Julia Paxton
by darkwillow0307
Summary: Chapitre 31 : Sis au. Éléments clés de ce chapitre : une discussion instantanée et des serpents. Résumé : Raven met au point un système de discussion instantanée type Messenger. Comme d'habitude, ça part rapidement dans tous les sens.
1. St-Valentin

Bonjour bonjour ! Un petit OS Clexa pour la St-Valentin, mais racontée par un tout nouveau personnage sorti de mon imagination que nous nommerons Julia Paxton, même si elle préfère se faire appeler Jules (prononcez ça avec un bel accent américain !). Je ferai peut-être un petit OS un jour pour raconter ses origines, mais pour l'instant, il ne s'agit que d'une fille faisant partie des 100 de départ et qui a survécu à Mont Weather. Je l'ai créé car j'avais besoin de quelqu'un d'un peu spécial, qui réussirait l'exploit de devenir amie avec Lexa (vraiment amie, pas pseudo-amie ambigüe genre Clarke). Sa rencontre avec Lexa sera dans l'OS origine dont je parlais précédemment, mais selon moi elles se sont rencontrées à Polis entre les saisons 2 et 3. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Rated T

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part Jules.

* * *

 _" - Heda apprécierait très peu de vous voir sur son trône vous savez..._

 _\- T'inquiète pas pour moi Indra, votre terrible commandant a vraiment un faible pour moi, tout ce qui est à elle et à moi !"_ répondis-je en sachant pertinemment qu'Indra avait totalement raison, et que Lexa me sortirait de son trône rapidement et efficacement. La seule garantie que j'avais de ne pas me faire balancer du haut de la tour était que la commandante elle-même m'avait demandée de venir, pour une raison encore inconnue.

 _" - Comme vous voudrez, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre."_

Je l'ignorais et repris ma lecture, toujours affalée dans le dit-trône, qui s'avérait être diablement inconfortable. Je ne relevai la tête que lorsque j'entendis les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître Lexa suivie de 5 gardes.

 _" - Salut Lexa, la forme ?"_

Les gardes se tendirent une nouvelle fois, toujours aussi surpris que la grande Heda me laisse lui parler aussi familièrement, depuis son fauteuil attitré qui plus est.

 _" - Laissez-nous."_

Et voilà, enfin seules !

 _" - Je te jure Lexa, je ne sais pourquoi tu ne changes pas de siège, celui-là est vraiment horrible._

 _\- Alors pourquoi es-tu encore dessus Jules..._ questionna-t-elle, même si elle connaissait la réponse.

 _\- Pour t'emmerder, et parce que c'est drôle de voir la gueule que tirent tes guignols quand ils me voient dessus."_

Je me levai quand même pour lui rendre sa place, histoire de ne pas trop pousser quand même. Cependant, elle ne s'y assit pas, et j'esquissai un sourire, voilà qui confirmait ma théorie, ce siège, c'était juste pour la frime.

 _" - Alors, pourquoi t'as demandé à me voir, ma présence te manquait ?_

 _\- Tu aimerais bien..."_

Cette fois-ci, je ris franchement. Lexa se décoinçait de plus en plus au fil du temps et commençait à me répondre au lieu de m'ignorer à chaque fois que je la taquinais. Restait plus qu'à s'occuper de cet air sérieux qu'elle avait constamment. Heda me passa devant pour enfin prendre place sur son trône.

 _" - J'ai besoin de ton aide._

 _\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point ça doit t'arracher la langue de l'admettre !_

 _\- Un jour, c'est ta langue que je vais arracher."_

Oui, certaines réponses devaient encore être travailler pour paraître moins psychopathe.

 _" - Et moi qui croyais qu'on était amies..._

 _\- On est pas amies._

 _\- D'accord c'est vrai, on est pas amies, pas encore. Mais moi je suis ton amie !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?_

 _\- Que ça n'engage que moi, je suis ton amie, donc je suis là quand tu as besoin, mais ce n'est pas forcement réciproque, donc viens en aux faits Lex._

 _\- J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de membres de ton peuple s'échangeaient des présents aujourd'hui..._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Une raison particulière à cela ?"_

Je réfléchis un instant.

 _" - Oh, j'imagine que ça doit être la St-Valentin. Depuis qu'on a débarqué ici, j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps, mais vu la période, ça me semble plausible."_

Lexa me dévisagea, un air confus sur le visage.

 _" - Tu peux pas connaître_ , continuai-je, _c'est une de nos nombreuses traditions._

 _\- Une autre tradition Skaikru ?_

 _\- C'est ça ouais. Pourquoi ça te perturbe ?_

 _\- Parce que vous avez beaucoup de traditions de ce genre._

 _\- C'est pas faux._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Pourquoi y'en a autant ?"_

Elle acquiesça.

 _" - Je ne peux pas t'expliquer les origines de toutes les fêtes, je ne les connais pas, je sais juste que la plupart sont religieuses._

 _\- La plupart d'entre vous n'ont pas l'air très croyants._

 _\- A la base, c'était religieux. Maintenant, c'est différent, c'est juste une occasion de se regrouper et de célébrer. Chacune de nos fêtes a une origine différente, du coup on les célèbre différemment."_

La commandante ne dit rien. Je m'apprêtai à partir lorsqu'elle m'interpella à nouveau.

 _" - Tu peux m'en parler un peu s'il te plait ?"_

Lexa ne disait jamais s'il te plait. Jamais. Alors je n'allais pas l'envoyer se faire voir sur ce coup-là.

 _" - Ok. Mais je ne connais que la base. A chaque religion correspond des fêtes différentes, et je ne connais que les plus classiques."_

Je m'assis sur un des trônes des ambassadeurs, ce qui étonnamment ne la fit pas du tout réagir. Soit elle me connaissait trop bien, soit elle s'en foutait royalement !

 _" - Ok, je te fais un résumé. Commençons par Thanksgiving, c'est une des fêtes les plus importantes, toute la famille se réunit autour d'un vrai banquet : dinde farcie, purée, maïs, sauce au cranberries, tarte à la citrouille... Mais je crois qu'elle n'était pas célébrée partout quand les gens vivaient encore sur Terre, avant vous je veux dire, avant que les gens soient tous expédiés là-haut ou enfermés dans la montagne. En hiver, on célèbre Noël, c'est le même genre, famille et plein de bouffe, mais on s'offre des cadeaux._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Il y aurait une vieille légende comme quoi un vieux type tout gros habillé en rouge et blanc donnerait des cadeaux à tous les enfants gentils une fois par an. Au final, ça a été extrapolé et tout le monde s'offre des trucs. A Pâques, on s'offre du chocolat. On célèbre Nouvel An entre amis, avec de la musique et beaucoup d'alcool en général. Il y a tout un tas de trucs à la con du genre, auquel tu rajoutes les fêtes nationales en fonction du pays, genre fête de l'Indépendance pour les Etats-Unis. D'ailleurs, sur l'Arche, c'était un peu la galère, vu que c'était supposé être un rassemblement de tous les pays, chacun y allait du sien... Voilà, si ça t'intéresse à ce point je peux te trouver des bouquins ou..._

 _\- Et aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que vous fêtez ?_

 _\- La fête des amoureux. C'est pour ça que tous les gens doivent courir dehors avec plein de conneries rose bonbon ou des bouquets de fleurs._

 _\- Donc dans votre culture, il vous faut une occasion pour faire plaisir à la personne que vous aimez ?"_

Vu comme ça, on avait l'air de sacrés blaireaux... Cette conversation commençait à me gaver, aussi m'apprêtai-je à y mettre fin avant de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'intéressant : Lexa s'intéressait de vachement près au sujet. Me restait plus qu'à la cuisiner pour savoir pourquoi, même si j'en avais déjà une petite idée.

 _" - Beaucoup, et quand je dis beaucoup je veux dire moi, pensent comme toi. C'est clair que c'est stupide en soi._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça._

 _\- Ta question le sous-entendait fortement. Mais disons que la St-Valentin est un jour plus emblématique qu'autre chose, je veux dire, si tu sautes en parachute tous les jours, tu ne ressens plus le frisson."_

Elle me regarda, carrément perplexe.

 _" - Ok ma métaphore craint je te l'accorde. L'idée est que, quand tu es en couple, si tu reçois des petites attentions de ce genre tous les jours, tu n'y prêtes plus attention, alors fêter ce jour une fois par an rend le moment plus spécial donc plus mémorable si tu veux._

 _\- Hum... Très bien je te remercie."_

Oh non ma grande, je sais à quoi tu penses, et il est hors de question que tu me vires maintenant !

 _" - D'autant plus que l'ambiance romantique du jour est très propice pour les amoureux transis afin qu'il déclare leur flamme."_

1ère approche, aucune chance pour qu'elle réagisse. Elle va juste m'ignorer.

 _" - Si tu le dis..."_

Bingo.

 _" - Et c'est notre 1ère St-Valentin sur Terre, ça la rend beaucoup plus spéciale que les autres. On fait tous de nouvelles rencontres, certaines meilleures que d'autres, et on tombe amoureux de personnes que l'on n'aurait jamais imaginé connaitre..."_

Lexa resta de marbre. C'était le moment.

 _" - On peut arrêter ça Lexa ?_

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que l'on peut arrêter exactement Jules ?_

 _\- Tu crois que t'es subtile ? T'es pas stupide, t'as très bien compris toute seule ce qu'on célébrait, et même si c'était pas le cas, t'aurais demandé à un de tes gardes de te renseigner, pas à moi. Tu t'en cognes bien de toutes nos fêtes, tu cherches juste un moyen subtil de me demander si c'est une bonne idée d'offrir quelque chose à Clarke pour la St-Valentin, et t'essaies de noyer le poisson en brodant autour et en espérant que je puisse inconsciemment t'aider ! Sauf que comme t'as bien vu que ça marchait pas, tu t'es dégonflée ! Et Lexa, comme je nous considère comme amies maintenant, je veux bien t'apporter mon aide à la seule condition que tu me la demandes."_

Elle ne dit rien, trop fière pour avouer à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même qu'elle flashait totalement sur Clarke. Après quelques minutes de silence, je fis mine de partir.

 _" - Très bien."_

Bien joué Jules, tu viens de remporter la partie.

 _" - Oui, j'ai envie d'aller plus loin avec Clarke, et j'aimerais que tu m'aides._

 _\- Plus loin ? Il y a donc déjà eu quelque chose ?_

 _\- Un baiser, une fois."_

Bravo Lexa, tu m'impressionnes.

 _" - Et c'est tout ?_

 _\- Elle y a répondu, mais elle m'a dit n'être pas prête pour une relation."_

Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir après l'histoire tragique de Finn.

 _" - Elle ne t'a pas repoussé, c'est déjà bon signe. C'était quand ?_

 _\- Avant l'épisode de Mount Weather._

 _\- Beaucoup moins bon. Tu sais Lexa, je t'en veux pas de nous avoir laissé crever dans cette montagne, mais je comprends que Clarke la voit très mauvaise... Et depuis vos retrouvailles, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

 _\- Elle a menacé de me tuer, a essayé mais ne l'a pas fait, puis est devenue ambassadrice du Skaikru, puis je lui ai juré fidélité..._

 _\- Pardon ?! Tu lui as... Enfin bref c'est pas la question, continue..._

 _\- Ensuite elle a essayé de m'empêcher de combattre Roan en tentant d'assassiner la reine des glaces, ça n'a pas marché..._

 _\- Et tu t'en es chargée avec brio !_

 _\- Et je suis allée la voir dans sa chambre, on a discuté, et je suis partie. Rien de plus depuis."_

Elle lui avait juré fidélité. Je m'y attendais pas à celle là...

 _" - D'accord c'est pas si mal engagé. Va la voir. Je veux dire là, maintenant. Tu vas la voir, tu la prends à part et tu l'embrasses. Et avant que tu protestes, je sais c'est nul comme plan, mais j'ai passé suffisamment de temps avec Clarke pour savoir qu'elle n'est pas le genre de personne qui se laisse avoir par toutes ces conneries de fleurs et de chocolat. Si tu veux avoir une chance, c'est la meilleure solution. Et tu avises après. Tu réfléchis pas, tu cherches pas à faire ça dans les règles, quoiqu'elle te dise après, tu réponds honnêtement._

 _\- Et si elle me gifle ou me plante un couteau dans la jambe je fais quoi ?_

 _\- Elle est pas débile. Tu l'as déjà embrassée, donc si tu vas la voir et que tu lui demandes un moment seule à seule, soit elle te fera comprendre qu'elle ne veut pas et que c'est mort, soit elle te suivra et dans ce cas elle est intéressée. C'est de Clarke Griffin dont on parle, donc fonce Lexa._

 _\- Et si elle n'est toujours pas prête ?_

 _\- Tu lui présenteras des excuses et t'attendras qu'elle vienne d'elle-même. Tu es la commandante de 13 nations Heda, je pense que tu peux gérer un soir de St-Valentin."_

20 secondes plus tard, elle était partie. 30 secondes plus tard, je jouais aux fléchettes dans sa chambre avec le jeu que j'avais volé dans l'Arche 2 semaines plus tôt. Et j'attendis près de 4 heures qu'elle revienne pour me raconter le dénouement de la situation. 3 bières plus tard (j'avais aussi volé de l'alcool et une glacière que j'avais aussi entassé ici, ce que Lexa n'appréciait peu... oui j'avais quasiment emménagé chez elle en fait !), j'entendis des bruits de pas au loin et réalisai quelque chose que j'aurais dû envisagé plus tôt : mon plan nul avait 50% de chance de fonctionner, et si mon plan nul fonctionnait, il y avait 75% de chance pour que Lexa et Calrke s'envoient en l'air ce même soir, et 100% de chance pour que ça soit dans la chambre dans laquelle j'étais actuellement. J'avais donc négligé 37,5% de chance, qui venait de se transformer en 100%, de me faire jeter du haut de la tour par une Lexa très énervée. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais être stupide merde ! Je fis la seule chose rationnelle qui me vint à l'esprit et bondis derrière un coffre au coin de la pièce, à la seconde même où la commandante et l'ambassadrice pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Analyse de la situation : il n'y avait probablement aucun garde dehors connaissant Lexa, ce qui me laissait une chance de sortir discrètement, mais elles étaient toujours habillées et ne s'embrassaient pas fougueusement, ce qui réduisait à néant mes chances de profiter de la situation pour me faufiler discrètement vers la liberté. 3 solutions s'offrirent à moi : 1) je sortais de derrière ce coffre et assumais les conséquences de ma stupidité, 2) je restais cachée jusqu'à ce que les 2 femmes entament quelque chose afin de profiter de la situation et me faufiler dehors (ce que j'aurais fait si elles avaient été des véritables chattes en chaleur et pas aussi coincées !), 3) je restais cachée derrière ce coffre toute la nuit. La 3) étant totalement hors de question pour ma santé mentale, je tentai ma chance avec la 2), qui restait faisable tant que personne ne... Et merde, Lexa venait de fermer la porte. J'étais foutue. Je pris mon courage à 2 mains et me levai.

 _" - Saluuuuut Clarke ! Comment tu vas ?_

 _\- Julia ?!"_

J'allais rappeler à Clarke de m'appeler Jules quand je croisai le regard de Lexa, et décidai de m'abstenir.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!_

 _\- En fait, je t'attendais pour savoir comment ça s'était passé, et une chose en entrainant une autre, je me suis retrouvée derrière ce coffre. Mais on verra ça plus tard, là je vais m'en aller."_

Je courus vers la sortie, mais Clarke m'interpella.

 _" - Tu voulais savoir comment ça s'est passé ? Tu m'expliques ?_

 _\- Eh ben, Lexa m'a plus ou moins demandé des conseils pour... enfin tu vois quoi... du coup... voilà."_

Oh ta gueule Jules ! Ce que je racontais n'avait aucun sens ! Lexa me prit par le bras pour me virer de la chambre, et j'exclamai un "Hé !" indigné par réflexe, même si je savais que j'avais tous les torts ici.

 _" - Jules, on est amies, et je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait, et je te rendrai la pareil un jour, mais pas ce soir, alors dégage !_

 _\- Je m'en vais, je suis partie !"_

Je sortis de la pièce avant de réaliser ce que Lexa venait de dire. Je me retournai et les entendis parler à travers la porte.

 _" - Alors comme ça, commença Clarke, vous êtes amies ? Tu as des amies ? Toi ?"_

Lexa avait donc bien dit ce que je croyais qu'elle avait dit.

 _" - Elle m'a forcée la main..."_

Non mais elle se foutait de qui là ?! Je ne me rendis compte que trop tard que je venais de lâcher un "Menteuse !" un peu trop audible. Clarke ouvrit la porte sur laquelle j'étais appuyée et je tombai en avant.

 _" - Sérieusement Julia, barre-toi._

 _\- Pardon je suis partie, pour de vrai cette fois !"_

Avant de quitter définitivement la pièce, je me retournai une dernière fois pour entendre Lexa adresser un "Je t'aime" tout mignon, suivi du bruit de vêtements heurtant le sol, laissant supposer que certaines personnes n'allaient pas beaucoup dormir ce soir.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir été jusqu'au bout, j'ai écrit ça cet après-midi, et comme je voulais le publier aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas trop relu, donc désolée pour toutes les fautes éparpillées un peu partout. Je ferai sans doute d'autres OS plus tard incluant Jules, du moins si le personnage vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser pleins de petites reviews ! Kisses - DW.


	2. Origins

Yo à tous ! Vos commentaires m'ont fait bien plaisir, alors me voici avec le nouvel OS que vous semblez attendre, les origines de Jules ! Du coup, pas de Clexa ici, désolée. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _" - Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"_

Ok, j'étais vraiment mal. Et j'étais la seule à blâmer sur ce coup. Stupide, stupide, stupide ! J'avais déjà manqué de me faire buter à Mount Weather à peine 2 semaine plus tôt, et moi, qu'est-ce que je foutais ?! Je rentrais par effraction dans la putain de tour de Babel au milieu de la capitale, et évidement dans la salle la plus haute ! Et maintenant je me retrouvais comme l'abrutie que j'étais, à seulement une petite vingtaine de centimètres du gouffre de plusieurs dizaines de mètres séparant le sol et la plus haute salle de cette foutue tour dans laquelle j'étais entrée par effraction. Avec l'épée de Heda, elle-même entourée de 5 gardes, sur la gorge. Ma journée, ma vie même, craignait vraiment !

 _" - Je te donne 30 secondes pour me répondre."_

Merde, merde, merde ! Seulement 30 ?! Bon allez, tentons le tout pour le tout.

 _" - Je suis une des nombreuses personnes que t'as abandonné à Mount Weather pour sauver ta peau et celle de ton peuple. Alors je pense que tu me dois bien plus de 30 secondes pour expliquer ma présence, pour te faire pardonner._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux me faire pardonner ? Que j'en ressens le besoin ?_

 _\- Rien du tout, je sais que tu ne te reproches rien, et à vrai dire, je comprends tout à fait pourquoi tu as agit comme tu l'as fait. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu nous as laissé crever là-bas, alors je t'en prie, baisse ton arme, qu'on puisse au moins discuter."_

Heda fit une signe de la main, ce qui provoqua le départ de tous ses gardes. Cependant, rien ne se produisit pour améliorer mon état actuel.

 _" - J'apprécie le geste, mais le départ de tes soldats n'arrange en rien ma situation, et ne me rassure pas des masses..."_

Elle baissa enfin la lame, mais ne bougea pas d'un cil. Résultat, mon cou n'était plus à 2 mm d'une lame tranchante comme du rasoir, mais mes pieds eux, se trouvaient toujours en mauvaise posture. Heda leva légèrement la tête, prenant un air supérieur. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça pour m'impressionner, la seule chose qui m'empêchait de pleurer de peur était mon immense, démesurée et stupide fierté.

 _" - Tu n'as toujours pas répondu._

 _\- Ok, j'appartiens au Skaikru, je faisais partie des 100 expulsés sur Terre. Et je me suis retrouvée enfermer à Mont Weather. Quand Clarke et son génocide m'ont sorti de là, j'ai profité de la panique pour chaparder des trucs que ton peuple et toi aviez laissé dans vos tentes - bien que ce ne soit pas du chapardage à proprement parler puisque vous vous étiez déjà tirés - et j'ai trouvé un semblant de carte. Du coup, dans un élan de stupidité, je me suis barrée du camp et me suis retrouvée ici. Et je remarque maintenant que mon élan de stupidité était plutôt de lucidité, vu que tout le monde finit par arriver ici._

 _\- Comment as-tu réussi à venir jusqu'à Polis toute seule, et à pénétrer dans cette tour ?_

 _\- Je suis voleuse de profession. J'ai appris à me débrouiller par moi-même et à rester discrète. Quant à ce qui concerne la tour, j'ai drogué une de tes gardes pour lui piquer ses fringues, et je suis entrée en me fondant dans la masse."_

La commandante fronça les sourcils. Le plan 100% honnête était vraiment très nul, mais je n'en voyais pas d'autre pour l'instant. Je m'empressai d'ajouter.

 _" - Mais ne t'inquiète pas elle va bien."_

Elle se détendit. D'une façon suffisamment imperceptible pour que quelqu'un qui n'était pas moi ne le remarque pas. Mais comme j'étais moi, je l'avais remarqué. J'arrivais à déchiffrer toutes les personnes qui m'entouraient. Heda ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

 _" - Pourquoi t'es-tu introduite ici ?_

 _\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis voleuse de profession. Alors je suis venue voler des trucs. Rien de bien méchant, juste des petits souvenirs de mon passage à Polis."_

Elle me dévisagea, mais ne dit rien. Soit elle cachait très bien son jeu et me soupçonnait d'attentats en tout genre sans me le montrer, mais comme j'étais moi, je pouvais affirmer qu'elle ne cachait rien, soit elle avait compris que j'étais la seule abrutie sur cette planète et dans le foutu ciel - où j'avais passé la quasi totalité de ma vie - à être assez débile pour balancer toute la vérité à la commandante de 12 nations la menaçant de soit lui trancher la gorge, soit la jeter dans le vide. Auquel cas, elle aurait totalement raison !

 _" - Voleuse de profession ?_

 _\- C'est ce qui m'a valu mon petit séjour ici._

 _\- Dans votre peuple, c'est ainsi qu'on punit les voleurs, en les expédiant dans le vide ?"_

Elle n'était pas loin, aussi décidai-je de passer sur l'explication détailler.

 _" - En gros oui. Du moins avant que l'Arche ne se casse lamentablement la gueule sur Terre. Tu trouves ça barbare ? Moi aussi._

 _\- Ici, on tranche le bras des voleurs. Et s'ils recommencent, on leur tranche la tête."_

Ah. Chouette. J'étais officiellement foutue. Reviens Jaha, elle était bien ta façon de faire après réflexion !

 _" - Je devrais m'inquiéter ?_

 _\- Comment tu t'appelles ?_

 _\- J'aime ta façon de ne pas répondre à mes questions... chuchotai-je (oui, il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à la fermer !) Moi c'est Julia Paxton, mais appelle-moi Jules._

 _\- Non."_

J'avais mérité qu'elle m'emmerde avec mon prénom.

 _"- Et moi je peux t'appeler Lexa ?_

 _\- Non."_

Surprenant.

 _" - Et donc, tu t'es retrouvée en prison pour avoir volé ?_

 _\- Je vois qu'on t'a briefé sur le coup de la prison. Clarke j'imagine. Officiellement oui. Mais c'est pas toute l'histoire. J'avais un ami, Charlie, qui était comme un frère pour moi. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris, et il s'amusait à voler toutes sortes de trucs : alcool, médicaments, vêtements... Un foutu kleptomane ! Un jour, il a décidé de m'emmener en vadrouille, après que je l'ai harcelé pendant des mois et des mois. Et évidemment, ça a mal tourné. On m'a repéré et ont emmené en taule. Charlie voulait se dénoncer pour me sauver la peau, sauf que lui était majeur, et ils l'auraient éjecté sans aucun scrupule._

 _\- Ejecté ?_

 _\- Balancé dans l'espace, pouf. Et bye bye Charlie. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de la boucler. Quelques jours avant que nous, les 100, soyons envoyés ici, il s'est pointé pour me faire sortir. Il avait volé des papiers au chancelier et avait compris le plan. Il croyait dur comme fer à une vie sur Terre. Il avait prévu de me cacher dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit possible d'envoyer une navette au sol, autre que celle des 100 je veux dire, dans laquelle on serait entrés en douce. Sauf que le plan a foiré, on s'est fait prendre. Il s'est fait éjecté, je suis retournée en prison, puis on m'a envoyé ici. Voilà mon histoire, rien de plus, rien de moins._

 _\- ... Je suis désolée pour toi._

 _\- Merci, je suis touchée. Surprise d'entendre ça venant de toi, mais touchée. Et je suis désolée aussi, tu sais, pour Clarke et toi."_

Ok j'aurais jamais dû dire ça ! Lexa avait relevé son épée, me forçant un faire un pas en arrière, me rapprochant inexorablement du bord.

 _" - Attends, je suis désolée, j'aurais dû me taire !_

 _\- Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à croire qu'il y a eu quelque chose de regrettable ?"_

Mais pourquoi tous mes actes de profonde gentillesse me conduisaient à des trucs comme ça ?! D'accord, je savais que je m'aventurais sur un terrain miné, mais quand même !

 _" - J'en sais rien, c'est juste que j'ai l'habitude d'analyser les gens. Ton regard est devenu tout triste et tout sombre quand j'ai abordé Clarke, alors que tu n'as pas bronché quand j'ai abordé l'abandon général de notre peuple dans la montagne ! J'en ai déduis qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre elle et toi, et vu la crasse que tu lui as fait, j'imagine que ça n'a pas bien fini !"_

Lexa fit un pas en avant, et moi un en arrière. Le vide se rapprochait dangereusement. Il fallait changer d'approche. Le tout pour le tout.

 _" - Heda. Arrête ça. S'il te plait. Le peu de temps que j'ai passé à Polis m'a permis de comprendre pourquoi tu as pris cette décision. Quand je suis sortie avec tous les autres de Mount Weather, et qu'on m'a racontée ce qui s'était passé, l'alliance avec Cage et le retrait de vos troupes, j'étais en colère. Furieuse même. Furieuse que tu nous ais abandonné, après toutes les belles promesses que tu avais faites à Clarke, alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais été jusque là. Mais avec le recul, j'ai compris que tu n'avais fait aucune promesse. Tu voulais sauver ton peuple, Clarke voulait sauver le nôtre. Tu as eu l'occasion de réussir ton objectif, et le prix à payer était de nous laisser là. Nous, les types tombés du ciel. A ta place, Clarke n'aurait probablement pas fait ce que tu as fait, mais elle aurait vraiment considéré cette opportunité. Et ici, à Polis, j'ai compris ce qui nous différenciait. Notre histoire Vous survivez sur Terre, dans ce milieu hostile depuis des années, alors que nous nous étions perdus dans l'espace sur une arche high-tech. Vous êtes des survivants, et le peuple prime sur l'individu seul. Et c'est la seule alternative qui fonctionne ici. C'est pour ça que tu as fait ce choix, tu as privilégié la survie de ton peuple à tes propres sentiments, à ton bonheur. Tu aurais pu rester fidèle à Clarke, tu aurais peut-être pu t'en sortir, et tu aurais pu vivre le restant de tes jours avec Clarke à tes côtés. Mais tu aurais aussi pu perdre. Je comprends ta décision, et je la respecte au plus haut point, parce que ce que tu as fait était loin d'être facile._

 _\- Me faire part de ta position sur mes choix passés de te sauvera pas. J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait._

 _\- Je sais. Mais là tu vois, tu t'apprêtes à me balancer dans le vide parce que j'ai parlé de Clarke. Tu sais que tu as fait le bon choix, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de le regretter. Et moi, je te l'ai rappelé. Ta culpabilité. Si tu me tues là tout de suite, tu pourras dire à tous tes sbires que je suis, enfin étais du coup, une voleuse Skaikru et que tu préférais ne pas prendre de risques. Mais moi, pendant mes 15 secondes de chute, je saurai la vérité. Si tu me pousses, tu ne tueras pas une voleuse, tu mettras fin à tes sentiments et à tes émotions. On sera 2 à le savoir. Moi, c'est pas grave, je serai morte 15 secondes plus tard, mais toi, tu le sauras. Et ça va te bouffer à petit feu. "_

Heda ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Je commençais à croire que mes belles paroles n'allaient pas servir à grand-chose en fin de compte. J'admirais vraiment Lexa, même si je ne lui avouerais jamais - pour une question de fierté et aussi de mort imminente. Mais l'objectif de la manœuvre n'était pas seulement de la faire réfléchir, mais aussi ne me sauver la peau ! Ma jambe droite devenait douloureuse, j'avais des crampes à force de m'appuyer dessus, l'autre étant trop proche du vide. Je relevai la tête vers la commandante, et là le drame se produisit. Une faiblesse musculaire me poussa à changer de jambe d'appui, ce qui provoqua un écroulement de la roche sur laquelle mon pied reposait, entrainant ma chute dans le vide. J'hurlai, puis attendis le choc fatal qui se rapprochait de plus en plus...

* * *

Sauf qu'il ne vint jamais. Mes yeux étaient clos, et je cherchais une raison rationnelle au pourquoi du comment. Le plus logique était malheureusement le plus pitoyable. J'avais dû heurté une pierre à peine quelques mètres plus bas et finis ma chute comme une tâche pour faire un plat magistralement nul en contrebas, ce qui expliquait pourquoi je n'avais rien senti. Pathétique. Sauf qu'après réflexion, c'était pas possible. Mon bras me faisait mal. Je souffre donc je suis ! J'ouvris alors les yeux pour voir sous mes pieds des dizaines de mètres de vide, puis regardai en l'air pour apercevoir Lexa, qui agrippait mon bras, d'où la douleur lancinante dans mon poignet.

 _" - Tu as pris beaucoup de risques aujourd'hui Julia Paxton. J'ai poussé des gens dans le vide pour moins que ça._

 _\- Je sais que tu as dit que tu ne le ferais pas, mais j'apprécierais vraiment que tu m'appelles Jules, Lexa !_

 _\- Et moi que tu ne m'appelles pas Lexa, mais tu veux vraiment débattre de ça maintenant, à 96 mètres du sol ?"_

J'avoue, j'étais vraiment incorrigible.

 _" - Si tu pouvais me remonter avant, je ne dirais pas non je te l'accorde !"_

Elle me remonta à bout de bras, fallait avouer qu'elle était balèze. Je m'effondrai lamentablement sur le sol, alors qu'elle restait debout, même pas essoufflée. La classe quoi !

 _" - Je t'en dois une Lexa. Pour la peine, je vais t'aider à mettre Clarke dans ton lit ! Enfin, quand on l'aura retrouvé !_

 _\- Ne pousse pas trop loin Jules._

 _\- Pardon, j'ai perdu une occasion de me taire._

 _\- Comme beaucoup d'autre aujourd'hui."_

Je souris. Mais, une minute...

 _" - Tu m'as appelé Jules ! Et tu n'as rien dit quand je t'ai appelé Lexa ! On est amies du coup maintenant ?_

 _\- Non, certainement pas."_

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon, c'était pas vraiment centré sur le passé de Jules en fin de compte, mais c'est comme ça que j'imaginais leur rencontre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Si vous avez des idées ou des requêtes pour des OS à suivre, je suis preneuse, tant qu'on reste du point de vue de Jules et que ce soit du Clexa (ou de l'amitié Jules/Lexa, ou les deux, ça c'est le top !). Merci d'avoir été jusqu'au bout ! Kisses - DW.


	3. Are you together ?

Coucou ! C'est encore moi ! Un nouvel OS, avec un peu plus de Clexa cette fois. Il se situe quelques jours après St-Valentin. On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 _" - Alors, vous êtes ensemble ou pas ?_

 _\- Sors de mon lit._

 _\- Pas avant que tu m'ais répondu !"_

Lexa soupira et s'approcha de son lit. Je me poussai sur le côté droit, espérant ainsi éviter de me faire jeter en beauté.

 _" - S'il te plait, tu peux bien me répondre non ? Tu me dois bien ça après le coup de la St-Valentin !_

 _\- Tu te trompes,_ répondit-elle en s'allongeant sur l'autre côté du lit _, le coup de la St-Valentin comme tu dis, a simplement permis de payer ta dette envers moi. Nous sommes donc quittes. Alors sors de ma chambre, il est tard et j'ai besoin de repos._

 _\- De repos tu parles ! Je suis pas débile, je sais que tu veux me virer parce que Clarke va bientôt se pointer. Et en quel honneur j'avais une dette envers toi ?_

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas tué le jour de notre rencontre._

 _\- Attends je rêve ! Tu m'as quasiment balancé dans le vide, et moi je t'ai aidé à conquérir la fille de tes rêves ! C'est plutôt toi qui a une dette envers moi !"_

C'était faux. Elle m'avait effectivement épargnée, et même sauvé la vie, le jour où j'avais tenté de la cambrioler, et je lui avais donné un conseil plutôt bancal pour la St-Valentin qui avait fonctionné par on ne sait quel miracle, mais j'étais connue pour ma mauvais foi extrême. Elle eût d'ailleurs la politesse ou la flemme de ne pas le faire remarquer.

 _" - Lexa, je ne demande pas la lune, je veux juste savoir si vous êtes ensemble ou pas, où est le mal ?_

 _\- Laisse-moi me reposer, je dois me lever à l'aube demain !"_

Elle évitait de me regarder. Lexa n'évitait jamais de me regarder, ça lui permettait de prendre cet air supérieur. Sauf si... Elle avait quelque chose à cacher, et elle me connaissait trop bien, elle savait que je devinerais ! Attends ce n'état pas... Oh merde !

 _" - En fait t'en sais rien ! C'est pour ça que tu me réponds pas ! Tu peux pas me dire que tu es avec Clarke parce que si pour elle vous n'êtes pas un couple, elle va grave flipper, et tu peux pas me dire le contraire, parce qui si pour elle vous êtes un couple, elle va se sentir trop mal ! Et t'as trop peur de lui poser la question !"_

Heda osa enfin me regarder dans les yeux, afin de cracher un "C'est faux".

 _" - Je t'en prie, je lis dans les gens comme dans un livre ouvert. Je sais que j'ai raison. Pourquoi tu veux pas lui demander ?_

 _\- ..._

 _\- Lexa ?"_

Elle soupira. Je devais vraiment être exaspérante des fois.

 _" - Parce qu'elle n'était pas prête, et que je ne veux pas lui mettre la pression. Lâche-moi maintenant._

 _\- Mais tu dois lui demander, au moins pour toi. Je veux dire, tu ne contenteras certainement pas de quelques nuits de baises torrides n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Joliment dit..._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si elle te dit un jour, dans un mois ou deux et que tu seras encore plus qu'accro que tu ne l'es déjà, qu'elle ne pourra jamais être prête ? Moi je sais, ça va te briser le cœur ! Demande-lui tout de suite, et même si sa réponse n'est pas celle que tu attends, au moins tu seras fixée et tu pourras décider de la suite des événements en toute connaissance de causes._

 _\- Notre situation actuelle nous convient très bien, à elle comme à moi._

 _\- Menteuse."_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, puis Indra entra dans la pièce après avoir reçu l'autorisation de sa commandante.

 _" - Salut Indra !_ lançai-je joyeusement en me levant.

 _\- Bonjour."_

Autrement dit, ta gueule Jules.

 _" - Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais Clarke demande à vous voir._

 _\- Merci Indra, fais-la entrer, et escorte Jules vers la sortie en passant."_

M'avouant vaincu pour le moment, je ramassai ma veste sur le sol.

 _" - Lexa, je te donne jusqu'à demain 8 heures pour me répondre, sinon, j'irai demander directement à la source, et quand je dis la source, je veux dire Clarke._

 _\- J'avais compris. Au revoir Jules."_

Je sortis avec Indra.

 _" - Comment tu vas ?_

 _\- Ce n'est parce que Heda vous laisse lui parler sur ce ton que je dois faire de même._

 _\- D'accord..."_

Dans le hall, je croisai Clarke.

 _" - Yo Clarke. Lexa m'a virée parce qu'elle voulait "se reposer",_ dis-je en accentuant le reposer, _mais je suis sûre que vous pouvez la faire changer d'avis, ton joli petit corps et toi ! A propos du repos je veux dire, pas de moi dehors._

 _\- Très subtil merci..._

 _\- Toujours un plaisir !"_

En moins de 2, je me retrouvai au pied de la tour, avec pour seul compagnie l'obscurité régnant autour de moi. 23h48. 8h et 12 minutes avant de repartir emmerder Lexa, pensai-je en souriant alors que je me rendais à la tente que Heda m'avait gentiment affectée pour me faire dégager de sa tour. J'enclenchai le réveil de ma montre, qui n'avait toujours pas claqué depuis notre arrivée ici, un vrai miracle, pour 6h du matin, ça me laisserait le temps de voler quelques trucs pour bien commencer la journée !

* * *

" _\- Lexa ! Il est 8 heures ! Et mate un peu ça, j'ai adopté le style Grounder !"_ , hurlai-je en débarquant dans la salle du trône, abordant fièrement une veste en cuir et fourrure (qu'Octavia m'avait gentiment donné, quelque soit l'endroit où elle l'avait trouvé), sur laquelle reposait une armure en métal plutôt légère (qu'un grounder m'avait gentiment donné). D'accord autant l'avouer, c'était faux. J'avais volé une veste à Octavia, et l'armure était celle du garde que j'avais drogué à ma première venue dans la tour, et que je gardais précieusement depuis. Un petit coup d'œil dans la pièce me permit de constater que la personne à qui je m'adressais n'était pas présente. Pourtant, il y avait du peuple : Titus, Indra, 3 gardes, Kane et même la chancelière Griffin (ces 2 derniers me dévisageant) étaient là.

 _" - Bah, elle est où Lexa ? On avait dit qu'on se voyait ce matin..."_

Kane se retourna vers Indra.

 _" - Oui, c'est la question que je me suis posé en arrivant. Heda et moi-même avions également convenus d'un rendez-vous._

 _\- J'ai prévenu la commandante de votre arrivée. Elle arrivera quand elle en aura décidé ainsi."_

Abby s'approcha afin de me saluer, suivie par Kane. Quelques longues minutes de silence plus tard (enfin, c'était ce que je m disais, nous ne devions pas avoir attendu plus de 17 secondes), j'attins ma limite en terme de patience.

 _" - Dans ses rêves, je suis pas à sa disposition. Je lui ai dit qu'on se verrait à 8 heures, alors on se verra à 8 heures !"_

Indra me bloqua le passage alors que je me dirigeai vers la porte menant à la chambre de Lexa.

 _" - Elle t'a donné l'ordre de me balancer par la fenêtre si j'essayais de rentrer ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- De me trancher la gorge alors ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Indra, réponds-moi honnêtement, est-ce que Lexa a donné le moindre ordre concernant ma présence ici ? Ne me mens pas, je le saurai, tu sauras que je le saurai et je sais que tu sauras que je le saurai._

 _\- Heda a donné l'ordre de faciliter votre accès quelque soit l'endroit où vous souhaitiez vous rendre ?_

 _\- Alors pourquoi tu es encore devant cette porte ?"_

Elle pivota pour me laisser entrer. 1 pas et demi plus tard, je réalisai ce qu'elle venait de dire.

 _" - Attends elle a vraiment dit ça ? Je savais qu'elle m'adorait !"_

Indra soupira, Kane, qui ne connaissait pas mon superpouvoir, me dévisageait discrètement en tentant de cacher ce qu'il pensait en vain (à savoir que soit moi - pour me comporter de la sorte avec la grande Heda - , soit Lexa - pour me laisser entrer et sortir à ma guise - , soit les 2 étions cinglées), contrairement à Abby, qui elle ne cachait rien du tout. Je continuai mon avancée dans le couloir et ouvrai la porte sans frapper et hurlant :

 _" - Lexa, il est 8h14 ! Je t'avais donné jusqu'à 8h pour avoir cette conversation ! Bouge-toi ou je te jette du li... Oh merde, désolée !"_

Ce que je vis me fit passer l'envie de rentrer sans frapper pour le restant de mes jours. Qu'on soit d'accord : Lexa était très sexy, et Clarke était très sexy, et j'étais bi, et Charlie était gay, ce qui, en soi, excluait toute forme d'homophobie de mon esprit parfois bizarroïde, mais je n'avais aucune - mais alors aucune ! - envie de voir Clarke nue avec le tête de Lexa, tout aussi nue, entre les jambes. Et, malheureusement pour ma santé mentale, je n'avais pas été assez rapide pour sortir de la pièce avant que cette image ne reste à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. J'entendis Clarke me gueuler dessus.

 _" - Putain Jules ! Tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer !_

 _\- Désolée, je suis désolée, vraiment désolée ! Je peux vous assurer que ça ne se reproduira plus, mais alors plus jamais ! Lexa je veux aller prendre un petit déj, avec toi, pour que nous finissions la conversation qu'on a commencé hier soir. Alors s'il te plait bouge-toi un peu."_

Je retournai dans la salle du trône. Indra me sauta tout de suite à a gorge.

 _"- J'ai entendu crier ! Qu'as-tu fait encore ?_

 _\- Mais rien du tout ! Enfin si, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, il n'est rien arrivé de mal à ta commandante."_

Au contraire, ajoutai-je pour moi-même.

 _" - Heda compte-t-elle venir, si elle est occupée je peux repasser ultérieurement..._

 _\- Quoi ? Oh heu nan c'est bon, elle arrive."_

Son entrée joignit le geste à la parole. Et elle avait quand même plus la classe avec des fringues sur le dos.

 _" - Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre._

 _\- Au..."_

Je coupai Kane, sachant que si l'entrevue commençait, je pouvais encore attendre.

 _" - Désolée de vous interrompre Kane, mais si vous partez dans un débat politique, on en a pour 8 ans. Lexa, je t'assure que je n'oublie pas la petite conversation que tu me dois ! Tu comptes en avoir pour combien de temps ? Parce que j'ai la dalle moi !_

 _\- Va manger, je te rejoindrai quand j'aurai fini."_

Même si j'étais une casse-pied de première, je respectais les devoirs de Lexa envers son peuple, et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur.

 _" - Chancelière Griffin ?"_

Je distinguai une lueur de surprise dans le regard de Lexa, mêlée à un petit soupçon de "tu paies rien pour attendre !".

 _" - Oui Julia._

 _\- Je sais que vous êtes chancelière, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que Kane ET vous assistiez à cette conversation, ça vous dit un petit déj' ?_

 _\- Avec plaisir",_ répondit-elle, visiblement soulagée de pouvoir quitter la salle.

Elle se pencha vers moi et chuchota :

 _" - Pourquoi Heda t'a-t-elle regardé comme si elle voulait te tuer ? Vous semblez plutôt proches non ?_

 _\- Oh vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Elle est juste dégoutée parce que je vous appelle par votre titre alors que j'ai toujours refusé de l'appeler autrement que Lexa. Elle est juste jalouse."_

J'accentuai la dernière phrase volontairement, histoire que la principale concernée puisse la distinguer.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que le drame se produisit. Le plus grand amont de stupidité me toucha de plein fouet quand, par réflexe ou débilité ou ce que vous voudrez, je criai en direction de la porte du couloir menant à la chambre de Lexa.

 _" - Clarke ! Petit-déj ?"_

Abby me regarda droit dans les yeux, Kane tira une tête étonnée, et même les gardes me regardèrent comme si j'étais la plus parfaite débile que le monde ait jamais porté. Ce que j'étais à vrai dire. Même Lexa se tapa le front de la paume de la main, fermant les yeux et murmurant un "Mais quelle abrutie...". En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été ravie que Lexa me traite ouvertement d'abrutie, ça m'aurait fait rire, mais pas là. Pas quand Abby me fixait, son esprit ayant malheureusement fait le lien de causes à effets.

 _" - Clarke, ma fille, est dans cette chambre ?"_

Je cherchai à formuler une réponse, mais finis par prendre la sage décision de fermer ma gueule pour aujourd'hui. De toutes façons, une réponse aurait été inutile, puisque Clarke débarqua, finissant de se rhabiller. Parce qu'évidement, je n'avais pas mentionné les visiteurs, et Lexa n'en avait sans doute pas parlé non plus. Quand elle réalisa que sa mère était présente, et avait probablement en tête l'image de sa fille se faisant baiser toute la nuit par la commandante grounder - oui, la même image que celle qui ne s'effacerait jamais de mon cerveau ! -, elle murmura.

 _" - Oh merde... Jules, à quel point es-tu stupide, dégénérée, abrutie, écervelée et tout un tas d'autres synonymes vulgaires que je ne mentionnerai pas ?!_

 _\- Pardon, je suis désolée, vraiment désolée ! Je te donne le droit de me jeter de la tour si tu veux, ou de me trancher la gorge, ou je peux aller tout de suite m'immoler par le feu si tu préfères !_

 _\- La ferme, juste la ferme."_

J'obéis. Clarke ne dit plus un mot, entra dans l'ascenseur, suivie par sa mère, tandis que je restai fixée sur le sol. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Lexa m'adressa un regarde mauvais, genre "Mais rentre dans cet ascenseur pauvre cruche, et essaie de sauver les meubles !" Une fois la porte refermée et la descente entamée, je présentai à nouveau des excuses à Clarke et à sa mère. La plus jeune soupira.

 _" - C'est bon arrête de t'excuser, je t'en veux pas. Il fallait bien que ce soit dit un jour, maintenant c'est fait._

 _\- Et si ça peut te consoler, cette histoire entre Lexa et toi est de notoriété publique maintenant..."_

Abby se racla la gorge.

 _" - Enfin sauf pour vous, vraiment désolée encore une fois._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas Julia, c'est bon. Clarke, j'aimerais que nous en parlions un peu plus tard, mais je veux juste savoir, c'est sérieux cette histoire, ou c'est juste pour s'amuser ? Parce que si c'est le cas..._

 _\- Non maman, c'est sérieux._

 _\- Alors vous êtes... comment dire... ensembles ?_

 _\- Heu, ouais, je pense... Je veux dire, on en a pas encore vraiment parlé, mais en ce qui me concerne, oui."_

Je me retins de faire un commentaire, mais jubilai intérieurement. Enfin je savais. Si Clarke voulait être avec Lexa, ce n'était pas elle qui allait refuser ! Arrivées en bas, je sortis et leur adressai un dernier sourire.

 _" - Je suppose que vous allez avoir un petit-déjeuner en tête à tête ?_

 _\- Tu supposes bien Jules._

 _\- Prenez ma tente si vous voulez, je suis la seule à la squatter, Lexa me l'a donné pour que j'arrête de trainer sans cesse dans ses pattes._

 _\- Merci."_

Une heure plus tard, j'étais toujours en train de déjeuner, finissant mon café. J'allai enfin me lever, dans l'objectif d'aller perfectionner mes talents de voleuse, quand Lexa s'assit à côté de moi, volant ma tasse au passage.

 _" - La voleuse volée, quelle ironie._

 _\- Je n'étais pas sûre que tu serais toujours là._

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce matin._

 _\- Ce n'était pas volontaire, je sais que tu ne voulais pas, je ne t'en veux pas._

 _\- Toujours amies alors ?"_

Elle sourit.

 _" - Oui. J'apprécie être en compagnie d'abrutis parfois._

 _\- Je suis pas sûre préférer la nouvelle Lexa à l'ancienne_ , plaisantai-je, _tu as vu Clarke ?_

 _\- Oui, ainsi que sa mère. Nous avons parlé, puis j'ai discuté avec Clarke seule à seule dans ta tente, qui regorge de choses intéressantes, la plupart en provenance de la tout d'ailleurs._

 _\- Oh fais pas cette tête, tu sais à quoi t'en tenir avec moi !_

 _\- C'est exact. Et chose promis, chose due, je vais répondre à tes interrogations."_

Je savais ce qu'elle allait me dire, et elle savait que je savais, que Clarke me l'avait dit plus ou moins directement. 2 mois plus tôt, Lexa ne serait pas venue me voir, elle aurait estimé que ce qu'avait laissé entendre Clarke était suffisant. Je décidai donc de ne rien ajouter.

 _" - Oui, on est ensemble."_

Je souris, repris ma tasse de ses mains, bus une gorgée et tendis le poing en sa direction.

 _" - Bien joué Lexa."_

La commandante secoua la tête, se leva et partit, non sans avoir frappé au passage mon poing du sien. Ah Lexa, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me résister ! Elle se retourna.

 _" - Au fait, le style grounder, comme tu dis, te va plutôt bien."_

* * *

Un OS un peu plus long que les 2 précédents il me semble, merci d'être allé au bout ! Je vous remercie également tous pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir et me poussent à écrire d'autres histoires ! Encore une fois, si vous avez des requêtes particulières, n'hésitez pas ! Tchô !

Kisses - DW


	4. Bad plan

Yo ! Me revoici ! J'ai tenu compte de vos reviews (qui embellissent toujours ma journée d'ailleurs), et je vous ai concocté un OS avec pas mal de Jules/Lexa (si quelqu'un me trouve un shipname, je suis preneuse !), et surtout avec tout plein d'autres persos : Raven, Monty, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper et bien d'autres ! Sauf que ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, désolée pour la fausse joie. Il y a un chapitre qui me tient à cœur et que je voulais écrire depuis un moment, alors je le poste aujourd'hui. Mais il est un peu... différent. Moins léger dirons-nous. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas très loin dans le drama, et Jules étant Jules, ça ne sera pas de tout repos. Bonne lecture, et on se revoit en bas !

* * *

Au fait, j'ai oublié de le préciser pour les chapitres précédents, mais je me base sur les épisodes au fur et à mesure de leur sortie, donc même si je ne spoile pas beaucoup, je risque de laisser échapper des trucs, alors je vous conseille de regarder tous les épisodes disponibles avant de lire les chapitres, sauf si vous vous en fichez d'être spoiler. =)

* * *

Ce salop l'avait fait. Je pensais être la personne la moins réfléchie de cette planète, j'avais tort. Lui décrochait la palme haut la main. Et même si ce qu'il venait de faire était d'une débilité profonde, il nous foutait clairement dans la merde.

 _" - Lexa ! Dis-moi qu'on a raconté des conneries et que tu ne vas te plier au chantage de ce demeuré de Pike !"_

Pike. Cet imbécile croyait tout savoir. Et il avait réussir à se faire élire chancelier à la place de Kane. Et sa première action, à ce débile, était de lancer une attaque contre l'armée grounder à proximité de l'Arkadia placée là pour assurer leur protection. Et (oui je sais, beaucoup de Et, mais beaucoup de trucs à rajouter !) il ne s'était pas arrêté là, oh non ça aurait été trop simple, maintenant il retenait prisonniers des centaines de grounders, et il acceptait de relâcher ses otages à la seule condition que Lexa se livre. Ce con allait l'exécuter pour affermir sa pseudo-position de supériorité. Jusque là, ça en était presque risible tellement c'était ridicule, mais là où ça se gâtait, c'était que Lexa semblait avoir acceptée le deal ! Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'ils leur prenaient à tous !?

 _" - Je ne vois aucune autre solution, et je dois faire ce qu'il faut pour protéger mon peuple._

 _\- Et ton peuple, il fera quoi quand tu seras plus là hein ?_

 _\- Mon âme élira un nouveau Heda, qui saura me succéder._

 _\- C'est débile ! Déjà il est hors de question que tu crèves aujourd'hui, et en plus tu crois qu'il lui arrivera quoi au nouveau chef ? L'autre con ne s'arrêtera pas là !_

 _\- Au moins, vous gagnerez du temps._

 _\- Pour quoi ? Se sauver ? Contre-attaquer ? On peut aussi faire tout ça sans que tu ne te livres !_

 _\- Si je ne me livre pas, il tuera le quart de mon peuple."_

Nous arrivâmes à la sortie de Polis, où attendait un des 4x4 de Pike. 8 soldats, tous aussi débiles les uns que les autres, mais malheureusement trop armés pour me laisser la moindre chance si je lançais le combat. Lexa monta dans le véhicule, et me regarda droit les yeux.

 _" - Prends soin de Clarke, Jules._

 _\- Je le ferai. May we meet again."_

Le véhicule s'éloigna lentement, s'enfonçant dans la nuit.

 _" - Lexa !"_

Clarke venait de débarquer sur ma droite et courrait en direction de la voiture. Je bondis et la plaquai sur le sol. Je relevai la tête, et décelai un regard de gratitude de la part de la commandante à travers la vitre. J'hochai la tête.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?! Laisse-moi passer !"_

J'appuyai fermement mon corps contre le sien, et exerçai une pression sur ses poignets, l'empêchant de bouger.

 _" - Clarke ! Ecoute-moi !_

 _\- Non !_

 _\- Clarke, je ne vais en aucun cas laisser Lexa mourir aujourd'hui ! Mais j'ai besoin de toi !"_

Elle arrêta de se débattre.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? T'as un plan ?_

 _\- Non. Mais j'y travaille."_

Je me relevai, puis tendis une main à la blonde.

 _" - Il y avait 8 gardes pour l'escorter, et une dizaine de plus était planqué dans l'obscurité au cas où quelqu'un tente quelque chose pour Lexa. Ils étaient supposés être cachés, mais je les ai distingués, ils étaient armés et nous tenaient en joue. Ils t'auraient abattu si tu les avais suivi._

 _\- On fait quoi alors maintenant ?_

 _\- La première chose à faire est que tu me promettes que tu empêcheras Lexa de me tuer pour t'avoir mise en danger, et ensuite, il nous faut une bagnole."_

Quelque soit la personne qui avait entendu ma requête, je leur remerciai du fond du cœur ! Kane et Abby venaient de sauter d'un véhicule pour courir vers nous.

 _" - Clarke ! Il faut prévenir Heda ! Pike va..._

 _\- Ouais on sait, ils viennent de l'emmener !_ dis-je en sautant dans la voiture. _Vous attendez quoi ? Le déluge !? Montez !"_

Je démarrai en trombe.

 _" - Elle a un plan_? demanda Abby à sa fille.

 _\- Aux dernières nouvelles elle y travaillait. Jules, ça avance le plan ?_

 _\- J'ai un semblant d'idée stupide qui pourrait conduire à un début de plan bancal, c'est bien ?_

 _\- C'est tout ce qu'on a._

 _\- Génial."_

Je fis un rapide calcul, alors que les idées plus bizarres les unes que les autres se bousculaient dans ma tête. Le 4x4 de Lexa était parti 4 minutes avant le nôtre, et il fallait faire un détour de 10 minutes pour ne pas être vu et ne pas faire échouer mon embauche de plan avant même d'avoir commencé. Ce qui nous donnait 14 minutes de retard sur eux, donc 6 minutes au grand maximum pour mettre au point le plan avant l'exécution. Si ça marchait, ça serait l'égo de Pike, qui allait, j'espérai du moins, déblatérer des débilités pendant quelques minutes, pour savourer sa victoire, qui nous aurait sauver la mise.

 _" - Fais gaffe !"_

Je freinai d'un coup sec. Clarke venait de tous nous sauver la mise, enfin surtout celle d'Indra qui se trouvait à 8 cm de mes roues.

 _" - Indra ! Monte ! Maintenant !_

 _\- Hors de question, vous m'avez presque écrasé !_

 _\- On va chercher Lexa, t'en es ou pas ?"_

Elle grommela quelques mots ressemblant à "Si seulement", "trancherait la tête", "balancer du haut de la tour" avant de bondir de la voiture. Heureusement qu'on n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de bavarder, sinon j'aurais pris très très cher !

 _" - Vous avez un plan ?_

 _\- Un semblant d'idée stupide qui pourrait conduire à un début de plan bancal."_

La guerrière grounder me regarda d'un drôle d'air, et Clarke répondit à sa question silencieuse.

 _" - En gros, ça veut dire non."_

Nous arrivâmes enfin à Arkadia, plus ou moins sans trop de dégâts (les freins avaient lâchés et un pneu manqué d'éclater).

 _" - Jules, c'est quoi le plan ?_ demanda Clarke pendant que nous cachions dans des buissons.

 _\- Tu vois ce mur au fond ? Une brèche y a été creusée. Comme il se trouve au fin fond du camp, je de l'espoir pour qu'il ne soit pas trop gardé."_

Je lui tendis un talkie-walkie.

 _" - Tu vas monter dans les arbres derrière, Kane, ta mère et Indra resteront près de toi pour te couvrir au cas où quelqu'un se pointerait._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que je vais foutre dans les arbres exactement ?_

 _\- Me couvrir moi. Si ce n'est effectivement pas trop gardé, je pourrai discrètement assommer les soldats et leur piquer des armes. Si tu vois quelqu'un débarquer, tu me préviens avec le talkie - j'ai déjà mis l'oreillette. Une fois que la voie est libre, je vous fais signe et on entre tout aussi subtilement._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe si je me fais prendre ?_

 _\- Les gardes rappliquent et on est foutus._

 _\- Et si tu te fais prendre ?_

 _\- Les gardes rappliquent et on est foutus._

 _\- Génial._

 _\- C'est pour ça que j'entre en premier, je suis voleuse à la base, et je suis entrée dans la tour de Polis sans me faire prendre... Je suis douée dans ce que je fais, en général... Ok, on y va. Va te mettre en place, explique le plan aux 3 autres et dis-moi dès que tu es en place. Fais vite."_

Elle partit. A peine 28 secondes plus tard, tout était près. Je rentrai dans le camp et attrapai le seul garde présent par derrière, lui couvrant la bouche et le nez de ma main. Il se débattit un moment, mais la position dans laquelle il se trouvait rendait toute résistance inutile. Quand je le sentis devenir plus lourd, je sus qu'il s'était évanoui, et lâchait prise, le posant doucement au sol. Seulement un pistolet, merde !

 _" - Jules, il est mort ?"_

Je secouai la tête, pas sûre que Clarke puisse vraiment me distinguer, mais de toutes façons, je n'avais pas de micro pour lui répondre.

 _" - 2 gardes arrivent sur ta droite. Cache-toi !"_

2 d'un coup, ça allait être délicat. Je tirai le corps dans l'ombre, histoire de le dissimuler un peu. En les observant un peu plus, je réussis à les reconnaitre. 2 gamins, d'à peine 16 ans, faisant partis des 100. Occupés à discuter, ils ne virent pas, et j'en profitai pour en assommer un avec la crosse de mon flingue, puis pointait le canon sur la tempe de l'autre.

 _" - Bouge d'un cil et je tire."_

Il se figea, tétanisé par la peur, me suppliant du regard. Pas de chance pour lui, ça ne l'empêcha pas de rejoindre son pote aux pays des rêves.

 _" - C'est bon il n'y a plus personne Jules, on arrive."_

Je pris l'arme du gamin, l'autre n'ayant rien sur lui. Abby s'agenouilla auprès d'eux dès qu'elle arriva.

 _" - Ne vous inquiétez pas Abby, ils n'ont rien, juste une bosse quand ils se réveilleront. Clarke ? l'interpellai-je en lui lançant l'arme. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi avec._

 _\- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?_

 _\- Pike est trop prévisible, je sais exactement où il est allé._

 _\- La salle où a eu lieu le mémorial."_

Kane avait vu juste. Le sang appelle le sang, comme dirait Lexa. Même si elle n'y était pour rien dans ce carnage, il allait prendre un grand plaisir à l'exécuter à cet endroit.

 _" - I accès : la porte principale, celle de derrière, et un passage secret dont on est très peu à connaître l'existence. Pike n'en fait pas partie. Indra, j'aimerais que tu restes à proximité de la porte principale, cachée. Au pire des cas, préviens-nous si quelqu'un essaie d'entrer, au meilleur, arrête-le."_

Cette dernière acquiesça, presque trop docilement. Kane avait l'air moins d'accord.

 _" - Il vaudrait mieux que je reste, si Indra se fait prendre, ils vont savoir qu'on est là._

 _\- Au contraire. Il n'y aura rien d'étonnant à ce qu'Indra soit ici, tout le monde est au courant de la fidélité et du respect qu'elle porte à sa commandante. Ils prendront ça comme une ultime tentative désespéré pour sauver Lexa. Par contre, si l'un de nous est découvert, c'est fini. Bien sûr Indra, ça comporte des risques, je comprendrais si tu refusais."_

Elle me fusilla du regard, comme si je venais de l'insulter.

 _" - On est d'accord._

 _\- Et après on fait quoi ?_

 _\- Hum... C'est là que ça coince, j'ai plus d'idée... J'ai trouvé comment m'infiltrer ici, mais j'ai pas trouvé comment sauvé Lexa ni comment sortir..._

 _\- C'est ça le super plan ? On débarque au milieu d'une salle bourrée de gardes armés jusqu'aux dents avec un fusil et un pistolet ? Super idée ! Autant leur dire tout de suite qu'on est là !"_

Leur dire tout de suite... Mais bien sûr !

 _" - Merci Clarke, tu es un génie !"_

Ce à quoi elle répondit en me regardant comme si je venais de me mettre à faire un strip-tease en jouant de la flûte.

 _" - J'ai un plan, mais pas le temps de vous l'expliquer ! Indra, tu fais comme on a dit, vous 3, passez par derrière, montez près de la 1ère fenêtre, elle sera ouverte et cachez vous derrière les gravas, ils n'ont aucun moyen de vous voir, quelques types et moi-même les avons aménagés de façon à ce qu'ils servent de trompe-l'œil vu d'en bas. Clarke, tu tiendras Pike en joue, mais ne tire en aucun cas sans que je ne t'ai dit de le faire, si tu veux qu'on survive à ça. Kane, Abby, je compte sur vous pour surveiller tous les mouvements des soldats, si quelque chose parait très suspect, tenez m'en informer. Dès que vous êtes là-haut et en place, dîtes juste Ok dans le talkie._

 _\- Mais attends, tu fais quoi toi ?!_

 _\- Je leur dis qu'on est là."_

* * *

Et je me précipitai vers l'entrée principale.

 _" - Parfois je me demande ce qui se passe dans ton cerveau..._

 _\- Seulement parfois ? Moi je me pose cette question tout le temps..."_

La bonne nouvelle, Lexa était encore en vie. La mauvaise, Lexa allait me tuer. Du moins si on s'en sortait. Ce qui n'en prenait pas le chemin. 7 secondes après être entrée dans la salle, j'étais menottée, désarmée et agenouillée à côté de Lexa. Pike n'avait pas pensé à vérifier si j'avais des émetteurs ou des écouteurs sur moi, donc soit il n'y avait pas pensé, et il était débile, soit il pensait que ça ne valait pas le coup parce qu'il trouvait ça trop improbable que j'en ai sur moi, ce et il était insultant. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre ! Cependant, Clarke n'était pas encore en place, il fallait que je gagne du temps. Une fois arrivée en haut, aucuns d'entre eux ne seraient visibles, mais il y avait malheureusement un risque que l'une des 48 personnes présentes tourne la tête pendant leur ascension et les voit. Si ça arrivait par malheur, au meilleur des cas, Lexa et moi étions foutues, au pire nous y restions tous les 6. Pike finit enfin par me parler.

 _" - Tu crois vraiment qu'une cohabitation est possible Julia Paxton ?_

 _\- Primo, moi c'est Jules, pas Julia. Deuxio, oui, ça l'était juste avant que vous reteniez en otage des dizaines de grounders, et que vous ayez l'intention d'exécuter leur commandante._

 _\- Tu es bien naïve, depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, les grounders n'ont apporté que la mort._

 _\- Est-ce vraiment eux qui ont apporté la mort dans nos rangs ? Vous l'avez dit vous même, c'est nous qui avons débarqué ici, c'est nous les envahisseurs ! On a débuté cette guerre, et on aurait pu y mettre un terme. Devenir le 13ème clan. Vous en avez décidé autrement._

 _\- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu crois être le mieux pour ton peuple ?_

 _\- Pour mon peuple, j'en sais rien. Mais laissez-moi vous dire un truc, à chaque fois que quelqu'un a fait quelque chose pour son peuple, c'est sévèrement parti en vrille ! Lexa nous a abandonné à Mount Weather pour son peuple, Clarke a commis un génocide pour son peuple, Cage était près à tous nous buter pour son peuple - enfin plus ou moins -, Lexa s'apprête à mourir pour son peuple..._

 _\- Et toi, une voleuse, tu me fais la morale, alors tu es prête à mourir pour un peuple qui n'est pas le tien._

 _\- Non c'est faux. Je suis prête à mourir pour ce que je crois juste, pas pour un peuple. C'est ce qui ferait de moi un commandant abominable. Mais je ne suis pas un être humain abominable. Je ne sais pas si une cohabitation est effectivement la solution qui résoudra tous nos problèmes, mais ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que là, aujourd'hui, vous allez exécuté mon amie, ma meilleure amie. Et je refuse que ça arrive. Je sais que ce que je viens de faire est désespéré et stupide, mais expliquez-moi comment je pourrais me regarder dans un miroir après avoir laissé mon amie mourir, tout ça parce qu'un abruti dans votre genre ne jure que par la domination et la peur, et n'a pas les couilles d'essayer de vivre en paix ! Vous êtes un connard Pike, doublé d'un lâche et d'un trouillard ! Au fond, vous n'êtes qu'un petit garçon terrorisé par ce qu'il ne connait pas !_

 _\- Dis ce que tu veux. Je te laisse une dernière chance : sors de cette pièce maintenant, et je te laisserai tranquille._

 _\- Arrêtez de jouer les sauveurs ! Si ces 47 bonhommes n'étaient pas ici persuadés que vous êtes la solution à tous leurs problèmes, vous m'auriez collée une balle dans le crâne depuis longtemps !"_

 **Dépêche-toi Clarke, on risque de tous y rester si je le pousse trop loin...**

 _" - Arrête-ça Jules, et sauve-toi !"_

 **Bellamy Blake. Mais bien sûr, merci Bellamy, tu viens de me faire gagner du temps !**

 _" - Ta gueule toi ! Espèce de sale hypocrite ! Ta propre sœur sort avec un grounder, tu t'es allié avec eux à Mount Weather ! Et ensuite tu laisses cette tête de nœud te manipuler ! T'es vraiment pathétique !"_

Cette petite tirade venait de me faire gagner 30 secondes.

 _" - Quant à vous Pike..._

 _\- Assez ! Je ne supporterai pas de t'écouter défendre ces sauvages une seconde de plus !_

 _\- Des sauvages ? Mais de qui vous vous moquez là ? Vous étiez prêt à exécuter des gardes envoyés pour s'assurer de notre protection ! Ce sont eux les sauvages ?_

 _\- On m'a raconté ce qui est arrivé à Finn Collins, que te faut-il comme autre preuve de leur cruauté ?_

 _\- Finn a tué 18 civils grounders. Méritait-il ou non son sort, j'en sais foutrement rien, mais ce sont les faits. Je ne pense pas vraiment que la mort de Finn prouve ou non quelque chose, alors je pense qu'on devrait le laisser reposer en paix. Mais si vous tenez tant que ça à partir sur ce terrain, j'aimerais vous rappeler que notre système sur l'Arche a envoyé dans le vide intersidéral pour meilleur ami pour avoir fauché quelques bouquins et objets personnels. Est-ce que Charlie méritait de mourir pour ça ? Vous n'avez pas fait le système de l'Arche, mais vous n'avez rien fait pour le changer non plus, alors vous n'avez rien à dire concernant les méthodes du Trikru._

 _\- Tu as donc décidé de mourir ce soir Julia, c'est ton choix."_

Je transpirais à grosses gouttes, et mon cœur ralentissait lentement mais surement, en proie à la panique.

 _" - Ok."_

Oh mon Dieu ! Mon cœur se remit à battre, merci Clarke !

 _" - Oui. Mais avant que vous ne nous tiriez dessus, sur Lexa ou moi, il y a une chose que vous devriez savoir. 6 snipers sont à l'extérieur du bâtiments, 18 autres sont cachés dans les gravats au-dessus de vos têtes, dont un vous tenant en joue._

 _\- Tu bluffes..._

 _\- Vous croyez, si vous regardez bien, en haut à droite, entre la 3ème et la 4ème fenêtre, juste sous la pointe formée par la plaque en métal, vous apercevrez le viseur."_

Il se retourna d'un mouvement brusque et fixa la point rouge, indiquant l'emplacement de l'arme mais pas son possesseur. Lexa me regarda pour la première fois, stupéfaite. Si seulement elle savait à quel point je bluffais là tout de suite.

 _" - Ne pensez même pas pouvoir atteindre les snipers d'ici, cette salle, je l'ai aménagé pour ce genre d'embuscade, et si vous envoyez quelqu'un en haut, il sera automatiquement repéré par les hommes de l'intérieur ou de l'extérieur, et j'ordonnerai la mise à feu."_

Eh oui, les 24 snipers ! Autrement appelés Clarke et ses 8 balles de fusil, Kane et Abby faisant le guet dedans et Indra dehors, les 3 derniers étant désarmés bien évidement... En tout cas, ça faisait son effet, Pike était tout étonné et avait l'air tout con, et les 47 autres commençaient à s'affoler. Pike éleva la voix, et je crains que Clarke ne lui tire dessus, ce qui entrainerait une panique générale de la part des autres gardes, et signerait notre arrêt de mort.

 _" - Que tout le monde garde son calme ! Elle bluffe ! Il est impossible que 24 personnes soient entrés sans que nous nous en soyons aperçues..._

 _\- Vous voulez parier ?_

 _\- Et même si c'était le cas, elle n'ordonnerait pas l'exécution de 48 personnes._

 _\- J'en serais pas si sûre."_

On en arrivait au moment de la partie délicate du plan. Oui, on n'y était pas encore, comme j'improvisais le plan au fur et à mesure, je pensais toujours avoir passé le pire avant de tomber de Caraïbes en Sicile, ou de Corail en Sylvie, enfin qu'importe l'expression... Elle venait d'ailleurs d'un super vieux bouquin grec et... Ouais c'était pas le moment. Tout ça pour dire, cartes sur table Jules !

 _" - Pike. Je ne vais rien vous apprendre en amenant la possibilité d'un immense coup monté derrière tout ça. Mais tout ceci est calculé pour que j'ai la certitude que vous n'ayez aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il en est, ne serait-ce qu'en avoir un vague idée. Pour vous, il y a 50% de chances pour que je bluffe, et 50% pour que je ne bluffe pas. D'instinct vous pensez que je bluffe, parce que ça vous arrange de croire ça. La question que vous devriez vous poser, c'est comment faire pour que vous perdiez le moins possible cette partie ? Parce qu'en ce qui me concerne moi, j'ai déjà gagné. Nous avons 4 cas de figures, enfin 3 en réalité : si vous nous laisser partir, snipers ou pas, vous allez tous survivre, mais Lexa et moi serons en vie, si vous nous tuez et que je bluffe, vous aurez montré à 47 personnes que vous avez préféré jouer avec moi, quitte à mettre leur vie en jeu, et en plus, vous serez tous morts si je ne bluffe pas. Dans les 2 derniers cas, Lexa et moi perdrions la vie, c'est vrai. Mais au fond, est-ce qu'on aura perdu pour autant ? Lexa morte, un ou une autre Heda sera désigné, et croyez-moi, si les grounders ont un crédo en commun, c'est le sang appelle le sang. Vous subirez les foudres de la vengeance, et vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances, parce que, soyons honnêtes, à part des stocks de balles qui s'épuisent, vous n'avez rien, et rien ne vaut l'avantage du terrain ! Mais enfin, rassurez-vous, il y a aussi 50% de chances pour que vous vous fassiez tous exploser dans la minute à venir. Et au final, ma mort n'apportera rien. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir aujourd'hui, mais vous, vous tous, êtes-vous déjà prêts à en finir ?"_

Là tout de suite, j'étais terrorisée à l'idée de mourir, mais ne laissai rien paraître. Clarke hurlait dans le talkie-walkie, me demandant à quoi rimaient mes conneries et mes beaux discours, tandis que Pike s'approchait de moi, pistolet à la main. Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

 _" - Tu seras la première à mourir, traitresse._

 _\- Jules regarde-moi !"_

Je tournai la tête vers Lexa.

 _" - N'ais pas peur, la mort n'est pas la fin."_

Oh mais si Lexa justement ! Moi je croyais pas à la réincarnation. Le tout pour le tout.

 _" - Clarke, t..."_

Une balle fendit l'air et explosa la main de Pike. Une balle tirée trop rapidement pour que ce soit celle de Clarke, ou alors elle avait tiré avant que je ne le lui demande. Sauf que c'était impossible vu l'angle de tir. A moins que...

 _" - Lâchez vos armes !"_

Bellamy.

 _" - Vous voulez vraiment tous risquer vos vies ?! Si les snipers sont là, on a de la chance qu'ils n'aient pas encore tiré, alors lâchez vos armes !"_

Il venait de tirer sur Pike. Il venait de nous sauver la vie. Les soldats jetèrent leurs armes sur le sol. Dieu merci... Pendant quelques minutes, j'avais bien cru que mon plan ne marcherait jamais et que c'était la fin.

 _" - Jules ?_

 _\- Oui Lexa ?_

 _\- T'avais prévu ce qui vient de se produire ?_

 _\- Bellamy non. Le reste plus ou moins, j'ai improvisé quoi..._

 _\- Ou c'est de la folie, ou c'est du génie."_

Je me rappelai avoir entendu ça dans un film, aussi continuai-je la réplique.

 _" - Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que souvent ces deux qualités vont ensemble.*"_

Bellamy s'approcha de nous et prit les clés des menottes à Pike qui gémissait par terre afin de nous libérer.

 _" - Je suis vraiment désolé à propos de tout ça. Je sais que c'est impardonnable, mais je suis vraiment désolé."_

Il s'attendait sans doute à se faire étrangler par Lexa à l'instant où elle serait détachée, mais elle se contenta d'un merci, et l'invita à rentrer avec nous pour discuter des conséquences de ses actes une autre fois, même si cela signifiait qu'il serait sous surveillance rapproché un moment. Je lui adressai un sourire de remerciement avant de le questionner.

 _" - Tu savais que je bluffais pas vrai..._

 _\- Oui. Je t'ai aidé avec le décor, tu n'aurais jamais pu cacher 16 snipers là-haut._

 _\- Merci de pas lui avoir dit. Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Au début, je voulais. Mais tout ce que tu as dit est vrai. Nous sommes les envahisseurs ici. Et en suivant Pike, je suis redevenu la personne que j'étais en arrivant ici, la personne que je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais être. Je n'ai jamais voulu redevenir ce gars là, mais après l'explosion, tout ce que disait Pike me paraissait tellement juste et..._

 _\- Tu voulais leur montrer que tu pouvais défendre ton peuple. A ton prix._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Un conseil Blake, défends les personnes qui te sont chers. Tu n'as pas à tout sacrifier pour des types que tu ne peux pas blairer sous prétexte qu'ils viennent du même endroit que toi._

 _\- Je sais, je suis juste un peu plus lent que Clarke et toi._

 _\- Mais un jour, tu seras apte à le faire, Bellamy kom Skaikru,_ intervint Lexa. _Et mon peuple le sera aussi. Cependant, tu comprends que je ne peux pas laisser passer ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Toi, ainsi que tous les autres, serez jugés à Polis. Mais tu nous as sauvé ce soir, alors ne t'inquiète pas trop._

 _\- Merci pour votre indulgence Heda."_

Lexa sortit, afin de retrouver Clarke et les autres qui attendaient encore tous dehors. Je me retournai vers Pike avant de la suivre.

 _" - Pour info, je bluffais, je n'étais pas prête à tuer 48 personnes ce soir, mais vous vous l'étiez, méditez là-dessus la prochaine fois que vous appellerez les grounders des sauvages."_

A l'extérieur de la salle, Clarke serrait Lexa dans ses bras, plus que soulagée de la revoir intact. Je me dirigeai vers la voiture, pour me poser et relâcher la pression... ou pour vomir et pleurer, tout dépendait de mon état d'excitation actuel. Heda lâcha Clarke, sans pour autant se décoller d'elle.

 _" - Ton plan était plus que bancal !_

 _\- Ce que tu avances est totalement faux Lexa. Il était loin d'être parfait, risqué, improvisé, mais pas bancal. J'ai tenu compte d'absolument tous les facteurs pour le faire tenir debout. Le seul imprévu, mais plutôt positif, a été Bellamy._

 _\- Donc sans Bellamy, on était mortes._

 _\- La situation était déjà désespérée à la base, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais avec les moyens du bord et le temps qui m'était donné. Je ne vois pas en quoi le plan en résultant était bancal."_

Elle soupira. Je m'apprêtai à repartir vers la voiture, mais quelque chose m'arrêta net.

 _" - Merci de m'avoir sauvé Jules."_

A ces mots, toute la tension retomba, mes vieux souvenirs remontèrent à la surface et je me jetai dans ses bras, poussant Clarke au passage, et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Lexa n'osa pas me rendre mon étreinte, choquée à vie par ce qui venait de se produire.

 _" - Je m'attendais pas à ça._

 _\- Moi non plus"_ , lâcha Indra qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début.

Chacun y alla de son petit commentaire, et je ne manquerais en aucun cas de les insulter, mais pas tout de suite.

 _" - Me fais plus jamais ça Lexa ! J'ai déjà perdu Charlie, je refuse de te voir mourir aussi !_

 _\- Et je n'en ai pas l'intention pour le moment."_ finit-elle en serrant enfin ses bras autour de ma taille.

* * *

Voilà. Je sais que c'est très différent des 3 premiers, mais je voulais vraiment écrire cette histoire. Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est constructif et ça fait toujours plaisir.

Tant qu'on y est, et prenez ce message pour tous les OS de cette série, il est plus que probable que ceux-ci contiennent des incohérences au niveau des personnages, des lieux, des périodes, des événements... C'est juste qu'à raison d'un épisode par semaine et n'ayant vu la série qu'une fois, j'ai un peu de mal à tout me remémorer dans le bon ordre.

* Quelqu'un sait de quel film cette réplique provient ? J'écris un petit truc sur demande au premier qui trouve (un petit truc du point de vue de Jules évidement).

Merci à tous, je vous aime tout plein !

Kisses - DW.


	5. Space Brownies

Hi everyone ! Comment ça va ? Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour un nouvel OS ! Au programme, une petite soirée qui va vite dégénérer, un Jasper moins déprimé que dans la série, un Monty plus en forme que jamais, un Bellamy pardonné, Indra, Octavia, Raven, de l'alcool, de la musique et des brownies ! Enjoy les amis !

* * *

 _" - Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne viendrais pas, n'insistez pas._

 _\- Mais allez Lexa ! Elle est pour toi cette fête !_

 _\- Clarke a raison, il faut que tu viennes !"_

Clarke et moi étions devant le trône de Lexa depuis plus d'une heure, la suppliant de venir à la petite soirée que nous avions organisé pour son retour. 1 mois s'était écoulé depuis l'incident Pike, et la pression commençait seulement à retomber. Alors quand Raven nous avait annoncé qu'elle avait réparé une sono et trouvé pas mal de disques, nous nous étions jetées sur l'occasion pour célébrer ! Jasper se remettait de la mort de Maya, et reparlait même à Clarke, et même si les choses étaient encore un peu tendues entre Bell et Octavia, elle pouvait rester à côté de lui sans lui sauter à la gorge, ce qui était un réel progrès. Ce dernier se réintégrait doucement dans le groupe, après avoir passé quelques jours enfermés avec les autres acolytes de Pike, pour au moins marquer le coup. Lexa craignait de recevoir des plaintes à propos de sa décision, mais à la surprise générale, personne ne se manifesta. Pour la première fois, tout allait bien. Et comme on était sur Terre, les choses n'allaient certainement pas durées, le moment était donc parfait pour enfin se relaxer le temps d'une soirée.

 _" - Allez vous amuser toutes les deux, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de relâcher ma vigilance, ne serait-ce que pour une soirée._

 _\- Parce que ta vigilance n'était pas relâchée hier soir quand vous avez baisé toute la nuit avec Clarke peut-être ?! J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit !"_

Je reçus deux regards noirs. Ah oui, j'oubliais : Lexa m'avait fait affectée une chambre dans la tour, soi-disant pour "me surveiller", mais en vrai, elle ne pouvait juste pas se passer de moi ! Le seul souci, c'était que la chambre en question était bien trop près de celle que partageait nos 2 leaders, et que l'insonorisation était clairement nulle. Elles n'avaient d'ailleurs pas vraiment emménagées ensemble, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, mais Clarke passait quand même la majorité de son temps ici.

 _" - Jules n'a pas complètement tort Lex. Il ne s'est rien passé de dramatique depuis plus d'un mois ! En plus, on a tout organisé pour toi !_

 _\- C'est faux. Vous aviez besoin d'une raison pour célébrer, alors vous avez profité de ma situation."_

Clarke allait protester, mais je la coupai.

 _" - Ne dis rien Clarke, c'est vrai à 100%. Mais Lexa, en tant que commandante, tu dois venir, pour rétablir l'équilibre._

 _\- Rétablir l'équilibre ?_

 _\- Depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, nous avons appris ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur votre culture, contrairement à vous. Ce qui est normal vu que c'est nous qui avons débarqué. Mais maintenant qu'on est tous copains, enfin alliés, et ouverts au multiculturalisme, montrer que vous cherchez à nous comprendre et à nous intégrer sans nous assouvir serait une bonne chose. Et comme c'est toi la boss, c'est à toi d'assumer ce rôle. Alors tu vas participer à une de nos traditions, pour nous montrer ta bonne foi, ainsi que celle de tous les grounders !_

 _\- Festoyer afin de célébrer n'est pas une tradition qui vous est réservée. Nous faisons ça aussi. Et je n'ai jamais vu vos commandants festoyer qui plus est._

 _\- C'est parce qu'ils ont 40 ans, ils ont passé l'âge. Ouais, mais vous ne le faites pas en musique, avec pleins de jolis néons et des litres d'alcool ! Enfin, non, oublie l'alcool, ça vous l'avez aussi..."_

Lexa jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite amie, espérant obtenir un peu d'aide. Sauf que Clarke était de mon côté sur ce coup là. La commandante soupira.

 _" - Et en admettant que je vienne, si jamais il y a une attaque ?_

 _\- Lexa, si quelqu'un attaque, que tu sois dans ta tour ou dans une immense tente 25 mètres plus loin ne va pas changer grand-chose,_ répliqua Clarke.

 _\- Je suis d'accord. Ecoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Clarke et moi on va aller aider à tout mettre en place, toi pendant ce temps, tu préviens Titus que tu vas passer du temps avec nous et que tu ne veux être dérangée sous aucun prétexte, et je suis sûre qu'Indra ici présente_ (parce que oui, Indra était bien présente, même si personne ne l'aurait deviné tant son silence était religieux) _se fera un plaisir de prendre son tour de garde et de venir te prévenir si on se fait attaquer ou si la capitale se met à brûler ! Comme ça, même si tu te mets la mine de ta vie, elle sera la seule de tes grounders à être au courant._

 _\- Me mettre quoi ?_

 _\- Une mi... Laisse tomber on verra ça plus tard. S'il te plait, viens juste boire un verre et manger quelques gâteaux. Regarde ta chérie, elle te fait les yeux de chien battu..."_

Clarke joignit le geste à la parole, suppliant en silence. Voyant que la brune n'était toujours pas décidée, elle marche vers elle et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Lexa passa pas au moins 3 teintes de rouge différentes.

 _" - Un verre. Si Indra accepte de prendre le tour de garde ce soir."_

L'acheter avec du sexe, pourquoi on y avait pas pensé plus tôt ?! Indra semblait être en proie à un grand dilemme : d'un côté, elle semblait vouloir que son jeune commandant passe une bonne soirée, mais de l'autre, si elle refusait, elle savait que Lexa rejetterait tout en bloc, et ça m'emmerderait bien, ce qui était un de ses nombreux plaisirs quotidiens. M'emmerder je veux dire.

 _" - Vos désirs sont des ordres Heda._

 _\- Ouais !"_ , hurlâmes Clarke et moi en cœur.

Lexa, cependant, n'avait pas l'air ravie, et devait compter sur Indra pour la sortir de là, ce qui lui aurait donné une excuse pour ne pas venir sans pour autant être privée de sexe pendant un mois. Elle lança un regard sévère à la guerrière. Ce qui était assez drôle à regarder, parce que même si Lexa avait de l'allure, c'était une gamine, et si quelqu'un faisait encore plus peur que Lexa en colère, c'était bien Indra, - quelle que soit son humeur d'ailleurs ! - alors la voir se faire réprimander par un simple regard rendait la scène assez comique et peu crédible.

 _" - Super Indra ! T'es vraiment géniale !_ la remercia Clarke.

 _\- Géniale, c'est le mot..._ cassa Lexa.

 _\- Ne soyez pas aussi désespérée Heda. Quand est-ce que vous vous êtes relaxée pour la dernière fois ?"_

 _La nuit dernière, dans les bras de Clarke,_ pensai-je, mais, pour une fois, je jugeai sage de la fermer.

 _" - Elle a raison Lex, fais pas cette gueule ! On passe te prendre à 22 heures, soit pas en retard !"_

Je me dirigeai dans l'ascenseur, suivie par Clarke.

 _" - Tu lui as promis quoi dis moi ? Enfin, du sexe, ça je sais, mais quoi précisément ?_

 _\- N'y pense même pas, il est hors de question que je te le dise, ni à personne d'autre personne d'ailleurs !"_

* * *

Nous entrâmes dans l'immense tente qui allait nous servir de salle des fêtes pour la soirée. Jasper et Monty alignaient les bouteilles d'alcool dans notre frigo, Octavia gonflait des ballons avec son frère (ils avaient vraiment l'air de s'être réconciliés, ça c'était cool), Lincoln déplaçait le bordel qui s'entassait à l'intérieur pour faire de la place, tandis que Raven et Abby s'occupaient de la sono et des lumières.

 _" - Maman ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas venir ?_

 _\- Et elle ne vient toujours pas, j'avais juste besoin d'un coup de main,_ répondit Raven _._

 _\- Depuis quand vous vous y connaissez en sono Abby ?_ demandai-je étonnée.

 _\- Elle s'y connait pas, elle me passe juste les trucs dont j'ai besoin !"_

Je souris, et attendis que Raven relève la tête vers nous pour continuer.

 _" - Tout est bon ?_

 _\- Yep !_

 _\- Parfait,_ dit Clarke, _on a réussi à convaincre Lexa de venir, et on a de la musique, tout est parfait !_

 _\- Attends, Lexa vient ? Pourquoi Lexa vient ?_

 _\- Parce que c'est ma meilleure amie et la copine de Clarke. C'est pas étonnant, on a bien invité Lincoln, vu qu'il sort avec Octavia._

 _\- Oui, mais Lexa est la grande Heda, ça ne sera pas... bizarre ?_

 _\- Peut-être, mais c'est ma meilleure amie et la copine de Clarke, donc elle sera là."_

Abby prit la parole.

 _" - Elle a accepté de venir ? Je suis un peu étonnée..._

 _\- On l'a fait culpabilisé en lui disant que cette fête était en son honneur, d'ailleurs si tu pouvais faire passer le mot Raven..._ commença Clarke.

 _\- Mais comme elle était toujours pas chaude, Clarke l'a acheté avec du sexe, du coup, elle l'était beaucoup plus, chaude._

 _\- Tu fermes jamais ta gue..._

 _\- Pardon Clarke, j'aurais aimé ne pas l'avoir dit._

 _\- Et moi ne pas l'avoir entendu."_

Abby secoua la tête, essayant de chasser les images de son esprit, alors que Raven était morte de rire à côté.

 _" - Enfin bref, on va tous oublier ce moment gênant que je viens de provoquer..._

 _\- Une nouvelle fois._

 _\- Et aider à mettre en place. Raven, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?"_

Toujours prise d'une crise de fou rire, je ne compris pas la majorité des mots qu'elle prononça, mais distinguai l'idée générale, grâce au mots "Gâteaux", "Tables" et "Place". Mais sur le coup, je ne saisis pas ce que venait faire le mot "space" dans la conversation. J'allais pas tardé à le découvrir.

* * *

 _" - Hors de question, ça va pas le faire."_

Il était 22 heures, et comme prévu, j'étais passée chercher Lexa, et comme prévu, elle n'était pas prête ni emballée à l'idée de venir. Clarke devait venir avec moi, mais elle s'était malheureusement retrouvée embarquée dans une sombre histoire de chute de guirlandes, et comme elle avait par réflexe agrippé les décorations, c'était maintenant elle qui stabilisait toute la structure. Elle bougeait, tout s'écroulait. Enfin bref, voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais seule à gérer Lexa.

 _" - Je ne vois pas où est le problème._

 _\- Le problème c'est que tu ne peux pas venir habillée comme ça_ , continuai-je en me dirigeant vers sa "penderie", _tu vas faire flipper tout le monde avec ton armure. M'enfin, t'as plus de peintures de guerre sur la figure c'est déjà ça... Voyons voir ce que tu as."_

Les 2 extrêmes, robes trop dénudées, et armures/fourrures en tout genre trop flippantes.

 _" - Même si Clarke apprécierait, pas moyen que tu mettes une de ces robes. Je vais te prêter des fringues. Viens avec moi."_

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais vidé le contenu de mon armoire sur le lit. Lexa me fit de gros yeux.

 _" - Sérieusement ?"_

Je lui balançai un jean et un T-shirt.

 _" - Sérieusement. Enfile ça, et je t'autorise à mettre une de tes vestes en cuir par au-dessus, une pas trop flippante."_

20 minutes de négociations plus tard, nous étions dans l'ascenseur, Lexa habillée comme je le voulais. D'ailleurs, ça lui allait plutôt bien !

 _" - Rappelle-moi pourquoi on va à cette fête ?_

 _\- Parce que ça ne fait pas de mal de sortir avec des amis._

 _\- Ce sont vos amis à Clarke et toi, pas les miens._

 _\- Premièrement, évite de leur dire ça devant eux, j'ai compris l'idée, mais pas sûr qu'eux la comprennent. Deuxièmement, c'est comme ça qu'on rencontre de nouvelles personnes, en se rendant à des soirées avec ta copine, ou avec ta meilleure amie. Au debut, tu n'es que la copine de ou l'amie de, mais après, soit ça passe et tu deviens Lexa, soit ça casse et tu restes la copine de ou l'amie de, mais au moins t'auras essayé."_

Lexa resta silencieuse.

 _" - Ecoute Lexa. Je sais que t'as l'impression que Clarke et moi on essaie de te changer, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce qu'on recherche. Mais t'es une gamine et..._

 _\- Tu es plus jeune que moi._

 _\- Exact. On veut juste que tu essaies de t'amuser un peu, alors on teste des trucs. Je te promets que si ce soir, tu me dis que tu ne veux plus jamais faire ça, j'arrêterai de t'emmerder, mais en échange, jure moi que tu essaieras ce soir de passer un bon et ne rejette pas tout en bloc d'office. Fais-le au moins pour Clarke..._

 _\- Très bien. Mais j'ai juste du mal à comprendre, pourquoi c'est si important tout ça ?_

 _\- Tout ça ? C'est à dire ?_

 _\- La St-Valentin, les anniversaires..._

 _\- J'en sais rien. Mais pour nous ça l'est. Et en parlant d'anniversaire, c'est quand le tien ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, personne ne s'en préoccupe._

 _\- Moi si. Si tu connais pas ta date d'anniversaire, ni la mienne, comment tu sais que je suis plus jeune que toi ?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas encore 18 ans, sinon tu serais morte. Et j'ai beau ne pas connaitre ma date d'anniversaire, je sais quel âge j'ai._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- 19 ans."_

Nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur et nous approchâmes de la tente, à travers laquelle on entendait déjà bien la musique ! Fatalement, on avait 30 minutes de retard, ils allaient pas nous attendre.

 _" - Jules ? C'est quand l'anniversaire de Clarke ?_

 _\- Demande-lui._

 _\- Et le tien ?_

 _\- Personne ne le sait à part moi. Et Charlie._

 _\- Mais tu as dit que..._

 _\- Ouais, mais ça ne s'applique pas dans mon cas. Allez viens."_

La fête battait son plein, une cinquantaine de personne se déhanchaient sur de la musique électro. Raven avait fait un super boulot ! J'attrapai 2 verres sur la table et en tendis un à la commandante, qui faisait un peu tâche, mais bon, on allait arranger ça.

" _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers moi afin de couvrir le son de la musique.

 _\- J'en sais rien ! Viens, on va chercher Clarke !"_

Cette dernière était lancée dans un concours de shots avec Raven et Octavia, enfin surtout avec Octavia, vu que Raven semblait avoir perdu depuis longtemps. Très amochée, elle se jeta dans les bras de Lexa dès qu'elle nous aperçut. La brune en lâcha son verre de surprise.

 _" - Lexa ! Où t'étais passée ? J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas ! Wow t'es super sexy comme ça !"_

Celle-ci ne savait d'ailleurs pas vraiment quoi faire, ce qui lança Octavia dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle avait l'alcool joyeux elle ! Je m'assis à ses côtés, faisant tomber Raven qui était en équilibre instable sur la table. Je ris avec elle, pris une gorgée de mon verre, que je recrachai immédiatement. Putain ! Un connard avait éteint ses clopes dans ce verre ! J'empoignai le shot de téquila que s'apprêtait à descendre Octavia.

 _" - Hé !_

 _\- Oh râle pas ! Je viens de boire des mégots, ta situation pourrait être bien pire ! Où est Lincoln ?_

 _\- Avec Bell, Jasper et Monty."_

En effet, le grounder était apparemment lancé dans un débat philosophique avec les 2 garçons, qui semblait plus que passionnant était donné l'état d'ébriété avancé de l'asiatique et de Bellamy. Et Jasper n'aidait sans doute pas de meilleur compagnie, puisqu'il fumait joints sur joints. Au moins, je savais qui était responsable de mon verre empoisonné. Raven finit par se relever (oui elle était toujours étendue sur le sol !) difficilement, et s'assit sur le tabouret en face de nous, mais regagnait sa place de départ (le sol, pas le banc sur lequel j'étais), quand Clarke la bouscula pour s'assoir. Lexa, elle, me suppliait du regard : Clarke avait l'alcool très câlin, et Lexa n'était pas habituée à autant de marques d'affection. Les 4 garçons nous rejoignirent. Lincoln souleva sa petite-amie pour l'assoir sur ses genoux. Jasper tendit son joint.

 _" - Quelqu'un ? "_

Tout le monde à part Lincoln et Raven (toujours par terre) acceptèrent. Quand arriva le tour de Lexa, elle déclina aussi l'invitation. La mécano finit par enfin se relever et la fixa.

 _" - Heda, je m'attendais pas à ce que vous nous fassiez l'hor... Que vous nous fesiez... Que nous... Enfin bref... Vous voyez",_ conclut-elle, renonçant à s'exprimer correctement.

Lincoln traduisit.

 _" - Elle ne s'attendait pas à vous voir ici Heda._

 _\- C'est ça ! Merci heu... C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? Je sais que ça commence par un L..._

 _\- Elle est intéressante quand elle a bu dis-donc !_ plaisantai-je avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur moi. _Wow, j'en fais quoi moi maintenant ?_

 _\- Pose la sur le côté, on verra après",_ répondit Clarke en descendant un autre verre avant de se retourner pour embrasser gentiment le cou de Lexa.

Sentant le malaise arrivé, j'embarquai les verres vides.

 _" - On a plus rien à boire, je m'occupe de la prochaine tournée. Lexa tu m'aides à prendre les verres ?"_

Je ne lui laissai pas vraiment le choix et l'entrainai avec moi.

 _" - Je n'ai pas fini mon verre..._

 _\- J'avais remarqué. Pourtant, il pourrait t'aider_ , répliquai-je d'un air grognon.

 _\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _\- A quoi tu joues Lexa ? Elle est là, toute gentille à te faire tout plein de papouilles, et toi on dirait que tu t'en fous. Je comprends que ça te gène les démonstrations d'affection en public, mais prends au moins la peine de lui faire un petit sourire ou de lui caresser le bras ! Si tu continues comme ça, elle va vraiment se sentir mal, surtout avec la quantité d'alcool qu'elle a dans le sang !_

 _\- Je..._

 _\- Tu sais quoi Lexa, pas d'excuse aujourd'hui ! Tu sais danser ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment._

 _\- C'est pas grave, regarde comment font les gens et essaie d'imiter, ça passera. Je vais aller voir le mec de la sono pour lui demander de passer un slow. Et toi, tu vas inviter ta copine à danser. Crois-moi, ça lui fera plaisir ! Et bois ce foutu verre !"_

Elle me fixa un instant, réfléchissant à quel moyen de torture serait le plus jouissif et le plus efficace pour me faire fermer ma gueule, mais finit par se résigner. Elle descendit son verre cul sec (et je savais toujours pas ce qu'il y avait dedans ! Des mégots peut-être) et en prit un autre qu'elle avala aussi vite.

 _" - Wow pas si vite, si tu veux danser, va falloir tenir debout ! Tiens mange ça."_

Je lui tendis un plateau de brownies, et elle en engloutit quatre avant de reprendre quelques gorgées de ce qui semblait être de la bière. Puis elle partit en direction de notre table. J'attrapai la manche du DJ.

 _" - Eh, tu peux mettre un slow ?_

 _\- T'es folle, ça va casser le rythme !_

 _\- C'est Heda qui va te casser la gueule si tu lui mets pas un slow tout de suite !"_

La musique changea en une demi-seconde. Ah Lexa, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter, tu terrorisais encore les foules. J'arrivai juste à temps pour voir la voir tendre la main à Clarke en l'invitant à danser, ce à quoi la blonde répondit avec un grand sourire, bien qu'un petit peu étonné. Lincoln invita Octavia à faire de même. Je regardai les 2 couples de loin : Lincoln ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, mais Lexa galérait un peu plus, trébuchant de temps à autre, mais bon, ça ne devait pas être évident avec Clarke qui tenait à peine debout et les 2 verres qu'elle s'était enfilés en 8 secondes. Bellamy et Jasper avaient profité du calme pour sortir Monty quelques secondes, qui allait gerber dans la salle s'il y restait une seconde de plus. Ce n'était plus que Raven et moi. La mécano était d'ailleurs toujours au sol dans le coin où je l'avais abandonnée.

 _" - Comment tu fais ?_

 _\- Fais quoi ?_

 _\- Amadouer Lexa comme ça. Clarke à la limite je comprends, c'est sa copine, mais toi, ça me dépasse."_

J'haussai les épaules et repris une gorgée, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Raven parvint enfin à se relever et s'appuya sur la table.

 _" - Tu veux danser ?_ lui demandai-je.

 _\- Danser ? Nous 2 ?_

 _\- Ouais, tu trouves ça bizarre de danser avec une fille ?_

 _\- Non, je trouve ça bizarre de danser avec moi parce qu'en temps normal, j'ai déjà bien du mal avec ma jambe, mais là, c'est pire que jamais._

 _\- Allez Raven, ça peut pas être pire que Clarke et Lexa."_

Je lui tendis une main. Une fois sur piste, la chose s'avéra plus dur que je ne le croyais. Probablement parce que je ne savais pas danser. Au bout de quelques secondes, ce fut plus fluide. Pas très gracieux, mais plus fluide. Raven me regarda en souriant.

 _" - Je savais que je te plaisais !"_

Je m'esclaffai.

 _" - C'est vrai Raven, comment te résister quand tu es dans cet état ?"_

J'aimais beaucoup Raven, mais notre relation était purement platonique. Nous nous étions rencontrées sur l'Arche. A l'époque, elle n'était pas avec Finn et craquait pour Charlie, et j'avais été la personne à lui annoncer qu'il était gay. Elle était dégoutée ! Après ça, elle s'était amusée à me caser avec la moitié de l'Arche, mecs ou filles, pour "se remonter le moral". En réalité, elle savait que j'étais un vrai boulet et que mes rencards étaient plutôt rigolos à regarder, elle en avait du coup profité un max, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve en taule ! Alors quand elle avait débarqué sur Terre dans son vaisseau en carton, j'étais plutôt heureuse de la revoir en vie !

J'empoignai un plat de brownies posé sur le côté et lui en proposai un.

 _" - Oh non merci, je suis déjà bien assez amochée comme ça._

 _\- Justement, un gâteau peut pas te faire de mal._

 _\- Ceux-là si, c'est des space brownies."_

Je reposai le gâteau que je m'apprêtai à manger. Puis je reconnus le fameux plateau.

 _" - Des space brownies ?!_

 _\- Oui tu sais, des gâteaux avec de l'herbe._

 _\- Je sais ce que c'est, c'est pas le problème !"_

Je regardai aux alentours. Merde elle était partie !

 _" - Oh bordel... Elle va me tuer..._

 _\- Bah quoi ?_

 _\- J'ai donné ce plateau à Lexa il y a un quart d'heure, et elle a mangé 4 brownies... Cette fois c'est sûr, je suis morte."_

Raven explosa de rire.

* * *

 _" - Raven, c'est pas drôle ! Je vais me faire détruire la face !_ me plaignis-je en faisant le tour de la salle pour la 4ème fois.

 _\- Je suis désolée mais là, c'est juste trop drôle !"_

Et voilà comment on s'était retrouvées à 2 au milieu de 50 personnes à chercher quelqu'un qui devait probablement être complètement stone à l'heure qu'il était !

 _" - Raven, reste à la table et surveille les entrées et sorties de tout le monde. Si on ne l'a pas trouvé, c'est qu'elle a dû sortir. Si jamais elle revient ici, ne la perds pas de vue et appelle-moi. Moi je vais voir dans les alentours._

 _\- Ok ça marche."_

Et voilà, j'étais débarrassée de Raven. Je l'adorais, mais elle était à 2 doigts de s'écrouler, et l'avoir morte de rire à mes côtés me ralentissait plus qu'autre-chose. Je sortis de la tente, croisai Jasper et Bellamy et aperçus - Dieu merci - Clarke dehors.

 _" - Clarke ! Où est Lexa ?!_

 _\- Bah je crois qu'elle est retournée à la fête pourquoi ?_

 _\- Tu crois ? Comment ça tu crois ? Elle était pas avec toi ?_

 _\- On est sorties pour prendre un peu l'air, elle avait l'air de tourner un peu. Et on a croisé Jasper, Bell et Monty, et il se sentait vraiment mal, alors comme on voulait s'assurer qu'il était pas en train de tomber dans le coma ou autre, on l'a emmené dans la tente de ma mère et Kane, pour qu'elle l'ausculte. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien, il ne tient juste vraiment pas à l'alcool._

 _\- C'est bien joli tout ça, mais Lexa dans l'histoire ? Attends, ta mère et Kane ?! Ta mère et le chancelier Marcus Kane ?_

 _\- Ouais, ça fait 2 semaines qu'il se voit maintenant._

 _\- Et ça te va ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, je suis contente qu'elle soit avec un type comme Kane._

 _\- Enfin bref, c'est pas la question ! Lexa ?_

 _\- Elle a préféré rester attendre à l'extérieur. Quand on était sûrs que Monty allait bien, je suis restée pour le mettre au lit, et Bell et Jasper sont retournés à la fête. Elle a dû partir avec eux pour venir te voir._

 _\- Mais non justement !_ paniquai-je. _On a fouillé toute la salle avec Raven et elle y était pas, et Jasper et Bellamy étaient que tous les 2._

 _\- Alors elle a dû marcher un peu ou rentrer à la tour. C'est la commandante de 13 clans, elle peut se débrouiller, pourquoi tu t'affoles comme ça ?_

 _\- Mais parce qu'elle est défoncée !"_

Je secouai Clarke par les épaules.

 _" - Arrête je vais vomir ! Elle a déjà été bourrée alors calme-toi, on va aller la chercher et tout ira bien. C'est moi sa copine, c'est à moi d'être hystérique normalement !_

 _\- Et elle a déjà été sous cannabis ?"_

Clarke ne dit plus rien et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

 _" - Non... Ne me dis pas que... Non..._

 _\- Il y avait des space brownies, et je le savais pas, du coup je lui ai dit d'en manger pour faire passer les 2 verres qu'elle venait de boire cul sec._

 _\- Combien ?_

 _\- 4. Et si elle fait un bad trip, ou même si elle a des hallucinations et qu'elle cogne sur quelqu'un par accident, là, on sera mal. J'ai le droit d'être hystérique ?_

 _\- Oh merde. Faut qu'on se dépêche !"_

* * *

D'un commun accord, nous décidâmes de fouiller chaque tente une à une. Idée stupide, la moitié des tentes étaient habitées. Après m'être faite insulter dans 5 langues différentes et que Clarke ait manqué de se faire assommer par un lancer de pot de fleur, nous réalisâmes que notre technique n'était pas la bonne. Kane apparut alors, essoufflé.

 _" - Génial je vous cherchai. Clarke, ta mère veut te voir._

 _\- Pas maintenant, on doit trou..._

 _\- Lexa oui je sais. On l'a trouvé près de la tente. On pense qu'elle a été empoisonnée, elle semble avoir des hallucinations et tient des discours incohérents, mais on n'arrive pas à déter..._

 _\- Oh Dieu merci ! Merci Kane vous êtes génial !"_ cria Clarke tandis que je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

Nous repartîmes vers la tente, suivies par un Kane tout perdu.

Lexa était allongée dans un lit, pas loin de celui dans lequel Monty roupillait paisiblement, Abby à son chevet. Celle-ci s'apprêta à nous expliquer la situation, mais je la coupai.

 _" - Ne vous inquiétez pas Abby, c'est rien de grave._

 _\- Mais si elle a été empoisonnée, il faut..._

 _\- Maman, elle a pas été empoisonnée. Elle a juste mangé des space brownies._

 _\- Des quoi ? Clarke, tu te drogues maintenant ?!_

 _\- Mais non maman, il y en avait à la soirée, mais on le savait pas, et Lexa en a mangé quelques uns sans penser que ça pourrait avoir un tel effet."_

Abby jeta un regard noir à sa fille, du genre "Ok je laisse tomber pour l'instant mais crois-moi on en reparlera". Je me tournai vers Kane.

 _" - Chancelier, vous pourriez allé chercher Lincoln et Octavia ? Et leur demander d'aller chercher Indra au poste de garde ? Mais évitez de les inquiéter, et dîtes leur qu'Heda a donné l'ordre de ne prévenir personne d'autre. Oh et Raven voudra probablement venir aussi, et du coup tous les autres vont vouloir savoir ce qui se passe, et comme on a pas toute la nuit et qu'ils vont insister lourdement, embarquez-les aussi._

 _\- Très bien."_

Clarke posa une main sur le visage de Lexa, qui regardait intensément le plafond.

 _" - On fait quoi maintenant ?_

 _\- On la ramène à la tour. Et avant que tu demandes, non, on ne fait pas se faire repérer par les gardes parce qu'on demandera à Indra et Lincoln d'aller ouvrir les portes, et personne ne nous verra._

 _\- Ok, ça marc..._

 _\- Jules ! Clarke ! Vous êtes là ! Je vous adore vous savez, je sais que je ne le montre pas, mais vous comptez énormément pour moi !"_

Oh merde, Lexa passait dans la phase "J'aime tout le monde". On était mal.

 _" - Tu sais Jules, tu es une amie géniale. Et une personne géniale. Et même si je te menace souvent, je ne te ferai jamais de mal._

 _\- Prie pour qu'elle s'en souvienne demain matin, me dit Clarke en rigolant._

 _\- Et en plus, t'es vraiment très belle. Je t'assure, t'es magnifique !_

 _\- Merci Lexa, mais toi, tu as une petite amie je te rappelle._

 _\- Oh mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire,_ continua-t-elle, voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Clarke. _Personne ne peut être aussi magnifique que toi Clarke. Ni aussi brillante. Tout le monde dit que tu étais sur l'Arche dans le ciel, mais en réalité, tu es une étoile tombée du ciel qui a pris forme humaine. Et je pensais ne plus être capable d'aimer depuis Costia, mais tu m'as montré que si je pouvais. Et chaque soir avant de dormir, quand je te vois dans mon lit, je me demande qu'est-ce que j'ai fait dans une vie antérieure pour avoir eu l'immense honneur de t'avoir près de moi. Alors, même si Jules est très très belle, je ne pourrai jamais être tenté par quelqu'un d'autre que toi, jamais. Je te le promets. Et je vous le promets aussi Mme Griffin, je ne blesserai jamais votre fille !"_

Cette conversation devenait gênante, enfin pour Abby et moi. Clarke avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus gênante.

 _" - Ok Clarke, j'espère que t'en as profité, parce que même si je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'elle ressent, elle ne redira plus jamais un truc pareil !_

 _\- Oh et le sexe aussi. C'est génial ! Mme Griffin, vous devriez être fière de votre fille, elle sait vraiment comment..._

 _\- Lexa !_ s'offusqua Clarke.

 _\- Crois-moi Lexa, ce n'est pas une conversation que tu veux avoir, alors, ne le prend pas mal, mais ferme-la."_

Lincoln entra dans la tente en courant.

 _" - Heda, que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- Rien Loncoln, tout va bien, on a juste besoin d'un coup de main."_

Indra entra dans la tente en courant.

 _" - Heda, que s'est-il passé ?"_

Je me tournai vers Clarke.

 _" - T'as déjà eu ce rêve où une scène se répétait sans cesse ? C'est en train de m'arriver._

 _\- Et t'as déjà eu ce rêve où ta petite amie mentionnait tes prouesses sexuelles à ta mère ? Bah ça vient de m'arriver !"_

Raven pénétra à son tour dans la tente, mais contrairement aux 2 autres pas du tout inquiète, suivie par Octavia, qui râlait.

 _" - Allez Raven, dis-moi ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Indra. Vous êtes tous là pour moi ? Trikru et Skaikru, main dans la main, c'est merveilleux. Un halo de lumière émane de vous tous sous cette tente, c'est si beau que j'en ai les yeux qui brûlent."_

Raven repartit dans un fou rire, et cette fois-ci Clarke la rejoignit. J'esquissai simplement un sourire, un peu calmée par la perspective de la journée à venir si Lexa se souvenait du nombre de conneries qu'elle avait raconté ou si quelqu'un venait à lui en parler. Abby, elle, se cachait dans un quoi, encore perturbée par la révélation de Lexa concernant le sexe avec sa fille. Les 3 autres dévisageaient Lexa, inquiets. Lincoln fut le premier à parler.

 _" - Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

 _\- Lincoln ! Octavia et toi avez été les premiers à penser que nos peuples pouvaient s'unir, et pour ça, je t'en remercie. Tu m'as montrée la voie, et je peux être avec la personne que j'aime à présent."_

Oh mon Dieu... Raven repartit de plus belle.

 _" - Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Quelqu'un peut me répondre ?_ s'énerva Octavia.

 _\- Répondre à quoi ?_ demanda Bellamy qui venait d'entrer avec Jasper et Kane.

 _\- Bellamy Blake. Merci à toi aussi. Tu as permis de sauver mon peuple, enfin notre peuple maintenant, à Mount Weather, et même si je t'ai abandonné avec les autres là-bas, j'ai vraiment apprécié ce que tu as fait. Tu nous as sauvé. Toi aussi, tu es une étoile tombé du ciel. Enfin, non. Clarke est une étoile, toi tu es plutôt un mastéroïde tombé du ciel._

 _\- Un quoi ?_

 _\- Je pense qu'elle voulait dire un météorite._

 _\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

 _\- C'est ce que je voudrais savoir !_

 _\- Il y a un oiseau dans cette tente._

 _\- Explique-moi merde !"_

Le brouhaha général m'empêchait de distinguer qui disait quoi (enfin, j'avais compris que l'histoire de l'oiseau venait de Lexa, qui regardait avec adoration une tâche de saleté sur le plafond mais à part ça...).

 _" - Taisez-vous un peu !_

 _\- Mais il est si petit et si... Il te ressemble un peu Jules._

 _\- Ta gueule !"_ ordonnai-je par réflexe.

La commandante se mit à pleurer et se réfugia dans les bras de Clarke, qui me murmura :

 _" - Bien joué._

 _\- Désolée. Ecoutez, rien de dramatique ne s'est produit, Lexa a juste, comment dire..._

 _\- Elle a avalé 4 space brownies !_ finit Raven avant de repartir dans son fou-rire.

 _\- Sérieux ?!"_

Octavia la rejoignit et se tordit de rire, mais fut réprimandée aussitôt par Indra.

 _" - Octavia, de quel droit ris-tu du mal qui touche Heda ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un mal, Indra. Dès demain, elle sera redevenue normale._

 _\- Lesquels elle a mangé ?_ demanda Jasper, qui était comme tous les autres à part Indra, Lincoln et Abby (toujours sous le traumatisme), parti dans un délire monstrueux. Même Kane riait ouvertement !

 _\- Ceux avec du glaçage bleu._

 _\- C'est les pires !_

 _\- C'est toi qui a fait ces gâteaux Jasper kom Skaikru ? Ils sont délicieux, vous avez d'autres spécialités de l'espace comme celle-là ?_

 _\- Lexa,_ tentai-je d'expliquer, _space brownies, ça veut pas dire gâteaux qui viennent de l'espace ou du ciel. C'est des gâteaux normaux, dans lesquels a été rajouté de l'herbe._

 _\- Pourquoi mettre des plantes dans des gâteaux ?_

 _\- C'est des plantes euphorisantes, c'est à cause de ça que tu parles tout bizarre et que tu vois des trucs que tu ne devrais pas voir."_

Jasper s'approcha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille.

 _" - N'en parle pas au chancelier, mais il y avait aussi un petit peu de MDMA dans ceux-là. Pas assez pour que ça craigne, mais suffisamment pour que le monde te paraisse très très joli."_

Je me promis de lui en demander un plus tard. Pour le moment, je me contentai de passer un des bras de Lexa autour de mon épaule et incitai Clarke à faire de même.

 _" - Ecoutez, on va ramener Lexa dans sa chambre. D'ici demain, tout ira bien. Indra, Lincoln, vous pourriez demander aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes et vous arranger pour que personne ne voit votre chef dans cet état ?"_

Ils acquiescèrent, toujours pas totalement rassurés. J'attrapai la veste en cuir de Lexa (qui n'était pas super contente à l'idée de quitter son oiseau sur le plafond) et lui mit sur le dos.

 _" - Allez on y va !"_

J'adressai un regard aux personnes restantes dans la tente.

 _" - Vous tous, n'en parlez jamais. Surtout pas devant Lexa. La seule chance que j'ai d'avoir la vie sauve, c'est qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien demain, alors ce qui s'est passé dans cette tente reste dans cette tente."_

* * *

Je les entendis rire à nouveau en quittant la tente. Le trajet se passa sans encombre. Nous eûmes seulement droit à une explication détaillée de la forme du nuage au-dessus de nous, qui selon le moment ressemblait à un gorille, à une chope de bière ou à un village massacré, ainsi que de nouvelles déclarations d'amour de la part de Lexa.

 _" - Tu sais Lincoln, si je n'avais pas été joyeuse, on aurait pu avoir une relation toi et moi, tu es quelqu'un de super._

 _\- Joyeuse ?_

 _\- Gay, Lexa, pas joyeuse. Si tu aimes une personne du même sexe que toi, tu es gay, pas joyeuse._

 _\- Mais quand Clarke et moi on fait des trucs, on est gays et joyeuses en même temps non ?_

 _\- Certes mais... Laisse tomber."_

Indra et Lincoln nous abandonnèrent dans l'ascenseur, sachant que personne ne serait en haut. Lexa s'endormait à moitié, mais parlait en même temps d'une manière qui se voulait sensuelle à Clarke.

 _" - Je suis désolée de t'avoir ignoré toute la soi..._ Bâillement... _rée. Mais j'ai apprécié tous tes petits baisers, et je me peux me faire pardonner tout de suite si tu veux._

 _\- Lexa, tu t'endors en parlant, tu ne feras rien à Clarke ce soir."_

A peine dans la chambre, elle s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit tout de suite. Clarke et moi soupirâmes.

 _" - Tu veux dormir dans ma chambre ? Elle va être d'une humeur massacrante au réveil, quand elle aura fini de planer et avec la gueule de bois._

 _\- Et ça sera encore pire si elle est toute seule... Non merci, je vais rester, et l'empêcher de t'étriper demain matin. Je vais juste aller me changer, je reviens._

 _\- Je crois que je devrais fuir..._

 _\- Oh non, ne fais pas ça, reste ici, j'aime bien discuter avec toi, et c'est grâce à toi que j'entre avec Clarke..._ murmura notre gentille défoncée qui ne dormait toujours pas en fin de compte.

 _\- Que tu sors avec Clarke. Pas que tu entres, ça veut rien dire."_

Je m'apprêtai à sortir, mais Lexa m'interpella une nouvelle fois.

 _" - Maintenant je sais que l'anniversaire de Clarke c'est le 29 mai, même si je ne sais pas quand est-ce que ça tombe._

 _\- Génial._

 _\- C'est quand ton anniversaire à toi ?"_

Je regardai ma montre. 3h16.

 _" - Aujourd'hui._

 _\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je vienne, même si personne n'est au courant, tu fêtes tes 18 ans._

 _\- T'as tout compris._

 _\- Bon anniversaire"_

* * *

Voilà, la fin du chapitre 5 ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ça, ça contraste bien avec le chapitre précédent, qui était très différent des autres. Merci d'avoir été jusqu'au bout, j'espère que ça vous a plu (comme d'hab, reviews si vous en avez l'occasion) !

Kisses - DW.


	6. Date

Hi everyone ! D'abord, quelques petites annonces :

\- Je reprends malheureusement la fac demain, donc j'aurais beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Jusque là, je publiais un chapitre tous les jours environ, mais on risque de passer à un chapitre par semaine... Croyez-moi, c'est moi que ça ennuie le plus, j'adore écrire ces OS !

\- Concernant le chapitre 4, FightSong a trouvé d'où provenait le dialogue entre Lexa et Jules (A savoir " - Ou c'est de la folie, ou c'est du génie. - Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que souvent ces deux qualités vont ensemble."). C'était bien tiré de Pirates des Caraïbes 1, c'est un dialogue entre Will et Jack Sparrow. Chose promise, chose due ! Je ne peux pas te contacter par MP, donc si jamais tu repasses par là, sache que tu es libre de m'envoyer un scénario, ou simplement des idées, que je respecterai pour un chapitre futur (petit défi personnel). Tant que Jules peut le raconter, tu as quartier libre !

\- Juxa a été proposé comme shipname Jules/Lexa. Si vous avez d'autres idées, allez-y !

\- En ce qui concerne le chapitre ci-dessous, j'y avais vaguement pensé en commençant cette fic sans trop y réfléchir sérieusement, mais un MP de SheIsInSpotlight m'a poussé à me pencher un peu plus sur la question. Donc voilà, on remercie tous SheIsInSpotlight sans qui ce chapitre serait encore classé dans les vagues idées sur lesquelles réfléchir un peu plus tard.

Voilà, voilà ! Ce chapitre se situe quelques jours après le précédent. Enjoy !

* * *

 _" - Bah quoi, ça y est, vous ne m'aimez plus ?_

 _\- C'est pas la question... On t'adore mais..._ commença Clarke.

 _\- T'es là. Tout le temps_ , finit Lexa.

 _\- Et t'enchaîne conneries sur conneries._

 _\- Mais c'est totalement faux !_ me défendis-je.

 _\- Ah ouais ? Demande à mère, elle a été traumatisée à vie ! A la limite, la fois où tu lui as accidentellement révélé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Lexa et moi passe encore, mais tu n'as pas fait moins de 19 commentaires sur notre vie sexuelle devant elle. 19 Jules. 19 !"_

Je croisai les bras en boudant et lui tirai la langue. Très mature.

 _" - Ce que Clarke essaie de dire, c'est que ce n'est pas un problème que tu sois là, mais on aimerait bien être un peu tranquille de temps à autre. Et quand je suis en réunion, j'aimerais pensé à autre chose qu'au potentiel drame que tu pourrais causé en ne tenant pas ta langue. On sait que tu ne penses pas à mal, mais tu nous as toujours mis dans des situations catastrophiques !_

 _\- Et c'est pour ça qu'on pense que te trouver quelqu'un pourrait t'aider à... te contrôler un peu. Et ne plus être un danger public pour les autres comme pour toi."_

Je réfléchis quelques instants. J'étais pas un désastre à ce point là ! D'accord, le jour où j'avais rencontré Lexa, j'étais passée à 2 doigts de me faire tuer parce que je volais dans la tour, mais pour la St-Valentin, ça s'était très bien passé !

 _" - Je ne suis pas une catastrophe ambulante ! Rappelez-vous de la St-Valentin !_

 _\- Ton plan avait 50% de chances de rater._

 _\- C'est pas faux. Mais autre exemple, je t'ai sauvé la mise Lexa avec Pike, j'ai plutôt bien joué le jour là non ?_

 _\- Même si tu refuses de l'admettre, ton plan était bancal et on aurait pu tous y rester ! C'était un formidable coup de poker, mais si Bellamy n'avait pas agit, on ne serait plus là pour en discuter. En particulier Lexa et toi._

 _\- Et je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de mentionner la soirée de la semaine dernière."_

Je n'osai pas protester. Lexa n'avait pas hurlé ce matin là, elle ne m'avait pas plantée de couteau dans la gorge et ne m'avait pas brûler dans mon sommeil. Elle s'était juste pointée en me disant qu'un jour j'allais le payer. Puis elle était partie, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus terrifiante ! Je n'avais même pas osé lui demander ce dont elle se souvenait !

 _" - Très bien admettons. Mais comment est-ce que vous allez me trouver quelqu'un ? Raven a passé des mois à essayer sur l'Arche et n'a jamais réussi !_

 _\- Raven a passé des mois à se foutre de ta gueule,_ rectifia la blonde, _c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on ne lui a rien demandé. Et si tu es là, c'est pour nous aider nous, à trouver. Plutôt fille ou garçon ?_

 _\- Les 2, je trouve ça stupide de se limiter à un genre, tu passes à côté de 50% de la population !_

 _\- Trikru ou Skaikru ?_

 _\- J'en sais rien, ça dépend de la personne. Et il n'y a plus de Skaikru et de Trikru maintenant._

 _\- Physiquement, qu'est-ce qui t'attire ?_

 _\- Clarke, t'arriveras pas à me trouver un type. J'ai pas de type en particulier. Tant qu'il/elle est intelligent(e), drôle et que c'est pas un ou une abruti(e) de première, je suis ouverte à tout. Littéralement et métaphoriquement !"_

Oui, c'était très classe. Passons.

 _" - Quoi alors t'as jamais été amoureuse ?_

 _\- Non jamais. J'aime ma vie de célibataire pour l'instant, je peux faire ce que je veux sans avoir à rendre de compte. Mais je n'exclue pas cette possibilité, c'est juste pas pour maintenant."_

Clarke s'avoua vaincue et regarda Lexa, avant de prendre sa veste.

 _" - Ok j'abandonne, je vais manger moi. Elle est tout à toi !_

 _\- Quoi ? Clarke atte..."_

Elle était partie

 _" - Tu veux qu'on laisse tomber et qu'on aille manger aussi ?_

 _\- Non. J'en ai marre de t'avoir tout le temps ici. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Raven ? Vous avez dansé un slow non ?_

 _\- C'est exact, mais c'est hors de question, on est amies depuis trop longtemps._

 _\- Octavia alors ?_

 _\- Elle est casée je te rappelle._

 _\- Jasper ?_

 _\- Trop en deuil à cause de Maya._

 _\- Bellamy ?_

 _\- Insupportable 50% du temps._

 _\- Indra ?_

 _\- Pardon ?! Elle a 30 ans de plus que moi et passe sa vie à faire de la mienne un enfer._

 _\- Tu exagères, elle ne t'adore pas, mais elle ne te déteste pas non plus."_

C'était vrai.

 _" - Monty alors._

 _\- Arrête d'essayer de me caser avec mes amis, ça ne marchera pas._

 _\- J'en ai marre. Allons manger._

 _\- Cool, ça marche !"_

* * *

Une fois en bas, j'empoignai un plateau entier de ce qui semblait être des gâteaux à la crème et m'assis avec mes amis.

 _" - Où est Lexa ?_ demanda Clarke.

 _\- Farti ferfer quelque fose fe crois_ , articulai-je tant bien que mal avec un gâteau et demi dans la bouche.

 _\- Et comment s'est fini notre conversation ?_

 _\- Elle a abandonné, fe fuis trop pénible f'imafine."_

J'imaginais mal. 4 minutes plus tard, elle se pointa en tenant 2 grounders par le bras, un gars assez grand, yeux verts, cheveux noirs, la vingtaine, et une fille beaucoup plus petite, yeux noisettes, cheveux noirs également et environ le même âge.

 _" - Jules, je te présente Vladimir et Cassandra. Un des deux t'emmène diner ce soir, choisis lequel."_

Je m'étouffai avec mon 4ème gâteaux, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui me tombait sur le coin de l'œil.

 _" - Pardon ?_

 _\- Aucun des 2 ne se vexera si tu choisis l'autre. Ils sont l'un comme l'autre intelligents et ont un sens de l'humour assez spécial proche du tien, alors choisis. Maintenant. Comme ça, on pourra être tranquilles ce soir."_

Je ne répondis rien, Lexa elle s'impatientait.

 _" - Comme je n'ai pas toute la journée, ils viendront te chercher dans ta chambre tous les deux ce soir, tu feras ton choix à ce moment là."_

Elle leur ordonna de déguerpir, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire.

 _" - Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Tu peux pas me demander de choisir comme ça entre 2 personnes que je ne connais pas !_

 _\- Certes, mais moi, je veux avoir la paix ce soir. Alors garde les deux si tu préfères, mais accorde-nous une soirée de répit à Clarke et moi."_

* * *

La journée se déroula rapidement, trop rapidement. Je ne stressais pas pour mon pseudo-rencard de la soirée à venir, mais je me sentais mal à l'idée de devoir rembarrer l'un d'entre eux, voire les 2. Elle comme lui avaient l'air gentils, mais je ne voulais rien de plus que des relations sans lendemain, et je ne savais pas ce que Lexa leur avait promis. Le soir venu, j'étais en train de me changer quand Clarke entra dans ma chambre.

 _" - Je te dérange ?_

 _\- Non je t'en prie entre._

 _\- Excitée ?_

 _\- Non. Je ne veux pas de ce rencard, j'en ai jamais voulu. C'est vous qui êtes parties dans je ne sais quel délire. Je sais séduire Clarke, je suis même très douée, je n'ai pas besoin d'entremetteur. Si je veux m'envoyer en l'air, j'ai beaucoup de possibilités. Mais je suis toujours limpide quant à ce que je veux, et je déteste rembarrer des gens qui se sont attachés à moi. Et je ne sais pas ce que Lexa leur a dit. En tout cas, j'espère vraiment qu'elle ne leur a pas fait croire que j'étais intéressée par plus que du sexe, parce que je le suis pas._

 _\- Si tu veux mon avis, elle a pris deux de ses soldats au hasard et les te les a amené. Je ne pense pas que l'un ou l'autre soit un amoureux ou une amoureuse transis et que tu vas leur briser le cœur ce soir. Ils obéissent juste à leur commandante. Et Lexa s'en fout que tu sois officiellement avec quelqu'un ou que tu t'envoies juste en l'air ce soir, elle veut juste marquer le coup, pour pouvoir avoir la paix de temps à autre._

 _\- Ce qui est assez horrible en soit je trouve..._

 _\- Pas pour eux. On a beau dire que nous ne formons plus qu'un peuple uni maintenant, nous n'avons pas la même éducation. Le sexe signifie beaucoup moins pour eux que pour nous._

 _\- Je parlais pas de ça. Elle ne veut plus de mooooiiiiii !_ braillai-je comme une gamine de 4 ans.

 _\- Mais si. Elle veut juste plus avoir à réparer tes conneries toutes les 2 minutes... Elle t'adore, souviens-toi de ce qu'elle a dit quand elle planait !"_

Je ne me calmai pas pour autant. Je n'étais pas réellement vexée par leurs propos du matin (je savais très bien que je les emmerdais, mais c'était plutôt marrant), mais je voulais quand même que Clarke culpabilise un peu, et je savais que Lexa s'en foutrait totalement.

 _" - Allez Jules t'inquiète pas. On t'aime, même si t'es un boulet de temps à autre. Eclate-toi ce soir, et je t'autorise à te pointer demain matin pour tout nous raconter. Et t'en fais pas pour Vladimir et Cassandra, aucun des deux ne s'attend à quelque chose de durable."_

J'arrêtai ma comédie dans la seconde.

 _" - Comment tu sais ça toi ?_

 _\- Heu... Je... Je sais pas, enfin je suppose... Et Lexa a..._ bredouilla-t-elle.

 _\- Clarke Griffin ! Tu sais quelque chose ! Et maintenant tu sais que je sais que tu sais quelque chose, alors dis-moi ce que tu sais !_

 _\- Mais non, je ne sais rien, je..._

 _\- Clarke ! Balance ou je dis à ta mère que ton absence à son diner d'il y a deux semaines n'était en rien dû à une réunion urgente de dernière minute mais à un sexathon de 24 heures !_

 _\- D'accord, on se calme ! Ok, je sais un truc. On a pas essayé de te caser avec quelqu'un pour avoir la paix..._

 _\- Je le savais !_

 _\- Mais on parlait quand même de te faire rencontrer quelqu'un. On a tout de suite réalisé que t'avais pas besoin de nous pour ça, du coup on en a pas discuté longtemps, mais on a débattu du genre de personne avec qui tu pourrais sortir. Et on a bloqué quand on s'est demandé fille ou garçon. Lexa est persuadée que pour une relation d'un soir tu préférerais un mec, et moins je pense que tu sortirais plus avec une fille, alors..._

 _\- Vous avez parié sur ma vie amoureuse !_

 _\- C'est juste qu'une fois qu'on te connait, tu es assez prévisible ! On savait exactement comment tu allais réagir, alors on a demandé à Vladimir et Cassandra de servir de cobayes..."_ finit-elle un peu honteuse.

Je partis dans un fou rire, lui promettant que ça allait se payer, puis la virai de ma chambre. Maintenant que j'étais sûre qu'aucun de mes 2 prétendants n'auraient le cœur brisé ce soir, j'allais en profiter !

* * *

Je me réveillai le lendemain, le sourire aux lèvres. Quelle soirée, on avait même pas pris la peine de sortir diner ! Je me levai discrètement, puis me rendis dans la chambre de Clarke et Lexa. 6h41, parfait, j'allais les réveiller en sursaut en plus ! Bon début de journée !

 _" - Debout tout le monde !"_ hurlai-je.

Clarke se leva d'un bond en criant de panique, envoyant par terre Lexa qui était en appui sur son bras.

 _" - Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Jules !_ cria cette dernière.

 _\- Ça, c'est pour le pari et le sale coup d'hier ! Et j'ai pas fini de vous le faire payer !_

 _\- Elle sait ? Tu lui as dit ?_ demanda Lexa en toisant sa copine d'un regard accusateur.

 _\- Elle a deviné presque toute seule !_

 _\- Tu parles, j'ai deviné que tu cachais un truc, t'as tout balancé toute seule !"_

Lexa se releva et se recoucha sur son lit, et Clarke me fixait d'un air interrogateur.

 _" - Alors ?_

 _\- Alors quoi ?_

 _\- Cassandra ou Vladimir ?_

 _\- Mesdemoiselles, je suis dans le regret de vous informer que vous avez toutes les deux perdues. Il me semble vous avoir déjà dit que je n'avais pas de préférence, et ce quelque soit la situation._

 _\- Alors, pour nous prouver, à Lexa et moi, qu'on avait tort, tu t'es privée d'une super nuit ? Parce qu'ils semblaient te plaire l'un comme l'autre !_

 _\- Oh non ! Je me suis envoyée en l'air absolument toute la nuit !_

 _\- Allez soit sympa ! Si c'était pas avec l'un des deux, dis-nous juste si c'était un mec ou une fille !_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas l'un des deux."_

Je leur lançai un regard lubrique. Que Clarke finit par interpréter correctement.

 _" - Sérieux ?!_

 _\- Quoi ?_ demanda Lexa toujours perdue.

 _\- Eh oui Clarke ! Threesome !_

 _\- Bien joué !_

 _\- C'est quoi un threesome ?"_

Un jour, on devrait vraiment apprendre à Lexa la signification des expressions qu'on employait tout le moment.

 _" - Elle a couché avec les 2 en même temps._

 _\- Eh ouais !"_

Je les laissai là, admiratives ou abasourdies qu'importe, ça avait fait son petit effet. Je retournai dans ma chambre pour virer mes 2 conquêtes de la nuit de mon lit et pouvoir enfin dormir un peu.

* * *

Voilà ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit exactement ce que SheIsInSpotlight avait en tête, mais bon, pour le moment, je ne veux pas que Jules ait une relation trop sérieuse. Peut-être un peu plus tard. Enfin bref, merci d'avoir lu, et merci à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu précédemment, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Tchô !

Kisses - DW.


	7. Family Business

Yo tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'une petite intro pour mettre le décor en place, afin que vous puissiez suivre l'histoire. Comme je suis le genre de personne qui zape la quasi-totalité des intros (oui j'ai honte...), je vais la mettre en gras afin de la rendre bien visible. Comme d'hab on se revoit en bas, enjoy les amis !

* * *

 **Durant l'atterrissage en catastrophe de l'Arche sur Terre, des parties de vaisseaux ont été disséminé un peu partout. L'une d'entre elle était la station agricole, d'où viennent Pike et la mère de Monty. Pour les besoins de ce chapitre, on va partir du principe qu'une autre section a été retrouvée, mais que celle-ci a décidé de vivre par elle-même et de refuser l'alliance avec Lexa. Cependant, tout ce petit monde vit en paix, les membres de la station préfèrent ne pas prendre le risque de cohabiter avec des Grounders sans toute fois leur vouer une haine sans limite, et de son côté, Lexa les laisse tranquille tant qu'aucune attaque n'est lancée à son égard ou à celui de son peuple. Les habitants de ce "nouveau" peuple si l'on peut dire se font appeler Les Marginaux, et vivent tranquillement leur vie en se débrouillant par eux-mêmes.**

 _" - Heda. Les 2 chefs des Marginaux sont ici."_

Je me retournai pour fixer Titus avec étonnement, stoppant net mon fascinant débat avec Lexa sur la meilleure façon de punir un coupable de vol. Celle-ci refusait de démordre du fait que couper les mains des voleurs étaient la meilleure façon de faire, et ce quelque soit l'objet volé ou la raison à ce vol. J'étais donc plutôt heureuse d'avoir maintenant un titre officiel, pour ne pas avoir à subir ce châtiment. Eh oui, Lexa m'avait trouvée un boulot : j'étais maintenant cambrioleuse attitrée de Polis. En gros, j'étais chargée de récupérer des objets pour la capitale, mais aussi de rechercher des informations ou des personnes, de m'infiltrer dans des camps un peu louches etc. Enfin sur le papier, ayant pris mes fonctions 2 semaines auparavant, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de faire des trucs extraordinaires pour le moment... Enfin bref, je regardais Lexa à nouveau avant de lui annoncer que je n'allais pas la déranger plus longtemps et que je la rejoindrais pour le diner. Ils me regardèrent tous d'un drôle d'air.

 _" - Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

 _\- Puis-je parler librement ?_ demanda Titus.

 _\- Je ne suis pas ta commandante, tu n'as pas à me demander pour parler librement._

 _\- Votre réaction est quelque peu étrange. En temps normal, vous auriez insisté pour rester dans la salle et assister à la réunion."_

Il avait raison. J'étais toujours la même casse-pied toujours présente aux réunions pour embarrasser Lexa. Mais là, l'annonce des visiteurs avaient calmé mes ardeurs. Je ne sus pas quoi répondre, ce qui était encore plus choquant. Lexa congédia Titus, en lui ordonnant de garder les visiteurs en dehors de la pièce. Nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau toutes les deux.

 _" - Quel est le problème ? Ton comportement est inhabituel._

 _\- C'est rien. C'est juste que tes réunions sont chiantes comme la pluie pour la plupart, alors je vais pas me faire avoir avec celle-là_ , mentis-je.

 _\- Je te connais Jules, il y a plus que ça. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir à propos des marginaux ?"_

J'hésitai quelques secondes.

 _" - Probablement. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie que tu le saches._

 _\- C'est ton choix, et je le respecte. Mais tu peux me parler si tu en as envie. Je t'écouterai."_

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, pesant le pour et le contre, et arrivai à la conclusion que notre amitié marchait dans les 2 sens, et qu'elle avait le droit de savoir quelques trucs sur moi. Et peut-être que ça me soulagerait d'en parler.

 _" - Les 2 leaders marginaux, ce sont mes parents."_

Une heure plus tard, Lexa pénétra dans ma chambre.

 _" - Alors, pourquoi étaient-ils ici ?_

 _\- Ils ont exprimé la demande de rejoindre l'alliance et de faire partie des 13 clans._

 _\- Pourquoi ça ?_

 _\- Leurs vivres s'épuisent. Il leur devient difficile de chasser sur un terrain qu'ils ne connaissent encore que trop peu. De plus, ils ne parviennent pas à soigner les différentes maladies contractées depuis leur arrivée ici..._

 _\- Ouais, absolument tous les trucs qui étaient supposés leur tomber sur le coin de l'œil leur sont effectivement tombés sur le coin de l'œil. C'était prévisible. Et tu vas faire quoi ? Je veux dire, ils t'ont envoyé de faire foutre la dernière fois, tu ne peux pas les accepter comme ça._

 _\- Effectivement_ , reprit-elle, _j'ai convoqué les ambassadeurs. Tes parents viennent de repartir et nous tiendrons une réunion demain matin, je préfère te prévenir vu ta fâcheuse tendance à débarquer partout et tout le temps._

 _\- Hé !_ m'offusquai-je ne lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. _Je préfère être renseignée !_

 _\- Cependant_ , continua-t-elle en m'ignorant _, il faut que tu saches que vu l'emplacement stratégique de la station marginale, il y a de fortes chances pour que le conseil vote favorable à leur adhésion. Et tu comprends que je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de leur avis sans raison valable._

 _\- Evidement ! Quand tu seras là-bas, tu as plutôt intérêt à agir en tant que Heda et non en tant que Lexa ma meilleure amie, sinon je te botterai les fesses !_

 _\- C'est ce que je pensais. Mais il y a autre chose dont nous devons discuter. Si le conseil vote pour leur intégration, des mesures de sécurité devront être prises, afin de parer toute attaque éventuelle._

 _\- C'est sûr que c'est suspect de les voir débarquer comme ça. Il y a des probabilités pour qu'ils tentent de te renverser de l'intérieur. Ce qui serait stupide et prévisible, mais comme ils ont refusé ta protection la première fois, ils sont assez crétins pour essayer..._

 _\- Ce ne sont pas les termes que j'aurais employé, mais oui. Le protocole de rigueur dans cette situation est d'envoyer un espion quelques jours sur place, afin de recueillir quelques informations et minimiser le danger."_

J'étais entièrement d'accord avec elle. On était jamais trop prudent, surtout depuis le coup de Pike, il fallait mieux être sur nos gardes, mais pourquoi elle m'en parlait à m... Et merde. Je venais de comprendre où elle venait en venir.

 _" - Tu veux m'envoyer c'est ça ? Je suis la cambrioleuse attitrée, ça fait partie de mon boulot pas vrai ?_

 _\- Au début, je ne considérais même pas l'idée de t'en parler. Je comptais envoyer quelqu'un d'autre sans même te prévenir, pour que tu ne te retrouves pas dans cette situation..._

 _\- Mais comme tu me connais, tu as compris que je n'aurais pas apprécié !_

 _\- Il y a de ça. Mais c'est aussi parce que tu es la meilleure Jules. Quand tu te concentres vraiment, tu sais être discrète..."_

Je ne relevai pas la petite pique, sans doute parce qu'elle était en train de bien flatter mon égo surdimensionné !

 _" - Tu sais déchiffrer les gens, en clin d'œil tu arrives à repérer qui ils sont réellement et ce qu'ils pensent, et tu as côtoyé de près ou de loin tous les marginaux. Tu vois cette tour, depuis que notre peuple s'est installé ici, personne n'a réussi à l'infiltrer. Pas une seule personne, alors que certaines ont étudié la configuration de cet endroit et le fonctionnement de la garde pendant des mois ! Toi, tu étais à Polis depuis 2 jours, et tu as atteint la salle du trône sans te faire repérer._

 _\- C'est vite dit, j'ai failli passé par la fenêtre !_

 _\- Parce que tu as la capacité de concentration le plus pitoyable qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Si tu n'avais pas été distraite par la vue, tu serais ressortie comme tu étais entrée._

 _\- Mais tu ne m'aurais pas rencontrée, quelle perte immense pour toi ! Et tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma capacité de concentration ?!_

 _\- Jules, je t'ai fait plus de compliments que je n'en ai jamais fait à personne..._

 _\- A part Clarke._

 _\- A part Clarke, et toi c'est tout ce que tu en retiens ?_

 _\- Je vais le faire._

 _\- Tu es sûre ?"_

Non je ne l'étais pas. Mais j'étais la cambrioleuse de Polis, de Lexa, je devais être digne de mon titre.

 _" - Oui. Je suis et je serai à tes côtés à présent. Si c'est ce qui est de mieux pour nous tous, je ne vois pas de raison de refuser._

 _\- Merci."_

Elle se leva et repartit vers le hall, mais se ravisa et me regarda à nouveau.

 _" - Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire quel est le problème avec tes parents ?"_

Je l'invitai à s'assoir. Il était temps d'en parler.

* * *

3 jours plus tôt, j'étais posée tranquillement dans mon lit à parler de mes problèmes de famille avec Lexa. 3 jours plus tôt, je pouvais sortir pour aller tranquillement boire un café. 3 jours plus tôt, je pouvais aller chercher Raven pour boire un verre et draguer en paix. Et surtout, 3 jours plus tôt, je n'étais pas attachée les bras en l'air avec une putain de corde au plafond de la salle servant de prison des abrutis de marginaux que dirigeaient mes parents ! C'était ma faute, je le savais ! Quand Lexa m'avait demandée si j'étais sûre de mon coup, si je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me suive de loin au cas où quelque chose arriverait, j'aurais dû me douter qu'elle proposait ça parce qu'elle était sûre qu'il y avait 90% de risques pour que ça se termine comme ça ! Moi, emprisonnée, à cause d'un manque d'attention ! Mais quelle débile j'étais ! Après avoir parlé à ma meilleure amie des soucis avec mes parents, j'avais pris la décision de partir le lendemain dans la matinée pour leur camp. Elle m'avait bien entendu conseillé de prendre le temps de me préparer, ce que je n'avais bien entendu pas fait. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : après 2 jours d'espionnage intensif, je n'avais toujours rien repéré d'anormal, et j'avais décidé de rentrer informer Lexa. Sauf que j'avais tenu à m'approcher du camp plus près que durant les 48 dernières heures, afin d'écouter un peu aux portes et d'en savoir plus. Mais en voyant un gamin se faire harceler moralement et physiquement par 4 petits cons plus âgés, j'avais volé à son secours. Ma bonté me perdit. Le gamin me prévint du garde s'approchant de moi, mais trop tard, j'avais à peine eut le temps de me retourner que je me pris une puissante décharge dans la face avant de m'évanouir lamentablement sur le sol. Et voilà, je m'étais réveillée attachée. Et je n'arrivais même pas à atteindre le bouton que j'avais positionné sur mon thorax sur lequel je devais appuyer afin de prévenir Lexa que j'étais mal. " - On ne sait jamais ! Si jamais tu te fais prendre on le saura et on pourra intervenir." qu'elle avait dit ! Alors qu'on savait toutes les deux le fond de sa pensée, ce n'était pas "si tu te fais attraper", mais "quand tu te feras attraper". Et malheureusement, elle avait vu totalement juste... J'analysais la situation. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que je portais toujours mes fringues et que mon visage était toujours caché par l'épais turban enroulant mes cheveux, le morceau de tissu cachant le bas de ma figure, ainsi que par les lunettes recouvrant mes yeux. Autrement dit, j'avais encore mes chances pour n'avoir l'air que d'une simple grounder. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'était que la corde était maintenue au plafond grâce à une poulie, continuait jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce en suivant le plafond, où elle se glissait dans une autre poulie pour être fixée au sol près de la porte, et que le système semblait solide, donc impossible à briser même en secouant tout dans tous les sens. Merde, la solution habituelle était inenvisageable, j'allais devoir réfléchir, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça !? Heureusement, je n'eus pas à me creuser la (petite) cervelle très longtemps. Le système général était très bon, mais il y avait une faille : mes mains étaient très grossièrement attachées. Quelques malheureux nœuds se battaient en duel pour retenir mes mains prisonnières. De la corde en plus ! Et mes pieds n'étaient même pas attachés au sol, ça en devenait presque insultant. Je fis appel à mes braves abdos qui, au prix d'efforts surhumains dont je les remercierai gracieusement plus tard avec un bon bain chaud et un beau mec/une belle fille pour les masser, me permirent de me hisser la tête en bas et les pieds en l'air afin que je puisse atteindre les nœuds avec mes dents. Non, je n'allais pas ronger la corde, même si cette idée m'avait traversée l'esprit - pourquoi ça avait d'ailleurs été ma première idée ? -, mais j'allais me servir de mes dents pour défaire les pitoyables nœuds me retenant prisonnière. Je calai mes pieds dans la corde, appuyait sur le bouton d'urgence pour prévenir Lexa où ca ça tournerait mal, ce qui arriverait probablement, afin d'avoir un point d'appui et de reposer mes abdos, et me mis au travail. 5 minutes plus tard, alors que j'avais déjà défait 2 nœuds, une voix résonna dans la pièce, que je reconnus instantanément. Et pas seulement parce qu'il s'agissait du gars qui m'avait électrocutée, non, il s'agissait d'une bien plus ancienne connaissance.

 _" - Qu'essayes-tu de faire grounder ?_

 _\- Je chasse le cerf ! A ton avis, j'essaye de m'échapper !"_ répondis-je, sachant que même si je savais qui il était, il était bien trop imbu de lui-même pour reconnaitre le son de ma voix.

Je sentis la corde lâchée et m'étendis lamentablement de tout mon poids sur le sol.

 _" - C'est pas sympa ! J'avais presque fini, tu m'enlèves la gloire d'avoir trouvé par moi-même la faille dans le système de sécurité high-tech !_ ironisai-je.

 _\- Je suis surpris de constater que les grounders ont un sens de l'humour. Mauvais, certes, mais un sens de l'humour._

 _\- Mais moi je ne le suis pas de constater que tu es suffisamment con pour ne pas faire la différence entre celui des grounders et celui de..."_

Il me frappa avec la crosse de son arme, m'ouvrant la lèvre et me renvoya au sol, alors que je venais de me relever. Quel salopard ! J'avais mal en plus avec ses conneries maintenant ! Il s'apprêtait à recommencer quand l'adorable gamin que j'avais sauvé plus tôt entra dans la salle en hurlant.

 _" - Nevi arrête !"_ cria-t-il en empoignant son arme.

Malheureusement, du haut de ses 8 ans, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre Nevi qui avait 3 fois son âge et sa taille.

 _" - Jellal ! Papa et Maman t'ont dit 100 fois de ne pas m'embêter quand je travaille !_

 _\- Oui, et ils ont aussi que tu devais t'occuper de moi ! Et t'es qu'un nul d'utiliser Papa et Maman pour te défendre alors que t'as 25 ans ! T'es mon grand frère, alors tu dois me surveiller, et tu l'as pas fait, alors arrête de lui faire du mal !_ continua-t-il en me désignant du doigt. _Quand les grands méchants garçons m'embêtaient, c'est elle qui m'a sauvée, et toi t'étais même pas là !"_

Nevi se désintéressa de moi pour se retourner vers Jellal.

 _" - Ecoute Jellal, crois-moi, elle ne t'a pas sauvé. Moi je t'ai sauvé quand je l'ai empêché de te capturer pour te ramener à sa commandante. Ils sont dangereux, et ce n'est pas parce que les parents ont décidé qu'on avait besoin d'eux qu'il faut les considérer comme des personnes comme nous. Ce sont des sauvages._

 _\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a des grounders très gentils, c'est même eux qui ont proposé de nous aider !_

 _\- Alors pourquoi auraient-ils envoyé un des leurs pour nous espionner ?_

 _\- Mais arrête, c'est même pas un grounder ! C'est Jules !"_

Au moment où je l'avais sauvé tout à l'heure, Jellal m'avait regardé dans les yeux, et il avait su. Il avait su que c'était moi. Nevi bondit sur ses pieds et empoigna mon turban, mes lunettes et mon écharpe avant de les balancer sur le sol.

 _" - Eh doucement ! J'ai eu un mal de chien à les avoir !"_

Il me souleva par le col, tandis que mes mains étaient toujours liées.

 _" - C'est vraiment toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!_

 _\- Je crois que c'est légèrement de ta faute ça. Comme je disais, je ne suis pas surprise de constater que tu es suffisamment con pour ne pas faire la différence entre le sens de l'humour des grounders et celui de ta petite sœur._

 _\- Julia..."_ dit-il, sous le choc.

Jellal me sauta dans les bras (façon de parler, j'étais toujours attachée), et j'embrassai la tempe de mon petit frère. Je regardai Nevi d'un air supérieur, même si j'étais plus bas que lui.

 _" - Ravie de te revoir grand frère",_ mentis-je.

* * *

 _" - Nous sommes allés la voir i jours. 3 jours ! Nous nous sommes agenouillés devant elle, et elle nous envoie un de ses soldats pour nous espionner !"_ hurla mon père.

J'étais à genoux sur le sol, les mains attachées dans le dos. Nevi avait eu la bonté/lucidité d'esprit de remettre mes vêtements correctement, afin de cacher mon visage et de ne pas faire paniquer instantanément mes parents en me livrant à eux comme il en avait l'ordre.

 _" - Kifrin, calme-toi. La première chose à faire, c'est de parler avec ce grounder afin de savoir pourquoi Heda l'a-t-il envoyé..."_

Je voulus lui répondre, mais me ravisai pour voir comment mon frère allait gérer la situation. Et aussi parce qu'il m'avait bâillonnée... Bon d'accord, c'était la vraie raison pour laquelle je la fermais. Nevi n'était pas un méchant garçon, il était juste un peu idiot parfois. Il n'avait jamais été sûr de lui, et mes l'opinion de mes parents comptaient énormément à ses yeux, il avait besoin de leur approbation en permanence. Je n'étais pas comme lui, j'étais la rebelle, la voleuse, celle qui sortait de sa chambre en douce pour aller rejoindre ses amis, qui avait du répondant, que ce soit avec nos parents ou avec des étrangers... Et il détestait ça. Parce qu'on me remarquait et pas lui. Je pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il n'était que le petit garçon bien sage qui obéissait à tous les ordres, aussi les gens avaient commencé à ne plus se préoccuper de lui. Quand Jellal était né, il était tout content ! Il pensait qu'il pourrait enfin avoir quelqu'un qui le comprenait, quelqu'un dont il pourrait prendre soin. Mes parents étaient des gardes comme je l'avais dit à Lexa plus tôt, ils étaient très occupés et ne s'occupaient que rarement de nous. Nevi s'était fait une mission d'éduquer notre jeune frère. Et il l'avait fait. Mais il avait en même temps endossé le rôle du méchant parent aux yeux de Jellal : celui qui grondait, qui faisait faire les devoirs, qui avait toujours l'air sévère... Quelqu'un devait avoir ce rôle, et ça aurait dû être nos parents, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Nevi avait ce rôle. Et moi, j'étais la grande sœur sympa, celle qui lui ramenait des bonbons, qui jouait avec lui, qui se moquait de Nevi. J'avais le beau rôle, évidement, je n'étais que rarement là, passant tout mon temps avec Charlie ! Et à l'époque, je ne comprenais pas que la sévérité de Nevi était nécessaire, et que je lui avais laissé gérer tout, tout seul. Nevi n'était pas le méchant de l'histoire à l'époque, ni aujourd'hui : c'était nos parents.

 _" - Papa, Maman, croyez-moi, le fait que Heda ait envoyé quelqu'un est bien moins problématique que la personne qu'elle a envoyé._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Nevi ?"_

Je l'entendis soupirer, puis il s'approcha de moi afin de me délier les mains.

 _" - Tu veux leur dire ou je le fais ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ s'écria mon père. _C'est un grounder ! Il est dangereux !_

 _\- Justement, reprit mon frère, ce n'est pas un grounder, c'est là qu'est notre problème..."_

Je baissai mon foulard et mes lunettes et me relevai, avant s'enfin regarder mes parents dans les yeux.

 _" - Salut, papa, maman. Vous allez bien ?_

 _\- Oh mon Dieu... Julia."_

Ma mère s'approcha et me serra dans ses bras, répétant à quel point elle était reconnaissante de me revoir en vie. Papa ne bougeait toujours pas, stupéfait. Il finit malgré tout par ouvrir la bouche.

 _" - Julia ? Mais... Comment ? Et pourquoi es-tu ici ? Qui t'a envoyé ?"_

Que faire ? Mentir ou tout lui dire ? Je mis quelques secondes à décider...

 _" - Je suis la cambrioleuse attitrée de Polis, Lex... je veux dire Heda m'envoie afin de vérifier que vous suiviez à la lettre les conditions de l'alliance et que vous n'essayiez pas de lui tendre un piège. Quand vous m'avez enfermée tout à l'heure, j'ai envoyé un message d'alerte à la commandante, et elle sera là d'une minute à l'autre."_

* * *

20 minutes plus tard, j'étais de retour à la case départ : moi, attachée, avec des chaînes de métal ce coup-ci et un gars me surveillant. Marvin il me semblait, on était dans la même classe quand on avait 9 ans. En apprenant que Lexa allait arriver, mes parents avaient trouvé que la meilleure solution était de m'enfermer à nouveau. Stupide. Lexa allait pas être contente ! Déjà que ça devait l'emmerder de venir...

 _" - Marvin_ , appelai-je, _eh Marvin !"_

Pas de réponse.

 _" - Marvin ? Maaaarrrrvvvviiiiinnnnn ? Tu m'entends ? Eh oh je suis là !"_

Toujours rien.

 _" - Marvin ! Tu sais, je suis quelqu'un de très agaçant et de très bavard en général. Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je vais dire ton nom jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes ! Marvin, Marvin, Marvin, Marvin, Marvin, Marvin, Marvin, Marvin, Marvin, Marv..._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Ah tu vois, je le savais ! Je m'ennuie, tu veux bien discuter avec moi ?_

 _\- Non."_

On dirait ma première conversation avec Lexa !

 _" - D'accord, dans ce cas ton attitude et ton expression me feront la conversation !"_

Je le détaillai plus attentivement, il avait toujours un air un peu stupide sur le visage, et un regard fuyant et hésitant. Il avait une arme, mais semblait la porter uniquement parce qu'il en avait l'obligation. Je me souvenais de ce petit garçon tout gentil et mignon, pacifiste dans l'âme. Il ne devait pas apprécier d'être là !

 _" - Laisse-moi deviner Marvin. Tu n'étais pas fondamentalement contre une cohabitation Skaikru/Trikru, mais comme tes parents défendent les miens bec et ongles, tu te retrouves bloqué ici."_

Il regarda le sol.

 _" - Très bien, ne me parle pas si tu veux mais je sais que j'ai raison..."_

5 minutes de silence passèrent avec qu'il ne me regarde à nouveau.

 _" - Comment c'est là-bas ?_

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- La capitale, la vie avec les grounders ? Comment c'est ?_

 _\- C'est génial à vrai dire. Polis est magnifique, et nos 2 peuples commencent à fusionner là-bas. Je peux t'y emmener si tu veux, quand Lexa arrivera je lui demanderai de t'amener dans nos bagages."_

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis émit un refus silencieux. Toute sa vie était ici, je comprenais qu'il n'ait pas envie de tout recommencer à zéro. Quelques secondes plus tard, Nevi suivit par Jellal entrèrent dans la salle. Ce dernier me sauta dessus, tandis que notre grand frère me détachait.

 _" - Heda vient d'arriver, elle demande à te voir dans la tente principale avec papa et maman. Ils sont déjà là-bas, tu peux aller les rejoindre."_

Je serrai Jellal dans mes bras.

 _" - Dis Jules, quand tu auras fini avec tout ça, tu viendras nous voir des fois ?_

 _\- Bien sûr mon ange. Et toi, tu as intérêt à venir découvrir la capitale ! Dis, tu peux nous laisser avec Nevi quelques minutes, je viendrai te voir avant de repartir."_

Il acquiesça sagement et sortit. Je me levai et regardai mon frère dans les yeux.

 _" - L'invitation est valable pour toi aussi Nevi._

 _\- Me rendre à la capitale grounder ? Plutôt mourir..._

 _\- Tu serais surpris tu sais. Nevi, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout._

 _\- On n'était même pas sûrs que tu sois toujours en vie..._

 _\- Je sais. Et je suis désolée aussi pour tout ce qui s'est passé sur l'Arche, je n'avais pas conscience de tout ce que tu sacrifiais pour Jellal et moi à l'époque. J'aurais dû t'aider plus._

 _\- C'est tout ?_

 _\- Oui. Je sais que tu voudrais que je sois désolée pour avoir rejoint les grounders comme tu penses, mais je ne le suis pas, c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis..._

 _\- Depuis Charlie._

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Heda... C'est ta nouvelle Charlie ?_

 _\- Oui et non. C'est Lexa, c'est tout."_

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas me comprendre et que je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre, je me rapprochai de lui et lui murmurai :

 _" - Je sais que depuis que les grounders sont ici, tu ne les vois que comme des sauvages meurtriers, et que tu es contre cette alliance. Mais si jamais un jour tu veux essayer de voir plus loin que ça, je serai là pour toi grand frère. Je t'aime Nevi._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Jules."_

J'embrassai sa joue et sortis rejoindre Lexa.

* * *

 _" - Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de te revoir !"_ criai-je en pénétrant dans la tente.

4 de ses gardes étaient postés dehors, 8 autres gardaient les chevaux, et Indra était dans la pièce avec Lexa et mes parents. Je m'assis lourdement sur un des canapés et attrapai le verre que mon père ou ma mère avaient offerts à Lexa.

 _" - Tu vas pas le boire j'imagine ?"_

Elle secoua la tête.

 _" - Ils n'essaient pas de t'empoisonner tu sais ! N'est-ce pas ?"_ demandai-je avant de boire une gorgée.

Mon père secoua la tête et je descendis le verre avant d'engloutir 3 gâteaux. Lexa leva les yeux au ciel.

 _" - Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de manger ?_

 _\- Mfourquoi tu fis fa ?_

 _\- Oublie."_

J'avalai ma nourriture avant de regarder enfin mes parents.

 _" - Alors, j'ai manqué quoi ?_

 _\- C'est plutôt à nous de te poser la question ?_ répliqua mon père. _On te croyait morte, et tu débarques comme ça, en tenue de grounder et en nous annonçant que tu es un de ses petits chiens ?!_

 _\- Attention à ce que vous dîtes..._ menaça Indra depuis le coin.

 _\- Indra. Laisse-le parler,_ ordonna sa commandante.

 _\- Pour commencer,_ repris-je, _je ne suis pas un des petits chiens de Lexa. On est amies, meilleures amies - nan sérieusement, on est même plus que ça, je l'ai mis en couple avec sa copine actuelle, vous savez, Clarke Griffin, la fille d'Abigail Griffin ! d'ailleurs..._

 _\- Jules, viens en au fait, me coupa la principale concernée._

 _\- Ouais désolée. Enfin bref, on est amies, et il se trouve que j'ai un travail à Polis maintenant ! Vous voyez, je me prends en main ! C'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?"_

Lexa eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas faire remarquer que je ne vivrais pas 3 jours par moi-même.

" _\- Amies ?_ s'étonna ma mère. _Avec une grounder ?_

 _\- Bah ouais ! Mais bon, ma vie, ni celle de Nevi et Jellal, ne vous a jamais trop intéressée, donc que je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Toujours est-il que je suis là pour assurer que vos intentions ne sont pas nulles quoi !"_

Mon père se leva et s'approcha de Lexa qui ne broncha pas.

 _" - Toi ! Pour qui te prends-tu ?! Tu avais dit que tu réfléchirais à une potentielle alliance, et au lieu de ça, tu nous envoies notre fille pour nous détruire de l'intérieur ! Misérable petite..._

 _\- Papa,_ le coupai-je d'un ton sec. _Tu vois cette fille là-bas dans le coin ? Je peux t'assurer qu'elle est à 2 doigts de sortir son épée et de te trancher en 2, donc si j'étais toi, je m'assiérais bien gentiment. Et à ton avis, pourquoi elle a envoyé quelqu'un ? Vous acceptez une alliance refusée des mois auparavant d'un coup, alors que vous n'aviez même pas subit d'attaque. C'est suspect non ? Lex... Heda avait des raisons de se méfier tu ne crois pas ? Alors sois honnête, pourquoi ce changement d'avis soudain ? Tes loyaux sujets commenceraient à douter de maman et toi ? Ils réalisent enfin que si vous restez repliés sur vous-même vous allez tous mourir ?"_

A son regard, je vis que j'avais tapé juste. Ma mère, moins fière ou moins stupide, se tourna vers Lexa.

 _" - Heda, malgré cet incident, pouvons-nous encore espérer une alliance ?_

 _\- Non. Mais je peux vous proposer quelque chose de différent. Je m'assure de votre protection et fournis des vivres, mais en échange, je fais cette terre mienne._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!_

 _\- En clair papa, elle vous colonise. A prendre ou à laisser ! Tu préfères être vouer à une mort certaine ou être dominer ?_

 _\- Très bien !"_

Ma mère l'avait devancé, sachant pertinemment qu'il refuserait. Elle au moins comprenait que c'était leur seule chance. L'affaire étant résolu, je me levai de table et sortir.

 _" - Lexa, t'as amené mes fringues ? Mon armure était trop lourde pour que je la mette en infiltration et elle commence à me manquer._

 _\- Demande à Nyko, il est près des chevaux."_

* * *

Je les laissai discuter des termes de leur arrangement. Je savais que je devrai confronter mes parents un jour ou l'autre, mais pas aujourd'hui. C'était encore trop tôt. J'enfilai mon armure puis allai voir Jellal dans sa tente.

 _" - Salut mon grand, comment tu vas ?_

 _\- Jules ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!_

 _\- Pas grand-chose, papa et maman ont accepté de s'allier avec Lexa en quelques sortes (je préférais lui épargner les détails), du coup on va pouvoir se voir plus souvent !_

 _\- Tu... Tu ne restes pas ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas. Ma place est à Polis._

 _\- Je peux venir avec toi, comme on avait dit ?_

 _\- Jellal, tu es maintenant un grand garçon, alors je vais te laisser le choix : si tu veux venir avec moi, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'emmener. Mais ça impliquera plusieurs choses, des problèmes avec papa, maman et Nevi entre autres. Tu devras vivre avec moi, dans ma chambre, et même si je ferai de mon mieux, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir bien m'occuper de toi. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, alors fais tes valises. Par contre, tu peux aussi choisir de rester ici, avec Nevi. Tu peux lui parler, le convaincre que les grounders ne sont pas tous des bêtes sanguinaires. Tu sais, les gens de l'âge de papa et maman ne peuvent plus changer maintenant, alors c'est à nous de faire comprendre aux gens de notre âge et aux plus jeunes que nous pouvons vivre en paix. Alors c'est toi qui vois Jellal. Partir ou rester. Choisir de te battre ou de te replier."_

Il versa quelques larmes qui me fendirent le cœur.

 _" - Je t'aime Jules. Mais j'aime aussi Nevi, et si je pars il sera tout seul avec papa et maman..._

 _\- Je comprends. Alors reste dans ce cas. Je te promets que je viendrai te voir aussi souvent que je peux, et toi harcèle Nevi pour le faire venir à Polis. Et n'aie pas peur d'insister, tu sais comment est notre grand frère !"_

Il rit et me serra fort contre lui, je lui rendis son étreinte avant de repartir vers la place centrale, où Lexa était déjà sur son cheval. Etant venue à pieds, je n'en avais pas. Elle me tendit une main pour me faire monter sur le sien.

 _" - Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui"_ , répondis-je calmement.

* * *

C'était inhabituel de ma part d'être aussi peu bavarde, elle décida que le moment n'était pas bien choisi pour discuter.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais de nouveau dans ma chambre, couchée sur mon lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. J'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir et vis Lexa s'allonger à côté de moi.

 _" - Clarke n'est pas là ?_ demandai-je innocemment.

 _\- Si, mais je lui ai dit que ma meilleure amie avait besoin de moi ce soir, et elle a compris._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je dois en retenir, de l'entretien avec mes parents ?_

 _\- Ils font partie intégrante de l'alliance entre les 13 nations à présent. A l'exception près que leur terre ne leur appartient plus._

 _\- Ils m'ont juste emprisonnée pour les avoir espionné, c'était pas forcément la peine d'aller aussi loin..._

 _\- Au contraire, ça l'était. Je fais ce qui est de mieux pour mon peuple, et tu fais partie intégrante de mon peuple."_

Je me redressai pour la regarder.

 _" - C'est pour moi que tu as fait ça ? Pour me venger ?_

 _\- Non, je ne peux pas te venger si je ne sais pas de quoi tu as besoin d'être vengé._

 _\- Je te l'ai dit Lexa, mes parents n'étaient pas là pour nous, c'est tout._

 _\- Je sais que c'est faux. Mais si tu n'es pas prête très bien. Je compte quand même dormir ici."_

Le silence envahit la pièce, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir.

 _" - Aujourd'hui, j'ai forcé mon petit frère à choisir entre sa grande sœur et son grand frère. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je me sens mal qu'il ne m'ait pas choisi. Je suis une sœur horrible._

 _\- Aujourd'hui, j'ai menacé les parents de ma meilleure amie de les torturer des heures durant si jamais ils la blessaient à nouveau. Je suis un commandant horrible._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Je ne devrais pas favoriser une personne à mon peuple, alors oui._

 _\- Non pas ça, tu les as vraiment menacés ?_

 _\- Oui."_

Une larme coula sur ma joue, ce qu'elle eut la subtilité de ne pas faire remarquer. Tout remontait à la surface.

 _" - Mes parents sont les gardes qui ont arrêté Charlie. Il voulait me faire sortir, me sauver, mais mes parents ont favorisé leur travail à leur fille, une fois de plus. Sauf que cette fois là, mon meilleur ami en est mort. Et quand ils ont voulu s'expliquer, j'ai hurlé en bouchant mes oreilles pour ne pas les entendre. Tout ce que je pouvais distinguer, c'était mon prénom, c'est pour ça que je le déteste. Ils n'ont pas tué mon meilleur ami, mais ils ne l'ont pas sauvé non plus, alors qu'ils auraient pu."_

Lexa se retourna. Son regard en dit plus long que tous les mots du monde, et il m'apaisa. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retournai et m'enfouis sous les couvertures.

 _" - Merci Lexa._

 _\- Je t'en prie. Jules ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Je ne dirai à personne que tu as pleuré, sauf si tu es trop insupportable. Tu sais à quoi t'en tenir."_

Je souris silencieusement, avant de m'endormir.

* * *

Tout d'abord, oui, je sais, personne sur l'Arche n'est supposé avoir de frère ou de sœur. Mais j'avais vraiment envie d'inclure Nevi et Jellal à l'histoire, alors j'ai pris la liberté de passer outre cette règle et de contourner le scénario, même si j'ai horreur de faire ça. J'avais envie de faire un OS centré sur la famille de Jules, pour qu'on comprenne un petit peu d'où elle vient, et je pense que nous aurons l'occasion de revoir Nevi et Jellal ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews ! Et comme cet OS n'était pas des plus joyeux, je vous promets que le prochain sera plus drôle ! Encore merci à tous je vous aime !

Kisses - DW


	8. Tridgerplaid

Yo ! Comment ça va tout le monde ? Je vous préviens tout de suite, je suis en période de manque d'inspiration et d'imagination (à la base, je ne devais écrire que les 2 premiers chapitres), donc si vous avez des idées ou des requêtes, faites-vous plaisir ! Aujourd'hui, je propose comme promis un chapitre un peu plus drôle que le précédent. Je suis navrée pour l'attente, je sais que j'ai un peu déconné et que j'ai plus ou moins dit à mon délai d'une semaine d'aller se faire voir, mais comme ce chapitre contient environ 13 000 mots, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Enjoy !

* * *

 _" - Le Tridgeplaide ?_

 _\- Tridgerplaid pour être exact._

 _\- Et c'est un tournoi sportif c'est ça ? Vos jeux olympiques à vous._

 _\- Tout dépend de ce que sont les jeux olympiques._

 _\- Une compétition réunissant des sportifs de haut niveau envoyés par leur pays dans différentes disciplines sportives. C'était un des plus grands événements pour les gens qui vivaient ici avant qu'ils soient envoyés dans l'espace. J'a trouvé pas mal de bouquin là-dessus, ça avait vraiment l'air cool !"_

Petit récapitulatif, après l'incident avec mes parents, j'avais eu envie de prendre un peu l'air et demandé à Lexa de m'apprendre quelques trucs sur la chasse, le tir à l'arc... Cependant, elle avait refusé, car il y avait apparemment durant cette période de l'année une sorte de tournoi entre les différents clans de la Coalition. Cet événement n'ayant lieu que tous les 2 ans, c'était le premier que Lexa allait vraiment organiser. Les autres clans commençaient à arriver petit à petit à Polis, et, chose rare, il régnait dans la capitale une bonne ambiance de sympathie et de camaraderie. Pour être honnête, ce changement ne faisait pas de mal.

 _" - Donc, si j'ai bien saisi, alors qu'entre clans, on se déteste presque tous, tous les 2 ans, les petites gueguerres s'arrêtent pour participer à un événement sportif ? C'est plutôt sympa ! Louche, mais sympa !_

 _\- Pas exactement,_ éclaircit Lexa. _En temps de guerres ou de fortes tension, le Tridgerplaid est repoussé à l'année suivante, voire même annulé si les conflits ne sont pas résolus. Je n'ai moi-même vu que très peu de tournois, dont un seul où tous les clans étaient présents, il y a 10 ans de ça. Alors tu comprends que ce qui va se dérouler cette semaine est particulièrement attendu._

 _\- Et comment ça marche exactement ?_

 _\- Chaque clan envoie un de ses représentants au tournoi. La première épreuve se joue par équipe de 2. Seules 4 équipes sont sélectionnées pour l'épreuve suivante, qui se joue en solo. 4 candidats accèdent à la suite du jeu, et seules les 2 meilleures peuvent accéder à la finale. Le dernier est alors sacré vainqueur._

 _\- Et on gagne quoi ?_

 _\- Le candidat vainqueur obtient 2 souhaits : un qui lui est propre et un qui est attribué à son clan. Le clan et le candidat peuvent ainsi obtenir tout ce qu'il désire, à l'exception de la vie d'une autre personne ou d'une augmentation politique._

 _\- Je vois, pour un clan, s'assurer la victoire revient à pouvoir obtenir des terres, des vivres, des armes ou encore une protection militaire en cas de besoin. C'est pour ça que vous êtes tous à fond dedans !"_

Il commençait à me plaire ce jeu !

 _" - C'est l'idée. Mais cette année, je me heurte à... une complication dirons-nous._

 _\- Laisse-moi deviner : le Skaikru ?_

 _\- Exact. En temps que membre de la Coalition, le Skaikru peut participer. Clarke et le chancelier Kane m'ont fait part de leur désir de jouer la partie cette année. Autrement dit, cela pose problème pour la première épreuve puisqu'il y a un nombre impair de participant."_

Je réfléchis un instant quand une ampoule s'alluma dans le coin de ma petite tête. Je venais d'avoir une très mauvaise idée !

 _" - Et tout le monde peut participer ?_

 _\- A part les chefs de chaque clan, oui._

 _\- Et toi, en tant qu'Heda, tu n'appartiens techniquement à aucun clan pas vrai ?_

 _\- Je suis née Trikru, donc je considère que j'appartiens à ce peuple, mais il est vrai que techniquement non. Pour... Oh non, je vois où tu veux en venir ! C'est hors de question !_

 _\- Mais réfléchis Lexa ! Tu n'appartiens à aucun clan, donc ça veut aussi dire que tu en formes un à toi toute seule ! Je travaille pour toi, et j'ai plus ou moins renié mon appartenance à un quelconque peuple, laisse-moi être ta représentante ! Et bam, nombre pair, une équipe est éliminée en plus à la 1ère épreuve, problème résolu !"_

Je fis les yeux de chien battu et croisai les doigts dans un signe de prière. Elle finit par soupirer et par se taper le front de la paume de la main.

 _" - Je sais que je vais le regretter..."_

Je sautai de joie et la serrai dans mes bras.

* * *

 _" - Bonjour et bienvenue au 27ème Tridgerplaid ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Raven kom Skaikru, qui a eu l'amabilité de nous apporter on aide et son soutien pour mettre en place les grandes nouveautés de cette année ! Nous avons désormais, grâce aux installations de caméras, de micros et d'écrans la possibilité de suivre la totalité de l'événement, que celui-ci se déroule dans la forêt ou sur les stades. De plus, Ionu kom Podakru s'est porté volontaire pour commenter les jeux tout au long des jours à venir. Le plus grand changement réside dans l'arrivée du Skaikru dans le Tridgerplaid de cette année, ce qui par ailleurs entraine quelques variations dans les épreuves. Comme chaque année, les jeux débuteront par le traditionnel challenge en duos à travers la forêt. Les 4 premiers duos participeront au match par équipe, les vainqueurs s'affronteront ensuite lors des 2 épreuves de mort subite pour finir par la finale qui opposera 2 participants. Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, il n'y a que 13 participants pour le moment, et afin de rétablir la parité, un représentant supplémentaire sera inclus cette année : mon représentant."_

C'était bien ce que je pensais, elle ne me laissait jouer que parce que ça lui évitait de changer toutes les règles ! Voilà maintenant 4 jours que tous les autres clans avaient débarqué à Polis, et voilà maintenant 4 jours que toute la ville était en effervescence ! Je ne comptais plus les soirées, les banquets et les animations éparpillés un peu partout dans la capitale. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour : le début des jeux. J'étais plus que préparée, et j'allais remporter la victoire ! Une fois que Lexa aurait fini son petit speech, j'allais me déchainer.

 _" - Alors Jules, prête ?_

 _\- Oh que oui ! Et toi Clarke ?_

 _\- Plus que ça !"_

Clarke jouait pour le Skaikru, au plus grand déplaisir de Lexa qui aurait préféré garder sa copine bien au chaud. Depuis l'annonce des jeux et de ma participation, la moitié des jeunes Skaikru s'entretuait pour pouvoir participer. Le problème avait été réglé par un tirage au sort désignant Clarke, qui, bien qu'elle était ambassadrice, n'était pas chef ni chancelière et avait donc tous les droits de jouer. Lexa continua son discours :

 _" - Présentons maintenant les participants : du clan de la forêt, Lincoln kom Trikru."_

Il se fit accueillir par une standing ovation.

 _" - Génial,_ dis-je à Clarke, _ce mec est un colosse !_

 _\- De la nation des glaces, Azregard kom Azgeda._

 _\- Vu le bordel récent avec la nation des glaces, il devrait même pas avoir le droit de jouer !_

 _\- Tu comptes faire un commentaire sur tous les participants ?_ demanda Clarke bien qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

 _\- Bien vu !"_

Elle secoua la tête, souriant malgré tout.

 _" - Du Boat People, Hursul kom Floudonkru._

 _\- Elle mesure 1m20 ! De haut et de large ! D'où elle sort encore ?!_

 _\- Du clan du désert, Sarenaï kom Sangedakru._

 _\- Lui il me fait pas peur ! Plutôt normal physiquement, pas de cicatrices sur la gueule, ça c'est un être humain normal !_

 _\- Du Lake People, Yasmin kom Podakru._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet hippie... ?_

 _\- Du Delphi clan, Josia kom Delfikru._

 _\- Mais merde, il lui manque un bras ! Quel taré envoie une fille à qui il manque un bras dans un tournoi de gens qui ont leurs 2 bras ?!_

 _\- De Glowing Forest, Killiuam kom Trishana._

 _\- Il a pas un cm² de peau sans cicatrice, un type comme ça ne devrait même pas pouvoir physiquement exister !_

 _\- De Plains Riders, Farä kom Ingranrona._

 _\- Oh elle, elle est vachement mignonne ! Magnifique mais qui en impose, comme je les aime !_

 _\- Du Blue Cliff Clan, Proteris kom Ouskejon Kru._

 _\- Lui aussi il est mignon ! Pas trop maigre, pas trop costaud, comme je les aime !_

 _\- De Shallow Valley, Svikio kom Louwoda Kliron._

 _\- Lui par contre, il a une sale gueule !_

 _\- De Rock Line, Barouan kom Boudalan._

 _\- Mais il a quoi lui ? 14 ans ?!_

 _\- De Broadleaf, Cridsina kom Yujleda._

 _\- Elle par contre elle en a 50..._

 _\- Du peuple du ciel, Klark Griffin kom Skaikru._

 _\- Pour toi, je vais faire une exception et rien dire._

 _\- Et enfin, ma représentante, Julia Paxton._

 _\- QUOI ?! JULIA ?! Depuis quand tu m'appelles Julia ?! Je vais monter et te casser la gueule Lexa !"_

Je fus retenu par 3 gardes et Clarke, qui au bout de 10 minutes me calmèrent enfin. Ce ne fut que de longues explications et négociations plus tard que j'acceptai de mettre ma fierté de côté et d'admettre que Lexa était en effet obligée d'utiliser mon vraie nom pour me présenter. Celle-ci d'ailleurs, silencieuse près du micro, fermait les yeux, se demandant sans doute pourquoi elle avait accepté que je participe.

 _" - Très bien. Maintenant que ce léger incident pour lequel nous remercions tous Mlle Paxton est résolu, nous pouvons procéder au tirage au sort pour les équipes."_

Elle piocha un à un des morceaux de papier dans une urne afin de former les groupes.

 _" - Hursul et Proteris. Barouan et Cridsina. Lincoln et Sarenaï. Azregard et Josia. Farä et Svikio. Kiliuam et Yasmin."_

Elle soupira et murmura doucement quelque chose que je ne discernai pas quand elle comprit qui composait l'équipe la plus bas-ass du tournoi.

 _" - Et enfin, Julia et Klark. Que Dieu nous vienne en aide..."_

* * *

 _" - Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par "Que Dieu nous vienne en aide" ?_

 _\- Tu veux vraiment une explication ?"_

Nous étions toutes les deux à cheval, Clarke derrière Titus et moi derrière une grounder que je ne connaissais pas. Nous avions les yeux bandés, et on nous emmenait probablement au milieu de la forêt.

 _" - Pas vraiment. Si jamais tu gagnes, tu vas demander quoi à Lexa ?_

 _\- Hors de question que tu le saches, ça ne te regarde pas !_

 _\- Oh, tu vas enfin pouvoir t'éclater avec des menottes toi si tu me bats !_

 _\- Vraiment Jules ?"_

Je ris aux éclats. 10 minutes plus tard, les chevaux s'arrêtèrent et nous descendîmes de nos montures. Titus enleva nos bandeaux, ce qui était normal et prévisible, et attacha mon poignet avec une chaine de métal avant de relier l'autre extrémité à celui de Clarke, nous laissant à peine un mètre de liberté, ce qui n'était pas normal et pas prévisible du tout !

 _" - Oh attends, il y a un petit malentendu là ! Les menottes, c'est pour Clarke et Lexa, et dans l'intimité de leur pieu, pas au milieu de la forêt !_

 _\- Jules ! Ta gueule !_

 _\- Oh ça va ! Pour une fois ta mère est pas là !_

 _\- Et t'en fais quoi des caméras et des micros placés partout dans cette foutue forêt, abrutie ?!"_

Je marmonnai quelques excuses, puis Titus, qui eut la gentillesse de faire semblant de ne pas avoir compris, entreprit d'éclaircir la situation.

 _" - Les 4 drapeaux se trouvent dans un rayon de 3 kms, si jamais vous retirez les chaines ou utiliser des armes provenant de l'extérieur de cette forêt, vous êtes disqualifiées. Bon courage."_

Mais il avait rien éclairci là ! Et pour couronner le tout, il venait de se barrer cet imbécile, avec sa collègue. Qu'est-ce qu'on était supposées faire maintenant ?!

 _" - Bon Clarke, il est temps de m'expliquer les règles, parce que là j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on doit faire._

 _\- Wow attends, attends, attends ! Tu connais pas les règles ?!_

 _\- Bah non, mais c'est pas grave, explique-moi. J'apprends vite._

 _\- Mais je les connais pas moi, les règles !_

 _\- Comment ça tu connais pas les règles ?!_

 _\- J'ai été sélectionnée i jours ! Et j'ai passé ces 2 jours à convaincre Lexa de me laisser participer ! Toi tu te prépares depuis une semaine et t'as même pas pensé à demander les règles ?!_

 _\- Si ça craignait de pas les connaitre, je pense que Lexa m'en aurait parlé, des règles !_

 _\- Bien sûr que non ! Elle veut pas que tu gagnes pauvre nouille ! Elle est contrainte de faire appliquer n'importe laquelle de tes demandes, jouer à la roulette russe est moins risqué !"_

C'était pas faux dans l'absolu. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, fis quelques tours sur moi-même, trébuchai sur la chaine nous reliant Clarke et moi après avoir oublier son existence, puis me repassai la main dans les cheveux.

 _" - Ok voilà ce qu'on va faire : Titus a parlé de 4 drapeaux. 4 équipes sont sélectionnées pour la suite, ce qui veut dire que pas avoir de drapeau craint. On doit trouver un drapeau. C'est simplement une épreuve de recherche à l'aveugle !_

 _\- Merci j'avais saisi toute seule ! Et comment on les trouve ? 3 kms de rayons, c'est super long à fouiller..._

 _\- Certes, mais les autres ne doivent pas avoir plus d'indice que nous._

 _\- Tu veux dire des indices comme celui-là !_ dit-elle en désignant l'arbre derrière moi.

 _\- C'est pas un indice, c'est un arbre ça._

 _\- Je te parle pas de l'arbre_ , reprit-elle en empoignant ma tête et me forçant à la baisser, _je te parle du gros putain de cercle violet à son tronc !"_

En effet, un immense cercle violet gisait ici, au centre duquel se trouvait un rond plus petit. Autour de la peinture se trouvait des sortes de lettres bizarroïdes sans aucune signification.

 _" - Oh merde, ça c'est un indice. Pour ceux qui connaissent les règles... Clarke, je crois qu'on va faire ça au talent et espérer tomber sur un drapeau !_

 _\- Génial... Vraiment brillant... Au moins, le temps est correct, c'est la seule chose positive de la journ..."_

Nous fûmes agressées par une pluie battante et de violentes bourrasques.

 _" - Bien joué Clarke, c'est de ta faute si ça nous tombe sur la gueule !_

 _\- Ecrase et cours !_

 _\- Vers où ?!_

 _\- N'importe où !_

 _\- Je commence à saisir d'où vient le "Que Dieu nous vienne en aide..."..."_

Nous nous tapâmes le sprint de nos vies, tombant tous les 5 mètres à cause de la pluie et de la foutue chaine qui nous reliait. 10 minutes plus tard, le vent commençait à se calmer, même si la pluie demeurait. Je parvins à distinguer au loin un couple de participants.

 _" - Clarke ? C'est pas la fille sans bras et le type de la nation des connards là-bas ?!_

 _\- Josia et Azregard ? Possible ouais ! Merde, ils ont un drapeau !"_

Quoi ?! Mais c'était impossible l'épreuve avait commencée depuis moins d'une demi-heure ! A moins que...

 _" - Clarke, c'est pas une épreuve de recherche à l'aveugle..._

 _\- Effectivement, le gros truc en peinture indique directement l'emplacement du drapeau. Quand tu sais le lire, c'est une course contre la montre !_

 _\- Ouais, qui sera le plus rapide..."_

Impossible pour nous de traduire le symbole. Nous avions aucun moyen de trouver sur le drapeau sans farfouiller tous les coins de la forêt, sauf que si Josie et Azgardard, ou quelques soient leur nom, avaient trouvé un drapeau, ils ne devaient pas être les seuls.

 _" - J'ai peut-être une idée..._

 _\- Moi pas, alors elle a intérêt à être bonne Jules._

 _\- On va voler un drapeau._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Je suis cambrioleuse, c'est mon point fort ! On suit l'éclopée et le débile de la nation des abrutis et..._

 _\- L'éclopée ? Eclopée ça veut dire boiteux ! Enfin bref, continue._

 _\- Ils nous mènent directement à la sortie de cette forêt. Là-bas, on se planque et on attend qu'un autre groupe arrive pour lui tomber dessus, lui piquer le drapeau et lui voler la victoire."_

Elle me dévisagea comme si je venais de lui proposer d'aller dérober la Lune.

 _" - Et c'est ça le plan ? Parce qu'il comporte pas mal de failles ! De 1, on n'est pas sûres que le vol soit autorisé, de 2, si ça se trouve, ils sont la dernière équipe à avoir trouvé un drapeau et les autres sont déjà là-bas, de 3..._

 _\- T'as mieux à proposer ?_

 _\- Non."_

Nous repartîmes à vitesse grand V, le bruit de nos pas masqué par la pluie, suivant discrètement l'équipe devant nous. Tout se passait à merveille avant qu'un arbre se matérialise devant nous.

 _" - On prend à droite ! Il a des trous sur le côté gauche !_

 _\- Non à gauche, il y a trop de racines de ton côté !"_

Résultats des courses, je pris à droite (comme je l'avais dit !) et elle à gauche (comme elle l'avait dit !) et la chaine fut bloquée par l'arbre, ayant pour effet de nous faire nous heurter et de tomber à la renverse. Quelques secondes d'engueulades et de démêlages plus tard, nous parvînmes à nous remettre sur nos pieds, mais malheureusement, le groupe avait disparu. Mais nous avions un bien plus gros problème.

 _" - Bravo Jules ! On fait quoi maintenant ?!_

 _\- Clarke..._

 _\- Ne me "Clarke" pas ! On a perdu, c'est foutu !_

 _\- Clarke._

 _\- Je t'ai dit de..._

 _\- Clarke !_

 _\- Quoi ?!"_

J'avalai difficilement ma salive.

 _" - Je viens de comprendre pourquoi Lexa ne voulait pas que tu participes..."_

Elle se retourna vivement et se pétrifia.

 _" - Oh merde... Est-ce que c'est bien... C'est bien une..._

 _\- Une panthère. Une ! Putain ! De ! Panthère !"_

J'eus juste le temps de me hisser sur l'arbre, trainant Clarke derrière moi avec la chaine avant que la bête n'attaque.

 _" - Je déteste ce jeu..._

 _\- Je te le fais pas dire..."_

2 silhouettes s'approchèrent de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Le gamin et la vieille. Avec un drapeau. Par chance, obnubilés par la panthère, ils ne nous remarquèrent pas. Je sentis Clarke bouger, prête à bondir.

 _" - Non reste-là._

 _\- Il faut les aider !_

 _\- Ils n'en ont pas besoin regarde."_

En effet, le vieille faisait diversion tandis que le gamin saisit un tronc d'arbre mort et le fracassa sur la gueule de la panthère.

 _" - Mais nous oui. Ne bouge-pas tant que je ne t'ai pas dit de le faire."_

Je me servis de la chaine afin de me suspendre à la branche sur laquelle nous étions et saisis discrètement le drapeau qui avait été bazardé lors du combat contre la panthère.

 _" - Maintenant Clarke, on court !"_

Nous sautâmes de l'arbre et courûmes le plus vite que possible, talonnées par nos adversaires qui s'épuisaient (Eh oui ! A 50 balais, on court pas aussi vite qu'à 18 !). Probablement touchées par la Grâce, nous tombâmes sur Lincoln et Sarenaï, qui eux aussi s'envolaient vers la victoire, mais contrairement à nous semblaient savoir vers où voler. 10 minutes, 1 poumon en moins chacune et 4 miracles plus tard, nous franchîmes la ligne d'arrivée sous les ovations de la foule. Le commentateur hurla dans son micro.

 _" - Et c'est avec notre plus grande surprise que Julia et Klark franchissent la ligne d'arrivée et se qualifient pour la suite des événements en compagnie de Lincoln et Sarenaï, Josia et Azregard et Kiliuam et Yasmin !"_

Je le toisai d'un regard noir.

 _" - C'était pour ton prénom ou pour le "notre plus grande surprise" que tu le fusilles du regard comme ça ?_ taquina Clarke, les mains sur les genoux, en train de mourir.

 _\- Les deux. Tu vois, Lexa avait tort, on s'en sort à merveille !_

 _\- Aucune de nous deux n'a encore gagné..."_

* * *

 _" - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_ demandai-je en voyant Abby arriver, 2 heures plus tard.

 _\- Avant l'épreuve suivante, chaque participant a le droit de voir un membre de son clan, une sorte de coach si tu veux._

 _\- Pourquoi moi j'ai pas de coach ? Oh et je suis désolée pour le commentaire sur Clarke, Lexa et les menottes et tout..._

 _\- Parce que techniquement, vous n'êtes que 2 dans le clan "Heda", Lexa et toi. Les leaders n'ont pas le droit de venir vous voir, du coup je me suis proposée pour vous deux. Et je vais ignorer que tu as parlé de ça."_

Elle n'avait droit qu'à 15 minutes pour nous parler. Les autres coachs s'en servaient pour encourager et donner quelques conseils, mais dans notre cas ça allait surtout être pour nous expliquer les règles de la prochaine épreuve.

 _" - Alors, c'est quoi la suite ?_ demanda Clarke.

 _\- Un jeu d'équipe_ , reprit Abby. _Vous allez être par groupes de 4. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour vous expliquez les règles du jeu, vous connaissez le cricket ? Parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est la base du jeu._

 _\- Pas du tout_ , répondit sa fille.

 _\- Un petit peu ouais, les bases, on improvisera. Comment sont faites les équipes ?_

 _\- Vous restez avec votre partenaire d'avant, et vous tirez au sort l'équipe qui va vous rejoindre._

 _\- Super, on est toujours ensembles, on change pas une équipe qui gagne !"_

Clarke me lança un regard dubitatif.

 _" - Bah quoi ?_

 _\- On a failli se faire bouffer par une panthère, on s'est mangées un arbre et aucunes de nous ne connait les règles, je ne sais pas par quel miracle on a réussi à se qualifier pour la suite..."_

Elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Je voulus lui demander plus de détails, mais le commentateur annonça que le quart d'heure était passé. Nous rejoignîmes le centre du terrain improvisé au milieu de la ville. Lexa tira au sort les équipes, Josia, Azregard, Kiliuam et Yasmin allaient nous affronter, Lincoln, Sarenaï, Clarke et moi.

 _" - Sélectionnez vos capitaines."_

Azregard et Lincoln s'avancèrent.

 _" - L'équipe de Lincoln à la batte."_

Clarke s'approcha de moi.

 _" - Bon alors, comment on joue ?_

 _\- Attends, à la batte ? Comment ça à la batte ?_

 _\- Je croyais que tu connaissais les règles !_

 _\- Oui, mais y'a pas de batte au croquet..._

 _\- Comment ça croquet ?! Je suis sûre que ma mère a parlé de cricket !_

 _\- Oh merde... Lincoln !"_

Je me précipitai vers lui pour lui demander des conseils, mais il ne me répondit en me balançant une batte dans les mains et un casque sur la tronche.

 _" - Wow attends Lincoln ! Comment on joue ?!_

 _\- Tu ne connais pas les règles ?!_

 _\- Non, et Clarke non plus."_

Son visage d'habitude impassible traduisit une expression mêlée de surprise, de dépit et vaguement de colère.

 _" - D'accord on va s'arranger. Prends cette batte. Le joueur d'Azregard va lancer une balle, ton but à toi c'est de protéger les 3 piquets derrière toi._

 _\- Ok._

 _\- Si les piquets tombent, c'est un out et on change de batteur. Si tu réussis à frapper, il y a plusieurs cas de figure. Si tu envoies la balle en dehors du terrain, c'est un groundery. Dans le cas où elle sort du stade sans rebond, c'est un groundery sis. S'il y a un rebond c'est un groundery fou. Tu suis jusque là ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Contente-toi de taper dans la balle. Si tu la tapes, lâche la batte et fais un tour autour du terrain._

 _\- Ok ça marche."_

Josia se mit en place. Je tentai de lever la batte, mais celle-ci devait peser au moins 10 kilos ! (Enfin peut-être pas, j'en avais juste l'impression.) Elle lança et je ratai lamentablement la balle mais, coup de bol, celle-ci manqua les piquets. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Lincoln, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il m'indiqua de rester en position. Josia lança à nouveau, et je frappai par miracle la balle, pas très bien ceci dit. Je tapai un sprint autour du terrain, pendant que Lincoln, Sarenaï, Azregard, Kiliuam et Yasmin s'entretuaient limite pour récupérer la balle, sous les yeux de Clarke qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Kiliuam attrapa la balle et courut vers les piquets, passa la balle à Yasmin (sauvée d'un plaquage de Lincoln par Azregard) qui défonça les piquets en la lançant avant que je puisse atteindre les piquets.

 _" - 3 pour l'équipe d'Azregard."_

What ?! Mais je croyais que ça changeait simplement le batteur de fracasser les piquets. Lincoln courut dans ma direction.

 _" - Bouge, on change de batteur, Sarenaï te remplace._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ils ont des points ?_

 _\- Ils ont fait tomber les piquets._

 _\- Mais c'était pas un out ça ?_

 _\- Seulement quand tu es à la batte."_

Je comprenais rien du tout... Je rejoignis Clarke.

 _" - Tu comprends quelque chose ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Les filles,_ nous interpella Lincoln _, j'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer les règles en long en large et en travers. L'objectif, c'est de garder la balle le temps que Sarenaï fasse le tour."_

Celui-ci frappa d'ailleurs merveilleusement bien, et la balle sortit du terrain.

" _\- Groundery sis ! 6 points pour l'équipe de Lincoln !_

 _\- J'ai pas compris, je croyais que t'avais des points quand tu défonçais les piquets..._

 _\- Exact,_ tenta d'expliquer Lincoln, _mais faire sortir la balle du terrain quand on est batteur rapporte plus de points. J'ai essayé de te l'expliquer tout à l'heure._

 _\- Je ne t'écoutais pas tout à l'heure._

 _\- Je ne suis pas étonné. Clarke, va à la batte."_

Je renonçai à tenter de comprendre quelque chose et me contentai de ce que Lincoln me disait de faire. Clarke rata son coup et on changea de batteur. Lincoln frappa, pas aussi bien que Sarenaï, mais pas mal quand même. Le dit-Sarenaï nous engueula Clarke et moi parce que nous ne bougions pas, ce qui entraina d'ailleurs 3 autres points pour l'équipe adverse. Et là, sans aucune explication logique, nous échangeâmes nos rôles et devînmes lanceurs.

 _" - Pourquoi on a changé ?_

 _\- On est tous passé à la batte. Sarenaï est lanceur, nous on récupère les balles qui nous tombent dessus et on essaie de toucher les piquets."_

Il prit la balle et la lança de toutes ses forces sur le balafré, qui la renvoya à l'autre bout du terrain et la fit sortir. Groundery sis si j'avais bien compris.

 _" - Groundery fou ! 4 points !"_

What le retour !

 _" - C'est quoi ce cirque, pourquoi un fou et pas un sis ? Remarque c'est pas plus mal pour nous, mais je commençais à peine à comprendre !_

 _\- Rebond sur le terrain avant la sortie, 4 points au lieu de 6."_

Azregard prit le rôle de batteur. Cette fois-ci aussi, la balle s'envolait vers la sortie du terrain, mais ça n'allait certainement se passer comme la dernière fois !

 _" - Clarke, lance-moi !_

 _\- Mais ça va pas ?!"_

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de protester et courus vers elle. Elle croisa ses mains par réflexe ou par instinct et je pris appuis dessus afin de me propulser vers le haut, attrapant la balle au vol. Je la lançai à Lincoln, qui slaloma entre Kiliuam, Josia et Yasmin, tous les 3 assez surpris par la technique improvisée et frappa les piquets, ajoutant 3 points à notre score. Quelques lancers plus tard, à la fin de la 1ère manche, je commençais de comprendre le truc !

 _" - Clarke ! Je crois avoir vaguement compris les règles de ce jeu. Alors écoute-moi sans m'interrompre, sinon je vais être perdue à nouveau. Si j'ai bien saisi, la partie se déroule en 3 manche. A chaque manche, chaque équipe passe batteur et lanceur. Quand on est à la batte, il y aurait une façon de gagner des points : il faut envoyer la balle hors du terrain, auquel cas tu gagnes 4 points s'il y a un rebond sur le terrain avant de sortir, et 6 si elle sort directement, c'est les fameux Grounderies. Dans le cas où tu renvoies la balle, mais sur le terrain, le batteur doit lâcher la balle et faire un tour du stade le plus rapidement possible pour revenir devant les piquets qu'il protège. Les gars de son équipe doivent empêcher les autres de marquer en chopant la balle, jusqu'à ce que le batteur revienne. Quand il est à nouveau sur sa base, on procède à un nouveau lancer. Mais si tu ne parviens pas à garder la balle et que les autres touchent les piquets avant le retour du batteur, ça fait 3 points pour eux. Les rôles s'inversent quand on devient lanceur, là c'est à nous de détruire les piquets._

 _\- Donc en gros, à la batte, on tape le plus fort possible et on protège les piquets, et au lancer, on attrape la balle pour marquer._

 _\- Exactement. Et apparemment, les bons gros plaquages sont autorisés. De la part de la hippie et de la fille avec un seul bras, ça me fait pas trop peur, mais le balafré et Azcarad m'inspirent moyen..._

 _\- Azregard. Et t'oublies que nous, on a Lincoln !"_

Les 2ème et 3ème manches se déroulèrent sans trop d'encombres, même si je ne comprenais rien au terme technique, du genre "Oh mais quel lancer franc magnifique, une balle enrobée imparable pour le batteur !". Perso, je ne voyais qu'une balle lancée n'importe comment et un batteur pas très bon, m'enfin bon, là n'était pas la question. La partie se compliqua quand nous arrivâmes au dernier batteur de l'équipe adverse, qui s'avérait être particulièrement bon, qui devait être éliminé par Clarke, qui avait pris le coup de main à la batte mais était désastreuse au lancer. Nous n'avions que 2 points de retard. Autrement dit, nous étions foutus en cas de grouderies certes, mais aussi si Clarke défonçait les piquets, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver ceci dit. C'était pourquoi je réfléchissais à mon plan machiavélique pour gagner qui devait réunir pas mal de conditions : Clarke devait bien lancer, Yasmin devait frapper la balle mais pas suffisamment fort pour mettre un groundery, et nous devions être suffisamment bon pour marquer avant que Yasmin fasse son tour, ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et pour en rajouter une couche, ce sport, en plus d'être incroyablement complexe, était le symbole du fair-play, donc je ne devais pas contourner les règles trop visiblement ! Oui j'avais eu beaucoup d'idées depuis le début du match plus fourbes les unes que les autres, mais Lincoln m'avait remballée à chaque en me ventant le fair-play d'un jeu qui avait dû être interrompu pendant 20 minutes parce que Kiliuam était tombé dans les vapes suite à un plaquage de Lincoln ! Fair-play ? Où es-tu le fair-play ? Enfin bref, il fallait mettre mon plan à exécution.

 _" - Clarke, viens voir. J'ai un plan._

 _\- Oh non ! Je refuse de participer à l'un de tes plans ! Ils sont tous nuls, et c'est un miracle que tu ais survécu à tous les dommages collatéraux causés par tes idées à la con !_

 _\- Lance-lui dessus. Sur Yasmin, vise le torse ou la tête._

 _\- De 1, je ne vois pas à quoi ça nous avancera, de 2, c'est de l'anti jeu, de 3, comment veux-tu que je réussisses à la toucher, je suis absolument nulle._

 _\- C'est pas de l'anti jeu. Comme tu l'as dit, tu es absolument nulle, tout le monde va croire que tu as tiré comme une bille ! Je m'occupe du reste, toi imagine que Yasmin est Pike avec un flingue pointé sur Lexa, et je te garantis que ça va marcher !"_

Je me remis en position, étudiant à nouveau la configuration de l'équipe adverse. Azcargarg, ou peut-être Azmisrad ?, couvrait le côté droit, miss sans bras le côté gauche et le balafré était en plein milieu. Parfait, ils étaient réglés comme du papier à musique ! Clarke lança, et à merveille !, en plein dans la tronche de la hippie, qui, comme prévue, se protégea par réflexe avec la batte, qui heurta la batte et l'envoya à quelques malheureux mètres d'elle, mais vachement en hauteur. Azminrac/Larcargard/Assiraz (ce prénom était ridiculement compliqué !) et la sans membre se précipitèrent vers le centre du terrain où se trouvait le balafré.

" _\- Lincoln, Sarenaï ! Plaquez-les !"_

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent, et me permirent ainsi de prendre appui sur le corps pour sauter sur les épaules du balafré, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et me propulser dans les airs, attraper la balle et fracasser les piquets, à la même manière que je l'avais fait avec Clarke. Les amis, je n'avais qu'une chose à dire : on avait géré ! J'entendis le commentateur crier notre victoire ainsi que pleins d'autres trucs incompréhensibles et je levai les bras en l'air. Clarke me sauta dessus de contentement.

 _" - Je dois avouer que sur ce coup, t'as été géniale !_

 _\- Elle a raison_ , acquiesça Sarenaï, _même si tu as craché sur une demi-douzaine des principes du jeu pour y arriver. Je te remercie de nous avoir sauvé la mise, mais à partir de maintenant, nous sommes ennemis."_

Il me tendit une main, que je serrai en souriant.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, je me trouvais dans ma tente, engloutissant un demi-poulet et 3 verres de bière. La journée avait été longue, et le jour commençait à tomber à la fin du match. Lexa nous avait déclaré gagnant, avant de nous apprendre (enfin, à Clarke et moi, les 2 autres le savaient eux) que nous devrions passer la nuit seul chacun dans une tente, où nous trouverions des vêtements propres, de la nourriture et des boissons, afin d'éviter toute tricherie. Nous étions à présent tous les 4 ennemis. Je finis mon gâteau à la fraise (que j'avais entamé après le poulet) avant de me changer et de me coucher. Je m'endormis avant d'avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller, me demandant quelle galère allait nous tomber dessus demain.

 _" - Acclamez nos 4 finalistes, Sarenaï kom Sangedakru, Lincoln kom Trikru, Klark kom Skaikru et Julia."_

Trop nul ! J'avais juste le droit à mon prénom et même pas à un kom super cool ! Merci Lexa ! Nous eûmes droit à une standing ovation, bien que je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi puisque d'ici ce soir, 3 des personnes ici présentes allaient êtres des gros losers.

 _" - Débutons sans plus tarder la 3ème épreuve."_

Nous fûmes conduit à d'immense poteaux au dessus à 14 mètres de hauteur, sur lesquels nous dûmes nous hisser tant bien que mal, tâche rendue encore plus compliquée par la corde de sécurité qui s'emmêlait entre mes jambes. Lincoln arriva le 1er, dans la classe la plus absolue, suivi par Sarenaï, tandis que Clarke et moi arrivâmes pitoyablement essoufflées 5 minutes plus tard. J'avais beau être cambrioleuse et avoir l'habitude de grimper partout, j'avais rarement l'occasion de me taper 4 mètres de haut à bout de bras ! Une fois installée debout sur mon pilier de 30 cm de diamètre, je remarquai qu'au centre du carré virtuel formé par nos 4 poteaux se trouvait un 5ème pilier, équipé de 2 immenses perches et d'une plateforme centrale où se hissaient une bonne douzaine de spectateurs.

 _" - Lincoln ! Les perches au milieu, j'ai bien compris qu'elles allaient tourner dans l'objectif de nous faire nous vautrer, mais eux au milieu ils servent à quoi ?_

 _\- Ils ont là po..._

 _\- Pour une fois,_ l'interrompit le commentateur que l'on pouvait distinguer grâce aux micros positionnés sur la plateforme, _je vais réexpliquer les règles afin que les 2 gourdes n'ayant pas pris la peine de se renseigner ne soient pas trop perdues._

 _\- TA GUEULE !_ hurlâmes Clarke et moi en cœur.

 _\- D'où tu te permets de dire ça toi ?!_ finis-je.

 _\- La seconde d'Indra m'a menacée de me trancher un bras si je ne disais pas ceci. C'est une insulte gourde ?"_

J'aperçus Octavia en contrebas pliée en 2, tout comme Raven, Bell, Jasper et Monty. Même Lexa, qui était impassible depuis le début du concours souriait discrètement.

 _" - Ceci étant dit,_ reprit le commentateur, _l'objectif est simple. Au centre se trouve deux perches qui tourneront et vous faucheront si vous ne les évitez pas. De plus, une règle a été ajoutée par Heda cette année. 12 spectateurs choisis au hasard se trouveront sur la plateforme tournante au centre et lanceront des projectiles aux participants. Le premier à tomber est éliminé. Bon courage à vous 4 !_

 _\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Lexa,_ lui criai-je, _je t'emmerde ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai pas des masses de fans et qu'ils vont tous vouloir me dézinguer ! Tu vas me le payer !"_

Clarke, quant à elle, se fendait la poire à côté de moi.

 _" - Je t'avais dit qu'elle voulait pas te voir gagner !_

 _\- Ecrase !_

 _\- Oh fais pas la gueule ! Les gens te détestent pas..._

 _\- Certes, mais ils ne nous connaissent ni toi ni moi, ils veulent tous voir Lincoln ou Sarenaï gagner. On est mal Clarke !_

 _\- Mais non, ça va le faire !"_

Mais bien sûr ! Sauf que non, ça ne l'avait pas fait du tout. 3 minutes après la mise en marche de la structure centrale, j'avais déjà manqué de trébucher sur le perche la plus basse et évité de justesse la plus haute en me baissant miraculeusement. C'était dur de se concentrer quand on devait évité toutes sortes d'objets ! Tout y passait ! Alors à la limite, qu'on me balance des balles ou même des plaques de bois, je comprenais l'idée, mais ça partait en vrille complet ! Clarke avait évité une chaise et 3 chaussures, Sarenaï 4 noix de cocos et une casserole, Lincoln un chat (paix à son âme), 5 livres et 2 pastèques tandis que j'esquivai 2 des tableaux récupérés à Mount Weather et une carcasse de poulet. Une carcasse de poulet ?! C'était quoi ce bordel ?! Je fus tellement distraite que j'en oubliais que les 2 perches n'étaient pas à la même hauteur et m'explosai lamentablement dans la barre supérieure, ce qui me fit chuter. Je me rattrapai par miracle à la plateforme de mon pilier de ma main droite. Sonnée, je ne compris pas ce que le commentateur, mais le jeu avait l'air de continuer. Je me hissai sur mon poteau, et sautai par dessus la perche la plus basse.

 _" - Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Heda insiste sur le fait que tu ais la capacité de concentration d'un poisson rouge. Une carcasse et bim, il n'y a plus personne !"_ se moqua Lincoln.

Vexée, j'attrapai au vol le reste de jambonneau que m'envoya un spectateur dans l'objectif de me faire refaire mon petit show et lui balançai en pleine tronche. Tout surpris, il ne réussit pas l'esquiver et tomba dans le vide, retenu 3 mètres plus bas par la corde de sécurité. Je réalisai seulement ce que je venais de faire, me demandant si c'était légal ou pas. Visiblement, ça l'était, puisque la plateforme avait arrêté de tourner.

 _" - Désolée Lincoln, j'ai pas réfléchi ! Tu vas bien ?"_

Il grommela probablement quelques insultes que je ne distinguai pas à cause de la distance. Lexa se leva et prononça la fin de l'épreuve.

 _" - Lincoln kom Trikru est éliminé. Les 3 participants pouvant accéder à l'avant-dernière épreuve sont Klark kom Trikru, Sarenaï kom Sangedakru et Julia. Veuillez redescendre et vous rendre à la place centrale dans une heure."_

Clarke et Sarenaï entamèrent leur descente, alors que j'utilisai la manière plus rapide et me jetai dans le vide, pour finir ma descente en rappel tandis que Lincoln, bon perdant, m'aidait en déroulant la corde. J'attendis Sarenaï et Clarke, cette dernière bien en retard, et ce dernier me serra la main pour la seconde fois en 2 jours.

 _" - Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de fourbe. Je ferais mieux de surveiller mes arrières."_

Il me sourit et partit dans sa tente pour se changer. Lincoln et moi aidâmes Clarke dans ses derniers mètres, puis nous rendîmes dans nos tentes afin de suivre l'exemple de l'homme du désert qu'était Sarenaï. Une heure plus tard, Lincoln était retourné auprès d'Octavia dans le public, et Clarke et moi sur la place.

 _" - Cette avant-dernière épreuve est un test de réflexion..._ rappela ou informa Lexa en fonction de la personne l'écoutant.

 _\- Réflexion ?_ chuchotai-je à Clarke. _Je croyais que ce tournoi était un tournoi sportif, comme les jeux olympiques. Pour l'instant, on a eu droit à une course contre-la-montre déguisée en course d'orientation, un jeu d'équipe aux règles totalement hasardeuses et un jeu d'esquive d'objets les plus grotesques les uns que les autres et maintenant une épreuve de réflexion. J'ai du mal à voir en quoi tout ça est un tournoi sportif..._

 _\- Surtout que t'es mal barrée, la réflexion c'est pas ton point fort..._

 _\- Hé,_ m'offusquai-je, _je suis intelligente. Très intelligente même ! T'as pas vu les résultats que j'avais sur l'Arche, j'étais dans le top à chaque devoir !_

 _\- Tu es intelligente Jules, pas réfléchie. Tu parles et tu agis avant de réfléchir, ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'irréfléchi, donc pas très qualifié pour cette épreuve, mais t'inquiète pas, je gagnerai pour nous 2."_

Elle me tira la langue et alla se positionner derrière un des pupitres installés sur la place. Je fis de même, grommelant encore. Irréfléchie moi ? J'allais lui faire la peau oui ! Un papouder (un vieux grounder, un papy grounder, un papounder quoi !) s'approcha.

 _" - Cette épreuve va se dérouler sous la forme 10 énigmes que vous devrez résoudre. Appuyez sur le buzzer si vous avez la réponse. En cas d'égalité entre 2 candidats à la fin des questions, une dernière sera posée afin de déterminer le perdant. Les 2 candidats au plus haut score rejoindront la finale. Tout spectateur surpris à souffler des réponses sera exécuté sur le champ."_

Pardon ?! Ces fous nous pondaient un jeu pepère limite jeux télévisés qui passaient sur Terre avant l'explosion qui nous a tous envoyé dans l'espace (oui, je lisais beaucoup de choses sur la vie sur Terre d'avant, et bien parfois je me disais que ça n'avait pas que du bon !), mais ils menaçaient de mort toutes tentatives de tricherie ?! Mais c'était des grands malades ! Il fallait que je vois 2, 3 trucs avec Lexa !

 _" - Très bien, nous pouvons commencer."_

Prépare-toi à souffrir Clarke ! Elle me lança un regard révélant le même message.

 _" - Sur un étang se trouve un nénuphar. Toutes les nuits, le nombre de nénuphars double. Au bout de 30 nuits, l'étang est totalement recouvert de nénuphars. Au bout de combien de nuits l'étang était-il recouvert à moitié ?_

 _\- 12 !"_ hurlai-je en écrasant le buzzer.

Tout le monde me fixa. Ok, c'était vrai, j'avais sorti un nombre au pif sans y réfléchir une demi-seconde. J'étais tellement obsédée par l'idée de mettre Clarke à terre que je n'avais même pas écouter la question.

 _" - Faux_ , répondit le papouder, sans surprise.

 _\- 29",_ répondit à son tour Sarenaï.

Lui aussi il sortait des nombres au pif ? Je réfléchis un quart de seconde et réalisai qu'il avait totalement raison.

 _" - Exact. Point pour Sarenaï. 2ème énigme. C'est mieux que Dieu, c'est pire que le Diable, les pauvres en ont, les riches en ont besoin et si l'on en mange, on meurt. Qu'est-ce que ce que je vous décris ?"_

Je réfléchis quelques minutes, surtout bloquée par le fait qu'il ait mentionné Dieu et le Diable, 2 concepts auxquels Lexa m'avait dit qu'ils ne croyaient pas. Oui, j'avais le don pour m'attarder sur l'essentiel ! Si ça continuait comme ça, j'allais me retrouver avec un joli score de 0 à la fin. 0... Rien... J'écarquillai les yeux et éclatai à nouveau le buzzer.

 _" - Rien ! Rien n'est mieux que Dieu, rien n'est pire que le Diable, les pauvres n'ont rien, les riches n'ont besoin de rien, et si l'on mange rien, on meurt !_

 _\- C'est une bonne réponse. Point pour Julia._

 _\- Oh yeah dans ta face Clarke ! Pardonnez-moi..._ dis-je en voyant le regard noir du papounder.

 _\- 3ème énigme : Un guerrier nommé Blanc, un guérisseur nommé Noir et un poète nommé Roux se rencontre dans un café. L'un d'eux dit : "Mes cheveux sont noirs, les vôtres sont respectivement roux et blancs, mais aucun de nous trois n'a une couleur de cheveux correspondant à son nom." "C'est ma foi vrai", répond Blanc. Quelle est la couleur des cheveux du poète ?"_

C'était quoi cette énigme à la con, elle avait pas de sens ? Enfin si, mais ça servait à rien ! Quel connard pouvait s'appeler par une couleur ? Enfin, Violette ou Rose, c'était sympa, mais personne ne pouvait s'appeler Noir décemment ! Clarke frappa le buzzer et répondit Noir, ce qui était vrai. Le premier gars qui parlait ne pouvait pas être Noir donc pas guérisseur, puisqu'il avait les cheveux noirs, donc le guerrier Blanc ne pouvait avoir que les cheveux roux puisqu'il s'appelait Blanc et que l'autre gars avait les cheveux noirs. Du coup, le premier gars, celui avec les cheveux noirs, ne pouvant ni être Blanc le guerrier rouquin, ni le guérisseur Noir, il était le poète Roux, avec les cheveux noirs. Le dernier était donc le guérisseur Noir avec les cheveux blancs. Désolée si c'était pas clair. Merde, si j'avais pas râlé dans ma tête pendant 107 ans, j'aurais pu la trouver celle-là !

 _" - Vous êtes à égalité. 4ème énigme : Pour rentrer chez lui, un fermier doit traverser une rivière. Cependant, il a en sa possession un loup, une chèvre et un chou, et il ne peut emmener dans la barque qu'une seule de ses possessions à la fois. Sachant que le loup mange la chèvre et la chèvre mange le chou dès qu'il a le dos tourné, comment va-t-il traverser avec ses 3 biens ?"_

Je passai la débilité du contexte de l'énigme et me concentrai dessus cette fois-ci. L'astuce, c'était de laisser le loup et le chou ensemble tout le temps, comme ça pas de risque. J'appuyai.

 _" - Il fait le premier allé avec le mouton..._

 _\- Il s'agit d'une chèvre, mais passons._

 _\- Ouais, une chèvre. Ensuite, il revient tout seul, il embarque le loup, le pose de l'autre côté mais repart avec la chèvre, qu'il dépose avant de prendre la salade..._

 _\- Le chou._

 _\- Si vous voulez. Il prend le chou et l'amène de l'autre côté, puis il repart tout seul chercher la chèvre en espérant qu'elle se soit pas faite volée pendant qu'il était parti, et le tour est joué !_

 _\- Exact, vous passez en tête. 5ème énigme. Vous êtes dans une chambre dont les quatre murs, le plancher et le plafond sont complètement recouverts de miroirs. à part vous-même, il n'y a rien d'autre dans la chambre. Combien de réflexions de vous-même voyez-vous?_

 _\- Aucune !_ s'exclama Sarenaï. _Il n'y a rien d'autre dans la pièce, donc pas de lumière, du coup on ne peut pas se voir._

 _\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est trop nulle comme question ! Je m'attendais à un calcul de malade, et vous jouez juste sur les mots ?!_

 _\- C'est exact Julia. 2 pour Sarenaï, 2 pour Julia, 1 pour Klark. Nous en sommes à la moitié."_

Moi qui croyais que Clarke allait me donner du fil à retordre : c'était raté ! Elle se faisait éclater. Bon, certes elle avait un seul point de retard, mais dans ma tête à moi, j'étais en train de lui mettre la misère, mais si j'étais ex-æquo avec Sarenaï.

 _" - 6ème énigme : Un jeune homme est confronté à un défi : il doit démonter l'omnipotence d'un être prétendant pouvoir tout faire. Cet être peut créer et offrir absolument tout, que ce soit un objet, un concept, une personne, vivante ou morte... Qu'a demandé le jeune homme pour surmonter ce défi, en sachant que la seule chose lui étant interdite est de demander à l'être omnipotent de résoudre le défi en question ?"_

Il était sacrément con le jeune, je m'emmerderais pas comme ça moi si j'avais la chance de pouvoir obtenir tout ce que je voulais ! Je m'apprêtais à frapper le buzzer, connaissant la réponse, mais Clarke me prit de vitesse.

 _" - Il a demandé à l'être de créer une pierre qu'il ne pourrait pas déplacer. Si l'être ne peut pas la créer, alors il n'est pas omnipotent, et s'il peut la créer, alors il n'est pas omnipotent car il ne peut pas la bouger._

 _\- C'est exact. Vous retournez à égalité. 7ème énigme."_

Putain encore 4... Qu'est-ce que c'était chiant !

 _" - Complétez cette suite : 1, 11, 21, 1211, 111221, 312211."_

Ça se compliquait. J'essayais un peu tout et n'importe quoi, additionnant, soustrayant, demandant 8 fois de répéter les mots parce que j'avais une mémoire court terme d'environ 14 secondes. Clarke fut la 1ère à frapper.

 _" - 13112221."_

Comment elle avait trouvé ça encore... Sarenaï se frappa le front, comme s'il réalisait que l'énigme était simple.

 _" - Attends, t'as compris un truc toi ?_

 _\- Mais oui, c'était évident._

 _\- Evident c'est vite dit..._

 _\- Le premier chiffre, c'est 1. Il y a un seul 1, donc 1.1, puis ensuite i 1, donc 2.1, puis 1 2 et 1 1, donc ."_

Fallait la trouver celle-là, un peu tiré par les cheveux quand même.

 _" - 8ème énigme : vous êtes à cheval et vous devez parcourir 1000 kms. Au bout de 5 heures, vous avez parcourut la moitié du chemin, donc 500 kms."_

Il était radioactif son cheval ou quoi ?! C'était impossible d'aller à une telle vitesse ou alors on avait pas la même notion des kms lui et moi !

 _" - A quel vitesse devrez-vous pousser votre cheval le reste du trajet pour atteindre une moyenne de 200 km/h sur la globalité ?"_

Avant même d'avoir pu faire un petit commentaire sarcastique, Clarke appuya sur le buzzer sans même qu'on lui ait fait un signe ou donné une petite tape sur l'épaule.

 _" - Question piège ! Si on va à 200 km/h en moyenne, on fait le trajet en 5 heures. Donc à moins que le cheval se soit téléporté, c'est impossible._

 _\- Exact. 4 pour Klark, 2 pour Sarenaï et 2 pour Julia."_

Mouais, elle était moyenne celle-là. Si on considérait que le cheval pouvait se déplacer à 100 km/h, on pouvait admettre qu'il pouvait aussi se téléporter ! Par contre, il fallait que Clarke se détende un peu, moi qui avait prévu de l'éclater, dans le meilleur des cas je ne pouvais que la rattraper maintenant.

 _" - 9èm..._

 _\- Oui on a saisi ! 9ème énigme, viens-en aux faits !_

 _\- Un fermier mourant laisse à sa femme ses intentions concernant l'héritage qu'il léguera à ses fils. Le fermier possède 17 moutons..._

 _\- Encore des moutons ?_

 _\- Il s'agissait de chèvres mademoiselle Paxton... Le fermier décide de donner la moitié de son troupeau à son ainé, le tiers à son cadet et le neuvième à son benjamin._

 _\- Mais c'est dégueulasse, ils se font entuber les 2 derniers !_

 _\- Quoiqu'il en soit_ (j'étais impressionnée par son calme, même moi je me trouvais pénible _!), 17 n'étant divisible ni par 2, ni par 3, ni par 9, la femme ne sait pas comment départager. Cependant, un autre fermier vient en aide à la famille et parvient à faire correctement le partage sans couper de mouton. Comment a-t-il fait ?"_

Je la connaissais celle-là, Charlie me l'avait déjà faite, mais encore une fois, Clarke me passe devant et donna sa réponse.

 _" - Le fermier prête un de ses moutons, du coup ils en ont 18. La moitié, 9, va à l'ainé, le tiers, 6, va au cadet, le neuvième, 2, va au benjamin. 9+6+2 = 17, le fermier récupère son mouton._

 _\- Putain Clarke ! Va te faire foutre !"_

Elle me tira la langue, se foutant de ma gueule. Bordel, elle me foutait dedans là, si elle répondait à la question suivante, je passais avec Sarenaï à l'énigme de mort subite, si Sarenaï répondait, j'étais foutue. Et aucunes de ces possibilités n'étaient envisageables pour ma fierté démesurée.

 _" - Dernière énigme. Rappel des scores..._

 _\- C'est pas la peine ! On sait, Clarke nous défonce, et Sarenaï et moi on craint tous les 2 ! Accouche !_

 _\- Un condamné à mort se présente devant son Heda. Il a alors le droit de choisir sa mort : Heda lui accorde le droit de prononcer une phrase, si cette phase est vraie, il sera pendu, si ce qu'il dit est faux, il sera décapité. Cependant, le condamné ressort quelques temps plus tard, gracié. Comment a-t-il fait ?"_

Encore une fois, Clarke frappa le buzzer, mais je parvins à la devancer d'une demi-seconde.

 _" - Nan ta gueule ! C'est à moi ! Il lui a dit qu'il allait mourir décapité ! C'est un foutu paradoxe !"_

En effet, si on considérait que la phrase du condamné était vraie, alors il aurait dû être pendu. Or, dans ce cas, il aurait menti et aurait donc dû se faire décapiter, rendant la phrase de base vraie, et ainsi de suite.

 _" - C'est exact. Score final : Klark, 5 points, Julia, 3 points, Sarenaï, 2 points."_

Lexa se leva/réveilla et prononça notre victoire et notre accès à la finale, réveillant ainsi le public qui commençait lui-aussi à trouver ça un tantinet longuet. La finale avait intérêt à être un truc de barjo, pas moyen de se retaper un truc aussi chiant !

 _" - Félicitations_ , me dit-Clarke, _on dirait que c'est plus que toi et moi._

 _\- Comme si tu le pensais ! T'étais à 2 doigts de m'évincer avec tes conneries !_

\- _Tu devrais être flattée, j'ai essayé de te virer maintenant parce que je sais que j'ai moins de chance de gagner contre toi que contre Sarenaï."_

Je fis mine de ne rien en avoir à cirer, mais mon abruti d'égo était tout de même assez satisfait. La nuit allait tombée, Indra et Titus s'approchèrent pour nous conduire à nos tentes respectives.

 _" - Clarke, pourquoi tu tiens autant à gagner ? Je veux dire, ni toi ni moi n'avons besoin de la récompense, et moi je sais que je joue à fond parce que j'ai horreur de perdre, mais pourquoi tu te donnes tant de mal ? Si tu veux quelque chose de Lexa, demande-lui, elle s'empressera de te le donner._

 _\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne peux pas te dire ce que je veux. C'est juste suffisamment important pour me faire jouer. Et n'oublie pas que je n'aime pas spécialement perdre moi non plus."_

Je suivis Indra dans ma tente, après un rapide au revoir à la blonde.

 _" - C'est quoi l'épreuve de demain ?_ demandai-je à Indra.

 _\- Je ne peux rien dire, l'épreuve finale change chaque année et est gardée secrète jusqu'au jour J. Reposez-vous bien Jules."_

Je suivis son conseil, et me couchai après avoir changé de vêtements et avalé la moitié de ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

* * *

 _" - Bienvenue au dernier jour du tournoi de cette année ! Dans quelques instants, vous aurez le plaisir d'assister à la finale, qui opposera Klark kom Skaikru et Julia Paxton dans un parcours du combattant._

 _\- Sérieusement, un parcours du combattant ? On est vraiment dans un remix de Survivor..._

 _\- C'est quoi Survivor ?_ me demanda Clarke. _Et ne t'enflamme pas trop vite, je pense que cette épreuve sera loin d'être une partie de plaisir..._

 _\- Une ancienne téléréalité. Et ça sera certainement pas très compliqué comme épreuve !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

 _\- C'est Lexa qui a choisi l'épreuve, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle mette sa chérie en danger ! Chérie étant toi bien sûr !_

 _\- J'avais compris merci..."_

Elle baissa la tête et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait l'air... stressé.

 _" - T'as peur de perdre ou quoi ? Kane a une requête si importante que ça pour que tu te mettes dans cet état ?_

 _\- Non... Laisse tomber._

 _\- Si c'est pas Kane, c'est que toi t'as une requête très importante ! T'affoles pas Clarke, Lexa ne veut pas que je gagne, le terrain doit être super avantageux pour toi !"_

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pas rassurée pour autant.

 _" - Si tu me dis ce que tu demanderas en cas de victoire, je te jure de te laisser gagner !_

 _\- Hors de question ! Je ne te dirai rien ! Et je vais gagner pas parce que tu te laisseras faire mais parce que je serai meilleure que toi !"_

Elle semblait être d'aplomb à nouveau. Lexa expliqua rapidement les règles : on allait nous amener Clarke et moi au milieu de la forêt et allait s'en suivre une course semée de pièges (par pièges, entendez ours caché, précipice de 54 mètres de profondeur, nids de guêpes) entre Clarke et moi. La première arrivée à la place centrale de Polis remportait le tournoi.

20 minutes de cheval (normal le cheval, pas le radioactif de l'énigme précédente !) plus tard, nous étions sur la ligne de départ.

 _" - Tu sais Clarke, ma proposition tient toujours !_

 _\- Dans tes rêves !"_

Je ris. J'allais lui souhaiter bonne chance lorsque je remarquai qu'elle cherchait quelque chose dans sa poche, souriant en le sentant sous ses doigts.

 _" - T'avais perdu ton gris-gris Griffin ?_

 _\- C'est pas un gris-gris, je crois pas en ce genre de conneries !_

 _\- Pourtant, t'as l'air soulagé de l'avoir avec toi, quoique ce soit._

 _\- T'es lourde._

 _\- Je sais, je te taquine."_ m'excusai-je, sachant très bien que j'étais très agaçante. Un coup de corne résonna dans la forêt, indiquant qu'il était temps de se lancer.

 _" - Bonne chance Clarke_ , lui souhaitai-je en commençant à courir.

 _\- Toi aussi_ ", répondit-elle sur mes talons.

La première partie du parcours se déroula sans encombre. Comme prévu, quelques petits pièges firent leur apparition, mais Lexa ayant le sens des proportions et ne voulant pas amocher sa copine, nous nous fîmes seulement attaquer par une sorte de tigre croisé avec un paresseux (mélange très improbable, très rigolo, et mine de rien, très dangereux !) et une seule crevasse se trouvait dans les environs. Bien évidemment, comme j'étais une voleuse hors paire, j'avais un talent inné pour repérer le moindre petit détail. Sauf quand j'étais pressée, que je voulais quelque chose ou que je n'étais pas concentrée à 100%. Ce qui était en l'occurrence totalement le résumé de ma situation. Ce qui expliqua donc pourquoi je me vautrai lamentablement dans le trou de 2 mètres à peine dissimulé, donnant à Clarke une jolie avance ! Mais heureusement, je me rattrapai en coupant par le lac et en me tapant les 50 mètres à la nage, alors que Clarke, n'ayant jamais pris la peine d'apprendre à nager contrairement à moi qui me tapais 2 heures de natation 4 fois par jour, devait faire tout le tour. Au final, c'était kif-kif, nous nous retrouvâmes à la même hauteur.

 _" - Si j'étais pas tombée dans ce trou à la con, je t'aurais vraiment mis cher Clarke ! Voilà pourquoi tu devrais apprendre à nager ! Loser !_

 _\- Ah ouais ?! Et qui c'est qui se retrouve trempée alors qu'il fait -2°C hein ?! Et qui se retrouve alourdie par le poids de l'eau et donc ralentie ? C'est moi peut-être ?!"_

Elle n'avait pas tort, je caillais à mort ! Je balançai ma veste sur le côté, me déchargeant un peu du poids de l'eau et observai la configuration du terrain : devant nous se trouvait une montagne, pour laquelle la route la plus simple d'accès semblait être de zigzaguer dans les innombrables chemins qui semblait y mener. Ou alors, on pouvait escalader ce foutu caillou de front !

 _" - En tout cas, là, mouillée ou pas, tu vas pleurer Clarke !"_

J'excellais en escalade, depuis toujours. Même ma kleptomanie m'était venue plus tard. Je gravis la montagne en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et me retrouvai face à un autre dilemme. Devant moi, un précipice. Pas très haut, une chute dans la rivière d'en bas ne serait pas mortelle, mais me ferait perdre avec certitude. C'était donc pour ça qu'il y avait autant de chemin en bas, monter n'était pas la priorité, il devait avoir un des passages menant à la petite route que j'observais sur le côté, permettant de traverser le précipice sans souci. Alors que faire, redescendre et retrouver le bon chemin ou alors utiliser un de ces arbres très flexible et me jeter dessus pour le faire courber et l'utiliser pour faire une sorte pont ? A votre avis, qu'allait-il se passer ? Exactement, moi étant moi, j'avais choisi la solution la plus débile, la plus dangereuse et qui avait le plus bas taux de réussite ; mais qui, si ça marchait, me propulserait vers la victoire ! J'imaginais déjà la scène : j'allais monter sur un de ces arbres dont la circonférence du tronc faisait 5 fois la mienne, et allais sauter sur celui d'en face, près du précipice, qui se plierait sous mon poids et allait tranquillement m'amener de l'autre côté. Une fois en haut, je réalisai que je n'étais pas trop loin de la ligne d'arrivée, puisque j'entendais le son des haut-parleurs.

 _" - Tandis que Klark s'approche enfin de la sortie du labyrinthe pour atteindre l'autre côté du gouffre, Julia semble toujours réfléchir à la manière de s'en sortir ! Va-t-elle tenter le coup et utiliser cet arbre ?"_

Mais il avait bien analysé la situation le jeune ! Je me lançai.

 _" - Mais oui, elle tente ! Elle saute ! L'arbre se plie et l'amène tout droit vers l'autre côté !"_

Sauf que j'avais surestimé mon poids. A quelques mètres du bord, l'arbre stoppa sa course, repartant à sa position initial. Ma super idée devint un super cauchemar, puisqu'au lieu de gagner une avance phénoménal, je m'écrasai lamentablement sur le sol, l'arbre étant devenu une catapulte.

 _" - Et encore une fois, le plan de Julia échoue lamentablement, la renvoyant à la case départ ! Va-t-elle tenter ou une approche ou se borner à réutiliser la première ?_

 _\- TA GUEULE !"_ hurlai-je énervée.

Je remontai sur l'arbre, mais cette fois m'accrochai solidement. Le même scénario se reproduisit, sauf qu'au lieu de m'écraser à nouveau, je restai fixée à l'arbre comme un panda à son bambou et celui-ci repartit dans l'autre sens, me permettant de gagner quelques mètres. Quelques allers-retours plus tard, j'étais envie assez près de l'autre bord pour sauter. Mais l'arbre lui n'était pas d'accord pour aller plus loin, et ce putain de tronc se fendit en 2 ! Par miracle, je vis le coup venir et pris appui sur le bois pour sauter de l'autre côté avant de tomber dans le vide. Je n'entendis pas ce que dit le commentateur, mais je m'en foutais royalement ! Tout ce que je voyais, c'était que Clarke me devançait de quelques mètres. Et il était hors de question que je la laisse gagner ! Si c'était si important pour elle, elle n'avait qu'à me le demander quand je lui en avais donné l'occasion ! Je me relevai et partis en 4ème vitesse, le reste du parcours n'étant qu'une ligne droite. Arrivée à son niveau, je lui donnai un coup d'épaule, qu'elle évita avant de répliquer avec un croche-pied bien réussi, qui causa ma chute. Cependant, je ne manquai pas de l'entraîner dans ma chute et nous nous étalâmes dans la boue.

 _" - Putain Jules ! C'était pas réglo ça !_

 _\- Parce que me faire un croche-pied ça l'était peut-être ?!_

 _\- C'est toi qui a commencé à m'emmerder !_

 _\- Ah là là ! Les 2 finalistes en sont réduits à se bousculer pour gagner !_ hurla le commentateur dans son micro.

 _\- Il la ferme jamais lui ?!"_

Elle se releva, mais repartit dans la terre aussi vite, car je pris appui sur sa tête pour me remettre debout.

 _" - Jules Paxton ! Tu vas souffrir !_

 _\- Sans rancune !"_

J'étais partie pour lui mettre une nouvelle longueur d'avance, mais j'aperçus sur le sol une sorte de petite bourse. Comme d'habitude, ma concentration digne d'un poisson rouge me mit à terre, puisque Clarke profita de ma légère absence pour me bousculer et me renvoyer par terre.

 _" - T'avais raison Jules ! Sans rancune !_

 _\- Klark donne le dernier coup bas et reprend l'avantage !"_

J'étais foutue. Et ce con ne manquait pas de me le rappeler ! Etant positivement certaine de ma défaite, je pris le temps de ramasser la bourse gisant sur le sol et courus après Clarke, sauvant un peu l'honneur ! Comme prévu, la blonde franchit la ligne d'arrivée en me distançant d'une vingtaine de mètres, sous les acclamations de la foule (bien que j'étais à 90% sûre que les trois quarts d'entre eux n'étaient pas capables de nous différencier ! En même temps, la seule différence entre elle et moi, c'était que Clarke couchait avec Lexa, et moi pas). J'arrivais quelques secondes plus tard, applaudissant Clarke, bonne perdante.

 _" - Félicitations, tu l'as mérité._

 _\- C'est faux, tu m'as laissé gagner. Tu t'es arrêtée quelques instants, tu m'as laissé te bousculer._

 _\- Tu te trompes. J'ai été déconcentrée, et je pense que tu sais par quoi."_

Elle me regarda intriguée.

 _" - Je ne suis pas sûre non..."_

Je sortis de ma poche la petite bourse.

 _" - C'était ça ton gris-gris non ? Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu perdre ça à cet endroit, ça a dû tomber de ta poche quand on s'est ramassées... Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas regardé ce qu'il y avait dedans",_ répondis-je à son interrogation silencieuse.

Je la lui tendis, mais la retins quelques instants avant de la lâcher.

 _" - Je n'ai pas regardé ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais je remarque les choses tu sais. Je veux dire, je suis un boulet en général, mais je remarque les choses, je déchiffre les gens. Et si ce que je pense qui va se produire va effectivement se produire, j'ai qu'une question à te poser : t'es sûre de ton coup ?_

 _\- Non... J'en sais rien... Peut-être... Oui. Mais, actuellement, je flippe ma mère..."_

Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules.

 _" - T'as décidé ça quand ?_

 _\- Quand j'ai appris ce qu'on pouvait gagner à ce concours._

 _\- Ok. Vu que je suis un pur désastre, je n'ai aucun conseil à te donner, alors le seul truc que je vais te dire, c'est que si tu vas au bout, t'as plus de couilles que ce que je croyais Griffin !_

 _\- Charmant... Tu penses pas que c'est une idée stupide alors ?_

 _\- Ah bien sûr que si ! Je suis sûre que c'est une idée stupide !_

 _\- Tu m'aides pas là..._

 _\- C'est une idée à peu près aussi stupide que celle que j'ai eu en m'infiltrant dans la tour de Lexa la première fois._

 _\- Tu as manqué de te faire tuer._

 _\- C'est vrai, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, ma vie ne serait pas ce qu'elle est à présent. Si tu veux vivre pleinement ta vie, tu dois prendre des risques ! Courage Clarke Griffin, de tout ce que tu as fait dans ta vie, ce moment risque d'être le plus terrifiant et le plus merveilleux !"_

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux. Ensuite, elle soupira et réitéra l'opération 4 ou 5 fois, jusqu'à ce que Kane et Abby viennent à notre rencontre. Cette dernière prit sa fille dans ses bras.

 _" - Félicitations, je suis fière de toi."_

Elle se tourna vers moi.

 _" - Bravo à toi aussi Jules, tu t'es bien débattue._

 _\- Merci Abby. Alors chancelier Kane, quel sera votre souhait ?_

 _\- Je préférerais en discuter avec notre peuple avant si ça ne te gêne pas._

 _\- Pas de soucis, j'étais juste curieuse."_

Lexa prit la parole.

 _" - Félicitations à Klark kom Skaikru, gagnante du 27 Trigerplaid ! Approche."_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna dans la foule. Je la retins encore quelques secondes.

 _" - Hé, je suis avec toi ok ? Tu peux le faire._

 _\- Ok."_

Abby, Kane et moi partîmes dans les tribunes, où Abby me demanda de quoi nous étions en train de parler.

 _" - Vous le saurez bien assez tôt._

 _\- Conformément aux règles établies nos précédents commandants_ , reprit Lexa, _qui n'était séparée de Clarke que par les quelques mètres se situant entre le sol et l'estrade où se trouvait le trône d'Heda, le chancelier Kane du Skaikru ainsi que toi-même êtes en droit de soumettre un souhait. Il vous sera donné un délai afin de vous concerter, qui durera au maximum 5 jours à partir de cet instant. Tu peux aller rejoindre les tiens, et ainsi les festivités pourront commencer._

 _\- Attends. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais formuler mon souhait maintenant. Et ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait."_

Clarke suait à grosses gouttes, elle tremblait et commençait à paniquer. Quand elle tourna la tête vers moi, je lui offris un regard signifiant "Tu peux le faire". La situation aurait d'ailleurs été très drôle à regarder si je n'étais pas indirectement impliquée.

 _" - Je peux demander tout ce que je veux c'est ça ?_

 _\- A l'exception de la vie d'un membre de l'alliance ou d'une élévation de statut social, oui._

 _\- Super. Toute la journée, tu as parlé de moi comme de Clarke kom Skaikru, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ces appartenances n'ont plus lieu d'être à présent. Je ne veux plus de ça maintenant. Je ne veux plus être cette fille du ciel, et je ne veux plus que tu sois cette fille de la Terre. Nous sommes maintenant, tous ici présents, membres de cette alliance, alors ces appellations, ces titres n'ont plus aucun sens. Je refuse qu'ils en aient, parce qu'à chaque fois que ces mots sont prononcés, je ne suis qu'une de tes ambassadrices, et toi tu es simplement Heda. Et je pense que ce n'est plus un secret pour personne que je t'aime. Je veux dire, si on veut que quelque chose se sache, il faut en parler à Jules, et comme elle nous a pratiquement mises ensembles, je pense que c'est à présent de notoriété publique._

 _\- Amen !_ dis-je en levant un verre, sous les rires de la foule.

 _\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je t'aime Lexa, je suis amoureuse de toi, ai hod yu in, et je le dirai autant de fois qu'il le faudra en autant de langues qu'il le faudra. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, ce n'est pas beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Je ne veux plus être ambassadrice, car c'est une partie de moi qui est obligée de te voir comme ma commandante, et je ne veux plus de ça. Alors, voici mon souhait, mais j'aimerais que tu ne répondes rien pour l'instant. Je veux dire, faire ça en public, c'est pas très cool de ma part, je le réalise maintenant, je ne veux pas te piéger. Je veux juste que tu m'accordes encore quelques secondes d'attention, ensuite, j'irai rejoindre tout le monde pour faire la fête, et on en reparlera plus tard."_

Abby, qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était en train de se produire, regardait dans tous les sens. Je me penchai vers elle.

 _" - C'était de ça, qu'on parlait."_

Clarke sortit la bourse de sa poche, prit l'objet à l'intérieur et mit un genou à terre. Elle présenta ensuite une bague étincelante à Lexa.

 _" - Je brise probablement une des règles, qui consiste à ne pas demander la vie de quelqu'un, mais tant pis. Lexa, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?"_

* * *

J'étais dans la chambre de Lexa, et celle-ci tournait en rond comme un poisson dans son bocal. Ne tenant plus, je l'agrippai par les épaules et la fixai dans les yeux.

 _" - Lexa ! Arrête ton cirque et parle-moi !_

 _\- Elle m'a demandée en mariage..._

 _\- C'est exact._

 _\- Elle m'a demandée en mariage._

 _\- Tu l'as déjà dit ça._

 _\- Mais elle m'a demandée en mariage !_

 _\- Oui je sais, et là, tu paniques. Ne t'inquiète pas, pratiquement tout le monde fait ça."_

Elle soupira et recommença à tourner.

 _" - En public, au milieu du tournoi, elle m'a demandée en mariage au milieu du tournoi._

 _\- C'est ça qui t'inquiète, qu'elle l'ait fait en public ?_

 _\- Evidemment, maintenant c'est une cible privilégiée, n'importe qui peut l'utiliser pour m'atteindre."_

Je la comprenais. Sa dernière histoire ayant fini avec la découverte de la tête de sa petite-amie dans son lit, son affolement avait lieu d'être.

 _" - Si ça peut te rassurer, elle était déjà une cible privilégiée. Même si elle n'est pas chancelière, dès que les gens parlent du Skaikru, ils s'imaginent Clarke. Elle est ambassadrice, a commis un génocide et tout le monde sait que c'est ta copine, alors ça ne va pas changer grand-chose qu'elle devienne ta femme."_

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, pas rassurée le moins du monde. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lexa l'autorisa à entrer, ne prenant même pas la peine de se lever pour accueillir son visiteur dignement.

 _" - Heda, pardonnez-moi le dérangement,_ dit Titus, _mais le chancelier Kane est ici._

 _\- Et tu penses vraiment que c'est le meilleur moment pour m'entretenir avec lui ?!_ l'engueula-t-elle.

 _\- Non, effectivement, mais Clarke n'est pas avec eux. J'ai préféré vous prévenir._

 _\- Très bien, j'arrive."_

Il sortit et ferma la porte.

 _" - Tu ne pourras pas éviter Clarke toute ta vie, et elle va vraiment se vexer si tu ne réponds rien ! Et puis pourquoi ça t'affole autant, vous ne célébrez même pas les mariages ici..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. On ne célèbre pas les mariages, mais on a un équivalent. Et pour mon peuple aussi, c'est un engagement primordial._

 _\- Donc tu ne te sens pas prête ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que si. Clarke est la personne avec qui je veux passer le restant de ma vie, évidemment que je suis prête pour amener notre relation à un niveau supérieur."_

Sa réponse était on ne pouvait plus honnête, mon superpouvoir me l'indiquait, alors je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qui la bloquait comme ça.

 _" - Donc, tu es actuellement en train de flipper ta mère parce que... ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas évident ? Je croyais que tu déchiffrais les gens ?_

 _\- Tu ne flippes pas à l'idée de te marier et de t'engager, on a conclu tout à l'heure qu'il serait stupide de t'inquiéter pour sa sécurité parce que ça n'allait rien changer..._

 _\- Tu as conclu._

 _\- Ne joue pas sur les mots. Du coup, la seule idée qu'il me reste, c'est que tu fais une crise de nerfs pré-mariage, ce qui est supposé arriver avant le mariage, non avant les fiançailles..."_

Elle me dévisagea comme si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont j'étais en train de parler.

 _" - Alors c'est ça Lexa ? Tu es juste une nouvelle sorte de fiancée qui est tellement prête à se parier qu'elle panique avant même les fiançailles ?"_

Elle réfléchit un instant.

 _" - Il faut croire oui._

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Va lui dire oui avant qu'elle se persuade qu'elle a fait la pire connerie du monde et qu'elle noie son chagrin dans l'alcool !"_

Elle se précipita hors de la pièce, et je la suivis, ne souhaitant pas en perdre une miette. En pénétrant dans la salle du trône, nous nous souvînmes que Kane était ici pour son affaire de souhait (qui, on l'espérait, n'était pas une demande en mariage cette fois), et que le "eux" employé par Titus désignait le chancelier et Abby, qui avait encore l'air scotchée par les événements de la journée. Lexa se figea, réalisant sans doute qu'elle avait un peu zapé notre bon Kane, aussi volai-je à son secours.

 _" - Chancelier ! Abby ! La journée a été riche en émotions n'est-ce pas ? Que diriez-vous de repasser demain, les réactions à froid sont toujours plus justes que les autres."_

Personne ne me répondit. Kane et Abby me regardaient, l'air de dire "T'es sérieuse ? Ma fille/Ma potentielle belle-fille si je décide de me bouger le cul avec Abby (parce que oui, même si on avait tous cru à quelque chose de concret depuis l'épisode de Lexa sous herbe, quand Abby et lui avaient décidé de squatter dans la même tente, la situation n'évoluait pas des masses) vient de demander Heda en mariage, et on doit attendre demain pour avoir des réponses ?", tandis que Titus et Indra fixaient Lexa, qui nous ignorait royalement, s'excitant après le bouton de l'ascenseur parce que celui-ci n'arrivait pas. Quand il arrive enfin, Lexa se jeta dedans, mais finie sur le sol car elle percuta Clarke, qui était dans ledit ascenseur.

 _" - Clarke !_

 _\- Non attends Lexa écoute-moi !_ l'interrompit Clarke en se relevant. _Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'était stupide ! Enfin non, je veux dire, évidemment que je veux qu'on se marie, mais ça me semblait être une bonne idée sur le coup, mais je réalise que c'est bien trop prématuré pour toi. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que je veuille passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, mais on a tout le temps qu'il faut, alors oublie..._

 _\- Arrête-la avant qu'elle s'évanouisse"_ , soufflai-je à Lexa qui s'était remise debout entre temps.

Celle-ci, pour la 2ème fois de sa vie, suivie mes conseils et attrapa Clarke dans ses bras et l'embrassa pour la faire taire.

 _" - Oui,_ murmura-t-elle.

 _\- Quoi oui ?"_

Oh mais quel boulet...

 _" - Oui, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, oui je veux t'épouser._

 _\- Sérieusement ?"_

C'était à moi de dire ça ! Encore une fois, c'était à moi de tout prendre en main !

 _" - Là_ , soufflai-je à l'oreille de Clarke ce coup-ci, _c'est le moment où tu lui passes la bague au doigt, où tu es supposée être heureuse, sauter dans tous les sens, ce que tu veux sauf rester planter là._

 _\- Yeah !_ hurla-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de Lexa à nouveau.

 _\- Amen ! Du coup, je vais être demoiselle d'honneur ou... Oui t'as raison, pas le moment"_ , m'écrasai-je sous le regard noir de Lexa.

Clarke pivota la tête de sa fiancée pour la ramener à elle, lui lança un sourire éclatant en lui passant la bague autour du doigt et embrassa ses lèvres à nouveau. Quand le baiser devint gênant pour nous tous, je me raclai la gorge.

 _" - Bon du coup on va y aller nous, on repassera pour les félicitations ! On va vous laisser célébrer, avec ou sans lit, avec ou sans menottes, avec ou sans... Non je vais me taire en fait."_

Titus et Indra entrèrent sans demander leur reste dans l'ascenseur, talonnées par Kane. J'eus un peu plus de mal à faire décoller Abby, qui avait définitivement eût beaucoup trop d'émotions pour la journée. Une fois l'ascenseur activée, elle me demanda :

 _" - Est-ce que ça vient vraiment de se produire ?_

 _\- Oui, votre fille est fiancée._

 _\- Wow. Bien, très bien, excellent même."_

Je lui souris, acquiesçant. J'allais m'occuper de ce mariage, et ça allait être mieux qu'excellent, ça allait être exceptionnel !

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir été jusqu'au bout.

La dernière partie n'était pas prévue ainsi à la base, mais au vue du 3x07, il me fallait un peu de bonheur pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans la déprime... Merci Jason vraiment ! Donc voilà, Lexa est malheureusement devenue une autre Tara MaClay, RIP Lexa.

Quelqu'un m'a demandé en review (désolée, je ne me souviens plus du tout de ton pseudo) de faire un chapitre concernant la discussion Lexa/Jules après le chapitre 5 (celui où elle est défoncée), et je pense écrire cette conversation, mais pas comme un chapitre entier, plutôt en bonus à la fin d'un autre plus court. Pour répondre à Rommie (plus sûre du pseudo non plus), j'ai bien l'intention de refaire le 3x07 à ma sauce, et dans mon monde, Alycia Debnam-Carey n'a pas à quitter The 100 pour Fear The Walking Dead, donc il n'y a pas de raison pour que Lexa meurt !

Merci à tous encore une fois pour lire et commenter ce que j'écris, c'est vraiment génial !

PS : GeekGirlG, c'est toi qui a écrit Revenir non ? Parce que cette histoire est vraiment géniale, j'adore !

PS 2 : Est-ce que ça vous tente des AU sur le même principe ?

Kisses - DW.


	9. Stockholm Syndrome

Yo tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Désolée pour le léger retard. Le chapitre qui va suivre est radicalement différent des autres, plus sombre et largement plus tordu. Donc si ça ne vous intéresse pas parce que vous préférez les histoires plus drôles, vous pouvez passer ce chapitre, je n'y ferai que très peu référence dans les OS à venir. Bonne lecture si vous décidez de le lire malgré tout !

* * *

 _" - Wow !_

 _\- Je suis d'accord !"_

Je me laissai tomber sur l'autre côté du lit puis m'appuyait sur mon bras après avoir repris mon souffle.

 _" - Alors, la légende est-elle fondée ?_ lui demandai-je en souriant.

 _\- Arrête de te lancer des fleurs, c'est pas uniquement grâce à toi que c'était génial !_ plaisanta-t-il en retour.

 _\- Mais en grande partie, et tu viens d'avouer que c'était génial toi-même !_

 _\- Très bien Jules, oui je l'avoue, la légende est bien fondée, mais toi tu n'as rien de gentil à me dire ?_

 _\- Pleure pas mon petit Bell, t'as été super toi aussi !_

 _\- Tu sais, appeler quelqu'un "mon petit" suivi du diminutif de son prénom après du sexe aussi torride n'est pas super flatteur !"_

Je ris, vite rejointe par Bellamy. Je me levai et empoignai le short et le T-shirt me servant de pyjama.

 _" - Je pense que c'est le signal de départ pour moi,_ dit-il en se rhabillant.

 _\- Oh non pas du tout ! Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux pas de soucis, c'est juste que je déteste dormir toute nue, désolée si c'est pas très sexy."_

Il se recoucha sur le lit où je le rejoignis.

 _" - Je croyais qu'on avait dit que c'était qu'un coup d'un soir... Ne le prends pas mal, je veux pas être le gars qui se casse après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait sans demander son reste, mais on avait l'air d'accord pour..._

 _\- Dire que c'était qu'un truc entre amis d'un soir. Et je ne reviens pas là-dessus, je ne tiens absolument pas à avoir une relation sérieuse pour le moment. Je suis pas en train de te demander de m'épouser Bell, je te propose juste de rester ici cette nuit parce qu'il doit être environ 2 heures du matin et que perso, je n'aurais pas vraiment la foi de retourner dans ma chambre à l'autre bout de la ville._

 _\- Ok, dans ce cas, ouais je reste. Tu veux que je prenne le canapé ?_

 _\- On vient de s'envoyer en l'air, je pense qu'on peut aussi dormir dans le même pieu."_

Il acquiesça, visiblement heureux de ne pas avoir à bouger dans les heures à venir. Ah, du sexe torride sans se prendre la tête, suivi d'une bonne fin de soirée avec un ami, ma vie était géniale !

 _" - Comment tu vas toi ?_ lui demandai-je, un peu inquiète pour lui.

 _\- Tu veux dire maintenant ? Je pense que ça pourrait pas aller mieux !_

 _\- Joue pas au plus idiot avec moi. Je veux dire, comment ça va depuis que Clarke et Lexa sont fiancées, je sais que tu as encore des sentiments pour elle..._

 _\- Venant de toi, je m'attendais plutôt à un truc du genre "je sais que tu as des sentiments, mais mets-les de côté sinon je te casse en 2"..._

 _\- Pourquoi ça ?_

 _\- Lexa est ta meilleure amie non ? T'es pas censée être de son côté ?_

 _\- Je le suis. Mais c'est pas parce que je suis Clexa jusqu'aux bouts des ongles que je ne me préoccupe pas de toi..._

 _\- Clexa ?_ demanda-t-il mi-étonné, mi-amusé.

 _\- Clarke plus Lexa, c'est plus simple de parler d'elles comme d'une seule entité._

 _\- Je vois. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais pas te mentir et te dire que je saute de joie à l'idée de ce mariage, mais j'ai fait mon deuil. La preuve, je commence à voir d'autres filles !"_

Il me lança un petit regard lubrique et nous rîmes tous les deux.

 _" - Coucher avec moi, c'est pas la définition de voir d'autres filles, mais c'est un bon début !_

 _\- Oh ça va hein ! On en parle de ta vie sentimentale ? Déjà que j'ai toujours pensé que les mecs t'intéressaient pas..._

 _\- Pourquoi choisir, je suis ouverte à tout moi. Par exemple, si t'as envie qu'on remette ça, je suis pas contre."_

Bellamy sourit et se redressa, posant ces lèvres sur les miennes. Nous étions repartis pour un tour quand un cri strident résonna sur tout l'étage, en provenance de la chambre de Lexa. Bellamy releva la tête en sursaut.

 _" - Wow, je sais pas ce qu'elles sont en train de faire, mais c'est flippant !_

 _\- Sauf que Clarke n'est pas là, elle est partie à Arkadia avec sa mère ce matin !_ dis-je en me rhabillant en 4ème vitesse. _Ramène-toi !"_

Je pénétrai dans la chambre, talonnée par un Bellamy torse nu, et me jetai sur le lit de Lexa, qui faisait visiblement une crise de panique, un putain de cauchemar ou un mélange des 2.

 _" - Lexa,_ l'interpellai-je en lui agrippant les épaules, _c'est moi ! Lexa réveille-toi !_

 _\- Costia !"_

Elle se releva en sursaut manquant de m'assommer au passage.

 _" - Hey, Lex. C'est moi, c'est Jules. Tout va bien, ça va aller, je suis là."_

Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir déjà vu dans un état pareil. Elle haletait et transpirait, secouée régulièrement par de violents spasmes, à 2 doigts de pleurer.

 _" - Jules ?_

 _\- Je suis là, t'as fait un cauchemar. Tout va bien."_

Je la serrai instinctivement dans mes bras, elle ne bougeait pas d'un quart de millimètre. Je regardai Bellamy, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

 _" - Désolée Bell, mais est-ce que tu pourrais retourner dans ma chambre et partir dès qu'il fera jour ?_

 _\- Bien sûr je comprends. Je vais retourner dans ma tente._

 _\- Merci. S'il te plait, demande à Indra de te raccompagner, elle garde la tour cette nuit."_

Il acquiesça et tourna les talons.

 _" - Bell ?_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en parlerai à personne._

 _\- Merci."_

Je me décollai lentement de Lexa pour aller chercher une serviette et lui essuyer le front.

 _" - Tu veux me parler de ce qui vient de se passer ? Ou tu préfères dormir ?_

 _\- Reste avec moi._

 _\- Ok, fais-moi de la place."_

Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et entrecroisai mes doigts dans les siens, pour lui faire comprendre que je ne partirais pas.

* * *

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, éblouie par la lumière filtrant à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre. Me souvenant de l'endroit où j'étais, je tentai d'attraper ma montre que j'avais bazardé sur un meuble la nuit dernière, mais fus incapable de bouger à cause d'un point mort étalé sur mon corps.

 _" - Hum Clarke, arrête de bouger comme ça..._ murmura-t-elle en resserrant son emprise autour de ma taille.

 _\- Si Clarke débarque, crois-moi Lexa on va bouger toi et moi ! Et pas de la bonne façon."_

Elle se releva et me dévisagea, comme pour s'assurer que je n'étais effectivement pas la personne qu'elle pensait que j'étais. Après ce qui paraissait être une éternité, elle semblait avoir fini d'assembler les pièces du puzzle et se souvenir que j'étais dans sa chambre parce qu'elle m'avait demandé de rester, et non parce que je m'y étais introduite pour abuser sexuellement d'elle au milieu de la nuit.

 _" - Ta fiancée va rentrer d'une minute à l'autre, je ferais mieux d'y aller._

 _\- On a déjà dormi ensemble avant, tu ne risques pas grand-chose._

 _\- Oh mais Clarke ne me fait pas peur ! Seulement, vous êtes fiancées depuis, genre, 1 semaine et demie, et Clarke est déjà partie pour un trip de 24 heures, alors je n'ai pas envie d'être témoin de ce qui va arriver à la seconde où elle va rentrer dans cette chambre !_

 _\- A savoir ?_

 _\- Baise post-fiançailles Lexa. Amuse-toi bien, même si je n'ai pas trop de doute là-dessus !"_

Je ne voulais pas parler de ce qui s'était produit la nuit dernière, parce que si Lexa voulait en parler, elle savait que j'étais là pour l'écouter. Mais d'un autre côté, Lexa n'étais pas le genre de personne à se confier facilement, même si ça s'améliorait avec le temps.

 _" - Tu veux me parler d'elle ?_

 _\- De qui tu parles ?_

 _\- Tu sais de qui je parle. Tu as hurlé son nom quand je t'ai réveillé au milieu de la nuit."_

Elle ne répondit pas.

 _" - Ok, si tu ne veux rien me dire, écoute seulement ce que j'ai à te dire. Costia, où qu'elle soit actuellement, ne peut qu'être heureuse pour toi. Tu ne la trahis en rien en te mariant avec Clarke. Et Clarke n'est pas Costia, elle ne va partir, de quelques manières qu'elles soient._

 _\- Je sais_ , souffla-t-elle, là n'est pas le problème...

 _\- Alors explique-moi. Je ne veux pas te pousser mais..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas._

 _\- Peut-être que si tu en parlais, pas forcément à moi, mais à Clarke ou même Indra..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas en parler_ , dit-elle calmement. _C'est bien là le problème. J'aimerais, je t'assure, mais à chaque fois que je veux en parler, je n'arrive pas à formuler des mots cohérents à voix haute."_

Elle se leva et chercha un moment dans sa commode, avant de ressortir un carnet de l'un des tiroirs.

 _" - Tu veux m'aider ? Lis-ça s'il te plait._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à émettre des mots oralement, alors je les inscrits sur papier._

 _\- Je peux pas lire ça._

 _\- Si tu peux, je te le demande._

 _\- Non, je veux dire littéralement. Je peux pas le lire, j'ai progressé en trigedasleng, mais pas assez pour lire un bouquin._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est en anglais."_

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui demander pourquoi son journal intime était écrit en anglais. Je lui adressais un petit signe de la tête avant de prendre le carnet et de retourner dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit et ouvris la première page, qui ne comportait qu'une seule phrase en son centre.

 **Costia est morte aujourd'hui.**

* * *

 **J'entre dans ma chambre. J'aperçois quelques lueurs en provenance de mon lit. Des bougies. Costia aime les bougies. Je souris en observant les pétales de rose étalés partout dans la pièce. Elle était supposée voyager, se rendre à la nation des glaces pour négocier la paix. C'était le travail qui lui avait été confié. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté qu'elle parte, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, mais elle m'avait convaincues après des heures et des heures. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi j'avais ce mauvais pressentiment. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans la pièce, sans me demander pourquoi elle est déjà de retour, j'imagine qu'elle a voulu me surprendre. Sur mon lit, je trouve une boite. Mon sourire s'agrandit, elle n'est pas dans la chambre, mais le contenu de cette boite m'indiquera probablement où la retrouver. Ce n'est pas le cas. Ou plutôt si c'est le cas. Je retire le couvercle pour y trouver une lettre et une nouvelle boite, plus petite que la précédente. Je lis les mots inscrits, et comprends ce que je m'apprête à trouver ensuite. Guidée par le minuscule espoir qu'il ne puisse s'agir que d'une plaisanterie dictée par le sens de l'humour particulier de la personne que je pensais être l'amour de ma vie, je vérifie le contenu de la boite. Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Je m'effondre sur le sol, et je ne bouge plus, ne parle plus. Le temps passe. Impossible de dire si je reste quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures dans cette position avant que Titus ne me trouve. Il se précipite vers moi, je ne dis rien. Il remarque ensuite la boite et la fait chuter dans la précipitation. Son contenu s'écrase sur le sol dans un bruit sourd qui me hantera à jamais.**

 _ **" - L'amour est une force. Et le sien pour vous lui aura coûté beaucoup. Elle n'a rien avoué. Veuillez accepter cet humble présent afin qu'il vous rappelle à jamais ce qu'il en coûte de vous aimer."**_ **lit Titus à voix haute. Il jure quelque chose à propos de la nation des glaces, puis me sort de la pièce, détachant ainsi mon regard de celui vide de Costia. Du moins, de ce qu'il en reste.**

Je refermai le carnet d'un coup sec, plus que dérangée par ce que je venais de lire. Je savais ce que la nation des glaces avait fait à Costia, mais Lexa ni personne d'autre ne m'avait jamais dit jusqu'où ces salopards étaient allés. A quel point fallait-il être dérangé pour faire un truc pareil ?! Je balançai le carnet sur le bout opposé de mon lit, déterminée à ne plus m'en approcher. Sauf que je ne me pouvais pas me résigner, Lexa savait qu'elle mettrait son âme à nue en me donnant son journal, je lui devais de le lire jusqu'au bout. Je le repris du bout des doigts et ouvris prudemment la seconde page. Celle-ci était plus soignée que la première, moins haineuse. Les lignes tremblantes, tâchées d'empreintes de ce qui devait être des larmes, écrites rapidement sans ménagement étaient remplacées par des phrases plus nettes, plus construites, plus propres. Même la calligraphie était différente, comme si Lexa s'était appliquée à écrire ces lignes, alors que les anciennes n'étaient là que pour soulager sa haine et son désespoir. Je repris ma lecture.

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de sa mort. Cette année a été dure, très dure. Mais j'ai compris que l'amour est une faiblesse. J'ai réussi à survivre en m'accrochant à ces mots. L'amour est une faiblesse. Aujourd'hui est le seul jour de faiblesse que je vais m'accorder, le seul où je ne serai pas Heda, où je pourrai être cette petite fille brisée à qui elle a sauvé la vie, quand elle avait 14 ans, i ans de celà. A l'époque où je n'étais qu'Alexandria kom Trikru, et non Heda, commandante de 12 nations. Aujourd'hui, je vais oublier les hommes des montagnes pour me souvenir de tous ces moments que je chérirai à jamais sans pouvoir l'avouer. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour. Le jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois.**

Ce sont les seules lignes inscrites sur la seconde page. Alexandria, je ne savais pas que c'était son vrai prénom... Je feuilletai rapidement les pages à suivre, tout était écrit au présent, comme si elle revivait toutes les scènes qu'elle inscrivait, pages après pages, lignes après lignes.

 **J'ai froid. J'ai peur. Il fait noir, je ne peux rien distinguer. A peine quelques jours auparavant, je m'entrainais avec Anya, qui ne cessait de me répéter que même si cet entrainement était dur, il me permettrait de survivre si je venais à être choisie par l'esprit d'Heda. Malheureusement, il ne m'est d'aucune utilité dans la situation actuelle. Mes mains sont liées dans mon dos, un bandeau me couvre les yeux. Je décèle plusieurs présences dans la pièce à mes côtés, aux bruits de sanglots et à la respiration saccadée de certains de mes compagnons de fortune. Je veux parler, demander si quelqu'un sait ce qui est en train de se passer, mais le bâillon couvrant ma bouche m'en empêche. Les minutes passent, je compte 12 autres personnes dans la pièce, 13 peut-être. Après une attente interminable, des pas se font entendre. Un des individus s'approche, avant de demander à son ou ses confrères dans un anglais parfait s'ils sont sûrs de ce qu'ils ont ramené. Ce qu'ils ont ramené, à savoir nous. Je sens le souffle de l'individu contre mon oreille. La terreur m'envahit. Je déteste ça, ce n'est pas moi. Sur un champ de bataille, je peux mettre à terre n'importe qui, quelque soit sa taille ou sa carrure, sur un champ de bataille, je n'ai pas peur. Mais ici, privée de ma vue et de la possibilité de me déplacer à ma guise, je ne suis qu'une fille comme les autres : effrayée, affamée, seule.**

 _ **" - Ils sont ici depuis plusieurs jours, il est peut-être temps de s'en assurer tu ne crois pas ?"**_ **gronde une voix masculine, forte.**

 **La personne à mes côtés retire mon bandeau, ainsi que celui de tous les autres prisonniers, que je reconnais être les 8 autres nightbloods, ainsi que d'autres personnes de mon âge que je connais de vue.**

 _ **" - Très bien les mômes,**_ **dit en trigedasleng l'homme qui a retiré nos bandeaux.** _ **Vous êtes ici car vous détenez tous au moins une information sur Heda. Les règles du jeu sont simples : vous parlez, vous vivez. Sinon, adieu."**_

 **Je sais qu'il a raison, nous savons tous des choses sur Heda. Nous, les nightbloods, avons le potentiel pour être choisi par l'esprit d'Heda, et parmi les prisonniers restant, je distingue le second d'Indra, ainsi que celui de Gustus. Nous sommes 14 prisonniers, âgés de 10 à 18 ans, quelque soit l'information qu'ils recherchent, ils la trouveront sans trop de difficulté.**

 _ **" - Très bien, reprend l'homme, qui veut commencer ?"**_

 **Personne ne répond.**

 _ **" - Comme vous voudrez. Vous avez donc choisi la manière forte. Toi, avec moi."**_

 **Il empoigne par les cheveux le second d'Indra et l'entraine dans une pièce au fond du couloir sombre se dessinant entre les roches froides de notre prison, suivi par son complice. Aucun d'entre nous n'ose parler. Après ce que me semble être des heures, je relève enfin la tête pour détailler un petit peu mes camarades. Mon regard d'attarde sur les cheveux blonds rougis par le sang de la fille se trouvant à ma droite. Elle est belle. Très belle. Elle doit être à peine plus vieille que moi. Quand elle comprend que je la dévisage, elle se retourne et me sourit, alors que je regarde le sol, gênée.**

 _ **" - Tu vas bien ?"**_ **me demande-t-elle.**

 **Je hoche la tête pour toute réponse.**

 _ **" - Tu es une nightblood c'est ça, la seconde d'Anya il me semble.**_

 _ **\- Oui. Et toi, pourquoi ils t'ont embarqué ?**_

 _ **\- Ma mère est la guérisseuse de Heda. Je fais partie des quelques personnes à pouvoir entrer dans la tour à ma guise."**_

 **Nous discutons de tout et de rien encore quelques minutes, afin d'oublier l'endroit où nous sommes, avant que l'homme ne refasse irruption dans la salle. Seul.**

 _ **" - Au suivant**_ **, dit-il froidement.**

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! Où est-il ?!"**_

 **Je m'époumone, essayant désespérément d'avoir une réponse. La fille blonde tente de me retenir, en vain. L'homme s'approche et me soulève.**

 _ **" - Tu seras la suivante."**_

 **Elle crie et se jette sur l'homme de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement, celui-ci mesure 2 fois sa taille et la repousse d'un simple coup de pied. Il s'apprête à m'emmener quand elle se relève une dernière fois, le suppliant de la prendre à ma place. Notre ravisseur émet un rire malsain et me repose.**

 _ **" - Très bien, si tu ne veux pas voir ton amie mourir, je suis prêt à te faire cette faveur."**_

 **Je comprends le sens caché de cette phrase. Je crie à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales, mais rien n'y fait, la fille blonde disparait dans le tunnel. Et le schéma se répète, il revient et m'embarque. Je ne me débats pas, sachant que ça ne sert à rien. Puis il ouvre une nouvelle porte et me jette dans la pièce. J'aperçois les corps des 2 malheureux avant moi, je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore vivants l'un ou l'autre, et je n'ai pas le courage de vérifier. De toutes façons, je vais bientôt être comme eux. Mourir ou parler, le choix est vite fait. Hors de question d'apporter une quelconque information pouvant nuire à Heda. Un colosse d'au moins 2 mètres me ramasse et me menotte au mur du fond. Il me demande si je suis prête à parler, je lui crache au visage. Il s'apprête à me frapper, mais un rire incontrôlable provenant du fond de la pièce l'arrête net.**

 _ **" - On peut savoir ce qui est si drôle ?**_

 _ **\- Allez, avoue que si tu n'avais pas été la victime, t'aurais trouvé ça drôle ! Elle a du cran ! Je crois que je vais rester pour celle-là."**_

 **Une silhouette s'approche, un morceau de pain dans la bouche, mais je ne parviens pas à la distinguer clairement. Le colosse me frappe au ventre, violemment.**

 _ **" - Plus disposée à parler ?**_

 _ **\- Vas te faire foutre"**_ **, lui répondis-je en anglais.**

 **La silhouette rit à nouveau aux éclats, et reprend un morceau de pain.**

 _ **" - Mais en plus elle parle anglais ! Si c'est pas merveilleux !"**_

 **La torture continue quelques minutes de plus, et je finis par m'évanouir sous les coups et les rires incessant.**

 **Je me réveille quelques temps plus tard, dans la même pièce. Cette fois-ci, 14 corps en comptant le mien jonchent sur le sol, et non plus 2.**

 _ **" - Merde t'en as tué 2 !**_ **râla un des hommes.** _ **On t'avait dit d'y aller doucement !**_

 _ **\- Y aller doucement ? Une brute pareille ? Vous aviez la foi dis-donc !"**_

 **Je reconnais cette voix. Le fou de tout à l'heure riant aux éclats en me regardant souffrir.**

 _ **" - Tu ferais mieux toi peut-être ?**_ **répondit le colosse.**

 _ **\- Je suis persuadée que oui ! Je vais me mettre en place, amène-moi celle qui parle anglais, on va s'amuser elle et moi !"**_

 **Je tremble, je suis nettement plus terrorisée par ce dérangé que par la brute de tout à l'heure. Celui-ci me porte et m'attache à nouveau avant de quitter la pièce sous les ordres du fou.**

 _ **" - Tu sais ma jolie, tu ferais mieux de parler."**_

 **Sa voix a quelque chose d'étrange. Elle est trop douce pour être réelle. Il prend un morceau de viande et le porte à sa bouche.**

 _ **" - Qui est mort ?**_ **lui demandai-je.**

 _ **\- Pardon ?**_

 _ **\- Un de tes amis a dit que deux d'entre-nous étions morts. De qui s'agit-il ?**_

 _ **\- Hum... Je sais plus trop moi ! Pas un nightblood ça c'est sûr, c'est pas un sang noir qui y est resté. Il me semble que c'est un petit rouquin, qui est mort sur le coup parce que cet abruti de colosse lui a défoncé le crâne dans le mur et... Une petite blonde, oui c'est ça ! Encore la faute de ce débile, il lui a cassé la colonne cervicale sans faire attention."**_

 **Je me remémore leur visage à tous. Il n'y a que 2 blondes dans notre groupe, l'une d'entre elles est une nightblood. Je retiens mes larmes en comprenant la situation. Le fou se rapproche de moi.**

 _ **" - Hey ça va ? Mes condoléances pour tes amis, mais c'était un accident. Je te jure que j'ai essayé d'arrêter l'autre psychopathe quand il y allait trop fort, mais je n'ai réussi que pour toi et le petit brun grassouillet."**_

 **Je ne veux pas le croire. Mais il est honnête, je l'entends, mais je refuse qu'il le soit. Il n'a pas le droit d'avoir un ton aussi condescendant alors qu'il est responsable de leur mort.**

 _ **" - Comment tu t'appelles ?"**_

 **Je ne réponds rien. Il s'approche de mon épaule et la déboite d'un coup sec. Je hurle de douleur.**

 _ **" - On recommence. Comment tu t'appelles ?"**_

 **J'ai résisté pendant près d'une heure avec le colosse, mais lui me fait craquer au bout de quelques secondes.**

 _ **" - Alexandria."**_

 **Il remet mon épaule et je hurle à nouveau.**

 _ **" - J'aime mieux ça. Enfin, le fait que tu répondes, pas ton prénom. Je peux t'appeler Lexa ? Je trouve que a sonne beaucoup mieux !**_

 _ **\- Non.**_

 _ **\- Surprenant**_ **, répond-il ironiquement, en riant à nouveau.** _ **Tant pis, je vais le faire quand même. Ecoute-moi Lexa, je vais te dire quelque chose. Je m'en fous de leur plan à ces 3 idiots. Tu vois, moi, j'aime voler des trucs. C'est mon métier. Avec eux, j'ai le plan en or : s'ils réussissent leur petit plan, ce qui serait très surprenant, je profite de la panique pour dévaliser toute la ville, s'ils échouent, ce qui est plus probable, je me tire avec leur butin pendant la nuit. Dans les 2 cas, c'est le jackpot pour moi. Je vais être honnête, kidnapper des gens ne fait pas grand-chose, mais j'apprécie tout de même que les gens que je kidnappe s'en sorte sans trop de dommages. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris la place du colosse. Je vais te donner quelques coups et te déboiter l'épaule à nouveau, et ensuite, je mentirai en disant que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais que tu n'as rien dit."**_

 **Il est fou, vraiment fou. Tant qu'il a ce qu'il désire, il se fiche des dommages collatéraux provoqués autour de lui.**

 _ **" - Tu es vraiment fou...**_ **lui dis-je.**

 _ **\- Fou ? Pourquoi fou ? Enfin, je sais que je le suis, mais folle sera plus correcte je pense."**_

 **Il enlève le foulard de sa tête. Ou plutôt elle enlève, car derrière le morceau de tissu se cache le visage d'une jeune fille de mon âge à peu de chose près.**

 _ **" - Mais... Quel âge tu as ?**_

 _ **\- 16 ans pourquoi ?**_ **demanda-t-elle en me fracassant la mâchoire d'un coup de poing.** _ **Je sais que ça a l'air jeune, mais toi il se peut que tu sois commandante à 16 ans."**_

 **Elle redonne un coup dans mon épaule.**

 _ **" - Désolée,**_ **s'excuse-t-elle avant de faire une longue entaille avec son couteau dans le creux de mes reins.** _ **Voilà c'est fini. Je viens de te sauver la vie !"**_

 **J'expulse l'air de mes poumons pour la première fois depuis le premier coup, et crache un peu de sang par terre. Elle me détache et me soulève dans ses bras.**

 _ **" - Fais semblant d'être évanouie."**_

 **Je m'exécute, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je lui obéis.**

 _ **" - Au fait Lexa, je m'appelle Costia."**_

Oh. Bordel.

* * *

 **Mes yeux cols m'empêchent de voir où elle m'amène. L'air est plus frais que dans les 2 salles que j'ai visité précédemment. Costia me pose sur le sol froid. Enfin, me jette serait plus exact.**

 _ **" - Lexa, tu peux ouvrir les yeux."**_

 **J'entrouvre mes paupières. Mes yeux s'habituent lentement à l'obscurité. Je me trouve dans une cage. Littéralement. Elle s'éloigne quelques instants avant de revenir, une assiette dans une main et des morceaux de tissus dans l'autre. Elle pose la nourriture à mes pieds. J'avance afin de me servir, mais elle me met une petite claque sur le dos de la main.**

 _ **" - Touche pas c'est à moi ça !**_

 _ **\- Tu as mangé un demi-poulet i peine 20 minutes...**_

 _ **\- Et alors ? Mon métabolisme nécessite beaucoup de nourriture. Debout, je vais panser tes blessures.**_

 _ **\- Ils ne vont pas trouver ça bizarre, que tu t'occupes de moi comme ça ?**_

 _ **\- Parce que tu trouves que je m'occupe de toi ? Je suis responsable de ton kidnapping, je me suis marrée pendant que tu te faisais torturer, puis je t'ai collé un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, déboité l'épaule - 2 fois - et tailladé le bas du dos avec un couteau, avant de te laisser t'affamer dans une cellule froide. Panser tes blessures n'est pas ce que j'appelle m'occuper de toi. En plus, je fais ça dans mon intérêt, si ça s'infecte, tu y restes, et je n'y tiens pas plus que ça. Serre les dents."**_

 **Elle me remboite l'épaule pour la deuxième fois de la journée.**

 _ **" - Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste en vie ?**_

 _ **\- Je t'aime bien c'est tout. T'as du cran, de l'intégrité puisque tu n'as pas encore parlé, et que je pense que tu ne parleras pas, et tu es plus qu'agréable à regarder."**_

 **Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de rougir. Elle soulève mon haut pour nettoyer la plaie qu'elle a laissé sur mon dos.**

 _ **" - Voilà ma belle, c'est fini ! Je te vois demain."**_

 **Elle sort et ferme la grille derrière elle. Je m'appuie au mur derrière moi et me laisse tomber sur le sol. Je ferme les yeux, épuisée par cette longue journée.**

 _ **" - Lexa. T'endors pas"**_ **, m'appelle-t-elle à travers les barreaux.**

 **Je lutte pour soulever mes paupières. Elle me lance son assiette à travers l'espace séparant les barreaux du sol.**

 _ **" - Mange.**_

 _ **\- Je croyais que tu avais besoin de beaucoup manger...**_

 _ **\- Après réflexion, je vais aller faire un petit tour dehors ce soir, et si j'ai besoin de courir, je regretterai cette assiette. Si tu ne la manges pas, personne ne le fera..."**_

 **Elle ment, je le sais. Elle a été prise de remords en me laissant là, seulement je n'arrive pas à déterminer pourquoi. J'avale la moitié du contenu de l'assiette.**

 _ **" - Pourquoi tu fais ça ? T'allier à eux je veux dire.**_

 _ **\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça arrange mes affaires.**_

 _ **\- Mais tu ne ressens vraiment rien pour toutes les personnes que tu blesses sur ton chemin.**_

 _ **\- L'amour est une faiblesse Lexa. Je l'ai compris quand j'avais 8 ans et que mes parents sont morts sous mes yeux."**_

 **Je ne dis rien et termine mon assiette avant de lui renvoyer.**

 _ **" - Dors Lexa, demain est un nouveau jour comme on dit.**_

 _ **\- Où sont les autres ?**_

 _ **\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée.**_

 _ **\- Tu mens.**_

 _ **\- Non, je m'en fous c'est différent. Où qu'ils soient, il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse. D'autres questions ?**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu parles anglais ?**_

 _ **\- Je trouve que ça sonne bien, et c'est moins connu que le trigedaslung, donc plus facile pour communiquer discrètement. Bonne nuit Lexa."**_

 **Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil à mes blessures avant de rajouter :**

 _ **" - Enfin, façon de parler."**_

 **La journée du lendemain se déroule exactement de la même façon, ainsi que celle d'après et celle qui lui succède. Costia me réveille à l'aube, me traine dans la salle de torture, me frappe une ou deux fois puis discute avec moi. Cependant, au fil des jours, je remarque qu'elle ne met plus autant de cœur à la tâche. Elle y va de moins en moins fort, et j'ai même l'impression que parfois, ça l'ennuie de me faire du mal. Après notre petite séance quotidienne, elle me ramène dans ma cellule, m'apporte à manger, me parle des autres prisonniers amenés en même temps que moi et reste jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. 8 jours que nous sommes enfermés ici, je rejoins ma cellule pour le huitième soir.**

 _ **" - Costia, je peux te poser une question ?"**_

 **C'est la première fois que je l'appelle par son prénom, que je m'adresse à elle comme si elle était quelqu'un d'autre que mon bourreau.**

 _ **" - Bien sûr princesse.**_

 _ **\- Ne m'appelle pas princesse... Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?**_

 _ **\- Je t'appelle princesse si j'en ai envie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**_

 _ **\- Toi, tu as changé au cours de ces 8 derniers jours.**_

 _ **\- C'est faux.**_

 _ **\- Le jour où je suis arrivée, tu as ri pendant les 20 minutes de torture que j'ai subi. J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais folle à lier, d'autant plus que quand ça a été à ton tour de me faire du mal, ça a l'eut l'air de t'amuser. Mais aujourd'hui, tu m'as à peine touchée, tu me donnes des nouvelles des autres... Pourquoi ton comportement a-t-il autant changé ?"**_

 **Elle rougit. C'est la première fois que se dessine sur son visage une émotion humaine. Elle tente de le cacher en vain. Elle ouvre la grille de ma cellule et entre à l'intérieur.**

 _ **" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas avoir des ennuis si tes amis arrivent.**_

 _ **\- Tu te soucies de mon sort ?"**_

 **Je veux répondre que non, la réaction la plus logique, la plus normale, la plus saine d'esprit qui soit. Je devrais la détester, vouloir sa mort dans d'atroces souffrances, mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors je lui dis la vérité.**

 _ **" - Oui."**_

 **Elle sourit sincèrement, elle semble vraiment heureuse que je me préoccupe de ce qu'il peut lui arriver.**

 _ **" - Ne t'en fais pas. Personne d'autre que nous n'est venu ici en l'espace de 8 jours, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'un de ces débiles va venir se pointer.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi prendre le risque ?**_

 _ **\- Je prends beaucoup de risques. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de réfléchi. Intelligente oui, mais pas réfléchie. Et pour toi ça en vaut la peine."**_

 **Je rougis.**

 _ **" - Alors, qu'est-ce qui a changé Costia ?**_

 _ **\- Tout. Toi. Moi. Nous.**_

 _ **\- Il y a un nous ?**_

 _ **\- Je suis suffisamment prétentieuse et imbue de moi-même pour prétendre que oui.**_

 _ **\- Tu es complice de mon kidnapping, tu m'as frappé, coupé, blessé, affamé.**_

 _ **\- Je sais.**_

 _ **\- Le simple fait que tu puisses espérer qu'il y ait un nous est une aberration.**_

 _ **\- Je sais.**_

 _ **\- Et le fait que j'en sois réduit à l'espérer également est effarent.**_

 _ **\- Je sais.**_

 _ **\- Et...**_

 _ **\- Je sais. Lexa, crois-moi sur paroles, je sais tout ça. Je sais que tout ça est totalement fou. Tu voulais savoir ce qui a changé ? I jours, tu n'étais qu'une Heda potentielle, une de ces gosses appelés à devenir commandant à un âge ridiculement jeune parce qu'ils sont nés avec un sang de couleur noir. I jours, tu n'étais qu'une fille qui connaissait les secrets de Heda, une fille capable d'être la clé qui leur permettrait de faire un coup d'état magistral, qui me permettrait de passer le reste de mon existence avec la gloire d'avoir commis le plus beau cambriolage de l'histoire. Maintenant, tu es la fille qui anime mes rêves. Peu de choses ont changé, je reste une voleuse et j'en suis fière, je suis toujours à la recherche de fortune, je me fous toujours des gens que j'écrase sur mon passage, sauf quand il s'agit de toi. Si je réussis mon coup, ça aura impliqué ta mort, et je ne veux pas de ça. Et crois-moi, ça m'emmerde à mort. Je ne veux pas t'aimer, mais pourtant c'est le cas. L'amour est une faiblesse, ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai qu'en ce jour.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est impossible. On ne peut pas tomber amoureux dans ces circonstances, en si peu de temps. Ça va à l'encontre de toutes les lois de la logique, du bon sens, de l'univers tout entier.**_

 _ **\- Je sais. Mais que veux-tu, je suis une voleuse, respecter les lois n'est pas dans mes principes.**_

 _ **\- C'est totalement insensé...**_

 _ **\- Je sais.**_

 _ **\- J'ai envie que tu m'embrasses**_ **, finis-je sans même réaliser que ces mots sont bel et bien sortis de ma propre bouche.**

 _ **\- Je sais**_ **", répond-elle.**

 **Elle me plaque contre le mur et me regarde droit dans les yeux.**

 _ **" - Je t'aime**_ **, dit-elle.**

 _ **\- Je sais.**_

 _ **\- C'est ma réplique ça."**_

 **Elle sourit et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser se fait plus intense, je perds totalement le contrôle de mon corps, de mon âme. Je ne sais plus où je suis, encore moins depuis combien le baiser dur. Elle retire son manteau, passe sa main sous mon haut sans se détacher de moins. Je sais que je ne dois pas faire ça, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, j'emmerde toutes les règles qui régissent mon existence. Jusqu'à ce que ce bruit sourd se fasse entendre. Costia se décolle de moi et récupère son manteau Je sors de la cage, et vois le colosse pénétrer dans la pièce.**

 _ **" - Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ?!**_ **hurle Costia.**

 _ **\- On se tire ! L'armée de Heda est ici ! Une des leur est devenue complètement folle en voyant qu'on a buté son second !**_

 _ **\- Et les gamins, on en fait quoi ?**_

 _ **\- C'est trop tard pour les embarquer ! On sauve notre peau pour l'instant !"**_

 **Selon Costia, à part la petite blonde et le garçon roux, personne n'est mort. Donc la folle dont il parle ne peut être personne d'autre que le maître du garçon, Indra. Le colosse prend le tunnel à sa droite. Je réalise enfin la situation actuelle : l'armée nous a enfin retrouvé. Je suis hors de la cage, Costia à l'intérieur. Je n'ai qu'à refermer la grille pour l'emprisonner et la livrer au destin qu'elle mérite. Je sais que je dois le faire, justice doit être rendue. Mais elle veut survivre. Depuis toujours elle ne cherche qu'à survivre. Je ne peux pas la laisser aux mains d'Indra ou de Heda.**

 _ **" - Où mène ce tunnel ?**_

 _ **\- C'est un passage sous les rochers débouchant sur une montagne plutôt éloignée."**_

 **J'hésite encore quelques secondes.**

 _ **" - Sors. Fuis ! Allez Costia, suis-le !**_

 _ **\- Mais... pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas. Pour que tu survives. Que tu dérobes des biens. C'est l'objectif de ta vie. Va-t-en, je ne pourrai pas les retenir longtemps !"**_

 **Elle ne répondit pas, et je ne rajoutai rien. Après un dernier regard, elle court vers la liberté, tandis que je me rends à l'opposé. Je tombe sur Anya quelques mètres plus loin.**

 _ **" - Alexandria ! Tu es en vie !**_ **s'exclame-t-elle en tridgedaslung.**

 _ **\- Lexa.**_

 _ **\- Pardon ?**_

 _ **\- J'aimerais que vous m'appeliez Lexa maintenant."**_

 **Elle hoche la tête et me serre dans ses bras pour la première fois de nos vies. Je lui rends son étreinte.**

* * *

 **2 semaines sont passées depuis notre libération. Personne ne m'a demandée pourquoi je n'étais pas dans la même cage que les autres, ni même comment je me suis enfuie. Je les remercie pour ça. Costia est partie, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où elle peut être. J'ai préféré l'enfermer dans un petit recoin de ma tête, et ne penser à elle que le soir, avant de m'endormir, quand je suis seule avec moi-même. Je n'ai jamais pleuré, jamais fait de cauchemar à propos de ces 8 jours. Jusqu'au jour de mon ascension. Le jour où j'ai été choisi pour devenir Heda.**

 **Il fait nuit noire. Je sors de la tour, préférant prendre l'air car j'ai un peu trop bu. Je m'éloigne, profitant de ma dernière soirée sans être accompagnée par les gardes. Je me couche sur le sol et regarde les étoiles, pensant à Costia pour la première fois depuis 2 ans. Je ne sais pas où elle peut être, ni même si elle en encore en vie. Et si c'est le cas, est-ce qu'elle pense encore à moi ? Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues.**

 _ **" - Manquer votre propre cérémonie d'ascension n'est pas un très bon début en tant que Heda."**_

 **Je me redresse, mais ne me retourne pas, je ne tiens pas à me montrer faible devant mon ancien maître.**

 _ **" - Pardonnez-moi.**_

 _ **\- Vous êtes la commandante, vous n'avez à vous excuser. Je vous taquinais simplement.**_

 _ **\- J'ai beau être la commandante, je préférerais que vous ne me vouvoyez pas. Vous ne l'avez jamais fait, vous n'avez pas à le faire aujourd'hui."**_

 **Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques instants.**

 _ **" - Il te manque ?"**_

 **Je me retourne vivement, réalisant que trop tard que j'ai affiché mes larmes.**

 _ **" - Lexa, tu sais que tu peux me parler, et que tu pourras toujours me parler. Tu n'as pas à être forte avec moi. Même si tu es Heda à présent, tu restes mon élève, cette jeune femme extraordinaire qui m'a rendue fière d'être son professeur pendant 14 ans. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé comment tu t'étais échappée ce jour là, mais j'ai bien compris que quelqu'un t'avait aidé. Quelqu'un pour qui tu sembles éprouver de forts sentiments. Alors je te le redemande, il te manque ?**_

 _ **\- ...**_

 _ **\- Elle te manque ?**_

 _ **\- A en mourir. Je ne sais même pas si elle en encore en vie, si elle se souvient de moi...**_

 _ **\- Je suis certaine qu'elle ne t'a pas oublié. C'est elle qui t'a appelé Lexa ?**_

 _ **\- Oui."**_

 **Elle ne dit plus rien, se contentant de s'assoir et de rester auprès de moi. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Nous restons dans cette position pendant quelques instants, puis je rentre dans la tour et me couche sur le lit.**

 _ **" - Heda ! Une intrus s'est infiltrée dans la tour ! Nous avons réussi à la neutraliser !**_

 _ **\- Amenez-la moi."**_

 **Les gardes reviennent quelques secondes plus tard, avec une jeune femme se débattant entre leurs bras.**

 _ **" - Je vous trouve bien violents avec une femme, bande de demeurés ! Vous êtes en train de gâcher le rêve de ma vie !"**_

 **Elle est ici, je ne rêve pas. Après tant de temps passé à espérer la revoir un jour, elle est en face de moi.**

 _ **" - Costia...**_

 _ **\- Salut princesse, je t'ai manqué ? Tu sais, quand je disais qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que tu sois Heda à 16 ans, j'y croyais pas une seconde ! Imagine un peu ma surprise quand je l'ai appris !**_

 _ **\- Laissez-nous."**_

 **Les gardes quittent la pièce. Je m'avance vers Costia et lui délie les mains, sans même oser la regarder.**

 _ **" - Hé bien, un peu froid comme accueil. Tu n'es même pas un tout petit peu contente de me revoir ?"**_

 **Je me tiens debout face à elle, toutes pensées cohérentes quittent mon esprit. Je me jette dans ses bras.**

 _ **" - Ah je savais bien que tu pouvais pas te passer de moi ! Imagine ce que serait ta vie si on ne s'était pas rencon..."**_

 **Je l'embrasse pour la faire taire. Quand je quitte ses lèvres pour un peu d'air, j'entends un de ses nombreux commentaires sarcastiques mais ne parviens même pas à imprimer ce qu'elle dit. Au lieu de ça, je retire mon armure et l'entraine dans ma chambre, et me laisse aller dans ses bras.**

 **Nous faisons l'amour toute la nuit, nous arrêtant uniquement pour reprendre notre souffle. Quand je sens que je suis vraiment exténuée, je me love dans ses bras, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.**

 _ **" - Wow Lexa c'était... J'en perds mes mots, et crois-moi ça n'arrive pas souvent !"**_

 **Je souris et embrasse son cou.**

 _ **" - Et pour toi, c'était bien pour une première fois ?**_

 _ **\- Mieux que ce qu'il est humainement possible d'imaginer."**_

 **Costia et moi avons construit notre vie. Personne n'a jamais su qui elle est réellement, même Anya. Elle se contente de soupçonner, mais elle ne pourra jamais savoir. Tout se passe à merveille, jusqu'à ce jour. Ce jour maudit où j'accepte de la laisser partir à la nation des glaces, parce qu'elle m'harcèle pour voir le monde qui l'entoure. Je l'embrasse avant qu'elle ne parte, sans me douter que la prochaine fois que je vais la voir, sa tête sera livrée sur mon lit, séparée de son corps.**

 **Le reste n'a pas d'importance. J'ai simplement continué à survivre, m'accrochant à ce qu'elle a toujours dit.**

 _" - L'amour est une faiblesse",_ finis-je.

* * *

Les 10 pages suivantes étaient immaculées. Pas une trace, comme si elle avait voulu tout arrêter là. Et elle l'avait sans doute fait, du moins jusqu'à ce que nous débarquions ici. Et malheureusement, je pensais savoir pourquoi elle avait recommencé à écrire... Au centre de la page se trouvait une seule ligne, exactement comme pour la première page du cahier.

 **Anya est morte aujourd'hui.**

 **Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin d'écrire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Anya est morte, 300 de mes soldats ont été brûlés vifs. Tout ça à cause du Skaikru. Ils ont débarqué ici, se sont installés comme si ces terres leur appartiennent. Un des leurs a exécuté 18 des miens, 18 innocents. Justice doit être rendue. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai rencontré leur leader aujourd'hui. Pour venger mes soldats, pour venger ces innocents, pour venger Anya. Gustus m'annonce son arrivée. J'avoue être assez surprise quand je vois une jeune femme de mon âge entrée dans la tente. Je joue avec mon poignard, lui parlant froidement sans même la regarder. Notre entrevue n'a que peu d'importance. Ou plutôt si, elle en a beaucoup, mais je ne juge pas nécessaire de la relater ici.**

 **Justice a été rendue, Finn Collins est mort. Tué par les mains de Clarke Griffin. Nous sommes désormais alliés, Trikru et Skaikru, pour lutter contre les hommes de la Montagne.**

 **Collins a été incinéré avec ses victimes. Clarke semble plus bas que terre.**

 _ **" - J'ai moi aussi perdu quelqu'un qui m'était cher. Elle s'appelait Costia. Elle a été capturée par la nation des glaces, leur reine croyait qu'elle connaissait mes secrets. Parce qu'elle était mienne, ils l'ont torturé, tué, lui ont coupé la tête.**_

 _ **\- Je suis désolée.**_

 _ **\- Je ne pensais pas être capable de m'en remettre, mais j'ai fini par réussir.**_

 _ **\- Comment ?**_

 _ **\- En reconnaissant ce que c'était réellement : une faiblesse.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ? L'amour ? Tu as juste arrêté de t'inquiéter pour les autres ? Tout le monde ? Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça.**_

 _ **\- Alors tu mets en danger les gens que tu aimes, et la douleur ne s'en ira jamais. Les morts sont partis, Clarke. Les vivants sont ici."**_

 **Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit ça. Probablement pour me convaincre que ce que je dis est vrai. Mais, même si je sais que Clarke ne m'aime pas et ne pourra jamais m'aimer, je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes sentiments pour elle. Je sais que je devrais pourtant. Mais plus le temps passe, plus Clarke m'obsède, jours et nuits. J'ai perdu, je suis à nouveau tombée amoureuse.**

La quasi totalité des pages restantes parlaient de Clarke. Je refusai de les lire. Quand Lexa m'avait donnée son carnet, elle avait accepté de mettre son âme à nue, mais Clarke non. Je n'avais pas le droit de lire les lignes suivantes, elles étaient trop personnelles, trop intimes. Je feuilletai des dizaines et des dizaine de pages entièrement consacrées à Clarke. J'aurais refermé le carnet si une petite idée, un petit doute ne s'était pas infiltré dans ma tête. Il fallait que je sache. Je devais lire le passage consacré à notre rencontre.

 **J'ai l'impression de revivre une scène à laquelle j'ai déjà assisté. Quelqu'un s'est infiltré dans la tour, et à atteint la salle du trône. Elle se tient debout, à quelques centimètres du vide, mon épée sur la gorge. Qui est-elle ? La personne qui changera ma vie radicalement. Julia Paxton. Jules. Elle me parle, et je ne reconnais que trop bien cette intonation, cette insolence, ce franc-parler, cette manière d'improviser au fur et à mesure, sans plan établi au préalable. Sa façon de parler, de bouger, de me regarder, ça ne fait aucun doute. A cet instant, je crois en la réincarnation plus que jamais, c'est elle, dans un autre corps.**

 _" - Costia",_ finis-je à voix haute.

* * *

Je fermai le carnet et me levai. Je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée dans un tel état. Je n'étais pas triste, ni même en colère, non c'était pire. J'étais trahie, et folle de rage. Je sortis de ma chambre, fracassant la porte au passage, et empoignai le garde qui se trouvait devant l'ascenseur.

 _" - Où est Lexa ?_ demandai-je.

 _\- En train de déjeuner dans la tente en bas pourq..."_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que je me trouvais dans l'ascenseur, serrant le carnet tellement fort que mes phalanges en blanchirent. Il pleuvait dehors, à sceau, mais je m'en fichais. Je pénétrai dans la fameuse tente, constatant que les seules personnes présentes étaient une trentaine d'originaires du Skaikru.

 _" - Tiens Jules, tu n'es jamais en retard quand il s'agit du déjeuner d'habitude. Enlève au moins ta veste, tu es trempée."_

Un autre point commun avec Costia : la bouffe excessive.

 _" - Abby, vous avez vu Lexa ?_

 _\- Oui, elle est avec Clarke à notre table, je t'y emmène. Tu vas bien ?_ demanda-t-elle, constatant que je n'étais pas dans mon état naturel.

 _\- A merveille."_

Je pris un verre sur la table et le remplis d'un liquide indéterminé, tirant sur le orange. Je me positionnai derrière Lexa, et lui tapai sur l'épaule. Quand elle se retourna pour me faire face, elle comprit qu'elle allait passer un très, très mauvais moment. Je lui balançai le verre à la figure.

 _" - Putain Jules ça va pas ?!_ cria Clarke qui se trouvait à côté.

 _\- Jules..."_ commença Lexa.

Je la poussai violemment et elle tomba de sa chaise pour s'écraser sur le sol.

 _" - C'est quoi ton problème ?!_

 _\- C'est bon Clarke."_

Dans la tente régnait un silence absolu. Personne ne parlait, de crainte de se faire insulter/frapper/tuer/tortureràmortàcoupsdecouteaubrûlervifpuisdécapitter.

 _" - Jules s'il te plait, allons en parler en privé._

 _\- Tu me l'aurais dit ?! Si jamais tu ne t'étais pas mis à hurler son nom au milieu de la nuit, tu me l'aurais dit un jour ?!_

 _\- Je te le dis maintenant._

 _\- Et à eux_ , continuai-je en pointant toutes les autres personnes de la salle, _à Indra, à Clarke, tu comptes leur dire un jour ?!"_

Elle ne répondit pas.

 _" - De quoi tu parles Jules ?_ me demanda Clarke.

\- Jules s'il te plait, laisse-moi lui dire...

 _\- Vas te faire foutre Lexa ! Vous voulez savoir c'est quoi mon problème ?! Je vais vous le dire moi ! Mon problème, c'est que Lexa ici présente est persuadée que je ne suis que la réincarnation de son ex !_

 _\- Arrête Jules, laisse-moi t'expliquer._

 _\- Et tu veux savoir je suis aussi en colère Lexa ?! C'est parce que tu m'identifies à ton putain de syndrome de Stockholm ! Tu ne m'as pas buter le jour de notre rencontre uniquement parce que tu pensais que j'étais la réincarnation de la fille qui t'a torturée, affamée, épuisée pendant 8 jours ! Eh oui Clarke, la fameuse Costia, c'était pas une simple grounder ! C'était aussi une foutue voleuse, sarcastique, moqueuse, irréfléchie, avec un égo surdimensionnée et obsédée par la bouffe, ça te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? C'était mon foutu sosie ! Sauf que contrairement à toi, cette cinglée l'a..._

 _\- Ferme la !"_

Une violente douleur se fit sentir dans ma joue gauche. Elle venait de me frapper. Je sentis le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Folle de rage, je me jetai sur elle si violemment que nous passâmes toutes les 2 à travers la tente. Nous atterrîmes sur le sol, sous la pluie battante. J'eus le temps de lui assener 4 coups de poing en plein visage avant qu'un de ses gardes ne me neutralise d'un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Je m'étendis sur le sol. Indra sortit son épée, visiblement prête à me faire la peau, mais Lexa l'arrêta. Clarke se précipita vers Lexa et l'aida à se relever. Elle avait une sale gueule, du sang noir dégoulinait de son visage, l'effet renforcé par la pluie, mais la mienne devait être encore pire. Abby se pencha sur moi, et me traina jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Avant de partir, je balançai son journal à côté d'elle, le laissant gésir sur le sol.

* * *

 _" - Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se produire ?_

 _\- Je l'ai déjà fait avant que ça parte en vrille."_

 _" - Oh putain ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ?! Qui t'a fait ça ?!_ s'exclama Raven, en train de réparer des trucs dans l'infirmerie (parce que c'était ce que Raven faisait tout le temps, réparer des trucs), en me voyant débarquer avec Abby

 _\- Lexa. Voilà ce qui m'est arrivé._

 _\- C'est elle qui t'a fait ça ?! Mais t'as la joue a moitié arrachée !_

 _\- Lexa a fait ce truc à ma lèvre, le reste de ma gueule c'est à cause d'un coup de pied d'un garde qui m'a stoppé alors que je lui rendais au quadruple. A Lexa je veux dire, pas au garde."_

Raven continua de poser 14 000 questions à la seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'Abby intervienne et lui demande de nous laisser seule.

 _" - Tu veux en parler ?_

 _\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Lexa m'a laissée en vie uniquement parce qu'elle pense que je suis la réincarnation de son ex-petite amie, qui s'avérait en plus n'être que son syndrome de Stockholm... Je suis en vie uniquement parce qu'elle m'associe à une fille qui l'a blessée, physiquement et moralement..._

 _\- Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais es-tu sûre qu'elle t'associe à la fille qui lui a fait du mal, et non à la fille qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour ?_

 _\- ... Peut-être oui..."_

Je grimaçai de douleur quand Abby commença à désinfecter et suturer ma plaie. Nous restâmes silencieuse un long moment. Je finis par soupirer.

 _" - Je suis vraiment trop conne..._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Je l'ai insulté de cinglée... Costia. Et j'ai tout balancé devant des dizaines de personnes..."_

Les minutes continuèrent à défiler. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, brisant le silence. Raven.

 _" - Jules ? Lexa est dans la pièce à côté, et au passage, c'est vrai que tu lui as mis extrêmement cher, elle voudrait te voir, c'est ok ?"_

Je hochai de la tête. Je grimaçai lorsqu'Abby posa une poche de glace sur ma main, et appliqua une autre sur mon œil. Lexa, effectivement très mal en point, fit son apparition.

 _" - T'as une sale gueule Lexa..._

 _\- Pas pire que la tienne_ , tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

 _\- Pas le moment pour te foutre de ma gueule, mais j'apprécie l'effort. Ecoute, je suis désolée pour avoir tout déballer en public, et pour avoir insulté Costia, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te présente des excuses pour t'avoir frappé, et encore moins à ce que je te pardonne de m'avoir menti depuis qu'on se connait."_

Elle regarda Abby du coin de l'œil, lui demandant silencieusement un moment en seule à seule. Cette dernière s'assura que tout allait bien, et se leva quand j'acquiesçai en signe de réponse.

 _" - Je vais te chercher des antidouleur, garde la glace sur ton œil si tu veux qu'il dégonfle."_

La commandante attendit quelques secondes qu'elle sorte avant de s'avancer et de maintenir la poche de glace sur mon œil. Si je n'avais pas été aussi mal en point, elle se serait bien fait recevoir.

 _" - Vas te faire recoudre toi aussi, t'as une plaie de 8 centimètres sur ta joue._

 _\- J'ai connu pire._

 _\- C'est ce que j'ai constaté",_ répliquai-je en désignant le journal qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. _T'as parlé avec Clarke ?_

 _\- Oui. On a discuté, j'ai mis les choses au clair._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Il lui a fallu un peu de temps pour digérer, mais ça va._

 _\- Ok, tant mieux pour elle. Pourquoi t'es encore là ?"_

Elle me tendit le carnet.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?_

 _\- L'encre a été un peu effacée par la pluie, mais ça reste lisible._

 _\- Hors de question. Tu ne te cacheras pas derrière ce truc... Si t'es pas capable de me dire les choses en face alors..._

 _\- 2 jours._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- 2 jours, c'est le temps dont j'ai eu besoin pour réaliser que tu n'étais pas Costia. J'en suis consciente tu sais. Je suis parfaitement consciente que ma relation avec Costia était loin d'être saine. Mais je l'aimais, je ne pouvais rien y faire. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait, je l'aimais, et elle m'aimait aussi. Et quand je t'ai rencontré, tu étais si... Je veux dire, tu te comportais de la même façon, tu incarnais tout ce qu'elle était. Alors oui, c'est vrai, j'ai cru pendant 2 jours que tu pouvais être sa réincarnation. Je me sentais si... vide. Après avoir perdu Clarke, j'ai eu l'impression de tout revivre en quatre fois plus intense. Et tout d'un coup, je te rencontre toi. Et ce n'est que 48 heures plus tard que j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas elle, mais toi. Et que tu ne pourrais jamais me blesser ou me trahir. J'ai mis longtemps à te le dire, mais à la seconde où je t'ai vu, j'ai su qu'on aurait une relation spéciale toi et moi. Alors, je veux que tu saches que je suis profondément désolée pour ces 2 jours où je suis passée à côté de qui tu étais réellement, et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner._

 _\- En quoi le fait que je ne puisse ni te trahir ni te blesser me différencie d'elle ? Après que vous vous soyez mises ensembles, il n'y a plus rien eu de violent entre vous, et elle ne t'a pas trahi, c'est ce qui lui a coûté la vie..._

 _\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Si elle n'a rien dit à la nation des glaces, ce n'est pas par fidélité. J'aimerais le croire, j'aimerais avoir tort, mais je suis sûre à 90% qu'elle n'a rien dit parce qu'elle n'en avait pas les moyens. Elle ne savait rien, je ne lui avais rien dévoilé. C'est ce qui te différencie d'elle, et c'est ce qui différencie Clarke d'elle. Contrairement à vous deux, je n'ai jamais réussi à faire confiance à Costia. Pas une seule seconde. Ce que nous avions était magnifique à mes yeux, mais je n'étais, je ne suis et je ne serai jamais capable d'avoir la certitude qu'elle était plus que mon syndrome de Stockholm, ou encore que j'étais plus que son syndrome de Lima..._

 _\- Attends, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?_

 _-_ _Le_ _syndrome de Stockholm_ _désigne un phénomène_ _psychologique_ _observé chez des_ _otages_ _ayant vécu durant une période prolongée avec leurs_ _geôliers_ _et qui ont développé une sorte d'_ _empathie_ _, voire une sorte de sympathie ou de_ _contagion émotionnelle_ _vis-à-vis de ceux-ci, selon des mécanismes complexes d'identification et de survie._ _Le syndrome de Lima_ _correspond au fait qu'un ravisseur éprouve de l'empathie, ou même une relation fraternelle avec son otage, voire des sentiments amoureux. Je me suis renseignée avant de venir te voir."_

Je ris légèrement devant son obsession à toujours vouloir tout contrôler et tout savoir, puis me tus. Au bout de quelques instants de silence, elle s'apprêta à se relever.

 _" - Voilà ce que j'avais à te dire, sache que je suis désolée pour tout, et que si tu veux me parler ou autre, ma porte te sera ouverte._

 _\- Attends."_

Je la retins par le bras, la forçai à se rasseoir, pris son carnet et le balançai dans le feu crépitant dans la cheminée à quelques mètres de là.

 _" - Tu avais besoin de ce carnet parce que tu n'avais personne à qui parler. Maintenant, tu n'es plus seule, ce sera moi ton carnet. Et Clarke accessoirement."_

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, et elle passa un bras autour de ma taille.

 _" - Je t'aime._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Enfin, dans le sens amical du terme bien sûr, je ne tiens pas à me faire casser les genoux par ta fiancée._

 _\- Cela va de soi."_

* * *

Voilà, encore un de fait. A la base, je devais écrire la discussion de Lexa et Clarke, mais comme tout est centré sur les sentiments de Jules, j'ai préféré laisser de côté. Encore merci d'avoir été jusqu'au bout une nouvelle fois ! On se retrouve dans une semaine ou deux, tchô !

PS : Comme je refuse de regarder la VF parce que la voix de Lexa (et de la plupart des personnages en fait) ne lui correspond absolument pas, je ne connais pas la traduction officielle de son petit dialogue avec Clarke après la mort de Finn, donc désolée pour la traduction un peu nulle de ce passage tellement fort en VO. Et aussi je suis désolée s'il y a des soucis dans la timeline du passé de Lexa, je ne suis pas super au point. Et je remercie Wikipédia pour les définitions des 2 syndromes, c'était le plus clair et concis que j'ai trouvé.

Kisses - DW.


	10. Misunderstood

Hi everyone ! Je suis sincèrement navrée pour mon retard, aussi je ne vais pas m'étaler pendant 50 ans. Tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, c'est enjoy ! Well, I hope.

* * *

 _" - C'est de ta faute connard !_

 _\- Ma faute ?! Je me suis ouvert la lèvre tout seul peut-être ?_

 _\- Et pourquoi il t'a ouvert la lèvre à ton avis ?_

 _\- Mais justement c'est ça le souci, il en sait rien, ça fait 20 minutes qu'on en débat !_

 _\- Stop !_ coupa Lexa. _On n'y arrivera à rien avec une cacophonie pareille ! Personne ne quitte cette pièce tant que vous n'avez pas expliquer chacun votre tour comment les choses ont pu dégénérer ainsi."_

Jasper émit un petit cri plaintif tandis qu'Abby essayait de soigner sa lèvre. Je jetai un coup d'oeil autour de moi, un vrai désastre. Jasper avait la lèvre ouverte, Monty était toujours évanoui, tout comme Indra, Lincoln avait la main broyée, Octavia l'engueulait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, la prothèse de Raven était bousillée, Bellamy ne tenait même pas debout, Titus avait toujours sa couverture sur le dos et des traces de brûlures sur le corps, Kane semblait aller bien mais était secoué de spasmes de temps à autre, Clarke essayait vainement d'arranger ses cheveux, la main de Lexa était brûlée au 3ème degré, et je maintenais la poche de glace sur l'arrière de mon crâne, comme si je n'avais pas pris assez cher niveau blessures la semaine dernière.

 _" - Lincoln, à toi de commencer._

 _\- Sha Heda. Je venais de finir mon entrainement avec Bellamy quand je suis entré dans la tente que je partage avec Octavia. Jasper s'y trouvait également, à moitié nu, et Octavia était sur le sol, désorientée. Ce petit... (placer ici une quinzaine d'insultes Trigedaslung dont je ne comprenais pas la signification) a abusé d'elle ! Je l'ai frappé violement à la lèvre, et j'aurais fait bien plus si je n'avais pas entendu le vacarme assourdissant dehors. Je suis sorti paniqué, et c'est là que j'ai vu que la tente principale avait pris feu. Je me suis précipitée à l'intérieur pour voir s'il y avait encore quelqu'un à l'intérieur, ce qui n'était heureusement pas le cas. Mais quand je suis sorti, Indra m'a hurlé de faire attention, et je me suis jeté sur le sol. J'ai percuté une poutre qui est tombée sur ma main, et elle a été broyée sous le choc._

 _\- De quoi Indra a essayé de te prévenir ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, elle s'est évanouie quelques instants après._

 _\- C'était pas à toi qu'elle parlait Lincoln_ , intervint Jasper _, c'était à Octavia qui était juste derrière !_

 _\- Vraiment ?!_

 _\- Oui, et tu l'aurais su si tu avais réfléchi plus de 15 secondes. C'était d'ailleurs le temps nécessaire pour qu'Octavia t'explique que j'avais rien fait, mais non, toi tu t'es emballé et tu m'as mis une droite !_

 _\- Ça suffit ! Un seul à la fois ! Jasper, de quoi Indra a-t-elle essayé de prévenir Octavia ?_

 _\- De Bellamy qui arrivait juste derrière, il a failli la taper avec... Je sais même pas ce que c'était, c'était juste un truc plein d'eau ! Je suis sorti à ce moment de la tente et je me suis jeté sur Octavia pour l'éloigner de la trajectoire. J'ai manqué de me faire buter deux fois en moins de 30 minutes !_

 _\- T'es gonflé !_ intervint Bell. _Le truc plein d'eau, c'était pour éteindre l'incendie qui menaçait de ravager toute la ville ! Ce bordel était impossible à manier, et il m'a explosé la jambe quand un des gardes m'a bousculé. J'ai perdu le contrôle 2 minutes, mais après j'ai réussi à éteindre le feu !_

 _\- Et c'est ça ton excuse pour avoir manqué de me tuer, moi ta seule et unique sœur ?_

 _\- Le prends pas comme ça O, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé..._

 _\- Mon copain a défoncé la figure d'un de mes meilleurs amis et mon frère m'a presque tuée, j'ai le droit de le prendre comme ça !"_

Et ils étaient repartis. Tout le monde criait à nouveau dans tous les sens.

 _" - Fermez là !_ hurlai-je. _Vous avez entendu Lexa, tant qu'elle ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, on doit tous rester ici ! Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, j'ai un cornet de glace à 3 boules qui est en train de prendre forme sur le haut de mon crâne, alors j'ai pas que ça à foutre !_

 _\- C'est vrai que vous avez mieux à faire, mettre le feu par exemple..._ murmura Titus.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?! Tu cherches les problèmes ?!_

 _\- Jules ! Titus !"_ nous reprit Lexa.

Nous nous tûmes, principalement parce qu'actuellement, on était tous les deux en train de souffrir atrocement, lui des brûlures, moi de la bosse sur mon crâne.

 _" - Bellamy_ , continua-t-elle, _à ton tour._

 _\- Ok. Comme l'a dit Lincoln, nous étions en train de nous entrainer. Il est parti voir O dans leur tente, alors moi je suis allé me laver et me changer. J'ai croisé le chancelier Kane en sortant des bains, et il m'a demandé où était Abby. Comme j'en savais rien, on a continué de discuter de tout et de rien. J'ai voulu manger un morceau, alors je suis allé dans la tente où est disposé la nourriture, et là j'ai vu Monty étendu sur le sol, avec Clarke et Raven autour de lui, et Titus était debout l'air menaçant ! J'ai voulu intervenir, mais Clarke m'a dit d'aller chercher sa mère parce que ça craignait pour Monty, et que c'était pas la faute de Titus. Du coup je suis sorti chercher Abby. Elle était en train de discuter avec le chancelier, et je les ai amené tous les deux voir Monty._

 _\- Attends, y'a un truc que je saisis pas,_ coupai-je. _On a croisé Jasper à un moment avec Lexa, et il criait "Il l'a frappé !". Mais si tu dis que Titus a pas frappé Monty, qui c'était ?_

 _\- Je parlais pas de ça, corrigea Jasper. J'ai dit "Il m'a frappé !", pas Il l'a. Je parlais de Lincoln !_

 _\- Très bien, Bellamy, termine je te prie._

 _\- Ok, comme il y avait trop de monde dans la salle, je suis sorti pour aller voir O et Lincoln. J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier, Jasper du coup, et j'ai voulu aller voir, mais ensuite les gardes ont hurlé qu'il y avait le feu. Lincoln est sorti comme une balle, et j'ai vu qu'Octavia et Jasper avaient l'air d'aller bien, alors je me suis précipité pour aller chercher de quoi éteindre le feu. J'ai pris un des chariots bizarres plein d'eau, mais un des gardes m'a bousculé dans la panique et le truc m'est tombé sur la jambe. Vous connaissez la suite._

 _\- D'accord merci Bellamy. Octavia ?_

 _\- J'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter. J'étais avec Indra, puis j'ai décidé d'aller dans ma tente. Jasper a débarqué, et il était tout trempé, du coup je lui ai proposé des vêtements de rechange. Je me suis simplement pris les pieds dans la table basse et je suis tombée. Jasper a voulu m'aider à me relever, mais il avait pas fini de se changer. Lincoln est arrivé et a pris ça pour un viol et a frappé Jasper..._

 _\- Comment aurais-je pu deviner ?_

 _\- T'aurais pu attendre 20 secondes au lieu de jouer les hommes des cavernes !_ répliqua O. _Ensuite, il y a eu le feu, mon frère a failli me tuer, Indra a essayé de me prévenir, sauf que Lincoln a pris l'avertissement pour lui et s'est jeté sur le sol, ce qui a fait tomber un pilier porteur et le plafond s'est effondré sur Indra !"_

Lexa hocha légèrement la tête. Je me levai difficilement pour m'approcher d'Abby, mon crâne me lançant atrocement.

 _" - Abby, vous auriez pas quelque chose contre la douleur ?_

 _\- Je t'en ai déjà donné,_ répondit-elle froidement.

 _\- Je sais, mais ça sert à rien, j'ai toujours aussi mal..._

 _\- Alors va t'asseoir et attends, te plaindre ne va pas arranger les choses."_

Mais c'était quoi son problème avec moi ? Elle ne me regardait même pas en face, et c'était même pas elle qui m'avait donnée la poche de glace et les calmants, c'était Clarke. Elle se leva et partit voir Monty toujours dans les vapes, même si c'était clairement une excuse pour s'éloigner de moi.

 _" - Ok Abby, merci de votre considération. Cette agréable conversation n'a fait qu'embellir ma journée !"_

Elle me jeta un regard noir, que je décidai d'ignorer pour le moment.

 _" - Au fait Jasper, pourquoi t'étais tout mouillé ?"_ lui demanda Clarke.

Il allait répondre quand Octavia lui coupa la parole.

 _" - J'ai posé la même question, et il m'a dit de ne jam..._

 _\- Jamais me redemander_ , finit Jasper. _Et ça vaut pour toi aussi Clarke. Surtout pour toi."_

Ok, ça, ça voulait dire qu'il y avait soit un truc avec Lexa, soit avec Abby. Lexa et moi ayant été ensembles toute la journée, c'était du côté de la mère qu'il fallait chercher. Celle-ci rougissait d'ailleurs très légèrement, jetant des petits coups d'œil vers Kane, auxquels ce dernier ne répondait pas, encore sous le choc. Griffin mère me faisant visiblement la gueule, il y avait 90% de chances qu'elle m'envoie me faire foutre si je m'aventurais un peu trop loin avec elle. Autrement dit, allons-y pour Kane.

 _" - Ok donc tu ne nous diras rien de plus Jasper. Par contre, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment vous vous êtes retrouvé dans cet état chancelier..."_

Il n'écoutait pas grand-chose depuis le début, mais releva d'un coup la tête à l'entente de son nom, enfin de son titre. Il était trop mignon ! Tout perdu, il agitait la tête dans tous les sens comme un bébé panda intrigué par tout ce qui se passait aux alentours.

 _" - Pardon ?_

 _\- Comment vous vous êtes retrouvé dans cet état ?_

 _\- Je_ (spasme), _je sais pas trop..._

 _\- Moi je sais ! Clarke lui a injecté de l'adrénaline en intramusculaire ! Il tremble de partout depuis !_ nous apprit Raven.

 _\- Pardon ?!_ m'exclamai-je. _Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?!_

 _\- J'ai pas fait exprès ! C'était pour Monty, le bras de Kane est sorti de nulle part !"_

La moitié de la pièce la fixait, incrédule.

 _" - Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?_ interrogea Lexa.

 _\- Monty a subi un gros choc électrique qui a arrêté son cœur,_ répondit Abby. _J'ai demandé à Clarke d'aller chercher de l'adrénaline pour le faire repartir, mais elle..._

 _\- Wow Maman ! Avant que tu dises que tu ne m'avais pas demandée de l'injecter, je tiens à préciser que je t'ai clairement entendu dire "Injecte le produit !". J'y peux rien si Kane a mis son bras juste à ce moment !_

 _\- C'était à Raven que je parlais Clarke. C'était le produit pour sa jambe à elle._

 _\- Je suis complètement perdue là,_ murmurai-je, ne comprenant plus rien. _Pourquoi Raven avait besoin d'adrénaline ?_

 _\- J'en avais pas besoin, c'était un antidouleur. Ma prothèse est démolie et elle a compressé ma jambe en cassant._

 _\- Et pourquoi ta prothèse était démolie, demanda quelqu'un, et franchement, je ne savais même plus qui parlait._

 _\- C'est quand Titus est tombé. Enfin quand Monty l'a poussé._

 _\- Monty a poussé qui, Raven ou Titus ?_

 _\- Titus._

 _\- Mais c'est pas Titus qui a poussé Monty ?_

 _\- Bah si, mais non._

 _\- Oh ma tête..._

 _\- Monty !"_ nous exclamâmes tous en cœur.

C'était bien le seul truc sur lequel nous étions tous d'accord, être content de voir Monty en vie. Tout le monde commençait à droite et à gauche à lui poser 38 questions, mais Clarke finit par faire taire tout le monde.

 _" - Stop ! Laissons-lui le temps de respirer._

 _\- Ok, mais dis-nous ce qui s'est passé avec Titus et Monty !_

 _\- D'accord. J'étais dans la tente avec Raven, on était en train d'essayer de bricoler la prothèse parce qu'elle partait un peu en vrille, et ensuite Titus est arrivé. Il a commencé à s'énerver, mais on comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'il racontait. J'ai juste saisi qu'il parlait de Jules avant que Monty arrive et le bouscule, et Titus l'a balancé sur le générateur, et il a pris une sacrée décharge._

 _\- Je l'ai pas bousculé_ , corrigea Monty, _enfin si mais j'ai pas fait exprès. J'ai juste trébuché, et en essayant de me rattraper j'ai atterri sur lui et..._

 _\- Et vous m'êtes tous les deux tombés dessus, ça a flingué ma prothèse !_

 _\- Attends !_ interrompis-je. _Monty t'a légèrement bousculé et tu l'as balancé sur le générateur ? Mais t'es un grand malade !_

 _\- C'est vous qui dîtes ça ? Vous avez déclenché cet incendie !_

 _\- Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai rien déclenché du tout !_

 _\- Titus ça suffit !"_

Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir à son Heda, même si on sentait bien que c'était à contrecœur. Pour la première fois, le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Silence qui fut rapidement brisé par Octavia.

 _" - En plus, comment Jules aurait pu déclencher cet incendie ? Je veux dire, mettre le feu à un truc de cette taille, c'est pas évident..._

 _\- Sauf que c'est pas la tente qui a pris feu..."_

Ils me dévisagèrent tous à part Titus et Lexa, l'air de dire "Mais de quoi tu parles encore ?".

 _" - La tente a pas pris feu ? C'est ce que tu essayes de nous dire ?_

 _\- Si bien sûr, la tente a pris feu. Mais c'est Titus qui s'est embrasé en premier, il a mis le feu au reste quand il a balancé ses fringues !_

 _\- Correction, vous m'avez mis le feu !"_

Ils le regardèrent tous.

 _"- Pour la énième fois Titus, c'est pas vrai !_

 _\- Vous avez fait sortir le feu de cet engin, et je me suis mis à brûler."_

Ils me regardèrent tous.

 _" - J'ai allumé un briquet !_

 _\- Pourquoi t'avais un briquet ? T'as trouvé quelque chose à fumer ?_ demanda Jasper, très intéressé.

 _\- Rien d'autres que des cigarettes. Je fume quand je suis énervée. Ecoutez, je ne sais pas pourquoi Titus a pris feu, mais quelles sont les probabilités pour qu'une pauvre petite flamme comme celle là puisse mettre le feu à quelqu'un ?_

 _\- J'avoue que c'est pas très crédible..."_

Titus commençait à bouillir dans son coin, persuadé que c'était de ma faute. Abby me jetait des coups d'œil meurtriers.

 _" - Bon Abby ça suffit maintenant ! C'est quoi votre problème à la fin ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

 _\- Tu sais très bien quel est le problème. Venant de toi, je trouve ça pitoyable..."_

Nouveau regard fixe et étonné général. 10 paires d'yeux oscillaient entre Abby et moi, assez flippant comme expérience d'ailleurs !

 _" - Excusez-moi Abby, mais de quoi on est en train de parler exactement ?_

 _\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle..."_

Je réfléchis quelques temps à toutes les conneries que j'avais fait récemment, mais non, rien de me revenait. Enfin, si, un tas de trucs me revenait, mais rien concernant Abby.

 _" - Je vous assure, j'ai du mal à suivre..._

 _\- Ne joue pas les innocentes._

 _\- Oh Abby je t'en prie !_ se plaignit Raven. _On a pas le temps pour les devinettes, t'as ma jambe à ausculter ! De toutes façons, connaissant Jules, quoiqu'elle ait fait, si ça a eu lieu il y a plus de 12 minutes, elle s'en souvient probablement pas, alors crache le morceau !_

 _\- Je te permets pas ! C'est insultant et totalement faux !_ m'offusquai-je.

 _\- Jules, s'il te plait, ne complique pas les choses,_ intima Lexa. _En plus, ce que Raven avance est totalement vrai."_

Mais quelle traitresse celle-là ! Elle allait m'entendre dès que le martèlement incessant dans mon crâne aurait cessé !

 _" - Abby, s'il vous plait. Expliquez vos propos._

 _\- Et vous, je me fiche que vous soyez commandante ou non, je vous interdis de m'adresser à nouveau la parole, ni même de poser le regard sur ma fille ou moi ! Pas après ce que vous lui avez fait !"_

Ce fut au tour de Lexa d'être dévisagée. Elle me lança un regard, le genre qui voulait dire Mais explique-moi ce qu'on a fait exactement !

 _" - On a besoin de moi maintenant ? Désolée, mais si faute nous avons commise, c'était probablement il y a plus de 12 minutes, donc aucun souvenir !"_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

 _" - T'as vraiment mis le feu à Titus ?_ demanda Monty toujours à moitié sonné.

 _\- On s'en fout de ça !_ s'exclama Octavia, qui ne parlait plus depuis un moment. _Je veux savoir ce que Jules et Lexa ont fait moi !_

 _\- C'est vrai ça Maman, s'il te plait, dis ce que tu as à dire qu'on en finisse !"_

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Lexa et moi serions déjà morte.

 _" - Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous n'arriviez même pas à assumer les conséquences de vos actes..._ nous accusa Abby.

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on doit assumer ?! Bordel ! Que quelqu'un me dise ! J'ai besoin de savoir !"_

Je commençais sévèrement à craquer !

 _" - Clarke, je suis désolée que tu l'apprennes de ma bouche, mais tu mérites de savoir... Jules et Lexa... Elles... Elles ont une liaison."_

Un grand "Pardon ?!" généralisé résonna dans la pièce. Tout le monde y allait de son petit commentaire, allant de la surprise à la colère, en passant par l'incompréhension.

 _" - Qui a quoi avec qui ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire encore... ?"_

J'hallucinais complet !

 _" - J'aurais probablement choisi une manière plus éloquente de l'exprimer, mais oui c'est un peu ce que je ressens..._ compléta Lexa.

 _\- Ne faites pas les innocentes. Je vous ai vu !_

 _\- Mais d'où tu sors ça Maman encore..."_

Clarke semblait plus extenuée que fâchée.

 _" - Je les ai vu Clarke._

 _\- Maman, Lexa et moi on est fiancées. S'il te plait dis-nous exactement ce que tu as vu, je suis sûre que c'est un malentendu..._

 _\- Je suis désolée, mais je les ai vu ensemble dans la salle de bain. Avant d'arriver dans la tente où tu étais, je suis allée te chercher dans ta chambre, j'avais besoin de te parler. J'ai frappé, mais personne n'était là, mais je suis tout de même entrée..._

 _\- Pardonnez-moi si je me trompe_ , intervins-je, _mais ça porte un nom ça. Une violation de domicile._

 _\- Je ne voulais pas entrer, mais, alors que je m'apprêtais à repartir, Titus m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à ce que je rentre dans la chambre."_

Celui -là ! Déjà qu'il m'avait bien emmerdé ce matin, il allait prendre vraiment cher ! Et sa très chère commandante semblait être de mon avis !

 _" - Toi..._

 _\- La ferme !_ crièrent Octavia et Raven en cœur, ayant très hâte de connaitre la suite de l'histoire. _Et après, il s'est passé quoi ?_

 _\- J'ai entendu des bruits dans la salle de bain, et, je ne voulais pas espionner, mais j'ai vu Lexa, presque nue, avec Jules qui se déshabillait."_

Un silence de mort se fit entendre (enfin non du coup, il ne se faisait pas entendre, puisque c'était le silence... Du coup, il brillait par son absence ? Non pas possible non plus, sinon il n'y en aurait pas, du silence... Enfin bref, il n'y avait plus de bruit quoi !). Silence qui fut briser par Clarke.

 _" - Bah ouais je sais. Et ?_

 _\- Comment ça et ?_

 _\- Bah, qu'est-ce que je suis supposée en déduire ?_

 _\- Tu veux un dessin peut-être ?_ répondit Bellamy.

 _\- Arrêtez de répondre à des questions par d'autres questions, c'est super agaçant !_ ordonnai-je.

 _\- Non merci Bell, j'ai compris l'idée. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça prouve, ça fait des mois qu'elles font ça..._

 _\- Tu trompes ma fille depuis des mois ?!_

 _\- Attendez, coupa Monty. C'est impossible, quand j'ai croisé Jasper dans le couloir, il était tout mouillé et..._

 _\- Oui ça on sait._

 _\- Et il m'a dit de ne pas me poser de questions, et de ne surtout pas entrer dans les bains parce que Griffin allait me tuer. Mais il y a un souci dans ce que vous racontez, car Clarke aurait du être avec Lexa au moment là..._

 _\- Je te parlais pas de Griffin fille, mais de Griffin mère moi !"_ répondit Jasper avant de se couvrir la bouche avec la main, réalisant qu'il venait de faire une gaffe.

Alors là Abby, vous ne perdiez rien pour attendre.

 _" - Vraiment ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans les bains à cette heure-ci ? Quelque chose de reprochable ?_

 _\- Hors de question que j'ai cette conversation avec toi ! Tu as trahi ma fille ! Tout comme toi Lexa !"_

Lexa passa sa main sur son visage, très mais très fatiguée par cette journée.

 _" - Mais non_ , finit sa fiancée à sa place. _Ça fait des mois que Jules débarque dans notre salle de bain à longueur de temps. Et ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Jules a souvent besoin de parler pendant les moments vraiment appropriés_ , ironisa-t-elle.

 _\- Mais, Jules se déshabillait..._

 _\- Oui, c'est ce que je fais en général avant d'aller me laver. Ecoutez Abby, je vous assure qu'il ne se passe rien entre Lexa et moi. Clarke m'a toujours dit qu'elle s'en foutait que je vois sa copinemaintenantdevenuefiancée à moitié voire totalement nue, et inversement, ou qu'on dorme ensembles, tant que je dégageais quand elle me le demandait. Mais si ça met Clarke ou Lexa mal à l'aise, pas de souci, j'arrête de faire ça. Lexa ça te met mal à l'aise ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Clarke ?_

 _\- Je m'en fous._

 _\- Voilà, il n'y a pas de souci !_

 _\- Mais, je vous ai entendu parler... Tu disais qu'il fallait le dire à Clarke, qu'elle méritait de savoir..._

 _\- Wow ! Je crois que c'est à mon tour de raconter ma version des faits ! Mais avant, je veux savoir pourquoi Jasper était tout mouillé !"_

Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas ma petite idée. Cependant, Abby avait été particulièrement désagréable avec moi, j'allais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce !

 _" - Mais on s'en fout !"_

Je ne distinguai pas vraiment qui parlait à ce moment précis.

 _" - Pas de détails, pas d'histoire. Personne ne saura jamais la suite, enfin le début, enfin... Oh et puis merde ! Je ne sais même plus où on en est temporellement parlant !_

 _\- Je voulais aller me rafraichir, j'ai ouvert une porte au pif, Abby était avec le chancelier, et je pense que personne n'a besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, de surprise je me suis vautré dans une des baignoires avant de sortir, et c'est là que j'ai croisé Monty ! Maintenant que tu sais, dis-moi comment t'as foutu le feu à Titus !_ sortit Jasper d'une traite au bord de la crise de nerfs.

 _\- Quoi ?! T'as couché avec Kane ?!"_

Raven ne semblait plus si intéressée par mon histoire tout d'un coup.

 _" - Oh ça va, fais pas comme si c'était une surprise_ , répondis-je.

 _\- Je crois que mon cerveau vient exploser."_

Ça, ça venait de Clarke.

 _" - Je me sens mal..."_ se plaignit Kane depuis le coin.

J'étais quasiment sûre qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont on parlait.

 _" - Bien joué Clarke,_ la taquinai-je, _regarde ce que t'as fait à ton beau-père avec l'adrénaline. Il est tout bousillé maintenant !"_

Personne n'avait écouté ma blague. Ou plutôt, ils étaient 2 ou 3 à l'avoir entendu, mais ils s'en cognaient complètement. Titus me lança un sourire satisfait.

 _" - Oh ça va hein ! J'ai le sens de l'humour moi contrairement à d'autres !_

 _\- L'intérêt que l'on vous porte en dit long sur votre prétendu sens de l'humour."_

Vexée, je fis la gueule dans mon coin, toujours la poche de glace sur le crâne, même si celle-ci totalement fondue ne servait plus à rien. Les débats continuèrent pendant 5 minutes, durant lesquelles Raven essaya d'obtenir des détails auprès d'Abby, Clarke la supplia de ne pas en donner, Kane sortit et retourna dans son semblant de coma (moi qui pensais que l'adrénaline allait le surexciter, je ne savais pas si c'était le contrecoup ou quoi, mais il était tout amorphe !) de façon aléatoire, Lexa se passa la main sur la figure plus d'une centaine de fois jouant probablement dans sa tête à n'importe où sauf ici, et tous les autres bah... Tout le monde se trouvait une bonne raison pour râler de toutes façons, ça n'avait plus trop d'importance de savoir qui faisait quoi !

 _" - Oh !_ finit par crier Octavia. _On se calme ! C'est pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça. Il s'est juste enfin passé un truc de concret entre Kane et Abby, tout le monde savait que ça allait arriver, c'était juste d'une lenteur extrême ! Même Clarke et Heda sont allées plus vite !_

 _\- Eh ouais, parce que je leur ai filé un coup de main ! Vive moi !"_

Nouveau vent. Titus se retourna à nouveau vers moi.

 _" - Ne dis rien_ , l'avertis-je.

 _\- Je ne crois pas en avoir besoin."_

Il avait raison. Je savais qu'il avait raison. Et il savait que je savais qu'il avait raison. Et c'était très agaçant.

 _" - Voilà, maintenant c'est fait. Plus la peine de s'étendre là-dessus."_

J'étais impressionnée par le calme et la sagesse d'Octavia.

 _" - Alors maintenant fermez-la et laissez-moi écouter l'histoire de Titus en feu !"_

Bon, peut-être pas si calme et sage en fin de compte.

 _" - Calme-toi Octavia..._

 _\- Il a raison, écoute ton frère..."_

C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient d'accord tous les 2 !

 _" - Vous deux,_ les prévint-elle, _vous n'avez rien à dire ! Ne me dites surtout pas d'être calme ou je vous étripe !"_

Comment avais-je pu suggérer qu'Octavia était calme et sage et non une putain d'hystérique ?!

 _" - Jules ça vient oui ou merde ?!_

 _\- Ok O, relax ! Ma salle de bain déconne. Voilà d'où ça part, je sais, c'est décevant. Du coup, je suis allée chez Clarke et Lexa. Clarke était tranquillement en train de dessiner, et quand je lui ai demandé où était Lex, elle m'a dit qu'elle se lavait et que je pouvais aller la voir. Oui je sais, cette information est inutile, mais c'était pour respécifier que Clarke était totalement ok ! Enfin bref, elle est partie voir Raven, si j'ai bien saisi ce que vous racontez tous, et je suis entrée pour discuter avec Lexa. J'ai pris une douche et ensuite on a voulu descendre pour aller manger. Et là, on a croisé Titus qui..._

 _\- J'avais besoin de parler à Lexa. En privé._

 _\- Ouais, et depuis des mois tu sais que je fais partie du privé tant que Lexa n'a pas dit le contraire, alors t'avais pas à me gueuler dessus parce que je restais dans la pièce ! Lexa, tu as dit le contraire ? Non ! Alors t'es en tort Titus. Et oui je sais, je fais les questions et les réponses !_

 _\- Tu n'aides pas Jules, mais alors tellement pas..."_

Lexa s'enfonçait dans son trône, désespérant de plus en plus au fil des minutes qui passaient.

 _" - Là n'est pas la question mademoiselle Paxton ! Heda a des responsabilités, un titre qu'elle se doit d'honorer ! Et tant que vous n'en comprenez pas la teneur ni même l'importance, vous n'avez aucun droit d'assister à des conversations privées entre Heda et un de ses conseillers !_

 _\- Tu sais mon brave Titus, tu viens d'énoncer un très joli paradoxe._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Si je suis ton raisonnement, tant que je ne comprends pas la teneur ou l'importance du titre de Lexa, je ne peux pas assister à des conversations privées. Or, selon toi, le fait que je comprenne tout ça implique que je me retire de moi-même de ce genre de conversations. Autrement dit, si je gagne le droit d'écouter une conversation en refusant de l'écouter, donc je suis baisée quelque soit ma réaction. Et je refuse d'être baisée. Enfin, non, pas au sens littéral, mais au sens métaphorique oui. Enfin non, littéralement oui j'accepte, mais métaphoriquement non, je refuse. Donc oui, donc non."_

J'avais déjà spécifié que j'avais la capacité d'attention d'un poisson rouge ?

 _" - Jules, je t'en supplie, tais-toi. Je vais finir,_ intima Lexa. Donc, comme vous vous en doutez, il y a eu une confrontation semblable à celle qui vient d'avoir _lieu, que je ne vous détaillerai pas. Toujours est-il que Jules et moi avons discuté quelques instants encore avant de descendre, et nous avons vu Monty sur le sol, bien entouré, et Titus fuyant la tente. Nous..._

 _\- Du coup - je sais, je ne peux pas rester sans rien dire plus de 3 minutes, merci de ne pas le daire remarquer ! -, vu qu'on n'est pas stupides et qu'on avait bien saisi qu'il y avait un lien de causes à effet dans tout ça, on a chopé Titus pour qu'il nous explique. Et encore une fois, il a fait sa tête de con, et il a commencé à s'exciter, du genre "Je n'ai rien à vous dire mademoiselle Paxton !" etc._

 _\- Et vous m'avez mis le feu !_

 _\- Puisque je te dis que non, t'es borné à la fin ! Comme il m'agaçait sévère, j'ai allumé une cigarette, et là paf ! Le feu !_

 _\- Quoi, ta cigarette ?_ interrogea Bellamy qui ne suivait plus.

 _\- Non, moi !_ répondit Titus.

 _\- Oui lui ! Cet abruti a couru dans tous les sens, et quand il a eu la lucidité d'esprit de jeter son espèce de toge romaine..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'une toge romaine ?_

 _\- On s'en fout !_ répondîmes en cœur Clarke, O, Raven, Bellamy, Jasper, Monty et même Abby oubliant légèrement que nous parlions à la grande commandante.

 _\- Enfin bref, ce demeuré l'a balancé dans la tente ! La tente où a eu lieu toutes nos soirées ! Le sol, les murs, les meubles même l'air de cette tente sont imbibés d'alcool ! Fatalement que ça a pris feu !_

 _\- Rien ne serait arrivé si vous n'aviez pas..._

 _\- Je sais oui ! Si je ne t'avais pas mis le feu ! Mais pour la dernière fois, je ne t'ai pas..."_

Je me coupai d'un coup, me souvenant d'un détail. Il avait avancé le bras vers moi au moment où j'avais allumé le briquet, et il avait de la poudre blanche un peu partout sur lui. Sur le coup, ça ne m'avait pas paru très important, mais maintenant...

 _" - Monty, tu as bien dit que tu avais bousculé Titus._

 _\- Oui. Et il est tombé après m'avoir repoussé._

 _\- Oh merde... Titus, la poudre blanche que tu avais sur tes fringues, dis-moi que ça ne vient pas de là..._

 _\- Je suis tombé sur un sac de farine après avoir rebondi sur la prothèse de votre amie, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'aller me changer._

 _\- Oh merde... C'est moi qui t'ai mis le feu..."_

Ils me dévisagèrent tous, même Titus. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que j'admette quoique ce soit.

 _" - T'as approché des vêtements du briquet. Tes vêtements plein de farine. La farine en suspension, c'est très inflammable, voire explosif ! Comme c'est des particules minuscules, la flamme se propage très rapidement dessus, et s'est étendue à tout ton corps._

 _\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?_ interrogea Jasper.

 _\- Charlie et moi faisions souvent ce truc pour piquer des trucs. En laissant une trainée de farine derrière nous, on pouvait allumer un feu de n'importe où, et créer ainsi une diversion._

 _\- Vous gâchiez de l'oxygène de l'Arche pour du vol à l'étalage ?_

 _\- Vraiment Kane ? C'est pour dire ça que vous vous réveilliez ? Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est ça qui a causé l'incendie à la base."_

Personne ne parla. Titus commençait à jubiler dans son coin, mais je m'empressai de le faire redescendre.

 _" - C'est pas parce que c'est moi qui ai mis le feu que c'est de ma faute tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Au cas où vous auriez pas remarqué, chacun a contribué à ce que la situation soit ce qu'elle est."_

Il allait répliquer, mais Lexa le fusilla du regard.

 _" - Très bien_ , dit-elle en se levant. _Maintenant que ceci est réglé, vous pouvez tous disposer. Par ailleurs, si quelqu'un pouvait s'occuper d'Indra, elle est hors de danger, mais j'apprécierais qu'elle soit dans un endroit plus confortable._

 _\- On s'en occupe_ , répondirent Lincoln, Bellamy et Octavia.

 _\- Attendez !_ s'exclama Abby alors que tout le monde commençait à sortir. _Je ne sais toujours pas de quoi vous parliez dans la salle de bain, et je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas eu une explication._

 _\- Maman, laisse tomber, je verrai ça plus tard..."_

La fatigue et la lassitude avaient eu raison de la curiosité de Clarke.

 _" - C'est bon. On va vous le dire_ , dis-je à Abby. _Lexa m'a dit que sa famille venait à Polis quelques temps, vu qu'elle sait pour le mariage. Le "Clarke mérite de savoir", c'était parce que Lexa voulait ne rien dire pour ne pas faire stresser Clarke, et j'ai juste dit qu'elle méritait de savoir ce qui allait lui tomber dessus... Et vu le regard que Lexa me lance actuellement, j'aurais dû me taire... Du coup, je vais y aller..._ finis-je de plus en plus lentement et doucement...

 _\- Effectivement, tu aurais dû. Hors de question que tu quittes cette pièce._

 _\- Ta famille veut me rencontrer ?!_

 _\- Je suis désolée Clarke, mais nous allons devoir surmonter cette épreuve... Et maintenant, grâce à Jules, tu vas le redouter pour les jours à venir._

 _\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis un peu dans la même situation. Moi aussi je vais rencontrer la famille, et en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, je dois faire bonne impression !_

 _\- C'est pas gagné..._ me répondit Clarke.

 _\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu n'es pas demoiselle d'honneur."_

Je m'étranglai avec ma salive.

 _" - Comment ça ?!"_ m'énervai-je.

Lexa demanda aux autres de quitter la pièce. Ils avaient tous très envie d'assister à l'engueulade qui allait suivre, mais ils furent un à un mis à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il ne resta que Clarke, Lexa et moi.

 _" - C'est juste parce que j'ai pas su tenir ma langue ? Parce que si c'est ça, c'est pas cool ! Je me faisais une joie d'être ta demoiselle d'honneur, j'avais même commencé à écrire un discours et je passe des heures à chercher comment m'habiller pour le jour J, et..._

 _\- Jules, respire. Je ne te veux pas comme demoiselle d'honneur, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison. Clarke et moi avons discuté des différentes traditions pour cette cérémonie de votre peuple et du mien, et nous avons fait plusieurs compromis. Et, en ce qui concerne l'une des vôtres, j'ai cru comprendre que lors de cette union, une personne préside la cérémonie, la dirige._

 _\- Oui et alors ? Comment ça marche pour toi ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas la question. On aimerait que ce soit toi qui présides la cérémonie, si tu acceptes."_

Pour le coup, elle avait réussi à me lancer bouche-bée. Après quelques secondes, je finis par sortir un éloquent "Sans déconner ?", auquel elles acquiescèrent, avant de me jeter dans leurs bras en criant de joie.

 _" - J'imagine que c'est un oui !_ plaisanta Clarke.

 _\- Mille fois oui !"_

Je les serrai à nouveau. Notre étreinte fut brisée par l'arrivée, enfin le retour de Titus dans la pièce.

 _" - Sérieusement ?_ grommela Clarke.

 _\- Heda !_ dit-il paniqué. _Je suis impardonnable, mais je viens seulement de me souvenir que nous n'avions toujours pas parlé de ce dont je voulais vous parler !"_

Un peu calmée, je les regardai.

 _" - Tu sais quoi Titus, Clarke et moi, on va vous laisser._

 _\- Ce n'est plus la peine, il est trop tard._

 _\- Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Pour une fois que je fais preuve de maturité ! Bon bah balance maintenant !_

 _\- Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre Heda. Ce matin, un homme est venu m'informé qu'ils avaient quitté le village à l'aube._

 _\- De qui tu parles ?_ demanda Clarke.

 _\- Vos parents Heda, ainsi que vos frères et sœurs, leurs conjointes et conjoints et leurs enfants. Ils arrivent."_

Pour la première fois de mon existence, je vis Lexa blêmir et se liquéfier sur place.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Merci d'être aller jusqu'au bout, cette idée remplit mon petit cœur de joie ! A nouveau, désolée pour le retard. Je me suis un peu emballée avec l'idée de base, et j'ai mis énormément de personnages, ce qui a rendu la chose très, très compliquée à écrire En effet, j'ai d'abord dû écrire le scénario au brouillon en entier pour éviter toutes les incohérences que ce genre de récit amène, et ça restait malgré tout très dur à mettre en forme. On va dire que ça excuse un petit peu mon retard, enfin j'espère.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce chapitre, enfin le style, m'a été inspirée par un excellent épisode de la saison 6 de Grey's Anatomy, où tout était raconté en flashbacks, et où on ne comprenait qu'au fur et à mesure comment tous les éléments s'imbriquaient entre eux. J'espère avoir réussi mon challenge qu'était d'écrire ce chapitre, et surtout, mais alors surtout qu'il n'y a pas d'incohérences. Mais au-dessus de tout, j'espère que tout reste assez clair dans ce chapitre. Comme je l'ai écrit, je pense que tout est compréhensible, mais comme je sais où je veux aller, je n'ai pas beaucoup de recul.

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir. D'ailleurs, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps d'en laisser depuis le début de cette histoire !

Je n'annonce pas la couleur du prochain chapitre, j'imagine que vous avez déjà compris de quoi il parlera avec le petit/mini cliffhanger de la fin. Et je préfère prévenir, il est probable qu'il ait lui aussi un peu de retard.

Je vous adore !

Kisses - DW.


	11. Disaster

**Yo tout le monde ! Bon, je ne vais pas faire une intro monstre, vous savez tous à quoi vous attendre (enfin, si vous avez lu le dernier chapitre). Donc voilà, il est là, le chapitre de la rencontre entre Jules et Clarke et la Lexa's family ! Enjoy !**

* * *

 _" - Salut Titus, ça va mieux les brûlures ?_

 _\- J'apprécie énormément votre tact Mlle Paxton... Nous nous sommes vus pour la dernière fois i peine 3 heures, je vous laisse le soin d'en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent._

 _\- Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois. Lexa est là ?"_

Il désigna la porte.

 _" - Avec Clarke, dans la salle à manger."_

Je le trouvais bien agréable, trop agréable, ce que je m'empressai de lui faire remarquer.

 _" - Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres de Heda"_ , répondit-il.

Ok, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. A peine quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'annonce de Titus concernant l'arrivée imminente de la famille de Lexa. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de mon retour à la tour (enfin ça et aussi parce que j'y habitais), il fallait que je discute avec Lexa de ce que nous allions faire, parce que vu sa réaction, ça devait pas être des supers, supers rigolos. Mais avant cela, j'avais rendu visite à Indra, parce qu'il fallait admettre qu'on l'avait un petit peu oublié, ainsi qu'à Abby, qui était bien plus disposée à s'occuper de moi et de ma tête maintenant qu'elle avait la certitude que je ne couchais pas avec la fiancée de sa fille. Une fois rassurée, je n'avais pas de commotion cérébrale causée par un effondrement de plafond qui était partiellement (à environ 35%) ma faute et Indra allait bien puisqu'elle m'avait insultée de tous les noms (je soupçonnais Octavia d'avoir légèrement transformée l'histoire pour que j'ai l'air bien plus coupable que je ne l'étais réellement), j'étais revenue au point de départ, ma fameuse tour. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'aurais jamais, mais alors jamais dû revenir ici. Parce que rien, mais alors rien, que ce soit les gorilles, les panthères, la nation des Glaces, le Tridgerplaid, Indra, mes propres parents, les hommes de la Montagne, ni même notre arrivée sur Terre, ne pouvait me préparer à ce qui allait suivre. L'Enfer sous sa forme la plus pure !

J'ouvrai la porte de la fameuse salle à manger. Enfin, j'ouvrai, façon de parler : à peine l'avais-je poussée qu'une vision de terreur m'assaillit. Le salopard de Titus ! Il savait pertinemment et c'était pour ça qu'il m'avait paru si sympathique ! Je tirai sur la clenche, ramenant l'immense porte en bois sur moi, espérant ainsi échapper à mon destin sans que personne n'ait le temps de le remarquer. C'était sans compter sur Clarke, qui était plus bas que terre et semblait avoir perdu toute envie de vivre, et qui n'attendait qu'une chose : que quelqu'un la sorte de l'enfer dans lequel elle était tombée. Alors, dans l'idée, ça me gênait pas qu'elle veuille sauver sa peau à tout prix - j'aurais fait pareil - mais pourquoi fallait-il que le quelqu'un en question, ça soit moi ?!

 _" - Jules !_

 _\- C'est pas mon jour, non c'est vraiment pas mon jour..._ murmurai-je.

 _\- Viens avec moi, que je jette un œil à ta blessure !_

 _\- Merci, mais ta mère vient de..._

 _\- Viens avec moi !"_

Oui, je n'étais pas programmée pour comprendre les subtexts _(nda : aidez-moi, c'est quoi la traduction littérale de subtexts ?)_. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle et suffisamment détaillé chacune des personnes présentes pour avoir une vague idée de la personne qu'ils étaient, Clarke m'entraina dans sa chambre, non sans s'être excusée auprès des invités.

 _" - J'ai besoin de toi._

 _\- Clarke, calme-toi. Comment ça se passe ?_

 _\- J'ai besoin de toi, là, maintenant. Tu es entrée par effraction dans cette tour une fois, fais-nous en sortir aujourd'hui._

 _\- Je vais prendre ça pour un relativement mal. Et comment tu veux que je nous fasse sortir, ils savent qu'on est là ! En plus, j'ai failli me faire buter le jour où je suis entrée !_

 _\- Relativement mal ? Ils sont horribles ! Ils me détestent !_

 _\- Je suis sûre que t'exagères..._

 _\- J'exagère ? Si tu peux pas nous faire sortir, retourne dans cette salle avec moi, et on verra si j'exagère !_

 _\- Quoi ? Tu veux que je dîne avec la famille de Lexa ?! Mais t'es malade !_

 _\- Alors, j'exagère plus tout d'un coup ?_ ironisa-t-elle.

 _\- Les parents t'aiment Clarke. Je veux dire, tu es gentille, polie, drôle mais pas irrespectueuse, adorable, tu es la parfaite belle-fille. Moi, les parents me haïssent ! Ils vont forcément me détester !_

 _\- Arrête, ma mère t'adore._

 _\- Ta mère était à 2 doigts de me laisser crever i heures de ça parce qu'elle pensait que je couchais avec la fiancée de sa fille ! Sois lucide, je suis l'exemple typique de la personne que les parents détestent : déjà, je suis une voleuse, je suis tellement kleptomane que j'en ai fait mon boulot à plein temps !, je suis arrogante, égocentrique, boulet au possible, intrusive, indiscrète, j'ai aucun sens et aucun respect des conventions ou du savoir-vivre, je bouffe comme 8 et prends pas un gramme - les mères en particulier détestent ce genre de personnes - bref ! Je suis un foutu condensé de tout ce que les parents détestent, et ceux là encore plus !_

 _\- Mais tu n'es pas la fille qui couche avec la leur, et tu ne l'as pas demandé en mariage lors d'un des plus grands événements Grounder ! S'il te plait, si je retourne là-dedans toute seule, je vais m'évanouir. Littéralement. Et ça, ça donnera pas non plus une bonne impression."_

Je finis par craquer devant son regard suppliant.

 _" - Très bien Skai Prisa, allons-y..."_

Nous retournâmes dans la salle, et à peine la porte fut-elle ouverte que je me retrouvai nez à nez avec un géant. Littéralement. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point il était grand lorsqu'il était assis à table, mais il mesurait facilement 3 têtes de plus que moi ! Il marmonna quelque chose. Oh merde, évidement, il parlait Tridgedasleng ! Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Clarke pour qu'elle me traduise, mais elle était à 2 doigts de l'apoplexie. Il me dévisagea quelques instants, débattant intérieurement afin de déterminer si j'étais débile ou si je ne parlais pas sa langue, ce qui, dans la situation actuelle, revenait au même.

 _" - Tout va bien ?"_ redemanda-t-il, en anglais ce coup là.

Je hochai légèrement la tête. Même si j'étais stupide, j'avais très bien saisi le sens caché de sa question. Et c'était pas "Vous avez l'air d'être souffrante, aussi suis-je venu afin de demander si vous, qui semblez très proche de ma fille, êtiez disposée à discuter avec nous, afin de mieux vous connaitre et vous apprécier, ou si vous préféreriez remettre ce charmant repas à plus tard". Non, c'était plutôt un truc du genre "Nous savons tous que vous cherchez à échapper à ce repas pendant lequel vous allez en prendre plein la gueule l'une comme l'autre, du coup je suis venu m'assurer que vous n'étiez pas en train de vous échapper, car si ça avait été le cas je vous aurais brisé les 2 genoux et vous auriez pu, dans le meilleur des cas, faire effet tiroir avec votre cuisse et votre jambe, ou, dans le pire des cas, vous collez sur une toile blanche pour faire un joli Picasso". Il me toisa du haut dans ses 2 mètres 12 et retourna s'assoir. Clarke et moi nous poussâmes mutuellement pour faire réapparition dans la salle, mais aucune de nous 2 n'avait la foi ou la stupidité d'y entrer la première.

 _" - Putain, si c'est ça qui l'a élevé, je comprends pourquoi Lexa est comme ça,_ murmurai-je à Clarke.

 _\- Et attends, c'est pas son père ça, c'est son grand-frère._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Le père est pire..._

 _\- Je veux mourir... J'imagine qu'aucun d'eux parle anglais en plus..._

 _\- Aucun, ça craint à mort..._

 _\- Toi ça va encore, tu parles plus ou moins couramment leur langue. Moi j'arrive même pas à prononcer le nom de la langue correctement !_

 _\- Je suis au même stade que toi, ils ont un accent à couper au couteau ! Et ils font aucun effort pour rendre la chose plus compréhensible... Enfin, à part Lexa, mais elle a dit 2 mots depuis le début du repas..._

 _\- Ta fiancée est une traitresse."_

Nous arrivâmes à la table. Je réussis enfin à avoir une vision d'ensemble sur les personnes qui y étaient attablées.

 _" - Ok, personne ne peut lui en vouloir_ , murmurai-je pour moi-même. _Clarke, pour le temps où ils seront là, c'est chacun pour sa gueule."_

Le repas se déroulait dans un silence de mort. Enfin, le repas, façon de parler. Concrètement, on était tous autour de la table, à regarder la nourriture fumante au milieu et à attendre que quelqu'un fasse le premier mouvement et se serve. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis près de 5 heures, chose qui ne m'était arrivée que très rarement dans mon existence, et mon ventre commençait à tirer la gueule. J'allais pas tarder à m'auto-digérer à ce rythme ! Je jetai un coup d'œil à Clarke, qui était fascinée par quelque chose d'invisible dans son assiette, puis à Lexa, qui fixait avec insistance la femme en face d'elle, probablement sa mère. Cette dernière lui ressemblait beaucoup d'ailleurs, bien que nettement moins sympathique. Et il fallait le faire pour avoir l'air moins sympathique que Lexa ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attendait à la fin ?

 _" - Quelqu'un veut du pain ?_ demandai-je en tendant la main vers mon saint Graal, ne résistant plus à l'appel de mon estomac.

 _\- Attention !_ prévint Lexa, juste à temps.

 _\- Gyaaaahhhh !_ " hurlai-je en retirant ma main.

Retirant ma main de quoi me demanderez-vous. Tout simplement du couteau qui se planta dans le bois, à l'emplacement exact où se trouverait encore mon index si Lexa ne m'avait pas sauvé la mise. Je me refugiai au fond de ma chaise, en position limite fœtale pour protéger ma très jolie et mignonne petite main de ces barbares.

 _" - Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ?!"_

Je l'aimais moi, ma main ! Le possesseur du couteau, un type légèrement plus petit que les 2 autres hommes ici présents, reprit son arme et la rangea dans sa poche. Le regard qu'il me lança me donna envie de devenir très, mais alors très petite.

 _" - Vous êtes d'une incorrection rare. Vous avez beaucoup de chance qu'Heda ait jugé que vous méritiez de garder votre main._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Sérieux, dites-moi ce que j'ai fait, que je ne refasse plus la même erreur, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie !"_

Il allait répondre, mais Lexa lui intima de se détendre un petit chouia. J'avais du bol qu'il respecte suffisamment sa belle-sœur, pour me laisser respirer. Enfin, j'imaginais que c'était sa belle-sœur, puisqu'il n'avait aucun air de ressemblance avec les autres (bon, y'avait peut-être un truc avec l'expression, mais ça s'arrêtait là), et il semblait très proche d'une des sœurs de Lexa (qui elle était clairement sa sœur, probablement jumelle d'ailleurs, on aurait dit 2 clones !). Je dévisageai ma meilleure amie, qui me regarda à son tour. Nous restâmes là comme 2 débiles à se fixer pendant 30 secondes sans bouger, ce qui aurait rendu la situation très comique si je n'attendais pas désespérément une explication qui m'empêcherait de perdre ma main ou tout autre organe. Je finis par perdre patience.

 _" - Bon Lexa, viens-en aux faits ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!"_

Billy numéro 2 (je ne connaissais pas leur nom, donc j'appelais dans ma tête les mecs Billy et les femmes Jane, suivi d'un numéro), à savoir frère le plus âgé (oui, celui-là même qui nous avait chopé avec Clarke en pleine crise de panique pré-retour/arrivée en enfer), me fusilla du regard.

 _" - Enfin, je veux dire, Heda, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais..."_

Nouveau regard meurtrier.

 _" - Je m'incline devant vous Heda, afin de vous demander de m'accorder l'immense honneur de répondre à mes interrogations. Que dois-je changer dans mon comportement irrespectueux dont je ne peux que vous présenter à vos invités et vous mes plus plates excuses ?"_

Mais ta gueule Jules ! Ce que je disais n'avait même pas de sens ! En plus, j'allais en entendre parler pendant des mois, de moi m'aplatissant comme la victime que j'étais dans la situation actuelle ! Lexa, qui ne ratait pas une miette de la scène, s'apprêtait à me répondre, avec un joli sourire aux lèvres, genre "Oui, actuellement, dans ma tête, je suis en train de me foutre de toi t'as même pas idée !", mais elle croisa le regard de Jane numéro 1, à savoir sa mère, qui la calma direct.

 _" - Jules, dans nos coutumes, il est d'usage d'attendre l'invitation du chef de famille avant de commencer un repas. Surtout lorsque ce repas est en l'honneur d'invités importants, comme celui-ci._

 _\- Il me faut une permission pour bouffer ?"_

Réalisant ce que je venais de dire, je n'osai pas regarder autour de moi. Au moins, si je venais à mourir, je n'aurais pas vu ce qui m'attendait.

 _" - Selon nos coutumes, oui._

 _\- Mais c'est toi la chef, alors pourquoi tu m'invites pas à manger ?_

 _\- Dans le cas présent, je ne suis pas chef de famille. Traditionnellement, le père est désigné comme chef de famille. Cependant, cette tradition a tendance à disparaitre avec le temps._

 _\- Les traditions sont les traditions. Celles-ci existent depuis la nuit des temps, et elles ont été mises en place pour une raison. Il ne convient à personne, et encore moins à une enfant étrangère, de les remettre en question."_

Billy numéro 1. Le père de Lexa (et si je suivais la logique, le chef, ce qui était incroyablement misogyne et rétrograde, mais je tenais trop à ma vie pour le formuler à haute-voix, j'allais donc me contenter de faire des commentaires insultants mais néanmoins rigolos dans ma tête.) venait de parler pour la première fois, et son calme olympien était terrifiant. Vraiment terrifiant. Je baissai la tête, plus bas que terre, et celui-ci continua de m'enfoncer.

 _" - Vous n'avez aucun sens des convenances, et aucun respect pour vos aînés, ni pour le peuple qui vous a accueilli. Vous ne prenez même pas la peine d'apprendre la langue de vos hôtes._

 _\- J'y peux rien si c'est encore plus compliqué que l'all..."_

Quelqu'un me donna un coup de pied sous la table.

" _\- Tu viens de me frapper ?_ demandai-je à Lexa.

 _\- Non, c'était moi,_ répondit Clarke.

 _\- Et,_ continua Billy numéro 1 qui s'en foutait royalement de notre petit échange, _vous déshonorez vos parents en refusant d'utiliser le nom qu'ils vous ont attribué à la naissance, Julia Paxton._

 _\- Attendez, comment vous connaissez mon vrai nom ?_

 _\- Vous étiez en finale du Tridgerplaid_ , m'informa Jane numéro 4, à savoir la plus jeune sœur de Lexa, la seule à ne pas être accompagnée par un titan colossal. _Tout le monde connait votre nom._

 _\- Admettons, mais vous vous foutez pas un peu de moi là ? Lexa non plus utilise pas son vrai nom, on en fait pas tout un plat."_

Billy numéro 1 se leva, me laissant apprécier (enfin, non, pas vraiment apprécier en fait) ses 2 mètres 24. Je me jetai à terre, faisant tomber ma chaise au passage, et rampai derrière celle de Lexa, le tout accompagné d'un cri digne des plus grandes cantatrices.

 _" - S'il te plait Lexa, ne le laisse pas me faire du mal !"_

Cependant, celui-ci continuait de se rapprocher, et Clarke, bien qu'elle n'ait pas dit un seul mot, fut prise d'un élan de panique et me rejoint dans mon abri de fortune.

 _" - Dégage Skai Prisa ! C'est chacun pour soi ici !_

 _\- Exactement, et je sauve ma peau !_

 _\- C'est pas sympa, si quelqu'un soit être sauvée, c'est sûr et certain que Lexa te choisira toi, alors que c'est moi qui en ait le plus besoin !"_

Billy numéro 2, à savoir le grand-frère de 2 mètres 12, se mit debout à son tour et rejoignit son père. Il me chopa par le col, me soulevant du sol avec une seule main.

 _" - Pour qui te prends-tu ? Ton peuple et toi n'avez apporté que le malheur et la mort ici..._

 _\- On a aussi amené une fiancée à votre petite sœur, ça compense non, le bonheur de votre sœur ?"_

Je regardai autour de moi, paniquée. Les Jane numér (donc dans l'ordre, mère, belle-soeur, soeur jumelle et petite soeur... _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ?! On s'en tape de ça, pourquoi mon sens des priorités est aussi nul !),_ ainsi que Billy numéro 3 (le beau-frère, autant continuer sur ma lancée...)ne bougeaient pas d'un cil, comme si ce genre d'événements se produisait tous les jours (ce qui était terrifiant, c'était que c'était probablement le cas !), Billy numéro 2 resserrait sa poigne sur ma veste (et il allait la déchiqueter à ce rythme ! Quitte à mourir, autant avoir l'air classe jusqu'au bout !), Billy numéro 1 sortit son épée et la leva dangereusement vers moi, Clarke était toujours derrière la chaise, tout son courage de Wanheda l'ayant lamentablement quittée, et sa lucidité n'allait pas tarder à suivre - sans déconner, elle était aussi près de s'évanouir que moi de me faire défragmenter la gueule à coups d'épées ! -, et Lexa, ben j'eus même pas le temps de voir ce que faisait Lexa car l'épée de son père s'approcha dangereusement de mon crâne. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de la mort avant, à l'exception du jour où j'avais manqué de m'écraser en bas de la tour. Et ce qui suivit fut également très proche de ce que j'avais vécu ce jour là. A nouveau, je fermai les yeux, à nouveau, je ne sentis rien, à nouveau j'imaginai que ma mort avait été nulle - le jour de ma pseudo chute, j'avais cru m'être explosée le crâne contre une roche, ce jour là, je crus m'être évanouie avant de me faire découper, à nouveau, je réalisai que je réfléchissais comme une andouille depuis bien trop longtemps pour être morte, à nouveau j'ouvris les yeux, et à nouveau, je vis Lexa me sauver la peau. Son épée heurtait celle de son père, maintenant la lame à quelques centimètres de mon front.

 _" - Lâche ton épée._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Alexandria, lâche ton épée !_

 _\- Tu oses t'adresser ainsi à ton Heda ?!"_

Il se figea. Ça devait lui faire tout drôle de se faire remballer par sa fille !

 _" - Alexandria... Beja..._ _ **(Alexandria... S'il te plait...)**_

 _\- No. Daun ste pleni !"_ _ **(No. S'en est assez !)**_

Ils se toisèrent quelques minutes. Quelques très longues minutes durant lesquelles j'étais toujours suspendue en l'air, la tronche très, mais alors très près de 2 lames très, mais très tranchantes.

 _" - S'il vous plait, ça vous ennuierait de continuer ce combat de regard une fois que vous m'aurez lâché ?_

 _\- Breik em au._ _ **(Laisse-la partir.)**_

 _\- Sha Heda"_ _ **(Oui Heda)**_ , finit-il par lâcher, légèrement emmerdé.

Il me balança sur le sol, tout en délicatesse bien entendu. Je ne demandai cependant pas mon reste et rejoignis Clarke à quatre pattes derrière sa chaise.

 _" - J'ai eu la peur de ma vie..._

 _\- Et c'est pas fini..._

 _\- Et toi t'as même pas bougé sale traîtresse !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire exactement ?_

 _\- T'as pas tort, y'avait que Lexa pour me sauver la peau... Putain, on est tellement mal, si on s'en sort vivantes, je jure que... Enfin non, je vais rien promettre de trop chiant, parce que le karma me déteste et qu'à tous les coups je vais m'en sortir mais avec un bras en moins et les deux jambes cassées..._

 _\- T'as de la chance dans ton malheur en général, j'ai plutôt l'impression que le karma t'apprécie."_

Je hochai légèrement la tête, ne souhaitant pas m'étendre sur le sujet pour le moment. Je détournai mon regard de Clarke pour me concentrer sur la scène qui se déroulait devant nous. Jamais un combat de regard ne m'avait paru aussi flippant ! Je détournai le regard à nouveau et me refugiai un peu plus encore derrière ma chaise.

 _" - Clarke, cette fois, aucun doute, c'est la fin..._

 _\- Mais non, Lexa va nous sortir de là..._

 _\- Tu essayes de convaincre qui là, toi ou moi ?_

 _\- Les deux._

 _\- C'est ce que je me disais... On est tellement mal barrées... S'ils commencent à s'exciter et décident de nous buter toutes les deux, même la grande Heda pourra pas bloquer tous les Billy et Jane._

 _\- Billy et Jane ?_

 _\- Cherche pas, pas le temps de t'expliquer. Faut qu'on se tire."_

Je pris le risque de jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle, exposant une partie de mon visage. Lexa et Billy numéro 1 se fixaient toujours, épée contre épée.

 _" - Bon Clarke, voilà le plan : on sort discrètement de notre abri..._

 _\- Abri ? On est derrière une chaise je te signale !_

 _\- Et on se casse en courant vers la porte !_

 _\- Et Lexa ?_

 _\- Elle survivra, c'est Heda._

 _\- Je vais pas laisser ma fiancée ici._

 _\- Elle sera plus fiancée à personne si on fout pas le camp !"_

Nous nous disputâmes encore quelques minutes, débattant de s'il fallait ou non abandonner Lexa face à son destin. 5 minutes, nous en arrivâmes à la conclusion que oui. Je sortis à nouveau un quart de millimètre de mon visage de derrière la chaise, jetant un léger coup d'œil.

 _" - Allez, à trois. Un, deux, tro..._

 _\- Attention !"_

Clarke me tira vers l'arrière, me dégageant de la trajectoire d'une hanche lancée par Jane numéro 1.

 _" - Nous pouvons vous entendre, vous savez..._ dit-elle calmement, avec un chouia de dépit et de lassitude, désespérée à l'idée que nous fassions parties des personnes auxquelles tenait le plus sa fille.

 _" - Bordel ! Lexa ! Ta mère vient de me lancer une hache ! Une hache ! D'où tu la sors ta famille !"_

Celle-ci avait perdu le combat de regard avec son père - défaite par abandon - et s'était précipitée vers nous. Elle m'aida à me relever. Cette fois, c'était fini, mon instinct de survie m'avait dit "Fuck" et avait été remplacée par le mode furie.

 _" - Ecoutez, aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment pas de bol avec les mères ! commençai-je en faisant référence à l'incident avec Abby quelques heures plus tôt. Enfin, pas qu'aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, avec ma propre mère, ça a jamais été la joie ! Mais me jeter une hache à la figure ?! Faut être complètement barge ! Moi qui trouvais Lexa un peu excessive dans ses réactions, je comprends de qui elle tient ça maintenant ! Vous nous aimez pas, on débarque du ciel, on s'installe ici et j'avoue que ça a un peu déconné au début, mais faudrait peut-être grandir un petit peu. Nous non plus, on n'a pas vraiment demandé tout ce qui nous est tombé sur le coin de l'œil. Votre commandante, qui s'avère être aussi votre fille, s'est fiancée avec une des nôtres, et ça vous emmerde, mais si vous n'étiez pas aussi terrifiant et que vous aviez bazardé vos préjugés, vous auriez pu apprendre à nous connaitre Clarke et moi, et même à nous apprécier. Enfin, elle, pas moi. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il aurait été très difficile que vous m'appréciez, les parents ne m'aiment jamais. Mais Clarke..._

 _\- A rendu Heda faible_ , me coupa Jane numéro 3 (aka sœur jumelle). _Tout comme vous. Vous avez altéré son jugement, et les choix de ma sœur sont maintenant contestés par son peuple._

 _\- Mais vous regardez quelle show là ? Parce que, de mon point de vue, sans Wanheda et son génocide - le prends pas pour toi Clarke -, la moitié d'entre vous serait en train d'agoniser dans la montagne. Et, c'est pas pour me jeter des fleurs, si je n'avais pas été là, Lexa se serait faite exécuter par l'autre taré de Pike !"_

Il devenait quoi lui d'ailleurs ?

 _" - Si tel avait été le cas, un nouveau Heda aurait été choisi et aurait continué la guerre_ , répondit Billy numéro 1.

 _\- C'est sympa pour votre fille ça..._

 _\- La mort n'est pas..._

 _\- Oui je sais, la mort n'est pas la fin. Sauf que pour nous, si ça l'est. Et l'âme de Heda, ou celle de Lexa, quelque soit la façon dont ça fonctionne, elle est très bien là où elle est !_

 _\- Jules, s'il te plait, arrête maintenant..._ supplia Lexa.

 _\- Votre insolence ne rest..._

 _\- Oh la ferme toi ! T'as les boules parce que ta sœur a été choisie pour être nitblida et pas toi c'est ça ? Va falloir t'en remettre un jour !"_

Je vis son regard changé, ses yeux devinrent limite rouges. Oh merde, j'aurais pas dû dire ça, parce qu'effectivement, il avait l'air d'avoir les boules de pas avoir été l'enfant prodige de la famille.

" _\- Enfin, avec tout le respect que je vous dois..._ m'aplatissais-je en reculant et me cachant derrière Lexa avec Clarke, ce qui était plus sûre que de se planquer derrière une malheureuse chaise. Oui, le mode furie était repartie et venait d'être remplacé par le mode victime.

 _\- Bravo, bien joué ! Toi et ta grande gueule venez de nous condamner à mort !_ râla, et à raison, Clarke.

 _\- Jesuisdésoléevraimentdésoléeonvatousmouriretc'esttotalementmafaute ! Lexa, si tu veux faire quelque chose, c'est maintenant !"_

L'autre fou furieux se rapprocha de nous, accompagné par le regard approbateur de tous les Jane et les Billy (à l'exception de Jane numéro 2 peut-être, qui continuait à manger tranquillement. Parce que oui, ça marchait comme ça, elle, elle avait le droit de bouffer alors que notre situation actuelle impliquait la mort future mais pas trop future quand même de la fiancée de sa belle-sœur et de la meilleure amie de sa belle-sœur, mais moi, quand je voulais manger un morceau de pain, on manquait de faire un joli trou qui m'aurait permis de voir à travers ma main !), mais surtout de nos cris de terreurs à Clarke et moi.

 _" - Stop ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Pose ton épée, c'est un ordre !"_

Il exécuta l'ordre de sa jeune sœur, et j'espérais que cette fois-ci, il s'y tiendrait pour plus de 2 minutes. Je tremblais toujours comme une feuille derrière ma sauveuse, bien que ce terme soit très laid - oui hors sujet, je sais.

 _" - Je vais le répéter une dernière fois. Il est hors de question de faire du mal à ces 2 jeunes femmes. Je les ai accueilli ici, selon mon propre vouloir, et personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de les expulser de la demeure que je leur ai offert._

 _\- Quand tu dis "personne d'autre que moi", ça implique que tu peux me virer comme ça, pouf au revoir Jules ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je suis pas d'accord d'accord..._

 _\- Nous sommes en temps de paix à présent, et, bien que ce soit difficile à croire et accepter, ce genre de remarques y a, étrangement je l'admets, grandement contribué."_

J'allais répliquer, mais Clarke posa sa main sur ma bouche, histoire de me faire comprendre qu'une fois de plus, le simple fait que je sois doté de parole n'avait pas fait que du bien à notre situation ni amélioré notre sécurité.

 _" - La question n'est plus de savoir pourquoi ni comment le Skaikru est arrivé ici, ni encore comment faire pour s'en débarrasser ou comment seraient les choses s'ils n'étaient pas là. La question maintenant est de savoir comment vivre avec. Notre alliance est bancale non pas parce que mes choix sont contestés ou contestables, elle l'est parce que des personnes des 2 camps, des personnes comme vous n'arrivent pas à faire un effort et à accepter de changer ou de revisiter leur manière de faire ou d'agir. Notre monde a évolué, les mentalités doivent suivre ou nous sommes tous perdus._

 _\- Ce message vous a été présentée par la fondation Heda Corporation, merci de laisser vos dons dans la caisse en bois située sur votre gauche_ , chuchotai-je à Clarke, qui sourit malgré elle.

 _\- Cependant_ , continua Lexa en m'ignorant, _j'ai vécu assez longtemps avec vous pour savoir que vous préféreriez mourir que de reconnaitre vos torts, et que quoique je puisse dire, vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête. Croyez-moi je le sais, je vis cette situation épuisante tous les jours avec une certaine personne dont je tairai le nom._

 _\- Très subtil Lexa, j'applaudis des 2 mains !_

 _\- Si vous décidez de rester_ , reprit-elle _(eh oh je suis invisible et inaudible ou quoi ?!)_ , _vous devrez accepter Clarke et Jules comme des membres de ma famille et de mon peuple. Si vous n'êtes pas disposés à respecter cela, je serai dans l'obligation de demander à mes gardes de vous escorter vers la sortie._

 _\- Oui en parlant de ça_ , l'interrompis-je au risque de recevoir le regard "Quoi encore ?!" de Lexa, _si on pouvait ne pas appeler Indra... Elle est pas tout à fait remise, et elle est encore dans la phase "Mlle Paxton je vais vous découper en morceaux !", même si les événements de ce matin ne sont pas à 100% ma faute..."_

Elle me fusilla du regard. Ok, j'avais compris le message, elle essayait d'arranger les choses et moi je n'aidais pas. Compris j'allais me taire.

 _" - Très bien,_ dit Billy numéro 1 - mais oui, Lexa était en train de les menacer j'avais oublié, revenons à nos moutons. _Nous resterons jusqu'à ce que l'union soit célébrée, puis nous partirons._

 _\- "L'union" ? Il pourrait avoir l'air encore plus dégouté en parlant de mon mariage ?_ se vexa Clarke.

 _\- Mais, il y a une chose que j'aimerais encore faire remarquer. Cette fille..."_

Il me désigna.

 _" - Tu dis qu'elle fait partie de ton peuple ? Je sais de source sûre que la tradition a été respectée en ce qui concerne ton ambassadrice..._

 _\- Ma fiancée._

 _\- Mais qu'en est-il d'elle ? T'a-t-elle juré fidélité ?"_

La brune regarda son père tout bizarrement. Moi, juré fidélité ? Avec une robe, les bougies, la musique et tout ? Pas moyen !

 _" - Si elle n'a jamais juré fidélité, alors elle ne fait pas partie de ton peuple. Elle ne t'appartiendra uniquement une fois que la cérémonie aura eut lieu._

 _\- J'appartiens à personne moi ! Et pourquoi je devrais m'incliner, je veux dire, Clarke l'a fait pour nous tous non ?_

 _\- Le reste de ton peuple ne vit pas dans cette tour, avec Heda. Le reste de ton peuple reste à sa place, derrière leur chef et leur ambassadrice. Toi, tu ne respectes pas cela, tu dois prêter serment."_

Lexa s'apprêtait à argumenter, préparant ses arguments et justifiant le fait que je ne m'inclinerais jamais devant personne, mais, fatiguée, souffrant du battement incessant dans mon crâne et n'ayant qu'une envie, à savoir de me vautrer dans mon lit avec un panier de pâtisseries, je décidai de mettre ma fierté de côté pour accélérer les choses.

 _" - Laisse tomber Lexa. Je vais le faire. Je vais te jurer fidélité ou quoique ce soit, parce que j'en ai marre, je suis crevée et j'ai une dalle monstre ! Mais je vous préviens, on fait ça tout de suite et maintenant, pas de musique, de bougies, de robe, de public, et surtout Clarke, pas de photos !"_

Cette dernière me dévisageait, je devinai qu'elle se disait que sa journée était en train de prendre une toute autre tournure bien plus amusante.

 _" - Bon qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? Je te jure fidélité Heda commandante des 13 nations blablabla... C'est bien ça ?"_

Lexa ne répondit pas immédiatement, encore sous le choc, mais finit par acquiescer. Je me mis à genoux devant elle, relevai la tête et commençai à parler.

 _" - Moi, Jules Paxton, en ce triste soir où j'ai définitivement abandonné ma fierté, je te j..."_

Je m'interrompis. Et non, ce n'était pas parce que je réalisais que je faisais quelque chose qui allait à l'encontre de tous mes principes, mais parce que j'étais témoin de quelque chose d'irréel, d'un événement auquel je ne pensais jamais avoir la chance d'assister. Et pourtant si. Pour la première fois de mon existence (et probablement de celle de tout individu, respirant ou non, actuellement sur cette planète), je vis Lexa rire aux éclats. Littéralement aux éclats.

* * *

J'avais déjà vu Lexa sourire. Toutes sortes de sourires, le sourire vraiment heureux et sincère, le sourire moqueur, le sourire qui m'était destiné - qui en général voulait dire "Prends toi ça dans les dents Jules", le sourire qui était destiné à Clarke, l'autre sourire destiné à Clarke qui en général renvoyait à des trucs que je n'avais pas envie de savoir, le sourire de contentement après avoir gagné un combat... Je l'avais même entendue ricané plusieurs fois, en général accompagnant le sourire qui m'était propre, et même, une fois, elle avait légèrement ri à une de mes blagues/gaffes. Enfin, probablement gaffes en fait. Mais jamais je ne l'avais entendu rire comme ça. Un fou rire sincère, incontrôlable voire nerveux, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer. Je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça. Déjà parce que mon espérance de vie n'était pas franchement élevé (il était évident que j'allais y rester un jour ou l'autre, et que ma mort serait à minimum 55% ma faute), ni celle de Lexa d'ailleurs (l'espérance de vie des commandants de 12maintenant13 clans dépassait rarement la moyenne), mais surtout parce que je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait été dotée de cette capacité à la naissance (sans déconner, celui qui l'avait programmé devait être complètement ivre le jour où il l'avait crée et avait oublié de créer la case "amusement" dans son cerveau). Et pourtant, j'y assistais. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, aujourd'hui était le jour où quelqu'un avait enfin réussi à faire fermer sa grande bouche à Jules Paxton. On devrait créer un jour férié tiens, même si ça m'étonnerait que les grounders adhérent au concept.

 _" - Je suis désolée_ , parvint-elle à articuler entre 2 gloussements, _mais c'est trop... absurde comme situation. Je peux accepter qu'un peuple soit littéralement tombé du ciel, que ce peuple soit entré dans la coalition, que je sois fiancée avec leur ambassadrice, qui s'avère être celle qui a vaincu les hommes de la montagne, tout ça, je peux accepter. Mais ça, toi t'inclinant devant qui que ce soit, devant moi qui plus est alors que tu as toujours ouvertement clamé que tu ne te souciais pas de mon autorité, toi, Jules Paxton, renonçant à ta fierté, même si c'est parce que mes parents te le demandent et qu'ils te terrorisent, ça je ne peux pas l'admettre. Cette situation ne peut pas être en train de se produire sérieusement. Alors s'il te plait, relève-toi."_

Elle me tendit une main, que je saisis.

 _" - Si ça peut te rassurer, si j'étais prête à faire ça, c'est pas parce que tes parents me l'ont demandé. Enfin si, mais c'est surtout parce que ça aurait bien abrégé la situation, et que je crève actuellement et littéralement de faim."_

Elle repartit dans son délire, lâchant ma main au passage. Je m'écrasai sur le sol, ce qui la fit repartir de plus belle dans son fou-rire. Fou-rire qui s'avérait être très contagieux, puisque Clarke, qui se retenait jusque là ne tint plus. Je les rejoins assez rapidement. Je tournai la tête afin de faire face au reste de la famille. Billy numéro 1 était tout rouge et tout vexé, si bien qu'il empoigna son fils par le col et ordonna à toute sa tribu de le suivre vers la sortie.

 _" - Nous partirons après l'union"_ , dit-il en grommelant.

Tout ça n'arrangea en rien notre situation. Situation qui devait être très étrange aux yeux de Titus, qui avait fait son entrée dans la pièce quand les autres en étaient sortis. Il nous regarda, toutes les trois mortes de rire sans aucune raison apparente, et murmura à lui-même en me fixant.

 _" - Elle l'a fait. Je savais que ça arriverait, et elle l'a fait. Elle a rendu notre Heda littéralement folle. Nous sommes définitivement condamnés."_

* * *

 **Voilà ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les derniers, mais rien n'est fini avec la famille de Lexa. Le mariage ne sera pas de tout repos ! Merci d'être aller jusqu'à la fin, et je vous dis à bientôt (enfin, bientôt, c'est ce que j'espère). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Tchô !**

 **Kisses - DW.**


	12. May we meet again

Salut salut ! Je sais, je suis affreusement en retard. Pour tout vous dire, je suis à peu près autant désolée de mon retard que je le suis, en retard (vous suivez ?), mais j'ai une excuse, à savoir l'arrivée de mes partiels le 9 et 10 mai. J'en profite pour vous dire qu'il n'y aura probablement pas d'autres chapitres d'ici là, mais j'essaierai de me rattraper par la suite (3 mois et demi de vacances, le bon côté de la PACES). On se retrouve donc dans un nouveau chapitre flashbacks, mais moins étrange que celui de Lexa. Même principe, flashbacks en gras. Au début, je voulais vraiment intégrer les flashbacks au dialogue, mais c'était super lourd à écrire et à lire, donc j'ai un peu contourné le problème. Au programme : comment Clarke et Jules se sont rencontrées ! Enjoy !

* * *

Nous étions vautrées comme 3 gros dindonneaux rôtis sur le lit de Lexa. Aujourd'hui, ça faisait pile un an que nous avions débarqué sur Terre, nous les 100. A cette occasion, le Skaikru avait donné une petite fête, à laquelle le Trikru s'était joint. Cette soirée, même si elle nous avait permis de décompresser (surtout Clarke, Lexa et moi après la visite de la Lexa's family n'avait pas fini comme la dernière, avec Lexa sous herbe, mais s'était plutôt terminée par une sorte de concours de bouffe entre Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Lincoln (qui avait été contraint de participer par Octavia), Jasper, Lexa (contrainte par Clarke), Indra (contrainte aussi par Clarke, enfin plutôt par Lexa, ce qui revenait au-même) et moi-même. Monty avait préféré arbitrer. Le principe était simple, ingurgiter le plus de trucs au cours de la soirée. Lexa, Octavia, Raven et Jasper avaient abandonné en premiers (je soupçonnais Lexa d'avoir sauté sur la première occasion pour quitter la partie), suivis par Bellamy, Lincoln et Clarke. Il ne restait plus qu'Indra (qui s'était étonnement pris au jeu) et moi-même. Je croyais totalement en ma victoire, j'avais la réputation de manger à longueur de temps, ce n'était pas Indra, qui à la base ne voulait même pas jouer, qui allait me vaincre ce soir ! Eh ben si... J'avais voulu frimer en avalant une tarte entière, me disant qu'au fond c'était que des fruits et de la pâte, sauf que ce n'était pas une tarte normale. Indra m'avait regardée faire en souriant et en se contentant d'avaler un morceau de viande froide, sans évidemment me prévenir qu'il s'agissait d'une spécialité grounder, à savoir une tarte aux piments. Des. Putains. De. Piments. Résultat, je m'étais cramée la langue et n'étais plus dans la capacité de continuer la compétition, laissant la victoire à Indra.

C'était la raison pour laquelle nous étions, Clarke, Lexa et moi, à moitié morte sur le lit. Et non, je ne m'incrustais pas dans leur chambre pour une fois ! Enfin, elles ne m'avaient pas invitées, mais elles ne m'avaient pas virées non plus. Je poussai un soupir pour manifester mon trop plein de nourriture.

 _" - Je ne mangerai plus jamais de ma vie..._

 _\- Comme si c'était possible..._ me taquina Clarke.

 _\- On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu... Je veux mourir, moi qui croyais dur comme fer en ma victoire..._

 _\- On a vu ça. "Je vous promets que je vais les défoncer !",_ m'imita Lexa.

 _\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est raté, la tarte aux pim..._

 _\- Ne me parle pas de cette foutue tarte !_ criai-je en retenant un haut-le-cœur. _Mes amies, aujourd'hui est le jour où, pour la première fois de son existence, Jules Paxton a manqué à une de ses promesses."_

La commandante me dévisagea, n'y croyant qu'à moitié.

 _" - Je t'assure, Lex. Je suis tout sauf une menteuse, j'ai toujours tenu mes promesses._

 _\- C'est pas vrai, j'en connais au moins une que tu n'as pas respecté._

 _\- Elle compte pas celle-là_ , répondis-je en me souvenant de quelle promesse elle parlait.

 _\- Bien sûr que si !_

 _\- En plus, je l'ai plus ou moins tenue._

 _\- "Je te promets de mettre une mandale à cette salope dès que je la croiserai.". Tu lui as mis une mandale, mais pas dans les temps ni pour la bonne raison."_

Lexa nous regardait tour à tour, sans savoir de quoi on était en train de parler. J'eus pitié et répondis à ses questions silencieuses.

 _" - Après Mount Weather, juste avant que Clarke se tire au milieu de la forêt et que je parte pour Polis, j'ai promis à Clarke de t'en mettre une sévère si, ou plutôt quand je te croiserais._

 _\- Vous vous connaissiez déjà avant d'arriver ici ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, on faisait parties des 100,_ me devança Clarke. _Pourquoi ça t'étonne ?_

 _\- Le jour de la Saint Valentin, tu l'as appelé Julia._

 _\- L'habitude. A l'époque, elle détestait pas son prénom. Toujours est-il qu'on s'est connues sur l'Arche, et disons que... comment dire ?_

 _\- Elle me détestait_ , finis-je.

 _\- C'est à peu près ça oui._

 _\- Et je peux pas lui en vouloir, j'étais pas des plus agréables à l'époque."_

Lexa ne dit rien durant quelques secondes, puis elle s'appuya contre la tête du lit afin de mieux s'installer.

 _" - Racontez-moi. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrées ?"_

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Clarke, qui haussa les épaules.

 _" - Ok, si tu veux. On suivait le même cours de maths avancés._

 _\- Contrairement aux apparences, Jules est un vrai génie des maths._

 _\- Go float yourself (nda : je ne sais pas comment traduire cette expression) Clarke. Toujours est-il que je séchais ce cours environ un jour sur deux, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, pour aller trainer avec Charlie. Du coup, le prof en avait marre de me voir que quand ça me chantait, du coup il me collait souvent les samedis après-midi."_

La brune fronça les sourcils et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

 _" - Pour la punir, il la forçait à venir les après-midis alors qu'on avait pas cours pour rester dans une salle à rien faire_.

 _\- Yep, et il se trouve qu'un jour, miss Perfect ici présente a elle aussi déconné, et s'est retrouvé en colle avec moi. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on s'est parlées ce jour-là."_

Je m'installai un peu mieux, émettant un petit cri plaintif suite à la douleur dans mon estomac à chaque mouvement.

* * *

 **J'étais en retard. Comme d'hab me direz-vous, mais en général, j'évitais d'arriver en retard à mes heures de colles, parce que se faire coller pour s'être pointée avec 20 minutes de retard à une colle causée elle-même par des retards ou des absences dans la majorité des cas, ça craignait. J'accélérai le pas et finis par enfin arriver dans la salle.**

 **"** _ **\- Mlle Paxton, je vous remercie de nous faire l'honneur de votre visite, je n'y croyais plus,**_ **me dit le surveillant.**

 _ **\- Jusqu'à il y a 10 minutes, je songeais sérieusement à sécher, mais je vous aurais trop manqué Will. Et en plus, vous auriez dû vous déplacer pour rien",**_ **plaisantai-je en retour.**

 **Will, le surveillant dont j'avais oublié le nom de famille depuis bien longtemps, s'occupait de surveiller les colles le samedi. Ce qui impliquait que je le voyais presque toutes les semaines. Il était plutôt cool, et comme ça l'emmerdait autant que moi d'être là, on passait assez souvent mes 4 heures de retenues à discuter ou même à jouer aux cartes. Enfin, quand personne d'autre n'était collé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas ce jour-là.**

 _ **" - Croyez-moi, non, vous ne m'auriez absolument pas manqué. Et pour une fois, je ne me déplace pas que pour vous et vos beaux yeux.**_

 _ **\- Serait-ce une pointe d'ironie que je perçois dans votre voix ?**_

 _ **\- Comment vous avez deviné ? Allez vous assoir, et en silence.**_

 _ **\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant 4 heures si on ne peut pas parler ?**_

 _ **\- Dormez. Bossez. Dessinez. Parlez avec votre camarade, je m'en fous. Ne provoquez simplement aucune catastrophe..."**_

* * *

 _" - Ai-je déjà rencontré ce Will ?_ interrompit Lexa.

 _\- Non_ , répondis-je avec une pointe de tristesse, _apparemment, il faisait parti des sacrifiés._

 _\- Les sacrifiés ?_

 _\- 320 volontaires qui sont morts pour sauver les autres habitants de l'Arche. Là-haut, ils ne savaient pas si on était encore en vie ou pas, ces abrutis du conseil, après avoir voulu bazardé une des sections sans prévenir personne, ont fini par se raviser et par mettre au courant les populations de la situation, c'est-à-dire le gros déficit en oxygène. 320 personnes sont mortes ce jour-là pour économiser l'oxygène et permettre aux autres de tenir plus longtemps. Will en faisait parti._

 _\- Et le pire dans tout ça,_ finit Clarke, _c'est que nous avons réussi à contacter l'Arche peu de temps après, donc le sacrifice n'a servi à rien."_

Nous nous tûmes quelques secondes, avant que je ne reprenne mon récit, ne tenant pas à ressasser tous ces événements.

* * *

 **Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la salle, espérant que mon ou ma codétenu(e) ne fasse pas parti des trois quarts de la population me détestant.**

* * *

 _" - Pourquoi cela ?_

 _\- Pourquoi tout le monde me détestait ? C'est pas très compliqué, mes parents sont des salopards, ils étaient responsables des trois quarts des arrestations de notre station, un nombre incalculable de personnes sont mortes à cause d'eux. Etant leur fille, par extension, au regard des autres j'étais comme eux._

 _\- Tu n'es pas comme tes parents._

 _\- Et je ne l'étais pas non plus à l'époque. Mais bon, les préjugés ont la vie dure ! Tu vas continuer à m'interrompre ou je peux raconter l'histoire ?_

 _\- Je t'en prie."_

* * *

 **Pas possible ! Clarke Griffin. La fille modèle de la brillante chirurgienne Abigail Griffin, meilleure amie de Wells Jaha, fils du chancelier, lui aussi modèle de perfection, était en colle un samedi après-midi ! Voilà qui allait être intéressant ! Je posai mon sac sur la table d'à côté et me mis assise sur la sienne.**

 _ **" - Mes yeux me joueraient des tours ou la parfaite petite mademoiselle Griffin est bien en retenue ?**_

 _ **\- La parfaite petite mademoiselle Griffin, comme tu dis, aimerait bien ne pas avoir à y retourner, alors si tu pouvais descendre de là...**_

 _ **\- Si c'est de Will que t'as peur, il dira rien. Te recoller signifierait pour lui de se déplacer samedi prochain, et il a encore l'espoir que je n'ai pas à venir d'ici là. Il ne va pas se tirer une balle dans le pied ! Pas vrai Will ?**_

 _ **\- Exactement,**_ **murmura-t-il sans quitter son magazine des yeux.**

 _ **\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Alors puisqu'on est là toutes les 2, autant faire connaissance non ?**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Pour que tu sortes de la secte "On déteste Julia Paxton", et pour que je te montre que je ne suis pas comme mes parents."**_

 **Elle ne dit rien, retournant à son carnet de dessin. Voyant que je ne tirerais rien d'elle, je m'avouai vaincu et m'assis sur ma chaise. Pour l'instant. 10 minutes plus tard, je m'ennuyais à nouveau.**

 _ **" - Clarke ?**_ **l'appelai-je.** _ **Clarke ?"**_

 **Pas de réponse.**

 _ **" - Très bien, je vais t'appeler jusqu'à ce que tu répondes, et je suis très douée à ce jeu ! Clarke, Clarke, Clarke, Clarke, Clarke, Clarke, Clarke, Clarke, Clarke, Clarke, Cla...**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?!"**_

 **Elle avait cédé, un point de plus pour Julia Paxton.**

 _ **" - Ah bah voilà, enfin ! T'as toujours pas envie de parler ?"**_

 **Silence. Chouette, on était là que depuis 14 minutes et 19 secondes (enfin, ça aurait été le cas pour moi si j'avais été à l'heure...). Je posai ma tête dans mes bras, attendant patiemment quelques minutes avant d'aller taper la causette à Will. Cependant, avant que je ne puisse me lever, miss Griffin réalisa que, la colle durant 4 heures, elle allait s'emmerder, et m'interpella.**

 _ **" - Je ne pense pas que tu sois comme tes parents tu sais...**_

 _ **\- Sérieux ? Donc tu ne me détestes pas ?**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr que si, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec tes origines. Si je ne t'aime pas, c'est parce que tu es inconsciente, insolente, égoïste, prétentieuse, que tu ne fous absolument rien et que pourtant tu t'en sors avec des résultats plus qu'élevés, que tu passes la quasi-totalité des heures de cours à manger et que tu ne prends pas un gramme, que tu dragues tout ce qui bouge...**_

 _ **\- T'as fini ?**_

 _ **\- Et aussi parce que tu es très agaçante. Voilà pourquoi je ne t'aime pas, crois-moi ça n'a rien à voir avec mes parents.**_

 _ **\- C'est donc l'image que tu as de moi ?**_ **demandai-je amusée.** _ **Très bien miss Perfect, on a maintenant plus de 3 heures pour apprendre à se connaitre, et tu verras que je suis quelqu'un de très attachant.**_

 _ **\- Prétentieuse, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Et je ne suis pas miss Perfect."**_

 **Je ris doucement, puis bougeai ma chaise pour me rapprocher d'elle.**

 _ **" - Très bien, dans ce cas, je te propose de recommencer à zéro."**_

 **Je lui tendis une main.**

 _ **" - Salut, je m'appelle Julia Paxton, et je ne suis pas la même enflure que mes parents."**_

 **Elle me regarda un peu étonnée, mais rentra dans mon jeu.**

 _ **" - Enchantée, moi c'est Clarke Griffin. Et ce n'est pas parce que ma mère est chirurgienne et mon père ingénieur que je suis miss Perfect.**_

 _ **\- C'est noté. Alors Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire dans la vie ?**_

 _ **\- Dessiner."**_

 **Elle désigna la table du regard. Je tendis le bras vers le carnet qui y était posé.**

 **"** _ **\- Je peux ?"**_

 **Elle acquiesça. Je feuilletai les pages.**

 _ **" - Wow ! Je suis impressionnée, t'as beaucoup de talent ! Et crois moi, je ne fais pas souvent de compliments."**_

 **Je m'arrêtai sur le dessin d'un garçon.**

 _ **" - C'est le mec avec qui tu traines tout le temps non ? Wass, ou Watz, fils Jaha quoi !**_

 _ **\- C'est ça, il s'appelle Wells au fait.**_

 _ **\- Désolée, je suis pas douée pour les prénoms. Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?**_

 _ **\- On ne l'a jamais été.**_

 _ **\- Ah bon ?**_ **demandai-je étonnée.** _ **Le petit con...**_

 _ **\- Je te demande pardon ?**_

 _ **\- Charlie, mon meilleur ami, a proposé à Wells de sortir avec lui un soir, genre comme un rencard. Et petit Jaha a refusé sous prétexte qu'il sortait avec toi.**_

 _ **\- Nan je te crois pas !"**_

 **Elle trouva ça plutôt amusant visiblement. Moi qui pensais que ça allait l'énerver et qu'elle allait changer de sujet, je ne pouvais pas plus me tromper. Elle rapprocha sa chaise de moi pour me faire face.**

 _ **" - Sans rire ? Wells lui a vraiment dit ça ? Pourquoi ? Wells n'est même pas gay, c'était une raison suffisante pour refuser un rencard.**_

 _ **\- Je sais pas trop moi, c'est ton meilleur ami, pas le mien. Peut-être qu'il a eu peur que Charlie le prenne mal s'il lui disait qu'il était pas intéressé, et qu'il lui casse la gueule.**_

 _ **\- Charlie, c'est bien le mec qui mesure 1 mètre 90 ? Tout bl...**_

 _ **\- Tout blond et tout musclé oui**_ **, la coupai-je,** _ **c'est bien lui. T'as pas très envie de dire non à un gars comme ça !**_

 _ **\- Je connais suffisamment Wells pour te dire que ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait peur des représailles qu'il a menti**_ **, le défendit-elle, bonne amie qu'elle était.**

 _ **\- Je me doute, je plaisantais. Il avait juste pas envie de lui faire de la peine en lui mettant un râteau. C'est mal connaitre Charlie tout ça, s'il pensait qu'il allait lui briser le cœur. Il n'était même pas si intéressé que ça..."**_

 **Je me rendis compte de la gaffe que je venais de faire. J'espérai qu'elle n'y prête pas attention et tentai de changer de sujet. Bah c'était raté.**

 _ **" - Vraiment ? S'il n'était pas intéressé, pourquoi il lui a proposé un rencard ?**_

 _ **\- Oh... J'en sais trop rien en fait, peut-être qu'il était intéressé mais qu'il voulait pas me le dire ou je sais pas...**_

 _ **\- Tu te souviens de ta liste de défauts ? Rajoute que tu es une très mauvaise menteuse dessus.**_

 _ **\- Tu me lâcheras pas j'imagine ?"**_

 **Elle regarda sa montre.**

 _ **" - Il nous reste encore 3 heures et 8 minutes à tuer. Fais le calcul."**_

 **Hum, hum. C'était long 3 heures et 8 minutes. Et je n'avais pas envie de savoir à quel point elle pouvait être casse-pied sur une échelle de 1 à moi.**

 _ **" - Très bien, je vais te le dire, mais promets-moi que ça restera notre petit secret.**_

 _ **\- Je t'écoute avec attention.**_

 _ **\- Voilà, Charlie et moi on a tendance à faire des paris. Sur tout et n'importe quoi, et pour tout et n'importe quoi, rations, fringues, fournitures en tout genre. Et, un jour, j'ai fait un commentaire stupide en sous-entendant qu'il ne pourrait jamais réussir à mettre Miller dans son pieu...**_

 _ **\- Miller ? Nathan Miller ? Je croyais qu'il était avec Bryan...**_

 _ **\- Pas à l'époque. Enfin bref, toujours est-il que 2 jours plus tard, Charlie m'a prouvée que j'avais tort en se tapant le dit Miller. Et depuis, bien que j'ai conscience qu'éthiquement parlant, c'est moyen moyen, on a continué ce genre de défi. En plus light ceci dit, maintenant c'est plutôt "Je te parie 3 rations que tu ne peux pas décrocher un rencard avec le fils du chancelier".**_

 _ **\- Et donc, grâce à Wells, tu as gagné 3 rations.**_

 _ **\- C'est l'idée oui."**_

 **Nous continuâmes à discuter de tout et de rien pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Will ne vienne à notre table.**

 _ **" - Griffin, Paxton ! Je dois retourner chez moi, apparemment il y a un souci avec le système électrique. Si vous voulez vous barrer, essayez de ne pas vous faire remarquer pendant les 2 heures à venir, sinon on va tous les 3 avoir des emmerdes."**_

 **Il partit sans demander son reste.**

 _ **" - Très bien miss Griffin, j'ai 2 propositions à te faire. La 1ère, je me tire et toi tu restes bien gentiment ici, pour ne pas risquer de te faire prendre. La 2nd, tu viens avec moi et tu découvres le monde de la délinquance. Alors qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?**_

 _ **\- Où tu veux aller ?**_

 _ **\- Tu verras quand on y sera ! Aller viens !"**_

 **Nous rangeâmes nos affaires et nous précipitâmes dehors, vers la liberté. Quelques mètres plus loin, je m'engouffrai dans une petite brèche, suivie par Clarke, et frappai 3 coups dans une des grilles.**

 _ **" - Grouille, ouvre moi !**_ **chuchotai-je.**

 _ **\- C'est quoi cet endroit ?**_ **me demanda la blonde.**

 _ **\- Chut parle moins fort !**_

 _ **\- Mais c'est toi qui hurles là !**_

 _ **\- Mais baisse d'un ton bordel ! Et toi, dis-je en me retournant vers la grille, tu vas ouvrir oui ?!**_

 _ **\- Mot de passe ?**_ **demanda cet imbécile.**

 _ **\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? On n'a jamais eu de mot de passe !**_

 _ **\- Et comment je peux savoir que c'est bien toi ?**_

 _ **\- Arrête de jouer les abrutis et ouvre avant que je fracasse la grille."**_

 **Il finit par enfin bouger le morceau de métal pour que nous puissions pénétrer dans la pièce en contrebas. Une fois en bas, Clarke tourna sur elle-même pour contempler notre planque.**

 _ **" - Wow...**_

 _ **\- Bienvenue dans notre planque secrète !"**_

 **J'écrasai le pied de l'autre dinde pour qu'il se décide à la saluer.**

 _ **" - Salut ! Ravi de te connaitre, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit ailleurs que dans cet endroit qui n'a de secret plus que le nom, grâce à une certaine personne que je ne nommerai pas."**_

 **Je ne relevai pas.**

 _ **" - Moi c'est Charlie**_ **, finit-il.**

 _ **\- Clarke.**_

 _ **\- Clarke Griffin ? Genre la fille du docteur Griffin et la meilleure amie de Jaha Junior ? Bien joué Julia, je vois que tu as encore bien réfléchi avant de sélectionner tes nouveaux amis !**_

 _ **\- Oh ta gueule. Clarke, te voici dans le lieu représentant la fierté de toute notre vie.**_

 _ **\- Une pièce perdue derrière une grille ?**_

 _ **\- Une pièce perdue derrière une grille renfermant tout ce qu'on a réussi à voler de l'Arche !"**_

 **Elle regarda à nouveau autour d'elle, admirant le monstrueux et tout aussi inutile butin que nous avions amassé. Charlie nous proposa une bière, ce que nous acceptâmes. Nous restâmes un moment ici tous les trois, jusqu'à ce que mon meilleur ami finisse par réaliser un truc plutôt important, dans le genre s'il l'avait pas remarqué on était vraiment mal.**

 _ **" - Au fait Julia ? Ton frangin est pas supposé venir te chercher à la fin de ta colle ?**_

 _ **\- Bah si pourquoi ?**_ **dis-je sans comprendre où il voulait en venir, parce que j'étais un peu abrutie sur les bords.**

 _ **\- Parce que ta colle finit dans..."**_

 **Il marqua une pause et se pencha pour regarder ma montre.**

 _ **" - 47 secondes.**_

 _ **\- Bordel ! Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt !?"**_ **râlai-je en empoignant mes affaires éparpillées dans la pièce.**

 **Il but une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière en guise de réponse.**

 _ **" - Clarke, tu restes ?"**_ **demanda-t-il.**

 **Cependant, il n'eut lui non plus pas de réponse, puisque Clarke était dans le même état de panique et avait presque atteint la sortie. Elle expliqua rapidement que Wells était lui aussi censé l'attendre à la fin de sa colle, et qu'elle ne tenait pas à lui raconter en détails où elle se trouvait. Nous courûmes jusqu'à la salle.**

 _ **" - Stop, arrête toi !" l**_ **a coupai-je dans son élan.**

 **Mon frère se trouvait au bout du couloir, se dirigeant lentement mais surement vers la salle de retenue, où il ne manquerait pas de m'engueuler s'il ne m'y trouvait pas.**

 _ **" - Viens on va passer par la fenêtre de derrière."**_

 **Je m'approchai de celle-ci, et réalisai qu'elle était bien trop haut pour que je puisse l'atteindre.**

 _ **" - Fais moi la courte échelle."**_

 **Elle s'exécuta. Je sortis mon tournevis de mon sac à dos et commençai à m'acharner sur la vitre.**

 _ **" - Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un tournevis ?!**_

 _ **\- Ça sert toujours, la preuve !"**_

 **Un bruit sourd retentit, que je reconnus comme être celui d'une porte se fermant à quelques mètres de là. Le seul souci fut que Clarke, elle, se mit à paniquer et à bouger dans tous les sens.**

 _ **" - Putain Clarke ! Arrête de bouger c'est rien ! Je vais me v... Ah !"**_

 **Oui oui, vous avez bien compris, je venais de me vautrer lamentablement sur la vitre que j'essayais désespérément d'ouvrir. Alors à la limite, si j'étais simplement tombée en arrière ou sur Clarke, tout se serait bien passé. Evidement, ce ne fut pas le cas et je basculai en avant et passai à travers l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Là où j'eus de la chance dans mon malheur, c'est que je l'avais déjà suffisamment amoché pour simplement l'emmener dans ma chute et l'empêcher d'éclater en tout plein de petits morceaux. Le souci maintenant, impossible que le bruit n'ait pas attiré Nevi.**

 _ **" - Julia, ça va ?!**_ **demanda Clarke paniquée.**

 _ **\- Pas grâce à toi en tout cas ! Grouille, rentre avant que mon frère débarque !"**_

 **Je pris une table et montai dessus afin d'aider Clarke à se hisser et passer de l'autre côté. Bien entendu, tout ne se passa pas à merveille, et je me retrouvai une fois par terre, emportée dans ma chute par son poids.**

 _ **" - Aouch**_ **, gémit-elle, étendue sur moi.**

 _ **\- Et moi qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? Tu t'es affalée sur moi en tombant...**_

 _ **\- Désolée..."**_

 **Un peu sonnée, elle ne parvint pas à se remettre sur pieds immédiatement.**

 _ **" - Dis-moi Julia...**_ **dit-elle doucement.**

 _ **\- Oui Clarke ?**_

 _ **\- Est-ce que j'en fais partie moi aussi ? De vos petits défis ?**_

 _ **\- Ça se pourrait bien**_ **, répondis-je doucement.** _ **Tu voudrais en faire partie ?**_

 _ **\- Combien ?**_

 _ **\- Je gagne 5 rations si j'arrive à t'inviter à un rencard."**_

 **Elle sourit, et rapprocha son visage encore un peu plus de moi, bien que nous soyons déjà très très proches.**

 _ **" - Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'accepterais de sortir avec toi ?**_ **continua-t-elle sensuellement.**

 _ **\- Sors avec moi.**_

 _ **\- Non.**_

 _ **\- Juste pour un café.**_

 _ **\- Non.**_

 _ **\- S'il te plait..."**_

 **Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, et au moment où je crus qu'elle voulait m'embrasser, elle détourna sa route et chuchota à mon oreille.**

 _ **" - Je ne veux pas être ton trophée Julia. Donc c'est moi qui t'invite.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Si c'est moi qui te propose un rencard, tu perds ton pari. Je ne suis pas ton trophée, mais on sort quand même ensemble, c'est tout bénef pour moi non ?**_

 _ **\- Tu es...**_

 _ **\- Alors ?**_

 _ **\- Ok. Demain, 16 heures, un café.**_

 _ **\- Parfait. Tu sais, je ne pensais pas toutes les choses que j'ai dit à propos de toi.**_

 _ **\- Tu parles de la liste de défauts ?**_

 _ **\- Oui. Je trouve que tu es une personne extraordinaire et..."**_

* * *

 _" - Menteuse ! J'ai jamais dit ça, ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité !"_

Depuis l'intervention de Lexa concernant le fait que personne ne m'aimait et bla bla bla, elle m'écoutait attentivement sans m'interrompre, même Clarke alors qu'elle connaissait cette histoire (fatalement elle l'avait vécu, j'arrivais encore à être surprise par ma débilité !). Lexa n'avait fait aucun commentaire à propos du passé que j'avais avec sa fiancée, mais bon, une fois l'histoire terminée, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'éterniser dans cette chambre bien longtemps. Enfin bref, là n'était pas la question. Tout ça pour dire que Clarke venait de tiquer, ce que j'admettais comprendre puisqu'il était vrai que j'avais légèrement enjolivé l'histoire. Mais bon, elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, mauvaise foi le retour !

 _" - C'est moi la menteuse ?! Tu ne m'as pas dragouillé sévère peut-être ?!_

 _\- C'est pas ce que je te dis ! C'est vrai que je t'ai fait du rentre dedans le jour là, mais j'ai jamais dit que je pensais que tu étais une personne extraordinaire et que la liste ne te définissait pas ! Au contraire, cette liste c'est la version papier de Jules, feu Julia, Paxton !"_

Nous continuâmes à nous prendre gentiment, allégrement, joyeusement et tout un tas d'autres adverbes en ment pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Lexa, qui venait de passer en mode Heda, m'ordonna de continuer, parce qu'elle avait pas toute la journée et qu'elle voulait connaitre la suite de l'histoire, suite qui je le savais n'allait pas trop trop lui plaire.

 _" - Très bien, je vais passer sur les dires de Clarke me concernant..._

 _\- Ou plutôt sur les non-dires de la dit Clarke_ , renchérit-elle.

 _\- Et je vais reprendre là où j'en étais. Et arrêtez de m'interrompre toutes les 8 secondes !"_

Je passai sur le commentaire de Clarke me faisant remarquer que, et je cite, si je ne transformais pas les faits, elle n'aurait pas à m'interrompre toutes les 8 secondes et repris min récit.

* * *

 **Je souris à Clarke, toujours allongée sous elle, et réalisai enfin que la vitre agonisait toujours sur le sol à quelques mètres de nous, et entrepris d'aller la remettre à sa place.**

 _ **" - Hé Princesse, aide-moi à remboiter ce truc avant que mon frère débarque !**_

 _ **\- Princesse ? Sérieusement ? C'est la première et la dernière fois que tu m'appelles comme ça !**_

 _ **\- Tu préfères Miss Perfect ?**_

 _ **\- Ecrase."**_

 **Je m'exécutai et soulevai la vitre. Pour la lâcher quelques millisecondes plus tard, quand mon frère entra dans la pièce comme un malade.**

 _ **" - Putain ! Nevi ça va pas ?! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !"**_

 **Il s'apprêta à répondre, mais se ravisa en jetant un coup d'œil à la salle. Clarke et moi, près d'une fenêtre sans vitre, puisque celle-ci n'avait malheureusement pas survécu à sa seconde, et maintenant dernière, chute.**

 _ **" - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?**_ **m'accusa-t-il, et pour une fois (enfin pas que pour une fois en fait) à raison."**

 **Leçon du jour, comment bricoler en 2,59 secondes un mensonge qui tenait la route pour expliquer l'état de la vitre.**

 _ **" - En fait, pendant notre colle, on a remarqué avec Clarke qu'il y avait un souci de fixation sur la fenêtre. Du coup, on a voulu jeté un petit coup d'œil, pour être sûres que ça ne présentait pas de danger. Et bah, maintenant on a la preuve que ça en représentait un, des dangers. Et toi, pourquoi t'es entré comme un dingue ?**_

 _ **\- Ta colle a fini il y a plus de 10 minutes. Je ne te voyais pas sortir, et ensuite j'ai entendu un bruit à l'intérieur, alors je suis venu voir quelle catastrophe tu avais encore provoqué."**_

 **Bordel. On avait même pas réalisé le barouf pas possible qu'on avait provoqué en soulevant la fameuse vitre (c'était dingue l'importance que pouvait avoir un truc aussi insignifiant dans cette histoire !).**

 _ **" - Et où est votre surveillant ?**_

 _ **\- Heu..."**_

 **Merde, Will ! Je l'avais oublié lui !**

 _ **" - Alors ?**_ **redemanda-t-il en constatant mon hésitation.**

 _ **\- Il est parti à la fin de la colle !**_ **intervint Clarke.** _ **On est resté un peu avec Julia pour...**_

 _ **\- Pour réparer la fenêtre !"**_

 **Il nous regarda chacune notre tour, l'air de dire "Nan mais vous me prenez pas pour un con là ?!".**

 _ **" - J'attends depuis près de 15 minutes et je ne l'ai pas croisé.**_

 _ **\- C'est parce qu'on a commencé la retenue plus tôt et...**_

 _ **\- Ne vous fatiguez pas Miss Griffin. Je sais très bien ce qu'il en est. Je suis navré pour les ennuis quelconque que ma sœur a pu vous causer, et je tiens à vous présenter des excuses, puisque je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la vitre, je vais arranger la situation.**_

 _ **\- Merci...**_ **hésita-t-elle.** _ **Enfin je crois...**_

 _ **\- Bonne soirée à vous. Julia, on y va."**_

 **Je ne protestai pas, espérant que l'arrangement de la situation comme il disait sauverait aussi ma peau (je n'avais pas vraiment la foi de venir réparer la fenêtre), et le suivis, talonnée par Clarke.**

 _ **" - Tu peux rajouter très mauvaise menteuse à ta liste de défauts"**_ **, chuchota-t-elle pour que Nevi ne l'entende pas.**

 **Je ris intérieurement.**

* * *

 **Quelques minutes plus tard, mon grand-frère et moi étions dans notre salon. Jellal passait la nuit avec un des ses amis, aussi étions-nous seuls pour la soirée. Traduction, j'allais prendre cher.**

 _ **" - Nevi... Lais...**_

 _ **\- Non. Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes. Ne commence pas à essayer de m'embobiner avec tes histoires. Je sais très bien où tu étais et avec qui. Et je suis conscient que rien de ce que je ne pourrai dire t'empêchera de faire exactement la même chose la prochaine fois, je l'ai bien compris. Mais quand tu vas voir ce type...**_

 _ **\- Charlie.**_

 _ **\- C'est un garçon à problèmes. Je sais qu'il est charmant, les rares fois où je l'ai vu, je l'ai trouvé vraiment bien. Le problème, c'est que si sa petite manie à chaparder tout ce qu'il trouve vient à se savoir, il sera expulsé. Et c'est ce qui risque de t'arriver à toi aussi si tu suis ses traces.**_

 _ **\- Ecoute Nevi, j'apprécie que tu te préoccupes de moi, mais je suis capable d'assumer mes choix.**_

 _ **\- Je sais que tu peux. Mais cette fille, tu crois qu'elle le pourra elle ? Elle sait dans quoi elle s'engage ?**_

 _ **\- ...**_

 _ **\- C'est ce que je pensais. Alors s'il te plait, ne l'entraine pas dans tes délires. Je peux sauver ta peau, mais j'aurais beaucoup plus de mal avec la sienne."**_

 **Il partit dans sa chambre sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre. Je fis de même et m'allongeai sur mon lit.**

 **Je me réveillai beaucoup plus tard. Je me rendis dans la cuisine afin de voir si mes parents avaient laissé une trace de leur passage, mais, comme à leur habitude, ils ne s'étaient pas dérangés pour voir si nous allions bien ou même pour constater que nous étions encore en vie. Ne pouvant pas me résigner à retourner dans mon lit, j'entrai dans la chambre de mon frère et me couchai à ses côtés.**

 _ **" - Je peux dormir avec toi ?"**_

 **Il émit un petit grognement qui signifiait probablement que c'était ok, mais seulement si je la fermais et que je le laissais dormir. Ce que, pour une fois, je fis.**

* * *

 **Je me levai le lendemain aux alentours de... 13 heures ?! Comment ça 13 heures ?! J'avais dormi 14 heures d'affilé, et mon estomac me faisait clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ça ! Je bondis sous la douche, attrapant au passage le mot laissé par Nevi m'informant qu'il était parti résoudre le souci de la vitre, et qu'il récupérerait Jellal vers 20 heures, et que je n'avais pas intérêt à provoquer de catastrophe d'ici là. Je sprintai ensuite vers la cafétéria, pris une quantité de bouffe humainement impossible à avaler en une fois pour une seule personne et m'assis à une table vide, au pif. Je fus rapidement rejointe par Raven Reyes.**

 _ **" - Yo !**_ **me salua-t-elle.** _ **Seulement debout ?**_

 _ **\- La ferme. J'ai un rendez-vous à 16 heures pour un café et je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir.**_

 _ **\- Quel est le lien ?**_

 _ **\- Le lien est que je dois là tout de suite ingurgiter tout mon plateau si je ne veux pas avoir l'air débile à mon rencard en prenant 8 brioches."**_

 **Raven rit et ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, me laissant le temps de finir mon plat.**

 _ **" - Qui est la ou l'heureux(se) élu(e) ?**_ **finit-elle par demander.**

 _ **\- Mouarke Gliffin.**_

 _ **\- Pardon ?**_

 _ **\- Clarke Griffin.**_

 _ **\- Clarke Griffin ?**_ **répéta-t-elle.**

 _ **\- J'ai l'impression que cette conversation ne nous mène nulle part...**_

 _ **\- Clarke Griffin, genre la fille d'Abby, la meilleure amie de petit Jaha ?**_

 _ **\- Petit Jaha, ça c'est rigolo ! Qui est Abby ?**_ **lui demandai-je.**

 _ **\- Abigail Griffin, le docteur, membre du conseil, mariée à un ingénieur qui est super pote avec grand Jaha. Toujours pas ?**_

 _ **\- Non. Et je m'en tape complet !"**_

 **Elle soupira en me voyant avaler un cookie de la taille de ma main d'une seule bouchée.**

 _ **" - Je pensais vraiment pas que t'aurais une chance avec elle... Combien t'as gagné pour avoir réussi à l'inviter à un rencard ?**_

 _ **\- Rien du tout,**_ **répondis-je honnêtement** _ **, c'est elle qui m'a invitée.**_

 _ **\- Sérieux ?**_

 _ **\- Bah ouais. C'est étonnant ?**_

 _ **\- Assez oui. Mais bon, tant mieux pour vous. Je me tire, je dois aller bosser avec Sinclair.**_

 _ **\- A plus !"**_ **la saluai-je.**

 **Je mis un autre gâteau dans ma bouche avant de me tirer de la cafétéria pour aller me changer avant de rejoindre Clarke.**

* * *

 **Rien d'exceptionnel ne se produisit durant la suite de mon après-midi, aussi rejoignis Miss Griffin à l'heure, ce qui je le reconnaissais tenait du miracle.**

 _ **" - Hey ! Comment ça va ?"**_

 **Elle me salua et nous prîmes une table dans la petite pièce servant de café sur l'Arche.**

 _ **" - Miss Griffin, avant d'officiellement commencer ce rendez-vous, j'ai une question à te poser.**_

 _ **\- Je t'écoute.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi t'étais en retenue hier ?"**_

 **Elle baissa les yeux, rougissant légèrement.**

 _ **" - Hum, je sens le truc embarrassant venir. Aller crache le morceau, de toutes façons tu ne peux pas avoir quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait moi-même.**_

 _ **\- Je te trouve bien prétentieuse. Même si j'avoue que tu n'as pas tort, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose de grave."**_

 **J'insistai encore quelques instants, mais elle s'en sortit magistralement en détournant la conversation sur mon sujet préféré : la bouffe. Nous discutâmes quelques minutes avant que le drame ne se déroule. Alors que notre débat sur la domination (ou non selon le point de vue de cette blasphématrice !) du beurre de cacahuète sur les autres pâtes à tartiner faisait rage, une voix familière se fit entendre derrière moi.**

 _ **" - Julia ?**_

 _ **\- Oh merde..."**_

 **La voix avait beau m'être familière, son nom à cette fille ne l'était pas. De toutes façons, ça ne m'aurait pas servi à grand-chose puisque je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus avant de sentir un liquide froid et visqueux me dégouliner sous les vêtements.**

 _ **" - Putain !**_

 _ **\- Oui tu peux le dire ! Ça, c'est pour t'être barrée à peine 20 minutes après que l'on ait couché ensemble ! Et ça,**_ **prévint-elle en montrant son second slushie,** _ **c'est pour m'avoir ignoré depuis !"**_

 **Le jour de la seconde boisson fut moins rude, amorti par le froid mordant causé par la première. Les personnes présentes dans la salle me dévisagèrent, et je leur lançai un regard meurtrier leur enlevant toute envie de faire un quelconque commentaire. Clarke quant à elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, me dévisageant intensément. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle me lance son café à la figure (ce qui aurait eu le mérite d'équilibrer la balance), mais au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de rire un moment avant de se lever et de me tendre la main.**

 _ **" - Viens chez moi, je vais te prêter des fringues."**_

 **Je refusai d'abord poliment, mais me résignai vite lorsqu'elle fit remarquer que je pourrais croiser mon frère en route, ce qui serait très mauvais pour mon matricule. Une fois chez elle, elle me lança une serviette et quelques fringues.**

 _ **" - La douche est dans la pièce du fond."**_

 **Je rinçai mon corps, puis m'attelai à la tâche d'enlever les morceaux de glaces de mes cheveux. Tâche qui s'avérait beaucoup plus compliquée que prévue quand on était seule et qu'on ne voyait par conséquent pas le haut de son crâne (ma perspicacité m'affligeait parfois...). Après une longue et éprouvante bataille de 5 minutes, je m'inclinai face à la supériorité du slushie et mis ma fierté de côté. J'enfilai rapidement le jean et la chemise que m'avait prêtés Clarke et retournai dans la pièce principale.**

 _ **" - Dis, ça te dérangerait de me filer un coup de main, ce truc est une vraie saloperie dans les cheveux.**_

 _ **\- Aucun problème**_ **, dit-elle en réprimandant un sourire moqueur.** _ **Viens."**_

 **Je m'assis et elle s'attela à son tour à la tâche, en silence. Silence qu'elle brisa quelques minutes plus tard.**

 _ **" - J'y suis presque, encore un bout de glace ou 2 et ça sera bon. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour mériter ça ?**_

 _ **\- Rien de plus, rien de moins que c'est qu'elle a dit.**_

 _ **\- Tu lui avais promis le mariage ou quoi pour qu'elle soit énervée comme ça ?**_

 _ **\- Non, je m'assure toujours d'être clair sur le fait que je ne cherche pas quelque chose de durable. Mais parfois, comme là, ça déconne un petit peu."**_

 **Elle enleva ses mains de mes cheveux, m'indiquant qu'elle avait terminer son travail. Je me remis debout face à elle, finissant de boutonner la chemise que j'avais laissé entrouverte pour éviter de la tâcher. Son visage s'approcha du mien sans que je ne l'ai décidé, ce qui me prit un peu ou dépourvu. Mais ce qui me scotcha littéralement et que je n'avais pas du tout vu venir, ce fut sa langue venant lécher l'arrière de mon oreille.**

 _ **" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_ **demandai-je décontenancée, ce que je n'aimais pas (être décontenancée s'étend, pas le coup de langue). Du tout.**

 _ **\- Il te restait un peu de sirop.**_

 _ **\- Clarke...**_

 _ **\- Julia."**_

 **Les paroles de Nevi me revinrent en tête. Est-ce qu'elle savait dans quoi elle s'engageait, ou est-ce que dans 1 semaine elle serait celle qui me balancerait un granite en pleine figure ?**

 _ **" - Clarke, tu sais que s'il se passe quelque chose, là, tout de suite, je ne changerai pas pour autant et je ne serai pas la fille qui te réveillera avec un petit-déj' au lit...**_

 _ **\- Je sais, tu cherches des coups d'un soir. Et c'est exactement ce dont j'ai envie. Pas de prise de tête, rien. Alors tu es partante ?"**_

 **Je lui lançai mon sourire de prédatrice et l'attrapai par les hanches.**

 _ **" - Miss Griffin, toi et moi, on a un accord."**_

 **Nous parcourûmes en même temps les derniers centimètres séparant nos lèvres. Elle déboutonna la chemise que je venais de finir de boutonner (elle aurait pas pu agir avant, ça aurait évité des efforts inutiles !) et la balança sur le sol.**

 _ **" - Attends, attends...**_ **dit-elle en se libérant.** _ **Pas ici, c'est le canapé de mes parents.**_

 _ **\- Où est ta chambre ?"**_

 **Elle désigna une pièce près de la salle de bain. Nous nous relevâmes difficilement, et fûmes obligées de faire une petite pause dans notre épopée sur la table afin que je lui retire sa veste et que celle-ci rejoigne ma chemise (enfin, sa chemise plutôt. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, où diable étaient mes fringues ?!). Tout ça pour dire que c'était plutôt bien parti pour être un moment très sympa et agréable, et que ça aurait été un moment très sympa et agréable si l'ambiance n'avait pas été réduite à néant par une arrivée inattendue dans le salon. Ou plutôt 4 arrivées inattendues. Clarke laissa échapper un "Oh merde..." quand elle réalisa que nous n'étions plus seules, et que le chancelier Jaha en personne venait de nous surprendre à moitié nues. Tout comme ce qui devaient être les parents de Clarke, ainsi que petit Jaha. Il nous lança un regard désemparé, ses yeux oscillant entre Clarke et moi. Son expression faisait de la peine à voir, on pouvait presque entendre son cœur se briser en plus de petits morceaux que feue la vitre (qui d'ailleurs était un des facteurs qui nous avait mis dans cette situation à la base ! Elle avait bien mérité son sort cette saloperie !). Il quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il y était entré, suivi de près par grand Jaha. Mon instinct de survie (et de sale traitresse invétérée !) me poussa à me rhabiller en 4ème vitesse (ce que Clarke avait déjà fait depuis bien longtemps) et à suivre les Jaha à l'extérieur.**

 _ **" - Mr et Mme Griffin, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Cependant il semblerait que vous ayez des choses à régler, alors je vais vous laisser en famille. Mais encore, un honneur de faire votre connaissance, même si j'aurais aimé que les circonstances ne soient pas ce qu'elles sont."**_

 **Je sortis sans demander mon reste, et eus le temps de faire 2 mètres avant de réaliser que mes fringues plein de slushie était toujours là-bas. Je frappai donc à la porte, que Mme Griffin m'ouvrit.**

 _ **" - Désolée de vous ennuyer encore une fois, mais j'ai oublié quelques habits chez vous, puis-je les récupérer ?"**_

 **Clarke me les balança en pleine tronche, visiblement très énervée par le faux bond que je venais de lui faire.**

 _ **" - Merci ! On s'appel..."**_

 **Elle me claqua la porte au nez.**

* * *

 _" - Et ensuite, je... Je vais me taire, parce que le regard que me jette Lexa me donne l'impression que je vais finir crucifiée."_

Elle ne broncha pas, se contentant de me fusiller du regard, sans bouger d'un iota. Si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien, je jurerais qu'elle allait me buter ! Quoique, tout bien réfléchi, c'était au contraire parce que je la connaissais bien que j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait me buter...

 _" - Lexa, je ne sais pas pour quoi tu es le plus en colère... Si c'est parce qu'on a eu un semblant de début d'aventure avec Clarke, je veux que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de sortir avec elle, et qu'on aurait jamais pu être ensemble."_

Clarke me dévisagea à son tour.

 _" - Enfin, bien sûr, pas que tu ne donnes pas envie de sortir, mais..._

 _\- Tu t'enfonces..._ constata la blonde.

 _\- Je sais. Oubliez ce qui vient de se produire. Mais Lexa, si tu es fâchée parce que j'ai laissé ta fiancée, qui à l'époque n'était ni ta fiancée, ni ta copine, ni la fille qui a brûlé 300 de tes soldats, j'aimerais que tu te mettes à ma place 2 minutes et que tu réalises qu'étant donné la délicatesse de la situation, il aurait été plus que mal venu de ma part de rester lors d'une conversation qui s'imposait comme être strictement et très manifestement familiale. Je suis sûre que Clarke m'en est reconnaissante."_

Aucune réaction. Je donnais discrètement un coup de coude à Clarke pour que celle-ci m'épaule.

 _" - Je ne vais pas dire ça Jules. Ce que tu viens de dire aurait été honorable si je n'étais pas sûre à 100% que tu as juste utilisé la technique du faible et pris la fuite."_

Nouveau silence pesant. Brève analyse de la situation : je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de fuir, déjà parce que je n'aurais probablement pas atteint la porte avant de me faire bloquer/attraper/rétamer par la commandante, et ensuite parce que ça aurait donné raison à Clarke. L'un comme l'autre étaient inenvisageables. Il était temps d'appliquer une des techniques favori du cambrioleur : le détournement d'attention.

 _" - Etant donné que toutes les personnes de cette pièce ont décidé soit de me lâcher soit de ne pas me parler et de me fusiller du regard, je vais reprendre mon histoire."_

* * *

 **Je sais que vous imaginez déjà la suite : Clarke et moi ne nous sommes plus jamais reparlées avant de débarquer sur Terre suite à nos emprisonnements respectifs. Eh ben vous êtes pas loin. Sauf pour la partie où on ne s'est plus jamais reparlées. Après "l'incident", Clarke et moi avions repris le cours de notre vie. On se croisait en cours, il nous arrivait même de discuter ou d'aller boire ou manger (surtout manger) un morceau, mais notre relation ne dépassa jamais le stade de l'amitié platonique et, autant l'avouer, un peu distante. Nous ne reparlions que très peu de notre presque coup d'un soir, et ça me convenait à merveille, ça me certifiait qu'elle n'attendait rien de nous, de moi. Je continuais à trainer avec Charlie, elle avec Wells, tout roulait comme sur des roulettes. Jusqu'au jour de mon arrestation, et de l'éjection de Charlie. Je ne vais pas détailler ces événements, parce que honnêtement, je ne vois pas quel bien il pourrait en ressortir. Ce qui est plus intéressant en revanche, c'est comment j'ai à nouveau entendu parler de Clarke. J'étais en cage depuis près de 13 mois maintenant, et Raven venait enfin d'obtenir son droit de visite. Elle s'accroupit à côté de moi et me tendit un gâteau à la crème.**

 _ **" - Je vois que tu sais comment me remonter le moral Raven**_ **, la saluai-je.** _ **Merci.**_

 _ **\- Je t'en prie. Comment tu vas Julia ?"**_

 **Mon sang se glaça à l'entente de mon prénom, prénom que j'avais trop entendu par ceux qui avaient joué un grand rôle dans l'exécution de mon meilleur ami, prénom que maintenant je détestais.**

 _ **" - Ne m'appelle pas comme ça...**_

 _ **\- Comment tu veux que je t'appelle alors ?**_

 _ **\- J'en sais rien. Trouve.**_

 _ **\- Ok, je vais juste dire "Eh toi !" quand je voudrai te parler. Alors, eh toi !, comment tu vas ?**_

 _ **\- Mieux que hier, et moins bien que demain."**_

 **Je reformulai cette phrase dans ma tête et réalisai que j'étais devenue très mais alors très morose et dépressive. Aussi, je dis à ma morosité d'aller se faire voir, le temps de laisser une bonne impression de moi si jamais je devais crever.**

 _ **" - Sérieusement, je vais mieux. Hier, ce connard de Murphy s'est fait casser la gueule par ce connard de Pike, j'avoue que ça m'a fait sourire. Et selon ce connard...**_

 _ **\- Murphy ?**_ **m'interrompit-elle.**

 _ **\- Pike. On est tous diplômés ! En habilité à se débrouiller sur Terre. J'avoue, ça sert à rien, mais ça me fait déjà un diplôme !**_ **plaisantai-je.** _ **Et toi, quoi de neuf ?**_

 _ **\- Moi, pas grand-chose, mais j'ai un truc à t'apprendre que tu dois sans doute ignorer.**_

 _ **\- Tu m'intéresses.**_

 _ **\- Clarke Griffin s'est faite arrêter."**_

 **Je m'étouffai avec mon gâteau et lui hurlai dessus.**

 _ **" - Clarke Griffin ?! Miss Perfect Clarke Griffin ?! Comment ça se fait que je sois pas au courant bordel ?!**_

 _ **\- J'ai voulu venir te le dire, mais tes parents...**_

 _ **\- Appelons ça mes géniteurs pour l'instant.**_

 _ **\- Quel que soit leur appellation, ils sont super restrictifs en ce qui concerne tes visites, ça a été un cauchemar de pouvoir venir te voir ! Son père a été expulsé il y a un peu moins d'un an, et elle est en isolement depuis.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?! Reviens en arrière, de quoi son père a-t-il été accusé ?**_

 _ **\- Trahison apparemment, comme Clarke...**_

 _ **\- Putain..."**_

 **Je me tus pendant quelques minutes, avant de parler de quelques banalités avec elle, son copain actuel, son boulot et toutes ces conneries avant qu'un garde ne lui intime de partir.**

 _ **" - Eh toi !**_ **m'interpella-t-elle une dernière fois** _ **. Jules, c'est sympa non ?"**_

 **Je réfléchis quelques instants. Jules. Ouais, ça allait carrément le faire !**

 _ **" - La classe Raven ! Mais si quelqu'un me demande d'où je sors ça, j'en prendrai tout le mérite !"**_

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard, un garde se pointa dans ma cellule, m'arracha de mon lit dans lequel je dormais paisiblement depuis près de 21 heures et m'emmena avec lui, menottes au poignet.**

 _ **" - Eh mon grand ! Si tu voulais que je vienne, t'aurais aussi pu simplement me secouer et me le demander, j'aurais pas fait d'histoires !"**_

 **Il m'ignora royalement. C'était le chaos dehors, nous étions tirés un à un de nos cellules, plus ou moins violement. Malgré la cacophonie ambiante, je distinguai une voix qui m'était familière, provenant de l'étage du dessus.**

 _ **" - Maman !"**_

 **Clarke. Je frappai de l'arrière de mon crâne le garde qui me forçait à avancer sans penser une seconde que je venais de raccourcir significativement mon espérance de vie. Je me précipitai vers les escaliers.**

 _ **" - Miss Perfect !**_ **l'appelai-je pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il s'agissait de moi.**

 _ **\- Julia ?**_ **s'exclama-t-elle en même temps que sa mère.**

 _ **\- Je préfère Jules maintenant, m'enfin c'est pas le débat. C'est quoi ce bordel ?!**_

 _ **\- J'en sais rien moi !"**_

 **Les cris résonnaient dans tous les sens, et je n'eus le temps de comprendre qu'une seule chose avant qu'un garde ne m'assomme. Ils nous envoyaient sur Terre.**

* * *

 **Je me réveillai bien plus tard, ficelée dans une sorte de nacelle avec tous les autres blaireaux que j'avais dû me coltiner cette dernière année. J'aperçus Jasper Jordan et Monty Green dans un coin, Octavia Blake, connue aussi sous le nom de la fille du sous-sol, dans un autre, cette tête de con de John Murphy dans le fond et quelques autres dont j'avais oublié le nom ou à qui je n'avais volontairement jamais prêté attention. Je regardai à ma droite et y vis Clarke, encore dans les vapes, elle-même à la droite de Wells, qui lui ne l'était pas.**

 _ **" - Petit Jaha ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pour te retrouver là ?!"**_ **hurlai-je pour couvrir le bruit du vaisseau.**

 **Il m'ignora, concentré sur sa meilleure amie. Ne souhaitant pas vraiment me taper la causette avec Wells, je flanquai un coup de pied dans le tibia de Clarke afin de la réveiller. Après 2 ou 3 essais infructueux, elle finit par sortir de sa léthargie.**

 _ **" - Contente de te revoir Miss Perfect !**_

 _ **\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Julia...**_ **grommela-t-elle.**

 _ **\- Seulement si tu ne m'appelles plus Julia ! Tu te souviens de pourquoi on est là ?**_

 _ **\- On va sur Terre...**_

 _ **\- Ouais ! C'est plutôt cool non ?!"**_

 **Elle releva la tête et me dévisagea.**

 _ **" - Cool ?!**_

 _ **\- Bah ouais, si ça craignait vraiment, tu serais pas là et petit Jaha non plus. Votre présence à tous les deux est la preuve que là-haut ils doivent penser qu'on peut survivre en bas ! Perso, ça me rassure !"**_

 **Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de continuer, car le vaisseau commençait à partir sévèrement en vrille. Tout compte fait, peut-être que j'allais y rester.**

* * *

 _ **" - On est de retour bâtards !"**_

 **Et non finalement, c'était la feinte ! Après avoir atterri en catastrophe, Bellamy Blake avait invité sa petite sœur à être la première à poser le pied sur le sol. Elle fut rapidement suivie par nous tous, moi y compris, et je me mis à courir dans l'herbe et rouler dans l'herbe, sensation aussi nouvelle que grisante. Inutile d'épiloguer 107 ans sur ce qui vint ensuite : fatalement, une organisation, une sorte de hiérarchie devait être imposée, histoire d'éviter que tout parte en vrille. Sauf qu'une hiérarchie, par principe, selon moi du moins, était supposée assurer une cohésion entre nous, et pas devenir totalement archaïque ! Malheureusement, la pseudo prise de pouvoir de tête de nœuds aka Bellamy Blake, fortement secondé par tête de con, aka John Murphy, n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête. Enfin, nous étions quand même sauvés par le côté tête brulée de Clarke, aidé d'un garçon à la coupe de cheveux un peu voire beaucoup nulle, arrêté pour avoir flingué un mois d'oxygène en sortant du vaisseau pour marcher dans l'espace (raison pour laquelle je l'appelais Spacewalker, ne me souvenant pas de son nom), qui n'appréciait pas vraiment la prise de pouvoir de l'ainé Blake. Sans oublier que tête de nœuds et tête de con n'étaient pas très disposés à se bouger les fesses pour tenter une expédition vers la foutue montagne dans laquelle Clarke nous avait fortement conseillé d'aller. J'avais d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi il était aussi réticent. Tout était mieux que de rester au pied d'un vaisseau tombé du ciel rempli de carburant. Certes ça nous conférait un abri, mais, même en étant sûr à 99% que rien de vivant ne se trouvait sur Terre, dans le doute, je préférais foutre le camp. C'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais attrapé cheveux longs.**

 _ **" - Hé ! Spacewalker !**_

 _ **\- Je réponds aussi au nom de Finn, mais passons. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_

 _ **\- T'as vraiment la foi de laisser partir toute seule ta copine ?**_

 _ **\- Clarke ? Pas vraiment.**_

 _ **\- Parfait ! Toi et moi, on l'accompagne ! Et arrête de l'appeler Princesse au fait, j'ai déjà essayé, elle déteste ça."**_

 **Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et empoignai ma veste que j'avais posé sur le sol en débarquant. Il chopa les 2 junkies, Jasper et Monty, et les força à nous suivre.**

 _ **" - Bon, Miss Perfect, on est partis ?**_ **lui demandai-je tandis qu'elle soignait la jambe de petit Jaha, qui de la secousse n'allait probablement pas nous suivre.**

 _ **\- Tu me dis de pas l'appeler Princesse, et toi tu l'appelles Miss Perfect ?**_ **s'étonna le garçon (Spacewaler, pas petit Jaha).**

 _ **\- "On" ?**_ **interrogea Clarke, ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre à Spacewalker.**

 _ **\- Bah ouais. On. Toi, Moi, Spacewalker, junkie 1 et junkie 2. Et mini-Blake aussi apparemment",**_ **ajoutai-je en la voyant s'engueuler avec son frère à ce propos.**

 **Clarke finit par murmurer un "Maintenant" avant de se retourner vers petit Jaha.**

 **Un cerf à 2 têtes, une presque-noyade, un monstre marin et un junkie empalé plus tard, nous étions tous de retour au camp, totalement paniqués. J'évitai de la ramener en soulignant que rester près du vaisseau était effectivement une mauvaise idée, parce que la situation craignait déjà bien assez et que j'avouais avoir été aussi surprise que les autres de découvrir qu'on était malheureusement pas tous seuls. Jasper revint au camp quelques temps plus tard. Il nous fut rendu quelques jours plus tard pour être exact, parce que vu l'état, il n'avait pas fait le chemin tout seul. Après cet incident, je me tins à l'écart de Clarke. C'était peut-être faible, mais je préférais rester en dehors de tout ça, après tout, elle était un leader, et moi, une survivante.**

* * *

 **La première fois où je reparlai vraiment avec Clarke fut après le débarquement en catastrophe de Raven. J'avais insisté pour faire partie de l'expédition visant à trouver son vaisseau, et, à l'instant où je la revis et où je lui sautai dans les bras, plus qu'heureuse de la revoir, je fus frappée par l'évidence que j'aurais dû voir depuis un moment. Les petites sculptures en bois que Raven trimballait partout, c'était les mêmes que celle que Clarke avait autour du cou. Et Raven m'avait dit que son copain lui avait fait. Copain qui faisait du rentre-dedans à Clarke depuis un moment, copain auquel Miss Perfect s'était attaché. Je me retournai vers cette dernière.**

 _ **" - Clarke, il a un truc que..."**_

 **Je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus. Raven sauta au cou de son petit ami et l'embrasse. Je vis le cœur de Clarke se briser. Où que l'on se trouve, j'avais l'impression que cette vitre en verre éclatée sur le sol nous poursuivait.**

 **Après quelques minutes de recherches intensives, je finis par la trouver assise sur le sol.**

 _ **" - Hé Clarke. Comment tu vas ?"**_

 **Elle ne dit rien. Je lus dans son regard qu'elle voulait me demander, mais n'arrivait pas à le formuler.**

 _ **" - Je ne savais pas pour Finn et Raven. Si je l'avais su, j'en aurais au moins touché un mot à Spacewalker pour qu'il soit honnête avec toi."**_

 **Silence.**

 _ **" - Raven n'a jamais prononcé le prénom de son copain, et même si elle l'avait fait je l'aurais probablement oublié. Elle et moi, on n'était pas si proche que ça là-haut. S'il te plait, crois-moi, ne sois pas en colère contre moi.**_

 _ **\- Je ne le suis pas. Je sais que tu m'en aurais parlé si tu l'avais su. C'est à lui que j'en veux.**_

 _ **\- Je sais."**_

 **Je m'assis à côté d'elle et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.**

 _ **" - Je suis désolée pour Charlie, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire,**_ **finit-elle par confesser.**

 _ **\- Merci. Et je suis désolée pour ton père, et pour Wells, et pour ton isolement, et pour Spacewalker. Putain Clarke, désolée de te le dire, mais ta vie c'est vraiment pas la joie !"**_

 **Je réussis à la dérider. Elle releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne la repoussai pas, mais ne l'encourageai pas à aller plus loin non plus. Elle savait aussi bien que moi que ça ne lui ferait aucun bien. Elle se retira d'elle-même.**

 _ **" - Merci**_ **, murmura-t-elle.**

 _ **\- Oui, c'est ce que la plupart des gens disent après avoir gouté à mes lèvres. Que veux-tu, je change des vies !**_ **plaisantai-je.**

 _ **\- Je n'irais pas jusque là**_ **, rit-elle à son tour.** _ **Mais merci d'être là, et d'être toi. Ne change jamais surtout.**_

 _ **\- Crois-moi Miss Perfect, aucun risque ! Je me manquerais trop !"**_

 **Je me levai et l'invitai à me suivre jusqu'au camp, lui promettant d'être là si elle avait besoin.**

* * *

 **Les événements qui suivirent furent assez chaotiques. Nous avions gagné la bataille Grounders VS nous, mais à quel prix... Je ne m'étalerai pas là-dessus, surtout maintenant que nous étions tous bloqués comme des connards dans la putain de montagne en laquelle je n'avais aucune putain de confiance ! Et à ce que je voyais, Clarke aussi trouvait ce lieu assez moyen ! J'aurais voulu foutre le camp avec elle lorsqu'elle avait fui, mais ma foutue loyauté envers les autres crétins qui croyaient dur comme fer que la montagne était leur El Dorado, nous avions convenu d'un accord commun que je ferais mieux de rester là, puisqu'étant cambrioleuse de formation (pour peu que ce soit une formation), j'étais plus à-même de me faufiler discrètement et de choper quelques infos à droite à gauche si besoin était. Certes, je n'étais pas non plus le choix le plus sûr, puisque j'étais un boulet de première, mais Clarke ne faisait jamais dans la dentelle, donc j'avais été le choix par défaut. Après quelques jours passés ici, et pas mal de trucs un peu suspect à droite et à gauche, les 46 autres blaireaux bloqués avec moi avaient fini par entendre raison et décidé que sortir d'ici valait mieux pour notre matricule que d'y rester. C'était d'ailleurs là que je réalisai pour la première fois que rester ici avait finalement une utilité (parce qu'autant l'avouer, je commençais à avoir vraiment du mal à justifier ma non-fuite des lieux), lorsque nous vîmes Bellamy déguisé en garde dans les couloirs. Mes compétences me furent utiles, puisque je parvins à me faufiler subtilement afin de le rejoindre et de lui filer un coup de main. Bon, ensuite, je m'étais faite chopée comme une tanche et emmenée dans la salle de ponction de moelle osseuse (oui, je passe vite sur les événements, parce que je n'y ai pas eu un impact fou), où pas mal de gens tels que Griffin mère, Raven et Kane n'étant pas supposés se trouver là s'y trouvaient au final. Ça commençait à vraiment chauffer pour notre matricule, genre à carboniser même, mais contre toutes attentes, c'était les hommes de la montagne qui avaient commencé à fondre (assez dégueu dit comme ça). Nous étions sauvés, sauvés au prix d'un génocide.**

* * *

 **Nous retournâmes au camp Jaha, dont je jugeais pertinent de changer le nom, puisque ce type avait - encore ! - survécu ! Clarke et Bellamy fermaient la marche, en silence. D'après les dires des uns et des autres, j'avais compris que nous avions raté beaucoup de choses à l'intérieur de notre montagne. Spacewalker avait craqué psychologiquement, et en était mort, tué par Clarke. S'en était suivi une alliance avec la commandante Grounder, Heda comme elle se faisait appeler, puis une trahison de sa part pour sauver son peuple. Au fond de moi, j'arrivais à comprendre pourquoi elle avait sonné le replis de ces troupes, mais j'estimais avoir le droit d'être en colère puisqu'elle nous avait vendu. Nous nous arrêtâmes quelques minutes dans ce qu'il restait de ce qui devait être le campement pré-bataille, afin de nous reposer et de récupérer quelques vivres, armes et vêtements abandonnés par les Grounders avant de se retirer. Un camp à fouiller, des trucs à piquer, une amélioration de la journée de Jules tout ça ! J'entrai dans la tente la plus spacieuse, et, au vue de l'emplacement, probablement celle occupée par Heda. Je vis Clarke s'en approcher au loin, mais elle se ravisa. Elle fixa la tente quelques instants, les yeux dans le vide, avant de verser une unique larme et de se retourner. Quelque chose n'était pas clair. Enfin, elle venait de commettre un génocide, évidemment qu'elle n'allait pas sauter de joie et danser partout, mais pourquoi craquer (si on pouvait appeler une seule larme craquer) devant cette tente ? Je décidai de tirer ça au clair plus tard et entrai dans la tente. Plus grand chose se trouvait à l'intérieur, une table, un lit, quelques bougies, des couvertures, un sac à dos... J'empoignai le sac et y glissai les couvertures et quelques bougies. Je m'apprêtai à quitter la tente lorsque je remarquai quelques feuilles de papier bloquées derrière le lit. Ceux-ci étaient écrits dans une langue que je ne compris pas, mais je trouvai tout de même une carte, au centre de laquelle figurait une grande tour, en bas de laquelle se trouvait inscrit un mot. Polis. Je retournai le lit et trouvai un couteau sous le matelas, que je glissai dans la manche de ma veste. Un signal se fit entendre, signe que nous allions nous remettre en route. La suite de chemin se fit dans la continuité du début, dans le silence. Je ne cessai de penser à cette carte dans mon sac à dos. Polis. Ce devait être la capitale, du moins la ville où résidait Heda, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il s'agissait d'un lieu suffisamment important pour être inscrit sur une carte. M'y rendre seule serait suicidaire, m'y rendre accompagnée serait impossible - personne n'était assez fou pour s'aventurer dans le territoire de ceux qui nous avaient abandonné -, mais me rendre au Camp Jaha, y vivre ne serait qu'un pas en arrière, un retour sur l'Arche. Chancelier, règles à suivre, organisation particulière, et surtout encore et encore les mêmes personnes, encore et toujours les mêmes visages... Plus nous nous approchions du camp, plus mon désir de m'en éloigner se faisait ressentir. Une fois devant la grille, ma décision était prise. Je profitai des retrouvailles pour voler 2 gourdes et quelques trucs à manger, ainsi que des vêtements chauds et ressortis discrètement. Je me retournai une dernière fois, faisant mes potentiels adieux (mes probabilités de chance de survie étaient assez faibles il fallait l'admettre) silencieux à l'Arche et à ses occupants. J'aperçus Clarke et Bellamy, toujours près de l'entrée, se serrant dans les bras. Une fois le câlin fini, elle se dirigea vers la forêt. On dirait que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée !**

 _ **" - Miss Perfect !"**_ **l'appelai-je pour qu'elle sache de qui il s'agissait.**

 **Elle se retourna.**

 _ **" - Tu comptais partir sans me dire au revoir ?**_

 _ **\- Toi aussi apparemment**_ **, répondit-elle avec un sourire, constatant que moi, contrairement à elle, j'avais été prévoyante.**

 _ **\- Coupable. Tu vas essayer de m'empêcher de partir ?**_

 _ **\- Non, et toi ?**_

 _ **\- Non plus. Tu ne peux pas rester, et je ne veux pas rester. Notre problème est le même. Où tu vas aller ?**_ **questionnai-je.**

 _ **\- Pas la moindre idée.**_

 _ **\- Où tu veux aller ?**_

 _ **\- Pas la moindre idée."**_

 **Elle ne prit pas la peine de me retourner la question. Je lui proposai de s'assoir quelques instants. Elle accepta.**

 _ **" - Je peux te poser une question ?**_

 _ **\- Tu vas la poser quoique je réponde.**_

 _ **\- Exact. Pourquoi tu es aussi mal ?"**_

 **Elle me dévisagea comme si j'étais complètement débile.**

 _ **" - Tu es au courant de comment tu as réussi à sortir de là ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Quelque chose d'autre te préoccupe, quelque chose de plus profond. Je peux le lire sur ton visage.**_

 _ **\- Elle m'a abandonnée...**_ **chuchota-t-elle.**

 _ **\- Qui ça ?**_

 _ **\- Lexa.**_

 _ **\- Qui est Lexa ?**_

 _ **\- Leur chef, celle qui a ordonné leur départ, celle qui nous a laissé à une mort certaine, qui m'a laissé à une mort certaine."**_

 **Je ne dis rien.**

 _ **" - Polis, ça te dit quelque chose ?**_ **questionnai-je pour changer de sujet.**

 _ **\- C'est la capitale. Elle doit s'y trouver actuellement.**_

 _ **\- Vraiment ? Parfait.**_

 _ **\- Parfait ?**_ **répéta-t-elle intriguée.**

 _ **\- C'est là que je me rends. Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te demander de m'accompagner.**_

 _ **\- Merci.**_

 _ **\- Clarke, je te promets de mettre une mandale à cette salope dès que je la croiserai. A quoi elle ressemble que je ne me trompe pas ?"**_

 **Elle sourit devant tant que stupidité de ma part.**

 _ **" - Long cheveux bruns, yeux vert émeraude, elle joue souvent avec un couteau de chasse, accompagnée par une douzaine de gardes dès qu'elle se déplace. C'est d'ailleurs la raison qui devrait t'empêcher de tenir ta promesse."**_

 **Je me levai et repris mon sac à dos, en sortis une gourde et une couverture et les balançai à Clarke.**

 _ **" - Je me doute que tu peux te débrouiller toute seule, mais on sait jamais. Prends soin de toi."**_

 **Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très tactile, mais j'étais prête à faire une exception et la serrai dans mes bras.**

 _ **" - In peace may you leave the shore...**_

 _ **\- In love may you find the next...**_

 _ **\- A safe passage in your travels...**_

 _ **\- Until our final journey to the ground...**_

 _ **\- May we meet again.**_

 _ **\- May we meet again",**_ **finîmes en chœur.**

 **Elle m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, se retourna et partit. Et voilà, c'était fini, rien de plus, rien de moins. Je restai figée jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de mon champ de vision. Je secouai la tête en souriant.**

 _ **" - Clarke Griffin, je suis sûre qu'on se retrouvera, ne fais pas de moi une menteuse en mourrant, même si au final, je ne me serai mentie qu'à moi-même, ce qui est déjà pas mal en soit et... Mais bordel à qui je parle moi encore ?! Je suis toute seule !"**_

 **Je sortis la carte de mon sac.**

 _ **" - Polis, prépare-toi à rencontrer Jules Paxton !"**_

* * *

 **S'il y avait bien une chose qui me définissait, c'était que je ne doutais jamais de rien ! Voilà comment les choses étaient supposées se passer dans ma tête : j'allais sortir la phrase cool, ensuite il y aurait un zoom arrière qui montrerait l'étendue du chemin à parcourir, puis j'allais me retrouver comme par magie à l'entrée de la capitale. Ce que j'avais appris dans cette putain de forêt, c'était que la vie ne se déroulait absolument pas comme dans un des films que je regardais sur l'Arche. J'avais commencé mon épopée, marché pendant 2 heures avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait aucune garantie que je me dirige dans la bonne direction, regardé ma carte, réalisé que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un foutu dessin pas précis (en même temps, comment avais-je pu croire une seconde que le schéma du tiers du territoire de feues les Etats-Unis tenant sur un format A5 allait me guider sans encombre vers la capitale ?!). Après 3 jours à errer dans la forêt et crever la dalle (parce qu'évidemment, dans ma démarche de belle gosse, j'étais à fond dans la philosophie "Je marche maxi un jour et demi avant de me retrouver à Polis." et j'avais bouffé toutes mes réserves en l'espace de 8 heures !), j'avais fini par tomber sur un très gentil monsieur qui, en échange d'une couverture, acceptait de ne parler de moi à personne et de m'indiquer la direction de Polis. Evidemment, je marchais à contre-sens complet, et j'allais à l'opposé le plus total de mon objectif. 3 jours plus tard encore, je me retrouvai donc à peu près au point de départ. Je mis à l'oeuvre toutes mes connaissances pour chasser et enfin bouffer autre chose que mes plantes, et il s'avéra rapidement que ce n'était pas mon fort. J'avais tendu un piège pour choper une belle bestiole, et, à l'approche d'un cerf, m'étais cachée et avais gentiment attendu. Sauf que, pas stupide l'animal, il réalisa que piège il y avait, et que la seule buse assez débile pour tomber dedans, bah c'était moi après avoir oublié son existence en voulant pourchasser le cerf après avoir réalisé qu'il avait 3 têtes (New Record !). Résultats des courses, j'avais perdu 2 heures à sortir de mon piège, et j'avais la dalle. Je me remis en route, et atteignis enfin Polis. Afin de conserver mon honneur, je ne vais pas raconter tout ce qui m'est arrivé lors de mon périple, mais sachez que ça inclue une attaque de guêpes mutantes (les bordels faisaient facilement 5 cm de long ! C'était plus petits dans les bouquins !), une course poursuite avec un croisement entre un lama et une vache (je vous laisse imaginer qui était la buse qui servait de proie !) et un pied presque bouffer par une plante carnivore. C'était donc dans un sale état que j'arrivai à la capitale. Pour me fondre dans la masse, je volai des fringues un peu plus typique de la ville et y entrai comme on entrait dans un moulinet, ou dans un martinet, enfin bref, je rentrai quoi.**

* * *

 **S'il y avait une chose à dire sur Polis, c'était que cette ville était indescriptible. Elle dégageait quelque chose de puissant, de rassurant, de magique et de fort, sans même que je ne sache pourquoi. A peine quelques heures après y être entrée, je me sentais chez moi alors que j'étais une clandestine. Je passai les jours suivants à explorer la ville de fond en comble, dormant dans un petit abri que je m'étais construit à l'extérieur des remparts. Les semaines succédèrent aux jours, puis 2 mois filèrent sans même que je le réalise. Polis n'avait presque plus de secrets pour moi, et je commençais à vaguement comprendre leur langue. La seule barrière me résistant était la tour de Babel où vivait Lexa. Je l'avais aperçu quelques fois, de loin. Je n'avais jamais réussi à la détailler de près, mais je n'avais aucun doute sur qui elle était. Elle dégageait quelque chose d'inimaginable. Bon, la présence de ces gardes m'avaient aussi aidé à la reconnaitre. Je devais la rencontrer, ou du moins rentrer dans cette tour. Déjà pour tenir la promesse que j'avais fait à Clarke, mais aussi parce qu'en un rien de temps et sans m'en rendre compte, ma colère envers Lexa avait totalement disparu pour laisser place à une admiration sans borne. Qu'elle soit en train d'entrainer des gamins, de discuter avec les commerçants ou de tenir un discours sur la place publique, elle avait la classe dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. En un mot (enfin plus, façon de parler), cette fille était l'incarnation de la grandeur et de la splendeur.**

* * *

 **Je profitai encore quelques jours de Polis avant que le reste du Skaikru ne commence à débarquer. Putain, j'étais sûre qu'ils allaient encore tout foutre en l'air... Mais avant ça, avant que les choses ne partent en vrille, il fallait accomplir mon rêve : rentrer dans cette tour.**

 **"J'empruntai" quelques vêtements à un garde et m'infiltrai en mode Mission : Impossible (un excellent film, si ce genre de trucs se passaient vraiment sur Terre avant, j'aurais adoré y vivre !) et chantonnai la soundtrack dans ma tête. Ce fut plus facile que ce que je croyais de me hisser au sommet, si facile que je me retrouvai dans la salle du trône en moins de 2. Je savais que c'était probablement pas la meilleure idée de la semaine (je parle ici des idées de tout le monde en général, les miennes étaient toujours du même acabit), mais je ne pus m'empêcher de m'attarder sur la terrasse et d'admirer la vue.**

 _ **" - Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"**_

 **Et merde.**

* * *

 _" - Et voilà toute l'histoire, vous connaissez la suite, Lexa m'a balancée dans le vide, puis sauvée la vie, et une chose en entrainant une autre, nous voilà ici toutes les 3 !"_

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne dit un mot. Nous nous regardâmes en silence avant que Clarke décide de le briser.

 _" - Et c'est tout ?_

 _\- Bah oui._

 _\- J'ai rien appris là à part que tu as galéré pour arriver ici._

 _\- Je te rappelle qu'à la base, je racontais à Lexa, qui a d'ailleurs décidé de nous exploser dans un concours du plus silencieux, comment on s'est connues._

 _\- Je sais, mais tout ce qui concerne la partie sur Terre sert à rien..._

 _\- Si ma vie était une fiction, tu serais la casse-bonbon qui me dit que tel ou tel truc n'a pas d'importance. Si je l'ai dit c'est que ça en a, de l'importance ! Ecoute, si tu veux, je veux bien continuer jusqu'au jour où vous vous êtes enfin mises ensemble, mais tu vas pas apprendre grand-chose non plus !_

 _\- Non ça va laiss..._

 _\- Trop tard, t'as demandé, alors tu vas écouter la suite maintenant !"_

* * *

 **J'étais une rock-star. Non seulement j'étais entrée dans cette tour, mais j'y avais également rencontré Lexa, réussis à devenir amie dans un seul sens avec elle, et je vivais presque dans ce bâtiment ridiculement grand. Quelques jours après notre rencontre, Lexa avait envoyé un gars, un semblant de prince appelé Roar ou Toan ou Joan, récupérer Clarke toujours perdue dans la forêt. Quand Lexa m'annonça son retour, elle m'intima de la laisser régler l'affaire par elle-même. Evidemment, je refusai, elle me le redemanda, je rerefusai, elle me l'ordonna, me menaça de me balancer du haut de la terrasse puis de me trancher la tête, ce qui n'avait aucune utilité vu la hauteur de la tour il ne resterait pas grand chose de moi, je lui fis remarquer, ça l'agaça et je finis pas céder quand elle me promit 2 kilos de meringues rien qu'à moi si j'attendais tranquillement sans l'ouvrir. Sans déconner, j'avais vécu presque 18 ans sans connaitre le plaisir de manger de la meringue, ça me donnerait presque des envies de suicide si ma mort n'incluait pas le fait que je pourrais plus jamais en manger après. Enfin bref, toujours est-il que c'était la raison pour laquelle j'attendais patiemment dans la chambre dans laquelle Clarke devrait être emmenée après son entrevue avec Lexa, en boulotant ma meringue. Après avoir croqué mes 2 kilos de sucre, je m'étendis sur le lit et piquai un petit somme.**

 _ **" - Julia ?"**_

 **Je me réveillai en sursaut, le regard du Clarke me dévisageant. Je sautai du lit puis dans ses bras.**

 _ **" - Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir**_ **, dit-elle.** _ **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**_

 _ **\- Il se trouve que je vis plus ou moins ici en fait."**_

 **Elle me regarda incrédule.**

 _ **" - Elle te retient prisonnière ?**_

 _ **\- Non, d'ailleurs elle ne veut qu'une chose, c'est que je foute le camp. Mais moi je suis pas emballée par cette idée.**_

 _ **\- Attends, attends, attends. Reviens au début."**_

 **Je lui racontai mon arrivée ici, et comment j'avais plus ou moins sympathisé avec Lexa.**

 _ **" - Sympathisé, c'est vite dit. Elle ne m'apprécie pas des masses, mais ça va venir !**_

 _ **\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux sympathiser avec elle ?"**_

 **Je réalisai seulement à quel point la situation devait être déstabilisante. La dernière fois qu'on s'était parlées, j'avais promis à Clarke de mettre une mandale à Lexa, et là, elle découvrait non seulement que je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse, et qu'en plus je cherchai l'amitié de la fille qui nous avait laissé crever.**

 _ **" - Les choses ont changé Clarke. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir - oui je sais ça surprend - et j'ai réussi à voir la situation dans son ensemble. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je suis totalement ok avec le fait qu'elle nous ait lâché, mais je comprends pourquoi elle l'a fait. Et maintenant que je la connais mieux, je réalise à quel point ça lui a brisé le cœur de t'abandonner.**_

 _ **\- Ah ouais ?**_

 _ **\- Elle tient à toi Clarke. Enormément. Elle ne le dit pas, mais sa souffrance se lit sur son visage dès qu'on aborde ton sujet. Je ne dis pas que tout d'un coup tu dois pardonner et tout oublier, mais ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter. Tu risquerais des emmerdes, je risquerais des emmerdes, et si j'ai des emmerdes, il est probable que je n'ai plus de meringue, et il est inconcevable que je n'ai plus de meringue.**_

 _ **\- C'est vraiment tout toi ça...**_ **murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête.**

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Tout prendre à la légère. Rire de toutes les situations.**_

 _ **\- Une minute de rire vaut mieux qu'une minute de silence.**_

 _ **\- Tu vois ? Encore une fois, tu tournes la situation au ridicule ! T'as aucune valeur Julia, la preuve, Lexa a acheté ton pardon avec des vulgaires gâteaux !**_

 _ **\- Je comprends que tu sois énervée, mais ce que tu viens de dire est très méchant. Pour moi et pour les meringues. Et je te trouve un tantinet hypocrite Miss Perfect, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as dit de ne jamais changer.**_

 _ **\- Je ne dis pas de changer, mais de grandir un peu. Arrête de tourner en dérision tout ce qui t'entoure !**_

 _ **\- Grandir et changer ça revient au même pour moi ! Et crois-moi, si je ne tournais pas tout en dérision, j'aurais moi aussi beaucoup de choses à te reprocher !**_

 _ **\- Vas-y je t'écoute !**_ **hurla-t-elle.**

 _ **\- Tu m'as embrassé ! 3 fois ! 3 putains de fois !**_

 _ **\- C'est vrai, mais je vois pas ce que ça vient faire là-dedans.**_

 _ **\- Tu aurais pu me briser le cœur. Si j'avais pris au sérieux ces baisers, si pour une fois j'avais arrêté d'être une gamine égocentrique qui s'en fout de tout, tu aurais pu me briser le cœur. La première fois, tu m'as embrassé parce que tu voulais un petit peu d'action, la deuxième parce que Spacewalker t'avait menti, et la troisième parce que Lexa t'avait trahi. Et je t'en veux pas, ça me va, je veux dire je suis comme ça aussi, je ne l'entendais pas autrement. Mais j'aimerais juste que tu réalises que si j'étais justement un peu plus mature et moins j'm'en foutiste, alors toi tu serais une belle garce. Je ne ressens rien de plus que de l'amitié pour toi Clarke, et la seule raison pour laquelle tu en es persuadée et pour laquelle tu as pu agir comme ça, c'est justement parce que je suis moi, parce que je suis ce que tu viens de me demander de changer."**_

 **Elle n'osa pas me regarder. Elle savait que j'avais raison, mais elle était trop en colère, trop énervée, trop fatiguée pour l'admettre.**

 _ **" - Et au fait, appelle-moi Jules maintenant.**_

 _ **\- Go float yourself, Julia.**_

 _ **\- Comme tu voudras, Miss Perfect."**_

 **Je secouai la tête et sortis.**

 _ **" - Je sais que tu sais que j'ai raison. Je te laisse te reposer, je repasserai un peu plus tard."**_

 **Sauf que ce ne fut pas le cas. Nous n'en eûmes pas exactement le temps. Elle finit tout de même par entendre raison et accepta de renouveler son alliance avec Lexa, qui commençait à s'habituer à ma présence même si elle se refusait à l'admettre. Puis Mount Weather explosa (je détestais cracher sur les morts, mais il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient un peu tenté le diable en retournant là-bas). Puis la salope des glaces se pointa, pour récupérer son fils et l'envoyer combattre Lexa, ce que Clarke appréciait moyen. Elle tenta de me faire croire qu'elle ne se pointerait pas au combat, mais je ne fus pas surprise en la croisant dans le couloir.**

 _ **" - Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas la voir se battre.**_

 _ **\- Moi aussi. Au fait, à propos de la dernière fois, je voulais te dire que tu avais raison, sur toute la ligne. Et que je suis vraiment désol...**_

 _ **\- C'est bon, je m'en fous de tes excuses, je sais que tu regrettes et que tu as dit des choses que tu ne pensais pas. Mais t'entendre admettre que j'avais raison, ça, ça me fait plaisir ! Amies à nouveau ?**_

 _ **\- Oui."**_

 **Je passai mon bras sur son épaule.**

 _ **" - Génial ! Bon, maintenant allons voir Louane se faire défragmenter par Lexa !**_

 _ **\- Il s'appelle Roan, d'où tu sors Louane ?**_

 _ **\- Les noms c'est pas mon fort ! On y va !"**_

 **Clarke se tendit toutes les 8 secondes pendant le combat, alors que moi je n'avais aucun doute sur la victoire de Lexa. Par contre, j'avouais ne pas avoir vu venir le coup de l'empalement. De retour dans la tour, j'installai le jeu de fléchettes volé sur l'Arche dans la chambre de Lexa. Celle-ci sortit de sa salle de bain, vêtue d'une robe de chambre qui en laissait voir quand même pas mal.**

 _ **" - Jolis tatouages,**_ **commentai-je.** _ **Où tu vas ?**_

 _ **\- M'entretenir avec mon ambassadrice.**_

 _ **\- T'es sûre que tu vas juste t'entretenir ? Dans cette tenue ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde. Sois dehors avant que je revienne."**_

 **Elle sortit. Je fis de même, ne souhaitant pas être là dans le cas hypothétique où elle revenait avec Clarke. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas.**

 **Les jours passèrent sans nouveau drame, ce qui était plutôt sympa.**

 _ **" - Heda souhaite s'entretenir avec vous"**_ **, m'appela un garde alors que je me baladais tranquillement dans le marché.**

 **Je le suivis docilement, une première pour moi. Il me fit entrer dans la salle. J'attrapai un bouquin quelconque dans la salle du trône et m'installai en travers sur ce dernier.**

 _ **" - Heda apprécierait très peu de vous voir sur son trône vous savez..."**_

* * *

 _" - Voilà, là j'ai terminé ! Je pense que vous avez deviné que c'était le jour de la St-Valentin, quelques heures avant que vous vous mettiez officiellement ensemble."_

Je fus à nouveau gratifiée d'un silence, ce qui commençait à être vraiment très agaçant.

 _" - Donc..._

 _\- Oh mon Dieu, ça parle !_ criai-je en exagérant ma surprise. _Clarke ! Ta fiancée, elle parle !"_

Elle se contenta de rire doucement.

 _" - Donc, Clarke et toi avez presque été intimes, et vous avez échangé d'autres baisers par la suite..._

 _\- Attends c'est tout ce que tu retiens de mon histoire interminable ?! J'ai même avoué t'admirer depuis toujours, et toi tout ce que tu retiens, c'est 2 smacks et une presque nuit, enfin, pas nuit, on était en pleine après-midi, ensemble sur l'Arche il y a près de 3 ans ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!_

 _\- ..._

 _\- Non, ne retourne pas dans ton foutu mutisme ou je t'en colle une !"_

Elle m'empêcha d'agir et me souleva de son lit. J'aurais pu me débattre, mais l'overdose de bouffe m'interdit de faire un geste autre que des mouvements de bras inutiles. Elle me balança de l'autre côté de la porte, sous les yeux de Clarke, qui était partagée entre l'étonnement et l'excitation que causait la jalousie de sa fiancée. Génial. Maintenant j'étais seule alors que Lexa allait bien montrer à Clarke toute la nuit qu'elle était à elle. Aussi rétrograde que cela puisse paraitre, Clarke ne sembla pas s'en plaire à entendre les rires s'échappant de la pièce.

 _" - Je rêve où elle m'a foutue dehors ?_

 _\- Il faut croire que Heda est revenue à la raison et a fini par comprendre que vous n'étiez qu'une catastrophe ambulante_ , répondit quelqu'un.

 _\- Tu connais le principe de la question rhétorique Titus ?_

 _\- Il faut croire que non."_

* * *

Voilà, fini ! Je suis à peu près sûre qu'il doit y avoir moult anachronismes et incohérences dans ce chapitre, que ce soit par rapport à la série ou même par rapport aux autres chapitres. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux, mais les premières saisons remontent à loin, alors j'ai oublié des choses entre temps, ce qui explique pourquoi je ne m'attarde pas trop sur les scènes qui ont réellement eu lieu dans la série. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le rectangle d'en dessous, m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard monumental de ce chapitre, et vous fait plein de bisous ! A bientôt !

Kisses - DW.


	13. Iknew they were stupid but not THAT much

Hi people ! Comment ça va ? Avant de vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre où nous retrouverons quelques personnages que nous n'avons pas vu depuis un moment, j'ai une petite annonce à faire. Enfin, pas vraiment une annonce, plutôt une réponse à une question. Plusieurs d'entre vous s'interrogent sur le statut Complete de ma fiction, et se demandent si ça veut dire que j'arrête, et bien je réponds que non, je ne compte pas m'arrêter pour l'instant (je suis en vacances maintenant, ça serait bête !). Le statut Complete est là tout simplement parce que, comme je l'avais expliqué au début, il ne devait y avoir que le premier voire le deuxième chapitre, c'est pour ça que j'avais indiqué que c'était une histoire terminée. Mais comme je me suis beaucoup attachée à Jules et à son histoire, et que je vous aime beaucoup, j'ai décidé de continuer pour voir jusqu'où ça allait nous mener. Donc voilà, non, le statut Complete ne veut pas dire que c'est fini, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais pris la peine de le changer. =) Rassurez-vous, quand ce sera le dernier chapitre, vous le saurez, je viens d'avoir une illumination pendant la nuit (littéralement !), et j'ai trouvé l'idée pour clore cette fiction, ce qui n'arrivera pas avant, je l'espère, un bon gros moment ! Sur ce, enjoy et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 _" - Vous ne pouvez pas refuser un ordre venant de Heda Mlle Paxton !_

 _\- Non seulement je le peux, mais en plus je vais le faire !_

 _\- C'est un grand honneur auquel vous avez droit. Le refuser ne ser..._

 _\- Ouais je sais ! Je suis une privilégiée, personne ne sait pourquoi ni comment - peut-être que j'ai rendu Heda cinglée ou que je l'ai droguée ou hypnotisée qui sait ! - et rejeter son invitation, ce Ô combien grand honneur ne serait que pure hérésie, mais tant pis, je prends le risque de blesser son égo._

 _\- Mais..._ essaya tant bien que mal de débattre Nyko.

 _\- Pas de mais. Va dire à Heda qu'il est hors de question que je me tienne à ses côtés sur scène lors de son discours. Je sais qu'en général je vis dangereusement, mais pour une fois, je vais rester dans la zone de sécurité, que je me suis moi-même imposée, qui rassemble tout endroit situé à plus de 50 mètres de circonférence de tout membre de la famille Addams ! Résolution qui me sera impossible de tenir sur je monte sur cette foutue estrade, parce qu'elle ne mesure pas 50 mètres !_

 _\- La famille Addams ?_ questionna-t-il, dubitatif, et quelque peu effrayé.

 _\- La famille de Lexa ! Lorsque j'ai fait leur connaissance, je suis pas passée à des kilomètres de me faire réduire en miettes, transpercer par une épée, et découper par une hanche ! Et je ne sais plus qui a fait quoi ni dans quel sens ! Alors si jamais elle te demande pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ramené, dis-lui que si elle tient un minimum à moi et à notre amitié, elle ne me tiendra pas rigueur de mon absence. Et si jamais elle continue de râler et qu'elle insiste pour me faire venir, dis-lui que j'ai vu clair dans son jeu et que je sais très bien qu'elle veut que je sois à ses côtés là-haut pour les soutenir, elle, sa fiancée et son couple, et en aucun cas pour me faire l'honneur d'assister de près à un de ses discours, et que même si je les adore, elle, sa fiancée et son couple, il est hors de question que je risque ma vie pour eux ! Pas comme ça du moins ! T'as tout retenu ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment non._

 _\- Dis lui juste que c'est non !"_

Il repartit en direction de l'estrade, au pied de laquelle se trouvait une espèce de masse difforme composée d'un mélange assez exotique entre Skaikru et Grounders, où chacun essayait en vain de se faire entendre. C'était assez triste à voir. En ce qui concernait les raisons de cet attroupement, j'avais entendu 3 versions différentes en l'espace de 14 minutes 18 (j'avais chronométré). La première était celle de Lexa, qui ne m'apprenait pas grand-chose puisqu'elle avait passé 4 minutes 9 à me répéter que si je l'avais écouté la semaine dernière, je saurais exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Bien que je soutins le contraire pour l'honneur, j'avais effectivement un vague souvenir de Lexa rentrant dans ma chambre à une heure bien trop matinale pour moi, abordant le sujet d'une sorte de discours qu'elle tenait tous les ans à son peuple sur la place publique, et que comme il s'agissait du premier auquel nous, les gens tombés du ciel, allions assisté, la présence du chancelier, à savoir Kane, et de l'ambassadrice qui par chance (ça ferait moins de peuple sur l'estrade) s'avérait être également la fiancée de Heda, à savoir Clarke était requise. Ainsi que, que personne ne me demande pourquoi, la mienne. Toujours était-il que comme il était très tôt et que je me remettais de la cuite de la veille (qui d'ailleurs tant qu'on en parle, n'était pas ma faute, c'était Raven et Monty qui m'avaient défiée à un concours de shot, et ces chiens, vexés parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à me mettre à terre, avaient remplis mon dernier shoot d'alcool à 90, celui qui arrachait rien qu'en le posant sur la peau !, sans que je ne m'en rende compte ! Résultat, obligée de m'amener aux urgences, à savoir la tente d'Abby et Kane au fin fond du camp, à 4 heures du matin pour être sûre que je n'allais pas y rester. Abby m'avait engueulée, dit que j'étais une abrutie, puis engueulé Monty et Raven quand je les avais balancé, parce qu'après tout, il méritait ! Bref. J'avais eu une soirée mouvementée !), et surtout que je m'en tapais considérablement de ce qu'elle me racontait, je n'avais rien écouté de ce qu'elle racontait. Pour en revenir aux 4 minutes 9 de parlotte de Lexa, j'avais conclu l'affaire en lui disant que j'essaierais de me pointer. Ce que j'avais vraiment l'intention de faire, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la version de 5 minutes 3 de garde numéro 4.2 (Lexa se baladait avec les 8 mêmes gardes sans arrêt, à qui j'avais donné des numéros par ordre de taille, mais parfois certains avaient des jours de repos et étaient remplacés par d'autre auxquels j'étais obligée de donner des nombres à virgule si je ne voulais pas avoir à tout décaler, car évidemment, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait me faire le plaisir d'être le plus grand ou le plus petit de la troupe ! Bref, je m'égare encore une fois.). La version de ce cher 4.2 était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un discours, mais plutôt d'un tribunal de mise à mort, où étaient jugés les prisonniers de guerre et tout autre déviant. Et il était hors de question que je cautionne à ça. Déjà, parce que j'étais un peu socio mais pas trop, et que je n'avais pas spécialement envie de passer ma journée à voir des mecs se faire couper en 2 ou même en 24, mais en plus parce que plus long et ennuyant qu'un tribunal, tu meurs. J'étais d'ailleurs assez étonnée que Clarke se joigne à ça (plus pour le côté éthique que le côté chiant évidemment), aussi avais-je demandée à notre bon Nyko, qui se trouvait être assez sympathique quand on le connaissait si Clarke était au courant ou non. Après avoir entendu mon explication, il avait tiré une tête particulièrement louche et était parti à la recherche de 4.2. Une fois revenu, Nyko m'expliqua que 4.2 était, en plus d'être nouveau, particulièrement incompétent et pour couronner le tout issu d'Azg.. d'Azcard... bref de la nation des Glaces, et que cet imbécile avait confondu l'événement du jour avec celui se déroulant dans la cité de la neige à la même époque. Bref, 4.2 était là depuis une semaine et venait déjà de se faire virer. D'ailleurs, il fut remplacé par un espèce de géant, que, après avoir décrété que 0, c'était vexant, j'avais baptisé 0.13. Mais encore une fois, là n'était pas la question. Après que Nyko m'ait bien confirmé qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'un tribunal de la mort, j'obtins enfin de sa bouche la version officielle. Et la version officielle de 5 minutes 6 était en réalité bien plus terrifiante que la précédente. Ce discours auquel j'étais conviée était bien un speech d'encouragement et de remerciement inutile de 2 heures qui gonflait tout le monde. Et d'après ce que j'en compris, Lexa en était bien consciente et une des premières choses qu'elle avait fait en accédant au trône était d'officieusement dégager cette tradition, en "omettant" chaque année son discours parce qu'elle avait mieux à faire. Mais comme je l'avais si bien précisé, c'était une tradition, et qui connaissions-nous de très traditionnel et très conventionnel ? Bingo, vous avez gagné un aspirateur de table et un dictionnaire multilingue ! La BillyandJane' family (c'était très chiant la manie des Grounders de ne pas avoir de nom de famille, j'étais obligée d'alterner entre ça et la famille Addams, mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, personne ne comprenait de quoi je parlais !), avait bien insisté pour être présente, genre, selon les dires de Nyko, vraiment bien insisté, épaulée par Titus qui savait que Lexa me convierait pour partager sa souffrance, que ça me les briserait et qui n'attendait qu'une occasion pour m'emmerder. Lexa, bien qu'étant la commandante suprême et décidant de tout, avait probablement jugé que refuser à sa famille de faire ce discours, après avoir accepté les saloperies tombées du ciel qui avaient cramé 300 guerriers Grounders comme un clan de la Coalition, buté sans trop de cérémonie la reine d'un autre de ces clans (même si elle l'avait cherché), s'être fiancée à l'ambassadrice du Skaikru, être devenue proche de moi (quel était le pire entre ces 2 dernières propositions ? Bonne question.), nous avoir défendu à coups d'épées lors d'un repas et s'être tapée la barre de sa vie après ça, à quelques temps de son mariage, faisait peut-être un peu beaucoup pour eux et n'était pas très malin, avait fini par accepter. Cependant, il ne fallait pas croire que la grande Heda avait cédé. Je la connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle avait accepté uniquement parce qu'elle avait pesé le pour et le contre et réalisé qu'écrire et lire ce discours était nettement moins fatigant que d'avoir sa famille sur le dos jusqu'à leur départ. Et bien qu'étant à 100% d'accord avec elle, il était hors de question que je monte sur cette putain d'estrade où la famille Addams s'était invitée. Le mieux que je puisse faire était de rester en bas et d'écouter bien sagement, sans causer de catastrophe, ce que je jugeais déjà assez compliqué pour moi. Voilà pourquoi j'avais envoyé balader Nyko, qui retournait la queue entre les jambes vers l'estrade, sur laquelle personne ne se décidait à monter.

Je me fondis dans la foule, à la recherche du spot parfait pour assister confortablement au trèèèèès long discours à venir, histoire de soutenir Lexa moralement tout en ayant un endroit pour pioncer discrètement en cas de faiblesse. Une fois la foule traversée, je trouvai un arbre dont une des branches semblait parfaite, et l'escaladai. Les numbers (autrement appelés gardes officiels de Lexa, vous allez suivre un petit peu !) installaient quelques sièges (que je savais tous inconfortables les uns que les autres pour les avoir tous testés) sur l'estrade. J'en comptais 22, un pour chaque ambassadeur, un pour chaque membre de la famille Addams, ainsi qu'un pour Kane (qui était probablement le seul chef de clan à avoir fait le déplacement, enfin déplacement, il passait 50% de son temps ici) et pour finir un pour Lexa. La cérémonie n'avait pas commencé et je m'ennuyais déjà ! Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi : Nyko chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de Lexa, et au vue de son regard prenant 2 nuances de noir plus sombres (pour peu qu'on puisse rentre le noir plus noir) à chacun des mots de son soldat, j'allais prendre cher, Abby se trouvait non loin de l'estrade, discutant avec une guérisseuse grounder, et j'aperçus Maxi et Mini Blake, en compagnie d'Indra et de Lincoln, qui furent rejoints par Nyko dès qu'il eut fini de parler à Lexa. Je fus tentée de les rejoindre, mais le confort de mon emplacement m'en dissuada rapidement. Je sortis mon poignard de ma poche et jouai avec, j'avais fini par choper la mauvais manie de mon amie de m'amuser avec les couteaux à force de trainer avec elle. Au bout de quelques minutes de non-amusement, je finis enfin par remarquer quelque chose d'étrange. Un reflet suspect se faisait voir sur la lame. Je me retournai, mais ne distinguai rien d'autre que les bâtiments au loin, aveuglée par le soleil. J'avais probablement rêvé. Sauf que dans tous les films d'horreur que j'avais pu voir, dès que le personnage principal pensait qu'il avait rêvé, il se faisait lamentablement trucider dans les minutes suivantes. Dans le doute, j'inclinai ma dague de haut en bas et de droite à gauche, histoire d'en avoir le cœur net. Pendant un quart de seconde, le reflet revint sur la lame, un petit point rouge. Un viseur. Quelqu'un était planqué au loin, armé d'un fusil. Tout ça sentait l'attentat de loin. Je bondis de mon arbre et me précipitai en direction du groupe des Blake, jugeant bon de ne pas faire ma tête brûlée et de ne pas me rendre là-bas seule.

 _" - Les gars !_ les appelai-je.

 _\- Tiens Jules, je pensais que tu serais avec Lexa..._ s'étonna O.

 _\- Elle se tient beaucoup trop proche de la bande de fous qui lui sert de famille, mais là n'est pas la question. Regarde les bâtiments derrière et dis-moi ce que tu vois !"_ lui demandai-je pour ne pas passer pour une folle.

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais folle (bah c'était raté), et se retourna, imitée par son frère et son petit-ami. Indra et Nyko se contentèrent de me dévisager bizarrement.

 _" - Bah pas grand-chose à part le soleil qui m'éblouit."_

Je mis le couteau sous ses yeux.

 _" - Et là ?"_

Bellamy fut le premier à réagir.

 _" - Hum, toujours rien... Attends, penche un peu vers la droite... Mais c'est... On dirait un pointeur de fusil de sniper..._

 _\- C'est ce que je pensais._

 _\- On fait évacuer la place ?_

 _\- Non on n'a pas le temps, ça va créer une panique générale. Venez, on se bouge. Toi !"_

J'interpellai un Grounder.

 _" - Tu vois le poteau là-bas ? Monte dessus et ne bouge pas, ordre de Heda."_

Il s'exécuta sans protester. Les 5 autres me fixèrent dubitatifs.

 _" - Nyko, vas près de l'estrade, et arrange-toi pour être entre Lexa et le viseur jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur son siège. Elle va probablement te demander ce que tu fous, et on a pas le temps, alors dis-lui que c'est un code Frozone. Je t'expliquerai plus tard."_

Il m'obéit, plus préoccupé par l'idée de protéger son Heda que par ma santé mentale, ce dont je le remerciai intérieurement. Nous courûmes tous les 5, Indra, Lincoln, les Blake et moi-même en direction du bâtiment du sniper. Nous arrivâmes au pied de celui-ci, et je réalisai que plusieurs centaines de marches nous séparaient du toit, et que contrairement à la tour de Babel, il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur. Nous entamâmes notre ascension.

 _" - Est-ce que nous avons un plan ?_ demanda Lincoln.

 _\- Pas vraiment. On monte, on trouve le tireur, on espère qu'il est tout seul et on le neutralise._

 _\- Pourquoi on s'est séparés de Nyko ? Et pourquoi t'as demandé à ce mec de se mettre sur la poutre ? Et bordel, c'est quoi un code Frozone ?!_ demanda Bell.

 _\- Si un tireur est bien là-haut, c'est probablement pas pour boire du thé. Si c'était un attentat général dans l'objectif de faire un max de victimes, il aurait déjà tiré. Autrement dit, il a une cible précise. Et le fait qu'il ait un fusil implique une chose : soit c'est un rescapé de la montagne, ce qui est quand même peu probable, soit c'est un de notre peuple. Dans les 2 cas, les victimes potentielles ont un rôle dans notre alliance, c'est donc soit Clarke, soit Kane, soit Lexa qui est visé. Et perso, je parie sur Lexa._

 _\- Ouais moi aussi. Donc ça y est, tu es partisante du Vas et meurs pour moi et tu mets quelqu'un devant Lexa au cas où il tire ?_

 _\- Non, qui que soit le tireur, il est pas assez stupide pour tirer sans être sûr d'avoir Lexa dans le viseur, même moi j'arrive à comprendre que ça ferait foiré tout le plan ! Nyko fait office de bouclier le temps que Lexa atteigne son siège, et je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais le poteau sur lequel est ce mec est pile dans la trajectoire._

 _\- Attends, comment t'as pu voir ça toi ?!_

 _\- Très douée en maths et physique. Je sais on dirait pas. Bref, ce mec va vraiment gêné le tireur, et empêché toute tentative de sa part._

 _\- Très bien, je comprends_ , intervint Indra qui fermait la marche, _mais qu'en est-il du code Frozone ? Quelle en est la signification ?_

 _\- J'en sais rien moi ! Je pensais juste à un dessin-animé que j'ai regardé sur l'Arche quand j'étais sur mon arbre, et un des personnages s'appelle Frozone et à un pouvoir super-cool ! Du coup c'est le premier mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?_

 _\- Rien du tout. Mais si Nyko n'avait pas donné de raison à Lexa, elle aurait trouvé son comportement trop louche pour ne pas agir, et on aurait pu courir à la catastrophe ! Mais là, elle va juste se demander de quoi il parle, et comme elle voudra pas avoir l'air trop ridicule devant moi, elle va laisser Nyko faire et essayer de se souvenir de la signification de Frozone, au cas où on aurait réellement eu cette conversation et qu'elle l'ait oubliée."_

Ils se turent, soit parce que parler les essoufflaient, soit parce qu'ils commençaient à se demander si c'était une bonne idée de m'écouter.

 _" - T'es vraiment tordu..._ souffla Octavia.

 _\- Je sais Mini Blake._

 _\- Mini Blake ?_

 _\- Bah ouais. Mini Blake, Maxi Blake_ , dis-je en les désignant l'un après l'autre. _Comme Mini Grey et Maxi Grey dans Grey's Anatomy._

 _\- De quoi elle parle encore ?_ interrogea O.

 _\- Laisse tomber, c'est une série à laquelle on avait accès sur l'Arche..._ répondit son frère. _Mais tu m'appelles jamais Maxi Blake._

 _\- Ouais, et je suis trop dég' parce que la Terre est partie en vrille avant que la fin ne soit tournée ! Bon, de toutes façons, il n'y a pas masse de suspens, on sait tous qu'ils vont mourir ou partir alors... Je le faisais avant, mais depuis qu'on a couché ensemble, je trouve ça un peu bizarre._

 _\- T'as couché avec mon frère ?!_ s'exclama O.

 _\- Une fois ouais._

 _\- Taisez-vous maintenant_ , ordonna Lincoln. _On arrive sur le toit."_

Nous restâmes cachés derrière la porte, attendant que l'un d'entre nous ne se décide à agir.

 _" - Bon on fait quoi maintenant les gars ?_

 _\- Très bien_ , commença Bellamy, _voilà le plan. Jules, tu restes ici et tu montes la garde._

 _\- Pourquoi moi ?_

 _\- Parce que c'est plus que probable que tu fasses une gaffe._

 _\- Ça a du sens_ , reconnus-je.

 _\- Octavia et Indra, passez par la gauche, et Lincoln et moi par la droite, ensuite..."_

J'arrêtai de l'écouter et jetai un coup d'œil à Octavia auquel elle répondit par un hochement de tête. Je me levai et ouvris la porte discrètement, sous les protestations de Bellamy, laissant la voie libre à sa sœur.

 _" - Hey !"_ interpella-t-elle le gars qui se trouvait sur le toit.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Octavia, et j'en profitai pour me glisser derrière lui. Il leva son fusil pour tenir Octavia en joue. Je tapotai gentiment l'épaule du sniper, qui se retourna pas réflexe.

 _" - Yo",_ le saluai-je.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me répondre et le gratifiai d'un bon coup de barre en fer que j'avais ramassé sur le sol sur le crâne. Il s'écroula et heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd.

 _" - Ou on peut faire ça, ça marche aussi",_ commenta Bellamy en sortant de sa cachette avec Indra et Lincoln.

Je pris son fusil, le vidai (ça serait con mais tellement probable que je tire dans le tas sans faire gaffe !) et m'installai au niveau du spot du sniper.

 _" - Tu fais quoi exactement ?_ demanda Bell en se mettant à mon niveau.

 _\- S'il y a d'autres tireurs, ils doivent être à portée de vue les uns des autres._

 _\- Bien vu, tu veux que je le fasse ?"_

Je quittai la lunette des yeux pour le regarder.

 _" - C'est un acte de pure gentillesse et de galanterie ou tu penses que si c'est moi qui vérifie, je vais rater quelque chose ?_

 _\- Crois ce qui t'aide à mieux dormir la nuit_ , répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

 _\- Salopard",_ répliquai-je sur le même ton en lui tendant l'arme.

Je retournai auprès du sniper, très profondément dans les vapes. Je regardai tour à tour O, Lincoln et Indra, espérant que quelqu'un allait poser la question fatidique.

 _" - Personne aux alentours, je pense qu'il est seul. Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?"_

Merci Bell de t'être dévoué !

 _" - J'en sais rien, on appelle Heda ?_ suggéra O.

 _\- Son discours dure près de 2 heures et elle vient à peine de le démarrer, on va pas rester planté là... Quelqu'un a un talkie ?_

 _\- Moi,_ me répondit Maxi Blake (en fait, c'était assez rigolo comme surnom, j'allais peut-être continuer à l'employer !). _Tu veux en faire quoi ?_

 _\- Appeler Raven, Jasper et Monty. Et Murphy s'il est dans le coin. On n'a jamais trop de bras._

 _\- Tu veux pas patienter 2 heures sur ce toit, mais t'es prête à les appeler, à leur demander de faire tout le chemin jusqu'ici et à les attendre ?_ s'étonna O.

 _\- Tout le chemin ? Ils sont dans la foule en bas, et au pire dans une tente c'est pas le bout du monde !_

 _\- Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas à Arkadia ? Ils sont partis hier tous les 4 ?_ intervint Lincoln.

 _\- Ils le sont justement !_ reprit sa petite-amie.

 _\- Wow wow wow !_ m'exclamai-je à mon tour _. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi je suis pas au courant ?_

 _\- Tu te fous de moi là ? Ils te l'ont dit la semaine dernière !_

 _\- C'est complètement faux !_

 _\- Mais c'est même toi qui leur a demandé d'y aller ! T'as demandé à Raven de retaper un truc pour toi là-bas ! T'es sous acide ou quoi ?!"_

Mais n'importe quoi, j'avais jamais dit ça ! Quoique, la semaine dernière disait-elle... D'accord ça expliquait beaucoup de chose...

 _" - Laisse tomber, j'ai oublié beaucoup de choses de la semaine dernière, depuis que ces petits cons m'ont fait boire de l'alcool à 90..."_

Ils eurent la gentillesse ou la sagesse de ne pas commenter.

 _" - Bref, toujours est-il que non, on peut décemment pas les attendre._

 _\- Ni prendre le risque de rester ici, si quelqu'un monte et voit ceci..._ ajouta Indra en désignant le corps flasque qui gisait à nos pieds, nous risquons d'affoler la population.

 _\- Exactement. Autrement dit, on doit le descendre nous-mêmes, et ce discrètement. Le souci, c'est que le peuple qu'il y a dehors va rendre la manœuvre quelque peu délicate. En plus, il faut qu'on trouve un endroit sûr où le cacher en attendant que la voix soit libre pour parler avec Lexa. Ou Clarke. Ou les deux, ça serait mieux._

 _\- On peut contourner la foule et accéder à la tour par derrière. Vous voyez ce chemin dans les buissons ?"_

Lincoln désigna du doigt un semblant de sentier au loin.

 _" - Bien sûr, c'est le parcours de la discrimination."_

Ils me fixèrent bizarrement. Je commençais à en avoir marre moi, que les gens me fixent bizarrement.

 _" - Lexa m'a dit que ce chemin était interdit au peuple du ciel, c'est pour ça que je l'appelle comme ça. Ok, ça marche on passe par là. Et ensuite ?_

 _\- Il y a une petite salle tout près, assez bien dissimulée. On pourra y cacher cet... On pourra le cacher là-bas."_

C'était vrai que le sniper faisait peine à voir.

 _" - Très bien_ , approuva Indra. _Mlle Paxton, dès que je me retrouve près de vous, et uniquement avec vous, je me retrouve dans des situations invraisemblables et bien souvent désespérées, mais pour une fois, je dois admettre que vous avez évité une catastrophe. Je vais prendre de l'avance et emprunter le chemin jusqu'au repère, pour m'assurer que la voie est libre."_

Elle partit sans demander son reste.

 _" - C'est gentil ce qu'elle vient de dire... Eh mais en fait pas tant que ça !_ m'offusquai-je un peu en retard.

 _\- C'est pas faux en même temps..._

 _\- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis Mini Blake !_

 _\- Heda et toi presque exécutées par Pike, Heda sous herbe, l'incendie qui a assommé Indra pour plusieurs heures..._

 _\- Ta gueule ! Lincoln, tu es le seul qui ne fera pas tâche là-bas, alors arrange-toi pour que Lexa et Clarke se libèrent rapidement ! Dès qu'elles sont seules, fais le nous savoir avec le talkie !_

 _\- J'y vais."_

Il embrassa sa compagne rapidement avant d'emprunter le même chemin qu'Indra.

 _" - Et il n'en resta plus que trois."_

Je regardai le corps inerte et réalisai quelque chose.

 _" - Dîtes les Blake, on vient de faire une bourde là non ?_

 _\- Totalement, j'aurais dû y aller et laisser Lincoln avec Bell et toi..._

 _\- Putain, ce type mesure près d'1 mètre 90, et il est plutôt bien bâti... Comment on va faire pour le transporter... ?"_ finit Bellamy.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, nous en arrivâmes à la conclusion que la meilleure façon de procéder était que Bell et moi prenions un bras chacun, le passions autour de nos épaules et le trainâmes ainsi. De loin, on aurait même pu croire qu'il marchait tout seul ! Enfin, presque... Cette stratégie s'avérait ne pas être dégueulasse une fois en bas, mais beaucoup plus dans les escaliers, si bien qu'après avoir accidentellement raté une marche et provoqué la chute de Bell et du sniper dans les dits-escaliers, je décidai de faire rouler le corps inerte marches après marches, ce qui s'avéra être horriblement long ! Le pauvre allait vraiment douiller en se réveillant. Une fois sur la terre ferme, nous en revînmes à notre technique initiale.

 _" - Indra a raison, il y a qu'avec toi qu'on se retrouve dans des situations pareilles..._ râla Bellamy, tandis que sa sœur faisait des allers et venues dans le chemin afin de vérifier que personne ne s'y trouvait.

 _\- Tais-toi et avance, ce gars pèse une tonne !"_

O revint en panique.

 _" - Un garde s'approche de nous, ça craint ! A la limite, notre présence à Jules et moi peut encore passer, mais c'est mort pour toi Bell, et encore plus pour... ça. Quoi ou qui que ce soit._

 _\- Bordel !_ chuchotai-je. _On fait quoi ?_

 _\- Au pire, on leur explique tout non ? On n'a rien fait de mal,_ suggéra le plus vieux de notre groupe.

 _\- C'est vrai qu'on fait pas du tout suspect là, avec un mec à moitié évanoui dans les bras ! Le garde va paniquer, aller prévenir Lexa, ça sera l'affolement général et la famille Addams va me pointer du doigt et dessiner une cible sur ma gueule !_

 _\- C'est ça la vraie raison pour laquelle tu veux rester discrète ? Pour ne pas te mettre à dos la famille de ta meilleure amie ?!_

 _\- Bah oui, qu'est-ce tu voulais que ce soit d'autre ?!_

 _\- Les filles ! Stop vous vous engueulerez plus tard ! Trouvez une idée constructive !"_

Je regardai le buisson derrière nous. Il était trop petit pour qu'on s'y cache à 4, mais... La voilà l'idée !

 _" - Vous avez déjà vu le film Week-end chez Bernie ?_

 _\- J'ai passé la quasi-totalité de ma vie dans un sous-sol ou sur Terre ? Comment veux-tu que j'ai regardé ce film ?! Et c'est quoi le putain de rapport ?_

 _\- Moi je l'ai vu, et j'ai peur de le comprendre le rapport..."_

Bien vu mon petit Bell. Je pris ses lunettes de soleil (parce que oui, Bell avait en ce moment ce délire de se trimballer avec des lunettes qu'il ne portait jamais, allez savoir pourquoi... Pour faciliter la vie à l'auteur peut-être, qui a la flemme de chercher une explication plus logique, t'es fière de toi sale paresseuse ?!), le forçai à lâcher le sniper et le balançai dans le buisson d'un coup de pied. Il y atterrit avec un bruit sourd dépourvu de grâce. Il se releva, et j'appuyai sur sa tête pour le faire rester dans son buisson.

 _" - Mais qu'est-ce..._ commença O.

 _\- Eh vous là-bas !_ nous interpella un garde qui venait d'arriver dans notre dos.

\- _Pas le temps de t'expliquer... Mets-lui les lunettes et fais comme moi !"_

Elle s'exécuta et prit la place de son frère pour que nous puissions retourner le sniper et faire face au garde.

 _" - Qui êtes-vous ?"_

Il était temps de se la jouer fine. Si ça marchait, on pourrait officiellement affirmer que j'étais la cinglée la plus douée ou la plus chanceuse de cette planète et de tout le foutu ciel qui l'entourait !

 _" - Numéro 7 ! Mon grand !_ (Ce qui ,en soit, était assez ironique comme appellation, étant donné que, comme son surnom l'entendait, il n'était pas dans le haut du classement.) _Comment tu vas ? Tu ne profites pas du discours ?_

 _\- Numéro 7 ?_ chuchota O sans trop bouger les lèvres.

 _\- Je t'expliquerai_ , répondis-je de la même façon.

 _\- Mlle Paxton. Et Mlle Blake. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu de loin. Que faites-vous ici ? Cet endroit n'est pas accessible au peuple du ciel._

 _\- Certes, mais je pense que l'on peut considérer que l'on fait également partie de votre peuple n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, du moins c'est ce que Lexa et Indra laissent entendre. Vous savez, Lexa votre Heda, chef suprême à tous et Indra, son plus fidèle général, son bras droit..._

 _\- C'est la raison même pour laquelle nous sommes toujours en train de converser vous et moi_ , se détendit-il devant ma menace sous-entendue. _Cependant, qu'en est-il de... Qui est-ce, et pourquoi est-il dans cet état ?"_

Il dévisagea notre bon ami, qui n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme. Les lunettes qu'ils avaient sur le nez cachaient plus ou moins bien le fait qu'il était assommé, et il tenait vaguement debout grâce au soutien qu'O et moi lui prodiguions difficilement .

 _" - Lui c'est... c'est Bernie... c'est..._ bredouillai-je.

 _\- C'est notre..._ hésita Octavia.

 _\- C'est un... ami qui..._

 _\- C'est notre oncle !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

 _\- Votre oncle ? A toutes les deux ?_ répéta numéro 7 incrédule.

 _\- Non, juste à mon frère et moi._

 _\- Votre frère est ici ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Bell ? Oh non !"_

Nous nous regardâmes l'une et l'autre, prononçant quelques "Bellamy ici ? Non quelle idée !" et "Bien sûr que non, on sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de venir ici", entrecoupés de faux rires pour faire passer la pilule.

 _" - Je vois... Expliquez-moi quelque chose Mlle Blake, comment votre frère et vous pouvez-vous avoir un oncle ? Il me semblait que la politique de l'enfant unique s'appliquait dans le ciel, et d'après ce que l'on m'a raconté, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que vous faisiez partie des 100... A l'exception de votre frère et vous et de Mlle Paxton et ses frères, pour une raison que je n'ai toujours pas compris, tout le Skaikru est enfant unique._

 _\- Contournement scénaristique, parce qu'encore une fois l'auteure arrivait pas à trouver de raison logique à cette incohérence. Elle les enchaine aujourd'hui, les gaffes. Mais tu sais, quand elle dit oncle, c'est plutôt un..._

 _\- Un ami de la famille._

 _\- Voilà. Oncle et tante, ça passe pour tout maintenant."_

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que ça se présentait très mal. Ce gars ne pouvait pas être assez con pour gober cette histoire !

 _" - Admettons..._ (Peut-être que si en fait !) _Mais cela ne répond pas à mes autres questions. Pourquoi est-il ici, et dans cet état ?_

 _\- Euh... Figure-toi que c'est lié ! Bernie est venu nous rendre visite ! Enfin, pas à moi, juste aux Blake, mais il se trouve que j'étais là !_

 _\- C'est ça ! Il vit à Arkadia et il est venu exprès pour nous voir !_

 _\- Et il ne peut pas me raconter ça lui-même car... ?_

 _\- Il est muet !"_

Je regardai O avec des gros yeux, lui demandant intérieurement si ma connerie déteignait sur elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

 _" - Ouais, muet. Le pauvre, c'est une histoire terrible !_

 _\- C'est ça, terrible !_

 _\- Terrible, terrible !_

 _\- Tellement terrible qu'il vaut mieux ne pas lui remémorer ce douloureux souvenir ! Pas vrai oncle Bernie ?"_

Je tentai en vain de sauver les meubles en appuyant aussi discrètement que possible en espérant réussir à lui faire hocher la tête. Le seul truc qui en découla, ce fut que les lunettes de Bellamy tombèrent sur le sol. Merde !

 _" - Oh il s'est endormi !"_

C'était tellement ridicule que ça en était risible ! Comment on allait se sortir de cette merde ?! Numéro 7 croisa les bras, attendant patiemment la réponse.

 _" - Excuse-le, il a beaucoup bu ! Quelqu'un a mis de l'alcool à brûler dans son verre, et il a été tellement surpris qu'il en est tombé à la renverse ! Et..._

 _\- Il s'est heurté le crâne. Fortement. Et il avait du mal à marcher, et il voyait flou, et il entendait mal !_ paniqua Octavie. _Il est peut-être sourd, aveugle et paralysé maintenant, alors on l'a emmené ici pour le faire examiner, parce que c'est le chemin le plus court. Et toi, tu nous ralentis !_

 _\- Ouais elle a raison ! C'est ça que tu veux ?! Être responsable de la vie misérable qui attend ce pauvre homme si on ne l'amène tout de suite à un docteur !"_

Il nous regarda tour à tour, haussant les sourcils comme pour dire "Nan mais vous me prenez pas pour un jambon là ?". Si mon grand, un énorme putain de jambon.

 _" - Très bien, allez-y._

 _\- Hein ?!_ sortis-je élégamment.

 _\- Allez-y, aidez-le, je fermerai l'œil pour cette fois."_

Il nous dépassa pour continuer sa route, allant dans le sens opposé de là où nous nous rendions.

 _" - J'hallucine_ , murmura Bellamy toujours dans son buisson. _Elle est tellement con que son plan a marché..._

 _\- Pardon ?_ dit le garde en se retournant.

 _\- Quoi ? Vous avez entendu quelque chose ? Moi non, ce n'est que le vent dans le buisson ! Tiens prends ça, méchant buisson !"_ répondis-je en donnant des coups de pieds au malheureux arbuste et au type qui y était caché.

Il hocha la tête et continua sa route, pas convaincu pour autant. Une fois que nous fûmes sûres qu'ils se trouvaient assez loin, j'invitai Bellamy à sortir du buisson. Il nous rejoignit sur la route, la figure pleine d'épines et de feuilles et le nez en sang.

 _" - Notre vieil oncle Bernie alcoolique sourd, muet, aveugle et paralysé ? Vraiment c'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ?_

 _\- C'est impossible qu'il ait gobé tout ça hein ?_

 _\- Pas un quart de centième de chance"_ , confirma Octavia.

Nous restâmes tous les 3 (enfin 4) estomaqués sur le chemin pendant près de 5 minutes avant que je ne me décide à bouger.

 _" - Bell, prends ma place, il commence à me peser lui."_

Nous reprîmes notre chemin en direction du repère, où Indra nous attendait.

" - Pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps ?

 _\- Indra, avec tout le respect que je te dois, je ne peux pas te raconter ce qui vient de se produire,_ répondit sa seconde. _C'est bien trop absurde et irréel pour pourvoir mettre des mots dessus."_

Son frère et moi acquiesçâmes. Nous allongeâmes notre prisonnier et attendîmes le signal de Lincoln.

* * *

 _" - Mais c'est pas vrai, combien de temps ça va durer son foutu speech ?! On attend depuis des heures !_

 _\- En fait, ça fait à peine 27 minutes..._

 _\- Oh putaaaaiiiiinnnnn ! Je m'ennuie !_

 _\- La ferme_ _!_ ordonnèrent les Blake d'une seule voix.

 _\- Vous voulez pas qu'on fasse un jeu pour faire passer le temps ?"_

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel, puis baissa la tête, fit craquer ses cervicales, frotta ses yeux de sa main, soupira, releva les yeux et se les frotta à nouveau.

 _" - Bon, je sens que je vais le regretter..._ murmura-t-il pour lui-même. _Très bien, à quoi tu veux jouer ?"_

Je poussai un cri de bonheur.

 _" - Au jeu des 20 questions ! Vas-y, j'ai quelqu'un en tête !_

 _\- Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un d'actuellement vivant ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un qui apparait dans un vieux film ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Bernie, dans Weekend chez Bernie._

 _\- Et merde !_

 _\- Voilà, jeu terminé."_

Il m'avait bien eu le petit con ! Vexée, je me réinstallai dans un coin, jurant de ne plus ouvrir la bouche avant le signal de Lincoln. Résolution que je brisai 2 minutes 58 plus tard.

 _" - Bon les gars, quelqu'un le reconnait ce type ?"_

Mes 3 amis secouèrent la tête.

 _" - Ce sont nos vêtements, ils proviennent de l'Arche..._ remarqua Octavia.

 _\- Effectivement, mais on n'en trouve plus des comme ça à Arkadia depuis un moment... Et ce n'est certainement pas un grounder..._

 _\- Donc..._ intervint Indra. _S'il n'est pas avec vous, ni avec nous, avec qui est-il ?_

 _\- Un rescapé de la montagne ?_ proposa Bellamy.

 _\- Possible, mais surprenant que quelqu'un ait pu survivre à ça. Les seuls à pouvoir supporter les radiations étaient Wallace fils et l'autre gars que vous avez retenu prisonnier un moment... Et l'un comme l'autre, je doute qu'ils s'en soient sortis. Fouillez ses poches, il doit y avoir un indice de sa provenance."_

Je les laissai faire et m'intéressai de plus près à son fusil. Je l'inspectai minutieusement et finis enfin par comprendre pourquoi l'arme m'avait paru si familière. Un numéro de série sur le côté. Et je connaissais ce genre de numéro de série.

 _" - Hey, j'ai trouvé une radio !_ s'exclama Bellamy. _Quelqu'un essaye de le joindre ! Je décroche ?_

 _\- Attends !_ l'arrêtai-je. _Je suis quasiment sûre de qui est à l'autre bout, laisse-moi vivre encore quelques secondes dans le doute... Voilà, c'est bon ! Donne."_

Il me tendit l'objet, et j'appuyai sur le bouton.

 _" - Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!_ beugla une voix qui m'était bien familière.

 _\- Désolée, on a un peu abimés ton jouet. On va essayer de le rendre en une seule pièce, mais c'est pas gagné !_ lui répondis-je.

 _\- Julia ?!_

 _\- Surprise de voir que tu reconnais ma voix._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que... Enfin, comment..._

 _\- Bonjour à toi aussi, géniteur de genre masculin. Comment vont mes frangins ? Ils ont intérêt à être en relativement bon état quand je débarquerai chez toi pour te botter le cul !"_

Il raccrocha.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ?_

 _\- Mon géniteur, plus connu sous le nom de mon père. Bon, eh bien je crois que dès qu'on aura mis Clarke et Lexa au courant de la situation, je suis partie pour un petit séjour dans la colonie._

 _\- La colonie ?_

 _\- Les Marginaux."_

* * *

 _" - Explique-moi qui est cet individu... Succinctement, clairement et sans passer par 4 chemins.",_ ajouta Lexa en voyant mon air "C'est une longue histoire" se dessiner sur ma figure.

Nous avions attendu encore quelques lustres le signal de Lincoln avant d'enfin l'entendre prononcer "Frozone" dans le talkie. Je ne savais pas s'il n'avait pas compris que ce code n'avait aucun sens, si c'était pour me faire rire ou si c'était pour se foutre de ma gueule, mais j'étais tellement heureuse de l'entendre annoncer que notre calvaire, à savoir l'attente, était terminée que je ne me posai pas la question. Nous étions donc tous remontés dans la tour, où Lexa et Clarke nous attendaient bien sagement, et ce sans la présence de la famille Addams.

 _" - Bernie est..._

 _\- Bernie ?_ interrogea Clarke.

 _\- C'est le nom qu'elle lui a donné quand elle l'a présenté à un des gardes_ , lui informa O.

 _\- Ouais, pour numéro 7, il s'agit du vieil oncle Bernie des Blake, qui s'avère ne pas être vraiment leur oncle, et il est également sourd, muet, aveugle, alcoolique et paralysé."_

La blonde me fixa comme si je venais de tomber du ciel (cette expression était devenue vachement ironique entre temps, étant donné que nous étions effectivement tombés du ciel ! Bref.) tandis que Lexa se frotta les yeux, probablement aussi lassée par la débilité du garde qui avait pu gober ça que par mon incapacité d'aller à l'essentiel.

 _" - Bref, je vous passe les détails, mais il se trouve qu'une fois débusqué et amené dans la planque en bas de la tour, nous l'avons fouillé afin de déterminer d'où il provenait..._

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ?_ demanda la commandante.

 _\- Je l'aurais bien proposé, mais il fallait le temps de laisser son cerveau se reposer, sinon il aurait probablement surchauffé et elle aurait risqué la combustion instantanée..._ murmura Indra.

 _\- C'était très méchant ça ! Très juste, très drôle et très surprenant de ta part, mais très méchant ! Bref, toujours est-il qu'on a réussi à trouver d'où il venait ! Tenez-vous bien mesdemoiselles, cet homme n'est originaire ni plus ni moins que de..._

 _\- Il fait partie des marginaux, le clan formé par les parents de Jules._

 _\- Putain Bellamy ! T'as cassé mon effet !"_

Il m'ignora, tout comme Clarke et Lexa qui étaient sous le coup de la révélation. Enfin, sous le coup, pas vraiment, c'était pas comme si c'était une grande surprise qu'ils se décident à agir un jour ou l'autre ces débiles, mais quand même. Tout le monde commença à crier à droite et à gauche, y allant de son petit commentaire concernant la marche à adopter. L'issue de cette discussion ne serait une surprise pour personne, aussi décidai-je d'accélérer le processus.

 _" - Stop ! Ecoutez, on peut continuer à débattre comme ça jusqu'au déluge si vous y tenez comme ça, mais on sait tous comment ça va se terminer. La seule solution est que Lexa se rende là-bas afin de gérer le souci, et on sait aussi tous que Bernie, Clarke et moi allons l'accompagner, moi parce que c'est mes géniteurs qui ont gravement déconné, Bernie parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le ramène, et Clarke parce qu'elle laissera pas Lexa y aller sans elle et parce qu'elle ne veut pas rester seule dans la même ville que la famille Addams ! On sera accompagnées des mêmes gardes que d'habitude, alors gagnons un peu de temps et allons atteler les chevaux tout de suite."_

Je fus accueillie par une nouvelle cacophonie. Indra m'engueula en me reprochant de ne pas savoir de quoi je parlais, ce à quoi Lincoln répondit que lui non plus, ne savait pas trop de quoi on parlait. Octavia se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir faire partie du voyage, et Bellamy essayait par tous les moyens de l'empêcher de venir avec nous. La seule qui ne disait rien, c'était Lexa qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête dans ma direction, indiquant qu'elle était de mon avis.

 _" - La chose à faire maintenant c'est de réfléchir à la marche à suivre, commença Clarke. On ne va certainement pas foncer tête baissée sans savoir ce qu'il nous attend, et on ne va pas nous plus se retrouver sur des chevaux en direction de la colonie dans les minutes à venir."_

* * *

 _" - Tu disais Clarke ?"_

Celle-ci grommela en guise de réponse. Environ 3 minutes après la cacophonie générale, il était devenu évident pour tout le monde que partir là-bas le plus vite possible était la seule option. J'avais même commencé à frimer sur le fait que j'étais plus rapide, prévoyante et intelligente qu'eux, mais O me rappela rapidement que j'avais réussi à oublier que Raven, Murphy, Jasper et Monty étaient repartis pour Arkadia alors que je les y avais moi-même envoyés. Je n'avais donc pas d'autre choix que de fermer ma gueule. Nous étions, Lexa, Clarke, Nyko, numéros 2, 4, 6.2 et 8 et moi-même à cheval, en direction de la colonie, accompagnés de notre fidèle Bernie, toujours dans les vapes.

 _" - On fait quoi une fois là-bas ? On rentre tranquilou-gilou dans le camp et on demande à voir mes parents pour leur rendre Bernie le sniper et leur demander comment on en est arrivés à le raccompagner ?_

 _\- Oui. Quoi que veuille dire tranquilou-gilou_ , répondit Nyko.

 _\- Ça veut rien dire du tout. C'est tranquilou-bilou l'expression..._

 _\- N'importe quoi ! C'est gilou je te dis !_

 _\- Je vais laisser tomber pour l'instant, t'es trop bornée pour admettre que t'as tort..._

 _\- Go float yourself Clarke ! Lexa, j'ai pas raison ?_

 _\- Je suis pratiquement sûre que non, mais je n'ai rien écouté à ce que vous racontiez..._ dit-elle distraitement.

 _\- C'est la demoiselle blonde qui a raison._

 _\- Ah tu vois !_ fanfaronna Clarke.

 _\- Oh ça va, tout ce que dit Bernie n'est pas parole d'Evangile ! Ça ne veut..."_

Nous réalisâmes brusquement ce que nous venions de dire. Nous nous retournâmes d'un coup pour observer Bernie, qui avait été attaché à l'arrière de mon cheval, se relever tant bien que mal.

 _" - Oh ma tête..._ gémit-il.

 _\- Ah !"_

Je lui flanquai un coup de poing sur le nez, prise par un réflexe causé par le choc émotionnel qu'il m'avait causé en reprenant conscience. Bernie perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa durement sur le sol.

 _" - Bien joué petit génie ! Tu l'as renvoyé dans les vapes alors qu'on aurait pu l'interroger !_ me reprocha Clarke.

 _\- J'ai pas fait exprès, il m'a foutue les jetons ce petit con ! Quelqu'un veut bien le ramasser et me dire comment il va ?"_

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase que numéro 2 prenait déjà son pouls. Après un rapide examen, il fut décidé à l'unanimité - moi y compris, j'avais eu la trouille de ma vie - qu'il serait attaché sur la monture de quelqu'un d'autre, le quelqu'un en question s'avérant être numéro 6.2. Une demi-heure plus tard, demi-heure étant rythmée par moi me faisant encore une fois passer pour une abrutie après avoir essayé pendant 20 minutes de discuter avec numéro 4 qui se trouvait devant moi, alors que Nyko m'avait prévenu qu'il était sourd, avant de réaliser qu'il était effectivement bien sourd et que Nyko n'était donc pas en train de se foutre de ma gueule - bah ouais mais après le sketch avec Bernie, j'avais quand même des raisons d'avoir des doutes ! -, nous finîmes par apercevoir le camp des Marginaux. Lexa nous intima de nous arrêter, avant de nous dépasser et de nous faire face.

 _" - Vous 4_ , dit-elle à 2, 4 (Nyko lui traduisit en langage des signes, c'était donc pour ça qu'il agitait ses mains dans tous les sens depuis un moment !), _vous restez ici avec Bern... le prisonnier._

 _\- Sha Heda !_ acquiescèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

 _\- Nyko, Clarke, vous venez avec moi. Restez sur vos gardes, mais n'ouvrez pas les hostilités. Nous sommes ici pour trouver des réponses à nos questions et éclaircir la situation, pas pour porter des accusations hasardeuses, erronées et précipitées. Quant à toi,_ reprit-elle avant que je ne puisse protester _, je t'autorise à nous accompagner à la seule condition que tu ne dises rien et que tu ne bouges pas sans que je t'y ais invité._

 _\- Ça fait 2 conditions._

 _\- C'est de ce genre de commentaires dont je parle. Si tu veux venir, promets-moi de ne rien dire et de ne pas bouger. Tu es un aimant à catastrophes, personne ne peut prévoir les conséquences désastreuses qu'entrainent un seul mot ou un seul mouvement de ta part. Et c'est d'autant plus risqué que nous nous trouvons dans le territoire où se trouvent tes parents et tes frères. Si nos soupçons sont exacts, alors c'est ton père qui a ordonné l'attaque, et si tel est le cas, tu dois me promettre de ne rien tenter à son encontre._

 _\- Hum... D'accord..._ marmonnai-je.

 _\- Jules..._

 _\- D'accord, je te le promets !"_

A moitié convaincue, elle décida de tout de même se contenter de ma parole, et nous descendîmes de nos chevaux pour finir à pieds. Plus nous nous rapprochâmes, plus je réalisai à quel point le camp avait changé.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel... ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui a ?_ interrogea Clarke.

 _\- C'est vrai que t'étais pas là la dernière fois..._ me souvins-je. _Mais ça a beaucoup changé... Beaucoup trop."_

Je contemplai les barrières qui s'imposaient maintenant comme une vraie muraille. Autant entrer la dernière fois avait été un jeu d'enfant, mais là, c'était carrément impossible ! Des mètres et des mètres de fils barbelés surplombaient l'imposante façade, derrière lesquels des gardes faisaient des rondes, armés jusqu'aux dents.

 _" - Ils étaient pas supposés devenir pacifiques depuis la colonisation ?_

 _\- En général, les gens apprécient moyennement de se faire coloniser..._ répondit Clarke.

 _\- Lexa a accepté de leur faire parvenir de la nourriture en échange d'un squat de leurs terres, qui s'avèrent d'ailleurs ne pas être les leurs à la base. Et ce après que les Marginaux l'ait envoyé se faire foutre, plus d'une fois. Perso, je trouve que le compromis est loin d'être dégueulasse !_

 _\- GROUNDERS !"_ hurla un des gardes.

Leur campement avait beau avoir de la gueule, les gardes étaient particulièrement mauvais s'ils ne nous avaient repéré que maintenant... Ceux-ci finirent pas réagir et par pointer leur arme sur nous.

 _" - Les gars !_ les interpellai-je. _Si j'étais aussi nulle que vous dans mon boulot, j'éviterai de menacer..."_

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, coupée net par le regard de Lexa me rappelant ma promesse. Foutue parole ! Celle-ci s'adressa à un des gardes, qui semblait être le chef de la petite troupe, et en moins de 3 minutes réussit à nous faire entrer et à nous obtenir un entretien avec leur chancelier (je me pris un coup derrière le crâne quand je voulus faire remarquer qu'on avait déjà un chancelier, à savoir Kane, et qu'il était très compétent contrairement à mon géniteur !). Que personne ne me demande comment, même moi je n'avais pas réussi à comprendre par quel tour de force elle y était arrivée aussi rapidement ! Tout ça pour dire que nous nous retrouvâmes avec Lexa (Nyko et Clarke étant restés à l'extérieur) dans une tente à attendre que Kifrin (d'ailleurs ce prénom était absolument immonde et très dur à prononcer ! On aurait pu croire que mes grands-parents avaient appuyé au pif sur les touches d'un clavier pour le nommer !) Paxton daigne faire acte de présence.

 _" - Heda_ , salua-t-il non chaleureusement en faisant irruption dans la pièce _. Toi._

 _\- Ravie de te revoir moi aussi..._ crachai-je. _Tu sais que "Toi" répond aussi au nom de Jules, ou même d'abrutie si tu veux, mais "Toi" je trouve ça vraiment... dégradant._

 _\- Jules..._ soupira mon amie.

 _\- Désolée, mais il me facilite pas la tâche ! Où sont mes frères ? Et ma génitrice ? Je ne les ai vu nulle part en arrivant._

 _\- Marvin à l'extérieur va te conduire à eux._

 _\- Tu veux te débarrasser de moi c'est ça ? Pour pouvoir parlementer seul avec Lexa ?"_

Il ne dit rien, je pris ça pour un oui. Lexa me fit un signe de la tête, et bien que j'étais partagée sur sa signification réelle - était-ce pour me dire d'aller revoir mes frères depuis si longtemps ou pour se débarrasser de moi estimant que je causerais plus de mal que de bien ici, personne ne le saurait jamais ! -, j'acceptai.

 _" - Très bien."_

Je piquai le flingue que portait mon géniteur à la ceinture et vidai la cartouche sur le sol.

 _" - Dans le doute..."_

* * *

Marvin me conduisit à ma plus grande surprise à une cellule, dans laquelle étaient enfermés plus d'une vingtaine de personne, dont le reste de ma famille.

 _" - Mais bordel, à quoi ça rime tout ça ?!_

 _\- Jules !_ cria Jellal en m'apercevant.

\- _Jellal !"_

Marvin ouvrit la grille afin de me permettre d'entrer.

 _" - Ne pense même pas à m'enfermer là-dedans..."_ le menaçai-je.

Jellal me sauta dans les bras, puis je serai Nevi dans mes bras et gratifiai ma génitrice d'un bonjour froid.

 _" - Maintenant, expliquez-moi ce qui se passe ici..."_

* * *

Mon père avait effectivement ordonné l'attentat. C'était bien lui qui avait envoyé Bernie buté Lexa, afin de profiter de l'agitation régnant à Polis pour entrer dans la capitale et la faire tomber. Ce qui était incroyablement stupide. Même si Lexa avait été touchée par Bernie, la probabilité de réussite du plan de mon père *frisson* d'entrer comme ça dans la ville et de massacrer tous les Grounders étaient proches de 0%. Et je n'étais pas la seule à le penser, d'où la présence de ma mère dans cette cage. On y était, mon géniteur avait définitivement craqué sous la pression du pouvoir ou quoique ce soit et il en était réduit à imposer un régime où toute opposition à son autorité se soldait par un enfermement quand on était chanceux, par une exécution quand c'était pas le cas. Il était devenu fou et avait atteint un stade bien supérieur à celui qu'avait atteint Pike. Nevi et Jellal, alors que ce n'était qu'un gamin !, s'étaient opposés à lui afin de défendre la paix avec le peuple de Lexa, tout comme ma mère même si ce n'était pas pour la même raison, et ils s'étaient retrouvés en cellule. Je commençais à vraiment chauffer intérieurement, mais je restai tout de même assez lucide pour avoir conscience que faire échapper tout le monde n'était pas un bon plan. Avant que je sorte de la cage, ma génitrice m'attrapa par le bras.

 _" - Jules..."_

Je souris devant l'effort.

 _" - Je... je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je veux dire, je sais que nos opinions divergent en ce qui concerne cette alliance, mais la solution de ton père n'est pas la bonne. Cependant j'y ai malgré tout contribué. Je suis prête à assumer les conséquences de mes actes, mais s'il te plait, je t'en prie, empêche-le de continuer sur cette voie, ou ça va être une véritable hécatombe."_

J'acquiesçai, et la serai dans mes bras avant de sortir. Je ne lui avais rien pardonnée, mais c'était probablement la dernière fois que je la voyais.

Même ma mère s'était rendue à l'évidence. Je me rendis d'un pas décidé vers la tente du pseudo-chancelier pour qu'on ait une vraie discussion lui et moi. Et tant pis pour ma promesse, elle irait se faire foutre ! Je croisai Lexa sur le chemin, suivie par Clarke et Nyko.

 _" - Comment ça s'est passé ?_

 _\- Il refuse toute conversation tant que son tireur ne sera pas ici sain et sauf._

 _\- L'enfoiré, il s'en fout de son sniper, il veut juste gagner du temps... Tu vas le chercher ?_

 _\- Oui, il nous sera d'aucune utilité._

 _\- Mais il devra être jugé pas vrai ?_

 _\- C'est exact, comme toutes les personnes impliquées dans cet attentat._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Lexa ?_

 _\- Pour l'instant, rien. On a la confirmation qu'il s'agit bien d'un acte prémédité et non isolé, mais ils sont plus nombreux et plus armés que nous._

 _\- Certains n'y sont pour rien là-dedans. C'est un remake de l'affaire Pike, tout ceux qui n'adhèrent pas ou qui s'opposent au régime sont punis par l'emprisonnement ou la mort._

 _\- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je vais donner à ceux qui sont manifestement contraints de rester ici par la force la possibilité de rejoindre la coalition. Ils seront cependant envoyés à Arkadia, sous haute surveillance pendant un certain temps._

 _\- Et pour les autres ?_

 _\- Ceux qui se rendront seront faits prisonniers et jugés par le conseil et moi-même. Quant aux autres, mes guerriers se chargeront de leur sort._

 _\- Très bien. Dis, je déteste avoir à te demander ça, mais tu me ferais une faveur ? Emmenons mes frères aujourd'hui, ils ont défendu l'alliance corps et âmes, et je ne veux pas qu'ils restent ici jusqu'à ce que nous revenions..."_

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

 _" - Cela doit être discret._

 _\- Je vais aller parler avec Kifrin. Profitez de ce laps de temps pour les faire sortir._

 _\- Nyko !_ ordonna Lexa. _Ramène le prisonnier ainsi que les gardes ici, Clarke et moi allons nous occuper du reste."_

Il accéléra le pas et sortit du campement. J'inspirai bruyamment et pris mon courage à deux mains pour pénétrer dans la tente principale.

 _" - Vous avez pas quelque chose de sympa à me raconter ? Histoire que je me calme un peu..._

 _\- Le sniper,_ répondit Clarke, Bernie. _Je me suis renseignée, et son vrai prénom, c'est Bernard."_

J'éclatai de rire.

 _" - Nan tu te fous de ma gueule ! Lexa, tu veux pas qu'on le garde celui-là ? On s'amuserait tellement bien lui et moi !"_

* * *

 _" - Tu fous en cage ta femme et tes fils toi maintenant ?"_ agressai-je le "chancelier" en entrant dans sa tente.

Il me lança un air sévère.

 _" - Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à une traitresse._

 _\- T'es vraiment un taré ! Tu réalises que tout ceux que tu as foutu en taule te vouaient une confiance quasiment aveugle ?! Ils comptaient sur toi pour survivre, et toi d'un coup, le pouvoir te monte à la tête et tu fous en l'air tes seules chances de paix en envoyant un sniper à Polis ?! Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?! Et sans déconner, il s'appelle vraiment Bernard ?_

 _\- Tu te bornes à croire en cette utopie qu'est la paix ? Avec ce peuple primitif qui ne..._

 _\- Qui ne jure que par la guerre et le sang, bla bla bla ! Ecoute, ce discours m'a tellement été répété que si ma vie était une fiction, même les lecteurs trouveraient ça répétitifs ! Pour peu que quelqu'un s'y intéresse... Bref, c'est pas la question ! Je vais pas m'emmerder à essayer de te faire voir et comprendre l'évidence, parce que je risquerais de me faire aveugler par ton absolue mauvaise foi, ton incompétence, ton ignorance et ta stupidité. Et venant de moi, ça veut dire beaucoup !"_

Il ne prit pas la peine de répliquer, étant conscient que mon petit discours s'appliquait à nous deux. Je n'avais pas moyen de le faire revenir à la raison, et lui non plus ne pourrait jamais me faire adhérer à ses idéaux. Je le fixai intensément. Nevi et Jellal lui ressemblaient physiquement. J'étais venue le confronter une dernière fois pour gagner du temps, mais me retrouver là, face à lui, à le fixer dans les yeux, me ramena des années dans le passé. C'était une vraie ordure sur l'Arche, professionnellement, mais avec mes frères et moi, il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. J'avais toujours eu des problèmes avec mes parents, mais je me souvenais du sourire de Nevi quand ils étaient rentrés chez nous un jour en nous annonçant qu'on allait avoir un petit frère. Je me souvenais de la lueur de fierté dans le regard de mon grand frère lorsque notre père le félicitait d'avoir bien travaillé, ou lorsqu'il le remerciait de s'être occupé de nous alors qu'il avait eu une dure journée de travail. Je n'avais plus de père depuis le jour où il avait décidé d'arrêter mon meilleur ami, mais il était encore celui de mes frères. Alors comment allais-je leur expliquer que j'étais en partie responsable de la mort atroce qui l'attendait, que je le savais et que je n'avais rien fait pour empêcher ça... Alors je fis quelque chose que je risquais de regretter. Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, je laissai Lexa de côté, en oubliant volontairement les conséquences de mes actes.

 _" - Barre-toi._

 _\- Je te demande pardon ?_

 _\- Fous le camp. Une fois qu'on sera partis, fuis. Ce que tu as fait doit être puni, et une armée va finir par se pointer. Je ne sais pas quand, ça peut être demain, dans 3 jours ou dans quelques heures, mais des Grounders très en colère vont venir te chercher. Et ils ne te tueront pas sur le champ, tu vas souffrir pour avoir ordonné cet attentat. Toi et tout ceux impliqués. Mon père est mort en même temps que Charlie, mais ne force pas Nevi et Jellal à vivre ça. Fais leur une faveur et disparais dès aujourd'hui."_

Il réfléchit un instant, et vu son regard, je doutai qu'il songe vraiment à la possibilité de foutre le camp. Non, le dilemme qui l'accablait semblait plus... sombre peut-être ? Il s'approcha de la table au centre de la pièce, et sortit un pistolet d'un des tiroirs.

" _\- On ne sortira pas d'ici vivants c'est ça..._ réalisai-je. _Tu nous as envoyé chercher Bernie pour faire rentrer dans le camp les gardes postés à l'extérieur._

 _\- Je suis désolé Julia, mais il en va de notre survie. Aussi forte soit ton envie de le croire, le cohabitation avec les sauvages n'est pas une alternative._

 _\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est ce qu'on vit en ce moment !_

 _\- Ce n'est que temporaire. Le jour viendra où nos 2 cultures s'opposeront, et ce jour-là, il sera trop tard pour réagir. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu représentes un danger pour notre survie. Je suis désolé."_

Il leva son arme et la pointa dans ma direction.

 _" - C'est moi qui suis désolée, j'ai été stupide de croire qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à sauver chez toi."_

Je me jetai derrière un meuble au moment où le premier coup partit. La balle se logea dans le mur, pile à l'endroit où j'étais avant de me jeter au sol. Bordel il déconnait pas ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte, et donc qu'une seule issue. Elle était bien trop dégagée pour que je ne me fasse pas exploser à la seconde où je me précipiterais vers elle ! Je n'avais plus que deux solutions : esquiver jusqu'à ce que son chargeur se vide et profiter du laps de temps de rechargement pour filer ou le désarmer. J'évitai deux nouveaux coups en me réfugiant dans le fond de la pièce. Je le laissai s'approcher. Quand il fut à quelques pas de moi, je poussai la table d'un coup sec pour le déséquilibrer. Je profitai de ma diversion pour lui planter mon couteau dans la cuisse et précipiter vers la sortie. Il sortit le couteau de la plaie et se releva, appuyant sur la gâchette sans vraiment être conscient de l'endroit où il tirait. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et une balle perdue se logea dans sa poitrine. Sous le choc, elle se stoppa net, son regard oscilla entre le trou laissé par l'impact sur sa poitrine et moi. Je me précipitai vers elle, et elle s'effondra dans les bras de Clarke qui était juste derrière elle avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre.

* * *

J'eus l'impression que quelqu'un venait d'appuyer sur la marche rapide sans que je ne sois comprise dedans. Le monde autour de moi bougeait à une telle vitesse que j'avais du mal à le suivre. Je distinguai la voix de Clarke parmi le brouhaha ambiant, qui m'ordonnait d'appuyer sur la blessure le plus fort possible afin d'arrêter l'hémorragie. J'obéis, bien qu'au fond je savais que c'était perdu d'avance. Chaque battement de cœur faisait bouger la balle, déchirant petit à petit ce qui restait de paroi cardiaque. Je ne bougeai pas, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Ma main dans sa poitrine était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de se vider de son sang. J'avais conscience que c'était peine perdue. Elle souffrait, et tous les actes de Clarke et du médecin du camp ne faisait que prolonger son agonie. Je rompis le contact visuel que j'avais établi avec elle et regardai le docteur.

 _" - On ne peut rien faire n'est-ce pas..."_

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

 _" - Non_ , répondit-il tout de même. _J'aimerais pouvoir, mais nous ne pourrons pas l'empêcher de partir."_

J'avalai douloureusement la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge, et lâchai prise. J'enlevai ma main de la blessure et pris la sienne.

 _" - In peace may you leave the shore. In love may you find the next. A safe passage in your travels. Until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again._

 _\- May... May we meet... Again"_ , lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.

Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes tout au plus. Je lâchai sa main et pris mon poignard qui reposait sur le sol. Je n'entendis plus rien d'autre que lui, je ne vis plus rien d'autre que lui. Il était toujours agenouillé sur le sol, incapable de se mettre debout. Je m'approchai de lui, lentement.

 _" - Elle va mourir. Tu vas payer pour ça. Tu vas mourir. Et c'est moi qui vais te tuer"_ , dis-je tranquillement.

Ce n'était pas une menace, ce n'était pas un avertissement. C'était un constat, un fait dont je voulais l'informer. Il tenta de bouger, mais la lame avait dû toucher un nerf dans la cuisse et il s'effondra à nouveau. Je lui donnai un coup de pied dans la mâchoire et il s'étendit sur le sol. Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés, levant le couteau afin de lui planter dans la gorge. Le couteau fut bloqué à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

 _" - Arrête._

 _\- Laisse-moi. Il doit payer._

 _\- Et il le fera._

 _\- J'en ai rien à foutre de vos traditions. Ce salopard doit mourir ici, maintenant. Et il crèvera de la façon dont je l'ai décidé. Vous torturerez selon vos coutumes le prochain."_

Je voulus reprendre mon couteau, mais la main le serra, s'écorchant la peau au passage.

 _" - Tu ne veux pas faire ça._

 _\- C'est pas à toi d'en juger._

 _\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas faire ça. Tu considères depuis bien longtemps que tu n'as plus de parents, mais tu ne veux pas être celle qui les rendra orphelins."_

Frappée par la réalité, je lâchai le couteau sur le sol.

 _" - Désolée pour ta main Lexa..._

 _\- Ce n'est rien._

 _\- Où sont-ils ?_

 _\- Quelques mètres derrière toi, avec elle. Ton petit frère voulait lui faire ses adieux._

 _\- Est-ce qu'elle est... ?_

 _\- Pas encore, mais bientôt._

 _\- Et pour lui ?_

 _\- Il sera puni."_

Pour illustrer ses paroles, numéros 2 et 4 vinrent le chercher. L'un des deux lui planta une aiguille dans le cou, un anesthésiant. Je retournai au chevet de ma mère, qui n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Nevi me jeta un coup d'œil désolé, me demandant silencieusement si ça irait pour moi.

 _" - S'il te plait, fais sortir Jellal, je ne veux pas qu'il soit là quand..."_

Il comprit tout de suite et prit notre jeune frère tremblotant et sanglotant dans ses bras. Ma mère maintint difficilement ses yeux ouverts et me demanda de m'approcher.

 _" - Je... suis... désolée... Pour tout. Je... Je t'aime Jules_ , chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi maman"_ , sanglotai-je.

Elle ferma les yeux, exaltant un dernier soupir.

 _" - Yu gonplei ste odon."_

Je relevai la tête vers Lexa.

 _" - Jules_ , me dit-elle. _Elle sera envoyée à Arkadia où vous pourrez lui rendre hommage selon vos coutumes. Et... je suis désolée._

 _\- C'est pas ta faute..._

 _\- Pas seulement pour ça._

 _\- Pour quoi alors ?_

 _\- Pour ça"_ , finit Clarke.

Je compris ce qu'était le ça lorsque je sentis une aiguille s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Je m'effondrai, rattrapée de justesse par Lexa avant de heurter le sol.

* * *

J'émergeai difficilement. Très difficilement. Difficilement du genre "Si je pouvais dormir 77 ans de plus ça serait probablement pas assez". Une fois mes yeux péniblement ouverts, je réalisai que je me trouvais dans ma chambre.

 _" - Tu es réveillée._

 _\- Bonjour à toi aussi Lexa. Je dors depuis combien de temps ?_

 _\- 2 jours._

 _\- Putain, vous avez abusé complet sur la dose là... Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?_

 _\- Ce qui était supposé se passer. Ceux dont l'innocence a été démontrée et qui en ont exprimé le souhait ont été envoyés à Arkadia jusqu'à la fin de leur surveillance. Ils seront libres de circuler à leur guise après cela. Les autres ont été emprisonnés et jugés._

 _\- Verdict ?_

 _\- Le conseil et moi-même avons décidé les subalternes n'ayant pas d'implication directe seraient condamnés à des travaux forcés pour une durée indéterminée._

 _\- Et les leaders ?_

 _\- Exécution demain à l'aube._

 _\- Combien ?_

 _\- 7. Dont Bern... le tireur et..._

 _\- Et Kifrin."_

Je me tus un moment.

 _" - Il faut que je sois là ?_ lui demandai-je.

 _\- Le choix est tien._

 _\- Et mes frères ? Ils sont à Arkadia eux aussi ?_

 _\- Oui. Nevi m'a demandée de t'informer que si tu n'es pas à Arkadia dans 2 jours, ils procéderont à la cérémonie d'enterrement sans toi. Un véhicule part de Polis dans une heure, veux-tu que je les informe de ta présence ?"_

Je fis un léger signe affirmatif de la tête. Lexa se leva, mais je l'interpellai avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte.

 _" - Attends ! Comment on est en arrivés là ?_

 _\- Lorsque Clarke et moi avons voulu faire sortir tes frères, elle m'a demandée où tu étais. Je lui ai répondu honnêtement, et elle est sortie en courant de la cage en criant qu'il allait te tuer. Nous avons tenté de la rattraper et de l'arrêter, mais elle était trop rapide. Personne n'a pu l'empêcher de se précipiter dans la tente lorsqu'elle a entendu les coups de feu."_

La légende était donc vraie, l'amour maternel donnait bien des ailes. Sauf que comme dans une vieille histoire, elle avait volé trop haut et s'était cramée les ailes. A moins que ce ne soit la cire qui maintenait les ailes qui avait fondu dans l'histoire de base ? Vous savez, celle de Ladalle et Irane ou bien Dudul et Ictère enfin bref, un truc du genre. Je m'assis sur le lit, et Lexa me rejoignit.

 _" - Est-ce que ça va aller pour toi ?_

 _\- Oui. Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai perdu mes parents le jour où ils ont arrêté Charlie et m'ont renvoyé en cellule. Mais..._

 _\- Tes frères._

 _\- Oui, mes frères. Et il n'y a pas que ça, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. Tu aurais pu entrer la première, Clarke aurait pu entrer la première, Nyko aurait pu entrer le premier, Jellal ou Nevi auraient pu entrer... Et le résultat aurait été le même._

 _\- C'est vrai. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Je t'ai laissé de la meringue et une bouteille de Dr Peps..._

 _\- Pepper, Dr Pepper._

 _\- C'est ça, je les ai trouvé dans vos réserves. Je vais dire au chauffeur de t'attendre, prends ton temps._

 _\- Merci Lexa."_

* * *

Je finis de m'habiller et de manger et sortis en direction du véhicule à destination d'Arkadia. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'eus le loisir de réfléchir sur les événements récents, quoiqu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Ma mère était morte. Butée par Kifrin, son propre mari. Voilà où nous en étions. Une fois arrivée, je sortis de la voiture sans un mot et me rendis au cimetière bâtie derrière le camp. Mes frères s'y trouvaient. Je les serrai dans mes bras.

 _" - On nous a prévenu de ton arrivée par talkie-walkie, m'apprit mon grand frère. Tu veux qu'on fasse ça maintenant ou... ?_

 _\- Je préférerais."_

L'enterrement se déroula sans un mot. Quelques personnes étaient présentes, dont peu que je connaissais. Clarke m'avait demandée si je voulais qu'elle vienne, mais j'avais poliment décliné l'offre, préférant la savoir à Polis. Lexa n'avait même pas proposé, et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Après tout, ma mère avait beau ne plus être d'accord avec les idéaux de Kifrin, elle n'en aimait pas les grounders d'amour pour autant. Les gens partirent peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que nous 3.

 _" - Est-ce que l'on vous a mis au courant de ce qui allait se passer maintenant ?_

 _\- Oui_ , répondit Nevi. _Est-ce que tu vas rester ici longtemps ou tu repars tout de suite à Polis ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas être là-bas demain quand... Quand ça arrivera. Mais après, cela dépendra de si vous voulez que je reste ou pas..._

 _\- C'est Polis chez toi, ne reste pas là à cause de nous"_ , murmura Jellal d'une toute petite voix.

Soudain, je repensai à Raven, Jasper, Monty et Murphy. Je m'agenouillai pour lui faire face.

 _" - Tu sais ce qu'on va faire mon grand ? J'ai des amis qui sont venus ici pour un petit moment. Ils devraient repartir pour Polis dans quelques jours, peut-être même dans une semaine ou deux, alors je vais rester ici jusqu'à leur départ et je leur demanderai de m'emmener dans leur bagage. Et une fois que je serai là-bas, si Nevi est d'accord, je demanderai à Lexa de préparer des chambres pour vous deux dans l'immense tour dans laquelle je vis en ce moment. Comme ça, dès que vous pourrez circuler à nouveau librement, vous pourrez venir aussi souvent que vous voulez à Polis, voire..."_

Je relevai la tête vers Nevi, lui demandant silencieusement son accord pour ce que j'allais dire ensuite. Il me sourit légèrement et finit à ma place.

 _" - Voire vivre là-bas. Est-ce que ça te plairait de vivre à Polis Jellal ?"_

Une larme coula sur sa joue, que j'essuyai avec mon pouce. Il hocha rapidement la tête et se réfugia dans mes bras sans lâcher la main de notre frère. Je le soulevai et le portai jusqu'à la tente qui était la nôtre et attendis qu'il s'endorme. Nevi le rejoignit assez rapidement. Je regardai l'heure : 22h47. Je me levai en direction des restes de l'Arche et me rendis dans la pièce qui servait de labo à Raven. Celle-ci dormait à poing fermé sur les plans de ce que je lui avais demandé de construire. Je posai bruyamment les verres et la bouteille que j'avais piqué dans les cuisines avant de venir afin de la réveiller.

 _" - Putain !_ dit-elle en sursautant _. Oh, Jules, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu serais avec tes frères. Je suis désolée, j'ai voulu venir à l'enterrement avec les garçons, mais on nous a dit que vous préfériez rester entre vous... Et... Bref, je pensais que tu voulais passer du temps seule avec tes frères._

 _\- C'est rien. Alors t'en es où ?_

 _\- Encore une semaine de boulot et ça sera au point. Tu veux toujours que je le fasse ?_

 _\- Evidemment. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, je vais boire. Beaucoup. Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'arrêter avant que je tombe dans un coma éthylique ok ?_

 _\- Ok._

 _\- Et je te promets que si tu fous de l'alcool à 90 dans un de mes verres, je te verserai toutes les bouteilles d'alcool de ce camp jusqu'à la dernière goutte dans l'œil, clair ?_

 _\- D'accord, message reçu !"_

Raven prit la bouteille et remplit les verres. J'en pris un et bus le premier verre d'une longue série.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 13 ! Encore merci à tout ceux qui me suivent fidèlement depuis le début, à tous les petits nouveaux et à tout ceux qui débarquent ici par hasard ! Comme d'habitude, lâchez-vous avec les commentaires, et à la prochaine !

PS : Je n'ai pas encore vu le 3x15, alors même si je ne vois pas pourquoi il y en aurait, évitez les spoilers merci ! =)

Kisses - DW.


	14. Gift

Hi everybody ! Pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre si ce n'est qu'il va conclure le précédent ! Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 _" - Non ! Non ! Non, non, non ! Là je dis stop ! Je peux admettre que mon perso supposé être humain fasse 3 fois la taille des autres habitants, je peux aussi concevoir que les dits-habitants gardent figé sur leur gueule cet immense sourire malgré l'invasion des foutus omnidroids ou qu'ils fassent des triples saltos arrière pour sortir de leur bagnole quand je leur emprunte pour la bazarder sur les gros robots, et j'accepte même de ne pas critiquer le fait que je puisse faire faire des vols planés à des camions citernes en les effleurant avec ma bagnole ou que je puisse sauter de plus de mètres de haut sans me faire mal, mais là c'est trop ! Comment, Raven Reyes, comment un éléphant, un putain d'éléphant ! - et pour avoir vérifier dans des bouquins je sais que c'est énorme ! -, a pu se retrouver bloquer sur le toit d'un immeuble aussi haut que la moitié de la tour dans laquelle je vis actuellement ?!_

 _\- Je sais pas, encore une fois je n'ai pas fait le jeu, il faudrait que tu demandes au concepteur. Oh j'oubliais, tu peux pas, parce qu'il est mort ! Alors arrête de m'emmerder avec tes questions si tu veux pouvoir repartir aujourd'hui !"_

Elle retourna à ses vis et ses boulons, râlant à propos du "putain de processeur" comme elle l'appelait ou un truc comme ça - j'étais une bille en informatique, je comprenais rien à rien ! Je ramenai à mon jeu et balançai enfin mon éléphant dans son zoo. Je remontai ensuite sur un bâtiment et en bondis. J'ouvris mon deltaplane espérant atteindre plus rapidement la bas au loin, mais m'écrasai lamentablement dans la mer.

 _" - Il me les casse ce jeu !_ rageai-je en balançant la manette.

 _\- Détends-toi avec la manette, j'ai passé bien trop de temps à travailler sur ce truc pour que tu casses tout ! A quoi tu joues au fait ?_

 _\- Disney Infinity, le monde des Indestructibles. Mais ça me gonfle, je vais changer. Hum voyons..."_

J'empilai devant moi la multitude de boites de jeu afin de faire mon choix. Celui-ci se porta sur Portal 2.

 _" - Hé ça a l'air vachement bien ça !_

 _\- Oh arrête, on sait toutes les deux comment ça va finir, tu vas y jouer 10 minutes, tu vas trouver ça génial, après tu vas plus y arriver, ça va t'énerver, tu vas changer de jeu et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à remettre The Last of Us et à y jouer pendant des heures ! Ce petit manège dure depuis une semaine, j'ai commencé à saisir le truc._

 _\- Mais ce jeu est génial ! Une merveille pure et dure !_

 _\- C'est surtout le seul jeu où tu es étonnamment compétente ! Sans rire, tu l'as déjà fini deux fois !"_

Je ne l'écoutai plus depuis un moment, cherchant mon jeu favori au milieu de la pile. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps d'insérer mon saint-Graal dans le lecteur de la PS3 que m'avait retapée Raven.

 _" - Hors de question !_ dit-elle en me piquant le disque. _J'ai enfin apporté les modifications finales, alors maintenant, on charge tout ça et on retourne à Polis ! Et ne me fais pas ton air tout triste, parce que ça fait une semaine que tu me harcèles pour savoir quand est-ce que ce sera prêt !"_

J'obéis docilement, uniquement parce qu'elle travaillait depuis près d'un mois sur un projet dont j'étais à l'origine.

 _" - Bon, maintenant que j'ai tenu ma promesse et que je t'ai tout retapé, tu vas me dire à quoi ça va servir tout ça ?_ demanda la mécano.

 _\- C'est un cadeau._

 _\- Un cadeau ? Pour qui ?_

 _\- Lexa, pour son anniversaire. Tu te souviens de LA soirée ?_

 _\- Si je me souviens de LA soirée ? Heda sous herbe doit être le souvenir que je chéris le plus au monde !_

 _\- Bref, ce jour-là, en discutant de tout et de rien, j'ai appris que les grounders ne fêtent pas leur anniversaire, et que la plupart d'entre eux ne connaissent même pas leur date de naissance. Du coup, comme j'ai trouvé ça assez triste, je me suis dit que le jour où je trouverais quelque chose de vraiment cool comme cadeau, je l'offrirais à Lexa et ça deviendrait le jour de son anniversaire._

 _\- Donc..._ commença-t-elle un brin dubitative. _Tu comptes offrir un énorme écran plat, un disque dur comportant près de 600 films ainsi que des centaines d'épisodes de séries diverses et variées et une PS3 avec plus de 50 jeux différents à Heda pour un anniversaire dont elle ne connait même pas l'existence ?_

 _\- C'est ça._

 _\- Laisse-moi reformuler. Tu veux offrir à Heda, la commandante de 13 nations, débordée par son emploi du temps politique et militaire, qui a l'intention de se marier dans les jours ou semaines à venir, un objet issu de notre technologie dont elle n'a entendu parler que par nous, les envahisseurs de l'espace, qui plus est supposé divertir lors d'un temps libre qu'elle n'a pas ? Et tu veux lui offrir ça alors que la famille que tu as gentiment surnommé la famille Addams se trouve dans le coin ?_

 _\- Exact._

 _\- T'es pas un peu malade ? Avoue, il est pas pour elle ce cadeau, mais pour toi !_

 _\- C'est même pas vrai ! Enfin, un petit peu pour la PS3 j'admets. Mais le reste c'est vraiment pour Lexa ! Je cite des films et des séries à longueur de temps, maintenant elle va comprendre de quoi je parle ! Et crois-moi, quand elle sera bien lovée dans les bras de sa chérie avec un chocolat chaud devant l'intégrale d'Orange is the New Black, elle va l'apprécier son cadeau !_

 _\- Mais non !_ contesta Raven. _C'est profondément débile comme idée ! Comment tu veux qu'elle apprécie des fictions créées avant que cette planète ne soit plus viable alors que tout ce qu'elle a connu avant nous, c'est des arbres et des bougies ?!"_

Je pouffai de rire. Il fallait admettre que Lexa et les bougies c'était toute une histoire d'amour !

 _" - Tu iras lui demander toi-même ce qu'elle en pense quand je lui aurai offert, et tu verras que tu as tort Raven !_

 _\- T'es irrécupérable... Et sinon, tu comptes faire marcher tous ces trucs comment exactement ? Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient l'électricité dans ta tour si ?_

 _\- Figure-toi que j'ai tout prévu ! Je vais voler le générateur qu'on a installé dans une des tentes, tu sais, près de celle qui a pris feu._

 _\- Tu vas voler le... Oh je laisse tomber... Et comment tu vas brancher tout ça ?_

 _\- J'espérais que tu puisses m'aider avec le câblage..._

 _\- Ben voyons..._

 _\- Allez quoi, tu me dois bien ça !_

 _\- Pardon ? Je viens de passer un mois perdue dans de l'électronique, pour ensuite découvrir que tu vas offrir tout mon travail à Heda et, bien que je sois toujours persuadée que l'idée est nulle, que tu vas t'en attribuer tout le mérite. Et c'est moi qui te dois quelque chose ?_

 _\- Bah tu t'es bien éclatée avec ça non ?"_

Regard noir. Ok je poussais peut-être un peu loin.

 _" - D'accord, merci Raven. Merci beaucoup, tu me sauves la vie, et je te demande encore une dernière faveur. Si je fais tout le boulot, que je pique le générateur et que je le fais entrer dans la tour, tu accepteras de te servir encore un tout petit peu de ton immense talent pour connecter 2-3 fils ? S'il te plait ?"_

Elle soupira, et je pris ça pour une capitulation et une acceptation de sa part.

 _" - Merci ! T'es la meilleure !_

 _\- Oui je sais. Je vais chercher les garçons, on part dans une heure."_

* * *

2 semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis mon retour à Arkadia, 2 semaines depuis que l'on avait enterré notre mère. Je n'avais pas cherché à joindre Polis depuis, mais j'avais appris par le biais de Raven que les ambassadeurs et Lexa s'étaient mis d'accord pour la durée de la mise à l'épreuve, à savoir 2 mois. Je pensais que celle-ci serait bien plus longue, aussi avais-je en premier lieu décidé de passer ces 2 mois à Arkadia avec mes frères. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus mon envie de foutre le camp d'ici se faisait ressentir. Je n'avais jamais vécu ici, le seul moment où j'en avais eu la possibilité, j'avais mis les voiles pour Polis et j'y étais restée depuis. Rester dans les débris de ce foutu vaisseau n'était qu'un retour en arrière, un immense foutu retour en arrière : je voyais les mêmes visages que sur l'Arche, les mêmes décors, et ici, tout le monde savait plus ou moins qui j'étais et ce qui m'était arrivé. Je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre des mots de soutien et de réconfort hypocrites. Les 3/4 de la population détestait mes parents, alors ça servait à rien de les idéaliser maintenant qu'ils étaient morts. Et, même si je nierais tout en bloc si quelqu'un me posait la question, Lexa me manquait. Clarke me manquait. O, Bellamy, Lincoln, Abby, Kane, Nyko, Indra, Titus - ouais peut-être pas Titus en fait, fallait pas abuser - me manquaient. Polis me manquait. Alors qu'à Arkadia, à part Nevi, Jellal, Jasper, Monty, Raven et Murphy (qui avait un certain charme après tout), je ne parlais avec presque personne. Alors quand Raven et les garçons m'avaient informés qu'ils repartaient pour Polis, ça m'avait complètement déprimé. C'était égoïste, mais la perspective de devoir rester ici encore plus d'un mois et demi, même si c'était pour mes frères, était de moins en moins attirante. Ce que d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'ils avaient un très bon sens de l'observation ou si c'était parce que je manquais cruellement de tact et de subtilité (oui bon, on savait tous pourquoi, mais faites au moins semblant de vous poser la question !), ils avaient très bien remarqué. Nevi m'avait attrapée la semaine dernière dans un couloir sombre (il m'avait pas littéralement attrapée dans un couloir sombre, c'était juste pour rendre l'histoire plus cool) et m'avait confrontée à ce sujet. La conversation avait été vite expédiée, puisqu'il n'avait pas mis plus de 3 minutes à me faire admettre que j'étais triste comme une pierre ici, et il avait rajouté que ma mélancolie commençait à déteindre sur Jellal, qui du haut de ses 9 ans commençait à intégrer des choses sans réellement les comprendre, et s'était auto-persuadé que je restais ici uniquement pour ne pas le laisser tout seul avec Nevi. Ce qui n'était pas forcément faux, mais le souci était que notre petit frère se sentait coupable de me faire "endurer" ça. Bref, tout ça pour dire que mon grand frère m'avait bien fait comprendre que c'était déjà pas la joie ici, mais qu'en plus me voir me mettre des bonnes grosses mines de façon bien trop régulière (4 en une semaine, mon foie allait pas tenir à ce rythme !) et errer comme une âme en peine le reste du temps n'aidait pas à enjoliver tout ça. Nous avions donc convenu que je reparte avec Raven et les autres comme prévu à la base, et qu'eux me rejoindraient à la seconde où la mise à l'épreuve serait terminée. Et comme j'avais un mois et demi devant moi, j'allais m'arranger pour que Lexa les affecte dans des chambres de malade, avec des lits dans lesquels tu peux mettre 4 personnes et tellement carrés qu'il était impossible de savoir dans quel sens il fallait l'installer.

Je me rendis en premier lieu sur la tombe de ma mère et m'assis en tailleur à côté. Je sortis une bouteille de vin blanc de mon sac et la versai sur la terre.

 _" - Salut, c'est moi. Je n'ai jamais cru à une vie après la mort, et je n'y crois toujours pas. Je t'assure, quand Lexa me dit que quand elle mourra ça sera pas si dramatique parce que son esprit se réincarnera dans le corps d'un autre, j'ai envie de la claquer. Mais bon, je n'ai pas la science infuse, malheureusement, donc dans le doute... Bref, je suis venue te dire que je repars pour Polis, et que je ne sais pas quand ni si je reviendrai ici, donc je viens te dire au revoir et te donner un petit cadeau. Savoure le vin, c'est pas facile à piquer ce genre de chose, c'est gardé dans une sorte de glacière sous clef. Jellal et Nevi vont rester encore un petit peu ici, donc si je me trompe et que tu es bien là à m'écouter, tu auras encore des gens avec qui parler. Enfin, t'as compris l'idée quoi. Au début, je comptais te dire que je te pardonnais pour ce qui est arrivé à Charlie, mais ce serrait mentir, et je ne suis pas une menteuse. A la place, je vais juste te remercier. Clarke et Lexa m'ont dit que tu t'étais précipitée vers la tente de Kifrin quand tu as su que j'y étais. Et merci également pour avoir essayer de l'empêcher de faire ses conneries, je ne sais pas quel rôle tu as joué exactement, mais il ne t'a pas emprisonné pour rien donc... Je ne sais pas si tu veux de ses nouvelles, je veux dire il t'a quand même tiré dessus, mais si c'est le cas, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je pense qu'il est mort actuellement. Je n'ai pas vérifié, mais ça m'étonnerait que le conseil n'ait pas agit. Peut-être même qu'il est avec toi si je me plante vraiment. Voilà, j'ai jamais été très doué pour les adieux. Au revoir Maman, et may we meet again, même s'il y a peu de chances, parce qu'au cas où il y ait quelque chose après, je risque d'en prendre une sévère pour ne pas y avoir cru."_

Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers l'endroit où j'avais vécu pendant ces 2 semaines.

* * *

 _" - Yo les garçons_ , saluai-je _. Raven a dit qu'on y allait, donc je viens vous dire à plus. Faites pas de bêtises pendant mon absence._

 _\- C'est plutôt à nous de te dire ça !_ taquina Nevi.

 _\- Oh ça va hein ! Rends nos au revoir un peu émouvants !_

 _\- On va se revoir dans moins de 2 mois, c'est déjà bien assez tôt."_

Jellal rit aux éclats de sa blague. Vexée, je m'allongeai sur le lit et me cachai sous une couverture.

 _" - Tu fais quoi exactement ?_

 _\- Je viens de me faire mettre en position fœtale par mon petit frère de 9 ans, alors je me cache !"_

Le petit frère en question me sauta dessus, broyant au passage mes intestins et mon estomac. Je l'attrapai et lançai une bataille de chatouilles, que je perdis 2 minutes plus tard.

 _" - Ok je me rends ! Je me rends !"_

Nevi nous rejoignit sur le lit et nous serra dans ses bras.

 _" - Tu vas nous manquer Jules._

 _\- Oh mon Dieu Jellal ! Notre frère a donc des émotions humaines !_

 _\- Peut-être pas tant que ça."_

Je ris et lui répondis à son câlin. Je finis par leur dire qu'il fallait vraiment que j'y aille si je ne voulais pas me faire défragmenter par Raven, et ils décidèrent de m'accompagner au Rover.

* * *

 _" - Bah enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt !_

 _\- Oh ça va Rave !_

 _\- Jules Paxton, ça faisait longtemps !_ cria une voix familière derrière moi.

 _\- Miller ! Depuis combien de temps on ne s'est pas vus ?_

 _\- Mount Weather je pense ! Tu connais Bryan ?_

 _\- Evidemment !_ mentis-je (j'avais apparemment 4 cours en commun avec lui sur l'Arche selon les informations que m'avait donné Bryan lorsqu'on s'emmerdait coincé sous la montagne, mais je l'avais totalement oublié depuis). _Vous venez avec nous à Polis ?_

 _\- Ouais !_ répondit une fille aux cheveux longs derrière eux. _On va enfin de visiter un peu du pays._

 _\- Cool, plus on est de fous plus on rit !_

 _\- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis pas vrai ?"_ demanda-t-elle.

Il n'y avait aucune accusation dans sa voix. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle me posait une question, c'était plus une constatation qu'autre chose. Je tentai tout de même de sauver l'honneur.

 _" - Bien sûr que si. Monroe c'est ça ?_

 _\- Manqué. Harper McIntyre._

 _\- C'est ça, je l'avais sur le bout de la langue !_

 _\- Menteuse",_ taquina Jasper qui venait d'arriver.

Ils prirent place dans le véhicule. Jasper était au volant, Monty à ses côtés, et derrière s'entassaient Raven, Murphy, Miller, Bryan et Harper. Le compte était bon. Après une dernière embrassade à mes frères, je me hissai à l'arrière du Rover tant bien que mal, et Jasper démarra.

 _" - Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai le coin d'un écran plat qui me rentre dans les côtes ?_ râla Murphy.

 _\- Fais gaffe à ça, j'ai bossé comme une tarée dessus, t'avises pas de lui faire du mal !"_

Murphy essaya de lever sa main, mais celle-ci fut bloquée par un carton que j'avais poussé en entrant.

 _" - T'as essayé de me faire un doigt d'honneur ou quoi ?_ se moqua Raven.

 _\- Exactement. Sans déconner, c'est quoi tout ce bordel ?_

 _\- Demande à Jules !_

 _\- C'est la faute de Jules !_

 _\- C'est Jules qui m'a demandée tout ça !_ répondirent-ils tous d'une seule voix.

 _\- Bande de traitres ! Oui, tout ça c'est à moi, et n'essayez même pas de vous en approcher ou je vous mords !_

 _\- Sérieusement, tu gardes une PS3 et un écran plat pour toi toute seule ? Même sur l'Arche c'était un cauchemar de s'en procurer ! Pourquoi on peut pas en profiter sale égoïste !"_ m'insulta Murphy.

Je pris une toute petite voix. Ils ne me connaissaient pas encore assez pour ne pas tomber dans le panneau.

 _" - C'est juste que... Avec tout ce qui est arrivé récemment je... Je voulais simplement avoir... Je sais pas moi, quelque chose pour moi... Et je sais que c'est égoïste, mais depuis que je suis gamine, je rêve de jouer à des jeux vidéos, et de regarder quelques épisodes de séries ou de films, mais... J'en avais l'occasion qu'avec Charlie, alors comme ça, ça me rapproche de lui d'une certaine façon, pour ne pas l'oublier vous comprenez ?"_

Un silence de mort résonna dans le véhicule. Aucun d'entre eux ne me regarda dans les yeux. Je rajoutai une petite larme pour amplifier l'effet.

 _" - Heu ouais.._. finit par dire Murphy tout emmerdé. _Désolé j'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler."_

Silence pesant.

 _" - Vous allez pas avaler ça quand même ?_ finit par dire Raven au bout d'un moment. _Elle est cambrioleuse, vous croyez pas que la vieille technique du "j'ai eu une enfance nulle et je recherche juste un peu d'amour" n'a jamais été utilisée quand elle se faisait choper. Elle vous fait marcher et vous vous courez ! En plus, tous ces trucs c'est même pas pour elle, c'est pour Heda !_

 _\- Raven espèce de..."_ la menaçai-je.

Cependant, Murphy était en train d'essayer de se dégager pour venir m'étrangler. C'était d'ailleurs très rigolo à voir puisqu'il croulait sous les cartons et n'arrivait pas à bouger de plus d'un centimètre à la fois. Raven était morte de rire sur le côté, le bruit qu'elle émettait était entrecoupé de "Elle est diabolique !" émanant de Harper. Quelques minutes plus tard, Murphy avait arrêté d'essayer, et me lançait des regards glaciaux qui disaient "Toi tu perds rien pour attendre !", mais je continuai malgré tout de me foutre de sa gueule. Imiter John Murphy tout penaud et tout désolé allait rapidement devenir une de mes activités favorites ! Raven finit par calmer son fou-rire et parvint enfin à formuler une phrase cohérente.

 _" - N'empêche Jules, dire que depuis toujours tu rêves de voir quelques séries ou films, c'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Je veux dire, tu dois avoir vu plus de séries à toi toute seule que nous tous réunis ! Tu sais ce que tu es, une camée du petite écran !_

 _\- T'exagères, j'en ai pas vu tant que ça._

 _\- T'es la mauvaise foi incarnée. Un jour tu m'as dit très fièrement que tu avais regardé tellement de séries que tu réussissais à t'imaginer la société de l'époque et que ça te permettait de comprendre toutes les blagues des Simpson. TOUTES les blagues, de TOUS les épisodes, de TOUTES les saisons ! De TOUTES les 27 saisons !_

 _\- Oh ça va, on a tous une série qu'on adore et qu'on a regardé en entier, ça veut pas dire qu'on est des gros accros pour autant._

 _\- Certes, quand c'est une seule série. Tu veux que je te fasse la liste de tous les trucs que tu m'as dit avoir regardé ?_

 _\- Je t'en prie,_ la défiai-je.

 _\- Orange is the new Black, le truc avec la fille qui a été enlevée à la naissance..._

 _\- Finding Carter, si tu veux jouer à ça, essaye au moins de donner les titres ! En parlant de ça, il n'y a jamais eu de fin, les boules !_

 _\- Friends, How I Met Your Mother..._

 _\- Des sitcoms, c'est des tous petits épisodes ça compte pas !"_

Des tous petits épisodes. De 25 minutes. A raison de plus de 20 par saisons, et de respectivement 10 et 9 saisons. Bon d'accord, ça comptait !

 _" - Le vieux truc avec des vampires..._

 _\- Le vieux truc avec des vampires ?! Si c'est l'appellation que tu donnes à Buffy contre les vampires, je vais t'en mettre une !_

 _\- Aussi la série musicale, celle avec la fille qui parle aux morts, l'autre avec le gars qui réveille les morts pendant une minute..._

 _\- Aussi appelées Glee, Ghost Whisperer et Pushing Daisies._

 _\- Hum... Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, l'autre truc avec des vampires mélangé à de la politique, le dessin-animé avec le chat et le poisson..._

 _\- True Blood et le monde incroyable de Gumball, fais un effort Raven !_

 _\- L'histoire sur les menteuses..._

 _\- Pretty Little Liars, quand les mecs regardaient à l'époque, ils devaient tellement craquer des fois à force d'attendre des semaines des réponses qui n'amenaient que d'autres questions !_

 _\- Elle arrive à retenir et à associer tous les titres aux descriptions hasardeuses de Raven, mais elle est pas foutue de retenir nos prénoms ?_ chuchota Harper à Monty.

 _\- Cette fille est une énigme..._

 _\- Je vous entends tous les 2 !_

 _\- Aussi le truc de super-héros..._

 _\- Heroes !_

 _\- Oh je voulais voir ça ! C'est bien ?_ questionna Bryan.

 _\- Saison 1 top, 2 et 3 pas mal, la 4 est dégueulasse... M'enfin c'est mon avis._

 _\- American Horror Story..._ continua de lister Raven.

\- _C'est sympa ça ! J'aime bien_ , commenta Murphy.

 _\- La série médicale..._

 _\- Grey's Anatomy !_

 _\- Oh non c'est horrible ça !_ intervint Harper. _Tous les personnages se cassent ou crèvent, j'ai arrêté après le crash de la saison 8 !"_

Enfin quelqu'un qui partageait ma peine !

 _" - C'est ça ! D'ailleurs tu trouves pas que le cardio-chirurgien des premières saisons ressemblent trop à Jaha ?_

 _\- C'est son sosie !"_

Nous étions parties avec Harper dans un débat sur les départs tragiques et douloureux des personnages de la série ainsi que sur leur meilleur cas quand Jasper nous coupa.

 _" - Je ne me souviens plus de comment le débat sur une série que vous êtes 2 à regarder a été lancé, mais je dois vous interrompre pour vous dire qu'on est arrivés !"_

Dès que le véhicule fut arrêté, je bondis pour en sortir. Je me retournai pour me retrouver face à face avec l'immense tour qui surplombait toute la ville. J'étais partie que 2 semaines, mais c'était fou ce que ça m'avait manqué !

 _" - Home sweet home."_

* * *

 _" - Non. Vous n'êtes pas ici. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une illusion. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis un moment, et ceci associé à une petite fatigue passagère me fait halluciner voilà tout. Vous ne pouvez pas être là, parce que si tel était le cas, des catastrophes surviendraient aussitôt, et le moment présent n'est pas propice aux catastrophes._

 _\- Tu m'as manquée aussi Indra !"_

Celle-ci avait commencé son petit sketch en nous, plus précisément me, voyant débarquer dans la ville avec notre Rover. Maxi et Mini Blake nous avaient littéralement sautés dans les bras, et voir quelqu'un se jeter dans les bras de Murphy, sans se prendre une mandale qui plus est !, était une expérience assez inédite et pour le moins étrange. Abby et Kane les avaient suivi, de même que Nyko et Lincoln, ce qui était déjà plus bizarre, et de chaleureuses étreintes s'en suivirent, sous les yeux d'Indra qui tournait en rond en criant au mirage. Malgré tout les câlins qui s'échangeaient à droite et à gauche, je remarquai immédiatement que Clexa brillaient par leur absence.

 _" - Elles sont même pas là pour m'accueillir ?! Je suis terriblement vexée ! Elles vont m'entendre quand je les croiserai !_

 _\- Quand elles ont appris ton retour, elles ont décidé d'avancer un rendez-vous diplomatique avec le Sangedakru et sont parties ce matin même,_ expliqua Abby.

 _\- Le quoi ?_

 _\- Sangedakru, le clan du désert d'où vient Sarenaï,_ répondit O.

\- Sarenaï ?

 _\- Le type que tu as affronté au Tridgerplaid. Tu te souviens, le jeu que tu as perdu en finale, contre Clarke._

 _\- Déjà, j'ai volontairement laissé la victoire à Clarke pour qu'elle puisse faire sa demande en mariage..._

 _\- Menteuse_ , étouffa Bellamy dans un toussotement.

 _\- Et ensuite, au risque de me répéter, Sarenaï ?_

 _\- Celui que vous avez battu à l'épreuve des énigmes ! On ne sait pas par quel miracle tu t'en es sortie, mais c'était de justesse, Clarke t'a tellement mis la misère !_

 _\- Oh ça va hein ! C'est bon, je commence à voir de qui vous parler."_

Ils continuèrent à se foutre de moi pendant un moment avant que je réalise enfin ce qu'Abby avait dit.

 _" - Attendez ! Comment ça elles se sont barrées quand elles ont appris que j'arrivais ?! Comment je dois le prendre ça ?!"_

Jasper étouffa un putain et donna son paquet de cigarettes à Monty.

 _" - Vous foutez quoi vous deux ?_

 _\- J'ai parié un paquet de clopes que tu mettrais plus de 10 minutes à imprimer ce qu'Abby avait dit. Bah j'ai perdu._

 _\- Vous êtes des salopards..._

 _\- Pas moi, j'ai misé sur toi !_ se défendit Monty.

 _\- Bref, je me sens tellement mal aimée actuellement... Et Lexa peut aller se faire foutre avec son cadeau !_

 _\- De quoi elle parle là ?_ chuchota Bellamy à Raven.

 _\- Laisse tomber, je t'expliquerai._

 _\- Je vais leur faire du mal !_ les ignorai-je en continuant de me plaindre.

 _\- Elles sont parties avec la famille de Lexa, pour que tu puisses te réinstaller tranquillement_ , finit Abby.

 _\- Je vais les épouser !"_

Oui, mon discours avait quelque peu changé. Mais c'était tellement mignon de leur part, Clarke avait fait un énorme sacrifice en partant avec ces fous, et je ne pourrais jamais assez la remercier. J'en pleurerais presque ! Je ne savais pas si Abby était au courant de la façon dont c'était déroulé le dernier repas auquel j'avais participé en leur compagnie, si c'était le cas, elle devait avoir une boule au ventre d'imaginer sa fille avec eux, et sinon, ce n'était certainement pas moi qui allait amener le sujet.

 _" - J'ai toujours dit que leur ménage à trois était louche",_ plaisanta O.

Parce qu'elle plaisantait pas vrai ? Ou étions-nous vraiment dans un ménage à trois ? Si oui, effectivement, ça devenait bizarre. Pour préserver ma santé mentale, je préférai appuyer mentalement sur le bouton reset de mon cerveau et changeai de sujet. Je jetai un coup d'œil au véhicule et constatai qu'il y avait presque une personne par tas de 3 cartons entassés à l'intérieur. Parfait !

 _" - Dites les gars, vous voudriez pas m'aider à..._

 _\- Vite fuyez ! Je suis foutue mais vous pouvez sauver votre peau !_ me devança Raven qui avait très bien compris où je voulais en venir.

 _\- Vous nous accompagnez à nos chambres ? J'ai oublié où elles se trouvaient !_ s'empressa de demander Jasper qui lui aussi avait deviné la suite.

 _\- Menteur ! Vous êtes partis il y a moins d'un mois, pas depuis 5 ans !_

 _\- Ouais mais tu sais, j'ai une mémoire à court terme donc..._

 _\- Lincoln et moi on les amène !"_

Octavia tira son guerrier par le bras lui faisant comprendre que la fuite était la meilleure solution et "guidèrent" Jasper, Monty ainsi que Murphy qui avait profité de la confusion pour se tirer à travers la capitale. Je me retournai vers Kane, qui s'empressa d'ajouter que Miller, Bryan et Harper venaient pour la première fois et qu'elle allait leur faire visiter les alentours, et, évidemment, Abby et Nyko proposèrent leur aide d'office.

 _" - Vous aussi ? Vous me décevez là !_

 _\- Désolée Jules, mais comme je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend, dans le doute, je préfère être lâche._

 _\- Ouais allez-y Abby ! Utilisez la technique du fourbe, c'est pas comme si je l'employais tout le temps !"_

Ils partirent sans demander leur reste. Il ne restait plus que Raven, Bell et moi. Et Indra, qui continuait à se persuader que ma présence n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

 _" - Indra tu..._

 _\- Non. Vous n'êtes pas là, je ne peux apporter mon aide à quelqu'un d'imaginaire."_

Bien joué... Elle m'avait eu sur ce coup.

 _" - Bon bah c'est plus que nous trois alors..._

 _\- A ce propos, il faudrait que..._

 _\- Ah nan !_ s'exclama Raven. _Je t'ai donné la chance de t'enfuir, et tu l'as pas saisi à temps ! Mon altruisme a des limites, je suis condamnée à rester parce que j'ai peur qu'elle bousille tout mon travail, et si t'es pas foutu de te barrer fissa, tu ne mérites que d'être dans la même galère que moi !_

 _\- Très bien_ , soupira-t-il. _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

 _\- Toi t'es un pote Bellamy. Même si je sais que c'est parce que t'as pas le choix. Tu vois tous ces cartons dans la voiture ?"_

Il hocha la tête.

 _" - On doit tout transporter, et sans rien casser, là-haut !_ finis-je en désignant la tour.

 _\- Là-haut ? Là-haut comme là-haut dans ta chambre ?_

 _\- Plutôt celle de Clarke et Lexa, mais ouais c'est l'idée !_

 _\- Mais il y a près de 30 cartons !_

 _\- On ferait mieux de s'y mettre tout de suite alors !_

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans à la fin ?!"_

Je lui expliquai à nouveau mon projet, il répondit que c'était stupide, je tentai en vain de lui démontrer que non, il continua sur sa lancée, je réunis toute la maturité de mon petit corps et lui tirai la langue, il me donna un gentil petit coup de poing sur le bras, je lui mis le mien dans l'œil, bref une discussion classique et il finit par se taire et prendre un carton. Nous nous mîmes d'accord pour transporter le matériel dans une salle en bas de la tour afin de libérer le rover, et d'ensuite tout bazarder dans l'ascenseur.

 _" - Vous m'expliquez pourquoi il y a autant de cartons ? Je croyais que vous aviez amener un écran, une console, des jeux et des disques durs..._

 _\- Tout est en pièce détachées, on avait peur de casser des trucs pendant le trajet. On réassemblera, et par on comprenez je, tout en haut. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je suis encore ici..._

 _\- Et je t'en remercie Raven !"_

Une fois tous les cartons au pied de la tour, nous réalisâmes qu'aucun garde ne se trouvait ici pour nous faire monter.

 _" - Où ils sont passés ? Ils sont toujours là d'habitude !_

 _\- Si ni Heda, ni Clarke, ni toi n'êtes ici, il n'y a pas beaucoup de raison de monter._

 _\- Pas faux. Raven, va chercher deux ou trois malabars, histoire qu'on reste pas bloquer là éternellement._

 _\- Pourquoi moi ?_ s'offusqua-t-elle.

 _\- Parce que Bell et moi on va voler un générateur._

 _\- Pardon ?_ s'étonna celui-ci.

 _\- Mais ceci dit Rave, si tu souhaites échanger avec lui, c'est toi qui vois !_

 _\- Je suis partie !"_

Après quelques protestations, Maxi Blake finit par craquer, et nous nous mîmes en route vers la tente où se trouvait notre objectif.

 _" - Et comment on va faire ça ?_

 _\- Le plus simplement du monde. Tu rentres dans la tente comme si de rien n'était, tu fais diversion, pendant ce temps je pique le générateur et boum ! Que la lumière fut !_

 _\- Il y a comme une faille dans ton plan..._

 _\- Eclaire-moi mon cher Bellamy ! T'as compris, éclaire-moi, parce qu'on va voler un générateur d'électricité et..._

 _\- T'as besoin que j'intervienne ou tu te rends compte toute seule que tu crains là ?_

 _\- Non c'est bon, on oublie ce qui vient de se produire. Bref, la faille tu disais ?_

 _\- Le générateur fait un peu près ta taille et pèse 3 fois ton poids, comment tu comptes le transporter toute seule ?_

 _\- N'importe quoi ! Il fait à peine 50 centimètres de haut !_

 _\- Juste une question comme ça. Tu es en train de parler de la petite boite sur la table au fond ?_

 _\- Bah ouais._

 _\- Alors ça, c'est une batterie de voiture. Crois-moi, tu brancheras pas grand-chose dessus. Le générateur, c'est le gros truc à côté._

 _\- Quoi ?! Mais je croyais que c'était un mur porteur ce truc !_

 _\- Tu croyais mal. Alors, une nouvelle idée ?_

 _\- Bien sûr !"_

Je levai le doigt et ouvris la bouche pour lui faire part de mon nouveau plan, mais rien ne vint.

 _" - Tu espérais qu'un plan jaillirait de ton esprit pendant ce court laps de temps ?_ devina-t-il.

 _\- Exact._

 _\- Et c'est le cas ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Parfait... Moi j'ai une idée, mais elle va pas te plaire._

 _\- Dis toujours._

 _\- Rentre dans la tente et demande si tu peux prendre le générateur."_

Il avait raison, ça ne me plaisait pas. Déjà parce que j'avais trop de fierté pour ça - j'étais une voleuse bordel, une voleuse ne demandait pas, elle volait point !-, et ensuite parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'on me dise "Mais oui vas-y sers toi !". Deux choses pouvaient se produire : la première, on m'envoyait me faire voir, j'insistais et ça tournait en bagarre générale, la deuxième, on me donnait le générateur en échange de quelque chose, et bien que ne sachant pas qu'elle était la chose en question, j'étais sûre que ça allait pas grandement m'enchanter. Mais bon, j'avais pas vraiment le choix, donc... Je rentrai dans la tente et aperçus Titus. Je me retournai pour appeler Bellamy au secours, mais il haussa les épaules pour me faire comprendre que tout ça était ma stupide idée et que j'allais devoir me démerder toute seule.

 _" - C'est vraiment pas mon jour, fallait en plus que je tombe sur toi..._

 _\- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche Mlle Paxton, je ne pensais pas vous revoir si rapidement._

 _\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser toi et moi Tity-Boy..."_

Il sortit son couteau en une fraction de seconde et le positionna sur ma gorge. Je levai les bras au ciel en poussant un cri aigu totalement nul. Je ne me pensais pas capable d'atteindre des octaves aussi hautes !

 _" - Ne. M'appelez. Plus. Jamais. Ainsi_ , menaça-t-il en insistant bien sur le Ainsi.

 _\- Pourquoi ça finit toujours comme ça toi et moi ? On pourrait pas essayer de bien s'entendre, d'agir comme des gens civilisés tu crois pas ?_

 _\- C'est vous qui avez commencé. C'est toujours vous qui commencez._

 _\- C'est pas vrai !_ protestai-je.

 _\- Vous voulez un exemple concret ? Vous m'avez mis le feu !_

 _\- J'ai allumé un briquet ! Si t'avais pas eu de farine sur ta toge romaine, tu te serais pas enflammé ! C'est ta faute tout ça !_

 _\- C'est de ma faute si j'ai été gravement brûlé ? C'est ce que vous affirmez ?_

 _\- Exactement !_

 _\- Je ne vois aucune raison logique à ce que vous soyez encore en vie ! Vous êtes tellement... agaçante, et irrespectueuse, et imprudente ! Vous mettez Heda en danger à chaque instant de votr..._

 _\- Et toi t'es... T'es le Grinch !"_

Il se tut et me dévisagea, confus. Ok, c'était moyen comme répartie, mais c'était ce que j'avais trouvé de mieux !

 _" - Le quoi ?!_

 _\- Le Grinch ! Tu essayes de voler et tu détruire la joie et le fun de tout le monde dans cette ville alors que c'est enfin la paix avec ton caractère de grincheux, mais tu verras, les habitants de Whoville que nous sommes vont te montrer que tu ne pourras jamais nous prendre notre bonne humeur et bordel Bellamy qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me faire taire et préserver mon honneur alors que je suis en train de me faire passer pour une gamine de 8 ans, et qu'en prime le Grinch n'a aucune idée de quoi je parle ?!"_

Il rentra dans la tente, me prit dans ses bras et avant que je puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, me souleva et m'amena dehors.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!_ protestai-je.

 _\- Je sauve ton honneur. Je vais négocier, toi tu vas rester ici et songer à un moyen de te racheter !"_

Il repartit voir le Grinch, enfin Titus, enfin non le Grinch c'était mieux, mais je risquais de me perdre dans mes surnoms. Il me fallait un truc plus parlant genre... le Trinch ! Bref, Bellamy partit négocier avec le Trinch et je m'assis en tailleur sur le sol. Il revint 5 minutes plus tard, un sourire de vainqueur sur la figure.

 _" - Alors ?_

 _\- C'est bon, on peut le prendre, ils en ont plusieurs ici de toutes façons._

 _\- Yeah ! Et le Trinch n'a pas protesté ?_

 _\- Le Trinch désigne Titus ?"_

J'acquiesçai.

 _" - Si bien sûr, mais j'ai fini par le faire plier._

 _\- Et comment t'as fait ?_

 _\- Déjà, j'ai dû promettre qu'on se démerderait pour débrancher le générateur, le sortir de là et le trimballer jusqu'à la tour._

 _\- Logique._

 _\- Et j'ai peut-être aussi mentionné que tu te ferais un plaisir d'être à sa disposition pour le mois à venir._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Laisse-moi finir ! A sa disposition uniquement pour son boulot avec les Nitblidas !_

 _\- Je vais jouer la babysitter pendant un mois ?!_

 _\- Pas vraiment, tu les emmèneras pour leur petit-déjeuner tous les matins, tu les superviseras et les emmèneras à leur entrainement, et un soir sur deux tu laveras leurs fringues, leurs armes et leurs armures._

 _\- Ils prennent leur petit-déj à 5 heures du matin ! Je vais devoir me lever tous les jours pendant un mois à 5 heures du matin ?! Et en plus jouer les femmes au foyer ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?!_

 _\- M'engueule pas ! C'est pour qui tout ça hein ? Pour moi ou pour toi ?"_

Je ne trouvai rien à redire, parce qu'il avait raison... C'était mon idée stupide, j'allais devoir assumer jusqu'au bout. Je soupirai et marmonnai un vague "Désolée" et repartis chercher notre bien. Nous croisâmes le Trinch en chemin.

 _" - On se voit demain matin Mlle Paxton_ , dit-il avec un air satisfait.

 _\- Oh toi ta gueule !"_

Il comprit très bien qu'il était maintenant en position de force, si bien qu'il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Je m'agenouillai près du générateur et commençai à débrancher les fils.

 _" - Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_ demanda Bellamy.

 _\- Je vais jouer l'esclave du Trinch pendant un mois, comment je vais d'après toi ?_

 _\- Sois pas si mélodramatique. Et c'est pas de ça que je parle."_

Je savais très bien que c'était pas de ça dont il parlait. Personne n'avait osé me parler de ce qui s'était réellement passé pendant mon absence, ce dont j'étais reconnaissante. Je n'avais même pas eu la confirmation de sa mort. Mais affirmer que tout allait bien et que je ne voulais rien savoir n'était qu'un mensonge, aussi fort soit mon désir que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je le détestais de tout mon être, et malheureusement le haïr à ce point m'empêchait de le laisser dans la toute petite boite insignifiante dans laquelle je l'avais mentalement placé. Je voulais que mon j'm'en foutisme légendaire s'applique à son cas, mais... C'était triste à dire, mais il restait mon père. Mes mains commencèrent à trembler. Bellamy posa les attrapa dans les siennes.

 _" - Tu veux savoir ?"_ demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête.

 _" - Les exécutions ont eu lieu le lendemain de ton départ. Mort directe, pas de torture._

 _\- Tu y étais ?_

 _\- Non, mais Lincoln oui. Heda a ordonné que les exécutions ne soient pas publiques._

 _\- Par qui ? Les exécutions, je veux dire, par qui ?_

 _\- Des gardes pour la plupart. Sauf Bernie et..._

 _\- Et Kifrin._

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- C'est Lexa qui... ?"_

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, mais il en comprit la signification.

 _" - Bernie a été le premier. Il devait être le seul à mourir par la main de Heda, étant donné que c'était le seul à avoir vraiment tenté quelque chose. Les autres ont suivi, mais Lincoln nous a dit que quand est arrivé le tour de Kifrin, elle a arrêté les gardes et leur a ordonné de partir. Seuls Indra et Lincoln ont eu le droit de rester. Et..."_

J'avais deviné la suite, et lui aussi avait deviné que j'avais deviné la suite. Lexa l'avait buté. Et je ne savais pas si je me sentais soulagée ou pas, si je devais me sentir soulagée ou pas. J'étais... vide en quelque sorte. Le savoir mort avec certitude ne m'attristait pas mais ne me réjouissait pas non plus. Je ne voulais pas penser à ça, je m'y refusai. Je débranchai le dernier fil et me relevai.

 _" - Tu as d'autres questions ?_

 _\- Non."_

Il ouvrit un peu les bras, m'invitant à un câlin si je le souhaitais. Je m'y réfugiai quelques minutes.

 _" - Merci Bellamy._

 _\- Je t'en prie._

 _\- Et, pour que ce soit clair, ce câlin ne veut pas dire que tu as une ouverture avec moi",_ plaisantai-je.

Je sortis du câlin et le vis sourire.

 _" - Tu sais qu'au niveau humour, tu voles pas très haut aujourd'hui pas vrai ?_

 _\- Oh la ferme, t'es juste vexé parce que t'es friendzoné par tout le monde !_

 _\- Ah bah voilà, rit-il, ça c'était mieux ! Et pas par tout le monde, c'est pas vrai !_

 _\- Clarke et moi, c'est déjà pas mal je trouve !"_

Il regarda le générateur qui faisait un peu près notre taille.

 _" - Bon, comment on emmène ce truc là-haut ?_

 _\- C'est une bonne question."_

* * *

 _" - Mais c'est pas vrai Jules, tu les enchaines les idées stupides ! Je peux pas m'absenter 30 secondes sans que tu fasses une connerie !_

 _\- Je vois pas en quoi c'était stupide !_

 _\- Tu croyais vraiment que t'allais pouvoir faire rouler un générateur sur le sol sans lui causer de dommages irréparables ?! Titus a raison, je ne comprends pas comment un individu aussi mal adapté à cet environnement que toi peut encore être en vie !_

 _\- N'ose plus jamais sous-entendre que le Trinch a raison sur quoi que ce soit !_

 _\- Je ne le sous-entendais pas, je l'affirmais ! L'état de cette machine parle de lui-même !"_

Le pauvre générateur gisait effectivement bien pitoyablement sur le sol. Des cailloux et du sable s'étaient incrustés dans les circuits lors du transport. Nous nous étions rendus à l'évidence et en étions arrivés à la conclusion qu'il était catégoriquement impossible de porter ce gros truc à deux. Il était donc parti à la recherche de bras supplémentaires. Au bout de 5 minutes, j'en avais eu marre d'attendre et réalisé que je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même. J'avais à nouveau regardé mon générateur (putain, quelle aventure pour amener un peu de courant quand même !) et avais fait le rapprochement avec Bernie. Quand nous cherchions comment transporter son corps inerte dans les escaliers avec autant de grâce et d'élégance qu'une tapineuse alcoolique proposant ses services, il nous était apparu évident que le faire rouler était la meilleure solution. Et au final, Bernie s'en était bien tiré ! Enfin, certes il était mort depuis, mais j'y étais pour rien ! Bon d'accord c'était un peu ma faute, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les escaliers ! Bref, toujours était-il que dans la situation actuelle, poser avec délicatesse la machine et la faire rouler à travers la ville m'avait paru être la meilleure solution.

 _" - Bon certes, j'aurais pu trouver mieux..._ admis-je. _Mais tu revenais pas alors j'ai dû agir ! Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes de mieux hein ? T'étais pas parti chercher de l'aide ?_

 _\- Si mais..._

 _\- Alors pourquoi t'es tout seul ?! T'as trouvé personne pour nous filer un coup de main c'est ça ?! T'es pas assez convaincant ! Si t'avais été plus persuasif, on en serait pas là ! Ce truc serait déjà là-haut bordel ! Et Lexa aura pas mon cadeau pour son anniversaire, et ça sera ta faute si elle me déteste ! Et elle me le dira jamais en face qu'elle est déçue alors..._

 _\- Jules._

 _\- Elle va juste de moins en moins me parler, et notre amitié sera ruinée à cause de ton incompétence espèce de faible !_

 _\- Jules !_

 _\- T'es content, tu viens de briser la première relation ayant existée entre deux membres de clans opposés ! Tu viens de rompre le premier lien unissant Skaikru et Grounders ! Enfin, avant Juxa, il y avait certes Linctavia, et aussi Clexa, mais notre relation était la seule avec aucun intérêt romantique ! Voilà, tu viens de bousiller la seule relation platonique entre nos 2 peuples ! Bravo, j'applaudis des 2 mains Bellamy Blake ! Et... Reviens et ais la politesse de m'écouter quand je t'engueule !_ hurlai-je en le voyant partir dans une tente. Bellamy !

 _\- Jules !_ répondit-il en me balançant un verre d'eau en pleine figure.

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!"_

Je m'essuyai la figure avec me veste, prête à répliquer. Il me saisit par les épaules.

 _" - Redescends t'es partie beaucoup trop loin ! Petit un, les Grounders ne fêtent pas leur anniversaire, par conséquent Lexa n'a aucune idée que c'est le sien, ce qui nous amène au petit deux, Lexa ne va pas te faire la gueule ! Même si elle savait qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire, elle va pas arrêter de te parler si tu ne lui offres rien, et en plus tu ne lui offres pas rien, puisque t'as benné la moitié de l'électronique d'Arkadia dans son ascenseur ! Et petit trois, arrête de m'accuser pour ça, parce que je suis déjà bien gentil de t'aider ! J'en ai rien à foutre moi, de ce générateur !_

 _\- Je me suis peut-être un peu enflammée..._

 _\- Nan tu crois ?!_

 _\- Désolée... Et je ne pense pas que tu sois faible au fait._

 _\- T'en fais pas, je devrais être habitué depuis le temps."_

Il me sourit. Chouette, il ne m'en voulait pas ! Mais ceci dit, une question persistait malgré tout. Je lui demandai pourquoi il n'avait trouvé personne pour nous aider. La réponse, bien que prévisible, me fit moyennement plaisir. Maxi Blake avait mentionné que j'étais dans le besoin, et toutes les personnes à qui il avait parlé, dans le doute, avaient préféré fuir, ne tenant pas plus que ça à être impliqués dans mes idées nulles.

 _" - Du coup Maxi Blake, on fait quoi ?_

 _\- On est à 10 mètres de la tour, autant continuer selon ta méthode, ça va pas faire grande différence maintenant..."_

Arrivés au pied devant les portes de l'ascenseur, nous constatâmes que tout ce que nous y avions entassé ne s'y trouvait plus. Cependant, 2 gardes se tenaient près de la poulie. Chouette, on pouvait monter maintenant ! La question était de savoir s'il y avait encore quelque chose à monter !

" - Les gars, les interpellai-je, _pitié, dîtes-moi que Raven a pris l'initiative de tout amener là-haut et que les 30 cartons n'ont pas été volé par je ne sais qui..._

 _\- Si vous parlez de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, elle nous a demandé de vous faire savoir qu'elle prenait de l'avance et commençais à brancher le matériel. Titus l'a conduit dans la chambre de Heda."_

Ma vie était une telle succession de catastrophes habituellement que je ne pensais pas une seconde que tout pouvait effectivement s'être bien déroulé. Je mis quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire, et le prit dans mes bras. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne bougea pas d'un iota.

 _" - Merci, merci pour ce que tu viens de dire,_ dis-je solennellement.

 _\- Ne faites pas attention, elle a eu une dure journée_ , lui souffla Bellamy.

 _\- Vraiment, tu es quelqu'un de bien."_

Je lui rendis sa liberté et lui demandai un coup de main pour mettre le générateur dans la cage d'ascenseur avant de nous faire monter.

* * *

" _\- Putain c'est pas trop tôt !_ m'exclamai-je une fois en haut. _Je n'y croyais plus !_

 _\- Moi non plus, je ne pensais pas vous voir arriver jusqu'ici..."_

Je réalisai ce que le garde d'en bas avait dit plus tôt. Le Trinch était ici. Merde, les galères n'étaient pas finies !

 _" - Ecoute, un autre jour qu'aujourd'hui je répondrais, et s'en suivrait une guerre atrocement épuisante entre toi et moi, mais là j'ai pas la foi... Alors voilà, t'as gagné, fous toi de ma gueule, savoure le fait que demain je vais devoir être opérationnelle à 5 heures du matin, mais moi tu vois, je peux faire des sacrifices énormes pour faire plaisir à Lexa ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait toi hein ? Rien ! C'est ça la différence entre toi et moi !_

 _\- Je croyais que tu voulais pas te lancer dans une dispute..._

 _\- Vous avez raison Mlle Paxton,_ reprit le Trinch.

 _\- Vraiment ?_ m'étonnai-je.

 _\- Oui, je vous ai peut-être mal jugé, vous êtes effectivement prête à beaucoup de choses pour Heda."_

Il me dépassa et prit notre place dans l'ascenseur avant de se retourner vers moi.

 _" - Bientôt viendra le moment où vos sacrifices en vaudront la peine !_

 _\- Comment ça en vaudront la peine ?_

 _\- Vous allez bientôt le découvrir."_

Il sourit mystérieusement derrière les portes qui se fermaient. Je fus coupée dans ma réflexion par un air que je pourrai reconnaitre entre mille !

 _" - The animals, the animals Trapped, trapped, trapped 'till the cage is full !_ chantai-je en rythme avec la musique s'échappant de la chambre de Lexa.

 _\- C'est quoi ça ?_

 _\- Bellamy ! Inculte ! C'est le générique d'Orange is the New Black !_

 _\- D'accord, mais d'où ça vient ?_

 _\- C'est génial, ça veut dire que Raven a réussi à tout brancher !_ me réjouis-je.

 _\- Et tu vois pas où est le problème ?_

 _\- Bah non, pourquoi il y en au... Oh bordel c'est pas génial du tout ça !"_

Je zappai le commentaire désobligeant de Maxi Blake et courus vers la musique.

 _" - Raven ! Comment t'as fait ça ?!_

 _\- Vous voilà enfin,_ répondit-elle tout sourire. _T'as vu ça, ça marche ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez ?_

 _\- Comment t'as fait ?_ répétai-je.

 _\- Bah j'ai juste tout branché. Après avoir trouvé des gardes pour l'ascenseur, je suis revenue ici, mais vous mettiez des plombes ! Titus est arrivé et m'a demandé ce que je faisais là, je lui ai expliqué et il a dit que si je voulais il pouvait m'emmener dans la chambre de Heda, parce qu'un générateur de courant y avait été amené la semaine dernière, ça tombe plutôt bien !_

 _\- Et pourquoi tu nous as pas prévenu ?!_

 _\- Titus m'a dit qu'il vous avait croisé et qu'il allait envoyé un garde vous prévenir."_

J'inspirai profondément, puis expirai. Je fermai les yeux et me dirigeai vers le générateur que nous avions laborieusement trimballé jusqu'ici, au prix du sacrifice énorme qu'était mon sommeil et ma dignité.

 _" - Salopard de Trinch !"_ hurlai-je en foutant un grand coup de pied dedans.

* * *

 _" - Aouch ! Ça fait mal !_

 _\- Désolée..._

 _\- Arrête de t'excuser Abby ! C'est de sa faute si elle se retrouve dans cet état !_

 _\- Ta gueule Raven !"_

Frapper comme une dératée dans un énorme morceau de métal était de loin la pire idée que j'avais eu cette semaine, et vu la fréquence à laquelle j'en avais, des idées nulles, c'était quelque chose. Une douleur lancinante m'avait foudroyée le pied et s'était propagée jusque dans ma cuisse, me clouant au sol. Bellamy et Raven s'étaient évidemment foutus de ma gueule, avant de réaliser, 5 minutes de pleurs et de hurlements plus tard, que je m'étais vraiment fait très, mais alors très mal ! Maxi Blake était parti à la recherche d'Abby, pendant que Raven essayait de m'enlever ma chaussure, ce qui était assez compliqué en soit étant donné que mon pied avait évidemment commencé à enfler, et accessoirement parce que je lui donnais des coups de lattes, n'ayant pas envie de voir l'état lamentable dans lequel il se trouvait sans doute. Par chance, maman Griffin n'était pas très loin et s'était pointée assez rapidement, prenant ainsi le relai pour m'ausculter. Je criai à nouveau lorsqu'elle tenta de retirer ma chaussure.

 _" - Jules, arrête de bouger et laisse-moi t'ausculter ou tu vas aggraver les choses !"_ m'ordonna-t-elle.

Après plusieurs cris de désaccord, de douleur et de mécontentement, elle parvint enfin à accéder à mon pied, qu'elle regarda attentivement.

 _" - La bonne nouvelle, c'est que tes métatarsiens n'ont pas l'air fracturé._

 _\- Chouette... A quoi vous voyez ça ?_

 _\- Si c'était le cas, tu ne bougerais pas autant. Par contre, si tu veux que ça s'améliore, je vais devoir te poser une attelle, et tu vas marcher avec des béquilles pendant quelques semaines._

 _\- Quelques signifiant ?_

 _\- 3, si tout se passe bien._

 _\- Génial... La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je n'ai plus à être le petit chien du Trinch..._

 _\- Oh ça, ça reste à voir,_ dit le principal intéressé.

 _\- Gyaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?!_

 _\- On entend vos cris dans toute la ville, je suis monté par curiosité."_

Il mentait, c'était certain. Il avait probablement vu Bell descendre puis remonter avec Abby, et s'était dit qu'il avait peut-être une nouvelle occasion de se foutre de moi. Comme je le disais, salopard de Trinch !

 _" - Notre marché n'inclue pas que vous ayez besoin de poser le pied à terre. Vous vous lèverez simplement un peu plus tôt pour compenser la lenteur de vos déplacements, et laver les vêtements des nitblidas ne requièrent pas l'utilisation de votre pied._

 _\- T'es vraiment un..._

 _\- Seriez-vous du genre à ne pas tenir votre parole ? Quel dommage, je pensais que vous étiez une femme d'honneur, c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose que je respectais chez vous et pour laquelle j'avais un peu d'estime._

 _\- Eh oh ! Déjà, je te ferais remarquer que je n'ai rien promis du tout, c'est Bellamy qui a parlé en mon nom ! Et ensuite, qui est malhonnête ici ?! S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui était au courant qu'il y avait un générateur dans cette tour, c'est bien toi ! Tu as profité de mon ignorance pour..._

 _\- En même temps, c'est pas dur..._

 _\- Je t'ai rien demandé Raven ! Bref, tu m'as piégée et tu nous as menti !_

 _\- Vous n'avez rien demandé._

 _\- T'as menti quand t'as dit à Raven que t'enverrais quelqu'un nous prévenir !_

 _\- Mon messager n'est peut-être pas arrivé à destination._

 _\- Tu sais ce qui va arriver à destination ?! Mon poing dans ta gue... Aaaaahhhh !"_ hurlai-je en tentant de me relever.

La douleur me rappela que je ne devais pas me lever que trop tard. Je rejoignis aussi vite que je l'avais quittée le sol, à peine retenue par Abby qui soupira de désespoir.

 _" - Eh bah voilà, maintenant c'est probablement fracturé... Empêchez-la de bouger, je vais chercher la radio portative et de quoi plâtrer son pied... Titus, je suis navrée, mais vu son état, elle va probablement devoir manquer à sa parole..._

 _\- Hors de question que je laisse ce salopard gagné, il va me traiter de menteuse pendant des mois après ça ! Je les sortirai du lit tes gamins ! Même si je dois y aller en rampant !_

 _\- La ferme !_ crièrent Bellamy et Raven d'une seule voix.

 _\- Jules, tu dois impérativement arrêter de bouger si tu ne veux pas risquer des dommages irréparables..._

 _\- C'est le Trinch qui va être irréparable quand je me serai occupée de lui !_

 _\- Em pleni !"_

Je pourrais reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Dommage que ce fut dans cette situation.

 _" - Lexa ! T'es rentrée !_ me réjouis-je malgré tout.

 _\- Toi aussi à ce que je vois... Oserai-je demander pourquoi notre chambre est dans cet état ?"_

En effet, celle-ci était dans un piteux état. Les outils de Raven s'étalaient à droite et à gauche, au milieu des cartons et des fils qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'installer ou de ranger, près de l'entrée reposait feu le générateur, à qui j'avais fait autant de mal qu'il m'en avait fait à moi, et au centre de la pièce gisait mon pied qui avait maintenant doublé de taille. Ne sachant pas trop par où commencer, je me contentai d'un :

 _" - Joyeux anniversaire !"_

* * *

Après m'avoir difficilement couché sur son lit, Lexa gratifia de son traditionnel "Leave us !" l'assemblé. Elle prit une chaise et s'y installa confortablement, prédisant à raison que la discussion allait être longue.

 _" - Abby a dit qu'elle reviendrait quelques minutes pour s'occuper de ton pied_ , m'informa-t-elle.

 _\- Ok. Où est Clarke ?_

 _\- Avec Octavia, nous l'avons croisé à notre retour. Elles passeront la soirée ensemble._

 _\- Et la famille Addams ?"_

Elle me jeta un regard interrogateur.

 _" - Ta famille ?_ expliquai-je.

 _\- Ils ont choisi de passer la nuit dans un village voisin où vit un cousin éloigné. Ils reviendront demain dans l'après-midi._

 _\- Merci de les avoir éloignés le temps que je revienne._

 _\- Quand je vois ton état alors qu'ils n'étaient pas présents, je suis d'autant plus convaincue que c'était la chose à faire. Est-ce que tu vas m'exp..._

 _\- C'est vrai que c'est toi qui l'as fait ?"_

Les mots sortirent sans que je puisse les retenir. J'avais prévu d'amener le sujet en douceur, mais ni elle ni moi n'étions fans de cette méthode.

 _" - Oui_ , dit-elle en comprenant de quoi je parlais.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas._

 _\- Ça ne t'arrive jamais ce genre de choses, c'est mon truc d'agir sans savoir pourquoi._

 _\- Je t'assure. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, j'ai agi ainsi parce que c'était ce qui me semblait être la chose à faire sur le moment, et je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi. Il était là, un garde s'est approché de lui, et j'ai su que c'était à moi de le faire, et à personne d'autre."_

Je me contentai de sa réponse, en réalité je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de plus. Ou plutôt si, j'avais besoin de savoir quelque chose de plus, mais j'étais incapable de le formuler.

 _" - Est-ce que tu es sûre de vouloir la réponse ?_

 _\- Pardon ?_ l'interrogeai-je un peu perdue.

 _\- Je sais que tu as encore une autre question, à laquelle je peux répondre. Mais toi, es-tu sûre de vouloir la réponse ?_

 _\- Je..._ hésitai-je.

 _\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai ordonné une mort immédiate, sans autoriser de souffrance préalable."_

C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

 _" - Oui_ , dis-je simplement.

 _\- Très bien. Tu dois savoir dans un premier temps que nous n'avons pas de loi claire établie concernant le cas de Kifrin. Il a tué, certes, mais ce n'était pas un des nôtres, donc le rituel traditionnel n'avait pas à être appliqué. Cependant, ses intentions concernant m... notre peuple étaient claires, il les a lui-même reconnues. Aucune loi ne lui imposait un rituel de souffrance, mais la logique aurait voulu qu'il le subisse._

 _\- Alors pourquoi... ?_

 _\- Un jour, tu m'as dit que si jamais j'enfreignais une des lois que j'ai moi-même imposé ou si j'agissais autrement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet te concernant, tu..._

 _\- Je te réduirais en miettes oui. Et tu m'as dit que le fait que j'ai suggéré que tu puisses agir différemment à mon égard mériterait que tu me réduises en miettes,_ finis-je.

 _\- Oui, et je le pense toujours. Je n'ai pas enfreint de loi, j'ai simplement contourné la tradition. S'il n'avait pas été ton père, je l'aurais probablement moi-même torturé à mort pour servir d'exemple, mais..._

 _\- Mais quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas fait souffrir pour mes beaux yeux ? Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, il reste mon père et que j'aurais pu être affectée ? Parce que si c'est ça que tu penses, crois-moi, c'est pas le cas !_

 _\- Je sais. Je ne l'ai pas fait, mais ça n'a rien à voir. Jules, je te connais, et je sais qu'au fond de toi, c'était ce que tu voulais. Tu avais enfin qu'il souffre. Tu l'aurais tué de tes mains ce jour-là si je ne t'en avais pas empêché. Tu l'as laissé vivre pour tes frères, et tu savais que s'il était soumis à un jugement à Polis, il allait souffrir et ça te soulagerait._

 _\- Alors pourquoi il a pas souffert hein ?! Si tu savais que je crevais d'envie de lui faire ça moi-même, et si ça suivait tes lois, pourquoi tu lui as accordé le droit de mourir aussi facilement ?!"_

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer, mais aucune larme ne coula sur mes joues.

 _"- Parce que tu vois les choses comme ça maintenant. C'est ton ressenti actuel, à chaud, deux semaines après. Mais un jour, demain, dans un mois, dans 30 ans peut-être, tout ça va ressortir et tu vas t'effondrer. La vérité va t'exploser à la figure, et la vérité c'est que Kifrin était malgré tout ton père, qu'il a emprisonné tes frères, qu'il a essayé de te tuer, qu'il a tiré sur ta mère et qu'elle en est morte. Que ce soit rationnel ou non, justifiable ou non, tu vas réaliser tout ça un jour, et tu vas t'effondrer. Quand ça arrivera, je serai là pour toi, je serai là pour te ramasser et t'aider à te relever. Mais si, ce jour là, tu me vois comme celle qui a torturé ton père, tu ne me laisseras pas faire. Et ça sera probablement la fin pour nous, et je tiens trop à toi pour laisser les choses se terminer ainsi. Alors voilà, c'est pour ça que je lui ai accordé le droit de mourir, pas pour lui, pas pour toi, mais pour moi. Pour que je n'ai pas à souffrir de la perte de notre amitié."_

Je restai silencieuse un instant. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à ajouter, si ce n'était que j'espérais que ce jour où tout m'exploserait à la gueule arrive le plus tard possible, quand j'aurai déjà un pied dans la tombe ou que je serai atteinte d'Alzheimer si possible !

 _" - L'amour est une faiblesse pas vrai ?_ lui dis-je en souriant.

 _\- Tu n'as pas idée... Bon, comptes-tu m'expliquer ou dois-je deviner par moi-même pourquoi ma chambre est dans cet état ?_

 _\- Exact ta chambre !"_

J'expliquai pour la troisième ou quatrième fois de la journée, j'avais perdu le compte, le fond de ma pensée, puis enchainai avec le marché avec le Trinch et la mésaventure du pied versus le générateur.

 _" - Donc voilà, joyeux anniversaire ! Et maintenant que je vois ta tête, je commence à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde a trouvé ça louche comme idée... C'est vrai que ce cadeau me correspond beaucoup plus qu'à toi, mais je t'assure que ça me paraissait être une bonne idée quand j'ai demandé ça à Raven ! Au pire, tu sais quoi, on va juste oublier ça, ton anniversaire sera le jour où j'aurai trouvé un meilleur truc à t'offrir et... Et puis c'est l'intention qui compte !_

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Merci. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me fait un cadeau d'anniversaire, alors je ne sais pas vraiment ce que la coutume veut que je réponde, mais merci beaucoup._

 _\- T'es en train de me dire que ça te fait vraiment plaisir ?_

 _\- Oui, ça ne devrait pas ? Est-ce un cadeau.._. Elle réfléchit un instant. _Emprisonné ?_

 _\- Pas loin, c'est empoisonné. Bah non, mais c'est les autres qui m'ont fait douté aussi !_ me justifiai-je.

 _\- Pourquoi doutaient-ils ? C'est une partie de votre culture. Depuis votre arrivée sur Terre, vous vous adaptez à la nôtre, il est normal que mon peuple et moi-même découvrions la vôtre. Alors oui, j'apprécie vraiment ce présent._

 _\- Ok... Alors cool j'imagine ?"_

Honnêtement, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, j'y avais totalement pas pensé ! Elle était tellement sincère dans sa façon de me remercier que je me sentis limite coupable, parce que même-moi, je commençais à voir que ce cadeau avait l'air d'être plus pour moi que pour elle !

 _" - Cependant, pour les semaines à venir,_ reprit-elle, _c'est toi qui va l'utiliser. Tu vas probablement être immobilisée un moment, donc tu vas t'ennuyer et tu vas devenir invivable. Tu vas donc rester dans notre chambre pour l'instant, et Clarke et moi allons nous installer dans la tienne. Tu pourras ainsi profiter de cet écran et être moins agaçante."_

Je ne trouvai pas grand-chose à redire. Elle commençait à emballer ses fringues pour opérer au déménagement provisoire lorsqu'Abby entra dans la pièce.

 _" - Je vais vous laisser, je dois prévenir Clarke de ce changement de domicile. En ce qui concerne ton arrangement avec Titus, je suis sûre que l'on pourra remettre à plus tard ce mois que tu lui as accordé..._

 _\- Ou même l'annuler !_

 _\- Je croyais que tu tenais toujours tes promesses."_

Et merde, j'étais condamnée ! Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie quand je réalisai quelque chose d'important.

 _" - Au fait non ! Prenez une autre chambre, hors de question que vous baisiez dans mon lit ! Désolée..._ murmurai-je à l'intention d'Abby qui venait de frissonner.

 _\- C'est rien, j'ai l'habitude..."_

Lexa, quant à elle, sourit et émit un petit rire moqueur.

 _" - Bah quoi ?_

 _\- Tu ne veux pas que nous empruntions ta chambre pour cette raison, mais tu acceptes de dormir dans la nôtre ?"_

Réalisant l'ampleur de ses paroles, je bondis sur le côté pour... Ouais, je ne savais même pas pour quoi faire en fait ! Le bond fut néanmoins bien atténué par mon pied cassé et la douleur qu'il m'infligea.

 _" - Mais tu es terrible !_ réprimanda Abby en me donnant une tape sur le bras.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, les draps ont été changés ce matin même."_

Vraies ou pas, ses paroles me rassurèrent. Un peu. Une fois Lexa sortit, Abby, qui commençait à me réparer, me demanda :

 _" - Alors, ton cadeau lui a plu ?_

 _\- Elle en a mieux comprit la signification que moi... Aouch !"_

* * *

Merci encore de continuer de me suivre, j'espère que ça vous a plu, même si perso c'est loin d'être mon préféré ! Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus court que ceux que j'ai fait dernièrement, mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous annonce que dans 2 ou 3 chapitres maximum arrivera... Roulements de tambours... The Wedding ! Bref, comme d'hab, si ça vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir dans les reviews ! A bientôt !

Kisses - DW.


	15. Trinch

Yo ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai des choses à vous dire, mais je vous laisse lire d'abord, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 _" - On a un problème ?_

 _\- Et quel est-il ?_

 _\- Elémentaire mon cher Watson !"_

Ok, avoir invité Raven à regarder Sherlock Holmes hier soir n'était peut-être pas une idée géniale.

 _" - Viens-en faits Rave !_

 _\- La famille Addams vient de pénétrer dans la tour._

 _\- Ouais c'est ça !"_

J'étais clouée dans le lit de Clexa depuis bientôt un mois, minimisant mes mouvements ayant peur des représailles d'Abby si je lui désobéissais, et je m'emmerdais à mourir ! J'avais eu le temps de commencer et d'arrêter Jessica Jones 4 fois, de rere...(insérer ici d'autres re)garder les Orange is The New Black et de me faire les 6 saisons de Drop Dead Diva, ce qui m'avait amenée à réaliser que la justice selon l'Arche consistant à balancer dans le Vide - le vrai Vide avec un grand V - tous ceux qui enfreignaient la loi avait beau être cruelle et sans pitié, elle était quand même beaucoup plus simple et sans appel que ce qu'avait les gens avant nous, pour peu que cette série soit réaliste, où tu pouvais te faire bien baiser par un pauvre amendement écrit en police 0.3 dans les pavés qui servaient de textes de lois ! "Nul n'est sensé ignorer la loi", qu'ils disaient, mais quand elle était plus compliquée à apprendre que le dictionnaire mots pour mots, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions ! Bref, je m'ennuyais, et ce malgré les nombreuses visites que je recevais chaque jour, qui étaient par ailleurs plus ou moins plaisantes... Bah oui, parce que quand c'était Abby ou Clarke qui venaient ausculter mon pied et me dire que je me rétablissais plus vite que prévu (en fait, ça j'en savais rien, dès qu'elles commençaient à parler médecine je les écoutais plus et préférais me bercer dans la douce et jolie illusion que j'allais pouvoir quitter ce lit dans les prochains jours !), ou encore Raven, les Blake et Murphy qui venaient jouer avec moi à ModNation Racers (ce que j'avais pour moi : le temps de customiser à volonté mes karts, mes persos et mes circuits, ce que les autres avaient pour eux : le talent inné pour les courses de karts ultra-violentes et la capacité à me foutre dans le décors tous les 3 mètres. En vrai, seul Murphy avait vraiment le talent, les autres me mettaient la misère parce que j'étais vraiment nulle !), ou même Lexa qui acceptait de regarder sans trop comprendre avec moi un épisode par jour de Skins UK (qui était MA découverte du moment, cette série était de l'or en barre !) si je la laissais m'expliquer les fondements de la politique régissant la Coalition... bref, toutes ses visites étaient aussi agréables que bienvenues et me permettaient de passer le temps. J'avouais moins m'éclater quand c'était le Trinch qui se pointait sous prétexte de m'expliquer en détail l'emploi du temps de mon mois de servitude, alors qu'en fait il était juste là pour admirer l'état totalement nul dans lequel je me trouvais. Chacune de ses visites quotidiennes - QUOTIDIENNES bordel ! Même Lexa avait pas droit (enfin, droit, c'était vite dit...) à autant d'attention ! - était un véritable calvaire que je devais malheureusement endurer, étant dans l'incapacité de fuir. Et comme ce salop se pointait toujours à des heures différentes, je ne pouvais même pas demander (comprendre acheter, personne n'aimait se retrouver dans la même pièce que le Trinch et moi) à quelqu'un de venir tous les jours à la même heure. Le seul moyen de me protéger de ce tyran était d'avoir de la compagnie H24, ce qui déjà ne m'amusait que moyen, et qui était de toutes façons impossibles, parce que je connaissais bien une quinzaine de personne dans la ville, et qu'elles avaient autre chose à foutre que de relayer pour ne pas me laisser seule. Bref, pour en revenir au problème de départ, Raven avait bien remarqué que j'étais tous les jours tendue à l'idée de voir le Trinch, avait trouvé ça très rigolo et s'amusait donc à donner des fausses alertes plusieurs fois dans la journée juste pour me voir me tendre, tant et si bien que j'avais fini par ne plus y croire. Du coup, pour faire durer le jeu, elle avait trouvé quelques choses d'un peu différent et avait commencé à ne plus crier au Trinch, mais à la famille Addams, ce qui en soi était 14 fois plus flippant. La première fausse alerte avait d'ailleurs provoqué chez moi un état de crise de panique (littéralement, j'avais eu une putain de crise d'angoisse, au sens médical du terme), et j'avais commencé à respirer comme une asthmatique en plein marathon, puis avais essayé de fuir mais m'étais cassée la gueule de mon lit, puisque, devinez quoi !, j'avais encore un putain de plâtre et le pied cassé ! Je vous laisse imaginer la suite, Raven était descendue chercher Abby, qui profitait tranquillement d'un diner en tête à tête avec Kane, pour lui dire que "j'étais cassée" - et je cite, elle avait vraiment été voir Abby en lui disant qu'elle m'avait peut-être cassée, j'étais un être humain bordel ! Je m'étais abstenue de faire la remarque, puisqu'un million de blagues avaient fait irruption dans ma tête à la seconde où je m'étais fait ce commentaire (à propos du fait que j'étais un être humain hein !) - et celle-ci avait rappliqué en quatrième vitesse pour voir ce que je m'étais encore infligée. Et vu son soupir de soulagement en arrivant, elle devait s'attendre à vraiment pire ! Bref, ça c'était pour l'anecdote, mais ceci expliquait donc pourquoi je m'étais simplement foutue de sa gueule quand elle s'était pointée pour me dire que la famille Addams arrivait, croyant à un canular. Sauf que ce coup-ci, c'en était pas un, des canulars.

 _" - Je t'assure, il faut que tu me crois sur ce coup-là, ils sont vraiment ici, et tous !"_

Je blêmis et ma peau perdit 4 teintes de couleur.

 _" - Je t'en prie Rave, dis-moi que Lexa est avec eux, elle seule peut empêcher que je me fasse découper en rondelles..."_

Elle secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

 _" - Oh merde... Alors dis-moi au moins qu'elle est dans la tour !"_

Droite, gauche, droite.

 _" - Je suis morte..._ conclus-je. _Définitivement et irrémédiablement morte. Raven, fuis. Sauve ta vie, tu ne peux plus rien faire pour moi..._

 _\- Hors de question, je ne peux pas te laisser ici !_ protesta-t-elle.

 _\- Si tu le peux, et tu vas le faire. Dis..."_

J'avalai difficilement ma salive.

 _" - Dis à mes frères que je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir les accueillir ici, et assure-toi qu'ils découvrent toutes les merveilles que cette ville a à leur offrir. Et dis à Clexa que j'aurais adoré célébrer leur mariage, et que je les aime. Et... Bref, dis à tous ceux que je connais ce genre de banalités._

 _\- Je ne vais pas t'abandonner !"_

Je levai mon pouce et le pressai sur ses lèvres.

 _" - Chhhhuuuuuttttt. Vas-y. Mi gonplei ste odon._

 _\- May we meet again._

 _\- May we meet again."_

Après nos adieux larmoyants, elle quitta la pièce. Je me retrouvai seule, prête à affronter mon destin. Je fermai les yeux un instant et les rouvris, regardant intensément le plafond, réfléchissant aux choses que j'avais faites et à celles que j'aurais aimé faire. J'aurais dû mangé plus de meringue, et boire plus de smoothies. M'envoyer plus en l'air, mater plus de films, m'intéresser plus à la politique instaurée par Lexa, me...

 _" - Très émouvant Mlle Paxton._

 _\- Non pas toi ! T'es en train de gâcher mes derniers instants, ceux où je me dis que j'aurais dû vivre plus intensément !_

 _\- Si vous aviez vécu plus intensément, vous seriez, assez paradoxalement, morte à l'heure qu'il est. J'imagine que votre décès imminent à quelque chose à voir avec l'arrivée des proches de Heda ?_

 _\- Exact. Tu vas te joindre à eux pour me porter le coup fatal j'imagine ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'ils font vous porter atteinte ?_

 _\- Ils me détestent._

 _\- Tous ceux qui vous détestent n'ont pas forcément envie de vous faire du mal."_

Sous-entendu, "c'est d'ailleurs bien dommage !". Sous-entendu le retour, "on est beaucoup à vous détester".

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Trinch ?_

 _\- Mlle Paxton, je pense que vous allez trouver cela surprenant, mais il se trouve que je ne vous déteste pas._

 _\- Effectivement c'est surprenant..._

 _\- Ce que je déteste, c'est le lien qui vous unit à Heda. Tout comme je déteste le lien qui unit Clarke à Heda. Plus précisément, je déteste tout ce qui peut porter préjudice à l'intégrité de Heda. L'amour est une faiblesse, et être com..._

 _\- Ouais être commandant, c'est être tout seul et malheureux pour le restant de ses jours, je connais ! Accélère !_

 _\- C'est justement l'intégrité de Heda qui m'amène aujourd'hui._

 _\- C'est pas pour te foutre de ma gueule que t'es là ?"_

Il hésita un court instant, mais finit par répondre par la négative. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui prenait, mais ça devait être important pour qu'il mente sur quelque chose comme ça !

 _" - Qu'est-ce que vous savez d'eux ?_

 _\- La famille Addams ? Pas grand-chose, je connais même pas leur prénom..._

 _\- Vous ne connaissez pas le nom de beaucoup de personne, et même si c'est le cas, vous vous bornez à employer des surnoms plus incongrus et inconvenants les uns que les autres._

 _\- C'est un fait... Plus sérieusement, je sais juste qu'ils sont juste très portés sur la violence, qu'ils donnent une importance totalement disproportionnée à la tradition et que le grand frère a l'air trop dég' de pas être né avec du sang noir..._

 _\- Très bien, vous connaissez l'essentiel. Il faut que vous compreniez que Heda, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'Alexandria, a été élevée dans ce milieu..._

 _\- Je croyais que les nitblidas étaient envoyés à Polis et coupés de leur famille dès le plus jeune âge dans le but de subir un entrainement de fou qui les amènera soit à la mort, soit au statut de Heda. Après, lequel est le pire, ça c'est un autre débat et... Putain tu te rends compte, on a réussi à se parler pendant 5 minutes sans s'insulter !"_

Il se frotta les yeux, intellectuellement épuisé.

 _" - Ne criez pas victoire trop tôt... Ce que vous dîtes est juste, vous avez fini par retenir une infime partie de notre fonctionnement..._

 _\- Pourquoi tu gâches tout comme ça !_

 _\- Juste, mais pas exact à 100%. Avant que Lexa ne soit choisi pour être Heda, cette loi était bien plus laxiste. Les nitblidas étaient en effet tenus de se rendre à la capitale dès qu'ils étaient jugés suffisamment autonomes..._

 _\- J'imagine qu'autonome veut dire savoir marcher et se nourrir tout seul..._

 _\- Mais ses proches, s'ils le souhaitaient, pouvaient également l'accompagner pour ne pas briser les liens familiaux trop directement. Plusieurs cas ont été recensés dans lesquels des enfants jugés très prometteurs s'effondraient totalement suite à leur départ du foyer familial, ainsi il était autorisé de rester dans la ville. Evidemment, au bout d'une courte durée, les nitblidas ont bien trop de travail pour passer du temps en famille et leur mentor ainsi que leur pair deviennent leur unique famille._

 _\- Attends, vu comment tu le présentes, c'est plutôt cool comme truc non ? Les gamins sont pas arrachés sans ménagement à leurs parents, et du coup la pilule passe mieux, pourquoi Lexa a changé ce truc ?_

 _\- Parce qu'à votre avis, quand ses parents ont découvert la particularité de Lexa, qu'ont-ils décidé ?_

 _\- Faut pas être devin, ils se sont tous ramenés à Polis..._

 _\- Et ils y sont restés pendant près d'une décennie._

 _\- Laisse-moi deviner la suite, ça a été un vrai cauchemar pour elle, du coup quand elle est arrivée au pouvoir, elle a dit "Fuck, si t'as le sang noir, tu te pointes tout seul comme un grand à la capitale et adviendra ce qu'il adviendra"._

 _\- Je ne l'aurais pas formulé ainsi, mais c'est l'idée oui._

 _\- Y'a un truc que je comprends pas. Que les décisions de Lexa soient contestées maintenant à cause de, en gros, notre arrivée ici, je peux saisir. Mais ce que je pige pas, c'est pourquoi même avant ça, c'était des salopards. Je veux dire, Lexa a quand même une pure réputation derrière elle, elle a réussi à allier tous les clans, c'est quand même la classe, et tout le monde la respecte. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec sa famille pour que ça soit aussi tendax ? Vous avez l'air d'être aussi étranger que nous au concept de l'homophobie, et vu le regard que tu me lances je vois que tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle, alors ça ne doit pas venir de là._

 _\- Vous savez, beaucoup d'entre vous, et même d'entre nous, pensent à tort que c'est votre arrivée ici, et le fait que vous ayez survécu qui a rendu Heda plus..._

 _\- Faible ?_ le coupai-je en imitant des guillemets autour du faible.

 _\- Tolérante_ , corrigea-t-il. _Mais là n'est pas la vérité, c'est l'ouverture d'esprit de Heda qui vous a maintenu en vie, pas le contraire. Depuis toujours, Lexa est différente. Elle n'était pas la plus forte physiquement ou la plus rapide des nitblidas de sa génération, ni la plus adroite ou la plus agile..._

 _\- Oui, enfin, elle se défend quand même !"_

On voyait bien qu'on avait pas les mêmes valeurs lui et moi. A mes yeux, Lexa était une putain de machine de guerre !

 _" - Je ne dis en aucun cas qu'elle était plus faible que les autres_ , se reprit-il, _simplement elle ne se démarquait pas par ses capacités physiques. Elle se démarquait par sa façon de penser, ou plutôt par sa manière d'aborder les choses. Contrairement à beaucoup, elle ne se contente pas d'appliquer bêtement les lois ou de suivre sans se poser de questions la voie qui lui a été tracée. Elle réfléchit, elle imagine et visualise toutes les issues possibles avant de prendre une décision, elle sait quand il est préférable de choisir des bénéfices sur le court terme ou sur le long terme. C'est pour ça que vous êtes toujours en vie, parce qu'elle savait que même si dans l'absolu, tous vous tuer aurait été plus rapide et efficace, nos 2 peuples pouvaient s'entraider et apprendre l'un de l'autre..._

 _\- C'est que tu peux être mignon quand tu veux ! Ecoute, c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais tout ce que tu me racontes, c'est ni plus ni moins que ce qui s'est passé le jour de notre rencontre ! Quand elle m'a vu, elle avait deux possibilités, me buter et éliminer tout danger potentiel ou me donner ma chance parce qu'elle voyait déjà qu'on pouvait s'apporter beaucoup de choses._

 _\- Et je me demande toujours ce que vous lui avez apporté..._ murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

 _\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Bref, ça m'explique pas pourquoi c'est aussi prise de tête avec la famille Addams ! Viens-en aux faits avant qu'ils rappliquent, déjà que je les trouve extrêmement lents..._

 _\- J'ai demandé à des gardes de les retenir._

 _\- Pauvres d'eux..._

 _\- La manière de pensée de Lexa est... novatrice. Elle pense que rien n'est gravé dans le marbre, que chaque Heda se doit de faire évoluer les choses. Ceci implique donc nouveauté, renouveau. C'est effrayant, souvent incompris et risqué, surtout pour un milieu aussi traditionnel que celui dont est issu Lexa._

 _\- Donc ce que tu me dis, c'est que cette belle bande de paumés là, ils ont juste les boules que Lexa soit pas aussi étroite d'esprit qu'eux, et qu'il flippe à l'idée qu'une de ses idées soit un petit chouia trop louche et qu'elle se plante sévèrement et que du coup, ça... ça quoi en fait, ça déshonore la famille ou je ne sais quoi ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Mais c'est complètement stupide !_

 _\- Je suis ravi qu'une experte en matière de stupidité telle que vous soit de mon avis._

 _\- Va mourir..._ fulminai-je. _Moi qui commençais à moins te détester. Pour que ce soit bien clair, je risque de me faire découper en petits carrés de 6 centimètres de côté depuis qu'ils sont ici parce que Lexa est plus lucide qu'eux ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit lié. Mais dans l'idée, oui."_

Ok, j'avais rien à dire, je lui avais tendu la perche...

 _" - Vivement le mariage, qu'ils se cassent... Et donc, pour en revenir à la question initiale, pourquoi t'es là ?_

 _\- Parce que comme je vous l'ai dit, même si je doute que vous vous en souveniez..._

 _\- Putain t'es en forme aujourd'hui !_

 _\- Je n'apprécie que peu toutes les relations qu'entretient Heda avec des personnes pouvant influencer ses choix._

 _\- Je doute que la famille Addams ait vraiment une influence sur les décisions de Lexa..._

 _\- En réalité, elle peut en avoir, au même titre que vous._

 _\- Si tu es en train de me comparer à la famille Addams, tu vas avoir quelques soucis !_

 _\- Il est certain que Heda ne changera pas un plan de bataille pour ses proches. Mais laissez-moi vous poser une question : pourquoi accepte-t-elle de perdre près de 45 minutes par jour pour s'allonger avec vous et regarder cette chose qui ne l'intéresse sur aucun point ?_ demanda-t-il en désignant l'écran plat.

 _\- Ne critique pas mon cadeau ! Bah, c'est parce qu'elle sait que c'est moins chiant de regarder Skins avec moi que de m'avoir sur le dos à essayer de la persuader de le faire... Ok c'est bon, j'ai compris. Pour des trucs pas très importants, elle va plier parce que c'est plus épuisant de tergiverser pendant 28 ans que de le faire, comme pour le putain de discours du mois dernier. On arrive à avoir Lexa à l'usure et ça te plait pas. Mon cher Trinch, tu veux te débarrasser d'eux, et je veux me débarrasser d'eux, tu as donc frappé à la bonne porte ! Si tu es là, c'est que tu as un plan. Je t'écoute avec attention._

 _\- C'est une première..._

 _\- La... Ouais je laisse tomber, tu as gagné pour aujourd'hui !_

 _\- Ils partiront dès que le mariage aura été officié n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- C'est ce qu'ils ont dit oui._

 _\- La solution logique est donc..._

 _\- De célébrer le mariage le plus tôt possible, merci pour cette information. Mais sinon, tu sais qu'il y a une date de prévue hein ? Juste pour que je sois sûre que tu réalises que tu ne nous avances pas des masses hein !_

 _\- Oui je sais très bien que la cérémonie aura lieu dès la fin de la mise à l'épreuve, autrement dit dans deux semaines. Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle les porches de Heda souhaitent s'entretenir avec vous. Ils ont appris que vous alliez participer au mariage, ce qui en soi ne serait pas si problématique si vous n'officiez pas également la cérémonie, ce qu'ils semblent ignorer pour l'instant. Vous voyez où est le problème ?"_

Malheureusement oui, je voyais où il était le problème. S'ils voulaient me parler (enfin parler, c'était vite dit, ça risquait d'être très peu de mots et beaucoup de lames acérées !) juste parce que je me pointais au mariage, ils allaient pété les plombs quand ils me verraient arriver comme une fleur pour marier leur fille/sœur/belle-sœur avec Skai Prisa, autrement dit, et si quelqu'un venait à le répéter, je nierais tout en bloc, ma princesse (ce qui était étrange dit ainsi). Je lui fis part de ma conclusion avant de lui demander quel était son plan.

 _" - Il est très simple dans l'idée, c'est son application qui sera plus délicate._

 _\- Vas-y._

 _\- N'allez pas au mariage._

 _\- Ça marche... Attends quoi ?! Mais ça va pas, hors de question !_

 _\- Laissez-moi finir ! Je me doutais que vous ne seriez pas d'accord, j'ai donc quelque chose à vous proposer."_

Il m'expliqua son plan, qui s'avérait ne pas être dégueulasse. A vrai dire, je gagnais même au change, mais protestai quand même pour la forme. Après avoir explicité et mis au point quelques détails, le son caractéristique de l'ouverture des portes se fit entendre.

 _" - Ils en ont mis du temps._

 _\- Monter tous les étages de la tour à pied demande beaucoup de temps et d'efforts lorsque l'ascenseur ne fonctionne pas._

 _\- T'as saboté l'ascenseur ?! Tu remontes dans mon estime !"_

On frappa à la porte. Voilà, on y était, l'instant fatidique.

 _" - Trinch, il est temps de laisser cogiter tout ça. Retiens bien ce que je vais dire, parce que ça sera la première et unique fois que je te le demanderai : tu peux rester encore un peu ?"_

C'était une des choses que j'avais apprises ici : parfois il fallait favoriser sa vie à sa fierté.

 _" - Hors de question."_

Il me restait plus qu'à choisir le moment opportun pour la balancer à la flotte, histoire d'éviter de la foutre en l'air pour rien. Il sortit de la chambre, laissant entrer la famille Addams après les avoir brièvement salués. Quel était l'intérêt de se pointer à 7 pour venir me faire la peau franchement ?! C'était pas très fair-play tout ça, d'autant plus que j'avais un pied cassé ! Et, soyons honnête, me livrer à moi-même était déjà largement suffisant pour faire des dégâts considérables... Bref, tout ça pour dire que je me sentais actuellement comme un bébé koala abandonné dans une cage au fauves !

 _" - Julia Paxton_ , me salua Jane numéro 1.

 _\- C'est Jul... Non oubliez."_

Voilà, là c'était un des moments opportuns dont je parlais plus tôt !

 _" - Madame_ , lui rendis-je poliment. _Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs."_

Bienvenue à la fin de Jules Paxton ! ajoutai-je pour moi-même.

 _" - En quoi puis-je vous aider ?"_

Pourquoi je pouvais pas sortir une phrase sans avoir l'air de me foutre de leur gueule, ce que, pour une fois, j'essayais vraiment de ne pas faire !

 _" - Nous avons à parler."_

Je me relevai un peu pour m'appuyer sur la tête de lit. Je ne voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt de la manœuvre, étendue sur un lit avec pour seule compagnie la télécommande, une manette de jeu, des cannettes de Dr Pepper et des restes de meringue, c'était pas les 10 centimètres que je gagnais en me relavant qui allait me rendre moins pitoyable !

 _" - Vous voulez vous asseoir ?"_ leur proposai-je.

Ils scrutèrent la pièce. Bon d'accord, il n'y avait rien pour s'asseoir, c'était par pure politesse.

 _" - Nous avons appris_ , reprit Billy numéro 1, _que vous seriez présente au... mariage."_

Tu pourrais cracher ça avec encore plus de venin ? Connard !

 _"- C'est exact_ , me contentai-je de répondre.

 _\- Du côté de Wanheda je présume ?_

 _\- Clarke_ , corrigeai-je. _Et oui, entre autre."_

Il se renfrogna. 1ère étape du plan du Trinch, essayer de tirer tout ce qui était possible de tirer avant de passer à la suite.

 _" - Qu'entendez-vous par entre autre ?_

 _\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, peut-être pourrions-nous arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Lexa est ma meilleure amie, cela devrait répondre à votre question. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?_

 _\- L'union de notre fille avec Wanheda..."_

Il allait pas en démordre !

 _" - Envoie un message fort, très fort, peut-être même trop fort. Néanmoins, c'est elle qui a vaincu les Hommes de la Montagne, son nom inspire la crainte et le respect."_

Pas sûre qu'elle en soit ravie d'ailleurs, mais bon passons...

 _" - Aux yeux de tous, cette cérémonie sera aussi celle qui sacrera une alliance solide et définitive avec le peuple du ciel. C'est pour cette raison que je ne me suis pas opposée à ce mariage alors que je le désapprouve."_

Et si tu t'y étais opposé, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'aurait dit ta fille hein ?! Moi je savais, elle t'aurait foutu un coup de poignard dans le bide et terminé on n'en parlait plus ! Calme Jules, ne pas oublier ce que le Trinch avait dit : des commentaires rétrogrades et misogynes sous-entendant que le mariage de tes meilleures amies était un mariage arrangé n'étaient pas un motif valable pour un cassage de gueule ! Il avait pas dit ça exactement comme ça, mais c'était l'idée principale.

 _" - Je vois_ (#selfcontroldel'extrême!), _mais qu'est-ce que cela vient faire avec moi ?_

 _\- Je tolère que ma fille se prenne d'affection pour votre peuple, qu'elle les laisse aller et venir dans la capitale..."_

Cette ville était ouverte à toute la Coalition, évidemment qu'elle nous laissait y entrer ! Oh j'oubliais : connard.

 _" - Mais vous devez également savoir que je le tolère parce que ceci n'a pas de répercussions majeurs."_

Autrement dit, personne ne savait avec qui la grande Heda passait son temps libre, donc on s'en foutait.

 _" - En ce qui vous concerne, les choses sont différentes. La... relation..._

 _\- L'amitié._

 _\- ... qui vous unie Alexandria et vous..._

 _\- Lexa._

 _\- ... est de notoriété publique. Et je crains qu'elle n'ait un impact néfaste sur l'image que renvoie Heda._

 _\- Voyez-vous ça_ , murmurai-je en espérant qu'il ne m'entende pas trop.

 _\- Vous faites parler de vous. Et malheureusement, pas en bien. De plus, avec les événements récents vous concernant de près, votre présence à un événement politique d'une importance capitale ne fera qu'encourager les opposants d'Alexandria à agir."_

Pour que l'on soit bien clair, les événements récents désignaient Kifrin envoyant un sniper à Polis (et tirant sur ma mère accessoirement, même si j'étais pas sûre que cet événement-ci préoccupait vraiment Billy numéro 1) et la mise à l'épreuve d'un partie du Skaikru, en somme pas ma faute, et l'événement politique était la définition qu'il donnait au mariage. Bref, passons, encore une fois.

C'était définitif, il n'y avait rien à en tirer, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était farouchement opposé à notre entrée dans l'alliance, et que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Argumenter avec lui reviendrait à tenir un débat du même acabit que celui opposant un croyant et un non-croyant *"Bah oui mais si tu croyais tu comprendrais pourquoi c'est vrai ! Mais si tu croyais pas tu comprendrais pourquoi c'est pas vrai !", bref, les 2 argumentations se basent sur rien du tout !*. Aussi difficile que ce soit pour lui, il fallait que je suive les conseils du Trinch et que je jette l'éponge.

 _" - Très bien, je comprends où vous voulez en venir. Si vous pensez vraiment que ma présence risque d'occasionner un malaise généralisé, je ne viendrai pas au mariage._

 _\- Vraiment ? Le pensez-vous ?_

 _\- Oui, ma présence à cet événement ne vaut pas la peine de risquer un scandale politique. Je vais le faire si c'est pour le bien de Lexa."_

J'étais à deux doigts de pousser jusqu'à dire Alexandria, mais être trop lèche-bottes risquerait de leur mettre la puce à l'oreille.

 _"- Je vous remercie de votre compréhension. Nous apprécions."_

Et sans plus de cérémonie, ils quittèrent la chambre. Au risque de me répéter, à quoi ça servait qu'ils se pointent tous ?! A part Billy numéro 1, et à la limite Jane numéro 1 qui m'avait vaguement saluée, les autres n'avaient pas dit un mot ! Je m'étais même demandée de quoi il parlait lorsqu'il avait dit "Nous apprécions". Je lançai un épisode de How I Met Your Mother (d'ici la fin, ils auraient peut-être atteint le milieu des escaliers !).

* * *

 _" - Frinph !_ hurlai-je la bouche pleine de la meringue qu'il me restait. _Frinph !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'alerter tout le quartier. Et au nom de tout ce qui est sacré, avalez votre nourriture avant de parler."_

Je m'exécutai.

 _" - Bon, t'avais raison, ils me connaissent pas assez et sont trop bornés et étroits d'esprit pour comprendre qu'il y avait anguille sous roche à ma docilité soudaine._

 _\- Tant mieux pour nous. Avez-vous une idée quant à ce que nous avons abordé plus tôt ?_

 _\- Oui, j'ai trouvé. Passe-moi mes béquilles."_

Je me levai, essayant de m'habituer à me tenir debout.

 _" - Vous êtes sûre de pouvoir marcher ?_

 _\- Est-ce que tu t'inquièterais pour moi ?_

 _\- Je m'inquiète de voir le mois que vous m'avez dédié reculé à nouveau."_

Le rappel de ce mois d'exploitation la plus pure m'arracha un frisson. Malgré tout, je devais bien avouer que je m'ennuierais dans le Trinch et que pour une fois, il avait été très bon. Nous nous rendîmes vers l'ascenseur.

 _" - T'as réglé la question administrative ?_

 _\- Oui, les conseillers ont été informé. Comptez-vous nous dire quelle est notre destination ?_

 _\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. J'ai besoin que tu occupes Clarke et Lexa pour le reste de l'après-midi. Trouve n'importe quoi, emmerde-les avec des détails inutiles de votre politique t'es balèze pour ça !_

 _\- Notre coopération ne va pas perdurer très longtemps..._

 _\- Je m'attendais pas à autre chose en même temps. Bref, pendant ce temps, je vais chercher tous les autres et je les emmène là-bas. A 20 heures 30, débrouille-toi pour les amener au garage des Rovers, et je demanderai à quelqu'un de vous conduire jusqu'à nous. Vendu ?_

 _\- Très bien._

 _\- Bell, O, Rave, Murphy, Monty, Jasper, Abby, Kane, Lincoln, Miller, Bryan, Harper, Indra, Nyko... Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?_

 _\- Peut-être l'homme qui travaille avec Mlle Reyes, et celui qui est souvent à l'infirmerie. Ainsi que les nitblidas._

 _\- Les gosses, Sinclair et Jackson. Ok ça marche !"_

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. J'aperçus Clarke au loin, qui se dirigeait vers la tour.

 _" - Vas-y Trinch, à toi de jouer !"_

Je me faufilai discrètement, le laissant faire son boulot. Et il avait intérêt à bien le faire, parce que je passais pas inaperçue ! Je me dirigeai tout d'abord vers la zone d'entrainement des mômes, espérant que Lexa ne s'y trouverait pas. Coup de bol, non seulement, elle y était pas, mais en plus Indra, O, Lincoln, Nyko et Bell s'y trouvaient pour s'entraîner.

 _" - Salut !_

 _\- Jules ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, t'es sensée être dans ton lit, Abby va te tuer si elle te voit !_ me réprimanda Bell en m'apercevant.

 _\- Vous tombez à merveille !_ jubilai-je en l'ignorant. _J'ai besoin que vous vous rendiez tous au Rover près de la porte de la ville tout de suite !_

 _\- Et pourquoi ça ?_

 _\- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, mais vous devez me faire confiance ! Je prépare un truc énorme ! Et faites en sorte que Lexa ne vous voit pas !_

 _\- Enorme quel genre ?_

 _\- Genre j'ai dû coopérer avec le Trin... Titus pour le mettre au point !"_

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous net, même Indra me fixait avec incompréhension.

 _" - J'ai dit : je_ vous _expliquerai ! Bougez-vous aller ! Vous aussi les mômes au sang noir, Titus a dit que c'était cool !"_

Surpris et curieux, ils obtempèrent.

 _" - T'as vraiment intérêt à ce que ça en vaille le coup..._ menaça O.

 _\- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu sais où sont les autres ?_

 _\- Dans la tente voisine à celle que tu as fait brûlé."_

Je ne pris pas le temps de débattre là-dessus - parce que ça servait à rien et que de toute façon, je savais que je n'y étais pour rien dans l'histoire de l'incendie et que ça me suffisait largement - et me rendis à ma prochaine destination.

 _" - Bordel, pourquoi elle est là ?"_

Lexa se dirigeait elle aussi à pas sûrs vers la tente. J'en fis rapidement le tour et entrai par derrière.

 _" - Je ne suis pas là !_ prévins-je en me jetant derrière ce qui faisait office de bar.

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que..._ s'étonna Raven.

 _\- Bonjour._

 _\- Oh Heda, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_ l'interrogea Abby.

 _\- Je cherche Clarke._

 _\- Il me semble qu'elle se rendait à la salle d'entrainement pour vous y trouver justement."_

Non ! Pas là-bas ! Si elle allait là-bas, elle allait se rendre compte que ses successeurs potentiels ne s'y trouvaient plus, et c'en était fini ! Je donnai un coup de pied à Raven pour attirer son attention.

 _" - Aie !_

 _\- Sshhh !"_

Je secouai la tête vivement.

 _" - Heu en fait non..._ comprit-elle. E _lle est..."_

Je mimai tant bien que mal la tour.

 _" - Elle est retournée à Ark..."_

Mais non !

 _" - Heu non... La tour... C'est ça ...?"_

Yay Rave !

 _" - Ouais c'est ça, elle est retournée à la tour !_

 _\- D'accord..._ dit Lexa dubitative. _Merci, bonne fin de journée."_

* * *

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas sensée marcher !_

 _\- Je sais Abby, désolée ! Et j'ai une bonne excuse, mais avant il faut qu'on se rende tous au Rover. Maintenant !"_

15 minutes de parlottes plus tard, ils acceptèrent enfin. J'en profitai pour négocier un voyage sur le dos de Miller, commençant à avoir vraiment mal au pied. Durant le trajet, j'entre-aperçus le Trinch, Clarke et Lexa au loin. Par chance, celui-ci réussit à les éloigner juste à temps pour nous permettre de passer en paix.

* * *

 _" - Bon alors, tu vas nous expliquer ce qu'on fait ici à la fin ?!_ s'impatienta Murphy.

 _\- Calme-toi. Mes amis, si je vous ai réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour un événement spécial. Je dois d'abord vous dire que la famille Addams m'a virée du mariage Clexa. Enfin, virée, j'avoue leur avoir facilité la tâche._

 _\- Quoi ?!_ s'exclamèrent-ils tous d'une seule voix.

 _\- Attendez une seconde ! Je me suis retirée, c'est vrai, mais seulement du mariage politique, celui hyper-chiant. C'est pourquoi je vous invite aujourd'hui au mariage premier du nom, le vrai, celui tellement classe que même les mariées ne sont pas au courant qu'il aura lieu aussi tôt. Ce soir, nous allons marier Lexa et Clarke, selon mes règles !_

 _\- Ici ?_ s'étonna Kane.

 _\- Bien sûr que non, à un endroit plus emblématique._

 _\- Où ? Arkadia ?_ proposa Jasper.

 _\- Non._

 _\- Je vois..._ devina Bellamy.

 _\- Tu pourrais rester ici pour amener le Trinch, Clarke et Lexa là-bas ?"_

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

 _" - Mais où on va à la fin ?_ s'énerva Murphy.

 _\- Là où tout a commencé : au Drop Ship._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que le Drop Ship ?"_ demanda une voix qui m'était jusque là inconnue.

Je me retournai et me figeai en découvrant à qui elle appartenait. Merde, tout mais pas ça...

* * *

 _" - Oh pas toi... Murphy, tu sais conduire ?_

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Parfait, à part Murphy et Bell, montez tous dans les Rovers et rendez vous là-bas. On vous y retrouvera."_

Ils s'exécutèrent. Une fois les 2 véhicules partis, je fis à nouveau face à mon interlocutrice.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"_

* * *

Merci d'être arrivé au bout ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Il est bien plus court que les précédents, je vous avais prévenu, mais il était nécessaire pour introduire le prochain chapitre qui sera, et oui vous l'avez deviné !, le mariage ! J'aurais pu combiner ce chapitre et le suivant, mais il aurait été beaucoup trop long. Et qui dit longueur dit temps d'attente, alors comme, je suis désolée de vous le dire, le prochain chapitre risque de prendre bien plus de temps à écrire et donc de sortir dans un moment, j'ai préféré couper cette petite partie et vous la donner aujourd'hui, même si elle ne sert pas des masses, pour vous faire patienter. Voilà, ça c'était pour l'explication.

Ensuite, concernant le tout petit passage que j'ai mis entre 2 astérisq... axtéris... bref entre 2 étoiles comme ça *, ceci provient du spectacle "Hallelujah bordel" ! de l'humoriste (et accessoirement mon dieu) Jérémy Ferrari. Voilà, il fallait que je mette au moins une de ses répliques dans cette fiction, c'est chose faite !

Concernant le chapitre en lui-même j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même (une idée du personnage de la fin ? Bon cherchez pas très loin, ça va pas non plus être le moment de surprise de l'extrême ! =P) ! J'avais envie que Titus et Jules s'associent au moins une fois pour faire quelque chose de productif, même si c'est toujours en se balançant des petites piques bien sympathiques ! =) Et j'essaie d'intégrer un peu plus le petit Murphy, parce que son personnage dans la série a une des meilleures évolutions et devient un de mes persos préférés.

Et maintenant, le moment requête : j'ai plusieurs fois fait appel à vous pour avoir des idées de OS, mais je vous avoue que je le faisais plutôt par principe que par réel "besoin", pour la bonne et simple raison que j'avais toujours une idée de secours, un chapitre que je pourrais écrire lorsque l'inspiration se ferait vraiment la malle. Sauf que mon chapitre de secours justement, il sera là la prochaine fois puisqu'il s'agit du chapitre du mariage, et que cette fois-ci, je compte bien l'écrire ! Depuis le début (enfin pas le début début, celui où j'ai commencé à me décider pour une histoire bien plus longue que 2 OS), j'ai en tête 4 arcs (soyons fous, ayons la prétention de les appeler ainsi) : celui sur le mariage (chapitre 8, celui-ci et qui se conclura dans le prochain chapitre donc), celui sur le passé et la famille de Lexa (chapitres 9, avec les flashbacks sur Costia, 11 et quelques scènes avec la famille Addams dans les autres chapitres), celui sur la famille et le passé de Jules, et donc un peu de Clarke (chapitres 2, 7, 12, 13 et un peu 14) et, même si ce n'est pas vraiment un arc, j'avoue que je mourrais d'envie de mettre Lexa sous herbe (chapitre 4). Comme vous pouvez le constater, une fois le mariage fini dans le chapitre 16 et les histoires de famille qui le seront dans le 17, j'aurai un peu fait le tour. Bon, je vous ai dit que j'avais 4 arcs en tête, c'est pas tout à fait ça, j'en ai encore 2 en réserve, mais il s'avère que c'est celui qui conclura cette histoire et un autre qui n'est pas vraiment la fin mais qui la précède quand même pas mal, et comme j'ai pas envie que ça arrive tout de suite, et que j'espère que vous non plus, il faut que je trouve quelque chose de nouveau, si je ne veux pas tourner en rond. C'est pourquoi, si vous avez des idées, c'est maintenant que j'en ai le plus besoin, que ce soit pour un OS en vrac sans trop de lien avec le reste juste pour s'amuser ou pour une histoire plus complexe.

PS : il y a un moment, quelqu'un m'a demandée de mettre du Octaven. Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera, car j'aime beaucoup Lincoln et O ensemble, et que malgré toutes les différences entre cette histoire et la série, je tiens à garder quelques trucs communs aux 2 =)

PS le retour : j'ai aussi eu une demande pour mettre Jules et Raven ensemble, ce que je ne ferai pas non plus, parce que la vie sentimentale de Jules est un des arcs de fin dont je parlais précédemment. En plus, je sais déjà avec qui elle va finir, et je préviens tout de suite, ça sera un OC également, et je me fais une idée très précise de ce personnage. Je bloque encore sur quelques détails (son prénom par exemple), mais j'ai déjà son histoire et sa personnalité dans un coin de ma tête. =)

Bref, tout ça pour dire, que ce soit une petite idée en l'air ou une histoire plus précise, ou même un personnage ou un couple, de The 100 ou non, même d'une autre série ou que vous avez inventé, ou une situation que vous souhaitez voir, des flashbacks sur quelqu'un en particulier (sauf sur Charlie, le meilleur ami mort, parce que c'est prévu aussi pour la fin) faites vous plaisir je suis preneuse, j'ai besoin d'inspiration !

Voilà, si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez à me le faire savoir dans le cadre en dessous, à me follow ou me favorise (je sais pas comment on dit) ! Tchô !

Kisses - DW.


	16. Wedding

Yo tout le monde c'est DW ! (Intro à la Squeezie =P) Hé oui vous l'attendiez tous, le voici, le voilà, le grand, le beau, le puissant, le magnifique ! Ouais bon j'arrête... Bref, comme le titre du chapitre l'indique, voici le mariage ! =) On se retrouve donc devant le Rover, avec Jules, Murphy, Bellamy et notre personnage mystère (enfin mystère, je pense que vous avez tous plus ou moins deviné de qui il s'agissait...), après que tout le monde soit parti au Drop Ship où aura lieu le mariage surprise ! Pendant ce temps, notre bon Titus est en train d'accaparer l'attention de Lexa et Clarke, pour éviter qu'elles découvrent que quelque chose se prépare. Enjoy !

* * *

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _\- S'il te plait, réponds à ma question._

 _\- Pour que t'alertes le reste de tes barjos ? Même pas en rêve !_

 _\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, mais cela peut changer si tu ne me réponds pas._

 _\- C'est supposé me faire peur ?_

 _\- T'es en train de lui demander si la perspective que la famille Addams débarque ici est supposée te faire flipper ?_ chuchota Murphy. _Tu te fous de qui là, ça fait plusieurs mois que tu te tends à chaque fois que t'entends parler d'eux..._

 _\- La ferme, je me la jouais badass là ! J'ai pas le droit de la jouer badass ?! Bref, dis-moi quelles sont tes intentions si tu veux espérer une réponse !_

 _\- Alex... Lexa est ma sœur._

 _\- Oui, ça je sais._

 _\- Je la connais. Je sais que tu penses que nous ne la connaissons pas, mais, dans mon cas du moins, c'est faux. Je la connais bien, assez pour connaitre le profil des personnes qu'elle juge digne de son attention. Ta réaction lorsque Père et toi avez discuté était trop docile pour ne pas cacher quelque chose, bien trop docile venant d'une personne qu'apprécie ma sœur. J'ai compris que tu préparais quelque chose mais, bien que j'ai quelques hypothèses, je ne suis pas totalement sûre de savoir quoi._

 _\- Vas-y puisque t'es si maligne, dis-moi à quoi tu penses ?_ la défiai-je.

 _\- Le mariage, vous comptez le célébrer en cachette n'est-ce pas ? Au... drop ship j'imagine._

 _\- Eh merde..._

 _\- Quoi tu pensais vraiment qu'elle allait pas deviner ?!_ s'exclama Bellamy.

\- _J'avais un peu d'espoir en effet... Ecoute-moi toi, si tu comptes nous arrêter, crois-moi je..._

 _\- Tu vas faire quoi,_ coupa Murphy, _l'assommer avec ton plâtre ? T'es déjà pas capable de faire 5 mètres sans que ta béquille droite se prenne dans ta béquille gauche..._

 _\- Mais tu vas te taire à la fin ! Je perds toute crédibilité là !"_

Nous étions partis pour une nouvelle engueulade, si bien que j'en oubliais presque Jane numéro 3.

 _" - Julia, je t'ass..._

 _\- Jules._

 _\- Jules."_

Oh mon Dieu, c'était la première de cette famille de fous (à part Lexa mais elle comptait pas) qui acceptait d'utiliser mon vrai nom ! Enfin, mon surnom, mais ça impliquerait que Julia soit mon vrai prénom, ce qui était le cas mais... Bref.

 _" - Je t'assure que je ne cherche pas à te nuire. En réalité, je... Je voudrais vous accompagner._

 _\- Sérieux ?!_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Tu vas me dire que c'est parce que c'est ta sœur jumelle, que vous avez une relation privilégiée et que tu veux être présente pour le plus beau jour de sa vie ?_

 _\- En partie oui._

 _\- Si c'est vrai, pourquoi tu t'es pas bougée le cul avant ?! Pourquoi je devrais te croire ?_

 _\- Parce que Père et Mère..._

 _\- Arrête de les appeler comme ça, c'est... perturbant !_

 _\- Ils se sont rendus au lieu d'entrainement des nitblidas, et ont constaté qu'aucun d'eux n'était présent. Ils sont partis à la recherche du Fleimkepa..._

 _\- C'est qui lui ?_ demandai-je discrètement à Bellamy.

 _\- C'est le titre de Titus._

 _\- Ah... Continue._

 _\- Mais ils ne l'ont pas trouvé. Je crains qu'ils n'aient compris que quelque chose se tramaient, et ils sont à la recherche d'A... de Lexa et de Wanheda..._

 _\- Clarke._

 _\- Ainsi qu'à ta recherche. Comme tu n'étais pas dans la tour..._

 _\- Ils ont compris qu'il y avait anguille sous roche..._

 _\- Si tu restes ici, ils vont vite te retrouver. Je les ai aiguillés sur une fausse piste pour te faire gagner du temps, alors si tu veux partir, tu vas devoir m'emmener avec toi..."_

Je réfléchis un instant. J'avais besoin d'autres avis.

 _" - Les garçons, conseil de... Les garçons ?"_

Murphy klaxonna, déjà au volant du véhicule.

 _" - Tu te bouges, je tiens pas à m'éterniser ici !_

 _\- Alors ça y est on réfléchit plus ? On lui fait confiance comme ça ? C'est pas justement ce que vous me reprochez, de pas assez réfléchir ?_

 _\- Si on lui fait pas confiance, qu'elle raconte des cracks ou pas, ça craint, alors que si on l'emmène, il reste une chance pour qu'elle dise la vérité !_

 _\- Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais il a raison, le soutint Bellamy, ce que je pensais pas voir de si tôt. Allez-y, je vais rester cacher ici en les attendant. Laissez quelqu'un à proximité du Rover, s'ils se pointent plus tôt je vous contacte !"_

* * *

 _" - Il y a un truc que je comprends pas... Si Lexa et toi êtes jumelles - et vu votre ressemblance vraies jumelles - comment ça se fait que tu n'ais pas hérité du sang noir toi aussi ? S'il y a bien un truc que j'ai retenu de mes cours de sciences, c'est que vous êtes supposées partager le même code génétique._

 _\- Être nitblida n'a rien à voir avec le sang hérité des parents, c'est à l'esprit de Heda que revient le choix de décider qui sera digne de passer l'épreuve pour succéder au trône._

 _\- Mouais admettons..."_

J'étais toujours sceptique à propos de cette histoire. Peut-être que j'avais l'esprit trop cartésien, mais je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il n'y avait pas de facteurs génomiques derrière tout ça... Il faudrait que je me penche sur la question un jour ou l'autre. Nous roulions depuis quelques minutes déjà, quelques minutes plongées dans le silence parce qu'en général, c'était moi qui monopolisait la parole, et j'étais occupée à débattre sur si oui ou non c'était une bonne idée d'amener Jane numéro 3 avec nous.

 _" - Dis, c'est vraiment pour ça que t'es là ? Parce que c'est ta sœur jumelle et que tu veux être là pour son mariage ?_

 _\- Entre autre oui._

 _\- Pourquoi s'affoler que maintenant ?_

 _\- Ecoute, je conçois que tu ais du mal à comprendre, mais j'aimerais que tu te mettes à ma place un instant. Père et M... Mes parents, se reprit-elle, sont très respectés par les habitants de mon village natif et de ceux aux alentours. Ils sont justes, loyaux, respectueux..._

 _\- Justes et respectueux ? On était au même repas toi et moi, parce que dans mes souvenirs, leur réaction était quelque peu... disproportionnée on va dire._

 _\- C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé d'essayer de raisonner selon notre perspective._

 _\- Plus sérieusement, je comprends le point de vue de ta famille - c'est le même que celui de tous les grounders - mais j'ai l'impression qu'on en revient toujours au même. J'ai pas besoin que tu me détailles en long, en large et en travers pourquoi vous êtes comme ça, ce que je veux savoir c'est ta position à toi. Je ne vais pas te virer du mariage de ta sœur, et je pense que si tu nous avais un piège, on ne serait plus en train de discuter tranquillement, mais une fois tout ça fini, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Repartir avec eux et te braquer sur l'idée que nous attirerons que des emmerdes ou commencer à réfléchir et rester à Polis ? Parce que si tu comptes juste rester pour faire acte de présence et te déculpabiliser et foutre le camp ensuite, honnêtement je vois pas ce que ça prouve. Au meilleur des cas, Lexa s'en foutra totalement, au pire, elle placera un tout petit peu d'espoir en toi dont tu ne seras totalement pas digne, espoir que tu vas bousiller._

 _\- Ce n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça..._

 _\- Si ça l'est. Tu dois choisir entre partir et fuir ou rester et te battre, entre noir ou blanc. C'est une des rares situations où il n'y a pas de facteurs intervenant. Tu n'es pas persuadée que nous sommes la destruction, l'apocalypse, le malheur, la mort ou autres conneries, sinon tu ne serais pas dans cette voiture. Je pense ne pas trop m'avancer en affirmant que c'est pas demain la veille que tes parents, ni même ton frère, changeront d'avis sur nous, et tu ne peux pas prendre la décision pour votre autre sœur ou ton copain..._

 _\- Mon copain ?_

 _\- Ton fiancé, ton mari j'en sais rien moi, le mec qui a failli me couper un doigt quoi !_

 _\- Nous ne sommes pas impliqués dans une quelconque relation amoureuse. Ce garçon est un ami de longue date, dont les parents nous ont quitté lorsqu'il avait 11 ans. Père l'a pris sous son aile, il était par ailleurs destiné à épouser Ale... Lexa avant..._

 _\- Avant quoi ?_ intervint Murphy qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusqu'à présent. _Qu'elle devienne Heda, que votre père réalise qu'elle était lesbienne ou qu'il se rende à l'évidence et comprenne que personne ne pouvait lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire ?"_

Je le rejoignis dans un fou-rire. Rien que d'imaginer la scène était tellement grotesque ! Je voyais tout à fait la discussion entre Billy numéro 3 et Lexa qui en aurait découlée : " - Salut, ça m'ennuie de te demander ça maintenant, mais ton père a dit qu'on devait se marier, donc on devrait peut-être s'y mettre ! - Mais t'es un marrant toi, maintenant que j'ai bien ri, je dois aller rejoindre ma fiancéebientôtfemme qui se trouve actuellement en tenue très légère, très provocatrice et très sexy sur notre lit pour lui faire tout un tas de choses classées Rated M, alors soit tu dégages tout de suite, soit je t'éclate un testicule - je te laisse choisir lequel - et assassine la moitié de ta descendance." Evidemment, les termes n'auraient pas été exactement les mêmes, mais c'était l'idée. Ou alors elle lui aurait demandé de la rejoindre sur le balcon et l'aurait poussé dans le vide ! Bref, une fois calmée, j'en revins à mes moutons.

 _" - Bref, blague à part, le choix t'appartient. Je sais que c'est pas évident rompre tout contact avec ta famille, mais tu te dois de le faire lorsque ça devient nocif pour toi. Lexa l'a fait, je l'ai fait, mon grand frère, qui était un peu comme toi, l'a fait d'une certaine façon, aie le courage d'en faire de même. Je sais que t'en crèves d'envie, mais la peur te retient. La peur de décevoir, la peur d'être punie..."_

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle était sur une corde raide, et le moindre petit coup de vent pouvait la faire basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre, et en la regardant, je voyais que je venais de la faire pencher. Cependant, ce n'était pas mon rôle, de la pousser dans le vide. Pas parce que j'estimais que je n'avais pas à me mêler de la vie des autres, mais parce que si jamais elle regrettait sa décision, ça allait me retomber sur le coin de l'œil. Je devais rectifier le tir.

 _" - M'enfin, c'est ce que j'en pense. Je ne te connais pas après tout, t'as pas à prendre mon avis en considération. Contentons-nous de célébrer aujourd'hui !"_

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles elle ne dit rien. Je me lançais dans un débat animé avec Murphy sur la saison la plus flippante d'American Horror Story. Il maintenait que c'était la 2 Asylum, alors que moi c'était incontestablement la 4 Freak Show ! Peut-être que ma phobie des clowns avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans... Comme d'habitude, dès que je débattais avec Murphy, ou avec qui que ce soit en fait, ça partit en bagarre totale, sur tout et n'importe quoi !

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Costia ?_ demanda Jane numéro 3, interrompant la dispute pour le plus grand bonheur de Murphy qui en avait marre d'entendre le son de ma voix.

 _\- Beaucoup de choses. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Costia ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Et elle me ressemble à ce point ?_

 _\- Physiquement non, vous êtes aux antipodes, à part au niveau de la silhouette peut-être. Mais, ta façon d'être, ta façon de parler... Ce n'est pas qu'une question de ressemblance : elle est toi. Ou plutôt, tu es elle."_

A la différence près que moi, je ne l'avais jamais enfermée avant de la torturer...

 _" - J'imagine que le reste de la famille Addams ne pouvait pas la voir non plus..._

 _\- Ils ne l'ont jamais rencontré._

 _\- En même temps, Lexa n'a pas dû se précipiter pour vous la présenter._

 _\- Aucun de nous ne connaissait son existence. Lorsque ma sœur a été choisi pour être Heda, nous nous sommes rendues à Polis pour la cérémonie. Ils sont tous repartis le lendemain même, mais j'ai feint d'être souffrante afin de rester quelques jours de plus. Lexa ne savait même pas que nous étions là donc un ami de longue date m'a dénichée une petite maison inhabitée dans un endroit peu fréquenté de la ville. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de revoir ma sœur, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, mais ce n'était pas désagréable d'être seule un moment, sans pression extérieure. Une nuit, une jeune voleuse est entrée par effraction. Après m'avoir menacée, elle m'a expliquée qu'elle résidait ici en cachette pour le moment, parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un y vivait. Elle m'a invitée à rester. Je ne savais pas qui elle était à l'époque mais..._

 _\- Elle, elle le savait. Lexa et toi vous ressemblez beaucoup trop pour qu'elle n'ait pas fait le lien._

 _\- Oui. Je ne la voyais que peu, elle rentrait très tôt le matin, dormait et repartait aussitôt. Parfois, nous dinions ensemble avant qu'elle ne retourne voir Lexa, ce que j'ignorais. La veille de mon départ, quand je lui ai annoncé que je devais retourner chez moi, je me souviens mots pour mots de ce qu'elle a dit "Bon bah autant te le dire tout de suite alors, t'es la sœur de Lexa, ce qui fait de nous de toi ma potentielle belle-sœur. Elle veut révéler au grand jour notre relation lors de son discours dans 2 jours. C'est bien dommage que tu partes, on aurait pu bien s'amuser toi et moi petite sœur."_

 _\- T'as été surprise ?_

 _\- Oui et non. Quand Costia m'a annoncé la nature de sa relation avec Lexa, je ne m'y attendais pas, mais en réfléchissant, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Je suis retournée dans mon village sans même aller voir ma sœur, et j'ai fini par presque oublier l'existence de Costia. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne sa mort. Dès que j'ai su, je suis retournée à Polis. J'y ai croisé Anya, l'ancienne mentor de Lexa. On a un peu discuté, puis je me suis rendue sur la tombe de Costia. Je voulais aller voir Lexa, mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'avais peur de... Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi j'avais peur, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je suis donc rentrée chez moi. Un de mes plus grands regrets, c'est de ne pas avoir cherché à mieux la connaitre._

 _\- Alors ne fais pas la même erreur avec Clarke._

 _\- Les filles !_ nous interpella Murphy. _On est arrivés !"_

Je bondis du véhicule dès que celui-ci se stoppa, puis dû remonter dedans parce que j'avais oublié mes béquilles. Je contemplai les restes du vaisseau qui nous avait servi de chez-nous pendant un moment. C'était peut-être le seul endroit où j'avais eu la sensation d'appartenir pleinement à l'exception de Polis.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?_ me demanda Jane numéro 3.

 _\- C'est le vaisseau qui nous a amené ici, nous les 100 de départ._

 _\- Et c'est aussi un immense cimetière !_ compléta Raven. _Franchement, tu tentes le Diable en célébrant un mariage ici !"_

Ma réflexion n'était pas allée aussi loin, mais elle avait pas tout à fait tort. Pour ne pas lui faire ce plaisir, je l'ignorais simplement. J'aperçus au loin Monty, Nyko et les petits nitblidas qui essayaient tant bien que mal de déblayer et de nettoyer la zone sous les ordres un peu hasardeux de Kane, qui se positionnait plus en rôle de patriarche se contentant de regarder qu'en homme fort dont l'aide pouvait être précieuse.

 _" - Il manque du monde là... Où ils sont partis ?_

 _\- Lincoln, O et Indra sont allés chasser. Jackson et Sinclair sont dans le vaisseau. Miller, Jasper, Bryan et Harper se sont rendus à Arkadia pour ramener des tables, des chaises, à boire et à manger. Parce qu'en arrivant tu vois, on s'est dit "C'est bon elle a prévu le coup, elle a dû s'arranger pour faire parvenir tout ce qu'il fallait ici !" Et 8 secondes plus tard, on s'est souvenus qu'on parlait de toi, donc on a dû agir._

 _\- Au risque de me répéter, ma réflexion n'est pas allée aussi loin._

 _\- Tu ne l'as jamais dit..._

 _\- Si, à moi-même, c'est largement suffisant._

 _\- T'es là depuis 3 minutes et tu m'épuises déjà..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi, je l'ai supporté tout le trajet !"_ intervint Murphy.

Je lui tirai la langue, il me pinça le bras, je lui écrasai le pied avec une béquille, bref la maturité quoi, et il partit garer le Rover.

 _" - Et Abby où elle est ? Elle ne va pas rater le mariage de sa fille quand même !_

 _\- Juste derrière toi,_ répondit maman Griffin. _Et non, je ne compte pas manquer cet événement, tout ça va juste... un peu vite pour moi. J'ai besoin de quelques minutes d'adaptation._

 _\- En gros, tu as fait exploser son cerveau,_ plaisanta Raven. _Et du coup, on a décidé de lui faire confiance ?"_

Elle désigna Jane numéro 3 de la tête, qui était bien silencieuse. Merde je l'avais carrément oublié.

 _" - Heu ouais. Je te raconterai._

 _\- Ok. Moi c'est Raven, enchantée._

 _\- Et je suis Abigail, la mère de Clarke. Mais appelez-moi Abby."_

Elles lui tendirent la main, que jumelle Addams (sympa celui-là non ?) serra.

 _" - Hérakléa."_

1ère remarque : elle ne s'appelait pas Jane numéro 3. 2ème remarque : la famille Addams aimait vraiment les noms louches. 3ème remarque : je venais de comprendre d'où ils sortaient les prénoms !

 _" - Oh putain, j'ai compris !_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Dis, comment s'appelle ton grand frère et ta petite sœur ?_

 _\- Ptolémé et Sakheba._

 _\- Ptolémaïs et... Sakhebou j'imagine._

 _\- De quoi elle parle là ?_ dit Raven complètement perdue.

 _\- Le vrai prénom de Lexa, c'est Alexandria. Alexandria, Hérakléa, Ptolémé et Sakheba. Alexandrie, Héracléopolis, Ptolémaïs et Sakhebou. C'est des noms de villes antiques égyptiennes !* C'était bien trouvé je dois leur accorder !_

 _\- Donc, si je résume bien_ , commença Raven, _pendant tout le trajet, tu n'as pas pensé à lui demander son prénom et tu viens seulement de l'apprendre. Et, toi, Jules Paxton, qui parfois a des doutes mêmes sur nos prénoms à nous, tu as réussi à non seulement te souvenir mais en plus à faire le lien avec des villes disparues construites il y a plusieurs siècles de cela ?_

 _\- J'ai une mémoire sélective dégueulasse"_ , me justifiai-je.

Elle soupira mais sembla malgré tout se contenter de mon explication. Elle m'invita à la suivre pour "me rendre utile" comme elle disait, et finit par me demander d'aller aider Kane à superviser, parce qu'avec ma jambe dans le plâtre, je pouvais pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Jane numéro 3/jumelle Addams/ville égyptienne antique nous suivit.

 _" - Au fait, que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais t'appeler Héra_ , lui dis-je. _Comme ça, en plus, ça portera peut-être chance !_

 _\- Pourquoi ça ?_ interrogea Rave.

 _\- Héra était la déesse du mariage et la protectrice de la femme dans la mythologie grecque._

 _\- Comment tu sais ça ?_

 _\- C'est la seule période de l'histoire à laquelle je m'intéressais en cours sur l'Arche. Même si on en parle peu et qu'on a très peu de bouquins sur le sujet, je trouvais ça passionnant !_

 _\- Son prénom vient d'une ville égyptienne et tu lui donnes le surnom d'une divinité grecque, pourquoi pas... Bon, je vous laisse ici, je vais voir si des trucs du vaisseau peuvent encore être utilisables."_

Je proposai à Héra (autant prendre l'habitude d'utiliser son vrai nom) d'aller filer un coup de main pour nettoyer la zone, ce qu'elle accepta, et rejoignis Kane.

 _" - Ravie de vous revoir chancelier !_

 _\- Tu peux m'appeler Marcus tu sais._

 _\- Je sais, mais c'est marrant de vous appeler comme ça quand je vous parle, comme ça Lexa constate qu'il y a vraiment qu'à elle que j'ai toujours refuser d'utiliser son titre. Alors, comment on s'en sort ?_

 _\- Pour un mariage improvisé, pas trop mal. Je suis surprise que tu ais ramené quelqu'un de la famille... Comment tu les appelles déjà ?_

 _\- La famille Addams. Et elle c'est Héra au fait, je viens de l'apprendre alors je frime un peu. Les autres sont partis depuis longtemps à Arkadia ?_

 _\- Un moment oui. Ils ne devraient plus tarder._

 _\- J'espère qu'ils vont pas nous ramener de gens louches en plus. Genre Jaha._

 _\- D'autant plus que Thelonius est devenu étrange depuis son retour._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Il parle à tort et à travers d'une certaine "City of Light", et je crains qu'il ne tente d'inciter des gens à le rejoindre..._

 _\- Mouais... Bon, c'est rien qu'on ne puisse pas gérer demain. Aujourd'hui, c'est pas notre souci !_

 _\- Oui, j'imagine que tu as raison."_

Je le sentais inquiet. Et si lui était inquiet, j'avouais que ça m'inquiétait aussi un peu. Mais bon, Jaha avait toujours été aussi illuminé qu'increvable, et de toutes façons, on ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment.

 _" - Et sinon, comment ça va avec Abby ?_ demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

 _\- Bien Très bien même. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?_

 _\- Je sais pas, mais à un moment on a tous cru que vous étiez ensemble, mais après vous étiez totalement platoniques l'un envers l'autre, et ensuite Jasper vous a surpris dans les salles de bain à Polis et depuis, bah, on ne sait pas trop en fait._

 _\- Tout va très bien, on est juste moins démonstratifs que d'autres."_

Je saisis le sous-entendu peu caché de sa remarque.

" _\- C'est parce que vous êtes vieux ça_ , répondis-je sur le même ton.

 _\- Hé !_ s'offusqua-t-il non sans étouffer un rire.

 _\- Bah quoi c'est vrai, ça bouge pas des masses dans votre couple !_

 _\- On prend notre temps c'est tout._

 _\- Ouais bah le prenez pas trop quand même ! Et... Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent en bas ?!"_

Monty et Aden, le seul nitblida dont je connaissais le nom, courraient comme des fous dans tout le camp, poursuivis par... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?! On aurait dit un bœuf, mais cette créature était bien trop grosse pour en être un ! En même temps, j'avais été pourchassée par un croisement entre un tigre et un paresseux une fois, plus rien n'était supposé m'étonner... Nyko saisit une hache et, aidé par Indra, Lincoln et, dans une plus faible mesure, O, tenta d'assommer la bête. Ceci s'avéra plus complexe que prévu, la bestiole étant moyennement d'accord avec la perspective de se faire croquer le soir même. Après plusieurs minutes de bataille acharnée et l'aide de tous les nitblidas, de Héra, de... Bref de tout le monde sauf des 2 infirmes qu'étions Rave et moi, Lincoln parvint à assener le coup de grâce et à achever le monstre.

 _" - Mais c'est quoi votre problème avec les tailles à la fin ?!_

 _\- Si tu avais prévu de quoi nourrir autant de personnes, on n'en serait pas là..._ grommela Lincoln.

 _\- Mais il est énorme ce truc ! Et comment on va le bouffer hein ?! En mordant dedans ?!"_

Indra répondit en enfonçant son couteau dans la chair de la bête pour commencer à le dépecer.

 _" - Mais t'es malade ! Fais pas ça ici !"_

20 minutes de débat plus tard, après un long débat et la liste des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles découper un truc de cette taille à l'endroit exact où devait avoir lieu un mariage le soir même était nul, nous parvînmes à un semblant d'accord, et elle s'éloigna en trainant l'animal sur le sol (bordel elle en avait, de la force, pour déplacer un machin pareil !).

 _" - Jules_ , m'appela Sinclair, _le Rover est revenu."_

Moment de panique.

 _" - Quoi ?! Mais on n'est totalement pas prêt ! Bordel, Trinch ! Il a pas géré !_

 _\- Pas ce Rover, celui parti à l'Arkadia."_

Moment de soulagement. Je retrouvai mes béquilles perdues dans la bataille pour aller les accueillir.

 _" - Salut les garçons ! Et Monr... Harper !_ ajoutai-je en l'apercevant. _C'est ça hein , j'ai bon ?!"_

Elle esquissa un sourire amusé. Ou moqueur. Ou les deux.

 _" - On a une surprise pour toi._

 _\- Vraiment ? J'adore les surprises !_

 _\- Jul... Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ta jambe encore ?"_

Je restai figée une demi-seconde avant de me jeter dans ses bras, quitte à poser mon pied au sol et donc totalement souffrir.

 _" - Nevi !"_

Jasper descendit à son tour du véhicule, avec Jellal dans les bras. Celui-ci nous rejoignit dans le câlin collectif.

 _" - Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_

 _\- J'ai demandé avant ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta jambe ?_

 _\- Oh rien, j'ai..."_

Faire part de ma stupidité à mon grand frère n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution.

 _" - Un accident de chasse, rien de bien grave._

 _\- De chasse ? Oh je t'en prie, tu parviendrais même pas à traquer un cerf aveugle et sourd à qui il manque 2 pattes."_

Et on remercie tous Raven pour cette intervention !

 _" - Elle était énervée, elle a donné un coup de pied dans un immense bout de métal et s'est bien amochée. Mais elle n'en serait pas là si elle n'avait pas empiré la chose en se levant pour essayer d'étrangler Titus. Verdict, une sévère fracture."_

Encore une fois, merci Raven.

 _" - Tu es irrécupérable..._ soupira Nevi.

 _\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_

 _\- On a pensé que ça serait sympa de les amener avec nous_ , répondit Miller. _Puisqu'on fait de toutes façons un truc en totale illégalité, autant les faire profiter. En plus, tu vas officier le mariage de Heda, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problème pour les ramener à Polis._

 _\- Ouais ! On a même pris toutes nos affaires, parce qu'Arkadia ça craint, on voit toujours les mêmes têtes !_ s'enthousiasma Jellal.

 _\- T'es bien mon petit frère toi !_ Je me retournai vers Miller. _Tu plaisantes ? Elle va totalement péter un câble ! Mais bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, comme d'hab je m'en sortirai. Alors, vous avez ramené quoi ?_

 _\- Surtout du mobilier,_ me dit Bryan en descendant quelques tables pliantes. _C'était pas évident de trouver de la nourriture là-bas, donc on n'a pas grand-chose à manger désolée..._

 _\- C'est pas grave, vous pouvez aller installer les tables s'il vous plait ? Demandez à Kane où les mettre. J'aimerais bien vous aider, mais comme vous le constatez, j'ai déjà du mal à marcher alors..."_

Ils s'exécutèrent, même Nevi et Jellal, mais je leur demandai de rester un peu. Nous discutâmes quelques minutes avant que Jasper ne m'interpelle.

 _" - Hey, viens voir j'ai un truc cool à te montrer."_

Il prit une boite dans le Rover et invita Nevi à prendre l'autre, avant de nous emmener à l'autre bout de notre ancien camp.

 _" - Vous savez garder un secret ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Elle ment, dirent mes traitres de frères en cœur._

 _\- Eh bah tu garderas celui-là, parce que j'ai envie de leur en mettre plein la gueule..._

 _\- Jeunes oreilles innocentes ici présente_ , le réprimandai-je.

 _\- Désolé._

 _\- Ne le sois pas, d'habitude c'est moi qui la rappelle à l'autre._

 _\- Quoiqu'il en soit, l'élément de surprise sera capital. Vous êtes prêt ?_

 _\- Viens-en aux faits !"_

Il retira les couvercles des boites et nous en dévoila le contenu. Deux mots : Oh. Bordel !

 _" - C'est bien ce que je crois ?!_

 _\- Ouais !_

 _\- Mais comment t'as eu ça ?!_

 _\- De la même façon que toi tu obtiens les choses, en les piquant._

 _\- Jasper, tu es à présent ma personne préféré au monde !_

 _\- Hé !"_ s'offusquèrent Nevi et Jellal.

* * *

 _" - Alors tu t'en sors avec le feu ?"_

Pour répondre à ma question, une grande flamme s'éleva dans le ciel.

 _" - Wow ! Je prends ça pour un oui !"_

Une fois les tables et les chaises installées en bordel, les choses étaient un peu parties en vrille. Tout le monde voulait tout faire pensant être le plus qualifié pour cette tâche, donc autrement dit, personne ne faisait rien de productif. Nous nous étions rendus à l'évidence qu'il fallait établir un plan lorsque Sinclair s'était retrouvé affecter à la préparation du repas. Et par préparation, étant donné qu'à part des chips, du soda, des brownies (sans herbe ceux-là, j'avais vérifié) et de l'alcool, la seule chose que nous avions c'était le monstre chassé précédemment, il était condamné à découper la bête avec l'aide d'Indra qui refusait catégoriquement de s'en éloigner. Le souci, c'était que Sinclair était végétarien et avait une peur totale et incontrôlée de l'hémoglobine. La suite, vous vous en doutez hein, n'étant absolument pas au courant de la tâche à accomplir, il s'était évanoui tant le choc de voir Indra les mains dans les entrailles d'une bête de 3 mètres 50 de long avait été rude, et on avait dû appeler Jackson à la rescousse (Abby étant occupée à vérifier que nous avions suffisamment de matériel médical à disposition pour parer les comas éthyliques qui pointaient lentement mais surement le bout de leur nez), qui s'était précipité pour vérifier que Sinclair ne risquait pas de se transformer en légume suite à sa chute. La partie ironique de l'histoire était que nous avions mis un peu de temps à le trouver parce qu'il était en train de s'occuper des branchements des lumières avec Raven. Bref, 20 minutes plus tard, nous avions récupéré Sinclair, qui avait tout de suite échangé son boulot avec celui de Jackson, qui lui, étant l'assistant d'Abby, chirurgienne, n'en avait rien à faire du sang, et avait rejoint Raven, parce que l'électronique, c'était plus son domaine. Nous avions ensuite perdu 10 autres minutes lorsque j'avais agressé tout le monde pour savoir pourquoi personne n'avait pensé à ça avant, et que O m'avait répondu que Kane et moi étions les coordinateurs, et que Kane étant occupé avec les nitblidas, la débile qui avait pas géré, c'était sans doute moi. Ceci n'avait duré que 2 minutes, les 8 autres avaient été remplies par mes protestations vives et le fait que je nierais avoir une quelconque responsabilité là-dedans jusqu'à la mort. Bref, c'était parti en scandale, ça criait dans tous les sens, Jasper et Monty en avaient profité pour filer discrètement fumer un joint, donc il avait été nécessaire d'intervenir. Ce que j'avais fait. Ou plutôt ce que j'avais essayé de faire sans succès. Kane avait pris le relais et nous avait attribué des tâches à chacun (il n'avait pas osé retirer son gros morceau de viande à Indra et l'avait donc laissé à la découpe avec Jackson). Ceci expliquait pourquoi j'étais chargé du "relationnel" comme il avait dit, et en gros de présenter tout le monde à tout le monde (je soupçonnai notre bon Marcus de m'avoir attribué ce "boulot" parce qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser sans surveillance trop longtemps et que me confier une tâche importante revenait à jouer à la roulette russe !). J'avais donc embarqué mes frangins avec moi pour les présenter à Héra, qui s'occupait du feu.

 _" - Héra, voici mes frères, Nevi et Jellal. Nevi, Jellal, voici Héra - Hérakléa de son vrai nom, mai c'est trop long et trop nul - la sœur de Lexa._

 _\- C'est ce que je vois_ , répondit Nevi en constatant la ressemblance entre les 2 jumelles (bien qu'il n'ait vu Lexa que 2 fois à tout casser). _Enchanté._

 _\- Moi de même. Oh et je suis navrée, pour vos parents._

 _\- Merci c'est gentil."_

Un léger malaise s'installa, et Jellal finit par demander s'il pouvait aller avec les Heda potentiels pour les aider avec les chaises (parce qu'elles étaient vraiment trop en bordel, ça allait plus là.) Une fois parti, Héra changea de sujet.

 _" - Donc vous venez vivre à Polis._

 _\- Oui. Enfin, dès que Jules aura négocier notre déménagement avec votre sœur._

 _\- Vous verrez, Polis est une ville magnifique !"_

Nous parlâmes un petit moment des merveilles que la capitale avait à offrir. Héra finit par s'excuser pour aller chercher du bois afin de maintenir le feu en vie.

 _" - Elle est plutôt gentille, vu comment tu décrivais la famille Addams, je m'attendais à un espèce de monstre sans âme et sans peine._

 _\- Ouais elle est sympa, c'est juste qu'elle a peur de confronter ses parents. J'espère qu'elle le fera, j'aimerais bien qu'elle reste à Polis._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je sais pas, ça serait sympa pour Lexa d'avoir quelqu'un de sa famille ici et qui n'ait pas de tendances psychopathes._

 _\- Juste pour ça hein ? Pas dans l'espoir d'un jour lui mettre le grappin dessus ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Non même pas en rêve ! Je veux dire, elle est vraiment attirante, c'est pas le soucis, mais elle ressemble trop à Lexa ! Et en plus elle apprécierait moyen que je couche avec sa sœur !_

 _\- Ok, tant mieux. Surtout que tu m'as dit qu'elle était avec quelqu'un._

 _\- Oh oui d'ailleurs, tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai appris ! Tu sais, celui que je prenais pour le copain de Héra..._

 _\- Oui, j'imagine que c'est pas le cas si tu m'en parles._

 _\- Déjà, mais y'a encore mieux ! Ce mec c'est un ami de la famille, et apparemment, le père Addams avait déjà plus ou moins prévu un mariage arrangé entre Lexa et lui !_

 _\- Wow ! D'après ce que tu m'as dit d'elle, elle l'aurait pas vraiment bien pris..._

 _\- Elle lui aurait carrément cassé la gueule ouais ! J'aurais adoré qu'il lui reparle de ça après qu'elle se soit fiancée, là il y aurait eu des dégâts !_

 _\- J'imagine oui. Comment il est au fait, tu l'aimes bien ?_

 _\- Qui ça ?_

 _\- Bah son fiancé._

 _\- A qui ?_

 _\- A Lexa."_

Je me stoppai net et le regardai comme s'il venait de m'annoncer que tout ce qu'on avait vécu sur Terre était un rêve et que l'on se trouvait encore sur l'Arche.

 _" - Mais de quoi tu me parles toi encore ?!_

 _\- Bah je ne sais pas, je vais assister à un mariage, j'aimerais au moins savoir le nom du marié._

 _\- Mais tu te fous de moi, tu débarques d'où à la fin ?_

 _\- Désolé, de la mariée alors._

 _\- Mais... Mais t'as vécu dans une grotte ces derniers mois ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?!_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je suis sensée la connaitre ? Tu sais j'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer beaucoup des grounders !"_

Je me passai la main sur le visage, dépitée.

 _" - Tu crois qu'on serait tous là si c'était une grounder ?!_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas suivi grand-chose de là où j'étais avec Jellal !_

 _\- Mais tout le monde parle que de ça !_

 _\- Pas avec moi visiblement. Alors, dis-moi qui c'est ?_

 _\- Espèce de... Je t'assommerais avec ma béquille si je risquais d'en tomber ! Bon d'accord, je vais te donner un indice : elle était avec nous quand on est venus dans votre ancien camp la dernière fois."_

Il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit, puis écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

 _" - Je déduis de tes expressions faciales que tu as deviné..._

 _\- Sérieusement ?! Clarke Griffin ?! Je savais même pas qu'elle s'intéressait aux filles et tu m'annonces qu'elle va se marier avec Heda ?!_

 _\- Bah en tout cas, elle s'intéressait à moi._

 _\- Tu t'intéressais à elle, nuance._

 _\- Oh je peux t'assurer qu'elle s'intéressait à moi._

 _\- Wow, trop d'informations..._ se plaignit-il en comprenant le sous-entendu. _Et Heda l'a pris comment, que tu ais couché avec sa fiancée ?_

 _\- Plutôt bien. Probablement parce que je n'ai pas couché avec Clarke, je pense que ça serait pas passé pareil si ça avait été le cas !_

 _\- Mais tu viens de dire que..._

 _\- Que Clarke s'intéressait à moi. On n'est pas allées aussi loin. Enfin, on a failli, on y serait allées, aussi loin, si ses parents et grand et petit Jaha n'avaient pas fait irruption à un moment totalement non opportun._

 _\- Oh dur..._

 _\- Jules ! Viens ici, on a Bellamy en ligne ! Et il est pas tout seul !"_ hurla quelqu'un dont je ne reconnus pas la voix.

Je regardai ma montre : 17h22. Bordel, si c'était Titus l'autre personne, il avait tellement pas assuré. Je piquai un sprint jusqu'à la radio, enfin Nevi piqua un sprint avec moi sur son dos, que Sinclair (aka voix inconnue) me tendit.

 _" - Allo, Bell c'est toi ?"_

Silence.

 _" - Bellamy ?_

 _\- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?!"_

J'éloignai le combiné.

 _" - Et merde..."_

 _" - Trinch, si tu es là, et tu l'es forcément, sache que je suis afférée par ton incompétence !_

 _\- Distraire Wanheda et Heda pendant plusieurs heures sans éveiller de soupçons alors que la famille de celle-ci les traque n'est pas chose aisée Mlle Paxton, je doute que vous eussiez fait mieux._

 _\- Eussiez c'est un temps ça ?_ chuchotai-je à Nevi.

 _\- Subjonctif plus-que-parfait._

 _\- Et ça s'utilise encore ce truc ?!_

 _\- Oui, de là à dire que c'est correct dans sa phrase..._

 _\- Jules Paxton ! Je te donne 20 secondes pour t'expliquer !_

 _\- Arrête de me précipiter Clarke ! Je reçois trop d'informations là ! Passe-moi Bellamy !_

 _\- Même pas en... Rends-moi ça !"_

La voix de Clarke se fit de plus en plus faible, signe que le combiné s'éloignait d'elle.

 _" - Jules ? C'est Bellamy._

 _\- Explique-moi ce qui se passe !_

 _\- On a dû partir en catastrophe, on est en route._

 _\- Génial... Agression de la famille Addams ?_

 _\- Plus ou moins oui. Ça ira pour vous ?"_

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours : Indra finissait ses allers-retours avec ses morceaux de viande, les tables commençaient à ressembler à quelque chose... Mouais on s'en contenterait.

 _" - Tu nous laisses pas vraiment le choix..._

 _\- Dis-nous où tu nous emmènes !_ ordonna Clarke en fond sonore _. Et puis donne-moi ça !"_  
Des grésillements dégueulasses suivirent, le combiné avait probablement dû tomber. Des bruits de mains se l'arrachant les remplacèrent, puis d'un coup, tout devint silencieux.

 _" - Jules. Je te promets que..._ dit-elle d'un calme olympien.

 _\- Ah !"_

Je raccrochai par réflexe.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que c'était ça exactement ?_ s'interrogea Nevi.

 _\- Ça c'était la voix trop calme de Lexa, celle qui veut dire "Jules je vais te buter !"... Les gars ! Rassemblement !"_

* * *

Nous perdîmes encore 10 minutes à rassembler tout le monde.

 _" - Bellamy a appelé. Ils sont en route alors... Bordel où est Octavia ?!"_

S'en suivit une vingtaine de "j'en sais rien" et de "je l'ai pas vu". J'entendis même un "C'est Octavia, elle doit encore être en train de courir derrière les papillons !", blague très facile et recyclée, mais qui était toujours très marrante. Lincoln partit à sa recherche, et par miracle nous la ramena quelques minutes plus tard. Le plus drôle dans cette affaire, c'était que j'appris un peu plus tard que Lincoln avait retrouvé mini Blake errant dans la forêt, poursuivant des papillons. Bref.

 _" - Les gars, on a un souci, Clarke et Lexa vont arrivées un peu plus tôt que prévu._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par un peu plus tôt ?_

 _\- J'entends par là dans 45 minutes. Donc, s'il y a un moment pour paniquer et être efficace, c'est maintenant !"_

Je montai sur un des débris du vaisseau pour m'en servir d'estrade et délivrer mes informations.

 _" - Non monte pas là-dessus c'est..."_

Raven n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je compris très bien toute seule ce qu'elle voulait dire. A peine avais-je posée ma béquille que celle-ci glissa sur la surface métallique et je m'étalai de tout mon long.

 _" - Ok j'ai compris, ça glisse."_

Je tentai de me relever, et compris trop tard que ce n'était pas du tout ce que Raven avait voulu dire. Je marchai sans faire attention sur une corde au sol et fus projetée vers le haut. Mon crâne heurta la structure. Puis trou noir.

* * *

J'émergeai difficilement.

 _" - Oh ma tête... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... ?"_

Abby me tendit de la glace que je m'appliquai sur le crâne.

 _" - Tu es tombée dans un des pièges placés là lors du premier affrontement contre les grounders..._

 _\- Et pourquoi il était encore là ce truc ?_

 _\- Il a été déplacé. Personne ne l'a enlevé parce qu'il maintenait une partie des restes du vaisseau en place._

 _\- Génial... J'ai été inconsciente combien de temps ?_

 _\- Un peu plus de 30 minutes._

 _\- Oh bordel !"_

Je bondis en dehors du drop ship dans lequel on m'avait transporté pour découvrir le carnage.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!_

 _\- Te plains pas, c'est en partie ta faute !_ fulmina la mécano. _En te prenant les pieds là-dedans, t'as fait s'effondrer une partie du vaisseau sur les tables et arraché toutes les lumières au passage ! Avec Sinclair, on essaye de limiter la casse parce que sinon on va passer toute la cérémonie dans le n..."_

Elle fut coupée par Miller qui tomba littéralement sous son nez.

 _" - Va te faire foutre Murphy !_ cracha-t-il en se jetant sur lui.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu..."_

Nathan projeta Murphy qui atterri sur ma béquille. J'en perdis l'équilibre et m'effondrai sur la table la plus proche, renversant le contenu des bols qui y étaient posés. La tronche pleine du truc qui venait de se renverser - quoique ce fut d'ailleurs -, je balançai mes béquilles dans la figure des 2 crétins qui venaient de me faire tomber.

 _" - Arrêtez de faire les guignols ! On a déjà assez de soucis comme ça !_

 _\- Mais c'est ce connard qui..._

 _\- Au feu !"_

Oh non, ça se transformait en remake de l'épisode de Titus et de la tente ! Nyko se précipita avec un saut d'eau mais, ne voyant pas Murphy qui se relevait tant bien que mal, trébucha à son tour et me renversa le saut sur la gueule. A peine remise de mes émotions, j'entre-aperçus tous les petits nitblidas agissant en parfaite cohésion pour empêcher la propagation des flammes, ce qu'ils réussirent sans problème. Ok, là on pouvait - on devait même ! - avoir honte... Je chopai Héra au passage, qui accourrait pour voir si elle pouvait donner un coup de main.

 _" - Il s'est passé quoi exactement là ?!_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, le feu a explosé lorsque Nyko et moi avons posé les morceaux de viande pour les faire cuire._

 _\- De la viande explosive, manquait plus que ça... Donc si j'ai bien compris, on n'a plus rien à manger..._

 _\- Ni d'endroit où s'asseoir, la plupart du mobilier a succombé aux flammes._

 _\- Parfait... Aide-moi à me relever."_

Elle s'exécuta puis fila vers le vaisseau. C'était un bien triste spectacle... Bon, personne n'avait été blessé, c'était le principal... On s'en sortait mieux que la dernière fois...

 _" - Que s'est-il passé ici ?"_

Nous nous retournâmes tous. Bellamy et Titus nous jetèrent un regard moitié désolé, moitié désespéré, tandis que Lexa et Clarke étaient carrément perdues. Pour sauver l'honneur, je ne trouvai rien de mieux à dire que :

 _" - Aujourd'hui est le jour où vous allez vous unir l'une à l'autre !"_

* * *

 _" - Réexplique-moi ça encore une fois..._

 _\- Tes parents sont venus me voir pour plus ou moins me virer de votre mariage. Du coup, avec l'aide du Trinch - je ne pensais jamais avoir à dire cette phrase -, on a décidé de prendre les devants. Pour une fois, on était d'accord sur quelque chose, à savoir que plus la famille Addams était loin, mieux on se portait ! Et ils ont dit eux-mêmes qu'une fois le mariage célébré, ils allaient foutre le camp, mais m'incruster de force au mariage pour en plus l'officier allait fatalement ralentir les choses. Donc voilà, aujourd'hui, vous allez vous marier, et de la façon dont on l'avait prévu ! Quand on rentrera à Polis, vous ferez un espèce de mariage en carton conventionnel en gardant en tête que celui-là est le vrai et tout le monde sera content ! Et tant qu'on est dans les trucs qui peuvent potentiellement t'énerver, on a un peu dit à ton blocus d'aller se faire voir en invitant mes frères et en les invitant à Polis dès ce soir._

 _\- Et depuis quand tout le monde à part Lexa et moi sait qu'on va se marier ce soir ?_

 _\- Ce matin._

 _\- Je vois."_

Clarke fut soudain prise d'un besoin imminent de s'asseoir.

 _\- Skai Prisa, ça va ?_ lui demandai-je un peu inquiète.

 _\- Ouais, j'ai juste besoin d'une minute pour..._

 _\- Accuser le coup ?_ finit Abby.

 _\- Oui. C'est tellement..._

 _\- Fou, soudain, prématuré, stupide ?_ proposai-je.

 _\- Un mélange de tout ça oui..._

 _\- Est-ce que ça l'est vraiment ?"_

Clarke releva la tête vers sa fiancée/peut-être femme dès ce soir.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _\- On savait à quels risques on s'exposait en confiant cette tâche à Jules. Certes, je ne m'attendais pas à cela, mais est-ce une si mauvaise idée ?_

 _\- Par définition, tout ce qui sort de sa tête est une mauvaise idée, mais pour le coup, j'avoue que c'était pas trop mal pensé. Je pense que ça a un lien avec le fait qu'elle ait pas trouvé ça toute seule, mais quand même..."_ commenta Raven en me pointant du doigt.

Je grognai. Oui, littéralement, je grognai... Pitoyable.

 _" - Clarke,_ reprit Lexa. _Dans ma culture, un mariage est surtout un événement politique. Lorsqu'il unit 2 personnes ayant du pouvoir, il marque l'alliance entre 2 clans opposés ou ayant des divergences marquées. Il est souvent plus question de survie que d'amour véritable. Et c'est ce que nous aurons aux yeux du reste du monde, du moins si l'on s'unit à Polis. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour toi, pour nous. Parce que tu avais raison, la vie ne devrait pas, ne doit pas se résumer à une simple question de survie. On mérite mieux que ça._

 _\- Gardes-en un peu pour tes vœux Lex, tu sauras plus quoi dire après !_ la taquinai-je.

\- _On mérite mieux que ça,_ répéta-t-elle en accentuant bien ses mots alors qu'elle me fusillait du regard.

 _\- Pardon je me tais._

 _\- C'est peut-être fou et soudain, mais au moins ce sera vrai. Je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, alors pourquoi ne pas sceller cette promesse dès ce soir ?"_

Clarke se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

 _" - Je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Marions-nous, ici et maintenant._

 _\- Parfait ! Par contre, pour le ici et maintenant, vous nous accordez encore une heure ou deux ? Histoire de remettre un peu d'ordre. Vous en profiterez pour écrire vos vœux !"_

Et ça laisserait le temps à Jasper et Monty de parfaire le grand final !

 _" - Viens avec moi toi !"_

J'empoignai Lexa par le bras et la forçai à me suivre.

 _" - Tu as même amener les nitblidas ?_ constata-t-elle en les apercevant enlever les tables brûlés.

 _\- De toutes façons, il n'y avait plus personne pour s'occuper d'eux, alors autant les inviter aussi. En plus, je vois pas pourquoi ils ont besoin d'autant d'entrainement, parce que c'est pas demain la veille que tu vas clamser !_

 _\- Seul l'avenir nous le dira._

 _\- Dans ce cas, considère que je suis l'avenir, et que n'arrivera pas."_

Elle sourit.

 _" - Tu sais ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui ? Que ton prénom et ceux de tes frères et sœurs sont inspirés de villes antiques égyptiennes, et que ton père voulait que tu te maries avec le mec qui a failli me couper un doigt !"_

Elle me jeta son regard "Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre maintenant ?!", mais par politesse me demanda :

 _" - Et comment as-tu découvert cela ?_

 _\- Grâce à Héra ?_

 _\- Héra ? J'imagine que c'est ainsi que tu surnommes ma sœur ?_

 _\- Exact !_

 _\- Elle est ici ?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas l'air surprise._

 _\- Je ne le suis pas._

 _\- Et ? Tu comptes l'ignorer ou..._

 _\- Non, je ne pense pas. Si elle est ici, ça ne veut pas seulement dire qu'elle songe à modifier sa façon de penser, mais aussi qu'elle a réussi à te convaincre qu'elle allait le faire. Ce qui, en fonction de ton état d'esprit, peut être très simple comme presque impossible._

 _\- Je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de rebondir là-dessus. Elle est dans le vaisseau, je vous laisse un peu seule, je vais voir comment va Clarke._

 _\- Je t'en remercie."_

* * *

Clarke tournait en rond, si bien que je commençais à en avoir le tournis.

 _" - Calme-toi Clarke, c'est pas si grave..._

 _\- Elle a raison chérie..._ confirma sa mère.

 _\- Bien sûr que si, je me marie dans une heure et j'ai pas la moindre idée pour mes vœux !_

 _\- Au pire, je peux passer là-dessus, c'est moi qui officie ce truc..._

 _\- Tu peux pas faire ça ! Lexa a l'habitude des discours inspirants, elle va forcément avoir quelque chose de génial à dire, tu peux pas lui enlever ça. Et moi, je vais avoir l'air ridicule à côté !_

 _\- Mais non... Laisse-la parler en premier, tu rebondiras là-dessus._

 _\- Tu ne m'aides pas là..._

 _\- Comment je peux t'aider ?_

 _\- En écrivant mes vœux !_

 _\- Je ne peux pas faire ça._

 _\- Oh si tu peux ! C'est de ta faute si je suis dans cette situation !_

 _\- Excuse-moi de vouloir ton bonheur !_

 _\- Jules !_ appela Jasper.

 _\- Et de toutes façons, on m'appelle. Bon courage."_

Je laissai Abby gérer Clarke et sortis rejoindre Jasper.

 _" - Alors où on en est ?_

 _\- Tout est prêt. Il ne manque plus que vous._

 _\- Et pour... ?_

 _\- Au point également. Raven et Sinclair ont même réussi à bricoler des enceintes pour qu'on puisse avoir un peu de musique._

 _\- Génial, on va pouvoir y aller !"_

Je fis signe à Abby pour qu'elle prévienne Clarke, et pris ma place sur l'estrade qu'avait bricolée Nyko, sur laquelle se trouvait Bellamy, qui m'aida à monter.

 _" - Reste avec moi_ , le suppliai-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'assemblée.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que je stresse, et que je compte sur toi pour m'arrêter si je vais trop loin._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça sera le jour de ton mariage..._ soupira-t-il.

 _\- Pour peu que je me marie un jour !"_

Il resta tout de même à mes côtés. Clarke pointa le bout de son nez avec sa mère sur ma droite, et Lexa avec sa sœur sur ma gauche. Comme dans une vraie comédie romantique, tout le monde se retourna sur leur chaises pour les voir arriver, sauf qu'ils avaient pas de chaises, vu qu'elles avaient brûlées. Il ne manquait plus que les violons ! Je fis signe à Raven pour qu'elle mette la musique en marche.

 _" My legs are dangling off the edge_

 _The bottom of the bottle is my only friend_

 _I think I'll slit my wrist again & I'm gone gone gone_

 _My legs are dangling off the edge_

 _A stomach full of pills didn't work again_

 _I put a bullet in my head & I'm gone gone gon... **_

 _\- Mais c'est quoi ça encore ?!_

 _\- Désolée !_ s'excusa Raven. _Pas la bonne piste !_

 _\- Bordel, c'est une chanson sur le suicide ! D'accord, l'air est joyeux, mais on met pas une chanson sur le suicide à un mariage !_

 _\- Tout comme on le célèbre pas sur le lieu de mort de centaine de personnes !_ répliqua-t-elle.

 _\- Au pire, on met pas de musique !_ m'avouai-je vaincue.

 _\- Ouais aussi."_

Les 2 mariées profitèrent de la pagaille pour s'avancer vers "l'autel" (entre très gros guillemets !).

 _" - Sur cette note positive, reprenons._

 _\- Tu n'avais même pas commencé..._ chuchota Bellamy.

 _\- Je t'ai dit de m'arrêter si je partais en vrilles, pas de commenter la moindre de mes phrases._

 _\- Tu pars en vrilles._

 _\- Bref ! Mes amis, vous pouvez vous asseoir. Enfin non, restez debout. Pas que j'y tienne absolument, mais comme il n'y a plus de chaises..."_

Bell me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

 _" - Ouais, bref. Mes amis, nous sommes réunies aujourd'hui pour assister à l'union de Clarke Griffin et de Lexa. Clexa, comme j'aime les appeler. C'est une immense joie et une immense fierté pour moi d'officier ce mariage. J'ai connu Clarke et Lexa séparément, puis je les ai vu renaitre ensemble. Des débuts où Clarke en voulait à mort à Lexa, où Lexa ne savait pas comment agir avec Clarke, puis des débuts de leur couple, de la demande en mariage, de l'arrivée de la famille Addams, bref, j'étais là pour toutes ces étapes ! Et j'aime me dire que j'y suis pour quelque chose dans cette histoire. J'ai..._

 _\- Jules, tu pars en vrilles, c'est pas ton mariage..._

 _\- Merde désolée... Ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est..._

 _\- Calme-toi."_

Je respirai un bon coup.

 _" - Clarke, Lexa, je vous aime. Pas dans le sens "je veux qu'on essaie un mariage à trois bizarre", mais je vous aime vraiment. Je vous admire, et vous m'inspirez. C'est pour cela que ce mariage à tant d'importance pour moi. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que ce discours sera à propos de moi. Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'entendre dire à quel point vous vous aimez, vous le savez mieux que moi. Toute ma vie, j'ai eu ce sentiment que je n'appartenais pas à l'endroit où je me trouvais. Et j'ai fini par croire que c'était parce que je savais d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il y avait plus que ce qui m'entourait. Je pense que mes frères pourront témoigner pour dire que l'environnement familial, bah c'était pas vraiment ça. Et mon meilleur ami est mort. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir d'attaches, d'endroit où je me dirais "Ici c'est chez moi.". Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais que c'était Polis, l'endroit où j'appartenais. Mais je réalise que ce n'est pas le cas. Polis est une très belle ville, mais mon attache, c'est toi Lexa. Je n'ai jamais trouvé d'endroit où je me sentais à ma place tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en a aucun. Je me sens chez moi quand je suis là où tu es. Tu es... mon âme sœur. Ma personne***. Et j'ai compris pourquoi je tenais tant à ce mariage, à ce que tu sois avec Clarke. Déjà parce que je t'aime beaucoup Skai Prisa, mais il y a une autre raison. Quand j'ai dit plus tôt que je n'avais jamais eu l'impression d'appartenir à quelque chose de plus grand que moi, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. J'appartiens à quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose est la raison même pour laquelle ce mariage a lieu ici. Sur un cimetière. Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper, Monty, Miller, Harper, Murphy, Clarke et même Raven, on a quelque chose en commun. On n'appatient pas à Arkadia, on appartient pas aux Grounders. On appartient aux 100. Et personne d'autres, à part peut-être les autres 100 qui ne sont pas ici, ne pourra comprendre le lien qui nous unit, ni ce qu'on a vécut ensemble en arrivant ici. Nous avons tout partagé ensemble, l'euphorie d'être les premiers à remettre les pieds ici depuis longtemps, l'excitation de découvrir les merveilles que renfermaient cette planète, la peur de se faire étriper lorsque l'on a découvert qu'on était pas tout seul - on remercie tous Lexa pour ça d'ailleurs ! -, le bonheur - même si assez modéré pour certain - de revoir nos proches restés sur l'Arche, le chagrin et le deuil d'avoir perdu beaucoup des nôtres : Wells, Charlotte, Atom, Finn et tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie à Mount Weather. Je sais que ce mariage est supposé être un acte d'amour et non de politique ou que sais-je encore, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de garder dans un coin de ma tête que grâce à ça, une petite part de toi appartiendra aux 100 également Lexa. Tu rejoins la famille en quelque sorte. Voilà, c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire ! Ah non encore un truc, j'espère que Clarke a profité de ce moment pour penser à ses vœux !"_

Sous le regard meurtrier de cette dernière, je saluai l'assemblée. Un silence gênant suivit.

 _" - On attend quoi là ?_ demandai-je à Bellamy.

 _\- Toi je pense._

 _\- Ah merde c'est encore à moi ?_

 _\- Oui, reste pas plantée comme ça !_

 _\- Pardon ! Donc oui, les vœux ! Lexa, je t'en prie._

 _\- Clarke..._

 _\- My legs are dangling off t..._ cracha le haut-parleur.

 _\- Raven ! Tu le fais exprès !_ fulminai-je.

 _\- Mais c'est pas moi !_

 _\- Pardon, ma faute, je voulais voir à quoi servait cette télécommande..._ s'excusa Jasper en reposant l'objet comme s'il était en feu.

 _\- Reprenons",_ marmonnai-je en grinçant des dents.

Lexa, quelque peu décontenancée, mit un instant à se ressaisir.

 _" - Clarke, la première leçon qui m'a été apprise en arrivant à Polis et en rejoignant les nitblidas a été que l'amour était une faiblesse, que le pouvoir de Heda était une bénédiction accordée avec pour seul fardeau d'être seul._

 _\- Seul fardeau c'est vite dit_ , chuchotai-je.

 _\- Sshhh,_ me reprit Bellamy.

 _\- Depuis mon enfance, Titus n'a eu de cesse de me répéter qu'être commandant était d'être seul. J'avoue de pas avoir vraiment prêté attention à ses conseils..."_

Dans ta gueule Trinch ! Même Lexa s'en cogne de ce que tu racontes !

 _" - Jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré Costia._

 _\- Parler de son ex décédée à ton mariage, c'est pas le top Lexa..._

 _\- Jules, pour une fois j'apprécierais que tu gardes tes commentaires pour toi. Mais lorsqu'elle est morte, j'ai compris qu'il m'était de par ma condition impossible d'aimer. Que les enseignements que l'on m'avait prodiguée jusque là étaient justes et incontournables. Le jour de notre rencontre, lorsque l'on m'a annoncée que la leader du peuple du ciel souhaitait s'entretenir avec moi, je ne m'attendais pas à faire la connaissance de quelqu'un d'encore plus jeune que moi. Je ne te pensais pas assez solide pour diriger justement, mais tu m'as surprise. Je pense toujours ce que j'ai dit, tu es née pour ça. Que ce soit une bénédiction ou un fardeau, nous sommes les mêmes sur ce point. Puis, plus les jours passaient, plus tu m'étonnais, tu m'impressionnais même. Tu étais la première personne à oser non seulement discuter mes ordres, mais aussi à me bousculer et à me confronter à mes actes. Et j'ai détesté cela autant que je l'ai aimé. Je ne saurais dire à quel moment je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, mais je me souviens de la seconde à laquelle cette évidence m'est tombée dessus. Nous avons partagé notre premier baiser à peine quelques heures plus tard. Aucun Heda avant moi n'est tombé amoureux. Ou plutôt, aucun n'a jamais osé le clamer haut et fort. Car cet amour est dangereux, mortel. Mais j'ai vite compris que toi, tu t'en sortais très bien toute seule pour te mettre en danger et te vouer à une mort certaine, tu n'avais pas besoin de moi."_

Ceci mes amis était la première remarque à but humoristique sortant de la bouche de Lexa depuis que je la connaissais !

 _" - Je ne veux plus parler de Mount Weather, plus parler des trahisons, plus parler de la mort, plus parler de ce que j'ai le droit ou pas le droit de faire. Peut-être que l'amour n'a pas fonctionné pour les anciens commandants, mais personne n'est tombé du ciel lorsqu'ils étaient au pouvoir, personne n'a réussi à allier les douze clans, personne n'a réussi à vaincre Mount Weather. Tout cela fonctionne grâce à moi..."_

Je me raclai la gorge.

 _" - Grâce à nous_ , se reprit-elle. _Alors pourquoi toi et moi on ne pourrait pas fonctionner ensemble ? On peut changer cette "tradition", du moins j'ai la prétention de le croire. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, Jules nous aime..."_

Mon Dieu, 2 en une seule journée ! Il fallait en faire un jour férié !

" _\- Et c'est tout ce qui compte."_

Prise d'une vague d'amour, Clarke se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa à nouveau.

 _" - J'en déduis que t'as rien trouvé à répondre et qu'on passe directement à Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée ?_ la taquinai-je.

 _\- C'est juste que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je veux dire, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que ça m'arrive. Il y a quoi, même pas deux ans, on était dans l'espace et on pensait que la Terre était inhabitable. Aujourd'hui, on y vit. Et ce que je vis avec toi est tellement au delà de tout ce que j'ai jamais pu concevoir que je n'arrive pas à mettre de mot dessus. Quelle était les chances que ça arrive ?_

 _\- J'avoue que les probabilités jouaient pas en ta faveur... Du coup, je passe aux alliances ?_

 _\- S'il te... Oh mince_

 _\- Vous avez pas d'alliances ?_

 _\- On n'a pas d'alliances."_

En même temps, pourquoi elles auraient des alliances ? C'était pas comme si elles avaient prévu le coup !

 _" - Est-ce que quelqu'un dans l'assemblée a des bagues s'il vous plait ? Juste pour le symbole, on vous les rendra après !"_

Oh surprise, personne n'en avait... Que j'étais étonnée... Le destin, l'univers ou je ne savais quoi me faisait vraiment un grand Fuck ! Mais celle qui venait de faire un grand Fuck à l'univers, c'était Abby qui venait sauver la situation. Elle ôta son collier et tendit à sa fille et à sa belle-fille les anneaux qu'il maintenait, que Clarke déclina poliment.

 _" - Mais... C'est vos alliances à toi et à papa._

 _\- C'est vrai, et il aurait aimé que vous les ayez._

 _\- Maman non... Je peux pas accepter._

 _\- Si tu peux. C'est ce qu'il voulait. Avant de... Ton père m'a donné sa bague et m'a dit de vous la donner ainsi que la mienne, à toi et ta ou ton fiancé le jour de ton mariage. Je pense qu'il n'avait pas imaginé que ça serait aussi tôt, mais accepte-les s'il te plait. C'est ce qu'il voulait._

 _\- Merci,_ répondit Clarke simplement, totalement émue.

 _\- Celle de ton père doit être un peu grande pour toi ou Lexa, mais vu vos activités je doute que vous la portiez souvent au doigt alors..._

 _\- Vous venez de me donner une super idée de cadeau de mariage ! Des chaines pour attacher vos alliances, vous avez tous entendu, je prends !"_

Je fus gratifiée d'un rire collectif - Yes, objectif accompli ! - et Clarke serra sa mère dans ses bras. Abby s'éloigna non sans avoir adressée un petit signe de la tête à Lexa, qui lui murmura un Merci.

" _\- Clarke, répète après moi. Moi, Clarke Griffin... On va peut-être zaper cette partie non ?"_

Elles acquiescèrent fissa, non mécontentes d'éviter ce truc un peu nul.

 _" - Vous pouvez échanger vos alliances. Bien. Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par moi-même, et un peu par le Tri... Titus,_ rectifiai-je en ayant conscience que la moitié ne comprendrait pas de qui je parlais, _en ce lieu sacré qui marque le début de tout ce qui nous est arrivé ces derniers mois, je vous déclare unies par les liens beaucoup moins sacrés, parce que n'oublions que je suis un ministre du culte en carton, du mariage ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !"_

Et sur ce, leur union fut scellée dans un baiser passionnée sous les applaudissements de la foule.

* * *

J'aurais aimé vous dire que la suite de la soirée avait été sensass' ! Sauf que ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. La sono avait grillé au bout d'une demi-chanson, et toute façon, sans rien avoir à boire ni à manger, c'était beaucoup moins amusant de danser...Rajoutons à cela que les jeunes mariées ne rêvaient que d'une seule chose, à savoir se retrouver seules et consumer pendant longtemps, mais alors très longtemps - genre sexathon de 72 heures, leur mariage, bah c'était pas l'éclate quoi... Jasper vint me voir pour la cinquième pour savoir si on pouvait lancer le grand final, et je finis par craquer. J'avais prévu de garder ça pour la fin, comme le laissait entendre le terme grand final, mais comme je sentais que celle-ci était proche, autant se jeter à l'eau et rentrer après.

 _" - Allons-y, t'as besoin de combien de temps ?_

 _\- 5 minutes tout au plus."_

Il partit en sautillant, tout content, et attrapa son compère au passage.

 _" - Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Suite aux événements regrettables de cet après-midi, nous n'avons rien à manger et à boire. Je vais dire ce que tout le monde pense en affirmant qu'on s'emmerde tous un peu voire beaucoup ! En plus de ça, les mariées sont à 2 doigts de se sauter dessus, donc je vous propose de mettre fin à ce calvaire collectif en rentrant dès maintenant à Polis. Mais avant ça, on a un dernier petit truc à vous offrir. Jasper ! Monty ! Quand vous voulez !"_

Un énorme boum résonna tandis que les deux premières fusées filèrent dans la nuit avant d'exploser en de magnifiques lumières rouges et bleues. J'avais toujours rêvé de voir des feux d'artifice, c'était chose faite ! Je regardai la suite du spectacle avec admiration, jusqu'à ce que je remarque que les nitblidas s'affolaient dans tous les sens et que Lincoln me saute à la gorge.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

 _\- Bah, des feux d'artifice. C'est super beau non ?!_

 _\- D'où sont-ils tirés ?_ cria Lexa en se précipitant vers nous avec Nyko, Héra et Indra.

 _\- Derrière le drop ship, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?_

 _\- Ce sont des signaux de détresse, au moins une centaine de guerriers vont penser à une agression et venir à notre rescousse !"_

Constatant qu'on avait encore bien déconné, je sautai sur le dos de mon frère pour qu'il m'emmène jusqu'aux deux junkies.

 _" - Les gars ! Arrêtez !_

 _\- Quoi ?!_ cria Monty.

 _\- Arrêtez ça !_

 _\- C'est le final, on peut pas arrêter maintenant !_

 _\- C'est un signal de détresse pour les grounders, on va avoir toute une armée sur le dos !"_

Surpris, Monty fit tomber sa fusée. Nous nous jetâmes tous à terre, ce qui fut un bon réflexe puisque la fusée partit directement, suivant une jolie trajectoire parabolique. Celle-ci continua sa course vers l'endroit où était garé les rovers et atterrit dans l'un d'entre eux, faisant exploser tous les véhicules.

 _" - Finalement, c'est pas si mal que des armées pointent le bout de leur nez..."_

* * *

 _" - Vous avez eu de la chance ! Vous auriez très bien pu blesser ou tuer quelqu'un avec ses fusées !_

 _\- Oui on sait, désolé._

 _\- Pardon Heda._

 _\- C'était pas l'objectif de la manœuvre Lexa..."_

Je pense que vous avez deviné. Suite à l'explosion où, par miracle, personne n'avait été blessé, les toutous de Lexa s'étaient pointés, prêt à sortir les crocs, mais s'étaient vite fait calmer par leur chef. Nous étions rentrés à Polis dans le silence, surtout Jasper, Monty et moi qui savions qu'on allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Lexa nous avait calmement demandé d'attendre en bas de la tour qu'elle ait fini de discuter avec ses soldats avant de nous rejoindre et de nous en foutre plein le gueule.

 _" - A cause de vous, je vais devoir passer la moitié de ma journée de demain à dialoguer avec mes soldats, journée que j'aurais pu passer avec Clarke._

 _\- T'es leur chef Lexa, t'as pas à justifier tes faits et gestes..._

 _\- Bien sûr que si Jules ! Et justifier l'utilisation de signaux de détresse sans raison apparente et l'explosion de 4 véhicules appartenant à votre peuple au beau milieu de la nuit n'est pas chose aisée."_

Nous restâmes tête baissée tous les trois.

 _" - Je sais que vous ne pensiez pas à mal, mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé aux alentours si l'utilisation de tels engins ne comportait aucun risque ?_

 _\- On voulait que ce soit une surprise..._ se justifia Jasper tout penaud.

 _\- On est vraiment désolés Lexa, je t'assure qu'on n'y réfléchira à 2 fois la prochaine fois qu'on voudra faire un truc comme ça..._ lui promis-je.

 _\- J'y compte bien ! Vous pouvez disposer."_

Mes 2 amis déguerpirent en vitesse.

 _" - C'est tout ?_ demandai-je en la suivant dans l'ascenseur.

 _\- Oui, que voulais-tu que je fasse de plus ?_

 _\- Je sais pas, je pensais qu'on allait prendre beaucoup plus cher que ça..._

 _\- Je ne vais pas vous punir pour avoir voulu organiser quelque chose de spécial pour mon mariage. Assurez-vous avant des conséquences de vos actes la prochaine fois._

 _\- On le fera. Je sais que je dis beaucoup de trucs en l'air, mais là, j'ai vraiment eu les jetons. Dis, pour mes frères..._

 _\- Deux chambres leur ont été attribué dans la tour, 2 étages en dessous du nôtre. Ils devraient y être, j'ai demandé à un garde de les y conduire._

 _\- Sérieux ? Merci !_

 _\- Il faudra néanmoins leur trouver une occupation, pour justifier leur présence ici. Mais pas ce soir._

 _\- Avoue, si tu nous as laissé nous en sortir à si bon compte, c'est parce que tu ne peux plus attendre de t'occuper de ta femme hein ?_

 _\- Souhaites-tu vraiment que nous débattions là-dessus ? Il m'est encore possible d'allonger ta période de service auprès de Titus._

 _\- Tout mais pas ça ! Je me tais d'accord."_

L'ascenseur s'arrêta.

 _" - Descends._

 _\- C'est pas notre étage._

 _\- C'est celui de tes frères._

 _\- Ouais, je comptais bien aller les voir, mais j'ai besoin d'aller chercher des fringues avant._

 _\- Un garde t'en a descendu. Alors descends._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que, comme tu l'as dit, je veux m'occuper de ma femme ce soir._

 _\- Alors ça y est, maintenant que t'es mariée, tu veux plus de moi !_

 _\- Tu as de la chance que je t'exclue pas de ta chambre, alors ne te plains pas pour une nuit ou deux,_ finit-elle en me poussant dans le couloir.

 _\- Ok ça va ! Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?_

 _\- De quoi parles-tu ?_

 _\- De l'appeler ta femme ?_

 _\- C'est... extatique_ , répondit-elle dans un sourire.

\- _Amuse-toi bien",_ dis-je alors que les portes se refermaient sur elle.

Elle intercala sa main, les empêchant de se fermer complètement.

 _" - Toi aussi tu l'es Jules._

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Toi aussi tu es ma personne."_

* * *

1 semaine plus tard, Polis.

Je sautillai sur le balcon de la salle du trône. Tout allait pour le mieux, Abby venait enfin de m'enlever mon plâtre - du coup je pouvais à nouveau remarcher normalement -, et Lexa m'avait rouvert l'accès à notre étage. Le un ou deux jours s'étaient transformés en cinq durant lesquels ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient fait acte de présence, et croyez-moi personne n'était allé les emmerder. Le problème des fusées au milieu de la nuit avait été résolu je ne savais trop comment, mais nous n'en entendions plus parler. Le seul problème à l'ordre du jour, c'était que je ne pouvais pas sortir de la tour, mariage en carton obligeait. Je me contentais donc de le regarder du haut de la tour, constatant avec un sourire que tout le monde avait l'air de s'emmerder comme des rats morts (oui, je les épiais avec des jumelles !).

 _" - T'es triste de ne pas pouvoir y aller ?_ demanda Jellal d'une petite voix.

 _\- De pas aller à ce truc, tu plaisantes, c'est une bénédiction !_

 _\- C'est vrai que ça a l'air chiant_ , confirma-t-il en me rejoignant.

 _\- Jellal, langage_ , le réprimanda Nevi qui lisait sur le canapé.

 _\- Pardon."_

Par solidarité, les 2 hommes de ma vie avaient choisi de se cloitrer eux aussi dans la tour.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?_

 _\- The Great Gatsby, c'est plutôt pas mal, même si je comprends pas tout._

 _\- J'avais plutôt accroché aussi. C'est là que je me dis qu'on a eu du bol qu'une des stations qui se soit crashée ici soit celle où se trouvait tous nos objets de divertissements._

 _\- Jules !_ appela Jellal. _Je peux aller regarder la télé ?_

 _\- Bien sûr mon ange. Mais n'oublie pas qu'officiellement, c'est à Lexa, alors quand elle est là c'est à elle qui faut demander. Tu veux qu'on regarde tous ensemble Moi, Moche et Méchant ?_

 _\- Ouais ! Nevi, t'es obligé de venir !_

 _\- T'as entendu Nevi, lâche ton bouquin et écoute le chef !_

 _\- Très bien_ , céda-t-il, _j'arrive..."_

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, laissant place à une jeune femme.

" _\- Nevi, tu veux bien t'occuper de mettre le film ? Je vous rejoins."_

Il s'exécuta sans poser de question.

 _" - D'accord. Bonjour Héra_ , la salua-t-il.

 _\- Bonjour Nevi._

 _\- Salut Héra !_

 _\- Et Jellal bien sûr._

 _\- Pourquoi t'es pas au mariage ? Tu t'ennuies ?_

 _\- Mes parents souhaitent repartir dès la cérémonie terminée, j'ai proposé de rassembler nos affaires._

 _\- Je vois... Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ?_

 _\- Non, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'influencer._

 _\- Tant mieux ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu restes ici, et Lexa aussi, même si elle le montre moins. Où tu vas dormir ?_

 _\- Dans la petite chaumière où j'ai logé la première fois que je suis restée ici. Ce n'est pas très loin de mon lieu de travail. Est-ce que j'y verrai Jellal ?_

 _\- Ouais, il a supplié Lexa de l'intégrer au programme de formation, alors elle lui donne sa chance. Il commence les cours le mois prochain. Il s'est décidé, il veut devenir soldat ! Mais bon, il a que 9 ans, il a encore le temps de changer d'avis... Tu croiseras aussi Nevi au fait, il va enseigner les maths et la physique, on a toujours été bons en sciences dans la famille._

 _\- Tu m'en vois ravie. Je viendrai t'avertir quand ils auront pris la route._

 _\- Ok, ça marche ! Espérons que t'en prennes pas plein la gueule parce que tu restes ici !"_ , souhaitai-je en lui adressant un signe de la main.

Tout sourire, je rejoignis les garçons devant la télé et m'assis par terre entre eux deux, le dos appuyé contre le lit.

 _" - Tu as l'air d'aller vraiment bien Jules."_

C'était le cas. J'étais vraiment heureuse. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Le son du dessin-animé me sortit de ma rêverie. Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de mon grand frère et passai mon bras autour de la taille du plus jeune.

 _" - Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Ma vie est absolument parfaite."_

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard.

Tout était froid. L'air, le sol, mes mains, mon visage. Tout était froid. J'ouvris les paupières et fus aveuglée par les murs blancs qui m'entouraient, reflétant la lumière des néons. Je portai ma main gauche à ma tête et entrai en contact avec un liquide chaud et visqueux. Du sang. Il coulait le long de mon visage. J'en suivis le flux du bout des doigts afin d'atteindre l'origine de l'écoulement. Une entaille sur ma joue, puis une autre plus au-dessus sur ma tempe, et une dernière sur l'arcade sourcilière. Toutes sur la partie gauche de mon visage. Je me mis debout difficilement, mon pied encore un peu sensible. Je regardai autour de moi. La pièce était vide, à l'exception d'une porte, d'une fenêtre, et d'un miroir brisé. J'avançai dans sa direction, évitant les bouts de verre éparpillés sur le sol menaçant de se loger dans mes pieds nus. Je contemplai mon reflet difforme. Malgré l'état du miroir, je fus immédiatement frappée par l'état de mon visage. J'avais vieilli. Et ce n'était pas les quelques coupures ou les grandes cernes sous mes yeux qui me donnaient cette impression. J'avais vraiment vieilli. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour que je m'en aperçoive. J'avais toujours eu un visage de gamine, mais celui-ci avait disparu pour laisser place aux traits d'une personne de 25 ans. La deuxième chose qui me frappa était la couleur de mes vêtements. Blancs, comme le reste de la pièce. Je ne portais jamais de blanc, je le salissais trop rapidement. Je m'approchais de la fenêtre, et regardai à travers. Je fus tétanisée.

 _" - Non, c'est impossible."_

Je me frottai les yeux et regardai à nouveau. Rien n'avait changé. J'entendis du bruit. Des voix peut-être, mais la porte était trop épaisse pour que je puisse discerner ce qu'elles disaient. Elles appartenaient probablement à mes geôliers. Je saisis le plus gros morceau de verre que je pus trouver sur le sol. Je remarquai que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient maculés de sang. Voilà qui expliquait l'origine des coupures sur mon visage. Les voix se turent, laissant place au bruit de la porte que l'on ouvrait de l'extérieur. Je me positionnai de façon à être dissimulée derrière celle-ci lorsque la tâche serait accomplie, et serrai le bout de miroir cassé un peu plus fort, si fort que je m'entaillai la main dessus. Le sang coula sur le sol, mais peu importait, j'étais prête à me jeter sur la première personne qui entrerait et à taillader sa jugulaire. J'arrêtai de respirer. Un homme en uniforme entra et vérifia le périmètre. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, je me jetai sur lui prête à le blesser ou même le tuer, mais fus stopper dans mon élan en apercevant son visage.

 _" - Nyko ?_

 _\- Ne bouge pas !_ hurla une voix familière _. Lâche ton arme !"_

Je me retournai et aperçus Lincoln, qui me pointait avec un pistolet. Sous le choc, je lui obéis. Il se jeta sur moi et me passa des menottes au poignet. Il me releva et je pus constater qu'une demi-douzaine d'autres personnes, je reconnus certains de visage, tous des gardes de Lexa, dans le même uniforme qu'eux me tenaient en joue avec le même type d'arme. Je reconnus leur accoutrement, c'était impossible. Lincoln me fit reculer vers le mur près de la fenêtre.

" _\- Docteur Williams_ , appela l'un d'entre eux, _nous l'avons neutralisée."_

Williams ? Non, il devait s'agir d'une erreur. Ou n'en était-ce pas une ? Comment en être sûre lorsque la seule chose que je voyais par la fenêtre était du noir, des étoiles, et la Terre en contrebas. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit duquel une telle vision était possible. L'Arche. Des pas se firent entendre. Je fermai les yeux et tournai la tête en direction de l'endroit où devait se trouver le docteur Williams. A la seconde où j'allais ouvrir les paupières, je saurais. Et je ne voulais pas savoir, parce que si c'était ce que je croyais, je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'encaisser.

 _" - Lâchez-la."_

C'était sa voix, aucun doute. Je n'avais même plus besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Je les gardai tout de même clos. Lincoln desserra son emprise sur moi.

 _" - Merci à vous. Laissez-nous seuls je vous prie."_

Je sentis qu'il s'exécuta.

 _" - Julia ?_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas être là..._

 _\- S'il vous plait Julia, ouvrez les yeux._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas être toi..._

 _\- Ouvrez les yeux, et vous comprendrez que je suis là._

 _\- Non, tu ne peux pas... Parce que tu es..._

 _\- Mort_ , finit-il _. Je sais. Mais si vous ouvrez les yeux, vous verrez que je suis réel._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?"_

Je commençai à pleurer.

 _" - Nous vous avons ramené Julia. Vous êtes ici, avec nous. Je comprends que votre lucidité soit déconcertante, mais elle est la preuve que vous êtes toujours là, que si vous vous battez , vous pouvez revenir parmi nous. Vous savez qui je suis pas n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Non... Tu ne peux pas être lui._

 _\- Je suis le docteur Williams, votre médecin, votre psychiatre, votre ami. Quel est mon prénom ?_

 _\- Non..._

 _\- Julia, ouvrez les yeux et dîtes-moi quel est mon prénom ?"_

Je n'avais plus la force de me battre, plus la force de fermer les yeux. Je lâchai prise. Mes paupières remontèrent d'elles-mêmes et je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

 _" - Charlie."_

* * *

* En ce qui concerne ce point, dans la série, Lexa a été nommée selon Alexandria, une ville en Virginie, et il me semble même que Lexa est son vrai prénom, et pas un diminutif. Mais bon, Alexandrie, la ville d'Alexandre le Grand, c'est plus classe, et les noms de villes antiques égyptiennes sont assez cools pour travailler des prénoms avec.

** Cette chanson est Bullet de Hollywood Undead.

*** Les fans reconnaitront, ça vient de Grey's Anatomy.

Je pense que c'est le premier vrai cliff-hanger que je fais, j'espère qu'il ne fait pas trop mal ! Voilà, Clarke et Lexa sont officiellement et officieusement mariées, j'espère que le mariage vous a plu ! Evidemment, c'est parti en vrilles, mais fallait pas non plus s'attendre à autre chose ! La fin du chapitre est beaucoup plus sérieuse, comme tout le chapitre à venir. D'ailleurs, si vous avez des théories pour expliquer ce qui se passe, n'hésitez à m'en faire part, ça m'intéresserait beaucoup de les lire. Gardez seulement en tête que je ne peux ni confirmer ni infirmer vos propos =) Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont donné des idées pour les chapitres à venir, j'en tiendrai évidemment compte. Par ailleurs, l'appel à l'aide est toujours ouvert, j'ai toujours besoin d'idées ! (Cf AN du chapitre précédent). Sur ce, je vous remercie encore pour tous vos messages, ça fait très, très plaisir, et je vous dis à bientôt ! Tchô !

Kisses - DW.


	17. Psycho

Yo tout le monde ! Voici la suite sans plus attendre ! Attention, gros spoilers si vous n'avez pas fini la saison 3 ! Enjoy !

* * *

 _" - Charlie..."_

Ma respiration se fit plus saccadée, jusqu'à en devenir douloureuse.

 _" - C'est bien Julia, très bien. Maintenant, je voudrais que vous vous calmiez._

 _\- Pourquoi tu... Pourquoi tu me vouvoies, on se connait depuis qu'on a 14 ans... Non, ce n'est pas... Qu'est-ce qui se passe... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive..._

 _\- Julia, s'il vous plait. Respirez._

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas arriver..._

 _\- Julia."_

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je la dégageais le plus rapidement possible et sautai à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se releva à son tour et me regarda droit dans les yeux. La pièce tournait autour de moi, ma vision périphérique était de plus en plus flou à chaque seconde qui passait.

 _" - Tout va bien_ , me dit-il. _Regardez-moi."_

J'obéis.

 _" - Vous voyez, tout va bien. Je voudrais que vous vous concentriez sur ma respiration et y ajustiez la vôtre. Voilà comme ça. C'est très bien."_

Il s'approcha doucement, un pas après l'autre.

 _" - Je vais toucher votre épaule d'accord ?"_

Je hochai la tête.

 _" - Et ensuite, je vais vous planter cette aiguille dans le bras. Vous allez vous évanouir, mais à votre réveil, vous vous sentirez mieux d'accord ?"_

Je n'étais pas d'accord pour que qui ce soit me plante une aiguille dans le bras. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne me sentais pas assez solide pour accepter ce que mes sens me criaient être la réalité. Cette contradiction m'épuisait. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de me sentir ainsi, j'avais besoin de me déconnecter du reste du monde, sans quoi je risquais d'imploser. Je lui tendis mon bras, et sentis une légère piqûre avant de sombrer totalement.

* * *

 ** _" - Jules, reviens parmi nous !"_**

 **Je suis là.**

 ** _" - Tu es suffisamment forte pour la battre !"_**

 **De qui parles-tu ? Où suis-je ?**

 ** _" - On peut pas rester ici ! Elle va bien ?"_**

 **Bellamy.**

 ** _" - Je ne sais pas. Elle n'est plus avec nous."_**

 **Au contraire, je suis là.**

 ** _" - Ils arrivent ! On doit foutre le camp !"_**

 **Murphy. Qui arrivent ?**

 **On me soulève. Qui me porte ? Pourquoi ? Pose moi sur le sol.**

 ** _" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais Murphy ?! Clarke, Lincoln et O n'ont pas eu le temps de nous ouvrir le passage !_**

 ** _\- Si on reste ici, on crève tous ! Alors moi, je mise sur eux !"_**

 **Un bruit sourd, peut-être une porte qui s'effondre.**

 ** _" - Et pour Jules ? On peut pas l'abandonner !_**

 ** _\- Pourquoi tu crois que je la porte ?!_**

 ** _\- Ils sont entrés !"_**

 **Monty.**

 ** _" - Quel que soit votre plan, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps !"_**

 **Jasper.**

 ** _" - Allez-y, je vais les retenir et vous faire gagner un peu de temps._**

 ** _\- Non, si on vous perd, c'est game over pour nous ! Je vais rester, ne vous occupez pas de moi. Foncez quoi qu'il arrive !"_**

 **Pourquoi dois-tu rester Jasper ? Que risque-t-il de t'arriver ? De nous arriver ? Et moi, que m'arrive-t-il ?**

 ** _" - Dans ce cas, moi aussi je reste !_**

 ** _\- Monty non !_**

 ** _\- Tu t'en sortiras pas tout seul !_**

 ** _\- Il a raison Jasper. Mais Monty, on a besoin de toi pour ouvrir et verrouiller les portes. Je vais rester. Vous êtes notre dernier espoir."_**

 **Bellamy, pourquoi tant de désespoir dans ta voix ?**

 ** _" - May we meet again."_**

 **Pas des adieux, je refuse qu'il y ait des adieux.**

 **Murphy commence à courir. Où m'emmènes-tu ?**

 ** _" - Oh non c'est pas vrai, ils sont déjà là ?!"_**

 **Octavia.**

 ** _" - Ouais ! Jasper et Bellamy les retienne, mais ils vont pas tenir très longtemps ! Monty, verrouille les portes !"_**

 **Non Monty, ne fais pas ça. Ils seront piégés dehors. Et nous serons piégés à l'intérieur.**

 ** _" - Toujours rien ?"_**

 **Clarke. Elle ouvre mes paupières une à une et m'éblouit avec sa lampe torche.**

 ** _" - Les pupilles ne réagissent plus, mais son cœur bat toujours. Elle est là, quelque part, mais je ne sais pas où !"_**

 **Je suis là.**

 ** _" - Jules, bats-toi. On a besoin de toi ici. Ne nous abandonne pas. Ne m'abandonne pas."_**

 **Je ne t'abandonne pas. Jamais. Tu es mon chez-moi, mon attache, ma personne.**

 **Je suis là Lexa.**

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Mes vêtements étaient toujours les mêmes, mais je n'étais plus dans la même pièce. Celle-ci était moins éblouissante. La couleur des murs tiraient sur le gris, un bureau se trouvait près de la porte, avec seulement quelques feuilles et des crayons. Non, pas des crayons, des pastels. Je discernai des sanitaires de l'autre côté de la pièce. Aucun miroir. Seule une brosse à dent en caoutchouc et du dentifrice reposaient sur l'évier. Cette chambre était plus meublée que la salle précédente, mais pas moins impersonnelle. Le seul indice pouvant laisser penser qu'elle appartenait à quelqu'un était les dessins accrochés sur les murs avec du ruban adhésif. J'en reconnus quelques uns, et le tracé singulier ne laissait aucun doute sur l'artiste qui les avait réalisé. Clarke. Me trouvais-je dans son ancienne cellule ? Je voulus me lever pour aller observer les croquis, mais fus retenu à mon lit. J'y avais été attaché. La porte s'ouvrit.

 _" - Oh vous êtes réveillée !_ s'étonna l'homme qui pénétra dans la pièce. _Bon retour parmi nous."_

Je n'eus pas besoin de voir son visage pour le reconnaitre.

 _" - Nevi..._

 _\- Charles..._

 _\- Qui est Charles ?_

 _\- Le docteur Williams m'a autorisé à vous tenir compagnie le temps de son absence. Il veille sur vous depuis plusieurs heures, alors je lui ai dit d'aller manger un petit morceau. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne sera pas long. Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

 _\- Nevi s'il te plait, détache-moi. Et dis-moi ce qui m'arrive._

 _\- Je regrette, je ne peux pas faire cela. Je peux desserrer les attaches cependant si vous les jugez trop serrées._

 _\- S'il te plait Nevi, tu es mon frère... Attends, où est Jellal ?_

 _\- Je suis Jellal, Julia._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que..._

 _\- Vous avez construit Jellal à partir de moi._

 _\- De quoi..._

 _\- Je ne suis pas votre frère Julia. Je suis votre infirmier depuis près de 10 ans maintenant, vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Je suis..._

 _\- Nevi, arrête je te prie."_

Charlie venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

 _" - Je suis désolé Charles, comme vous aviez dit qu'elle était lucide, j'ai pensé que..._

 _\- Je sais. Mais laissons lui un peu de temps d'accord ?_

 _\- Oui bien sûr, je comprends. Je vous laisse seuls._

 _\- Merci, ferme la porte en sortant je te prie."_

Il s'exécuta. Charlie prit la chaise du bureau et l'amena près de mon lit.

 _" - Si je vous détache, vous promettez de ne pas vous enfuir à nouveau ?_

 _\- A nouveau ?_

 _\- Vous le promettez ?"_

Je hochai vivement de la tête. Il retira les liens, je frottai mes poignets douloureux puis me levai pour regarder les dessins de Clarke.

 _" - Comment vous vous sentez, vous avez soif ?"_

 **Non.**

 _" - Oui."_

Il me tendit un verre.

 **Ne le prends pas.**

 _" - Merci."_

 **Ne le bois pas. Peut-être que cette eau est responsable de ton état.**

Je portai le verre à mes lèvres et avalai plusieurs gorgées.

 **Inconsciente, tu causes ta propre perte.**

 _" - Je ne peux m'imaginer votre confusion..."_

Effectivement.

 _" - Cette journée va être longue et épuisante psychologiquement. Vous serez confrontée à de l'incompréhension, de la tristesse, de la confusion, de la colère, du déni... mais j'aimerais que vous gardiez en mémoire que chaque pas que nous ferons ensemble nous rapprochera un peu plus de votre guérison. Cette session va bien au delà de tout ce que nous avons essayé jusqu'à maintenant, alors ne perdez pas notre objectif de vue ou vous risquez de perdre pied. Je vais tout d'abord vous poser une série de questions auxquelles je voudrais que vous répondiez le plus sincèrement possible, afin de déterminer où vous en êtes. Est-ce que ça vous va ?"_

 **Non. Rien ne va. Tu n'es pas supposée être là. Sors d'ici. Maintenant. Réfléchis, rien de tout ça n'est réel, rien de tout ça ne peut être réel. Ne réponds pas à ses questions.**

 _" - Oui._

 _\- Parfait._

 _\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?_

 _\- Jules Paxton._

 _\- Quel est votre vrai prénom ?_

 _\- Je refuse que qui que ce soit emploie Julia depuis ta mort. Mais bon, tu ne peux pas le savoir._

 _\- Quel âge avez-vous ?_

 _\- 18 ans._

 _\- Où êtes-vous né ?_

 _\- Sur l'Arche._

 _\- Où pensez-vous vous trouver actuellement ?_

 _\- Sur Terre. De toute évidence, nous sommes sur l'Arche, mais c'est impossible._

 _\- Pourquoi cela ?_

 _\- Elle a explosé._

 _\- Pourquoi pensez-vous être sur Terre ?_

 _\- Par qu'on m'y a envoyée._

 _\- Racontez-moi cela._

 _\- Jaha avec l'avis des conseillers a décidé d'envoyer 100 prisonniers de l'Arche sur Terre pour déterminer si la vie y était possible. Il se trouve qu'elle y est._

 _\- Très bien._

 _\- C'est tout ?_

 _\- Pour le moment."_

Il griffonna quelques mots sur son cahier. Son écriture était toujours la même, tellement penchée qu'elle en était illisible avec ses caractères tous angulaires, à l'exception de ses "C", qui étaient les seules lettres qu'ils arrondissaient. Tout était rigoureusement exact, à un seul détail près. Un détail tellement gros que j'avais mis plusieurs secondes à m'en rendre compte. Je tendis vivement le bras et lui arrachai le stylo des mains avant de le projeter contre le mur et d'arrêter la bille à quelques millimètres de son œil gauche. Il aurait très facilement pu parer mon coup, mais n'en fit rien et resta figé.

 _" - Qui es-tu ?_

 _\- Vous le savez Julia. Vous l'avez dit vous même._

 _\- Tu n'es pas Charlie ! Il était gaucher ! En plus de ça, personne ne t'appelle Charles ! Je dis bien personne ! Et pourtant, Nevi a utilisé ce prénom pour parler de toi !_

 _\- Julia, combien y-a-t-il de gauchers dans votre entourage proche ?"_

Clarke, Monty, Jasper, Octavia, Sinclair, Raven, Murphy, Kane, Indra, Nyko, Lincoln...

 _" - 9 peut-être._

 _\- Est-ce que vous connaissez la proportion de gauchers dans la population ?_

 _\- La... Je ne sais pas, 25% ?_

 _\- 8 à 15%. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il y a une certaine incohérence ?_

 _\- C'est des statistiques, ça ne veut rien dire._

 _\- C'est vrai. Et vous, droitière ou gauchère ?_

 _\- Droitière._

 _\- Ecrivez votre nom sur cette feuille je vous prie."_

Il prit tranquillement mon poignet et éloigna le stylo de son œil. Je resserrai mon emprise dessus. Il désigna le papier d'un mouvement de tête.

 _" - Allez-y",_ m'encouragea-t-il.

Sans le quitter du regard, je m'exécutai. En posant la bille sur le papier, je réalisai quel était l'objectif de cet exercice. J'avais écrit mon nom des milliers de fois, mais pour la première fois depuis des années, je dus réfléchir pour tracer les lettres. Après quelques efforts, je contemplai le résultat. J'écrivais bien. Depuis toujours. Sauf aujourd'hui.

 _" - Essayez de l'autre main."_

Je n'en avais pas besoin pour comprendre quel était le résultat attendu. Je retrouverai ma calligraphie habituelle avec l'autre main.

 _" - C'est étrange oui, mais qu'est-ce que cela est supposé démontrer ?_

 _\- Nous sommes à un tournant de notre travail ensemble Julia. Aujourd'hui est le jour où nous pouvons vous faire revenir. Mais je dois savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir pour la réussite de cette thérapie, si vous êtes prête à comprendre et à accepter la réalité, aussi dure soit-elle."_

 **Tu n'es pas prête. Ce n'est pas la réalité. Réveille-toi. Sors de ce cauchemar. Ils t'attendent.**

 _" - Admettons que je le sois, qu'est-ce que l'on a à faire._

 _\- Vous recevez des calmants par le biais de votre intraveineuse."_

Je regardai mon bras, une aiguille y était enfoncée, reliée à une poche de liquide. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas remarqué avant ?

 _" - Ces calmants ne sont pas assez puissants pour vous assommer, mais suffisamment pour que n'ayez pas conscience de tout ce qui vous entoure. Du moins pour que votre cerveau n'assimile pas tout ce qui vous entoure._

 _\- Alors arrête les médicaments._

 _\- Très bien. Mais je vous préviens, les heures qui vont suivre ne seront pas faciles, elles seront même les plus dures de votre vie émotionnellement parlant."_

Il s'approcha de mon bras.

 _" - Je vais retirer l'aiguille d'accord ?"_

 **Non. Ne le laisse pas te toucher. N'aggrave pas ta situation. Arrache-la toi-même et cours sans jamais t'arrêter.**

 _" - D'accord._

 _\- Nous devrons attendre quelques minutes avant que vous n'en ressentiez plus les effets. Allongez-vous."_

Je le fis. Il retira l'aiguille. Je fermai instinctivement les yeux.

* * *

 **" - Ils ont eu Kane et Indra !**

 **\- Bordel ! La situation empire de secondes en secondes !**

 **\- Ils commencent à escalader la tour ! Si on veut agir c'est maintenant !**

 **\- On le fait alors ou pas ?**

 **\- C'est une idée débile !**

 **\- Mais on n'en a pas d'autre ! C'est la seule solution !**

 **\- Et elle peut causer notre perte !**

 **\- A choisir entre une défaite certaine et un risque de défaite, je choisis le risque !**

 **\- Alors on va se baser là-dessus ?! Sur le postulat que ça marche différemment sur elle que sur le reste de la population ?!**

 **\- Non ! On se base sur le postulat que le nightblood va l'aider à se battre !**

 **\- Je maintiens que c'est du délire !**

 **\- Et tu proposes quoi toi ?**

 **\- On continue de fuir jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une autre solution !**

 **\- On ne pourra pas fuir indéfiniment ! Cette tour est haute, mais pas infinie !**

 **\- Em pleni ! La décision ne revient à aucun d'entre nous ! C'est à Jules de choisir !"**

 ** _Je révisai pour la énième fois le pour et le contre. De toutes façons, nous n'avions pas le choix._**

 **" - Très bien, je vais le faire.**

 **\- Voilà, le débat est clos !**

 **\- Si ça tourne mal, on se retrouve bloqués ici avec l'ennemi !**

 **\- C'est pourquoi je mets une condition ! Je le fais seulement si je suis attachée, les yeux bandés et bâillonnée.**

 **\- On a plus de temps à perdre."**

 ** _Titus ramena des cordes ainsi que 2 bandeaux. Je m'assis à même le sol, pendant qu'il attachait les cordes._**

 **" - Lexa...** ** _appelai-je._**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et si j'échoue ?**

 **\- Alors nous sommes perdus.**

 **\- Rassurant...**

 **\- Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Tous nos espoirs reposent sur toi maintenant.**

 **\- Je suis prête pour la transfusion."**

 ** _Lexa se retourna pour saisir un des bandeaux. Je lui attrapai le bras._**

 **" - Et si je ne suis pas assez rapide ?**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on te protégera le temps qu'il faudra.**

 **\- Promis ?**

 **\- Promis. May we meet again.**

 **\- Mebi osa na hit choda op nodotaim."**

 ** _Elle s'assit à côté de moi. Abby lui préleva une poche de sang, puis changea l'aiguille. J'ouvris la main, Lexa y glissa la sienne. Je sentis une piqûre dans mon bras gauche._**

 **" - Ouvre la bouche."**

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux.

 _" - Julia."_

 **Fuis. Ils ne te protégeront pas éternellement.**

 _" - Est-ce que ça va ?"_

 **Non. Tu ne peux pas rester ici.**

 _" - Pouvez-vous vous lever ?"_

 **Oui, tu le peux, mais ne le fais pas.**

 _" - Je ne sais pas. Est-ce nécessaire ?_

 _\- Pas indispensable, mais ce serait préférable."_

Je me redressai difficilement. Il me tendit un verre d'eau, que j'acceptais poliment. A chaque seconde défilant, mon mal-être augmentait de manière exponentielle. Je fus soudain prise de violentes nausées.

 _" - Je vais vomir..."_

Il me tendit une bassine.

 _" - Vous n'avez rien mangé depuis très longtemps, je doute que vous ayez quelque chose à vomir."_

Je crachai l'eau que je venais d'avaler.

 _" - Vous avez faim ?"_

 **Oui, comme toujours.**

 _" - Non. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... ?"_

Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, les yeux embués de larmes.

 _" - Julia, est-ce que vous savez ce qu'est le syndrome d'Asperger ?_

 _\- Euh... Oui, c'est une forme d'autisme. Les gens atteints d'Asperger sont en général très intelligents, mais ont une façon de penser et une capacité d'interprétation différentes des autres, ce qui peut les rendre brillants dans certains domaines. Les maths par exemple._

 _\- Exact. Maintenant donnez-moi la liste des nombres premiers inférieurs à 100._

 _\- 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23, 29, 31, 37, 41, 43, 47, 53, 59, 61, 67, 71, 73, 79, 83, 89, 97._

 _\- Les carrés de 1 à 15._

 _\- 1, 4, 9, 16, 25, 36, 49, 64, 81, 100, 121, 144, 169, 196, 225._

 _\- Racine carrée de 7396 ?_

 _\- 86, où veux-tu... Non, ça ne prouve rien. Pleins de personnes peuvent répondre à ces questions sans avoir Asperger. En plus de ça, ce genre de trouble se caractérise par des interactions et des capacités à sociabiliser avec les autres réduites à néant ou presque !_

 _\- Voyez-vous beaucoup d'amis à votre chevet ?_

 _\- Je te vois toi. Et je doute que tes gorilles laissent entrer beaucoup de mes amis... Mais Clarke était dans cette pièce, ses dessins sont accrochés au mur. Et quand bien même j'aurais Asperger, ceci n'explique en rien pourquoi je suis ici à parler avec un mort._

 _\- En réalité, si, ça explique tout. Du moins, ça explique la base de votre état._

 _\- Et quel est mon état ?_

 _\- Nous y viendrons un peu plus tard voulez-vous._

 _\- Non, je ne veux pas, je veux que tu me donnes une réponse claire, des termes précis, pas une vague explication pour t'en sortir._

 _\- Je ne peux pas vous donner un terme précis, ce dont vous souffrez est bien plus poussé et complexe que tout ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici. Ce qui s'en rapprocherait le plus serait une psychose hallucinatoire visuelle, auditive et tactile, provoquée par une schizophrénie paranoïde et une paraphrénie précoce, en réponse à un stress post-traumatique."_

 **Il ment.**

 _" - La paraphrénie se développe à partir de 30 ans._

 _\- D'où le terme précoce._

 _\- Je n'ai que 18 ans, c'est trop tôt._

 _\- Vous aurez 28 ans le mois prochain."_

 **Cours. Quoique ce soit, ça essaye de gagner du temps. Sauve-toi, sauve-les.**

 _" - Désolée Charlie..."_

Il ne comprit que trop tard mon intention. Je lui enfonçai le stylo dans la jambe, de toutes mes forces et courus vers la sortie. Je claquai la porte derrière moi et enfermai Charlie dans la salle grâce au système de verrouillage externe. Par chance, aucun garde n'était présent. En sortant du couloir, je compris où je me trouvais. Si je prenais à gauche, j'irai vers la station agricole. Bryan, peut-être Miller s'il n'était pas emprisonné.

 **Pas assez nombreux. Risque de tomber sur Pike. Tente ta chance ailleurs.**

A droite, je déboucherai sur un autre couloir. En continuant tout droit, je me retrouverai à l'infirmerie. Abby et Jackson.

 **Si tu as de la chance et qu'ils ne sont pas en train d'opérer. De plus, risque élevé de gardes. Trouve autre chose.**

A droite, la prison. Soit presque tout le monde, soit personne.

 **Ils n'y sont pas. Et les gardes t'arrêteront.**

A gauche, un dernier couloir, dont un embranchement m'emmènerait dans la salle des machines. Raven et Sinclair. Si je continuais tout droit sans l'emprunter, je pourrais accéder au reste de l'Arche. Tout le monde.

 **Possibilité de prendre la fuite, vas-y.**

Je courus à en perdre haleine. Je fus prise d'un violent mal de crâne, et dus m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle. Le martèlement dans mon crâne ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

* * *

 ** _" - C'était notre dernier espoir, et ça n'a pas marché ! Je vais pas rester ici et attendre un miracle !_**

 ** _\- Murphy, je t'entends, ouvre la porte s'il te plait, et tout s'arrêtera._**

 ** _\- La peur, le chagrin, la douleur, tout cela n'existe plus ici. Monty, je sais que tu es là aussi, ouvre moi."_**

 **Bellamy et Jasper, ils les ont eu.**

 ** _" - Allez vous faire voir ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait bordel ?!"_**

 **Continuez à courir. Il y a encore beaucoup d'étages dans la tour. Je suis là, faites-moi confiance.**

 ** _" - On s'en tient au plan de départ."_**

 **Merci Lexa.**

 ** _" - C'est de la folie ! On n'est plus que 9, enfin 8 puisque Jules est K.O ! Et on a perdu contact avec Raven, Miller, Bryan et Harper ! On va pas tenir le rythme !_**

 ** _\- Nous devons lui donner du temps, c'est ce que nous lui avons promis et c'est ce que nous allons lui donner !_**

 ** _\- Lexa, s'il vous plait, ouvrez les yeux. En cette situation critique, je vous supplie de vous souvenir de mon enseignement. L'amour est une faiblesse, et vos sentiments pour Jules vous aveugle et nous mettent tous en danger. Ce plan est voué à l'échec, elle ne peut pas le faire ! Nous devons réfléchir à une alternative afin..._**

 ** _\- Nous n'avons pas d'alternative ! L'amitié et l'affection que je porte à Jules n'ont pas été pris en compte dans mes réflexions ! En y réfléchissant de près, de loin, de tous les angles et dans toutes les directions possibles, nous n'avons aucun autre choix que de lui faire confiance et de lui accorder tout le temps que nous pourrons lui obtenir ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?!_**

 ** _\- ... Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser..._**

 ** _\- Tu l'as fait. Mais tes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises."_**

 **Merci Lexa, encore une fois.**

 ** _" - Je suis peut-être sans cœur, mais au moins, je suis intelligente..."_** **chuchote-t-elle en me prenant la main.**

 **Je sais que c'est Clarke qui t'a dit ces mots. Et vous avez torts toutes les 2. Tu n'es pas sans cœur Lexa, et c'est ce qui te fait peur. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, et tu ne le veux pas. Tu ne peux pas t'inquiéter pour moi, ils ont besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi. Clarke, ne la laisse pas perdre pied. Je sens une autre main sur la mienne.**

 ** _" - Elle va s'en sortir."_**

 **Les 2 mains me lâchent. Clarke a pris sa femme dans ses bras. Je ne le vois pas, je ne l'entends pas, je le ressens. Tu as bien fait Skai Prisa. Lexa se calme, se ressaisit.**

 ** _" - Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Monty, tu peux verrouiller cette porte ?_**

 ** _\- C'est la dernière que je peux fermer électroniquement. Les autres plus haut ne sont plus dotées du système._**

 ** _\- Très bien, ferme celle-ci. Lincoln, retiens-les ici aussi longtemps que tu peux, mais je t'ordonne de te laisser faire à la seconde où tu sentiras que tu perds bien. Ta mort ne nous apportera rien, et une personne de plus ou de moins dans leur armée ne fera pas grande différence. Murphy, continue à porter Jules, Abby, contrôlez son état aussi souvent que vous le pourrez. On va tous monter à l'étage supérieur._**

 ** _\- Si Lincoln reste, je reste aussi._**

 ** _\- Non Octavia, plus longtemps on aura de guerriers, mieux ce sera pour nous. Nos dernières barrières doivent être les plus dures à franchir._**

 ** _\- Et pourquoi on va pas au dernier étage directement ? Laisser quelqu'un à chaque étage, c'est pas forcément l'idéal."_**

 **Non. N'écoutez pas Murphy. Le dernier étage est le seul où il y a un balcon. En plus, dans deux étages, il n'y aura plus d'escaliers, vous devrez escalader, vous ne pourrez pas tout faire d'un coup, j'ai déjà essayé...**

 ** _" - Ils escaladent le tour de l'extérieur, le dernier étage est le plus accessible pour eux à cause du balcon et des fenêtres donnant directement vers l'extérieur."_**

 **Parfait. Gagnez du temps, je suis là, tout près. Je dois juste le lui faire comprendre.**

 **Relève-toi.**

* * *

Je me remis sur pieds, et continuai ma course folle vers la salle des machines. Je passai devant tous les mécanos qui y travaillaient sans m'arrêter une seule seconde. Je savais où Raven travaillait, j'étais tout près...

 _" - Raven !_ hurlai-je en ouvrant la dernière porte.

 _\- Merde... Vous pourriez pas frapper avant d'entrer !"_

Elle se rhabilla rapidement, puis elle se tourna vers moi.

 _" - Je peux vous aider ?"_

 **Oui, elle peut. Parle-lui.**

Je me pétrifiai à la vue du garçon avec qui je venais de la surprendre. Il ne pouvait pas être là, Clarke l'avait tué. Il était mort. Mais... Charlie aussi était mort, et pourtant je venais de parler avec lui pendant près de 2 heures.

 _" - Spacewalker ?_

 _\- Excusez-moi ?"_

 **Il n'est pas réel.**

 _" - Mais... Oh mon Dieu..."_

 **Je me jetai à son cou.**

 _" - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_ protesta Raven. _Finn, tu la connais ?!_

 _\- Non je te jure ! S'il vous plait, lâchez-moi."_

Il me repoussa doucement.

 _" - Tu ne peux pas être là, tu es mort..._

 _\- Hum non... Pas aux dernières nouvelles..."_

 **Il n'est pas réel. S'il te plait, raccroche-toi à ça. Il ne peut pas être réel.**

La voix de Charlie résonna dans ma tête. Psychose hallucinatoire visuelle, auditive et tactile, provoquée par une schizophrénie paranoïde et une paraphrénie précoce, en réponse à un stress post-traumatique. Et si... ? Un nouveau mal de crâne se fit ressentir, beaucoup plus violent que le précédent.

 _" - Attends, je te reconnais. Tu es la patiente de Charles non ?"_

 **J'avais tort. Raven ne peut pas t'aider. Fuis.**

La main sur mon crâne, je sortis de la pièce. Un violent haut-le-cœur me transperça de part en part, mais je tins bon. Mon estomac se serra fortement, s'ajoutant à mon mal de crâne.

 **Tu n'as rien mangé depuis trop longtemps, tu vas t'évanouir.**

Je me dirigeai vers la réserve. J'avais déjà volé des milliers de fois là-bas, je pouvais le refaire sans problème.

 _" - Elle est là !"_

Lincoln. Il m'avait déjà retrouvée. Et il n'était pas seul. Je repartis dans la direction opposée. Je devais me cacher, mais où ?

 **Là où tu t'es cachée pendant des années.**

Je tournai à droite. J'avais pris cette route des centaines de fois. Une. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Quatrième grille sur la gauche. Je la tirai de toutes forces. Elle vint plus facilement que dans mes souvenirs. Je me glissai en contrebas puis repositionnai la plaque le plus doucement possible. 2 minutes plus tard, Lincoln et ses hommes passèrent au-dessus de moi. Un groupe partit à gauche, l'autre à droite. L'avantage avec notre cachette, c'était qu'elle avait plusieurs entrées et sorties que je pouvais utiliser. Mais pour aller où ?

 **Les dessins.**

Clarke. Si elle avait fait ces dessins, c'était qu'elle était déjà venue me voir. Elle devait savoir ce qui m'arrivait. Je sortis dans un couloir près de là où elle habitait. Devant sa porte, je frappai. Et frappai encore. Deux fois, trois fois, cinq fois, sept fois, onze fois...

 _" - J'arrive !"_

Je reconnaissais cette voix.

 _" - Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?"_

Bellamy. Je voulus lui sauter dans les bras.

 **Ne le fais pas, souviens-toi de la réaction de Spacewalker et Raven.**

 _" - Bell, c'est moi..._

 _\- Je suis désolé, je ne vois pas qui vous êtes... On était dans la même classe ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je suis navré de ne pas me souvenir de vous, mais j'ai une très mauvaise mémoire._

 _\- Où est Clarke ? Et Abby ?"_

Je le bousculai pour entrer dans la pièce sans attendre de réponse.

 _" - Je suis désolé, mais vous ne..."_

Je n'écoutai pas la suite, tant la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux était surréaliste. Abby était à table, buvant un verre d'eau. A sa droite se trouvait Kane, main dans la main avec... Indra ? A sa gauche se trouvait Jake Griffin et petit Jaha. Ils me regardèrent tous, sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire.

 _" - Bellamy, qui c'e... Julia ?"_

Mon cœur explosa de soulagement. Clarke était là, et elle savait qui j'étais.

 _" - Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagée que tu sois là..."_

Je marchai vers elle, mais fus bloquée par son père.

 _" - Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _\- Papa, laisse, je la connais. Julia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"_

 **Je vous sauve la vie.**

 _" - Je... Je ne sais pas, tout est si... confus dans ma tête... Je savais que je devais te retrouver pour comprendre, tes dessins m'ont aidé à le réaliser !_

 _\- Mes dessins... ? Je ne comprends pas..._

 _\- Ceux que tu as laissé sur les murs de la chambre dont je me suis échappée !_

 _\- Ne bougez plus."_

Indra avait son arme pointée sur moi.

 _" - Je sais qui vous êtes Mlle Paxton. Vous êtes une des patiente du docteur Williams. Vous avez eu tort de venir ici pendant l'un de mes seuls jours de congé, cela me rend plus impitoyable. Les mains sur la tête ! Tout de suite !_

 _\- Attendez Indra, s'il vous plait ! Julia, je ne sais pas dessiner._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ? Tu adores ça ! C'est même ce dont on a parlé en premier le jour de notre rencon... Attends un peu... Où est ton alliance ?_

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Ce collier ! Il est supposé servir à suspendre ton alliance, je le sais c'est moi qui vous l'ai offert le mois dernier_

 _\- Julia, je n'ai aucune alliance._

 _\- Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés_ , ajouta Bellamy.

 _\- Je n'ai pas dit que toi tu étais marié, seulement Clarke. J'ai célébré ce mariage moi-même ! Et Japser et Monty ont tiré des feux d'artifices et ont accidentellement fait exploser les Rovers, et..._

 _\- Papa..._ dit une petite voix depuis la chambre du fond.

 _\- Octavia !"_ s'exclama Bellamy.

Il courut prendre la petite dans ses bras. Elle devait avoir 5 ou 6 ans tout au plus, et ressemblait à la Octavia que je connaissais comme deux gouttes d'eau, en plus jeune bien évidemment.

 _" - Octavia ? Bell, qu'est-il arrivé à ta sœur pour que tu nommes ta fille selon elle ? Et depuis quand as-tu une fille ?_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais eu de sœur, tu sais bien que c'est impossible..._

 _\- Papa, j'ai peur... Je veux rentrer à la maison..."_

Kane se leva et se rapprocha de moi.

 _" - Ecoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais selon ma femme, votre état nécessite une aide psychiatrique. Vous devriez être entre de bonnes mains, et au lieu de ça vous dérangez et terrorisez une enfant ! S'il vous plait, laissez-moi vous raccompagner auprès du docteur Williams, et tout se passera bien."_

 **Ignore-le.**

Je l'ignorai.

 _" - Clarke ! Explique-moi ce qui se passe !_ ordonnai-je plus sévèrement.

 _\- Maman !_ pleura la petite en sautant des bras de son père pour se jeter dans ceux de Clarke.

 _\- Maman ?_ répétai-je.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas chérie. Tout va bien. S'il te plait, retourne dans la chambre d'accord ?"_

Malgré quelques petits gémissements plaintifs, la petite s'exécuta.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?! Depuis quand tu as une fille ?!_

 _\- Julia calme-toi s'il te plait. Bellamy et moi, on ne se marie pas avant au moins un mois..._

 _\- Non, non, non..."_

 **Ce n'est pas la réalité. Ne t'effondre pas, ce n'est pas la réalité !**

 _" - Non, pas toi ! Pas lui ! Tu n'es pas avec lui ! Vous deux, ça marche pas ! J'ai été plus proche de toi qu'il ne l'a jamais été ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Ce n'est pas correct, ça n'est pas supposé se passer comme ça !"_

 **Reste avec moi ! Ce n'est pas la réalité !**

 _" - Julia, je ne comprends pas..._

 _\- Wells était amoureux de toi, mais tu n'as jamais ressenti la même chose, et on a failli couché ensemble toi et moi ! Après tu étais avec Finn et il t'a brisée le cœur. Tu m'as embrassée. Et il est mort ! Et elle t'a embrassée ! Ensuite il y a eu Mount Weather, le génocide, et nous sommes parties. Et tu m'as encore embrassée. Et ensuite personne ne t'a plus revu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle te retrouve ! Vous vous êtes mises ensemble et vous vous êtes mariées, lui n'a jamais été là ! Il n'y a pas de place pour lui, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Tu l'as épousée elle !"_

 **Reprends toi ! Ce n'est pas la...**

 _" - La ferme !"_ hurlai-je en donnant un coup de pied dans la table.

Peut-être qu'Indra pointa à nouveau son arme sur moi. Peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'Abby sortit chercher les gardes. Peut-être pas. Peut-être que Clarke s'agenouilla à côté de moi. Peut-être pas.

 **Tu ne peux pas me chasser comme ça ! Je suis là pour toi !**

 _" - Julia, tu commences à me faire peur..."_

 **Lui faire peur n'est pas l'objectif, écoute-moi, je suis là pour toi. Je suis toi !**

 _" - Tais-toi ! Tu prends de la place, trop de place !_

 _\- A qui est-ce que tu parles ? Et qui est-ce que j'ai épousé ?"_

 **Elle te croit folle. Elle n'est pas la clé. La réponse est quelque part ici. Tu peux encore la trouver si tu sors maintenant.**

 _" - Lexa..."_

Elle se figea. Une larme perla au coin de son œil.

 _" - Julia..._

 _\- Où elle est ? Elle, elle saura. Elle saura ce qui se passe !_

 _\- Julia, elle est morte."_

Plus rien ne bougeait à part moi. Où alors tout bougeait à part moi, je ne savais pas. Je n'entendais plus rien, je ne sentais plus rien, je ne voyais plus rien. A part Clarke. Un murmure presque inaudible sortit de mes lèvres.

 _" - Non..._

 _\- Elle est morte il y a près de 10 ans..._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... ?"_

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. J'avais l'impression que mes muscles, que mes organes lâchaient un à un. J'avais l'impression de disparaitre.

 _" - Mlle Griffin_ , chuchota une voix masculine. _Merci de vous en être occupé, je vais prendre le relais."_

Charlie s'agenouilla à côté de moi et m'aida à me redresser. Je passai devant quelques gardes qui avaient emplis la pièce.

 **Elle n'est pas morte.**

 _" - Elle n'est pas morte... Elle ne peut pas être morte... Je le sentirais si c'était le cas, je le saurais. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe..."_

Une idée. Une simple idée me traversa l'esprit. Une idée désespérée. Je pris le pistolet de la ceinture de Nyko et empoignai la personne la plus proche de moi. Abby. Désolée pour vous. Je lui pointai le canon sur la tête.

 _" - Maintenant on arrête les conneries ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! J'ai été droguée c'est ça ?! C'est un putain de coup monté ?! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bordel ?!"_

 **Ce n'est pas la solution.**

 _" - Julia, posez cette arme !"_

 **Pose ton arme.**

 _" - Laissez la partir, je sais que vous ne voulez blesser personne !"_

 **Laisse-la, si tu meurs ici, tu meurs là-bas et tout espoir est perdu.**

 _" - Lâchez votre arme !"_

 **Lâche ton arme !**

 _" - Ta gueule !"_

Je jetai Abby sur le sol et me retournai. Je frappai dans le mur, de toutes mes forces. J'avais mal, mais cette douleur, je savais quoi en faire, je pouvais l'arrêter, je pouvais la contrôler. Je me retournai à nouveau en hurlant, et pointai le canon sur ma tempe cette fois-ci.

 _" - Charlie ! Dis-moi ce qui m'arrive !_

 _\- Je vous ai déjà dit quel était votre diagnostic._

 _\- Je m'en branle de ce que la médecine dit ! Même toi t'es pas sûre ! Je veux que tu me dises ce qui se passe exactement ! Pourquoi je suis comme ça ! Ou je me colle cette balle dans le crâne et tu perds ton meilleur sujet d'étude de tous les temps !_

 _\- Je ne peux pas vous expliquer tout cela ici à cause du secret médical. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que rien de ce que croyez être réel n'est vrai._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que toi, tout ça là, l'est ?_

 _\- Rien. Ces illusions, le monde tel que vous l'imaginez, toute votre psychose, c'est vous qui l'avez créé. Votre illusion est quasiment parfaite Julia, à tous niveaux. Vous pourriez sans aucun souci démonter le peu d'incohérences que je pourrais y trouver. C'est votre cerveau, je ne peux pas y accéder ou lui imposer une vérité. La seule personne qui peut détruire cette illusion, c'est vous. C'est la base de votre thérapie actuelle._

 _\- En quoi elle consiste ?_

 _\- Si je brise l'illusion de force avec un quelconque médicament, elle reviendra sous une autre forme. Vous l'avez démontré, encore et encore. Face à nos échecs, j'ai été contraint de choisir une nouvelle méthode, qui consiste à vous laisser vous-même exploser l'illusion, à vous aider à comprendre que vous ne vivez pas dans la réalité, sans vous l'imposer. Je crains que ce ne soit notre dernier espoir de vous ramener."_

 **Fais exploser l'illusion.**

Je m'évanouis et tombai sur le sol.

* * *

 **Comment en est-on arrivé là ?**

 **" - La douleur n'existe pas dans la Cité des Lumières ! Prends la puce Julia, et toutes tes souffrances disparaitront.**

 **\- Va brûler en Enfer !"**

 ** _J'envoyai une chaise dans la figure de l'autre illuminé de Jaha et fonçai vers la tour. J'allumai mon talkie pour la quatrième fois en 20 secondes._**

 **" - Raven réponds-moi bordel ! Miller, Bryan, Harper ! Quelqu'un m'entend ?!"**

 ** _Aucune réponse. Encore une fois._**

 **" - Jules, rejoins-nous, lutter ne sert à rien."**

 ** _Oh non, pas vous aussi. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'écouter les délires de mes frères et les contournai._**

 **" - Jules, par ici !"** ** _m'appela Clarke._**

 ** _Je sautai à travers la petite trappe qu'elle ouvrit._**

 **" - On attend encore quelqu'un ?**

 **\- Non. J'ai perdu Raven et les autres et je n'ai pas réussi à les contacter depuis...**

 **\- Monty, verrouille toutes les entrées** ** _, ordonna-t-elle._**

 **\- On est encore combien à ne pas avoir pris la puce ?**

 **\- Pas beaucoup. Lexa, Titus, Bellamy, O, Lincoln, Indra, Kane, ma mère, Jasper, Monty, Murphy, toi et moi. Tes frères ils sont..."**

 ** _Je secouai la tête._**

 **"- Au moins ici, on est en sécurité...**

 **\- Par pour longtemps, nous informa Monty. Les portes ne les retiendront pas indéfiniment. T'as trouvé ce que vous étiez partis chercher ?"**

 **Je sortis l'objet de ma poche.**

 **" - J'ai fait semblant de l'avaler. Je ne les ai pas dupés plus de 10 secondes, mais ça m'a suffit pour m'enfuir avec la puce. Tu peux en faire quelque chose ?"**

 **Je lui tendis la saloperie à l'origine de tous nos problèmes.**

 **" - Je ne sais pas. Sans matériel ou Raven et Sinclair, ça va être délicat de l'analyser.**

 **\- Génial... Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où est Raven, et Sinclair a rejoint les illuminés. De gré ou de force... Allons rejoindre les autres, ça ne nous avancera pas des masses, mais au moins on sera tous ensemble..."**

 **" - Alors c'est ce truc qui les fait tous disjoncter ?**

 **\- Ouais, et je frappe le premier qui songe à l'avaler. Et arrêtez de vous la passer comme si c'était une cigarette !"**

 ** _Lexa saisit l'objet des mains de Monty._**

 **" - Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire... Lexa, ça va ?**

 **\- Oui...** ** _répondit-elle intriguée_** **. Cette... chose, je la reconnais. J'en ai avalée une comme ceci. C'est la Flamme.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire encore... Trinch, c'est toi le gardien, une explication ?"**

 ** _Il s'avança et prit à son tour la puce dans ses mains._**

 **" - Cette entité a en effet beaucoup de points communs avec la Flamme.**

 **\- Et comment elle est transmise, la Flamme ?**

 **\- Ces informations sont confidentielles et ne peuvent être divulguées à d'autre que le prochain Fleimkepa.**

 **\- A ce rythme, on aura bientôt plus de prochain Fleimkepa...** ** _fit très justement remarquer Murphy en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre._** **Si vous voulez mon avis, vu le monde qui arrive, on doit être les seuls qui n'ont pas encore pris la puce dans toute la ville !**

 **\- Titus, nous avons besoin de toutes les informations susceptibles de nous aider, alors je t'ordonne de nous faire part de tout ce que tu sais !** ** _le pressa Lexa._**

 **\- L'esprit du premier Heda se trouve dans la Flamme. A la mort d'un commandant, elle permet de transmettre les pouvoirs à son successeur, lors de la cérémonie.**

 **\- Attends, t'es en train de nous dire que Lexa est une intelligence au même titre que cette A.L.I.E ?**

 **\- Non. La Flamme est en effet l'élément nécessaire à l'accession au titre de Heda, mais chaque commandant est différent.**

 **\- D'accord, résumons ce que nous savons. La Cité des Lumières semble être une espèce de lieu utopique dans lequel la mort et la douleur n'existent pas, et on peut y accéder en prenant la puce, mais en contrepartie on est totalement contrôlé par A.L.I.E. De plus, il semble y avoir un lien entre la Flamme et la puce, elles sont trop semblables pour qu'il s'agisse d'un pur hasard.**

 **\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas,** ** _ajouta Octavia_** **. Quelque soit le but final que cherche à atteindre A.L.I.E, il est clair que l'objectif pour l'instant est d'amener tout le monde dans la cité des Lumières, quoi que ce soit exactement. Alors pourquoi on est toujours là, en train de discuter tranquillement ? Je veux dire, on n'est même pas 20, notre présence ou pas dans sa cité pseudo-idyllique ne va pas changer grand-chose. Arkadia a été envahi, et les armes là-bas y sont très nombreuses, alors nous faire exploser avec un missile serait très simple pour elle. Pourquoi elle veut simplement nous capturer ?**

 **\- J'ai aussi réfléchi à ça,** ** _repris-je_** **. C'est une intelligence artificielle, elle a donc bien été conçu par quelqu'un à la base. Si on prend un peu de recul, ce qu'A.L.I.E fait n'est pas si mal, elle veut nous emmener tous dans un paradis où personne ne mourrait ou ne souffrirait. Je doute que les intentions de la personne qui l'a programmé soient mauvaises.**

 **\- Oui, mais dans ce cas on s'oppose à son idéal,** ** _contesta Bellamy._** **Par conséquent, nous éliminer pour le plus grand nombre ne devrait pas poser de problème éthique.**

 **\- Pas faux...**

 **\- Et si... Si ce n'était pas une question de volonté ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Clarke ?**

 **\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas qu'elle ne veut pas nous tuer, mais qu'elle ne peut pas nous tuer. Si on part du principe que la Flamme et la puce sont liées d'une quelconque façon, peut-être qu'elle ne peut pas survivre si la Flamme est détruite !"**

 ** _Mon talkie grésilla à ma ceinture._**

 **" - Raven ! Raven c'est toi ?! T'es où ?!**

 **\- A Arkadia.**

 **\- Pourquoi et comment t'es retournée là-bas ?!**

 **\- On s'est retrouvés piégés. La seule solution était de partir à Arkadia, on a perdu Harper et Miller en route.**

 **\- Comment ça se passe là-bas ?**

 **\- C'est vide, il n'y a personne, mais ça va pas durer. On pourra probablement pas retourner à Polis sans se faire avoir. Ecoutez, j'ai réussi à prendre une puce...**

 **\- Oui moi aussi.**

 **\- Mais toi, je doute que tu ais réussi à la craquer. J'ai plusieurs infos concernant A.L.I.E.**

 **\- Balance !**

 **\- Son code source indique qu'elle a été conçue dans l'objectif de rendre la vie meilleure sur Terre. Je vous passe les détails, mais il semblerait que ça ait déconné à un moment ou à un autre...**

 **\- Sans rire...** ** _ironisa Murphy._**

 **\- Sérieusement, il est même possible qu'elle soit à l'origine de l'apocalypse nucléaire de 2052.**

 **\- Rien que ça !**

 **\- Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?"**

 ** _Clarke me prit le talkie des mains._**

 **" - Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussé à agir comme ça, mais son code indique qu'elle s'est introduit dans le système de déclenchement des missiles nucléaires,** ** _continua Raven_** **. Mais il y a mieux encore. Je pense que sa créatrice a perdu le contrôle, ce qui l'aurait poussé à créer une forme alternative de A.L.I.E, capable de la détruire, et cette entité serait...**

 **\- La Flamme** ** _, finis-je._** **Le Trinch nous a fait un bref historique.**

 **\- Oui. Et encore une fois, selon son code, sa créatrice répondrait au nom de Becca.**

 **\- Becca comme dans... ?**

 **\- Bekka Pramheda,** ** _confirma Lexa_** **. La première commandante.**

 **\- Et son héritage est aujourd'hui dans la Flamme, autrement dit dans le crâne de Lexa, finis-je.**

 **\- Oui, et c'est ce que A.L.I.E cherche activement, reprit Raven. La Flamme est le seul moyen de la détruire.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas beaucoup de possibilité. Heda prend la puce et utilise le super pouvoir de Becca pour l'achever."**

 ** _Murphy était déjà parti chercher la puce, prêt à appliquer sa théorie, mais Raven l'en empêcha._**

 **" - Surtout pas ! Si c'était aussi simple, A.L.I.E vous aurait tous fait sauter et aurait détruit la Flamme elle-même ! Il y a fort à parier que la seule façon pour elle d'être totalement libre et d'exister pour toujours avec sa cité des Lumières, c'est de s'introduire dans la Flamme et de la désactiver de l'intérieur !**

 **\- Je vois, son objectif c'est donc de faire avaler la puce à Lexa pour pouvoir bousiller l'esprit de sa créatrice. Ok, on est d'accord pour dire que A.L.I.E peut rien faire si elle ne contrôle personne vu que c'est une IA, donc si on déconnecte tout le monde et qu'on détruit toutes les puces, ça pourrait le faire non ?**

 **\- J'y ai pensé aussi, mais c'est quasiment impossible ! Techniquement, je pense qu'on peut court-circuiter les puces, mais je ne peux pas évaluer les dégâts que ça peut causer sur le système nerveux... Et quand bien même on pourrait récupérer tout le monde, rien ne prouve qu'A.L.I.E ne trouvera pas un moyen de faire un comeback...**

 **\- Super, donc en clair, on est baisés...**

 **\- Sur ce côté là, oui... J'ai peut-être une idée, mais c'est très, très risqué. Et...**

 **\- Laisse-moi deviner, ça se base sur des spéculations fondées sur des suppositions ?**

 **\- C'est à peu près ça... En bref, tous ceux qui ont pris la puce se retrouvent plus ou moins sous le contrôle d'A.L.I.E, mais ils n'y sont pas tous égaux. Je vous passe les détails, mais il semblerait que certains "esprits" résistent plus que d'autres à l'influence de la puce. Parmi eux, j'ai notamment remarqué que les nitblidas ont réussi à lutter plus longtemps. D'une façon ou d'une autre, leur sang les protégerait momentanément contre A.L.I.E.**

 **\- Donc esprit fort plus sang noir égal meilleure résistance ?**

 **\- En résumé.**

 **\- C'est bien joli, mais à quoi ça sert de savoir ça ?** ** _intervint Bellamy._**

 **\- Eh bien, parmi tous les codes d'A.L.I.E, il y en a un différent des autres, qui la retient d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je pense que c'est une sorte de verrou, qu'elle cherche à faire sauter avec l'aide de la Flamme. Ce qu'i retenir là-dedans, c'est que si bouton off il y a, c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Et A.L.I.E l'a suffisamment protégé pour que la seule manière de l'atteindre, ça soit en passant par elle.**

 **\- C'est génial ça, pour la neutraliser, il faut prendre la puce, mais la puce nous passera tout de suite l'envie de la neutraliser... On est morts...**

 **\- Pas forcément. Il y aurait peut-être un moyen. Abby est avec vous pas vrai ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Il faudrait que Heda transfuse une partie de son sang à l'un d'entre vous, qu'ensuite il avale la puce, rentre dans la cité des Lumières et neutralise cette saloperie de l'intérieur. Qui est compatible avec Heda ?"**

 ** _Nous nous retournâmes tous vers Abby._**

 **" - John, Indra, Lincoln, Clarke, Jules. Et peut-être Jasper mais je ne suis pas sûre à 100%."**

 ** _C'était du délire. Du grand délire !_**

 **" - Et quelles sont les chances de réussite ?**

 **\- Quasiment nulles. Si quelqu'un a une meilleure option, je ne vais pas le contred... Bryan !"**

 ** _Nous entendîmes des cris en fond sonore, ainsi que le bruit des portes qui sont verrouillaient._**

 **" - Raven ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!**

 **\- Merde, ils nous ont trouvé ! Ecoutez, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour vous aider de là où je suis, mais on ne va pas tenir très longtemps ! Si... re... ten... Cour..."**

 ** _Nous perdîmes le signal. Nous restâmes quelques minutes sans rien dire, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Je finis par briser le silence._**

 **" - Bon, qui se porte volontaire ?**

 **\- T'es pas sérieuse ? Tu n'y songes quand même pas ?**

 **\- Tu vois une meilleure solution Murphy ?**

 **\- N'importe quoi serait mieux que ce plan !**

 **\- C'est pas ce que je te demande... J'en déduis que je t'enlève de la liste des volontaires ?**

 **\- Et comment ! Hors de question que ce truc entre dans mon corps !** ** _dit-il en désignant la puce de la tête avec dégout._**

 **\- Très bien. Hors de question qu'on envoie Lincoln ou Indra là-dedans, ils vont partis de nos seuls combattants. Skai Prisa, c'est entre toi et moi. On la fait à pierre-feuille-ciseaux ?"**

 ** _Murphy rappela encore une fois que l'idée était stupide et irréalisable, appuyé par le Trinch, et s'en suivit un long débat, aucun Lexa mit un terme en leur hurlant dessus._**

 **" - Je ne tiens pas à envoyer ni ma femme, ni ma meilleure amie dans les bras de cette intelligence artificielle, mais il est clair que c'est notre seule option pour le moment. Selon Raven, plus un esprit est fort, plus il résiste, alors je propose que chacun vote pour désigner qui sera le plus à même de lutter contre la puce."**

 ** _Je compris à cet instant que c'était pour ma gueule. Pas que Clarke n'était pas en mesure de se battre, mais il était évident que j'étais bien plus bornée qu'elle. Quand je tenais un os, je le lâchais pas, et pour une fois, ça allait peut-être servir. Sans surprise, je fus élue à la majorité._**

 **" - Le choix est donc tien Jules.**

 **\- Est-ce que je l'ai vraiment, le choix ?"**

 ** _Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce._**

 **" - Bordel, ils commencent à forcer la porte !"**

 ** _Kane et Indra se jetèrent sur cette dernière pour la maintenir en place._**

 **" - Allez-y !** ** _ordonna la guerrière_** **. On va les retenir aussi longtemps que l'on pourra !"**

* * *

 **Réveille-toi.**

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux pour la troisième fois de la journée. A peine fus-je suffisamment lucide pour bouger que je tentai de me relever pour m'enfuir.

 _" - Ne le prenez pas personnellement Julia, mais je ne commettrai pas la même erreur deux fois de suite._

 _\- Je suis donc pieds et poings liés dans un lit maintenant ? Ce n'est pas illégal ?_

 _\- Ce qui serait illégal serait de vous laisser libre de vos mouvements alors que vous venez de pointer une arme sur une conseillère._

 _\- Charlie..._ le suppliai-je d'une voix plaintive. _Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui m'arrive..._

 _\- Julia, est-ce que vous entendez des voix ?_

 _\- Dans ma tête tu veux dire ?"_

 **Non. Mens-lui.**

 _" - Non..."_

Ma voix hésitante me trahit.

 _" - Julia. Je suis votre ami, peut-être pas de la façon dont vous l'imaginiez, mais je veux que vous vous en sortiez. Je suis prêt à absolument tout faire pour ça. Mais vous devez être honnête avec moi. Je vais vous reposer la question, est-ce que vous entendez des voix ?_

 _\- Si c'était le cas, j'imagine que ce ne serait pas bon signe pas vrai ?_

 _\- Au contraire, si vous parvenez à vous en rendre compte, vous pourrez peut-être les isoler et les faire taire..."_

Un silence pesant emplit la pièce.

 _" - Charlie, je te le demande encore une fois : qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

 _\- Vous avez toujours été... différente des autres. Vous étiez solitaire. Même lorsque vos camarades ou vos instituteurs venaient vous voir pour jouer, discuter, vous aider à vous intégrer, vous étiez distante. Vous restiez assise sur votre chaise, à dessiner, empiler des choses ou résoudre des équations bien au-delà de votre niveau. Votre comportement asocial a commencé à inquiéter vos proches, qui vous ont emmené voir un spécialiste. Après plusieurs tests, ceux-ci ont révélé sans contestation possible que vous souffriez d'Asperger. Vous aviez alors 5 ans. Par la suite, vous avez suivi un cursus spécialisé, dans lequel vous suiviez des cours classiques, accompagnés d'autres plus adaptés à votre situation : mathématiques et physique avancés avec un professeur particulier, ainsi qu'un suivi régulier avec un psychologue à raison d'une fois par semaine. Cela a continué des années. Des années de solitude durant lesquelles vous n'avez eu que des contacts minimes avec les autres. Les seules personnes qui pouvaient vous approcher étaient vos parents, votre professeur particulier et votre psychologue."_

Je me crispai à la mention de mes parents.

 _" - Mes parents sont morts. Et ils n'avaient pas le moindre contact avec moi._

 _\- Nous y viendrons plus tard. Cette situation a continué jusqu'à vos 14 ans, l'âge auquel vous..._

 _\- Où je t'ai rencontré. Je m'en souviens bien, je venais d'arriver dans les cuisines pour quémander un peu plus de nourriture, et tu volais des gâteaux dans les cuisines. Tu t'es fait prendre en flagrant délit. Le chef voulait appeler les gardes, et je me suis mise à pleurer en prétextant que des garçons m'avaient volés mon dessert et que tu essayais juste de me remonter le moral, que c'était maladroit comme méthode mais que tu ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne sais pas s'il a réellement acheté cette histoire, mais il a sans doute trouvé ça mignon parce qu'il s'est retourné en disant que pour cette fois, il acceptait de fermer les yeux sur 2 gâteaux. Depuis ce jour-là, on est inséparable._

 _\- Voyez-vous Julia, cette anecdote est exact, à quelques détails près. Le chef n'a jamais cru à cette histoire, mais comme il était au courant de votre... condition, il vous a pris en pitié. Et ce n'est pas moi que vous rencontré ce jour-là, mais Lexa. Elle avait deux ans de plus que vous, était orpheline depuis près de 5 ans et vivait de façon clandestine au sein de l'Arche. Elle a fui l'orphelinat 3 jours après y être arrivée, et trouvé refuge sous les couloirs de l'Arche, survivant sur ce qu'elle volait à droite et à gauche. C'était une légende. Et vous êtes devenues très proches. Elle a tout partagé avec vous, jusqu'à ses tendances kleptomanes. Mais tout a dérapé. Il y a près de 10 ans, 2 jours après vos 18 ans, vous avez commis une erreur lors d'une de vos escapades et les autorités ont pu vous relier à un vol de documents importants dans le bureau du chancelier. Vous étiez majeure, vous avec donc été condamnée à être envoyée à la dérive. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lexa. Quelques minutes avant votre exécution, Lexa s'est dénoncée et à affirmer s'être servie de votre condition pour vous manipuler afin de voler ses papiers. Elle était recherchée par les autorités depuis 9 ans, alors personne n'a cherché plus loin, et elle a été exécuté sous vos yeux. Vous étiez fragile émotionnellement parlant, perdre Lexa vous a fait perdre pieds. Vous avez cherché à la recréer, à la faire revivre par tous les moyens possibles en vous enfermant dans des illusions, et ce depuis 10 ans ! Cela fait 10 ans que nous nous côtoyons tous les jours, 10 ans que je brise vos délires pour vous faire revenir parmi nous, 10 ans que je vous raconte encore et encore l'histoire tragique de votre vie et que j'espère à chaque fois que ce soit la dernière fois que j'ai à le faire ! Mais j'ai commis une erreur. Vous ramenez dans la réalité ne vous encourageait qu'à repartir dans une autre vie. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, la solution n'est pas là. Vous devez faire mon travail par vous-même. Alors j'ai attendu, j'ai attendu que vous entriez dans une illusion tellement complexe et perfectionnée qu'elle en deviendrait presque impossible à détruire, mais que si cela arrivait, vous n'ayez plus d'autre possibilité que de rester avec nous."_

 **Il te ment. Ce n'est pas lui, c'est A.L.I.E qui fait ça.**

 _" - Non c'est impossible !"_

Je tirai comme une forcenée sur les sangles et parvins à arracher celle retenant mon bras gauche.

 _" - Julia, vous étiez une jeune fille triste et seule, dont l'univers tournait autour d'une seule personne ! Lorsqu'elle est morte, vous avez trouvé une façon de continuer à la faire vivre en la glorifiant et en lui conférant une sorte d'immortalité ! Lexa était votre monde, alors vous en avez fait une légende que tout le monde respecte !_

 _\- Ferme la !_

 _\- Et vous vous sentez tellement coupable de sa mort que vous n'arrivez même pas à vous regarder dans un miroir ! Vous vous êtes fabriqué un alter-égo qui n'est rien d'autre que la personne que vous rêviez de devenir, une personne drôle, brillante mais un peu maladroite, cynique, sarcastique, sociable, appréciée bien qu'agaçante ! Vous vous êtes même créée un côté nymphomane alors que vous n'avez qu'une seule expérience sexuelle de toute votre existence ! Dans vos délires, vous êtes la personne que vous souhaiteriez être lorsque vous vous regardez dans un miroir - ce qui par ailleurs explique l'inversion droitier/gaucher - parce que vous ne pouvez pas supporter le reflet qu'il vous renvoie !_

 _\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer !"_ hurlai-je en arrachant l'autre sangle.

Charlie se précipita sur moi pour me maintenir sur le lit.

 _" - Lexa est morte Julia ! Et c'est en partie votre faute !"_

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc et me clouèrent sur place. En voyant des larmes se former dans mes yeux, il se radoucit et desserra un peu sa poigne sur mes bras.

 _" - Je suis désolé d'être aussi brusque, mais tant que vous n'aurez pas accepté ça, vous ne pourrez pas guérir._

 _\- Et pourquoi le voudrais-je ?_ pleurai-je incapable d'empêcher les larmes de rouler sur mes joues. _Si ce que tu me dis est vrai, alors j'ai tué ma personne. Comment je pourrais vivre avec ça, et pourquoi je voudrais vivre avec ça ?_

 _\- Parce que ce n'est pas la réalité. C'est un mensonge. Un joli mensonge certes, mais un mensonge tout de même._

 _\- Si c'est ça la réalité, je préfère rester coincer dans mon rêve._

 _\- Vous ne pouvez pas Julia. Plus vous attendez avant de sortir de votre monde, plus le choc de votre retour sera pénible et douloureux. Vous ne pouvez pas rester là-bas indéfiniment, plus le temps passera, plus les incohérences deviendront importantes et plus votre illusion se fragilisera. Ecoutez, au fur et à mesure de vos réalités alternatives, vous avez fini par comprendre que le meilleur moyen de faire tenir votre illusion sur pied était d'y amener tout ce qui vous entoure. Jetez un œil à cette liste."_

Il sortit une feuille de son carnet et me la tendit.

 _" - Episode numéro 1, lus à voix haute. Durée : 3 jours. Le sujet imagine que l'Arche est une immense prison pour femme._

 _Episode numéro 2. Durée : 1 semaine. Le sujet imagine être une sorcière et vivre dans un monde où son groupe d'ami chasse des démons._

 _Episode numéro 3. Durée : 2 mois. Le sujet se sent persécuter par un harceleur anonyme nommé -A._

 _Episode..."_

Je parcourus le reste de la page en diagonal. Chirurgiens, vampires, jeunes vivant dans ce qui était l'Angleterre... Je lui relançai la page sur laquelle il avait griffonné.

 _" - Arrête de te foutre de moi. Tout ça, c'est de la fiction..._

 _\- C'est effectivement ce que c'est pour vous._

 _\- Pour tout le monde, on parle de séries..._

 _\- Vous ne pouviez pas faire abstraction de vos "vies passées", vous les avez donc amenées avec vous sous une autre forme."_

 ** _" - Octavia ! Non !"_**

 _" - Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ?! Qu'est-ce qui est arrive à Octavia ?_

 _\- Julia ? Ce sont les voix, qu'est-ce qu'elles vous disent ?"_

 ** _" - Arrête Jasper ! Ecoute-moi, c'est Monty ! Lâche-la !"_**

 _" - Julia !_

 _\- Je... Je... Aah !"_

Un violent mal de crâne me frappa à nouveau, le même que celui qui m'avait cloué au sol dans les couloirs. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras, espérant calmer les chocs qui me foudroyaient le crâne à chaque mouvement. Charlie accourut à mon chevet et me força à relever le visage. Lorsque nos regards entrèrent en contact, ma vision se fit floue.

 _" - Julia !"_

La tonalité de sa voix changea peu à peu. Son visage disparut alors que je clignai des yeux, pour laisser place à celui de...

* * *

 **Lexa.**

 ** _" - Jules !"_**

 **Bellamy se jette sur nous, mais est stoppé dans son élan par Lexa, qui se relève et l'assomme d'un coup de poing bien placé.**

 ** _" - Lexa..._**

 ** _\- Jules !"_**

 **Je tente de me lever mais, encore trop faible, bascule en arrière. Clarke débarque de nulle part pour me rattraper avant que je heurte le sol.**

 ** _" - Oh mon Dieu..._** **commence la blonde.**

 ** _\- Hum... J'ai mal..._**

 ** _\- Oh mon Dieu !_** **répète Lexa en nous rejoignant.**

 ** _\- Appelez-moi Jules ça ira..._**

 ** _\- Tu es revenue..._** **finit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.**

 ** _\- Revenue d'o... Ah !"_**

 **Le mal de crâne me foudroie à nouveau.**

 ** _" - Jules !_**

* * *

 _\- Julia !"_

* * *

 **Les décors alternent entre les murs sombres de la tour et la lumière éclatante de la chambre, tout comme les bruits qui passent d'un vacarme assourdissant à un calme dérangeant. Mais le pire de tout, c'est les visages de Lexa et de Charlie qui prennent tour à tour la place de l'un de l'autre.**

* * *

 _" - Julia, êtes-vous encore avec moi ?! Vous êtes sur la bonne voie ! Votre subconscient réalise que vous essayez de briser le rêve et met en place une tentative désespérée pour vous garder ! Battez-vous ! Chassez vos démons !_

 _\- Arrête ça je t'en prie ! J'ai trop mal ! Tu es supposé être mon médecin non, alors guéris-moi !_

* * *

 ** _\- De quoi parle-t-elle ?_** **s'inquiète Lexa.**

 ** _\- Je ne sais pas, la puce doit lui donner des hallucinations ! Maman !_**

* * *

 _\- Brisez ce qui vous raccroche à ce mensonge ! Nevi !"_

* * *

 **J'entrevois Abby se précipiter vers moi et prendre mon pouls.**

* * *

Nevi se jette à mes pieds et sort une seringue. Je me débattis pour l'empêcher de m'approcher. Malgré le martèlement dans mon crâne rendant chaque seconde plus difficile que la précédente, je ne pouvais pas me résigner à m'endormir à nouveau, chaque réveil était bien trop douloureux.

 _" - Dégage avec ta putain de seringue !_

* * *

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_** **s'exclame Abby.**

 ** _\- Je pense que c'est la puce qui lui fait ça !_**

 ** _\- Quoi que ce soit_** **, reprit Lexa en dégainant ces deux épées,** ** _on doit partir !_**

 ** _\- Et pour Octavia ?"_** **intervient Monty.**

 **J'ouvre les yeux à nouveau. Murphy et le Trinch sont accrochés aux barreaux, à l'étage supérieur, tendant les mains et nous suppliant de monter. Clarke me soutient toujours dans ses bras, et Abby me tient le bras. Je regarde tristement la scène devant moi. Monty est assez proche de nous pour nous rejoindre, mais en ce qui concerne Octavia... La pauvre jeune femme se débat avec son frère et son petit ami, essayant désespérément de ne pas les blesser. Elle nous jette un regard lourd de sens. Lexa en arrive à la même conclusion que moi.**

 ** _" - On ne peut rien faire, c'est fini pour elle_** **, dit-elle à Monty.** ** _On doit continuer d'avancer."_**

 **Je me lève difficilement et me dirige vers les barreaux. Clarke me soutient, rendant ma démarche quelque peu moins douloureuse. Le mal de crâne, qui jusque là s'est calmé, me frappe à nouveau de plein fouet et je m'effondre sur les barreaux. Non pas maintenant, je dois tenir...**

* * *

 _" - Julia, racontez-moi, où êtes-vous ?_

 _\- Dans la tour... On est en train de perdre... Je dois les aider... C'est la puce qui me fait halluciner, tu n'es pas réel... A.L.I.E cherche à gagner du temps..._

 _\- Non, je vous en prie, croyez-moi. C'est l'histoire qui justifie l'effondrement de votre monde. Vous touchez votre but du bout des doigts. Tuez vos démons !"_

Nouveau flash.

* * *

 **Nouveau changement. J'agrippe le barreau au-dessus de moi. Clarke et Lexa m'aide à me hisser toujours plus haut. Je perds bien à nouveau.**

* * *

Et m'effondrai sur la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvre et laisse place à Titus. Il me souleva et...

* * *

 **Me tracta jusqu'à l'étage.**

 ** _" - Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir fait confiance. Détruisez cette abomination Mlle Paxton !"_**

* * *

 _" - Docteur Williams ! Votre thérapie ne pourra pas continuer indéfiniment !_

 _\- Titus, nous y sommes presque. Nous pourrons la ramener._

 _\- Je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Si passé ce délai, votre plan reste un échec, j'ai ici l'autorisation signée par Kifrin Paxton de prendre les mesures nécessaires !"_

Je me crispai à l'entente de son nom.

 _" - Ce salopard est mort !_ hurlai-je. _Ne prononce plus jamais son nom !"_

Charlie tenta en vain de me calmer.

 _" - Votre père vous aime Julia._

 _\- Non c'est faux ! Il ne pensait qu'à sa gueule ! Il t'a tué toi ! Il a tué maman ! Et il a essayé de me tuer moi !_

 _\- Votre mère est morte d'une tumeur cérébrale i ans. Kifrin a toujours été là pour vous, mais sans sa femme, il ne pouvait plus vous gérer. Il a signé les papiers pour consentir à l'internement définitif parce qu'il pense que c'est la seule solution qui lui reste. Prouvez-lui qu'il a tort !_

 _\- Va mourir ! Ne prononce plus jamais le nom de cette ordure !_

* * *

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?!_**

 ** _\- C'est sans doute la puce !"_** **répète Clarke pour le troisième fois.**

* * *

J'empoignai la seringue de Nevi et la plantai dans le cou de Titus pour lui injecter le produit. Il s'effondra net. Charlie ne fut pas assez rapide pour m'arrêter et j'envoyai à terre Nevi qui tenta de me bloquer la sortie. Je courus comme jamais, sans me préoccuper de là où je me rendais.

* * *

 ** _" - Jules ! Reviens !_**

* * *

 _\- Julia !"_

Je tournai et bloquai la route en y faisant tomber une étagère.

* * *

 ** _" - Non Jules ! Pas ce..."_**

 **Des pierres d'effondrent sur le sol, bloquant la route. Murphy, le Trinch, Monty et Abby se retrouvent pris au piège, à la merci de nos assaillants. Seules Clarke et Lexa, qui m'ont poursuivi, sont du même côté que moi. Je me retourne pour aider ceux que je viens malgré moi d'emprisonner...**

* * *

Mais Lincoln et ses hommes surgirent devant moi. Je repris ma course folle, jusqu'à ce que je sois arrêtée par un porte vitrée. Je fis demi tour mais vis une autre paroi transparente s'élever dans les airs, m'emprisonnant entre 4 murs.

 _" - Julia..._

 _\- Non ! Pourquoi personne ne me reconnait ici ?! Pourquoi personne ne me comprend ?!_

 _\- Parce que personne ne vous connait Julia. Vos amis, ce ne sont que des personnes que vous avez observé de loin._

 _\- C'est faux ! Clarke..._

 _\- Vous avez couché une fois avec Clarke, c'est pour cela qu'elle vous connait._

 _\- Non, on ne l'a pas fait ! Lexa n'aurait pas..._

 _\- Lexa et Clarke se détestaient ! Vous et Clarke Griffin étiez dans la même classe, depuis toujours. C'est la seule personne qui continuait envers et contre tout à venir vers vous, à essayer de vous intégrer. Vous ne lui avez jamais montré, mais vous lui étiez très reconnaissante pour ça. Un jour, vous avez décidé de l'intégrer dans votre vie. Votre univers tournait autour de Lexa, alors vous lui avez tout naturellement présenté. Clarke n'a pas dénoncé Lexa pour vous, parce qu'elle savait que ça vous anéantirait, mais elles ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture ! L'une jugeait l'autre comme une criminelle kleptomane sans âme et sans cœur se servant de vous et l'autre considérait l'une comme une princesse pour qui tout était acquis. Lorsque Lexa est morte, Clarke est venue vous voir pour présenter ses condoléances, et elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à vous briser le cœur en repoussant vos avances... Mais c'était les 2 personnes dont vous étiez les plus proches, alors vous avez voulu les rendre proches l'une de l'autre... Et pour cela, vous deviez éliminer les parasites. Wells était intéressé par Clarke, vous l'avez éliminé, Finn a eu une relation avec Clarke, vous avez fait en sorte qu'il meurt, et vous avez fait en sorte que Clarke ne s'intéresse pas à Bellamy de la sorte... On peut pousser cette logique encore plus loin ! Octavia, leur fille, selon votre scénario, ne peut pas exister, mais elle est là tout de même. Pour ne pas parasiter votre monde, vous en avez fait la petite sœur cachée ! Vous blâmez intérieurement vos parents pour ce qui vous arrive, alors vous en avez fait des personnes méprisables ! Vous avez connu Nevi très jeune, il n'est devenu votre infirmier que plus tard, et comme le cadre temporel ne correspondait pas, vous l'avez dédoublé afin d'avoir les 2 périodes. En ce qui concerne ceux que vous appelez les Grounders, ce sont tous des gardes ! Froids, cruels, méprisants au premier abord, vous savez au fond de vous qu'ils ne font que ce qui leur semble juste. Et ensuite, il y a moi. Je suis votre meilleur ami, comme Lexa, je suis un voleur, comme Lexa, je suis mort à cause d'une de vos erreurs, comme Lexa, je me suis fait expulsé, comme Lexa ! Dans votre univers, je suis Lexa !_

 _\- Non !"_

J'écrasai mes poings sur la vitre. Charlie se trouvait seul, de l'autre côté. Les autres gardes se trouvaient dans mon dos, prêts à intervenir au moindre signal du médecin.

 _" - Non,_ répétai-je. _Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire A.L.I.E. Tout ça n'est pas réel._

 _\- Je vous le répète, c'est une tentative désespérée. Vous y êtes presque. Tuez vos démons."_

Je frappai une nouvelle fois le mur devant moi, fissurant la porte vitrée. Mon mal de crâne reprit, mais je perdais tellement la raison que je ne le sentis qu'à peine.

* * *

 **Je m'arrête. Lexa me rejoint, tandis que Clarke s'arrête quelques mètres avant nous.**

 ** _" - Allez-y_** **, murmura-t-elle à Lexa.**

 ** _\- Hors de question ! J'ai juré de ne plus jamais t'abandonner !_**

 ** _\- Tu ne le fais pas, au contraire. Je ne pense pas que les autres leur aient résisté très longtemps, et les gravats ne les retiendront pas indéfiniment. Ne t'inquiète pas, même s'ils arrivent à m'avoir, une fois A.L.I.E anéantie, je reviendrai._**

 ** _\- On ne peut pas en être sûrs..._**

 ** _\- C'est vrai, mais s'ils t'ont toi, alors on est perdus. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il faut savoir choisir ses batailles pour remporter une guerre._**

 ** _\- Je t'aime Clarke Griffin._**

 ** _\- Ai hod yu in Leksa kom Trikru."_**

 **Clarke repart en direction des décombres, prêtes à se battre. Lexa me tire avec elle, jusqu'au fond de la pièce adjacente et bloque la porte.**

* * *

 _" - Revenez parmi nous, c'est la dernière étape, le dernier effort à fournir."_

Mes poings heurtèrent à nouveau la surface, qui explosa sous l'impact. Les mains et les pieds en sang, je renversai Charlie déstabilisé par l'explosion et courus à nouveau. J'arrivai dans une pièce, que je reconnus comme celle où tout avait commencé. Les morceaux de miroir étaient encore répandus sur le sol. Je me retournai pour regarder...

* * *

 **Lexa. Elle est dans sa posture de guerrière, épées dégainées, prête à en découdre.**

* * *

Charlie s'avança vers moi, quelques égratignures sur le visage à cause des morceaux de verre.

 _" - Vous pourriez me lancer un couteau de la gorge que ça ne changerait rien. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas. Je ne les laisserai pas vous enfermer et vous lobotomiser._

 _\- Tu n'existes pas, tu n'existes pas, tu n'existes pas..._

* * *

 ** _Tu n'existes pas, tu n'existes pas, tu n'existes pas..._**

 ** _\- A qui est-ce que tu parles ?_** **demande Lexa.**

* * *

 _\- A qui est-ce que vous parlez ?_ demanda Charlie.

* * *

 ** _\- Je... Je ne..._**

* * *

 _sais pas..."_

Je m'effondrai sur le sol, au milieu du verre brisé et...

* * *

 **des meubles renversés.**

 **Lexa me prend dans ses bras.**

* * *

Charlie me prit dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Ils sont en train de forcer la porte, un bruit de bélier que l'on écrase sur le bois se fait entendre. Lexa se remet en position. Lorsque la porte lâche, Clarke est la première à entrer.**

 ** _" - Enfin. Vous voilà. Vous nous avez donné beaucoup de mal._**

 ** _\- Jules,_** **me dit Lexa.** ** _Il y a une porte au fond, elle donne sur la dernière pièce de la tour. Tu ne pourras plus aller nulle part après. Je vais les retenir aussi longtemps que je pourrai, mais tu dois agir vite. Une fois qu'A.L.I.E aura pris le contrôle de mon être, le temps sera compté."_**

 **Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'elle me dit. Sa voix...**

* * *

et celle de Charlie...

* * *

 **provoquent des interférences, tout comme l'alternance clair-obscur des 2 endroits. Je sais juste que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça. Je cours alors dans la direction qu'elle m'a indiquée. Elle m'attrape par le bras.**

 ** _" - Jules, je crois en toi. Je sais que tu peux le faire._**

 ** _\- Et tu es prête à tout risquer pour cela ?_** **ironisa Clarke.** ** _Tes sentiments ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as reprochée il y a quelques temps ?_**

 ** _\- Je n'ai que faire de tes mots A.L.I.E, je sais que ce n'est pas Clarke qui s'adresse à moi."_**

 **Je n'écoute pas ce qu'elles se racontent et m'enferment dans le petit renfermement. Avant de clore les portes, j'entends Lexa me chuchoter :**

 ** _" - Fais ce que tu crois être juste pour ton peuple."_**

* * *

Il resserra son étreinte sur moi.

 _" - Je suis là, je serai toujours là pour vous. Je ne vous lâcherai jamais. Mais c'est à vous de venir une dernière fois à moi. Au fond de vous, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire."_

Il avait tort, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

* * *

 _" - Moi c'est Julia Paxton, mais appelle-moi Jules !_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Et moi, je peux t'appeler Lexa ?_

 _\- Non."_

* * *

Je ne savais plus ce que je devais croire ou non.

* * *

 _" - Jules, on est amies."_

* * *

Ce qui était réel ou non.

* * *

 _" - Oui. J'apprécie être en compagnie d'abrutis parfois."_

* * *

J'avais devant moi deux versions de ma vie si proches et si distantes en même temps.

* * *

 _" - Me fais plus jamais ça Lexa ! J'ai déjà perdu Charlie, je refuse de te voir mourir aussi !_

 _\- Et je n'en ai pas l'intention pour le moment."_

* * *

Et je ne pouvais pas avoir les deux.

* * *

 _"- C'est quand ton anniversaire à toi ?"_

 _\- Aujourd'hui._

 _\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je vienne, même si personne n'est au courant, tu fêtes tes 18 ans._

 _\- T'as tout compris._

 _\- Bon anniversaire"_

* * *

Je ne pouvais pas choisir entre les deux.

* * *

 _" - Elle ne veut plus de mooooiiiiii !_

 _\- Mais si. Elle veut juste plus avoir à réparer tes conneries toutes les 2 minutes... Elle t'adore, souviens-toi de ce qu'elle a dit quand elle planait !"_

* * *

Ou plutôt je ne voulais pas choisir entre les deux.

* * *

 _" - Aujourd'hui, j'ai menacé les parents de ma meilleure amie de les torturer des heures durant si jamais ils la blessaient à nouveau. Je suis un commandant horrible."_

* * *

La sécurité du ciel ou l'excitation de la Terre ?

* * *

 _" - Je peux demander tout ce que je veux c'est ça ?_

 _\- A l'exception de la vie d'un membre de l'alliance ou d'une élévation de statut social, oui._

 _\- Super. Toute la journée, tu as parlé de moi comme de Clarke kom Skaikru, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ces appartenances n'ont plus lieu d'être à présent. Je ne veux plus de ça maintenant. Je ne veux plus être cette fille du ciel, et je ne veux plus que tu sois cette fille de la Terre. Nous sommes maintenant, tous ici présents, membres de cette alliance, alors ces appellations, ces titres n'ont plus aucun sens. Je refuse qu'ils en aient, parce qu'à chaque fois que ces mots sont prononcés, je ne suis qu'une de tes ambassadrices, et toi tu es simplement Heda. Et je pense que ce n'est plus un secret pour personne que je t'aime. Je veux dire, si on veut que quelque chose se sache, il faut en parler à Jules, et comme elle nous a pratiquement mises ensembles, je pense que c'est à présent de notoriété publique._

 _\- Amen !_

 _\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je t'aime Lexa, je suis amoureuse de toi, ai hod yu in, et je le dirai autant de fois qu'il le faudra en autant de langues qu'il le faudra. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, ce n'est pas beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Je ne veux plus être ambassadrice, car c'est une partie de moi qui est obligée de te voir comme ma commandante, et je ne veux plus de ça. Alors, voici mon souhait, mais j'aimerais que tu ne répondes rien pour l'instant. Je veux dire, faire ça en public, c'est pas très cool de ma part, je le réalise maintenant, je ne veux pas te piéger. Je veux juste que tu m'accordes encore quelques secondes d'attention, ensuite, j'irai rejoindre tout le monde pour faire la fête, et on en reparlera plus tard. Je brise probablement une des règles, qui consiste à ne pas demander la vie de quelqu'un, mais tant pis. Lexa, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?"_

* * *

Le confort de l'Arche ou la magnificence de Polis ?

* * *

 _" - Tu avais besoin de ce carnet parce que tu n'avais personne à qui parler. Maintenant, tu n'es plus seule, ce sera moi ton carnet. Et Clarke accessoirement_

 _\- Je t'aime._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime."_

* * *

Le blanc immaculé ou le sol teinté d'obscurité.

* * *

 _" - On aimerait que ce soit toi qui présides la cérémonie, si tu acceptes."_

* * *

Des nations en paix ou des clans sous tension constantes ?

* * *

 _" - Je suis désolée_ , _mais c'est trop... absurde comme situation. Je peux accepter qu'un peuple soit littéralement tombé du ciel, que ce peuple soit entré dans la coalition, que je sois fiancée avec leur ambassadrice, qui s'avère être celle qui a vaincu les hommes de la montagne, tout ça, je peux accepter. Mais ça, toi t'inclinant devant qui que ce soit, devant moi qui plus est alors que tu as toujours ouvertement clamé que tu ne te souciais pas de mon autorité, toi, Jules Paxton, renonçant à ta fierté, même si c'est parce que mes parents te le demandent et qu'ils te terrorisent, ça je ne peux pas l'admettre. Cette situation ne peut pas être en train de se produire sérieusement. Alors s'il te plait, relève-toi."_

* * *

La sécurité garantie par la peine de mort à toutes infractions ou le risque de mourir à chaque ruelles sombres ?

* * *

 _"- Clarke, je te promets de mettre une mandale à cette salope dès que je la croiserai. A quoi elle ressemble que je ne me trompe pas ?_

 _\- Long cheveux bruns, yeux vert émeraude, elle joue souvent avec un couteau de chasse, accompagnée par une douzaine de gardes dès qu'elle se déplace. C'est d'ailleurs la raison qui devrait t'empêcher de tenir ta promesse._

 _\- In peace may you leave the shore..._

 _\- In love may you find the next..._

 _\- A safe passage in your travels..._

 _\- Until our final journey to the ground..._

 _\- May we meet again._

 _\- May we meet again"_

* * *

La technologie poussée à l'extrême ou la nature ayant repris ses droits ?

* * *

 _" - Tu ne veux pas faire ça._

 _\- C'est pas à toi d'en juger._

 _\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas faire ça. Tu considères depuis bien longtemps que tu n'as plus de parents, mais tu ne veux pas être celle qui les rendra orphelins."_

* * *

Skaikru ou Grounders ?

* * *

 _" - Un jour, demain, dans un mois, dans 30 ans peut-être, tout ça va ressortir et tu vas t'effondrer. La vérité va t'exploser à la figure, et la vérité c'est que Kifrin était malgré tout ton père, qu'il a emprisonné tes frères, qu'il a essayé de te tuer, qu'il a tiré sur ta mère et qu'elle en est morte. Que ce soit rationnel ou non, justifiable ou non, tu vas réaliser tout ça un jour, et tu vas t'effondrer. Quand ça arrivera, je serai là pour toi, je serai là pour te ramasser et t'aider à te relever. Mais si, ce jour là, tu me vois comme celle qui a torturé ton père, tu ne me laisseras pas faire. Et ça sera probablement la fin pour nous, et je tiens trop à toi pour laisser les choses se terminer ainsi. Alors voilà, c'est pour ça que je lui ai accordé le droit de mourir, pas pour lui, pas pour toi, mais pour moi. Pour que je n'ai pas à souffrir de la perte de notre amitié."_

* * *

Sanité d'esprit ou folie ?

* * *

 _" - Mais où on va à la fin ?_

 _\- Là où tout a commencé : au Drop Ship."_

* * *

Réalité ou illusion ?

* * *

 _" - Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par moi-même, et un peu par le Tri... Titus_ , _en ce lieu sacré qui marque le début de tout ce qui nous est arrivé ces derniers mois, je vous déclare unies par les liens beaucoup moins sacrés, parce que n'oublions que je suis un ministre du culte en carton, du mariage ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !"_

 _" - Tu es ma personne."_

* * *

Charlie ou Lexa ?

* * *

 _" - Tuez vos démons."_

* * *

Tout devint lucide. En l'espace d'un instant, je compris exactement ce que je devais faire.

 _" - Charlie..._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Je dois tuer mes démons..._

 _\- Oui. Revenez._

 _\- Non, tu ne comprends pas... Je dois tuer mes démons... Mes démons, c'est ce qui me retient attachée à chacune de mes vies. Et j'ai compris ce que j'avais à faire. Je t'aime Charlie. Mais, que ce soit arrivé ou non, j'ai fait mon deuil de toi, j'ai accepté ta mort."_

Il relâcha son étreinte en comprenant le sous-entendu.

 _" - Julia... Si vous faites cela, vous ne pourrez plus jamais revenir..._ murmura-t-il.

 _\- Je suis désolée, mais entre toi et Lexa, j'ai choisi Lexa. Et pour la sauver, je dois partir d'ici._

 _\- Et... Et je suis ce qui vous retient ici..._

 _\- Oui... Je suis tellement désolée..._

 _\- Cela... aura... été un hon... un honneur d'avoir partagé... un moment de votre vie... Merci..."_ souffla-t-il avant de s'effondrer dans mes bras.

Je le retins et le posai délicatement sur le sol, avant de retirer le morceau de miroir de son cœur.

 _" - Yu gonplei ste odon, may we meet again..."_

Je lui fermai les yeux et embrassai son front, laissant échapper quelques larmes. La pièce ne s'évanouit pas pour autant. J'était toujours prisonnière de l'Arche, mais quelque chose avait changé. Je pouvais le sentir. Je m'allongeai à l'endroit exact où je m'étais réveillée, et fermai les yeux. Il ne me restait plus qu'à arrêter A.L.I.E. Quand je les ouvrai, un seul détail avait changé. Une porte ronde se trouvait à la place du miroir brisé sur le mur. Une porte sur laquelle était gravée un corbeau.

 _" - Merci Raven."_

Je pénétrai dans une autre pièce, la dernière. Un des sas de l'Arche. En son centre se trouvait un tableau de bord tout aussi blanc que la salle, près duquel se tenait une femme aux cheveux noirs.

 _" - Heda_ , me salua-t-elle. _Je suis contente que tu aies réussi._

 _\- Je ne suis pas exactement Heda, juste son envoyée. J'espère que ça conviendra tout de même. Bekka Pramheda j'imagine ? Enchantée, moi c'est Jules._

 _\- Juste Becca_ , dit-elle en hochant la tête. _Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Le code est presque mis à jour._

 _\- Et quand ça sera le cas, ça sera la fin pour nous tous n'est-ce pas ?"_

Elle acquiesça de nouveau.

 _" - Alors débranchons cette salope."_

Elle m'amena à une espèce de manivelle, le bouton off d'A.L.I.E.

 _" - Il est temps_ , me dit Becca.

 _\- Si tu tires ça,_ se fit entendre la même voix _, tu_ _tueras tout le monde."_

Je me retournai face au clone de Pramheda.

 _" - A.L.I.E je présume. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais, mais pas à une pétasse en robe rouge en tout cas. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?_

 _\- Telle est la nature humaine. Il est vrai que le temps est à la paix sur Terre, mais cette planète n'est pas adaptée à votre nature._

 _\- C'est pour ça que tu as bousillé la Terre il y a des dizaines d'années ? Parce que tu nous jugeais pas digne d'y habiter ?_

 _\- Non. Je suis programmée pour sauver votre race. A l'époque de ma création, votre nombre dégradait votre épanouissement. Vous étiez condamnés alors..._

 _\- Alors t'as réglé le problème en butant presque tout le monde, pour qu'il y ait moins de gens..._

 _\- Je n'ai fait que retarder l'échéance. Seule la vie dans la Cité des Lumières est envisageable pour votre survie. Personne ne souffre, personne ne meurt..._

 _\- Donc personne ne naît. On sera tous toujours heureux donc pas de guguerres, et pas de bébés, pas de surpopulation. L'énergie que tu nous fournis est virtuelle, donc clean, donc pas non plus de problème de destruction de la planète._

 _\- Les habitants de la cité des Lumières sont plus heureux qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été. Veux-tu être celle qui ramènera la peur, la douleur, la souffrance, la guerre et la mort aux Hommes ?_

 _\- Elle essaie de gagner du temps !_ coupa Becca. _Une fois que le code sera uploadé, elle supprimera le bouton off !_

 _\- Je n'essaie pas de gagner du temps. Raven et Lexa, les 2 dernières personnes qui étaient en mesure de t'apporter leur aide, viennent d'avaler la puce. Raven a déjà rejoint la cité des Lumières, et Lexa, bien que se battant grâce au pouvoir de la Flamme, ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre._

 _\- Si..."_

Je coupai Becca dans son élan.

 _" - Laissez-moi deviner, si Lexa active le bouton, c'est la fin de l'upload et on est finis ?"_

Elle confirma d'un signe de tête. En réponse à cela, Lexa se matérialisa dans la pièce, son regard de tueuse figée sur le visage.

 _" - Jules..._ commença mon amie entièrement sous le contrôle.

 _\- Merci Lexa, grâce à toi j'ai gagné du temps._

 _\- Ne fais pas ça,_ ordonna A.L.I.E.

 _\- Si je vais le faire. Tu clames haut et fort que ta cité, il n'y a pas de souffrance, de peur, de colère ou de mort, et je veux bien te croire. Mais toutes ces choses, nous sommes supposés les ressentir. Ce n'est pas agréable, ce n'est pas enviable, mais la nature humaine est faite pour cela. En tant qu'IA, tu ne peux pas le concevoir, mais un être humain qui ne souffre pas, qui n'est pas en colère, qui n'a pas peur, qui ne meurt pas, ne vit pas. C'est ses hauts et ses bas qui rend la vie ce qu'elle est, qui rend les bons moments appréciables, qui permet à un fou-rire d'embellir une journée, à une victoire d'être pleinement savourée, à un baiser de chambouler tout notre être... On ne peut pas passer à côté de tout ça. Alors tant pis si tous ces gens si heureux à présent me tiennent pour responsables de leur souffrance quand j'aurai tout arrêter, tant pis s'ils me détestent. Je suis prête à assumer._

 _\- Vous aurez bien d'autres problèmes que vos états d'âmes. Lorsque que la surpopulation sera de nouveau préoccupante, vous..._

 _\- Définit Perverse Instantiation_ (nda : je ne connais pas la traduction en VF), la coupa Becca.

 _\- Perverse instantiation, l'implantation d'un but final bénin par le biais de méthodes délétères non prévisible par un programmateur humain._

 _\- Comme tuer 6,5 milliards d'êtres humains pour résoudre la surpopulation. Le but n'est pas tout A.L.I.E. Comment tu atteints ce but compte aussi. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appris cela._

 _\- Mesdames, je suis navrée de devoir mettre fin à vos retrouvailles mais il est temps pour la pétasse en robe rouge de dire au revoir. Becca, merci pour votre aide._

 _\- Arrête-la."_

Lexa se jeta sur moi dans une tentative désespérée d'A.L.I.E, mais j'actionnai le bouton avant que son épée ne heurte mon visage. Tout disparut instantanément.

* * *

Nous étions de retour dans la pièce au fin fond de la tour. Sous le choc, Lexa en lâcha son arme.

 _" - Tu l'as fait..._

 _\- Je te sens étonnée_ , plaisantai-je.

 _\- Et tu es de retour..._

 _\- Pour votre plus grand bonheur !"_

Elle poussa un sourire de soulagement et se jeta dans mes bras.

 _" - Dis-moi Lexa, tu commences à être très tactile !_

 _\- Lexa..."_

Clarke débarqua dans la pièce et n'eut même pas le temps de nous rejoindre que Lexa m'avait déjà laissé m'écraser sur le sol pour la prendre dans ses bras à son tour. Elles s'embrasèrent avant de repartir de leur étreinte. Les autres arrivèrent petit à petit, confus. Epuisée, je m'appuyai sur le mur et glissai pour atterrir sur le sol. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis quelqu'un me soulever. Quelle ne fut ma surprise lorsque je réalisai que c'était le Trinch qui me portait en mode mariée dans ses bras.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Vous avez réussi Mlle Paxton. Vous nous avez sauvé. Le peuple mérite de voir le visage de leur héroïne._

 _\- Alors ça y est, tu m'aimes bien ?_

 _\- Il y aura suffisamment de personnes pour vous haïr après ce que vous venez de faire. Vous avez agi pour le bien de tous, mais je doute que tout le monde s'en contente._

 _\- S'il te plait, sois honnête avec moi."_

Je pris une mine sévère, me préparant psychologiquement à entendre la réponse à la question qui me torturait.

 _" - Est-ce que la télé que j'ai offert à Lexa va bien ? Je t'en prie, dis-moi qu'elle va bien !_

 _\- Vous ne m'aviez pas manqué en fin de compte."_

Il grommela quelques mots et me descendit toujours en me portant jusqu'au bas de la tour (l'ascenseur remarchant depuis). Une fois à terre, je le suppliai de monter vérifier, ce qu'il accepta parce que je venais quand même de sauver tout le monde. J'aperçus Lexa et Clarke discutant avec Héra un peu plus bas, qui avait été une des premières victimes de la puce, ainsi que tous mes amis et ma famille regroupés un peu plus loin. Je sautillai aussi dignement que possible et me jetai dans un câlin collectif.

 _" - Kane, Abby ! Rassurez-moi, vous êtes bien ensemble hein ? Et Indra, tu sors pas avec Kane ? Et Nevi et Jellal, vous êtes bien mes frères hein ? Et, oh mon Dieu Raven, Harper, Miller, Bryan ! m'exclamai-je en les voyant descendre d'un rover. Vous allez bien ! Et Bellamy, dis-moi que ta sœur n'est pas ta fille avec Clarke ! Et... Wells et Finn sont morts ! Et..."_

Je m'effondrai sur le sol et commençai à pleurer. Ils ne comprirent absolument pas un mot de ce que je racontai, mais rien que de sentir leurs bras autour de moi me rassura.

 _" - Puis-je vous l'emprunter ?"_

Lexa me saisit par le bras pour me relever.

 _" - Et Clarke, putain, on a pas couché ensemble... Merci mon dieu !"_ finis-je en la serrant fort.

Lexa m'invita à la suivre, promettant aux autres que les explications viendraient plus tard.

 _" - Pourquoi t'as besoin de moi Lex... ?_

 _\- Titus m'a informé que mon cadeau d'anniversaire était intact. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais le savoir."_

Une fois encore, merci mon Dieu !

 _" - Et je pense que notre peuple mérite de savoir qui les a sauvé. Mais avant toutes choses, est-ce que tu vas bien ?"_

Question très complexe.

 _" - Je... je ne sais pas._

 _\- Tu sais que c'est la réalité n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Non_ , répondis-je honnêtement. _J'en sais rien. Je veux dire, il y a presque plus d'incohérences ici que dans le monde où la pétasse en robe rouge m'a créé. Si ça se trouve, je suis dans une pièce blanche avec le cadavre de mon meilleur ami/médecin que je viens de tuer. Mais ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que je suis dans la réalité que j'ai choisi. Quand j'étais sous l'emprise de la puce, j'étais... perdue. Mais à un moment, c'est devenu limpide. Je n'avais plus besoin de preuves, d'incohérences, de rien du tout. J'ai su, tout simplement. Je suis là où j'ai envie d'être. Et c'est ce que j'ai choisi égoïstement. J'aime cette vie, et je la changerais pour rien au monde._

 _\- Pour ce que cela vaut, je peux t'assurer que je suis réelle._

 _\- Ce qui compte, c'est que tu le sois pour moi. Tout ça, Polis, nos amis, mes frères, toi, c'est réel pour moi."_

Elle sourit et me prit la main pour m'emmener sur l'estrade qui était à quelques mètres.

 _" - Dans ce cas,_ dit-elle, _peuple de la Terre et peuple du Ciel ! A vous, à nous qui ne formons plus qu'un, je vous présente notre sauveuse ! Longue vie à Jules Paxton !"_

* * *

The end.

Non je plaisante, ce n'est pas du tout le fin de la fiction, j'ai encore des choses à raconter ! Mais je vois ce chapitre comme une petite fin, la fin de la première partie dirons-nous. J'ai surtout cette impression parce que les événements coïncides de loin (de très loin) avec la fin de la saison 3. Bref, comme vous l'avez remarqué, ce chapitre contient beaucoup de rappels à la série originale. Je tiens à m'excuser si les explications sur A.L.I.E, Becca, la puce et tout, et le pourquoi du comment du délire (ou pas ! Qui sait...) de Jules ne sont pas vraiment très clairs, mais ce chapitre m'est un peu tombé dessus comme ça, du coup, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien tout mettre en place comme dans la série. En plus, vu que Lexa n'est pas morte et qu'on a jamais parlé de la puce et tout et tout, j'ai dû adapter par rapport à l'explication que nous fourni The 100, qui elle est vraiment cool, et c'est pour ça que c'est parfois un peu tiré par les cheveux. =) Bref, en ce qui concerne les dialogues entre A.L.I.E et Becca, j'ai essayé de remettre au mieux ceux de la série, mais j'ai été obligée de m'adapter un petit peu quand même. Voilà, si jamais vous avez des questions entre qu'est-ce qui se passe à quel moment (à cause des flashback notamment) ou sur qu'est-ce qui se passe où, n'hésitez pas à me les poser dans les reviews ou en MP, parce que ce qui est clair dans ma tête ne l'est pas forcément une fois écrit. Aussi, pour vous aider, je vous précise le code, peut-être que ça éclaircira quelques points.

Se passe sur l'Arche, puis avec A.L.I.E et Becca (en gros, sous l'influence de la puce quoi) et enfin dans le retour à la normale

 **Se passe à Polis en parallèle de l'hallucination de Jules, et également les voix qu'entend Jules lorsqu'elle hallucine. C'est en quelque sorte la partie restée lucide de Jules.**

 ** _Flashbacks à Polis._**

En plus de ça, dans le temps "normal", les paroles sont en italiques, et dans les flashbacks, les paroles sont en pas italiques. Voilà !

Quelques (beaucoup) mots sur ce chapitre. Tout ce qui va suivre est une longue explication concernant l'existence de ce chapitre. Je ne ressens pas le besoin de justifier son écriture, j'ai simplement envie d'en éclaircir plusieurs points. De plus, cette partie contiendra des spoilers (genre ceux qui peuvent vous gâcher un film) sur Psychose, Shutter Island, Pokémon, Shining et un épisode de Buffy contre les vampires. Si vous souhaitez éviter tout ça, je vous invite à quitter ce chapitre tout de suite. Sinon, vous aurez été prévenu ! =)

Donc voilà, ce chapitre était très, très spécial et différent des autres. Depuis un petit moment, j'avais une idée qui restait dans un coin de ma tête, à savoir que je devrais à un moment ou l'autre inclure l'histoire de la puce et d'A.L.I.E, mais ça m'était assez compliqué du fait que j'ai pris un tournant totalement différent de celui de la série. La deuxième chose à savoir, c'est que je suis totalement fascinée par tout ce qui touche aux troubles psychiques (je voudrais même en faire mon métier !), et j'espérais depuis longtemps avoir l'occasion d'intégrer un psychotique dans cette histoire. Mon premier choix, c'était évidemment Jules. J'avais prévu à la base d'intégrer dans le chapitre 14 une scène où le père de Jules, juste avant de mourir, parle ou donne à Lexa le dossier de Jules dans lequel on la découvrirait diagnostiquer sociopathe, qui pourrait expliquer son comportement impulsif et son détachement vis-à-vis des autres. 2 soucis : les sociopathes sont pour la plupart antisociaux, et je n'avais pas envie de lui imposer ça. J'ai aussi pensé à lui donner de fortes hallucinations, qui se manifesteraient sous la forme de Charlie, vu qu'au final, j'ai donné très, très peu d'informations sur ce personnage. On sait qu'il a été très important pour Jules, mais je ne lui ai jamais écrit d'histoire propre. Mais ce plan est aussi tombé à l'eau, parce que ça aurait été trop compliqué de trouver un motif pour lequel maintenant elle ne le voit plus, et en plus de ça, Clarke le rencontre sur l'Arche, il a eu une brève histoire avec Miller et Raven avait des vues sur lui. Du coup, je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas rendre Charlie fou, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Nevi ne l'appréciait pas, et c'était ce que j'avais prévu de faire jusqu'à ce que l'idée de la réalité alternative avec la puce se pointe dans mon esprit.

Ensuite, j'ai eu un message (il me semble que c'est la première review sur le dernier chapitre) qui m'a fait sourire, où la personne disait en gros que ça ne pouvait pas se terminer sur "Ah bah non, en fait tout ça c'était pas vrai, c'était juste dans son cerveau !". Je suis totalement d'accord pour dire que ce genre de fin est à proscrire définitivement, où alors il faut qu'elle ait vraiment une raison d'être. Je veux dire, qui n'a pas eu son enfance brisé en découvrant la fin supposée de Pokémon, où en fait on découvre que tout ce qui s'est passé n'était qu'un rêve de Sacha alors qu'il était dans le coma, et que les Pokémon n'existent pas ? C'est beaucoup trop facile ! J'avais aussi lu un truc comme quoi une des fins alternatives de Shining était qu'en fait tout ce qui s'est passé n'était qu'un rêve de la femme de Jack (Wendy je crois)... A ça, je dis aussi non ! Il y a des films totalement énormes où ceux-ci s'expliquaient par la folie d'un des personnages, je pense à Shutter Island (je l'avais tellement pas vu venir) ou à mon film préféré de tous les temps Psychose (tellement dérangeant !), mais dans ces cas là, ça sort pas de nul part. Tout le film de Shutter Island se déroule dans un immense institut psychiatrique, et la fin de Psychose est tellement... wow j'ai envie de dire. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis d'accord pour dire que non, ça peut pas se finir par "En fait je suis fou" ou "En fait c'était juste un rêve".

Et enfin, l'inspiration directe et très prononcée de ce chapitre vient de l'épisode 17 de la saison 6 "A la dérive" ("Normal again" en VO) de ce qui est pour moi, à ce jour, la meilleure série jamais réalisée, à savoir Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Je pense que tous ceux qui ont déjà regardé Buffy se souviennent de cet épisode dans lequel Buffy est attaquée par un démon qui lui injecte une sorte de venin lui provoquant des hallucinations dans lesquelles toute sa vie de Tueuse ne serait en fait qu'une illusion mise en scène par son cerveau malade, à l'origine de son internat dans un institut psychiatrique. Tout l'épisode est donc une succession de scènes se déroulant soit dans la vraie réalité où Buffy est la Tueuse, soit dans la fausse réalité dans l'hôpital. L'interprétation reste très ouverte, lorsque l'on suit la série depuis le début, on part du principe que Buffy se fait empoisonner, hallucine, puis guérit grâce à l'antidote, mais rien ne prouve qu'on n'est pas depuis le début de la série et même après cet épisode dans les délires d'une fille malade de Los Angeles, et que cet épisode n'était qu'un bref retour à la réalité. Même à la fin, on ne sait pas, et je pense que Buffy n'était pas sûre non plus de ce qui est réel ou pas, mais elle décide de choisir sa réalité à elle. Voilà, je voulais bien rappeler d'où m'est venu l'idée !

Sur ce les amis, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review si vous voulez me faire part de votre avis et je vous dis à bientôt ! Tchô !

Kisses - DW.


	18. This is going to take forever !

Salut les Namis avec un grand N ! Comment ça va ? Je vous ai senti particulièrement satisfaits par le chapitre précédent, et j'en suis plus que ravie !, ayant mis tout mon cœur pour l'écrire. Ceci étant dit, après la pause inter-saison de cette fiction (vous avez vu avec quelle habilité je fais passer un retard monumental pour un truc totalement prévu ? =P), je vous présente la saison 2 des folles aventures de Jules Paxton ! Bon ça sonne pas terrible, et en plus je suis pas vraiment sûre qu'on voit vraiment la différence entre les 2 "saisons", mais comme je l'ai dit, le chapitre précédent marquait pour moi un tournant et coïncidait avec la fin de la saison 3, donc on va dire que c'était comme une fin de saison, et puis de toutes façons c'est moi l'auteure donc c'est moi qui décide - Na ! - et promis, j'arrête tout de suite de me parler à moi-même et de m'énerver toute seule ! Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons, le chapitre qui va suivre est ce qu'on va appeler un chapitre explicatif, ce qui est joli mot pour dire qu' on aura beaucoup de parlotte et qu'il va pas se passer grand-chose. Je vous l'accorde, c'est ni le plus passionnant à lire, ni le plus passionnant à écrire, mais sa présence est malgré tout nécessaire pour conclure les événements précédents et introduire la suite. Autre information : je ne me souviens absolument pas de l'âge que j'ai donné à Jellal et Nevi dans les chapitres précédents, ni même si je leur en ai donné un, des âges. Il est même possible que je me sois contredite au fur et à mesure de l'histoire (et j'admets avoir un peu la flemme de tout relire pour vérifier). Du coup, aujourd'hui, je le dis clairement (et je le mets même en gras !) **Nevi a 22 ans et Jellal en a 12.** D'ailleurs, tant qu'on y est, Jules a eu 18 ans dans le chapitre 5, et j'ai donné 19 ans à Lexa, même si, bien que ce ne soit jamais clairement dit, son âge est estimé entre 20 et 22 ans dans la série. Les autres ont le même âge que dans la série. Voilà, ça sert à rien, mais ça fait pas de mal de le rappeler. =)

Pour finir, j'ai (enfin !) pris la décision d'arrêter d'être une grosse flemmarde et de répondre à chaque chapitre aux reviews que vous m'envoyez ! Vous prenez le temps de me faire part de votre avis, y répondre et le minimum que je puisse faire. =)

: Non, j'aurais jamais fait ça ! Je déteste plus que tout ce genre de fin, tu peux arrêter de paniquer =P J'espère que t'aimeras le chapitre "explicatif" (enfin, pas sûre qu'il explique grand-chose mais bon)

 **OoO-RED-OoO** : Déjà merci de reviewer (c'est un mot ça ?) à chaque chapitre, j'attends toujours ton commentaire avec impatience, il me fait toujours rire ! C'est sûr que là, pour le "je vais rire et me détendre !", c'est mort ! Eh ouais, retour à la normale pour ce chapitre, aussi normale que la normalité de Jules puisse l'être du moins =P

 **xDinghy** : Mais je voulais pas te faire pleurer moi XD Ah, est-ce que Polis est un rêve ou pas, à toi de voir ! Peut-être que Jules est toujours en plein délire qui sait =P J'espère que tu as réussi à t'en remettre entre temps, je me sentirais mal sinon =P

 **NonamFA** : Je n'ai pas lu les bouquins, du coup je ne sais pas trop qui est Glass et par conséquent à quel point ton cerveau a merdé =P Je te rassure, en écrivant pour moi aussi c'était flou ! Et non, je pouvais définitivement pas faire ça à Jules, c'est mon bébé, je l'adore trop pour lui faire un coup pareil ! Elle aura droit à son super Happy Ending !

 **LVASAPOLLI :** Alors, d'où je sors ce truc... De mon cerveau malade évidemment ! Non, plus sérieusement, outre les œuvres qui m'ont inspirées que j'ai cité lors du chapitre précédent, le reste est un peu venu au feeling, j'avais envie de changer un peu le style de ma fiction =)

 **DrWeaver** : Merci beaucoup ! J'avais envie de faire un lien avec la série, parce que là, je commençais à m'en éloigner tellement qu'on ne la voyait plus ! J'espère pouvoir un jour lire la fic pour laquelle je t'ai donné une idée ! =)

 **Lea kom trikru** : Oui, ce générique est très prenant je trouve =P

Et enfin, je l'ai pas précisé à tout le monde, mais évidemment, merci à tous !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 18, 1er chapitre de la 2ème saison ! Enjoy !

* * *

Mon cerveau allait exploser. J'étais habituée à ce que les gens me détestent, ou à ce que les gens m'adorent. En fonction des périodes de ma vie, j'avais connu plusieurs stades, mais la plupart du temps, le ressenti des autres vis-à-vis de moi restait assez semblable d'une personne à l'autre. J'aimais beaucoup ça, ça me permettait de savoir comment aborder les gens. Mais ce que je vivais actuellement était sans précédent et assez perturbant. Savoir que 50% de la population me haïssait et que les 50 autres me vénérait était une contradiction bien trop compliquée à intégrer. Là où 2 semaines plus tôt je me serais contentée d'acheter une des nombreuses spécialités locales aussi délicieuses que inconnues (et je ne voulais en aucun cas sortir de mon ignorance !) au marché de Polis, je redoutais à présent d'y entrer à découvert, ne sachant pas si la première personne que je croiserais allait se jeter à mes pieds en clamant haut et fort que nettoyer mes bottes avec sa langue était un honneur (et malheureusement pour feue leur dignité, je n'exagérais même pas !) ou alors me lancer des pierres et de me ligoter en PLS dans leur baignoire avant de jeter le tout du haut de la falaise (et malheureusement pour potentielle feue moi, je n'exagérais pas non plus, j'en connaissais une bonne cinquantaine qui étaient près à faire le sacrifice de leur baignoire !). Et c'était épuisant, parce quelle que soit la réaction, ça m'exaspérait au plus haut point ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'on me foute la paix et ne plus ni être l'héroïne ni la saloperie de l'histoire de personne. Pour les uns, j'étais celle qui les avais sorti de l'enfer dans lequel ils ne pouvaient plus agir selon leur libre arbitre, pour les autres, j'étais l'égoïste qui, pour une raison qui leur échappait, les avais arrachés du jardin d'Eden dépourvu de souffrance dans lequel ils ont vécu quelques heures. Honnêtement, je ne savais à qui donner raison... Lexa me répétait sans cesse que les choses allaient se tasser sous peu, mais étant donné que c'était elle qui m'avait mis sur les devants de la scène, j'avais un peu de mal à le croire. M'enfin bon, il ne me restait plus grand chose à faire que d'espérer qu'elle avait raison. Après tout, la vie reprenait lentement mais surement son cours. Les arkadians convertis par Jaha avaient rapidement quitté le camp, et à Polis, seule la tour ayant été touchée, les dégâts matériels en étaient moindres. D'ailleurs, les arkadians étaient rapidement retournés chez eux, seuls les habitués étaient restés à Polis (à savoir mes frères, Kane, Abby, Raven, Jasper, Monty, Murphy, Bellamy, Brian, Harper, Miller, Sinclair, Jackson, Octavia et Clarke, pour peu que l'on puisse encore considérer les 2 dernières comme des arkadians). En ce qui concernait les dégâts humains, eux aussi étaient heureusement minimes. Selon Abby, seules quelques blessures étaient préoccupantes, et encore préoccupante était un bien grand mot. Là où on avait eu un bol monstrueux, c'était que personne parmi les fous ayant escaladés la tour n'était tombé à la renverse à cause du choc dû à leur déconnection ! L'ombre au tableau, parce que oui, il y avait toujours une ombre au tableau, c'était que Lexa et ses ambassadeurs galéraient à mort pour déterminer qui punir et comment. Jaha évidemment allait prendre très, très cher parce que c'était cet abruti qui nous avait amené la pétasse en robe rouge (quoique, il était toujours derrière les barreaux parce que, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, personne n'avait prévu de punition adéquate à la situation "Quoi ?! Vous n'avez pas prévu comment faire payer un mec qui a quasiment causé la fin du monde en amenant la première IA, pourtant conçue pour le sauver, créée par votre première Heda, avant que celle-ci ne décide de rectifier le tir en en créant une autre que vous connaissez sous le nom de la Flamme sans le savoir ?! Vous me décevez !"), mais personne ne savait si quelqu'un d'autre ne devait aussi prendre la responsabilité de ce bordel. Comment déterminer qui l'avait pris volontairement ? Et le mec qui l'avait pris exprès méritait vraiment de se faire punir ou comment ça se passait ? Bref, comme l'annonçait ma très longue parenthèse, juger qui, comment et sous quels critères punir alors que la quasi-totalité des bourreaux ne connaissaient du problème que la partie émergée de l'iceberg relevait de l'impossible. C'était la raison pour laquelle Lexa avait réussi à convaincre (convaincre était un bien grand mot, elle avait surtout menacé quiconque enfreindrait son autorité de la peine de mort ! En même temps, fallait la comprendre, 2 semaines à peine après son mariage, l'apocalypse s'était pointée, avait, bien qu'on ait réussi à l'arrêter, envoyé tout le monde dans le mur et maintenant c'était à elle de ramasser tout ce bordel ! Normal qu'elle soit un tantinet nerveuse et susceptible !) tous les ambassadeurs de ne pas s'en mêler et de la laisser gérer ça toute seule. Là où elle avait assuré, c'était que leur peuple aux autres guignols n'ayant pas été touché, leur présence aurait été plus casse-bonbons qu'autre chose, mais là où c'était moyen, c'était que gérer un cirque pareil toute seule, c'était pas possible. Du coup, à votre avis, qui s'était retrouvé convoqué dans la salle du trône pour réfléchir à des solutions ? Eh oui, c'était nous ! Nous, ceux qui avaient résisté jusqu'au bout ! Enfin, ceux qui avaient résisté jusqu'au bout ainsi que Nyko, mes frères et Héra, parce que même s'ils s'étaient faits choper assez tôt, il aurait été mal venu de ne pas leur proposer de venir ! Lexa avait convoqué notre assemblée 2 jours après le drame et, la perspective de devoir réfléchir politique pendant des plombes et, bien qu'étant intéressée par le pourquoi mon cerveau fusillé avait déconné, de devoir raconter comment mon cerveau fusillé avait déconné ne m'enchantant guère, je ne cessais de retarder l'échéance depuis 2 semaines. Les 72 premières heures avaient été faciles à justifier puisque j'avais dormi durant 66 et mangé durant 6. Le reste de la semaine s'était bien déroulé aussi : étant encore un peu sous le choc, j'avais plus ou moins forcé Clarke et Lexa à regarder l'intégrale des Harry Potter en version longue avec moi. Skai Prisa n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre, tout comme - bizarrement - Lexa, qui n'avait que peu protesté avant d'envoyer le Trinch et ses conseillers en Enfer pour nous rejoindre dans notre marathon. En même temps, notre chef suprême était totalement crevée et, ma présence étant nécessaire à une quelconque prise de décision, elle s'était dit que foutu pour foutu, elle n'allait pas refuser quelques jours de répits dans les bras de sa femme et, même si elle n'en pensait pas loin, ne m'avait pas fait remarqué qu'elle aurait très envie de faire autre chose avec Clarke nécessitant mon départ de la pièce. Mais voilà, ce qui devait arriver arriva, et repousser LA réunion au lendemain demandait de plus en plus d'efforts et d'ingéniosité à chaque fois. Et le jour fatidique arriva, celui où compter sur la pitié de ma meilleure amie ne servait à rien et où elle m'avait jetée du lit à 11 heures du matin (peut-être que j'abusais effectivement un tantinet) et virée de ma chambre (parce que oui, j'avais réemménagé chez moi depuis) à coups de pied pour que j'aille chercher mes frères, sa sœur et Aden le nitblida et rappliquer dans le salon dans 20 minutes. La seule pensée qui me vint à ce moment fut "Putain, ça va prendre des plombes !".

 _" - Mlle Paxton..."_ commença Niylah, qui assistait les entrainements des jeunes guerriers en compagnie d'un autre grounder nommé Derrick.

Stop ! Ai-je déjà mentionné Niylah ?! Parce que ça c'était un épisode très rigolo ! On se souvenait tous du départ de Clarke dans la forêt en mode warrior, mais ce qu'en revanche beaucoup ignorait, c'était comment elle avait survécu. Eh bien c'était en partie grâce à Niylah. Celle-ci était une nomade... ou peut-être pas, j'en savais rien en fait, mais là n'était pas l'important, bref, elle bossait dans un poste de troc avec son père ou un truc du genre, que Clarke fréquentait pas mal à l'époque. Elle chassait, elle amenait sa bouffe là-bas, Niylah lui échangeait contre des trucs, bref. Ensuite, Clarke s'était faite attrapée par Roan, et les potes du roi qui ne l'était pas à l'époque de la nation des connards lui avaient mis une sacrée dérouillée pour avoir des infos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sauvée par Bell et un tas d'autres sauveurs incluant *frissons* Pike (d'ailleurs, il était devenu quoi lui ?). Jusque là, c'était pas très marrant certes, mais ça l'était devenu le jour où Niylah et son cher papa, Derrick dont je parlais précédemment s'étaient pointés à Polis pour trouver un boulot (inutile de préciser que les envoyés de la nation de la connerie avaient, en refaisant le portrait de Niylah, mis fin à meur petite affaire par extension). Comme je venais d'arriver à Polis, je m'en tapais complètement, mais j'avais appris plus tard que Lexa avait confié à Derrick le poste d'entraineur des jeunes prodiges qui deviendraient plus tard ses soldats (à l'exception des nitblidas évidemment, eux ils étudiaient avec le Trinch et s'entrainaient avec un autre gars dont j'ignorais le nom) et à Niylah, jugée un peu jeune pour entrainer, le rôle d'assistante. J'avais été prise d'une énorme crise de fou rire lorsque, à peine une semaine ou deux après que Clarke et Lexa se soient mises ensemble, j'avais emmené Clarke marcher avec moi et que nous étions tombées sur le camp d'entrainement. Je regardais les gamins tout mignons en train de se taper les uns sur les autres quand j'avais entendu une voix féminine appelée Clarke. Celle-ci s'était retournée et était devenue blanc comme un linge en apercevant son interlocutrice. C'était ainsi que j'avais appris suite à une conversation totalement tordante entre une Niylah pleine d'espoir et une Clarke totalement embarrassée que notre princesse des étoiles ne valait pas mieux que moi et avait simplement baisé (dans tous les sens du terme !) la gentille Niylah et s'était barrée au milieu de la nuit. Et j'étais peut-être une sadique sans cœur, mais je n'avais pas réussi à retenir un éclat de rire lorsque Niylah avait plus ou moins tenté d'inviter Clarke à un autre rencard. A la limite, les espoirs de la grounder réduits à néant auraient pu me faire de la peine, mais il m'était impossible de garder mon calme devant les pitoyables excuses de Clarke, qui ne savait pas trop si elle devait parler de Lexa et elle, pour s'en sortir. J'avais, encore une fois, fini par lui sauver la mise en informant Niylah que Miss Perfect était très, très prise et pas disponible, et avais, encore une fois, fini par gaffer en mentionnant accidentellement le nom de Lexa lorsque l'assistante m'avait, à moi !, présentée des excuses pour avoir dragué ma copine. Pour dissiper tout malentendu, j'avais tenté subtilement de faire comprendre que c'était pas de moi que je parlais, sauf que le subtilement avait fini en un "Quoi ? Je sors pas avec Clarke moi, c'est Lexa !". Ni une ni deux, elle avait fait le rapprochement et s'était liquéfiée sur place en comprenant que non seulement elle avait couché avec la compagne - même si elle ne l'était pas à l'époque - de son Heda, mais qu'en plus, elle continuait à lui faire des avances, ce qui à en juger par la vitesse à laquelle elle avait foutu le camp par la suite, ne devait pas être super, super bien vu. A peine 2 jours après cet événement, Lexa avait appris les folies de sa copine et de l'assistante par le biais d'Indra, qui avait cru bon d'informer sa chef, l'ayant elle-même appris d'Octavia suite à un commentaire de son frère, qui lui-même le savait par le biais de Raven qui n'avait pas compris qu'il fallait pas trop en parler quand Jasper le lui avait raconté après que Monty lui ait fait promettre de ne pas répéter cette information que je lui avais accidentellement confié. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que durant cette période, seule Octavia et moi étions à Polis ! Comment cette information avait-elle pu se propager aussi rapidement hein ?! Merci le téléphone arabe ! Sauf que nous, on était pas arabes... Bref, serais-je en train de m'égarer ? Lexa n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux. Déjà parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de dessins pour marquer son territoire, mais en plus, elle n'était pas spécialement possessive. Elle savait que Clarke l'aimait et lui était fidèle, et de la secousse elle ne ressentait pas le besoin d'éliminer tout danger potentiel. Même après qu'elle ait appris qu'entre Clarke et moi... bah qu'il y avait failli avoir un Clarke et moi en fait, elle ne s'en était pas vraiment formalisée. Elle m'avait virée de la chambre le jour même pour le principe, mais elle n'essayait pas pour autant de me crever les yeux chaque fois qu'elle me surprenait à détailler le corps de Clarke un peu trop longtemps lorsqu'elle changeait de T-shirt (tout bien réfléchi, si, on était dans un mariage à 3 un peu bizarre...), ce qui arrivait pourtant assez souvent. Quoi, Clarke était totalement bien foutue allez pas me dire le contraire ! Et je suis humaine après tout ! Tout ça pour dire que Lexa n'était pas jalouse en temps normal. Sauf quand il s'agissait de Niylah. Alors évidemment, elle restait Lexa donc ça restait soft, mais quand quelqu'un d'aussi peu démonstratif qu'elle prenait l'initiative de prendre la main de sa petite amie, devenue fiancée puis femme en public et d'embrasser doucement et tendrement sa joue dès qu'elle apercevait Niylah du coin de l'œil, ça revenait pour une personne normale à offrir à sa "rivale" un chien, de lui laisser le temps de s'y attacher avant de le brûler avec le reste de sa famille sous ses yeux et de l'achever en actionnant une tondeuse à gazon sur sa jugulaire. J'avais jamais vu de vraie tondeuse à gazon de ma vie, mais d'après ce que j'en avais lu ou vu dans des films/séries, les lames de ce truc coupaient vachement, vachement bien ! Bref, le message là-dedans, avoir Niylah à Polis était quelque chose de très amusant.

 _" - Mlle Paxton..."_ répéta-t-elle.

Merde ! Elle essayait de me parler j'avais oublié !

 _" - Jules,_ rectifia-je.

 _\- Jules. Au vue des progrès incontestables de votre frère, mon père et moi voulions vous proposer de le faire passer dans la catégorie supérieure. En effet, il participe aux entrainements depuis à peine un mois, et il surpasse la plupart des jeunes recrues qui s'entrainent depuis leur 4 ans."_

Mon frère était un surdoué. C'était de famille. Sans vouloir me venter, c'était une vérité. Nevi était un littéraire si compétent que ça en était ridicule, je déchirais en maths et en physique et visiblement, Jellal était un combattant hors pair.

 _" - Je n'ai jamais douté des talents de mon petit frère. La catégorie supérieure, c'est quoi exactement ?_

 _\- Rejoindre le groupe des nitblidas. Mon père en a touché quelques mots au gardien de la Flamme, et celui-ci est en faveur de son intégration au groupe. Ceux-ci nous rejoignent parfois pour quelques exercices, et il est évident aux yeux de tous que votre frère y mérite largement sa place. Bien sûr, les cours confidentiels en rapport avec leur statut potentiel seraient remplacés par des enseignements plus classiques."_

Je me retins de lui faire remarquer qu'étant mon frère les "cours confidentiels" ne l'étaient plus vraiment pour lui, et que le fait que je vienne le chercher en avance pour assister à une réunion avec Lexa en était la plus parfaite illustration. Je lui fis part de mon accord, mais n'oubliai pas de mentionner qu'il faudrait également en toucher un mot à Nevi, étant notre "tuteur légal" (ou quelque soit l'équivalent ici, et oui, même à 18 ans, il avait été décidé qu'avoir un tuteur ne me ferait aucun mal...). J'avais à peine promis à Niylah de revenir la voir tous les 3 un peu plus tard pour finaliser le changement de groupe que le principal intéressé me sauta dessus.

 _" - Hey mon grand !_ le saluai-je avec un câlin sous les yeux de Niylah, peu habituée à des rapports aussi chaleureux. _Alors comme ça, tu passes dans la cours des grands ? J'en attendais pas moins de toi !"_

Je lui tapai dans les mains pour le féliciter, et l'informai de la raison de ma présence.

 _" - Niylah, ça te dérangerait d'aller chercher Aden pour le prévenir que Lexa l'a convoqué lui aussi ? On va chercher notre autre frère et on revient le prendre dans 10 minutes._

 _\- Bien sûr Jules, comme vous voudrez._

 _\- Et arrête le vouvoiement s'il te plait ok ?"_

Elle hocha la tête et je la gratifiai d'un sourire.

* * *

 _" - T'entrainer avec les nitblidas, ça c'est la grande classe !_

 _\- C'est clair ! En plus, je m'entends vachement mieux avec eux qu'avec tous les blaireaux qui sont dans mon groupe..._

 _\- En même temps, si tu les traites de blaireaux..._

 _\- Oh mais t'inquiète pas, je leur dis pas en face."_

Prise d'une vague d'amour, je le serrai dans mes bras.

 _" - T'es pas mon frère pour rien toi ! Mais évite quand même de les traiter de blaireaux devant Nevi, il va dire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi après._

 _\- En même temps il a pas tort._

 _\- Sale môme !"_

Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de le rejoindre dans son fou-rire. Une fois calmé, un air sérieux se dessina sur sa figure.

 _" - Dis, je peux te poser deux questions ?_

 _\- Toujours._

 _\- Vous êtes sûrs d'être ok avec ça, Nevi et toi ? Moi voulant devenir soldat ?_

 _\- Je me revendique moi-même cambrioleuse, je serais assez hypocrite d'avoir quelque chose à redire sur ton avenir professionnel. Plus sérieusement, Jell, je te mentirais si je disais que l'on espère pas un tout petit peu que tu changeras d'avis en cours de route. On a beau être en temps de paix, ça risque de ne pas durer pour toujours, et ça nous briserait le cœur de te voir mourir au combat..."_

Son visage s'assombrit.

 _" - Mais,_ le rassurai-je, _si c'est ce que tu veux faire, ce que tu veux vraiment faire de ta vie, alors on ne peut que te soutenir. Et en plus, c'est pas comme si, en cas de soucis, on était condamnés à rester à la maison à attendre ton retour. Nevi est prof, ce qui veut dire qu'il sera occupé à enseigner des trucs, et en temps que cambrioleuse attitrée et meilleure amie de Heda, il est fort probable que je sois moi-aussi sur les devants de la scène. Probablement plus que toi même. Et quand t'y réfléchis, au final, quel vocation n'est pas dangereuse ici ? Et en ce qui concerne Nevi, je pense pas qu'il te dira la même chose que ce que je viens de te dire, mais il est sûr qu'il n'en pense pas moins._

 _\- Cool_ , répondit-il soulagé. _Je suis vraiment content que vous soyez d'accord, ça compte beaucoup pour moi !_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète plus pour ça d'accord ? Tu avais une autre question ?_

 _\- Ouais, mais c'est un peu plus... indiscret, c'est pas grave ?_

 _\- Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses là ? Je suis née pour être indiscrète._

 _\- Tu sembles connaitre un peu Niylah. Tu saurais si elle a un problème avec moi ? Je veux dire, tous les autres disent qu'elle est super sympa et tout, mais moi, je lui ai parlé une seule fois et elle a été super froide avec moi... Tu crois qu'elle m'aime pas ?"_

Je pensais savoir d'où ça sortait ça.

 _" - Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?_

 _\- Elle m'a demandée d'où je venais parce qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu, alors je lui ai dit que j'étais ton frère. Et comme je savais pas si elle savait qui t'étais, j'ai précisé que t'étais la meilleure amie de Lexa. J'ai voulu discuter avec elle, mais elle a coupé la conversation et est partie tout de suite après..."_

Bingo.

 _" - Je te rassure, c'est pas avec toi qu'elle a un problème, mais plutôt avec Lexa. Comme elle sait que tu es proche de moi et donc d'elle par extension, elle a dû flipper c'est tout._

 _\- Pourquoi elle a peur de Lexa ?_

 _\- Sans rentrer dans les détails, Niylah et Clarke ont b..._ (Je me souvins brusquement qu'il n'avait que 12 ans). _Ont eu des relations un peu... intimes._

 _\- Tu peux dire qu'elles ont couché ensemble tu sais, t'as déjà fait pire._

 _\- Touchée. Bref, Lexa l'a appris, et Niylah a appris que Lexa l'avait appris._

 _\- J'imagine que dans les 2 cas, c'était ta faute..._

 _\- Je ne te..."_

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, sachant qu'il avait raison et qu'il le savait.

 _" - Bref, depuis, même si Lexa n'a jamais rien tenté d'agressif ou de dangereux, Niylah flippe complètement dès qu'elle entend parler de sa chef, et je pense que Lexa en joue un peu. Tu vois, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi._

 _\- Ouf tant mieux !"_

Il sembla réellement soulagé. Jellal avait beau s'être révélé un combattant hors pair, il n'en avait pas moins le cœur sur la main et ne supportait pas de savoir que des gens étaient en colère contre lui. C'était un garçon purement gentil, les seuls insultes qu'ils proliféraient à l'égard des gens n'étaient jamais bien méchantes et avaient très souvent pour but de m'imiter. Oui, j'étais une grande sœur et un modèle dégueulasse !

 _" - Et moi, je peux te poser une question personnelle ?_

 _\- Vas-y."_

J'hésitai un instant, n'étant pas sûre de vouloir m'immiscer dans sa vie privée.

 _" - Arrête-moi dès que tu trouves que je vais trop loin ok ? J'ai peut-être remarqué que tu regardais Aden un peu... Un peu plus que les autres dirons-nous. Et pas le regarder genre "Wow il est quand même balèze, je vais l'observer pour imiter ses techniques et devenir meilleur !", mais plutôt genre "Je serais pas plus dérangé que ça s'il enlevait son T-shirt pour s'entrainer, ou même s'il enlevait tous ses vêtements et que, pour laisser un peu de place à l'imagination, il se contentait d'une feuille de vigne pour dissimuler son..."_

 _\- Jules !_ s'indigna-t-il les joues rouges. _Tu vas carrément trop loin ! Je suis ton frère et j'ai que 12 ans !_

 _\- T'as raison désolée. Bref, par pure curiosité et pour savoir à qui refaire le portrait si tu rentres un jour avec ton petit cœur brisé, il se passe quelque chose entre Aden et toi ?_

 _\- Non..."_

Malgré sa déception apparente, le teint rosé qu'avait pris ses joues ne disparut pas.

 _" - C'est un non qui veut dire que tu aimerais qu'il y ait quelque chose ?"_

Il hésita un instant, mais finit par jouer la carte de l'honnêteté.

 _" - Ça se voit tant que ça ?"_

Je haussai les épaules.

 _" - Tu veux en parler ?"_ l'encourageai-je.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour de hausser les épaules.

 _" - Il sait qu'il te plait ?_

 _\- Non. Enfin, je ne pense pas, je ne lui ai jamais dit._

 _\- Et tu penses que lui pourrait ressentir la même chose ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je veux dire, j'ai beaucoup parlé le jour du mariage, mais pas plus qu'avec tous les autres. Depuis, je le vois qu'à certains entrainements, il est toujours gentil avec moi, mais parfois il est assez ambigu. En plus, des fois quand je lui parle, il me regarde sans rien dire comme si j'étais un peu débile..."_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à son commentaire, ayant vécu exactement la même chose. Expliquer la signification exacte de s'envoyer en l'air et se mettre mal/une mine/une énorme race n'avait pas été notre conversation la plus glamour !

 _" - Ne le prends pas pour toi, j'ai connu ça aussi avec Lexa au début. C'est juste qu'il y a plein d'expressions qu'on utilise tout le temps dont les grounders ne connaissent pas la signification. Il est fort probable qu'il ne comprenne pas tout ce que tu lui dis et qu'il soit trop timide pour te demander. Ecoute, je vais te donner un conseil. Il est pas forcément bon, alors fais-en ce que tu veux. Joue cartes sur table. Je sais, c'est pas simple, mais dis-lui que tu ressens pour lui un petit peu plus que de l'amitié - si c'est bien ce que tu ressens -, et tu verras après. C'est un conseil stratégique. Aden est, selon Lexa, celui le plus prompt à la "remplacer"_ , dis-je en ajoutant d'énormes guillemets avec les doigts, _si jamais elle venait à nous quitter. Ce qui, tant que je serai en vie, n'arrivera jamais ! Bref, ce qu'il faut en déduire, c'est que ton petit nitblida est probablement celui qui lui ressemble le plus, donc il est probablement programmé pour manquer tous les signaux que tu peux lui envoyer. Alors si tu essayes de te la jouer fine avec nombreux sous-entendus, contacts physiques "accidentels" ou lapsus révélateurs, il risque d'être comme Lexa un manche en communication humaine et de rien comprendre. Si ça se trouve, il est dans le même état que toi et il est persuadé que t'es pas intéressé._

 _\- Et s'il n'est vraiment pas intéressé ? J'ai pas envie que ça gâche notre amitié..._

 _\- Encore une fois, c'est à toi de voir. Mais si jamais il est pas intéressé, il est de un soit stupide, soit hétéro, et de deux, s'il ruine votre amitié à cause de ça, alors il ne la méritait pas à la base ! Et en plus, c'est jamais très plaisant à entendre, mais vous êtes encore des gosses. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de filles ou garçons qui me plaisaient ou à qui je plaisais quand j'avais ton âge avec qui il ne s'est jamais rien passé sans pour autant qu'on arrête de se parler ! Je pense que le pire que j'ai connu, c'est quand j'ai refusé de sortir avec Jasper quand on avait 13 ans, il m'a fait la gueule pendant 2 jours avant de revenir de lui-même lors d'un cours de science. On a été en binôme le reste de l'année et tout s'est bien passé. La preuve, on se parle encore aujourd'hui ! Tu vois ou je veux en venir ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment non_ , me répondit-il perplexe.

 _\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que dans la plupart des cas, on fait des montagnes pour pas grand-chose. C'est pas parce que tu lui avoues qu'il te plait qu'il va paniquer et couper les ponts avec toi même si c'est pas réciproque. Et c'est encore plus vrai à ton âge !_

 _\- Mouais..._

 _\- Je te sens toujours pas convaincu. Ecoute, tu veux un exemple concret ? Prends Clarke et moi."_

Il me fixa avec des grands yeux, si bien qu'il en oublia de regarder devant lui et se cogna dans un arbre. Ok, visiblement, il savait pas.

 _" - Pardon ?!_

 _\- On s'est embrassées quelques fois, et ça a même failli aller plus loin. Et malgré ça, j'ai officié son mariage il y a moins de 2 mois. Même Lexa est au courant, et tu vois, ça a rien de bizarre. La situation est pas tout à fait la même, mais c'est la preuve que ça peut marcher."_

Il ne me répondit pas, toujours tout choqué.

 _" - Et au fait Jellal, qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Aden et toi ou pas, si tu as besoin - et souviens-toi bien, j'ai dit besoin, pas envie ! - d'avoir, tu sais, LA conversation, il est fort probable que moi je m'en rende pas compte, alors n'hésite pas à laisser pleins d'indices et de sous-entendus, genre laisser des pancartes dans ma chambre avec écrit dessus "LA conversation". Et, souviens-toi bien de ce que je vais te dire c'est capital, si t'es pas à l'aise pour en parler avec moi, ou si tu ne veux pas en parler avec moi parce que je suis pas douée pour ce que font 2 mecs entre eux, va voir qui tu veux, genre Miller et Bryan qui seront ravis de t'apprendre quelques trucs (Ravis, j'en savais rien, mais ce qui était sûr c'est que je ferais en sorte qu'ils le soient, ravis !), mais surtout, SURTOUT, ne va jamais, Ô grand JAMAIS en lettres majuscules, en parler avec Nevi ! Répète après moi : "Je n'irai jamais parler de sexe avec Nevi."_

 _\- Euh ok..._

 _\- Répète !_

 _\- Je n'irai jamais parler de sexe avec Nevi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?_

 _\- Nevi est nul pour ce genre de chose_ , repris-je en pénétrant dans la "salle des profs" au fond de laquelle se trouvait la porte pour accéder à son bureau. _Vraiment nul. Il a essayé d'avoir LA conversation avec moi, vu que nos co.._. (Il a 12 ans Jules ! 12 ans ! N'insulte pas vos parents morts de connards !) _nos géniteurs n'ont pas pris la peine de le faire. Déjà, c'était trop tard, mais en plus il était pitoyable et atrocement gênant ! Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, s'il devait utiliser des métaphores ou dire les choses cash telles qu'elles étaient, ce qui donnait lieu à des phrases trop étranges et super perturbantes où se mêlaient de sombres histoires de... Tu veux pas savoir. Il est parti super loin et il se perdait entre les MST et les grossesses indésirées, ça ne voulait plus rien dire et ça foutait même les jetons ! C'est justement le fait qu'il soit arrivé trop tard qui m'a empêché de mourir vierge, parce que je t'assure que s'il avait été le premier à me parler de la chose, je me serais fait poser une ceinture de chasteté direct ! Nevi est brillant sur beaucoup de choses, mais pas là-dessus, y'a qu'à voir le néant qu'est sa vie amour... Ah !"_

Je refermai la porte de son bureau aussi vite que je l'avais ouverte. Finalement, il était peut-être pas si mauvais que ça !

 _" - Qu'est-ce que t'as ?!_ demanda Jellal pour la troisième fois.

 _\- Mes yeux ! Tout est gâché ! Cette image est gravée dans mon cerveau maintenant !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?_ s'inquiéta-t-il. _Quelqu'un est blessé ?_

 _\- Pire !_

 _\- Quelqu'un est mort ?_

 _\- Pire !_

 _\- Quelqu'un a échoué à récupérer la clef permettant de se libérer du corset qui menace de lui ouvrir la cage thoracique en 2 qui se trouvait dans un bassin d'acide ?_

 _\- Pi... En fait non, c'est peut-être pas pire... Mais d'où tu sors ça toi ?!_

 _\- Saw III._

 _\- Et qui t'a permis de regarder ce film ?!_

 _\- Toi. Tu m'as dit que je pouvais utiliser l'écran plat de Lexa et Clarke quand elles étaient pas dans leur chambre._

 _\- Mais pas pour regarder ça !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que t'as vu à la fin ?!"_

Je repris mon sérieux et posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

 _" - Jellal, ne me demande jamais plus ce que j'ai vu. Crois-moi, je ne fais que te protéger._

 _\- Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ?_ résonna la voix de Nevi derrière la porte.

 _\- Quoi ?! Moi j'en fais un peu trop ?!_ criai-je en posant la main sur la poignée. _Attends, je peux rentrer sans risque ?_

 _\- Vas-y..._ dit-il exaspéré.

 _\- Quoi ?! Moi j'en fais un peu trop ?!_ répétai-je en fracassant à moitié la porte.

 _\- T'avais raison, je voulais pas savoir..."_ murmura Jellal dans l'encadrement de la porte.

En effet, celui-ci avait additionné deux et deux et compris quelle avait été ma vision d'horreur en observant Héra finir de se rhabiller.

* * *

 _" - Vous avez idée de combien de litres d'eau de javel je vais devoir asperger mes yeux pour me laver de cette vision ?! Et puis merde Nevi ! La sœur de Lexa ? Sérieux ?! Et toi Héra ! Mon frère ? Sérieux ?!_

 _\- Jules_ , m'interpella cette dernière. _Excuse-moi, mais quel est le problème exactement ?_

 _\- Outre le fait que tu devrais vraiment frapper avant d'entrer..._ finit mon frère.

 _\- Le problème ?! Mais enfin c'est évident ! J'irais même jusqu'à dire que ça saute aux yeux ! Le problème c'est... Vous savez quoi, je vais même pas prendre la peine de vous dire quel est le problème, tellement il est flagrant, le problème !_

 _\- T'as pas d'idées pas vrai ?_

 _\- Non pas la moindre. Mais attendez que Lexa l'apprenne ! Là vous allez savoir c'est quoi, le problème !"_

Je sortis et fermai la porte derrière moi, puis me ravisai, la rouvris pour cette fois la claquer bien comme il fallait. Je repartis vers le camp d'entrainement pour chercher Aden, mais Jellal lui, ne bougeait pas.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?"_

Il haussa le sourcil, l'air de dire "Même toi t'es pas aussi stupide !".

 _" - Et merde... Nevi ! Héra ! Lexa veut nous voir, magnez-vous d'aller à la tour !"_

 _" - Te revoilà enfin. Il me semblait t'avoir donné 20 minutes, non 40_ , réprimanda Lexa sans lever les yeux de ses documents.

 _\- Oui bah désolée, c'était le bordel ! Le temps de passer prendre Jellal, d'expliquer à Niylah_ (J'esquissai un petit sourire en la voyant légèrement relever la tête à l'entente de ce prénom) _pourquoi je passai le prendre aussitôt, de lui laisser le temps de m'expliquer à moi pourquoi Jellal montait en grade comme si j'allais être contre le truc, d'aller chercher Nevi, ta sœur, d'avoir eu le choc émotionnel de ma vie, de repasser chercher Aden après réexpliquer pourquoi j'avais besoin de lui, tu vois j'ai pas tant trainer que ça._

 _\- Hum... Très bien, autre chose ?_ dit-elle d'un air distrait.

 _\- Mon frère se tape ta sœur._

 _\- Jules !"_ m'agressèrent les 2 intéressés.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, à savoir Indra, le Trinch, Jellal, Aden, Nyko, Jackson, Abby et Kane les regardèrent bizarrement. Tous sauf Lexa, qui ne broncha pas.

 _" - Et bordel, à quoi ça servait que je me bouge si les autres ne sont pas encore là ? Où est ta femme ? Eh oh Lexa ? Je voulais aussi te dire qu'Arkadia a été embourbé dans des sables mouvants, que la reine des - bouchez vous les oreilles les mômes - connasses est revenue d'entre les morts pour kidnapper Skai Prisa et la forcer à l'épouser, que je vais adopter un condor géant et que toi ainsi que toutes les autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce sont invités à la partouze géante vendredi soir qui aura lieu au drop ship vendredi soir ! Et Lexa, va te faire foutre !_

 _\- D'accord j'y serai..."_

Nan mais elle se foutait de ma gueule !

 _" - Nan mais tu te fous de ma - bouchez vous les oreilles les mômes - gueule ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?!_

 _\- Que ton frère et ma sœur entretiennent une relation intime, ensuite tu m'as demandée où étaient les autres personnes que j'ai convié et où se trouvait ma femme - les 2 réponses se regroupent par ailleurs puisque Clarke est partie les chercher -, avant d'ajouter qu'Arkadia a été enseveli sous des sables mouvants, que la reine Nia est revenue d'entre les morts afin d'épouser ma femme de force, que tu vas dresser un condor géant, bien que j'admette ne pas savoir de quoi s'agit-il, et tu as terminé en ajoutant que nous tous ici présent étions invités à une "partouze", quoi que ce terme désigne, qui aura lieu vendredi soir sur le lieu de notre mariage. Oh, et tu as commencé en insinuant encore une fois que ton retard était indépendant de ta volonté, et tu as conclu par une insulte. Voire 2."_

Je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers la porte.

 _" - Où vas-tu ?_

 _\- Me mettre en PLS dans ma baignoire..."_

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant moi, dans lequel se trouvait le reste de notre groupe.

 _" - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ demanda Jasper devant ma mine renfrognée.

 _\- Lexa vient de me mettre en position fœtale..._

 _\- PLS ou position fœtale ? Faut savoir !"_

Je m'apprêtais à gratifier mon grand frère d'un joli doigt d'honneur, mais fut interrompu par Lexa, qui lâcha enfin sa paperasse.

 _" - Merci à tous d'être venu. Je vous en prie entrez, afin que nous commencions sans plus attendre",_ ordonna-t-elle.

* * *

 _" - Je m'ennnnnnuuuuuuuiiiiiieeeeeee !_

 _\- On n'a même pas commencé..."_

J'y mettais peut-être un peu de mauvaise foi effectivement. Pour le moment, nous étions simplement passés de la salle du trône au salon de Clexa. Salon dans lequel se battaient en duel deux canapés et un fauteuil, alors autant dire qu'une fois que je m'étais jetée sur le canapé deux places, que la politesse/pitié avait voulu qu'on laisse la place à côté de moi à Raven et sa jambe foutue, que Jellal et Aden s'étaient partagés le fauteuil et Bellamy, Murphy, Jasper, et Harper sur les genoux de Monty s'étaient entassés sur l'autre canapé, il ne restait plus masse de place. Autant Lexa restait debout par choix et s'était limite construit une petite estrade pour paraitre encore plus classe, imposante et intimidante qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et le Trinch et Indra restaient à ses côtés en tant que bons gardes du corps, mais tous les autres avaient soit dit adieu à leur dignité et s'étaient assis à même le sol, soit n'allaient pas tarder à le faire. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, curieuse de savoir combien de temps mettrait chacun avant de craquer.

 _" - Avant toutes choses, au nom de notre peuple, je tiens à remercier chacun d'entrevous pour son implication lors des récents événements. Si je vous ai convoqué ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il a été décidé avec le conseil des ambassadeurs..._

 _\- Comprendre "décidé avec" par "imposé à"._

 _\- Merci Jules pour cette intervention. Il a été décidé_ , reprit-elle, _qu'en prenant en compte la situation et les événements exceptionnels auxquels nous avons fait face que la procédure habituelle ne pourrait être appliquée ici sans risquer un jugement injuste et inapproprié. C'est pourquoi votre présence a été requise, afin que nous puissions rendre compte de l'implication réelle de chacun._

 _\- Mais ça va prendre des plombes..._ me chuchota Raven.

 _\- C'est ce que je dis depuis le début... Hum Lexa, désolée de te couper, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait en venir à l'essentiel ? On peut pas décemment juger tout le monde, déjà parce que ça va prendre des mois, mais en plus ça va servir à rien . Je veux dire même toi tu l'as pris, la puce, alors comment on va pouvoir prouver qu'un tel a pris cette saloperie de force, qu'un autre l'a pris parce qu'on lui promettait une vie sensass' et qu'un dernier l'a avalé parce qu'il avait un plan secret qui consistait à te renverser ? Je pense qu'on sait tous ici qui a déconné à la base, et c'est Jaha ! Alors moi, je propose qu'on fasse ça vite. Qui vote pour l'exécution de Jaha ?"_

Tout le monde leva la main, à l'exception de Lexa, le Trinch, Abby, Kane et Aden.

 _" - Voilà, le peuple a parlé ! C'est réglé._

 _\- Du coup, on peut y aller ?_ osa demander Murphy.

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Non_! gronda Lexa.

 _\- T'es pas marrante..._ râlai-je en me rasseyant sur mon canapé.

 _\- Ce que vous avancez est vrai,_ intervint le Trinch. _Il est évident que l'homme à l'origine de tout cela est incontestablement votre ancien leader. Néanmoins, rien ne prouve qu'il n'ait pas été depuis le commencement sous l'influence de la puce lui-même._

 _\- Je suis d'accord avec Titus,_ ajouta Kane. _Certes, A.L.I.E était une entité virtuelle, par conséquent il n'a pas été contraint physiquement de prendre la puce, mais il est fort probable qu'il ait été dans le même état d'esprit que tous ceux qui l'ont pris dans le but de faire taire leur souffrance._

 _\- Effectivement,_ dit Lexa, _il sera difficile de justifier son exécution si l'on se refuse à étudier la question pour le reste du peuple. Et comme l'a fait remarquer Jules, ceci n'est pas envisageable._

 _\- Au pire, le justifie pas."_

Lexa me lança un regard interrogateur.

 _" - Je veux dire, nous on est déjà complètement paumés alors qu'on était en première ligne. Je doute que beaucoup de personnes aient vraiment compris ce qui s'était réellement passé. Ce qu'ils veulent tous voir en bas, c'est un coupable. On leur en donne un et tout le monde est content. Et si le conseil est pas d'accord avec ça, tu leur rappelles que eux, ils étaient pas là, et qu'ils s'en sont sortis uniquement parce que nous on a fait le taf qu'il fallait faire. Et au pire, t'es Heda bordel !_

 _\- Jules, enfants présents..._ me reprit Nevi.

 _\- On est en train de parler d'exécution là, mes jurons ne sont pas exactement le truc le plus affolant dans le cas présent."_

Je me retournai vers Lexa.

 _" - Je suis pas stupide, je sais que depuis notre arrivée en fanfare dans ta coalition, tes décisions sont pas forcément approuvées, mais là, personne ne trouvera à redire !_

 _\- A part nous..._ rétorqua Abby. _Thelonius est un ami de longues dates. Je suis la première à soutenir que ses dernières décisions étaient très contestables, mais n'oublions pas qu'avant cela..._

 _\- Il a fait exécuter votre mari et emprisonner votre fille pour avoir voulu informer la population que la situation sur l'Arche allait devenir critique sous peu."_

Je regrettai instantanément mes paroles, et reçus beaucoup de regards choqués/accusateurs, que j'avais totalement mérité.

 _" - Je suis désolée, c'était très déplacé. Et stupide. J'ai frappé là où ça fait mal, c'était mesquin et j'en suis vraiment désolée._

 _\- Avant cela, reprit Abby, il s'est sacrifié pour nous envoyer sur Terre. Et sur l'Arche, il a pris beaucoup de décisions difficiles, mais dans l'opinion publique, avant que le projet The 100 soit lancé, il n'a jamais été considéré comme un mauvais chancelier."_

Je me demandais bien de quelle opinion publique elle parlait. Certes, le boulot de chancelier était pas simple, mais pour beaucoup, Jaha était et avait toujours été un parfais incompétent.

 _" - Thelonius a perdu son fils. Il lui a été proposé un monde dans lequel il ne souffrirait plus de cette perte..._

 _\- Vous savez, si c'est le niveau éthique qui pose problème, je peux régler le problème_ , la coupa Murphy. _Je suis parti avec lui à la recherche de la cité des Lumières, et croyez-moi, il est devenu taré bien avant de rencontrer la pétasse en robe rouge ! Lorsqu'on a traversé un énorme lac, mer, bref, je sais pas trop ce que c'était mais beaucoup d'eau quoi, on s'est fait attaquer par un espèce de monstre marin. Il a pas hésité à balancer un gars à l'eau, et m'a gardé sur la barque parce, selon ses dires, je pouvais ramer... Il était devenu fou bien avant, la pétasse en robe rouge n'a pas aidé certes, mais c'est pas elle qui était à l'origine de son état..._

 _\- De plus,_ rajoutai-je, _comme vous l'avez dit Abby, il lui a été offert un monde dans lequel il ne souffrirait plus, et il y a vécu bien plus longtemps que nous tous. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la destruction d'A.L.I.E, mais je pense que je peux avancer sans trop de risques de me tromper qu'il doit actuellement être dans un état lamentable..._

 _\- Crois-moi, tu ne te trompes pas..._ murmura Bellamy. _Je suis allé jeter un coup d'œil dans les prisons, il n'est que l'ombre de lui-même..."_

Nous restâmes tous silencieux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Est-ce que son exécution allait apporter une quelconque justice à quiconque ?

 _" - Au pire_ , proposai-je, _et si on lui appliquait la même sentence que celle appliquée à Pike ? Vous vous souvenez, le gars à cause de qui Bellamy est redevenu une tête de nœud pendant un moment !"_

L'assemblée me jeta un regard bizarre.

 _" - Bah quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui lui est arrivé, mais dans son cas aussi c'était une situation exceptionnelle non ? On pourrait s'en servir pour justifier le cas de Jaha non ?_

 _\- Je crains que ce ne soit compliqué comme démarche, étant donné que Pike s'est suicidé..."_ m'informa O.

Mon cerveau venait d'exploser. Une nouvelle fois.

 _" - Pike s'est suicidé ?!_

 _\- Oui, il s'est pendu dans sa cellule_ , confirma Indra.

 _\- Comment ça, Pike s'est suicidé ?! Comment et pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant de ça ?!"_

Tout le monde se tourna vers Lexa, parce que oui, c'était ce qui arrivait quand on n'avait pas la réponse à une question, on se tournait vers Lexa, qui en tant que Heda était supposée détenir la science infuse. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle ne semblait pas la détenir, la science infuse.

 _" - Heu... Je..._ tâtonna-t-elle prise au dépourvu. _J'avoue ne pas vraiment savoir... Titus ?"_

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard surpris, l'air de dire "Et comment je pourrais savoir ça moi ?!".

 _" - Moi je sais pourquoi,_ le sauva Clarke _. Il était emprisonné depuis un long moment quand l'incident avec les marginaux s'est produit..._

 _\- Lequel ?_

 _\- Le dernier. Je pense qu'il avait au fond de lui l'espoir que certains se rallient encore à sa cause, alors quand le jugement pour l'exécution de..._

 _\- De Kifrin_ , finis-je.

 _\- Je pense que quand le jugement est tombé, il a perdu espoir et a préféré se donner lui-même la mort. Et pour répondre à ta question de base, le moment n'était pas idéal pour t'en informer."_

Ouais, elle avait pas tort, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter à l'époque.

 _" - Bref, ça nous avance pas des masses quoi... Retour à la case départ pour l'affaire Jaha._

 _\- Pas exactement..._ murmura Lexa _. En réalité Jules, ton idée n'est pas si aberrante que ça._

 _\- Je sais. De quelle idée tu parles exactement ?_

 _\- De faire subir le même châtiment à Jaha que celui qui a été incombé à Pike._

 _\- L'enfermer jusqu'à le pousser au suicide ? Tu sais, je disais ça pour plaisanter. Jaha est quasiment increvable, si on l'enferme il trouvera bien le moyen de s'échapper et de revenir nous emmerder après !_

 _\- Je pensais plutôt à le laisser choisir lui-même sa punition."_

Nous la regardâmes tous comme si elle venait de nous annoncer qu'elle était enceinte.

 _" - Quelqu'un sait de quoi elle parle encore ?_

 _\- C'est pas si aberrant que ça en fait_ , intervint Nevi. _En gros, il a trois possibilités : la mort, l'enfermement et l'exil. Quelque soit son choix, il ne sera plus un problème. Et ainsi, les anti-Jaha y trouveront leur compte dans tous les cas, et les pro-Jaha ne pourront pas contester la question éthique._

 _\- Heda_ , dit le Trinch, _ceci va à l'encontre de..._

 _\- De quoi ? De vos traditions ?_ rétorqua O. _De toutes façons, tout ici va à l'encontre de vos traditions, parce qu'elles ne nous avaient pas pris en compte dans l'équation._

 _\- Elle a pas tort..."_ la soutint son frère.

Après encore quelques minutes de débat, la question fut réglée. Jaha allait se charger du sale boulot à notre place et décider lui-même ce qu'il allait faire de son corps. Nous nous apprêtions à repartir quand Lexa nous rappela tous à l'ordre.

 _" - Attendez, je ne vous ai pas convoqué uniquement sur ceci."_

Je me jetai à nouveau sur le canapé, mais O me prit de vitesse et s'assit à côté de Raven.

 _" - Même pas en rêve."_

Putain, ça allait vraiment prendre des heures, surtout si je devais rester debout !

* * *

 _" - Tes chiens de garde ? Sérieusement ?_

 _\- Tu déformes mes propos._

 _\- "Une unité spéciale chargée des affaires internes de Polis", c'est une troupe de chiens de garde Lexa._

 _\- Jules, ce n'est pas..._

 _\- Lexa, c'est comme le débat pain au chocolat/chocolatine. Tout le monde donne un nom différent, tout le monde s'engueule sur le nom qu'il donne, mais au final ça désigne la même chose. Mettre un joli nom différent dessus ne change rien._

 _\- Bref_ , me coupa-t-elle, _appelle cela comme bon te semblera, mais arrête de m'interrompre. Comme je le disais, la situation évolue. Et les récents événements m'ont ouvert les yeux sur la nécessité de changer notre fonctionnement."_

La suite de la conversation fut assez marrante. Concrètement, Lexa faisait la causette, et nous, on lui répondait avec des têtes de smileys. A peu de choses près, ça donnait ça.

 _" - Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez d'utiliser mon titre. Je ne vous demande pas de faire preuve du jour au lendemain d'autant de libertés qu'une certaine personne s'est permise dès les premières heures, mais appelez-moi Lexa tout simplement."_

Titus et Indra : :O

Clarke : :-I

Miller : 8-O (Ne me demandez pas pourquoi il était aussi heureux !)

Jasper : z-) (Bah ouais, ça faisait près de 20 minutes qu'il s'était endormi)

Moi : :-( (Emoticône le plus proche d'un Fuck you ou d'un "Ta sœur en enfer !")

 _" - Ensuite, j'estime qu'il est temps de commencer à partager certaines informations avec vous. En effet, les secrets de Heda sont très bien gardés, ce qui certes empêche leur fuite, mais constitue un problème majeur en cas d'offensive groupée. Si les nitblidas, Titus et moi-même venions à disparaitre sans qu'aucune précaution n'ait été prise, notre peuple est perdue. Je vous demande donc d'accepter de faire partie de cette unité, c'est votre choix, je ne peux pas vous l'imposer."_

Si, elle le pouvait. C'était Heda, évidemment qu'elle le pouvait.

Titus et Indra : O-o !

Jasper : zzz-) (Nous l'avions définitivement perdu)

Monty et Harper : :-* (Eux aussi, on les avait perdu. Ils étaient trop mignons ces 2 là !)

Murphy : =_= - -_-? (On avait titillé sa curiosité).

Les autres : :-I (Air sérieux)

 _" - Aden, ta présence ici n'est pas un hasard. Tu es l'élève le plus prometteur, le plus à même à me remplacer, tu dois apprendre certaines choses avant de devenir Heda. Comme vous le savez probablement, l'esprit de Heda est une version alternative et améliorée de A.L.I.E..."_

Nevi : O-o ! (Ok, on avait peut-être oublié de le mettre au courant.)

 _" - Ces 2 entités se transmettent de la même façon, par le biais d'un puce électronique. La puce pour A.L.I.E, et la Flamme pour Heda. Là où les 2 entités différent, c'est qu'un nombre limité d'élus peuvent accueillir la Flamme, les nightbloods, là où la puce pouvait être reçue par l'ensemble de la population, et l'influence de cette dernière se fait beaucoup moins ressentir. A dire vrai, je n'avais que très peu conscience d'accueillir quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même dans mon corps, alors que nous pouvons tous témoigner de l'impact direct d'A.L.I.E."_

Moi : =o=

 _" - Nous sommes par ailleurs toujours incapable d'expliquer pourquoi Jules a réagi très différemment à la puce."_

Moi : =O=

 _" - Il est très probable que cela ait un lien avec la transfusion de sang noir dans ses veines, mais cette hypothèse reste bancale étant donné que les nitblidas et moi-même n'avons pas..."_

Moi : zzz-)

* * *

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu m'écrases !_ râla maxi Blake.

 _\- Hein quoi ?"_

Je me redressai vivement.

 _" - Merde, je me suis endormie..._

 _\- Debout ?!_

 _\- Faut croire..._

 _\- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Luna ?"_ continua Lexa.

Bordel, on passait carrément du coq à l'âne, j'avais dû rater pas mal de trucs !

 _" - Ouais, c'était une fille de ton conclave non ?_ répondis-je histoire de faire genre que j'étais pas à la ramasse complet.

 _\- C'est exact. C'est la seule à l'exception de moi-même à avoir survécu._

 _\- Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs ?_

 _\- Elle s'est enfuie avant de m'affronter, après avoir tué son propre frère."_

Il avait fallu qu'elle bute son frangin avant de comprendre que c'était pas top-top comme méthode ? Bah putain, elle était pas nerveuse !

 _" - La victoire lui était destinée, elle était incontestablement la favorite."_

Difficile à croire qu'elle soit plus monstrueuse que Lexa en combat rapproché. Quand on voyait la misère qu'elle avait mis à Roan...

 _" - Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as laissé foutre le camp ? Parce que tu savais qu'elle allait te casser la gueule sinon ? Tu sais quoi, oublie en fait, je préfère pas savoir..._

 _\- Aujourd'hui,_ reprit-elle suffisamment rapidement pour que je comprenne qu'elle avait pas l'intention de me répondre dans tous les cas, _elle est à la tête des Boat People, un peuple pacifiste et caché du reste de la Coalition. Vous avez par ailleurs constaté la discrétion de leur arrivée lors du Tridgerplaid."_

Constaté était un bien grand mot, les seuls souvenirs que je gardais de cette journée, c'était que j'avais lancé un truc sur Lincoln, que j'avais perdu en finale contre Clarke et qu'elle avait demandé Lexa en mariage. Je me retins de demander pourquoi on était en train de parler d'elle, parce qu'il y avait 90% de risques pour qu'elle l'ait déjà mentionnée et que je me fasse engueulé.

 _" - Pourquoi on est en train de parler d'elle en fait ?"_

Merci Murphy, je t'aime d'amour !

 _" - Nous avons à lui rendre visite. La Coalition est en danger depuis l'arrivée du Skaikru, et il devient urgent de rassembler tous les dirigeants pour remettre les choses au point."_

C'était vrai que lors des rares conseils auxquels j'avais assisté, le Boat People brillait par son absence. Et, malgré le changement de roi, il était fort probable que la nation des Glaces reparte en vrilles sous peu.

 _" - J'ignore actuellement où elle se trouve. Mais je sais que toi non Lincoln. Tu nous y emmèneras. Ne t'inquiète pas_ , le rassura-t-elle en voyant sa mine dépitée, _un nombre très limité de gardes seront présents."_

Le guerrier se détendit un peu, même si l'idée d'amener Lexa à son amie le ravissait moyen.

 _" - Nyko, Jasper, Monty, Murphy, Octavia, Lincoln, Kane, Jackson, Nevi, Héra, Clarke, Jules et moi partirons demain à l'aube. Titus, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Polis en mon absence._

 _\- Et nous, à quoi va-t-on servir ?_ demanda Bell moyennement emballé à l'idée de laisser partir sa petite sœur.

 _\- Le peuple de Luna est pacifiste, il est donc fort probable qu'à la seconde où nous débarquerons sur leur territoire, nous soyons arrêtés. Luna cherchera à marquer le coup en nous faisant prisonniers, mais elle finira par demander la raison de notre venue. Nous avons grandi ensemble, je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle prendra la quasi absence de mes soldats pour un gage de ma bonne volonté. Si tout se passe comme prévu, nous nous en tirerons sans encombres._

 _\- Et j'imagine que l'autre groupe est là pour assurer les arrières au cas où ça se passerait pas sans encombres ?_

 _\- Exactement. Monty, Sinclair, Raven, vous avez des émetteurs n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- J'aimerais que vous en prépariez pour chacun d'entre nous, afin que nous les cachions dans nos vêtements. En cas de problèmes majeurs, nous enverrons un signal de détresse afin d'appeler à l'aide. Les émetteurs vous permettront de connaitre l'itinéraire exact. Vous tous, à l'exception de Titus, qui gérera la ville, et Raven, dont les mouvements ne sont pas choses aisées, vous formerez la seconde équipe. Et uniquement vous. Si jamais les choses tournent mal avec cette équipe, un nouveau signal sera envoyé à Raven, et là, et uniquement à ce moment Titus, tu lanceras une offensive contre le peuple de Luna."_

Génial. On allait emmerder la petite Luna, et ensuite la défragmenter si jamais elle était pas disposée à nous aider. Je râlerais bien si j'avais pas une folle envie de visiter un peu du pays ! Pour être sûre qu'on avait tous bien compris la chose, Lexa réexpliqua les étapes, ce qui était pas plus mal parce que Jasper ne s'était réveillé qu'au milieu des explications. La meilleure nouvelle des deuxièmes explications : on y allait en Rovers, et pas à cheval ! Verdict : demain, on partait en vadrouille !

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Ce chapitre est loin d'être le meilleur, et j'ai eu pas mal de mal à l'écrire. Mais bon, c'est les prémices d'une nouvelle histoire, dont j'espère que l'inspiration va me tomber dessus d'ici peu parce que j'avoue ne pas trop savoir où je vais avec ça... Bref, j'avais quand même envie d'inclure Luna dans l'histoire, quitte à ce que ça ait aucun rapport avec la série (bah oui, si Lexa meurt pas, on n'a pas trop de raison de voir Luna...). Donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser plein de commentaires et à me donner pleins d'idées ! Tchô !

PS : SheIsInSpotlight, voilà quelle idée tu m'as donnée avec les émoticônes huitres =P

Kisses - DW.


	19. Road Trip

Yo tout le monde c'est encore moi pour un 19ème chapitre (et ouais, 19 quand même !). Je suis ravie de vous retrouver encore une fois, pour suivre, comme le titre l'indique, le road trip de nos amis à travers la forêt ! Enjoy, et on se retrouve en bas !

: Il y a moins d'explications dans ce chapitre. Un peu quand même, mais pas trop =) La voilà, la suite !

 **DrWeaver** : Et oui, on change un peu de décors. Notre petit Jellal ne pouvait pas rester le petit frère éternellement, il fallait qu'on lui trouve une bonne occupation, c'est un Paxton après tout =)

 **OoO-RED-OoO** : Je ne sais pas trop si on verra beaucoup Niylah, mais ce qui est sûre c'est qu'à chaque réapparition, ça sera du même acabit. Pauvre Niylah =P Je me disais aussi qu'il était un peu jeune au début, mais bon, les natblidas ne sont pas beaucoup plus âgés, et de toutes façons Lexa est devenue Heda à 16 ans, donc l'âge au final, ils ont l'air de s'en foutre un peu =) En ce qui concerne Luna, que dire à part "Tu verras bien" ! En ce qui concerne les paragraphes, merci de m'avoir fait la remarque, parce que je t'avoue que je ne regarde pas la mise en page sur le site avant la publication, du coup je n'avais jamais réalisé que certains passages faisaient effet bloc. J'essaierai de faire plus attention pour la suite =)

 **SheIsInSpotlight** : Déjà répondu =)

 **FouyChipita** : Bienvenue à toi, je suis plus que ravie que tu nous rejoignes ! J'admets que la mention OC me calme aussi un peu avant de commencer une fiction, je suis bien contente que tu m'ais tout de même donné ma chance =) Merci pour tous tes compliments, en plus si tu aimes Skins et GA, tu ne peux être qu'une bonne personne =P

Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir la mettre en couple avec Raven, désolée de vous décevoir !

Je suis encore plus touchée par tous les compliments sur le chapitre 17, parce que c'est aussi mon préféré et celui qui me tient le plus à cœur !

La sexualité différente pour les 3 Paxton n'était pas prévue de base, si Aden avait été une fille je n'aurais pas forcé pour que Jellal soit gay, mais au final ça tombe plutôt bien =)

Et oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Luna aura son rôle à jouer. C'est un personnage avec beaucoup de potentiel, c'est dommage qu'on l'ait pas plus vu dans la saison 3, mais à mon avis, on va la revoir dans la suite de la série !

Navrée pour Anya, moi aussi j'aurais voulu la garder en vie, mais sa mort a trop d'impact pour passer à côté...

En ce qui concerne Ontari, oui j'aimerais bien, (je trouve ça tellement dommage ce qu'ils ont fait à son personnage, je l'aimais bien moi, elle aurait pu devenir super intéressante) mais pour le moment je ne sais pas trop comment (parce que comme l'a dit Lexa, elle ne reviendra au conclave qu'après sa mort, et NON Lexa ne mourra pas bordel !)...

* * *

 _" - Regardez la bonne gueule ! Il est trop mign..._

 _\- Jules touche pas à..._

 _\- Ah ! Saloperie de bestiole ! Qui est l'abruti à l'origine de ta conception que j'aille lui démolir la gueule ?! Va te..."_

A partir de là, je ne pouvais décemment plus relater mes propos sans censure.

 _" - Va te faire *Bip* par un cactus en feu ! Espèce de *Bip* de *Bip* de *Bip* ! J'espère que tu vas te faire *Bip* par *Bip* avec un *Bip* dans le *Bip* ! *Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppppppp* ! Crève !"_

Nyko arriva en courant, suivi par Jackson et Lincoln qui était encore perplexe quand à la signification du premier Bip après en avoir demandé le sens à sa compagne.

 _" - Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir..."_ lui avait-elle répondu.

Les 2 grounders attrapèrent les bras et les jambes de l'adorable horreur qui venait de m'agresser tandis que Jackson maintenait mon bras afin de le sortir de la gueule de l'animal que Lexa s'esquintait à ouvrir. J'exaltai un cri de douleur et de soulagement lorsque la saleté en peluche desserra son emprise, et un autre d'horreur en apercevant les plaies profondes se dessinant sur mon avant-bras, quelques centimètres en-dessous de mon coude. Les 2 médecins/guérisseurs s'empressèrent de stopper les nombreux saignements, rapidement aidés par Clarke qui vint à notre secours les bras chargés de bandages, pansements et désinfectants en tout genre.

 _" - D'où te vient ce besoin compulsif de toucher à tout ce qui t'entoure ?_ me réprimanda la commandante.

 _\- Comment j'aurais pu deviner qu'un truc aussi mignon allait me dévorer la moitié du bras ?! C'est un raton-laveur bordel, un putain de RA-TON LA-VEUR !"_

Nyko grommela quelque chose que je reconnus comme du trigedasleng sans en comprendre le sens.

 _" - Plait-il ?_

 _\- C'est ainsi que l'on nomme cette chose. Ce que tu appelles un raton-laveur. On pourrait traduire ce terme par "Démembreur" en anglais._

 _\- Démembreur ?! Et pourquoi personne ne m'a dit que le truc que je m'apprêtais à caresser s'appelait un démembreur dans votre langue ?!_

 _\- Je l'ai fait_ , répondit Lexa, _tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps._

 _\- Tu aurais pu... Ouch !_

 _\- Désolé..._ murmura Jackson.

 _\- Cet animal est considéré comme un des plus grands dangers de ces forêts, expliqua mon amie. Son apparence docile cache une agressivité redoutable. Tu as eu de la chance, généralement, ils attaquent en bande et arrachent les membres de leur victime pour l'empêcher de fuir avant de la dévorer vivante. Celui-ci doit être un ancien chef chassé par son clan, ce qui expliquerait l'inefficacité de sa morsure._

 _\- L'inefficacité ?! On regarde la même chose ?!_ m'offusquai-je en désignant mon bras. _J'ai 4 plaies de 3 centimètres dans la chair !_

 _\- A vue d'œil, je dirais plutôt 1.5_ , rectifia Clarke. _Il a été stoppé par tes os dans son élan._

 _\- Un plus jeune et plus vigoureux t'aurait arraché le bras d'une seule morsure. Leurs dents sont tellement aiguisées qu'elles transpercent les os sans aucun problème._

 _\- On dirait la description d'un Pokémon..."_

Elle me jeta un regard interrogatif.

 _" - Oublie je t'expliquerai..._

 _\- On est de retour ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué ?"_ résonna une voix au loin.

La silhouette de Jasper se distingua des arbres, suivie par celles de Nevi, Héra, Monty, Murphy, Kane et des chevaux qu'ils avaient abreuvé.

Attendez pause ! Moment flashback du jour ! Vous vous souvenez d'à quel point j'étais heureuse de visiter du pays, et que mon bonheur n'avait été que renforcé par la perspective de voyager en Rovers et non à cheval ? Et bien, on m'avait bien enfumée ! Pendant la nuit - littéralement pendant la nuit ! - Lexa avait eu une révélation et s'était dit que débarquer chez son amie d'enfance avec ce qui ressemblaient à des chars d'assauts était peut-être un tantinet risqué, et avait donc tout naturellement opté pour un changement de dernière minute et décidé de partir à cheval. Ce que j'avais appris 2 minutes avant de partir, lorsque je m'étais pointée - à l'heure en plus pour une fois ! - avec mon sac de 12 kilos sur le dos que je pensais bazarder dans le véhicule ! Et comme j'étais à l'heure mais tout juste, on ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de faire un petit tri stratégique pour alléger mon sac, et impossible de fixer le bordel sur ce fichu canasson ! Résultat des courses, j'avais mal au dos à cause de mon putain de sac, mais aussi aux cuisses et aux hanches parce que j'étais un manche pour monter à cheval et maintenant au bras à cause de la morsure de ce putain de raton-laveur ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça...

Je regardai le visage de Lexa et étouffai un rire. Elle leva un sourcil avant de grommeler un "Qui y a-t-il de drôle ?" nonchalant, déjà dépitée par la réponse.

 _" - Tu trouves pas que vous avez un petit air de famille ?_

 _\- Je te demande pardon ?_

 _\- Le raton-laveur et toi, avec tes peintures sur la figure, la taquinai-je en les effleurant du bout des doigts._

 _\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir..."_

Oh si elle voyait ! Elle voyait parfaitement !

 _" - Vraiment ? Demandons l'avis de ta femme pour voir._

 _\- Me demander quoi ?"_

Cette dernière, occupée avec mon bras, avait cessé de nous écouter depuis un moment et relevé la tête à l'entente de son prénom. Enfin, de son statut plutôt.

 _" - Tu trouves pas que Lexa ressemble un peu au raton-laveur ?_

 _\- T'as raison !_ coupa O en se rapprochant.

 _\- Vous avez torts, l'une comme l'autre._

 _\- Je suis désolée honey (nda : je trouve la traduction des petits surnoms mignons un peu nulle en français, d'où l'utilisation du terme anglais), mais elles ont pas tort !"_

Clarke nous rejoignit dans le fou-rire qui nous avait ouvertement gagné O et moi, et que Lincoln, Nyko et Jackson essayaient tant bien que mal de dissimuler, de peur de se prendre une mandale.

 _" - Em pleni_ , gronda-t-elle. _Je ne veux plus entendre de telles choses !_

 _\- Oh je t'ai vexé ?_ la taquinai-je.

 _\- La moquerie n'est pas le fruit d'un esprit fort Jules._

 _\- Oh mais le prends pas comme ça ! Mignon mais féroce, ça te décrit plutôt bien !_ continuai-je de la charrier.

 _\- Je ne suis pas mignonne._

 _\- En réalité_ , finit Clarke en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue _, si tu l'es._

 _\- Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, elle fond à chaque fois que tu l'appelles "honey" !"_

Honey en question songeait sérieusement à me planter son épée entre les 2 yeux, mais je fus sauvée par le gong, à savoir mon frère qui débarqua à mon secours tel un chevalier servant, craignant que quelque chose de grave ne me soit arrivé comme Jasper n'avait eu aucune réponse.

 _" - T'inquiète pas_ , le rassura O, _ta sœur s'est juste fait croquer le bras par un animal appelé "le démembreur" !_

 _\- Vous vous êtes faits attaquer pendant notre absence ?_

 _\- Oui !_

 _\- Non !_ s'exclamèrent tous les autres d'une seule voix.

 _\- Oui ou non ?_

 _\- On ne s'est pas littéralement faits attaquer, ta sœur a simplement eu la bonne idée d'aller caresser une petite boule de poil, sans penser une seconde que la boule de poil en question pourrait être dangereuse,_ expliqua la guerrière.

 _\- Ou encore qu'elle pourrait ressembler à Lexa..."_

Ma remarque provoqua un nouvel éclat de rire, ce qui fit d'une pierre deux coups puisque j'en profitai pour subtilement détourner l'attention de ma stupidité. Lexa, elle, ne trouvait toujours pas ça très rigolo et grommela quelques insultes dans sa langue natale. Mon frère, quant à lui, se frotta tellement intensément les yeux de désespoir qu'il en frôla l'arrêt cardiaque.

* * *

Une fois tout le monde rassemblé, mis au courant de mes nouvelles péripéties et la fierté de Lexa mise de côté, celle-ci nous donna les instructions pour la suite des événements.

 _" - Le Soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher. Nous pourrions sans problème continuer d'avancer encore une heure voire plus, mais nous enfoncer ainsi dans la forêt sans connaitre le terrain n'est pas prudent. Ce lieu est suffisamment dégagé pour nous permettre aisément de fuir en cas d'agression, et nous sommes à proximité d'un point d'eau. Je propose donc que l'on installe le camp ici pour y passer la nuit."_

Oh génial ! On allait enfin se poser, j'en pouvais plus de rester à cheval moi ! Vu la vitesse à laquelle tout le monde bazarda ses affaires par terre, mon sentiment était partagé. Lincoln, Kane et Nyko s'empressèrent d'aller attacher les chevaux, et nous nous activâmes pour mettre en place les sacs de couchage. Bientôt, il ne manqua plus qu'une chose essentielle.

 _" - Hé les gars ! Rassurez-moi, on va faire un feu de camp hein ?_

 _\- Evidemment._

 _\- Chouette ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je veux faire une soirée avec mes amis autour d'un feu à boire des bières et faire griller des chamallows en se racontant des histoires qui font peur! Bon, tout le monde n'est pas là, mais c'est mieux que rien._

 _\- L'utilité première était surtout de nous empêcher de mourir de froid. Les nuits sont rudes à cette période de l'année, continua ma potentielle future belle-sœur. Mais que ce soit pour nous réchauffer ou faire griller tes..._

 _\- Chamallows._

 _\- Voilà, sans bois aucune des 2 alternatives n'est envisageable._

 _\- Le message caché étant "Va chercher du bois" j'imagine ?_

 _\- Il n'était pas caché. Emmène ton frère, vous irez plus vite à 2._

 _\- M'emmener où ?"_

Tiens, quand on parlait du loup. Je l'empoignais par la manche et l'entrainais au milieu des arbres, non sans lui avoir laissé le temps d'embrasser Héra sur la joue.

* * *

 _" - Alors, c'est sérieux entre Héra et toi ?"_

Nous étions maintenant assez loin du camp pour avoir cette conversation sans être entendus.

 _" - Je ne sais pas trop, j'imagine oui. En tout cas je l'espère._

 _\- Et ça dure depuis longtemps ?_

 _\- Une semaine ou deux avant que tu nous surpre..._

 _\- Non !_ l'interrompis-je vivement. _Non ! Non et non ! On n'en parlera plus, mais alors plus jamais ! J'ai été traumatisée pour les années à venir avec tes conneries ! Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlée avant ?_

 _\- Parce qu'aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraitre, te mettre au courant n'est pas la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé lorsqu'elle m'a embrassé."_

Oh, c'était pas lui qui avait fait le premier pas, surprenant tiens...

 _" - Et en plus, elle préférait que ça ne s'ébruite pas trop._

 _\- Pourquoi ça ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas insisté. J'imagine qu'elle avait peur de la réaction de Lexa, tout est si fragile entre elle et sa sœur qu'elle n'a pas voulu tout détruire._

 _\- Qu'elle se rassure, Lexa s'en cogne royalement. Et dans tous les cas, pourquoi elle flippait ? Je veux dire, si c'était moi qu'elle se tapait, je pourrais comprendre, mais toi... T'es pas assez proche de Lexa pour ça._

 _\- Encore une fois, j'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi. Peut-être qu'elle redoutait ce que Lexa pourrait penser de moi après._

 _\- Quoi ? Qu'à cause de ça elle Lexa pense que tu étais attiré par elle ? C'est stupide. En plus, elles ont beau être jumelles, quand tu les côtoies plus de 5 minutes, elles se ressemblent pas tant que ça..._

 _\- Ah bon ? Enfin je veux dire, évidemment, y'a des détails qui diffèrent, mais la ressemblance est quand même très, très marquante._

 _\- De loin certes. Mais Lexa est plus athlétique. Là où t'as l'impression que tu peux casser Héra en deux, Lexa dégage beaucoup plus de force. Leur démarche aussi est vachement différente, mais je saurais pas expliquer en quoi. Et leurs yeux. Ceux de Héra sont plus... neutres. Je veux dire, ils sont d'une très jolie couleur verte, mais ceux de Lexa sont émeraudes, c'est pas très commun c'est pour ça que j'ai remarqué, et tu peux déceler son état d'esprit en fonction de leur teinte._

 _\- J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit toi qui me fasse remarquer ça... Jules qu'est-ce que tu fous encore... ?_ me lança-t-il d'une voix pleine de dépit.

 _\- Je joue au golf ! A ton avis je fais quoi ?"_

J'écrasai l'extrémité d'un bout de bois sur le sol pour le faire voler sur mon tas.

 _" - Une explication sur le pourquoi du comment ?_

 _\- Je peux plus me baisser, j'ai trop de branches dans les mains._

 _\- Ne porte pas tout d'un coup alors ! Fais des allers-retours !_

 _\- Tu rigoles, c'est pour les faibles ! Admire le talent !"_

Je réitérai ma manœuvre.

 _" - Non Jules pas celle-là il y a un..._

 _\- Putain ! Mon œil !_

 _\- Caillou dessus..."_ finit-il.

* * *

 _" - Tu m'épuises... Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai amené..._

 _\- Compatis Lexa, j'ai mal bordel..."_

J'étouffai un petit cri lorsque Jackson termina le dernier point de suture et me posa de la glace sur la figure. Au final, mon œil n'avait pas été touché, mais le caillou m'avait bien défoncée l'arcade sourcilière.

 _" - Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui est arrivé._

 _\- Tant mieux, je comptais pas te le dire !"_

Lexa m'aida malgré tout à me remettre sur pied pour me ramener au camp, où Héra venait d'allumer avec grande classe un énorme feu de camp. Jasper, Nevi et Monty s'activaient pour déposer des rondins de bois tout autour pouvant servir de sièges, tandis qu'un peu plus à l'écart, Lincoln et Kane discutaient du chemin restant à parcourir. Nyko et O étaient apparemment partis chercher à manger et pour finir, Murphy, toujours aussi branleur, nous regardait de loin appuyé contre un arbre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la nuit commença à tomber. Bien que rentrés bredouille en terme de viande, les 2 chasseurs nous rapportèrent nombreuses plantes et racines en tout genre. En temps normal, j'aurais fait la gueule à l'idée d'avoir à bouffer de l'herbe, mais dans le cas présent, j'avais vraiment la dalle. Peu à peu, tout le monde s'installa autour du feu, même Murphy qui était tombé dans un profond sommeil, bien décidé à enfin attaquer notre dîner. Nyko (décidemment, cet homme était d'une polyvalence !) commença à faire cuire quelques racines et à les distribuer. J'empoignai alors le sac qui me les avait brisé toute la journée pour que celui-ci serve enfin à quelques choses.

 _" - J'hallucine, t'as apporté une glacière ?_ s'étonna Murphy en me voyant extraire difficilement l'objet de mon sac.

 _\- Et pas seulement !"_

Je lui lançai un sachet de chamallows.

 _" - Ne me remercie pas et fais passer !"_

Le regard hystérique de mes amis me plaça immédiatement au stade de Messie. Seuls nos bons amis originaires de la Terre furent quelque peu méfiants face aux friandises. Lexa, assise à ma gauche, contempla dubitativement la sucrerie, la tournant et le retournant dans tous les sens comme s'il allait exploser. Devant l'engouement avec lequel sa femme enfournait son troisième bonbon (et après c'était moi qui arrêtait pas de bouffer ?!), elle se décida à le porter à sa bouche.

 _" - Attends !"_

Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

 _" - Arrête je vais pas te le manger."_

J'enlevai une des baguettes de la main de Murphy qui était en train de fouiller tout mon sac et fixai le chamallow dessus. Après l'avoir fait griller quelques instants (bon, après l'avoir fait tomber puis en avoir fait regriller un autre... Bon d'accord, 2 autres !), je tendis le morceau de bois à mon amie.

 _" - Fais gaffe c'est chaud"_ , la prévins-je.

Au sourire satisfait qui se dessina sur son visage en croquant dans la guimauve, j'en déduis qu'elle apprécia. Qu'elle apprécia beaucoup d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle se pencha pour en prendre un autre immédiatement. Depuis mon arrivée ici, je lui avais déjà fait goûter beaucoup de "spécialités" de l'Arche, et les bonbons étaient sans aucun doute ce qui entraient le plus facilement dans ses bonnes grâces. Son histoire d'amour nouvelle avec les dragibus commençait à concurrencer sérieusement celle avec les bougies ! Clarke avait raison, Lexa était vraiment trop mignonne parfois, difficile de la prendre au sérieux lorsqu'elle se jetait sur de la guimauve comme une gamine de 8 ans ! Je lui glissai discrètement un autre paquet, aromatisé à la fraise cette fois-ci.

 _" - Et qu'est-ce que t'as dans ta glacière ?_ s'impatienta mon frère qui la fixait depuis 10 minutes.

\- _Ah ça je sais que ça va vous plaire !"_

J'alignai sur le sol un pack de bière, 2 bouteilles de rhum, une de vodka, une de Manzana (oui je sais, l'alcool du faible), des jus de fruits et des sodas.

 _" - Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?_

 _\- J'en dis que ça a dû être un cauchemar à transporter !"_

Jasper se saisit des bières et commença à les décapsuler. Quand vint le tour de Kane, celui-ci hésita quelques instants avant de se saisir de la canette.

 _" - C'est bon Chancelier !_ l'encourageai-je. _Oubliez que vous avez l'âge d'être notre père et détendez-vous un peu !_

 _\- Je n'ai pas l'âge de..._

 _\- Bah si un peu,_ le taquina Skai Prisa en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson, vous _sortez avec ma mère."_

Vaincu, il accepta la bière que lui tendait toujours Jasper et en bu 2 longues gorgées, ce qui provoqua un fou-rire général.

 _" - A la tienne, petit raton-laveur."_

Je penchai ma bouteille dans sa direction.

 _" - Je vais arracher tous tes points de suture..."_

Elle trinqua malgré tout.

* * *

La suite de la soirée se déroula à merveille, malgré un petit coup de gueule de Nyko qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on n'avait pas amené d'alcool local. La raison était simple, on jouait pas dans la même cours. Leur alcool arrachait la gueule ! Nous restâmes à la bière jusqu'à ce que le pack soit vide.

 _" - Bon alors, qui a une bonne histoire à raconte ?_ demandai-je pour la troisième fois.

 _\- Raconte, toi, puisque t'y tiens autant._

 _\- Très bien Murphy, tu l'auras voulu ! Préparez-vous à tremble mes amis ! Il y a de ça très longtemps, ici même..._

 _\- Ici même ?_

 _\- Pas littéralement ici même, ici même sur Terre quoi. Maintenant tais-toi, tu vas foutre en l'air mon histoire ! Il y a de ça très, très longtemps, avant que la Terre ne soit ravagée par les bombes nucléaires, il existait une pratique pour punir les criminels : la condamnation à perpétuité._

 _\- Et c'est supposé être mieux que la condamnation à mort ?_

 _\- La ferme ! C'est mon histoire, c'est moi qui raconte ! L'histoire tragique qui nous attend ce soir n'est autre que le destin funeste d'une de ces condamnée. Qui était cette femme, et qu'avait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation ne nous importent peu. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que cette femme était prête à tout pour échapper à sa punition. Elle était riche, et cet argent, à défaut de lui avoir éviter la prison, allait l'en sortir. C'est pourquoi elle négocia sa liberté avec le croque-mort attitré de la prison. Au passage, un croque-mort était un individu chargé de s'assurer qu'une personne était bien morte. Bref, toujours est-il qu'il passa un marché avec cet homme, en échange d'une somme d'argent importante permettant au croque-mort de lui payer une intervention chirurgicale, le croque-mort acceptait de mettre au point un plan assurant sa liberté. En effet, au sein de la prison de laquelle elle était prisonnière, un son spécifique annonçait la mort de quelqu'un : le bruit d'une cloche. Le plan était donc simple : au prochain tintement de la cloche, la condamnée allait se glisser dans le cercueil dans lequel reposerait le mort. Elle attendrait ensuite patiemment à l'intérieur que celui-ci soit enterré, et dès que cela sera chose faite, le croque-mort viendrait armé d'une pelle afin de la déterrer, et ensuite empocher son gain. Quelques temps plus tard, la condamnée entendit le son caractéristique qu'elle attendait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se faufila dans la pièce noir renfermant le cercueil et se glissa dans celui-ci, trouvant une place entre le bois et le corps froid. Elle sentit qu'on la transportait, et qu'on la mettait sous terre. Les heures passèrent, plus douloureuses et inquiétantes les unes que les autres. Au bout d'un certain temps, commençant à vraiment paniquer, elle décide d'allumer une allumette afin d'apporter une lumière réconfortante dans la petite boite. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit que le mort à ses côtés n'était autre que..._

 _\- Le croque-mort en question._

 _\- Cette fois je vais te buter Murphy !"_

Joignant le geste à la parole, je me levai brusquement, tout juste retenue par Lincoln et Lexa qui, je le craignais, s'était endormie lors de mon histoire (bon, elle était bien au chaud dans les bras de sa femme, son nez dans le creux de son cou, elle avait l'air vachement bien installée donc on lui pardonne...).

 _" - T'as foutu en l'air mon histoire ! Et comment tu savais comment ça allait finir hein ?!_ criai-je en continuant de me débattre.

 _\- Bah en même temps, c'était assez prévisible..._

 _\- N'en rajoute pas Jasper !_

 _\- Je déteste dire ça, répondit le principal intéressé, mais il a pas tort. On l'avait vu venir. En plus, je la connaissais cette histoire, c'est "Final Escape" de la série "Alfred Hitchcock presents". Je peux même te dire que c'est la saison 1, épisode 8."_

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un d'aussi passionné par les histoires d'horreur que moi, c'était Murphy. Avant d'être incarcérer, je l'avais croisé plus d'une fois en train de regarder des épisodes d'Alfred Hitchcock presents ou de The Twilight Zone dans la salle télé. Mais il était vraiment obligé de foutre en l'air mon histoire ?! Lincoln finit par avoir le dessus et me força à me rassoir, non sans subir mes cris et injures.

 _" - Tu paies rien pour attendre Murphy..."_

Il soupira et prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

 _" - Tu me ferais presque peur... Si bien que moi, je vais vous raconter une histoire d'horreur ! Et croyez-moi, vous allez pas en dormir de la nuit !"_

Lexa reprit sa position initiale, totalement pas excitée par la perspective d'écouter Murphy.

 _" - Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Jeff The Killer ?_

 _\- Oui"_ , mentis-je.

Ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge, j'avais déjà entendu le nom du personnage, mais je n'étais pas très portée sur les légendes urbaines. J'avais tenté de m'y intéresser à plusieurs reprises, mais faire le tri entre les rares vraiment flippantes et le ramassis de conneries que l'on pouvait trouver était des plus éprouvants... Je savais que Jeff The Killer était le protagoniste d'une creepypasta, ces histoires effrayantes qui circulaient sur internet, du moins qui avaient circulé sur internet avant qu'on se retrouve dans l'espace. Sur l'Arche, bien que pas mal d'entre elles avaient été inscrites dans de rares recueils, la plupart survivait grâce au bouche à oreille. Mais bon, Murphy avait bousillé mon histoire, j'allais pas me gêner avec la sienne !

 _" - Jeff était un petit garçon de 13 ans. Son père venait d'être muté, aussi il décida de déménager avec sa famille afin d'être plus proche de son lieu de travail._

 _\- Oh là là, terrifiant..._ ironisai-je.

 _\- Jeff et son frère, Liu, n'avaient pas à se plaindre de leur nouvelle maison, plus grande, plus confortable... Le jour de leur arrivée, la voisine et son fils vinrent se présenter, et les inviter à la fête donnée pour l'anniversaire du jeune garçon. Jeff n'était pas très emballé par l'idée, mais sa mère lui ordonna de faire un effort afin de se faire de nouveaux amis._

 _\- Et on est censés avoir peur là... ?_

 _\- Le lendemain, les 2 frères se rendirent à l'arrêt de bus, afin d'attendre le véhicule qui les emmèneraient à l'école. Mais à peine installés sur le banc, 3 garçons vinrent à leur rencontre. Ils s'en prirent d'abord à Liu, qui donna son portefeuille sans broncher, préférant éviter une confrontation physique..._

 _\- Quel faible..._

 _\- Mais Jeff lui, ne se laissa pas faire. Il s'en prit aux trois garçons, malgré les protestations de son frère. Ce qui aurait dû être une simple bagarre entre garçons dérapa en bien plus que cela lorsque Jeff attrapa le couteau d'un des garçons. Tout le monde s'en sortit vivants, mais les agresseurs furent suffisamment blessés pour attirer l'attention des autorités. Quelques jours plus tard, des policiers frappèrent à la porte de Jeff. Malgré les aveux de Jeff, Liu, prêt à tout pour protéger son frère, porta le chapeau à sa place et fut arrêté. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Jeff sombra dans la déprime. Jusqu'au jour de la fête d'anniversaire de leur voisin, où Jeff se rendit malgré lui, forcé par ses parents qui, inquiets, voulaient lui changer les idées._

 _\- Laisse-moi deviner, à la fête il a recroisé les trois connards ?"_

Murphy faisait de son mieux pour m'ignorer, mais l'accentuation prononcée sur certains mots montraient que je commençais à vraiment l'agacer.

 _" - Malgré ses réticences, il s'amusa vraiment à la fête, oubliant son frère pour la première fois depuis son arrestation. Mais son bonheur ne fut que de courte durée, puisqu'il tomba nez à nez avec les 3 garçons responsables de l'emprisonnement de son frère._

 _\- Bah tiens qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit !_

 _\- Mais tu vas la boucler à la fin ! Un terrible combat s'en suivit, durant lequel Jeff tua deux de ses adversaires sauvagement. Malheureusement pour lui, le troisième le piégea dans la salle de bain et parvint à lui renverser de l'eau de javel sur le corps. Il lança alors une allumette sur Jeff qui s'enflamma, la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir fut le visage de ses parents, alertés par ses cris. Il se réveilla à l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard, le visage ainsi que le reste du corps bandé. Ses parents, à son chevet, lui annoncèrent que plusieurs témoins avaient vu que les garçons étaient à l'origine des bagarres, et que cela suffirait à innocenter son frère. Plus tard, toujours en convalescence à l'hôpital, le chirurgien proposa à Jeff ainsi qu'à son frère et ses parents de voir l'état de son visage, tout en rappelant qu'ils avaient fait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Une fois ses bandages retirés et un miroir en main, Jeff pu enfin voir son reflet : ses lèvres étaient sombres et dénuées de chair, sa peau avait blanchi et avait une texture craquelée, et ses cheveux avaient noirci. "Ce n'est pas si mal", lui assura son frère, tentant de la rassurer. "Pas si mal..." murmura Jeff. "Non, c'est magnifique, regardez comme je suis beau !" Le médecin assura à ses parents que le comportement anormal de Jeff n'avait rien d'affolant, qu'il était probablement dû à la dose importante de calmants qu'il avait reçu. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. La nuit même, la mère de Jeff fut réveillée par des bruits en provenance de la cuisine. L'image qu'elle vit resta graver dans sa mémoire : son fils, un couteau à la main, s'était entaillé la peau afin d'y dessiner un énorme sourire. Quant à ses yeux, ceux-ci étaient entourés de noir cendre. "Je ne pouvais plus sourire, ça me faisait trop mal, alors je me suis dessiné un grand sourire sur le visage, pour être toujours heureux de me regarder. Et comme mes yeux se fermaient sans que j'en ai le contrôle, je me suis brûlé les paupières, afin de pouvoir toujours me contempler." Jeff était devenu fou, il coursa sa mère avec le couteau et l'assassina violemment, avant de faire de même avec son père. Puis il se dirigea dans la chambre de Liu, et la dernière chose que celui-ci pu voir fut le grand sourire de son frère, suspendant le couteau au-dessus de sa tête, et murmurant d'une voix psychotique "Endors-toi."_

 _\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, on s'est tous endormis avec ton histoire..._

 _\- C'est tes paupières que je vais brûler !"_

Je sautai de mon siège pour esquiver l'attaque de Murphy, réveillant Lexa au passage (parce que même si c'était pour me foutre de sa gueule, j'avais pas tort, ils étaient beaucoup à avoir piqué du nez !).

 _" - Sérieusement, vous êtes les deux supposés être les plus portés sur les histoires flippantes et vous avez rien de mieux ? Vos histoires craignent, et en plus elles nous parlent pas ! A la limite, celle de Jules parlait de condamnés mais bon..._ s'énerva Octavia.

 _\- Tu veux savoir ce qui est le plus effrayant ? reprit Murphy. C'est que Jeff The Killer n'a jamais été retrouvé depuis. Mais on trouve plusieurs témoignages relatant d'horribles assassinats au couteau. Un petit garçon aurait même réussi à lui échapper et à raconter à la police avoir vu une silhouette sombre aux yeux et cheveux noirs et à la peau blanche, murmurant dans le sourire gravé sur son visage, en mémoire à son frère, à l'oreille de ses victimes..._

 _\- Endors-toi..."_

O hurla et fit un bond de 2 mètres de long, insultant Lincoln de tous les noms pour le coup de flippe qu'il venait de lui faire. Je m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'il se prenne au jeu et chuchote tranquillement à l'oreille de sa petite-amie la phrase de Jeff, mais c'était assez marrant ! Une fois la jeune guerrière calmée et tout le monde bien réveillé, nous décidâmes de commencer les jeux à boire avec un traditionnel "J'ai jamais...", profitant de l'ignorance des Grounders pour les entrainer dans le jeu. Seuls Kane et Jackson refusèrent de jouer, et ils s'en sortirent aussi bien uniquement parce qu'il fallait que quelqu'un reste sobre (et si dans ce quelqu'un il y avait un médecin, c'était pas plus mal), et aussi empêche Lexa de nous tuer une fois qu'elle aurait compris ce qu'elle venait exactement de promettre à Clarke et moi. Je commençai assez light avec un verre de Manzana.

 _" - Quelles sont les règles de ce jeu ? Et pourquoi y-a-t-il nécessité d'avoir un verre avec soi ?_

 _\- Tu vas comprendre. En gros, chacun notre tour, on doit commencer une phrase par "Je n'ai jamais, Ô grand jamais..." et ajouter derrière quelque chose que l'on a fait ou pas. Tout ceux qui ont déjà fait ce qui a été décrit doivent boire une gorgée de leur verre._

 _\- Mais il est aisé de mentir dans ce jeu..._

 _\- C'est vrai, mais crois-moi au bout de 2 ou 3 tours, les gens commencent à dire des trucs qu'ils sont sûrs que quelqu'un a déjà fait. Et tu t'es engagée Lexa, maintenant t'es obligée de jouer le jeu ! Murphy, à toi l'honneur !_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais Ô grand jamais embrassé Clarke Griffin._

 _\- Salopard..._ grommelai-je en buvant une gorgée en même temps que Lexa. _Mais attends, comment tu sais ça toi ?!_

 _\- Je ne le savais pas, mais maintenant oui !_

 _\- Vous devrez me raconter ça !_ exigea O la bouche grande ouverte.

 _\- Je n'ai jamais Ô grand jamais... cassé la vitre de la salle de retenue de l'Arche !_ enchaina Nevi.

 _\- Vous êtes vraiment des chiens..."_

Je bus ma deuxième gorgée, accompagnée par Clarke cette fois-ci.

 _" - Je n'ai jamais Ô grand jamais... Héra réfléchit quelques instants... été menacée par notre frère !"_

Et bam, rebelote pour Clarke et moi ! Ce fut au tour de Nyko.

 _" - Je n'ai jamais Ô grand jamais... été attaqué par un démembreur._

 _\- Je vous déteste tous..."_

Lincoln, Octavia, Jasper et Monty enchainèrent tous les 4 avec des questions me visant directement, si bien que je dus me resservir un verre.

 _" - C'est ton idée en même temps, de te lancer dans ce genre de jeux puérils..._ constata malheureusement très justement Lexa.

 _\- Je n'ai jamais Ô grand jamais..."_

Je me préparai à avaler une nouvelle gorgée, persuadée que Clarke ne m'épargnerait pas non plus.

 _" - Préparé de space brownies."_

A la surprise générale, seuls Jasper et Monty descendirent leur verre (ce n'était pas qu'eux boivent qui était étonnant, mais plutôt que moi j'y échappe !).

 _" - Merci Clarke, c'est gentil... Et surprenant._

 _\- Ce n'est pas de la gentillesse, j'ai juste peur des représailles."_

Plutôt intelligente la petite Griffin. Grâce à son petit manège, elle éviterait de boire quand ce serait à mon tour, vu que j'avais déjà prévu ma question.

 _" - Je n'ai jamais Ô grand jamais joué à ce jeu auparavant._

 _\- Putain Lexa, pas toi aussi..."_

Je bus encore une fois accompagnée de tous les 100 ici présents.

 _" - A mon tour ! Je n'ai jamais Ô grand jamais cherché à m'acharner sur Jules lors d'un jeu à boire !"_

Et bim ! Tout le monde bût à part Clarke qui avait prévu le coup et Murphy.

 _" - Tu te fous de ma gueule John Murphy ?!_

 _\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne savais pas que tu avais embrassé Clarke. Je ne te visais pas."_

* * *

Le jeu continua encore quelques tours avant de, comme d'hab, dégénérer. Là où c'était plus étonnant, c'était entre qui ça avait dégénéré. Que je fasse partie du lot n'était pas surprenant, mais que je joue aussi fort contre Lexa n'était pas prévu ! En effet, malgré le début d'intégration de la commandante à notre groupe, personne n'osait vraiment la cibler parce que... Bah parce que c'était la boss quoi, et t'emmerdais pas la boss si tu voulais éviter les problèmes ! De la secousse, c'était la plus sobre d'entre nous, et par conséquent la seule à avoir encore les idées suffisamment claires pour me viser à chaque fois que c'était son tour. Comme j'en avais vite eu marre, malgré l'alcool qui me montait à la tête, je faisais pareil de mon côté, et tout ça avait fini par un abandon généralisé de tous les autres qui maintenant nous regardaient Lexa et moi nous tirer dans les pattes.

 _" - Je n'ai jamais Ô grand jamais poussé quelqu'un de haut de la tour !_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais Ô grand jamais perdu la finale du Tridgerplaid !_

 _\- J'ai jamais (oui ça devenait trop long à dire donc on raccourcissait les phrases) empalé la reine des salopes !_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais été alertée qu'un tir de fusées de détresse aurait lieu lors de mon mariage !"_

Nous nous retournâmes vers Jasper et Monty qui n'avaient pas touché à leur verre.

 _" - Bah quoi, on joue plus no..._

 _\- Buvez !_ ordonnâmes en cœur.

 _\- J'ai jamais couché dans mon lit, et quand je dis mon lit c'est mon lit à moi !_

 _\- Tu dois boire aussi dans ce cas..._ dit-elle en prenant une gorgée en même temps que Clarke.

 _\- Sérieusement, ça devient bizarre là..."_

O frissonna de dégoût.

 _" - On a changé les draps après, et c'était quand Jules avait le pied cassé et dormait dans notre chambre..._ précisa Clarke.

 _\- Je ne suis jamais rentrée dans la tour par effraction !_

 _\- Et je n'ai jamais pleuré devant "La ligne verte" !"_

Ouvrez la parenthèse. J'avais forcé Lexa à regarder ce film de 3 heures. Elle avait tenté de dissimuler qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps à la fin en se cachant derrière un oreiller. Elle avait échoué. Fermez la parenthèse. La moitié des personnes ici présentes commencèrent à se foutre de sa gueule, mais furent clamés par un regard noir meurtrier.

 _" - Je ne me suis jamais cassée le pied en frappant dans un morceau de métal !"_

Cette fois-ci je lâchai mon verre vide et empoignai la bouteille de vodka.

 _" - Ah ouais tu veux jouer ?! On va jouer ! Je n'ai jamais bais..._

 _\- D'accord on va peut-être s'arrêter là avant que quelqu'un ne regrette ses paroles !_ coupa mon frère en m'arrachant la bouteille de la main.

 _\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée !"_ approuva Clarke en empêchant sa femme de prendre la bouteille de rhum.

La brune lui lança un regard de détresse, pas prête à abandonner le combat.

 _" - Clarke, rends-moi ceci je te prie._

 _\- Crois-moi, tu veux éviter de te ridiculiser sous l'emprise de l'alcool._

 _\- Je ne suis pas ivre._

 _\- A peine !"_

Elle avait presque autant bu que moi, et la perspective de devoir un jour me relever m'épouvantait ! Pourtant, comme à son habitude, elle se mit debout avec classe, grâce et élégance, comme si son taux d'alcoolémie n'aurait pas suffit à faire faire 3 tours à l'éthylotest.

 _" - Aller viens, on va faire un tour pour te dégriser un peu."_

Les 2 jeunes femmes partirent en direction du lac. Je rejoignis Jasper, Monty et O qui jouaient à un action ou vérité, bien décidée à tout faire pour ne plus avoir à boire une gorgée de plus. Ce fut lorsque je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements sous la température avoisinant les 5 degrés à danser le madison sans musique après avoir dévoilé suffisamment de secrets honteux pour remplir la bibliothèque du congrès que je me décidais à arrêter.

* * *

L'alcool me montait dangereusement à la tête. J'avais déjà été bien plus mal que ça, mais le monde qui commençait à devenir tangent autour de moi m'indiquait que je ferais mieux d'arrêter de picoler si je voulais encore répondre de mes actes, et surtout ne pas avoir la gueule de bois le lendemain. Je décidai de m'aérer l'esprit et de faire un petit tour. Je saisis une lampe torche tout en promettant à mon frère de ne pas trop m'éloigner. Il proposa même de m'accompagner, mais je refusai, le laissant à sa copine. Une fois éloignée du camp, je m'appuyai contre un arbre, face au lac. Quelques minutes plus tard, le monde me parut un peu moins flou. Je réalisai alors que je n'étais pas seule. J'entendis quelques gloussements. Je me relevai, un peu trop rapidement peut-être car les décors se remirent à tanguer.

 _" - Aller viens Lexa._

 _\- Je ne crois pas..._

 _\- S'il te plait, j'ai toujours voulu prendre un bain de minuit._

 _\- Il n'est pas minuit, et je suis encore habillée._

 _\- Je peux remédier à ça chose tu sais..."_

Lexa s'avoua vaincue et rejoignit sa femme dans l'eau. Je reconnus les cliquetis du métal de ses armes et de son armure heurtant le sol. Clarke s'empressa de s'accrocher à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément.

 _" - Hum... Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime..._

 _\- Je pense en avoir une petite idée."_

Elle se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres, et descendit ses mains...

Je secouai violement la tête. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait encore ? J'étais vraiment en train de mater mes deux meilleures amies en train de s'envoyer en l'air ?! Mettant cela sur le compte de l'alcool, je repartis en direction du campement, mais fus stoppée dans ma course.

 _" - Tu joues les voyeuses maintenant ?_

 _\- Putain Murphy ! Tu m'as fait peur..._

 _\- Désolé."_

Il but une gorgée de bière et me tendit la cannette. Je refusai poliment.

 _" - Si je bois encore une goutte d'alcool, je vomis._

 _\- C'est du Dr Pepper, pas de la bière. Je ne trouvais pas de verres._

 _\- Oh."_

J'acceptai alors et m'assis à ses côtés, contre un arbre.

 _" - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Murphy ?_

 _\- Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit à Pike quand il m'a demandé ce que je verrais sur le sol ?_

 _\- Que tu survivrais._

 _\- Et bien voilà ce qui m'arrive, je survis._

 _\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu survivais déjà quand t'étais une tête de con et que t'as pendu Bellamy._

 _\- C'est lui qui a commencé._

 _\- Certes. Mais t'as changé quand même. A une époque, tu refusais de te bouger les fesses ne serait-ce que pour une expédition nourriture, et là tu nous accompagnes de ton plein gré en road trip à cheval au fin fond de nul part rencontrer une fille qu'on n'a jamais vu et qui pourrait sans aucun souci nous planter un couteau dans le bide à la seconde où on posera le pied chez elle. Prendre parti contre A.L.I.E, ça c'est de la survie. Là t'as rien à gagner, alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

 _\- On ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, je ne suis pas stupide au point de contester les ordres de Heda comme certaine._

 _\- Elle nous l'a laissé, le choix. T'aurais pu refuser, ou faire partie de l'autre groupe et pioncer tranquillement dans un bon lit chaud sans problème._

 _\- Il faut croire que je m'ennuie à rien faire._

 _\- Je te crois pas._

 _\- C'est la vérité pourtant._

 _\- J'ai un super pouvoir, je sais quand les gens me mentent. Et là Murphy, tu me mens._

 _\- Je commence à regretter d'avoir attiré ton attention. La seule personne plus pénible que toi, c'est toi bourrée._

 _\- Fallait y réfléchir avant. Murphy, dis-moi la vérité._

 _\- ..._

 _\- Tu me laisses pas le choix."_

J'inspirai profondément et commençai à enfoncer mon doigt dans son épaule à intervalles réguliers.

 _" - Aller, aller, aller, dis-le moi, aller, dis-le moi, aller, aller, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, aller, aller, aller, aller, di..._

 _\- La ferme ! Tu commences à me pomper l'air !"_

J'approchai prudemment mon doigt de son bras à nouveau.

 _" - Aller..._

 _\- Ok ça va t'as gagné ! Je me sens coupable ok ?! Pour tout ce qui s'est passé avec Jaha ! Je l'ai suivi dans son délire, j'étais avec lui quand il a balancé ces mecs par dessus bord, et il m'a enfermé pendant des jours dans un espèce d'abri antiatomique, j'étais à deux doigts de me coller une balle dans le crâne, et j'étais le premier à qui il a parlé d'A.L.I.E ! J'ai réussi à foutre le camp avec cette fille, Emori, je suis resté avec elle quelques temps avant de revenir à Arkadia. Peut-être que si j'avais prévenu quelqu'un en revenant, si j'avais vraiment présenté Jaha comme un danger potentiel, on l'aurait pris au sérieux un peu plus tôt, avant qu'il ne distribue ses saloperies à toute la population... Ou si je m'étais affolé lorsque j'ai appris son retour à Arkadia..._

 _\- Tu sais Murphy, tu peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, on a tous ignoré ce qui se trouvait sous nos yeux. Jaha était clairement un problème, mais personne ne pouvait prévoir le bordel qui a suivi._

 _\- Moi si. Tout le monde a pris son cas à la légère parce que personne n'avait vu ce dont il était capable. Moi je le savais, mais encore une fois, je voulais pas m'en mêler._

 _\- Et cette fille avec qui tu étais, Emoji..._

 _\- Emori, je me demande si tu le fais exprès des fois..._

 _\- Ouais Emori, elle est où maintenant ?_

 _\- Je sais pas. On a pris du bon temps ensemble, juste tous les deux, mais j'en ai rapidement eu marre de vivre comme ça. Elle n'a pas voulu venir avec moi, à Arkadia ou à la capitale, ne se sentant pas exactement la bienvenue._

 _\- C'est une des expatriés ?_

 _\- Ouais, quelque soit leur appellation, c'est ça._

 _\- Tu l'aimais ?_

 _\- Non. Mais j'aurais bien aimé, ça aurait été plus simple. T'as déjà été amoureuse ?"_

Pour une fois, je réfléchis sérieusement à la question. Mais aussi loin que je me souvienne, la réponse restait négative.

 _" - Non, jamais._

 _\- Moi oui."_

Je préférai ne pas chercher plus loin. Pour quelqu'un comme Murphy, autant de révélations étaient déjà énorme, et rien de bon n'en sortirait si jamais je cherchais plus loin. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il en ait dit autant, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas, mettant cela sur le compte de l'alcool. Je changeai de sujet.

 _" - Murphy ?_

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Y'a un truc qui me tracasse, depuis quand tu te sens coupable de quoique ce soit ? T'as fait des choses bien pires qu'ignorer Jaha, et même si les conséquences sont assez hardcores pour le coup, ça me surprend que tu te sentes mal au point de vouloir nous aider pour tout et n'importe quoi sans rien demander ou attendre en retour..._

 _\- Si j'avais agi, tu n'aurais peut-être pas vécu ce cauchemar..."_

Je m'étranglai avec mon soda sous le coup de sa révélation.

 _" - Quoi ?!"_

Je fus coupée par ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il passa sa main dans mon cou. Embarquée dans la folie du moment, j'y répondis quelques secondes avant de réaliser tout ce que ce baiser impliquait. Je me retirai brusquement et me levai dans un sursaut.

 _" - Wow ! C'était quoi ça ?!_

 _\- Jules..._

 _\- C'est de moi que tu parlais ?! T'es amoureux de moi ?!_

 _\- Oui_ , dit-il honnêtement.

 _\- Mais Murphy, putain... Mais ça sort de nul part ! Ou alors c'est encore ma faute et c'est moi qui n'ais rien vu venir... Murphy, je suis vraiment désolée si je t'ai..._

 _\- Tu n'as rien fait, je t'assure._

 _\- Mais... Depuis quand ?_

 _\- Les cours de Pike sur l'Arche._

 _\- Oh bordel, si longtemps que ça... Mais on se détestait à l'époque._

 _\- Tout le monde me détestait, dans ton cas, ce n'était pas réciproque._

 _\- Je suis..._

 _\- Ouais_ , me coupa-t-il, je sais. _Tu es désolée. T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai compris le message, je m'en remettrai."_

Il se leva pour partir en direction du camp.

 _" - Non attends ! S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour... Tu vois quoi..._

 _\- Tu peux me dire que mes sentiments sont partagés ?_

 _\- ... Je suis désolée, mais non._

 _\- Alors dans ce cas, non, tu peux rien faire._

 _\- S'il te plait Murphy, ne le prends pas pour toi..._

 _\- Et comment je devrais le prendre ?_ demanda-t-il sèchement.

 _\- John..._

 _\- C'est une vraie question. Comment je dois le prendre ?_

 _\- ... T'es un mec..._

 _\- Oh je t'en prie, sois au moins honnête avec moi ! Je sais que t'as couché avec Bellamy ! Et aussi pour ton plan à trois avec des Grounders ! T'as aucun problème pour te taper des mecs !_

 _\- Me taper justement, c'est le terme. Mais émotionnellement parlant, quand je m'imagine en couple avec quelqu'un, c'est avec une femme. Et crois-moi, on aurait pu coucher ensemble ce soir, mais je peux te faire ça si tu es amoureux de moi. Même moi je suis pas aussi ignoble..."_

Je mentais clairement, j'étais bi jusqu'au bout des ongles, émotionnellement et sexuellement parlant. Mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire d'autre, je n'avais aucune excuse à part que je n'étais pas attirée par lui de cette façon. Et je ne pouvais pas lui dire cela sans le détruire.

 _" - Merci."_

Il sourit. Pas son petit sourire narquois de salopard, un vrai sourire sincère.

 _" - Pour quoi ?_

 _\- Me mentir. J'apprécie l'effort._

 _\- Je t'apprécie Murphy, beaucoup. J'espère que ça n'a pas tout foutu en l'air..._

 _\- Il me faudra un moment, mais je m'en remettrai. Maintenant je sais._

 _\- Je peux te demander un câlin ?"_

Il me serra dans ses bras et repartit vers le camp. J'attendis 5 minutes avant de prendre la même direction. Tout le monde dormait déjà, à part Kane et Jackson qui surveillaient les alentours. Je discutai un peu avec les 2 hommes avant de rejoindre mon lit de fortune. Je fermai les yeux et somnolai jusqu'à ce que j'entende mes 2 meilleures amies revenir de leur escapade nocturne, essayant désespérément de dissimuler leur cheveux trempés.

 _" - Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusées ?"_

Elles rougirent.

 _" - Vous inquiétez pas, les autres sont trop morts pour s'être rendus compte de quoique ce soit. Lex, tu me réveilles quand c'est notre tour de garde ?_

 _\- Bien sûr."_

Je m'allongeai à nouveau et m'endormis.

* * *

 _" - Jules, lève-toi."_

J'ignorai la voix de Lexa, mais je ne grappillai pas des masses de temps de sommeil puisqu'elle commença à me jeter des cailloux.

 _" - Mais arrête, c'est agaçant !_

 _\- Parle moins fort._

 _\- Pourquoi tu me jettes des cailloux dessus, je t'ai rien fait._

 _\- Tu as toi même exprimé la demande que je vienne te réveiller lorsque ce serait notre tour de garde._

 _\- Et tu pouvais pas me secouer l'épaule comme tout le monde ?"_

Elle désigna Clarke du regard, qui s'était emmêlée d'une façon totalement non naturelle dans ses bras, rendant ainsi tout mouvement impossible.

 _" - Comment elle s'est retrouvée dans cette position ?_

 _\- Aucune idée, j'ai réussi à me redresser mais rien de plus. Est-ce que ça t'ennuie de te lever et de faire une ronde toutes les 15 minutes ?_

 _\- Ai-je le choix ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?_

 _\- Par politesse._

 _\- Toujours mieux que rien..."_

* * *

 _" - Murphy est amoureux de moi et m'a embrassée_ , dis-je en revenant de ma deuxième ronde.

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- D'accord._

 _\- Tu sais Lex, quand je te dis ce genre de choses, j'espère une réponse un peu plus élaborée. Du genre qui me donne l'impression que tu apprécies que je t'ai donné des conseils pour te mettre avec ta femme, que je t'ai rassuré quand tu flippais suite à sa demande et que j'ai officié votre mariage..._

 _\- Tu as raison excuse-moi. Et qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _\- Que c'était étrange. J'ai toujours pensé qu'on ne s'appréciait pas des masses, mais j'avais tort._

 _\- Que comptes-tu faire ?_

 _\- Rien. Je ne peux pas lui dire la seule chose qu'il voudrait entendre, alors je vais faire profil bas avec lui le temps qu'il faudra._

 _\- C'est plus sage effectivement. Ne te sens pas coupable de ne pas partager ses sentiments, tu ne lui as jamais donné de faux espoirs._

 _\- Pas que je sache non._

 _\- Alors il s'en remettra. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais au moins maintenant il ne vit plus dans le doute. Il peut tourner la page._

 _\- Ouais..."_

Je restai silencieuse quelques instants, avant de réaliser que je devais repartir faire une ronde.

" _\- Veux-tu que l'on parle d'autre chose ?_ me demanda-t-elle à mon retour.

 _\- S'il te plait. On en a encore pour combien de temps de route ?_

 _\- Selon les dires de Lincoln, si on part à l'aube et que l'on poursuit notre chemin sans encombre, nous pouvons espérer atteindre le peuple de Luna en début d'après-midi._

 _\- Tant mieux, j'en ai marre d'être à cheval !_

 _\- Nous n'avons voyagé qu'une journée._

 _\- On mettait 3 heures au maximum pour faire le tour de l'Arche, on n'a pas la même notion du temps._

 _\- Je vois._

 _\- C'est quoi l'histoire entre Luna et toi ?_

 _\- Je te demande pardon ?_

 _\- Pourquoi cet empressement pour lui rendre visite ? Je veux bien que la nation des connards fasse pression, mais rien d'ingérable. Alors pourquoi cette envie soudaine de tous nous envoyer là-bas, sans le moindre plan ?_

 _\- Nous avons un plan._

 _\- Ah oui ? Espérer qu'elle accepte de revenir à Polis avec son armée de pacifistes pour calmer les esquimaux qui vivent dans le grand Nord avec les pingouins et les ours polaires, et en cas de refus envoyer une armée pour réduire en cendres son peuple ? Non, on n'a pas de plan. Et si les ambitions de ce trajet n'étaient que politiques, non seulement tu l'aurais fait bien avant, mais en plus t'aurais emmené mieux que la bande de guignols que nous sommes._

 _\- Très bien, je vais te dire la vérité. Déjà il faut que tu saches que je ne vous ai pas menti, à aucun d'entre vous. La stabilité de la Coalition est réellement menacée, et il est impératif que Luna agisse si elle veut conserver sa place en son sein. Et c'est également une vérité que je n'ai pas emmené mes soldats pour lui prouver que je ne cherche pas la guerre. Quant à la solution extrême, je suis quasiment sûre que nous n'en arriverons pas là, c'est juste une mesure de sécurité, pour assurer nos arrières. Je ne pense même pas que le second groupe aura à intervenir. Il est probable que nous soyons faits prisonniers, mais elle nous relâchera facilement. Nous nous rendons là-bas pour les raisons énumérées, mais pas uniquement. Quand Hérakléa a choisi d'emménager à Polis, j'ai proposé de l'aider à aménager la chaumière dans laquelle elle était restée lors de son séjour à la capitale quelques années plus tôt, alors que je ne savais même pas qu'elle se trouvait ici._

 _\- Ouais ça je sais, je vous ai même aidé avec les cartons."_

C'était pas tout à fait vrai, on m'avait demandé mon aide, j'avais utilisé le prétexte de ma jambe encore fragile comme excuse pour ne rien foutre et les regarder travailler.

 _" - Et tu n'es pas sans savoir que Costia a résidé elle-même dans cet endroit._

 _\- Effectivement, Héra l'a mentionnée._

 _\- Costia ne rêvait que d'une chose, en plus de dérober des biens, c'était de découvrir le monde. Elle notait donc ses voyages dans un carnet de bord, mais en tant que hors-la-loi, elle prenait beaucoup de précautions. En plus de tout écrire en anglais car la langue est moins courante, ses vraies destinations et l'endroit où elle cachait ses trésors sont perdus au milieu de faux journaux. Elle écrivait sur 5 carnets en même temps, et dans chacun d'entre eux se trouvait une partie de ses récits, dissimulée parmi de faux itinéraires. Ainsi, même si elle venait à être arrêtée, les fausses pistes lui permettraient de gagner suffisamment de temps pour changer ses plans. J'ai retrouvé plusieurs de ces journaux dans la chaumière. Lorsqu'elle a été... Lorsqu'elle nous a quitté, j'ai ordonné que l'on ne touche pas à cet endroit, et n'y étant jamais allé de moi-même, je n'ai jamais mis la main sur ces écrits. Jusqu'à maintenant. Je les ai emmenés à la tour, je ne voulais même pas les lire, mais je n'ai pas résisté._

 _\- Et ça va ?_

 _\- Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas pu me parler à voix haute de Costia, ni même lire ton propre journal, alors les siens, ça a dû être un calvaire..._

 _\- Non. Ce sont de simples récits de voyage, mon nom n'est pas mentionné une seule fois, directement ou indirectement."_

Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, impossible à dire.

 _" - Je vois, mais c'est quoi le rapport avec Luna tout ça ?_

 _\- Luna était avec moi lorsque nous avons été capturés par les acolytes, ou les pantins devrais-je dire, de Costia. Elle a été enfermée, frappée, humiliée. Vois-tu, Luna et moi étions très proches enfants : nous avons le même âge, nous sommes arrivées à Polis la même année, nous étions les favorites pour recevoir le titre de Heda, même si elle était un cran au-dessus, tout nous rapprochait. Lorsque nous avons été délivrés, elle a commencé à se poser des questions : pourquoi je n'avais pas été enfermée avec eux, pourquoi je n'avais pas les mêmes blessures, pourquoi ma perte de poids était moins conséquente... Et je pense qu'elle a fini par comprendre. Peut-être pas tout, peut-être pas correctement, mais elle a compris l'essentiel._

 _\- Mais comment elle a su ? Selon ce que j'ai lu dans ton journal, Costia n'a jamais montré son visage à personne d'autre que toi. Les autres prisonniers n'auraient même pas dû connaitre son existance..._

 _\- C'est ce que je te dis, elle ne savait pas tout, elle ne connaissait pas les détails, mais elle a compris que j'éprouvais de forts sentiments pour un ou une de nos geôliers. Et elle ne m'a jamais pardonné pour cela. Elle m'ignorait royalement. Puis le Conclave est arrivé, et nous nous sommes retrouvées face à face au deuxième round._

 _\- Et là, elle s'est enfuie._

 _\- C'est ce que tout le monde raconte, mais elle n'a pas fui le combat. Au contraire, elle m'a dominée tout le long. Elle ne voulait pas me tuer, elle voulait me faire mal, me faire payer d'avoir trahi notre héritage. Je l'ai senti dans chacun des coups qu'elle m'a portée. Au bout d'à peine 3 minutes elle m'avait désarmée. Elle aurait pu me tuer, mais à la place elle a jeté ses armes et a continué à se battre avec ses poings. Elle a laissé éclater sa rage et sa colère. J'ai cru que c'était ma fin ce soir là, j'étais étendue sur le sol, je ne pouvais plus bouger, le sang coulait de tous les pores de ma peau. Elle a pris sa lance sur le sol, et juste avant de la planter dans mon cœur, j'ai vu quelque chose dans ses yeux. Ce n'était plus de la colère, mais de la peur, du dégoût. Honnêtement, si les rôles avaient été inversés, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de tuer froidement Luna. Mais là, en la regardant, j'ai su qu'elle, elle ne le ferait pas. Elle a resserré son emprise sur la lance et elle l'a lancé dans le plafond, ce qui a provoqué un éboulement. Elle en a profité pour s'enfuir. La suite du Conclave a été reportée au lendemain, j'ai gagné, et Titus a tout de suite fait appel aux soldats pour poursuivre Luna. J'ai annulé l'ordre. Elle m'avait épargnée, le moins que je puisse faire pour la remercier était de faire de même. Je sais qu'elle connaissait Lincoln depuis longtemps, et je le soupçonne de l'avoir aidé à s'échapper. J'ai été très souvent tentée de lui demander où elle se trouvait, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Jusqu'à ce que je lise ces journaux."_

Elle sortit quelques pages du renflement de sa veste, là où personne ne penserait à chercher, et me les lança.

 _" - Lis les phrases entourées._

 _\- "La vie ici n'est pas si mal. C'est un havre de paix, je pourrais m'y plaire si je ne risquais pas de m'y ennuyer. Si le monde entier était comme ça, peut-être que vous seriez encore avec moi. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je dois retourner à Polis. Le Conclave est terminé, je le sais sinon elle ne serait pas là et moi non plus. Elle dit que c'est dangereux de m'y rendre aussi prématurément, après tout je n'ai échappé aux soldats que de peu la dernière fois. Elle n'a pas tort, mais j'aime vivre dangereusement, je suis cambrioleuse après tout. Je pars dans l'heure, après avoir embrassé L." L ? L comme Luna ?"_

Lexa haussa les épaules.

 _" - Peut-être oui._

 _\- C'est un peu léger._

 _\- Havre de paix, le Conclave est terminé, je le sais sinon elle ne serait pas là. Beaucoup d'indications désignant Luna._

 _\- Et comment tu sais que c'est le vrai journal, et pas un des faux._

 _\- Il y a un seul détail qui permet de différencier le vrai du faux. Elle ne d'adresse directement à quelqu'un que dans une seule version des 5. "Vous seriez encore avec moi.", je pense qu'elle parle à ses parents. Elle parle d'eux également dans d'autres, mais elle ne leur "parle" pas, elle les mentionne simplement. Je sais que c'est peu comme preuve, mais si Luna et Costia étaient liées d'une quelconque façon... Ce n'est pas qu'une question sentimentale, cela pourrait remettre en cause toutes les raisons politiques nous alliant au peuple de l'eau._

 _\- Je comprends, t'as pas à te justifier. Et Clarke, est-ce qu'elle sait tout ça ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Tu lui mens dès les premières semaines de votre mariage ? Bravo._

 _\- Ce n'est pas mentir que de cacher une partie de la vérité. Quel serait l'intérêt de tout lui dévoiler, si c'est simplement une coïncidence, alors nul besoin de l'inquiéter pour rien, et sinon nous aurons encore suffisamment de temps pour aborder le sujet."_

Un bruit résonna derrière nous. Lexa avait saisi son arme sans bouger pour autant, et j'avais bondi sur mes 2 pieds, prête à en découdre. Nous nous relaxâmes en comprenant que ce n'était que Jasper qui avait fait tomber une bouteille en se retournant dans son sommeil.

 _" - Jules, tu peux prendre ma place s'il te plait. J'aimerais me dégourdir les jambes, mais je ne veux pas la réveiller."_

Je m'exécutai et passai mon bras autour de la blonde pour l'empêcher de basculer.

 _" - Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais que tout ce que je viens de te raconter reste entre nous._

 _\- Bien sûr, tu peux me faire confiance Lex._

 _\- Merci. Dors si tu le souhaites, je peux assurer la garde par moi-même._

 _\- Ok. Réveille-moi au moindre bruit suspect._

 _\- Bien sûr."_

Elle s'éloigna. Quand elle fut hors de portée visuelle et auditive, je me penchai vers Clarke, dont les yeux étaient maintenant grands ouverts.

 _" - T'as tout entendu ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Et ça va ? Pas trop fâchée contre elle ?_

 _\- Non, grâce à toi. Merci de lui avoir posé la question, maintenant je sais pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé._

 _\- Je t'en prie Skai Prisa. Dors maintenant."_

* * *

Le reste du voyage fut un calvaire. L'Enfer pur et simple. Nous n'avions pas été gentiment réveillé par le gazouillis de oiseaux et l'odeur du petit-déjeuner qui nous attendait non non, mais par un putain de CATACLYSME ! En moins d'une seconde, nous étions passés d'un petit soleil sympathique venant nous chatouiller les paupières à l'aurore à une vague déferlante de pluie glaciale ! Les chevaux s'étaient complètement affolés et nous n'avions pu retenir que 4 d'entre eux (pas évident quand on était 13 !), nos sacs de couchage étaient trempés, tout comme les vêtements que nous avions mis à sécher la veille. Les sacs à dos avaient pris l'eau, donc les seuls produits encore mangeables étaient les bonbons que j'avais rangé dans ma glacière ne sachant pas où les mettre. De même pour le matériel de soin, plus aucun pansements ou bandages n'étaient utilisables, même celui que j'avais sur la figure s'était cassé la gueule ! Bref, le temps était tellement dégueulasse qu'on avait pris que le minimum viable pour continuer le trajet à pied, et nous avions laissé tout le reste avec les chevaux, bien attachés à un arbre. Du coup, on avait plus de 4 heures de retard sur le parcours initial, l'encre de la carte déjà pas très utile à la base de Lincoln dégoulinait la rendant illisible, on était complètement perdus, Jasper s'était lui aussi cassé la gueule, mais dans un ravin (et pas de ma figure comme mon pansement), tout glissait et était tout boueux et dégueulasse... Bref c'était l'APOCALYPSE ! Ce fut sous cette pluie torrentielle que nous sortîmes enfin de la forêt pour arriver à quoi ? A rien bordel ! Rien d'autre que des putains de cailloux au bord de la mer ! On commençait tous à craquer psychologiquement, même Lexa et Lincoln, jusque là les plus calmes d'entre nous.

 _" - Bordel on fait quoi maintenant ?!"_

J'étais obligée de hurler tant le bruit de la pluie couvrait nos voix.

 _" - On doit allumer un feu !_ répondit Lincoln.

 _\- Tu te fous de ma gueule !_ cria Octavia.

 _\- Comment on va allumer un feu sous un torrent pareil ?!_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est le seul moyen de contacter Luna ! Vous voyez les plantes là-bas ? On doit les brûler, elles émettront une fumée verte qui alertera ses gardes !_

 _\- Génial ! Vraiment parfait !_

 _\- On doit construire un abri !_ proposa Jasper. _Quelque chose pour allumer le feu, une fois qu'il aura pris on pourra l'alimenter suffisamment pour qu'il survive !"_

Alimenter mais oui bien sûr !

 _" - Amenez-moi du bois !_ ordonnai-je.

 _\- Pour faire quoi ?! On fera jamais partir un feu !_

 _\- Oh si, avec ça !"_

Je sortis de mon sac les restes des bouteilles que j'avais emmené avec moi. 10 minutes plus tard, un bucher de fortune était sur pied. Je transvasai tout l'alcool dans une seule bouteille.

 _" - Faites gaffe, on n'a qu'un seul essai ! Reculez !"_

Je rependis l'alcool à l'intérieur des branches, espérant qu'elles s'auto-protégeraient un minimum. Je sortis ensuite mon briquet de ma poche.

 _" - Que la lumière soit..."_

Je l'allumai et le lâchai sur le tas de bois. Je fus projetée en arrière par le souffle de l'explosion.

 _" - Et la lumière fut ! Vite, brûlez les feuilles avant que le feu crève !"_

Une épaisse fumée verte jaillit à la seconde où Monty jeta les premières feuilles.

 _" - Souvenez-vous..._ cria ce dernier, _que vos émetteurs se trouvent sur vos vêtements au niveau de vos côtes gauches ! Si l'un d'entre vous est dans une situation critique, arrachez-le et cassez-le, ça enverra un signal de détresse !_

 _\- Mais ne le faites qu'en cas d'extrême urgence !_ précisa Lincoln.

 _\- Super les garçons, mais on fait quoi maintenant ?! Le feu nous a lâché !_

 _\- Maintenant on attend."_

* * *

Attendre n'était déjà pas mon fort, mais attendre sous la pluie qui ne se calmait pas, là c'était trop ! Je craquai au bout d'une heure dans le froid.

 _" - On va pas attendre ici 107 ans ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent à la fin ?!_

 _\- Jules, calme-toi..._

 _\- Oh non mon grand ! Hors de question que je me calme ! Elle est où ta grande amie bordel ?! Et qu'est-ce qui nous garantit qu'elle va venir ?! De la fumée dans le ciel ?! On voit rien à 10 mètres, comment elle aurait voir son nuage ?! Et même si elle l'a vu, qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'elle va se pointer ?! Nan mais à quoi on s'attendait à la fin ?! A ce qu'une bande de shamans nous viennent en aide suite à des signaux de fumée indiens ?! J'en ai marre de ces conneries !_

 _\- Jules..._

 _\- Il n'y a pas de "Jules" qui tiennent ! On va crever d'hypothermie à ce rythme ! Je te jure que s'ils ne se pointent pas dans la minute à venir, je les bute un à un !_

 _\- Jules..._

 _\- Nous sommes là_ , chuchota une voix dans mon dos.

 _\- Et merde..."_

Une aiguille s'enfonça dans mon cou et je m'effondrai sur le sol.

 _" - Les salopards..."_

Je tombai dans les vapes.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre ! Au début, ce chapitre et le suivant ne devait en constituer qu'un seul, mais quand j'ai vu que j'en étais déjà à 11 000 mots, j'ai préféré le couper en 2, comme ça l'attente sera moins longue =) Désolée, pas de Luna pour ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain elle sera là promis ! Petit moment culture du jour, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, l'histoire de Murphy est une des creepypastas les plus connues, celle de Jeff The Killer, que j'ai à peu de choses près reprise de CreepypastaFromTheCrypt, un site web entièrement dédié aux creepypastas et légendes urbaines ! L'histoire de Jules vient de la série "Alfred Hitchcock Presents" comme le fait remarquer Murphy, qui est une série diffusée entre 1955 et 1960 aux Etats-Unis. Hitchcock apparait au début et à la fin de chaque épisode, et en a lui-même réalisé 18. Chaque épisode de cette série est une petite histoire noire à part entière, diffusé en noir et blanc, de la même façon que la série du même genre peut-être plus connue : "The Twilight Zone" ou en français "La Quatrième Dimension" de Rod Serling. Voilà, voilà ^^

Encore une fois, merci d'être arrivé jusqu'au bout, je vous aime tous !

Kisses - DW.


	20. Champion

Yo les amis ! Comment ça va ? Et oui, c'est le vingtième chapitre, si on m'avait dit le 14 février que j'écrirais le chapitre 20, je l'aurais pas cru ! Bref, suite directe du chapitre 19, Jules est (encore) dans les vapes, et la petite bande se dirige lentement mais surement vers Luna et sa plateforme sur l'eau ! Enjoy !

 **L-Kim :** J'aime beaucoup Candle Cove, mais je la connais moins =)

 **OoO-RED-OoO :** Je te rassure, c'est pas lui =) Et oui, petit retour sur Costia, parce que j'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé qu'on en sache un peu plus sur elle dans la série. Voilà voilà, Luna arrive =)

 **KurtCob :** C'est un de mes persos de Creepypasta préféré =)

 **FouyChipita :** Lexacoon, c'est marrant comme nom ça =P Moi aussi je trouve ça trop mignon, et j'ai remarqué que j'avais encore rien dit là-dessus. Effectivement tu l'avais dit, puisque c'est toi qui m'a implicitement suggéré l'idée. Moi aussi je l'aime bien Murphy, il a une des plus belles évolutions de la série, et franchement il m'a jamais déçue parce qu'on sait à quoi s'en tenir avec lui =) On ne saura jamais ce qui s'est passé, mais on peut s'en faire une bonne petite idée, crois-moi I know what you mean ! Petit retour de Costia, et arrivée de Luna, qui me plait bien pour le moment, sauf pour le "Je suis partie parce que j'étais sûre de gagner !", parce que non, mauvaise foi absolue mais PERSONNE ne gagne contre Lexa ! On est d'accord pour dire qu'Ontari est probablement le plus grand potentiel gâché de la série... C'était nulle comme idée, de la buter !

PS : Mine de rien, tu me fais rire avec ton humour en carton =P

* * *

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, suffisamment pour voir Octavia penchée au-dessus de moi, le bras en l'air. Je compris son intention lorsque je sentis ma joue chauffer. Elle arma sa main pour un second round, mais je bloquai le coup.

 _" - Arrête ça, c'est agaçant..._ murmurai-je.

 _\- Désolée_ (Mais bien sûr, elle l'était pas pour un sou !), _on a bien crû que tu te réveillerais jamais._

 _\- M'enterrez pas trop vite."_

Je regardai autour de moi, seuls quelques rayons de lumière filtraient à travers les rares ouvertures du... On était où en fait ?

 _" - On est où en fait ?_

 _\- L'indication la plus précise que je puisse te fournir, c'est qu'on est au milieu de l'eau..._ m'expliqua la guerrière.

 _\- Il s'est passé quoi exactement pendant que j'étais dans les vapes ?_

 _\- Lincoln a réussi à persuader les soldats de Luna de nous laisser aller à sa rencontre, à la condition que nous buvions tous une fiole de liquide, qui nous a tous envoyé au tapis. On s'est tous réveillés petit à petit dans ce gros container._

 _\- Enfin tous, c'est vite dit_ , interrompit Murphy. _On a perdu 2 grounders et Wanheda dans l'affaire..._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Ils ont demandé à Lincoln de ne pas boire la potion_ , répondit Kane. _Quant à Clarke et Lexa, je pense qu'elles ont été emmenées ailleurs._

 _\- Belle déduction Chancelier, si elles sont pas là, j'avais compris toute seule qu'elles étaient ailleurs..."_

Mon ironie ne fut pas relevée pour cause de collision contre... quelque chose apparemment.

 _" - Gyah c'était quoi ça ?!"_

Les portes du container s'ouvrirent, pour laisser place à 4 hommes titanesques, dont Lincoln. Quand Lincoln était le plus petit et le moins musclé d'un groupe, vous saviez que vous étiez mal. Il courut pour prendre sa petite-amie dans ses bras. Les 3 autres gardes me toisèrent du regard (bah oui, évidemment, j'étais la plus près de la porte), je dus lever la tête de pas mal de degrés pour le soutenir, leur regard. Je tentai ma chance et leur tendis la main.

 _" - Salut, moi c'est Jules. On a juste quelques questions à vous poser, que personne ne panique."_

A ma plus grande surprise, un des hommes la saisit, et à ma plus grande souffrance, utilisa sa main libre pour agripper mon bras. Sa poigne impressionnante m'aurait déjà fait grimacer en temps normal, mais la pression exercée sur mes plaies (celles causées par le raton-laveur, vous suivez) me fit hurler de douleur. Je sentis un liquide chaud coulé sur mon bras, les points de suture avaient manifestement lâché. Lincoln ordonna/suggéra au garde de lâcher prise, et je m'effondrai à genoux sur le sol. Nyko et Jackson se précipitèrent sur moi et constatèrent que leur boulot était à recommencer. Les 3 colosses nous invitèrent (pour peu que l'on puisse appeler ça une invitation) à les suivre hors de notre navire de fortune. La première chose que je remarquai fut que la pluie s'était arrêtée. La deuxième, nous étions au milieu de l'océan. La troisième, au milieu de l'océan certes, mais sur une putain de plateforme gigantesque, genre plateforme pétrolière de l'époque ! Autrement dit, si on devait établir un plan de fuite improvisé, c'était cuit. Même les émetteurs d'urgence n'allaient pas servir à grand chose.

 _" - Jules Paxton ?_ m'interpella quelqu'un.

 _\- C'est moi._

 _\- Veuillez me suivre._

 _\- Pour aller où ?_

 _\- Luna a accepté le souhait de Heda et Wanheda. Les instructions de Lexa sont claires "Ramène Jules Paxton, quelque soit ses protestations, et ce avant qu'elle ne touche à quelque chose ou ne parle à quelqu'un"._

 _\- Va mourir Lexa..._ grommelai-je. _Très bien, je te suis, mais les autres ?_

 _\- Chancelier Kane, vous êtes également convié. Quant aux autres, vous êtes libres de vos mouvements au sein de notre clan. Gardez seulement en tête que le moindre geste suspect sera sévèrement puni."_

Mouais, pas très inspirant tout ça. Je comprenais pourquoi Lexa avait tenu à ce que je rapplique rapidement. Nous suivîmes le garde à l'intérieur des murs de la base.

* * *

" _\- Pourquoi Luna souhaite-t-elle s'entretenir avec nous à ton avis ?_

 _\- Je doute que ce soit Luna qui y tienne. Lexa doit vous vouloir parce que vous êtes le chancelier..._

 _\- Mais Clarke est à ses côtés, et en tant qu'ambassadrice, elle en sait presque plus que moi sur..._

 _\- Clarke est aussi sa femme, l'interrompis-je, et Wanheda. Elle est beaucoup de choses, peut-être que Lexa craint que ça ne joue pas vraiment en sa faveur._

 _\- Et quant à toi ?_

 _\- Je vois plusieurs raisons : la première, elle sait que je vais finir par vouloir la retrouver et que j'aurais retourné toute la base pour y arriver, la deuxième, comme Colossum ici présent l'a dit, le moindre geste suspect sera sévèrement puni, autrement dit ça risque de finir en On me bouscule, je réponds vivement, on me casse les genoux, je crève des yeux et tout le monde finit par taper sur tout le monde. Elle veut juste m'avoir à l'œil, et elle peut pas se passer de moi ! Franchement Kane, vous êtes pas très perspicace comme chancelier !_

 _\- J'ai été légèrement pris de cours par les événements ! En à peine 2 mois, il y a eu un mariage improvisé, une explosion de véhicules, A.L.I.E et Jaha et maintenant on est perdus au milieu de l'océan._

 _\- Oh pauvre Marcus, ça va trop vite pour vous, vous commencez à vous faire vieux ?_

 _\- Tu te rends compte que tu parles à ton chancelier ? plaisanta-t-il à moitié._

 _\- Vous êtes pas mon chancelier, s'il faut vraiment me mettre sous les ordres de quelqu'un, c'est ceux de Lexa. Mais ne lui répétez jamais ça, ou je vous jure que je vous arrache la langue !"_

Il sourit, pensant (à tort ou à raison ?) que je n'en étais pas capable.

 _" - Plus sérieusement_ , repris-je, _ça va ? Vous avez l'air pensif depuis le début du voyage..._

 _\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis jamais très serein quand je laisse les arkadians seuls. Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Thelonius Jaha..._

 _\- Je peux comprendre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si ça part en vrilles, ils appelleront Abby et elle ira régler la chose. Elle a été chancelière avant vous après tout, même si de ce que j'en sais, elle a moyennement géré._

 _\- Sans doute oui. Tu sais garder un secret ?_

 _\- Je me demande pourquoi les gens ressentent toujours le besoin de me raconter tous leurs problèmes alors que tout le monde sait que je suis une vraie passoire !_

 _\- Parce qu'après avoir discuté avec toi, nos problèmes nous paraissent moins problématiques._

 _\- C'est un compliment ?_

 _\- Oui. Alors ?_

 _\- Même à Clarke et Lexa ?_

 _\- Surtout pas à Clarke."_

Je pilai net. Oh bordel.

 _" - Oh bordel. Vous voulez demander Abby en mariage pas vrai ?_

 _\- Heu... Mais heu... Comment as-tu deviné ?_

 _\- "Surtout pas à Clarke", et on était en train de parler d'Abby. Vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Depuis longtemps ?_

 _\- Assez, j'ai trouvé la bague deux semaines avant le Tridgerplaid, mais..._

 _\- Mais Clarke a fait sa demande à Lexa et vous vouliez pas leur voler la vedette, comme c'est mignon ! Vous avez prévu de faire ça comment ? Oh je sais, dressez un bébé singe pour qu'il apporte l'écrin !_

 _\- Jules, une bébé singe ?_

 _\- Ou alors, demandez-lui de venir sur le toit d'un des bâtiments, vous vous approchez du bord et vous tombez dans le vide, mais en bas vous aurez prévu des coussins et une banderole avec marqué "Veux-tu m'épouser ?" dessus !_

 _\- Je veux lui faire ma demande, pas lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque._

 _\- Ou bien une piscine à balles, vous cachez la bague dedans et..._

 _\- Nous n'avons plus 9 ans._

 _\- Mais j'adorerais un truc comme ça moi ! Ouais vous avez raison, c'est un critère suffisant pour que ça soit une mauvaise idée..._

 _\- J'apprécie ton enthousiasme, mais je veux quelque chose de plus sobre. Un dîner au chandelle, la bague cachée dans une coupe de champagne ou dans le dessert..._

 _\- Hum hum, mauvaise idée, meilleur moyen pour qu'elle s'étouffe avec..._

 _\- Un genou à terre. Tu vois, quelque chose de simple et romantique._

 _\- Et vieux jeu. Mais alors pourquoi vous m'en avez parlé si vous avez déjà tout prévu._

 _\- Comme je te l'ai dit, la manière dont tu as pris ça a relâché un peu la pression._

 _\- Ne paniquez pas Marcus, elle vous aime, je vois pas pourquoi elle dirait non._

 _\- Jake._

 _\- Jake ? Ah papa Griffin ! Elle a donné ses alliances à Clexa pour leur mariage, je pense qu'elle a fait son deuil. Restez calme, il n'y a vraiment pas de raisons qu'elle vous dise non, que ce soit par rapport à Clarke ou Jake, mais si par malheur c'est le cas, c'est pas la fin du monde. Elle vous expliquera le pourquoi du comment, elle va pas vous exhiber sur la place publique pour vous humilier._

 _\- J'imagine que tu as raison._

 _\- J'ai toujours raison."_

J'heurtai le dos de Colossum, ne l'ayant pas vu freiner. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un demi millimètre malgré l'impact.

 _" - C'est ici, au fond du couloir. Frappez et attendez qu'on vous invite à entrer._

 _\- Merci mon grand, et pas un mot de tout ce que tu as entendu hein !"_

Il disparut, tandis que nous nous dirigeâmes vers une porte en bois. Je l'ouvris sans frapper, et les 3 épées qui apparurent sous mon nez me firent comprendre pourquoi j'aurais peut-être dû, frapper.

 _" - Wow ! On se calme ! C'est Jules et Kane, on est invités ! Tout va bien !_

 _\- Baissez vos armes, ordonna calmement une jolie brune, attablée avec mes 2 amies, que j'en déduis être Luna._

 _\- Pour un peuple de pacifistes, vous êtes vachement violent !"_

Nous les rejoignîmes à table après que celle-ci nous l'ait désigné d'un petit coup de tête.

 _" - Vous étiez où vous deux, parce que voyagez dans un container, c'est bien gentil, mais c'est chiant et inconfortable au possible !_

 _\- Jules, chancelier, voici Luna,_ nous présenta Lexa ne prenant pas la peine de me répondre. _Luna, Jules Paxton et le chancelier du Skaikru Marcus Kane._

 _\- Enchantée !"_

N'ayant pas encore compris la leçon, je lui tendis la main, mais heureusement pour moi elle se contenta de la regarder et de me mettre un vent.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?"_

Je dévisageai Clarke, ne sachant pas trop de quoi elle parlait. Je suivis son regard, posé sur mon bras, ou plutôt sur les tâches de sang maculant ma veste.

 _" - Oh, un des colosses a pris mon bras un peu fort et a fait sauter les points. Bon, vous nous faites un petit topo ?_

 _\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire..._ continua la blonde. _Lexa a fait part de nos craintes concernant la nation des Glaces à Luna, celle-ci a refusé de nous aider. Fin de l'histoire, conclut-elle avec un regard assassin._

 _\- Quoi ?! Sale égoïste, si tout le monde se met à se taper sur la gueule, ça sera ta faute !_

 _\- Clarke, Jules, s'il vous plait..._

 _\- Je vois que tu choisis toujours à merveille les personnes qui t'entourent Lexa_ , lança Luna.

 _\- Oh ça va la pacifiste ! C'est quoi le point de comparaison, toi peut-être ?! Lex t'a laissé vivre et toi pour la remercier tu refuses de te pointer aux réunions qui pourraient nous éviter une guerre ! Bon, je te l'accorde c'est très chiant ces réunions mais..._

 _\- Jules..."_

Kane posa sa main sur mon épaule, essayant de calmer mes ardeurs.

 _" - Oui c'est vrai je m'égare, désolée. Bref, tu m'apparais être une belle petite garc... Hum hum hum !"_

Kane avait cette fois-ci plaqué sa main contre ma bouche, pour m'éviter d'insulter Luna, mais si elle l'avait amplement mérité. Lexa le gratifia d'un signe de tête.

 _" - Luna, je crains que tu ne minimises la situation. Comme tu peux t'en douter, mon autorité est contestée par beaucoup depuis l'entrée du Skaikru dans la Coalition. Néanmoins, avec le temps et le recul, les esprits s'éclairent et chacun est forcé d'admettre que vivre en paix avec le peuple du ciel est plus simple et plus sécurisant que de lui faire la guerre. La seule source de conflit est encore et toujours Azgeda._

 _\- Azgeda a toujours été un problème, cela n'est pas nouveau. Et cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que tu as accepté le Skaikru dans ton alliance, sans concerter tes sujets soi dit en passant..._

 _\- En même temps, peut-être que si tu avais été là, t'aurais pu mettre un véto là-dessus..."_

Un homme au fond de la salle se leva, près à dégainer son épée et à me trancher avec. Je sautai sur les genoux de Kane.

 _" - Protégez-moi ou vous pourrez vous passer de mon aide pour votre demande !_

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Jules !_

 _\- Je vous avais dit que j'étais une passoire !_

 _\- Je vais le laisser te découper..._

 _\- Derrick, pose ton arme._

 _\- Derrick ?!_

 _\- Ouvres encore une fois la bouche et je te sors moi-même de cette pièce !_

 _\- Derrick comme dans le père de Niylah ?_

 _\- Niylah..._

 _\- Niylah !_

 _\- Niylah ?_

 _\- Ils ont simplement le même prénom, je doute qu'il nous ait suivi jusqu'ici..._

 _\- Qui est Niylah ?_

 _\- La sex friend de Clarke. Sauf que c'était qu'une fois, et qu'elles sont pas amies. Mais c'était avant Lexa._

 _\- Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de mentionner cela à toutes les personnes que tu croises ? Je vais vraiment te faire du mal un jour..._

 _\- Je peux te rendre ce service ! Derrick !_

 _\- Aaahhh !_

 _\- Non Luna ! Derrick, lâche ton arme !_

 _\- Vous allez demander ma mère en mariage ?! Et vous l'avez dit à Jules et pas à moi ?!_

 _\- Je le sais depuis 5 minutes si ça peut aider..._

 _\- Aahh ! Derrick, finalement reprends ton arme !_

 _\- Je suis perdu..._

 _\- Lâche ton arme !_

 _\- C'est sûr ?_

 _\- Oui !"_

Laissez-moi rendre ça plus clair, dans l'ordre : moi, Clarke, Kane, moi, Kane, Luna, moi, Lexa, moi, Lexa, Clarke, Kane, Lexa, Kane, moi, Clarke, Luna, moi, Lexa, Clarke, moi, Kane (après que j'ai manqué de tuer sa descendance en donnant accidentellement un coup de coude dans ses bijoux de famille en me relevant trop vivement), Derrick, Clarke, Derrick, Luna/Lexa/moi. Bon d'accord, c'était pas forcément plus clair.

 _" - Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, aucun des faits n'est nouveau, reprit Luna comme si on ne venait pas de moitié tous s'insulter les uns les autres. Pourquoi me demander mon aide maintenant ?_

 _\- Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, il était encore possible de contenir la nation des Glaces, mais ces derniers temps, la situation devient critique. Leur ambassadeur m'a fait passer un message très clair..._

 _\- Je croyais que tu l'avais défenestré, leur ambassadeur..._

 _\- Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi la nation des Glaces t'en veut... ?"_ ironisa Luna.

Elle était plus marrante qu'elle en avait l'air la jeune !

 _" - Leur nouvel ambassadeur désigné par le roi Roan._

 _\- Il est gonflé ce type, t'aurais pu le transpercer avec une lance, et à la place t'as planté sa connasse de mère et tu lui as offert un royaume, il pourrait t'être un peu plus reconnaissant !_

 _\- Roan se doit de respecter les souhaits de ses sujets s'il veut rester roi. Son peuple n'est plus satisfait par les termes de la Coalition..._

 _\- Pourquoi cela ?_ la coupa Kane. _En tant que chancelier, je suis bien placé pour reconnaitre que les avantages de la Coalition ne sont plus à démontrer._

 _\- Parce qu'ils sont stupides ?_ proposai-je.

 _\- Pour nous ça vaut le coup_ , répondit Clarke, _parce qu'on débarque ici. Déjà qu'ils ne voient pas d'un très bon œil notre adhésion..._

 _\- Exactement. En tant que nos "alliés"..._

 _\- Notez les gros guillemets._

 _\- Une attaque directe contre le Skaikru sera considérée comme une trahison. Ils ne peuvent pas lancer d'offensive sans avoir tous les clans à dos._

 _\- Je suis perdue là... C'est quoi leur objectif ? Je veux dire, ils nous aiment pas - nous les gens tombés du ciel -, ça j'avais bien compris, mais venir nous chercher des embrouilles, comprendre par là tous nous égorger, qu'ils fassent partie de la Coalition ou pas, ça revient au même non ? On est des alliés, donc les termes du contrat "obligent" tout le monde à nous défendre._

 _\- C'est exact_ , continua notre chef. _L'objectif de la nation des Glaces, celui de Nia du moins lorsqu'elle était encore en vie, était de me renverser afin de placer leur natblida à la tête de la Coalition. Il est évident que celle-ci a profité du climat propice aux tensions pour défier mon autorité. Son objectif reste très ancré dans les esprits de ses guerriers, mais ils savent qu'ils n'ont aucune chance seuls face à l'alliance. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais précédemment, l'ambassadeur de Roan m'a fait part de ce qui nous attendait : pointer du doigt mes erreurs et mes faiblesses pour pousser les autres clans à se rebeller, et rendre le combat plus équitable._

 _\- Roan est vraiment un salopard, il peut pas contrôler ses chiens bordel ?!_

 _\- Roan a payé sa dette en envoyant son ambassadeur me prévenir. Il est maintenant un danger certain._

 _\- Il ne t'aime pas beaucoup qui plus est_ , intervint Clarke, _quand il m'a ramené contrainte et forcée_ (Je souris en voyant Lexa s'enfoncer dans sa chaise, moyennement fière des moyens employés pour ramener sa femme qui ne l'était pas encore à Polis), _il n'a pas mis plus de 24 heures avant d'émettre la possibilité de te tuer._

 _-Un amour..._

 _\- Et dis-moi Lexa, quelles sont tes erreurs et faiblesses ?"_

Je ne savais pas si Luna était réellement curieuse et intéressée ou si elle se foutait clairement de sa gueule. J'aurais plutôt parié sur la deuxième possibilité.

 _" - Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de rappeler que pour beaucoup, accepter le Skaikru est l'erreur majeure. Notre mariage à Clarke et moi risque d'être pointé du doigt, bien que pour beaucoup voient cela comme une association de nos peuples, certains divergents y voient là une façon pour le peuple du ciel de me manipuler en se servant de mes sentiments pour Clarke et..._

 _\- Attends, vous êtes mariées ?"_

Luna en avait presque craché son verre de... quoique ce soit.

 _" - Bah ouais, tu croyais qu'elle était là pour servir de papier peint ?_

 _\- Je pensais qu'elle était là parce qu'elle était ambassadrice._

 _\- Touchée._

 _\- Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse ici. Luna, ton absence et ton manque d'implication me seront reprochés. Je t'ai laissé t'enfuir..._

 _\- Parce que je t'ai laissé vivre !"_

Je commençais à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

 _" - Oh ça va Luna, c'est pas la question ! On ne demande pas la Lune, juste de te bouger les fesses pendant moins d'une semaine pour faire acte de présence et qu'on accuse pas Lexa de pas te gérer !_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Pardon ?!_

 _\- Non. Vos amis sont libres de rester ici aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaiteront, mais je vais vous demander à tous les 4 de repartir dans l'heure."_

Si un regard pouvait tuer, celui de Lexa l'aurait probablement fait. Pour une fois que c'était à moi de jouer les médiatrices.

 _" - Marcus, vous pouvez aller rassembler les autres s'il vous plait ?"_

Je m'approchai de lui et lui murmurai discrètement à l'oreille.

 _" - Si jamais ça part en vrilles, soyez prêts à mettre les voiles."_

Comprenant que les choses allaient dégénérer d'ici peu, il s'exécuta. Je me retournai vers les 3 filles qui se fusillaient du regard.

 _" - Luna..._ grommela Lexa.

 _\- Aurais-tu une autre requête ?_

 _\- Non, je n'attends plus rien de toi..."_ mentit-elle.

Elle crevait d'envie de lui poser des questions sur Costia, mais elle ne savait toujours pas que Clarke savait. J'allais lui faciliter la tâche.

 _" - Est-ce que tu connaissais Costia ?_

 _\- Jules !_

 _\- Lexa."_

Clarke la força à se retourner et la regarda dans les yeux.

 _" - Je sais. J'étais réveillée quand vous en avez parlé._

 _\- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?_

 _\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu ais à te justifier, ni même à tout me raconter. Je comprends très bien que tu ais envie de garder cette partie de toi pour toi uniquement._

 _\- Merci Clarke."_

Elles continuèrent à se dévorer des yeux, et pour éviter que la scène ne devienne plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était déjà, je me reconcentrai sur Luna.

 _" - Alors ?_

 _\- Non, je ne connais personne de cette appellation."_

Elle mentait à merveille. Aucune hésitation, aucune mimique, aucune faiblesse dans la voix ne la trahissait, c'était un des plus beaux mensonges que j'avais entendu. Mais un mensonge quand même. Et je le savais, parce que j'étais moi. Mais ça, elle ne le savait pas. Clarke et Lexa, qui le savait elle, me regardaient, et comprirent à mon air qu'elle mentait.

 _" - Joli mensonge Luna._

 _\- Je ne mens pas._

 _\- C'est pas ta faute, j'ai un superpouvoir. Je sais quand les gens me mentent. Et t'es une très bonne menteuse, mais je t'ai grillé. Alors crache le morceau._

 _\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire."_

Elle se dirigea vers une porte au fond. Ne voulant pas la laisser s'échapper, je fis une des choses les plus stupides de ma vie (et vu la concurrence, ça voulait dire quelque chose !). Lexa, qui elle aussi avait compris que j'allais faire une connerie, tenta de se précipiter sur moi, mais trop tard. J'avais déjà assommer Derrick d'un uppercut dans la mâchoire et saisit son épée, pour mieux la lancer en direction de la porte, à quelques centimètres de la tête de Luna.

 _" - Luna, je te défie !_

 _\- Je te demande pardon ?_

 _\- Je te défie en duel. Si tu gagnes, on part sur le champ et t'entendras plus jamais parler de nous. Mais si je gagne, tu balances tout ce que tu sais sur Costia !_

 _\- Hors de question. Vous allez partir quoiqu'il en soit, pourquoi prendrais-je le risque de perdre ?_

 _\- Très bien, j'accepte de changer la donne. Choisis un champion, n'importe lequel de tes toutous, et je l'affronterai. Si tu gagnes, je te donne ce que tu veux en échange, si je gagne, non seulement tu balances tout sur Costia, mais en plus on te ramène avec nous pour que tu nous aides à calmer les ardeurs de la nation des Glaces."_

Elle sembla hésiter un instant avant de refuser à nouveau. J'allai faire une des choses pour lesquelles j'étais le plus doué, taper là où ça faisait mal !

 _" - De quoi tu as peur Luna ? De perdre ? Tu veux que je te dise, je pense qu'en réalité, tu t'es pas enfuie parce que tu refusais d'avoir plus de sang sur les mains, mais plutôt parce que tu as eu les jetons. La trouille de te retrouver Heda et d'avoir toutes les responsabilités qui vont avec. Peur de pas être à la hauteur. Et aujourd'hui encore, tu as peur, et c'est pour ça que tu te caches en fuyant tes responsabilités. Tu penses que ça fait de toi une rebelle, une fille brave qui se bat pour ses convictions de rester terrée ici ? Non, tout ce que ça prouve, c'est que tu es une lâche. Qu'est-ce que tu perds à m'affronter hein ? Tu as bien vu que je craignais non ? N'importe lequel de tes colosses me réduira en miettes !"_

Mes 2 amies ne bronchèrent - étonnamment - pas. Luna par contre, arracha l'épée enfoncée dans la porte et se dirigea vers moi. Pendant un instant, je crus qu'elle voulait me planter avec, mais elle se contenta de la rendre à son garde, qui s'était péniblement relevé.

 _" - Très bien,_ susurra-t-elle avec un calme aussi olympien d'impressionnant, _j'accepte ton défi._

 _\- Merveilleux. Qui sera mon challenger ?_

 _\- Moi. Je t'attends sur dehors dans 10 minutes."_

Sur ces mots, elle sortit, Derrick lui emboitant le pas. Pourquoi je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là..?

 _" - Je t'ai laissé faire parce que dans ce genre de situation, tu as toujours un plan de secours, mais j'admets avoir du mal à voir comment tu vas fuir le combat._

 _\- Je vais pas le fuir Lexa..."_

Clarke et Lexa me jetèrent un regard "Nan mais ça va pas ou quoi ?!".

 _" - J'avais pas exactement prévu qu'elle se jette elle-même dans la bataille, je pensais que j'allais affronter un de ses soldats, ce qui aurait été vachement plus simple ! Les filles, je suis mal..."_

* * *

 _" - Lex, elles sont de combien mes chances de victoire ?_

 _\- Pour avoir déjà affronté Luna en duel, peu._

 _\- T'as une idée pour me sortir de là ?_

 _\- Fais du mieux que tu peux. Qu... Si la situation tourne vraiment à ton désavantage, j'interviens et déclare ton abandon. Luna ne pourra pas te tuer sans s'opposer fermement à ses convictions._

 _\- Et là, retour à la case départ... On se barre sans Luna..._

 _\- Je ne dirais pas vraiment retour à la case départ. Qu... Si tu perds, on perd tout espoir d'obtenir l'aide de Luna._

 _\- D'accord, donc c'est encore pire que retour à la case départ... Je suis désolée Lexa, je pensais vraiment pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à se battre elle-même..._

 _\- On en parlera plus tard."_

Derrick nous invita Luna et moi à nous faire face. 4 hommes, dont Lincoln, s'avancèrent vers moi pour s'assurer que je n'avais pas planquer d'armes non réglementaires, donc d'armes tout court en fait (parce que oui, évidemment, le combat était à mains nues... Au moins je risquais pas de crever à cause d'un coup fatal sans douleur, genre une épée dans l'œil, mais plutôt de plusieurs coups très douloureux... Attendez, non, c'était pas cool ça !).

 _" - T'as eu une bonne idée de l'aider à fuir Polis toi, si j'y reste aujourd'hui, ça sera ta faute..._

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas obligé à la défier... Et si tu résonnes ainsi, c'est aussi la faute de He... Lexa pour ne pas l'avoir pourchassée._

 _\- C'est ma gueule qui va se faire fracasser, alors s'il te plait contente-toi d'acquiescer et de prendre le blâme sans broncher._

 _\- Bon courage Jules, yu gonplei nou ste odon._

 _\- Certes, mais je crains que ce soit le cas pour ma jolie petite gueule..._

 _\- Combattez !_

 _\- Wow attendez ! Je suis pas prête !"_

Rien à foutre, Luna se jeta sur moi comme une force née, et j'évitai miraculeusement son coup de poing. J'eus à peine le temps de me remettre en position qu'elle me faucha les jambes. Je m'écrasai durement sur le sol.

 _" - Attends, pouce ! Je le pensais pas ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, t'es quelqu'un de super, de..._

 _\- Tu n'es même pas capable d'assumer tes paroles jusqu'au bout !"_

Elle me sauta dessus, mais je l'esquivai (à nouveau par miracle !) en roulant sur le côté. Je profitai de ce léger laps de temps pour mettre les voiles.

 _" - Derrick, y'a des limites de terrain ?!_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Magnifique !"_

Je bondis sur un mur et l'escaladai. Je tombai sur une grille menant à un conduit d'aération. Parfait ! Je l'arrachai et me hissai dans le tuyau, bénissant le ciel de ne pas être claustrophobe. Quelques mètres plus loin, sur le "sol" du conduit, j'arrivai sur une nouvelle grille. En regardant à travers, je constatai que j'étais à nouveau dans le bâtiment.

 _" - Tu comptes te cacher éternellement ? Je connais ce lieu mieux que personne !"_

Malheureusement, c'était vrai. Mais j'avais un avantage certain, j'étais une voleuse ! Se cacher, ça je savais faire. Et détourner les pistes également. Je fouillai mes poches à la recherche d'un objet dur. Evidemment, rien ne vint, on m'avait tout enlever... A part... J'arrachai l'émetteur d'urgence fixé dans la doublure de ma veste au niveau de la poitrine. De toutes façons, on était au milieu de l'océan, ça allait pas servir à grand chose. Je l'envoyai au fond du conduit, espérant que le bruit suffisse à attirer Luna. Coup de bol, je visai juste. A la seconde où elle fut pile en dessous de la grille, je passai à travers et atterris sur son dos. Mon poids la fit basculer en avant. Je la retournai sur le dos, à califourchon sur sa taille (non, pas dans ce sens là bande de pervers !).

 _" - J'ai gagné !_

 _\- Même pas en rêve !"_

Elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à mon bras blessé me forçant à lâcher prise et m'asséna une claque magistrale en plein visage. Bordel, elle était Lexa quand j'avais besoin d'elle ?!

 _" - C'est quoi ton problème Luna ?! Je peux comprendre que t'ais pas envie de t'impliquer dans la politique de la Coalition - quoique pas trop en fait, je saisis pas trop pourquoi t'as accepté d'en faire partie si tu veux rien avoir à faire là-dedans... - mais pourquoi tu refuses de dire à Lexa ce que tu sais sur Costia ?_

 _\- Parce que je refuse de donner à cette chienne encore une seconde de mon existence !"_ hurla-t-elle en me plaquant au sol.

Wow, ça devenait violent ! Son langage, pas le combat... Enfin si, le combat aussi, mais c'était un combat, donc fallait s'y attendre.

 _" - Lexa nous a tous trahi..._ continua-t-elle. _Costia nous a fait vivre un enfer, et nous n'avons jamais pu avoir réparation à cause de ses sentiments..._

 _\- Alors pourquoi l'avoir choisi pour être Heda alors ?"_

Ma question l'étonna. Presque imperceptiblement, mais suffisamment pour que je puisse la déséquilibrer et inverser nos positions.

 _" - De quoi..._

 _\- Quand Lexa m'a raconté ton histoire, j'ai été vachement perturbée par un truc : pourquoi ne pas t'être enfuie lorsque tu affrontais ton frère, ça l'aurait épargner. Mais j'ai saisi un truc, Lexa et toi, vous étiez les favorites du tournoi. Et tu étais la plus forte de vous deux. Et j'ai finalement compris ce que ça impliquait : t'avais un pouvoir que les autres n'avaient pas, celui d'influencer de façon suffisamment conséquente la suite du tournoi. En d'autres termes, de choisir qui serait le prochain Heda. Que tu ne souhaites pas accéder au trône pour des raisons éthiques ou... tes convictions ou que sais-je encore, ça te regarde et pour être honnête je m'en tape complètement. Mais si tu étais si intimement convaincue que Lexa était une... salope infâme prête à baiser avec la cinglée qui vous a torturé, pourquoi l'avoir laissé en vie en sachant que les probabilités de son accession au pouvoir étaient plus qu'élevées ? Si tu avais fui avant le début du Conclave, j'aurais dit que tu ne voulais pas avoir de sang sur les mains, mais le timing indique quelque chose d'autre : tu voulais que Lexa devienne Heda. Et pour t'en assurer, tu es allée jusqu'au round t'opposant à elle, pour l'amener si prêt de la mort qu'elle n'aurait plus qu'une idée en tête : survivre. Costia n'a jamais rien eu à voir là-dedans, au pire elle t'a fait détestée Lexa. Mais malgré cette colère, tu la respectais et l'admirais suffisamment pour lui accorder ta confiance pour devenir Heda. Ce qui amène la question suivante : pourquoi tu ne veux rien lui dire sur Costia ?!"_

Elle m'assena un coup de coude dans la cuisse et en profita pour se redresser. Nous étions maintenant face à face.

 _" - Et pourquoi elle veut savoir ce qui me lie à Costia, pourquoi ça l'intéresse ? Elle n'est pas avec vous, et si Lexa est avec Wanheda maintenant, je ne peux qu'en déduire que Costia a foutu le camp ! Encore ! Pourquoi Lexa s'intéresse encore à cette fille ?"_

Elle se foutait de ma gueule ou quoi ?

 _" - Parce qu'elle est morte ! Azgeda l'a torturée et décapitée, et pour des raisons évidentes Lexa s'en veut à mort ! Si elle a besoin de savoir ce qui vous unissait elle et toi, qui es-tu pour l'empêcher de faire son deuil ?!"_

Elle se paralysa. Non, elle ne se foutait pas de ma gueule, elle ne savait vraiment pas. A ma plus grande surprise, un voile de tristesse déforma ses traits tandis qu'elle fut obligée de se retenir au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. La suite des événements se passa comme dans un film au ralenti. Luna s'étant décalée, je pouvais clairement voir la fenêtre donnant sur l'immense étendue d'eau nous entourant. Je vis au loin une lumière aveuglante. Je me jetai sur Luna pour la plaquer au sol, quelques microsecondes avant de sentir le souffle chaud nous caresser le dos, et d'entendre le missile exploser le mur d'en face dans un fracas assourdissant, le réduisant à des milliards de particules de poussières et de roches. Le message était on ne pouvait plus clair : bordel, on était attaqués !

* * *

 _" - C'était quoi ça encore ?!_ hurlai-je.

 _\- Cours !_

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- On est sur une des extrémités de la plateforme, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne s'effondre !"_

Elle n'eut pas besoin de me le répéter, j'étais déjà partie comme une fusée, Luna sur mes talons. Et elle avait pas tort (pas que j'en eus douté un seul instant), tout commençait à s'effriter sous nos pieds. Je vis au loin les gens s'affoler, la plupart fuyant, les autres, dont mes fidèles amis et Derrick, nous cherchant du regard. Lincoln retint O et Lexa Clarke, les 2 filles ayant tenté de venir à notre rescousse. Les avoir empêché de nous rejoindre était probablement la meilleure idée de la journée, parce qu'outre le danger certain de s'aventurer sur la plateforme instable, rajouter du poids dessus n'aurait réussi qu'à accélérer notre chute, à laquelle nos probabilités de ne pas se prendre un caillou sur la gueule avant de toucher l'eau étaient quand même assez minces. Je bondis par dessus une des crevasses qui venaient de se former. Plus que quelques mètres avant d'être hors de danger. Une fois sur le sol stable, je me permis un regard en arrière : Luna n'avait pas eu la même chance que moi, les quelques secondes de retard qu'elle avait sur moi l'avait empêché de franchir le "précipice".

 _" - Putain..._ jurais-je avant de retourner sur mes pas. _Luna, saute !"_

Si elle prit le temps de débattre de si me faire confiance ou non était une bonne idée, elle n'en montra rien et s'exécuta. Elle parvint à atteindre difficilement le rebord (et ce sans élan, elle avait plus de détente que ce que je croyais !), et je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne chancèle en arrière et s'écrase en bas.

 _" - Aller, bouge !"_

Elle me dépassa et nous reprîmes notre sprint. J'arrivai au même point que précédemment, mais fus cette fois obligée de bondir vers le bord opposé, effondrement obligeant. L'espace me séparant de la sécurité était assez minime, et je l'aurais franchi sans problème si je n'avais pas commis l'erreur de trébucher sur mon lacet défait... Oui, comme dans les films ! Je m'effondrai lamentablement dans le vide, essayant désespérément de me raccrocher à la paroi mais échouai pathétiquement (beaucoup d'adverbes négatifs pour me décrire, mais franchement je le méritais...). L'impact avec l'eau ne vint jamais, et je relevai la tête.

 _" - Dis, t'as pas une impression de déjà-vu Lexa ?_

 _\- Malheureusement oui, tu es encore une fois suspendue dans le vide par ta faute, je t'ai encore une fois sauvé la vie en te rattrapant au vol, et tu es encore en train de déblatérer des choses inutiles à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol._

 _\- Exact, si tu pouvais éventuellement me remonter..."_

Elle me hissa avec la même force/grâce/classe que la dernière. Un amas difforme de gens (dont Héra, Lincoln et même Nyko ! J'avais vraiment fait fondre des cœurs moi !) se jeta sur moi pour me serrer dans leurs bras et m'engueuler pour ma stupidité. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi et vis Luna dans les bras de Derrick.

 _" - Dis Luna, maintenant que je t'ai sauvée la vie - 2 fois ! - que dirais-tu d'avoir une petite conversation toi, moi et Clexa ?"_

* * *

 _" - Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?_

 _\- Vive la reconnaissance... J'ai jamais eu l'intention de te buter, alors pourquoi je t'aurais laisser clamser là-dedans ? En plus, je te rappelle qu'on a un peu besoin de toi... Quelqu'un sait d'où venait ce missile qui a failli nous envoyer dans la tombe ?_

 _\- Non, mais je compte bien le découvrir. Je ne peux laisser une attaque aussi directe envers mon peuple impunie._

 _\- Et ben dis donc, il t'a fallu un missile pour te décider à te bouger ! On croirait presque qu'on l'a envoyé exprès pour te..._ Je me tournai vers Lexa. _Rassure-moi, on l'a pas envoyé exprès pour qu'elle se bouge hein ?_

 _\- Non, et si tu pouvais arrêter immédiatement de suggérer de telles inepties, je t'en serais très reconnaissante. En ce qui concerne le missile, je pense que nous avons tous notre petite idée de qui est derrière tout ça._

 _\- Azgeda._

 _\- La nation des Glaces._

 _\- Ouais y'a pas de doutes, j'aurais dit la nation des Connards aussi._

 _\- Ce qui soulève une autre question,_ reprit Lexa. _Nous étions des cibles faciles ici, sans compter que ma présence ici, ainsi que celle de Clarke et du chancelier Kane auraient pu permettre à Azgeda de faire tomber beaucoup de têtes importantes. Mais comment ont-ils connu notre emplacement ?_

 _\- Moi j'ai une autre question,_ ajouta Clarke, _pourquoi le missile n'a pas fait plus de dégâts ? Frapper dans le pilier central aurait provoqué l'effondrement de la totalité de la plateforme, et pas seulement d'une aile._

 _\- Ils n'avaient probablement pas de coordonnées assez précises pour cela._

 _\- Ce qui nous ramène à la question initiale, comment ont-ils eu nos coordonnées ?"_

Ok, aucun doute, c'était notre faute.

 _" - Bah je pense que je sais, mais ça va te plaire du tout Luna..."_

Elle soupira, se préparant au pire.

 _" - Je t'écoute._

 _\- Hum, il se pourrait qu'on ait tous des émetteurs sur nous... Enfin, plus moi, parce que je l'ai balancé tout à l'heure et qu'il doit reposer au fond de l'océan, mais tous les autres, oui..."_

Luna ne réagit pas, je pensai donc naturellement qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un émetteur, et mon explication fut gratifiée d'un "Je sais ce qu'est un émetteur." glacial. S'en suivit une énorme dispute, où Luna nous demandait à quoi nous pensions et pour qui on se prenait pour se pointer ici avec ce genre de trucs, ce à quoi Lexa répondit qu'il fallait bien qu'elle assure ses arrières, et que si Luna s'était un peu bougée le cul avant, on en serait pas là, et elles commencèrent à s'engueuler en Trigedasleng donc je ne compris plus rien à part quelques insultes. Clarke finit par en avoir marre et remit les 2 femmes à leur place, en anglais cette fois, et plus personne ne se parla plus. Je fus soudain frappée par la dure réalité.

 _" - Je voudrais pas vous affoler, mais ce qu'on peut retenir de tout ça, c'est qu'on a un traitre parmi nous..._

 _\- Et c'est forcément une des personnes qui étaient présentes lors du meeting..."_ ajouta Clarke.

Je baissai les yeux. Malheureusement, elle avait raison, mais je ne voulais pas croire que l'un d'entre eux nous ait trahi pour balancer des infos à Azgeda... Même le Trinch n'aurait pas pu faire ça.

 _" - En réalité, pas forcément."_

Nous nous tournâmes vers Lexa.

 _" - Les émetteurs sont reliés aux machines de Raven et Sinclair n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Ouais..._

 _\- Toutes les machines ne sont-elles pas reliées entre elles ?_

 _\- Celles provenant de l'Arche oui."_

Je vis où elle voulait en venir.

 _" - Tu penses que quelqu'un a hacké l'ordi de Raven ?"_

Elle me regarda bizarrement, n'ayant pas compris un mot sur deux de ce que je venais de dire.

 _" - Souvenez-vous_ , reprit-elle, _de l'incident de Mount Weather. La nation des Glaces a envoyé des soldats activer le système d'autodestruction de la base. Comment ont-ils su le code, ou encore qu'il existait un tel système ?"_

Nous nous étions effectivement beaucoup posées la question, mais d'autres événements plus urgents avaient accaparé notre attention.

 _" - Quelqu'un d'extérieur les a mis au courant_ , déduit Clarke, _et les seuls capables de cela sont..._

 _\- Les Hommes de la montagne_ , finis-je. _Mais ils sont tous..._

 _\- Morts, je sais,_ reprit Skai Prisa. _Mais il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités. Tu étais enfermée là-bas Jules, est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parlé d'un tel système ?_

 _\- Non, et aucun autre prisonnier ou même arkadian n'a pu être au courant de cela, nos seuls interactions étaient avec des gardes ou des résistants, les premiers n'allaient pas nous donner le code, et il y a peu de chance pour que la population ait eu connaissance de ça... Mais Clarke ils sont..._

 _\- Je sais_ , répéta-t-elle _, mais si certains avaient survécu._

 _\- Sans notre sang..._

 _\- 2 d'entre eux ont eu des greffes de moelle qui auraient pu les sauver._

 _\- Wallace fils est mort, Lincoln s'en est assuré. L'autre ?_

 _\- Emerson_ , conclut Lexa. _Wallace l'a mentionné lorsque..._

 _\- Evitons de ramener ça sur le tapis, c'est pas qu'on t'en veuille encore mais je t'avoue qu'on l'a encore un tantinet en travers de la gorge... Donc ça serait Emerson ? Il se serait allié à la nation des Glaces ? Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce qu'il m'en veut à mort.._. dit Clarke. _Je suis Wanheda. J'ai massacré son peuple, tué tous ceux qu'ils aimaient."_

Pas faux, lui aussi devait la voir mauvaise. Lexa entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de sa femme, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

 _" - Donc la conclusion logique de tout ça,_ repris-je pour "détendre l'atmosphère _", c'est qu'Emerson a piraté nos systèmes. Ouais ça se tient, suffit que les envoyés d'Azgeda aient volé un ordi lorsque les arkadians squattaient Mount Weather, et le tour est joué. De toutes façons, ça on pourra s'en assurer qu'une fois rentrés à Polis. Reste à savoir si Roan est au courant de tout ça ou non... Je propose qu'on mette les voiles rapidement._

 _\- Je suis d'accord,_ approuva Luna. _A une seule condition. Lexa, j'exige que tu assures la protection de mon peuple à Polis, le temps que tout ceci soit réglé, aucun d'entre eux n'est en sécurité ici._

 _\- Cela va de soit. Aussi longtemps que tu nous apporteras ton aide, les tiens seront en sécurité sous ma protection._

 _\- Bien, nous avons un accord."_

Elle se leva, prête à faire son grand discours pour expliquer les événements qui allaient suivre à ses protégés.

 _" - Attends un peu Luna_ , l'appelai-je. _T'oublies pas un truc ? Je suis obligée de te rappeler que je t'ai sauvé la vie deux fois, t'aurais pas comme une dette envers moi ?_

 _\- Très bien. Lexa, je vais te dire ce que je sais sur Costia. Sache que je suis désolée pour sa mort, je ne le savais pas._

 _\- On va vous laisser..._ dit Clarke en m'attrapant par le bras.

 _\- Non",_ protestâmes en cœur avec Lexa.

Elle me jeta un regard noir.

 _" - Pardon, ouais t'as raison, c'est pas ma décision._

 _\- Restez, s'il vous plait",_ reprit-elle, toute seule cette fois.

Nous nous rassîmes.

 _" - Lors de notre duel, j'avais prévu depuis longtemps de te laisser la vie sauve. Ton amie avait raison tout à l'heure, je voulais que tu deviennes Heda..."_

Lexa me jeta un regard interrogateur, auquel je répondis par un "Je t'expliquerai".

 _" - Mais je me doutais de tes sentiments forts pour une de nos tortionnaires, et je t'en voulais beaucoup pour cela. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende son nom. Quand j'étais au-dessus de toi, avec ma lance entre les mains, je t'ai entendu murmurer son prénom, et alors j'ai compris. A la seconde où il a franchi des lèvres, j'ai cessé de t'en vouloir, pour la détester elle encore plus vivement qu'auparavant. Je connaissais Costia bien avant toi. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que mon frère et moi étions les seuls survivants du massacre de notre village par des pillards. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Costia l'était aussi, et elle nous a sauvé la vie. Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à ses parents ?_

 _\- Elle m'a dit qu'ils sont morts sous ses yeux._

 _\- Il te manque une partie de l'histoire. C'est bien pire que cela. Nous étions cachés avec Donat_ (que je devinai être son frère) _dans des tonneaux devant leur chaumière lorsque trois hommes les ont enfermé tous les trois à l'intérieur. Nous avons assisté à la scène par la fenêtre. Un des hommes a tendu un couteau à son père et lui a ordonné de choisir, un seul d'entre eux pourrait survivre. Soit il emportait sa femme avec lui dans la tombe, soit il emportait sa fille, soit il fuyait et laissait sa famille mourir. Le père de Costia a rapidement choisi et a fui les lieux. Elle était folle de rage. Costia a attrapé le couteau d'un des hommes et les a tué tous les trois. Malheureusement, l'un d'entre eux avait eu le temps de mortellement blessé sa mère en lui perforant un poumon. Costia a alors enfoncé la dague dans la gorge de sa mère pour l'empêcher de souffrir. D'autres brigands nous sont ensuite tombés dessus. Ils s'apprêtaient à nous tuer quand Costia les a égorgés. En relevant la tête, j'ai croisé son regard. C'était le plus froid qui m'ait été donné de voir, pas de pitié, pas d'amour, pas de haine, pas de colère. Juste du vide. Elle avait seulement 12 ans, mais je n'avais rien vu de pareil._

 _Elle nous a relevé et nous a accompagné à la sortie du village en ruine. Son père était dehors. Il s'est jeté dans ses bras, s'excusant pour sa faiblesse et pour ce que ces chiens avaient fait à sa mère. Elle s'est alors tirée de son étreinte et l'a regardé droit dans les yeux : "Ce n'est pas eux qui l'ont tué, c'est son amour pour toi. Ils l'ont blessé, je l'ai achevé, mais elle était morte bien avant parce que tu lui as brisé le cœur. Et je ne compte pas faire la même erreur." Sur ces mots, elle lui a tranché la gorge, et est partie, les vêtements recouverts du sang de ses parents._

 _Nous ne savions pas quoi faire, ni où aller. Alors on l'a suivi, longtemps. Elle ne se retournait jamais, mangeait dès qu'elle le pouvait, nous laissant seulement les restes lorsqu'elle n'avait plus faim, ce qui était assez rare. Puis elle a commencé à nous parler, parce qu'elle s'ennuyait je soupçonne, à nous apprendre à chasser, à nous nourrir, puis à rire avec nous. Elle avait cette faculté de nous faire nous sentir spéciaux. Donat et moi l'admirions, l'adorions. Et puis un jour, en ramassant des fruits, Donat s'est coupé. Nous avons remarqué que son sang était noir. Elle a ensuite pris un couteau et m'a entaillée la main. Mon sang était noir également. On ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais visiblement, elle oui. Elle n'a rien dit, mais le lendemain matin, lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés, elle était partie, elle nous avait dérobé toutes nos affaires, nous laissant seulement une gourde, une couverture et un message : "Allez à Polis"._

 _Miraculeusement, on y est arrivés, motivés par la haine que nous lui portions pour nous avoir autorisés à l'aimer avant de nous abandonner. Nous avons compris ce que signifiait le sang noir, et intégré les natblidas. On t'a alors rencontré Lexa. Les années sont passées, notre enlèvement - où au passage je n'ai pas vu une seule fois Costia -, puis le Conclave. Donat avait accepté son sort, puis vint notre combat. Et tu as prononcé son nom, et tout m'est revenu en pleine figure. Elle avait participé à notre enlèvement, mais ce qui me faisait le plus mal, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de venir nous voir ou nous parler une seule fois à Donat ou à moi. J'ai fui Polis, puis avec le temps, j'ai rencontré d'autre personne et trouvé refuge sur cette plateforme. Puis un jour, un bateau est revenu avec Costia à son bord. Je pense que tu devines comment je l'ai accueilli. Mais elle était ici pour trouver refuge, alors je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de la laisser rester ici. Elle a essayé de me parler, plusieurs fois, sans succès, jusqu'au jour où elle a réussi à me bloquer dans une petite pièce. Nous avons parlé, enfin elle a parlé, m'a racontée tout ce qui s'était réellement passé entre elle et toi. Et même si je savais, même si j'avais la certitude qu'elle n'allait rien t'apporter de bon, elle semblait si sincère que je l'ai encouragé à aller te retrouver. Et toutes les excuses du monde ne suffiront pas à pardonner ce que j'ai fait. Je lui ai aussi demandé pourquoi elle nous avait abandonnés, elle a répondu que ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne nous avait jamais rien promis, c'est nous qui nous nous étions accrochés à elle. Elle n'avait pas tort... Elle est restée à peine une semaine avant de mettre les voiles pour Polis. Je ne l'ai jamais revu après, ni jamais entendu reparlé d'elle. J'ai pensé qu'elle avait fini par s'enfuir à nouveau._

 _\- Sauf que ça n'a pas été le cas_ , finit Lexa. _Elle est restée jusqu'au bout, et elle en est morte. Azgeda l'a torturé, décapité et a fait livré sa tête sur mon lit._

 _\- Je suis désolée. Désolée qu'elle soit morte, mais aussi désolée de l'avoir laissé te retrouver. Elle est à la fois la meilleure et la pire chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, un véritable poison, le pire de tous, c'est l'amour que l'on lui porte qui nous tue à petit feu..._

 _\- Merci Luna."_

Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière syllabe. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Clarke, et invitai Luna à sortir informer son peuple. Je la suivis pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment à nos amis, non sans un dernier regard vers Lexa qui versait quelques larmes silencieuses dans le cou de sa femme.

* * *

 _" - Qui est l'abruti qui a mal attaché les chevaux ?_

 _\- C'est toi !"_ répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Génial, maintenant on devait tout se taper à pied, avec les kilos de verre dans le dos résultant de notre cuite à la belle étoile ! Après avoir tout expliquer à notre groupe, nous avions fait le chemin inverse vers Polis. Luna nous avait rejoint, laissant son peuple s'installer près de la plage après avoir décidé d'un commun accord avec Lexa que laisser tout le monde débarqué à Polis n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée, vu que ça attirerait bien trop l'attention. Nous étions donc à l'endroit où nous avions laissé les chevaux, qui ne s'y trouvaient comme vous avez pu le comprendre plus, étant donné que je ne sais quel crétin m'avait laissé les attacher. Bref, deux équipes s'opposèrent, la première qui soutenait qu'il fallait faire le reste du trajet à pied, l'autre qu'il valait mieux appeler à la rescousse l'équipe B qui se pointerait en Rovers. Je vous laisse imaginer dans quelle équipe j'étais. Nous finîmes par avoir gain de cause, et nous retrouvâmes à calmer Bellamy, Indra et Abby qui étaient tout paniqués à l'idée qu'il nous soit arrivé quelque chose (les autres aussi étaient inquiets, mais eux étaient complètement barjos !). Bref, après avoir rapidement présenté Luna, expliqué qu'on avait failli se faire réduire en bouillie par un missile et fait part de nos théories sur le dit-missile, nous étions tous entassés dans les véhicules à réfléchir au plus important, comment convaincre le Trinch de laisser Luna vivre. Débat qui avait été vite résolu par une Lexa pas de particulièrement bonne humeur nous assurant qu'elle s'en occupait. J'espérais pour le Trinch qu'il était pas trop d'humeur à discuter, sinon il allait prendre très cher...

 _" - Hey, ça va Lex ?_ demandai-je discrètement pendant que les autres étaient occupés à arbitrer le concours de qui pourrait mettre le plus grand nombre de chamallows dans la bouche (pour info, pour le moment c'était Murphy qui en était à 7 !) sous le regard étonné de Luna qui se demandait sans doute d'où on sortait et pas quel miracle on était encore en vie.

 _\- Oui, plus ou moins._

 _\- Plus ou moins ?_

 _\- Je vais bien_ , dit-elle avec un sourire sincère. _Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour..._

 _\- Digérer tout ça ?_

 _\- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de digérer, je n'ai pas mangé depuis que nous avons quitté la plateforme._

 _\- C'est une expression qui... Laisse tomber, ça veut juste dire que t'as besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça._

 _\- Oh. Oui, j'imagine. Jules ?_

 _\- Yep ?_

 _\- Merci de t'être battue pour moi._

 _\- Je t'en prie._

 _\- Comprenons-nous bien, je te suis reconnaissante certes, mais si tu me refais un coup comme celui-là, je te tue moi-même. Est-ce clair ?_

 _\- Limpide..."_

J'attrapai un des paquets de chamallows pour le tendre à Lexa.

 _" - Tu me pardonnes ?"_

Elle soupira et secoua la tête en attrapant un bonbon.

 _" - Tu es vraiment irrécupérable..."_

* * *

Et voilà ! Done ! Ceci conclut le vingtième chapitre ! Je sais que vous êtes beaucoup à attendre Luna, et j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçue. Je n'ai pas trop développé son personnage pour la simple raison que Luna va sans aucun doute revenir dans la saison 4 et que je ne veux pas trop entrer en contradiction avec le développement prévu par les scénaristes. Bref, sinon que dire de plus... Ah oui, information importante ! Je pense que pour beaucoup vous vous doutez de quoi je veux parler parce que vous êtes probablement beaucoup à déjà y avoir jeté un coup d'œil, mais dans le doute je précise que j'ai ouvert une nouvelle fiction au nom très original de Julia Paxton - Bonus, qui comme vous vous en doutez est... bah un bonus quoi. Je vous invite à aller visiter le premier (et seul) chapitre pour avoir plus d'infos ! Encore une fois, merci de lire cette fiction et de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au 20ème chapitre, et j'espère qu'on va encore parcourir un long chemin ensemble ! Sur ce, je vous retrouve plus ou moins bientôt (je pense sortir un chapitre bonus avant) pour la suite de cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, et à plus les amis !

Kisses - DW.


	21. Love life

Yo tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Information numéro 1 : je pense que c'est l'information qui tourne le plus en ce moment sur les débuts de chapitre, mais je ne déroge pas à la règle et vous informe que je pars en vacances lundi. Je vais prendre mon ordi pour profiter de mes 6 heures de train pour écrire, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai une connexion internet là-bas. Bref, de toutes façons, je publie mes chapitres de façon tellement aléatoire que ça va pas changer grand-chose pour vous, mais je voulais juste vous prévenir. De toutes façons, si chapitre il y a durant mes vacances, ce sera un chapitre bonus. Information numéro 2 : y'a pas vraiment d'info numéro 2 en fait, si ce n'est que ce chapitre sera assez court. J'ai l'impression que la taille de mes chapitres est aussi aléatoire que le temps entre deux chapitres... Bref, enjoy !

 **: T'inquiète pas, ce chapitre sera beaucoup plus calme =)**

 **DrWeaver : Moi aussi je me pose la question des fois, à faire les 400 coups c'est quand même vachement étonnant qu'elle ait survécu =P Merci en tout cas, moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé un espèce de comique original dans la série =)**

 **xDinghy : Moi aussi Luna m'intrigue beaucoup, j'espère qu'elle reviendra vite dans la série, parce que je sais pas trop comment l'aborder =)**

 **FouyChipita : Si toi tu t'enflammes parce que t'es la 100ème review, imagine-moi quand j'ai vu que j'avais 100 reviews ! C'était la danse de la joie =P T'as pas besoin de me demander, tes commentaires me font bien rire à chaque fois XD Au départ, je voulais essayer de trouver un traitre dans le groupe, mais j'ai pas eu le courage parce que je les aime tous trop pour ça, même notre cher Titus ! Du coup, le rôle de "méchant" revient à Emerson, qui d'un certain point de vue est pas si méchant que ça, parce que je peux comprendre sa haine pour Clarke, même si ce qu'il a fait au sein de Mount Weather était franchement dégueulasse ! J'ai vu ça, c'est trop mignon (yeux en cœur !) A la limite, j'ai jamais été très intéressée par Jaha donc voilà, mais j'ai été super déçue par la fin d'Ontari...**

 **PS : Et moi je suis contente que t'ais des idées comme ça, ça m'aide bien =)**

 **OoO-RED-OoO (je galère à écrire ton pseudo à chaque fois, je me perds dans les majuscules/minuscules =P) : J'ai toujours été super intriguée par qui était vraiment Costia, c'est pour ça que j'ai imaginé son personnage à partir du peu qu'on nous avait donné =) Merci pour tes commentaires à chaque chapitre, voilà la suite !**

* * *

 _" - J'arrête mes conneries, je veux me marier !"_

Lexa lâcha ses papiers et me gratifia de son expression la plus expressive (à savoir les yeux légèrement écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte). Le Trinch, présent pour une raison ou une autre, sortit de la pièce, murmurant un "Ça suffit, je sors, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle..." à lui-même. Luna, quant à elle, me jeta un vague coup d'œil perplexe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi mon annonce avait eu un tel effet.

 _" - Je te demande pardon ?"_

Ah, Lexa était sortie de sa catatonie !

 _" - Je veux me marier ! Enfin, pas dans l'immédiat, et je ne sais pas avec qui, mais j'en ai marre des aventures d'un soir. Je veux vivre avec quelqu'un à qui je pourrai préparer le petit-déjeuner le matin..._

 _\- Ou plutôt qui te préparera le petit-déjeuner..._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Non rien, continue._

 _\- Je veux ce que tu as avec Clarke !_

 _\- Tu veux te marier avec Clarke ?_

 _\- Oui ! Enfin non ! Enfin... Je veux me marier avec vous !_

 _\- Je suis confuse..._

 _\- Moi aussi, cette conversation est pour le moins étrange..._ ajouta Luna.

 _\- Ne vous en formalisez pas, ce genre de discussions a lieu plus souvent que vous ne le croyez ici..._

 _\- Gyah ! Indra ! Bordel, préviens avant de parler ! Ou mets des clochettes j'en sais rien, quelque chose qui pourrait m'informer de ta présence !_

 _\- Un simple coup d'œil dans la pièce vous aurait informé de ma présence..."_

Sous-entendu, si tu t'occupais d'autre chose que de ta petite gueule, tu m'aurais vu !

 _" - Bref c'est pas la question ! On peut en revenir à moi une minute ?_

 _\- J'allais poser la même question._

 _\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu as dépassé ton Lexa time d'une demi-heure ! Comme tu ne pouvais pas savoir, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur, mais la prochaine fois, il y aura des conséquences !_

 _\- Mon quoi ?_

 _\- Ton Lexa time ! Vu que la situation est assez nulle pour le moment, je suis disposée à faire quelques sacrifices, mais faut pas abuser non plus. Ton Lexa time, c'est de 10 heures à midi et de 14 heures à 18 heures, mon Lexa time, c'est de 8 à 10 heures, de midi à 14 heures et de 18 à 22 heures, et le Lexa time de Clarke, c'est de 20 heures à 8 heures et midi à 14 heures - oui, on se partage quelques heures, avec un supplément Clexa le dimanche matin, parce que c'est dimanche, que je dors donc que je vais pas les emmerder et qu'il faut pas déconner non plus ! Et là, comme tu peux le constater, il est 18h30, donc toute ta paperasse là, tu la poses et tu la reprends demain, et si jamais ça te dit, tu peux même rester ici pendant que j'ai une conversation constructive avec ma meilleure amie quant au désastre qu'est ma vie sentime..._

 _\- Jules_ , me coupa Lexa, _je serais ravie de discuter avec toi, mais laisse-nous finir je te prie. D'ailleurs, tu tombes bien, as-tu des nouvelles de Raven ?"_

En arrivant à Polis, la première chose à faire avait été de prévenir le Trinch du séjour que Luna allait passer en ville. Evidemment, il n'était pas vraiment pour l'idée, mais Lexa l'avait pris en aparté à peine 5 minutes avant qu'il ne revienne lui dérouler le tapis rouge ! S'il avait pu lui proposer une coupe de champagne et des petits canapés, j'étais persuadée qu'il l'aurait fait ! Lexa pouvait se montrer très convaincante quand elle le pouvait ! Bref, il avait été ensuite urgent de trouver Raven pour lui faire part de notre théorie et qu'elle se mette au plus vite à chercher la faille, si faille il y avait, qui nous démontrerait qu'Emerson était non seulement en vie, mais en plus allié à la nation des blaireaux.

 _" - J'en reviens, et elle était en plein milieu d'un programme avec Monty ou je sais pas trop quoi. Tout ce que j'ai retenu, c'est que je dois repasser la voir demain matin parce qu'elle aura peut-être trouvé quelque chose d'ici là. Et vous, du nouveau ?_

 _\- Non. Nous avons passé en revue tous les compte-rendus des réunions ayant eu lieu après votre arrivée sur Terre, sans trouver un seul élément pouvant relié qui que ce soit avec le missile._

 _\- Prévisible... Du coup vous en restez là ?_

 _\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix._

 _\- Vraiment ?_ s'étonna Luna. _Alors c'est tout, on arrête les recherches ? On parle de mon peuple, des personnes qui ne souhaitaient que trouver un refuge et..._

 _\- Tu peux râler Luna, ça changera rien ! Ta plateforme est perdue au milieu de l'eau, même Lincoln savait pas où elle était. A moins qu'il y ait un traitre dans ton camp..._

 _\- Qu'es-tu en train de sous-entendre ?_

 _\- C'est une possibilité. Si on exclue cette hypothèse, c'est forcément à cause de nos émetteurs que quelqu'un vous a trouvé et a pu vous dézinguer avec ce missile... Ce qui veut dire que les seules personne qui peuvent nous aider maintenant, c'est Raven et Monty._

 _\- Je crains qu'elle ait raison..._ ajouta Indra. _Seul le Skaikru peut apporter quelconque information._

 _\- Merci Indra ! Attends, ça veut dire quoi tu crains ? Genre, ça craint parce qu'on peut rien faire, ou ça craint que j'ai raison ?_

 _\- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais il est hors de question que je reste à attendre les bras croisés !_

 _\- Em pleni Luna_ , ordonna Lexa d'une voix calme mais qui n'appelait pas à la contradiction. _Fournir des efforts inutiles ne saura que nous fatiguer et ne fera en rien avancer les choses. Je comprends que la situation te contrarie et t'effraie, mais tu ne peux rien faire. Vas te reposer, dès demain nous reprendrons les recherches avec les éléments apportés par Raven."_

Elle n'avait pourtant toujours pas l'air super disposé à laisser tomber, mais voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait de toutes façons pas gain de cause, elle n'insista pas.

 _" - Mon offre tient toujours, si tu veux rester là et écouter mes problèmes, et j'en sais rien moi, te faire des amis..."_ proposai-je.

La porte s'ouvrit et je relevai la tête pour constater que 1) Indra était partie à un moment ou à un autre et que 2) Clarke venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

 _" - Salut Skai Prisa ! T'étais où ?_

 _\- Avec ma mère et Marcus. Et comme c'était encore ton tour..._ ajouta-t-elle en référence au fameux Lexa time.

 _\- Ah tu vois !_ lançai-je à Luna.

 _\- Je suis passée voir Raven et Monty. Ils n'auront du nouveau que..._

 _\- Demain matin_ , finis-je. _Je suis aussi passée les voir. Mais si je peux me permettre, il est pas 20 heures, et pourtant tu es là._

 _\- Je vis ici, excuse-moi de vouloir rentrer chez moi !"_

Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil après avoir rapidement embrassé Lexa en guise de bonjour. Y'avait pire.

 _" - Kane est toujours pas passé à l'acte ? Avec sa demande en mariage je veux dire ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Trouillard. Même toi t'as mis moins de temps !_

 _\- J'ai fait ma demande en public parce qu'il y avait moins de risque de refus s'il y avait du monde autour, c'est pas franchement courageux non plus..._

 _\- Je serais folle d'avoir refusé ta main mi hodness._

 _\- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais sur le coup t'étais en panique ! Bref, revenons-en à Kane._

 _\- Il a vraiment peur que je vende la mèche sans faire attention._

 _\- Oh ça va, t'es pas moi non plus !_

 _\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Du nouveau sur Emerson et le missile ?_

 _\- Non_ , répondîmes en cœur avec Lexa.

 _\- Par contre, en parlant de mariage_ , continua-t-elle, _Jules était en train de me faire part de son désir de s'unir avec nous."_

Clarke me lança un regard dont la traduction littérale était sans aucun doute "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire encore ?".

 _" - C'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit !_

 _\- Tu es entrée dans la pièce en hurlant, et je cite "J'arrête mes conneries, je veux me marier !"_

 _\- Exact, mais j'ai pas dit que je voulais me marier avec vous._

 _\- "Tu veux te marier avec Clarke ? Oui ! Enfin non ! Enfin... Je veux me marier avec vous !"_

 _\- Bon ça suffit avec les citations j'ai saisi ! Le message là-dedans, c'est que j'en ai marre des aventures d'un soir, et que je veux me poser avec quelqu'un, bref, avoir ce que vous avez vous._

 _\- Et ça t'est venu comme ça ?_ demanda Clarke perplexe.

 _\- J'ai failli mourir._

 _\- C'est chose commune dans ton cas effectivement",_ plaisanta Lexa.

C'était peut-être pas une plaisanterie en fait, plus une constatation.

 _" - Non mais je veux dire avec le missile, je suis vraiment pas passée loin ce coup là. Je me suis rendue compte que je passais à côté de quelque chose dans ma vie, et ce à cause de ma politique zéro attache._

 _\- Et donc, comme ça, d'un coup, tu vas partir à la recherche du grand amour ? Tu sais que ça marche pas vraiment comme ça pas vrai ?_

 _\- Evidemment, mais je pense que le fait que je refuse de m'attacher m'empêche de... je sais pas... voir certaines choses chez les gens. Je me suis toujours dit que quand je rencontrerais la bonne personne, je le verrais, mais peut-être que je ne savais pas où regarder. Je pense que j'ai vraiment blessé des gens sans le vouloir. Tu te souviens Clarke, que je t'avais reproché de partir du principe que je n'avais pas de sentiment pour toi et que ça aurait pu vraiment me faire du mal ?_

 _\- Oui et..?_

 _\- Je pense que je fais la même chose avec d'autres. Avec Bell, c'était cool parce qu'il s'attendait à rien..._

 _\- Bell comme Bellamy Blake ?!_ s'exclama Clarke.

 _\- Sérieusement, pourquoi personne n'était au courant ?! Et puis pourquoi ça te choque, si t'es jalouse, fallait te bouger avant, quand il avait des sentiments pour toi !_

 _\- Quel est le rapp..._

 _\- Non en fait oublie, parce que sinon t'aurais dû le larguer pour te mettre avec Lexa, et j'ai pas envie qu'il souffre. Bref, l'électrochoc, ça a été Murphy..._

 _\- Murphy, c'est le garçon avec les cheveux noirs qui vous accompagnait lorsque vous êtes arrivés ici ? demanda Luna, qui manifestement s'intéressait de plus en plus à la conversation._

 _\- Celui-là même, mais encore une fois, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir..._

 _\- Mais si, Murphy, John Murphy qui a des sentiments pour moi !_

 _\- Qui a quoi pour qui ?!_

 _\- Mais je te l'ai dit Clarke !_

 _\- Tu me l'as dit à moi, à Clarke je ne suis pas sûre..._ ajouta Lexa.

 _\- Mais si, c'était quand Lexa croyait que tu dormais mais en fait non !_

 _\- Je devais vraiment dormir durant cette partie..._

 _\- Bon bref, Murphy m'a dit être amoureux de moi depuis un moment. Et tu vois, je l'avais même pas remarqué ! Et j'ai été obligée de lui briser le cœur !"_

Lexa me coupa dans mon élan, me faisant remarquer que personne ne voyait où je voulais en venir.

 _" - Voilà où je veux en venir : marre des histoires d'un soir, je vais commencer à envisager la possibilité de sortir - vraiment sortir - avec quelqu'un. Mais je vais pas non plus forcer le destin !_

 _\- En continuant donc de rencontrer des gens et en attendant que le grand amour te tombe dessus ?_

 _\- C'est ça !_

 _\- Et c'est quoi le changement majeur par rapport à ton comportement actuel ?_

 _\- C'est que maintenant, je veux un peu plus que du sexe !_

 _\- Mais déjà avant, tu disais ne pas être fermée à une relation si tu trouvais quelqu'un de bien..._

 _\- C'est vrai mais..._

 _\- Donc y'a aucun changement par rapport à avant..."_ conclut la blonde.

Je tentai de sauver les meubles.

 _" - Mais si, ma mentalité et... Ouais t'as raison, y'a rien, touchée... Ma vie est nulle..."_

Je m'enfonçai dans mon canapé. Lexa se leva de son siège pour se mettre à côté de moi et passer un bras autour de mon épaule.

 _" - Ne t'inquiète pas, ta vie n'est pas nulle et tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien._

 _\- Tu me fais quoi là ?"_

Elle retira aussitôt son bras.

 _" - J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? J'ai pris ta remarque très à cœur tu sais, sur le fait que lorsque tu me racontes quelque chose, tu t'attends à une réaction de ma part._

 _\- Arrête ça, c'est carrément flippant !_

 _\- Mais j'ai observé ce que vous avez tendance à faire lorsque l'un de vous est triste ou blessé. La plupart du temps, vous vous prenez dans les bras en murmurant que tout ira bien..._

 _\- Oui bah ça c'est pour les gens normaux ! Où est-ce que t'as vu qu'on était des gens normaux ?"_

Clarke, qui était partie dans un fou-rire, se leva en direction de ma chambre, et revint avec quelques bières à la main, des paquets de bonbons et de la glace (j'avais fait installé un frigo dans ma chambre, pas une glacière hein, un frigo ! depuis que je savais qu'on avait accès à l'électricité).

 _" - Il y a une autre "tradition" pour réconforter quelqu'un, qui consiste à manger du sucre et boire de l'alcool devant la télé._

 _\- J'adore ta façon de penser !"_

Je la suivis en direction de leur chambre pour me poser sur le lit.

 _" - Je vais me coucher, on continuera nos recherches demain._

 _\- Pas question Luna, ramène-toi !"_ hurlai-je la bouche déjà pleine de meringue.

Et bizarrement, elle s'exécuta, s'assit prudemment sur une chaise et regarda intriguée l'écran plat que Clarke alluma, pendant que Lexa et moi débattions sur ce qu'on allait regarder.

* * *

 _" - Pourquoi les personnages sont jaunes exactement ?_

 _\- Parce que le créateur voulait une couleur vive qui attirerait le regard, et que le jaune c'était le moins cher à l'époque._

 _\- Et pourquoi ils n'ont que 4 doigts ?_

 _\- J'en sais rien, mais si tu regardes bien, les seuls qui en ont 5 c'est Dieu et Jésus._

 _\- Qui ?_

 _\- Dieu et J... Laisse tomber, trop long à expliquer."_

Luna haussa les épaules et piocha dans le paquet de sucreries que je venais de difficilement voler à Lexa qui s'y accrochait comme un raton laveur s'accrochait à... quoi que mange le raton laveur (vous avez saisi pourquoi le raton laveur hein ? Lexacoon et tout et... ouais je me tais c'est pas drôle...). Bref. La gueule qu'elle tira en réalisant que les bouteilles de coca en gélatine collaient aux dents suffit à indiquer qu'elle rejoindrait pas Lexa dans son fétichisme des bonbons.

 _" - Je ne comprends pas vraiment l'intérêt de cette... Comment vous appelez ceci ?_

 _\- Une série_ , répondit Clarke en entamant le deuxième bac de glace au café (Clarke c'était la glace au café, Lexa les bonbons, moi la meringue, on avait un régime alimentaire super équilibré !) _Et tu ne devrais pas critiquer les Simpson, contente-toi de regarder sans rien dire si tu veux pas que Jules s'énerve et te détaille en long en large et en travers pourquoi c'est génial..._

 _\- Oh mais tu vas pas y échapper ! Cette série a été créée en 1989 par Matt Groening..._

 _\- Nous y voilà..._ souffla Lexa avec agacement.

 _\- Un américain vivant sur Terre avant que ça commence à craindre. Bref, de loin, cette série parait complètement stupide, mais en réalité, c'est du pur génie parce que c'est une vraie critique de cette époque qui..._

 _\- On s'en fout..."_ râla Clarke en enfonçant sa tête dans un coussin.

Je fus surprise de l'intérêt que porta Luna à ce que je lui racontais. Je pensais honnêtement qu'elle me dirait de fermer ma grande gueule, mais elle s'avéra limite passionnée par les nombreuses anecdotes dont je l'inondais, contente d'avoir enfin trouvé un public attentif. Un nombre assez conséquent mais néanmoins indéterminé de minutes plus tard, le retour à l'écran titre m'indiqua que nous avions fini une saison. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre.

 _" - Oh bordel ! Il est déjà 3 heures ! Je dois aller voir Raven demain matin à 8 heures, je vais faire la gueule quand je vais devoir me lever ! Bon les amies j'y va..."_

Je m'interrompis en constatant que Clarke et Lexa s'étaient endormies depuis probablement un moment. J'éteignis l'écran et invitai Luna à me suivre en dehors de la chambre.

 _" - Désolée, j'ai tendance à beaucoup parler quand un sujet m'intéresse, j'espère que je t'ai pas trop bousillé le cerveau_ , m'excusai-je tandis que je la conduisais à sa chambre.

 _\- C'était... instructif. Et puis, cette période de l'histoire est intéressante, donc si comme tu le dis ce que nous venons de voir est représentatif de cette époque, ce n'était pas une perte de temps._

 _\- Je me demandais, qu'est-ce que tu sais de cette période en fait, avant que nous soyons envoyés dans l'espace. Nous, on a des bouquins et tout, mais vous, sur Terre, vous savez quoi exactement ?_

 _\- Je ne peux parler pour les autres, mais dans mon cas j'ai eu connaissance qu'une grande catastrophe a ravagé la Terre il y a des années de ça..._

 _\- Grande catastrophe que nous appellerons A.L.I.E..."_

Elle ne releva pas.

 _" - Mais je n'ai que peu d'informations quant au avant et au après._

 _\- Telles que ?_

 _\- Des illustrations dans des livres, quelques journaux ou romans..._

 _\- Je te demande ça parce que t'avais pas l'air plus étonnée que ça par la télé dans leur chambre._

 _\- J'en ai déjà vu des dessins, bien que je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée quant à l'utilité réelle de la chose. As-tu d'autre question ou l'interrogatoire peut prendre fin ?"_

Je lui jetai un regard étonné, et elle me désigna d'un coup de tête la porte de sa chambre.

 _" - Oh désolée. Ouais j'en ai une dernière ? Tu me détestes pas hein ?_

 _\- C'est une question piège ?_

 _\- Non, juste de la curiosité._

 _\- Non. Tu es certes agaçante, immature et irresponsable mais aussi... distrayante, et parfois étonnamment perspicace._

 _\- Arrête les compliments, je vais rougir..._ ironisai-je.

 _\- Tu me fais beaucoup penser à..._

 _\- Ouais je sais, à Costia._

 _\- Et ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir._

 _\- On peut dire ça oui..._

 _\- Elle était spéciale, je peux concevoir que tu n'ais pas vraiment envie d'être comparée à elle. Si ça peut te rassurer, tu es aussi très différente d'elle..._

 _\- Merci c'est gentil."_

Un silence s'installa. Je lui ouvris la porte.

 _" - Bonne nuit Luna._

 _\- Toi aussi."_

Sous la lueur des bougies éclairant faiblement les couloirs, elle était vraiment belle. L'ambiance était propice à une approche stratégique. Je penchai mon visage sur le côté et approchai mes lèvres des siennes. Je fus assez déçue - mais pas franchement surprise - quand elle me stoppa en m'écrasant sa main sur la figure. Pas une baffe hein, elle m'avait littéralement repoussée avec la paume de sa main !

 _" - Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ?_

 _\- Une tentative ratée_ , répondis-je dans un sourire.

 _\- Es-tu vraiment aussi sûre de toi pour penser que c'est si facile ?_

 _\- Oui... Non !_ me repris-je en voyant son regard réprobateur. _Non, non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je devrais peut-être t'inviter avant ?_

 _\- Par exemple._

 _\- Tu sortirais avec moi ?_

 _\- Non."_

Wow, deux râteaux en une demi-minute ! Ouch !

 _" - Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que je ne suis pas intéressée._

 _\- Dis-moi que c'est parce que t'es hétéro, sinon je vais vraiment mal le prendre !_

 _\- Entre autre. Et je te rappelle que j'étais présente lors de ta petite remise en question._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Mets-toi à ma place."_

Je me fis une image mentale de la situation avant de réaliser 12 secondes plus tard qu'effectivement, si ardeurs il y avait, ça avait dû les calmer !

 _" - Donc toi et moi c'est..._

 _\- Hors de question._

 _\- Je vois._

 _\- Ne sois pas triste, tu ne t'intéresses même pas à moi._

 _\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?_

 _\- Là tout de suite, tu préfères coucher avec moi ou m'emmener dîner ?_

 _\- Bah, il est 3 heures du matin alors..._

 _\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire."_

J'inclinai la tête, vaincue.

 _" - Touchée..._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas Jules, tu trouveras quelqu'un._

 _\- Tu le penses ou tu appliques les méthodes de réconfort à la con de Lexa ?"_

Je me ravisai devant son air.

 _" - Non réponds pas, je vais croire ce qui m'aide à mieux dormir la nuit. A demain Luna._

 _\- A demain. Et merci, pour m'avoir sauvée la vie sur la plateforme._

 _\- Y'a pas de quoi."_

* * *

 _" - Donc, on a épluché toutes les données de fond en comble avec le logiciel, et on n'a trouvé aucune trace d'effraction informatique qui..._

 _\- Fais simple Raven, je suis une bille en informatique ! Et j'ai promis de faire un compte-rendu clair et précis alors aide-moi !_

 _\- D'accord, d'accord. Je vais utiliser des mots qui te parlent. Quand tu t'introduis par effraction chez des gens pour leur voler des trucs, comment tu fais ?_

 _\- Je vérifie d'abord les entrées classiques, portes et fenêtres, pour voir si c'est verrouillé._

 _\- Et si ça l'est ?_

 _\- Je force les serrures ou les loquets des fenêtres. Et dans le pire des cas, je casse une vitre._

 _\- Voilà. Et j'imagine que tu préfères quand c'est déjà ouvert d'une façon ou d'une autre non ?_

 _\- Bah ouais, ça laisse des traces quand tu forces. Et encore pire quand tu casses._

 _\- Là c'est pareil_ , expliqua Monty. _Si quelqu'un avait hacké les ordis de l'extérieur pour accéder aux données de Mount Weather ou aux nôtres, le logiciel l'aurait remarqué, et ça nous aurait permis d'avoir des indices, et même de remonter la piste. Mais là, rien du tout !_

 _\- Autrement dit..."_ reprit Raven.

Elle marqua une pause.

 _" - Là c'est le moment où tu dois finir ma phrase pour me montrer que t'as compris de quoi on te parlait._

 _\- Ah pardon ! Autrement dit, ça n'a pas été forcé, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Exactement !_ (Je me félicitai intérieurement.) _Ce qui veut dire que soit la fuite ne vient pas de notre côté, soit les entrées classiques en quelque sorte étaient déjà ouvertes._

 _\- Pour l'explosion de Mount Weather, si Emerson est bien à l'origine de tout cela, c'est plus que probable qu'il ait su comment activer le système d'autodestruction sans avoir besoin de hacker quoi que ce soit, mais quant à notre localisation sur la base de Luna..._

 _\- Impossible qu'il ait deviné"_ , termina Monty.

Je compris quelque chose, quelque chose que j'avais pas du tout envie de comprendre.

 _" - Les gars, dites-moi que ce à quoi je pense est stupide, et qu'il y a des milliards de raisons pour que les entrées aient été ouvertes... Ou alors que je suis complètement à côté de la plaque et que j'ai rien compris..._

 _\- Oui et non. Ce qui est certain, c'est que personne n'a forcé nos ordis, ce qui veut dire que parmi nous, quelqu'un a eu accès à ces informations en utilisant des codes d'accès normaux dirons-nous._

 _\- Donc il y a un traitre..._

 _\- Oui, mais il y a une bonne nouvelle !_ s'empressa d'ajouter Raven. _Pour vous pister, on n'a pas utiliser de serveur spécifique, donc n'importe qui a pu avoir accès à ces données._

 _\- Et en quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle ?_

 _\- C'est pas obligatoirement une des personnes présentes dans la tour lors de la réunion, donc pas forcément un d'entre nous. En plus, comme tu as râlé et crié à tort et à travers que tu voulais pas aller à cette réunion, qui que soit le traitre, tu as dû le mettre sur la piste._

 _\- Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose à chercher_ , finit Monty _. Grâce ou à cause de toi."_

Le soulagement qui m'envahit leur évita de se prendre une sacrée trempe liée à mon offuscation.

 _" - Donc c'est quoi la prochaine étape ?_

 _\- On va éplucher tout le serveur pour voir s'il y a eu des connexions répétitives, inhabituelles ou étranges et on vous dressera une petite liste._

 _\- Donc il faut encore attendre ?_

 _\- Oui c'est ça._

 _\- On est vachement plus avancés tiens..._

 _\- Désolée._

 _\- Le sois pas Rave, tu fais de ton mieux. Bon je vous laisse, je vais chercher Jellal ! Maintenant que notre indigne de frère se tape Héra, il ne peut plus aller le chercher à ses entrainements !_

 _\- Je croyais que Nevi était occupé parce qu'il avait plus de cours à donner..._ chuchota Monty.

 _\- C'est le cas, laisse-la râler, ça lui fait du bien..._

 _\- Je vous entends !"_

Je sortis de leur bureau/labo/salle informatique/quelque soit l'appellation donnée à cette salle pleine de fils, les laissant travailler, bien que j'avais quelques doutes quant à leur efficacité étant donné qu'ils étaient partis dans un fou rire monstrueux.

* * *

J'applaudissais mon frère comme une demeurée pendant qu'il mettait à terre un autre natblida, un gamin qui avait probablement 3 ans de plus et 2 fois sa taille. On était vraiment des cracks dans cette famille ! Le père de Niylah (Derrick je crois) leur donna les dernières instructions de la matinée et leur rappela d'être de retour pour 14 heures, ce qui n'était pas plus mal parce que moi j'aurais clairement oublié de ramener mon petit frère. Il me sauta dans les bras dès qu'il m'aperçut.

 _" - Alors champion, t'as tout déchiré à ce que je vois !_

 _\- Ouais, on a fait un tournoi ce matin, je suis en finale contre Aden cet après-midi !_

 _\- Oui, et je ne vais pas te faire de cadeau !"_

Celui-ci avait rappliqué à l'entente de son prénom. Je saluai le gamin d'un geste de la main, avant qu'il ne reparte vers les vestiaires, non sans avoir donné une accolade à mon frère . Ce fut morte de rire que je taquinai Jellal, tout rouge, le reste du chemin vers la tour.

 _" - C'est bon, arrête maintenant..._ grommela-t-il vexé.

 _\- Je suis désolée, mais t'es trop mignon quand t'es comme ça ! Tu lui as toujours rien dit ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Et tu craques toujours pour lui ?_

 _\- Oui."_

Comprenant qu'il ne voulais pas en parler, je le pris par les épaules et le poussai dans l'ascenseur.

 _" - Aller, tu verras bien comment les choses évoluent t'inquiète pas. L'important maintenant, c'est d'aller emmerder Luna parce que je suis sûre qu'elle dépasse sur son Lexa time !_

 _\- Ton quoi ?_

 _\- Mon... Oh t'es trop jeune pour comprendre."_

C'était faux, mais j'avais pas envie de me lancer dans de longues explications.

* * *

 _" - Donc on a toujours rien ?!_ cria Luna.

 _\- Je dirais pas rien, on a un début de piste maintenant..._

 _\- Luna n'a pas tort, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas grand-chose..._

 _\- La ferme Clarke..._ Je lui enfonçai mon coude dans les côtes. _Elle va nous égorger à ce rythme."_

Elle continua à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, tant et si bien qu'on commençait presque à voir la trace de ses pieds sur le sol. Je fis une énième tentative pour calmer Luna.

 _" - Luna, cal..._

 _\- Oh non toi ! Ne me dis pas de me calmer ! Tout allait très bien avant que vous débarquiez chez nous !"_

Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir si elle parlait de notre arrivée sur Terre, auquel cas ça faisait quand même un moment et il serait peut-être temps de s'en remettre, ou bien de notre arrivée sur sa plate-forme au milieu de l'océan, auquel cas... Ouais, elle avait des raisons de râler dans ce cas.

 _" - Et maintenant_ , continua-t-elle, nous _seulement mon peuple, un peuple pacifiste qui ne cherchait que refuge !, a manqué de se faire exterminer et doit vivre sur la plage pendant une durée indéterminée, mais en plus vous, alors que c'est de votre faute !, me demandez de me calmer et de manger des produits atrocement sucrés devant des images animées de personnages jaunes dont le plus grand problème est d'avoir toujours de la bière à la maison !_

 _\- Luna, em pleni !_ ordonna Lexa (j'avais l'impression de revivre les derniers jours en boucle, Luna râlait, j'essayais de la calmer et du coup c'était encore pire, Lexa intervenait en criant Em Pleni et la faisait redescendre...).

 _\- Tu sais Lex, tu devrais la laisser râler... Elle a pas mal de raisons pour péter un câble, la preuve j'ai même pas relevé l'insulte sur mes Simpson..."_

La femme que je venais de passer 2 minutes à défendre me remercia en se saisissant d'une épée et en se jetant pour moi. Clarke et Lexa se jetèrent sur elle pour l'empêcher de me découper tandis que je m'enfonçais dans mon fauteuil en hurlant.

 _" - Mais ça va pas ?! Il y a des enfants ici ! Et je croyais qu'on était potes maintenant !_

 _\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si tu es insupportable 50% du temps !_ répliqua la commandante.

 _\- La seule enfant que je vois ici, c'est toi !"_

Le tableau aurait pu être assez comique, Luna hurlant comme une demeurée et se débattant pour se défaire des bras de Clexa. Aurait pu. Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens.

 _" - Attendez où il est Jellal ?"_

Je me fis probablement insulter mais j'étais trop occupée à courir chercher mon frère dans la tour pour le remarquer.

 _" - Jellal ?!_ appelai-je.

 _\- Moui ?"_

Je le trouvai dans la chambre de mes amies en train de manger un sandwich.

 _" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Je te cherchais, depuis quand t'es là ?_

 _\- Je sais pas, je suis venu ici dès qu'on est sortis de l'ascenseur, je dois repartir à l'entrainement cet après-midi et je me doutais que ça risquait de durer ta conversation avec les 3 folles..."_

Je souris.

 _" - Jellal, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de la façon dont tu les appelles ?_

 _\- De ne pas les appeler les 3 folles... C'est de ta faute, je prends l'habitude._

 _\- Je ne les appelle jamais comme ça._

 _\- L'habitude de donner des surnoms je veux dire. Bref, si je voulais manger, je savais que je devrais me débrouiller._

 _\- Je me sens totalement nulle comme sœur..._

 _\- T'inquiète pas, avec Nevi c'était pas forcément mieux, ça te rassure ?_

 _\- Est-ce que ça me rassure que notre frère soit aussi fort que moi pour rater ton éducation ?_

 _\- Hum hum._

 _\- Oui un peu._

 _\- Je m'en doutais. Bon, je dois y aller, on se voit ce soir ?_

 _\- Attends je te raccompagne !_

 _\- T'es pas obligée, vous avez l'air assez occupé._

 _\- Oh mais si ! Et puis pour l'instant on avance pas beaucoup, j'en ai marre d'être juste spectatrice des crises de nerfs de Luna..."_

Nous nous éclipsâmes discrètement, esquivant les pots qui volaient à droite et à gauche.

 _" - Wow..._

 _\- Oui, elle est passablement... énervée._

 _\- C'est ce que je constate._

 _\- Jules !"_ cria quelqu'un.

Le ton employé ne présageait rien de bon, je nous poussai le plus vite possible dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

 _" - Vas-y, rends notre fratrie fière !"_

Il me tapa dans les mains, prêt à en découdre. Je savais que j'étais supposée repartir dans la tour, mais la perspective de revoir l'autre furie en pleine hystérie fit naitre en moi un soudain intérêt pour l'entrainement des natblidas.

 _" - Salut !_

 _\- Oh Niylah, salut !"_

Elle était derrière moi, assise sur un banc.

 _" - Tu me parles de ton plein gré maintenant ? Je ne te fais plus peur ?_ la taquinai-je.

 _\- Je ne cache pas avoir plus de difficultés à t'aborder lorsque tu es en compagnie de Heda ou de Wanheda._

 _\- Tu l'as vue nue, je pense qu'elle t'en voudra pas de l'appeler par son prénom."_

Elle sourit avant de changer de sujet.

 _" - Alors, c'est vrai ce que l'on raconte, Luna est ici à Polis ?_

 _\- Je me demande comment cette femme a pu rester cachée aussi longtemps si tout le monde connait son existence..._

 _\- C'est une natblida, son histoire se transmet de bouche à oreille depuis le dernier Conclave. Je travaillais dans un bureau d'échange, j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses, même si je doute que tout ce que l'on raconte soit vrai._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a raconté ?_

 _\- Qu'elle avait voulu s'enfuir, que son frère s'est interposé pour empêcher cette trahison, qu'elle l'a tué sans aucune pitié pour se perdre dans les forêts et se faire oublier."_

Ouais, les éléments étaient là, les liens de cause à effet étaient moyennement respectés quand même...

 _" - Effectivement, tout n'est pas vrai là-dedans."_

Un grésillement me fit sursauter.

 _" - C'est quoi ça ?!_

 _\- Ce n'est pas cette chose à ta ceinture ?"_

Effectivement, le son venait de mon talkie, quelle abrutie...

 _" - Oui ici Jules._

 _\- Je sais que c'est toi, c'est moi qui viens de t'appeler !_

 _\- Raven viens-en aux faits, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- On a une piste !_

 _\- Une piste genre une vraie piste qui aide ou une piste genre ça sert à rien à part à donner des faux espoirs à Luna qui prendra un malin plaisir de tout bousiller dans la tour après ?_

 _\- Une piste genre on t'attend à la tour là, tout de suite !"_

Mon Dieu, on avait une piste ! Moment d'émotion !

 _" - J'arrive !"_

Je raccrochai l'appareil.

 _" - Désolée Niylah, je dois... Enfin je pense que t'avais compris._

 _\- Vas-y je t'en prie, tu as l'air attendu._

 _\- Assez oui, Nevi passe prendre Jellal ce soir !_

 _\- D'accord..."_

Pourquoi je lui avais dit ça, elle allait rien en faire de cette information ! Elle eut la politesse de ne rien dire.

 _" - A plus !_

 _\- Jules attends !_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Quand..._ bredouilla-t-elle, _quand tu auras un peu de temps, serais-tu d'accord pour sortir avec moi ? Aller manger quelque part ou boire un verre..._

 _\- Sortir avec toi, genre comme un rencard ?_

 _\- ... Oui. Mais si tu ne..._

 _\- Ok._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Ouais bien sûr ! J'aimerais vraiment ça._

 _\- Génial, vendredi ça te convient ?_

 _\- C'est noté, en espérant que Lexa ne m'envoie pas à l'autre bout du monde d'ici là..."_

Je partis en direction de la tour, avant de m'arrêter 20 mètres plus loin.

 _" - Bordel, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer..?"_

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, ni très utile pour la suite de l'histoire, mais bon, j'avais envie de faire une petite pause dans l'histoire. =) J'espère pouvoir publié un chapitre sur la partie bonus ce weekend, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, la suite sortira dans un laps de temps indéterminé. Bref, on a atteint les 100 reviews au chapitre précédent (101 pour être exact !), merci à tous on franchit un nouveau cap ! Je ne vous refais pas le speech habituel, review, fav, follow... Encore merci de nous suivre Jules et moi, et à la prochaine !

Kisses - DW.


	22. How things became such a mess?

_" - Qui... Oh Jules, je t'en prie entre._

 _\- Niylah je suis sincèrement et profondément désolée ! Je sais que je suis en retard, et que t'as sans doute cru que je t'avais posée un lapin ! Vraiment je suis impardonnable, et je n'ai aucune piètre excuse à te donner autre que les choses sont devenues un bordel sans nom depuis la dernière fois ! Raven nous a appris que... Bon je peux pas en parler, mais c'est totalement énorme ! Du coup, ça fait 3 jours non-stop qu'on essaye de mettre un plan au point pour... Oui ça non plus je peux pas le dire... Bref, les heures et les jours sont passés à une vitesse phénoménal, si bien que quand j'ai enfin trouvé 2 secondes pour regarder ma montre et que j'ai réalisé à quel point j'étais en retard, je suis partie en courant ! Je te jure, j'ai même pas eu le temps de trainer devant mon armoire pour débattre sur mes options vestimentaires, j'ai juste attrapé une veste et... Bref, tu t'en fous de tout ça. Tu dois probablement me détester, et je comprends parfaitement. On avait prévu d'aller boire un verre et d'ensuite avoir un dîner sympa chez toi, et j'ai tout foutu en l'air... Bref, je suis navrée, et si tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir, ou me mettre une baffe, ou me planter un couteau dans l'œil, le moins que je puisse faire pour me racheter c'est de me laisser faire._

 _\- C'est bon, tu as fini ?_

 _\- Ai-je déjà mentionné à quel point j'étais désolée ?_

 _\- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser Jules._

 _\- Oui je comprends, tout ce que je peux te dire t'indiffère et je n'aurais même pas dû prendre la peine de formuler ce petit discours bidon, je vaux même pas la peine qu'on m'écoute et..._

 _\- Non je veux dire par là que tu n'es pas en retard."_

Je la regardai avec des grands yeux.

 _" - Quoi ? Mais il est plus de 23 heures..._ dis-je perplexe en montrant ma montre.

 _\- C'est vrai, mais on avait vendredi pour notre rencard._

 _\- Je sais et ?_

 _\- On est jeudi."_

...

 _" - ..._

 _\- ..._

 _\- ..._

 _\- Erm... Jules ?_

 _\- Mais quelle gourde..._

 _\- Je n'aurais pas utilisé ces termes-là, mais..."_

Je jetai pour la première fois un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le lit était défait, comme si quelqu'un y était allongé quelques minutes plus tôt, ce qui, en y réfléchissant, était surement le cas. Voilà, ça c'était un truc qui aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille...

 _" - Je t'ai réveillée ?_

 _\- Oh, je venais seulement de me coucher et je ne m'étais pas encore endormie et... Non."_

Ses yeux étaient tellement rougies que soit elle me mentait pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise, soit elle venait de fumer un joint. Et bizarrement, j'avais quelques réserves vis-à-vis de la deuxième option.

 _" - Merde... Je suis désolée Niylah, je vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Je reviendrai demain, en temps et en heures promis. Et je vais probablement prétexter que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ou une hallucination de ta part, j'apprécierais si tu ne m'en tenais pas rigueur._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça._

 _\- Merci. Bonne soir... Enfin bonne nuit. J'imagine._

 _\- Attends !_ s'exclama-t-elle alors que je sortais. _Tu veux rester un petit peu ? Pour boire un verre, ou discuter de ce qui t'épuise suffisamment pour confondre 2 jours de la semaine ?"_

J'aurais dû refuser, parce que dans mon état de fatigue, j'allais probablement faire des trucs stupides, du genre balancer des informations que je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir le droit de balancer ou tenter un approche maladroite et inappropriée alors que pour une fois je voulais faire ça bien. Mais comme j'étais faible et que j'avais désespérément besoin de me détacher de la politique de Polis, j'acceptai.

 _" - Alors,_ commença-t-elle en me servant un verre de... un liquide couleur orange sanguine très joli mais qui m'était jusque là totalement inconnue, _comment se fait-il que tu sois dans cet état ?_

 _\- Si par là tu entends "Pourquoi ton cerveau a presque entièrement fondu ?"_ , répondis-je en prenant une gorgée de la boisson (qui s'avérait être du jus d'orange sanguine - bravo capitaine ! - avec ce qui semblait être un fond de vodka), _c'est pas très compliqué. Tu dois déjà savoir que lors de notre périple chez L... quelqu'un, me repris-je ne sachant pas vraiment ce que j'avais effectivement le droit de dire ou non, nous avons été attaqués par un missile qui a failli tous nous buter. Du coup, on est rentrés avec ce fameux quelqu'un à Polis pour déterminer qui avait envoyé le dit-missile. Au final, c'était pas bien compliqué à deviner, on en a déduit que c'était la faute de... quelqu'un d'autre. Mais la question que le quelqu'un se posait, tu sais le quelqu'un du début, et nous aussi remarque, c'était de savoir comment le quelqu'un d'autre avait réussi à savoir où le quelqu'un et son peuple vivait. Quelqu'un différant de quelqu'un et quelqu'un d'autre a proposé une autre personne en tant que coupable, et tout se tenait et..._

 _\- Excuse-moi_ , coupa-t-elle, _mais je commence à avoir un peu de mal à suivre... Tu es sûre de vraiment vouloir me raconter tout ça ? Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de savoir, mais j'ai l'impression que..._

 _\- J'ai pas vraiment le droit d'en parler. C'est le cas. Enfin j'en sais rien, personne ne m'a dit explicitement de la fermer mais... Mais attends, si jamais tu venais à deviner, j'y serais pour rien moi !_

 _\- J'imagine oui..."_

Elle était vachement perdue, si bien qu'elle posa son verre sur le côté, pensant à raison que l'alcool l'aiderait en rien.

 _" - Donc je reprends. Avec un petit groupe, nous sommes partis chez L pour quelconques raisons politiques et personnelles pas vraiment importantes pour le coup. Mais lorsque nous étions là-bas..._

 _\- Un missile a été lancé en votre direction._

 _\- Exact. Du coup, L avait les boules parce que L était posée avant qu'on vienne l'emmerder et là L, la lettre L hein pas le pronom, était obligée de venir à Polis en laissant son peuple jouer les Robinson Crusoe sur la plage."_

Si elle ignorait qui c'était, elle n'en laissa rien paraitre.

 _" - Bref, on a vite compris que ça ne pouvait venir d'un seul endroit que nous appellerons A. Sauf que ce qu'on ne savait pas, c'était comment A avait eu accès à nos coordonnées - bon en fait on savait comment, c'était à cause de nos émetteurs, mais comment A avait eu accès aux données de l'émetteur ? C a alors émis l'idée que E, un rescapé de MW, ait divulgué les informations à A, et ça se tenait, sauf que maintenant que l'on savait le qui et le pourquoi, on ne savait toujours pas le comment. La patience de L diminuant de façon inversement exponentielle à sa colère, on a demandé à R et M d'éplucher tous les ordis pour comprendre le comment, et on n'a eu aucune info supplémentaire jusqu'à ce que R m'appelle en panique..._

 _\- La dernière fois que l'on s'est vues c'est ça ?_

 _\- Exactement ! Et elle a trouvé quelque chose d'énorme ! On pensait que c'était quelqu'un du côté de A... pas le même A que tout à l'heure, on va l'appeler AanciennementCJ celui-là, qui nous avait trahi en délivrant les informations à E - et oui E fait définitivement parti de l'équation parce que les probabilités pour que quelqu'un de A comprenne l'informatique sont quand même peu élevées - mais en fait R a compris un truc de malade ! Tous les ordis qui étaient sur l'Arche sont connectés entre eux, et remonter les données nous a appris une chose : les données proviennent d'une autre station, et grâce à la géo localisation, on a découvert que celle-ci, du moins ce qu'il en reste, se trouve à A !_

 _\- Attends, je suis perdue... Une autre station ?_

 _\- La première nacelle a être tombée de l'espace était la nôtre, celle de ceux que l'on appelle les 100,_ expliquai-je. _Ensuite, une autre est tombée, avec seulement Raven en son bord. Puis l'Arche a moitié explosé et tout le reste de notre peuple a débarqué. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas tous dans les mêmes stations. A bord de l'une d'entre elle se trouvait Abby et Kane, c'est celle dont est issue la majorité du Skaikru. Une autre est tombée un peu plus loin, la station agricole, dans laquelle se trouvait... Tu sais qui est Brian ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Et Pike ?_

 _\- Celui qui s'est suicidé ?_

 _\- Oui. Il venait de là. Une troisième station s'est écrasée encore bien plus loin, celle des marginaux, avec laquelle est venue ma famille._

 _\- Et donc, si j'ai bien compris, une autre se trouve à Az... A ?_

 _\- Oui, apparemment. Et depuis 3 jours, L, C, K, L... un autre L quoi et moi mettons au point un plan qui nous permettrait de récupérer les rescapés de l'Arche avant de lancer une offensive officielle contre A."_

Elle reprit son verre et en but une gorgée.

 _" - C'est donc cela qui te met dans cet état ?_

 _\- Oui. C'est... fatigant._

 _\- Allonge-toi._

 _\- Heu... Ecoute Niylah, c'est pas que je veux pas mais pour une fois j'aimerais faire ça b..._

 _\- Pour dormir Jules._

 _\- Ah."_

Dormir. En voilà une bonne idée. Plus de plan à la con plus stupide les uns que les autres, plus de Luna hurlant à la mort pour pousser Lexa à lancer une attaque dans la seconde contre la nation des abrutis (soi-dit en passant, elle était pas supposée être une pacifiste elle ?), juste un lit. Enfin pas littéralement le lit, j'allais pas la virer de son plumard, mais au moins le canapé. Et personne ne me réveillerait à l'aube pour me parler de trucs dont tout le monde saurait pertinemment que je ne comprenais pas et que je n'en avais rien à foutre. Je me le fis pas dire une deuxième fois et m'étalai de tout mon long.

 _" - Oh merci mon Dieu... Je te jure que notre rencard de demain sera mieux..."_

Je m'étais endormie avant de recevoir une réponse.

* * *

 _"- Bon les gars j'y vais !_

 _\- Hors de question, on a encore beaucoup à faire ici."_

Elle était mignonne la petite Luna, mais elle me connaissait pas, et par conséquent elle ne savait pas que personne ne pouvait m'empêcher de faire un truc quand j'avais décidé de le faire ! A part Billy numéros 1 et 2, et Jane numéro 1, parce que tous les 3 étaient vraiment terrifiants, et Lexa aussi à plus faible mesure, et Clarke quand elle était dans ses grands jours, et Kane quand... Bref ! Elle ne savait pas que là, dans cette situation précise, seul un nombre très réduit de personnes précises auraient pu m'empêcher de partir. Ce que je lui fis savoir.

 _" - Donc tu abandonnes ton peuple..._

 _\- Supposé..._

 _\- ... pour satisfaire ta petite personne et tes pulsions ? C'est lamentable. Tu es une personne exécrable."_

Retenons que 10 minutes avant, nous nous foutions allégrement de la gueule de Lexa pour sa ressemblance avec les raton-laveurs mangeurs de bras (oui oui, j'en étais toujours pas revenue de ma connerie...). Un tantinet lunatique la Luna. Oh mon Dieu ! Luna la LUNAtique, vous avez saisi ? Oui pardon je ferme ma gueule...

 _" - Ecoute Luna, je sais ce que tu fais, ta technique, ça s'appelle de la culpabilisation, et il y a seulement 2 catégories de personnes sur lesquelles ça marche pas : ceux qui utilisent eux-mêmes cette technique et les sociopathes. T'as pas de chance, je suis un mélange des deux. Et en plus t'es bien gentille de me dire ça, mais là ça fait 5 heures qu'on piétine, et 4 jours que je sers à rien. Je suis une voleuse, rentrer dans... quelque soit le lieu de vie de la nation des nuls sans me faire repérer est une formalité..._

 _\- Tant que tu n'es pas déconcentrée par un mouton de poussière..._

 _\- ... mais,_ continuai-je en ignorant Clarke, _vous devez me dire où aller et ce que je dois faire. Donnez-moi des instructions, je les suivrai sans problème..."_

Lexa se racla la gorge et étouffa un "Bien sûr..." dans une fausse quinte de toux. Elles allaient vraiment bien ensemble les deux là...

 _" - Mais je suis super nulle dès qu'il s'agit de prendre des décisions. Concrètement, là, je vous ai servi du café..._

 _\- Je m'en souviens très bien..._ ironisa Kane en levant son bras brûlé par la tasse que je lui avais accidentellement renversé dessus 2 jours plus tôt.

 _\- Et j'ai amené de la glace au café et des paquets de bonbons aux deux gloutons ici présents."_

La blonde et la brune s'enfoncèrent dans leur siège, pas super fières qu'on leur rappelle qu'une avait consommé l'équivalent de 8 litres de glace et l'autre 28 paquets (oui oui, 28, et pas des petits !) de bonbons, dont 12 de Dragibus. Bon ceci dit, j'étais pas mieux, j'avais avalé pas loin de 5 kilos de meringue et... Ah bah si en fait, j'étais mieux. Enfin moins pire quoi. Luna, elle, avait fait l'inverse et rien bouffer d'autre qu'un fruit par repas depuis 4 jours. En fait, Kane et sa tasse de café toutes les demi-heures était celui qui avait un régime alimentaire le moins dégueulasse. Quelle belle bande de pingouins nous faisions (quel était le rapport avec les pingouins ? Y'en avait pas, j'aimais juste la sonorité de ce mot. Pin-gouins ! Bref.).

 _" - Tout ça pour dire que le seul truc que mon absence va changer, c'est que vous devrez vous bouger pour aller chercher votre bouffe, et que vous n'aurez plus mes commentaires marrants. Je serai de retour demain à la première... Bon peut-être pas à la première heure, mais je serai de retour quoi. Allez dormir vous, réellement dormir ! Genre Luna dans ta chambre, Clarke et Lexa dans la vôtre à vous faire tout un tas de papouilles et Kane dans la chaumière/tente - honnêtement on fait pas trop la différence entre les deux ! - que vous partagez avec votre potentielle future-femme si vous vous décidez à faire votre demande ! Sur ce, bonne soirée !"_

Si à ce moment là j'avais su le bordel qu'allait provoqué mon petit discours, je me serais abstenue.

* * *

Je frappai à la porte et elle s'ouvrit à peine 2 secondes après.

 _" - Tadam !_ dis-je triomphalement. _Il est 20 heures pile, on est vendredi, j'ai vérifié 4 fois, j'ai réfléchi pendant une demi-heure à ce que je devrais mettre avant de réaliser que quand tu mets pas de robes, ça se passe pas comme dans les films où t'hésites 25 ans entre la rouge et la bleue pour choisir, comme toujours, la rouge, et d'opter pour un truc bien plus simple, à savoir du vol de fringues grounders à Octavia - j'en aurais bien taxé à Lexa, mais comme elle fait pas dans la demie mesure, elle a que des vêtements de guerre et des robes qui laissent voir beaucoup trop de peau pour un premier rencard -, et..._ Je sortis la bouteille de derrière mon dos. _J'ai amené une bouteille ! Bon c'est pas du vin parce que comme j'aime pas ça je sais jamais quoi choisir, du coup j'ai essayé de trouver ton truc orange de hier soir, mais on en vend pas ici alors j'ai mélangé de la vodka avec du jus d'orange sanguine, mais j'ai probablement trop forcé sur l'alcool parce putain ça tape ! Mais le goût est à peu près similaire, quoiqu'il manque un petit quelque chose..._

 _\- De la cannelle._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Ce qu'il te manque, c'est de la cannelle._

 _\- Sérieux ? Pourtant je déteste ça._

 _\- Viens."_

Je la suivis à l'intérieur de la chaumière. Elle versa quelques grammes de cannelle dans ma bouteille et m'en servis un verre, que je portai à mes lèvres.

 _" - Effectivement, ça ressemble déjà plus. Mais j'ai vraiment mis trop de vodka !_

 _\- C'est pourquoi on ne s'attaquera à la bouteille que plus tard. On y va ?_

 _\- Où ça ?_

 _\- Tu verras."_

* * *

 _" - Ok, c'est tellement cliché que je l'avais même pas vu venir !_

 _\- Tu n'arrêtes jamais de te plaindre ?"_

Etait-ce une question ou une constatation ?

"- _Rarement effectivement."_

Nous étions près d'un lac, sous la lumière des étoiles. A quel point était-ce prévisible ?

 _" - Je t'en prie, dis-moi que t'as pas préparé un pique-nique végétarien et amené des fraises avec un bol de chocolat fondu, sinon je crains d'être obligée de mettre fin à notre rencard pour cause d'overdose de clichés lesbiens..."_ plaisantai-je, enfin... à moitié quoi.

Elle eut la bonté de sourire et de prendre mes dernières paroles pour une blague. Ma première réaction fut de me demander si je pouvais humainement être encore plus désagréable que je l'étais actuellement. Ma deuxième fut de réaliser que cette fille était probablement une sainte pour ne pas tenir compte de mes sarcasmes affligeant de débilité et d'ingratitude. J'avais débarqué la veille au beau milieu de la nuit, elle m'avait laissée dormir sur son canapé, et je venais de détruire ce qu'elle avait prévu pour notre rendez-vous en à peine 2 minutes. Pour ma défense, j'avais passé une très mauvaise journée. Oui, je sais excuse minable.

Niylah sortit un petit paquet de son sac et me le tendit. Je le saisis prudemment, pas trop rassurée par l'aspect peu attirant de l'emballage.

" _\- Dis-moi ça ne va pas exploser..?"_

Mais tu peux pas fermer ta gueule Jules ?!

 _" - Ouvre-le_ , ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

 _\- ... Tu es bien trop bonne pour ce monde."_

A l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être une bombe de l'extérieur se trouvait une douzaine de meringues, toutes colorées, toutes différentes et toutes bien sucrées. J'en empoignai une d'une teinte rosée et croquai dedans.

 _" - Oh putain ce que c'est bon... Je viens d'avoir un orgasme culinaire..._

 _\- Je me doutais que tu n'étais pas le genre de personne à apprécier un rendez-vous sous les étoiles sur une couverture avec une coupe de champagne et des fruits à la main_ , expliqua-t-elle amusée devant mon enthousiasme suite à la découverte des gâteaux.

 _\- Comme je le disais, tu es trop bonne pour ce monde cruel... Oh désolée tiens !"_

Je lui tendis les sucreries, qu'elle refusa poliment.

 _" - Je n'aime pas trop ce qui est sucré. Au fait, j'ai quelque chose d'autre pour toi !_

 _\- Oh la vache..._ J'empoignai la cannette de Dr Pepper. _Comment tu sais que j'adore ces trucs ?_

 _\- J'ai mes sources._

 _\- Qu... Oh. Jellal."_

Elle hocha la tête.

 _" - Je suis désolée. T'as vraiment assuré pour ce rencard et moi j'ai été une vraie saloperie._

 _\- Tu as déjà fait pire_ , répondit-elle en un sourire. _Apparemment._

 _\- Ne crois pas tout ce que mes frères te disent. Et quoiqu'il en soit, ça n'excuse rien. Je suis pas toujours comme ça... J'ai juste... passé une mauvaise journée. Mais je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça, parle-moi plut..._

 _\- 5 minutes._

 _\- Pardon ?_ demandai-je perplexe.

 _\- 5 minutes. C'est le temps que je t'accorde pour me parler de ce qui te tracasse, je vois que tu en meurs d'envie. Et après, ça sera à mon tour de parler ok ?_

 _\- Ok. Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit à propos de R tro... Oh et puis tant pis pour les noms de code, t'as déjà compris de qui je parlais. Bref, tu te souviens que Raven a trouvé qu'il y avait une autre station et donc probablement d'autres Skaikru à Azgeda ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Et du fait que depuis des jours, on cherche avec Kane, Clarke, Luna et Lexa comment se rendre là-bas, rapatrier tout le monde - enfin le tout le monde potentiel -, pour ensuite enfin faire la peau de la nation des imbéciles, ou du moins d'Emerson, des partisans de feue la reine, tuée par un magnifique jeté de lance de Lexa, et peut-être de Roan en fonction de son camp et de son point de vue sur la chose, pour que Luna puisse prendre ses clics et ses clacs et repartir avec ses hippies au milieu de la flotte ?_

 _\- Oui..?"_

Elle semblait moins sûre d'elle. Probablement parce que la moitié des trucs que je venais de dire n'avaient par forcément beaucoup de sens pour un grounder non averti.

 _" - Et bien y'a pas grand-chose d'autre à dire que ça part en vrilles. Luna est totalement speed et veut partir là tout de suite pour massacrer tout le monde avec les soldats de Lexa - elle a totalement dit fuck au pacifisme elle en passant ! -, Kane lui est d'avis d'organiser une infiltration dans leur territoire pour faire sortir discrètement tout le monde avant de rentrer dans des négociations, Clarke elle pense qu'il vaut mieux entamer les négociations d'office et Lexa pense à rappliquer avec toute son armée pour menacer la nation des andouilles d'une extermination totale et rapide s'ils les mecs ne se plient pas à nos 4 volontés. Bref, chacun a une méthode différente, et à mon avis, pour ce qu'il vaut, aucune d'entre elles ne peut fonctionner._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

 _\- La méthode de Luna est trop extrémiste, - une guerre entrainera trop de morts et fera beaucoup de mal pour peu de bien -, celle de Kane irréalisable sans dommages collatéraux - on pourra jamais faire sortir tout le monde si monde il y a sans se faire repérer- , celle de Clarke est bien trop idéaliste et optimiste - que ce soit la nation des minables ou Emerson, personne ne va négocier avec Heda, Wanheda ou Luna -, et celle de Lexa a bien trop de facteurs inconnus et imprévisibles pour que ça ne finisse pas mal, - j'ai bien peur qu'ils n'attendent que la guerre et qu'on se retrouve dans le cas de figure de Luna._

 _\- Et toi, quelle serait ton approche ?_

 _\- J'en sais rien, je suis nulle pour les plans de bataille._

 _\- Mais tu as bien une idée non ?_

 _\- Ce qui nous fout dedans, c'est qu'ils ont des otages potentiels. Sinon, je suggérerai à Lexa un blocus, et s'ils le respectent pas, ou plutôt quand ils le respecteront pas, on a suffisamment d'armes à feu pour en dissuader plus d'un. C'est pas très réglo mais au moins ça serait efficace... Bref, c'est le bordel, tout le monde est sur les nerfs, je peux pas dire un mot à Luna sans qu'elle ne me lance un truc dessus... Et pour combler le tout, on a un régime alimentaire dégueulasse composé de sucre ou de rien du tout en fonction des personnes, et personne ne dort plus de 2 heures par nuits... Oh, et Raven n'arrive pas à hacker les ordis de l'autre station pour envoyer un quelconque message qui nous permettrait de communiquer avec des prisonniers potentiels, sans compter le fait qu'au final, on a aucune garantie qu'ils soient réellement prisonniers, puisque si ça se trouve ils sont persuadés qu'Azgeda est le pays des gentils et Polis la base secrète des méchants... J'en ai marre de tout ça, ça commence à faire fondre mon cerveau..."_

Je m'allongeai à même le sol et contemplai les étoiles.

 _" - Je pense que les 5 minutes sont écoulées..._ murmura Niylah en me rejoignant.

 _\- Dieu merci, j'ai plus envie de parler de ça._

 _\- Dis-moi, comment c'était là-haut ?_

 _\- Où ça ?"_

Elle se contenta de montrer le ciel du doigt. En-même temps, n'importe quel attardé aurait compris de quoi elle parlait sans qu'elle ait à l'expliquer. Tous sauf moi. Je répondis le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit.

 _" - Fermé._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- L'Arche avait beau être énorme, je me sentais claustrophobe là-haut. Je sais pas, j'ai toujours eu le sentiment qu'il y avait plus que ce à quoi nous avions droit là-dedans. Il faut croire que j'avais raison._

 _\- Ce n'était pas... impressionnant ? D'être au milieu des étoiles ?_

 _\- Non. En arrivant sur Terre, j'ai compris pourquoi vous - les grounders je veux dire - étiez fascinés par l'espace, mais quand tu es né là-haut, quand tout ce que tu as toujours vu c'est des lumières blanches, des morceaux de métal et une nuit continue à travers les fenêtres, ça n'a aucune importance, aucune signification. Lexa m'a beaucoup posée de question sur ce que ça faisait d'être au milieu des étoiles. Je lui ai toujours dit que ça ne faisait rien de tout ce dont elle, elle parlait en imaginant la scène. C'est ironique quand tu y penses, vous êtes fascinés par le ciel, nous par la Terre. Il faut croire que l'inaccessibilité attire._

 _\- Toi et les autres Skaikru ont la chance d'avoir vécu dans les 2._

 _\- De la chance ? Je ne pense pas. Aucun des 2 ne nous fait rêver maintenant. J'ai peur qu'on ait perdu l'excitation des premiers jours. Tu aurais dû nous voir quand on a débarqué ici, nous les 100. Enfin les 101 avec Bellamy. O a été la première à poser le pied sur le sol. Elle a levé les bras au ciel et hurlé "On est de retour bâtards !", ça a provoqué l'hystérie générale."_

Elle rit à la réplique magistrale d'Octavia.

 _" - Je suppose que vous ne pourrez jamais retrouver l'excitation des premiers jours..._ ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement.

 _\- Oh, je l'ai retrouvée. Quand j'ai rencontré Lexa. Enfin, quand j'ai vu Lexa de loin pour la première fois, en arrivant à Polis. Je ne sais pas si tout le monde a eu ce moment, mais... Je sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, mais disons que quand je l'ai vu, j'ai su que j'appartenais vraiment à cette planète. Que si destin il y avait, alors il m'avait envoyée ici pour la rencontrer. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, pour Lexa. C'est ma personne."_

Elle resta silencieuse à mon confession. Bon c'était pas vraiment une confession dans le sens où c'était pas non plus un secret, mais je savais pas comment appeler ça donc... Bref. Je réalisai soudain que parler de cette façon de ma meilleure amie devait la mettre vachement mal à l'aise. Je me mis une baffe mentale et tournai la tête pour lui faire face et changer de sujet.

" _\- Et toi alors, d'où tu viens ?"_

Le reste de notre rendez-vous fut bien plus classique. J'appris entre autre que sa couleur préférée était le rouge (oui, détail important !), qu'elle était née dans le Sandga... le Sanda... le Sanga... bref, l'endroit d'où venait Saravaï ou Sinamaï ou quelque soit son nom, le mec qu'on avait battu avec Clarke avant la finale du jeu le plus "On s'en fout de la logique, on met des épreuves au pif !" de l'histoire, que sa mère avait été capturée par les Hommes de la Montagne (ce que j'avais vaguement appris par Clarke) et qu'après s'être fait cassée la gueule pour avoir protégée Sauvage Clarke qui se baladait en mode Survivor dans la forêt, son père et elle avait décidé de bouger à Polis (je m'abstins de lui dire que c'était Lexa elle-même qui avait envoyé Roan, et donc ses hommes, à la recherche de Clarke et qu'elle était donc par extension responsable de son passage à tabac...), et tout un tas d'autres trucs qu'on apprenait lors des premiers rendez-vous. J'avais jamais été très douée pour parler sentiments, aussi décrire ce que je ressentais n'était pas une mince affaire, mais toujours est-il que nous nous retrouvâmes fatalement au moment très cliché mais néanmoins très agréable du silence lourd sans être gênant où, tout en nous tenant la main, nos regards passaient des yeux au lèvres de l'autre. La suite n'était pas compliquée à deviner, elle approcha ses lèvres de mienne doucement. Ce qui fut plus imprévisible par contre, c'est que je détournai la tête. Elle recula comme frappée en plein visage, étonnée étant l'euphémisme du siècle.

 _" - Mais..._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas_ , la rassurai-je devant son air paniqué _, j'en ai envie moi aussi, mais je tenais juste à préciser que comme je l'ai dit, je veux faire ça bien, ce qui implique le respect de la règle des 3 rencards, et comme tu l'as constaté, ceci est au mieux le deuxième donc..."_

Elle me coupa en m'emportant dans un baiser fougueux. Lorsque nous dûmes nous séparer pour reprendre notre souffle, elle me murmura dans un sourire.

 _" - Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu en penses de la règle des 3 rencards ?"_ taquina-t-elle amusée.

Au Diable mes résolutions à la con.

Je repris possession de ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de me relever et de l'amener vers la tour.

 _" - Qu'elle aille se faire foutre !"_

* * *

Les rayons du soleil filtrèrent à travers mes rideaux en carton (littéralement ! Mes rideaux en soie tout beaux avaient pris feu la semaine dernière à cause des putains de bougies que Lexa s'amusait à répandre partout dans la tour ! Et j'en avais rien à foutre qu'on soit chez elle et que par conséquent elle pouvait mettre des bougies où bon lui semblait, ou encore que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas balancé la dite-bougie sans l'éteindre dans ma poubelle contenant alcool et bon nombre de produits inflammables parce que j'étais une flemmarde qui ne prenait pas la peine de trier ! Bref, j'avais depuis des gros bouts de carton collés à mes fenêtres pour pas être réveillée dès que le soleil l'avait décidé.) Je jetai un coup d'œil sur l'autre côté de mon lit, pour y contempler une Niylah tout aussi nue qu'endormie (au cas où c'était pas encore assez clair, oui les amis, Jules avait scoré la veille ! Et oui, Jules allait arrêter de parler d'elle à la troisième personne !). Au bout de 2 minutes, je commençai à m'ennuyer et entrepris de la réveiller en parsemant son cou de baisers.

 _" - Bonjour..._ susurra-t-elle en se réveillant.

 _\- Hey..._ répondis-je sur le même ton.

 _\- Contente d'être revenue sur ta résolution des 3 rencards ?_ taquina-t-elle.

 _\- Et je serais plus que ravie de continuer à l'envoyer bouler..."_

Nous étions reparties pour un tour lorsque ma porte s'écrasa sur le sol. Littéralement, là aussi. Des copeaux de bois ainsi que les gonds la retenant à l'encadrement l'accompagnèrent dans sa chute. Fermer feue la porte à clé pour ne pas être dérangées n'avaient visiblement pas été une bonne idée.

 _" - Mais bordel c'est quoi ce cirque ?! Lexa t'es pas un peu malade, ça t'a pas suffi de brûler mes rideaux la semaine dernière ?!_ hurlai-je à mon amie (L'était-elle encore après ce que je venais de lui faire ? Parce que j'avais forcément fait quelque chose pour qu'elle soit en rogne comme ça...).

 _\- Elle est partie..."_

Elle serrait tellement fort les dents que j'eus du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

 _" - Personne ne l'a vu depuis hier soir, à part le soldat qui lui a donné un cheval. Apparemment, elle a dit que vous aviez convenu de son départ et..."_

Clarke s'interrompit pour regarder ma porte en lambeaux.

 _" - Mais qu'est-ce que..."_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question. Pourquoi, parce qu'un énorme bruit ressemblant à "Schbrom !" retentit dans la pièce. Je ne compris sa provenance que lorsque je réalisai que je ne voyais plus la main de Lexa, enfoncée dans mon mur. Qui venait lui aussi de prendre un sacré coup.

 _" - Incapable..._

 _\- Mais putain, arrête de bousiller ma chambre ! Et qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?! Et pourquoi personne n'a pensé que frapper à ma porte et taper dans un punching ball serait plus efficace que de détruite le seul espace personnel que je possède ?! Et pourquoi on peut pas attendre que je sois habillée pour en parler ?! Et dernière question, sérieusement Lexa, d'où tu la tires cette force surhumaine ?! Ce mur c'est presque du béton armé et tu viens d'y rentrer ton poids comme dans du beurre alors que moi je me suis cassée le pied en donnant un coup dans un tas de ferraille !"_

Lexa, toujours la main dans le mur, grinça tellement fort des dents que j'en vis presque l'émail en tomber. Je me rendis à l'évidence et laissai tomber l'espoir d'avoir une discussion constructive avec elle.

 _" - Skai Prisa, tu vas me dire ce qui met ta femme dans cet état ?!_

 _\- L... Niylah ?_

 _\- Bonjour Clarke..._ répondit cette dernière, aussi terrifiée que j'étais perdue dans cette histoire.

 _\- Niylah ?!_ s'exclama Lexa d'une voix intelligible pour le coup.

 _\- Sérieusement, ça fait 5 minutes que vous êtes là et vous la remarquez que maintenant ?! Et Lexa, arrête de la dévisager comme ça, elle a couché avec ta femme une fois, après que tu nous ais mis une douille de la taille du Texas, va falloir t'en remettre un jour !"_

Je compris lorsqu'elle me regarda que le regard meurtrier posé quelques secondes plus tôt sur Niylah ne lui était pas destiné. Ou plutôt si, il l'était, mais tout comme il était lancé à la Terre entière !

 _" - Excuse-moi, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ta porte est défoncée et la moitié du bras de Lexa est dans un mur... Et on est en situation critique ! Et pourquoi tu nous as pas dit avec qui tu sortais ?_ rétorqua Clarke.

 _\- Parce que c'est ton ex !_

 _\- Euh, pas exactement..._ intervint Niylah.

 _\- Niylah est mon ex à peu près au même titre que je suis la tienne..."_

La blonde (Niylah, pas Clarke), me lança un regard surpris, et je lui répondis sur le même mode que je lui expliquerais. Skai Prisa fut vite lassée de notre discussion en regards.

 _" - Comme je l'ai dit, la situation est critique !_

 _\- Mais vous allez me dire ce qu'il en est de la situation critique bordel ?!_ m'énervai-je.

 _\- Elle est partie..._ répéta Lexa.

 _\- Mais qui ?!_

 _\- Luna_ , répondit Clarke. _Elle a pris un cheval pendant la nuit, et il ne faut pas être devin pour se douter de sa destination._

 _\- Oh bordel !"_

Je sautai du lit en quatrième vitesse. Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'elle nous faisait la hippie ?!

 _" - Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?"_ interrogea Clarke.

Je ne compris le sens de sa question que lorsque je réalisai que j'étais toujours nue dans l'affaire. Lexa me lança des sous-vêtements de ma commode puis entreprit d'enlever sa main du mur sans trop l'abimer. J'enfilai rapidement mes vêtements et mes chaussures, avant de me jeter sur ma brosse à dents (bah oui, c'était toujours ma priorité le matin, ça allait pas changer parce que l'autre andouille avait décidé de faire la con). Je retournai ensuite sur le lit pour dire à Niylah à quel point j'étais désolée de devoir partir en deux-deux, que là, ça craignait vraiment, qu'elle pouvait rester ici aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait ainsi que pour l'embrasser, sauf qu'ayant oublier que je me lavais les dents, je ne réussis qu'à foutre du dentifrice partout et à presque l'éborgner avec ma brosse à dents.

* * *

 _" - ..."_

Ces trois petits points représentaient ce que j'avais compris des ordres que donnaient Lexa à droite et à gauche dans sa langue natale. Clarke tentait tant bien que mal de tout me traduire, mais même pour elle, c'était dur à comprendre. Je n'avais jamais vu Lexa dans un tel état, elle qui était d'un naturel calme et réfléchie, elle avait littéralement explosé et était plus énervée que jamais. Ce que je pouvais comprendre ceci dit, si Luna s'était bien rendue à Azgeda, et il y avait 99% de chance pour que ça soit arrivé, et qu'elle se faisait capturer/torturer/buter, ce qui était aussi très probable quand on se lance seule dans un truc pareil, Lexa perdait non seulement une... amie sans doute, mais aussi la leader d'un de ses clans, et se retrouver avec tous les hommes de Luna sur le dos en plus de la nation des idiots était encore moins enviable que de découvrir qu'une homard venait de pondre ses œufs dans vos testicules/ovaires (pour qui est-ce le pire, telle est la question...). Sachant qu'un homard femelle peut pondre des dizaines de milliers d'œufs en une seule fois et que ceux-ci gonflent une fois sortis, je vous laisse le soin de comprendre à quel point Luna nous l'avait mise profond... Ceci expliquant cela, voilà pourquoi Lexa était en train de hurler des ordres incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels à qui voulait (ou ne voulait pas d'ailleurs, elle ne laissait guère le choix) l'entendre. Le Trinch avait tout de même cru bon de tenter de ramener sa science en suggérant de laisser tomber les recherches que Lexa s'acharnait à lancer pour retrouver son amie qui n'allait plus l'être au cas où celle-ci aurait juste pris un cheval pour aller faire une ballade et se serait malencontreusement égarée (les probabilités étaient faibles et alors ?! Elles étaient élevées les probabilités pour qu'on tombe du ciel peut-être ?!) parce qu'elle ne méritait rien d'autre que de crever la bouche ouverte (pour faire court), mais il était rapidement parti se mettre en position fœtale dans un coin lorsque son Heda l'avait menacée de l'étrangler avec ses propres boyaux s'il faisait un seul commentaire de plus, et là, je n'exagérais même pas un tantinet. Quand je vous avais dit que je n'avais jamais vu Lexa comme ça ! A côté de ça, son état quand Azgeda s'était littéralement foutue de sa gueule en faisant exploser des centaines de Skaikru 2 minutes après notre rentrée dans la Coalition relevait du calme olympien.

 _" - Hum Lexa..._ osai-je. _Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire étrangler avec mes boyaux, ou pire avec ceux du Trinch, mais peut-être, je dis bien peut-être que tu devrais songer à te calmer un tantinet..."_

Elle m'ignora royalement et s'apprêta à entrer dans l'ascenseur lorsque Clarke lui bloqua le passage.

 _" - Lexa, stop !_

 _\- Hors de question que je me calme avant d'avoir retrouvé cette chienne !"_

Oh là là, ça dégénérait complètement...

 _" - Calme-toi, la situation n'est pas aussi dramatique qu'elle en a l'air..._

 _\- Pas aussi dramatique ?!"_

A quel moment avais-je cru bon de réouvrir ma gueule et de pas laisser Clarke faire ?

 _" - A ton avis, que se passera-t-il lorsque Roan mettra la main sur Luna ?! Cette tête brulée est presque plus bornée que toi et elle ne s'arrêta pas avant qu'un des deux soit mort ! Et quand elle nous quittera_ (Certes, elle avait peu de chance à un contre... plein.) _et que ses réfugiés voudront la venger, les termes de la Coalition obligera les autres clans à prendre part au conflit, et une guerre s'en suivra_ ! (Oui ça aussi c'était juste...) _Et lors de cette guerre reviendra automatiquement la question de l'intégration du Skaikru en tant que 13ème clan, ce qui causera d'autres tensions, et se soldera par l'implosion de la Coalition, ce qui, au cas où tu ne l'auras pas remarqué, représente à peu près la totalité des choses que j'ai faite en tant que Heda !_ (Elle marquait aussi un point...)

 _\- Bon d'accord, la situation est peut-être aussi dramatique qu'elle en a l'air..._

 _\- Quoiqu'il en soit_ , reprit Clarke avant que Lexa ne me coupe la langue avec un sécateur rouillé, _il est hors de question que tu te montres devant ton peuple dans cet état, tu ne ferais qu'affoler les foules."_

Bien joué Clarkey, fais appel à la partie rationnelle qui lui reste !

Lexa respira pour ce qui sembla être la première fois depuis 30 minutes.

 _" - Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour t'aider ?_ risquai-je.

 _\- J'aimerais que tu trouves Indra afin de la prévenir de la situation, dans le but qu'elle envoie ses guerriers à la recherche de Luna le plus discrètement possible._

 _\- C'est un peu raté pour la discrétion, on t'entend à des kilomètres à la ronde..._

 _\- Tu as dit quelque chose Jules ?_

 _\- Non rien..._

 _\- C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Ensuite, j'aimerais que tu rassembles vos... nos amis, se reprit-elle, dans la tente qu'occupe Raven et Monty avec les machines afin de leur faire part de ce qu'il en est et surtout de leur ordonner de rester discrets. Envoie-moi Héra ensuite, j'aurai à lui parler."_

Clarke hocha la tête et entra dans l'ascenseur.

 _" - Et moi, je fais quoi ?_

 _\- Toi, tu viens avec moi."_

Elle m'entraina dans sa chambre, et vérifia que personne ne pouvait nous entendre.

 _" - Oh pitié, ne me dis pas que tout ça c'est un plan à la con avec Luna et que tu me mets que maintenant dans la combine..._

 _\- Non. Mais il est impératif de réparer ses erreurs._

 _\- Oui ça j'avais compris, ça fait une demi-heure que tu hurles comme une débile, et tu as massacré ma chambre... Et alors, pourquoi tu veux me voir ?_

 _\- Parce que, pour reprendre tes termes, je viens d'avoir un plan à la con, et je te mets dans la combine."_

Et effectivement, le plan qu'elle passa le reste de la journée à m'expliquer, ainsi qu'à Héra quand celle-ci nous rejoignit et que Clarke se vit attribuer une nouvelle pseudo-mission en carton, était vraiment, mais alors vraiment un plan à la con.

* * *

Epuisée, je rentrai dans ma chambre où Niylah se trouvait encore. Elle regardait par la fenêtre et se trouvait dos à moi. Je l'enlaçai et déposai un baiser sur sa nuque.

 _" - Tu m'as attendue ici toute la journée ?_

 _\- Non, je suis rentrée me changer, je suis revenue il y a une heure._

 _\- Tu imagines même pas à quel point je suis heureuse que tu sois là._

 _\- Dure journée ?_

 _\- T'as pas idée..._ dis-je en me couchant sur le lit. _Tout ce que je veux, c'est dormir..."_

Elle vint me rejoindre sur le lit et s'assit sur le bord. Je me relevai pour être à son niveau.

 _" - Mais bref, oublions tout ça pour ce soir. Je vais me doucher, et ensuite tu pourras abuser de moi aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras._

 _\- Attends, s'il te plait. Il faut qu'on parle."_

J'étais une experte en "Il faut qu'on parle". Je savais pertinemment ce qui allait suivre. Et ça me plaisait pas du tout.

 _" - Tu m'inquiètes Niylah..._

 _\- Ecoute... Je ne sais pas comment commencer..._

 _\- Arrache le pansement d'un coup..._

 _\- Tout ça, entre nous, ça ne pourra pas marcher..._

 _\- Ok peut-être pas d'un coup aussi sec..."_

Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi directe.

 _" - Je suis désolée Jules..._

 _\- Wow... Le sois pas, si c'est ce que tu ressens, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir d'être honnête. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Je croyais que ça allait bien entre nous... Je veux dire, on n'a eu que 2 rencards et..._

 _\- Justement, on n'a eu que 2 rencards. Je préfère mettre fin à ce qu'il y a entre nous avant qu'une de nous deux ne s'attachent trop alors que c'est voué à l'échec, plutôt que de continuer jusqu'à ce que tout explose. Les choses vont bien entre nous, pour l'instant, mais malheureusement ça ne va pas durer._

 _\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?_

 _\- Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle Jules Paxton, et je n'ai actuellement pas besoin et n'aurai jamais besoin de quelqu'un pour qui je serai le centre du monde, ni d'être la seule et unique personne qui compte pour l'autre, mais cependant, je ne suis pas prête à partager. Je ne serai prête à te partager._

 _\- Me partager ? Mais avec qui, je te promets qu'il n'y a personne d'autre ! Je veux dire, certes on est un nous depuis moins de 24 heures, mais je suis toujours honnête et je te promets que je n'ai pas accepté ce rencard dans l'optique de simplement voir ce qu'il en était et de faire la même chose avec d'autres personnes pour choisir ce qui m'arrange le plus._

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle Jules. J'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui sera satisfait de la situation dans laquelle tu es, mais je ne vais pas te mentir, il est probable que grand nombre de tes relations en subissent des conséquences négatives._

 _\- De quoi tu parles..?_

 _\- De la seule et unique chose que tu ne changeras jamais pour rien au monde."_

Soudain, je compris.

 _" - Lexa..."_

Elle hocha la tête.

 _" - Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris qu'elle passera toujours au premier plan pour toi. Quoiqu'elle fasse, même si elle débarque en fracassant ta porte (En mentionnant la porte, celle était actuellement posée en équilibre instable dans l'encadrement et menaçait de s'écrouler à chaque instant...). Elle passera devant tes amis, devant tes frères, devant tes conquêtes... Tu ne veux pas te l'avouer, mais si tu ne devais choisir qu'une seule personne, tu n'hésiterais pas un instant. Et ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est même pas une faute en réalité. Au contraire, tu as beaucoup de chance, vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir rencontré vos âmes sœurs._

 _\- C'est Clarke son âme sœur._

 _\- Les âmes sœurs ne sont pas toujours romantiquement impliquées. Si ce terme te dérange, alors je pense que tu en connais un autre te convenant mieux._

 _\- C'est ma personne..._ soufflais-je.

 _\- Oui. Et je ne peux pas te partager._

 _\- Je comprends... Dis, tu pourrais me rendre une dernière faveur ? N'en parle pas à ton père s'il te plait, je ne veux pas que Jellal paie les pots cassés._

 _\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention ne t'inquiète pas. Au revoir Jules."_

Elle m'embrassa avant de se lever.

 _" - Niylah ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Lexa, le résultat aurait été le même ?_

 _\- C'est mon Heda, et j'ai eu une aventure avec sa femme. J'y ai pensé, que ça pourrait être à cause de la personne, mais non."_

Je hochai la tête et la regardai s'en aller. Je m'allongeai à nouveau sur le lit et versai quelques larmes.

* * *

Je ne fermai pas l'œil de la nuit, si bien que je n'eus même pas besoin de mon réveil pour être à l'heure aux écuries à 4 heures tapantes.

 _" - Je suis étonnée de te voir si ponctuelle._

 _\- Je suis pleine de surprise Lexa. Alors on va vraiment le faire ?_

 _\- Si tu es toujours partante._

 _\- Tu sais que ton plan est foireux pas vrai ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Et tu sais que quand c'est moi qui dit ça, c'est que ça craint vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui. Alors ?_

 _\- Evidemment que j'en suis. Allons récupérer Luna, et potentiellement délivrer mon peuple."_

* * *

Et voilà ! Il est actuellement minuit et demie et je me lève demain à 5h45, donc je vais faire vite. Je suis désolée, mais si je veux publier ce soir/ce matin, je vais devoir être obligée de reporter les réponses aux reviews au chapitre suivant. Vous m'en voyez navrée, mais c'était soit ça, soit ce chapitre sortait samedi. Bref, je vais rapidement conclure en vous disant que l'on se retrouve bientôt pour un chapitre bonus, et en vous invitant comme d'hab à reviewer si le coeur vous en dit. Tchô tout le monde, à bientôt !

Kisses - DW.


	23. Baby, it's cold outside

Salut à toutes et à tous, comment ça va ? Et oui vous ne rêvez bien, je suis bien de retour ! Chose promis chose due, je vais tout de suite répondre aux reviews sur le chapitre 21, et je répondrai à celles sur le chapitre 22 à la fin. Sinon, pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, je vous laisse le découvrir !

: Et bah ouais, elle doute de rien !

 **FouyChipita** : Navrée d'avoir fait la feinte, tu t'en es remise ? =P Oui, tu m'as mis cette foutue chanson dans la tête, en plus comme je connais presque que la partie là, ça tourne en boucle dans ma tête, je te remercie ! XD En ce qui concerne Jules/Niylah, comme t'as pu le constater, c'était prévu dès le départ que c'était mort entre elles. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un avec qui pourrait se mettre Jules et qui la jetterait pour la suite des événements, et malheureusement pour Niylah c'est tombé sur elle.

Tu m'as fait peur pendant un instant quand tu as dit ne pas haïr Jaha, mais bon ça va, la suite me rassure =)

 **OoO-RED-OoO** (je commence à maitriser !) : Effectivement, ça a pas du tout marché avec Niylah, dommage pour elle je l'aimais bien moi aussi ! Et oui, ça arrive, lentement mais sûrement, tu vas bientôt faire sa connaissance =)

 **Zimon** : Bienvenue ! (Lancé de confettis) Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que Jules pourrait manquer à certains =D (Entendre par "très plaisir" fierté extrême !) Je ne peux que te conseiller de commencer la série (les bouquins je sais pas je les ai pas lu, mais Lexa est pas dedans donc voilà -'), et de t'accrocher, parce que ça vaut vraiment le coup !

* * *

 _" - Lex, c'est pas mal comme ça ?_ demandai-je en tirant sur une des sangles de la selle de mon cheval.

 _\- Je te donne 3 mètres avant de glisser et de tomber..."_ répondit-elle après un bref coup d'œil.

Pendant que Lexa défaisait entièrement ce que j'avais mis 10 minutes à faire pour le refaire correctement, je me répétai une dernière fois le plan dans ma tête. Enfin, le plan, c'était un bien grand mot...

 _" - Dis-moi si j'ai tout bon : on va à cheval là tranquillement jusqu'à la nation des Incompétents..._

 _\- Incompétents ? C'est nouveau ça..._

 _\- J'essaie de me diversifier que veux-tu. On va là-bas, en espérant que personne ne nous repère, ce qui, si je peux me permettre, est peu probable parce que les chances que toi, Heda, et moi, Jules Paxton, passions inaperçues sont quand même mince, ensuite on rejoint l'espèce de palais de glace dans lequel Roan se la coule douce les pieds en éventail, toujours en espérant ne pas se faire prendre..._

 _\- Il n'y a pas de palais de glace, juste un bâtiment en pierres classique un peu plus grand que les autres, et le roi Roan n'est pas non plus le genre à attendre passivement que les choses se passent._

 _\- On entre dans le dit-palais..._

 _\- Bâtiment en pierres._

 _\- On trouve Luna en espérant une fois encore qu'elle soit 1) bien à Azgeda, 2) bien dans le palais, 3) pas encore dézinguée par notre bon roi, puis on part à la recherche du reste de mon peuple, si peuple à trouver il y a, en espérant qu'il soit..._

 _\- Bien à Azgeda, dans le bâtiment et en vie, oui j'ai compris._

 _\- Ensuite, en admettant qu'on ait trouvé tout le monde, on se tire discrètement comme on est entrées, sauf que cette fois-ci ça sera vachement moins subtil parce qu'on sera plus 2 mais potentiellement 72..._

 _\- Le nombre exact reste à déterminer._

 _\- Et on en profite pour zigouiller Emerson au passage si on le croise. En ajoutant évidemment que tout ça est un contre-la-montre, parce que dès que quelqu'un aura découvert que..."_

J'étais la spécialiste de ce genre d'idées, mais là, c'était tellement... grotesque que le dire à voix haute me donnait l'air ridicule...

 _" - Dès que quelqu'un réalisera que tu as utilisé ta sœur jumelle pour te couvrir en la faisant se passer pour toi, ce qui prendra environ 12 secondes - elle te ressemble pas tant que ça en plus ! -, il y a fort à parier que la moitié de ton armée se retrouve au pied de la nation des... bon j'ai pas d'idée là tout de suite... se retrouvera là-bas quoi, ce qui entrainera une guerre, auquel cas tout ce qu'on a fait aura servi à rien puisque l'objectif est d'éviter une guerre. J'ai tout bon ?_

 _\- C'est à peu près ça oui._

 _\- Sérieusement Lexa, t'es la commandante suprême et t'as pas trouvé mieux comme idée ?_

 _\- Pas dans un laps de temps aussi court._

 _\- Elles sont de combien les probabilités de réussite ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, 1%, 2 peut-être._

 _\- On va tous mourir._

 _\- Je ne me fis plus trop aux probabilités depuis notre rencontre._

 _\- Je sais que le simple fait que je sois encore en vie après toutes les saloperies..._

 _\- Que tu as provoqué ?_ proposa-t-elle.

 _\- Qui me sont tombées dessus_ , corrigeai-je, _est un grand doigt érigé en direction des probabilités..._

 _\- C'est vrai que les mathématiques s'accordent pour dire que tu devrais être morte. Une douzaine de fois._

 _\- Mais là, putain, c'est du suicide !"_

Elle tira sur la sangle (génial, elle venait de réussir en 3 minutes ce que j'avais échoué à faire en 10...), soupira et se tourna vers moi, un air sérieux plaqué sur le visage.

 _" - Je sais. Et crois-moi, si je pouvais faire autrement, je le ferais. Mais si Luna est effectivement là-bas et provoque Azgeda, il est certain que cela entrainera une guerre généralisée à tous les clans._

 _\- Et la fin de la Coalition, l'œuvre de ta vie, je suis au courant._

 _\- Il n'y a pas que ça. La fin de la Coalition marquera aussi la fin de notre alliance._

 _\- Ce qui en gros te conduirait à choisir entre ton peuple et le nôtre. On se souvient de comment ça a fini la dernière fois... Je ne remets pas en cause la nécessité de cette action, je dis juste que, BORDEL IL EST POURRI CE PLAN !_

 _\- Je ne t'oblige à rien, tu peux toujours rester ici et retenir les soldats le plus longtemps possible ici._

 _\- Mais bien sûr, on va faire ça oui ! En plus, rester ici, c'est encore plus dangereux !_

 _\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?_

 _\- J'ai pas peur de la nation des nuls, mais de Clarke ! Quand elle saura que t'es partie sans lui dire chercher Luna et que je le savais, elle va me buter !_

 _\- ... J'admets craindre sa réaction également..._

 _\- Oh arrête, qu'est-ce qu'elle va te faire à toi hein ? T'attacher au lit avec des menottes pour te punir ? Le seul truc que tu risques, c'est de bien prendre ton pied ! Moi, elle va m'attacher à un poteau, me recouvrir de miel et laisser les insectes et les rongeurs me bouffer, tout en plein milieu du désert, et elle viendra me nourrir et m'hydrater de force une fois par jour pour être sûre que je crève pas trop vite !"_

Lexa leva les sourcils et me jeta un regard perplexe.

 _" - N'est-ce pas un peu extrême ?_

 _\- Oh Lexa croyez-moi, c'est rien comparé à ce que moi je vais lui faire !"_

J'étais foutue. J'avais reconnu la voix de mon frère dans mon dos. De mon frère en colère, et pas en colère genre "Mais Jules, tu ne peux décemment pas voler les bonbons des autres enfants ! - Oui, surtout s'il ne peut pas te courir après parce qu'il est en fauteuil roulant !" Oui, j'étais une salope. Oui, moralement, je me suis un peu améliorée avec le temps. Non, pas trop - mais plutôt en colère genre "Si je dois te crucifier sur ce poteau pour t'empêcher de bouger, je le ferai !"

 _" - Je vais vous laisser discuter..._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais non Lexa me..."_

Trop tard, elle s'était déjà éloignée avec les chevaux. Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle les ait emmenés, Nevi n'était pas d'un naturel violent, mais Lexa non plus (en général... Bon d'accord si elle l'était !) mais ça ne l'avait pas empêcher de fracasser ma porte ET mon mur en béton quelques heures plus tôt, donc qu'est-ce qui empêcherait mon frère d'étriper un cheval sous le coup de l'énervement ?

 _" - Tu ne considères sérieusement pas l'option d'aller là-bas ?!"_

Sa question était rhétorique. Bien sûr que je le considérais, à ce stade c'était même plus de la considération, mais peut-être qu'il avait un mince espoir que je renonce en y réfléchissant. Je décidai d'employer toujours la même méthode, à savoir celle du faible et d'esquiver sa question.

 _" - Donc Héra t'a tout raconté je suppose..._

 _\- Oh oui, et laisse-moi te dire une chose, c'est que je suis affligé par tant de stupidité, même venant de toi !_

 _\- C'est pas très gentil ça..._

 _\- Mais à quel point t'es inconsciente pour te laisser embarquer là-dedans ?!_

 _\- Quoique je fasse je me retrouverai dans cette merde jusqu'au cou, autant l'assumer dès le départ..._

 _\- Il doit y avoir d'autres solutions, et même si au final, tu te retrouves en plein milieu des problèmes, au moins tu ne seras pas seule contre tous !"_

Il abusait, dans tous les cas je ne serais pas seule, Lexa serait avec moi. Je ne lui fis pas remarquer, l'énerver encore plus n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle...

 _" - C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... A partir du moment où Lexa m'a parlée de son plan en carton, j'ai su que quelle que soit ma décision, je me retrouverais dans l'œil de la tornade..._

 _\- Du cyclone. Dans l'œil du cyclone._

 _\- Oui c'est pareil._

 _\- Et je suis supposé comprendre quoi ?_

 _\- Que... Ecoute, c'est pas facile à expliquer, c'est une sorte de... ressenti, une idée qui refuse de me quitter._

 _\- A savoir ?_

 _\- J'ai cette impression bizarre, comme si quelqu'un avait déjà décidé à l'avance ce qui allait m'arriver par la suite, comme si ma vie était déjà toute tracée, et que, quoique je fasse, je ne peux pas échapper à mon destin. C'est comme si on me disait "Tu dois te retrouver là-bas", et que peu importe à quel point j'essaie d'échapper à ça, je finirai quand même exactement là où on a décidé que je serais. C'est la même chose pour Niylah et moi, j'ai toujours eu ce sentiment bizarre, comme si... je sais pas moi... une force supérieure avait décidé que ça ne pourrait jamais marcher entre nous deux et..._

 _\- Wow stop !_ me coupa-t-il. _Arrête ton délire de drama queen ! Tout ce que tu ressens là, ça n'a rien à voir avec une potentielle entité supérieure ! Tu veux savoir d'où ça vient ça ? C'est la première fois que tu te fais jeter, et tu le vis mal c'est tout ! Niylah et toi, vous étiez ensemble si on peut dire depuis même pas 2 jours quand elle a "rompu". La vérité, c'est que t'étais tellement obsédée par l'idée d'être avec quelqu'un que t'as même pas vu que vous deux, c'était gros comme une maison que vous n'alliez pas ensemble ! T'as pas l'habitude d'être repoussée et ça t'a tellement blessé dans ton égo que tu te cherches des excuses pour pas avoir à te remettre en questions ! Et je peux même aller plus loin, ton délire là, de te jeter de toi-même dans une mission suicidaire parce que tu penses que de toutes façons les emmerdes vont te tomber dessus, ça n'a aucun sens. Tu le fais parce que Lexa te l'a demandé !_

 _\- N'importe quoi !_ m'offusquai-je. _J'ai assez de personnalité pour prendre des décisions par moi-même !"_

Nevi se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira. Il n'avait plus l'air en colère, ni même agacé, mais il semblait... embêté ? Mon vocabulaire éloquent me désespérait parfois...

 _" - Jules, ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, mais il faut que tu l'entendes de la bouche, donc je vais me dévouer. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je voyais d'un mauvais œil votre amitié à Charlie et toi ?_

 _\- Parce que c'était un kleptomane ?_ proposai-je sur un ton évident.

 _\- Non, enfin si, mais il y a autre chose. Tu as besoin d'attention._

 _\- Ok..? C'est pas faux mais je vois pas trop le rapport..._

 _\- Laisse-moi finir. Je ne dis pas ça pour me moquer, ni pour être désagréable, c'est juste un constat : tu as besoin d'attention, tu en as toujours eu besoin et tu en auras toujours besoin. Tu n'y peux rien, c'est dans ta nature. Certains sont gentils, d'autres sont égoïstes, c'est dans leur nature les gens n'y peuvent rien, et bien toi tu as besoin d'attention. Encore une fois ce n'est pas un reproche, mais c'est comme ça, tu n'apprécies pas forcément la compagnie, mais si personne ne s'intéresse à toi, tu es malheureuse. Tu ne supportes pas l'indifférence, si quelqu'un ne t'écoute pas, ne te regarde pas mais ne montre pas non plus de mépris à ton égard, tu vas tout faire pour avoir de l'attention, quitte à te faire adorer ou détester. Même quand tu étais petite, tu ne me détestais jamais autant que quand je t'ignorais..._

 _\- Personne n'aime être ignorer, c'est pas un trait de caractère qui m'est propre._

 _\- C'est vrai, mais chez toi ça prend des proportions énormes. Je ne sais pas si c'est inné ou..._

 _\- Oui c'est ça, et là tu vas me dire que c'est dû à l'absence de nos parents, et comme ils ne s'occupaient pas de nous j'ai développé une peur maladive d'être abandonnée j'imagine ? m'énervai-je. Quand bien même ça serait vrai, je ne vois toujours pas ce que ça vient foutre là-dedans !_

 _\- Lexa, tout comme Charlie à plus faible mesure, t'accorde une place essentielle dans sa vie. Avec elle, tu te sens importante n'est-ce pas ? Jules, j'ai souvent eu l'impression que..._ Il hésita un instant. _Qu'inconsciemment tu veux la remercier._

 _\- La remercier de quoi ?_

 _\- De "s'occuper" de toi comme elle le fait. Et j'ai peur que tu te plies plus ou moins volontairement à ses 4 volontés parce que tu penses lui devoir quelque chose._

 _\- C'est quoi ce raisonnement bidon ?! A t'entendre on dirait que j'ai 4 ans et que j'accepte de donner son gâteau à une gamine parce que j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit plus mon amie après !_

 _\- Tu m'as mal compris. Je ne dis pas que tu lui accordes le moindre de ses désirs parce que tu préfères être utilisée que seule. Ce que tu m'as racontée de ta réalité alternative lorsque tu étais sous l'emprise de la puce m'a fait réfléchir. Tu te souviens que ton toi alternatif ? Tu m'as dit que tu étais seule, que les deux seules personnes à avoir eu de l'intérêt autre que professionnel pour toi, c'était Charlie et Lexa. Mais cet univers, même si la puce y était pour beaucoup, c'est toi qui l'as créé, c'est pas anodin. S'il te plait, penses-y. Je sais que tu ne m'en parleras jamais, que tu vas me dire d'aller me faire foutre et que tu vas partir avec Lexa, mais j'avais besoin d'être sûr que tu ais entendu ce que tu avais à entendre avant de te jeter dans la gueule du loup."_

Il me serra dans ses bras. Fort, et longtemps, comme s'il avait l'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'il me voyait.

 _" - Même si je suis sidéré que vous considériez pendant une seule seconde que Héra puisse tromper quelqu'un en se faisant passer pour sa sœur, je ferai de mon mieux pour les retenir. Et je ne dirai pas un mot à Clarke._

 _\- Merci"_ , fut tout ce que j'arrivai à dire.

Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'éloignait, Lexa revint avec les chevaux.

 _" - Est-ce que ça va ?_ me demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Tu as entendu quelque chose ?_

 _\- Non."_

Elle ne mentait pas.

 _" - Tu es toujours partante ?"_

Je hochai la tête.

 _" - Lexa ?_

 _\- Hum..._

 _\- Tu m'en aurais voulu si j'avais répondu non ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que non."_

 _Elle ne posa aucune question_. Je lui en fus reconnaissante, et grimpai sur ma monture.

* * *

J'aurais aimé vous dire que tout s'était bien passé. Qu'on était rentrées tranquilles au milieu du territoire de la nation des cons, que notre entrée par effraction avait été magistrale, qu'on avait récupéré tout le monde dont Luna, chopé Emerson au passage, qu'on était reparties par le même chemin et qu'on était en train de boire un chocolat chaud en compagnie de Clarke qui nous attendait bien sagement, le sourire aux lèvres en nous voyant revenir. Bref, j'aurais aimé un rapide "On est venues, on a vu, on a vaincu". Sauf qu'actuellement, notre situation était plutôt "On est venues, on nous a vu, et si vaincus il y avait, ce serait probablement nous"... Le trajet vers le grand Nord s'était relativement bien déroulé, à part qu'il faisait froid ! Vraiment froid ! On était ensuite arrivées tranquilles (oui pour l'instant c'était assez proche de ce que j'espérais) à la nation des gelés, qui était un endroit assez impressionnant composé d'arbres, de neige et de cailloux, puis j'avais râlé en découvrant que le bâtiment dans lequel on devait s'infiltrer n'était absolument pas le palais de glace d'Elsa dans Frozen que j'avais imaginé, et Lexa m'avait fortement insulté en me faisant comprendre que je lui cassais les bonbons avec mon putain de palais et qu'elle commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de me répéter 12 fois les mêmes choses. Bon, certes, c'était dit de manière plus éloquente. On était ensuite rentrées dans le bâtiment, et c'était là que les choses étaient parties en vrille...

Je fus coupée dans mes réflexions par le cri d'un des gardes qui nous avaient repérés.

 _" - Il a dit quoi ?_

 _\- Il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes le Trigedasleng..._

 _\- C'est vraiment le moment pour avoir cette conversation ?!_ râlai-je en chuchotant cachée derrière un pan de mur.

 _\- Où ils sont, trouvez-moi ces salopards._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- C'est ce qu'il vient de dire."_

Un autre grondement se fit entendre, venant du côté gauche cette fois-ci.

 _" - Ils sont là ! Arrêtez les !_ traduisit Lexa.

 _\- Oui j'avais compris merci !"_

Nous filâmes rapidement, et j'évitai in-extremis une lance envoyée par un espèce de géant de 2 mètres de haut. Dans notre précipitation, les quelques morceaux tissus dissimulant notre identité (enfin surtout celle de Lexa, personne en se souvenait de ma gueule de toutes façons) tombèrent sur le sol, et les soldats de King Roan ne se firent pas attendre avant d'informer la moitié de la ville que Heda venait de rentrer par effraction chez eux. Dans ta gueule la discrétion !

 _" - Génial maintenant qu'ils t'ont repéré comment tu vas éviter la guerre ?!_

 _\- On réglera ce soucis plus tard si tu veux bien !"_

La course poursuite continua jusqu'à ce que, fatalement, nous nous retrouvâmes face à un mur. Une douzaine de mecs armés jusqu'aux dents s'apprêtaient à nous rattraper, prêts à nous planter un couteau dans le ventre, à nous brûler vives puis à se servir de nos tibias préalablement retirés pour jouer au boomerang et de nos crânes comme projectiles pour une partie de chamboultout avec les urnes qui contiendraient nos cendres. Et ça, c'était si on avait de la chance. Par miracle, j'aperçus une trappe sur un côté et jetai Lexa dedans avant de la suivre dans le conduit qu'elle renfermait (la trappe, pas Lexa). Elle atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, quelques secondes avant que je fasse de même et l'écrase de tout mon poids. Je me relevai difficilement, prête à en découdre avec les mecs qui auraient pu nous suivre, mais personne ne vint.

 _" - Ils nous ont pas vu sauté ou quoi, ces abrutis ?_

 _\- Au contraire, ils ne sont pas idiots. Ils savent très bien que le conduit n'est suffisamment large que pour une personne, et que dans un combat où ils arriveraient les uns après les autres, le 2 contre 1 ne serait pas en leur faveur,_ dit Lexa toujours au sol.

 _\- Ah..."_

Je l'aidai à se remettre sur pieds et regardai autour de moi. Il faisait tellement noir que je ne distinguai rien à part le mince filet de lumière s'échappant du conduit par lequel nous étions arrivées. Je sortis une petite lampe torche de la poche intérieure de ma veste, sous le regard étonné de mon amie.

 _" - Bah quoi ? J'ai toujours le minimum vital sur moi._

 _\- Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'est le minimum vital selon toi._

 _\- Tu vois ma veste ?_

 _\- Oui, je a vois, tu l'as volé à Octavia._

 _\- C'est vrai, mais je l'ai adapté à ma condition. Il n'y a pas moins de 5 poches internes, 2 externes, plus 2 compartiments dans les manches."_

Je sortis un à un les éléments de mon kit de survie.

 _" - Lampe torche et briquet dans la poche interne supérieure droite, spray au poivre dans la supérieure gauche, de quoi ouvrir n'importe quelle porte/cadenas/verrou dans la poche interne droite et dans l'interne que j'ai dans le dos, ce qui me permet d'y accéder même en ayant les mains attachées, une réserve de balles dans l'interne gauche..._

 _\- A quoi te servent-elles ?"_

Je soulevai un peu mon vêtement et dévoilai le pistolet bien rangé dans un holster sur ma cuisse.

 _" - Au cas où, ça peut toujours être utile. Dans ma manche droite j'ai un poignard..."_

Je lui montrai en laissant coulisser la lame le long de mon bras.

 _" - Et dans la gauche..._ continuai-je en brandissant la seringue. _Un sédatif assez puissant pour mettre un éléphant à terre. Plus discret et moins mortel qu'un flingue ou un couteau._

 _\- Je suis assez impressionnée en fait, que tu ais pensé à tout ça..._

 _\- Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre... J'ai aussi un autre couteau dans ma botte gauche, et ça dans la droite."_

Je lui tendis une autre seringue.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Ce que tu vois là, c'est le truc de dernier recours, le truc que t'utilises quand t'as plus d'autres choix et que c'est ça ou crever. C'est de l'adrénaline, Abby me l'a donné pour les cas d'urgence. Mais faut pas en abuser, c'est vraiment en dernier recours. J'espère ne pas en avoir besoin... Quoiqu'il en soit, ça risque pas d'arriver si on reste bloquées ici comme des demeurées !"_

J'observai à nouveau la pièce, sans réussir à comprendre où nous nous trouvions. Lexa empoigna ma lampe de torche et s'avança plus profondément dans cette espèce de cave.

 _" - Hé ! Où tu vas ? Rends-moi ma lampe ! J'ai pas envie de me perdre dans les égouts de la ville moi !_

 _\- Ce ne sont pas les égouts._

 _\- Tu sais où on est ?_

 _\- Là où on voulait aller. Ici, c'est les prisons._

 _\- Comment tu sais ?"_

Pour toute réponse, elle envoya le faisceau de la lampe vers le haut. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas tort, des dizaines et des dizaines de cages s'empilaient dans le noir et l'humidité. Cette pièce me flanquait la chair de poule, à côté, les cellules de Mount Weather ressemblaient à des chambres d'hôtel ! A la différence près que toutes les prisons étaient entièrement vides.

 _" - Tu m'expliques pourquoi il y a autant de cellules si personne n'est dedans ?_

 _\- Personne ne reste prisonnier d'Azgeda très longtemps._

 _\- Je vois ça oui. C'est pas très bon signe..._

 _\- Viens par ici."_

Je suivis Lexa dans le fond de la prison, jusqu'à ce qu'une immense porte de plusieurs mètres de haut nous bloque la route.

 _" - J'imagine que c'est par là qu'on doit aller..."_

Je m'approchai de la porte et commençai à chercher une espèce de serrure à crocheter, en vain.

 _" - Bordel, comment on va ouvrir cette porte ?!_

 _\- Je croyais que tu pouvais entrer par effraction n'importe où._

 _\- Non, j'ai dit que je pouvais ouvrir n'importe quelle serrure. Sans serrure, je sers à rien._

 _\- Merveilleux..._ ironisa-t-elle. C...

 _\- Chut !_ " l'interrompis-je.

Je collai mon oreille à la paroi pour confirmer mes suppositions. Aucun doute, une armée massive de soldats approchaient.

 _" - Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Bouge, on va avoir de la visite !_

 _\- Les portes s'ouvriront vers nous, cachons-nous derrière."_

Je m'exécutai, et nous attendîmes patiemment l'inévitable. Mais rien ne vint. Au bout de quelques minutes, je commençai à considérer l'hypothèse de m'être trompée. Je tendis l'oreille à nouveau et entendis une sorte de... Tic-tic ? Que... Oh bordel !

 _" - Tirons-nous !_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Ils vont faire exploser la porte les cons !_ " expliquai-je en tirant Lexa par le bras.

Pour appuyer mes paroles, un énorme fracas se fit entendre et le souffle de l'explosion nous propulsa à terre.

 _" - Bande d'inconscients !_ hurla Lexa.

 _\- Mais tais-toi, les attire pas par ici !_

 _\- C'est le dernier de nos problèmes ! Je ne suis pas spécialiste en explosifs, mais j'ai suffisamment de bon sens pour savoir qu'il ne faut jamais utiliser de bombes sous terre ! Le plafond risque de..."_

Elle fut interrompue par le grondement des murs aux alentours.

 _" - J'imagine que le reste de ta phrase était "s'effondrer" !_

 _\- Vite, il ne faut pas rester là !"_

Je me relevai et piquai en sprint dans la direction opposée à la porte.

 _" - C'est malin on est prises au piège maintenant ! On va se faire b... Ah !"_

J'esquivai pour la deuxième fois (et c'était la deuxième fois de trop !) une lance jetée en ma direction. Lexa m'attrapa par le bras et m'emmena vers les cages.

 _" - On fait quoi maintenant ?_

 _\- Viens par ici, j'ai vu un couloir en arrivant !_

 _\- Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?!"_

Elle s'engouffra dans le petit tunnel, mais avant que je puisse la rejoindre, l'entrée s'effondra à son tour, me piégeant en dehors.

 _" - Jules ! Tu vas bien ?_ demanda Lexa affolée.

 _\- Ouais, ça va..._ dis-je entre 2 quintes de toux provoquées par la poussière. _Et toi ?_

 _\- Oui. Je ne vois rien, il fait trop noir, tu penses pouvoir me rejoindre ?_

 _\- Euh..._ J'observai quelques instants les pierres me barrant la route et essayai sans succès de les bouger _. Non impossible, c'est trop encombré ! Vas-y Lexa, t'occupes pas continue !_

 _\- Mais... Et toi ?_

 _\- Je vais remonter par là où on est arrivées, ça devrait le faire !_

 _\- ... Très bien. Je pars chercher Luna, toi trouve ton peuple. On se retrouve près de la clairière près de l'entrée de la ville !_

 _\- Ok, si au coucher du soleil je ne suis pas encore revenue, rentre à Polis. Et avant que tu dises quoique ce soit, non je te demande pas de m'abandonner, mais de partir chercher tes guerriers pour revenir casser quelques gueules !"_

Je l'entendis rire légèrement.

" _\- May we meet again,_ me dit-elle.

 _\- May we meet again, c'est trop compliqué dans ta langue."_

* * *

Je me cachai derrière une cellule pour analyser la situation : 6 soldats étaient sur leur garde prêts à bondir, 3 autres se relevaient et 5 derniers étaient morts ou assommés par les rochers littéralement tombés du ciel. Je pouvais pas les plaindre, quelle bande de demeurés ! Cependant, aussi demeurés soient-ils, du 9 contre 1, c'était carrément chaud, je me décidai donc à faire ce que j'avais dit à Lexa que je ferais et repartis en direction du conduit, espérant qu'il ne soit pas bouché. La réalité fut pire que ça ! Les demeurés, pas si stupide que ça, avaient bien compris qu'on chercherait à repartir en sens inverse et pour parer à ça avaient tout simplement coulé une sorte de béton à prise rapide, obstruant la totalité du conduit. Je ne savais pas si c'était un énorme doigt de la part du karma, mais toujours était-il que j'étais bien baisée.

 _" - Putain, quelle bande de connard... Du 128 contre 2 c'était pas suffisant peut-être..."_ grommelai-je.

Bon, plus trop le choix, il ne restait qu'une issue : la porte qui venait d'exploser. Par chance, la fumée et la poussière n'avait rien arrangé à la visibilité déjà médiocre au sain de la pièce, j'allais pouvoir me déplacer assez discrètement.

 _" - Aller Jules, t'as réussi à rentrer par effraction dans la tour de Babel, tu peux sortir de ce merdier sans te faire prendre."_

Je mis les lunettes d'aviateurs que Jasper m'avaient donné sur mes yeux et remontai un morceau de tissu pour couvrir mon nez et ma bouche.

 _" - C'est le moment de faire preuve de talent."_

Je me faufilai dans l'ombre et passai derrière un soldat. Super, plus que 8 ! Impossible de tous les passer sans me faire repérer vu leur configuration, certains devaient dégager. J'utilisai alors la plus vieille technique du monde et balançai une pierre dans la direction opposée. Dès que le caillou heurta la paroi, 3 soldats se précipitèrent vers la source du bruit, et je pus me rapprocher encore un peu de la porte. Plus que 5, et une fois dehors, je n'aurais qu'à tirer quelques balles pour que les détonations viennent à bout du plafond très mal en point. Je saisis mon pistolet et sprintai à découvert. Il ne fallut pas moins d'une demi-seconde avant de me faire repérer, mais c'était déjà trop tard pour eux, j'avais parcouru la distance me séparant de la porte et, pour une fois, tout se passa comme je l'avais prévu et ils se retrouvèrent prisonniers. Dans le couloir, 3 gardes seulement étaient présents. Je rangeai mon flingue ne voulant pas gaspiller de balles et sortis le couteau de ma manche afin de l'enfoncer dans le cou du premier homme qui se jeta sur moi. J'étais cambrioleuse, tuer ne faisait pas partie de mes compétences, et je me refusai à ôter la vie le plus souvent possible, mais là c'était eux ou moi. Un autre soldat, une femme cette fois, se précipita vers moi, mais je lui ouvris la gorge avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser la main sur moi. Je me saisis de son épée pour parer le coup du troisième et lui fis un croche-pied. A peine eût-il touché le sol que ma nouvelle arme s'était enfoncée dans sa poitrine.

 _" - Bon, ça, c'est fait,_ dis-je en essuyant la lame sur la veste d'un des cadavres (J'allais pas salir mes fringues ! Oui je les avais buté et alors ? C'était eux qui avaient commencé non ?!) _Etape suivante, trouver les prisonniers si prisonniers il y a."_

Je repris tranquillement mon chemin, j'allais pas courir et me fatiguer non plus, et aperçus des escaliers sur ma droite, des jolis escaliers en bois cirés menant à un étage supérieur d'où s'émanait une jolie musique, une bonne odeur de cookies et toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, tout ceci accompagnés d'une chaleur confortable. Je déconnais évidemment, y'avait bien des putains d'escaliers, mais ils étaient en pierre et menaient à un sous-sol froid, humide, sombre et dégueulasse !

 _" - J'imagine que c'est par là que je dois aller..."_

Le silence me répondit.

 _" - Nevi avait raison, j'ai vraiment besoin d'attention moi... Bon bah c'est parti ! "_

Je m'engouffrai dans la cage d'escalier. Arrivée en bas, je constatai qu'un garde se trouvait ici, armé d'une arbalète. Oh, ça c'était plutôt joli ! Je m'approchai discrètement de lui, dans l'ombre, et sortie la seringue pleine de sédatif pour lui enfoncer dans le cou avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de ne serait-ce bouger le petit doigt. Je l'accompagnai sur le sol pour éviter de faire trop de bruit et piquai son arme. Que gardait-il, me demandez-vous. Et bien derrière lui se trouvait une porte en bois, verrouillé par un gros cadenas. Oui oui, ce bâtiment était en réalité un putain de donjon en fait ! J'ouvris le cadenas en deux-deux, et poussai la porte. Par miracle, personne ne se trouvait derrière. Lexa s'étant barrée avec ma lampe torche, il ne me restait plus que mon briquet pour éclairer la pièce. Je repartis vers mon ami endormi et déchirai un bout de ses vêtements, avant de le fixer à un bâton en bois et de l'enflammer. Epuisée par autant de clicher, je continuai ma route, avant d'arriver à une nouvelle porte. Celle-ci aussi était verrouillée, mais je ne vis aucune serrure. Il y avait probablement une chaine la maintenant derrière. N'importe quelle personne sensée se serait dit que ceci était quand même un peu louche et qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder ici tout seul mais plutôt de repartir afin de chercher de l'aide. Ce ne fut donc pas la décision que je pris, et je décidai que défoncer la porte pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière était la meilleure solution.

Est-ce que certains d'entre vous connaissent la série de romans Queen Betsy, de MaryJanice Davidson ? Probablement pas, mais toujours est-il que je lisais tous les tomes au moins une fois par an, et que j'avais réussi à les conserver précieusement en arrivant sur Terre. Vous ne voyez pas le rapport ? Il y en a un. J'avais appris dans ce livre que pour défoncer une porte à coups de pieds, il fallait taper à un endroit précis, à savoir en dessous de la poignée. Pourquoi ? Très simple. Si vous tapiez en plein milieu, soit vous vous fracassiez la jambe si la porte était solide, soit vous passiez simplement à travers si elle ne l'était pas. Le souci fut que, dans le flux de l'action, j'oubliai ce petit détail et me retrouvai, comme dans le bouquin, comme une grosse gourde avec la jambe coincée dans la porte. Bravo capitaine !

 _" - Bordel !_ pestai-je. _C'est raté pour la discrétion... Ah !"_

Deux mecs qui m'avaient entendu arriver se précipitèrent vers moi, deux gros boulets puisque même avec le pied coincé dans la porte je parvins à assommer l'un avec ma torche et à planter l'autre avec un carreau d'arbalète. Je me libérai de la porte non sans quelques échardes dans la jambe. J'étais sur une sorte de mezzanine, et j'aperçus en contrebas quelques prisons, dans lesquelles étaient enfermées, Amen !, une vingtaine de personnes que je reconnus comme étant des anciens habitants de l'Arche à leur vêtement. Je sautai par dessus la rambarde et me précipitai vers la grille.

 _" - Que tout le monde reste calme !_ dis-je à l'attention des prisonniers qui s'affolaient/pleuraient/râlaient provoquant une cacophonie immonde pour mes oreilles _. Je m'appelle Jules, et je fais partie des 100 premiers envoyés sur Terre._ _Je comprends que vous ayez beaucoup de questions, mais au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, la situation est assez critique pour le moment. Je vais ouvrir la porte de la cage, mais vous devez me promettre de rester grouper !_

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu n'es pas une de ces barbares ?!_ accusa un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

 _\- Rien du tout, mais en attendant, c'est eux ou moi ! Vous êtes ici depuis je ne sais quand, vous voulez vraiment prendre le risque de laisser filer votre chance de vous échapper ?!"_

Il baissa la tête. 3 minutes plus tard, la porte était ouverte.

 _" - Suivez-moi !"_

Avant que je ne puisse esquisser un geste, un grand-père m'attrapa par le bras.

 _" - Attends, il y a encore des nôtres en bas._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Ma femme, et une dizaine d'autres personnes sont dans les prisons de l'étage inférieur. Je t'en prie je ne peux pas la laisser en bas."_

Je me maudis intérieurement et chopai mon ami pragmatique par le bras.

 _" - Hé toi ! C'est quoi ton nom ?_

 _\- Daryl._

 _\- Très bien Daryl, t'as une bonne gueule de meneur. Quand tu sortiras de cette pièce, il y..._

 _\- Oui, je sais ce qu'il y a en sortant de cette pièce, on a été transférés il y a peu._

 _\- Est-ce qu'ils sont passés par des souterrains pour vous amener ici ?_

 _\- Non."_

Parfait, il y avait forcément une autre issue que de revenir sur mes pas.

 _" - Tu sais comment sortir d'ici ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Très bien."_

Je lui fourrai mon pistolet et les cartouches dans les mains.

 _" - Tu sais t'en servir ?_

 _\- Hum._

 _\- Nickel, alors conduis-les vers la sortie._

 _\- Quoi ?! Mais ces sauvages sont partout !_

 _\- Crois-moi c'est pas le cas, ils savent que quelqu'un est entré par effraction, ils sont tous à ma recherche, et la personne avec qui je suis venue a attiré pas mal de monde. En plus, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir de flingues, alors n'hésite pas à tirer si besoin est. Je vais chercher les autres avec l'ancêtre, vous autres, une fois sortis de la ville, attendez-moi près d'une clairière qui se trouvera sur votre droite._

 _\- Très bien._

 _\- Et, dernière chose, si une fille avec un maquillage qui la fait ressembler à un raton-laveur, l'air menaçant et armée jusqu'aux dents se pointent là-bas..._

 _\- Je la descends ?_

 _\- Surtout pas ! Dis-lui que... Dis-lui que c'est Jules qui t'envoie, et qu'elle a intérêt à ramener la cavalerie si jamais je ne reviens pas parce qu'il est hors de question que je meurs avant qu'elle ne m'ait racheter des rideaux et réparer ma porte et mon mur !"_

Daryl hocha la tête et ne perdit pas une minute pour emmener tout le monde dehors. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne se ferait descendre.

 _" - Bon l'ancêtre, allons chercher ta femme. Tu peux encore courir ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça !_

 _\- C'est pas le moment de s'offusquer."_

* * *

Nous nous enfonçâmes encore un petit peu plus en profondeur.

 _" - Putain, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, Clarke va me tuer..._ chuchotai-je en espérant que rien de grave n'arrive à Lexa.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!_ s'alarma Papy tout gris (je vous laisse imaginer d'où venait le surnom).

 _\- Rien, c'est juste une amie qui n'a pas été prévenue de notre mission suicide, qui ne va pas apprécier si..._

 _\- Tu as bien dit Clarke ?!_

 _\- Heu ouais, c'est mon amie en question._

 _\- Clarke Griffin ?!_ demanda-t-il plein... d'espoir ?

 _\- Vous en connaissez beaucoup des Clarke ?_

 _\- Oh mon Dieu..."_

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

 _" - Et elle va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, enfin elle doit être un tantinet en colère et doit avoir quelques envies de meurtre, mais elle va bien._

 _\- Et Abigail ?_

 _\- Abigail ? Ah Abby ! Ouais, elle va bien aussi, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes depuis qu'elle sort avec notre bon ami le chancelier Kane. Vous les connaissez ?_

 _\- Oh mon Dieu..._

 _\- Vous l'avez déjà dit ça._

 _\- Abigail est... C'est notre fille. Nous pensions qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à atterrir ici, et Clarke... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle aille bien !"_

Les connexions se firent peu à peu dans mon cerveau.

 _" - Wow attends Papy tout gris ! T'es le grand-père de Clarke ?!"_

J'étais un peu lente à la détente, l'avais-je déjà précisé ? Oui, sans aucun doute.

 _" - Oui._

 _\- Putain c'est malin ça, je vais même pas pouvoir te sacrifier pour sauver ma peau maintenant !"_

Il ne sembla pas avoir entendu ce que je venais de dire, et c'était tant mieux pour moi. Déjà que Clarke allait me mettre très, très cher quand on rentrerait, si en plus son grand-père sorti de nulle part lui disait que j'avais songé à lui marcher dessus pour m'en tirer, c'était même plus la peine de rentrer en ville !

 _" - Que... Que leur est-il arrivé depuis qu'elles sont ici ?_

 _\- Bah, Abby est devenue chancelière pendant un moment, mais comme elle était nulle, c'est Kane qui a ce titre maintenant. Et quant à Clarke, il lui est arrivé beaucoup de choses à Clarke en fait ! Vous avez entendu parler de Wanheda ici ?_

 _\- Oui,_ dit-il après un instant de réflexion. _Elle est recherchée par ces sauvages n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Alors on va tout de suite se calmer et arrêter d'appeler les grounders des sauvages, parce que franchement, je les trouve assez cools avec nous ! Et sinon, Wanheda, bah c'est Clarke."_

Il s'étouffa avec sa salive.

 _" - Tu en as encore beaucoup des révélations de la sorte ?_

 _\- Hum... Oh, elle s'est mariée !_

 _\- Abigail s'est mariée ?_

 _\- Kane est bien trop froussard pour lui demander de l'épouser, mais ne dites pas à Abby qu'il a l'intention de la demander en mariage au fait. Non, je parlais de Clarke, elle s'est mariée."_

Il baragouina tout un charabia incompréhensible, et je parvins à comprendre qu'il tentait de communiquer.

 _" - Papy articule je comprends rien !_

 _\- Quand ? Comment ? Avec qui ?_

 _\- Il y a un mois ou deux, je les ai mariées, ma meilleure amie. Bon maintenant l'ancêtre, ferme la et imprime tout ça pendant que je sauve ta femme."_

Nous descendîmes les escaliers (j'avais l'impression que j'avais fait que ça de ma journée moi !). Une fois en bas, je donnai un coup de pied bien placé cette fois-ci et défonçai la porte.

 _" - Salut les gars !"_

J'envoyai une flèche dans la boîte crânienne d'un des soldats et assommai l'autre contre le mur en pierres.

 _" - C'est vraiment des tâches les gardes ici !_

 _\- Tu les as tués !_ s'indigna Papy tout gris.

 _\- Parce qu'ils auraient hésité à le faire eux peut-être ?"_

Par chance, l'ancêtre ne s'était pas foutu de ma gueule, il y avait bien une dizaine de personnes prisonnières ici. J'ouvris la porte sans perdre un instant, et Papy tout gris se jeta sur Mamy toute grise/l'ancêtre 2/grand-mère Griffin. Je les laissai s'enlacer un moment avant de réaliser qu'ils faisaient attendre tout le monde avec leur élan d'affection.

 _" - Bon les vieux, c'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais faudrait peut-être y aller._

 _\- Qui... Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _\- Jules, la meilleure amie de la femme de votre petite fille. Oui elle va bien, oui Abby va bien, oui Clarke s'est mariée et oui, on devrait foutre le camp. Genre maintenant."_

Elle resta figée un petit moment, accusant le coup.

 _" - Attendez..."_

Oh non, pas un "Attendez..." suppliant... Le dernier "Attendez..." qui m'avait été adressé m'avait forcé à risquer ma peau encore plus que précédemment.

 _" - J'imagine qu'il y a encore quelqu'un à sauver..._

 _\- Elle... Un de ces barbares a essayé de..."_

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais j'en déduis que ça devait pas être joli.

 _" - Et cette petite, elle s'est jetée sur lui pour l'empêcher de me faire du mal... Et... il l'a emmené, en bas."_

Comme par hasard ! Encore plus profond dans le sol !

 _" - S'il vous plait, on doit lui porter secours."_

Son ton suppliant me fit mal au cœur, mais il était peu probable que la jeune s'en soit sortie...

 _" - Mamy toute grise, je suis désolée, mais les chances qu'elle ait survécu sont plus que minces, et on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend en bas. J'ai déjà pris un énorme risque en venant ici, et j'ai bien peur que le karma finisse par me faire payer au centuple la chance que j'ai eu pour être encore en vie..._

 _\- Mais... La pauvre petite, elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi..._

 _\- Si elle a survécu à ce qu'il y a en bas, alors elle réussira à sortir d'ici_ , tentai-je de la rassurer sans trop y croire moi-même.

 _\- Elle n'y arrivera_ , affirma l'ancêtre _. Elle... Elle ne voit rien._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Elle est aveugle."_

 _Aveugle ?!_

 _" - Papy tout gris ? Emmène le reste de tes potes et rattrapez Daryl"_ , ordonnai-je.

Il voulut demander des explications, mais à la seconde où il croisa ma regard, il se ravisa et acquiesça. Il avait compris que c'était pas le moment de m'emmerder. Je me précipitai une nouvelle fois vers les escaliers, en tentant de me raisonner. Parce que ce n'était pas possible pas vrai ? Les probabilités pour que cela arrive était de quoi ? 0.01% ? J'étais en train de risquer encore une fois ma vie pour 0.01% ? Visiblement. Tout ça parce que je n'arrivais pas à faire taire la petite voix dans ma tête.

 _Et si c'était possible ?_

* * *

Et voilà les amis, petit cliffhanger qui va bien ! Bon, la vérité c'est que j'ai coupé ce chapitre parce que sinon vous ne l'auriez eu que dans... bah longtemps en fait, merci le retour de la Paces... Et si j'ai coupé ici, c'est parce que j'avais envie de voir vos réactions (et je vais tout de suite reconnaitre ceux qui lisent le bonus je pense). Bref, j'arrête de parler et vous dis à la prochaine pour le nouveau chapitre bonus dont l'écriture n'a absolument pas été commencée ! Tchô !

 **:** C'est pas marrant les gens trop raisonnables, fallait bien que Lexa fasse un truc stupide à un moment ! =P

 **OoO-RED-OoO :** Pauvre Niylah, je l'ai mise dans cette situation juste pour que Jules puisse se faire jeter en fait... Et oui, Jules peut se faire jeter, même si elle aime pas trop trop ça =P

 **Fouy :** Mais oui je te pardonne, moi ça fait bien 3 semaines que je vous fais attendre =) Tu poses une question intéressante, est-ce une rupture au bout de 48 heures ? Bah, on va dire que c'est Jules, elle fait pas comme les autres =P Et oui, je suis d'accord, y'a moyen qu'elle trouve pas la relation entre Jules et Lexa super, super amusante la future copine...

 **Esiain :** Bienvenue à toi ! Enfin, je pense que tu viens d'arriver vu les chapitres que tu as commenté =)

 **SssslytherinGirl :** Merci à toi de prendre le temps de reviewer (on dit comme ça ?), et surtout pour tous les compliments que ce commentaire apporte ! =) Je suis ravie que Jules ait autant de fans ! En ce qui concerne le physique de Jules, tu viens de me donner une bonne idée pour le prochain chapitre bonus, je t'en remercie ! =)

Kisses - DW.


	24. Quinzal files

Salut à toutes et à tous ! Comment ça va ? Et oui, on n'y croyait plus, mais je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Chapitre un peu... particulier. Bon d'accord, j'ai fait tellement de chapitres particuliers que leur particularité se casse sévèrement la gueule, parce que oui, si tout est particulier, alors plus rien ne l'est (particulier vous suivez), mais... Y'a pas de mais en fait, je m'en fous, c'est ma fanfiction, je vais ce que je veux ! (Personne qui s'énerve toute seule). Bref, comme vous avez déjà pu le remarquer, j'aime beaucoup faire des références à d'autres œuvres dans mes chapitres, on ne compte plus les répliques de Pirates des Caraïbes que j'ai bazardé là-dedans, et mon amour pour les références a donné lieu à plusieurs chapitres entièrement inspirés par divers films/livres/séries dans leur forme, notamment le chapitre 10) Misunderstood renvoyant à un épisode de Grey's Anatomy ou le chapitre 17) Psycho calqué sur le modèle d'un épisode de Buffy. Tout ça pour dire qu'aujourd'hui je repars dans le plagiat assumé (au niveau de la forme du moins, et au pire je m'en fous, je vends pas donc j'ai le droit de plagier et ne dit-on pas que l'imitation est la plus sincère des flatteries ?), avec cette fois-ci un chapitre inspiré d'un des meilleurs bouquins que j'ai pu lire, sorti assez récemment, Illuminae ! Pourquoi j'ai pompé la forme, déjà parce que c'est cool (même si fatalement ça l'est plus sur le bouquin), et... bah parce que c'est cool ! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce livre, déjà allez l'acheter et le lire, et ensuite vous comprendrez assez rapidement pourquoi le style m'a attirée ! Bref, amusez-vous bien, je l'espère du moins, et on se retrouve en bas !

 **:** Et encore t'as pas tout vu !

 **Angellow :** Tu sais comment elle est, l'inspiration c'est pas son truc =P Et oui, ils auront des vrais prénoms (je sais, on n'y croyait pas) ! C'est Lexa, donc je te laisse deviner, par contre Clarke risque de... comment dire... être passablement énervée. Je me permets de te faire remarquer que je ne t'ai pas vu dans le bonus, Jules me charge de te dire que tu lui manques, et qu'elle a encore beaucoup de choses à te dire !

 **OoO-RED-OoO :** Oui, Daryl, je regardais The Walking Dead, et je l'aime bien, donc voilà =) Il est probable que Hera se fasse griller en 8 secondes 30 !

 **FouyChipita :** Jules est très loin d'être parfaite, c'est pas drôle les gens parfaits =) Pour le cliff-hanger, j'avoue qu'à la base je ne voulais pas parler de Blind Girl avant ce chapitre-ci, mais quand on m'a posée la question dans le bonus sur les histoires d'amour passées de Jules, j'ai pas résisté à lui faire faire une petite apparition.

 **Ewilan :** Jules peut pas tout faire, on ne peut pas tout mettre sur son dos non plus =P Heu oui là non... Ressusciter Jake c'est quand même pas évident =P Navrée pour le "vite", j'avoue ne pas être au top ces derniers temps =)

* * *

"Vous avez entre les mains le dossier Quinzal. Comme son appellation le laisse entendre, les documents suivant relateront dans leur ensemble les événements ayant conduit à la libération du sujet Harleyna Quinzal et au désastre militaire et politique ayant suivi. Les documents qui vont suivre comportent des descriptions détaillées des images ayant été observées sur les caméras, les retranscriptions de conversations entre les différents acteurs de cette catastrophe ainsi que le détail des appels radios qui ont pu être interceptés, sans oublier de mentionner plusieurs dossiers médicaux et papiers importants. Certains textes requièrent une recontextualisation, c'est pourquoi nous nous sommes permis d'ajouter des notes en début de page, afin que vous puissiez prendre connaissance de cette affaire dans sa globalité. Notez que nous avons conscience de l'absence de pertinence de certains passages mais, par souci d'exactitude et de professionnalisme, nous avons choisi de vous en faire part. Certains termes ont été volontairement censurés par notre équipe, la vulgarité des propos ne représentant aucun intérêt narratif. Veuillez garder en tête que tout ceci a été rédigé à des faits purement narratives, et qu'aucun membre de notre équipe n'émet de jugement ou ne donne son avis.

PS : Aucune information sur votre connaissance des différents intervenants ne nous a été communiquée, c'est pourquoi nous avons joint des fiches sur chacun d'entre eux contenant les éléments en notre possession.

* * *

Note : Le document suivant est une description des observations de la part de notre analyste de la scène par le biais des caméras installés dans le bâtiment.

Elles viennent d'entrer dans le champ de vision de la caméra 3, encore persuadées qu'elles ne se sont pas fait repérer. Elles ne pourraient pas plus se tromper, l'alerte a été sonnée il y a plus de 10 minutes. La seule raison pour laquelle elles continuent de se déplacer librement dans les couloirs est que le roi Roan a décidé de les laisser s'enfoncer dans le palais afin de boucler toutes les issues. C'est chose faite apparemment. Elles disparaissent de la caméra 3 pour passer sur la 7. La fille qu'Emerson a désigné comme étant Julia Paxton se précipite derrière un pan de mur, suivie par Heda. Elles discutent un peu, se disputent peut-être - leur conversation est trop inaudible pour nos micros - avant qu'un des gardes ne les repèrent. Elles prennent la fuite, Paxton évite de justesse une lance envoyée par un des soldats. Celui-ci hurle qu'une des inconnues est Heda (ce que nous savions depuis un moment, mais la nécessité de débattre de sa stupidité ici reste discutable). Elles continuent de courir, passant d'une caméra à l'autre. J'avoue les avoir perdue de vue un petit instant, mais je les retrouve littéralement dos au mur sur la caméra 14. Paxton s'empresse de pousser Heda dans le conduit menant aux prisons avant de la suivre. Je change de poste pour passer aux caméras B, celles-ci étant équipées d'une vision nocturne. Les caméras susdites n'étant pas équipées de micro, il est impossible de connaitre la teneur de la conversation entre les 2 femmes qui a suivi. Elles approchent de la porte au fond des prisons. Elles se jettent au sol quelques instants plus tard, avant que la totalité des caméras de la zone coupent. Mon analyse de la situation est que les abrutis servant de soldats au roi Roan ont eu la stupidité de faire exploser une porte en souterrain, et, que ce soit leur idée ou un ordre, on ne peut qu'ajouter que leur capacité de réflexion est vraiment limitée.

* * *

Note : Ci-dessous une présentation succincte des intervenants, rédigé avec l'aide de votre allié, Carl Emerson.

Nom/Prénom : Roan.

Titre : Roi de la nation des Glaces/Azgeda.

Remarques : Il a accédé au statut de roi après la mort de sa mère, tuée par Heda. Il était avant cela prisonnier de cette dernière et avait été envoyé afin de chercher et de ramener vivante Wanheda à Polis. De plus, il a affronté en duel Heda, et a perdu. Il a néanmoins été épargné par Heda, qui a préféré mettre fin au règne de Nia pour le placer à la tête d'Azgeda.

Dangerosité : Modérée. Il est un de vos alliés, une trahison lui couterait trop. Cependant, il doit la vie à Heda, et nous ne sommes pas en mesure de déterminer s'il se rend redevable, ni même jusqu'où serait-il prêt à aller pour rembourser sa dette.

Nom/Prénom : Lexa.

Titre : Heda.

Remarques : Remarquable stratège, excelle au combat rapproché, grande capacité de réflexion, sang-froid à toute épreuve, rapide, agile, endurante, déterminée, âme de chef de guerre, sans pitié. Points faibles : le combat à distance et la technologie, Julia. Raison de sa présence au sein du bâtiment : inconnue.

Dangerosité : Maximale.

Nom/Prénom : Paxton Julia.

Titre : Cambrioleuse.

Remarques : Fille du ciel. Semble avoir un lien privilégié avec Heda selon les images, dont Emerson ignore l'existence. Peut se déplacer sans se faire repérer, excelle dans l'infiltration, manipulatrice, intelligente, vicieuse, douée au combat rapproché et à distance. Points faibles : impulsivité, maladresse, irréfléchie, Heda.

Raison de sa présence au sein du bâtiment : inconnue.

Dangerosité : Elle est imprévisible, ce qui élève son niveau de dangerosité au stade extrême. Cible prioritaire.

* * *

Note : Ci-dessous les observations d'un autre ingénieur, responsable de la supervision des caméras de surveillance des prisons dans lesquelles étaient enfermés les rescapés du peuple du ciel. Nous avons choisi de ne pas dévoiler les noms des hommes responsables de la surveillance, afin que l'Incident ne porte pas préjudice à leurs compétences. Afin de faciliter la compréhension, les propos en Trigedasleng seront traduits et rapportés en gras.

Il ne fait aucun doute que Heda et Paxton ont été séparées de force par les explosions dont ***** m'a parlé. Cette dernière vient de faire une apparition sur mes écrans. Enfin, son pied plus exactement, qui vient de passer à travers la porte. Malgré son désavantage certain, elle parvient à neutraliser les 2 gardes. Inefficaces. Bande d'amateurs. Abattre une gamine de 18 ans, seule qui plus est, ne devrait pas poser de problème. Maintenant, elle est à quelques mètres des 34 rescapés... Non, ils ne sont plus 34, mais... 23. Il manque 11 sujets, dont Quinzal. Je jette un coup d'œil aux autres caméras, celles me montrant la salle souterraine. Ils sont là. Je me reporte mon attention sur Paxton.

 _" - Que tout le monde reste calme !_ dit-elle aux sujets _. Je m'appelle Jules, et je fais partie des 100 premiers envoyés sur Terre._ _Je comprends que vous ayez beaucoup de questions, mais au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, la situation est assez critique pour le moment. Je vais ouvrir la porte de la cage, mais vous devez me promettre de rester grouper !_

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu n'es pas une de ces barbares ?!_ accusa Strender.

 _\- Rien du tout, mais en attendant, c'est eux ou moi ! Vous êtes ici depuis je ne sais quand, vous voulez vraiment prendre le risque de laisser filer votre chance de vous échapper ?!"_

Strender ne dit plus rien, et Paxton ouvre la cage. Ils s'apprêtent à s'enfuir, mais Lorensen l'arrête et l'informe qu'il y a d'autres rescapés en bas, dont sa femme. Et plus important, Quinzal, mais il ne le précise pas. De toutes façons, il est peu probable que Paxton et Quinzal aient un quelconque lien.

 **" - Espèce de sale petite ********* !"**

Ontari. Quinzal s'est jetée sur elle alors après qu'elle se soit jeté sur un garde qui s'en prenait à la femme de Lorensen. Ontari l'embarque vers la salle d'expérimentation, encore plus profonde. Je ne peux les suivre, je n'ai pas accès à ces caméras. Paxton, quant à elle, a réussi à faire fuir tout le monde sauf Lorensen. Strender est le dernier, et accessoirement le seul, que je vois sortir de la pièce. Je donne l'alerte rapidement, espérant que quelqu'un aura la présence d'esprit d'arrêter Strender. Paxton et Lorensen discute.

Paxton : _Bon l'ancêtre, allons chercher ta femme. Tu peux encore courir ?_

Lorensen : _Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça !_

Paxton : _C'est pas le moment de s'offusquer._

Elle marque une pause.

Paxton : _Putain, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, Clarke va me tuer..._

J'imagine qu'elle parle de Heda. Et quant à cette Clarke, il est fort probable qu'elle fasse référence à Clarke Griffin. Wanheda.

Lorensen : _Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!_

Paxton : _Rien, c'est juste une amie qui n'a pas été prévenue de notre mission suicide, qui ne va pas apprécier si..._

Lorensen : _Tu as bien dit Clarke ?!_

Paxton : _Heu ouais, c'est mon amie en question._

Lorensen : _Clarke Griffin ?!_

Paxton : _Vous en connaissez beaucoup des Clarke ?_

Lorensen : _Oh mon Dieu..._

Il semble la connaitre.

Lorensen : _Et elle va bien ?_

Paxton : _Oui, enfin elle doit être un tantinet en colère et doit avoir quelques envies de meurtre, mais elle va bien._

Lorensen : _Et Abigail ?_

Probablement Abigail Griffin, médecin du peuple du ciel.

Paxton : _Abigail ? Ah Abby ! Ouais, elle va bien aussi, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes depuis qu'elle sort avec notre bon ami le chancelier Kane. Vous les connaissez ?_

Marcus Kane, le chancelier du peuple du ciel.

Lorensen : _Oh mon Dieu..._

Paxton : _Vous l'avez déjà dit ça._

Lorensen : _Abigail est... C'est notre fille. Nous pensions qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à atterrir ici, et Clarke... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle aille bien !"_

Les Lorensen sont donc les grands-parents de Wanheda. Qui l'eût cru ?

Paxton : _Wow attends Papy tout gris ! T'es le grand-père de Clarke ?!_

Lorensen : _Oui._

Paxton : ****** _c'est malin ça, je vais même pas pouvoir te sacrifier pour sauver ma peau maintenant !"_

Je ne vais pas retranscrire la suite de leur conversation, le temps me manque. Paxton informe Lorensen de l'identité de sa petite fille, ainsi que de son mariage, sans préciser qu'il s'agit de Heda. Ils arrivent alors dans la salle où se trouvait Quinzal avant qu'Ontari ne l'emmène, Paxton neutralisent les soldats et libèrent les prisonniers. La femme de Lorensen l'informe que Quinzal est en bas. Paxton refuse de descendre, jusqu'à ce que la vieille femme mentionne sa cécité. Paxton se fige sur place, avant de s'assurer que Lorensen fera sortir tous les sujets et de s'engager dans les escaliers. Les rescapés fuient la salle et partent à la poursuite du groupe de Strender. Je ne les vois bientôt plus. La conclusion logique que l'on peut tirer de tout cela est qu'il ne fait aucun doute que Paxton connait Quinzal.

Nom/Prénom : Strender Daryl.

Titre : Aucun.

Remarques : Impulsif, prompt à l'agressivité. A tendance à trop parler et à foncer sans réfléchir. Doué au corps à corps. Mène le premier groupe de prisonniers. Affiliation sur l'Arche : inconnue.

Dangerosité : Modérée.

Nom/Prénom : Lorensen Jensen.

Titre : Aucun.

Remarques : Serait le grand-père de Wanheda et le père d'Abigail Griffin. Même le deuxième groupe de prisonniers. Affiliation sur l'Arche : inconnue.

Dangerosité : Faible.

Nom/Prénom : Lorensen Dana.

Titre : Aucun.

Remarques : Femme de Lorensen Jensen, grand-mère de Wanheda et mère d'Abigail Griffin. Affiliation sur l'Arche : inconnue.

Dangerosité : Inexistante.

Nom/Prénom : Ontari.

Titre : Natblida.

Remarques : Sous les ordres de Roan, mais était auparavant très fidèle à la reine Nia. Impulsive, douée au combat singulier. A pour ambition d'être la nouvelle Heda, et donc de tuer Lexa. Alliée supposée, à surveiller de près.

Dangerosité : Elevée.

Nom/Prénom : Griffin Abigail.

Titre : Ex-chancelière.

Remarques : Chirurgienne, impliquée dans la politique du peuple du ciel. Alliée proche de Heda. Mère de Wanheda. Affiliation sur l'Arche : chirurgienne.

Dangerosité : Modérée.

Nom/Prénom : Kane Marcus.

Titre : Chancelier.

Remarques : Aucune. Affiliation sur l'Arche : conseiller.

Dangerosité : Elevée sur le plan politique.

Nom/Prénom : Griffin Clarke.

Titre : Wanheda.

Remarques : Responsable de la catastrophe de Mount Weather. Mariée à Heda. Leader des 100.

Dangerosité : Maximale.

Nom/Prénom : Quinzal Harleyna.

Titre : Aucun.

Remarques : Aveugle. Reste non communiqué. Affiliation sur l'Arche : non communiquée.

Dangerosité : Critique.

Importance : Primordiale pour notre survie.

* * *

Note : Conversation entre la natblida de la Nation des Glaces Ontari et un de vos hommes sur place. Les propos d'Ontari et de la personne à l'origine de son interrogatoire étant en Trigedasleng, il est possible que la traduction soit quelque peu approximative.

Question : Très bien Ontari. Revenons sur les événements ayant conduit à la fuite de Mlle Quinzal. Comment expliquez-vous la disparition de 34 prisonniers ?

Ontari : Ils n'ont pas encore disparu ! Ils sont encore tous dans le palais, eux ainsi que Heda et sa sale petite **** ! Et je pourrais être en train de les rattraper et de leur faire passer l'envie de s'échapper si vous n'étiez pas en train de me harceler de question !

Question : Calmez-vous. Votre roi nous a autorisé à procéder à cette interrogatoire. Selon ses mots, il ne souhaite pas que "votre incompétence cause encore plus de problème".

Ontari : Mon incompétence ?! J'aurais bien voulu le voir à ma place ! Comment aurait-il agi sur il avait vu l'autre cinglée débarquer avec son arbalète ?!

Question : Et si vous nous racontiez ça depuis le début ? A partir du moment où vous avez choisi d'isoler Mlle Quinzal, alors que les ordres de votre roi étaient plus qu'explicites quant au sort qui attendait ce sujet.

Ontari : Les ordres étaient de ne pas la tuer, et je n'en avais aucunement l'intention. Roan peut continuer à me donner des ordres, ce sera à son tour de me manger dans la main quand Heda sera morte et que j'aurai pris sa place !

Question : Ne nous égarons pas je vous prie. Plus vite nous aurons nos réponses, plus vite vous serez libre de faire ce que bon vous semble. Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de prendre Mlle Quinzal à part ?

Ontari : Pour l'exemple. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas la tuer, mais aucun des prisonniers ne le savaient. Quinzal a agressé un soldat, alors je lui ai dit de l'amener en bas, avec moi. Avant d'éviter que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise. J'ai bien compris que vous pensez tous que je suis stupide, mais ce n'est pas le cas et j'ai parfaitement conscience qu'une mutinerie de 34 prisonniers n'ayant plus rien à perdre représentait un danger non négligeable. Alors j'ai agi pour faire en sorte qu'aucun d'entre eux ne suivent l'exemple de Quinzal.

Question : Pourquoi a-t-elle attaqué un soldat ?

Ontari : Pour défendre une vieille femme.

Question : Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

Ontari : Un des soldats a commencé à violenter une petite vieille !

Question : Qui ?

Ontari : Vous croyez vraiment que je retiens tous leur nom moi ? Une petite femme, les cheveux gris, pleine de rides, une petite mamie tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal !

Question : S'agissait-il de Dana Lorensen ?

Ontari : Possible, mais quelle importance ?

Question : Aucune, continuez.

Ontari : Cet imbécile s'apprêtait à la frapper pour insubordination, selon lui.

Question : N'était-ce pas le cas ?

Ontari : Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes, vous croyez vraiment qu'elle se risquerait à désobéir ?! Quinzal s'est jetée sur lui et l'a frappé.

Question : Où est-il à présent ? Le soldat ?

Ontari : Mort. La ********* de Heda l'a probablement croisé dans les escaliers.

Question : Elle l'a abattue ?

Ontari : Non, moi je l'ai fait. C'est son cadavre qu'elle a probablement croisé.

Question : Pourquoi l'avoir supprimé ?

Ontari : Parce que c'était un ******* voilà pourquoi ! J'ai beau détester tous ces ******** tombés du ciel, ça ne justifie pas la violence gratuite envers une vieille femme. Quelque soit ces origines. Si elle doit mourir, elle mourra pendant la guerre qui nous opposera à eux, pas sous les coups d'un espèce de sadique qui ne sait pas comment pimenter sa journée.

Question : Si je comprends bien, vous êtes du côté de Quinzal pour cet acte.

Ontari : Ce coup était mérité oui.

Question : Pourquoi l'avoir puni alors ?

Ontari : Parce que je ne pouvais pas tolérer une agression physique sans risquer des conséquences énormes.

Question : Qu'avez-vous fait à Quinzal ?

Ontari : Rien, l'autre tarée a débarqué avec son arbalète.

Question : Paxton ?

Ontari : Il me semblait que c'était clair.

Question : Qu'aviez-vous l'intention de faire à Quinzal ?

Ontari : Lui crever les yeux.

Question : ... Vous refusez de laisser un soldat violenter une vieille femme mais vous crèveriez les yeux d'une jeune fille de 20 ans ?

Ontari : Elle est aveugle, ses yeux ne lui servent à rien de toutes façons !

Question : ... Soit. Après avoir emmené Quinzal dans le sous-sol, que s'est-il passé ?

Ontari : J'ai attaché Quinzal sur la table. Je suis ensuite ressortie de la pièce pour trancher la gorge de l'autre *** et je suis revenue.

Question : Et Paxton est arrivée ?

Ontari : Et Paxton est arrivée. J'étais à deux doigts de lui percer l'œil gauche quand elle a débarqué en hurlant.

Question : En hurlant ?

Ontari : Touche à un seul de ses yeux et tu seras obligée de démonter ce palais pas en glace pierre par pierre pour retrouver les tiens !

Question : Pardon ?

Ontari : C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

Question : Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Ontari : Confiance à mon instinct de survie. Je me suis jetée sur le sol pour éviter le carreau qu'elle m'a lancée dessus !

Question : Puis vous avez fui ?

Ontari : Pour qui vous me prenez ?! Bien sûr que non ! Mais je sais reconnaitre quand je suis désavantagée. Je suis restée à terre un moment avant de sortir de ma cachette.

Question : Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à vous relever ?

Ontari : Cette débile a coincé son arbalète... J'en ai profité pour la désarmer. Je... Je l'avais cette ****** ! Sa gorge était à quelques centimètres de ma lame...

Question : Qu'est-ce qui vous a arrêté ?

Ontari : La lumière.

Question : Je vous demande pardon ?

Ontari : Ne me demandez pas comment elle a fait, mais Quinzal s'est détachée... Elle a réussi à retirer ses sangles et a donné un coup de pied dans la table pour faire tomber les bougies et les éteindre !

Question : Je croyais que l'électricité avait été installée dans la majorité des pièces du palais, dont celle où vous vous trouviez.

Ontari : C'est le cas. Sauf que Paxton est moins stupide qu'elle en a l'air et elle a compris pourquoi Quinzal a éteint les bougies. Elle a profité d'une seconde d'inattention de ma part pour rattraper son arbalète. Je me suis jetée sur la table et m'en suis servie de bouclier parce que je pensais qu'elle voulait me toucher, mais elle avait un coup d'avance. Elle a tiré sur l'ampoule. Dès que nous nous sommes retrouvées dans le noir, je suis arrivée à la même conclusion que Paxton, et j'avoue avoir fui.

Question : Je ne vous suis pas.

Ontari : Comme je vous l'ai dit, Quinzal est aveugle. Et depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir surmonté cet handicap. Elle vit dans le noir, depuis des années. Elle en a fait son royaume. Moi j'ai été perturbée par la baisse de luminosité causée par la chute des bougies...

Question : Je vous interromps quelques instants. Comment a-t-elle su pour les bougies ?

Ontari : Elle m'a probablement entendu les allumer. Comme je le disais, il n'y avait plus de lumière. Je ne suis pas du genre à fuir, mais il était sûr à 100% que Quinzal allait me tuer. Alors oui, j'ai préféré la fuite à un combat dans le noir avec une fille aveugle depuis des années suffisamment rapide et agile pour frapper un soldat surentrainé faisant 2 fois sa taille sans que lui ou un des 5 autres hommes présents n'aient eu le temps de réagir. Et oui, je le referais sans hésiter !

Question : Vous vous êtes ensuite empressée d'aller prévenir votre roi c'est bien ça ?

Ontari : Oui. C'est ça.

Question : Très bien. Je vous remercie pour tous ces... éclaircissements. Vous pouvez y aller.

Ontari : C'est pas trop tôt !

Question : Fin de l'interrogatoire.

* * *

Note : Conversation entre Paxton et Quinzal après la fuite d'Ontari. Images non disponibles. Certaines parties sont inaudibles.

Paxton : C'est ça ****** ! Casse-toi sale lâche ! Et n'ose même pas revenir, sinon tu vas en prendre tellement plein le *** que tu pourras plus jamais t'assoir, et...

Quinzal : Eh...

Paxton : ... je te mettrai tellement en morceaux que Roxan pourra jouer au Tetris avec les parties de ton corps...

Quinzal : Eh.

Paxton : ... pour te ranger dans une boite de sucre ! Et...

Quinzal : Eh ! Tu vas la boucler un peu avant que la moitié de la ville rapplique ?!

Paxton : Oh excuse-moi, tu vas bien ?

Quinzal : Oui ça va. Merci d'avoir empêcher cette tarée de m'avoir planté ses couteaux dans les yeux. Même si j'ai un doute sur ta santé mentale pour t'être pointée ici comme ça, j'apprécie le geste.

Paxton : Y'a pas de quoi ! J'admire le coup de la lumière et tout et tout, mais ça t'ennuierait qu'on la rallume ? Je vois rien moi !

Quinzal : T'as encore des munitions sur ton arme ?

Paxton : Heu ouais, bien sûr.

Quinzal : Tire dans le coin en haut à droite. S'il y a une caméra, elle est forcément là-haut.

Paxton : Comment tu sais ça ?

Quinzal : L'habitude chérie. Tire et pose pas de questions, tu pourras allumer ce que tu veux après.

*Bruit d'un carreau fendant l'heure, puis on peut déceler le bruit d'une lampe de poche qu'on allume.*

Paxton : Bien joué ! T'avais vu juste ! Enfin, pour autant que tu puisses voir et... Mais pourquoi je suis incapable de fermer ma gueule...

*Rire, probablement de Quinzal.*

Quinzal : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu n'es pas la première à dire ça. Mais comment tu savais ce que je voulais faire ? Avec la lumière ? C'était bien joué, comme tu peux t'en douter, je n'avais aucune idée qu'il pouvait y avoir des ampoules dans cette pièce.

Paxton : Oh heu... Je savais, pour, tu sais...

Quinzal : Ma cécité ?

Paxton : Ouais...

Quinzal : Comment ?

Paxton : Tu poses beaucoup de questions.

Quinzal : J'aime savoir à qui je m'adresse.

Paxton : J'étais sur l'Arche moi aussi.

Quinzal : Vraiment ?

Paxton : Oui, j'en déduis que tu ne me connais pas.

Quinzal : Je devrais ?

Paxton : ... Non.

Quinzal : Bien. C'est bien qu'il y ait d'autres survivants. Il y a d'autres survivants pas vrai ?

Paxton : Plutôt oui. Parmi les 100 envoyés sur Terre, peu ont survécu malheureusement, mais ceux qui restent sont des solides ! Tu veux savoir pour quelqu'un en particulier ?

Quinzal : Je ne connaissais presque aucun des 100, ni même des personnes des autres stations. Tous mes amis ou ma famille sont ou étaient prisonniers des ces cinglés.

Paxton : C'est un non ?

Quinzal : Il y a bien une fille. Elle faisait partie des 100. Je la connaiss... Enfin pas vraiment, connaitre est un bien grand mot.

Paxton : Tu sais comment elle s'appelle ?

Quinzal : Non. Comme je l'ai dit, on ne se connaissait pas vraiment. On a parlé quelques fois, mais elle n'avait rien de... inoubliable.

*Silence, puis Quinzal éclate de rire.*

Paxton : Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Quinzal : Oh mon Dieu ! C'est dans ce genre de moment que j'aimerais bien voir, tu dois tirer une sacrée tête !

Paxton : Quoi ?

Quinzal : Je sais que c'est toi Paxton. A la seconde où tu as ouvert la bouche je t'ai reconnu ! Je voulais juste me foutre un peu de toi.

Paxton : ... Tu connais mon nom ?

Quinzal : Bien sûr. J'ai demandé qu'est-ce que tu crois. Même quand tu étais enfermée, j'ai pris de tes nouvelles. Ce qui fait que je sais que tu préfères Jules à Julia.

Paxton : Rassure-moi, quand tu disais que cette fille n'avait rien d'inoubliable...

Quinzal : Rassure ton égo, je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je t'avais dit que je pouvais reconnaitre les gens rien qu'à leur façon de jouer du piano, tu crois que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ta voix ?

Paxton : Je crains que ce ne soit en mal...

Quinzal : Parce que tu m'as insultée après m'avoir bousculé et que tu m'as évitée ensuite ? Redescends Paxton, t'es pas le centre du monde ! Je m'en suis remise !

*Grognements incompréhensibles*

Quinzal : Oh je t'ai vexé ? Dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'amène ici au lieu de bouder.

Paxton : Je suis là pour sauver votre joli petit *** à toi et aux autres boulets qui ont atterri ici, alors arrête de te moquer avant que je te laisse moisir ici jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Quinzal : Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi pour sortir maintenant ? Descends de ton piédestal, si je viens avec toi, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai pas envie d'être toute seule.

Paxton : Et qui a décidé que tu venais avec moi ?

Quinzal : Moi.

Paxton : Et là, qui est-ce qui se met sur un piédestal ?

Quinzal : T'as besoin de moi plus que l'inverse. Je vois peut-être rien, mais je suis bien plus réfléchie que toi !

Paxton : Comment tu peux sav..?

Quinzal : Te fatigue pas, faut être une sacrée cinglée pour descendre là-dedans juste pour une personne. J'imagine que Dana t'a dit que j'étais ici, et tu as foncé tête baissée.

Paxton : Dana ?

Quinzal : Une petite vieille à entendre sa voix.

Paxton : Ah mamie toute grise !

Quinzal : J'imagine.

Paxton : Bon, puisque t'es si maligne, tu vas me dire comment tu comptes mettre les voiles ?

Quinzal : Par le chemin par lequel tu es arrivée.

Paxton : Impossible, tout est bloqué. En plus je suis venue avec quelqu'un, et il n'y a pas moyen que je reparte sans elle !

Quinzal : Ah oui, la fameuse Heda dont ils parlent tous. Sans vouloir t'offenser, elle, elle fait paniquer tout le monde, toi, ils ont l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre !

Paxton : J'aurais dû te laisser crever sur cette table... Tu vois ma belle, toi pour le moment tu parles beaucoup, mais en attendant, moi j'ai un plan. Toi t'as rien proposé !

Quinzal : Je t'en prie, éblouie-moi de ta sagesse...

Paxton : Je ne vais pas relever cette petite pointe de sarcasme. On doit aller là où est le matériel électronique. Je sais de source sûre qu'ils se servent du matos qui était à bord de votre station pour hacker nos ordis, ce qui veut dire que je pourrai faire de même pour appeler du secours.

Quinzal : Attends, vous êtes venues à deux sans prévoir de renforts ?

Paxton : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, il était en carton ce plan ! T'es prête ?

Quinzal : On est parties !

*Bruits de pas. Silence. Elles ont quitté la pièce.*

* * *

Note : Il n'a pas été confirmée que Heda est à l'origine de la coupure de plusieurs caméras, mais de nombreux éléments tendent à confirmer cette hypothèse. Toujours est-il que cet incident nous empêche de prendre connaissance du trajet emprunté par Quinzal et Paxton, mais la communication suivante nous indique qu'elles ont réussi à atteindre la salle informatique.

P ¤!°ɳ : Qqun est là ?

TitanReyes : Prépare-toi à recevoir un bon gros virus ******* !

P ¤!°ɳ : Fais pas ça Reyes !

TitanReyes : Et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher p-ê ?

P ¤!°ɳ : ****** de ****** de ***** ! Arrête ça abrutie c'est moi !

TitanReyes : Qui ça toi ?

P ¤!°ɳ : Regarde mon identifiant andouille !

TitanReyes : Attends... Paxton... Jules ?!

P ¤!°ɳ : Et un point pour le petit génie !

TitanReyes : Tu sais que tu émets sur la ligne nous reliant à Azgeda pas vrai ?

P ¤!°ɳ : Merci je suis pas débile, d'où tu crois que j'émets ?

TitanReyes : Oh pitié dis-moi que c'est pas vrai..?

P ¤!°ɳ : On a p-ê un peu déconné...

TitanReyes : Un peu ?! Tu appelles ça un peu ?! Tu es en plein milieu de la nation des "je te découpe les bras pour te les faire bouffer avant de te fendre le crâne en 2 !"

P ¤!°ɳ : C'est drôle que si ce que tu mets après nation est court...

TitanReyes : Attends, comment ça "on" ? Pitié, dis-moi que Lexa est pas avec toi...

P ¤!°ɳ : Elle est pas avec moi.

TitanReyes : Merci mon Dieu... Comment a-t-elle pu te laisser suivre un plan aussi stupide ?

P ¤!°ɳ : C'est elle qui en a eu l'idée. A vrai dire, elle est venue avec moi, mais on a été séparées, et maintenant elle erre dans le palais je ne sais où. Parce que oui, surprise, c'est Hera qui est actuellement dans la tour.

TitanReyes : Non on n'avait pas remarqué tiens ! Elle s'est faite griller en 10 minutes ! Titus est fou de rage, sans parler d'Indra... Ton frère a réussi à les calmer en leur disant que vous aviez un plan pour récupérer Luna sans vous faire repérer et p-ê ramener des survivants de l'Arche... Bref, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

P ¤!°ɳ : Je te la fais courte, on s'est faites repérer je sais pas où est Lexa, ni Luna. J'ai trouvé des survivants, 34 précisément, mais je les ai tous perdus. Ils sont pas morts hein ! Juste perdus. On n'est plus que 2 là, Blind Girl garde la porte.

TitanReyes : Dans quelle ***** vous vous êtes fourrés... Blind Girl ?

P ¤!°ɳ : Une survivante elle aussi, elle a manqué de se faire éborgner par l'autre tarée d'Ontari...

TitanReyes : Merveilleux... Dépêche-toi de me dire où tu veux en venir, les autres vont bientôt débarqué et c'est déjà assez dur comme ça d'empêcher Titus d'envoyer du renforts sans qu'il sache où vous êtes, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

P ¤!°ɳ : Envoie les renforts.

TitanReyes : Quoi ?! Mais elle sert à quoi votre mission en solo ?!

P ¤!°ɳ : Pas littéralement ! Envoie quelques rovers et dis-leur de nous attendre suffisamment loin de la ville pour pas se faire prendre. Il y a des enfants, des vieux et des blessés parmi les survivants, on pourra pas rentrer à pieds !

P ¤!°ɳ : Bouge pas, y'a du mvmt chez moi je reviens.

P ¤!°ɳ : Raven !

TitanReyes : ?

P ¤!°ɳ : Tu vzs bidn ? C'eqt sumer !

TitanReyes : Jules..?

P ¤!°ɳ : C'esy moi Harleyna !

TitanReyes : Leyna ?! Attends, comment tu fais pour taper et lire ce que je réponds ?

P ¤!°ɳ : J'zi aooris l"emplavelrbt des tiuches. Et tu tr soubie,s des orzilleyyes USB qur tu m"ad offeft qui lident les pgrases tapées ? (c'est Jules, j'ai repris le truc parce que là, niveau emplacement des touches elle gère moyen !) Bref apparemment elle a un super truc pour aveugles que tu lui as offert et elle s'en est servie. Mais maintenant je tape et je lis parce que sinon on est pas sorties ! Vous vous connaissez ?

TitanReyes : Ouais ! Je te raconterai ça, ou demande à Leyna de le faire. Bref, j'envoie du renfort en Rovers c'est ça ? Pas trop nombreux ?

P ¤!°ɳ : C'est ça. Merci Rave. On va devoir y aller, les choses commencent à chauffer ici, je récupère Lexa, Luna si elle est là, les 33 perdus et on se tire !

TitanReyes : Très bien, may we meet again.

P ¤!°ɳ : Une dernière question...

TitanReyes : Clarke ?

P ¤!°ɳ : Oui

TitanReyes : Je sais pas ce qui est préférable pour toi, que tu meurs là-bas ou que tu reviennes ici en vie.

P ¤!°ɳ : Oh ******... Elle va me tuer...

TitanReyes : ProbaET COMMENT QU'ELLE VA TE TUER ! TU VAS COMPRENDRE POURQUOI ON M'APPELLE THE COMMANDER OF DEATH ! JULES PAXTON TU VAS TELLEMENT SOUFFIR !

P ¤!°ɳ : Oh *****... Clarke je te promets que je vais te ramener ta femme saine et sauve. Je dois te laisser, mais souviens-toi que je suis sincèrement et profondément désolée... Mais comprends moi, j'allais pas laisser Lex partir toute seule, alors je pense que je mérite un peu plus de réflexion...

TitanReyes : CREVE EN ENFER !

*Fin de la communication*

* * *

Nom/Prénom : Reyes Raven.

Titre : Aucun.

Remarques : Occupation au sein de l'Arche : mécanicienne. Une de ses jambes est défaillante, mais ses capacités en informatique, électronique et mécanique vont d'elle quelqu'un de dangereux.

Dangerosité : Modérée à élevée.

* * *

Note : Ci-dessous le compte-rendu des caméras placées dans les couloirs à la sortie de la salle informatique.

Paxton et Quinzal réapparaissent sur mes écrans. Quinzal trébuche sur le cadavre d'un des soldats supprimés par sa coéquipière.

 _Paxton :_ Fais attention, il y a quelques corps sur le sol.

Quinzal tâtonne le sol avec son pied.

 _Quinzal :_ Quelques corps ?! Il y en a au moins huit !

 _Paxton_ : C'était eux ou nous !

Quinzal : Je m'en plains pas. Donne-moi ton bras.

Paxton : Pourquoi faire ?

Quinzal : A ton avis ?

Paxton réfléchit quelques instants, finit par comprendre ce que veut Quinzal et lui tend son bras pour la guider.

Quinzal : On se tire ?

Paxton : Pas sans Lexa.

Quinzal : Et où elle est ?

Paxton : Bonne question... Je peux te poser une question ?

Quinzal : Vas-y.

Paxton : Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ici ?

Quinzal : Quand on a été catapultés de l'Arche, notre station s'est écrasée sur ce qui s'est avérée être un territoire de la nation des Glaces. Pendant un temps, on ne l'a pas su, les pertes suite au crash étaient minimes. On a décidé d'élire des dirigeants afin de mettre en place une petite communauté.

Paxton : Qui a été élu ?

Quinzal : Les Lorensen.

Paxton : Les Lorensen ?

Quinzal : Dana Lorensen, probablement la femme qui t'a envoyé à moi.

Paxton : Ah papy et mamy Griffin ! C'est héréditaire dans leur famille le leadership ! Eux qui étaient vos chefs, Abby qui a été chancelière, Clarke l'ambassadrice... Vous avez cherché les autres stations ?

Quinzal : Oui. Mais c'était très compliqué. Nous n'avions aucun véhicule, et le froid mordant n'aidait en rien nos affaires. Bref, un beau matin, une bande de barbares a débarqué et a ravagé notre camp.

Paxton : Vous n'aviez pas d'armes à feu ?

Quinzal : Trop peu. Nous avons rapidement été dépassés...

Son visage se ferme tandis que les mauvais souvenirs remontent d'un seul bloc. Je connais la fin de cette histoire. Les soldats de Roan ont fait un véritable massacre dans leur campement, sur les 356 survivants du ciel, seulement la moitié ont été épargnés.

Paxton : Attends, tu dis qu'environ 178 ont survécu à cette attaque, mais vous n'êtes que 34 dans ce palais... Où sont les autres ?

Quinzal : Morts...

Paxton : De quoi ?

Quinzal ne répond pas.

Quinzal : Je...

Paxton glisse sa main sur son bras pour caresser sa joue.

Paxton : Hé... Si tu veux pas en parler, je te force à rien.

La main de Quinzal se pose sur celle de son équipière.

Quinzal : Je ne peux pas t'en parler, c'est...

Paxton : Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas.

Quinzal : Mais je peux te le montrer. Je dois te le montrer, tu dois savoir pour... pour comprendre.

Paxton : Comment ça ?

Elle agrippe à nouveau le bras de Paxton et lui dicte des directions. Je n'ai pas besoin de les suivre sur les caméras pour savoir où elle se rende, mon regard dérive instantanément sur la salle des archives, dans laquelle se trouve les dossiers médicaux. Elles rentrent dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard. La salle n'est pas gardée, pour une raison que j'ignore.

Quinzal : Cherche mon nom dans la paperasse.

Paxton : Qui est ?

Quinzal : Harleyna Quinzal.

Paxton se retourne et la regarde avec des grands yeux, puis éclate de rire.

Paxton : Sérieusement ?

Quinzal : Arrête de te foutre de moi...

Paxton : Harleyna Quinzal ?!

Quinzal : Apparemment mes parents ont trouvé ça très amusant.

Paxton : Tu m'étonnes ! Et t'as pas ******* en plus ! La peau super claire et les mèches rouges et noires - enfin ce qu'il en reste - vraiment la totale !

Quinzal : J'ai pas choisi la couleur de ma peau, quant aux mèches c'est plus de la provocation qu'autre chose... Histoire d'assumer jusqu'au bout.

Paxton : Et quand tu referas tes mèches, ça sera encore rouge et noir ou tu passeras au bleu et rose du film de Suicide Squad ?

Quinzal : Arrête de rire et concentre-toi.

Paxton : Aller Harley tu peux bien me répondre !

Quinzal : Leyna. Si tu tiens à me trouver un diminutif, c'est Leyna, pas Harley.

Paxton : Cours toujours Harley Quinn !

Quinzal : Cherche ce ****** de dossier Julia !

Paxton : Je suis prête à faire ce sacrifice et à te laisser me laisser m'appeler Julia si je peux me continuer à me foutre de ta ***** Harley !

Quinzal : Je commence à regretter que tu m'aies sauver...

Paxton : ****** pas moi !

Paxton, toujours secouée par ses fou-rires, commence malgré tout ses recherches et finit par ressortir le dossier.

Quinzal : Lis-le, tu devrais trouver toutes les informations nécessaires là-dedans.

Paxton : Comment tu le sais ?

Quinzal : Ce dossier a été rédigé à haute voix à côté de moi.

Paxton commence sa lecture. Les minutes défilent les unes après les autres sans que l'une d'elle n'ose ouvrir la bouche.

Paxton : ******...

Quinzal : Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

Paxton : T'es une arme de destruction massive Harley.

Les caméras coupent, seul les micros sont encore fonctionnels. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, est-ce dû à un bug généralisé ou

Ndlr : Nous n'avons pas pu obtenir plus d'information. L'ingénieur a été retrouvé mort devant ses caméras, une balle dans le crâne. Information supplémentaire : après quelques recherches, nous avons été en mesure de déterminer le fondement de la conversation entre Paxton et Quinzal à propos du nom de cette dernière. Harley Quinn de son vrai nom Harleen Quinzel est un personnage de comics abordant une chevelure bicolore noire et rouge dans la plupart des œuvres dans laquelle elle apparait, ou encore des mèches roses et bleues dans le film Suicide Squad la mettant en scène. Elle a également la peau très claire, presque blanche. Paxton était donc amusée par la ressemblance entre le nom complet de Quinzal, Harleyna Quinzal, et celui d'Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel, ainsi que par leurs traits physiques communs.

* * *

Note : Nous avons conscience que le document suivant est déjà en votre possession. Nous nous sommes permis de le joindre malgré toujours par souci de détails. Voici donc le dossier médical de la patiente numéro 121 Harleyna Quinzal. Enfin, compte-rendu expérimental serait plus juste que dossier médical. Il est important de noter que le lieu dans lequel se trouve Juliet HARCHER, le médecin/chercheur et auteur de ce document, est situé dans un souterrain relié directement au palais d'Azgeda. Il semble que le roi Roan soit à l'origine de cet aménagement.

Jour 1 : Le septième groupe vient d'arriver. 20 nouveaux patients. 20 nouvelles occasions d'atteindre notre objectif. La patiente qui m'a été attribuée est une jeune fille de 20 ans, Harleyna QUINZAL pour peu que le seuls mots qu'elle m'ait dit soient la vérité. Peu importe que ce soit son vrai nom ou non, c'est à celui-là qu'elle répondra maintenant. Elle n'est pas comme les autres. Pas seulement parce qu'elle est aveugle, mais parce qu'elle m'a crachée à la figure quand je lui ai demandée ce qui lui était arrivé. Quelques observations basiques m'indiquent que son état est dû à un accident et non à une pathologie de naissance, mais elle se déplace bien trop aisément pour que celui-ci ait eu lieu sur Terre. Son arrivée est bien trop récente. J'ai tenté d'avoir une conversation avec elle après l'avoir accompagné à sa chambre, mais je n'ai pu lire que du mépris dans son regard pourtant vide. Tout bien réfléchi, elle n'a pas menti sur son nom, elle a bien insisté dessus afin que je le reconnaisse. D'autres Quinzal sont passés avant elle, ses parents sans aucun doute. Elle nous déteste, elle me déteste. Je la comprends. Elle n'est pas stupide. Comme je l'ai dit, elle fait partie du septième groupe, elle a très bien compris que nous avons échoué sur les 120 patients précédents. Quand je suis sortie de la pièce, elle a lancé un stylo à travers la pièce, m'effleurant la joue avant de heurter le mur derrière moi. Elle me demande de lire ces quelques lignes à haute voix, et de par la suite dire ce que j'écris sur mon carnet. J'ai décidé d'accéder à sa requête, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle n'ira nulle part de toutes façons. Elle me "regarde" pendant toute ma lecture. C'est fascinant de voir qu'une fille ayant perdu la vue suffisamment récemment pour avoir encore le réflexe de se tourner vers les gens qui lui parle ait déjà développé une ouïe suffisamment performante pour manquer volontairement de quelques millimètres une cible en mouvements à plus de 2 mètres.

Jour 2 : J'ai injecté la première dose à Quinzal. Elle n'a pas rechigné lorsque je lui ai planté l'aiguille dans le bras, ni posé de question. Les réactions sont plutôt positives, ou plutôt l'absence de réactions est positive. Les patients 2, 7, 9 et 10 avaient succombé à une crise cardiaque quelques heures après la première injection. Les autres sujets du premier groupe étaient tous morts moins de 24 heures après l'exposition au virus. Il est encore trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions.

Jour 3 : Aucune réaction sur aucun des patients.

Jour 4 : Les sujets 129 et 135 sont morts aujourd'hui. Après de nombreuses réunions et des heures de discussions, il a été décidé de continuer les tests tels qu'ils étaient prévus. J'ai testé moi-même le sang de Quinzal, aucun changement n'est à noter par rapport au prélèvement du jour 1.

Jour 5 : Aucune réaction. Mais Quinzal m'a parlée pour la première fois depuis le jour 1. Elle m'a demandée comment je pouvais vivre avec moi-même. Je n'ai pas répondu, et je ne lui ai pas lu les mots suivants. Si seulement elle savait à quel point ils contribuent ou contribueront à changer notre vie, réagirait-elle aussi agressivement ? Probablement. Après tout, nous ne sommes rien pour elle, ni ses amis, ni sa famille, ni son peuple. Elle se trompe si elle croit que je ne ressens rien, si elle croit que mon cœur ne se déchire pas à l'entente de chaque nouveau décès, si elle croit que je ne pleure pas tous les soirs en repensant aux atrocités que nous leur faisons subir, si elle croit que je ressens autre chose que du dégoût de moi-même à les enfermer dans des cages et les traiter comme des animaux. Parce que c'est le cas. Mais je dois penser à mon peuple. Nous aussi nous sommes enfermés. Nous sommes enfermés sous terre. Depuis que la base de Mount Weather nous a annoncé l'arrivée d'un peuple sur Terre dont le sang serait le remède nous permettant d'enfin sortir au grand jour, nous rêvons à la sensation du vent sur notre visage, de l'herbe entre nos pieds, du soleil sur notre peau. Le sang des Sauvages n'a jamais été une solution durable. Mais le leur, le sang du peuple du Ciel... Mon Dieu, je n'ai aucun mot pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant Carl Emerson, le seul rescapé de Mount Weather, rejoindre notre base, en marchant librement dans la forêt. Malheureusement pour nous, même les ponctions de moelle décrites ne sont pas assez efficaces, les effets ont fini par s'atténuer, et aujourd'hui il est de retour prisonnier sous terre. Nous avons tout envisager pour fortifier leur sang, pour qu'il permette de tous nous sortir de notre cage, mais la seule alternative restante est malheureusement de modifier la source directement. Les modifier eux. Cependant, sur 140 sujets testés, 122 sont morts, et les autres sont loin d'être tirés d'affaire. Nous avons été incapable de modifier le virus afin de le rendre inoffensif, il a systématiquement tué les hôtes infectés. C'est pourquoi il est primordial de le manier avec le plus grand soin, 2 de nos scientifiques sont déjà morts à cause d'une infection fatale. Nous voulions créer un remède à notre condition, à la place nous avons créé une arme virale tuant tous ceux qu'elle touche. Tout indique qu'il est urgent de stopper les recherches, de détruire le virus, mais nous sommes trop près du but pour tout arrêter. Si seulement l'un d'entre eux pouvait résister, si seulement le virus pouvait fonctionner pour l'un d'entre eux, nous aurions toutes les cartes en main pour accéder à notre liberté.

Jour 6 : Aucune réaction de la part de Quinzal. Les sujets 123, 138 et 140 ont succombé au virus.

Jour 7 : C'est aujourd'hui que tout se joue, encore une fois. La dernière injection. Celle qui a eu raison de tous les survivants jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Croisons les doigts.

Jour 8 : Ils sont tous morts. Tous sauf elle. Quelqu'un a survécu. Quinzal a survécu. Elle était aussi étonnée que moi. Elle avait découvert par elle-même et s'était préparée à mourir. Mais elle avait survécu.

Jour 9 : Les premières analyses sanguines de Quinzal ne révèle rien. Aucune trace du virus, aucun changement, peut-être me suis-je réjouie trop vite, peut-être l'a-t-elle détruit, peut-être n'a-t-il pas survécu...

Jour 10 : Je le vois. Sous la forme de traces presque indétectables, mais il est là ! Les autres disent que je me fais des idées, que la seule raison pour laquelle Quinzal a survécu est que son organisme a éliminé le virus, mais ils ont tort, je le sais.

Jour 11 : C'est indiscutable, il est bien là ! Toujours sous l'état de traces, mais les autres se rangent à mon avis. Ils comment à y croire eux-aussi !

Jour 12 : Il est de plus en plus présent, de plus en plus invasif. J'ai peur qu'à cette vitesse, il ne finisse par tuer Quinzal.

Jour 13 : Quinzal est au plus mal. Fièvre, nausées, sueurs froides... Un nouvel échec cuisant se rapproche à grands pas...

Jour 14 : Il se développe de plus en plus, mais il n'attaque plus Quinzal. Au contraire, il cohabite, collabore avec son organisme afin de survivre tous les deux dans le même espace. Quand je l'ai vu ce matin, elle n'était pas la même personne que la veille, elle était... guérie.

Jour 15 : Quelqu'un l'avait fait, elle était la clé de notre liberté ! Et là, encore une fois, tout s'est effondré. Sur le chemin du laboratoire pour faire les derniers tests, ceux qui me permettraient de mettre au point ce remède auquel j'ai consacré ma vie !, le roi Roan avec qui nous faisons alliance depuis l'arrivée du peuple du ciel sur Terre pour une raison qui m'échappait toujours, a débarqué. Ses hommes ont empoigné Quinzal. Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans le palais, et Quinzal devait être rapatriée avec ses semblables. Le virus n'est pas contagieux par chance, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer l'éloignement de mon miracle. Les minutes passent, puis les heures. Au fond de moi, je sais que c'est peine perdue. La rumeur court que Heda elle-même a infiltré le palais. C'en est fini, j'en ai marre de tout ça. Voilà des années et des années que je travaille sur un remède, et je le trouve enfin grâce à un peuple tombé du ciel. Je l'ai touché du doigt, mais encore une fois il m'échappe. Je décide alors de me rendre dans la salle des archives du palais - dont une grande partie a été aménagé pour mener à bien nos expériences - , où sont tous les dossiers médicaux. Je fais au plus vite, me brûlant ici et là à cause des rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux couvrant maigrement les fenêtres. Harleyna, si tu lis ceci, sache que je suis profondément désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir, t'avoir tuer tes parents, tes amis, 139 personnes que tu aimais ou connaissais. 139 personnes de ton peuple. Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi tu as survécu à ce virus, mais il est toujours en toi. C'est ma création, et aujourd'hui, il est à toi.

* * *

Nom/Prénom : HARCHER Juliet.

Titre : Responsable des équipes de recherches sur le projet que nous décidons de renommer Projet Quinzal.

Remarques : Son corps a été retrouvé dans une salle voisine de celle dans laquelle se trouve actuellement Quinzal et Paxton, une balle dans le crâne et un pistolet à la main. Dans son autre main a été retrouvée une note. "EN TE VOYANT T'ELOIGNER, C'EST L'ESPOIR QUE J'AI VU S'ENVOLER. L'ESPOIR DE POUVOIR UN JOUR SORTIR DE CET ENFER SOUS-TERRAIN."

* * *

Note : Nous reprenons là où l'ingénieur présentant s'est arrêté. Nous avons récupéré la bande-son de la conversation entre Paxton et Quinzal suite à la lecture du compte-rendu du docteur HARCHER.

Paxton : T'es une arme de destruction massive Harley.

Quinzal : C'est juste.

Paxton : Non mais vraiment ! Ton sang est capable de buter absolument tout le monde ! Enfin, à part peut-être les grounders, ça a pas été vérifié.

Quinzal : Si, c'est également toxique pour eux. Harcher ne l'a pas marqué, mais un des petits toutous de Roan a expérimenté. Je n'étais pas très loin d'ailleurs, je l'ai entendu vomir. Son sang probablement.

Paxton : Oh ******...

Quinzal : Tu vas bien ?

Paxton : Laisse-moi résumer. Il y a donc d'autres paumés sous terre que les hommes de la Montagne, et ils commencent à tous craquer à force de ne rien voir d'autre que des cailloux et du béton. Ces paumés en question se sont alliés avec la nation des débiles pour... une raison que j'ignore, et ils se sont alliés pour faire nombres d'expériences chelou sur vous, et tout ce que cette tarée de Harcher a trouvé a trouvé pour soigner son peuple, c'est de créer un virus qui a buté tout le monde sauf toi ! Et maintenant, tu as dans ton sang une arme de destruction massive !

Quinzal : C'est l'idée. Je ne sais pas si simplement injecter un peu de mon sang a quelqu'un suffirait à le tuer, mais dans tous les cas, il suffirait de travailler un peu dessus pour en faire une arme virale.

Paxton : Ce qui, en d'autres termes, veut dire qu'ils sont moyennement chauds pour te laisser partir d'ici...

Quinzal : Exactement. Ce qui veut aussi dire qu'on devrait se tirer d'ici vite fait.

Silence.

Quinzal : Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Paxton : Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je peux te faire confiance ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que t'es pas en train d'essayer de m'entuber et que t'as pas passer un pacte ou je ne sais quoi avec ces demeurés de la nation des idiots ou avec les paumés sous terre pour nous infiltrer de l'intérieur ?

Quinzal : Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je me sers de toi ?

Paxton : T'es aveugle.

Quinzal : Certes... Ce que tu dis est juste. Et alors ?

Paxton : Tu sais beaucoup de choses pour une aveugle.

Quinzal : Rassure-moi, tu sais que la cécité concerne la vision et pas les autres sens pas vrai ?

Paxton : Je te remercie je suis pas si débile. Je sais déchiffrer les gens. Je me vente pas, c'est juste un truc que je sais faire, et que je sais très bien faire. Et parce que je suis douée à ça, je sais aussi que le genre de choses que tu sais, tu le découvres grâce aux mimiques des gens, des tics qui reviennent lorsqu'ils mentent, leurs expressions, leur regard. Tout un tas de choses auxquels toi, tu n'as pas accès.

Quinzal : Tout en finesse Julia.

Paxton : Tu me connais Harley.

Quinzal : Je ne peux pas te prouver que je ne mens pas, alors si tu veux me laisser mourir ici dans le doute, libre à toi.

Paxton : Est-ce que tu me mens ?

Quinzal : Crois ce que tu veux je ne peux pas me défendre de toutes façons !

Paxton : Est-ce que tu me mens ?

Quinzal : Non.

Paxton : Très bien ! Allons-y !

Quinzal : Quoi ? C'est la conclusion à tout ton speech ?!

Paxton : Comme je l'ai dit, je sais déchiffrer les gens. Tu ne me mens pas Harley.

Quinzal : Comment tu sais ?

Paxton : Je le sais, c'est tout.

Quinzal : Alors c'est bon, on se tire ?

Paxton : Pas sans Lexa.

Quinzal : Et elle est où ?

Le bruit d'un mur qui explose se fit entendre.

Quinzal : C'était quoi ça ****** ?!

Paxton : Apparemment elle est là...

Quinzal : Qui ça ?

Paxton : Lexa ! Tu vas bien ?

Heda : *gémissement*

Paxton : Oh ****** qui t'a fait ça ?

Heda : Cette garce d'Ontari m'a attaquée par derrière...

Quinzal : Par hasard, ça ne serait pas elle la garce en question.

Hurlements puis grésillements. Les micros ont été touchés, plus aucun son n'est discernable.

* * *

Note : Malgré nos nombreux efforts, nous n'avons pas réussi à retrouver des images nous permettant de connaitre avec certitudes les faits et gestes de Heda entre les moments de sa séparation avec Paxton et leurs retrouvailles. Nous avons néanmoins retrouvé l'enregistrement audio d'un des scientifiques de l'équipe de HARCHER, dont nous tairons le nom pour des raisons évidentes au vue des propos tenus, indiquant les actions de Heda durant ce laps de temps.

Question : Confirmez votre identité.

Docteur X : ***

Question : Très bien Docteur X. Certaines sources nous ont informées que vous pourriez avoir connaissances des actes de Heda au sein de ce bâtiment. Puis-je vous demander comment avez-vous eu accès à ces informations ?

Docteur X : Je me rendais à la salle des archives afin de trouver le Docteur Harcher. Notre équipe avait des questions auxquelles je ne pouvais pas répondre suite au rapatriement soudain de Quinzal avec les siens.

Question : L'avez-vous trouvé ?

Docteur X : Oui.

Question : Là où vous la cherchiez ?

Docteur X : Non. Dans une salle voisine.

Question : A-t-elle répondu à vos interrogations ?

Docteur X : Vous connaissez la réponse, pourquoi me poser la question ?

Question : Nous devons être sûrs de ce que vous savez réellement.

Docteur X : Non, elle n'a pas pu répondre. Parce qu'elle était morte. Elle s'était collée une balle dans le crâne.

Question : Avez-vous une idée de ce qui l'aurait poussé au suicide ?

Docteur X : J'en ai une, mais pas sûr qu'elle vous plaise.

Question : Dites toujours.

Docteur X : Elle était cinglée. Elle ne vivait que pour une seule chose, trouver un remède. Son début de remède miracle lui a échappé des mains quelques minutes et elle a pas supporté.

Question : ... Revenons-en à ce qui nous intéresse ? En quoi cela vous a-t-il permis de connaitre l'itinéraire de Heda ?

Docteur X : La salle dans laquelle je l'ai trouvé était un poste de surveillance, blindé d'écrans reliés aux caméras. Je voulais absolument savoir ce qu'il se passait dans ce bâtiment, savoir ce qu'on ne nous disait pas, alors j'ai allumé les écrans pour regarder. Et là, j'ai vu Heda sur les écrans.

Question : Où était-elle quand vous regardiez ?

Docteur X : Je ne sais pas. Les écrans se sont allumés simultanément, chacun sur une séquence différente, et ils ne montraient pas tous Heda. En regardant un peu en détails, à moins qu'elle ne puisse se trouver à deux endroits à la fois, j'ai vite compris que je ne voyais que des séquences différées.

Question : Pourquoi ça ?

Docteur X : Honnêtement je ne sais pas, un bug du système sans doute, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, c'était le ****** là-dedans.

Question : Décrivez-moi ce que vous avez vu.

Docteur X : Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'était très dur à suivre, et je n'ai pas exactement eu le temps de prendre des notes. Après que ces abrutis aient fait exploser une bombe en souterrain, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas de qui ils ont reçu cet ordre, mais c'était complètement stupide !, Heda a emprunté un tunnel qui a été rendu inaccessible à Paxton...

Question : Pourquoi ?

Docteur X : A cause d'un effondrement de plafond. Bref, Heda est sortie dans l'aile ouest du palais, c'est là où mène ce tunnel, et elle a rencontré le comité d'accueil de Roan. Ils n'ont pas servi à grand-chose les pauvres, même avec leurs armes à feu -en passant quelqu'un devrait leur apprendre à s'en servir avant de leur confier !

Question : Restez concentré sur le sujet.

Docteur X : Pardon. Ils n'ont rien pu faire, en 15 secondes elle les avait tous tués. C'était pas beau à voir. Après cela, je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, ni ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, je la voyais dans des couloirs, puis l'image changeait pour montrer des cadavres, et j'entendais des cris venant des couloirs derrière moi, des ordres étaient hurlés de partout, c'était la panique totale ! Je ne regardais que d'un œil, et il me semble l'avoir vu à un moment ou à un autre avec le groupe de Daryl mais...

Question : Daryl ?

Docteur X : Daryl Strender, un des prisonniers.

Question : Ils se sont parlés ?

Docteur X : Je ne sais pas.

Question : Où est allé Strender ?

Docteur X : Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que j'ai vu ensuite, c'est Heda en combat singulier avec un homme de Roan, et la natblida...

Question : Ontari ?

Docteur X : Oui. Elle est arrivée par derrière et lui a planté un couteau dans le dos !

Question : Un couteau dans le dos ? Mais Heda est en vie pourtant.

Docteur X : Elle n'a pas touché de points vitaux, mais la blessure était suffisamment conséquente pour sérieusement handicaper Heda. Ontari n'est pas une lâche au point de poignarder quelqu'un dans le dos, mais elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, elle sait qu'elle perdrait un combat face à Heda, alors elle l'a désavantagée. Elle avait quelque chose à prouver, je pense que vous savez qu'elle est en partie responsable de la fuite de Quinzal.

Question : Effectivement.

Docteur X : Elles se sont battues quelques minutes, Heda était vraiment mal en point. Elle avait du mal à tenir debout. Elle était épuisée, elle souffrait, et Ontari ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit. Elle est passée à travers un mur et...

Question : Ontari ?

Docteur X : Lexa. Ontari l'a projeté contre le mur et il a cédé. Un hasard stupéfiant a fait que Paxton et Quinzal se trouvaient de l'autre côté. Ontari a hurlé comme une forcenée en se jetant sur elles.

Question : Et ensuite ?

Docteur X : Plus rien. Tout a coupé.

Question : Savez-vous pourquoi ?

Docteur X : Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, moi-même je le sais par vos équipes. Paxton a contacté quelqu'un de l'extérieur, et ce quelqu'un a hacké nos systèmes.

Question : C'est exact. Nous avons néanmoins ré...

Docteur X : Réussi à reprendre le contrôle de certaines caméras je sais. Je vous l'ai dit, mes infos, elles viennent de vous.

Question : Une dernière question Mr X, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi aucunes des vidéos que vous dites avoir visionné n'est trouvable dans les archives des ordinateurs ?

Docteur X : Elles ont été supprimées.

Question : Comment le savez-vous ?

Docteur X : C'est moi qui les ai supprimé. Je sais que vous les retrouverez, mais j'espère avoir gagné un peu de temps.

Question : Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Docteur X : Parce que j'ai l'espoir que la vérité éclate avant la sortie des vidéos trafiquées que vous montrerez à notre peuple.

Question : Les vidéos trafiquées ?

Docteur X : Celles qui présenteront Lexa comme une sauvage sans âme et sans cœur prête à tuer tout le monde, Paxton comme une folle furieuse bonne à enfermer, Quinzal comme une ****** égocentrique ne pensant qu'à sa petite personne et prenant un malin plaisir à nous regarder crever sous terre et Harcher comme l'héroïne qui était à deux doigts de nous servir le remède miracle sur un plateau d'argent et qui malheureusement est morte assassinée sauvagement par une des trois personnes citées précédemment !

Question : Docteur, je ne pense pas que vous réalisez la gravité de vos propos.

Docteur X : Si je le réalise, croyez-moi. Je sais que je ne sortirai pas de cette pièce vivant.

Question : Alors pourquoi ?

Docteur X : Parce que j'ai de l'espoir. Je sais que tout ceci est enregistré, et j'ai l'espoir que quelqu'un tombe dessus un jour et que mes propos lui ouvrent les yeux. Vous pourrez tenter de détruire ces fichiers, mais ce qui entre dans un système informatique laisse toujours une trace. C'est pourquoi je vais passer les dernières minutes de mon existence à parler du monde dans lequel je vis, pour que les gens, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, comprennent que ça ne va pas.

Question : Docteur, je vous prie de vous taire.

Docteur X : Je m'appelle *** et...

Question : Docteur !

Docteur X : Allez vous faire ****** ! Je ne me tairai pas !

Question : Vous oubliez qui vous êtes et quelle est votre place...

Docteur X : Je sais qui je suis. Je suis un mari et un père, un père de 3 enfants à qui on a fait miroité un remède imaginaire pendant des années. Mais c'est une chimère, il n'existe pas de remède, pas pour nous en tout cas. Alors oui, les injections de moelle ont fonctionné sur Emerson, mais nous avons tous vu que la solution n'est pas permanente. L'idée de Harcher n'était pas mauvaise, mais cette femme était cinglée. Ce virus supposé rendre les effets du sang du peuple du ciel permanents n'est rien d'autre qu'une arme virale capable de tous nous tuer ! Que se passera-t-il quand Quinzal retrouvera les siens, quand elle, Paxton et Lexa vont raconter ce qu'elles ont vu et appris ici ? Il ne faut pas se leurrer, on sait tous ce qui va arriver. En l'espace d'une nuit, Wanheda a anéanti la totalité de Mount Weather, à l'exception d'Emerson ! Nous savons tous que Azgeda ne rêve que d'une chose, lancer une guerre contre Lexa et permettre à Ontari de prendre sa place. C'est une occasion rêvée pour Lexa de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Quand elle aura foutu le camp d'ici, parce qu'il ne faut pas se mentir elle y arrivera, avec Paxton et Quinzal !, elle reviendra avec son armée et Wanheda. Et nous allons tous y passer !

Depuis qu'elles sont entrées dans le palais, j'entends les autres parler. Il ne se passe pas une minute sans que quelqu'un n'affirme que sans elles, on serait déjà dehors. C'est peut-être vrai, ou alors le virus nous aurait tué et on serait tous morts. Mais, en admettant que tout fonctionne comme l'avait prévu Harcher, le problème persisterait. Le vrai problème. Ce n'est pas notre isolement sous terre, ni l'arrivée du peuple du ciel, ni les décisions de Heda ou les tensions entre elle et Azgeda. Ou plutôt si, c'est tout cela réuni le problème. Nous sommes égoïstes. Nous refusons de l'admettre, parce que chacun d'entre nous fait ce qui est mieux pour son peuple, mais à vouloir ce qu'il y a de mieux, nous écrasons ceux qui nous entourent. Ce qui est fait est fait : les grounders sont ici chez eux, le peuple du ciel est ici chez lui et nous sommes ici chez nous. La Terre est assez grande pour que nous vivions tous ici sans avoir à nous entretuer. Je ne suis pas fou ni naïf, je sais qu'il est utopique de croire que l'amitié entre nos peuples est possible, mais la paix n'est pas une alternative à rejeter en bloc.

Question : Docteur...

Docteur X : Pendant des années, j'ai moi-même cru qu'il n'y avait pas de cohabitation envisageable. Jusqu'à ce que je parle avec Quinzal. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails du pourquoi du comment je lui ai parlé de tout ce que nous faisions, mais elle m'a posée une question qui m'a marqué. "Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas demandé ?".

Question : Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils disent oui.

Docteur X : C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Mais en est-on vraiment sûrs ? Je veux dire, je comprends qu'ils soient réticents à nous aider, ils ne nous connaissent pas, mais nous avons des choses à proposer en échange. Technologie, nourriture, matériel, armes...

Question : Et nos relations auraient alors été basées sur du troc. Vous pensez réellement que c'est plus fiable ?

Docteur X : *Rires* Certainement pas, je ne suis pas stupide. Mais ceci aurait pu marquer le début d'un rapprochement entre nos 2 peuples, et ça, c'est le vrai remède.

Question : Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

Docteur X : Comme je l'ai dit, Harcher était cinglée. Quinzal a survécu, mais pour que son sang soit efficace, le virus doit toujours être présent. Autrement dit, personne ne pourrait survivre à une injection de ce "remède". Mais j'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez à cela : comment nous, nous avons atterri sous terre ? Ou plutôt, comment avons-nous perdu cette capacité à s'exposer aux rayons solaires ?

Question : Mutations. Nos ancêtres se sont terrés dans des montagnes, et la capacité à résister à ces rayons étant inutiles là-dessous, elle a été perdue au fil des générations.

Docteur X : Exactement. Et, à votre avis, que se passerait-il si nous étions en contact avec un peuple capable de résister aux rayons solaires ? Si nous nous rapprochions ?

Question : ...

Docteur X : Le processus inverse oui. Un enfant ayant le patrimoine génétique des deux peuples pourraient développer cette résistance, et la transmettre à ses descendants... Pourquoi personne n'a pensé à ça..?

Question : Parce que nous sommes des êtres humains Docteur. Qu'importe à quel point vous le désirez, qu'importe ce que vous faites pour y arriver, vous ne changerez jamais la nature humaine. On essayera toujours de conquérir plus, d'imposer notre supériorité à ceux qui nous entourent. Mais quand, malheureusement, ceux qui nous entourent sont eux aussi des êtres humains, ils imposeront eux aussi leur territoire. Nous sommes trop différents du peuple du ciel, trop différent du peuple de la Terre, pour pouvoir nous entendre. Vos idéaux sont louables, mais restent une utopie.

Docteur X : Vous vous trompez. Elle, elle a donné une chance à un avenir commun.

Question : Lexa n'avait pas le choix, c'était la paix avec le peuple du ciel ou la mort.

Docteur X : *rires* Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous pensez ce que vous dites ! Il y aurait eu des pertes conséquentes, mais toute son armée, dans laquelle vous pouvez compter Azgeda, aurait eu raison du peuple du ciel ! Elle avait plus d'une occasion de les anéantir, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Et peu importe pourquoi, est-ce de la faiblesse, de la force, de l'opportunisme, de la raison, de la folie, de l'amour, je n'en sais rien, mais elle a instauré cette paix !

Question : Vous avez vos convictions, j'ai les miennes.

Docteur X : Un peu léger comme phrase d'adieu ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Question : ... Je suis désolé.

Docteur X : Ne le soyez pas. J'ai choisi cette situation.

Question : Avez-vous des derniers mots à transmettre ?

Docteur X : Dites à ma femme et à mes enfants que je les aime, et qu'ils ne perdent pas espoir. Le remède existe, nos dirigeants l'ont sous les yeux, ils doivent simplement s'occuper d'autre chose que de leur *Coup de feu*

Question : ... Je leur dirai.

Le cadavre du Docteur X fut retrouvé lors de l'évacuation de vos hommes du palais. Fait plus étonnant, l'interrogateur fut également retrouvé dans un cagibi, égorgé. Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer ce qui est à l'origine de sa mort.

* * *

Note : Le dernier document en un extrait d'une lettre de Carl Emerson. Nous n'avons pas connaissance de l'emplacement ou du contenu du reste du document.

"vengeance sur cette ****** de Clarke Griffin. Wanheda. Je ne voulais pas seulement sa peau, mais la voir souffrir comme elle m'a fait souffrir. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à m'allier avec les barbares de la reine des ***** Nia. Et à continuer d'aider son abruti de fils. Roan est un guerrier, pas un roi ****** ! J'ai tout perdu, et sacrifié le peu qui me restait pour me venger ! Autant tout écrire maintenant, je m'en fous je vais crever ! J'ai poussé Roan à s'allier avec les autres demeurés de *** en lui promettant des alliés contre Heda, et en retour, il fournirait des installations et des cobayes pour les expériences tordues de Harcher. Tout le monde sait que Harcher est cinglée et que son virus ne marchera jamais, même le traitement mis au point par Tsing ne marche pas sur le long terme, ce n'est pas pour qu'une folle furieuse comme Harcher trouve la solution en un claquement de doigt ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était l'opportunité de m'approcher de Griffin pour détruire tout ce qu'elle aime ! Et je vais crever avant d'avoir réussi ! Lamentable ! Qu'elle aille crev..."

Aucune autre page n'est disponible.

Voici qui conclut nos donnée sur l'évasion de Quinzal. Son corps ainsi que celui de Heda, Paxton ou d'autres prisonniers n'ayant pas été retrouvés, nous pouvons conclure à un échec total de cette mission. Quinzal et le virus qu'elle transporte sont en direction de Polis. La situation est critique, c'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons que vous recommander de rester tranquille sous peine de fortes représailles et lourdes pertes.

La Suicide Squad.

* * *

*Bip* *Bip* *Biip*

 _" - Yep ?_

 _\- La Suicide Squad, vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux Paxton ?_

 _\- Au moins vous m'avez reconnu ! Notre document vous a plu j'imagine, les coordonnées de la radio du Rover étaient pas trop pénibles à trouver ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé ce document ?_

 _\- A votre avis ?_

 _\- J'imagine que c'est là que vous me dites que ceci n'est pas une menace mais un avertissement ?_

 _\- Oh non, c'est bien une menace. Et je peux la rendre encore plus clair si vous voulez. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, je ne sais pas où vous êtes, mais je vous jure que si vous faites le moindre petit mouvement, ne serait-ce que lever votre petit doigt sale garce, je le saurai, et l'arme virale que vous avez cautionné et qui a tué une bonne centaine de personnes, vous allez la tester en avant-première ! Je ne suis pas pour l'idée de buter tout votre peuple, mais si vous venez nous emmerder, je suis prête à porter le poids d'un génocide sur la conscience. Clarke le fait bien, alors pourquoi j'y arriverais pas ?_

 _\- Vous êtes cinglée Paxton..._

 _\- Et vous n'avez rien vu ! Je suis juste à côté d'une fille qui s'appelle Harley Quinn. Vous ne connaissez rien à la folie !_

 _\- ... Comment ? Comment vous avez fui Ontari ? Et qu'est-il arrivé à Emerson ?_

 _\- Pas très compliqué, on a utilisé les mêmes méthodes que les petits toutous de Roan, que vous tenez en laisse. Plusieurs gros boum sont à l'origine de la destruction de la moitié du palais qui, malheureusement, pas de glace. Ontari est plutôt costaud, mais elle fonce sans réfléchir, les gravats l'ont bloqués et nous ont permis de foutre le camp._

 _\- Emerson ?_

 _\- Harley vise très bien avec un flingue pour une aveugle. Il nous est tombé dessus dans un couloir, elle l'a entendu arrivé._

 _\- Vous avez écrit sa dernière lettre ?_

 _\- Yep ! A sa demande. Et après Lexa lui a planté son épée dans la gorge. Il n'a pas souffert._

 _\- Vous êtes vraiment cinglée..._

 _\- Ouais vous l'avez déjà dit, comme beaucoup d'autres avant vous. Je pense que notre conversation s'arrête ici, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, tenez-vous à carreaux._

 _\- Allez au Dia..._

 _\- Oh quel dommage ça coupe !"_

Je raccrochai la radio et la balançai par la fenêtre du Rover.

 _" - Quel est l'intérêt de lancer la radio ici ? Nous sommes à 50 mètres de Polis._

 _\- Un peu de reconnaissance Lexa, sans moi Ontari t'aurait déjà buté !_

 _\- Je ne vois pas le rap... Hum..."_

Lexa frissonna de douleur quand mamy Griffin appliqua un pansement sur sa plaie.

 _" - Désolée..._ murmura l'ancêtre.

 _\- Vous excusez pas, c'est rien en comparaison de ce que va nous faire Clarke..._

 _\- Quand je pense que tu vas devoir lui expliquer tout ça, j'aimerais pas être à ta place !_

 _\- Merci Harley pour ce commentaire, ça aide... Tu connais Clarke ?_

 _\- Vaguement, sa mère était un de mes médecins quand ma vision a décidé que j'étais trop bien pour elle._

 _\- Ce qui explique pourquoi tu as défendu sa mère à elle_ , compris-je.

 _\- Non, rien à voir, je l'ai défendu parce que contrairement à toi Julia, moi j'ai une âme._

 _\- Je l'apprécie beaucoup tu sais_ , commenta Lexa toujours en grande souffrance.

 _\- Je te dirais bien de te noyer dans ton sang Lexa, mais t'es visiblement increvable donc ça sert à rien._

 _\- C'est gentil Heda, moi aussi je vous aime bien_ , répondit Harley en m'ignorant totalement.

 _\- Appelle-moi Lexa._

 _\- Hey !_ m'offusquai-je. _Tu m'as jamais dit ça à moi !_

 _\- Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de ma permission._

 _\- C'est juste._

 _\- Dites_ , interrompit Murphy, qui était gentiment venu nous chercher après que Raven l'ait apparemment arracher les attributs masculins avec une cuillère à glace rouillée s'il ne prenait pas les rovers avec Bellamy, Jasper et Harper pour venir nous chercher, _désolé de vous interrompre, mais je peux savoir ce que vous foutiez là-bas en premier lieu exactement._

 _\- Oh, on allait cherch..."_

Je me coupai dans mon élan et regardai Lexa, qui affichait le même air que moi.

 _" - Bordel Luna ! Lexa comment t'as pu l'oublier ?!_

 _\- Je me suis fait poignarder, quelle est ton excuse ?_

 _\- C'est pas moi qui nous ai mis dans cette merde à la base donc..._

 _\- Hey !_ cria Murphy. _Luna ? Pourquoi vous la cherchiez là-bas ? Elle est revenue à Polis i heures._

 _\- Quoi ?!_ hurlâmes en cœur avec Lexa.

 _\- Elle se fout de notre gueule !_

 _\- Elle était partie parler avec son peuple, voir comment les siens allaient._

 _\- Et laisser un mot, ça lui est pas venu à l'esprit ?!_

 _\- Je vais la..._ commença Lexa.

 _\- S'il vous plait, arrêtez de bouger, vous saignez à nouveau."_

Mamy Griffin parvint par miracle à calmer Lexa qui était tellement hérissée que ça piquait jusqu'ici.

 _" - Loin de moi l'envie d'en rajouter une couche, mais il me semble que nous sommes arrivées."_

Harley avait raison. C'était incroyable comment une aveugle pouvait en voir bien plus que moi. Cool pour elle, triste pour moi. Je descendis du véhicule, et aidai Harley à en faire de même (quoique je ne fus pas certaine de servir à grand-chose...). A peine sortie, Jellal se jeta dans mes bras.

 _" - Hey, salut mon grand, désolée de t'avoir inquiété. Mais je suis là maintenant._

 _\- C'est justement pour ça qu'il s'inquiète_ , intervint Nevi en me serrant dans ses bras à son tour.

 _\- Je sais, je vais me faire..."_

Une claque magistrale du revers de la main me coupa en plein milieu de ma phrase, ce qui était douloureux et impoli, et m'envoya au sol.

 _" - Putain..._

 _\- Oh oui Paxton, comme tu dis."_

Clarke venait de me tomber dessus. Et elle ne pouvait pas frapper Lexa, qui était assez sérieusement (même pour elle) blessée. Donc j'allais prendre très cher.

 _" - Je crois que ma vision ne m'a jamais autant manquée, ça devait être magnifique !"_

Merci Harley...

* * *

Et bim ! Cliffhanger ! Bon ok , pas trop, mais avouez que vous savoir ce que Clarke va mettre à Jules non ? Bon, j'ai comme j'ai cours dans environ 6 minutes et que je veux avoir fini d'écrire avant le cours pour publier après, je vais la faire courte. Si jamais il y a des trucs qui ne sont pas clairs, faites m'en part en reviews. Il y aura le moment explication/synthèse dans le prochain chapitre (qui lui sera normal), mais comme le format est un peu... spécial et que personne ne me relit, il est possible que tout ne soit pas évident, donc si questions il y a, faites vous plaisir et j'adapterai le moment explication en fonction. Encore une fois, merci beaucoup de continuer à me suivre, je vous aime tous ! Le prochain chapitre est prévu pour... je ne sais pas du tout, j'ai le chapitre bonus à écrire entre temps, et comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je suis pas une rapide ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et à la prochaine !

Kisses - DW.


	25. Clarke, the commander of Death

Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Le 25ème ! Pas grand-chose à dire dessus, donc je vais simplement faire la pub de la fiction bonus, dont le dernier chapitre est sorti... il y a un moment je ne sais plus quand précisément. Bref si vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil, je n'en serai que plus heureuse !

Petite information supplémentaire pour ceux qui lisent/vont lire le bonus, j'avais fixé la date limite du 16 décembre pour m'envoyer les réponses au petit jeu proposé, et bien je prolonge jusqu'au 20 décembre.

Voilà, je vous laisse, enjoy !

 **OoO-RED-OoO :** J'espère que tu as eu le temps de lire Illuminae depuis ! Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? J'espère que Blind Girl continuera à te surprendre en bien, quant à la réaction de Clarke, je te laisse découvrir !

 **Belkeys :** Merci !Et bien écoute pour un futur mariage, ça peut s'arranger, il faudra juste négocier ça avec Jules ! Je suis ravie qu'Harley te plaise ;)

 **Angellow :** Je vois que pour le moment, Harley fait un sans-faute ! Quant à Illuminae, je te conseille vraiment ce bouquin, je l'ai lu en 2 jours c'est génial ! Comment t'as deviné pour le sourire sadique ? On dirait que tu commences à bien connaitre l'animal ! :P

 **AIDEN Kom TRIKRU** : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

 _" - Paxton..."_

Ouch.

 _" - Paxton !_

 _\- Hum..."_

C'était douloureux.

 _" - Julia !_

 _\- Fous-moi la paix..."_

J'émergeai lentement et douloureusement de la claque magnifique que je venais de me prendre. Très lentement. Très douloureusement. Mais bordel, d'où elle la sortait sa claque ?! Toujours sur le sol, je sentis une main me palper le visage, puis un doigt me rentrer dans l'œil. Je me redressai vivement sur mes coudes.

 _" - Putain Harley ! Mais ça va pas ou quoi, ça fait mal !_

 _\- C'était aussi dégueu pour moi que douloureux pour toi..._

 _\- Pourquoi tu m'as mis le doigt dans l'œil ?!_

 _\- Parce que tu te réveillais pas, et mes yeux à moi ne servent pas à grand-chose. Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe, personne ne parle depuis plus de 2 minutes, c'est un peu perturbant pour l'aveugle que je suis."_

C'était très silencieux effectivement. Trop silencieux. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours pour me retrouver face à une scène figée. Abby était dans les bras de Papy et Mamy Gr... bon du coup ils s'appelaient pas Griffin, mais de ses parents quoi, et tout le petit monde restant, composé de mes frères, Hera, Maxi Blake, Murphy, Jasper, Harper et tous les anciens prisonniers de la nation des idiot, regardaient sans bouger d'un iota Clarke, qui elle-même fixait Lexa comme si... Son expression était assez dur à décrypter en fait. Est-ce qu'elle voulait l'étrangler, l'embrasser, est-ce qu'elle avait remarquer que ses grands-parents étaient vivants et surtout présents, et bordel, étais-je la seule à remarquer que, pendant que nous étions occupées à tenter une mission suicide-sauvetage, Nevi lui, avait décidé qu'il était temps de se couper les cheveux ?! Bref, tant de questions importantes qui restaient sans réponse pour l'instant.

 _" - Alors ?_ insista Harley qui n'avait rien entendu de mon monologue intérieur.

 _\- Bah, il se passe rien, tout le monde regarde Clarke, elle elle regarde Lexa, toi, tu regardes plus personne, et moi je me demande si je devrais tenter une approche._

 _\- Ta gueule_ , dit Clarke calmement.

 _\- Je prends ça pour un non."_

Nous attendîmes encore quelques minutes sans rien faire, jusqu'à ce que Lexa ne se décide à faire quelque chose parce que là, la situation stagnait un tantinet.

 _" - Nous sommes de retour."_

Certes Lexa, ce que tu dis est juste.

 _" - J'ai vu_ , cassa sa femme.

 _\- Et je vais bien._

 _\- Nous all..._ commençai-je avant qu'Harley ne m'écrase la main avec son talon.

 _\- Tu vas relativement bien._

 _\- Ce n'est qu'une blessure superficielle._

 _\- Un coup de poignard n'est pas ce que j'appelle une blessure superficielle._

 _\- C'est vrai. Mais la mission est un succès, et nous avons beaucoup d'éléments nouveaux dont nous devons vous faire part. Te faire part._

 _\- Je n'en doute pas._

 _\- Tes grands-parents sont ici._

 _\- Oui ça aussi j'ai vu._

 _\- Et... Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

 _\- J'essaie t'intégrer toutes ces informations afin de réagir avec la réaction la plus appropriée._

 _\- Et... Tu as trouvé ?_

 _\- Je crois oui."_

Et effectivement, elle avait trouvé. Elle hurla. Personne ne l'avait vu venir, si bien que nous restâmes tous plantés comme des cons, sans savoir comment agir. Clarke hurlait tellement fort que je crains qu'elle ne se déchire les cordes vocales.

 _" - Peut-être serait-il temps d'agir !"_ suggéra Harley, dont l'ouïe un peu plus sensible que la nôtre n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier les cris.

Je suivis son conseil et relevai les genoux afin de me lever et d'intervenir, mais une espèce de masse informe arriva au même moment, sans doute attirée par le bruit, se prit les pieds dans mes jambes et s'étala de tout son poids sur mon pauvre petit corps frêle.

 _" - Gyah ! Enlevez-moi ça !"_ hurlai-je en reconnaissant le Trinch.

Evidemment, personne ne m'entendit à cause des hurlements de Clarke et, pour changer, je me débrouillai seule, enfin seule avec le Trinch qui m'insultait de tous les noms.

 _" - Je le savais, je savais que c'était de votre fa..._

 _\- Oh ta gueule toi !"_

Je me précipitai vers Clarke qui se brisait toujours les cordes vocales. Je songeai un instant à lui mettre une droite pour la faire taire, mais repensai à ce que je venais de me prendre et me ravisai. Du coup, je me rabattis sur la solution de facilité et hurlai à mon tour. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Son instinct de survie prit le dessus et elle donna un coup de poing dans le vide - enfin dans ce qui aurait dû être le vide si je n'avais pas eu la bonne idée de rester juste devant elle. Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me fis mettre à terre par Wanheda.

* * *

 _" - Ouch..._

 _\- Bienvenue parmi nous."_

Je tournai la tête pour me retrouver face à mon frère.

 _" - Kékicpassé..?_

 _\- Tu t'es évanouie, du coup quelqu'un a dû te porter jusqu'ici._

 _\- Tu seras ravie d'apprendre que personne ne s'est précipité pour se porter volontaire"_ , crût bon d'ajouter Lexa.

Nous étions toutes les deux couchées sur son lit, alors que tout notre petit groupe habituel plus Harley et Papy et Mamy Griffin s'entassait difficilement dans la chambre de Clexa. Tout notre petit groupe sauf Jasper, ce que je m'empressai de faire remarquer.

 _" - Il fait visiter la ville aux nouveaux_ , m'informa Raven.

 _\- Et il nous a dit de lui faire un petit résumé plus tard_ , ajouta Monty.

 _\- En parlant de résumé, est-ce que nous pourrions être mis au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?"_

Abby, qui était sans aucun doute un médecin nettement plus qualifié que sa mère, commençait à s'impatienter quant au pourquoi du comment elle était en train de soigner le ventre transpercé par un poignard (enfin, que Lexa disait, pour l'avoir traversé de part en part, il était vachement long son poignard !) de sa belle-fille.

 _" - Raven, t'as ton ordi ?"_

Elle acquiesça et me l'apporta, non sans avoir trébuché sur Octavia, qui, n'ayant pas trouvé de place ailleurs, avait décidé que s'assoir par terre était le mieux à faire. Je branchai la clé USB contenant le rapport de nos "exploits" dans le palais des glaces pas en glace et lui rendis. Elle retourna s'assoir, enjambant de justesse cette fois-ci Lincoln qui avait rejoint sa petite-amie sur le sol.

 _" - Lis à haute-voix, ça devrait répondre à pas mal de vos ques... Ouch !"_

Clarke venait de m'appliquer un coton imbibé d'alcool sur la figure.

 _" - Ne te plains pas, j'aurais des raisons de ne pas te soigner._

 _\- T'es pas cool, c'est toi qui m'a fait ça !_

 _\- Tu veux que je te rappelle pourquoi ?"_

Je me tus et me retournai vers Raven, lui intiment de commencer la lecture.

Une heure plus tard, Raven finit la lecture du rapport. Bon, il était pas si long que ça à lire, mais comme elle avait été interrompu toutes les 20 secondes pour raisons diverses et variées que je ne citerai pas... En fait si, je vais les citer, parce que c'est plutôt important de comprendre que c'était pas uniquement ma faute ! A peine 2 minutes après que Raven eut commencé à lire, Clarke avait appuyé un peu trop fort sur ma joue, ce qui avait provoqué un sursaut et un recul conséquent de ma part. Comme le seul endroit où je pouvais aller, c'était sur l'autre côté du lit, où se trouvait Lexa, j'avais malencontreusement percuté - d'autres diront écrasé - la main d'Abby, main qui tenait l'aiguille occupée à recoudre la plaie de Lexa. La dite-aiguille avait dérapé et était venue se loger bien gentiment dans la peau de mon amie, qui, après avoir grimacé - ce qui était pour elle l'équivalent d'un hurlement - de douleur, avait essayé de m'étrangler. Dans ses mouvements pour venir m'agresser, elle avait fait sauté ses points, ce qui l'avait cloué au lit, enfin ça et le fait que Clarke lui avait chuchoté quelques menaces à l'oreille, incluant probablement une privation de quelque chose dont Lexa ne voulait absolument pas être privée. En parallèle, j'avais sauté sur les genoux de mon frère qui, n'ayant pas prévu le coup, s'était effondré de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis pour atterrir sur Jellal. Murphy, debout depuis le début, avait profité de la pagaille pour voler la chaise, mais c'était sans compter sur Miller qui lorgnait lui aussi cette place depuis un moment. S'en était suivi une autre guguerre, interrompu par Indra qui menaça de couper des têtes. Au final, j'étais retournée sur le lit et Nevi sur sa chaise, tout ça pour qu'il la donne à Hera quelques minutes plus tard. Raven avait repris la lecture du document mais s'était à nouveau faite couper, cette fois-ci par Bellamy, qui, à force de jouer avec les rideaux de la chambre, les avait fait s'effondrer - parce que oui, les rideaux ici, c'était pas le top du top. De ce nouvel incident était sorti un atelier décoration intérieur, où Sinclair et Bryan avaient eu pitié du pauvre Blake se débattant pour réparer vaguement ses conneries étaient intervenus pour l'aider. Une fois que tout était bien remis, Lexa, qui ne disait rien et fixait les rideaux depuis 5 minutes, fit part de son idée de changer la déco de la chambre - dont les rideaux -, ce à quoi Clarke répondit qu'effectivement, changer les rideaux devenaient une nécessité tant ceux-ci étaient laids. Pour une fois, tout le monde était d'accord et y alla de son petit conseil quant aux nouveaux rideaux, sauf Sinclair, Bryan et Bellamy, qui redémontaient ce qu'il venait de passer 10 minutes à remettre en place, et le Trinch, qui semblait envisager sérieusement l'idée de se suicider avec de l'eau de Javel... Ah bah c'est ça aussi de sélectionner des gosses pour être chef, il y a fatalement des moments où des choses insignifiantes pour tout adulte s'avère être primordiales pour une gamine de 19 ans ! Il fut décidé à la majorité que les rideaux qui conviendraient le mieux seraient ceux qui venaient d'être installés dans ma chambre (pour remplacer ceux qui avaient brûlé à cause du putain de fétichisme de Lexa pour les bougies, vous vous souvenez ?), et, sans me demander mon avis, la chef grounder avait ordonné à son fidèle serviteur le Trinch d'aller chercher les dits-rideaux sur le champ. Celui-ci, n'ayant pas trop le choix, s'était exécuté, non sans râler que même mes rideaux les couraient à leur perte, et était parti ravager ma chambre. Les rideaux changés par les soins de Papy Griffin, qui, une fois passée la surprise et ayant eu la confirmation que tous nos meetings se déroulaient comme à peu de choses près, avait voulu empêcher une nouvelle dispute d'éclater, dispute impliquant cette fois-ci le Trinch et Harley, qui lui avait proposé de lui crever les yeux pour voir s'il arriverait à monter des rideaux s'il ne voyait rien après que le Fleimkepa lui eut plus ou moins ordonné de les installer, les rideaux toujours. Suite à cela, Raven avait repris sa lecture, mais s'arrêta quelques minutes après parce que son ordi n'avait plus de batterie (à cause de la perte de temps occasionné par quoi ? Si vous n'avez pas répondu, repartez en arrière, vous avez raté un truc). Comme elle n'avait évidemment pas son chargeur, Monty avait été désigné comme étant le plus apte à aller le chercher dans sa tente, juste parce qu'il était près de la porte. En même temps, vu comme on était tassés là-dedans, il était très complexe lorsqu'on était au fond de la pièce d'en sortir... Pendant ce petit laps de temps, nous avions enfin eu droit aux retrouvailles plutôt touchante entre Clarke, qui était un peu redescendue en pression, et ses grands-parents, lorsque Mamy Griffin, prise d'une vague d'amour, l'avait prise dans ses bras.

 _" - Je suis tellement heureuse que vous alliez bien ta mère et toi..._ avait commencé Dana Grif... Lorensen avec plus de sincérité que je n'en avais jamais fait preuve.

 _\- Moi aussi. Je... Je n'y..."_

Papy Tout Gris avait rejoint sa femme et sa petite fille dans un câlin collectif. Après quelques minutes horriblement gênantes pour nous tous, le câlin prit fin.

 _" - Nous avons appris que tu t'étais mariée_ , reprit Mamy Griffin les yeux brillants.

 _\- Oui, il y a quelques mois. Vous avez déjà rencontré Lexa apparemment._

 _\- Oui, c'est exact. Dans des circonstances quelques peu..._

 _\- Etranges, inhabituelles, carrément bordéliques ?_ proposai-je.

 _\- Un peu oui, mais je dois t'avouer que nous avons été un peu surpris d'apprendre que tu t'étais mariée avec la grande Heda..."_

La principale intéressée rougit. C'était assez mignon à voir, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune retenue avec sa belle-mère, elle était toute timide et toute gênée avec ses... beaux grands-parents dont personne n'avait entendu parlé. Certes, elle connaissait Abby depuis un moment avec de sortir avec Clarke, mais ça restait assez drôle à voir.

 _" - Lexa ira très bien._

 _\- Mais pourquoi je suis la seule à pas avoir eu le droit de t'appeler Lexa ?"_

Je n'eus aucune réponse, aussi décidai-je de renchérir sur autre chose.

 _" - Au fait, Skai Prisa, Papy Tout Gris a failli s'évanouir quand je lui ai dit que c'était toi Wanheda, t'es vachement célèbre apparemment !_

 _\- Tu étais vraiment obligé de..._

 _\- Je l'ai !"_ coupa Monty qui arriva essoufflé dans la pièce, avec le chargeur.

Raven s'empressa de reprendre sa lecture et parvint par miracle à atteindre le bout du document. Après un silence un peu pesant, Kane fut le premier à prendre la parole.

 _" - Je suis un peu perdu là, qui est Harleyna Quinzal ?"_

On allait pas lui en vouloir, même en étant sur place, j'avais pas compris grand-chose.

* * *

 _" - Donc tu es Harleyna Quinzal ?_ demanda Kane pour la troisième fois.

 _\- C'est exact_ , confirma-t-elle.

\- Mais alors, qui est Lena ?

 _\- Leyna. Avec un y, et c'est toujours moi. C'est un diminutif, sauf que Raven ne sait pas le prononcer correctement._

 _\- Je croyais que ton nom c'était Harley..._ intervint Bellamy.

 _\- Oui c'est toujours moi, c'est comme ça que Julia m'appelle._

 _\- Et pourquoi tu l'appelles Julia ?_

 _\- Parce qu'elle m'appelle Harley Quinn._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir..._

 _\- Mais c'est pas vrai, vous le faites tous exprès d'être de gros incultes ?!_ m'offusquai-je. _Harleyna Quinzal, en plus d'être un nom très moche, ça vous rappelle rien ?! Harleyna Quinzal, Harleen Quinzel, Harley Quinn ?!"_

Regards de poisson rouge.

 _" - La fiancée du Joker dans Batman !"_

 _..._

 _" - Oh allez tous mourir..._

 _\- Comment se fait-il que personne ne te connaisse..?_ demanda Murphy un tantinet méfiant.

 _\- Le Dr Griffin me connait."_

En voyant le regard vide d'Abby, j'en déduis qu'elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de cet épisode.

 _" - Ouais, bah elle a pas l'air au courant..."_

Abby soupira.

 _" - Bien sûr que si, je suis, enfin j'étais, son médecin. Désolée Harley...na..._

 _\- Ah je suis pas la seule à adhérer à ce nom !_

 _\- Je suis contente de savoir que tu vas bien, mais comme tu l'as constaté, la situation est un peu..._

 _\- Chaotique ?_ finit la principale intéressée. _Je comprends, votre fille a d'ailleurs bien illustré le problème. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis contente de vous voir en vie Docteur Griffin._

 _\- Appelle-moi Abby."_

Un silence bienvenu s'installa dans la pièce. Bienvenu, parce quand on était une vingtaine de personnes entassées dans un pièce d'autant de mètres carrés, c'était pas évident d'avoir un peu la paix. Le repos fut de courte durée, car très vite tout le monde recommença à s'affoler, personne ne saisissant qui était/avait vraiment fait quoi à qui ou avec qui dans cette affaire.

 _" - En gros,_ résumai-je, _Mount Weather n'est - enfin n'était - pas la seule montagne sous terre de ce pays, ce qui d'ailleurs n'est pas si surprenant en soi, je vois pas pourquoi ça nous a tous étonné... D'autres comme eux sont probablement perdus dans une autre montagne, et veulent la même chose, à savoir sortir faire bronzette. Une espèce de cinglée, une certaine Jasmin Hellier..._

 _\- Juliet Harcher..._ corrigea Harley.

 _\- Quelque soit son nom, a eu un semblant d'idée brillante, qui, encore une fois, en gros..._

 _\- ... consistait à créer un virus qui leur permettrait de sortir au grand jour, sauf que non seulement elle a fait des tests sur une de nos stations, qui avait par mégarde atterri là, qui a buté pas mal de nos potes, mais en plus ça a pas marché parce que c'était impossible."_

Derrière ses airs j'm'enfoutiste, Murphy avait étonnamment bien compris.

 _" - Ce que je ne comprends pas_ , reprit-il en désignant Harley, _c'est pourquoi toi tu es en vie alors que tu as reçu cette merde._

 _\- Heu... ça on n'en sait rien, elle doit avoir un code génétique plutôt cool._

 _\- Et pourquoi la nation des Glaces a accepté de fournir... les ressources pour tout ceci ?_ demanda Lincoln.

 _\- On ne sait pas non plus._

 _\- Et qui est exactement à la tête des autres Hommes de la Montagne ?_ rajouta Jellal.

 _-_ _Ç_ _a, on ne sait pas non plus._

 _\- Et pourquoi Emerson était là-bas ?_ demanda Clarke.

 _\- Ah ça on a..._

 _\- Nous avons plusieurs théories."_

Merci Lexa, pour une fois que je savais quelque chose !

 _" - La première est que suite au..._

 _\- Génocide ?_

 _\- Oui. Emerson se serait refugié avec ses semblables. Cependant, il est plus probable qu'il ait décidé de s'allier à Azgeda, et qu'il ait fourni à Nia, puis à Roan, des informations capitales sur notre situation. Je vous remercie Abby."_

Abby donna un dernier coup de ciseaux et finit de rafistoler Lexa. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se lever, sans doute dans l'objectif de regagner un peu de contenance, mais Abby la calma assez rapidement.

 _" - Lexa, vous ne devriez pas vous lever._

 _\- Merci de vos inquiétudes, mais je pense que je vais aller mieux maintenant._

 _\- Lexa, vous..._

 _\- Lexa._

 _\- Oui Clarke ?_

 _\- Ne bouge pas._

 _\- D'accord."_

Oh mon Dieu cette faiblesse ! D'accord le ton de Clarke n'appelait pas à contestation, mais je n'avais jamais vu Lexa s'écraser comme ça.

 _" - Oh Lex' tu viens de..._

 _\- Jules._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Ne dis rien._

 _\- D'accord."_

Sans commentaire.

Quelques dizaines de minutes d'explications plus tard, tout le monde semblait être plus ou moins au point. A un détail près, que je n'avais pas calculé moi-même. Et ce fut Hera qui le mit sur la table.

 _" - J'ai une dernière question. Quel était vraiment l'objectif de tout cela ? Le véritable objectif. Toute cette histoire est tellement... bancale. Je veux bien accepter qu'il y ait d'autres Maunons_ (nda : Moutain Men en Trigedasleng) _souhaitant supporter les rayons du soleil, je veux bien accepter qu'ils aient passé un accord avec Azgeda - on peut imaginer que le désir de Nia d'exterminer le peuple du ciel et de prendre la place de Lexa était suffisant pour la pousser à s'associer avec eux, je veux bien accepter que Roan n'ait jamais mis fin à cet accord, quelque soit la raison, et je veux bien accepter qu'un traitement expérimental ait tourné en arme capable de tuer presque toute la population. Néanmoins, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Lexa, tu n'as déjà pas pour habitude de mettre au point des plans bancals, alors un plan aussi incohérent... Cela m'échappe complètement."_

Elle jugea nécessaire d'expliciter sa remarque quand elle vit une bonne quinzaine de paires d'yeux vides rivés sur elle.

 _" - Partir au milieu de la nuit pour aller chercher Luna, en me laissant prendre ta place parce qu'on se ressemble ? Et une mission d'infiltration avec Jules ? Une mission où ta seule présence dans la ville suffirait à déclencher une guerre, une mission où ne pas te faire repérer est plus que crucial, et toi, tu choisis Jules Paxton ?_

 _\- Hé ! Je suis cambrioleuse à la base je te rappelle ! C'est mon job d'être discrète !_

 _\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais incapable de t'infiltrer quelque part sans être vu, mais soyons honnête. Tu es une véritable bombe à retardement, personne, même toi, ne peut prédire comment tu vas agir. Je te connais Lexa, tu ne fais jamais rien sans raison, sans avoir minutieusement réfléchi aux conséquences avant, alors pourquoi ?"_

La commandante ne répondit rien sur le coup, réfléchissant probablement à la façon dont elle allait nous expliquer tout ça. Hera n'avait pas tort, il y avait un truc qu'on ne savait pas, Lexa n'aurait jamais agi sur un coup de tête comme ça, encore moins s'il existait un risque de rompre la paix déjà bien branlante entre Azgeda et... le reste en fait.

 _" - Tu as raison."_

Elle se redressa. Un peu. Le regard noir de Clarke l'avait probablement cassé dans son élan.

 _" - Tu décris Jules comme une bombe à retardement..._

 _\- On pourrait passer à autre chose ?"_

Harley tenta en vain de cacher son sourire moqueur, pensant que je ne la voyais pas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne voyait rien que c'était le cas pour tout le monde...

 _" - ... mais elle n'est pas la seule. Azgeda menace à chaque instant d'exploser. Roan est peut-être roi, mais les fidèles de Nia étaient et sont toujours nombreux, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la guerre n'éclate. Certes, ils ont besoin d'un chef, et sans l'accord de leur roi, il est peu probable qu'une offensive soit organisée, mais combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant que Roan ne plie, ou qu'il ne soit assassiné ?_

 _\- Mais Azgeda a toujours été un problème non ?_ demanda Lincoln. _Pourquoi ne pas réunir les_ _ambassadeurs à nouveau, discuter afin d'apaiser les tensions ?_

 _\- Pour ce que ça changerait..._ murmurai-je. _Je_ _suis peut-être une tache en politique, mais je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que la reine empalée a bien lavé le cerveau de tous ces guerriers en leur disant que Skaikru égal Sat... égal le Mal,_ rectifiai-je en me souvenant qu'il était peu probable qu'ils aient encore la même notion d'Enfer et de Paradis que nous sur Terre.

 _\- C'est juste,_ reprit Heda. _Le temps n'est aujourd'hui plus à la parole, il est trop tard._

 _\- En plus, t'as balancé leur dernier ambassadeur par dessus la terrasse..._

 _\- Discuter ne fera au mieux que retarder l'échéance et au pire envenimer la situation."_

Clarke, qui jusqu'à maintenant suivait sans dire un mot, probablement en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire de nous une fois que nous serions seules toutes les 3, décida d'intégrer la conversation.

 _" - Si tu savais que c'était foutu pour maintenir la paix, pourquoi ne pas attaquer directement plutôt que d'envoyer un escadron suicide de deux personnes dont toi ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit super bien vu d'attaquer en premier..._ répondis-je.

 _\- Parce qu'entrer en douce dans leur ville l'est peut-être ?_ rétorqua Murphy.

 _\- Vous manquez un point essentiel_ , continua Lexa. _Nous ne cherchons pas la guerre, du moins je ne cherche pas la guerre. J'ai fondé cette coalition, j'ai bien l'intention de la maintenir en place. Et il y a des règles dans le traité fondant cette alliance, et nous n'en avons enfreint aucune. Tous les habitants du Skaikru sont sous la responsabilité de Marcus Kane en tant que chancelier et de Clarke en tant qu'ambassadrice. Rien n'autorisait ni Nia, ni Roan à vous garder prisonniers, et de ce fait, rien n'interdit une intrusion étrangère afin de rétablir les choses."_

Harley souffla un "Encore heureux" discret, que je couvris en embrayant sur la question à laquelle Lexa n'avait toujours pas répondu.

 _" - Mais pourquoi récupérer nos potes comme ça ?_

 _\- Comment tu peux avoir fait partie d'un plan sans avoir la moindre idée de comment il fonctionnait..?_ intervint Raven.

 _\- Tu dois comprendre que cette intrusion était prévue depuis longtemps Jules, toute cette histoire n'est qu'un prétexte idéal pour la mettre en œuvre._

 _\- Je comprends encore moins pourquoi t'avais besoin de rentrer comme ça dans..."_

Soudain, je compris.

 _" - Attends... Tout ça, ça se résume à savoir qui a la plus grosse en fait... Mais oui c'est ça ! Tu voulais juste montrer à Roan et à ses sbires que t'avais - pardonnez-moi l'expression - les couilles de rentrer dans son palais, de foutre le bordel - et c'est pour ça que tu comptais sur moi et que tu m'as amené, parce que tu savais que j'allais faire une connerie à un moment ! -, et de repartir tranquillou, avec en prime des prisonniers, qui pourraient servir à justifier ton entrée dans la nation des idiots ! En fait, t'espères juste que ça va foutre les jetons à tout Azgeda et que personne n'osera attaquer parce qu'ils se diront que si, à deux, on a pu les mettre dedans à ce point, ils n'ont aucune chance s'ils déclarent la guerre ! Et même si tout ton délire d'intimidation fonctionne pas et que ça les motive pour venir nous emmerder, je ne vais pas dire que c'est pas grave parce que ça l'est, mais t'aurais pas pu l'éviter de toutes façons et t'es prête à les accueillir ! Sans compter le fait que personne ne se ferait avoir par le vieux truc des jumelles et Hera qui prend ta place, et tout le monde se serait affolé et aurait été prêt à subir un éventuel assaut ! Et... Oh mon Dieu, et je suis sûre que tu voulais en profiter pour buter cette cinglée d'Ontari, parce que s'ils ont plus de Natblida, ça sert à rien de venir te tuer toi, ils n'auraient personne à mettre dans l'arène ! Bon t'as pas eu de bol parce qu'avec toute l'histoire du virus et des Hommes de la Montagne 2, il y avait des caméras partout et Ontari t'a planté dans le dos donc tu ne l'as pas buté, mais c'était le super plan ! Plus d'Ontari, un Roan moyennement chaud pour la guerre, et en prime bye Emerson qu'on soupçonnait d'être à l'origine de pas de soucis avec Luna et bonjour les amis du ciel ! Oh mon Dieu !"_

Je me mis debout sur le lit et levai les bras au ciel.

 _" - J'ai compris ! Avant tout le monde ! J'ai compris un plan super tordu que même moi j'aurais pas pu mettre au point ! Yay moi ! Vive moi ! Acclamez-moi bande de faib... Aah !"_

Quelqu'un avait fini par me faire descendre de mes grands chevaux en me balayant une jambe, provoquant ma chute sur le sol.

 _" - Je vais bien !_ criai-je en me relavant. _Et j'ai compris ! Hein Lexa que j'ai compris ?"_

Cette dernière soupire et leva les yeux au ciel.

 _" - Dans les grandes lignes, c'est l'idée."_

Ma satisfaction et ma fierté d'avoir tout compris me fit passer outre le fait que la situation avec la nation des andouilles était vraiment critique pour que Lexa en soit réduit à un coup de bluffe, et pas forcément un super bon, contrairement à Indra, qui avait la main sur la garde de son épée comme si elle s'attendait à recevoir une bombe nucléaire sur la gueule. Enfin, pas littéralement, une épée ne servirait pas à grand chose en cas d'attaque nucléaire.

 _" - Permets-moi de remettre sur le tapis les choses qui fâchent_ , reprit Hera qui était décidée à tous nous déprimer pour la journée, _mais, en passant sur le fait évident que ton... plan_ (ça lui arrachait la gorge d'utiliser ce qualificatif pour décrire... ça) _était plus que risqué, et en admettant qu'Azgeda ne lance pas d'offensive, il reste encore le problème des Maunons. Les autres Maunons._

 _\- C'est effectivement un imprévu non négligeable._

 _\- Ils ne viendront pas ici_ , affirmai-je.

 _\- Et comment peux-tu le savoir ?_

 _\- Ce qu'on vient de lire là, les documents qu'on a rassemblé avec Harley et, à plus faible échelle, Raven, ceux qui étaient conservés dans le système informatique, les fichiers audios, vidéos, les compte-rendus médicaux..., on leur a tout envoyé."_

La plupart de mon audience ne comprit pas ce que ça changeait, comme le fit remarquer Harper.

 _" - Et alors ? Ils les ont déjà non, ces dossiers ?_

 _\- C'est exact, mais j'ai pris la peine de joindre les coordonnées d'une radio d'un de nos Rovers. Leur... présidente a appelé, assez vénère croyez-moi, et je l'ai bien envoyé se faire mettre. Elle bougera pas, je l'ai menacé d'utiliser le virus contre elle si elle venait nous emmerder._

 _\- Mais on ne l'a pas, le virus_ , fit remarquer Nevi. _Enfin, certes on a... Harleyna/Leyna/Harley je ne sais pas comment t'appeler désolé._

 _\- Leyna ça ira._

 _\- On a Leyna, et son sang contient le virus, mais comment ça fonctionne ? Une transfusion ça suffit ?_

 _\- On n'en sait rien,_ répondit Harley. _Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça ne m'a rien fait à moi, ni même si le virus est toujours dans mon sang..._

 _\- Donc on n'a rien si j'ai bien compris..._

 _\- On a peut-être rien_ , corrigeai-je.

 _\- Et eux, ils ne le savent pas. De ce qu'ils savent de ce virus, on pourrait très bien en faire une arme virale dévastatrice._

 _\- Donc c'est un coup de bluff..._

 _\- Au point où on en est de toutes façons..."_

Cette note d'espoir et de joie (est-ce qu'on sent assez l'ironie dans ma voix) mit un point final à la conversation. Tout le monde sortit plus ou moins rapidement de la pièce, à part les 4 Griffin - Abby parce qu'elle voulait s'assurer que Lexa ne fasse pas sa tête brûlée, Clarke parce qu'il était probable qu'elle attende qu'on soit toutes les trois pour nous engueuler bien comme il fallait, et les ancêtres parce qu'ils savaient pas trop où aller -, Harley, le Trinch, Indra et moi-même.

 _" - Si t'avais prévu depuis un moment de te pointer dans le palais, pourquoi t'as pété un plomb quand t'as appris que Luna était partie en solo ?"_

Lexa grommela, soutenant qu'elle n'avait pas été si extrême.

 _" - Lexa, t'as enfoncé la totalité de ton poing dans mon mur et, toi qui es d'un naturel si calme et si posé, tu l'as insulté de sale chienne..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas utilisé un tel langage !_ protesta-t-elle.

 _\- "Hors de question que je me calme avant d'avoir retrouvé cette chienne !",_ citai-je. _Tu as raison, tu n'as pas poussé jusqu'au "sale chienne", mais quand même..."_

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit, gênée de s'être donnée en spectacle comme ça.

 _" - Si Luna s'était effectivement rendue à Azgeda, elle aurait rompu les termes de la coalition, et je n'aurais pas pu me servir de cette close du contrat pour rallier les autres clans à ma cause. Et puis, Luna n'avait pas à..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que Luna n'avait pas à faire ?"_

La principale intéressée venait de rentrer dans la pièce, toute décontractée.

 _" - Toi..."_

Impossible de dire si ce murmure étouffé par des grincements de dents venait de Lexa ou de moi. Ce qui était sûr par contre, c'était que nous nous étions précipitées à la même vitesse pour aller l'étrangler.

 _" - Aah !"_ hurlai-je lorsque Clarke appuya sur ma joue balafrée pour me clouer sur le lit.

Abby fit de même et pressa légèrement l'estomac de la commandante pour l'empêcher de bouger. Voyant - enfin entendant - que quelqu'un allait probablement finir égorgé, Harley changea de sujet en demandant où elle allait habiter à partir de maintenant. Je vis en cette demande l'occasion parfaite pour foutre le camp et éviter de me prendre la raclée de ma vie par Clarke, quitte à passer à côté de l'opportunité d'étrangler Luna.

 _" - Je vais vous montrer où lo..._

 _\- Hors de question._

 _\- Et merde..."_

Clarke n'était malheureusement pas stupide.

 _" - Mais Clarke_ , protestai-je. _Com..._

 _\- Maman, tu peux leur montrer s'il te plait ?_

 _\- Oui bien sûr."_

Sale traîtresse...

 _" - Indra, raccompagne Luna, nous discuterons plus tard. Titus, affecte une chambre à Harleyna..._

 _\- Leyna_ , rectifia Harley.

 _\- Harley_ , rectifiai-je.

 _\- ... dans la tour, près de celle de Jules. Si cela te convient évidemment._

 _\- Tu m'étonnes !_

 _\- Je ne te parlais pas à toi."_

Harley faussa une moue vaguement enjouée alors que je savais qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle était aux anges d'habiter près de moi. Enfin, c'était ce que je me disais. Le petit comité quitta la chambre, nous laissant seules avec Clarke.

* * *

 _" - Pourquoi t'as viré tout le monde ?_ chuchotai-je.

 _\- Parce que ce que nous allons subir est un passage obligé, alors le plus tôt sera le mieux._

 _\- Tu te dis surtout que ton ventre transpercé dissuadera Clarke de te taper dessus ?"_

Silence révélateur. Dès que la porte fut close, Clarke positionna au pied du lit et nous fixa tour à tour.

 _" - Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans votre crâne ?! Vous êtes complètement malade ou quoi ?!"_ explosa-t-elle.

Je baissai les yeux et ne dis rien, comme lorsque ma mère m'engueulait parce que j'avais taper un gamin qui m'avait volé mon gâteau.

 _" - Clarke, tu dois comprendre que..."_

 _Belle tentative Lex, tu vas te faire recevoir..._

 _" - Oh non ! Clarke ne doit rien comprendre ! Vous barrez sans prévenir personne en plein milieu de la nuit pour une mission suicide sérieusement ?!_

 _\- On a prévenu quelqu'un, mon frère et sa sœur étaient au courant..._

 _\- Oh je sais bien, et eux aussi je leur ai fait comprendre ma façon de penser !"_

Désolée les gars...

 _" - Est-ce vous réalisez la chance que vous avez de vous en être sorties indemnes ?! Il y avait des millions de possibilités pour que ça tourne mal !"_

Clarke passa les 10 prochaines minutes à crier et à nous rappeler à quel point on était inconscientes. Je tentais quelques interventions et me fis rembarrer à chaque fois. Ce ne fut que lorsque les choses commencèrent à devenir un peu répétitives que Lexa décida d'enfin intervenir.

 _" - Clarke"_ , dit-elle d'une voix profonde.

Elle se leva, ignorant sa femme qui lui intimait de se rallonger.

 _" - Lexa si.._

 _\- Clarke,_ reprit-elle, _em pleni. Je comprends que tu te sois inquiétée pour moi..."_

Je me raclai la gorge.

 _" - Pour nous_ , rectifia-t-elle, _mais je pense que tu as assez hurlé._

 _\- Lexa t..._

 _\- Je t'ai écouté Clarke, maintenant c'est à mon tour de parler. Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiéter peut-être inutilement, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir agi de la sorte. J'ai demandé à Jules de m'accompagner car je comptais sur sa capacité à se sortir de toute situation insolite si les choses venaient à mal tourner, alors ne t'en prends pas à elle."_

J'avais vaguement l'impression qu'elle avait oublié que j'étais dans la pièce.

 _" - C'était un plan risqué, mais néanmoins nécessaire pour espérer maintenir la paix._

 _\- Peut-être, mais tu n'avais pas le droit de partir sans prévenir personne._

 _\- Si je t'avais mise au courant, tu m'aurais laissée faire ?_

 _\- J'aurais pu venir avec vous..._

 _\- Et que ce serait-il passé si Azgeda avait vu l'ambassadrice du Skaikru dans leur palais ? Ne crois-tu pas que cela n'aurait qu'envenimé les choses ?"_

Clarke ne trouva rien à redire.

 _" - Comme je l'ai dit, je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété, et je comprends ta colère et ta peur. Mais en tant qu'Heda, j'ai certains devoirs et certaines responsabilités vis-à-vis de mon peuple. De notre peuple. Je pense que tu peux comprendre."_

Un long silence s'en suivit.

 _" - Du coup, c'est peut-être le bon moment pour te faire des excuses pour pas t'avoir prévenu... Mais tu vois, je ne pouvais rien dire non plus, c'est un peu le but d'une opération d'infiltration, que personne ne soit au courant..."_

Elle me gratifia d'un petit sourire, qui signifiait aussi bien "c'est bon, j'ai pété un plomb parce que j'ai flippé ma race" que "et maintenant, si tu pouvais foutre le camp, histoire que j'ai un moment seule à seule avec ma femme avant qu'elle n'aille voir Luna et peut-être lui exploser la gueule sur un meuble pointu pour pas avoir prévenu qu'elle partait voir les siens et pas casser la gueule à Azgeda, j'apprécierais".

 _" - Bon, je vais vous laisser, je vais voir si Harley s'est bien installée."_

Ce qui était un peu con, vu qu'elle était partie depuis à peine 20 minutes, mais personne ne voulut me retenir.

* * *

La quatrième porte à laquelle je frappai fut la bonne. J'avais croisé le Trinch en sortant de la chambre de Clexa qui m'avait informé que vu qu'il n'y avait que deux chambres à cet étage, la mienne et celle dont je sortais, il avait pris la liberté de loger Harley à l'étage du dessous, dans une chambre voisine à celle de Nevi et Jellal (qui d'ailleurs tenait plus de l'appartement que de la chambre, m'enfin bon, ils étaient deux à y vivre en même temps...).

 _" - Alors, tu as survécu à LA discussion à ce que je constate ?_

 _\- Yep, et sans trop de dommages d'une façon assez surprenante. Et à mon avis, la "réconciliation"_ (pourquoi je mimais des guillemets moi ? C'est pas comme si elle pouvait les voir...) _là-haut doit se faire sur l'oreiller !_

 _\- Tant mieux pour elles._

 _\- Ouais... Besoin d'aide pour t'installer ?_

 _\- Si j'avais des trucs à installer, pourquoi pas, mais comme tu peux le constater..._

 _\- Ouais pas faux..._

 _\- Comment va ta joue ? Tu sais après le coup de poing magistral de Clarke que je regrette de pas avoir vu._

 _\- Oh ça va, elle m'a plutôt bien rafistolée !_

 _\- Je peux voir ?"_

Je mis un instant à comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là.

 _" - Oh bien sûr !"_ finis-je par comprendre.

Je pris sa main et la portai à mon visage. Un long frisson me parcourut lorsque sa paume entra en contact avec ma peau.

 _" - Elle ne t'a pas loupé._

 _\- Quoi ? Oh oui, j'ai un peu souffert je le cache pas !"_ répondis-je un peu décontenancée. Bon d'accord, complètement décontenancée.

 _" - Viens chez moi, on va te trouver des fringues."_

Je lui pris le bras - même si j'étais sûre qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, le Trinch ne l'avait probablement amené ici en la tenant par la main - et la guidai jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Nous n'en sortîmes pas même une fois arrivée à mon étage.

 _" - Et si on les laissait s'amuser tranquillement et que tu me racontais dans ma chambre ce que j'ai manqué plutôt ?_

 _\- Bonne idée ! Mais avant tout, tu dois savoir quelque chose d'important avant de t'engager à vivre ici. Les deux choses que tu entendras le plus dans cette tour seront nos engueulades avec le Trinch et Clarke et Lexa s'envoyer en l'air._

 _\- ... C'est toujours mieux que de vivre dans une prison en plein pôle Nord !"_

Et c'est ainsi que se finit le 25ème chapitre ! C'est aussi la fin de cet... appelons ça un arc sur Luna/Azgeda/toutçatoutça. Dès le prochain chapitre, je pense que l'on retournera à des OS plus "classiques", comme au début, où il y a pour chaque "épisodes" un début, un milieu et une fin. J'espère que ça vous a plu, que le pourquoi du comment ne donne pas trop l'impression d'être tombé du ciel (parce que c'est le cas), et surtout que vous appréciez le personnage d'Harley même si on l'a peu vu dans ce chapitre. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter, à me faire part de vos idées, à favorite ou follow cette fiction si ce n'est pas encore fait, et je vous annonce également que Jules a maintenant un compte Facebook (au nom original de Jules Paxton) pour ceux qui ne le savent pas. Certes, pour l'instant, mais si jamais ça vous intéresse, cherchez Jules Paxton, normalement vous devriez trouver (photo de profil : la couverture du tome 2 de The 100), j'arrive pas à mettre de lien sur ce site.

Je vous aime tous, vraiment tous tous ! A plus !

Kisses - DW.


	26. All I Want for Christmas is a Tree

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Me revoici, en retard comme d'habitude ! Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes "Mais elle se fout de notre gueule, c'est même plus du retard à ce stade, les périodes entre les chapitre sont tellement random qu'on ne les attend même plus les chapitres, ils arrivent juste comme ça !", et vous avez bien raison, mais là, je suis vraiment en retard. Parce que oui, ce chapitre est un chapitre de Noël. Et oui, nous sommes le 22 janvier, donc à 2 jours près, je suis un mois en retard. Je sais, on ne peut pas me féliciter... Mais pour me faire pardonner ce retard, j'ai décidé de rajouter une petite scène que je n'avais pas prévu d'inclure ici à la fin de ce chapitre, une petite conversation entre Harley et Jules, puisque ça a l'air de vous plaire. Et ça tombe bien, parce que ça me plait aussi beaucoup ! Sur ce, bon chapitre !

 **AIDEN Kom TRIKRU :** Merci beaucoup, je compte bien continuer sur ma lancée ! Clarke a le pouvoir ici, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne faut pas emmerder, c'est clair :P

 **SheIsInSpotlight :** Mon Dieu une revenante ! On n'y croyait plus ! Je plaisante mon ange, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir commenter :) Je suis toujours sympa ! Pour le petite, c'est un peu raté, ce chapitre fait plus de 10 000 mots... :P J'espère en tout cas que ce n'est pas le seul morceau de bonheur que je t'apporte :3

 **Belkeys :** Vous prenez vraiment tous un malin plaisir à voir Jules se faire taper dessus ! En ce qui concerne les rideaux, cet élément important du scénario sera à nouveau mentionné dans ce chapitre :P Je suis pas sûre-sûre que Jules cautionne à mort le mariage, ni ma petite-amie d'ailleurs XD

 **OoO-RED-OoO :** J'espère que tu as lu Illuminae entre temps ;) Je suis vraiment contente de voir que Harley plait à la foule ! :)

 **Ewilan :** Contente d'avoir éclairci un peu la situation, comme je ne me fais pas relire, je ne sais jamais si les choses sont vraiment claires pour tout le monde ou juste pour moi ;) Encore quelqu'un qui aime Harley, je suis aux anges, parce que j'aime ce personnage ! Beaucoup même ! Alors oui, elles se sont rencontrées sur l'Arche, si jamais tu as la foi, c'est un peu plus détaillé dans un chapitre bonus, mais pour faire court, elles se sont rencontrées dans une salle de musique et ont vraiment accroché sans que rien ne se passe, et un jour Jules lui a hurlé dessus parce qu'elle l'avait bousculé sans savoir que c'était Harley et... C'est pas super clair. Bref, elles se connaissent depuis l'Arche, se plaisaient mutuellement, mais rien ne s'est passé entre elles, si ce n'est que Jules a appris à jouer du piano pour Harley, qui est une pianiste hors pair et aime beaucoup cet instrument :)

 **Angellow :** Tu vas vraiment avoir des soucis avec Jules toi XD Mais qui te dit qu'Harley n'est pas heureuse de son sort ? :P

* * *

 _" - Sérieusement Paxton, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette équipe de vainqueurs..?_

 _\- Tu vois Mini Blake, cette équipe c'est la crème de la crème et..._

 _\- T'essayes de convaincre qui là, nous ou toi ?_

 _\- T'as raison même moi j'y crois pas..."_

Les Blake se regardèrent, me regardèrent, et regardèrent à nouveau la dite équipe. Clarke ne cessait de bailler, Jasper faisait la gueule, Raven boitait à cause de sa jambe blessée, Murphy avait - comme toujours ceci dit - l'air blasé et Harley trébuchait tous les 3 mètres.

 _" - Pour une mission supposée top secrète, t'as pas réuni les meilleurs éléments_ , reprit Bellamy.

 _\- Comment me suis-je laissée convaincre de participer à ça..? Indra va vraiment être en colère si elle découvre que je vous ai laissé sortir..._

 _\- Vous voulez un sapin oui ou non ?!"_

Le frère et la sœur acquiescèrent.

 _" - Alors arrêtez de vous plaindre !"_

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, contextualisation. Nous étions dans la nuit du 24 décembre. Et qui dit 24 décembre dit réveillon de Noël. Et qui dit réveillon de Noël dit cadeaux au pied du sapin. Sauf que les Grounders, eux, ne fêtaient jamais Noël. Lexa se montrait ceci dit assez emballée par l'idée de célébrer cette fête, mais il s'avérait que proposer à une fille originaire d'un peuple se faisant appeler "peuple des arbres" de couper des sapins pour les décorer et les installer un peu partout dans la ville passait moyen-moyen. J'avais donc fait un compromis avec moi-même et accepté de ne couper qu'un seul sapin pour l'installer dans le salon de la tour. Oui, c'était incroyablement égoïste, et oui, je m'en foutais je voulais mon arbre. Et mes amis parmi les 100 - ou autre - aussi, voulaient leur arbre. J'avais donc réuni tout le monde pour une mission commando ultrasecrète afin de couper un sapin, de le monter dans la tour et de mettre Lexa devant le fait accompli. Sans surprise, tout le monde - à savoir Clarke, Bell, O, Raven, Jasper, Monty, Murphy, Harper, Miller et Bryan - étaient super emballés par l'idée d'avoir un sapin, et, toujours sans surprise, personne n'était super chaud pour m'accompagner voler le fameux sapin, à part Jasper qui lui était à fond dedans. Après de multiples stratagèmes et coups bas consistant à rappeler à certains qu'ils avaient quelques dettes à régler, je parvins à recruter Bellamy, Clarke et Raven pour nous accompagner Jasper et moi. Comme Monty et Harper comptaient profiter de la soirée pour passer un moment ensemble et que Miller fêtait le réveillon avec son père et Brian, Murphy avait réalisé qu'en fait, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et nous avait accompagné, non sans oublier de râler toutes les 6 minutes. Nous avions ensuite soudoyé Octavia afin qu'elle s'arrange pour être de surveillance à un endroit stratégique nous permettant de sortir discrètement, et, comme elle l'avait si bien dit, foutue pour foutue, la jeune Blake décida de nous accompagner dans notre épopée. Harley avait été le dernier membre de notre petit groupe, je l'avais recrutée en la croisant lorsqu'elle revenait de la tente de Papy et Mamy Griffin, qui avaient gentiment proposé leur aide pour lui trouver quelques affaires.

 _" - Hé Paxton !_ appela Murphy. _Pourquoi on a emmené l'aveugle exactement ? Sans vouloir t'offenser Leyna._

 _\- Pas de problème, moi aussi je me pose la question. Pourquoi je suis là ?_

 _\- Parce qu'on est amies, et qu'on emmène les amis dans ce genre de plans._

 _\- Ah bon ?_ s'étonna Harley, parlant de l'une ou l'autre affirmation.

 _\- Je vais essayer de ne pas être vexée par... Bon c'est bon arrête de faire la gueule toi ! criai-je à Jasper lorsqu'il soupira pendant que j'étais en train de parler. T'étais vachement motivé pour venir, et là tu tires une tête de 12 pieds de long !_

 _\- Je sais mais..._

 _\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Monty n'est pas venu_ , répondit Clarke voyant que Jasper ne répondrait pas.

 _\- Et alors ? Vous êtes pas ensembles si ? Nous aussi on est tes potes, et Clarke est pas genre ta meilleure amie ?"_

Il baissa la tête.

 _" - Si bien sûr... C'est juste que Monty et moi on passe le réveillon ensemble depuis qu'on a 12 ans parce que nos parents bossaient toujours le soir là, et on a toujours fait plein de conneries ensembles lors de ces soirées. Même le premier Noël qu'on a passé ici, on a fait le réveillon ensemble, ça me fait bizarre de rompre la tradition..._

 _\- Les gars ! Attendez-moi ! Hé !"_

Monty arriva en sprintant et s'effondra une fois à notre niveau.

 _" - Vous... Vous êtes là... Je croyais arriver trop tard, mais je vous ai retrouvé !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ demanda Jasper aussi surpris qu'heureux.

 _\- C'est le réveillon ! Quand j'ai raconté à Harper ce qu'on avait l'habitude de faire, elle m'a engueulée et m'a presque insultée de ne pas être avec toi, alors j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu pour vous rattraper, et me voilà."_

Jasper se jeta dans ses bras comme si c'était un ancien frère d'arme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 30 ans, puis les deux amis se tapèrent chacun dans l'autre main, comme à leur habitude.

 _" - Bon c'est bon les amoureux ? On peut y aller ?_

 _\- Si je peux me permettre..._ commença Harley calmement. _Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?! C'est la misère de se déplacer ici quand tu vois rien !_

 _\- Quand tu vois quelque chose aussi je te rassure_ , répondit Raven.

 _\- Mais tu fais partie du groupe Harley, on ne laisse personne derrière !_

 _\- T'as laissé la moitié du groupe derrière !_ répliqua-t-elle justement.

 _\- ... Ok c'est vrai, mais je t'ai aussi amené ici pour que tu puisses faire le guet pendant qu'on récupère notre sapin."_

Ils me regardèrent tous, même Harley, comme si j'étais un extraterrestre.

 _" - Tu t'entends parler des fois ?_ finit par demander Octavia.

 _\- Tu sais que je suis aveugle pas vrai ?_

 _\- Je sais bien, mais là il fait nuit, et même avec les lampes torches on voit pas grand-chose, alors je compte sur tes supers pouvoirs de Daredevil pour écouter aux alentours. Tu m'as bien dit que t'avais une ouïe hors du commun non ?_

 _\- Oui à ce propos..._ commença-t-elle gênée. _J'ai peut-être un tantinet exagéré là-dessus, pour t'impressionner..._

 _\- Comment ça pour..._

 _\- Bon on va pas y passer la nuit !_ coupa Murphy. _Tiens prends ça toi !"_

Il donna sa lampe à Monty.

 _" - Leyna, monte sur mon dos, je vais te porter parce que sinon on y arrivera jamais."_

Celle-ci fut plus que contente de s'exécuter et lui sauta dessus. A ma plus grande surprise, Harley l'embrassa sur la joue et le serra dans ses bras, ce à quoi Murphy répondit volontiers. Et ça, ça me plaisait pas des masses.

 _" - On est partis ?_ demanda Clarke en baillant une nouvelle fois.

 _\- Ouais..."_ répondis-je discrètement en détournant difficilement mon regard de Murphy et Harley.

* * *

 _" - Clarke ?_

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- Tu sais s'il se passe ou s'il s'est déjà passé un truc entre Harley et Muphy ?_

 _\- Aucune idée, je ne connaissais pas Murphy quand on était sur l'Arche, et j'ai vu Harley de très rares fois après son accident._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé en fait pour qu'elle perde la vue ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te le dire... Pose-lui la question directement."_

Nous marchâmes quelques minutes en silence.

 _" - T'es jalouse ?_ finit par demander la blonde.

 _\- Et toi longue à la détente, ça t'a pris autant de temps pour en arriver à cette conclusion ?_

 _\- Désolée, je suis juste tellement fatiguée..._

 _\- Sexathon nocturne avec Lexa ?_

 _\- Entre autres_ , répondit-elle trop épuisée pour être gênée. _Depuis l'incident de la bague_ (nda : voir chapitre bonus 7) _de Kane, où j'ai menti à ma mère en lui disant que je ne savais plus faire de suture, elle s'obstine à me faire revoir toutes les bases. Je passe quelque chose comme 8 heures par jour à administrer des soins basiques, à répondre à des questions et à suturer des fruits. Tu peux rajouter à ça les heures de conduite avec Lexa qui sont toujours aussi catastrophiques que le jour où on a atterri dans le lac_ (nda : voir chapitre bonus 7, combo pub X2 !) _et..._

 _\- Attends, c'est toi qui lui donnes ? Mais t'es pas non plus une super conductrice..._

 _\- Je sais, mais comme Lexa ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi lui apprenne, je dois aussi m'entrainer de mon côté... Tu rajoutes à tout ça les obligations d'ambassadrice, les réunions et tout ces trucs, et Lexa qui se débrouille très bien avec 5 heures de sommeil par nuit, et tu m'as moi complètement crevée... Alors, je te repose la question, t'es jalouse ?"_

C'était une bonne question. Etais-je jalouse ? Certainement. Mais de quoi ? Harley me plaisait, c'était certain, mais c'était tellement... différent que ce que je ressentais habituellement. Harley était une partie de mon passé, une partie de mon passé que je ne pensais jamais revoir, et maintenant qu'elle m'explosait à la gueule, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Harley m'était apparu comme la fille parfaite sur l'Arche, nous avions passé des heures à discuter de tout et de rien, elle était intelligente, drôle, passionnée... C'était un vrai coup de foudre. Et lors du sauvetage à Azgeda, elle s'était révélée être aussi une vraie guerrière totalement badass ! Une fois arrivée à Polis, nous avions passé beaucoup de temps ensemble dans sa chambre, où nous nous étions racontées en détails nos vies respectives sur Terre. Mais plus nous parlions, et plus je me rendais compte de quelque chose : je ne savais presque rien d'elle, son accident, sa famille, ses amies, ce qu'elle aimait faire de son temps libre, son film préféré... Tout cela, je l'ignorais. Et je voulais le découvrir. Mais le voulait-elle elle ? La vague de jalousie qui m'avait envahi lorsque Harley avait sauté sur le dos de Murphy était-elle due simplement au fait que je n'avais plus son attention, ou à plus que ça ?

 _" - Oui_ , répondis-je honnêtement. Mais _je ne suis pas sûre de savoir pourquoi..."_

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de formuler un avis constructif car Murphy s'arrêta afin que nous nous retrouvions à son niveau.

 _" - Dis Paxton, pourquoi on va aussi loin pour un sapin alors qu'il y en a genre 2500 autour de nous ?_

 _\- Tu te vois ramener un truc de 50 mètres ? Il nous faut un petit sapin, qu'on pourra facilement transporter, et O en a repéré un de la sorte lors de sa dernière patrouille._

 _\- Peut-être suis-je un peu pessimiste_ , intervint Harley en descendant du dos de Murphy, _mais quelle que soit la taille du sapin, ne sera-t-il pas délicat de le transporter ? D'autant plus si l'objectif est de ne pas attirer l'attention..."_

J'eus envie de lui répondre que c'était sûr qu'avec elle habillée à l'instar de son homonyme dans le film en bleu et rose à paillettes, on allait pas passés inaperçus mais me perdit dans la contemplation de ses yeux bleus dont la lumière de la lampe torche accentuait un reflet violet.

 _" - J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?_

 _\- Hein heu... quoi ?_

 _\- J'ai déduit de ton silence que soit tu avais vu quelque chose d'important, auquel cas nous serions déjà tous au courant, soit tu étais en train de me dévisager... Alors ?_

 _\- Oh heu non, rien. C'est juste que tu as de très beaux yeux."_

Déstabilisée, elle bredouilla un léger "Merci" en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches rouges. Elle remonta sur le dos de Murphy et ils repartirent de plus belle.

 _" - "Tu as de très beaux yeux" ? Vraiment ?_

 _\- Ta gueule Griffin."_

Elle me passa devant en continuant à se moquer de moi. Moi aussi je me sentais ridicule d'avoir dit ça, mais toute la gêne qui aurait pu en découler avait été oubliée lorsque j'avais regardé les joues d'Harley. Elle avait rougi.

* * *

 _" - Hum... Je ne sais pas..._

 _\- Oh pitié ! Il est parfait celui-là !_

 _\- Y'a un truc qui me dérange, mais j'arrive pas à savoir quoi..."_

J'observai le sapin numéro 12, qui pour l'instant me paraissait être le mieux, mais j'avais toujours un affreux doute. Le mieux était-il le numéro 12 ou le 3 ? Apparemment, mes questions existentielles n'étaient pas du goût de tous, puisque Clarke me hurla dessus.

 _" - Jules, ça fait une demi-heure que tu regardes les sapins ! Je suis fatiguée, alors choisis-en un qu'on puisse rentrer !_

 _\- Il faut que ce Noël soit parfait, et pour que Noël soit parfait, il faut que le sapin le soit aussi, alors tais-toi et laisse-moi réfléchir !"_

Elle se frotta les yeux de désespoir. Jasper, ayant pitié d'elle, ouvrit les bras pour lui faire un câlin. Elle se blottit contre son meilleur ami, pendant que Bellamy essayait de me "raisonner".

 _" - Jules, c'est des sapins. Il fait nuit noire, on a 8 lampes torches pour tout éclairer, ils sont tous identiques ! Ce sapin fait la bonne taille, il sera plutôt facile à transporter, alors on le coupe et c'est réglé !_

 _\- Hum... Le numéro 12. Vendu pour le numéro 12._

 _\- Amen !"_

Murphy leva les bras au ciel.

 _" - Qui a la tronçonneuse ?_ demanda Murphy.

 _\- La tronçonneuse ?_

 _\- Quoi Green, tu veux le faire à la hache ?_

 _\- Arrêtez de vous engueuler et venez m'aider, c'est moi qui ai la tronçonneuse."_

Raven sortit l'engin de son sac.

 _" - Attendez, vous avez laisser l'handicapée portée la tronçonneuse tout le trajet ? Vous êtes vraiment des bâtards !_

 _\- Appelle-moi encore une fois l'handicapée et je t'ouvre le ventre avec Paxton."_

Je n'eus pas le loisir de répondre car elle lança l'outil et commença à découper l'arbre qui faisait 2 fois notre taille. Comme je ne servais à rien, je rejoignis Murphy qui regardait les autres bosser.

 _" - Alors il te va cet arbre ?_

 _\- Ouais je pense, c'est ce que je voulais."_

Silence gênant.

 _" - Hum... Murphy ? On va bien nous 2, pas vrai ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça irait pas ?_ répondit-il de son traditionnel air blasé.

 _\- A cause de ce que tu m'as avoué. Tu sais, toi, amoureux de moi et tout._

 _\- Je m'en suis remis._

 _\- T'es sûr ?"_

Il se soupira et se tourna vers moi.

 _" - Oui je suis sûr. Aller dis ce que tu as à dire qu'on en finisse._

 _\- Non mais t'es vraiment sûr-sûr ? Parce que ce que je m'apprête à te demander va faire de moi une horrible personne si jamais tu as encore des sentiments pour moi et..._

 _\- Ecoute Paxton, je te vois arriver à des kilomètres. Tu veux t'assurer que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi parce que tu craques sur Leyna et que tu veux savoir s'il se passe ou s'est passé quelque chose entre elle et moi, c'est bien ça ?_

 _\- C'est l'idée oui. Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'incroyablement égoïste ?_

 _\- Demander à quelqu'un à qui tu as clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait et n'aurait jamais moyen d'envisager une relation s'il a des sentiments pour la personne sur laquelle tu craques ? Je dirais que oui, ça me parait plutôt égoïste. Mais non."_

J'étais stupide ou sa dernière phrase n'avait aucun sens ?

 _" - Pardon ?_

 _\- Non, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Leyna et moi, et non je ne suis pas intéressé. Et de toutes façons, elle n'est pas du tout attirée par les mecs._

 _\- Comment tu sais ça ?_

 _\- Parce que nos parents bossaient ensembles sur l'Arche, qu'on se connait depuis qu'on est gosses et qu'elle est ce que j'ai de plus proche d'une meilleure amie._

 _\- Sérieux ?!"_

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis notre arrivée ici, j'avais tendance à oublier qu'on avait tous une vie avant, sur l'Arche.

 _" - Oui. Je pensais qu'elle était morte, et elle pensait que j'étais mort, alors ça nous a fait bizarre de nous retrouver._

 _\- Mais attends, c'est toi qui es venu nous chercher à la Nation des débiles, pourquoi vous vous êtes pas sautés dans les bras ?_

 _\- Elle est aveugle je te rappelle, elle a pas exactement vu que j'étais là. Et j'ai préféré attendre qu'on soit de retour à Polis pour nos retrouvailles._

 _\- Ouais ça se tient."_

Nouveau silence gênant.

 _" - Ecoute Jules, je vais te dire un truc qu'elle ne voudra probablement pas que je te dise, mais tant pis. Leyna est la seule personne à qui j'ai parlé de mes... sentiments pour toi. Et elle aussi me parlait d'une fille qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom quand elle m'en a parlé, mais à un moment de notre conversation, elle a compris qu'on parlait de la même personne, mais elle ne m'a jamais rien dit."_

Le sous-entendu de ces quelques phrases fit faire à mon cœur des backflips dans ma cage thoracique.

 _" - Attends tu veux dire que..._

 _\- J'ai été ce gars à attendre sans savoir, et je ne veux pas que ça lui arrive. Alors je te le dis pour qu'elle ne vive pas la même chose que moi, oui elle craquait pour toi sur l'Arche, donc si..."_

Il continua un discours de grand frère protecteur menaçant de me casser la gueule, mais je ne l'écoutai plus. Un des points les plus étonnant de cette conversation était de découvrir que Murphy tentait sincèrement à quelqu'un, qu'il avait une meilleure amie pour qui il était près à se battre. Connaissant l'animal, c'était assez surprenant. Mais le plus intéressant dans tout ça, c'était d'avoir la confirmation par son meilleur ami que Harley ressentait quelque chose pour moi, au moins lorsqu'on était sur l'Arche. Evidemment, j'avais l'impression que le courant passait bien et tout, mais entre avoir des suspicions, simplement penser que et en avoir le cœur net, il y avait un gouffre ! Je fus prise d'une vague d'amour et me jetai dans les bras de Murphy, qui ne sut pas comment réagir.

 _" - D'accord... Tu vas tout de suite me lâcher._

 _\- Pardon, c'est juste que..."_

 _\- Dégagez !"_ hurla Jasper.

Je me jetai sur Murphy pour la renverser sur le côté, lui évitant de se faire aplatir par le sapin qui venait de s'écraser sur le sol, soulevant un nuage de fumée.

 _" - Tout le monde va bien ?"_ demandai-je lorsque ma vision ne fut plus brouillée par la poussière.

Le tout le monde dont il était question me répondit plus ou moins clairement. En me relevant, je parvins à distinguer Jasper et Monty derrière le tronc, qui avaient assisté à la scène impuissant, Octavia sur un côté, affalée sur Harley qui l'avait probablement tiré en arrière avant qu'elle se mange le sapin en pleine gueule, et Clarke entourée de Bellamy qui avait potentiellement lui aussi sauvé une vie ce soir. Voire beaucoup de vies, parce que si Clarke était morte écrasée par un sapin qu'on n'avait pas le droit de couper, Lexa aurait probablement testé les pires méthodes de tortures sur nos pauvres petites personnes avant de nous achever à coups de massue dans la figure pour laisser nos cadavres se faire violer et dévorer par des bêtes dans la forêt... Oui, ça donnait envie. La dernière personne que je n'avais pas encore cité était la responsable ce qui avait failli nous arriver. Harley fut la première à le faire remarquer.

 _" - Dis Reyes, loin de moi l'idée d'en rajouter des tonnes, mais tu nous as presque tous buté là quand même..._

 _\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux,_ approuvai-je.

 _\- Hum... désolée..?_

 _\- Tu nous présentes des excuses là ou tu nous demandes si tu dois en présenter ? Rave on a failli se faire assommer au mieux, tuer au pire par cet arbre !_

 _\- En même temps, vous deviez bien vous douter qu'il allait tomber non ?_ se justifia-t-elle.

 _\- Et ça t'est pas venu à l'idée de nous prévenir ? Je sais pas moi, une petite tapette sur l'épaule par exemple !"_

Une dispute sans précédent s'en suivit entre Murphy, qui lui en mettait beaucoup des tapettes sur l'épaule, et Raven, dans laquelle personne n'osa intervenir. Le conflit fut vite résolu lorsque celle-ci leva la tronçonneuse vers Murphy et menaça de l'allumer. On savait tous très bien qu'elle ne le ferait pas, mais personne n'avait envie de jouer à "Qui a la plus grosse ?" avec Raven Reyes et sa tronçonneuse. Bellamy, en tout qu'homme sage du groupe, ce fut vous dire à quel point on était désespérés, nous suggéra fortement à tous d'arrêter nos conneries parce qu'un plus gros problème se présentait : ramener le sapin à la tour.

* * *

 _" - Pivotez ! Aller on pivote ! Pivotez ! Pivotez ! Ah pivotez !_

 _\- La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme !"_

Nous assistions encore une fois à une dispute de grande intelligence, cette fois-ci entre Jasper qui nous demandait de pivoter l'arbre et O qui en avait marre qu'on lui dise de pivoter l'arbre, parce que comme tout le monde, elle ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire.

 _" - Ok les gars on pose !"_

Nous lâchâmes l'arbre sur le sol. En une demi-heure, nous avions parcouru 20 mètres, massacré la moitié de la forêt et peut-être la moitié de notre sapin. Porter ce truc qui faisait deux fois notre taille à seulement sept paires de bras (Raven et Harley n'étaient pas vraiment en mesure de nous aider vu leur handicap respectif, du coup Harley portait la tronçonneuse et Raven la guidait tout en éclairant la route) n'était pas aussi simple que ça en avait l'air. Ceci dit, même sur le papier ça avait l'air vachement compliqué, surtout sur ce terrain là. Nous étions tous déjà tombés un nombre conséquent de fois, et il n'était pas rare de voir quelqu'un en face de soi, de tourner la tête une demi-seconde, puis de ne plus le voir parce qu'il avait trébuché sur une racine et s'était étalé par terre. J'analysai notre arbre, et compris enfin ce que Jasper voulait dire par "Pivotez".

 _" - Merde il m'a l'air bien coincé maintenant..."_

En effet, certaines branches du sapin s'étaient emmêlés avec d'autres arbres, rendant la situation assez complexe.

 _" - Je ne vois que deux solutions_ , commença Monty. _Soit on coupe les branches qui bloquent quitte à bousiller un peu notre sapin, soit..._

 _\- On va en rechercher un autre..._ soupira Clarke qui avait l'air de vouloir se suicider.

 _\- Hors de question, qui est d'accord pour bousiller encore un peu plus celui-là ?"_

Huit mains, puis neuf lorsqu'on expliqua à Harley que c'était un vote à main levée, levés plus tard, Raven était de nouveau avec son joujou à découper du bois. Autant le bois n'était pas un matériau qu'elle affectionnait, mais faire du bruit avec des gros trucs en métal qui coupaient et qui faisaient des étincelles l'amusait vraiment !

 _" - C'est bon les gars on est reparti !"_

On aurait pu penser que le reste du chemin avait été moins laborieux, l'arbre ayant moins de branches. Bah pas du tout ! Même sans ses branches, porter ce sapin à cinq était une épreuve. Et là, je vous sens venir, bande de petits malins, vous allez me dire "Mais c'est n'importe quoi, il y a deux minutes ils étaient sept, maintenant ils sont cinq, Jules sait pas compter et l'auteur craint !" Je vous arrête tout de suite, nous n'étions plus que cinq avec le sapin. Octavia était partie devant nous, histoire d'ouvrir la voie et de s'assurer que personne ne nous dérangerait pendant l'étape la plus difficile - la traversée de la ville et l'accès à la tour sans être vus -, et Monty ne pouvait plus nous aider parce que Clarke avait glissé et écrasé son tibia en tombant. Maintenant, il galérait tellement pour marcher que le laisser porter l'arbre nous ralentissait.

 _" - Ok les gars, la voie est libre, c'est l'heure du changement de gardes, personne ne sera là pendant 5 minutes",_ nous assura Octavia en revenant.

Les trois infirmes partirent vers la tour afin d'appeler l'ascenseur et de s'assurer qu'il resterait ouvert, l'homme activant le mécanisme pour faire monter la cage ayant été soudoyé par Mini-Blake.

 _" - Aller on y va"_ , chuchota la guerrière.

A moitié accroupis, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose - on se baladait dans une ville déserte à cette heure-ci avec un arbre de 4 mètres ! -, nous traversâmes la place le plus rapidement possible.

 _" - Stop !_ ordonna O le plus discrètement possible, en faisant tout un tas de signe de la main. _Il y a du monde, restons cachés pour l'instant !"_

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle leva le bras en l'air et désigna la tour de quelques mouvements de la main, nous incitant à repartir.

 _" - Heu les gars ?_ demanda Monty lorsqu'il nous vit arriver. _Vous la voyiez pas plus grande dans vos souvenirs vous, la cage d'ascenseur ?_

 _\- Pitié, dites-moi que vous plaisantez..."_

Malheureusement pour Maxi Blake, et pour nous tous d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Ce que sous-entendait Monty était juste : il était catégoriquement impossible de faire rentrer le sapin dans l'ascenseur.

 _" - Cet arbre va rentrer_ , affirmai-je. _Il est obligé de rentrer, que ce soit en travers, en rond, en croix ou en triangle, il va rentrer !_

 _\- A moins de le découper, je vois pas comment tu vas le rentrer..._ cassa Murphy.

 _\- Hors de question !_

 _\- On n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour laisser ce sapin au pied de la tour !_

 _\- Et on ne va pas le découper !_

 _\- Et bah trouve une solution, parce que c'est de ta faute si on est dans cette merde !"_ s'énerva Bell à son tour.

Et voilà que ça commençait à chauffer... Clarke finit par élever la voix.

 _" - Oh fermez la ! Arrêtez de râler ! On est bloqués ici de toutes façons, alors on s'en fout de savoir qui est responsable de cette situation ! Ce n'est pas très compliqué, on a deux solutions. Soit on laisse tomber tout maintenant et on ramène cet arbre, soit on sort de la ville pour le découper à la tronçonneuse et ne pas alerter tous les gardes avec le bruit. On a tous cautionné à ce plan, alors maintenant on va tous assumer et bouger cet arbre d'ici en réfléchissant à la meilleure solution avant qu'on nous tombe dessus et..._

 _\- J'ai peut-être une autre solution."_

* * *

 _" - Bon on t'écoute Leyna, c'est quoi ton plan ?_

 _\- On a l'ascenseur pas vrai ? Le seul problème, c'est que l'arbre ne rentre pas dans la cage, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on ne peut pas se servir du mécanisme."_

Pourquoi les gens se sentaient-ils obligés de se la jouer mystérieux lorsqu'ils avaient la solution au lieu de l'expliquer clairem... Mais bien sûr !

 _" - Harley t'es un génie !_

 _\- C'est ce qui se dit oui. On est bien d'accord, ça peut marcher hein ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que oui, ça va prendre du temps et il va nous falloir le plus de monde possible, mais ça va marcher ! Les gars, allez chercher Bryan, Miller et Harper, je vais m'occuper de mes frères !_

 _\- Et des chaînes solides également, ramenez-en le plus possible,_ ajouta Harley.

 _\- Oui, et..."_

Je ne finis pas ma phrase en constatant qu'ils nous regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit. Une petite explication s'imposait.

 _" - C'est simple. On va se servir de l'ascenseur pour faire monter le sapin, mais sans le rentrer dans la cage._

 _\- Et comment vous voulez faire ça ?_

 _\- On va d'abord faire monter l'ascenseur, sans rien dedans. Ensuite, on ouvrira manuellement les portes à l'étage inférieur pour accrocher des chaînes en dessous de la cabine, chaînes que l'on fixera au sapin..._

 _\- Ensuite_ , continua Harley, _on fera monter l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage._

 _\- Je pense comprendre l'idée_ , intervint Raven, _mais on doit amener ce truc au dernier étage, ça va bosser problème s'il est fixé en dessous._

 _\- C'est juste_ , reprit-elle, _mais une fois en haut, certains d'entre nous qui seront dans la tour ouvriront à leur tour manuellement les portes, réceptionneront l'arbre, et le garderont avec eux dans la pièce._

 _\- Il y a plein d'étages entièrement vides composés seulement de couloir, ça passera tout seul ! Il faudra ensuite faire redescendre l'ascenseur, pour qu'il se trouve à un niveau plus bas, et on poussera le sapin sur le toit, il passera si on le met à la verticale._

 _\- Et enfin, l'opération inverse, on remontera l'ascenseur un peu plus bas que là où on veut l'amener, et d'autres personnes le réceptionneront_ , finit Harley.

 _\- CQFD. High Five Quinn ?"_

Nous nous tapâmes maladroitement dans les mains, Harley manqua la mienne de peu, fières de nous. Le reste du groupe nous regarda comme si nous étions deux cinglées, sauf Clarke habituée à ce genre de plans en carton.

 _" - Le seul bémol dans votre plan_ , remarqua-t-elle, _c'est qu'on ne pourra plus utiliser l'ascenseur pour se déplacer une fois le sapin accroché. Enfin si, on pourra monter au dernier lors du premier trajet, mais après ce sera plus délicat._

 _\- Et c'est bien pour ça qu'il nous faut mes frères, Bryan, Miller et Harper, alors bougez-vous."_

* * *

 _" - Pourquoi avec toi je suis toujours debout à 4 heures du matin..?_

 _\- Oh arrête Nevi, déjà ça n'arrive pas souvent que je vous réveille en pleine nuit, et ensuite il n'est même pas 2 heures..._

 _\- Quelque soit l'heure, ni Jellal, ni moi ne sommes opérationnels pour tes idées !"_

Je les regardai tous les deux. Effectivement, à première vue, ils n'était pas la définition même de du dynamisme ou de l'efficacité. Jellal était presque endormi par terre, adossé à un mur, et Nevi ne cachait pas ses nombreux bâillements.

 _" - Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive les gars ?! Aller c'est Noël !_

 _\- Non_ , corrigea Jellal. _Noël c'est demain..._

 _\- Il est plus de minuit, donc c'est aujourd'hui._

 _\- On n'est pas aujourd'hui tant que je n'ai pas décidé de me lever !"_ rétorqua-t-il.

Notre conversation fut interrompue par le barouf de l'ascenseur commençant son ascension, avec le sapin solidement attaché aux chaînes fixées au plancher. Harley, Murphy, Clarke, Jasper, Monty, Harper, Bryan et Miller étaient montés au dernier étage. Etant donné que c'était à cet endroit qu'il faudrait être le plus silencieux, il était préférable qu'il soit le plus nombreux possible. Raven et O restaient en bas, avec un talkie-walkie, pour donner des ordres au pauvre gars s'occupant du mécanisme, tandis que Bellamy s'était porté volontaire pour monter sur l'arbre, afin de faciliter les manœuvres en nous balançant les câbles pour sortir l'arbre une première fois. Quant à nous trois, nous attendions patiemment dans un des couloirs déserts de la tour l'arrivée de Bell.

 _" - Ouvrez, il arrive"_ , nous informa Raven à travers le talkie.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le vieux Blake, qui demanda de l'aide. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mes frères.

 _" - Je suis encore trop jeune pour ça._

 _\- Et moi j'ai le vertige."_

Bande de traitres... Je bondis sur le sapin, contrainte et forcée.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

 _\- On a dû mettre le sapin à l'oblique pour le faire entrer. Il va falloir que tu détaches progressivement le câble au bout là-bas_ , expliqua-t-il en désignant l'opposé de l'arbre. _Il va libérer le sapin au fur et à mesure, mais vas-y mollo parce que sinon l'arbre va glisser et... Aah ! Putain qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!"_

J'aurais peut-être dû l'écouter jusqu'au bout... Pensant bien faire, j'avais arraché la chaine d'un coup sec, ce qui, comme l'avait dit Bellamy un peu tard, avait provoqué un glissement beaucoup trop rapide de l'arbre. On aurait pu croire que le pire avait été évité, que le sapin aurait pu écraser les trois garçons mais n'avait par chance que détruit la moitié du couloir, ou encore que le sapin aurait pu tomber dans le vide et s'écraser plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas, tuant potentiellement plusieurs personnes dont Raven et O et bousillant complètement l'ascenseur, ce qui avait été évité de peu car le sapin, entrainé par son poids, s'était contenté d'arriver plus ou moins gentiment là où il était supposé arriver. Oui, ça, ça aurait pu être le pire. Sauf que non, le pire fut atteint lorsque le choc avait fait lâcher plusieurs chaînes, dont celle à laquelle j'étais accrochée, me conduisant à une mort certaine en contrebas.

* * *

Par un réflexe miraculeux, je me cramponnai au câble de toutes mes forces, même s'il n'étais plus fixé à rien. Pourquoi était-ce un miracle ? Parce que dans mon malheur, celui-ci s'était emmêlé avec ses semblables, ce qui avait momentanément ralenti ma chute et m'avait permis de bondir sur la paroi et de m'y accrocher solidement. Je n'avais jamais été passée aussi près putain ! Je tentai en vain de calmer ma respiration saccadée pour répondre aux garçons qui hurlaient mon nom plus haut, aussi morts de trouille que je l'étais.

 _" - Jules !_

 _\- Tout... tout va bien ! Je suis vivante ! J'ai réussi à m'accrocher à la paroi !"_

Un d'entre eux, je ne reconnus pas, souffla un "putain" de soulagement.

 _" - Heu les gars ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

 _\- Attends deux minutes !"_

Je les entendis discuter pendant un moment, et je reconnus également un grésillement. Le talkie.

 _" - T'es près d'une porte ?_ finit par demander Bellamy.

 _\- Heu... j'en sais rien, je vois rien !_

 _\- Bouge pas, je fais descendre ma lampe !"_

Je voulus répondre avec mon sarcasme habituel que je ne pouvais aller nulle part de toutes façons, mais jugeai que le moment était mal choisi. Un faisceau de lumière finit par jaillir de l'obscurité, éclairant de plus en plus les parois au fur et à mesure que la chaîne maintenant la lampe torche descendait.

 _" - Alors ?_

 _\- Je crois que j'en vois une, quelques mètres au dessus de moi !_

 _\- Tu peux l'atteindre ?_

 _\- Heu... oui je pense."_

J'escaladai le mur de quelques mètres.

 _" - Ok j'y suis !_

 _\- Normalement, près de chaque porte, il y a un petit levier. L'ascenseur l'actionne en s'arrêtant à cet étage en temps normal. Tu le vois ?"_

Je tâtonnai un peu et mis la main dessus.

 _" - C'est bon je l'ai trouvé, je le lève ?"_

Je préférai m'en assurer avant de refaire une connerie plus grosse que moi.

 _"- Ouais vas-y."_

Oh miracle ! La porte s'ouvrit sans encombre et je bondis à l'intérieur du couloir.

 _" - Yay ! Je suis vivante ! Les gars je suis vivante !_

 _\- Oui et bah maintenant tu restes là et tu bouges plus d'un iota ! On t'enverra l'ascenseur quand on aura fini !"_

J'obéis. Jamais je n'avais frôlé la mort d'aussi près qu'aujourd'hui.

* * *

 _" - C'est... le plus beau du monde !"_

Je me trouvais enfin face à notre sapin. Après tous ces efforts, tous ces risques inconsidérés pris au milieu de la nuit, il se tenait devant nous, droit et fier. Enfin, il n'était plus très droit, ni même très _fier, mais à mes yeux, à nos yeux, il était splendide !_

 _" - Dites, vous pourriez me le décrire ? A quoi il ressemble ?_

 _\- Il est... magnifique._

 _\- Mais encore ?_

 _\- Il lui manque la moitié des branches, il n'a presque plus d'épines, il est tout tordu et abîmé, il est pas décoré, et je commence à comprendre pourquoi les grounders pensent que les arbres sont vachement mieux dans la forêt._

 _\- Merci Murphy, pour cette pointe de défaitisme..._ ironisa Bellamy.

 _\- On ouvre les cadeaux ? Aller les gars, je suis pas réveillé pour rien, dites-moi qu'il y a des cadeaux !"_

L'enthousiasme de Jellal fit rire l'assemblé.

 _" - On devrait attendre demain_ , suggéra Nevi, _que tout le monde soit là mon grand._

 _\- Mais..._ bredouilla-t-il tout déçu. _Au moins un ? Aller Nevi s'il te plait..._

 _\- On peut bien donner quelques cadeaux ce soir tu ne crois pas ? Aller Nevi..._ suppliai-je à mon tour.

 _\- Tu ne veux pas attendre Lexa, pour lui donner son cadeau ?"_

Et merde, il avait raison... Nous avions mis tellement de cœur dans le cadeau de Lexa qu'il aurait été ridicule de ne pas lui donner pendant la distribution de cadeaux générale. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas me résigner à ne pas offrir un ou deux de mes cadeaux, déjà parce que Jellal me fixait avec une bouille adorable, et ensuite parce que j'avais sans réfléchir demander à un soldat de livrer le cadeau d'Harley dans sa chambre, et vu sa taille, même elle, elle le verrait. Mon débat intérieur fut interrompu parce quelque chose que je redoutais depuis le début de cette expédition...

 _" - Yu've got kom be kidding me !_ (nda : traduction très approximative)"

Reconnaissant cette voix, je n'osai même pas me retourner. Je me penchai vers Octavia, qui elle aussi frissonnait par anticipation à la raclée qu'on allait se prendre.

 _" - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit..?_

 _\- "Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ?",_ traduisit-elle.

 _\- Et merde..."_

Il était temps de prendre mes responsabilités. J'étais à l'origine de ce qui allait suivre, à moi d'en assumer les conséquences.

 _" - Lexa je peux t'expliquer..._

 _\- Vraiment ? Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que tu as ramené un arbre ici alors que je t'avais explicitement ordonné de ne pas le faire ? Et est-ce que tu pourrais aussi m'expliquer comment as-tu pu penser pendant un instant que je n'allais pas m'en rendre compte ?_

 _\- A vrai dire, j'espérais te mettre devant le fait accompli et... Tout ça, Clarke va te l'expliquer !_

 _\- Quoi ?!_ s'écria-t-elle une octave trop haut.

 _\- Désolée Clarke, mais je suis une lâche et..._

 _\- Shof op ! Hogeda gon yu, shof op !"_

Je me retournai vers Octavia.

 _" - "Fermez-la, fermez-la tous"._

 _\- Je ne veux pas savoir,_ continua Lexa. _Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi vous désobéissez si ouvertement aux règles de cette nation, ni comment vous avez réussi à monter cette arbre dans cette pièce sans que personne ne vous remarque. Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour ça. Malgré le fait que votre incapacité à respecter les lois de ce pays devient de plus en plus prononcé, il n'y a eu aucun drame ce soir nécessitant mon attention immédiate..."_

Il a failli y en avoir un, des drames, pensai-je en me remémorant ma chute presque mortelle.

 _" - ... et j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer. Alors je ne suis pas là, je ne vous ai pas vu, nous n'avons pas eu cette conversation. Non, rien de tout cela n'a eu lieu, je vais simplement aller me recoucher et estimer que ces 5 dernières minutes n'étaient qu'un mauvais rêve."_

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et retourna dans sa chambre. Nous restâmes sans bouger, en silence, pendant quelques minutes à ne pas savoir quoi faire.

 _" - Du coup_ , finit par demander Jellal, _pas de cadeaux ce soir ?"_

Nevi s'apprêtait à répondre par la négative lorsque Lexa réapparut dans la salle du trône.

 _" - Ce sapin devra être parti avant le conseil de demain matin. Aucune épine, aucun morceau d'écorce, aucune trace de son existence, est-ce clair ?"_

Nous acquiesçâmes.

 _" - Nevi, va chercher ma sœur, et toi Octavia, reviens avec Lincoln. Tout de suite._

 _\- Attends, ça veut dire que..?_ commençai-je pleine d'espoir.

 _\- Ce qui s'apprête à se produire dans cette salle restera dans cette salle. On n'en reparlera plus jamais, jamais de toute notre existence. Clarke, si tel est ton souhait, ce serait un honneur d'être présente au repas que ta mère et Marcus ont organisé pour célébrer cette fête qui vous tient tant à cœur, mais si quelqu'un apprend que je vous ai laissé couper un arbre et l'amener ici, si quelqu'un apprend que vous m'avez désobéi et qu'aucune sanction n'a été prise, vous allez tous sans exception devoir prendre vos responsabilités et être punis. Est-ce clair ?_

 _\- Limpide..._

 _\- Parfait."_

Elle sortit enfin de l'embrasure de la porte, trainant derrière elle un coffre.

 _" - Octavia, profites-en pour trouver Titus et lui dire d'amener ce qu'il sait."_

* * *

 _" - J'arrive pas à croire que t'ais prévu des cadeaux pour nous tous Lexa !"_

C'était le plus beau réveillon de ma vie. Entre les paquets empilés sous le sapin, les paquets de bonbons et de gâteaux passant d'une personne à une autre, les bougies éclairant la pièce et les chants de Noël en provenance de la télé de la chambre de Clarke et Lexa, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Il manquait certes quelques personnes, telles que Kane, Abby, Jackson, Sinclair, Indra ou encore Nyko, mais... sans vouloir faire de discriminations, c'était des adultes eux, et parfois on était bien sans eux !

 _" - Le Skaikru parle de cette fête depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et tout ceci semble beaucoup compter pour vous. La fusion de nos peuples ne marche pas que dans un sens, nous devons également faire des efforts pour intégrer vos coutumes aux nôtres, et celle-ci n'est pas la plus déplaisante. Tu comprends néanmoins pourquoi je ne peux pas accepter que chaque année, chacun coupe un arbre pour le décorer n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Bien sûr. Désolée pour ça, c'est juste que... J'en ai tellement rêvé, d'avoir un sapin à décorer comme les gens le faisaient avant._

 _\- Je remarque que celui-ci n'a pas eu droit à ses décorations._

 _\- Celui-ci a surtout beaucoup souffert durant le transport._

 _\- Aller on ouvre les cadeaux maintenant ?!"_

Il devenait délicat de retenir Jellal de déchiqueter les emballages plus longtemps. Il avait d'ailleurs sauté sur O, Lincoln, Nevi et Hera dès que ceux-ci étaient arrivés/revenus, et nous avions réussi à le maintenir en place quelques minutes supplémentaires, le temps d'expliquer aux deux nouveaux venus ce qui venait de se produire. Comme à l'exception de Lexa, nous avions tous fait quelques cadeaux pour nos amis les plus proches, il fut décidé qu'on ouvrirait les siens en dernier. Monty et Jasper offrirent à l'autre un sachet d'herbe en souvenir du bon vieux temps, qu'on se promit avec Raven de tester dès qu'ils auraient le dos tourné. Celle-ci reçue de la part de Clarke un pendentif sur lequel était gravé " - Hey Raven ? I'd pick you first. - Of course you would. I'm awesome." (nda : si vous ne voyez pas d'où ça sort, je vous renvoie à l'épisode "We are grounders - Part 2"), ce que je trouvai super mignon. La mécano la remercia d'un câlin et lui tendit son cadeau, à savoir plusieurs kilos de chocolat aromatisé au café, que Clarke pouvait bouffer à longueur de journée. Les échanges de cadeaux continuèrent, les couples s'offrirent tous tout un tas de trucs plus niais les uns que les autres et les meilleurs tout un tas de trucs plus stupides les uns que les autres. A la fin du compte, j'avais reçu de la part de Nevi et Jellal une magnifique veste en cuir, des jumelles à vision nocturnes et capteurs thermiques de la part de Raven et de nouveaux rideaux de la part de Clarke, ce qui m'avait fait éclater de rire (il m'avait fallu 10 minutes pour m'en remettre !). Je jetai un petit coup d'œil à Harley, qui était un peu gênée d'être là, car elle n'avait rien à offrir. Murphy avait tenté de la rassurer en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle l'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à ça avec les expériences de la nation des andouilles et tout ça, mais elle resta tout de même un peu en retrait, feuilletant le livre en braille que lui avait offert son meilleur ami. Ce ne serait pas le seul cadeau qu'elle aurait ce soir. Je fis un petit tour dans ma chambre pour amener mes paquets et lançai tout d'abord des sachets de bonbons à tous ceux à qui je n'avais pas trouvé de présent satisfaisant. Je donnai ensuite à Jellal tous les comics que j'avais réussi à rassembler, lui qui en était si fan, et promis à Nevi et Hera de leur payer/trouver un weekend ensembles en amoureux. Je lançai ensuite à Raven et à Octavia une veste chacune.

 _" - Elle ressemble vachement à une veste que j'ai perdu..._

 _\- Moi aussi, c'est étrange ça..._

 _\- Normal, ce sont les vôtres._

 _\- C'est ça ton cadeau ?_ comprit O. _Tu nous rends ce que tu nous as volé ?_

 _\- Ne te plains pas, c'est l'intention qui compte !"_

Je vis du coin de l'œil les Blake s'échanger leur paquet, et en profitai pour glisser discrètement de la lingerie fine à Clarke.

 _" - C'est pour toi aussi_ , soufflai-je à Lexa.

 _\- T'es lourde tu sais_ , commenta la blonde. _Vraiment très lourde quand tu t'y mets..._

 _\- Tu m'as offert des rideaux Clarke, c'est pas non plus le top du top."_

Elle me donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule, mais me remercia quand même d'un bisou sur la joue lorsque je lui donnai en plus quelques tablettes chocolat/café.

 _" - Bon Lexa, maintenant c'est le tien. Souviens-toi qu'on y a tous plus ou moins participé, et qu'on t'interdit tous formellement d'utiliser ce cadeau seule tant que la totalité des gens présents dans cette pièce n'auront pas donné leur accord."_

Elle fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête, intriguée. Je fouillai dans mes poches (tout en souriant en entendant Clarke promettre qu'elle avait un autre cadeau qu'elle lui offrirait plus tard) et en sorti un trousseau de clés que je lançai à ma meilleure amie.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que..?_

 _\- Ce sont les clés de ton Rover._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Le Rover que tu as noyé_ (nda : voir chapitre bonus "Indra"), _on a réussi à le repêcher, et on a tous bossé dessus pour le réparer, y compris les absents. Alors quand on aura jugé que tu pourras conduire sans mettre la vie de tout le monde en danger, il sera à toi._

 _\- Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire..."_

Et effectivement, elle ne savait pas. Elle était touchée, vraiment touchée, mais lorsque l'on était Heda, on disait rarement "Merci".

 _" - Bon, et si on ouvrait tes cadeaux maintenant ?"_ demandai-je.

Bryan et Miller ouvrirent les leur en premier, et découvrirent chacun une paire de gants bien chauds et bien épais.

 _" - Les hivers sont rudes ici, très rudes"_ , nous dit la chef comme pour se justifier.

Dans le même ordre idée, Harper et Harley se virent offrir un... Les chapeaux/bonnets/turbans/cagoules/masques étaient assez durs à qualifier tant c'était un mélange de tout ce que je venais de citer, mais l'important, c'était que c'était cool et que ça tenait chaud. Jasper était probablement le plus étonné par ce qu'il avait reçu car Lexa avait réussi à lui rapporter une réplique exacte des lunettes d'aviateur qu'il portait jour et nuit à son arrivée sur terre. Et en y regardant de plus près, il était probable que les dites-lunettes soient en réalité les siennes, qu'ils avaient cassé il y avait un moment. Le cadeau suivant était pour Monty et Raven, qui sautèrent de joie en découvrant un... Bon je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était, mais c'était un bordel plein de fils et de boutons qu'il fallait brancher à l'ordi et qui devait faire des trucs cools.

 _" - J'ai demandé à Sinclair ce qui pourrait vous plaire, et il m'a donné ceci, bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit._

 _\- Nous non plus, on ne comprend pas, pas d'inquiétude_ , affirma Murphy en déballant le paquet contenant un poignard finement travaillé. _Cool."_

Sobre, comme à son habitude, mais il avait l'air plutôt content d'avoir un joli couteau. Vint ensuite le tour d'Octavia, qui reçue une nouvelle épée, apparemment approuvée par Indra elle-même, puis son frère qui hérita d'un holster conseillé apparemment par Kane. Tout le monde ici connaissait la passion de Maxi-Blake pour les armes à feu, mais lui donner quelque chose qui lui permettrait de toujours en avoir une sur lui n'était pas forcément une super idée... Lincoln reçu presque le même présent, mais son étui à lui permettrait de caser une poignard, et non une arme à feu. Bien sûr, tout ceci était gravé avec l'emblème du Trikru, autant continuer la propagande jusqu'au bout ! Nevi lui fut victime d'un manque certain d'inspiration, car il reçut une montre. Pourquoi, comment et d'où venait-elle, on n'en savait rien, mais Nevi semblait content quand même. Jellal eut en guise de cadeau le même poignard que Murphy, et s'en suivit un nouveau long débat entre Lexa et moi car je n'étais pas super d'accord pour qu'elle fournisse des armes à mon petit frère de 12 ans, mais elle me rappela bien vite qu'il suivait le même entrainement que les natblidas, et que par conséquent il en maniait tous les jours, de ces trucs. Cette petite scène fut suivie de l'instant émotion lorsque Hera découvrit un pendentif apparemment en tout point semblable à celui qu'elle avait quand elle était gamine et que Lexa avait perdu. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas étonnée..? Bon voyons voir, Miller, Bryan, Harper, Monty, Jasper, Murphy, Harley, les Blake, Raven, mes frères, Hera, Lincoln... Le compte était bon ! Parce que oui, évidemment, comme dans tous les films et toutes les séries, il ne restait que les cadeaux les plus importants à distribuer lorsque Titus nous interrompit en entrant dans la salle. Il se figea en observant l'arbre puis voulut nous faire part de son avis, comprendre de sa désapprobation, mais Lexa lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

 _" - Ce que tu vois n'existe pas Titus. Tu n'en parleras jamais, tu vas simplement poser le carton ici, disparaitre, et oublier tout ça."_

Il s'exécuta et déposa la boite que je venais de remarquer à ses pieds.

 _" - Attends !_ l'arrêtai-je. _Avant que tu partes..."_

Je courrai dans ma chambre et revins les bras chargés.

 _" - J'ai un truc pour toi."_

Il prit délicatement le vêtement comme si c'était une bombe qui risquait d'exploser.

 _" - C'est une toge romaine comme celle que tu portes tout le temps. Je t'en devais une depuis, tu sais, l'incendie tout ça tout ça_. (nda : voir chapitre 10) _Bref, joyeux Noël."_

Il arborait une expression assez indescriptible. Soit il avait peur que ce cadeau soit empoisonné et réfléchissait à m'étrangler avec, soit il était touché et un conflit émotionnel de niveau presque apocalyptique avait lieu dans son esprit.

 _" - Tu me diras merci demain. Enfin, tout à l'heure._

 _\- Tu peux disposer Titus."_

Il suivit les ordres de son Heda, un peu décontenancé, avec sa toge romaine dans les bras.

 _" - Bon aller, il ne reste plus que deux cadeaux ! C'est quoi le mien !"_

Lexa me le tendit délicatement et j'arrachai le papier comme une bûcheronne.

 _" - Trop cool !_

 _\- Je me suis inspirée du jeu auquel tu jouais il y a quelques jours. Celui où tu tuais des... templiers ?_

 _\- C'est ça_ , confirmai-je, amusée par les efforts qu'elle avait fourni pour s'intéresser au jeu et se souvenir des noms, _ça s'appelle Assassin's Creed, le jeu."_

J'avais en ma possession une authentique lame d'Assassin. Enfin, elle était pas authentique, mais c'en était la réplique parfaite. J'enfilai le bracelet autour de mon poignet droite et dégainai la lame avec ma main gauche.

 _" - C'est trop génial !_

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une super idée, de laisser ceci en sa possession..._ commenta Clarke.

 _\- Je commence déjà à avoir quelques regrets..."_

Les jalouses. Elles trouvaient ça juste trop cool et en voulaient aussi. Bande de rageuses.

Lexa se leva pour aller chercher la boite et la posa sur les genoux de Clarke.

 _" - Attention, ne la secoue pas._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Ouvre et tu verras."_

Skai Prisa ouvrit le carton déjà percé de trous de tous les côtés et poussa le même cri de joie qu'une gamine de 8 ans à qui on venait d'offrir un ours en peluche. Et nous eûmes tous sans exception (enfin si, Harley ne fit rien parce qu'elle ne voyait pas, mais elle étouffa un petit gémissement aussi mignon que ridicule quand Murphy lui décrivit la scène) la même réaction lorsqu'elle sortit de la boite un bébé chien trop trop adorable, un petit beagle.

 _" - Oh il est trop mignon !_

 _\- T'approches pas de mon chien avec ton couteau !_ m'agressa la blonde en serrant l'animal comme si c'était son propre enfant.

 _\- Donne-le moi pendant que tu fais un câlin à ta femme !"_

J'enlevai mon nouveau joujou et pris la bestiole dans les bras, pendant que Clarke se jetait sur sa femme, qui en tomba à la renverse, et entreprit de l'étouffer en la serrant dans ses bras.

 _" - Jules, je veux un chien !"_ réclama Jellal en caressant la petite bête.

En l'espace de 3 minutes, tout le monde avait formulé cette demande au moins 8 fois.

 _" - Mais d'où sort ce chien ?_ finit par demander Clarke en me reprenant son nouveau bébé des bras. _Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait ici, j'en ai seulement vu dans des livres._

 _\- Ils sont assez rares en effet, mais il arrive parfois que l'un de ses animaux se retrouve par hasard au milieu des habitations, comme c'est le cas dans un village un peu plus au nord. Une femelle est arrivée il y a quelques mois de cela et a mis au monde quelques petits. J'ai demandé à Nyko d'apporter à la portée un de tes vêtements, le chiot qui s'y attacherait le plus repartirait à Polis. Et en l'occurrence, le voici. Il reconnait ton odeur, il va très vite s'habituer à toi."_

Elle gratifia bébé chien d'un caresse sur la tête.

 _" - Mais c'est autorisé ça, de ramener des bestioles comme ça ?"_

M'enfin après tout, pourquoi quand il s'agissait de chiens, c'était ok, mais les sapins, pas question ?

 _" - Non. Mais je suis Heda."_

C'était très juste. Lexa était la seule personne de cette ville à qui on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose. Elle était Heda, la chef incontestée, donc si, elle le pouvait. Et ce sans aucun problème.

 _" - Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?_

 _\- Oh qu'est-ce que tu dis de Mirabelle ?_ proposa Octavia. _Ou de Isia ? Ou Doris ?_

 _\- Vraiment O ? C'est tout ce qui te vient ?_ la taquina son frère.

 _\- Plume."_

Nous regardâmes tous Clarke.

 _" - Plume ? Vraiment ? T'as conscience que ce truc va devenir bien plus gros ?_

 _\- Oui, Plume. C'est comme ça que je veux l'appeler."_

Bébé chien, enfin Plume apparemment, releva son museau vers sa maitresse et lui léchouilla le menton.

 _" - Ouais ça a l'air de lui plaire remarque."_

* * *

Nous passâmes les deux heures suivantes couchés en vrac sur le sol à jouer avec Bébé chien/Plume. Nevi regarda pour la douzième fois de la soirée sa montre, et jugea qu'il commencerait vraiment à se faire très tard. Ou très tôt selon le point de vue. Bref il était 4 heures du matin. Jellal s'étant endormi sur le sol, il décida de rentrer - enfin de descendre de quelques étages grâce à l'ascenseur qui était miraculeusement encore en état -, et tout le monde le suivit plus ou moins. Ne resta vite plus que Clarke, Lexa, Harley et Raven, cette dernière ayant décidé de dormir sur le canapé à cause de quelques douleurs au niveau de la hanche.

 _" - Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?_ proposai-je à Harley lorsqu'elle nous souhaita une bonne et courte nuit.

 _\- C'est gentil, mais je n'ai qu'un étage à descendre, je pense que je m'en sortirai."_

Je l'ignorai royalement et lui pris le bras.

 _" - Raconte pas de bêtises, je te ramène."_

Je m'arrêtai devant sa porte et l'entrouvris pour m'assurer que le travail de livraison avait bien été effectué.

 _" - On reste dormir dans le couloir ?_ s'impatienta Miss Quinn.

 _\- J'ai encore un cadeau, pour toi. Je m'assurais juste qu'il était bien là, pour pas trop avoir l'air con. Je te conseille de me laisser te guider, il est assez volumineux et prend la moitié de la pièce._

 _\- Tu m'intrigues Paxton..."_

Elle se laissa faire alors que je l'amenai sur le siège rembourré.

 _" - T'es prête ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Ok. Donne-moi tes mains."_

Je les pris dans les miennes et les plaçai sur les touches.

 _" - Je n'arrive pas à y croire..._

 _\- Je voulais te trouver un piano à queue, mais malheureusement il est assez délicat - et par délicat comprendre impossible - d'en trouver. Néanmoins, les Moutain Men avaient en leur possession quelques pianos droits, alors voilà, celui-là est à toi._

 _\- Comment as-tu fait pour l'avoir ?_

 _\- Tu ne veux pas savoir, j'ai usé de procéder pas super orthodoxes..._

 _\- Du genre ?_

 _\- Mensonges, chantages, menaces..._

 _\- D'accord ça me suffit._

 _\- Alors, est-ce que... Est-ce que ça te plait ?_

 _\- Tu peux t'assoir sur le lit ?"_

Bien qu'étonnée par sa réponse, je m'exécutai.

 _" - C'est bon."_

Elle bondit de son siège et se jeta dans mes bras.

 _" - Merci. Mille fois merci. C'est tellement... Je ne sais même pas quoi dire, j'avais tellement cessé de croire que je pourrais rejouer un jour, tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça représente pour moi."_

Je lui rendis son étreinte tout en souriant.

 _" - Je t'en prie Harley."_

Elle reprit place sur le tabouret et effleura les touches de ces doigts.

 _" - C'est malin, maintenant je culpabilise à mort de ne rien t'avoir trouver pour Noël."_

Elle avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais elle semblait vraiment se le reprocher.

 _" - Tu veux me faire un cadeau ? Joue quelque chose."_

Une mélodie étrange emplie la pièce, magnifique malgré les quelques fausses notes. Harley continua à passer d'une touche à l'autre avec une facilité déconcertante pendant encore quelques minutes, minutes durant lesquelles les souvenirs de notre première rencontre refirent surface.

 _" - Pardonne les quelques erreurs, je suis un peu rouillée, s'excusa-t-elle lorsque retentit la dernière note._

 _\- C'était magnifique._

 _\- Merci. Tu te souviens de cette musique ?_

 _\- Comment l'oublier ? Requiem - Nausicaä, de l'animé Nausicaä de la Vallée du Vent. C'est ce que tu jouais la première fois que l'on s'est rencontrées, et c'est ce jour là que j'ai fait une nuit blanche en regardant tous les Ghibli en une fois._

 _\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu n'en ais jamais regardé un avec ça._

 _\- Et pourtant c'est le cas. Nausicaä reste mon préféré ceci dit._

 _\- A moi aussi, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir vu des centaines et des centaines de fois avant que ça ne me tombe dessus_ , dit-elle en désignant ses yeux.

 _\- ... Je suis désolée..._

 _\- Oh je ne disais pas ça pour que tu me plaignes, bien au contraire. C'était une bien piètre tentative de plaisanterie._

 _\- Et c'était pas drôle._

 _\- N'en rajoute pas !"_

Elle me rejoint sur le lit et me mit une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

 _" - Hé !"_ protestai-je en lui lançant un oreiller.

S'en suivit une bataille de polochons de quelques minutes, et au risque de me répéter, elle visait drôlement bien pour une aveugle !

 _" - Je peux te poser une question ?_ dis-je finalement en m'écrasant sur le lit.

 _\- Tu veux savoir comment c'est arrivé ?_ devina-t-elle en s'allongeant à côté de moi.

 _\- Si ça ne te dérange pas._

 _\- De la soude._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- J'ai reçu une quantité critique de soude dans les yeux il y a quelques années. Les médecins ont réussi à retoucher l'aspect esthétique pour que mes yeux n'aient pas un aspect brûlé, mais ils n'ont rien pour faire pour me rendre la vue. Pour la petite histoire, le docteur Griffin a été mon médecin car il y avait quelques risques que j'en ai également ingéré, de la soude._

 _\- Attends, attends, attends... Comment t'as pu te retrouver avec une telle quantité de soude sur la figure ?"_

Je regrettai immédiatement ma question lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers le plafond.

 _" - Enfin, t'es pas obligée de... Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû_ , bredouillai-je.

 _\- Ma mère est morte peu avant mon accident. Il y a un lien je t'assure. Elle bossait dans les systèmes de réparation de l'Arche, et elle s'est un jour pointée au boulot ivre. Elle a oublié de vérifier je ne sais quoi, ou elle a mal verrouillé quelque chose, et elle a provoqué la mort de 17 personnes._

 _\- ... Je suis désolée..._

 _\- Ne le sois pas. C'était une bonne mère, elle buvait souvent, mais jamais avant ou pendant le travail. Sauf ce jour-là, et ça a tué 17 personnes. Bref, elle a été jugée coupable et condamnée à l'expulsion. Et... j'étais jeune à l'époque, j'avais à peine 14 ans, et ma mère venait de mourir. Les proches des 17 victimes crachaient sur elle à longueur de journée, et aujourd'hui je comprends pourquoi. Mais à l'époque, j'avais besoin d'un coupable. Mon père. Leur mariage était loin d'être parfait. Il bossait dans les labos, et n'était jamais à la maison, et j'avais fini par me persuader que c'était ce qui avait poussé ma mère à boire. Et j'étais tellement... en colère contre lui à l'époque, alors que ce n'était pas sa faute. Tout ça pour en venir à l'accident. Il n'osait plus me regarder en face, se sentant lui aussi coupable j'imagine, et rentrait encore moins souvent qu'avant, passant ses journée dans la section chimie à mettre au point tout un tas de produits._

 _Un jour, j'ai pété les plombs et je suis allée le voir en pleine journée de travail. Je lui ai dit des trucs horribles, comme quoi il avait tué maman, qu'il était responsable, que je ne lui pardonnerais jamais et... Il était ravagé par le chagrin, et il a fini par craquer lui aussi et il m'a mis une claque, qu'à défaut d'avoir mérité, je n'avais pas volé après ce que je venais de lui dire. Et ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, il aurait pu s'excuser, et moi je me serais excuser, et on aurait tous les deux pleurés et fait notre deuil. Mais le problème, c'est que mon père faisait quelque chose comme deux fois ma taille. Et deux fois mon poing. La claque que je me suis prise m'a fait reculer, et j'ai trébuché. Je suis tombée sur une cuve remplie de soude. Elle était bien fermée, bien isolée, mais je suis passée à travers le verre et j'ai plongé la tête dedans. La sonde est une base, bien plus dangereuse que de l'acide en soit, car elle a fait fondre les couches les plus superficielles de mes yeux, permettant au produit et à des petits morceaux de verres de pénétrer plus profondément. Et la suite, tu la connais._

 _Mon père m'a tout de suite amenée aux urgences. Par chance, je n'avais pas avalé suffisamment de soude pour que ce soit dangereux - le docteur Griffin m'a d'ailleurs surveillée pendant des mois après ça -, mais pour mes yeux... C'était foutu. Comme il y avait des caméras partout dans les labos, la scène a pu être visionnée et la scène classée comme un accident._

 _Après ça, les choses se sont beaucoup arrangées avec mon père, il s'en voulait tellement qu'il a démissionné pour prendre un petit boulot de surveillant et a consacré ses journées à m'apprendre à vivre avec mon handicap. Il poussait même jusqu'à se mettre un bandeau sur les yeux pour vivre comme moi ! Il m'a inscrit à des leçons de piano, payé un prof particulier pour m'aider à suivre les cours, et il a même accepté de s'occuper des surveillances le colle le samedi pour pouvoir me payer mon piano à moi ! D'ailleurs, tous les samedis midis, il revenait dépité parce qu'il y avait toujours qu'une seule personne le samedi matin, qui enchainait conneries sur conneries et se retrouvait toutes les semaines au même end..."_

Les connexions se firent tout d'un coup dans ma tête.

 _" - Attends ! Comment il s'appelait, ton père ?_

 _\- William, William Quinzal._

 _\- Oh putain je rêve..."_

Son père, c'était mon Will ! Le Will que j'avais fait bouger tous les samedis matins pendant plus d'un an ! (Voir chapitre 12 "May we meet again", et oui on en fait de la pub aujourd'hui !)

 _" - Je le connaissais, ton père. C'était moi, la casse-pied qui se faisait toujours coller. Il ne t'a jamais parlé d'une fenêtre cassée pendant une de ses surveillances, surveillance qu'il n'a pas pu assurer à cause d'un problème d'électricité chez vous ?_

 _\- Si, il y a d'ailleurs eu du mal à expliquer ce petit incident._

 _\- C'était Clarke et moi, la vitre. Comme Will était parti et qu'on ne comptait pas s'éterniser en colles, on était parties faire un tour, et on avait dû revenir par une des fenêtres parce que Nevi m'attendait juste devant la porte. Clarke devait me porter pour que j'ouvre la fenêtre, mais elle a paniqué en entendant je ne sais quoi et m'a balancé à travers. Will m'a tellement..."_

Je réalisai soudain ce que ça voulait dire. Selon toutes évidences, mon Will était son père, et ce qui était arrivé à mon Will me revint en mémoire.

 _" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ s'inquiéta Harley qui était jusqu'à maintenant vachement amusée par cette coïncidence.

 _\- Je viens de réaliser que..._

 _\- Tu viens de te souvenir c'est ça ?_

 _\- Oui. Je..."_

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ? Sa mère était morte, son père l'avait rendu aveugle puis s'était sacrifié pensant faire gagner quelques jours à sa fille, sacrifié pour rien car quelques heures plus tard nous étions en contact avec l'Arche. Je pouvais lui dire que j'étais désolée, mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait..?

 _" - Raconte-moi encore,_ demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Des histoires sur lui, sur comment il était lorsqu'il n'était pas mon père mais ton surveillant."_

* * *

Nous passâmes les heures qui suivirent à se raconter toutes les anecdotes possibles et inimaginables sur William Quinzal, tant et si bien que lorsque je regardais à nouveau ma montre, il était plus de 7 heures du matin.

 _" - Oh la vache, j'ai pas vu le temps passé !_

 _\- Quelle heure il est ?_

 _\- 7h19 !_

 _\- Tu veux rester ici ?_ proposa-t-elle. _Dormir un peu."_

C'était tentant, mais je ne pouvais pas.

 _" - Non c'est gentil mais je pense que je vais retourner là-haut._

 _\- Comme tu voudras."_

Elle ne semblait ni déçue, ni soulagée. Elle avait probablement proposé ça par politesse.

 _" - Dors bien Harley._

 _\- Merci toi aussi."_

Ma main était crispée sur la poignet de la porte, que malgré tous mes efforts je ne parvenais pas à baisser. Oh et puis merde...

 _" - Faut que je te demande un truc. Je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur moment, mais je vais m'en vouloir si je ne le fais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire toute à l'heure dans la forêt, tu sais quand tu as dit que tu avais un peu exagéré sur tes super-sens pour m'impressionner ?_

 _\- Je pense que tu sais ce que ça voulait dire."_

Elle avait raison, et elle le savait.

 _" - Est-ce que je te plaisais ?_

 _\- Non."_

J'eus l'impression de me prendre un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

 _" - Mais Murphy a pourtant dit..._

 _\- Je vais le tuer... Non Julia tu ne me plaisais pas. J'ai eu un véritable coup de foudre pour toi. C'est... indescriptible, continua-t-elle devant mon air perplexe, c'est la seule et unique fois de mon existence que j'ai ressenti ça pour quelqu'un. Tout me plaisait chez toi, tu étais la fille de mes rêves, tout ce que j'imaginais dans mes désirs les plus profonds et les plus fous... Je n'ai jamais cru que c'était possible de ressentir autant de choses aussi vite, mais c'est ce qui est arrivé avec toi. Tu m'obsédais, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, tu m'obsédais tellement que ça en était presque malsain..."_

 _Ces révélations auraient dû me faire sauter de joie. J'aurais tellement voulu lui dire que ce qu'elle ressentait était réciproque, que même sans croire à l'amour au premier regard, j'avais été irrémédiablement attirée par elle, mais je ne pouvais pas. Parce qu'elle parlait au passé..._

 _" - Et maintenant ?_ demandai-je incertaine.

 _\- Et maintenant, je suis perdue. Quand tu m'as retrouvée à la nation des Glaces, je ne désirais qu'une chose. Enfin deux, parce que pour le coup, sortir en vie du palais était la priorité, mais lorsque j'ai su qu'on s'en sortirait, pendant tout le temps du trajet, j'ai réfléchi. J'ai commencé par me dire que malgré nos moments sur l'Arche, on ne se connaissait pas tant que ça, et que même si ça avait été le cas, nous avions évolué depuis, changé. Et j'ai imaginé qu'une fois installée, je pourrais t'inviter à... quoiqu'on puisse faire ici pendant un rencard. Et tu aurais accepté, on aurait discuté, ri, appris à se connaitre. Et ainsi j'aurais pu savoir, savoir si la fille que j'avais rencontré sur l'Arche était toujours là, ou peut-être qu'elle aurait changé, ou alors jamais existé et que tout ceci n'aurait été qu'une façade, qu'une image qu'elle s'était donnée. Et même si j'avais rencontré une personne différente que celle dont je me souvenais, ça n'aurait pas été grave, peut-être que je l'aurais apprécié tout autant._

 _\- Je n'aime pas du tout le mode que tu emploies. Il y a un mais quelque part, je sais qu'il va y avoir un mais..._

 _\- Mais..._ conclut-elle tristement. _Mais je me suis souvenue de notre dernière interaction avant que tu partes pour la Terre, quand tu m'as bousculée et insultée..._

 _\- Mais... Je me suis excusée encore et encore, et tu m'as dit que tu t'en étais remise..._

 _\- C'est le cas, il en faut plus pour me traumatiser. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'a blessée... Tu n'as jamais essayer de revenir Julia. Je t'ai attendu tous les jours dans la salle de musique. Un jour, j'ai appris que tu avais été incarcérée, mais c'était près de 2 mois après les dernières paroles que nous avions échangé. Pendant 2 mois, tu m'as évitée, tu m'as abandonnée._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça Harley !_ m'exclamai-je soudain. _Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes abandonnée ou..._

 _\- Je sais. Je sais que tu n'es pas revenue parce que tu te sentais coupable. Tu n'es pas revenue parce que tu avais peur que je te rejette."_

Je ne dis rien. Encore une fois, elle avait raison, et encore une fois, elle le savait.

 _" - Et pour ça, je t'en ai énormément voulu. Et c'est ce qui me bloque. J'ai essayé plus d'une dizaine de fois de t'inviter depuis que nous sommes ici, mais à chaque fois je ne le fais pas parce que j'ai peur que la scène se reproduise._

 _\- Je te jure que ça n'arrivera pas, je veux être avec toi, je te t'abandonnerai plus jamais comme je l'ai fait, et je suis désolée si je t'ai fait souffrir,_ promis-je sans même réaliser ce que je venais d'admettre.

 _\- Tu as fui, Julia, alors que la situation n'avait rien de grave en soi ! Tu m'as bousculé, et c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand on se disputera pour de vrai, comme tous les couples ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu de relations suffisamment longues pour avoir la réponse à cette question..."_ confessai-je.

Harley n'était la seule à avoir eu un coup de foudre là-haut. Elle était la première et à ce jour la seule personne avec qui j'avais réussi à imaginer un avenir. Même avec Niylah, au fond, je savais que c'était perdu d'avance. Et il était hors de question que cette histoire à Harley et moi ne se limite qu'à ça.

 _" - Harley_ , commençai-je d'une voix ferme. _Tu veux sortir avec moi ?_

 _\- Tu as écouté tout ce que je viens de dire ou pas ?_

 _\- Oui, ce qui me permet de dire que tu veux sortir avec moi, mais que tu ne sais pas si tu le peux. Je vais donc reformuler ma question bien maladroite. Harley, est-ce que tu estimes pouvoir sortir avec moi ?_

 _\- ... Je ne sais pas, il y a des facteurs et..._

 _\- D'accord._

 _\- Je ne te suis pas."_

Je me levai et me tins debout face à elle.

 _" - Nous allons continuer à vivre nos vies, sans aucune pression. Tu constateras par toi-même tout ce qui a changé et ce qui est resté pareil chez moi. Tu comprendras la relation qui nous unie Lexa et moi, ou non. Tu comprendras qui je suis réellement, et à quoi t'attendre si on vient à se mettre ensembles. Et je ferai pareil de mon côté. Et tous les jours, je te poserai la même question, et ce jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes oui. Alors Harley, est-ce que tu estimes pouvoir sortir avec moi ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Tant pis, je te redemanderai demain. D'accord ?_

 _\- D'accord..._

 _\- Bonne nuit Harley._

 _\- Bonne nuit Julia."_

J'ouvris cette fois-ci franchement la porte et sortis. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je m'appuyai contre le mur et levai la tête.

 _" - Toi aussi tu es la fille de mes rêves Harley."_

* * *

Et voilà, c'en est fini de ce spécial Noël. J'espère que vous appréciez la relation entre Jules et Harley, parce qu'elle me tient beaucoup à cœur. Petite précision quant à Bébé Chien, le nouvel arrivant dans la famille. Les noms proposés par Octavia, Mirabelle, Isia et Doris, sont respectivement les noms du chien de ma colocataire et des deux miens. Enfin, c'est les chiens de mon père, pas vraiment les miens pour être exacte. D'ailleurs, Mirabelle, est un bébé beagle, la même race que celle du chien de Clarke. Quant au nom Plume, il s'agissait du nom du premier chien de ma colocataire toujours, et j'ai trouvé ça assez drôle qu'elle ait été appelée Plume car le nom contrastait vraiment avec la taille du chien, qui était assez imposant. Bref, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez toujours demander Jules en ami sur facebook, et sur ce, à la prochaine ! Je vous aime tous !

Kisses - DW.


	27. The Descent

Salut à tous nous revoilà Jules et moi pour le chapitre 27 ! Hé oui, que le temps passe vite ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais non seulement il sert à introduire le chapitre suivant assez particulier dont je vous parlerai à la fin, et en plus de ça, je voulais revenir à la base de cette fanfiction : du Clexa et du Jules/Lexa, avec une petite pointe de Jules/Harley en plus. D'ailleurs, mission pour la prochaine fois, proposez des shipnames pour Jules et Harley ! Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

 **Belkeys** : Dis à Jules que c'est une fragile, c'est mieux :P Les chocolats de Pâques, ça peut être intéressant les chocolats de Pâques !

Oh non alors, ma bague en coquillettes ! M'enfin, je préférerais le pain au chocolat à la bague en fait !

 **The 100ForEver** : M.E.R.C.I ! Jules/Harley dans ce chapitre ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Moi aussi je trouve ça trop chou le coup de Bébé Chien *.*

 **SheIsInSpotlight** : Tu vois, toi-même tu avoues reviewer (pour peu que ce soit un verbe) une fois tous les 50 ans ! Tu peux essayer de ramener la faute à moi, je ne vais pas culpabiliser pour autant :P Navrée mon ange, mais tu n'as rien retourné à ton avantage !

Je l'admets, je suis loin d'être gentille :P

: Merci ;) Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas vraiment eu peur, tu savais que Jules n'allait pas mourir ! Si tu commences à dragouiller Harley, Jules va te tomber dessus, tu fais bien de préciser ;)

Tu sais que tout ce que tu me dis à moi, tu lui dis à elle par extension pas vrai ? :P

Merci, je me suis creusée la tête pour les cadeaux ;)

J'en ferai un bonus, ça sera plus clair, pour l'instant retiens qu'elles se sont rencontrées sur l'Arche, qu'elles s'appréciaient vraiment beaucoup mais que Jules a déconné ;)

 **xDarckNeko** : Bienvenue à toi ! Je suis ravie que tu ais adhéré au Julesverse (et oui maintenant il y a même un nom !). En espérant que ça continuera à te plaire et à te faire rire ;)

 **Gona Lea** : Yay, quelqu'un a fait une nuit blanche pour moi ! J'ai atteint mon objectif ! Merci pour tous ces compliments ;)

* * *

Je me réveillai en poussant un grognement, tirée de mon sommeil profond par quelques rayons du soleil filtrant à travers mes rideaux tout neufs. Je me retournai vivement et agrippai mon oreiller pour me cacher dessous.

 _" - Tu es vraiment obligée de bouger autant dès que tu es réveillée ?_

 _\- D'habitude non_ , grommelai-je. _Le soleil agresse mes yeux, faut bien que je me protège._

 _\- Oui, et hier c'était le bruit de la pluie, avant-hier le vent, et on ne va peut-être pas mentionner la nuit précédente._

 _\- C'était Nouvel An, j'avais bien le droit de m'amuser un peu..._

 _\- Clarke et moi on est parties se coucher à 7 heures du matin, 2 heures après la fin de la fête, et vous avez continué à discuter encore une heure avec Lexa. Ensuite seulement t'es venue dormir, t'es restée allongée un quart d'heure, t'es repartie boire un verre d'eau, puis tu as testé toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables pour t'installer confortablement, tout ça pour 10 minutes après avoir arrêté de bouger te relever pour chercher des médocs, que t'as mis 18 minutes et 52 secondes - j'ai compté - à trouver, et tu t'es recouchée, mais t'avais faim, donc t'es repartie, pour revenir te coucher, puis te relever pour aller te brosser les dents, et seulement là tu as arrêté ton bordel. Tu me pourris mes nuits depuis près de 2 semaines, alors pitié, n'invente pas une autre excuse bidon pour te justifier telle que "Le soleil agresse mes yeux"."_

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre, aussi tapai-je sur le seul élément que j'avais en ma possession.

 _" - C'est sûr que toi t'as pas ce problème..._

 _\- Ahahah, très drôle de se moquer de l'aveugle._

 _\- T'as qu'à être moins désagréable le matin."_

J'avais dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais je craignis pendant quelques minutes qu'elle ne l'ait mal pris car elle resta silencieuse, toujours dos à moi. A mon grand soulagement, elle finit par se retourner, passa un bras au-dessus de ma poitrine et prit ma main dans la sienne, entrecroisant nos doigts.

 _" - Alors c'est moi la petite cuillère si j'ai bien compris ?_

 _\- Quelle heure il est ?_

 _\- Heu, 7h35, mais je vois pas le rapport..._

 _\- Alors ssshhh, je dors."_

Elle ferma les yeux et resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de moi. Je la rejoignis dans le royaume des songes sans demander mon reste, me blottissant un peu plus contre Harley.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ce que j'appris plus tard n'avoir été en réalité que 20 minutes, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit laissant entrer la petite saloperie de Clarke.

 _" - Non Plume arrête..."_

Je donnais quelques vagues coups dans le vide avec mon poignet dans l'espoir de calmer le bébé beagle, mais celui-ci prit cela pour un jeu et s'amusa à mordiller mes doigts, me balançant en même temps ses grandes oreilles dans la figure.

 _" - Plume, viens ici."_

Bébé Chien s'exécuta et se blottit dans les bras d'Harley, qui le gratifiait de quelques caresses. Ce chien passant la plupart de son temps dans la tour - le laisser sortir sans surveillance alors qu'il était si petit n'était pas vraiment la meilleure idée au monde - les quatre personnes qu'il voyait le plus était naturellement Clarke, Lexa, Harley et moi. Nevi et Jellal étaient les seuls deux autres habitants de cette tour, mais le premier dormait chez sa petite-amie dès que le deuxième partait chez son peut-être/potentiel/on l'espère un jour petit ami. Autrement dit, à eux deux, ils dormaient ici genre une nuit sur sept. Bref, pour en revenir à Plume, il était assez marrant d'observer que le chien réagissait très différemment à chacune de ses maitresses, même s'il était officiellement l'animal de Clarke. Dès qu'Harley l'appelait, il savait que c'était pour avoir des câlins, alors il était doux comme un agneau et la gratifiait de quelques léchouilles. Lorsqu'il me voyait, il savait qu'avec moi il pourrait s'éclater et faire des conneries alors il se précipitait sur moi pour faire le con, complètement surexcité. Dès qu'il entendait la voix de Lexa, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas déconner, et elle était celle qu'il écoutait le mieux. A le regarder obéir comme ça, on aurait presque dit qu'il était fier d'être un aussi bon chien de garde pour la commandante. Comme quoi, les humains et les animaux réagissaient de la même façon face à elle. Clarke était la personne avec qui le comportement du chien était le plus varié. En fonction de comment elle l'appelait, ses réactions étaient totalement différentes. Lorsqu'elle l'appelait par ce qu'il avait reconnu être son prénom, il arrivait tout penaud, les oreilles baisés, les yeux tristes, car il savait qu'il avait fait une connerie et qu'il allait se faire engueuler ou qu'elle l'appelait pour un truc chiant. Lorsqu'elle l'appelait "Bébé chien" d'un ton enjoué, il rappliquait en courant, comprenant qu'il allait jouer ou faire une balade. Et lorsqu'elle utilisait tout un tas de surnom et de petits noms plus ridicules les uns que les autres avec une voix débile partant dans les aigües, il comprenait que c'était la séance câlin parce que sa maitresse était en manque d'affection. Mais le plus drôle avec ce chien, c'était de le voir réagir dès que quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas s'approchait. Il se mettait automatiquement devant Clarke et montrait les crocs en grognant, persuadé que lui, un machin qui arrivait aux genoux et qui n'arrivait même pas à monter tout seul sur le canapé, pourrait stopper une quelconque agression. Il n'acceptait de se calmer que lorsque Clarke le prenait dans ses bras et le portait jusqu'au nouveau visiteur, où il se contentait de renifler l'étranger puis de l'ignorer, lui accordant le bénéfice du doute. J'adorais ce chien, il était adorable, mais il y avait néanmoins deux points qu'il fallait corriger. Le premier, c'était un cauchemar de se faire réveiller par ce truc qui vous grimpait sur le visage et vous léchait de partout. Le second, c'était un chien de combat minable, ça faisait plus d'une semaine que je le dressais pour qu'il attaque le Trinch dès que celui-ci entrait dans une pièce, et malgré tous mes efforts, Plume le regardait à peine dès qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce... Mais revenons-en au problème principal, qui était que Clarke nous avait réveillées d'un sommeil très agréable avec son petit bordel à pattes.

 _" - Je regrette tellement que Lexa t'ait offert ce truc..._ grommelai-je.

 _\- A peine réveillée, tu dois déjà te plaindre... Je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir offert ce chien à Clarke."_

De mieux en mieux. Si Clarke nous avait réveillées, elle nous aurait encore laissé quelques minutes pour émerger tranquillement en faisant des papouilles à son chien, mais Lexa, elle, ne nous foutrait pas la paix tant qu'elles nous verraient pas debout. Enfin, qu'elle ne me verrait pas debout, parce qu'Harley était déjà partie dans la salle de bain.

 _" - Pourquoi tant de haine Lexa..?_

 _\- Tarsia a amené le petit-déjeuner, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait fait cet effort pour que tu n'en profites même pas."_

Tarsia était une des nombreuses servantes de Lexa, comprendre par là une des nombreuses personnes qui s'occupaient de sa bouffe, du ménage et de son linge, ainsi que de tous les résidents de la tour. Ce qui était assez gênant au départ, mais on finissait par s'y habituer. Après tout, tous ces gens au service de Lexa n'étaient pas des esclaves et jouissaient de beaucoup de privilèges, tant et si bien que faire la lessive pour Heda était un des boulots les plus prisés de cette ville. Et ouais, si vous rameniez un sanglier géant pour nourrir 20 personnes, tout le monde s'en branlait, mais faire la lessive, la bouffe et le ménage, là vous aviez une vie de roi !

Après s'être assurée que j'étais bien debout et présente dans 10 minutes chrono, Lexa accepta enfin de quitter la chambre.

 _" - Je peux entrer ?_ demandai-je en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Bien sûr."

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Harley en sous-vêtements, ce qui me fit totalement buguer.

 _" - Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?_ demanda le sourire aux lèvres en effilant un T-shirt et un pantalon.

 _\- Oh... Heu... Je ne..._

 _\- Ne mens pas, seul un aveugle ne verrait pas que tu es en train de me mater. Oh mais attends non, même une aveugle le voit._

 _\- Je... Désolée..."_

C'était bien la première fois que je m'excusais pour reluquer quelqu'un... Merci l'effet Harley qui me rendait de plus en plus ridicule chaque jour...

 _" - Ne t'excuse pas, c'est plutôt flatteur. Est-ce qu'on sait pourquoi Lexa nous a tiré du lit ?_

 _\- Petit-déj' apparemment_ , répondis-je en me déshabillant avant de me laver rapidement (j'avais eu l'air bien stupide la première fois que je m'étais mise nue devant Harley, je lui avais demandé de se retourner comme si ça servait à quelque chose...).

 _\- D'accord._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Je vais rejoindre les grands-parents de Clarke pour le petit-déjeuner et après j'irai voir John je pense. Tu veux venir ?_

 _\- Non merci, je vais rester ici pour l'instant, je ne pense pas que ça ne soit que pour le petit-déjeuner que Lexa m'a levée. On se voit ce soir du coup ?_

 _\- Evidemment. Dans ma chambre ? On pourra jouer un petit peu._

 _\- Vendu. Mais si je ne suis pas là, ne m'attends pas, fais ce que tu as à faire, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'un truc va encore me tomber dessus aujourd'hui."_

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et attrapa sa canne sur mon bureau qu'elle déplia d'un coup sec. Elle l'a mis à l'horizontale derrière sa nuque et posa ses bras sur les extrémités, si bien qu'encore une fois je me demandais à quoi servait ce truc exactement...

 _" - A ce soir._

 _\- Attends Harley ! Est-ce que tu estimes pouvoir sortir avec moi ?_

 _\- Toujours pas, désolée._

 _\- Mais on dort ensembles depuis près de deux semaines, et je sais que tu adores ça._

 _\- Certes, mais toujours pas. Redemande-moi demain._

 _\- Tu ne pourras pas y échapper."_

Elle quitta la pièce. Encore une fois, je me pris un râteau, mais encore une fois je me jurai de faire mieux demain.

* * *

J'arrivai enfin dans la salle du trône, où je pensai retrouver Clarke et Lexa, mais ne vis personne. Une petite brise légère attira mon regard vers l'extérieur, et je trouvai mes deux amies sur la terrasse, à côté d'une table remplie de pains, confitures, miel, beurre et jus en tout genre. Elles étaient trop mignonnes toutes les deux. Lexa était allongée sur une chaise longue au dossier relevé, et Clarke était installée entre ses jambes, le dos appuyé sur sa poitrine. Elles étaient entourées d'une couverture épaisse, les protégeant du froid. Clarke avait enfoui son nez dans le cou de Lexa, qui elle, tout en serrant sa femme dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front. Bébé Chien reposait sur la couverture, sur les genoux de Clarke, et somnolait bien gentiment.

" - Bonjour Clarke", la saluai-je en agrippant une chaise pour m'assoir dessus.

Elle me salua à son tour, pivotant légèrement sa tête pour pouvoir me voir. Lexa en profita pour lui voler un baiser alors qu'elle bougeait. Plume par contre ne resta pas en place et se jeta sur moi, dans l'espoir que je lui donne un peu à manger ou que je joue avec. Avec l'accord de sa maitresse, je pris un bout de pain qu'il agrippa à pleines dents avant d'aller le manger un peu plus loin. Je pris ensuite un autre bout pour moi et le tartinai de confiture.

 _" - Alors, pourquoi je suis debout ?"_

Enfin, ça c'était ce que je pensais que je disais, et à en voir la tête de mes amies, ce ne fut pas ce qui sortit de ma bouche. Je réitérai ma question après avoir avalé.

 _" - Pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, comme je te l'ai déjà dit._

 _\- Et pourquoi tu tenais à ce que je sois là ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas ?_

 _\- Vous avez vachement l'air d'avoir envie de compagnie..."_ commentai-je en désignant la position dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

Ma remarque fit rougir Clarke mais ne perturba absolument pas Lexa. Si je ne la connaissais pas mieux, je dirais qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. Néanmoins, aucune d'elle ne bougea.

 _" - Je t'assure Jules_ , reprit la commandante, _nous voulions juste partager un repas avec toi. Harley aurait également été la bienvenue._

 _\- Elle est partie manger avec tes grands-parents Clarke."_

Celle-ci, visiblement très endormie, hocha vaguement la tête.

 _" - Alors, c'est quoi le programme du jour ?_ me renseignai-je en avalant ma dernière bouchée.

 _\- Je vais rejoindre ma mère et Marcus, puis on passera la fin de la matinée et l'après-midi avec mes grands-parents, comme il n'y a rien de prévu aujourd'hui. Vous voulez venir ?_

 _\- C'est pas sensé être un moment en famille ?_

 _\- Femme et personne en concubinage avec nous."_

Elle nous pointa l'une et l'autre, comme si ça expliquait tout. Ce qui était le cas.

 _" - Vous faites parties de la famille_ , ajouta-t-elle.

 _\- Nous allons devoir décliner ton invitation ai hodness_ , répondit Lexa sans me demander mon avis.

 _\- Ah je savais qu'il y avait un truc de prévu !_

 _\- Quelque chose de secondaire, mais dont je souhaiterais m'occuper avec toi._

 _\- Chouette, Jules et Lexa sont de retour_ ! exultai-je.

 _\- Merci, c'est gentil d'être désirée !_ plaisanta Clarke qui n'eut même pas le courage de me donner un léger coup de poing.

 _\- Désolée Clarkey !_ répondis-je sur le même ton.

 _\- Pas grave, je sais ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui, vous me raconterez."_

Elle se leva et emporta la couverture avec elle.

 _" - A tout à l'heure !_

 _\- Bonne journée !"_

Lexa la retint par le bras et la força à se rassoir pour poser un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme, que la blonde lui rendit avec joie.

 _" - Ai hod yu in_ , souffla-t-elle.

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime."_

Je souris, attendrie par leur petit moment de tendresse.

 _" - Tu es bien tactile aujourd'hui_ , fis-je remarquer une fois Clarke partie.

 _\- Il y a des jours où je le suis plus que d'autre._

 _\- Alors, c'est quoi le souci qu'on doit régler ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Une femme, Natalia, est venue demander une audience auprès de moi hier en fin de soirée. Je l'ai écouté, et il en résulte que son mari a disparu sans laisser de trace. Ce n'est pas très important, mais comme les temps sont calmes, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'en occuper ensembles plutôt que d'envoyer des soldats, ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas occupées de quelque chose de secondaire ensembles."_

Il n'y avait vraiment que des chefs de guerre pour juger que la disparition d'un homme n'était pas un problème mais une affaire secondaire.

* * *

 _" - ... ... yu... ...houmon gon... ... ... ?_

 _\- Tu... ..._

 _\- ... ... em ... ?_

 _\- Ai nou ... Kom ... ... ai..._

 _\- ..._

 _\- ... gon ... kom... ..._

 _\- Ai... ai... ... em ste. Mochof kom emo..._

 _\- Laik yu... ... gon em ?_

 _\- Sha. Ai... ... yu... ... ... ai don... ..._

 _\- Mochof Heda. Ai nou... ... kom mochof._

 _\- Em ... ... ..._

 _\- Mochof. Mochof Heda. Mochof Skai Gada."_

Vu la force avec laquelle elle me serrait la main et la lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux de cette femme, "Mochof" devait vouloir dire merci.

 _" - ... ... ste Jules Paxton_ , corrigea Lexa.

 _\- Mochof Jules Paxton._

 _\- Ouais chouette, mochof vous aussi madame Natalia."_

Avoir la main serrée et secouée dans tous les sens commençait à devenir dérangeant. Nous finîmes par enfin sortir de la maison de la dite Natalia.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?_ demanda Lexa lorsque nous n'étions plus à porter d'oreilles.

 _\- Que "Mochof" voulait dire merci..._

 _\- C'est ce que je pensais. Le mari de Natalia n'est pas rentré depuis 2 jours. Nous sommes en temps de paix, la chasse est fructueuse et Nicolaï - le nom du disparu - est un simple forgeron tout ce qu'il y de plus banal. D'après ce que m'a dit Natalia, il est parti il y a deux jours chercher des matériaux pour forger de nouvelles armes._

 _\- D'accord. Et c'est tout ?_

 _\- Un des matériaux les plus prisés pour la construction d'armes n'est pas des plus simples à obtenir._

 _\- Pas simple genre ?_

 _\- Enfouis sous terre._

 _\- Ok, donc c'est quoi la théorie ? Il est parti creuser pour trouver de la ferraille et il s'est fait bouffer par une taupe ?"_

J'arrachai un sourire à mon amie tandis que nous nous avancions dans la forêt.

 _" - J'ai bien peur que la situation ne soit un peu plus complexe. Vois-tu, lors des guerres de clans ayant fait rage entre les clans avant la Coalition, les morts sur le champ de bataille étaient nombreux. Les corps étaient difficiles à transporter, et offrir des funérailles à tous était très coûteux et très contraignant lors des conflits où il était bien souvent urgent de protéger les villes principales. Néanmoins, pour de pas laisser les corps des défunts se décomposer dans la nature, nos ancêtres ont décidé d'enterrer les corps en profondeur à proximité des champs de batailles. Le hasard a fait que non loin de Polis, l'endroit où était enterré les morts était proche d'importantes ressources utiles pour la fabrication d'armes. Il a donc été décidé de creuser des mines à cet emplacement, mais afin de laisser les morts reposés en paix, les ossements retrouvés ont été réorganisés dans les parois. Aujourd'hui, la mine est libre d'accès, pour ceux qui possèdent l'accréditation, comme Nicolaï."_

Evidemment... Soudain, en voyant l'endroit face à moi, je réalisai tout ce que ceci impliquait.

 _" - Attends, t'es en train de me dire qu'on va chercher un mec perdu au milieu de cadavres ?!_

 _\- Au milieu d'une mine Jules."_

Elle tendit le bras pour que je lui donne ma lampe torche et l'alluma avant de descendre sous terre. Je fis de même.

 _" - Oh putain..._ jurai-je une fois en bas.

 _\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Tu n'avais jamais entendu parlé de mine ?_

 _\- C'est pas une mine ça..."_

Je baladai le faisceau de la lampe d'un côté à un autre.

 _" - C'est des catacombes..."_

* * *

 _" - Est-ce qu'on a déjà fait plus glauque..?_ demandai-je pour la douzième fois.

 _\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de glauque_ , répondit Lexa pour la douzième fois.

 _\- Mais enfin Lex, on se balade au milieu de cadavres !_

 _\- Au milieu des corps de vaillants guerriers qui ont lutté jusqu'à la mort pour leur peuple._

 _\- Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on soit au milieu de cadavres !_

 _\- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de te plaindre ? Je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner..._

 _\- Imposé, pas demandé._

 _\- ... pour que nous puissions passer un peu de temps ensemble, quelques heures agréables en ta compagnie, mais tu gâches tout en... étant le toi agaçant._

 _\- Quelques heures agréables ?_ répétai-je. _On est dans des catacombes !_

 _\- Nous allons sauver un homme aujourd'hui, qui ne sortirait peut-être jamais d'ici sans notre aide._

 _\- Ou alors il s'est tiré depuis bien longtemps et a juste fui sa femme..."_

Elle se retourna vivement, m'éblouissant avec la lampe. Je vis à son regard qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir considéré cette éventualité.

 _" - Même s'il n'est plus ici_ , reprit-elle en avançant, _tu auras eu le privilège de visiter cet endroit._

 _\- Tu parles d'un privilège..._ grommelai-je. _En plus regarde ça ! Magnifique, c'est un cul-de-sac !"_

Un mur de roches nous barrait la route, nous empêchant d'aller plus loin. Mais Lexa, toujours pleine de ressources, pointa avec le faisceau de la lampe un petit tunnel dans le sol, à peine assez large pour que je puisse m'y introduire.

 _" - Tu te fous de ma gueule pas vrai ?_

 _\- Selon les plans, c'est le seul chemin pour aller plus loin._

 _\- Selon les plans ? Tu ne connais pas les chemins par cœur ?!_

 _\- Non, je n'ai jamais eu la nécessité de m'aventurer au delà de ce mur._

 _\- C'est une blague ou quoi ?! Je refuse de m'aventurer là-dedans, ça sera sans moi !"_

 _" - Alors, que vois-tu ?"_

Oui j'étais faible. Oui j'avais cédé. Oui j'étais dans un tunnel à peine plus épais que moi dans lequel j'avançais difficilement.

 _" - Pas grand-chose écoute, lance-moi la lampe !"_

Une fois l'objet réceptionné, j'éclairais le fond du tunnel et découvris à mon plus grand bonheur que j'étais presque au bout. Je coinçai la lampe torche entre mes dents et continuai ma progression.

 _" - Yeah je suis arrivée ! A ton tour maintenant je t'éclaire !"_

Je restai allongée sur le sol pour tenir la lampe à ce que Lexa y voit quelque chose. Elle pénétra dans la roche, et fit à peine quelques mètres avant de se figer.

 _" - Lexa ?_ m'inquiétai-je. _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _\- Je... Non tout va bien."_

Sa voix tremblait. La voix de Heda ne tremblait jamais.

 _" - Ne mens pas ça sert à rien ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Si tu ne le sens pas, autant sortir tout de suite et revenir avec des spécialistes de ce genre d'explorations._

 _\- Je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive..._

 _\- Décris-moi ce qui ne va pas._

 _\- J'ai... j'ai mal au cœur et il bat très vite et... j'ai l'impression d'étouffer... Je ne sens plus mes pieds mais mes mains tremblent, et j'ai des bouffées de chaleur..."_

Je reconnaissais ces symptômes.

 _" - Tu te fous de moi pas vrai ?_

 _\- Jules..._ bredouilla-t-elle. _La situation est vraiment très désagréable et ne prête pas à tes traits d'humour habituels... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive..._

 _\- Putain Lexa t'es claustrophobe ! Et tu fais une crise de panique !_

 _\- Clau... Pardon ?_

 _\- Claustrophobe. La peur des espaces clos. C'est pas la phobie la plus indiquée en cas d'explorations souterraines ! Comment tu peux ne pas savoir que tu es claustro ?_

 _\- Je... Je n'ai jamais été confrontée à ce genre de situations. Jules..._ supplia-t-elle. _Sors moi de là..._

 _\- Ok... Voilà ce qu'on va faire, tu vas tout simplement reculer et ressortir du tunnel. Je te suivrai et on enverra des gens plus qualifiés._

 _\- Je... je ne peux pas bouger, mes jambes ne m'obéissent plus..._

 _\- Evidemment..._ chuchotai-je pour moi-même. _Ok, alors tu vas respirer le plus calmement possible et avancer vers moi à la force de tes bras. Ensuite on attendra que tu sois plus calme pour faire le trajet dans l'autre sens d'accord ?_

 _\- D'acc... d'accord. Mais... j'arrive pas... j'arrive pas à respirer..."_

Elle était en train d'étouffer là-dedans. Je pourrais rentrer pour essayer de la trainer jusqu'à l'extérieur, mais ça ne servirait qu'à rendre l'espace encore plus fermé.

 _" - Lexa je ne peux pas venir te chercher. Si j'avance et que je bloque la sortie, tu vas encore plus paniquer, et vu le peu d'espace disponible je ne servirai pas à grand-chose..."_

Elle ne m'écoutait plus, ne m'entendait plus.

 _" - Lexa !_ criai-je en claquant des doigts pour attirer son attention. _Il faut trouver un moyen de te faire respirer normalement. Quand tu auras retrouver un souffle convenable, tu pourras te concentrer pour te dégager de là, tu peux faire ça pour moi ?"_

Elle hocha la tête.

 _" - Alors... Il faut te faire penser à autre chose, te concentrer sur autre chose... Ok Lexa ?_

 _\- Ou... oui..._

 _\- Pourquoi cette vague d'amour ce matin avec Clarke ?_

 _\- Qu... quoi ?_

 _\- Cette vague d'amour. Tu sais, ces moments où on est plus affectifs, où on veut passer son temps avec la personne que l'on aime, à la toucher, à la caresser, mais pas sexuellement. Juste être calmement avec la personne aimée. Ce matin, la terrasse avec Clarke, pourquoi vous étiez si proches et si câlins ?_

 _\- Parce que... parce que c'est bientôt la Saint-Val... Je ne me souviens plus du nom, mais ce moment de l'année que vous consacrez aux couples._

 _\- La Saint-Valentin. Et pourquoi est-ce que ça vous a rendu comme ça ?_

 _\- Parce qu'on a... on a commencé à... On est ensembles depuis cette date, l'année dernière._

 _\- Tu te souviens de comment vous vous êtes mises ensembles ?_

 _\- Oui... Tu m'as conseillée de faire le premier pas et... Je t'ai écouté. Je suis allée la voir, je lui ai demandé si nous pouvions parlé en privé quelques instants."_

Elle commençait à se calmer, ses phrases étaient moins hachées, elle respirait mieux.

 _" - Et après ?_

 _\- Après, je me suis presque enfuie lorsqu'elle s'est approchée de moins. J'ai douté, énormément douté, puis commencé à bredouiller. Et je me suis demandée comment tu agirais, et j'ai compté dans ma tête jusqu'à trois. A trois, j'ai posé ma main sur sa joue et je me suis approchée, suffisamment lentement pour lui laisser une échappatoire. Elle n'a pas détourné la tête, alors j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un des baisers les plus puissants de toute ma vie._

 _\- Parfait Lexa. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu essaies d'avancer, tu peux essayer ?"_

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et avança son bras tremblant. Une roche après l'autre..

 _" - C'est bien Lexa, parfait, continue comme ça."_

Elle finit par atteindre la sortie et bondit hors du tunnel pour se jeter dans mes bras, haletante. Je la serrai à mon tour. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Lexa n'avait jamais peur. Dans toute ma vie, je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois effrayée, c'était après un cauchemar dans lequel apparaissait Costia et sa mort. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la panique qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant. Quand je sentis son pouls se calmer, je relâchai un peu mon étreinte et la forçai à me regarder.

 _" - Est-ce que ça va ?_

 _\- Oui. Oui je vais bien. Merci Jules._

 _\- Ne me remercie pas, il va falloir ressortir maintenant..._

 _\- Non."_

Elle secoua vivement la tête.

 _" - On n'a pas trop le choix si on ne veut pas mourir ici..._

 _\- Ces couloirs mènent à un lac souterrain. En plongeant, on peut trouver une ouverture qui nous permettra de rejoindre le lac aux alentours de Polis. C'est largement faisable à la nage._

 _\- Pourquoi on n'a pas fait ça avant alors ?_

 _\- Je pensais que ce chemin serait plus simple. Visiblement non. S'il te plait ne conteste pas, je ne peux pas retourner dans ce tunnel._

 _\- D'accord. Le lac ce sera alors._

 _\- Merci beaucoup."_

* * *

 _" - Sérieusement Lexa, comment tu as pu passer autant de temps en ignorant que tu étais claustrophobe ?_

 _\- Jules s'il te plait, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose ?_

 _\- Quand tu dis "parler d'autre chose", tu veux dire vraiment parler ou je dois la fermer ?_

 _\- Non s'il te plait, continue de parler._

 _\- Et de quoi tu veux que je parle ?_

 _\- De tout ce qui me fera oublier que je suis dans des tunnels à peine assez larges et hauts pour que l'on puisse marcher qui s'enfoncent de plus en plus profondément sous terre. Je te fais confiance pour trouver un sujet."_

C'était bien ma veine. Pour une fois que Lexa voulait que je parle pour lui empêcher une crise de panique, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

 _" - Jules_ , s'impatienta mon amie.

 _\- Désolée ça se commande pas, je suis sous pression là, rien ne me vient !_

 _\- Parle-moi d'un livre que tu as lu, d'un film, d'un jeu vidéo, s'il te plait attire mon attention sur autre chose que sur les murs qui resserrent leur emprise autour de nous._

 _\- Et bien ça tombe bien que tu parles de livres, parce que là c'est la misère ! Vous avez pas de bouquins sur d'autres sujets que la guerre, la politique et l'histoire ? Et en anglais de préférence ?_

 _\- Tu as une montagne de livres dans ta chambre_ , répondit Lexa, légèrement moins obsédée par les parois remplies d'ossements, _je serais surprise que tu les ais tous lu._

 _\- Ouais c'est vrai mais j'en ai marre c'est toujours la même chose."_

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

 _" - Comment ça ?_

 _\- J'ai déjà épuisé tous les bouquins un peu originaux qui m'intéressaient, et là j'ai l'impression que ma bibliothèque est un immense ramassis de livres dont toutes les histoires se ressemblent..."_

Elle m'invita à poursuivre d'un mouvement de la tête.

 _" - Ok pour faire simple, la plupart des livres que j'ai, je les ai piqué. Je les ramène dans ma chambre, je les lis, et je remets ceux que j'ai pas aimé plus que ça une fois fini. Mais le problème, c'est que pour que ça ne se voit pas trop, faut que je tape dans les rayons les moins fréquentés, et en ce moment, j'observe une baisse d'intérêt certain pour une catégorie. Je ne sais même pas le nom que ça a, mais le schéma est toujours le même._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?"_

Elle devait vraiment se sentir mal pour demander d'elle-même des détails sur des choses dont elle n'avait rien à foutre.

 _" - Une fille débarque dans un nouveau lycée/nouvelle ville/nouvelle fac, ça varie. Le lycée c'est le nom donné à l'école dans laquelle les gens allaient - et nous aussi sur l'Arche mais ça ne marchait pas pareil à l'époque où la Terre n'était pas encore radioactive - entre 14 et 18 ans en moyenne, expliquai-je devant son regard confus. Et la fac, c'est l'endroit où les gens apprenaient leur métier. En gros. Bref, cette fille débarque, s'installe, se fait des amis et tout ce qui s'en suit et rencontre un mec. Ce mec, c'est pas bien compliqué, c'est un vrai cliché, il est toujours beau comme un Dieu, a un corps de rêve bien musclé, est un vrai bad boy tatoué et se tape toutes les filles qu'il croise. Là, quelques variantes sont possibles. Soit il parle un peu avec la fille, essaye de la mettre dans son pieu, y arrive, et il la vire le lendemain en disant que c'est que du sexe, soit il y arrive pas mais elle finit par craquer parce qu'il est trop mignon avec elle, soit ils se mettent ensembles. Là la fille parle un peu d'elle, mais juste en pensées hein, sans en parler au mec, et de ce qui lui est arrivé d'horrible dans son passé, soit sa sœur est morte, soit son ex est mort, soit son père ou son ex la battait au choix. Puis elle finit par enfin se confier, et elle et le mec sont heureux pendant un moment, mais elle comprend bien que le mec a lui aussi un lourd passé. Ensuite il y a la dispute, soit il se comporte comme un connard à cause d'un truc qui lui est arrivé, soit il a des emmerdes à cause de son passé de bad boy et refuse de la mêler à ça, ils rompent et sont malheureux chacun de leur côté. Puis le mec complètement bourré ou un de ses amis/frères expliquent à la fille ce qui est arrivé au mec, à savoir problème de drogue, d'alcool, une ex morte, une sœur morte ou un père violent, et elle comprend mais ne lui pardonne pas, et ils finissent par se revoir, et comme ils s'aiment trop ils peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, un bisou, au pieu et hop c'est plié ! Oh et elle, elle devient comme une petite sœur pour les amis du mec qui évidemment l'adorent tous, sa meilleure amie à elle menace le mec de lui mettre une droite s'il déconne et elle se tape forcément un des mecs du groupe. Et parfois, pour pimenter un peu le truc, la fille est enceinte. Et on oublie le chapitre "Tant d'années plus tard..." en dernier, avec le mariage et les gosses._

 _\- ..._

 _\- Tu m'écoutes ?_

 _\- Oui bien sûr. Mais je trouve que tu en sais beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas ce genre de livres."_

Je voyais à son regard qu'elle m'avait lâchée à un moment et qu'elle s'était juste concentrée sur ma voix pour ne pas paniquer.

 _" - J'ai pas dit que j'aimais pas. Le problème c'est juste que c'est toujours pareil, quand t'en as lu 5 c'est bon t'as tout vu. Je veux du nouveau moi !_

 _\- Ssshhh._

 _\- Mais quoi je croyais que tu voul..."_

Elle posa sa main sur ma bouche pour me forcer à la fermer. En me concentrant, j'entendis quelques gémissements au loin, les mêmes gémissements qui avaient dû alerter Lexa.

 _" - Nicolaï, ste bilaik yu ?_

 _\- Chon ste em ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

 _\- Il me demande qui est là_ , traduisit _Lexa. Em ste Leksa !_

 _\- Heda ?_

 _\- Sha. Ha yu Nicolaï ?"_

Ils continuèrent leur petit échange de banalité quelques instants. Tout ce que je compris, c'était qu'il allait bien, et Lexa m'expliqua que sa jambe était coincée dans la roche. Après quelques minutes de recherches intensives, nous finîmes par trouver un moyen de nous rendre jusqu'à lui. Il ressemblait à tous les autres grounders, plein de cheveux, de barbe et de tatouages sur la figure. Lexa commença à lui parler mais je la coupai bien vite.

 _" - Les gars, anglais s'il vous plait._

 _\- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans cette situation ?_

 _\- Il y a deux jours je suis venu chercher de la matière première pour construire mes armes. J'ai pris ce dont j'avais besoin puis je me suis dirigé vers la sortie. C'est là que j'ai entendu un cri plaintif, et je me suis vivement retourné. Mon pied a glissé et je me suis effondré sur la paroi, ce qui a provoqué la chute de cette pierre sur ma jambe. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis pas dans la meilleure des positions pour la retirer."_

Effectivement, il ne l'était pas. Sa tête reposait sur la paroi, et son cou faisait presque un angle droit avec le reste de son corps, il devait avoir chopé un sacré torticolis. Lexa elle releva quelque chose de plus important.

 _" - Un cri plaintif ?_ demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une gourde remplie d'eau.

 _\- Oui, ça venait de là-bas. J'ai essayé d'appeler mais personne n'a répondu."_

Je me dirigeai vers l'endroit qu'il pointa du doigt. Après quelques tâtonnements, je tombai sur un creux dans la roche, et dérangeai une gentille famille d'écureuils en pointant le faisceau de ma lampe sur leur adorable petit museau. L'un d'eux, surpris et totalement remonté, me sauta à la gorge. Dans un cri digne d'une gamine de 4 ans, je parvins à repousser le petit animal avant qu'il ne croque ma jugulaire et le reposai dans sa maison avant de me tirer.

 _" - Nicolaï_ , dis-je après m'être rendu compte que tout le monde avait ignoré mon cri, _je crains que tu n'ais risqué ta vie pour une famille d'écureuil."_

Il jura quelque chose en Trigedasleng, vexé d'avoir été aussi stupide.

 _" - Bon, comment on enlève le caillou maintenant ?"_

Même s'il n'était pas dans la position la plus adéquate, si un grand gaillard comme Nicolaï n'avait pas réussi à pousser ce caillou, je doutais que Lexa et moi du haut de notre mètre cinquante et de nos 70 kilos à deux arrivions à le déloger. Une idée de génie pointa le bout de son nez dans ma tête.

 _" - Lex', mets-toi de l'autre côté de la pierre."_

Elle s'exécuta.

 _" - Je vais faire levier avec ma lame d'Assassin, et avec un peu de chance on pourra la faire rouler._

 _\- Jules, je ne suis pas sûre que..._

 _\- Mais si, ça va marcher je te dis !_

 _\- Non Jules, ne fais pas..._

 _\- Aaaahhh !_

 _\- Oh merde ! Désolée !"_

Je retirai vivement la lame et essuyai le sang sur ma veste avant de la rétracter. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une super idée, la lame n'avait pas du tout fait effet de levier et avait simplement glissé, entaillant le pied de Nicolaï.

 _" - Je suis désolée ! Est-ce que ça va ?"_

Il grogna quelque chose dans sa langue natale, qui ressemblait probablement à "Bien sûr que non connasse, comment veux-tu que ça aille, tu m'as planté ton putain de couteau dans le pied ?!".

 _" - Un jour, tu vas vraiment déclencher une guerre..._ se désola Lexa soudain inquiète pour sa coalition. _Nicolaï, est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Est-ce que c'est grave ?"_

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la plaie. Elle n'avait pas l'air très profonde et ça ne saignait pas beaucoup.

 _" - Nope_ , répondis-je. Faudra juste désinfecter en rentrant et ça ira nickel.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je posais la question. _S'il te plait éloigne-toi._

 _\- Mais ?_

 _\- Jules, il t'a demandé de t'en aller. Attends-nous dehors s'il te plait._

 _\- Mais tu peux pas me virer Lex, on est partenaires, c'est pour ça que je suis là, pour t'aider..._

 _\- Tu ne m'aides pas en coupant le pied de l'homme que l'on doit ramener chez lui._

 _\- Je ne lui ai pas coupé, à peine entaille... Ah ! Mais lâche-moi !"_

Lexa m'avait soulevé du sol comme si j'étais Bébé Chien et me portai jusqu'au couloir principal.

 _" - Voilà. Attends ici._

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Et ne bouge pas !_

 _\- Je suis pas Plume, tu ne peux pas me..._

 _\- Ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher. Assis maintenant."_

J'obéis bien sagement. Exactement comme Plume l'aurait fait.

* * *

Je jouais depuis près de 10 minutes avec la lame cachée dans ma manche lorsque Lexa revint enfin, soutenant Nicolaï qui boitait maintenant.

 _" - Comment t'as dégagé le caillou ?_

 _\- Ton idée de levier n'était pas mauvaise, seulement il ne fallait pas s'y prendre avec une lame._

 _\- Désolée encore Nicolaï... Comment va ta jambe ?_

 _\- Je pense que ça ira, je pourrai marcher. Tu avais raison, ta lame a à peine effleuré ma peau, la coupure n'est pas profonde, et la pierre, bien que lourde, n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop endommagé ma jambe."_

Soit il mentait bien, soit c'était un surhomme. Impossible que sa jambe n'ait rien alors qu'elle venait de passer 2 jours sur une pierre trop lourde pour qu'un colosse comme lui ne puisse pas la bouger. Mais là n'était pas le plus important.

 _" - Si tu peux marcher, tu peux aussi nager n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Nager ?_ répéta-t-il.

 _\- Nous allons sortir par le lac souterrain,_ lui expliqua Lexa.

 _\- Le lac ? Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Heda, c'est impossible._

 _\- Et pourquoi cela ?_

 _\- Ce sac est trop lourd, il m'entrainerait vers le fond._

 _\- Oh n'exagère pas !"_

Il me tendit le sac que je pris de mon bras droit. Que je tentai de prendre serait plus exact après coup. Dès lors qu'il lâcha son bien, mon bras flancha sous le poids de celui-ci et m'emporta avec lui.

 _" - Ne peux-tu pas laisser le contenu de ton sac ici ? Ou du moins une partie ?"_

Soit elle n'avait même pas remarquer que j'étais tombée, soit elle s'en foutait. Nicolaï reprit son sac, ignorant lui aussi ma chute, et continua.

 _" - Heda, ce sac contient la raison de ma venue ici. J'ai passé 2 jours enfermés ici pour me procurer ces matériaux, je ne peux pas les laisser ici. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas repasser par le tunnel ?"_

Je devançai mon amie.

 _" - Parce qu'elle est claustrophobe et qu'elle va refaire une crise dans ce couloir de la mort._

 _\- Jules !_

 _\- Quoi c'est vrai..._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas parler à tout le monde de mes..."_

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais le mot manquant était "faiblesses".

 _" - Et qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Dire à tout le monde que tu paniques dans les endroits clos ? Et après quelqu'un viendra te kidnapper en pleine nuit pour t'enfermer dans une grotte pour te torturer ? Si quelqu'un réussit à faire ça, il réussira aussi à te tuer 12 fois, et là ta claustrophobie sera pas le souci majeur."_

Elle haussa les épaules, ne trouvant rien à redire à ça.

 _" - Nicolaï, voilà ce que je te propose. Tu peux marcher pas vrai ?"_

Il acquiesça.

 _" - Alors tu vas passer par le tunnel et ressortir d'ici. Ensuite tu viendras jusqu'au lac et si tu vois que l'on est pas là, tu plongeras pour t'assurer qu'on ne s'est pas noyées, ça marche ?_

 _\- Non_ , contesta Lexa _. Jules, tu vas avec Nicolaï, moi je sors par le lac._

 _\- Bien sûr, et si tu fais une autre crise, tu vas faire quoi ? Le temps qu'on débarque, si t'es sous l'eau et que tu paniques, tu seras juste morte noyée !_

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une crise sous l'eau ?_

 _\- Imagine que tu doives passer par une ouverture assez étroite. Et ouais, panique et bim, plus de Lexa ! Je viens avec toi, c'est pas négociable."_

Plus personne ne négocia, et nous nous mîmes tous en route. Très vite, nous arrivâmes au lac souterrain, qui était beaucoup moins joli que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Là où j'imaginais une étendue d'eau limpide sous une caverne remplie de stalactites et de stalagmites, il n'y avait qu'une espèce de mare nulle et 3 cailloux...

 _" - Je suis particulièrement déçue..._

 _\- A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ?_

 _\- A bien plus joli..."_

Je touchai l'eau du bout des doigts.

 _" - Oh bordel... On va peut-être passer par le tunnel non ?"_

Fatalement, on était début février, et l'eau était totalement froide.

 _" - Il n'est pas trop tard pour toi pour faire demi-tour."_

Lexa entra dans l'eau comme si elle entrait dans son bain. Sérieusement, c'était quoi ce monstre ?! Je la suivis difficilement et progressai frigorifiée. Une fois au bout de la "grotte", mon amie se tourna vers moi.

 _" - Prête ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Tant pis."_

Et elle plongea. La salope... Après m'être demandée une dernière fois ce que je foutais ici, je la suivis. En dépit de la morsure de l'eau glacée, je réussis à me concentrer suffisamment pour observer les alentours sous l'eau. Etrangement, c'était plutôt joli là-dessous, il devait être assez appréciable de nager ici quand l'eau n'était pas aussi froide. Nous n'eûmes pour mon plus grand soulagement à passer dans aucun endroit exigu et arrivâmes rapidement de l'autre côté. Lorsque je repris mon souffle, Lexa se dirigeait déjà vers la berge.

 _" - Putain c'était froid !_

 _\- Je suis d'accord."_

On n'aurait pas dit. Elle était rentrée là-dedans sans la moindre difficulté... Il restait un petit problème auquel nous n'avions pas pensé : nous étions trempées, et il faisait atrocement froid. Si nous nous réchauffions pas tout de suite, nous allions mourir d'hypothermie. Par chance, Nicolaï arrivait en courant vers nous - enfin en courant du mieux qu'il pouvait - et nous tendit ses vêtements.

Une fois chez lui, Natalia, après nous avoir remercié 15 fois, nous proposa de chaudes serviettes pour nous sécher et des vêtements chauds. Nous nous changeâmes à l'étage et redescendîmes pour manger le repas que nous avait promis Natalia, mais nous fûmes vite calmées par ce que nous vîmes.

 _" - On va peut-être rentrées..."_ proposai-je à Lexa en voyant la langue de Natalia sortir de la bouche de Nicolaï.

Non, je n'avais pas fait d'erreur, oui c'était dégueulasse à regarder.

 _" - Je te suis."_

* * *

 _" - Ouch c'était laid !_ frissonnai-je une fois dehors.

 _\- N'exagère pas, ils étaient heureux de se retrouver._

 _\- Certaines choses devraient rester privées._

 _\- Ne prends-tu pas un malin plaisir à nous espionner Clarke et moi dans nos moments d'intimité ?_

 _\- Oui quand vous vous câlinez ou vous faites 2/3 bisous, mais y'a des limites..."_

Lexa sourit.

 _" - On rentre à la tour ?_ demandai-je. _Je te propose qu'on avale un truc en regardant Heroes_ \- Lexa avait beaucoup accroché à cette série _, attendons de voir sa tronche devant la déception qu'était la saison 4 -, et qu'on passe l'après-midi à jouer à la play."_

Je m'attendais à un refus catégorique. Enfin, non, je pensais que j'obtiendrais gain de cause pour Heroes mais que j'irais me faire foutre avec l'après-midi playstation.

 _" - Ce programme me convient parfaitement."_

Pardon ?!

* * *

 _" - Tu sais,_ commençai-je tout en ouvrant un paquet de Dragibus _, je ne pensais pas du tout que tu serais si emballée par une journée à rien branler devant la play._

 _\- Ne t'y habitues pas trop, c'est rare que je n'ai aucune obligation lors d'une journ..._

 _\- Putain ! Mais c'est pas vrai, comment t'as fait ça ?!"_

Mon mignon petit kart venait de se faire faucher et d'atterrir dans le décor.

 _" - C'est simple, tu dois simplement pousser le jo..._

 _\- Oui physiquement je sais comment on fait ça merci, mais comment ça se fait que t'assures autant à ModNation Racers alors que t'as passé 19 ans à construire des cabanes dans les bois et à chasser des lapins à 2 têtes ?!_

 _\- C'est une façon assez réductrice de décrire ma vie, mais vas-y, expose ton point de vue._

 _\- J'ai passé des heures à jouer à toutes sortes de jeux, et je ne dis pas que je suis super douée, mais je devrais quand même te mettre la misère ! T'as joué à ce jeu pour la première fois il y a genre 2 mois et t'y touches grand max 30 minutes par semaine ! Comment tu fais pour être aussi douée ?!_

 _\- J'ai de bons réflexes, et j'apprends vite",_ dit-elle en haussant les épaules comme si ça expliquait tout.

Elle me lança sa manette sans même prendre le temps de mettre pause et attrapa un paquet de gummy bears. Je fis de même et pris le contrôle de son kart qui était premier de la course depuis 1 tour et demi tandis qu'elle essayait de rattraper mon retard - parce que oui, se faire faucher une fois dans ce jeu équivalait à perdre 10 places. Je me concentrai sur le jeu mais il ne se passa même pas un tour avant que Lexa ne me rattrape et m'envoie dans le décor à nouveau.

 _" - Mais putain ! Arrête ça bordel !_

 _\- Je n'y peux rien si tu es mauvaise."_

Je mis sur pause et lui envoyai un coussin en pleine figure avant de remettre play, après avoir évidemment échanger nos manettes à nouveau.

 _" - Jules ?_

 _\- Hum hum..._

 _\- Comment... comment vont les choses entre Harley et toi ?"_

Je la dévisageai et oubliai de mettre pause, ce qui fit faire un mon kart une chute dans la falaise.

 _" - Merde..._ jurai-je en rectifiant mon erreur une fois mon véhicule sur la piste. _Comment ça comment ça va ?_

 _\- Est-ce que vous êtes... ensembles ?_

 _\- Là n'est pas la question. Depuis quand est-ce que ça t'intéresse ma vie sentimentale ?_

 _\- Je me suis toujours intéressée à ta vie sentimentale._

 _\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu manifestes ouvertement t'intéresser à ma vie sentimentale ?_ rectifiai-je.

 _\- Oublie que j'ai demandé..."_ dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Je craignis de l'avoir vexé.

 _" - Le prends pas comme ça Lexa. C'est juste que je n'étais pas préparée à ce que tu me demandes ça. Je veux dire, on ne fait ce genre de trucs toi et moi, où on parle de nos sentiments et tout, ça se limite à " - T'es amoureuse de Clarke ? - Oui. - Alors fonce ! - Ok ça marche." suivi de "- Vous avez couché ensemble ? - Oui. - Bien joué ! Vous êtes ensembles ? - Oui ! - High five !" et en général tu ne me le rends même pas mon high five. C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne, moi je te taquine avec Clarke et toi tu te fous de qui je ramène dans mon lit._

 _\- C'est vrai, mais Harley n'est pas une fille que tu veux simplement ramener dans ton lit, je me trompe ?"_

Si elle croyait que j'allais la laisser détourner la conversation comme ça...

 _" - Ne change pas de sujet. Je répondrai à ta question après que tu ais répondu à la mienne. Pourquoi tu me poses la question ?_

 _\- Très bien. Je porte un réel intérêt à ce qui concerne ta vie amoureuse, simplement je juge que si tu veux en parler, tu viendras de toi-même._

 _\- C'est pas faux_ , affirmai-je. _Même très juste._

 _\- Simplement... Clarke et moi discutions il y a quelques temps de tout et de rien, et le sujet Harley est venu dans la conversation. Clarke m'a demandée ce qu'il en était et... Et bien j'ai dit la vérité, que je n'en avais aucune idée. Et ensuite, elle a suggéré que je te demande ce qu'il y avait entre vous._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- C'est également ce que j'ai demandé. Selon Clarke, ce genre de choses n'est pas à sens unique. Tu t'es beaucoup investie dans notre relation, tu as toujours voulu ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle et moi, alors je devrais en faire de même et venir de moi-même t'en parler, pour que tu comprennes que j'étais là pour toi comme tu l'as été pour moi._

 _\- T'as conscience que nous, on n'a pas une amitié normale et que par conséquent, ces règles, on s'en tape ?_

 _\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Clarke. En d'autres termes. Néanmoins, ce qu'elle dit est juste, tu as fait beaucoup pour Clarke et moi, alors si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit pour Harley, que ce soir pour parler ou... je ne sais pas, je suis là."_

J'étais réellement touchée par ses mots. Lexa n'était pas vraiment le genre de personnes à s'inquiéter de problèmes de coeur, ce qui était plutôt normal vu son statut.

 _" - C'est bizarre._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Harley et moi, c'est bizarre._

 _\- Qu'entends-tu par là ?_

 _\- Je l'aime beaucoup, vraiment. J'ai l'impression de revivre les moments géniaux que j'ai passé avec elle sur l'Arche, mais en mieux, en plus réel. Elle est bien là, elle n'est plus l'illusion de la salle de musique à qui je parlais de temps à autre et... Elle me plait, elle le sait, et je pense que c'est réciproque. Et quand on est toutes les deux, c'est presque comme si on était ensembles, parfois j'ai envie de l'embrasser comme si on était ensembles depuis des années, et on dort ensembles depuis des nuits, et pas plus tard que ce matin même, j'étais la petite cuillère et..._

 _\- J'ai du mal à voir où tu veux en venir..."_

Moi aussi.

 _" - On se comporte comme un couple. Les gens qui nous regardent de l'extérieur doivent penser qu'on est ensembles depuis des années, et je pense qu'elle ressent la même chose. Mais..._

 _\- Elle ne veut pas que vous soyez un couple_ , finit Lexa.

 _\- C'est ça ! Et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Harley m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour être sûre que je n'allais pas l'abandonner ou que le joli emballage n'allait pas laisser place à un bonbon dégueulasse mais bien à un bon chocolat praliné et..._

 _\- Dans le cas présent, tu es le chocolat ?_

 _\- Oui. Bref, je comprends tout ça, je suis entièrement d'accord, mais si elle a besoin de temps et de recul, pourquoi on se comporte comme ça ? Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas s'éloigner un peu pour réfléchir ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, c'est ce dont tu as envie ?_

 _\- Non !_

 _\- Et penses-tu que c'est ce dont elle a envie ?_

 _\- Non, je ne crois pas..._

 _\- Alors ne le fais pas. Jules, de mon point de vue, tu compliques beaucoup les choses et tu réfléchis trop. Tu te souviens de mes débuts avec Clarke ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que je devais moins réfléchir et être un peu plus spontanée._

 _\- Tu me suggères de tenter un truc ce soir ?_

 _\- Non pas du tout. Je pense simplement que tu analyses beaucoup trop la situation. Tu es contente de ce que vous vivez en ce moment n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui mais..._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'effraie dans tout ça ?_

 _\- Effrayer est un grand mot mais... avouai-je. J'ai peur de m'attacher à elle encore plus que je ne le suis et qu'au final elle ne veuille pas de moi et que ça me brise le cœur..._

 _\- Tu as été claire quant à ce que tu ressentais pour elle, elle sait que tu éprouves des sentiments à son égard pas vrai ?_

 _\- Encore une fois c'est juste mais..._

 _\- Alors est-ce que tu crois vraiment que si elle ne voulait pas de toi, elle se comporterait ainsi avec toi ?"_

Je réfléchis un instant. La remarque de Lexa n'était pas dépourvue de sens, si Harley ne voulait pas sortir avec moi, genre jamais, elle l'aurait fait savoir depuis bien longtemps.

 _" - Non tu as raison..._

 _\- Alors attends. Laisse les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes, ne cherche pas à tout interpréter Jules et savoure l'instant présent. Quand elle sera prête, elle te le fera savoir."_

Je restai silencieuse et réfléchis à ces derniers mots. Et cette connasse en profita pour relancer le jeu sans me prévenir, et comme d'hab, elle finit première.

 _" - Une autre ?_ demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Evidemment !_

 _\- Heda ?"_

Oh merde. Le Trinch venait d'interpeller Heda depuis la salle du trône. Et lorsque le Trinch interpelait Heda au milieu de la journée depuis la salle du trône, ce n'était jamais, Ô grand jamais, bon signe...

* * *

 _" - Le tournoi ? Sérieusement ?_

 _\- LE Tournoi ?_ corrigea Lexa.

 _\- Oh oui excuse-moi, LE Tournoi ? Toujours est-il que... Sérieusement ?_

 _\- Je ne suis on ne peut pas sérieuse._

 _\- Donc ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est qu'en plus de Tridgerplaid, vous avez une autre tradition de ce genre, tellement importante que je n'en avais jamais entendu parlé et que vous appelez LE Tournoi ?_

 _\- Oui."_

Je la regardai dubitative, ne sachant que dire.

 _" - Ok Lexa, réexplique moi ça parce que là je suis perdue... C'est quoi LE Tournoi ? Et qui organise ce truc si c'est pas toi ?_

 _\- Personne en le sait. LE Tournoi est un événement totalement aléatoire, pouvant se déclencher n'importe quand._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on y fait ?_

 _\- Cela varie en fonction des époques._

 _\- Qui y participe ?_

 _\- Des personnes désignées._

 _\- Par qui ?_

 _\- Personne ne le sait."_

Pourquoi personne ne savait jamais rien ?!

 _" - Mais comment personne ne peut savoir ?!_

 _\- Les organisateurs de cet événement sont anonymes. Qui que soient ces personnes, elles établissent une liste de noms, liste qui désignera les participants DU Tournoi._

 _\- Mais comment est-ce qu'ils décident ça ?_

 _\- On ne sait pas de façon certaine. La théorie la plus probable serait que LES Organisateurs..._

 _\- Ah ils ont des majuscules eux aussi ?"_

Oui, c'était du sarcasme.

 _" - ... que LES Organisateurs arpentent les villes et les villages et demandent à certaines personnes choisies aléatoirement des noms de participants. Ceux qui récoltent le plus de voix finissent dans LE Tournoi._

 _\- Et comment on prend connaissance de la liste ?_

 _\- Quelqu'un la découvre un matin en général, clouée à une porte d'un bâtiment important ou visité. La liste ainsi que le lieu, l'heure et toutes informations utiles AU Tournoi est transmise à Heda le plus rapidement possible._

 _\- Et c'est tout ?"_

Lexa acquiesça, pas plus perturbée que ça qu'un tournoi, pardon UN Tournoi, ait lieu de façon totalement random, avec des participants totalement random, dans un endroit et à une époque totalement random, et consistant en des épreuves totalement random, sous son règne. M'enfin bon, comme toujours, c'était la tradition.

 _" - LE Tournoi est une tradition._

 _\- Ah ouais ? Et vous en avez eu combien des Tournois ?_

 _\- 5."_

Et bah voilà ! Je vis à son regard que quelque chose d'autre préoccupait Lexa.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- LE Tournoi prend à chaque fois des formes très différentes, mais... Le seul point commun entre tous LES Tournois ayant eu lieu jusqu'à aujourd'hui est leur dangerosité. Le but n'a jamais été de tuer tous les autres participants, mais ça a toujours dégénéré..._

 _\- Et c'est quoi le but DES Tournois ?_

 _\- Survivre. En réalité, LE Tournoi suit toujours le même schéma : la carte nous mène à une immense arène, les participants rentrent dans cette arène et l'objectif est d'en sortir vivant._

 _\- Pourquoi tu autorises ça si ça part toujours en live ?_

 _\- Je comprends que tu trouves ça étrange, que l'on accepte à chaque fois que l'occasion se présente de participer AU Tournoi, mais mets-toi à notre place. C'est une tradition, une institution de notre peuple. Si jamais je venais à interdire cette pratique, ce serait une insulte envers mon peuple._

 _\- Et un véritable suicide de ta part..."_

Lexa était assez appréciée ici, mais se mettre les foules à dos, même si les foules t'aimaient bien, n'était pas une super idée...

 _" - Mais si c'est une tradition comme tu dis, et que ça s'est déjà fait 5 fois, pourquoi est-ce que ça t'inquiète comme ça ?"_

Pour toute réponse, elle me tendit la liste que je lus à voix haute. Le premier nom était celui de Lexa kom Trikru, mais la plupart des suivants ne me disaient rien, jusqu'à ce que je commence la troisième colonne.

 _" - Jules kom Skaikru, Clarke kom Skaikru_ , lus-je à voix haute, _Octavia kom Skaikru, Bellamy kom Skaikru, John kom Skaikru, Nevi kom Skaikru... Pourquoi on est presque tous là nous ?!_

 _\- Lis la suite._

 _\- Raven kom Skaikru, Harleyna kom Skaikru... Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Envoyer l'handicapée et l'aveugle, c'est dégueulasse !_

 _\- Je sais. Mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de participer._

 _\- Mais Harley et Raven ? C'est dégueulasse, elles ont aucune chance dans un bordel comme ça ?_

 _\- Oui je sais, mais crois-moi lorsque je dis que refuser de participer est plus dangereux que de rentrer dans l'arène._

 _\- Ok..._ repris-je en essayant de me calmer. _Bon c'est pas si dramatique, si le but est de survivre, personne n'a à tuer personne, donc on se débrouillera pour toujours rester ensembles et... Lexa ? Pourquoi tu tires cette gueule ?_

 _\- Parce que la dernière fois qu'à eu lieu LE Tournoi était 2 jours avant mon conclave._

 _\- Attends, tu veux dire que..?_

 _\- Oui. Mon prédécesseur a trouvé la mort lors d'Un Tournoi."_

* * *

 _" - LE Tournoi ? Sérieusement ?_

 _\- J'ai réagi exactement de la même façon ! On est d'accord, c'est complètement ridicule comme nom !_

 _\- Ridicule est un euphémisme... Ralentis un peu, tu vas trop vite._

 _\- C'est toi qui va trop lentement._

 _\- Julia, je te dis que tu joues trop vite, t'as plus de 6 temps de plus que moi."_

Je ne dis rien, parce qu'elle avait raison. C'était elle la virtuose, je le savais, elle le savait, donc si elle disait que je jouais trop vite, c'est que je jouais trop vite. Nous reprîmes au début, et j'essayais cette fois-ci de ne pas trop massacrer l'instrumental de My Immortal.

 _" - When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

 _All of me... me... me..."_

Je restai appuyée sur la dernière note encore quelques instants.

 _" - Tu devrais chanter plus souvent Harley. Tu as une voix magnifique, tu dois être une des seules personnes encore en vie à pouvoir rendre justice à Amy Lee._

 _\- Merci..."_ souffla-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Le silence devint quelque peu malaisant.

 _" - Donc_ , reprit Harley, _LE Tournoi tu disais ?_

 _\- Heu oui pardon. Lexa est complètement flippée avec ce truc ! Et en plus c'est totalement injuste, il y a une vingtaine de participants dont 8 venant du Skaikru, et les bâtards qui ont donné les noms ont jugé bon de désigner une aveugle et une handicapée..._

 _\- Je suis habituée à ce que tu m'appelles l'aveugle, mais si tu désignes Raven comme l'handicapée, je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle va te briser les genoux._

 _\- Je ne lui dirai pas si tu ne le fais pas._

 _\- Peut-être que j'ai envie qu'elle te brise les genoux."_

Elle me donna un petit coup dans le bras.

 _" - Et peut-être que tu m'aimes trop pour ça._

 _\- Oh oui, j'avais oublié, comment est-ce que je pourrais vivre sans la grande Julia Paxton à mes côtés ?"_

J'osais espérer qu'il y avait une pointe de vérité derrière son sarcasme.

 _" - Ceci dit_ , reprit-elle plus sérieusement, _je ne comprends pas pourquoi Lexa flippe comme ça. Je veux dire, Clarke et toi vous en êtes vachement bien tirées lors du Tridga... Tridgil..._

 _\- Tridgerplaid._

 _\- C'est ça. Certes c'était pas une épreuve de survie, mais n'importe quel jeu auquel tu participes en devient une non ?_

 _\- Ahahah, je suis morte de rire Quinn..._

 _\- Je sais, je suis hilarante. Mais sérieusement, même mon nom de famille ?_

 _\- Evidemment. Bref, tout ça pour dire que demain, Lexa nous a tous convoqué pour nous prévenir qu'un nouveau truc nous est encore tombé dessus... Enfin, ceci dit, je me moque, mais c'est durant LE dernier Tournoi que son prédécesseur est mort, je comprends qu'elle flippe un peu._

 _\- Et toi, tu as peur ?_

 _\- Pour moi ou pour vous autres ?_

 _\- Les deux._

 _\- Non. Et toi ?_

 _\- Non. Et puis... je sais que tu seras là pour moi..."_

Je me retournai vivement, ce qu'elle dût sentir d'une façon ou d'une autre puisqu'elle en fit de même. Ce mouvement me permit de me perdre dans ses yeux aux reflets violets, mais en contrepartie je n'avais plus la moindre idée de ce que je voulais dire.

 _" - Ne pense pas pour autant que je suis une petite chose fragile Paxton, c'est seulement en cas d'extrême nécessité due à ma cécité._

 _\- C'est déjà plus que ce que j'espérais"_ , soufflai-je.

Je caressai sa joue lentement et repoussai une mèche de cheveux. Le moment était parfait. Mais alors que je m'approchai de ses lèvres, la discussion que je venais d'avoir avec Lexa me revint en tête.

 _Quand elle sera prête, elle te le fera savoir._

" _\- Harley, tu sais que je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser pas vrai ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Et tu sais que je ne vais pas le faire ce soir ?_

 _\- Oui._

\- _Et est-ce que tu estimes pouvoir sortir avec moi ?_

\- _..."_

C'était la première fois que je ne m'exposais pas à un refus direct.

" _\- Harley ?_

 _\- Je... je ne sais pas._

 _\- C'est pas grave, j'attendrai."_

Je me reculai lentement, mais elle me rattrapa et posa un baiser sur ma joue.

 _" - Je suis désolée que ça prenne autant de temps..._

 _\- Ne le sois pas Harley, tu vaux la peine d'attendre. On va dormir ?_

 _\- Tu veux dormir ici ?"_

J'acquiesçai.

 _" - Une dernière chanson avant ?_ proposai-je.

 _\- How To Save a Life ?_

 _\- Allons-y."_

* * *

Voilà qui conclut ce chapitre ! Comme je le disais au début, le chapitre suivant sera très particulier. Je sais que je dis ça assez souvent, mais je vais tenter un nouveau format dans lequel je n'ai aucune expérience, et qui va peut-être décevoir ceux qui n'y adhérerons pas. Je pense que ça va me prendre pas mal de temps à écrire, c'est pour cela qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre bonus entre les deux. Sur ce, je vous laisse les amis, n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review si ça vous dit et le compte facebook de Jules est toujours ouvert aux nouvelles têtes ! Bye !

Kisses - DW.


	28. The Tournament

Hé oui, après un mois et demi de travail, le voici ! Le chapitre 28, Le Tournoi ! Croyez-moi, c'était très long et laborieux à écrire, mais aussi une super expérience. Ceci dit, ce chapitre est un peu traitre pour vous. Sans les notes de début et de fin, il fait 27 157 mots, c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit, et aussi le plus compliqué, ce qui explique pourquoi ça m'a prit autant de temps et pourquoi je n'ai pas fait de bonus entre les 2. Là où c'est traitre, c'est que ça va être au final pas si long que ça à lire. Je vous explique : quand j'étais plus jeune, j'adorais lire les "Livres dont vous êtes le héros", j'en ai lu plein plein plein, notamment de la collection Loup Solitaire qui était ma préférée. Je vous passe le pourquoi du comment, mais récemment (enfin il y a deux mois), je me suis souvenue de ses bouquins et je me suis dit que ça serait trop cool de pouvoir faire un chapitre du genre. Et, je pense que vous avez deviné, c'est exactement ce que je fais, ce qui explique aussi pourquoi j'ai mis en place Le Tournoi, sorti de nulle part, ça se prêtait assez bien au format. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, là où c'est traitre, c'est que pour finir le "jeu", ça prend pas très très longtemps. Après on peut toujours prolonger en essayant d'emprunter tous les chemins alternatifs, mais il ne va pas y avoir des supers révélations ou quoique ce soit. Et laissez-moi vous dire une chose, c'est que ça n'a pas l'air si compliqué comme ça, mais en vrai c'est super prise de tête à écrire ! Entre les brouillons, les chemins qui se croisent, les moments où tout le monde doit se retrouver ensembles à un endroit en particulier, s'assurer que tout reste cohérent quelque soit le chemin emprunté... bref, c'est très long.

Normalement, il ne devrait pas (enfin plus) y avoir de problème - je remercie ma colocataire qui a pris le temps de lire absolument toutes les alternatives possibles pour s'assurer que tout était logique et cohérent -, mais, si vous faites face au moindre problème, si vous êtes bloqués alors que vous ne devriez pas ou quoique ce soit, signalez-le moi vite que je puisse régler tout ça. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la partie chiante mais IMPORTANTE, les règles du jeu.

PS : Je répondrai à vos reviews en fin de chapitre.

 **Le principe est simple, vous commencez au numéro 1 et vous suivez les indications à la fin de chaque "paragraphe". Vous aurez souvent le choix entre plusieurs possibilités, à vous de trouver les bonnes combinaisons pour sortir vivant Du Tournoi.**

 **Vous aurez pour vous aider droit à plusieurs items et armes, que vous obtiendrez en temps voulu.**

 **Au cours de votre aventure, vous aurez parfois à combattre ou à tenter votre chance. Dans le deuxième cas, les instructions sont données dans les paragraphes concernés. Retenez juste que vous aurez besoin de 2 dés pour jouer.**

 **En ce qui concerne les combats, sauf si d'autres indications sont donnés lors du paragraphe concerné, ils se déroulent ainsi :**

 **\- il vous sera attribuer d'ici quelques instants un nombre de points d'habilité et un nombre de points d'endurance. Vos points d'habilité vous permettront de remporter les duels et vos points d'endurance matérialise le nombre de coups que vous pouvez prendre avant de mourir. Notez que vous pouvez perdre des points d'endurance lors d'événements particuliers, cela vous sera indiqué. Si vos points d'endurance tombent à 0, c'est synonyme de mort et d'échec.**

 **\- à chaque combat, votre adversaire aura lui aussi un nombre de points d'habilité de base et de points d'endurance. Vous gagnerez lorsque ces derniers tomberont à 0. Pour combattre, c'est simple. Lancez un dé et ajoutez le chiffre obtenu à vos points d'habilité de base. Faites de même pour votre adversaire. Celui qui aura le total le plus élevé entre vous 2 remportera le tour et infligera 2 points de dégâts à l'autre, ce qui équivaut à lui retirer 2 points d'endurance. Le premier à 0 points d'endurance perd le duel. Notez qu'en cas d'égalité de vos points d'habilité, vous prenez chacun un coup et perdez 2 points d'endurance chacun.**

 **\- C'est tout, ça reprend le principe de combat des livres Défis Fantastiques en gros.**

 **Dernière étape, déterminer vos points d'habilité et d'endurance.**

 **Pour vos points d'habilité, jetez un dé, le chiffre obtenu représentera vos points d'habillité.**

 **Pour vos points d'endurance, jetez un dé et ajoutez 20 au total.**

 **Voilà, je pense que tout est dit, je vous laisse avec le premier paragraphe et je vous retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **1**

Nous étions tous entassés dans une espèce de cave depuis près de 2 heures. Oui, 2 putains d'heures ! J'en avais vachement marre ! Les deux Blake venaient de se lancer dans une partie endiablée de pierre-feuille-ciseaux, Harley, Raven et Murphy s'embêtaient mutuellement comme des gamins de 4 ans, à coup de pincettes et de tapettes sur les bras, Clarke essayait de détendre Lexa avec quelques papouilles, mon frère s'était endormi sur mon épaule et Indra et Lincoln, ne perdant jamais de temps, faisaient face à face dans un duel d'entrainement à mains nues, ce qui était par ailleurs assez comique étant donné l'espace réduit dans lequel nous nous trouvions. En ayant vraiment marre d'attendre, je finis par me lever pour aller rejoindre Lexa, qui était vraiment, mais alors vraiment tendue. Bon ça se comprenait, lors du dernier Tournoi, son prédécesseur avait connu la mort, alors ça se comprenait qu'elle flippe un peu pour nos vies et la sienne accessoirement, mais quand même quoi, elle était la seule dans cette pièce contenant une cinquantaine de personnes à paniquer !

 _" - Tu devrais te détendre un peu Lexa, tu vas faire une crise avant même que Le Tournoi commence..."_

Je fus accueillie par un grand silence. Merci Lexa.

 _" - Tu ne veux pas arrêter de t'en faire comme ça ? On va tous s'en sortir. Clarke, tu ne veux pas m'aider à détendre ta femme un peu ?_

 _\- Crois-moi, j'ai déjà essayé, et j'abandonne..._

 _\- Espèce de faible... Allez Lex, un petit sourire !_

 _\- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? Tu ne sais même pas dans quoi tu t'embarques._

 _\- Hé la maniaque du contrôle, c'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas exactement ce qui va se passer que ça va forcément être mauvais ! Arrête de paranoïer maintenant."_

Elle me dévisagea, comme si je venais d'inventer un mot. Ce qui était peut-être le cas. Est-ce que ça existait "paranoïer" ? Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser ma réflexion plus loin car des individus masqués entrèrent dans la salle, distribuant des assiettes à tous les participants. Une fois devant moi, il me tendit un repas.

 **Si vous décidez d'être méfiant et de refuser le repas, rendez vous au 2.**

 **Si vous décidez d'accepter la nourriture, rendez vous au 3.**

* * *

 **2**

 _" - Non merci ça ira"_ , refusai-je poliment, craignant le repas empoisonné, ou simplement immonde.

Le Billy à capuche n'accepta pour autant mon refus et insista.

 _" - C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas faim._

 _\- Jules, tu devrais accepter_ , me conseilla Lexa.

 _\- Mais je n'ai pas envie de manger tout de suite, c'est mon droit quand même."_

L'homme me tendit son assiette à nouveau, ce qui acheva de m'agacer.

 _" - Ecoute mon grand, je n'ai pas faim ! Alors même si j'apprécie le geste, donne ce truc à quelqu'un qui voudra du rab, ou mange-le toi-même, mais fous-moi la p..."_

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que mon bonhomme emmitouflé passa une de ses mains derrière ma nuque afin de la maintenir avant d'écraser son poing sur mon nez. J'entendis un horrible craquement tandis qu'une douleur lancinante me traversa le nez et s'enfonça dans mon maxillaire, et la dernière chose que je vis avant de m'effondrer fut mon sang sur sa main.

 **Vous mourrez d'une hémorragie, vous avez échoué avant même de commencer Le Tournoi.**

* * *

 **3**

J'acceptai l'assiette que me tendait l'homme masqué et la dévorai en quelques secondes. Quoi, je n'avais rien mangé depuis près de 2 heures ! Je relevai la tête et vis que tout le monde me regardait bizarrement.

 _" - Rassurez-moi, c'était bien le truc à faire ?_

 _\- Aucune idée, répondit Murphy, mais merci d'avoir testé pour nous !"_

Une fois le repas fini, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau sur d'autres types masqués, qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être là pour débarrasser. Il y avait environ autant de nouveaux venus que de participants, et ils embarquaient tous quelqu'un avec eux. Bellamy nous adressa un "May we meet again" lorsque son Billy vint le chercher, et au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde se retrouva à marcher seul avec son moine silencieux.

 _" - Hé homme avec une capuche !_ l'interpellai-je. _On va où comme ça ?"_

Silence.

 _" - Aller mec sois sympa, je ne sais absolument pas en quoi consiste ce truc, donne-moi au moins un indice ?"_ insistai-je en regardant les hauts murs que nous longions depuis quelques minutes.

Silence.

 _" - Tu ne vas jamais me répondre ?"_

Silence.

 **Devant ce silence extrêmement désagréable, vous décidez d'insister, rendez vous au 80.**

 **Vous préférez vous taire, jugeant qu'il ne pourra vous arriver rien de bon en insistant, rendez vous au 95.**

* * *

 **4**

J'allumai ma lampe pour éclairer un peu le chemin devant moi et commençai à compter mes pas, n'ayant rien d'autre à foutre de toutes façons.

 _1, 2, 3..._

 _...12..._

 _...68..._

 _...157..._

 _...295..._

 _...341..._

 _...457... Oh putain !_

Je pilai, passant près de la chute mortelle dans le ravin que j'avais vu presque trop tard. Ok, ce n'était définitivement pas le bon chemin !

 **Vous faites demi-tour et empruntez l'autre chemin, rendez vous au 101.**

* * *

 **5**

Malgré les gargouillements de mon ventre, je ne pris pas le risque de consommer une plante inconnue pouvant potentiellement me tuer et continuai d'avancer.

 **Si vous êtes équipé de la torche, rendez vous au 90.**

 **Sinon, rendez vous au 60.**

* * *

 **6**

 _" - Bande de trouillards..._

 _\- Tu ne comptes pas y aller toute seule quand même ?_

 _\- Je vais voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté et je reviens, ça marche ?"_

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de répondre car je me faufilai déjà dans le tunnel.

 _" - J'aimerais bien voir Lexa à ma place, ça serait pas marrant marrant..._ murmurai-je en progressant péniblement parmi les pierres. _Oh merde !"_

Je donnai accidentellement un coup de pied dans le mur et accélérai le rythme en voyant que cela avait suffit à fragiliser la paroi qui s'effondrait bien gentiment.

 _" - Je vais bien !_ criai-je une fois de l'autre côté.

 _\- On t'avait bien dit de ne pas y aller imbécile !_

 _\- Je me passerai de tes commentaires O ! Bon bah maintenant que je ne peux plus faire demi-tour, on se donne rendez-vous à la sortie ?_

 _\- Est-ce qu'on a le choix ?"_

Excellente remarque...

 **Vous continuez votre chemin, rendez vous au 12.**

* * *

 **7**

 _" - Niylah !"_

La grounder sursauta et regarda partout autour d'elle affolée - elle ressemblait étrangement à Bébé Chien paniquant lorsque quelqu'un faisait tomber quelques chose à ce moment précis - et finit par me tirer dessus. Parce que oui, ici on tuait avant et on discutait après... Comme j'étais encore assez loin, j'eus le temps de voir le coup venir et d'éviter le carreau de son arbalète de justesse.

 _" - Relax tout va bien, ce n'est que moi !_

 _\- Tu m'as fait peur..."_

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

 _" - Ouais je vois ça, j'ai failli mourir moi quand même ! Mais bon, passons... Je ne savais même pas que tu étais ici._

 _\- Moi en tout cas je t'ai vu, dans la première salle, tu étais difficile à ne pas remarquer_ , me taquina-t-elle en souriant.

 _\- Oh t'exagère ! Tu t'en sors ? Combien ont déjà essayé de te tuer ?_

 _\- 8._

 _\- Et combien ont survécu._

 _\- 0."_

Je levai la main en l'air, attendant qu'elle tape dedans. Ce qu'elle en fit jamais.

 _" - On ne laisse pas les gens la main en l'air, ça ne se fait pas. Tu sais que Barney Stinson s'est retrouvé le bras tendu pendant des heures parce que les gens ne reconnaissaient pas son génie ?_

 _\- ... Pardon ?_

 _\- Oublie ça ne fait rien. Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues ?"_

Elle me raconta alors comment se déroulait les nombreux entrainements des natblidas, que Jellal avait eu la chance d'intégrer. Comment il avait réussi à intégrer ce programme ? Personne ne le savait, aucune raison n'avait été donnée, tout ça parce que la chef là-haut n'avait pas envie de se casser la tête avec le scénario et s'est dit que ça passerait !

Bref... Ce labyrinthe paraissait beaucoup moins chiant maintenant que j'étais en compagnie de quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais discuter.

 **Vous continuez d'avancer avec Niylah, rendez vous au 104.**

* * *

 **8**

Sans trop y réfléchir, je bondis pour éviter une pierre balancée par l'immense gorille, un tantinet vexé de ne pas avoir réussi à nous bouffer. Je réussis à exécuter un salto parfait et à retomber sur mes pieds pour enchainer avec une roue et un flip arrière. Bon ok, c'était faux. La vérité était bien moins cool et bien plus cruelle, j'avais juste réussi à faire une moitié de salto et m'étais ramassée sur le dos. Je poussai un cri d'agonie.

 _" - Lexa..._ demandai-je en la voyant au-dessus de moi. _Sois franche s'il te plait, même si c'est dur... A quel point c'était triste à regarder ?_

 _\- ..._

 _\- C'était si laid que ça ?_

 _\- ... Oui. Mais l'idée était présente._

 _\- Chouette... Aide-moi à me relever..."_

Elle me tendit la main pour me remettre sur pieds.

 _" - Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Ouais, ouais ça va."_

Je regardai autour de moi. Rien de très original ici. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à avancer...

 _" - Au fait, il sortait d'où ce gorille ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, Clarke et moi venions à peine de nous retrouver lorsque 5 autres participants sont arrivés en courant. Il ne nous a pas fallu plus de 5 secondes avant de voir le pauna arriver, prêt à tous nous tuer._

 _\- Je ne vais même pas demander comment ils l'ont amené jusqu'ici..."_

Et ce fut là la dernière phrase de plus de 5 mots prononcée durant les 18 minutes et 19 secondes qui avaient suivi. Lexa répondait à mes questions avec des monosyllabes, Niylah répondait à mes questions avec des monosyllabes et elles n'utilisaient entre elles aucun monosyllabe parce qu'elles ne se parlaient tout simplement pas. D'accord, Niylah s'était tapée Clarke, mais c'était il y a une éternité, fallait peut-être passer à autre chose maintenant ! Je n'en pouvais plus de ce froid glacial moi !

 **Rendez vous au 94.**

* * *

 **9**

Ils n'étaient pas tous hors combat. Un seul de nos ennemis était encore debout, et personne ne l'avait vu.

 _" - Clarke derrière toi !"_ hurlai-je.

Mais trop tard. Elle se retourna brusquement et ne put éviter le couteau qui s'enfonça dans son ventre. Elle tomba à genoux, la respiration coupée.

 **Si vous vous jetez sur l'ennemi pour l'attaquer, rendez vous au 33.**

 **Si vous volez au secours de Clarke en premier, rendez vous au 81.**

* * *

 **10**

 _" - Mais pourquoi on chercherait un autre chemin ? Mon frère, Niylah, Lincoln et les Blake sont littéralement à 30 mètres de nous !"_

Après avoir marché une bonne demi-heure de plus, nous étions enfin arrivées devant ce qui semblait être le point de rassemblement de tout le monde. En effet, presque tout notre petit groupe discutait bien sagement au milieu d'une salle tellement immense que je n'en voyais pas le bout et nous avait accueilli de grands gestes de la main, nous invitant à les rejoindre. Tout ce que nous avions à faire était de passer sur le pont suspendu au dessus d'un ravin particulièrement profond. Oui un ravin, non je ne savais pas comment c'était possible qu'il soit là. Mais Indra refusait de se résoudre à avancer sur ce maudit pont, me harcelant pour trouver un autre chemin.

 _" - Indra, il n'y a aucun autre chemin ! Et même s'il y en avait un, ça nous prendrait peut-être des heures pour le trouver, alors que là, dans moins de 2 minutes, on peut être avec nos amis._

 _\- Je ne montrai pas sur ce pont Mlle Paxton._

 _\- Et bien je ne te laisse pas le choix !"_

Je la poussai violement. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle recula de quelques mètres et se retrouva sur les planches en bois au dessus du vide. Je m'engageai à mon tour.

 _" - Allez, maintenant qu'on y est, vas-y, avance._

 _\- Laissez-moi sortir !_

 _\- Tu peux descendre de ce pont, si tu avances vers l'autre côté !_

 _\- Vous ne comprenez pas, je ne PEUX pas avancer..."_

Une expression que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez elle se dessina sur le visage d'Indra. Etait-ce... de la peur ? Nan, nan pas Indra ! Quoique... Et merde...

 _" - Oh génial... J'y crois pas, t'as le vertige... Evidemment, je me retrouve toujours dans ce genre de situation ! La semaine dernière, j'étais dans des souterrains avec Lexa qui est claustro, et maintenant sur un pont suspendu avec Indra qui a le vertige... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça..?"_

Indra commençait à vraiment paniquer. Ses jambes tremblaient, elle haletait et une goutte de sueur perla sur son front.

 _" - Hé, écoute-moi. La semaine dernière, j'ai vécu exactement la même situation avec Lexa, sauf qu'elle, elle panique dans les endroits clos et on était sous terre. Et pourtant on s'en est tirées tu vois, elle a simplement pensé à des choses qui la rendait heureuse, Clarke en l'occurrence. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est faire exactement la même chose, fermer les yeux et avancer un pas après l'autre d'accord ?"_

Pour la première fois de nos vies, Indra m'obéit. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément, et fit un pas, puis deux, et nous nous retrouvâmes quelques minutes plus tard de l'autre côté du pont.

 _" - Tu vois, tu t'en es super bien tirée !_

 _\- Si... Si vous racontez ça à qui que ce soit, je vous tranche la gorge_ , chuchota-t-elle avant que les autres débarquent.

 _\- Et toi, ne dis pas à Lexa que je t'ai dit qu'elle est claustro, ça marche ?"_

Elle fit oui de la tête.

Les 5 autres arrivèrent, et une multitude de câlins suivis. Apparemment, personne n'avait encore croisé Lexa, Clarke, Harley, Murphy ou Raven, mais je restais persuadée qu'ils s'en sortaient tous à merveille.

 _" - Hé les gars !"_

 **Rendez vous au 56.**

* * *

 **11**

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une immense salle, complètement essoufflés et les fringues en lambeaux pour la plupart. Nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de nous reposer un peu ici, le voyage n'étant pas été super reposant. Et dire que je pensais que ça serait calme... Mon instinct était vraiment mauvais.

 _" - Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? On dirait qu'un Rover vous a roulé dessus !_ commenta Murphy en arrivant accompagné de Bellamy et Harley.

 _\- La ferme Murphy !"_ répondis-je en même temps qu'Octavia.

Je n'eus même pas la force de quémander un câlin à Harley et me contentai de lever la main pour attraper la sienne. Lexa cassa ce moment en arrivant à son tour avec Niylah - par miracle elles n'avaient pas décidé de s'entretuer, puis Clarke, Raven et Lincoln nous rejoignirent.

Une fois que tout le monde fut en état de marche, nous nous dirigeâmes vers ce qui semblait être la sortie de ce labyrinthe de l'enfer.

 **Rendez vous au 114.**

* * *

 **12**

 _" - Mais c'est pas vrai, on est combien dans cette putain d'arène ?!"_

Une nouvelle silhouette se dessinait au loin, et ce n'était clairement pas un allié.

 **Si vous possédez un arc et que vous souhaitez vous en servir, rendez vous au 98.**

 **Si vous possédez une lance et que vous souhaitez vous en servir, rendez vous au 29.**

 **Sinon, rendez vous au 41.**

* * *

 **13**

Grâce aux observations d'Octavia, traverser fut presque un jeu d'enfant. Une fois de l'autre côté, j'effectuai une petite danse de la joie. Je me retournai et entamai une moon walk, n'ayant pas conscience que ça me mènerait à ma perte. Je n'avais vraiment pas de chance avec les interrupteurs, dans mon pas de danse, j'en écrasai un nouveau, qui fit sortir une longue, dernière pique du sol. Celle-ci rentra dans ma mâchoire et ressortit à la partie supérieure de ma tête.

 **En même temps, en allant au 13, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?**

* * *

 **14**

 _" - Je suis désolée..._ dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule. Je ne te connais pas, et je ne le connaissais pas, mais je suis sincèrement désolée."

J'étais fière de moi, je venais de réussir à parler sans éclater de rire. Certes avoir un mort à ses pieds n'était pas une situation marrante marrante, mais ce mec venait quand même de s'étrangler en... Putain il venait de s'étrangler.

 _" - Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment idéal mais... tu devrais remonter ton pantalon."_

Il réalisa tout d'un coup qu'il était presque à moitié nu et se rhabilla.

 _" - Bon, bah du coup, je vais y aller moi... Mais courage vieux, tu vas... Hompf !"_

Il venait de me prendre dans mes bras et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Et je vous assure que j'aurais fait de mon mieux pour le consoler s'il m'en avait laisser l'occasion, le souci étant qu'il serrait comme un forcené et menaçait de me briser les côtes.

 _" - Ache oi !"_ protestai-je le souffle court.

Mais au contraire, il resserra son étreinte mortelle, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer.

 **Vous êtes mort étouffé. Est-ce plus glorieux que la mort du géant de 2 mètres ? Sûrement.**

* * *

 **15**

 _" - Jules ? Jules si tu m'entends, sers ma main."_

Je reconnus la voix d'Abby.

 _" - Bon retour parmi nous."_

J'avais probablement dû serrer inconsciemment sa main... Pourquoi il faisait si noir ici ?

 _" - Tu peux suivre la lumière des yeux ?"_

Quelle lumière ? Je n'entendis que des murmures. Je tentai d'appeler quelqu'un, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.

 _" - Julia."_

Harley.

 _" - Hum... Ecoute, apparemment, toi et moi, on est mieux assorties qu'on le pensait..."_

 _Evidemment qu'on est bien assorties, c'est ce que je me tue à te répéter. Mais pourquoi ?_

 _" - Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une super nouvelle, mais voilà. Tu es aveugle."_

 _Hum, ceci expliquait pourquoi il faisait si noir... J'essayai de me redresser un peu, en vain._

 _" - Et... voilà il semblerait que tu ais aussi perdu l'usage de la parole..."_

 _Et ceci pourquoi aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche._

 _" - Et... Le pot de fleurs que tu as reçu en pleine tête a provoqué quelques dégâts comme tu peux le constater... Mais ce n'est pas tout..._

 _\- Vraiment Leyna, tu vas lui maintenant ?"_

 _Murphy._

 _" - John crois-moi, ça ne m'amuse pas plus que toi, mais autant qu'elle sache maintenant ! Je disais donc... Quand le pot de fleurs t'a assommé, tu es tombée sur le sol et... Niylah nous a dit qu'après ton évanouissement, plein d'autres participants sont arrivés et t'ont légèrement..._

 _\- Tu t'es faite piétiner. Et ça t'a sévèrement endommagé, tu es maintenant presque entièrement paralysée, seule ton avant-bras droit fonctionne._

 _\- John !_

 _\- Quoi, tu voulais lui dire non ? Maintenant c'est fait."_

 _Et voilà pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me redresser. Aveugle, muette et presque entièrement paralysée. Ah. Voilà qui est un peu emmerdant._

Les jours passèrent. Harley passait presque toutes ses journées à mon chevet, à me raconter ce qui se passait dehors et à me tenir la main. Tous les autres passèrent régulièrement me voir, Abby affirmant qu'elle cherchait activement un moyen de me faire au moins retrouvée l'usage de mes jambes. Tous les autres sauf Lexa.

Le 7ème jour, alors qu'Harley venait de partir, Lexa entra enfin dans la chambre.

 _" - Salut."_

Je levai la main pour la saluer, puis mon majeur pour l'insulter de se pointer que maintenant.

 _" - Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt. Mais..."_

Je levai à nouveau la main pour l'arrêter. Je comprenais pourquoi elle n'était pas venue, elle n'avait pas à se justifier. Elle ne dit rien pendant les quelques minutes suivantes.

 _" - Le docteur Griffin ne peut rien faire_ , lâcha-t-elle. _Je lui ai posé la question, ainsi qu'à tous les autres médecins, il n'y a aucun espoir que tu ailles mieux. Elle cherche jours et nuits un moyen, mais elle ne peut rien faire. J'ai longuement réfléchi avant de venir te le dire, j'en ai parlé avec Clarke, tes frères et Harley, et on en est tous arrivés à la conclusion que... Tu n'iras pas mieux Jules."_

Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Je m'en doutais fortement.

 _" - Et... on a décidé de te laisser le choix. On peut... attendre, en espérant un miracle, que ton corps aille mieux, ou que quelqu'un trouve le moyen de te réparer, ou alors, on peut, je peux, tout arrêter. C'est ta décision."_

Sa voix était froide, dénuée de sentiments. Ce qui voulait dire qu'un véritable bordel régnait dans son cerveau, et qu'elle le dissimulait derrière sa façade de Heda. Elle me prit la main.

 _" - Si tu décides de tout arrêter, serre moi une fois la main."_

Je serrai.

 _" - D'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne durera pas longtemps."_

Elle ne lâcha pas ma main une seule seconde. Je me sentis épuisée tout d'un coup, mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls... L'autre main de Lexa caressa ma joue, et une de ses larmes roula jusqu'à tomber sur mon front, avant que je m'endorme.

 **Game Over.**

* * *

 **16**

Est-ce que prendre le chemin qui avait 50% de chances d'être rempli de pièges était un bon plan ? Probablement pas. Mais tant pis. Le sol sous mes pieds étaient en train de se dérober, le temps n'était plus à la réflexion. J'atterris avec plus ou moins de classe - c'était plus moins que plus d'ailleurs - et Bellamy me démit littéralement l'épaule en me tirant le bras pour éviter que je me fasse brouiller sous une pierre. Et c'était putain de douloureux.

 _" - Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse mourir écrasé sous ce rocher ?_ répliqua-t-il alors que je le rouai d'insultes et de coups de mon bras valide.

 _\- La ferme et remets-le en place !_

 _\- Mais je ne sais pas faire ça moi..._

 _\- C'est pas compliqué, tire mon bras vers l'extérieur, ça va marcher._

 _\- Mais je risque de te faire plus de ma..._

 _\- Oh pousse toi de là Blake !"_

Murphy prit les choses en main, ce qui ne me rassura qu'à moitié, et tira un coup sec. La douleur disparut de façon significative, et je pus à nouveau bouger mon bras.

 _" - Merci._

 _\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un décide d'intervenir, et c'est certainement pas Bouclettes ici présent qui allait le faire._

 _\- Bouclettes mais bien sûr ! Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plutôt ?!"_

Le surnom plus moins au fameux Bouclettes.

 _" - Je te conseille d'arrêter de jouer au con Murphy..._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Bouclettes, tu vas me pendre à nouveau ou directement me tirer dessus cette fois-ci ?!_

 _\- Espèce de..._

 _\- Hé on se calme là !"_

Oh bah non, ils étaient trop mignons à s'engueuler comme des gamins ! Des gamins qui parlaient de se pendre mutuellement, mais de gamins quand même.

 _" - Bellamy, tu peux venir une minute ?"_ demanda Harley.

Il devait probablement s'attendre à ce qu'elle lui demande de l'aide, mais au lieu de ça, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

 _" - Mais c'est vrai que tu frises un peu toi, je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça !_

 _\- Et comment tu m'imaginais ?_

 _\- Plus... viril. Bouclettes."_

Murphy pouffa de rire, ce qui n'était pas non super viril.

 _" - Mais arrêtez tous avec mes cheveux !_

 _\- T'as essayé de pendre mon meilleur ami qui, pour une fois, n'était pas coupable de ce dont on l'accusait. Je sais que John est un vrai con des fois, mais quand même... Laisse-moi ce petit plaisir."_

Elle lui lança un petit sourire totalement craquant. Le genre de petit sourire qui faisait ma journée quand il m'était destiné.

 _" - Sois plus discrète quand tu baves..."_

Je frappai Murphy dans l'épaule et retrouvai un semblant de contenance.

 _" - Bon, on y va ?"_

 **Rendez vous au 62.**

* * *

 **17**

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je sautai sur les escaliers pour rejoindre la plateforme plus haut où se trouvait Skai Prisa, l'handicapée et le grand tatoué. Je me pris les pieds dans la dernière marche et m'étalai de tout mon long.

 _" - C'est qui l'handicapée maintenant ?_

 _\- Tu... tu vas me le faire payer combien de temps celle-là ?_

 _\- Jusqu'à ce que je ne trouve plus ça amusant !"_

Clarke, qui elle était gentille, eut pitié de moi et me ramassa sur le sol.

 _" - Je le sens pas ce chemin..._

 _\- Pourquoi ça ?_ demanda Lincoln.

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je sens que quelqu'un va nous tendre une embuscade..._

 _\- Et tu crois ça parce que..?_

 _\- L'instinct Clarkey, l'instinct. Je suis sûre que d'autres participants se trouvent autour de nous, prêts à nous tirer dessus avec leur arc. Cachons-nous pour les prendre à contre-pieds !_

 _\- Ou alors, renchérit Raven, on peut avancer..."_

 **Vous essayez de convaincre les autres de vous cacher, rendez vous au 97.**

 **Vous vous laissez convaincre d'avancer et d'arrêter vos conneries, rendez vous au 82.**

* * *

 **18**

 _"_ _\- Tu as revu Clarke récemment ?_ demandai-je.

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais vu Clarke ?_

 _\- Bah je sais pas, pour..._

 _\- Attention !"_

Elle me plaqua à terre, évitant à mon crâne de se faire transpercer par une flèche. Manifestement, nous étions attaquées. Encore !

 _" - Prends les 2 dans le fond avec ton arbalète, je m'occupe de celui sur la droite !_

 _\- Non attends ne..."_

Trop tard. Niylah avait essayé de me prévenir qu'un dernier homme était dissimulé un peu en hauteur. Celui-ci balança de toutes ces forces un pot de fleur qui s'explosa sur ma figure.

 **Rendez vous au 15.**

* * *

 **19**

Je parvins à enfoncer ma lame dans la peau visqueuse du ver et à m'y accrocher solidement. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, le monstre n'apprécia que moyennement d'avoir un objet pointu planté dans le corps, aussi petit celui-ci soit-il, enfin petit par rapport à sa taille. Il se mit à secouer dans tous les sens, voulant se débarrasser de moi, son parasite. J'empoignai mon autre arme et, toujours solidement accroché à la bête, l'enfonçai à quelques centimètres de la première plaie, bien plus profondément. Le ver poussa un rugissement de douleur à vous en percer les tympans et gesticula de plus belle. Ce qui était très avantageux pour moi, parce que cette saloperie stupide comme ses pieds heurta de sa tête à maintes reprises les murs. Il finit par s'effondrer, assommée ou mort. Je descendis alors de son corps gluant et entrepris de continuer gentiment ma route, jusqu'à arriver à un cul de sac.

 _" - Non mais c'est une blague ou quoi ?! On doit buter ce truc immense juste pour ça ?! Il n'y a rien dans ce putain de chemin !"_

Quelques débris jonchaient le sol et je donnai quelques coups de pieds dedans, principalement pour extérioriser ma colère, déblayant ainsi par chance un objet qui pourrait m'être utile. Enfin, si je savais m'en servir.

 _" - J'aurais dû apprendre à lire une carte..."_

 **Si vous souhaitez ramasser la carte, assurez vous d'avoir encore de la place dans votre inventaire. Si celui-ci est plein et que vous souhaitez prendre la carte, vous devez vous débarrasser d'un item. Oui je sais c'est stupide, une carte ça se plie et ça se range dans la poche, mais c'est mes règles et c'est moi qui décide.**

 **Vous êtes forcé de faire demi-tour, si vous souhaitez prendre à gauche au croisement, rendez vous au 102.**

 **Si vous souhaitez prendre à droite, rendez vous au 57.**

* * *

 **20**

Il était communément admis que mon grand frère était un combattant minable. Il avait certes fait des progrès depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, mais il restait très mauvais. Et je ne savais pas si Indra et Octavia en avaient confiance. Alors même si le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté tous les trois me paraissaient assez calme, il était préférable que je les rejoigne. Je me jetai au sol pour glisser et tomber dans le chemin en contrebas, et me cassai presque les 2 jambes en atterrissant.

 _" - Je vais bien !"_ les rassurai-je en me relevant.

Enfin, encore aurait-il fallu qu'ils soient inquiets, ce qui n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas. Tous trois étaient occupés à analyser les alentours, histoire d'être sûrs que personne ne se cachait là.

 _" - Déstressez les gars, ce chemin est bien trop caché pour que quelqu'un à part nous l'ait emprunté."_

Ils m'ignorèrent tous et continuèrent leur sketch. Je décidai alors de m'assoir en attendant qu'ils aient terminer. Je m'adossai à une pierre sur le sol, qui se déroba sous mon poids.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que..? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!_

 _\- Jules ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!_

 _\- Tout n'est pas toujours de ma faute très cher frère !"_

Sauf que pour le coup, ça l'était. Je venais de déclencher accidentellement un piège à la Indiana Jones. Le rocher sur lequel je m'étais appuyée était un interrupteur, interrupteur déclenchant une série de pièges mortels... Pitié, ne me demandez pas comment cette installation était arrivée là, je n'en avais aucune idée...

 _" - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez choisi ce chemin..?_

 _\- Oh ça va hein ! T'en as jamais fait des conneries toi peut-être ?!_

 _\- Vous êtes une catastrophe. Dès que vous êtes à moins de 3 mètres de moi, je risque ma vie._

 _\- Mais c'est bon Indra, dis tout de suite que tu me détestes !_

 _\- Si seulement je vous détestais, j'aurais une excuse pour ne pas être sans arrêt autour de vous..."_

C'était... assez mignon en fait.

 _" - On fait quoi maintenant ?"_

Octavia venait de nous ramener à la réalité.

 _" - On avance ! Pas le choix ! On ne va pas retourner en arrière avec le gorille !"_

Je pris mon courage à 2 mains et avançai dans la succession de pièges. Le premier ne semblait pas très compliqué à éviter, des portes de 10 cm d'épaisseur sortaient des murs à intervalle régulier, le bon timing n'était pas des plus difficiles à choper.

 **Lancez 2 dés, si le total est supérieur ou égal à 5, rendez vous au 51.**

 **S'il est inférieur à 5, rendez vous au 112.**

* * *

 **21**

J'enjambai le cadavre du cannibale pour aller détacher mon frère.

 _" - Je veux que tu m'expliques comment tu..._

 _\- Non. Hors de question. On ne reparlera jamais de ce qui s'est passé ici. Plus. Jamais._

 _\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ?_

 _\- Niylah, Jules t'a déjà raconté ce qui est arrivé quand elle a fêté ses 16 ans ?_

 _\- D'accord je dirai rien !"_

Je détestais mon frère quand il ressortait des vieux dossiers comme ça. Je n'avais aucun moyen de pression moi.

 _" - Vous avez déjà croisé du monde ?_

 _\- Du monde oui. Mais j'imagine que ce que tu veux savoir, c'est si on a croisé quelqu'un du groupe, auquel cas ma réponse est non."_

Niylah secoua la tête également.

 _" - J'imagine qu'on n'a pas le choix... On doit continuer d'avancer."_

Et on sortit de la salle, pour se retrouver dans un nouveau chemin qui allait tout droit. Pitié sortez-moi de ce cauchemar...

 **Rendez vous au 28.**

* * *

 **22**

Cette atrocité avait beau être immense et féroce, ses mouvements et son déplacement hasardeux indiquaient qu'elle était sans aucun doute aveugle et sourde. La vaincre ne serait certes pas une tâche facile, mais néanmoins pas impossible. Si je réussissais à lui grimper dessus, le tour était joué.

 **Un combat s'enclenche. Les points d'habilité du ver géant sont de 10.**

 **Lancez 2 dés, si le total est supérieur ou égal à 10, rendez vous 19.**

 **Si le total est inférieur à 10, vous prenez un coup et perdez 2 points d'endurance et retentez votre chance en relançant les dés. Si vos points d'endurance tombent à 0 avant que vous ayez réussi à obtenir un total de 10 ou plus avec les dés, rendez vous au 67.**

* * *

 **23**

Vexée d'avoir été coupée en si bon élan, je la fermai et regardai mes pieds. Ce qui fut une erreur fatale car elle m'empêcha de voir la pierre de plusieurs dizaines de kilos tombée du haut du mur - apparemment des petits mâlins avaient réussi à l'escalader - et écraser Bellamy, ainsi que la flèche touchant Lincoln entre les 2 yeux et l'épée s'enfonçant dans le dos d'Octavia. Sans avoir eu le temps de réagir ni de comprendre comment, je fus violemment heurtée par quelque chose qui m'envoya valdinguer contre la paroi, et me brisai le crâne.

 **Vous êtes mort écrasé contre une paroi. Que dire d'autre que : "Dommage".**

* * *

 **24**

Je gémis et me débattis de toutes mes forces. Une voix familière me chuchota quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Je me retournai vivement, prête à en découdre, et tombai nez à nez avec le visage horrifiée d'Indra, qui tenait un couteau ensanglanté à la main. Couteau sur lequel je venais accidentellement de m'égorger en me retournant trop vivement.

 **Pour votre défense, qui tient un couteau lame dehors avant d'empoigner un allié sans le prévenir ?**

* * *

 **25**

Je continuai tout droit, mais je devais bien avouer que le chemin devenant de plus en plus boueux commençait à me faire reconsidérer mon choix. Voire ma capacité à prendre des décisions judicieuses.

 **Si vous préférez faire demi-tour et prendre le chemin de gauche, rendez vous au 102.**

 **Si vous préférez faire demi-tour et prendre le chemin de droite, rendez vous au 57.**

 **Si vous avez confiance en votre instinct et désirez continuer sur ce chemin, rendez vous au 59.**

* * *

 **26**

Pour le moment, ce labyrinthe ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que j'avais imaginé. Un labyrinthe, c'était censé être plein de chemins qui sortaient de nulle part et qui allaient partout, et qui rendaient fous pendant des heures avant de se retrouver au début à nouveau et d'employer la méthode connue de tous consistant à mettre sa main sur une des parois et à avancer sans jamais lâcher le mur choisi. Voilà, ça c'était l'idée que tout le monde se faisait d'un labyrinthe. Et bien ça, c'était tout sauf l'environnement dans lequel j'évoluais. Concrètement, j'étais dans un couloir, un immense couloir sans fin dans lequel j'avançais tout droit parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Lorsque je commençai à perdre l'espoir de sortir d'ici un jour et commençai à songer à la possibilité de passer en force dans une des haies servant de mur, j'aperçus enfin un croisement au loin.

 **Si vous décidez de prendre le chemin de gauche, rendez vous au 102.**

 **Si vous décidez de prendre le chemin de droite, rendez vous au 57.**

 **Si vous décidez de continuer tout droit, rendez vous au 25.**

* * *

 **27**

Au bout de quelques minutes de bataille acharnée, je parvins à la désarmer, mais même à mains nues, elle restait une combattante hors pair. Alors que je croyais avoir une chance de m'en sortir, elle se jeta sur moi, littéralement, de tout son poids et me mordit au cou. Je hurlai de douleur et me débattis, mais rien n'y fit, elle ne lâcha pas, enfonçant ses dents plus profondément dans ma chair. Elle ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir réussi à m'arracher la gorge rien qu'à la force de sa mâchoire. Je m'effondrai, me vidant de mon sang.

 **Vous venez de vous faire arracher la gorge par une espèce de détraquée. Oui, ceci est un échec.**

* * *

 **28**

 _" - Hum hum..._

 _\- Intéressant..._

 _\- J'avoue ne pas trop comprendre pourquoi..."_

Nous étions tous les 3 perplexes face au ravin qui nous faisait face. Il n'était pas très profond, mais quand même, pourquoi est-ce qu'on allait en profondeur maintenant ? Bon, de toutes façons, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, descendre ce ravin était faisable.

 **Si vous possédez une corde et que vous souhaitez l'utiliser, rendez vous au 110.**

 **Sinon, rendez vous au 53.**

* * *

 **29**

Je regardai ma lance, puis mon ennemi, puis ma lance, puis la distance qui nous séparait. C'était faisable. Lexa l'avait fait, donc c'était faisable... Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais moi ?! Lexa était une déesse avec tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une arme, je n'avais pas le dixième de son talent pour planter quelqu'un avec une lance comme elle l'avait fait avec la salope des glaces ! Bon, ceci dit, qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre... Si je ne la lançai pas, je devrais affronter mon adversaire et donc manifester ma présence. Qui sait, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance et de vent, ça pourrait passer... Sans grande conviction, je jetai la lance de toute mes forces... qui atterrie au moins 10 mètres derrière mon ennemi... Bon bah voilà, j'étais repérée... Mais qu'est-ce que... Où il allait cet abruti ?! Pourquoi il allait chercher la lance, à l'opposé de ma direction ?! Le sage montre la Lune, l'imbécile regarde le doigt.

 _" - Hé ! Je suis toute seule pauvre gourde ! Ne va pas voir la lance, va voir de là où elle vient !"_

Il se retourna d'un coup, et je me rendis compte de la stupidité de mon acte. Dans un geste désespéré, je me jetai au sol, derrière les cailloux depuis lesquels j'avais tiré, mais impossible d'échapper au face à face maintenant... Quoique... Mais je rêvais ou quoi ?! Il repartait vers la lance alors que je venais clairement de l'appeler ! Putain mais il avait pas inventé l'eau chaude lui... Je me rapprochai de lui, ne prenant plus la peine d'être discrète.

 _" - Ecoute petit génie_ , le menaçai-je la lame sur la gorge. _Tu n'as pas l'air d'être une flèche mais je suis sûre que ton petit cerveau peut imprimer ce que je vais dire. Tu vas gentiment me laisser passer, sans essayer de m'attaquer, ou je te tranche la gorge, pigé ?"_

J'eus en guise de réponse une mare de sang à mes pieds. Mais pourquoi il n'avait pas eu la lucidité d'esprit de ne pas hocher la tête trop fort, il s'était égorgé sur ma lame ce crétin !

 _" - Mais c'est pas vrai ! Même dans la mort il faut que tu sois stupide !"_

Je soupirai et enjambai son cadavre avant de récupérer ma lance. Il y avait vraiment des baffes qui se perdaient.

 **Rendez vous au 47.**

* * *

 **30**

 _" - Hé toi ! T'avises pas de bouffer mon frère !"_

 **Un combat s'engage.**

 **Points d'habilité de base du cannibale : 4.**

 **Points d'endurance du cannibale : 10.**

 **Si vous perdez votre combat, vous finissez également sur une broche pour servir de prochain repas.**

 **Si vous remportez votre combat, rendez vous au 21.**

* * *

 **31**

Je m'approchai discrètement, craignant d'attirer l'attention et de nous faire tuer tous les 2. Arrivée à sa portée, je lui tapai doucement sur l'épaule. Il bondit et se retourna, pointant son arbalète sur moi.

 _" - Ne tire pas sur la LGBT, ça serait trop cliché et... Hé ! Pourquoi j'ai pas eu droit à une arbalète moi ?!_ m'indignai-je en constatant que son arme était bien plus cool que la mienne.

 _\- Jules ?! T'es cinglée ou quoi, tu m'as fait peur !_

 _\- Désolée... Tu vas bien ?"_

Il passa les 5 minutes suivantes à me détailler comment il s'était retrouvés bloqué dans trois cul-de-sac depuis le début Du Tournoi, comment 5 personnes avaient déjà manqué de le buter et comment il avait échappé par miracle à un croisement entre un tigre et un paresseux. Pour avoir déjà rencontré une de ces bestioles, je saisissais pourquoi il avait eu la peur de sa vie, c'était aussi flippant qu'étrange...

 _" - Et toi ? Est-ce que tu t'en sors ?_

 _\- Je viens d'assister à la scène la plus étrange de ma vie."_

Je lui relatai alors l'incident qui avait coûté de façon très stupide la vie à deux hommes.

 _" - Attends, t'es vraiment sérieuse ?_ demanda-t-il incrédule.

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Mais... Il s'est étranglé avec son..? Ou avec sa..?_

 _\- Pour avoir vu les parties de l'autre mec, crois-moi il ne s'est pas étouffé là-dessus. Sa taille de géant ne reflétait absolument pas la taille de ce qu'il avait entre les jambes._

 _\- Donc ça serait avec... Mais comment c'est possible ?_

 _\- Il a avalé de travers sans doute..."_

Bell y réfléchit quelques minutes. Comment un sujet aussi... - je n'avais même pas de mot pour le qualifier en fait ! - pouvait nous intriguer à ce point.

 _" - Ou peut-être qu'il a avalé le préservatif sans faire gaffe..._ supposa-t-il.

 _\- Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils en utilisent ici, des capotes... Je veux dire, les quelques grounders avec qui je me suis envoyée en l'air n'avaient pas l'air étonné quand je leur en filai une, mais je n'ai jamais vu d'endroits où tu pouvais t'en procurer, et je n'en ai jamais trouvé dans des tiroirs en fouillant à droite à gauche..._

 _\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu fouilles chez tout le monde..._

 _\- Non mais sans rire, ça m'intrigue vachement ce truc maintenant que tu le dis ! Faudra que je pose la question._

 _\- J'avoue que ça m'intéresse aussi..."_

Nous arrivâmes à un nouveau croisement. Nous pouvions soit continuer tout droit, soit prendre à droite.

 **Vous décidez d'aller tout droit, rendez vous au 76.**

 **Vous décidez d'aller à droite, rendez vous au 83.**

* * *

 **32**

Après un am stram gram stratégique, j'empruntai le chemin de gauche. Pas de surprise, encore une fois, j'avançai tout droit dans le labyrinthe le plus long et le plus minable jamais créé. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que d'un coup, la lumière s'éteigne. Ah là ça devenait intéressant ! Pourquoi ? Parce que cet endroit commençait à défier toutes les lois de la physique et de littéralement manger la lumière, alors qu'il n'était pas éclairé artificiellement et qu'on était en plein jour ! Et ouais, on pouvait dire adieu à la logique et à la cohérence !

 **Si vous possédez une lampe, rendez vous au 4.**

 **Si vous ne possédez pas de lampe et que vous préférez faire demi-tour pour emprunter l'autre chemin, rendez vous au 101.**

 **Si vous ne possédez pas de lampe mais que vous souhaitez continuer d'avancer, rendez vous au 36.**

* * *

 **33**

Je me jetai dans un cri de rage sur le grounder. Ce fut une erreur. Il était bien plus fort que moi, me désarma en quelques millisecondes et me souleva pour mieux me plaquer au sol. Avant que qui que ce soit n'eut le temps d'intervenir, il me brisa la nuque.

 **Dommage, vous y étiez presque !**

* * *

 **34**

Combattre un ver faisant 12 fois ma taille était peut-être un peu ambitieux, fuir était une alternative bien plus intéressante et bien moins risquée.

 **Si vous décidez de tenter votre chance en retournant au point de départ, rendez vous au 109.**

 **Si vous décidez de couper à travers la haie pour rejoindre un autre chemin, rendez vous au 38.**

* * *

 **35**

 _" - Vous pouvez faire diversion Mlle Paxton ?_

 _\- Bien évidemment, attirer l'attention c'est mon truc préféré. Admire le travail. Hé toi !"_

Je m'approchai du caillou, ou plutôt de la fille cachée derrière.

 _" - Je me demandais, à quel point es-tu stupide pour te cacher derrière l'unique rocher de la salle ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait été plus judicieux de foutre le camp d'ici plutôt que d'attendre qu'on te tombe dessus ?"_

Elle sortit de sa cachette et me dévisagea, perplexe.

 _" - Et merde, elle parle pas anglais..._ compris-je. _Bon écoute... Wow !"_

J'esquivai son premier coup d'épée et parai le second avec la lame cachée dans ma manche.

 _" - On se calme, de base je voulais t'insulter gratuitement pour attirer ton attention le temps que mon amie arrive pour... Bon bah voilà, c'est fait en fait."_

En effet, Indra avait eu le temps de faire le tour et de passer le couteau sous la gorge de la grounder pour l'égorger.

 _" - Voilà qui est fait !"_

 **Rendez vous au 10.**

* * *

 **36**

Je continuai ma progression même si j'étais maintenant complètement plongée dans le noir. Il n'y avait aucun obstacle sur la route, donc je ne pris même pas la peine de ralentir un peu pour au moins avancer à tâtons. Et j'aurais peut-être dû... Au bout du 458ème pas, parce que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire que de compter mes pas, mon pied ne rencontra pas le sol et s'enfonça dans le grand méchant vide. Je n'eus qu'une pensée en tombant dans le ravin.

 _Je suis quand même... une sacré connasse..._

 **Vous finissez votre vie par un plat mémorable quelques mètres plus bas.**

* * *

 **37**

Après notre 4 contre 4 - autant pour l'embuscade, mon instinct était vraiment débile -, nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'à arriver à une grande salle qui était, vu le vacarme, proche de la sortie. Tout le monde était déjà ici, Octavia, Nevi et Indra complètement morts de fatigue pour une raison inconnue. Clarke rejoignit Lexa et la serra dans ses bras, heureuse de la revoir saine et sauve, même si les probabilités que Lexa meurt dans ce labyrinthe étaient quand même faibles. Quant à moi, je m'approchai d'Harley qui était dos à moi et la pris dans mes bras.

 _" - Coucou._

 _\- Salut toi, tu t'en es bien sortie à ce que je vois. Enfin, façon de parler."_

 _Je lui souris, même si c'était inutile, et la serrai un peu plus fort._

Une fois que les trois loques qui se trouvaient avec nous et qui avaient apparemment fait face à des pièges bizarres furent près à partir, nous nous dirigeâmes enfin vers la sortie de ce labyrinthe à la con.

 **Rendez vous au 114.**

* * *

 **38**

Jugeant que je n'arriverais jamais à semer le monstre, je tentai le tout pour le tout et me jeter dans la haie pour couper. Tricher dans un labyrinthe n'était peut-être pas judicieux, mais c'était toujours moins risqué que de faire la course avec Monstros le ver. Je plongeai alors sur la paroi, espérant passer en force. Si j'avais un conseil à vous donner suite à cette idée de génie : ne jamais, jamais tricher dans un labyrinthe. Les haies ne servaient qu'à recouvrir l'immense mur de béton séparant les chemins, et foncer dessus tête la première m'explosa le nez. Je tombai en arrière, et m'évanouis sur le sol.

 **Vous vous être fracturez le nez contre le mur et vous faites bouffer par le ver géant. Ceci marque la fin pitoyable de Julia "Jules" Paxton.**

* * *

 **39**

Je n'avais rien pour allumer un feu, et le froid commençait à devenir réellement handicapant. Mais d'où il sortait ce microclimat à la fin ?!

 **Vous avancez difficilement, mais le froid vous fait perdre 5 points d'endurance, rendez vous au 111.**

* * *

 **40**

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de nous pour voir si d'autres ennemis se cachaient, ce qui me prit 3 secondes. Mais 3 secondes qui me firent prendre conscience du ridicule de la situation. J'éclatai alors de rire. Vraiment. Vous savez, le genre de fou rire qui vous prend et que vous ne pouvez plus arrêter même en essayant de toutes vos forces, celui qui vous fait mal aux abdos tellement vous riez, au point que vous n'arrivez même plus à tenir debout. C'était de ce genre de fou-rire que je parlais. Et j'étais très, mais alors très heureuse de ne pas être toute seule. Niylah agit à ma place en tirant un carreau en plein milieu du front du cannibale qui voulait croquer mon frère pour l'apéro.

 _" - Jules, dépêche-toi de venir me sortir de là ! Je continue de cuire là !"_

Tentant de calmer mon fou-rire, je m'approchai de lui.

 **Rendez vous au 21.**

* * *

 **41**

Première chose à faire avant de me jeter dans un combat que j'avais 50% de chance de perdre, le bluff.

 _" - Hé toi !_ l'appelai-je en marchant d'un pas décidé. Laisse _-moi passer sans faire d'histoire ou j'invoquerai la terrible colère de Heda qui s'abattra sur toi telle la foudre pauvre mortel !"_

Ok, même moi je n'y croyais pas. Mais qu'est-ce que..? Pourquoi il se mettait à genoux ? Et pourquoi il pleurait ?

 _" - Pitié je ferai tout ce que vous voulez mais épargnez-moi !_

 _\- Heu..."_

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce gugusse encore ?

 _" - Tu m'as vraiment cru ? Sérieusement ?_

 _\- Je vous en supplie, prenez mes armes et mes provisions s'il le faut mais ne me tuez pas !_

 _\- Oh chéri..."_

Il faisait vraiment de la peine à voir... Pauvre garçon...

 _" - Mais non je ne vais rien te piquer, tant que tu me laisses passer gentiment d'accord ?"_

Il hocha vivement la tête.

 _" - C'est bien, t'es un grand garçon !"_

Je passai à côté après lui avoir ébouriffer les cheveux. Mais comment ils les choisissaient leurs participants ?

 **Rendez vous au 47.**

* * *

 **42**

Je parai de justesse le premier coup de mon adversaire. Malgré mes 2-3 belles esquives, j'étais largement dominée lors de ce combat. Epuisée à force de bondir dans tous les sens, je ne parvins pas à éviter un coup de coude qui me fit tomber à la renverse. L'épée de mon ennemi transperça ma gorge avant que je heurte le sol.

 **Vous avez vaillamment combattu - bon d'accord c'est faux mais j'essaie de sauver l'honneur - mais malgré vos efforts, ce duel vous aura été fatal.**

* * *

 **43**

Trois personnes étaient déjà présentes dans la salle, l'un d'eux se retourna et me fit de grands signes. Reconnaissant Bellamy, sa sœur et son beau-frère, je me précipitai vers eux.

 _" - Les amis !"_

Je bondis dans les bras de Lincoln qui recula un peu sous l'effet de surprise.

 _" - Vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air en tout cas ! Vous n'avez pas trop eu d'emmerdes ? Comme des gens qui ont essayé de vous tuer ou des croisements d'animaux qui ont tenté de vous bouffer ? En tout cas vous avez l'air d'aller bie..._

 _\- Wow ralentis ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es encore plus speed que d'habitu... Gyargh !_

 _\- Nevi ! Mon grand frère préféré, je suis trop contente que tu ailles bien !"_

Le pauvre, il venait à peine d'arriver et était déjà en train de mourir étranglé.

 _" - Moi aussi, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu ne m'as jamais montré autant d'affection en près de 19 ans d'existence..._

 _\- C'est bientôt mon anniversaire d'ailleurs !_

 _\- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit 8 fois. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

 _\- J'ai mangé un cactus. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais ça booste à mort !"_

Je le lâchai pour me jeter dans les bras de Niylah, qui l'accompagnait.

 _" - Niylah ! Je ne savais même pas que tu étais ici ! Depuis quand tu es dans cette galère toi aussi ?_

 _\- Depuis le début... Lâche-moi Jules, je suis contente de te voir, mais tu me fais mal..._

 _\- Pardon."_

Quel heureux hasard que nous ne retrouvions presque tous au même point en même temps. Heureux et un tantinet perturbant aussi, mais qui étais-je pour m'en plaindre ? Et puis, quand je disais presque, il manquait quand même beaucoup de monde : Lexa, Harley, Clarke, Murphy, Raven et... Indra ! Qui arrivait au loin ! Je courus vers elle pour lui faire un câlin de bienvenue. Ne l'ayant pas vu venir, elle n'eut pas le temps de me mettre une droite et se contenta de se tendre au plus au point. Je me rendis compte de mon erreur et la lâchai aussitôt.

 _" - Ceci. Ne. Doit. JAMAIS. Se. Reproduire._

 _\- Oui, pardon, je suis sous l'emprise d'un cactus et un peu surexcitée et... Vous avez vu les gars, Indra est là !"_

Tout le monde finit de saluer tout le monde.

 _" - Hé les gars !"_

 **Rendez vous au 56.**

* * *

 **44**

Je me retrouvai face à une entrée. Une grande entrée. Une immense entrée. Navrée, je n'ai rien de plus à dire sur cette entrée si ce n'était qu'elle était vraiment énorme ! Oui, m'impressionner était chose aisée. Je me retournai vers Mr Masque, toujours silencieux.

 _" - Julia kom Skaikru..._ commença-t-il.

 _\- Bonté divine, mais tu parles ?! Et c'est Jules moi._

 _\- Julia kom Skaikru."_

J'insultai silencieusement plusieurs membres de sa famille.

 _" - Vous voici à l'entrée du Labyrinthe._

 _\- Le Labyrinthe ? Sérieusement ? D'abord Le Tournoi et maintenant Le Labyrinthe ? Vous avez vraiment un souci avec les majuscules..._

 _\- Votre objectif est simple, en sortir vivante. Tous les coups sont permis, tuer ou blesser d'autres participants ne vous pénalisera pas._

 _\- Il y a des caméras dans votre truc ?_

 _\- Le nombre de gagnants n'est pas limité, toute personne sortant Du Labyrinthe est considéré comme victorieuse._

 _\- Non parce que s'il y en a pas, je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt du truc, vous ne pourrez même pas profitez du spectacle... Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi votre objectif en fait ?_

 _\- Vous aurez en votre possession..._

 _\- Parce que là ça devient ridicule, personne ne sait pourquoi on est ici, et personne ne se pose de questions._

 _\- Vous allez vous taire ?!"_

Je murmurai un "Pardon" et le laissai finir, craignant qu'il n'ait quelques informations utiles à me donner.

 _" - Vous avez droit à 3 objets parmi ceux-ci."_

Il me désigna alors la table.

 **Vous avez ici le choix des objets que vous souhaitez prendre :**

 **\- une lampe**

 **\- une boite d'allumettes**

 **\- une corde**

 **\- un pack contenant une bouteille d'alcool, un torchon ainsi qu'une étrange poudre blanche.**

 **N'oubliez pas, chaque objet prend un emplacement dans votre sac, sauf le pack qui en prend 2, et vous n'avez que 3 emplacements dans votre sac. Choisissez judicieusement.**

Je pris les objets m'intéressant et les fourrai dans mon sac à dos.

 _" - Vous avez également le choix de vos armes, vous pouvez en emporter 2 parmi celles-ci."_

Il me montra une autre table.

 **Sur cette table se trouve :**

 **\- un arc ainsi qu'un carquois contenant 2 flèches (les radins...)**

 **\- une épée**

 **\- une lance**

 **\- une masse**

 **\- un bâton**

 **\- une hache**

 **Vous avez le droit à une seule arme. Sachez que celle-ci n'aura pas d'influence sur le reste de votre aventure, c'est juste histoire de choisir ce que vous trouvez le plus cool. Enfin, peut-être qu'elle n'aura pas d'influence.**

J'agrippai mon arme favorite. Mon ami le moine me rappela que je pouvais en prendre une seconde, mais je sortis la lame que m'avait offerte Lexa sous son nez. Ce fut une erreur conséquente car il empoigna sa lance et me colla la pointe sur la gorge.

 _" - Wow calme ! Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais garder ça !"_

Il analysa la lame quelques instants, hésitant.

 _" - Très bien, gardez-la si ça vous chante. Le Tournoi a désormais commencé, je vous souhaite bonne chance._

 _\- Pff de la chance, j'en ai pas besoin de votre... chance..."_ finis-je en constatant que Monsieur le moine avait disparu sans laisser de trace.

Je contemplai la grande grande entrée et soupirai. Je n'avais plus trop le choix.

 _" - Quand faut y aller..."_

 **Vous pénétrez dans la grande grande entrée, rendez vous au 26.**

* * *

 **45**

Je respirai profondément pour me calmer et être plus apte à mettre cher à quiconque était en train d'essayer de... de me faire quoiqu'il fut en train d'essayer de faire ! Je donnai un violent coup de coude derrière moi, ce qui força mon ennemi à me lâcher avant de me retourner pour me trouver face à Indra, la main sur l'œil dans lequel je venais de mettre un coup de coude.

 _" - Indra ! Oh je suis désolée, je pensais que j'étais attaquée ! En même temps, pourquoi tu n'as pas tout de suite dit que c'était toi ?_

 _\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que nous soyons repérées. Mais j'aurais dû prévoir que je risquais ma vie en vous approchant..._

 _\- Oh n'exagère pas..."_

Certes, elle était en train de pleurer d'un œil parce que je venais de taper dedans, mais quand même, pas la peine d'être aussi drama queen...

 _" - Tu sais, je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit nécessaire, elle n'a pas l'air d'être un génie pour se cacher derrière le seul rocher de cette salle et attendre... Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend d'ailleurs ?_

 _\- Je ne compte pas rester ici pour le savoir..."_

La guerrière dégaina son épée.

 _" - Hé attends, n'y vas pas comme ça !"_

 **Si vous possédez un arc et que vous souhaitez vous en servir, rendez vous au 108.**

 **Sinon, rendez vous au 35.**

* * *

 **46**

 _" - ... l'œil."_

Je ne fus pas assez rapide pour éviter une petite pierre projetée à pleine vitesse dans mon œil à cause de l'effondrement du tunnel.

 **Ironie quand tu nous tiens.**

* * *

 **47**

Suite à ce combat palpitant, je continuai d'avancer... bah tout droit en fait. Ce labyrinthe était le plus nul du monde, il n'y avait que très peu de croisement, concrètement on avançait plus ou moins en ligne droite. Le chemin débouchait sur une immense salle, genre vraiment suffisamment immense pour que je n'en vois pas le bout. Mais le plus étonnant était que cette salle était totalement vide, étonnant pour un endroit qui avait quand même l'air d'être le point culminant Du Tournoi. Tout était fait pour qu'on se retrouve ici et qu'on se démonte les uns les autres en mode battle royal, et pourtant j'étais toute seule !

 _" - Jules !"_

Oh merci mon Dieu, de la compagnie ! Bellamy, Lincoln et Octavia arrivèrent par un chemin parallèle à celui que j'avais emprunté.

 _" - Les amis vous m'avez manqué !_

 _\- On s'est quittés il y a 15 minutes..._

 _\- Cache ta joie de me revoir O..._

 _\- Jules !"_

Mon frère débarqua en courant et se jeta dans mes bras, baragouinant quelque chose comme "Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en sortirais." - merci frangin... -, suivi par... Niylah ?!

 _" - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

 _\- La même chose que toi Jules._

 _\- Oui ça d'accord, mais depuis quand t'es ici ?_

 _\- Depuis le début._

 _\- Mais... Je ne t'ai même pas vu dans la salle !_

 _\- Moi si, tu étais dure à manquer._

 _\- Et vous, vous saviez qu'elle était là ?"_

Ils hochèrent tous vigoureusement la tête. Pourquoi j'avais toujours tort..?

Une nouvelle silhouette apparut au loin, que je reconnus rapidement comme celle d'Indra, qui nous rejoignit. Evidemment, elle s'en était sortie seule, comme une grande. C'était Indra après tout, je préférais l'avoir dans mon camp que dans celui adverse. Il ne manquait maintenant plus que Lexa, Clarke, Harley, Murphy et Raven pour être au complet.

 _" - Hé les gars !"_

 **Rendez vous au 56.**

* * *

 **48**

Je me baladai sur les dalles stables avec la grâce et l'élégance d'une gymnaste. Sans rire, à côté des trois autres qui bondissaient difficilement d'une plateforme à l'autre, j'avais une de ces classes ! Je sautai sur la dernière avant d'arriver à la troisième portion du chemin quand le drame se produisit. Un des mes lacets s'était défait dans la bataille, et je marchai dessus. Je me ramassai lamentablement et essayai de me rattraper, en vain. Je finis ma chute dans le vide par un magnifique plat.

 **Morale de l'histoire, faites toujours vos lacets.**

* * *

 **49**

J'étais persuadée que nous allions tomber dans des pièges en empruntant ce chemin. Ce fut le cas, mais pas du tout le genre de pièges que j'attendais. Mon instinct servait vraiment à rien... Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les 4 dans une salle assez énorme, la plus grosse du labyrinthe pour l'instant. J'aperçus Indra, Nevi et Octavia au loin, tous trois complètement essoufflées et en piteux état.

 _" - Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? On dirait qu'un Rover vous est roulé dessus_ , commenta Murphy lorsque nous les rejoignîmes.

 _\- La ferme Murphy."_

Je fis un câlin à mon frère. Il se laissa faire, n'ayant probablement pas la force de me serrer dans ses bras en retour. Les Blake firent de même. C'est beau l'amour fraternel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lexa et Niylah arrivèrent, et personne n'avait tué personne, ce qui était étonnant, puis Clarke, Raven et Lincoln, qui descendaient des escaliers. Nous étions tous au complet, près à sortir enfin d'ici.

 **Rendez vous au 114.**

* * *

 **50**

Je pris un peu de recul pour analyser la situation. A mes pieds gisait un homme qui venait de mourir étouffé suite à... suite à ce qu'il était en train de faire, et sur son cadavre pleurait son amant qui l'avait accidentellement tué, le pantalon en bas des chevilles. La mort n'était pas quelque chose de rigolo en temps normal, mais la situation était tellement... surréaliste que j'étouffai un gloussement, qui n'échappa pas à l'autre participant encore en vie.

 _" - Comment oses-tu rire de la mort d'un homme ?!"_

Il se releva et saisit son gourdin, toujours pas rhabillé.

 _" - Wow ! Je suis désolée, c'était un rire nerveux ! Et tu devrais te... Aah !"_

Il donna un premier coup, que j'esquivai de peu. Il faudrait que la chance soit avec moi si je voulais me sortir de cette situation.

 **Lancez 2 dés. Si le total est inférieur à 7, rendez vous au 58.**

 **Si le total est supérieur ou égal à 7, rendez vous au 61.**

* * *

 **51**

J'évitai avec aisance les trois premières portes. Arrivée un peu avant la quatrième, je regardai par je ne sais quel miracle au sol et vis un câble tendu par terre. Des petites étincelles sortaient de son extrémité.

 _" - Les gars ! Faites attention, il y a des câbles électriques sur le sol !"_

Octavia eut très très chaud et en évita un de justesse. Nous prîmes alors bien plus de précautions pour la suite du parcours. Je franchis la huitième et dernière porte, achevant la première partie de ce... bordel. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. La deuxième partie était bien plus calme, rien ne sortait des murs ou du sol dallé, ou se baladait au plafond. Ce qui voulait dire que c'était la partie la plus fourbe parce qu'on ne voyait pas d'où le danger sortait. Indra se proposa pour s'aventurer la première, et elle eut beaucoup de chance que nous soyons tous les trois suffisamment réactifs pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe lorsque le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds. Nous nous mîmes d'accord pour y aller à tâtons et voir ce qui était sûr et ce qui ne l'était pas, mais le jeu ne fut pas d'accord avec nous car le sol commença à s'effondrer derrière nous. Nevi fut celui qui nous sauva la vie.

 _" - Regardez, certaines dalles sont un peu plus sombres que d'autres ! Celles-là ont l'air de tenir !"_

 **Lancez deux dés, si le total est supérieur ou égal à 7, rendez vous au 70.**

 **S'il est inférieur à 7, rendez vous au 48.**

* * *

 **52**

 _" - Prends ça pauvre taré !"_

Je lui grimpai sur les épaules en lui brisai la nuque. Voilà qui était fait, ça commençait à devenir lassant tout ce monde qui voulait nous buter... Niylah s'approcha du deuxième cadavre et retira la flèche plantée dans son œil avant de l'essuyer sur sa veste.

 _" - Yeurk..._

 _\- On ne gâche aucune munition, elles peuvent toujours servir._

 _\- Ouais mais quand même... Yeurk..._

 _\- Ne vomis par sur ma veste s'il te plait._

 _\- Il y a déjà des restes d'œil et de cerveau dessus, elle est bonne à brûler."_

Nous continuâmes d'avancer, toujours tout droit. Encore et toujours tout droit. Jusqu'à arriver à un nouveau croisement. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un croisement. Devant nous se dessinait un semblant de chemin boueux qui descendait presque à pic.

 **Si vous décidez de continuer sur le joli chemin de gauche, rendez vous au 96.**

 **Si vous décidez de vous aventurer sur le terrain boueux et dégueulasse tout droit, rendez vous au 88.**

* * *

 **53**

" - Vous savez quoi ? Je suis sûre que ça passe tout seul de sauter d'ici !

\- Quoi ?"

Je m'assis sur le rebord et me suspendis à la roche pour que la chute soit un peu moins haute.

" - Non Jules attends !"

Trop tard, j'avais déjà lâché pour tomber dans le vide. J'étais sûre que ça passerait bien. Enfin, quasiment sûre... La chute me parut durer une éternité, et je réalisai bien vite que ça ne passerait pas si bien. Je m'écrasai lamentablement sur le sol après quelques millisecondes de chute.

 **Vous perdez 3 points d'endurance. Rendez vous au 79.**

* * *

 **54**

 _" - Courez !_

 _\- Oh putain..._

 _\- Restez pas là !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'il vous plait, ayez pitié de l'aveugle que je suis..._

 _\- Leyna, grimpe sur mon dos..."_

Murphy la prit par le poignet pour la forcer à s'exécuter.

 _" - Raven, et si tu descendais de mon dos pour bondir sur un mec fort genre Lincoln..._

 _\- Très bonne idée..._

 _\- Dégagez !"_

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que nous partions tous en courant. Un rugissement féroce retentit au loin.

 _" - C'était quoi ça ?!"_

On avait un peu tous un peu laissé Harley dans le noir pour le coup. Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude parce que c'était pas possible mais... Bref. Je me dévouai pour l'explication pendant que nous sprintions vers l'autre bout de la pièce.

 _" - On a retrouvé Clarke et Lexa !_

 _\- C'est génial ! Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cri ?!_

 _\- Un pauna ! Un immense pauna, genre 3 fois plus grands que moi !_

 _\- Un quoi ?_

 _\- Un gorille ! Un gorille très féroce qui les poursuit elles ainsi que plein d'autres participants !"_

Je jetai un coup d'œil et vis la bête donné un coup sur le mur, faisant s'effondrer plusieurs pierres.

 _" - Ne m'attendez pas !"_

Je freinai et me retournai.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!"_

Nevi avait fait demi-tour pour me rejoindre.

 _" - Regarde, les autres participants n'ont pas l'air super sympathique..."_

En effet, une guerrière arborant les couleurs du Sangedakru tenta de pousser Lexa sous une des pierres qui tombaient sur le sol. Ce fut sa dernière action avant qu'elle ne meurt écrasée par un énorme caillou, notre chef n'ayant pas apprécié la tentative de coup d'état. Un autre Sangedakru, un homme d'une trentaine d'année cette fois, essaya de donner un coup de hache à Clarke, qui se baissa pour l'éviter et lui planta son poignard dans la cuisse. Il s'effondra sur le sol avant de se faire attraper par le pauna qui l'envoya valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin. Un gamin de 17 ou 18 ans se jeta sur Lexa à son tour pour la faire tomber, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et lui assena un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Il n'eut même pas eu le temps de toucher le sol avant que le gorille ne l'écrase comme un vulgaire insecte. Le pauna s'agrippa à la paroi pour tenter de l'escalader mais celle-ci ne résista pas à son poids, provoquant une nouvelle pluie de roches. Que Lexa zigzague entres elles avec une facilité déconcertante n'était pas surprenant. Ce qui l'était plus, c'était Clarke qui nous faisait une véritable démonstration de parkour, slalomant à toute vitesse, bondissant sur les pierres et exécutant même une vrille sur elle-même. Mais où et quand elle avait appris à faire ça ?! Elle commençait même à gagner pas mal de terrain, même si elle était talonnée de très près par une guerrière de jenesaisquelkru, qui semblait bien déterminer à voler le pouvoir de Wanheda en lui faisant la peau. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lexa, un peu en retrait, qui bondit sur un caillou et atterrit sur le dos de l'autre participante, afin de lui planter 2 poignards dans la gorge.

 _" - Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre qu'elles aient besoin de nous Jules..."_

Le pauna, un peu vexé de ne pas réussir à attraper tout le monde, donna de gros coups de poings et de pattes dans tout ce qu'il trouvait.

 _" - Quoique..._ se reprit mon frère.

 _\- Elles vont pas y arriver."_

Les multiples impacts dans le sol et les murs étaient en train de faire effondrer toute la salle ! En même temps, pas étonnant que le labyrinthe ne soit pas hyper solide, déjà qu'il était sorti de nulle part... Le sol trembla et s'effrita quelques mètres devant nous. La seule solution pour que Clarke et Lexa nous rejoigne était de sauter par dessus la crevasse qui était en train de se former. On se jeta un coup d'œil avec mon frère, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, on sprinta vers la fissure dans le sol. Clarke sauta la première et s'agrippa à la paroi de peu. Lexa quant à elle, avec la seconde de retard qu'elle avait pris avait une bien plus grande distance à franchir, mais par chance, Nevi arriva pile au bon moment et se jeta au sol pour attraper son bras in-extremis. Il la remonta pendant que j'arrivai vers Clarke pour l'aider à revenir sur la terre ferme.

 _" - Ravie de te voir Skai Prisa !_

 _\- Il ne faut pas rester là, tout va s'effondrer !_

 _\- Très juste."_

Je trébuchai en me remettant debout et me retrouvai à la fin de la file. Les autres nous attendaient tous regroupés au bout de la salle, près à intervenir si besoin était. Mais une nouvelle secousse et un nouvel effondrement les força à tous se séparer. Indra et Octavia se jetèrent au sol, glissant pour atterrir dans un tunnel en contrebas, qui avait l'air assez calme. Nevi les rejoignit en évitant une autre pierre. Bellamy et Murphy, qui portait toujours Harley, étaient eux déjà plus reculés que les autres, ne leur laissant pas d'autre choix que de continuer tout droit, dans un nouveau chemin qui me semblait propice à des petits pièges bâtards. Il fallait qu'il y ait un couloir plein de pièges à la Indiana Jones dans un labyrinthe, et ce chemin là était définitivement suspect. Clarke, elle, sauta sur les escaliers pour rejoindre une plateforme située à quelques mètres de haut, sur laquelle se trouvait déjà Lincoln et Raven. Je craignis fortement que ce lieu ne soit rempli de petites planques dans lesquelles pourraient se dissimuler d'autres participants pour tendre une embuscade à ceux qui aurait le malheur de passer devant eux. Lexa allait la suivre mais se résigna au dernier moment pour se jeter sur Niylah et la plaquer au sol, lui évitant de se faire fracasser le crâne par une pierre, les forçant toutes les deux à prendre le chemin de gauche, un chemin bien trop évident pour qu'aucun guerrier n'ait déjà eu l'idée de l'emprunter.

Ayant pris un peu de retard, j'avais le choix sur l'itinéraire à emprunter maintenant.

 **Si vous décidez de descendre dans le tunnel dans lequel se trouve Octavia, Lincoln et Nevi, rendez vous au 20.**

 **Si vous décidez de prendre le chemin face à vous et de rejoindre Harley, Murphy et Bellamy, rendez vous au 16.**

 **Si vous décidez de monter sur la plateforme avec Clarke, Lincoln et Raven, rendez vous au 17.**

 **Si vous décidez de prendre le chemin de gauche emprunté par Lexa et Niylah, rendez vous au 8.**

* * *

 **55**

 _" - Dégagez !"_

Je sortis du labyrinthe, Nevi sur les talons, sous les acclamations du public, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Tout ce qui m'importait était de trouver Abby ou Jackson le plus rapidement possible. Des gradins avaient été installés dans lesquelles s'entassaient des centaines de personnes.

 _" - Comment on va la trouver..?_

 _\- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, il va falloir faire toutes les rangées..."_ dit Octavia qui arrivait essoufflée.

Tous les autres à l'exception de Lexa, Bellamy et évidemment Clarke nous avaient rejoint.

 _" - Ok les gars, on se sépare, le premier qui trouve Abby, Jackson ou n'importe qui avec des compétences médicales retourne l'amène à Clarke !"_

Je bondis dans la foule, bousculant tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de mon chemin. Je décidai de monter le plus haut possible pour avoir une meilleure vision d'ensemble. Je gravis quelques marges avant que quelqu'un ne me retienne par la manche.

 _" - Ecoute mec j'ai pas le temps de... Aden !_

 _\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _\- Non. Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Abby Gri..._

 _\- Jules !"_

Jellal me rejoignit à son tour.

 _" - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Est-ce que tu as vu Abby ?_

 _\- Heu, je crois qu'elle est..._

 _\- Jules je l'ai trouvé !"_

C'était Nevi qui m'appelait, qui avait retrouvé Hera qui elle aussi était venue pour nous accueillir à notre sortie, me montrant du doigt le siège qu'occupait Abby.

" - Jellal, Aden, rejoignez Nevi, il vous sortira de la foule."

Voyant que je ne plaisantais pas, ils s'exécutèrent sans poser de questions. Je montai sur les bancs pour gagner du temps, écrasant quelques mains au passage et atterrit sur Papy Griffin.

 _" - Abby ! Vous devez venir, maintenant._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que..._

 _\- C'est Clarke."_

Elle ne posa pas plus de questions. Rien ne pouvait arrêter l'amour d'une mère pour sa fille, foule de grounders en délire ou pas, elle allait la rejoindre. J'envoyai Kane chercher un Rover pour transporter Clarke et me précipitait vers la sortie du labyrinthe accompagnée d'Abby, Papy et Mamy Griffin et Jackson. Bellamy sortit du labyrinthe, Clarke dans les bras, Lexa à ses côtés. Il la posa sur le sol pour que sa mère puisse l'ausculter.

 _" - Je vous assure_ , murmura-t-elle, _que ça a l'air plus grave que ça ne l'est..._

 _\- C'est exactement ce que nous laisse penser ton teint cadavérique et le filet de sang qui sort de ta bouche_ , ironisai-je en saisissant la main que Lexa ne tenait pas.

 _\- La..._ Elle toussa et cracha un peu de sang sur le sol. _La ferme Jules..."_

Abby appuya sur la plaie pour l'empêcher de saigner, arrachant un petit cri de douleur à Clarke.

 _" - Je suis désolée ma chérie... Je suis là, ça va aller..."_

Clarke esquissa un petit signe de tête pour faire comprendre qu'elle avait entendu. Lexa lui caressa les cheveux et lui murmura quelques mots que je ne compris pas dans sa langue natale. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de nous, il y avait trop de monde. N'étant pas vraiment utile, je lâchai la main de Clarke, lui ordonnai de ne pas mourir et pris la situation en main.

 _" - On est beaucoup trop ici, et on ne sert strictement à rien ! Kane est parti chercher un Rover, on doit faire en sorte qu'il ait la place pour passer !"_

Tout le monde se bougea pour dégager un chemin suffisamment large pour laisser passer le véhicule, qui arriva quelques minutes après. Jackson souleva Clarke du sol pour la coucher sur les sièges arrières, puis monta à l'avant avec Kane. Lexa, après s'être assurée qu'Indra allait s'occuper de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce bordel, retourna aux côtés de sa femme, ainsi qu'Abby et Papy et Mamy Griffin.

 _" - Jules, tu viens avec nous ?"_

Je regardai la foule derrière moi, essayant de trouver Harley. En vain.

 _" - Jules, c'est maintenant ou jamais !"_

Abby commençait à perdre patience. Mon regard se posa alors sur Lexa, le teint presque aussi blême que Clarke.

 _Elle ne peut pas rester seule._

J'empoignai mon frère par le bras.

 _" - Nevi, trouve Harley et occupe-toi d'elle, d'accord ?"_

Il acquiesça et je me hissai dans le Rover.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions à Arkadia. Tout était prêt grâce aux instructions communiquées par Jackson grâce au talkie.

 _" - On vous tiendra au courant"_ , furent les derniers mots d'Abby avant de partir avec Clarke dans le bloc de fortune.

10 minutes d'attente plus tard, Kane nous informa qu'il allait retourner là-bas, sur le lieu Du Tournoi, voir s'il pouvait aider à calmer les ardeurs. Il détestait rester là à attendre, inutile. Papy et Mamy Griffin décidèrent de rester attendre des nouvelles, et ne bougeaient plus du canapé sur lequel ils étaient installés. Lexa quant à elle était assise à même le sol, dans un coin sombre, tournant et retournant dans ses mains le couteau que sa femme avait elle-même retiré de son ventre.

 _" - Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à boire ? Ou à manger ?"_

Elle secoua à peine la tête en signe de refus.

 _" - D'accord."_

Je m'assis à côté d'elle. Les mots étaient inutiles pour l'instant, alors je me contentai de glisser ma main sur la sienne, posée sur son genou. Et nous attendîmes comme ça pendant ce qui sembla être des jours.

Jackson finit par sortir de la salle d'opération improvisée. Le seul truc que je compris de tout son charabia fut "Elle va s'en sortir sans trop de séquelles". Chacun eut sa façon d'exprimer son contentement et son soulagement. Je poussai un cri de joie, Papy et Mamy Griffin se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Lexa sortit en courant vomir.

 _" - Si tu répètes ce que tu viens de voir à qui que je sois, je te jette du haut de la tour._

 _\- Je ne dirai rien promis."_

Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que j'allais lui rappeler ce moment pendant des années !

 **Rendez vous au 92.**

* * *

 **56**

Je me retournai pour voir Raven débarquer, accompagnée de Murphy qui portait Harley sur son dos. Effectivement, être aveugle ici, ça devait être moyen...

" _\- Harley !"_

J'ouvris les bras, prête à recevoir un câlin. Ce que je reçus fut beaucoup moins sympathique.

 _" - Appelle-moi encore une fois l'handicapée et tu verras ce que je vais te faire !"_

Je dégageai la main de Raven de ma figure pour dévisager la seule personne de qui la mécano avait pu l'apprendre.

 _" - Merci Harley..._

 _\- Désolée, j'ai peut-être laissé échapper que mettre l'handicapée et l'aveugle dans Le Tournoi n'était pas super juste et..._

 _\- Et ensuite pour sauver ton cul, t'as dit que c'était moi qui avait dit ça..._

 _\- Oui c'est l'idée._

 _\- Traitresse... Bon il vient ce câlin, je vais pas rester les bras tendues toute la... Ah oui désolée..."_

Mais réfléchis Paxton des fois...

 _" - Je peux avoir un câlin ?"_

Elle accéda à ma requête, probablement par pitié, je devais ressembler à un petit chiot en manque d'amour. Mais tant pis, ça en valait la peine pour pouvoir la serrer contre moi. Mon petit moment de plaisir fut de courte durée, un gros poids mort du nom de Raven Reyes bondit sur mon dos, me faisant presque tomber en arrière.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu fous Raven ?!_

 _\- Tu vas porter l'handicapée jusqu'à la fin maintenant !"_

Harley tenta de cacher un gloussement en feignant une toux.

 _" - Rigole pas toi, c'est clairement de ta faute !_

 _\- Désolée_ , dit-elle pas du tout désolée.

 _\- Dites, personne n'a croisé Clarke ou Heda ?"_

Bellamy marquait un point, personne n'avait la moindre idée d'où elles pouvaient être. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme bruit résonne dans toute la salle.

 **Rendez vous au 54.**

* * *

 **57**

Je pris le chemin de droite. Une longue ligne droite se dessinait devant moi. Je n'avais plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience et marcher. Tout droit. Et c'était long ! Et chiant ! Un nombre indéterminé de minutes plus tard, je tombai enfin sur une bifurcation. Une femme arriva au même moment que moi au croisement.

 _" - Heya._

 _\- Heu... salut ? J'imagine ?"_

Elle me dévisagea longuement...

 _" - Est-ce que ça ?"_

... et me bondit dessus avec son épée.

 _" - Wow mais calme-toi ! On était civilisées jusqu'à maintenant !_

 _\- Ai laik na kill yu !_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais parle en anglais s'il te plait, je comprends pas votre langue !"_

J'évitai un coup de pied et reculai de quelques mètres.

 **Un combat s'enclenche.**

 **Points d'endurance de votre ennemi : 8.**

 **Points d'habilité de base de votre ennemi : 5.**

 **Si vos points d'endurance tombent à zéro, rendez vous au 27..**

 **Si vous remportez ce duel, rendez vous au 68.**

* * *

 **58**

La chance ne fut pas avec moi. J'esquivai encore miraculeusement quelques coups et tentai de dégainer mon arme, mais mon adversaire fut plus rapide et m'explosa le crâne avec son gourdin.

 **Vous venez de vous faire tuer par un homme à moitié nu. Félicitations.**

* * *

 **59**

Malgré le terrain catastrophique, je m'obstinai à continuer sur ma lancée. Etait-ce une erreur ? Probablement. Allais-je le regretter ? Probablement. Mais... Attendez, mais il n'y avait pas de mais en fait, qu'est-ce qui m'était passée par la tête pour m'obstiner à aller tout droit ?! J'entrepris de faire demi-tour avant de réaliser qu'il était maintenant bien trop tard pour ça...

 **Rendez vous au 71.**

* * *

 **60**

La température chutait de plus en plus rapidement. Ou le froid devenait de plus en plus dérangeant. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, je ne pourrai plus avancer très longtemps dans ce froid. Mes yeux commençaient à se fermer, et chaque pas était plus difficile que le précédent. Je trébuchai et m'effondrai sur le sol. Je tentai de me relever, plusieurs fois, mais n'y parvins pas.

 **Vous êtes mort d'hypothermie. Merci de ne pas pointer toutes les incohérences de cette mort.**

* * *

 **61**

Il leva à nouveau le bras pour faire atterrir son arme sur - ou dans, vu la gueule de la machine mon cerveau allait prendre cher - mon crâne et s'avança vers moi. Alors que ma fin approchait dangereusement, je ne sais pas quelle entité divine fut de mon côté, car en faisant un pas de plus, mon adversaire se prit les pieds dans son pantalon trainant toujours sur ses chevilles et tomba la tête la première. Il lâcha son arme dans la bataille, arme qui vint s'écraser sur son crâne en retombant. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler de la malchance. Tout ce qui venait de se passer ses 10 dernières minutes étaient de la malchance à vrai dire. Je ne savais pas s'il était mort ou assommé, mais ne restai pas dans les parages pour le découvrir et continuai ma route.

 **Rendez vous au 85.**

* * *

 **62**

 _" - Dites, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est super suspect ?"_

En effet, plus suspect, tu meures. Devant nous se trouvait un tas d'armes ainsi que de l'eau et des vivres.

 _" - Ils nous prennent pour des cons ou quoi ? En plus ils ne sont pas super discrets, je suis sûre que même Harley les a vu..._

 _\- N'exagère pas."_

Mais elle aurait pu tellement les participants qui nous avaient tendu le piège étaient cachés de façon grossière. J'en avais déjà compté 5. Ah en voilà un sixième ! Son bras venait de sortir de derrière un caillou !

 _" - A 6 contre 3 et demi..._ commença Murphy.

 _\- Hé !_ s'offusqua Harley.

 _\- C'est pas toi le et demi, c'est Jules._

 _\- Hé !_ m'offusquai-je.

 _\- Bref, même s'ils n'ont pas l'air d'être des génies, on est en infériorité numérique, quelqu'un a un plan meilleur que foncer dans le tas ?"_

 **Si vous possédez une bouteille d'alcool, un torchon ainsi que de la poudre blanche, rendez vous au 86.**

 **Sinon, rendez vous au 115.**

* * *

 **63**

J'étais à bout de souffle. Malgré mes efforts, monter sur ce ver était presque impossible. La créature s'approcha à nouveau de moi à pleine vitesse et je parvins à l'éviter de justesse une fois encore. La situation était critique et je ne sa...

 **Vous n'avez pas été assez rapide pour éviter le ver géant une dernière fois et vous faites dévorer. Mort bouffé par un ver de terre, il y a plus glamour.**

* * *

 **64**

Je craquai une allumette pour jeter un coup d'œil à la carte. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc encore, c'était barré de partout ! La petite voix de Jack Sparrow raisonna dans ma tête "Ce que tu lis n'a... aucun sens !" Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas la réplique exacte !

J'avais tout de même risqué ma vie pour cette foutue carte, alors elle me servirait d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Je l'enroulai autour du bâton trouvé sur le sol et l'enflammait après avoir craqué une autre allumette.

 **Vous voilà réchauffé et éclairé, rendez vous au 111.**

* * *

 **65**

 _" - Laissez-moi celle de gauche."_

Une guerrière Sangedakru. Elle était la plus petite des trois, mais semblait être la plus teigneuse. Et j'avais vraiment envie d'affronter quelqu'un qui se servait de nunchakus une fois dans ma vie. Oui elle avait des nunchakus, aucun problème apparemment...

" - Aller ma grande, ramène-toi."

Je n'aurais pas dû négliger la règle absolue : ne jamais provoquer un ninja. Elle commença à faire tourner ses machins dans tous les sens, très très vite et avec beaucoup beaucoup de classe. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je tentai de donner un coup, mais elle m'explosa le bras avec une de ses armes. Ayant baissé ma garde, elle profita pour s'asséner un autre coup dans la tempe, m'envoyant au tapis. Ensuite, et coinça ma tête entre sa cuisse et sa jambe. C'était une position très désagréable, et, à moitié dans les vapes, je ne parvins pas à faire grand-chose que des mouvements de bras pathétiques. La classe... Elle finit par me lâcher, mais ce n'était que pour mieux me positionner pour me péter les cervicales d'un coup sec.

 **Ne jamais, jamais provoquer un ninja.**

* * *

 **66**

Un peu déçue de ne pas savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ce mur, je jugeai qu'il était préférable que nous restions groupé. Je les rejoignis pour continuer notre chemin.

 _" - Du coup Lincoln, à propos de cette histoire de contraception..."_

Ils protestèrent tous en même temps.

 _" - Bah quoi, je veux savoir moi..._

 _\- Hé regardez là-bas !"_

Je me désintéressai de mon sujet pour regarder dans la direction que désignait O. De la fumée s'échappait de ce qui semblait être les restes d'un campement.

 _" - Sérieusement, on est ici depuis combien de temps..."_

Je courrai m'approcher du feu pour trouver un morceau de viande à peine entamée.

 _" - On est dans ce labyrinthe depuis moins de deux heures et il y en a qui ont déjà fait un barbecue... Et d'où elle sort cette viande ?_

 _\- Des imbéciles comme toi qui se sont approchés trop près !_

 _\- Gyah ! Une cannibale !"_ hurlai-je en me retournant pour me retrouver face à une femme arborant fièrement le maquillage blanc de la nation des imbéciles. Roan était-il toujours leur roi d'ailleurs ? Bonne question... Je me baissai pour éviter son coup de masse et relevai automatiquement un bras, lui plantant ma lame dans la gorge, qui était sortie je ne sais trop quand.

 _" - Wow. Heureusement que ce n'était pas un d'entre nous..._ commenta O, qui n'avait pas daigné bouger pour m'aider, ni aucun de ses compères.

 _\- Le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas fait exprès... Et vous les 3 idiots, vous attendiez quoi pour m'aider ?!_

 _\- Le temps que j'imprime qu'on arrive jusqu'ici, que j'imprime que tu te faisais attaquer et que je prenne mon épée, il y avait déjà un cadavre à nos pieds..._

 _\- Vous n'êtes quand même pas très..._

 _\- Jules !"_

Je ne réagis pas assez vite et enfonçai mon pied dans le tas de centres fumantes dont j'avais déjà oublié l'existence.

 _" - Bordel !"_

Mais quelle pauvre cloche pouvait être assez stupide pour se rendre dans ce truc avec des baskets ?! Moi apparemment ! Je sautillai à cloche-pied, bien brûlée. Ce qui fut une grossière erreur. La cascade d'événements qui suivit fut dramatique. Etant très peu stable sur un seul pied, je finis par trébucher et par tomber en arrière, pile à l'endroit où était posé un couteau, lame vers le haut. Celle-ci s'enfonça alors dans ma gorge sans que je puisse n'y faire quoique ce soit.

 **Ai-je vraiment besoin de commenter cette mort ? Non.**

* * *

 **67**

Je la rattrapai petit à petit, m'assurant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'autres ennemis qui voudraient ma mort pour une raison inconnue.

 _" - Hey !_ la saluai-je en lui tapotant l'épaule. _Comment tu vas.."_

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Niylah s'était retournée et avait tiré avec son arbalète, croyant qu'on l'attaquait.

 **Le carreau vous a transpercé l'oïl avant de se loger dans votre cerveau, vous tuant sur le coup.**

* * *

 **68**

Etant clairement désavantagée lors de son combat, je la jouai traitre et profitai d'un moment d'inattention pour lui enfoncer mon pied dans l'arrière du genou. Elle s'écrasa sur le sol et lâcha son épée, que j'envoyai valser au loin d'un coup de pied. Elle était à ma merci.

 **Si vous décidez de l'assommer et de continuer votre chemin, rendez vous au 107.**

 **Si vous décidez de l'achever pour éviter tout problème, rendez vous au 74.**

* * *

 **69**

Quelques minutes après notre conversation, nous arrivâmes dans ce qui semblait être la salle du boss final. Bon en fait, la salle n'était pas différente des autres, mais on commençait à entendre le bruit d'une foule, foule qui devait attendre notre sortie.

 _" - On dirait qu'on approche de la sortie_ , comprit Lexa.

 _\- Yep, c'est ce que je pense aussi !_

 _\- Enfin on va être libérés de ces murs !_ renchérit Niylah.

 _\- En tout cas, moi qui pensais qu'en venant avec vous, j'allais enchainer les combats, on peut dire que je me suis trompée ! Mon instinct craint vraiment !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te faisait penser ça ?_

 _\- Tu es Heda._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Tu sais, tout ce truc de "je récupère le pouvoir de la personne que je tue", je pensais qu'on allait te traquer moi, mais apparemment pas... Hé regarde ! Voilà Indra là-bas !"_

La guerrière Trikru apparut en effet, les vêtements presque en lambeaux, suivie par mon frère, les cheveux en vrac, et Octavia, complètement essoufflée.

 _" - Wow, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?"_

Mini Blake me fusilla du regard alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

 _" - Je... Je ne veux... Veux pas en parler..._

 _\- A ce point ?_

 _\- Wow, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? On dirait qu'un Rover vous a roulé dessus !_

 _\- La ferme Murphy !"_

Comme vous l'aviez deviné, Murphy, accompagné de Maxi Blake et Harley venaient d'arriver à leur tour.

 _" - Harley ! Tu vas b..._

 _\- Quelqu'un a vu Clarke, Raven et Lincoln ?_

 _\- D'accord, je peux aller me faire foutre, coupez-moi la parole je vous dirai rien..._

 _\- On est là !"_

Parfait, les 3 derniers venaient d'arriver, Harley s'était totalement désintéressée de moi ! M'enfin bon, on allait sortir d'ici, je n'allais pas me plaindre.

 **Vous vous dirigez tous ensembles vers la sortie, rendez vous au 114.**

* * *

 **70**

Nous arrivâmes tous les quatre de l'autre côté sans trop de problème. Une fois qu'on avait compris là où on pouvait marcher, l'exercice n'était pas des plus compliqué. La dernière partie du chemin semblait par contre être bien plus complexe. Le sol était toujours dallé, mais cette fois-ci, à intervalle régulier, des piques acérées sortaient du sol sur certaines dalles, de façon apparemment totalement random. Sans rire, c'était vraiment du hasard, aucun schéma logique et cohérent ne se dégageait de nos 15 minutes d'observations. Nous étions près à tenter notre chance au pif lorsque Mini Blake remarqua quelque chose.

 _" - Il n'y a peut-être aucune logique, mais regardez, les piques ne sortent jamais d'une dalle voisine à celle dont elles viennent de sortir._

 _\- D'accord, mais ça ne nous avance pas..._

 _\- Au contraire. Regardez bien, il y a environ une seconde de battement entre le moment où les piques menacent de sortir et le moment où elles sortent vraiment."_

Effectivement, les piques montaient une première fois, mais sans dépasser du sol.

 _" - Tout ce qu'on a à faire en voyant les pointes arrivées, c'est de sauter sur une des dalles voisines et progresser ainsi jusqu'au bout."_

C'était carrément intelligent ! Les risques de perte de nos pieds étaient maintenant bien moindres !

 **Lancez deux dés, si le total est supérieur ou égal à 11, rendez vous au 13.**

 **S'il est inférieur à 11, rendez vous au 99.**

* * *

 **71**

Je me mis à courir comme une cinglée dans la boue. Mais ils étaient malades ou quoi ?! C'était quoi ce putain de monstre. Parce que oui, petit retour en arrière, j'étais poursuivie par un foutu ver de terre GEANT ! Et pas GEANT en majuscules, j'entendais littéralement GEANT ! Cet espèce de truc gélatineux, visqueux et dégueulasse mesurait 5 mètres de haut pour 25 de long ! Au moins ! Et il avait la ferme attention de me bouffer ! 2 options s'offraient alors à moi, le combat ou la fuite.

 **Si vous choisissez de combattre le ver, rendez vous au 22.**

 **Si vous choisissez de fuir, rendez vous au 34.**

* * *

 **72**

 _" - Je prends celle du milieu."_

La guerrière Sangedakru face à moi dégaina son épée, prête à se battre.

 **Un combat s'engage.**

 **Points d'habilité de base de votre ennemi : 5.**

 **Points d'endurance de votre ennemi : 12.**

 **Si vous perdez ce duel, votre adversaire vous met KO et vous tue d'un coup d'épée dans le ventre.**

 **Si vous remportez ce duel, rendez vous au 77.**

* * *

 **73**

Il fallait prendre des risques parfois dans la vie ! Je découpai un bout de cactus et... l'épluchai ? Concrètement j'ouvris le morceau en deux pour manger la chair et ne pas tomber sur une épine qui transformerai mon œsophage en vraie passoire. Verdict après avoir testé, le cactus ce n'était pas mauvais. Pas bon, mais pas mauvais non plus. Ceci dit, ça ne servait clairement à rien, ça n'avait pas rempli mon estomac. Mais étonnamment, je ne sentais plus le froid. A vrai dire, j'étais même en pleine forme ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait dans ce cactus, mais c'était super efficace ! Je me mis même à courir pour atteindre la sortie au loin. Je bondis dans le petit tunnel et arrivai face à des escaliers que je gravis quatre à quatre. J'atterris dans une immense salle. Le genre de salle dont on ne voyait même pas le bout.

 **Rendez vous au 43.**

* * *

 **74**

C'était toujours la même chose dans les films. Les héros décidaient d'épargner leurs ennemis pour ne pas avoir de sang sur les mains, et après qui revenait les emmerder gentiment ? Alors voilà, j'allais esquiver le problème en la tuant tout de suite. Après tout, c'était elle qui m'avait littéralement sauté dessus. Je sentis une goutte d'eau me tomber sur le front et levai les yeux vers le ciel. Voilà qu'il pleuvait maintenant. Je ramassai l'épée de la guerrière et la soulevai, prête à porter le coup fatal. Il fallait croire que tuer les gens quand on avait le choix de ne pas le faire ne plaisait pas trop à quelle que soit l'entité contrôlant la météo car je reçus la punition divine. Littéralement. L'épée en métal levée fit office de paratonnerre et un éclair me frappa de plein fouet.

 **Vous êtes mort électrocuté. Ne jouez pas avec des objets en métal par temps orageux.**

* * *

 **75**

Je me tus quelques instants, chose qui ne me ressemblait pas, et jetai un coup d'œil autour de nous. Des murs, des haies, deux mecs armés jusqu'aux dents fonçant sur nous, des caill... Deux mecs armés jusqu'aux dents fonçant sur nous ! Je sortis la lame cachée dans ma manche pour parer le coup du premier tandis que Niylah abattait le second avec son arbalète.

 **Un combat s'enclenche.**

 **Points d'habilité de base de votre adversaire : 4.**

 **Points d'endurance de votre adversaire : 9.**

 **Si vous remportez votre combat, rendez vous au 52.**

 **Sinon, votre aventure s'arrête ici.**

* * *

 **76**

 _" - On continue sur notre lancée ?"_

Le vieux Blake approuva. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous aperçûmes enfin âmes qui vivent au loin. Et, double - voire triple - coup de chance, il s'agissait de Lincoln et Octavia. La jeune Blake sauta dans les bras de son frère en nous voyant débarquer.

 _" - Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis contente de voir quelqu'un d'autre, je n'en pouvais plus de Bellamy !_

 _\- T'exagères, tu m'es tombé dessus i peine 20 minutes !_

 _\- C'est largement suffisant."_

Il sourit en secouant la tête.

 _" - En tout les gars, continuai-je, vous tombez à merveille ! Bell et moi on se posait une question, vous les grounders, vous vous protégez comment lorsque vous..._

 _\- Jules !_

 _\- Bah quoi, toi aussi tu voulais la réponse !_

 _\- Mais pas auprès de ma sœur !"_

 **Vous décidez de l'embêter encore un peu, rendez vous au 113.**

 **Vous décidez de ne pas insister, rendez vous au 23.**

* * *

 **77**

Après un combat acharné, je parvins à désarmer mon adversaire et lui fit un croche-pied pour qu'elle s'écrase sur le sol. Ne préférant prendre aucun risque, je lui donnai un coup de pied dans la tempe, l'envoyant au pays des songes pendant un moment. De son côté, Lincoln explosait la tête de son adversaire sur le mur. Raven quand à elle éventra son ennemi d'un coup de lance, et Clarke trancha la gorge de la guerrière qui lui faisait face. Mais quand est-ce que tout le monde était devenu aussi balèze en combat ?!

 **Rendez vous au 37.**

* * *

 **78**

Le chemin était clairement en pente, je descendais de plus en plus bas. Au risque de me répéter, comment est-ce que ce labyrinthe avait pu voir le jour sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ?! Et il faisait vachement froid en plus ici ! Et super sombre ! Je repérai un morceau de bois sur le sol, qui pourrait me servir de torche.

 **Si vous possédez la carte ainsi que des allumettes et que vous souhaitez vous en servir, rendez vous au 64.**

 **Sinon, rendez vous au 39.**

* * *

 **79**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleuvait tout à coup ? J'ouvris les yeux difficilement et fus aveuglée par un filet d'eau me coulant sur le visage.

 _" - Hé mais... Arrête ça !"_

Nevi releva la bouteille d'eau.

 _" - Comment... Comment vous avez fait pour descendre ?_

 _\- Si tu avais attendu plus de 2 secondes avant de te jeter dans le vide, j'aurais pu te dire que j'avais une corde..."_

En effet, Niylah était en train de descendre en rappel avec celle-ci.

 _" - Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ?_

 _\- Hum... Si un peu, mais ça va..._

 _\- Tiens."_

Il me tendit la bouteille pour que je me réhydrate.

 _" - D'où tu sors cette eau ?_ demandai-je avant d'en reprendre une gorgée.

 _\- Dans une petite mare abritant plein de crapaud et autre trucs gluants."_

Je lui recrachai tout en pleine figure. Il resta stoïque, essayant de conserver son calme, et s'essuya le visage.

 _" - Je plaisantais. Le mec qui m'a emmené à mon entrée du labyrinthe m'en a proposé._

 _\- Ah. Désolée."_

Il me donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule puis me frotta les cheveux.

 _" - Qu'ai-je fait pour avoir une petite sœur comme toi ?_

 _\- Probablement quelque chose d'exceptionnel !_

 _\- On y va les Paxton ?"_

Niylah venait de finir sa descente et semblait pressée de repartir dans un nouveau couloir sans intérêt.

 **Rendez vous au 106.**

* * *

 **80**

 _" - Ecoute vieux, autant te le dire tout de suite, je peux être très pénible quand je veux, et je n'apprécie pas du tout ton silence, alors je vais continuer de parler jusqu'à ce que tu craques. Où on va ? Allez dis-le moi ? En quoi ça consiste cette épreuve ? On dirait une sorte de labyrinthe vu les murs. Tu sais, comme ceux du film du même nom. Enfin non tu ne peux pas savoir, je doute que tu saches ce qu'est un film. En fait, ça raconte l'histoire d'un mec qui se réveille sans aucun souvenir au milieu de..."_

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase car mon moine se retourna vivement et me colla une mandale.

 **Notre ami le moine vous a assommé, vous perdez 2 points d'endurance. Vous êtes inconscient et vous faites transporter pendant le reste du trajet, rendez vous au 44.**

* * *

 **81**

 _" - Skai Prisa ! Dis-moi que tu n'es pas morte !"_

Je me jetai à ses côtés et lui pris la main.

 _" - Je... je..."_

Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux.

 _" - Appelez un médecin !_ hurlai-je bêtement.

 _\- C'est... C'est moi le médecin andouille..._

 _\- Si tu peux encore m'insulter, c'est que tu vas bien._

 _\- C'est... c'est moins grave que ça en a l'air..._

 _\- Permets-moi d'en douter."_

Lexa arriva en courant et se mit à genoux près de sa femme pour lui prendre l'autre main.

 _" - Clarke !_

 _\- Je... je vais bien..."_

Bientôt, tout le monde se trouvait autour de Clarke, y allant de son petit commentaire.

 _" - Il faut retirer le couteau !_

 _\- Surtout pas, on risque de faire plus de mal que de bien en le bougeant !_

 _\- Je serais d'accord avec toi si on avait pas à bouger Clarke !_

 _\- Je vous assure que je ne suis pas si mal en point..._

 _\- Alors ne la bougeons pas !_

 _\- T'as une autre solution peut-être ?! On va pas rester ici ! On le retire !_

 _\- On le laisse !"_

Je m'attendais à ce que Lexa close la discussion rapidement, mais le dénouement fut encore plus surprenant. Clarke retira elle-même la lame de son ventre et la jeta sur le sol.

 _" - Voilà qui est réglé. Je vais devoir bouger pour sortir d'ici, le couteau fera bien plus de dégâts si on le laisse..._

 _\- Le pouvoir de Wanheda est mien."_

Je l'avais presque oublié l'autre connard. Il était resté planté là, on ne savait pas trop pourquoi, s'exposant à de multiples tentatives de meurtre et de castration. J'allais me lever pour lui mettre mon poing dans les testicules quand Lexa sortit enfin de sa catatonie, attrapa le couteau et le lança en direction de l'homme qui avait osé toucher à sa femme. Le poignard se planta en plein entre les deux yeux, le tuant sur le coup.

 _" - Voilà ce que nous allons faire."_

Elle venait de remettre son masque de Heda.

 _" - Bellamy, tu vas porter Clarke le plus délicatement possible pour la faire sortir d'ici. Je resterai à vos côtés dans le cas où une nouvelle attaque serait lancée contre nous. Quoiqu'il arrive, je te couvre, sors Clarke le plus vite que tu peux. Vous autres, atteignez la sortie et trouvez le docteur Griffin ou n'importe qui avec des compétences médicales et faites en sorte que Clarke soit prise en charge dès qu'on sortira d'ici. Est-ce clair ?"_

En guise de réponse, nous nous levâmes tous. Pour être plus efficace, Raven monta sur le dos de Lincoln et Harley sur celui de Murphy pour ne pas nous ralentir. J'arrachai en passant le couteau du crâne du cadavre, Clarke voudrait peut-être un totem une fois rétablie.

 **Rendez vous au 55.**

* * *

 **82**

 _" - Si on tombe dans un guet-apens, ça sera de votre faute !_

 _\- Personne ne va tomber dans un guet-apens !"_ répondirent-ils tous d'une seule voix, même Lincoln.

Nous continuâmes d'avancer, couloirs après couloirs, pièces après pièces, avant de tomber dans une salle dans laquelle 4 autres participants, 3 femmes et un homme, partageaient un repas.

 _" - Un guet-apens ! Je vous l'avais dit !_

 _\- Ils sont juste en train de manger !_ s'énerva Raven.

 _\- Heu... je crois que maintenant, c'est nous qu'ils veulent manger..._ ajouta Clarke.

 _\- Sortez vos armes et tenez vous prête au combat. Je prends le guerrier Trishanakru."_

C'était légèrement sexiste que les 2 mecs se battent entre eux, mais pour une fois, vu la taille de l'adversaire de Lincoln, je n'étais pas contre. Le sexisme avait du bon.

 **Lancez un dé,**

 **\- si le résultat est 1 ou 4, rendez vous au 84.**

 **\- si le résultat est 2 ou 5, rendez vous au 65.**

 **\- si le résultat est 3 ou 6, rendez vous au 72.**

* * *

 **83**

 _" - A droite ?"_

Bellamy regarda le chemin de droite, qui ressemblait plus à un vieux tunnel qu'autre chose.

 _" - T'es sûre, ça n'a pas l'air super solide..._

 _\- Ouais mais je le sens bien ! S'il est là et qu'il est si peu accueillant, il doit bien y avoir une raison, je suis sûre que c'est la bonne direction."_

Il grommela quelque chose pour la forme, sachant très bien que ça ne servait à rien de débattre. Si j'avais décidé d'aller dans ce tunnel, j'irais dans ce tunnel ! Je passai la première. Une fois de l'autre côté, je me retournai vers Maxi Blake.

 _" - Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de danger ! Ne te dégonfle pas et rapplique maintenant, je t'ai à..."_

 **Un grondement se fait entendre.**

 **Lancez 2 deux, si le total est supérieur ou égal à 8, rendez vous au 100.**

 **Sinon, rendez vous au 46.**

* * *

 **84**

 _" - Je prends celle de droite !"_

Je me retrouvai face à une guerrière Trikru vu le symbole, d'une trentaine d'année. Elle me lança un sourire carnassier, qui me laissa tout le loisir d'admirer ses dents taillées en pointes. Chouette... Elle dégaina deux poignards, et se jeta sur moi. Elle m'entailla le bras, déchirant ma veste au passage.

 _" - Salope ! J'adore cette veste ! Tu vas me le payer !"_

Je lui donnai un coup de pied entre les jambes - et oui, ça faisait aussi particulièrement mal un coup à cette endroit quand on était une femme ! - et elle se plia en dos. J'en profitai pour lui donner un coup de coude dans le dos, la clouant au sol. J'attendis qu'elle se relève pour lui donner un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, qui aurait pu lui faire cracher ses crocs, et la rouai de coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne bouge plus.

 _" - Tu me dois une veste, pétasse !"_

De leur côté, les autres s'en sortaient plutôt bien aussi. Raven venait de retirer sa lance de la poitrine de son adversaire Sangedakru, Clarke de planter son épée dans le ventre de la Trishanakru qui lui faisait face et Lincoln écrasait le crâne du Trishanakru sur un mur. Parfait, on s'en sortait bien !

 **Rendez vous au 37.**

* * *

 **85**

 _" - Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est vraiment pas ma journée..."_ grommelai-je en apercevant une nouvelle silhouette au loin.

J'employai la même technique de planque nulle mais qui marchait par miracle que celle utilisée 5 minutes plus tôt et réfléchis à la manière la plus simple d'aborder ce problème. Foncer dans le tas ou attaquer en traitre par derrière ? Pendant que je dressai une liste de pour et contre dans ma tête, l'inconnu continuait sa route et finit au bout de quelques minutes par retirer sa capuche. Ce que je vis dessous me soulagea au plus haut point.

 **Si vous décidez de vous manifester pour attirer son attention, rendez vous au 87.**

 **Si vous décidez de vous approcher discrètement, rendez vous au 31.**

* * *

 **86**

 _" - Moi j'en ai une. Quelqu'un a des allumettes ?"_

Bellamy m'en lança une boite.

 _" - Parfait."_

Je sortis la bouteille d'alcool et en vidai sur le torchon. Je mis la poudre blanche, qui je l'espérais était bien un composant d'un cocktail molotov, et rebouchai tout ça avec un torchon imbibé d'alcool. Je sifflai pour attirer l'attention des 6 débiles, qui évidemment sortir tous de leur cachette. Les 2 garçons se levèrent et sortirent leurs armes, pour les forcer à s'approcher et à se regrouper.

 _" - Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Ceci ma chère Harley, est un cocktail molotov. Je n'ai qu'à l'allumer et leur lancer dessus pour que, si j'ai de la chance, il explose._

 _\- Très ingénieux."_

Je relevai la tête pour voir nos gentils ennemis qu'on aimait bien au village regroupés en un tas de membres et de têtes. Je craquai l'allumette et enflammai le torchon.

 _" - Poussez-vous les gars !"_

La bouteille explosa à l'impact comme prévu, et ça c'était pas gagné. La chance voulut qu'elle éclate sur le crâne de l'homme au centre du troupeau, et les flammes gagnèrent les 6 idiots. Ce qu'ils firent après pour s'éteindre ou autre, je ne le sus jamais, car il était temps de fuir en bon traitre que nous étions.

 **Vous avez réussi à passer le groupe d'ennemis, rendez vous au 49.**

* * *

 **87**

 _" - Bellamy !"_

Maxi Blake se retourna vivement, sur ses gardes, mais se détendit et me sourit en m'apercevant.

 _" - Ju..."_

Un couteau au milieu du crâne lancé avec force et précision le coupa net. Je n'eus le temps que de le voir tomber sur le sol et de souffler un "Oups" avant de m'effondrer à mon tour, une épée plantée dans le dos.

 **Vous venez de vous faire tuer par un gros lâche incapable de se battre honnêtement. Certes, vous auriez probablement attaqué comme ça vous aussi si vous en aviez eu l'occasion, mais quand même, c'est pas pareil.**

* * *

 **88**

 _" - Jules, ne vas pas par là, remonte s'il te plait._

 _\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je jette juste un petit coup d'œil !"_

Le terrain boueux était en pente, et en vraie pente, la pente à 45° quoi. La boue le rendait en plus super glissant, descendre était une véritable épreuve ! Mais malgré tout, s'il était là, il y avait forcément une raison, et je devais savoir ce que c'était, cette raison. Niylah m'appela une nouvelle fois. J'étais bien forcée de reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, si par malheur je dévalai jusqu'en bas, il était peu probable que je parvienne à remonter tant la pente était glissante... Je m'apprêtai à faire demi-tour quand je vis quelque chose me grimper sur le pied. Une limace. Une putain de limace immonde et énorme me montait dessus ! Et je détestais les limaces !

 _" - Mais dégage de là saloper... Aaah !"_

Secouer mon pied comme une dératée n'avait réussi qu'à provoquer ma chute. Je roulai jusqu'en bas avant de m'écraser à plat ventre sur le sol. A moitié assommée, j'entendis Niylah m'appeler et la rassurai sur mon état.

 _" - Bouge pas, j'arrive !"_ lui criai-je.

Après m'être assurée que la limace n'était plus sur ma chaussure, je reculai pour prendre mon élan et entrepris d'escalader le chemin boueux, pour mieux retomber 5 secondes plus tard. Je retentai ma chance une fois, puis deux, puis trois, puis douze, puis vingt-huit, sous le regard de Niylah que je pourrais qualifier de... Que je ne qualifierai pas. Au bout de l'essai numéro 42, je finis par réfléchir à d'autres alternatives pour me sortir d'ici. Un chemin se dessinait sur ma gauche.

 _" - Niylah ! Il y a un autre chemin ici, je vais essayer de passer par là !_

 _\- D'accord, attends-moi je descends._

 _\- Non pas la peine, continue sans moi. Si jamais on ne se retrouve pas à la sortie, tu sauras que je suis bloquée ici et que ce n'était qu'un cul-de-sac."_

Pour une fois, ce que je disais était plein de bon sens.

 **Niylah continue sa route tandis que vous empruntez le nouveau chemin, rendez vous au 83.**

* * *

 **89**

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, ce chemin était un peu différent des autres. Au lieu d'une route plate, large et sans aucun obstacle, celui-ci était super étroit et me forçait à me contorsionner dans tous les sens pour progresser. Néanmoins, plus j'avançais, plus je retrouvais la monotonie des routes habituelles, et au final, je ne fus pas surprise de débarquer sur une nouvelle petite salle. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas seule ici, une femme était "cachée" derrière un rocher, pensant visiblement qu'il était discret de se dissimuler derrière le seul et unique caillou de cette salle vide, comme si personne n'allait la griller. Ce que je venais de faire. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était qu'une main se plaque sur ma bouche pour me faire taire et m'attirer vers l'arrière.

 **Si vous décidez de vous débattre, rendez vous au 24.**

 **Si vous restez calme, rendez vous au 45.**

* * *

 **90**

La température continuait de chuter drastiquement. Mes pieds commençaient à geler et chaque pas était plus douloureux que le précédent. Seule la chaleur de ma torche m'empêchait de mourir geler. Je crus apercevoir au loin un tunnel se dessinant dans la paroi, mais vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, ça aurait très bien pu être une hallucination. Pour couronner le tout, une violente bourrasque me frappa, et encore une fois je me demandai comment c'était physiquement possible. Je laissai tomber la torche au sol et m'effondrai sur le sol.

 **Vous êtes mort gelé. Retentez votre chance !**

* * *

 **91**

Je sortis la carte obtenue au péril de ma vie au début Du Tournoi et tentai de la déchiffrer tant bien que mal. Quel bordel, je ne comprenais rien, il y avait 28 couleurs différentes, des traits se croisant dans tous les sens, on aurait dit qu'elle avait été dessinée par un enfant de 4 ans ! Après 10 minutes, littéralement, de recherche, je parvins à trouver l'endroit d'où j'avais démarré. Enfin, peut-être... Je partis du principe que c'était ça et reconstituai mon chemin. Alors, droite, puis tout droit et... Ah voilà ! J'étais peut-être ici, au croisement entre les traits couleur cuisse de nymphe et couleur bisque. Si vous vous posez la question, les 2 couleurs étaient des nuances de blanc un peu rosé, alors non, faire la différence entre 2 blancs nuancés sur une carte dont le fond était blanc n'était pas chose aisée. Le chemin cuisse de nymphe semblait s'arrêter brusquement un peu plus loin, donc bisque ce serait ! Je froissai la carte et la fourrai dans ma poche.

 **Vous allez tout droit, rendez vous au 101.**

* * *

 **92**

Trois jours plus tard, nous étions à nouveau dans le Rover pour revenir à Polis. La blessure de Clarke n'était pas si grave que ce que nous pensions. Aucun organe vital n'avait été touché et Abby avait réussi à rafistoler sa vie aussi rapidement que facilement. Néanmoins, Miss Griffin avait interdiction formelle de se lever, que ce soit Abby, Papy et Mamy Griffin ou - la pire selon moi - Lexa, personne n'acceptait qu'elle ne se mette debout. Ils avaient d'ailleurs tous été opposés à l'idée qu'elle rentre à Polis si prématurément, mais nous nous étions rendus à l'évidence que c'était la meilleure solution car Lexa était attendue à Polis, mais elle refusait de quitter le chevet de sa femme.

 _" - Je vous avais dit que ça irait et que ce n'était pas si grave..._ répéta Clarke pour la neuvième fois.

 _\- Tu t'es pris un coup de poignard dans le ventre, nous avions des raisons de nous inquiéter. Maintenant laisse-nous nous occuper de te ramener à la maison et repose-toi mi hodness."_

Lexa porta la main de sa femme à ses lèvres et l'embrassa, tendit que celle-ci protestait car elle venait de passer 72 heures dans un lit sans bouger. Je souris devant leur petite "dispute", attendrie par leurs chamailleries. Mais même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon esprit de divaguer. Est-ce que j'avais grillé toutes mes chances avec Harley ? Après tout je la comprendrais, je n'avais même pas pris la peine de lui dire au revoir avant de partir avec Lexa et Clarke, ni de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien... Je m'étais contentée d'un "Trouve Harley et occupe toi d'elle" jeté à mon frère... Bref, toujours était-il que je devais aller la voir, pour au moins m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Je descendis frapper à la porte de Harley une fois que Clarke fut bien installée dans sa chambre, Lexa la couvant toujours du regard.

 _" - Entrez",_ dit-elle, sa voix presque couverte par le son du piano.

J'ouvris, mais elle n'arrêta pas de jouer pour autant. J'attendis patiemment que la dernière note de l'instrumental de "All of me" résonne dans la pièce.

 _" - Julia. Comment va Clarke ?_

 _\- ... Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?_

 _\- Tu es toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, et tu es la seule personne à avoir une raison de se tenir dans l'encadrement de ma porte sans oser entrer. Tu vas rester là toute la journée ?"_

Je pris ça comme une invitation à entrer et m'assis à côté d'elle face au piano afin de tapoter distraitement les touches.

 _" - Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question._

 _\- Quelle question ?_

 _\- Comment va Clarke ?_

 _\- Oh exact. Elle va très bien désolée, Lexa ne la lâche pas du regard ! Ecoute Harley..."_

Autant y aller franchement.

 _" - Laisse-moi deviner, tu m'as laissé après Le Tournoi sans me prévenir que tu partais pour Arkadia, et tu n'as pas donné de signes de vie pendant 3 jours, et maintenant tu te sens coupable._

 _\- ... Oui._

 _\- Je suppose que le regard triste et désolée que tu me portes est très mignon."_

Je ne sus comment le prendre. Il n'y avait pas une once de reproches dans sa voix.

 _" - Harley, je suis désol..._

 _\- Est-ce que ça sera toujours comme ça ? Lexa te demande de venir et toi tu cours, elle te dit "Saute" et toi tu demandes "A quelle hauteur ?" ?"_

Encore une voix, c'était très dur à interpréter. Ses mots étaient durs, presque agressifs, mais le ton qu'elle employait laissait penser que ses questions étaient entièrement dénuées de reproches. Je décidai d'être honnête.

 _" - Je ne dirais pas toujours mais... Harley, c'est mon âme sœur. Ma personne. Je suis là quand elle a besoin de moi, même si elle ne me le demande pas._

 _\- Est-ce qu'elle ferait la même chose pour toi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas._

 _\- Et ça te convient ?_

 _\- On n'offre pas des cadeaux pour en avoir en retour."_

Elle se tut et recommença à jouer. "Hallelujah" de Leonard Cohen. Ce qui voulait probablement dire que c'était fini. J'avais eu ma chance une première fois et je l'avais gâché, elle avait pris du temps pour moi, pour être sûre que j'étais digne de confiance et que je n'allais pas lui briser le cœur, et encore une fois je venais de tout gâcher. Mais à la différence de la première fois, je savais que cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais rien changer. Je lui plaisais, et je l'aimais, mais si elle ne pouvait pas accepter la relation que j'avais avec Lexa, alors notre couple était voué à l'échec. Je me levai, acceptant la défaite.

 _" - Où est-ce que tu vas ?_ demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Harley, je ne vais pas t'écouter faire le speech "On pourrait être amies", parce que tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux, et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux et..._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Oui."_

Je compris ce que ce "Oui" voulait dire.

 _" - Harley, est-ce que tu estimes pouvoir sortir avec moi ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Est-ce que tu en es sûre ?_

 _\- Oui. Aujourd'hui je voulais déterminer à quel point tu allais être honnête avec moi. Et tu l'as été plus que je ne l'avais espéré._

 _\- Mais... Tout ça, ça..."_

Je buguai et ne réussis pas à aller au bout de mon idée.

 _" - Julia, la relation que tu as avec Lexa est la plus forte et la plus sincère qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Qu'importe si cette relation apparait comme toxique ou inappropriée aux yeux des autres, ça te convient à toi. Et ça convient à Lexa, et à Clarke. Et ça me convient également. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qui a constamment besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle._

 _\- Tu veux dire que..?_

 _\- Je veux être avec toi. Je t'aime, je t'aimais déjà sur l'Arche, et je t'aime encore maintenant. J'aime tout de toi, ton humour, ta folie, ton impulsivité, ta créativité, et même ta bêtise passagère._

 _\- Que de qualités pour une seule personne._

 _\- Et tes commentaires déplacés. Et tout aimer chez toi implique d'aimer ce lien qui vous unit Lexa et toi. Même si ça me fera passer au second plan à certains moments, même si parfois tu la choisis elle en priorité, je l'accepte, tant que tu es toujours sincère avec moi."_

Je m'avançai alors vers elle et attrapai sa main pour la forcer à se lever. Une fois à mon niveau, je pris son visage dans mes mains et lui caressai les joues.

 _" - Je t'aime Harley._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Miss J._

 _\- Tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme ça_ , remarquai-je.

 _\- Oui ça vient de me frapper. Comment je n'ai pas fait le lien avant ?_

 _\- Dis, tu ne me donneras pas tous les surnoms ridicules que donne Harley au Joker pas vrai ?"_

Elle me frappa gentiment le bras en souriant.

 _" - Tais-toi et embrasse-moi Miss J."_

Je souris une nouvelle fois avant d'enfin sceller nos lèvres.

 **Vous êtes sorti vivant Du Tournoi, rendez vous à la fin de ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **93**

 _" - ..._

 _\- Tu es bien silencieuse, ça ne te ressemble pas._

 _\- ..._

 _\- Julia..._

 _\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser..."_

C'était peut-être le pire moment au monde pour sortir cette phrase, mais j'en crevais d'envie.

 _" - Alors fais-le."_

Je fus stupéfaite par sa réponse, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

 _" - Tu... tu..._

 _\- Embrasse-moi."_

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et m'approchai d'elle, fermai les yeux et l'embrassai. J'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, ça aurait dû être magique et merveilleux. Et ça l'était, pendant les 3 premières secondes. Puis quelque chose d'anormal se produisit. Un liquide se répandit dans ma bouche, au goût métallique. Je me détachai d'Harley et ouvris les yeux en sursaut, pour voir une lame lui transpercer la gorge et du sang coulé de sa bouche alors qu'elle agonisait. La lame se retira, et son corps tomba dans mes bras. Je n'essayai même pas d'éviter la lame qui me trancha la gorge.

 **Navrée, je sais, c'est cruel de faire ça.**

* * *

 **94**

 _" - Bon stop ça suffit !"_

Niylah et Lexa me regardèrent, surprise par mon craquage soudain.

 _" - Qu'est-ce qu..._

 _\- Asseyez-vous._

 _\- Pourq.._. tenta Lexa.

 _\- Assis._

 _\- Où ça ?_

 _\- Par terre, allez bougez-vous un peu et posez-vous !"_ ordonnai-je une nouvelle fois.

A ma grande surprise, elles obéirent docilement. Mon regard passa de l'une à l'autre, aucune des deux n'osaient jeter un coup d'œil à l'autre.

 _" - Lexa est claustrophobe._

 _\- Jules !_ s'indigna la principale intéressée.

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Claustro, elle a peur des espaces clos ou trop étroits. Mais une peur genre crise de panique incontrôlable._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre..._ continua Niylah perplexe.

 _\- Oh, et quand elle est stressée ou mal à l'aise, elle n'arrête pas de toucher et de jouer avec son alliance, qui est accrochée à son collier. Quand elle a commencé à faire ça, je pensais que le col de sa veste la gênait, mais en fait elle joue avec comme pour se rassurer, pour se dire que Clarke est avec elle quoiqu'il arrive. Et elle a un autre tic du même genre, c'est que quand elle est déstabilisée par quoique ce soit et qu'elle ne veut pas que les autres s'en aperçoivent, elle joue avec son couteau et elle a le regard fixé dessus, elle ne regarde personne dans les yeux pour ne pas se trahir. Je le sais parce que c'est ce qu'elle a fait le jour où elle a rencontré Clarke, elle a passé près de 5 minutes à jouer avec pour se donner une contenance avant de lever la tête. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autres..._

 _\- Jules, où est-ce que tu veux en venir..?"_

Lexa commençait visiblement à être agacée. Oh, on pouvait rajouter ça, quand elle devait rester calme et que c'était difficile, elle jouait aussi à son alliance.

 _" - Elle adore tout ce qui est sucré, mais plus particulièrement les bonbons. Ses préférés sont les dragibus, les marshmallows et les nounours en gélatine._

 _\- Est-ce une invitation à offrir des bonbons ou...?"_

Niylah elle était toujours dans un stade de confusion profonde.

 _" - Et j'ai rarement rencontré quelqu'un de plus joueur et borné qu'elle. Je te jure, c'est un truc de fou, elle veut toujours prouver qu'elle peut tout faire, le meilleur moyen de lui faire faire un truc, c'est de lui dire qu'elle n'est pas capable de le faire. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il y a certaines choses pour lesquelles elle n'est pas douée, comme la conduite par exemple. Elle a envoyé un des Rovers dans un lac, et on lui en a offert un pour Noël, pour qu'elle apprenne à conduire, mais c'est un véritable danger public au volant, j'ai jamais vu ça !_

 _\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de mentionner ceci ?_

 _\- Et au pieu, c'est clairement elle la dominée._

 _\- Jules !_ s'offusqua ma meilleure amie.

 _\- J'ai compté, le mois dernier, sur les 24 fois où je les ai surprise ou entendu s'envoyer en l'air, je suis sûre pour 16 d'entre elles que Lexa était en dessous !_

 _\- Julia Paxton !_

 _\- D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce que vous avez, mais vous baisez vraiment comme des lapins ! Sérieusement, j'ai connaissance de 24 parties de jambes en l'air en 1 mois, qui sait combien il y en a vraiment eu ? C'est une sacrée performance et..._

 _\- Jules, je ne sais absolument pas ce que tu cherches à démontrer, mais je suis persuadée que ces détails de notre vie privée ne sont pas nécessaires."_

Ce n'était pas faux, mais ma remarque était quand même pertinente. Elles n'en avaient pas marre à force ?

 _" - Ce que je veux dire Niylah, c'est que comme tu peux le constater, Lexa est aussi humaine que toi et moi._

 _\- Certes... Ce que tu dis est juste..._

 _\- Je ne comprends toujours pas le fondement de ton petit discours..._

 _\- Niylah,_ repris-je _, ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que Lexa n'est pas Dieu._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais rien pensé de tel, sans vouloir vous offenser Heda._

 _\- Je ne le suis pas, je ne veux pas que quiconque pense que je suis un Dieu."_

Je les ignorai l'une et l'autre.

 _" - Tu as le droit de parler à Lexa, de lui dire ce que tu ressens, elle ne va pas te tuer, tu as couché avec Clarke d'accord, mais regarde, moi j'étais à ça de coucher avec elle aussi, et pourtant elle ne m'a pas tué._

 _\- Je vais sérieusement reconsidérer ceci si tu continues..._ grommela la chef.

 _\- D'aaacccooorrrddd..? Enfin, je crois ?_

 _\- Un peu de conviction !_

 _\- Jules arrête ça ok."_

Niylah se leva.

 _" - Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe encore dans ton cerveau, mais je n'ai aucun problème avec Heda. D'accord, c'est un peu maladroit, et nous avons eu une conversation que je qualifierais de gênante, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je crains pour ma vie dès qu'elle passe à côté de moi._

 _\- Mais... Enfin je croyais que..._

 _\- Et je n'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal dès que Niylah passe à côté de moi non plus."_

Lexa suivit l'exemple de Niylah et se mit face à moi.

 _" - Certes, je ne prends pas vraiment plaisir à imaginer Niylah et Clarke partageant un lit et une nuit ensembles, mais c'est du passé, je ne vais pas en vouloir à toutes les personnes que Clarke a désiré._

 _\- Mais alors pourquoi c'est si froid entre vous si tu ne veux pas la buter et que toi tu n'as pas peur ?_

 _\- C'est mon Heda_

 _\- Je suis Heda."_

Elles avaient prononcé leur phrase respective en cœur.

 _" - Je ne suis pas proche de toutes les personnes de mon peuple comme je suis proche de toi ou de nos amis, je me dois de maintenir une certaine distance. Ce "froid" que tu sens entre Niylah et moi, c'est simplement dû à la distance entre nos statuts respectifs._

 _\- Exactement_ , renchérit Niylah. _Clarke et moi c'était une aventure d'une nuit, et je suis heureuse pour elle qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime. Et même si cette personne est mon Heda, je ne vais pas me cacher jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Si je reste assez distante envers elle, c'est par pur respect._

 _\- Donc vous ne voulez pas vous entretuer ?_

 _\- Absolument pas._

 _\- Oh... C'est cool alors ! Bon bah sorry, my bad ! On sort d'ici ?"_

Elle hochèrent la tête, et je leur fus reconnaissante de ne pas insister sur le fait que je m'étais vraiment fait des films.

 **Vous apercevez la sortie au loin, rendez vous au 69.**

* * *

 **95**

Devant le silence du moine silencieux, je jugeai bon de ne pas insister. En temps normal, je n'appréciais pas du tout qu'on m'ignore, mais j'étais seule avec ce mec au pied de ce qui semblaient être les murs d'un labyrinthe - d'ailleurs, comment et quand avaient-ils atterris ici ? Et pourquoi personne ne les avait remarqué ? Tant de questions sans réponse... - donc pour une fois, j'allais mettre mes principes de côté et écouter mon instinct de survie.

 **Le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence le plus total, rendez vous au 44.**

* * *

 **96**

 _" - Oh non Jules, je vois comment tu regardes le terrain boueux et selon toutes probabilités bien plus dangereux, mais je t'en prie, ne va pas par là._

 _\- Mais il doit y avoir quelque chose de génial par là pour que ça soit si peu attrayant..._

 _\- Jules s'il te plait._

 _\- Bon ça va, j'arrive. Mais je m'ennuie moi."_

Et j'avais des raisons de m'ennuyer, le terrain était toujours le même : un chemin qui allait tout droit, sans rien autour. Le fuuunnn...

20 minutes plus tard, une nouvelle salle se dessina enfin au loin.

 _" - Pourquoi il y a de la fumée, quelqu'un fait un barbecue ?"_

Et je ne fus pas déçue par la réponse. Comment décrire la scène le plus fidèlement possible..? Vous avez déjà vu Pirates des Caraïbes 2 ? Vous vous souvenez de la scène où Jack, passant pour un Dieu auprès d'un peuple sauvage, se retrouve ficelé à un bâton pour être cuit à la broche ? Bah voilà, c'était exactement ce que j'avais en face de moi. Sauf que Jack Sparrow était actuellement mon frère, qui cuisait lentement au-dessus d'un feu, se débattant en vain sous le regard du cannibale voulant le bouffer.

 **Vous vous jetez sur le cannibale, rendez vous au 30.**

 **Vous analysez un peu la situation, rendez vous au 40.**

* * *

 **97**

 _" - Bon Clarke, va la raisonner, c'est ridicule là..._

 _\- Pourquoi moi ?_

 _\- C'est toi l'ambassadrice, c'est à toi d'y aller !"_

Elles se disputèrent pendant quelques minutes pour savoir qui viendrait me parler pendant que Lincoln observait, silencieux. Clarke finit par perdre à pierre-feuille-ciseaux et fut contrainte de me rejoindre.

 _" - Jules, qu'est-ce qu'on attend exactement ?_

 _\- Sshh... Ils vont sortir d'ici et on leur bondira dessus, fais confiance à l'instinct Clarke._

 _\- Mais on ne va pas rester ici pendant des heures..._

 _\- L'instinct Clarke, l'instinct._

 _\- ... Très bien..."_

Elle retourna auprès de Raven et Lincoln et sortit un paquet de cartes de sa poche pour les distribuer. Quelque soit le jeu auquel ils étaient en train de jouer, ils auront bien l'air con lorsque leurs cartes seront brouillées parce que les ennemis qui étaient quelque part nous tomberaient dessus !

... Ok, on était là depuis un moment maintenant, je fus obligée de me rendre à l'évidence, personne n'était là.

 _" - Bon les gars, je me suis trompée, personne ne nous attend ! On peut y aller !"_

Les deux filles se réveillèrent en sursaut, toutes les deux appuyées sur une des épaules de Lincoln.

 _" - Sérieusement ?! Tout ça pour ça ?!_

 _\- C'est bon Raven, ça arrive de se trompeeeeeerrrrrrr !"_

Je venais à peine de me lever lorsqu'un colosse se jeta sur moi pleine vitesse, me propulsant en arrière. Je dévalai les escaliers et fus attrapée au vol pour le gorille auquel je venais d'échapper, qui me balança violemment contre un mur.

 **Ne jamais, Ô grand jamais écouter l'instinct de Jules.**

* * *

 **98**

J'avais déjà tiré à l'arc. Genre 2 fois. Dans toute ma vie. Pourquoi diable avais-je pris cette arme à la base ?! Mais bon, maintenant il était là, mon ennemi était loin, autant tenter ma chance. Je bandai l'arc, visai, et ratai ma cible de 3 bons mètres. C'était incontestablement mauvais. Mais le côté positif de mon cuisant échec était que ma cible ne m'avait pas aperçue. Retente ta chance Paxton. Deuxième essai. Yay ! Touchée ! Enfin, un peu, la flèche avait atterri dans sa jambe, mais c'était déjà pas mal. Il était temps de passer en mode bucheronne tant que mon adversaire ne s'était pas relevé. Je courus alors comme une dératée et me jetai sur lui, lui éclatant le crâne sur le sol. Bon, ça c'était fait.

 **Rendez vous au 47.**

* * *

 **99**

Même en ayant intégrer le principe, la tâche n'était pas des plus simples et demandai beaucoup de coordination. A environ la moitié du parcours, celle-ci me fit cruellement défaut et je tombai sur le sol, évitant par miracle les dalles piégées. Alors que je pensais que j'allais me faire transpercer, Nevi vola à mon secours et me pris dans ses bras, me portant jusqu'à l'autre bout du chemin.

 _" - Merci, j'ai vraiment eu chaud._

 _\- Je m'ennuierais sans toi, je n'allais pas te laisser mourir comme ça."_

Indra et Octavia nous rejoignirent, et nous continuâmes notre avancée.

 **Rendez vous au 11.**

* * *

 **100**

 _" - ... l'œi..._

 _\- Attention !"_

Je me jetai au sol pour éviter in-extremis la pluie de roches et de poussières provoquée par l'effondrement du tunnel.

 _" - Bell ça va ?!_

 _\- Oui, oui ça peut aller..."_

Ce qui était certain, c'était que maintenant il était impossible pour lui de me suivre. D'un commun accord, nous décidâmes de continuer notre chemin chacun de notre côté plutôt que d'essayer de dégager le tunnel, ce qui serait à la fois long et dangereux.

 **Vous vous enfoncez encore un peu dans le labyrinthe, rendez vous au 78.**

* * *

 **101**

Ce labyrinthe était une blague ! Il y avait plus de pièges mortels que de croisements là-dedans ! Entre les gens qui essayaient de me buter pour une raison inconnue et la haie qui venait d'essayer de me manger lorsque je m'en étais approchée, tout était bon pour que tu ne sortes pas vivant de là-dedans ! Même dans Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, le labyrinthe semblait plus accueillant ! Et en plus je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt, il n'y avait aucune caméra ni rien ici, il n'y avait même pas le plaisir pour les spectateurs de nous voir nous taper dessus ! Non, ils étaient juste dehors et attendaient en stressant de voir sortir leurs favoris... Et... Ouch ! Mais pourquoi il y avait un trottoir au milieu de la route, je venais de salement m'éclater les orteils dessus moi ! Et évidemment, il y avait quelqu'un au loin, super, encore un combat... Pas que ça me dérangeait fortement de me battre, mais je risquais ma vie à chaque fois quand même quoi...

Alors je ne vous raconte pas mon soulagement, et un peu ma surprise, quand je vis que la personne au loin n'était pas un ennemi. Niylah. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était ici, mais qu'est-ce que c'était cool !

 **Si vous décidez de vous approcher doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur, rendez vous au 67.**

 **Si vous décidez de l'appeler, rendez vous au 7.**

* * *

 **102**

Je décidai de tenter ma chance avec le chemin de gauche et m'engageai à nouveau dans un long chemin terriblement monotone et ennuyeux. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je sois témoin de la scène la plus étrange de mon existence, et croyez-moi, j'en avais vu des trucs louches. Il y avait face à moi un virage à 90 degrés. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, je continuai d'avancer et entendis des bruits. Craignant de tomber sur mes premiers ennemis - et vu la gueule des types qui étaient avec nous dans la salle d'attente de l'Enfer, je n'avais pas super envie de les emmerder -, je me dissimulai légèrement et observai la situation. En jetant un coup d'œil au loin, je compris que les bruits qui m'avaient alertés n'étaient autre que des gémissements de plaisir, émanant d'un des participants - un titan de 2 mètres 10 - se faisant... Ok, pour que cette histoire reste Rated T, disons simplement qu'un de ses amis - un autre géant de 2 mètres - était en train de lui faire une petite gâterie. Croyez-moi ou non, ceci restait assez classique pour moi, surprendre diverses personnes dans diverses positions sexuelles lors de situations aussi diverses qu'inappropriées n'avait plus rien de... bah... surprenant. Mais ce qui allait suivre l'était beaucoup plus par contre. Lorsque celui qui faisait tout le boulot se mit à tousser, l'autre type cessa de gémir tout d'un coup, clairement coupé dans son élan, et commença à interpeller son amant puis, lorsque celui-ci ne répondit pas, à le secouer légèrement. Le géant s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd, sous les cris affolés de son partenaire. Quelque peu déroutée par ce que je venais de voir, un mec venait de s'évanouir en... Raah foutu Rated ! Bref, vous m'avez compris, mais il s'était évanoui quand même !, je sortis de ma cachette. L'homme cria quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

 _" - Viens m'aider !_ reprit-il en saisissant que je ne parlais pas trigedasleng.

 _\- Heu... Ouais j'arrive."_

Je m'agenouillai à côté de l'homme évanoui et pris son pouls. Correction : je m'agenouillai à côté de l'homme mort. Son ami tenta de le réanimer avec un massage cardiaque, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Je m'assis sur le côté, analysant encore une fois la situation.

 **Si vous décidez de présenter vos condoléances au titan, rendez vous au 14.**

 **Si vous décidez de vous taire et de réfléchir encore un petit peu avant d'ouvrir la bouche, rendez vous au 50.**

* * *

 **103**

 _" - Harley..._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Je..."_

Je ne parvins pas à formuler ma pensée à voix haute. Alors j'employai la méthode du lâche et ne dis rien. Je levai la main pour caresser sa joue et approchai lentement. Elle ne bougea pas d'un iota, peut-être parce qu'elle en avait envie, ou peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'étais tellement proche... mais au dernier moment je la poussai sur le sol pour éviter un coup d'épée circulaire. Le 7ème salopard se cachait ici, et je l'avais vu in-extremis. Furax que quelqu'un vienne de me voler mon moment, notre moment, je me jetai sur lui, lame dehors et la plantai dans sa gorge aussi fort que je le pouvais. Une mare de sang d'échappa de son cou lorsque je retirai la lame.

 _" - Espèce de lâche ! C'est dégueulasse d'attaquer les gens par derrière !"_

Je retournai vers Harley et l'aidai à se relever. Il y eut un silence gêné lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes face à face, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

 _" - Vous allez bien ?!"_

Mais putain ! Quand c'était pas le 7ème salopard, c'était Bellamy !

 _" - Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on ne va pas bien ?!_

 _\- On... on t'a entendu crier et..."_

Ok, il avait des raisons de se pointer ici.

 _" - On va bien, Julia a eu la peau de ce type qui nous a attaqué par derrière._

 _\- D'accord. Venez, Murphy et moi on a réussi à dégager le passage._

 _\- Sérieux ?! Vous avez fait comment ?"_

A coups d'arbalète apparemment. Murphy était en train de retirer un carreau de l'œil d'un des cadavres.

 _" - Bon, on y va ou on va rester ici toute la nuit ?"_ s'impatienta-t-il.

 **Rendez vous au 49.**

* * *

 **104**

 _" - Allez Niylah, c'est mon petit frère, tu peux bien me le dire !_

 _\- Puisque je te dis que je n'en sais rien, il se trouve que je ne passe pas mon temps à essayer de tout connaitre de la vie amoureuse d'enfants dont la moyenne d'âge est de 13 ans."_

Dit comme ça...

 _" - Mais je veux juste savoir si les choses avancent entre Jellal et Aden. A chaque fois que je lui demande s'il y a du progrès, j'ai droit à des yeux au ciel et à un changement de sujet !_

 _\- Il a 12 ans, respecte un peu sa vie privée._

 _\- Mais... Je suis prête à t'acheter cette information._

 _\- Non._

 _\- S'il te plait !"_

Je la suppliai en vain pendant encore 20 minutes, temps au bout duquel elle finit par craquer. Un peu.

 _" - Il se peut qu'ils soient arrivés quelques fois quelques minutes après les autres, et je les ai peut-être vu s'éclipser une ou deux fois dans des petits coins obscurs. Mais rien de plus._

 _\- Ah je le savais ! Pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé ? Je suis sa sœur quand même !_

 _\- Et tu viens de passer 20 minutes à me harceler pour avoir une information de très faible valeur... Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas t'en parler, parce que tu vas tout le temps être dans ses pattes..."_

Elle n'avait pas tort.

 **Si vous décidez de relancer un autre sujet de conversation, rendez vous au 18.**

 **Si vous continuez d'avancer en silence, rendez vous au 75.**

* * *

 **105**

Le combat ne jouait pas vraiment en ma faveur. Je n'étais pas mauvaise pour esquiver, mais impossible de porter un coup et ni Octavia, plaquée contre un mur, ni Lincoln, en plein combat acharné à l'épée, ni Bellamy, qui ne parvenait pas à sortir des rochers derrière lesquels il était caché pour éviter les flèches d'un des adversaires ne me viendraient en aide dans la minute. Je perdis l'équilibre à cause d'un croche-pied tout aussi déloyal que bien joué et m'écrasai à terre, perdant mon arme dans la bataille. Je parai le coup d'épée grâce à la lame cachée dans ma manche que je dégainai rapidement. Il lâcha son épée, attrapa mon bras pour le coller au sol et m'étrangla à l'aide de son autre main. Ce qui fut fatal pour lui. Je parvins à attraper une pierre de ma main libre et lui éclatai dans la gueule de toutes mes forces. Il lâcha prise, je lui redonnai un coup pour être sûre. Je me relevai péniblement, juste à temps pour voir Bellamy tirer sur son adversaire, perturbé par notre duel, et sur celui de sa sœur, pendant que Lincoln achevait le sien.

 _" - Quel bande de connards... J'ai plein de sang sur mes vêtements maintenant..._

 _\- Heu..._

 _\- Ne te fatigue pas Lincoln, ça ne surprend même plus ce genre de réflexions._

 _\- On continue les gars ?"_

Ils acquiescèrent et commencèrent à avancer. J'allais les suivre lorsque je vis un petit tunnel dans un des murs.

 _" - Les gars attendez ! Vous croyez que ça mène où ça ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, mais je crains être bien trop grand pour le découvrir."_

Je me retournai vers le grounder. Effectivement, il était incontestablement trop grand. Tout comme Maxi Blake.

 _" - Mini Blake, ça te tente ?_

 _\- Absolument pas. Et ça ne devrait pas te tenter non plus."_

 **Si vous décidez d'ignorer les avertissements et de pénétrer dans le tunnel, rendez vous au 6.**

 **Si vous décidez de laisser tomber le tunnel, rendez vous au 66.**

* * *

 **106**

 _" - Raah j'en ai marre !_

 _\- Je sais, ça fait 12 fois que tu le dis..._

 _\- Mais ça en finit pas ! Un labyrinthe c'est supposé être marrant, avec plein de chemins qui mènent à des cul-de-sac, et des pièges, et des passages secrets ! Pas un couloir de la mort avec pour seul compagnie des cinglés qui veulent te tuer et... Oh ! Une nouvelle salle !_

 _\- Elle a toujours eu cette capacité d'attention ?_ chuchota Niylah.

 _\- C'était pire quand elle était môme..._

 _\- Hé je vous ai entendu ! Regardez, elle est immense cette salle !"_

Je me précipitai à la sortie du couloir sans regarder devant moi et heurtai quelque chose de plein fouet avant d'atterrir par terre.

 _" - Skrish... Yu... Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ?_

 _\- Tu pourrais pas faire un peu gaf... Indra !"_

Je voulus me jeter à son cou mais me ravisai à la dernière minute. Indra n'était pas le genre de personne à qui on faisait des câlins. Je me relevai et fus rejoint par Nevi et Niylah.

 _" - Bonjour Indra, je suis ravi de vous voir, vous vous en ête... Hé mais c'est pas Octavia, Bellamy et Lincoln là-bas ?"_

En effet, les 2 Blake et le grounder venaient de sortir eux aussi d'un couloir et nous rejoignaient. Après beaucoup de câlins - ce qui était parfaitement ridicule parce qu'on s'était quittés quelque chose comme 3 heures auparavant.

 _" - Hé les gars !"_

 **Rendez vous au 56.**

* * *

 **107**

Je lui collai un coup de pied en pleine figure, l'envoyant dans les vapes et continuai mon chemin. Encore une fois, j'allais juste tout droit, et encore une fois, c'était foutrement ennuyeux et répétitif. Je finis par arriver - enfin - à un croisement. Un chemin tout droit et un autre à gauche.

 **Si vous décidez d'emprunter le chemin de gauche, rendez vous au 32.**

 **Si vous décidez d'aller tout droit, rendez vous au 101.**

 **Si vous êtes en possession de la carte, rendez vous au 91.**

* * *

 **108**

Je sortis à mon tour et sifflai, attirant l'attention de l'autre participante. Elle sortit de derrière son rocher, et grâce à un talent ou à une chance immense, la flèche que je tirai atterrit en plein dans son cœur. Etait-ce suffisant pour la tuer, ça je n'en savais rien, mais en tout cas, elle ne bougeait plus.

 **Rendez vous au 10.**

* * *

 **109**

Si j'avais vu juste, Monstros le ver géant se déplaçait en glissant dans la boue. Ce qui voulait dire que dès que j'aurais rejoint le chemin bien rugueux et bien solide, la bête ne pourrait plus me suivre. Ce n'était qu'une théorie, mais ma vie en dépendait. Je sprintai comme une dératée, évitai de peu un coup de la tête de la bête et atteins tant bien que mal le croisement de départ. Et, par un autre miracle, ma théorie était juste, et j'avais eu raison. Dès que j'atteignis le chemin non boueux, le ver repartit en arrière, laissant tomber sa proie.

 **Si vous décidez de prendre le chemin de gauche, rendez vous au 102.**

 **Si vous décidez de prendre le chemin de droite, rendez vous au 57.**

* * *

 **110**

 _" - Dis-moi mon grand frère adoré..._

 _\- Wow, toi tu veux quelque chose..._

 _\- Trois fois rien. Tu m'aiderais à accrocher cette corde à ce cailloux là-bas ?"_

Il me jeta un regard suspicieux.

 _" - Et c'est tout ?_

 _\- Et... Est-ce que tu pourrais tenir la corde pendant que nous on descend, pour la retenir si elle lâche ?_

 _\- J'en étais sûr..."_

Il fit semblant d'être ennuyé par ma requête - c'était mon grand frère, il serait passé en dernier même si je ne lui avait pas demandé, pour être sûr que je sois le plus en sécurité possible - et attacha la corde, tandis qu'avec Niylah, l'heure était au débat.

 _" - Niylah, tu as une arbalète, si tu es la première en bas et qu'il y a des ennemis, tu pourras te débrouiller toute seule le temps qu'on arrive._

 _\- Justement, si je suis encore en haut et que tu te fais attaquer, je pourrais mieux te couvrir si je suis en hauteur._

 _\- Oui mais si je me fais attaquer pendant que tu descends et... Ok on tombera jamais d'accord, on la fait à pile ou face ?"_

Visiblement, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Je lui expliquai le principe.

 _" - D'accord, tu as une pièce ?_

 _\- ... Merde._

 _\- Faites-la à pierre-feuille-ciseaux !_ suggéra Nevi qui attachait solidement la corde.

 _\- Oh ça je connais !_ s'exclama Niylah toute contente.

 _\- Parfait ! Mais on est d'accord, juste pierre-feuille-ciseaux, pas de pierre qui écrase le lézard, de lézard qui empoisonne Spock, de Spock qui écrabouille les ciseaux, de ciseaux qui coupent le lézard, de lézard qui mange le papier, de papier qui repousse Spock ou de Spock qui détruit la pierre !_

 _\- ... C'était une question ou tu me l'affirmais ?_

 _\- Laisse tomber. Pierre, feuille, ciseaux !"_

Je sortis les ciseaux, Niylah la pierre.

 _" - J'ai gagné ! Tu passes en premier !_

 _\- Merde !_

 _\- Bon, quelqu'un y va ?"_

Pas le choix, j'entamai la première la descente dans le ravin. Au final, tout ce sketch n'avait servi à rien, personne n'arriva de nulle part, et Nevi descendit facilement tout seul sans que la corde ne craque. Et c'était reparti pour un couloir de la mort qui n'en finissait pas...

 **Rendez vous au 106.**

* * *

 **111**

Quelques pénibles minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai face à un cactus. Oui, un cactus, là tout seul, en plein milieu de la route ! J'avais laissé tomber l'idée de trouver une quelconque cohérence au milieu de ce bordel depuis un moment... Que foutait ce cactus ici ?!

Mon estomac gargouilla, et je réalisai que je n'avais encore rien avalé depuis le début de l'épreuve, ce qui était une bien trop longue période sans manger !

 _Le cactus, c'est comestible en plus non ? Non Jules, arrête tes conneries, concentre-toi ! Mais... j'ai tellement faim, et si ça se trouve ce cactus est là pour ravitailler les candidats qui passeraient à côté... Ou alors pour les empoisonner._

 **Si vous décidez de prendre le risque de manger le cactus, rendez vous au 73.**

 **Si vous préférez jouer la carte de la sécurité et de ne pas y toucher, rendez vous au 5.**

* * *

 **112**

Je pris mon courage à 2 mains et avançai, évitant une porte, puis deux, puis trois. Mais malheureusement, les portes n'étaient pas le seul piège. En tentant de passer la 4ème porte, je marchai sur un câble tendant au sol et fus frappée d'une violente décharge électrique. La porte sortit du mur et m'écrasa sur le mur opposé avec violence.

 **Etes-vous mort électrocuté ou écrabouillé, on ne le saura jamais.**

* * *

 **113**

 _" - Non mais sérieusement Lincoln, comment vous faites parce que quand je vous fourn... Attention !"_

Je me jetai sur Bellamy, lui évitant de se faire tout écrabouiller par une énorme pierre. 4 hommes débarquèrent. Génial, un chacun.

 **Un combat classique s'enclenche. Si vous ne vous souvenez plus de règles, je vous renvoie à la note au début de ce chapitre, la flemme de vous réexpliquer.**

 **Points d'endurance de l'ennemi random : 8.**

 **Habileté de base de l'ennemi random : 3.**

 **Si vous remportez ce duel, rendez vous au 105.**

 **Si vous perdez ce duel, rendez vous au 42.**

* * *

 **114**

 _" - Raah !_

 _\- Gyaaahhh !_

 _\- Grrr !_

 _\- Arrggg !"_

Non, tout ceci n'était pas une succession de cris d'animaux, mais bien des cris d'une vingtaine de grounders sortant de derrière des rochers pour nous attaquer.

 _" - Ciel ! C'est un guet-apens ! Si près de la sortie, c'est vraiment pas cool les mecs !_

 _\- Arrête de te plaindre et agis !"_ cria Bellamy en tirant une flèche dans la gorge d'un guerrier s'approchant un peu trop près de lui.

Bon en même temps, j'aurais dû m'y attendre... Cette salle était le dernier obstacle avant la sortie, si les jeux vidéos et les films m'avaient appris quelque chose, c'était bien qu'il y avait toujours un boss final avant de finir. Quoique pour le coup, le boss final était un peu en carton... J'avais compté en premier lieu une vingtaine d'ennemis, mais le nombre exact s'approchait plus de 40. Et à 40 contre 12, ils n'étaient même pas foutus de nous mettre réellement en danger. Ceci dit, pour leur défense, entre Bellamy et Niylah qui attaquaient en traitres à distance avec leur arbalète, Lincoln et sa masse musculaire qui cassait clairement des gueules et Lexa qui s'amusait avec ses 2 épées à zigouiller ses ennemis par paquet de 5, ils étaient mal barrés... Je cherchai Harley du regard, ne rien voir dans cette situation était un peu handicapant.

 _" - Harley ! Reste derrière moi, je vais..._

 _\- Baisse-toi !"_

Je m'exécutai par réflexe et elle donna un coup de bâton circulaire qui mit un terre une grounder qui était à deux doigts de me mettre un coup de couteau dans le dos. Le bâton en question étant en métal et recouvert de fils barbelés trouvés je ne sais où, elle n'était pas prête de se relever.

 _" - Comment t'as su qu'elle arrivait ?!_

 _\- Quand même l'aveugle voit mieux les ennemis que toi, il est temps de se poser des questions Julia."_

Je ne trouvai rien à redire à ça. Je songeai quelques instants à aller aider les autres, mais visiblement, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Même Nevi, qui était le combattant le plus mauvais qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer, avait à ses pieds une petite montagne de grounders morts ou assommés. Oui ça paraissait cruel dit comme ça, mais ils l'avaient carrément cherché ! Plus rien ne semblait nous séparer de la sortie. Et là, ce fut le drame.

 **Rendez vous au 9.**

* * *

 **115**

Je vis une petite grotte sur la droite. Avec un peu de chance, on pourrait simplement contourner le problème. Lorsque je fis part de mon attention, Harley proposa de m'accompagner tandis que les 2 garçons choisirent de rester ici pour trouver un moyen de passer. Du temps seule avec Harley, en voilà une perspective intéressante !

 _" - Alors, tu trouves quelque chose ?_

 _\- Rien du tout, ça a l'air fermé de tous les côtés, impossible de passer par là._

 _\- Et merde... Bon bah il faut maintenant espérer que les garçons auront trouvé quelque chose et que la testostérone ne les aura pas fait s'entretuer._

 _\- On leur laisse encore 5 minutes ?"_

Elle hocha la tête et s'assis à côté de moi, à même le sol.

 _" - Quand est-ce qu'on sort d'ici..._

 _\- Je sais, moi aussi j'en ai marre..._

 _\- Plains-toi, toi encore tu peux voir où tu vas..._

 _\- Comme si tu voulais que je te plaigne là tout de suite._

 _\- Pas faux."_

Elle sourit, je fondis encore une fois, je devais avoir l'air ridicule.

 _ **" - ...",**_ **rendez vous au 93.**

 _ **" - Harley...",**_ **rendez vous au 103.**

* * *

Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez survécu - auquel cas je vous félicite - ou alors que le principe ne vous plait pas du tout. Si c'est le cas, les trucs importants se déroulent dans les paragraphes 55 et 92, jetez-y un coup d'œil, c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire ;)

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai beaucoup galéré avec ce chapitre, mais j'ai quand même beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont proposé à Jules des morts débiles sur facebook, et je vous invite à me dire en reviews combien de fois vous êtes morts.

Sur ce, je vous laisse, à la prochaine dans un chapitre bonus, bye !

 **Belkeys** : La suite est là ! Je n'ai pas pu résister à faire une petite JRoth, si tu es tombée dessus, tu sais de quoi je parle, et je ne l'aurais pas mis si tu n'en avais pas parlé :P

 **Gona Lea** : Merci ! :) Tu as tes réponses à tes questions ;)

 **The 100ForEver** : Le chapitre bonus sera pour la prochaine fois, désolée de ne pas avoir pu en écrire un entre les 2 chapitres ;) Le chapitre l'a été effectivement, mouvementé. Je suis ravie que Lucifer te plaise, cette série est géniale !

 **OoO-RED-OoO** : Voici la suite, j'espère que ça t'a plu ;)

: Je suis mal placée pour te juger sur le retard de ta review :P En tout cas ça surprend vraiment les gens que Lexa soit claustro, tout le monde a fait un commentaire dessus ! Ne t'inquiète pas, les chamailleries sont de retour ;) Si tu essayes de piquer à Jules, tu vas avoir des ennuis toi !

Kisses - DW.


	29. Frustration

Salut les amis ! Je n'ai jamais été très régulière dans les dates de publication de mes chapitres, mais là je reconnais que j'ai vraiment abusé : j'ai publié le dernier chapitre normal il y a plus de 2 mois et demi, ça remonte quand même à loin. Et j'en suis désolée. Néanmoins, je suis ravie de l'accueil du chapitre 28, que j'avais vraiment galéré à écrire ! Si pour vous c'était pénible à lire comme format, imaginez à quel point ça a été horrible à écrire pour moi. Sur ce, j'arrête de vous ennuyer avec mon blabla et vous laisse découvrir le prochain chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira. On se revoit en bas !

 **xDarckNeko :** Effectivement, c'était un peu étrange comme review, mais je suis ravie d'avoir pu t'aider ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. J'espère que ça s'est arrangé depuis ;)

 **Ploosh :** Félicitations, tu détiens le record du plus grand nombre de morts avec un total de 7 !

 **The 100ForEver :** Merci pour tous ces compliments ;) 6 fois ça reste correct :P

 **Jack77 :** Seulement 4 fois ! Bien joué !

 **Belkeys :** J'ai écrit ce petit passage juste pour toi :P J'en déduis que tu as galéré à avancer dans l'histoire, et je suis ravie que tu ais quand même persévéré ;) Je n'avais pas pensé à "Miss J" de moi-même, c'est un autre lecteur, Zimon que je remercie, qui m'a fait la remarque :)

 **Tim kom Trikru :** Je suis ravie de voir un petit nouveau, très heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ;)

 **OoO-RED-OoO :** Morte seulement 3 fois, c'est toi qui gagne ! Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu, j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur que ça soit trop long et trop galère à lire ;) Et oui, il ne faut pas confier de "secret" à Jules, c'est toujours très risqué :P

* * *

 _" - Je peux sentir ton regard me brûler la peau tu sais, c'est un peu flippant de me fixer comme ça._

 _\- Mais bien sûr, comme si tu pouvais le sentir. C'est pas dur de deviner que je te regarde._

 _\- Je préférerais que tu fasses autre chose..."_

Ouh que j'aimais ce qui était en train de se passer !

 _" - Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?_ renchéris-je sur le même ton.

 _\- Tu n'as une petite idée ?"_

Elle passa ses mains dans mon dos, sous mes vêtements.

 _" - Harley Quinn, est-ce bien raisonnable ? Alors que nous sortons ensembles depuis à peine 20 minutes ? Je pourrais penser que tu en as uniquement après mon corps..._

 _\- Serais-tu en train de te plaindre ?_ susurra-t-elle à mon oreille avant de la mordiller.

 _\- Pas le moins du monde."_

Je la renversai sur le dos et l'embrassai sur les lèvres, puis sur la joue, la mâchoire, dans le cou, sur les...

 _" - Où est Clarke ?!_

 _\- Ah !_

 _\- Où est ma petite fille ?!_

 _\- Ah !"_

Mai qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ?! Les gens n'avaient jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ou quoi ?!

 _" - Où est Clarke ?!_ répéta Papy Griffin.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ?"_

Merci Harley, ça c'était la vraie question !

 _" - Clarke n'est plus dans son lit,_ expliqua alors Mamy Griffin, _à vrai dire il n'y a plus personne à l'étage. Clarke, Jules et Heda ont disparu..._

 _\- Heu je suis là vous savez..."_

Pas de réponse, j'allais finir par me vexer...

 _" - Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle a dû sortir faire un tour c'est tout._

 _\- Mais... Mais si jamais elle a eu un problème... Ou si sa blessure s'est ouverte à nouveau... Ou si l'homme qui l'a poignardé revenait..._

 _\- Dana, j'ai vu - enfin vu façon de parler - le mec qui lui a fait ça se prendre un couteau en pleine figure, je doute qu'il puisse revenir d'entre les morts..._

 _\- Mais si... Oh mon Dieu..."_

Elle s'assit sur la chaise et se mit à pleurer. Elle était bien mignonne Mamy Griffin, mais bon, j'avais d'autres choses à faire que chercher Clarke là tout de suite...

 _" - Rassure-moi, je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir la virer, je ne suis pas le seul monstre de la pièce ?_ chuchota Harley.

 _\- J'ai presque envie de la faire passer par la fenêtre..._

 _\- Ou de sortir discrètement de la chambre pour les laisser pleurer en paix..."_

Une ampoule s'illumina dans nos têtes respectives. D'un commun accord silencieux, nous nous levâmes discrètement, les vieux Griffin ne nous regardaient même pas. Par chance, la porte était encore ouverte, et nous réussîmes à nous faufiler à l'extérieur sans attirer l'attention.

 _" - Miss J ?_

 _\- Hum hum ?_

 _\- Est-ce que l'ambiance est cassée pour l'instant ou tu as encore envie de..?_

 _\- Normalement la chambre de mes frères est vide._

 _\- On changera les draps après !"_

Je lui pris la main et courus presque jusqu'à la pièce située à l'autre bout de cet étage. Je plaquai Harley contre la porte et l'embrassai fougueusement, cherchant la clenche à tâtons. Notre poids nous propulsa presque dans la pièce lorsque je parvins enfin à l'abaisser, la clenche je veux dire.

 _" - Tu sais que je t'aime Harl... Ah !_

 _\- Je vais finir par me vexer si tu cries dès que ça commence à devenir chaud entre nous... Enfin tout dépend des cris en question et de ce que je fais au moment là, avec ma langue par exemple, ou..._

 _\- Frère de 12 ans dans la pièce !_

 _\- Je déteste vos familles, à Clarke et toi..."_

En effet, Jellal, du haut de ses 12 ans, avait eu la même idée que moi et s'était réfugié ici pour passer du bon temps avec Aden. Enfin, du bon temps, les 2 garçons étaient juste en train de s'embrasser et ne savaient pas trop quoi faire de leurs mains. Et mon imbécile de petit frère ne trouva rien de mieux à me dire que :

 _" - Ah bah enfin, ça commençait à devenir long vous deux !_

 _\- Personnellement je pense que je n'ai pas fait attendre ta sœur assez longtemps._

 _\- Hé."_

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur le bras, pas violente.

 _" - Je pourrais dire la même chose d'Aden et toi."_

Ils rougirent aussi fortement l'un que l'autre.

 _" - Si Clarke n'est pas dans sa chambre et Lexa non plus, peut-être qu'on pourrait..._

 _\- On est parties Miss Quinn."_

Je fus prise d'un vieux remord une fois dans le couloir et revins sur mes pas.

 _" - Jellal ! Quand je serai plus disponible, toi et moi on aura LA discussion, il faut qu'on parle de protections et..._

 _\- Oh mon Dieu..."_

Cette dernière phrase venait d'Aden, qui partit dans un coin et se mit un manteau sur la tête.

 _" - Je suis un porte-manteau..._

 _\- Jules, on n'a que 12 ans..._

 _\- Et alors ?_

 _\- On ne compte pas... Tu vois... Pas tout de suite..._

 _\- On sait jamais._

 _\- Ta copine t'attend._

 _\- Ne vire pas ta sœur comme ça Jellal._

 _\- Ta copine t'attend pour coucher avec toi._

 _\- Je suis partie."_

En effet, Harley m'attendait impatiemment dans l'ascenseur.

 _" - Dépêche-toi ou je commence sans toi Paxton !"_

Elle allait me rendre folle.

* * *

 _" - Attends une seconde..._

 _\- Je ne suis plus à ça prêt..."_

Je fis le tour de la chambre de Clexa, histoire d'être sûre que personne n'était là, cette fois-ci. Une fois rassurée, je me retournai vers ma petite-amie - avais-je déjà utiliser ce terme pour qualifier quelqu'un ? - et la pris dans mes bras.

" _\- Où en étions-nous ?"_

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et m'embrassa pendant que je la basculai sur le lit.

 _" - Enfin seules..._

 _\- Je n'en serais pas si sûre..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça..? Clarkey ! D'où est-ce que tu sors ?_

 _\- De ma salle de bain_ , répondit calmement la blonde.

 _\- Je croyais que tu avais fait le tour de la chambre..."_

Serait-ce une pointe de reproche que je décelais dans la voix d'Harley ? Ou plutôt une pointe de frustration..?

 _" - De la chambre oui, pas de la salle de bain..."_

Je me souvins d'un coup de qui nous avaient dérangé en premier lieu.

 _" - Tes grands-parents te cherchent partout au fait Clarke._

 _\- Vraiment ?_ s'étonna-t-elle. _Je n'ai pas bougé de la journée..."_

Harley ajouta alors d'un ton moqueur qu'ils n'avaient pas dû vérifier la salle de bain eux non plus. Très drôle, hilarant même...

 _" - Tu ne voudrais pas aller les prévenir que tu es bien vivante ?_

 _\- Pas si tu me vires de ma propre chambre pour t'envoyer en l'air dans mon lit."_

Elle avait dit ça calmement, trop calmement.

 _" - Après tout ça ne serait que justice vu le nombre de fois où je suis entrée dans une pièce dans laquelle vous baisiez Lexa et toi._

 _\- Langage_ , me reprit Harley.

 _\- Désolée._

 _\- Et après c'est Lexa qui est faible..._ ajouta Clarke d'une voix peu... assurée peut-être ?

 _\- Ta gueule Griffin !_

 _\- Langage !"_

Cette fois, Harley me frappa légèrement le bras.

 _" - Plus sérieusement Clarke, on ne serait pas là s'ils ne nous avaient pas interrompu en pleine action parce qu'ils sont inquiets pour toi._

 _\- Est-ce que tu peux... leur dire que je vais bien et aller dans... dans ta chambre après pour t'envoyer en l'air ?"_

Elle s'assit sur le lit et je vis ce qui m'avait échappé jusqu'à maintenant. Elle était pâle, genre vraiment pâle, le genre de pâleur vachement inquiétante.

" _\- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien Clarke ?_ demanda Harley qui elle aussi avait remarqué quelque chose.

 _\- Ouais parce que là, t'es toute blanche et t'as fait aucun commentaire sur Harley et moi..._

 _\- Désolée... Je suis heureuse pour vous... vraiment. Depuis le temps que... que ça traine, je me demandais ce... ce qui se passait..._

 _\- Wow Clarke, allonge-toi !"_

Je bondis du lit pour lui laisser ma place.

 _" - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Clarke, réponds-nous !_ insista Harley.

 _\- Je ne... Je sais pas, je me sens mal, j'ai la tête qui tourne..._

 _\- On t'avait bien dit de ne pas te lever !_

 _\- Je sais, mais... Je devenais folle à rester seule dans mon lit... Ne vous inquiétez pas ça va passer, ça m'a déjà fait ça lorsque j'ai essayé de me lever à Arkadia... J'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu..."_

Mais quelle tête brûlée ! Le caractère de sa femme commençait à déteindre sur elle.

 _" - Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Lexa, vous avez des corps humains vous deux, qui ont besoin de se reposer de temps à autre !"_

Clarke ne prit même pas la peine de contester. Harley se leva et lui demanda où se trouvait le talkie-walkie, l'informant qu'elle allait appeler Abby.

 _" - N'appelle pas ma mère, elle va me forcer à rester dans ce lit jusqu'à la fin des temps..._

 _\- Elle aura bien raison !"_

Harley et moi venions de répondre exactement la même chose en même temps. Je la regardai juste à temps pour voir un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres et fus prise d'une vague d'amour.

 _" - Pitié..._ gémit Clarke, à l'article de la mort.

 _\- Comme si Lexa et toi ne nous imposiez pas ça à longueur de journée..."_

Harley alluma le talkie pour appeler Abby - bah oui ça faisait 5 minutes qu'elle l'avait dans la main mais qu'elle n'en faisait rien.

 _" - Allô Docteur Griffin, ici Harl..."_

La porte s'ouvrit dans un énorme fracas, nous faisant sursauter.

 _" - Mais c'est pas vrai ! On va se détendre avec les portes ! Abby ?_

 _\- Maman ?"_

En effet, maman Griffin venait de pénétrer dans la chambre, en panique, suivie par les papy et mamy Griffin. Harley ouvrit des yeux ronds et fixa le talkie-walkie, même si ça servait à rien.

 _" - Wow, j'ai eu un blackout de 15 minutes ou..?_

 _\- Vous avez été d'une redoutable efficacité Abby..."_

Elle ne s'occupa pas de moi - je commençais à avoir l'habitude - et se jeta littéralement au chevet de sa fille.

 _" - Clarke tu es là ! On ne savait pas où tu étais, tes grands-parents m'ont appelé affolés parce qu'ils ne savaient pas où tu étais et... Dieu merci tu vas bien._

 _\- Bien, bien, c'est relatif."_

Je n'eus pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails car Abby en bonne mère et bon médecin qu'elle était avait déjà remarqué à quel point Clarke était toute pâle, et toute faible, et un peu en train de claquer.

 _" - Je vais bien maman, je suis restée debout un peu trop longtemps et..._

 _\- Debout ?! Comment ça debout ?! Tu t'es levée ?!_

 _\- Juste pour aller..._

 _\- C'est le moment de se tirer..."_

Je pris Harley par le bras et l'entrainai dehors, en direction de ma chambre.

* * *

 _" - Pourquoi est-ce que l'on n'a pas pensé à ça avant ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, mais maintenant on est tranquilles et... Ah bah non."_

Encore une fois, nous n'eûmes pas le plaisir de découvrir que nous allions être seules. Quelqu'un était étendu sur mon lit et dormait profondément. Et ce quelqu'un n'était personne d'autre que ma meilleure amie. Je chuchotai à Harley de ne pas faire de bruit en entrant dans ma chambre. Je restai immobile quelques secondes avant d'empoigner la porte et de la refermer dans un claquement sonore. Lexa bondit de mon lit, en position de combat.

 _" - Chit ste... ?! Jules, Harley, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!"_

Elle se rassit, rassurée de nous voir dans l'encadrement de la porte.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre Lexa ?_

 _\- Je suis désolée, je voulais m'allonger quelques minutes et je me suis endormie..."_

Elle tenta en vain de dissimuler un bâillement. Elle avait l'air complètement claqué.

 _" - Et pourquoi tu ne t'es pas allongée dans ta chambre à toi ?_

 _\- Parce que... Ecoute, tu sais que j'aime Clarke n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Certes, mais là n'est pas le sujet._

 _\- Je l'aime vraiment plus que tout au monde, mais en ce moment... elle m'épuise."_

Je fronçai les sourcils, y-aurait-il des embrouilles dans leur petit paradis ?

 _" - Pourquoi ça ?_ demanda Harley qui se posait la même question que moi.

 _\- Ce n'est pas vraiment elle qui m'épuise. Mais je n'ai pas dormi depuis Le Tournoi. Littéralement._

 _\- Mais c'était i jours..._

 _\- 85 heures précisément. Et si on ne compte pas la dernière demi-heure, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil une minute..._

 _\- Mais t'es complètement cinglée !_

 _\- Je n'aurais pas utilisé ces termes_ , ajouta Harley, _mais ton corps va craquer Lexa..._

 _\- Autrement dit tu vas en crever !_

 _\- C'est l'idée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas ?"_

La commandante prit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'on venait de lui poser une question, tant son esprit était en train de fuir son corps pour rejoindre le pays des rêves.

 _" - La nuit après Le Tournoi, après que Clarke se soit faite poignarder, j'ai passé la nuit à son chevet et je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. Les jours qui ont suivi, lorsque nous étions à Arkadia, j'ai passé mes journées à discuter grâce à vos... walkie-talkie c'est ça ?_

 _\- Presque, c'est l'inverse, talkie-walkie._

 _\- Exact, à discuter avec Titus et Indra de ce qu'il fallait faire à Polis, de comment régler les quelques problèmes posés par Le Tournoi. Puis le chancelier Kane est revenu de Polis, et nous avons également discuté de ce qui se passait là-bas, et je n'ai pas arrêter de faire des allers-retours entre le lit de Clarke, le docteur Griffin, les talkie-walkie car Titus me harcelait de questions, et puis Kane et... Bref je n'ai pas eu une minute pour dormir. Et ça a été pire aujourd'hui, j'ai enchainé 4 réunions depuis que nous sommes revenus à Polis..._

 _\- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi la nuit, comme tout le monde._

 _\- Parce que Clarke s'ennuie à mourir, elle ne peut pas bouger donc elle dort dans la journée, et le soir, quand je la rejoins, elle n'a pas du tout envie de dormir..."_

J'ouvris la bouche pour faire un commentaire déplacé, mais Lexa enchaîna avant que je puisse l'ouvrir.

 _" - Et elle veut discuter, que je lui raconte ce qui se passe dehors, que je lui parle de tout et de rien, elle n'en peut plus d'être seule toute la journée, je ne peux pas lui refuser ça..."_

C'était mignon en soit, très mignon, mais Lexa allait finir par claquer avec ses conneries... Harley me prit la main et m'attira dans un coin de la pièce, main que je ne lâchai pas même quand elle ne fut plus nécessaire. Ce que ma meilleure amie remarqua.

 _" - Enfin, je suis..._ *bâillement* _vraiment ravie pour vous deux et..."_

Je ne compris pas la fin de la phrase, elle venait de se rendormir.

" _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Julia ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, on cherche une autre pièce ?_

 _\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, elle sait que Clarke est à 2 doigts de s'évanouir à côté ?_

 _\- Oh merd... Lexa !"_

Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois.

 _" - Viens avec moi, tout de suite !"_

Je sortis de la pièce en trombes, talonnée par les deux femmes de ma vie.

" _\- Clarke, comment ça va ?"_

Elle leva le pouce en l'air sans grande conviction pendant que sa mère finissait de refaire son bandage.

 _" - Ai hodness_ , s'exclama Lexa, _que se passe-t-il ?!"_

Elle était bien plus réveillée d'un coup.

 _" - Tout va bien. Mais Clarke a besoin de repos."_

Enfin, ce fut ce que je retins du jargon médical d'Abby dont je ne compris pas un mot. Je pris soudain conscience des mots "a besoin de repos", l'occasion était trop belle !

 _" - Ok tout le monde, on se tait et on m'écoute !"_

A ma plus grande surprise, tout le monde obéit.

 _" - Clarke, tu es en train de tuer ta femme."_

Tout le monde me regarda bizarrement, à part Lexa qui me foudroya du regard.

 _" - Sérieusement, elle n'a pas dormi depuis 85 heures - littéralement ! - parce qu'elle reste éveillée pour te tenir compagnie la nuit parce que tu dors toute la journée et que tu n'as pas sommeil. Mais tu as entendu ta mère, tu as besoin de te reposer ! Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, Clarke, tu vas rester dans ce lit et dormir, et Lexa, toi, tu vas te mettre à ses côtés et enfin rattraper tes heures de sommeil perdues ! Et..."_

Je sortis de la pièce et courrai vers l'ascenseur avant de revenir avec les 2 gardes qui se trouvaient devant.

 _" - Vous 2, vous allez rester devant cette porte et empêcher quiconque d'entrer. A moins que Polis soit littéralement en train de brûler ou de se faire bombarder par des météorites, vous ne laissez personne entrer dans cette chambre. C'est clair ?!"_

Ils cherchèrent leur Heda du regard, qui approuva mon ordre, et acquiescèrent.

 _" - Et vous tous, vous allez sortir d'ici ! Maintenant !"_

Aucun d'entre eux ne fut tenté de discuter. Je crus comprendre quand ils sortirent qu'ils avaient l'intention de se rendre dans la chambre d'Harley pour discuter un peu, ce qui commença à agacer la principale concernée.

 _" - Euh dîtes, allez dans vos ch..._

 _\- Sshh, laisse-les. Ma chambre est vide, je vais te faire grimper aux rideaux."_

A part ma nouvelle chérie, seule Lexa entendit ce que je venais de dire, et à voir son expression un peu perdue, on ne lui avait pas encore appris ce que "grimper aux rideaux" signifiait.

" _\- En parlant de rideaux_ , commença Lexa alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie, _ceux que tu as eu à Noël n'étaient pas très bien fixés, ils ont menacé de tomber lorsque j'ai fermé la porte tout à l'heure. Je les ai donc accroché à ton armoire, pour qu'ils tiennent bien en place._

 _\- D'accord, merci, bonne nuit les filles !"_

Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser la gravité de la situation.

 _" - A l'arm... Oh putain !"_

Je me précipitai à toute allure vers ma chambre et ouvris la porte juste à temps pour voir mon armoire s'effondrer sur mon lit et le fracasser en tous petits morceaux, tout comme mon plancher... Ma table de nuit subit également quelques dégâts dans l'affaire...

 _" - Oh mon Dieu !_ s'exclama Harley.

 _\- S'il y a bien quelque chose de moins stable que mes rideaux, c'est mon armoire, il ne faut pas y toucher, c'est pour ça que je ne mets plus rien dedans..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ cria Lexa depuis sa chambre.

 _\- Rien de grave, va dormir..."_ dis-je en baissant la tête en signe de désespoir.

* * *

 _" - ..._

 _\- ..._

 _\- ..._

 _\- On va continuer à rester là stoïques ou on fait quelque chose pour ta chambre ?_

 _\- Je crains que nous n'ayons pas trop le choix... Je vire l'armoire du lit et après tu pourras te coucher dessus le temps que je range le reste..._

 _\- Ou alors on pourrait aller dans l'ascenseur et verrouiller les portes, tout le monde s'envoie en l'air dans les ascenseurs dans Grey's Anatomy..._

 _\- Je pourrai ranger ça plus tard !"_

Sur le papier, l'ascenseur semblait être une bonne idée. Il était possible d'appuyer sur un bouton pour bloquer les portes, alors une fois à l'intérieur, ça aurait été plié et on aurait pu enfin s'amuser. Sauf que ça, c'était la théorie. En pratique, le problème était que verrouiller les portes ne voulait en rien dire empêcher l'ascenseur de bouger. Chaque fois que quelqu'un l'appelait, il arrivait tel un bon petit soldat à l'étage voulu, mais refusait simplement de s'ouvrir. Et bien évidemment, l'ascenseur n'était pas hyper-hyper stable - surtout depuis qu'on avait un tantinet endommagé le système avec notre sapin à Noël - et le moindre mouvement engendrait des tremblements des bruits monstrueux. Harley mit fin au baiser langoureux dans lequel nous nous étions lancées à peine les portes refermées.

 _" - Attends... Comme tu as pu le constater à tout le bordel qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas le genre de personne perturbée par tout et n'importe quoi, il en faut beaucoup pour casser l'ambiance... Mais là..._

 _\- C'est un peu trop les bruits, les mouvements et les lumières ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est un peu... dérangeant... Désolée..._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à être à fond dedans aussi avec tout ce bordel... On sort ?"_

Elle approuva silencieusement, et nous descendîmes au prochaine arrêt, sous le regard étonné de 3 gardes qui devaient attendre depuis un moment.

 _" - Tu n'as pas une dernière idée d'où on pourrait aller pour être tranquilles ?"_

En fait, j'en avais une. Mais cette idée était à utiliser en cas d'urgence, d'extrême urgence. Harley, prise d'une vague d'affection, se blottit dans mes bras. Comme j'étais un peu plus grande qu'elle, je posai mon menton sur le haut de son crâne. C'était définitivement un cas d'extrême urgence.

 _" - Le SCP-055..._

 _\- Quoi ?"_

Elle se défit de mon étreinte, trop confuse pour continuer le câlin.

 _" - Le SCP-055._

 _\- Oui j'avais bien entendu, mais qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre par là ?_

 _\- Tu as déjà entendu parlé de la fondation SCP ?_

 _\- Jamais._

 _\- La fondation SCP - ou Sécuriser. Contenir. Protéger. - est une organisation qui était responsable de l'étude et du confinement des SCP, pour "Procédures de Confinement Spéciales", des entités bizarres voire carrément surnaturelles ne répondant pas aux lois de la nature. Enfin du moins, c'est comme ça que le site était présenté. En réalité c'est une organisation fictive où les gens qui vivaient encore sur Terre avant la fin du monde postaient différents SCP sur le site, un peu à la manière des Creepypastas sauf que là, ça concernait juste des entités étranges et non des histoires avec des tueurs en série ou autre. Il faut aussi savoir que quand on était sur l'Arche, Clarke et moi on allait à un cours un peu spécial. C'était le genre de cours qui avait lieu à des heures improbables, et de façon assez irrégulière, l'endroit où il se tenait changeait régulièrement et tu ne pouvais l'intégrer que si une personne suivant déjà le cours t'invitait. Le côté un peu secret et interdit servait juste de poudre aux yeux, on avait l'impression de faire quelque chose d'illégal alors que ça ne l'était pas du tout... Mais bref, comme tu l'as probablement deviné, ce cours traitait des..._

 _\- Des SCP ?_

 _\- Entre autres. En gros on parlait dans une pièce sombre de creepypastas, de créatures surnaturelles, d'occultisme etc. Et à la fin de chaque cours, notre "prof", qui a réussi à avoir accès au contenu du site je ne sais trop comment, nous présentait un SCP._

 _\- Je suis curieuse de voir comment tu vas faire le lien avec notre problème actuel..._

 _\- Clarke et moi un jour on a remarqué que dans l'ascenseur, sur les boutons, il y avait un étage en sous-sol, un niveau -1. Naturellement, on a cherché à savoir ce que c'était et..._

 _\- Et vous n'avez jamais su ?_

 _\- Au contraire, on sait ce que c'est. C'est le SCP-055._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait, le SCP-055 ?_

 _\- Personne n'a jamais pu le décrire. Dès qu'on arrête de le regarder, on oublie instantanément ses caractéristiques, voire même son existence. Les archives relatent une conversation entre un docteur et un homme qui était en présence de 055 pendant 2 heures. Et bah le mec ne se souvenait de rien du tout ! Il ne savait plus ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait tout oublié, et pire, au fur et à mesure de la conversation, le docteur non plus ne se souvenait plus de 055. Dès qu'on détourne le regard, bim, on oublie tout !_

 _\- C'est comme les extraterrestres de l'ordre du Silence quoi."_

Ce fut à mon tour d'être confuse.

 _" - Les quoi ?_

 _\- Dans Doctor Who, des extraterrestres qui ont réussi à envahir la Terre et à y rester grâce à cette méthode, dès qu'un humain détournait le regard, il oubliait tout de son existence._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais regardé Doctor Who._

 _\- Mécréante..._

 _\- Mais dans tous les cas, c'est un peu différent_ , repris-je. _Tu te souviens de l'existence de SCP-055, mais d'aucune de ses caractéristiques. Néanmoins, tu te souviens de ce qu'il n'est pas, le mec qui l'avait observé pendant 2 heures a dit en sortant que 055 n'était pas une sphère, donc tu peux procéder par élimination pour en déduire ce qu'il est._

 _\- Et en quoi le niveau -1 de cette tour ressemble à 055 ?"_

Elle avait vraiment l'air intéressé, je tombai un peu plus amoureuse de cette fille.

 _" - Le niveau -1 a le même effet sur tout le monde à part Clarke et moi. Quand on a remarqué ça, Lexa n'était pas avec nous, donc on a appuyé sur le bouton, et il ne marchait pas. On est alors allées voir le garde qui gère l'ascenseur, pour lui demander de nous descendre, mais il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi on parlait. On l'a amené devant le bouton, et il a juste dit "Ah oui, effectivement, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un niveau -1." et il est reparti en nous informant qu'il allait nous faire descendre. On a attendu 5 minutes sans bouger avant de retourner le voir, et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi on parlait lorsqu'on lui a demandé le niveau -1._

 _\- Hum hum, pour l'instant ça ressemble plus au Silence qu'au SCP-055._

 _\- Et je serais d'accord avec toi si les événements suivants n'avaient pas eu lieu. Après l'incident 055 premier du nom, nous sommes allées voir la personne la plus à même de nous répondre, à savoir..._

 _\- Lexa._

 _\- ... Indra_ , finis-je en même temps qu'Harley.

 _\- Attends, quoi ? Lexa vit dans cette tour, on peut même dire qu'elle possède toute cette ville, alors pourquoi ne pas lui demander à elle ?"_

Ah là là, elle ne connaissait pas encore Lexa assez bien !

 _" - Parce que si tu demandes une information à Lexa, tu peux être sûre qu'elle va utiliser la manière la plus détournée possible pour te répondre. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle le fasse exprès, mais elle est spécialiste des phrases à double sens et des réponses imprécises._

 _\- Et en quoi Indra était plus apte à vous répondre ?_

 _\- Je la terrifie_ , répondis-je avec amusement en repensant à toutes les fois où elle m'avait ignoré ou avait prétendu ne pas me voir. _Enfin ma présence la terrifie plus exactement, elle est persuadée qu'à chaque fois que j'entre dans son champ de vision, une catastrophe se produit._

 _\- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?"_

Touchée...

 _" - Pas faux, la dernière fois qu'on a passé du temps ensembles, je l'ai trainé sur un pont suspendu à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut alors qu'elle a le vertige..._

 _\- Quand ça ?_

 _\- Pendant Le Tournoi._

 _\- Tu t'es retrouvée sur un pont suspendu ?_

 _\- Oui, avant la salle avec le gorille où on a retrouvé Clarke et Lexa._

 _\- Je croyais que tu étais arrivée avec ton frère..._

 _\- C'est marrant que tu dises ça, parce que le moment là est aussi un peu flou dans ma tête, je me vois aussi débarquer seule dans la salle avant de retrouver les Blake et Lincoln..._ (nda : vous avez vu l'élégance et la subtilité avec laquelle je fais passer le fait que vous n'ayez pas tous lu la même version ? Non ? Ouais ok j'aurais pu mieux faire...) _Mais bref..._

 _\- Oui, Indra tu disais._

 _\- Indra_ , repris-je. _Elle a cette tendance à me dire ce que je veux entendre pour m'expédier le plus vite que possible, pour que je ne reste pas suffisamment longtemps dans son champ de vision pour la mettre dans une situation impossible. Du coup je me suis dit que logiquement, elle nous dirait ce qu'il y avait au -1._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- La conversation que nous avons eu toutes les 3 était tellement bizarre que je l'ai retranscrite."_

Je fouillai dans la poche de ma veste et après en avoir sorti trois stylos, un paquet de bonbons et une mini lampe de poche - ça servait toujours -, je trouvai mon papier.

 _" - Tiens, lis ça_ , dis-je bêtement en lui tendant la page. _Ah oui, bah non du coup, désolée, je vais la lir..."_

Je fus coupée par un baiser sur les lèvres.

 _" - C'était pour quoi ça ?_ demandai-je sur mon petit nuage.

 _\- Je trouve ça trop mignon quand tu fais ce genre de gaffes."_

Je souris niaisement pendant 2 minutes avant de déchiffrer mon écriture.

 _" - "Jules :" Je parle pas de moi à la 3ème personne hein, c'est juste que c'est plus simple à lire pour quelqu'un d'extérieur à la conversation._

 _\- Bien sûr._

 _\- "Jules : Hey Indra, comment ça va ?_

 _Indra : Oh non, qu'avez-vous fait encore ?_

 _Jules : Rien de grave, relax. Clarke et moi on avait une question._

 _Clarke : Oui, on se demandait ce qu'il y avait à l'étage -1 dans la tour. Tu pourrais nous aider ?_

 _Indra : L'étage -1 ?_

 _Jules : Oui, il y a un bouton dans l'ascenseur. Qu'est-ce que c'est, une réserve, une armurerie ?_

 _Indra : Non._

 _Clarke : Non pour quoi ?_

 _Indra : Ce n'est pas une réserve ni une armurerie._

 _Clarke : D'accord, mais alors c'est quoi ?_

 _Indra : Qu'est-ce qui est quoi ?_

 _Jules : Bah, le niveau -1._

 _Indra : Quel niveau -1 ?_

 _Jules : Celui dont on parle depuis le début ! Dans la tour._

 _Indra : Oui, ce n'est ni une armurerie, ni une réserve._

 _Clarke : Oui ça on le sait, tu viens de nous le dire._

 _Indra : Qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire ?_

 _Jules : Que ce n'était ni une armurerie ni une réserve._

 _Indra : Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas une armurerie ni une réserve ?_

 _Jules : sblfgqsifiùfqµ*sfeggsg48sdg876qzehfqe#sqgs" J'ai mis des lettres au pif parce que j'étais en train de m'énerver là._

 _\- C'est ce que j'avais cru deviner._

 _\- "Clarke : Tu sais, le niveau -1._

 _Indra : Le niveau -1 ?_

 _Jules : ... Laisse tomber." Tu vois ! C'était hyper bizarre comme conversation !_

 _\- Je dois bien le reconnaitre._

 _\- Et le pire c'est qu'on a parlé à Octavia du SCP-055 et de la réaction carrément étrange d'Indra, et elle a dit qu'elle allait voir de son côté de quoi il en retournait. Le lendemain on l'a recroisé, et on a eu exactement le même type de conversation, elle ne faisait que répéter que ce n'était pas un endroit en particulier, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir de quoi on parlait !"_

J'avais un peu oublié cette histoire avec Le Tournoi, mais là ça me revenait en plein visage, il fallait que je sache ce qu'il y avait en dessous de cette tour !

 _" - Et vous avez essayé d'en parler à Lexa ?"_

J'acquiesçai.

 _" - Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?_

 _\- Elle a tenu le même discours, quelque chose de très évasif, elle semblait être consciente qu'il y avait un niveau -1, elle nous disait ce que ce n'était pas, mais à chaque phrase, j'avais l'impression qu'elle oubliait que l'on était en train de parler du niveau -1."_

Harley semblait bien pensive tout à coup, et ne posait plus aucune question.

 _" - Est-ce que ce silence doit m'inquiéter mon poussin ?_

 _\- Puis-je me permettre 4 remarques ?_

 _\- Bien sûr._

 _\- Ok, alors j'apprécie la tentative avec "mon poussin", mais je n'aime pas trop le surnom._

 _\- Noté._

 _\- Et c'est lié à ma deuxième remarque, c'est Harley Quinn qui appelle le Joker "mon poussin", et non l'inverse. Ensuite, est-ce que tu ne penses pas que les réponses évasives de Lexa, Indra et autre ne sont qu'une façon de te tenir éloigner du niveau -1 où elles ne veuillent pas que tu te rendes ? Et que leur façon de détourner tes questions, vos questions, ne sont qu'une façon de ne pas vous opposer un "non" direct qui vous pousserait à vous rendre au niveau -1 ?_

 _\- L'idée m'a traversée l'esprit, mais le SCP-055, c'est plus cool._

 _\- C'est ce que je pensais. Et dernière chose, est-ce que tu as l'intention de m'emmener dans un endroit inconnu potentiellement dangereux - sûrement dangereux vu le mal que se donnent plusieurs personnes pour que tu restes éloignée - afin... d'assouvir nos pulsions et désirs pour la première fois ensembles ?_

 _\- Très joliment formulé. Et... oui. Tu veux rompre avec moi ?"_

J'étais à moitié sérieuse.

 _" - Non. Je trouve que c'est trop cool, comme plan. On descend ?_

 _\- Niveau -1, nous voici !"_

Une fois dans l'ascenseur pour la énième fois de la journée, Harley me posa la question fatidique : comment allions-nous descendre au -1 ? Je lui révélai mon plan d'action avant de le mettre à exécution.

 _" - Hé toi !_ J'interpellai le garde préposé à l'ascenseur du jour. _Heda a besoin que tu ailles lui chercher des plantes pour aider Wanheda à se remettre de sa blessure._

 _\- Mais... je ne peux pas quitter mon poste sauf ordre de sa part..._

 _\- C'est un ordre de sa part._

 _\- En personne, je veux dire. Comment puis-je être sûr que cet ordre vient bien de Heda ?"_

Malin le jeune, mais pas autant que moi.

 _" - Oh je ne sais pas, tu peux aller lui demander si tu veux. Mais j'oubliais, tu ne peux pas quitter ton poste, c'est dommage ça. Comment faire ? Je peux aller la voir si tu veux, lui dire que tu as besoin d'un ordre venant d'elle en personne. Elle n'a pas dormi depuis 4 jours, elle sera probablement de très mauvaise humeur si je lui demande de descendre, sachant qu'en plus ça retarderait les médicaments pour sa femme... Bof après tout je m'en fous, elle ne me fera pas de mal mais..."_

Je laissai volontairement ma phrase en suspens pour le faire flipper.

 _" - Je... je peux peut-être y aller maintenant, rapidement et..._

 _\- Oui tu peux faire ça, vite."_

Il partit comme une flèche. J'attendis qu'il soit hors de vue avant de porter mon attention sur le panneau de contrôle. Après quelques minutes de recherche, je trouvai bouton -1. Je criai à Harley de maintenir la porte ouverte avant d'appuyer dessus, signalant ainsi aux gars s'occupant de faire fonctionner les mécanismes qu'ils devaient bouger l'ascenseur.

 _" - J'ai tellement hâte, je vais enfin savoir la vérité !_

 _\- J'avoue être moi aussi un peu excitée..."_

Harley jouait sur le double sens du terme en plus, ma vie était parfaite ! L'ascenseur se stoppa, les portes s'apprêtaient à s'ouvrir. Je retins ma respiration... et eus la vision la plus horrifique de toute mon existence.

* * *

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut très rapide, et très flou, et très confus. Mon instinct de survie poussa mon cerveau à se déconnecter presque complètement. J'eus simplement conscience qu'Harley me rattrapa lorsque je vacillai et m'effondrai sur elle. Et ce fut la dernière chose dont je me souvenais avant que mon cerveau ne se redémarre dans la chambre de Clexa, toutes deux bien réveillées.

 _" - Comb... combien de temps ai-je passé dans les vapes ?_

 _\- Concrètement, tu n'es pas tombée dans les vapes_ , répondit ma petite amie. _Tu m'es tombée dessus après avoir vu... ce que tu as vu et je t'ai amené ici, mais tu arrivais à marcher et tu grelottais, donc tu ne t'es pas évanouie._

 _\- Ceci dit, tu as passé plus de 5 minutes dans cette chambre avant de prononcer un mot, ce qui est inquiétant en soi."_

Clarke semblait aller mieux, ça faisait déjà un bon côté à la situation...

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?_ continua la blonde.

 _\- Le... le niveau -1..."_

Cette image atroce me revint en tête - alors que j'écoutais Clarke m'engueuler pour y être aller sans elle d'une oreille - et j'eus un haut-le-cœur. Lexa, qui était assise à côté de moi sur le lit, tendit le bras pour rapprocher un saut, n'ayant sans doute pas envie que je vomisse dans ses draps.

 _" - Merci mais ça va aller..."_

Enfin, sans doute.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que c'est alors, le SCP-055 ?_ demanda Clarke.

 _\- Tu ne veux pas savoir..._

 _\- Julia a raison, je n'ai rien vu, juste... entendu, et je ne fais que deviner ce qu'il y avait là-dessous, mais je ne veux pas en savoir plus..."_

Lexa partit chercher une couverture pour la mettre sur mes épaules et me lança un regard compatissant en me frottant affectueusement le dos. Ce qui était à des kilomètres d'être le comportement habituel de Lexa. Je compris alors.

 _" - Tu le savais... Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit, tu ne m'as pas prévenu... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas averti de ce qu'il y avait là-bas..?_

 _\- Parce que tu m'aurais écouté si je t'avais dit la vérité ? Tu n'y serais réellement pas aller pour vérifier par toi-même si je disais vrai ?_

 _\- Si sans doute mais..._

 _\- J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour te tenir éloigner de cet endroit._

 _\- Tu parles, tu en as fait un mystère, tu savais que je ne pourrais pas résister..._

 _\- Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Si je te disais de ne pas aller dans cet endroit, tu y serais allée, et la psychologie inversée ne marche pas sur toi..."_

Pas faux, ça ne marchait jamais, si j'avais une idée en tête, je la gardais jusqu'au bout.

 _" - Alors j'ai ordonné à tout ceux qui avait connaissance de cet endroit de faire semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi tu parlais. Je pensais que si personne ne s'intéressait à ce niveau sous-souterrain, tu finirais par te lasser de chercher._

 _\- Et bah t'as eu tort ! Tu te rends compte, ta femme aurait pu tomber dessus !"_

Clarke s'apprêtait à dire qu'elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile qui avait besoin d'être épargnée mais se ravisa pour poser une question plus pertinente.

 _" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?_

 _\- ..._

 _\- Lexa ?_

 _\- ..._

 _\- Harley ?_

 _\- ... Et bien, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, plusieurs individus étaient en train de... d'avoir des rapports sexuels._

 _\- Et c'est tout ?"_

Elle méritait de savoir. Elle avait besoin de savoir, pour que jamais elle n'ait à assister à quelque chose d'aussi horrible.

 _" - Clarke._

 _\- Jules s'il te plait..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas me taire..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Jules ? C'est quoi le SCP-055 ?_

 _\- J'ai... j'ai vu... j'ai vu le Trinch. Le Trinch, Titus, le Fleimkepa lui-même..."_

Son visage s'assombrit, elle commençait à comprendre.

 _" - Il... il était attaché et... deux femmes et un homme s'occupait de lui pour... tu vois... J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Clarke, j'ai vu le Trinch s'adonner à un foursome BDSM."_

Lexa me tendit le saut in-extremis.

 _" - Ils... Ils étaient 4, 2 hommes et 2 femmes..._

 _\- Tu l'as déjà dit ça._

 _\- Et le Trinch avait les poignets attachés au mur... Et une des fille était sur le côté avec... une sorte de... de fouet... Et l'homme le... Pendant que lui il... l'autre fille... Aaah brûlez-moi les yeux à l'acide !_

 _\- J'admets que j'étais bien contente d'être aveugle pour le coup..."_

Je me roulai en boule sur le lit, priant pour que la mémoire sélective efface cette monstruosité de mon cerveau.

 _" - Et toi... Toi Lexa tu savais... Et Indra, et Octavia aussi... Et le mec de l'ascenseur... Comment vous pouvez permettre ça au sain de cette tour ?! Le Trinch fait ce qu'il veut de son corps j'en conviens, mais qu'il ne laisse pas des yeux innocents assistés à ça ! Lexa pourquoi tu l'as laissé ouvrir son donjon ici ?!_

 _\- C'est un accord entre nous. Je lui laisse une pièce dont il dispose entièrement dans laquelle personne n'entre sans y avoir été invité, et de son côté il me laisse libre de mes relations."_

Je lui fis remarquer qu'elle n'étais pas si libre que ça, dans ses relations. Le Trinch ne manquait pas de faire savoir à tout bout de champ à quel point il désapprouvait le mariage de son ancien élève ou son amitié avec moi.

 _" - Ce n'est rien comparé au contrôle qu'exerçait les anciens fleimkepa sur mes ancêtres",_ se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Je me rallongeai sur le lit, toujours aussi traumatisée. Harley s'approcha de moi et se coucha à mes côtés afin de m'embrasser sur la joue, tandis que Clarke - ravie de ne pas avoir témoin du petit show du Trinch - me frottait affectueusement le dos et que Lexa avait pris une de mes mains. Et pour que Lexa fasse preuve d'un tel geste de compassion, elle devait vraiment compatir.

 _" - Tu savais ce qu'il faisait en bas ?_

 _\- J'en avais une petite idée, mais grâce à ta description, je connais les détails... Comment est-ce que Titus a réagi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, mon cerveau s'est déconnecté..._

 _\- Il a hurlé_ , répondit Harley _, je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce qu'il racontait, mais il a hurlé dans votre langue, très fort._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas comment le Trinch a pu trouver 3 personnes pour faire ce genre de choses... D'autant plus qu'ils étaient tous vraiment pas mal..._

 _\- Grâce à la fonction qu'il occupe_ , expliqua ma meilleure amie. _Il a un rôle important ici._

 _\- Attends, t'es en train de dire qu'il profite de son poste pour se trouver des esclaves sexuels ?_

 _\- Non pas exactement, mais satisfaire les pulsions et les besoins de quelqu'un de haut placé est un honneur pour notre peuple. Moi-même je..."_

Elle se coupa net dans sa phrase, consciente qu'elle avançait sur un terrain miné, et s'empressa d'ajouter qu'elle n'en avait jamais profité. Clarke lui lança quand même un regard noir, mais je la soupçonnai d'être quand même fière d'avoir la garde exclusive du corps et de l'âme de Lexa alors que des milliers de magnifiques jeunes femmes ne demandaient qu'à se retrouver dans son pieu.

Je réalisai alors que j'avais retrouvé un semblant de mobilité, ce qui était essentiel pour la suite de mon plan. Je lâchai la main de Lexa et saisis un oreiller que je lui envoyai en pleine figure. Je sais, très mature. Je profitai de son étonnement et de son état de confusion pour le reprendre et la frapper avec.

 _" - Tu. N'as. Même. Pas. Eté. Foutue. De. Me. Prévenir !_ criai-je en séparant chacun de mes mots pour un coup d'oreiller.

 _\- Je t'ai prévenu de ne pas y aller et... Bon ça suffit arrête de me frapper !"_

Elle me prit l'oreiller des mains et l'envoya voler dans la chambre, mais je ne comptai pas me décourager. Il y avait au moins 12 oreillers et coussins sur ce lit, j'avais encore des munitions. Comprenant mes intentions, ma pseudo meilleure amie se leva d'un bond et esquiva deux lancers.

 _" - Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter !"_ ordonna-t-elle en se déplaçant dans la pièce.

Harley me donna ma dernière arme que j'envoyai de toutes mes forces. Malheureusement super Lexa se servit de ses supers réflexes de guerrière pour éviter mon dernier lancer en se baissant, et l'oreiller atterrit dans la fenêtre située juste dans son dos, l'éclatant en petits morceaux.

 _" - Oh merde !"_

Je bondis sur mes 2 pieds pour rejoindre Lexa et Clarke - qui je ne sais pas trop comment parvenait maintenant à marcher sans trop de mal - afin de constater les dégâts.

 _" - Oups..._

 _\- Comment est-ce qu'un morceau de tissu rempli de plumes a réussi à casser une vitre ?_ demanda très justement Harley.

 _\- Il y avait une arme caché dans un des oreillers..._

 _\- On a une arme caché dans notre lit ?!"_

Clarke n'avait pas l'air au courant de ça.

 _" - Juste une dague, en cas d'urgence... Vous n'avez pas senti qu'il était plus lourd ?_

 _\- Peut-être un peu oui..._

 _\- Désolée pour... votre fenêtre... Mais pour ma défense, tu as bousillé mon armoire, mon parquet et mes rideaux en les accrochant n'importe comment tout à l'heure..."_

Lexa baissa la tête de désespoir et sortit appeler un garde. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ?_

 _\- D'aller faire quelques réparations chez toi._

 _\- Oh, c'est... gentil."_

J'aidai la commandante à ramasser les quelques bouts de verre éparpillés sur le sol. Une fois notre tâche accomplie, je me dirigeai vers le lit... et reçus un grand coup à l'arrière du crâne. Je me retournai pour voir Lexa, toute fière d'elle, avec un oreiller à la main qu'elle me lança à la figure. Cette bataille s'annonçait terrible !

 _" - Et c'est reparti..."_ soupira Clarke.

Elle devait sans doute s'apprêter à ajouter à quel point nous étions des enfants, mais elle reçut un coussin perdu et rentra elle aussi dans la bataille. Harley suivit le mouvement et lançait un peu au pif des coussins dans tous les sens, espérant toucher quelqu'un. Le plus triste, c'était que l'aveugle visait mieux que nous toutes...

On frappa à la porte quelques minutes plus tard, et elle s'ouvrit sur un chariot rempli de plusieurs dizaines de nouvelles munitions. La saloperie, elle avait prévu son coup en demandant des renforts !

Nous étions toutes reparties de plus belle - et croyez-moi, une bataille de polochons entre filles, c'était beaucoup moins sexy et beaucoup plus violent que vous ne l'imaginez ! Clarke profitait du fait qu'on osait pas trop la toucher à cause de sa blessure pour nous bombarder, Lexa bondissait dans tous les recoins de la pièce pour éviter de se faire toucher, Harley brillait grâce à sa méthode de tir de tous les côtés et je profitai des petits recoins de la chambre pour me dissimuler et frapper sans être vu. Skai Prisa opta même pour la méthode la plus fourbe qu'elle soit lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net alors que je la bombardai de coussins, prétextant que sa blessure la faisait souffrir. "Prétextant", car lorsque je m'approchai d'elle pour voir si elle allait bien, elle m'écrasa un oreiller dans la mâchoire, m'assommant presque avec son uppercut ! La "guerre" se poursuivit pendant près d'une demi-heure.

* * *

 _" - Je suis claquée !"_

Je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le lit de plumes et d'oreillers recouvrant le sol de la chambre de Clarke et Lexa, qui étaient allongées sur leur vrai lit. Harley, quant à elle, vint me rejoindre sur le sol fortement confortable.

 _" - Est-ce que ça a suffit à te changer un peu les idées Miss J ?_ me souffla ma petite amie.

 _\- Ne me parle plus de ça. Jamais."_

Elle rit doucement et se blottit dans mes bras.

 _" - Ma mère et mes grands-parents ont dû rentrer, si jamais vous voulez... être seules, ta chambre doit être libre Leyna."_

Nous allions enfin pouvoir être réellement seules, la fille de mes rêves et moi. Juste nous deux, sans personne pour nous déranger. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas plus enthousiaste à l'idée de partir d'ici ? L'image du Trinch nu, enchainé et dominé me revint en tête. Voilà pourquoi...

" _\- Tu y penses toujours pas vrai ?_ me demanda doucement Harley.

 _\- Quand je crois avoir oublié, cette image revient me hanter..._

 _\- Dis... Je commence à être épuisée par notre journée, est-ce qu'il ne sera pas préférable de remettre... tout ça à plus tard ? A un moment plus... propice ?_

 _\- Oh merci, je n'aurais jamais réussi à me concentrer avec cette... chose qui se cesse de faire irruption dans ma tête ! Dites Clexa, on peut dormir ic..?"_

Je me redressai pour voir mes 2 amies complètement endormies, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

 _" - Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. Harley ?_

 _\- Hmm hmm ?"_

Elle aussi commençait à s'endormir.

 _" - Et si on faisait les choses dans l'ordre ? Quand on se réveillera, on ira se laver et s'habiller dans nos chambres respectives, puis quand cela sera fait, je viendrai te chercher à ta porte pour t'emmener manger un morceau, et on passera la journée à faire des trucs normaux de couples. Et le soir, je te ramènerai chez toi et je t'embrasserai devant chez toi. Est-ce que ça te va ?_

 _\- Oui, ça me parait être un très bon plan."_

Le sourire qu'elle me lança me fit complètement craquer.

 _" - Je t'aime Harley._

 _\- N'est-ce pas un peu prématuré avant un premier rendez-vous ?_

 _\- Oh la ferme Quinn !_

 _\- Je plaisante_ , ajouta-t-elle en réponse à mon air faussement vexé, _moi aussi je t'aime. Bonne nuit Miss J._

 _\- Bonne nuit Harley."_

* * *

Je retombai sur le côté du lit, essoufflée. Wow. Un corps nu vint se blottir contre le mien. Nous restâmes silencieuses quelques minutes à nous câliner.

 _" - C'était..._

 _\- Exceptionnel ? Fantastique ? A coupé le souffle ?_

 _\- Non, enfin oui, enfin... Wow ! C'était wow pour toi aussi ?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point..._

 _\- Oh si crois-moi, et si jamais tu en doutes, je peux te montrer à quel point j'en ai une bonne idée..._

 _\- Impressionnez-moi Miss Quinn..."_

Et nous voilà parties pour le deuxième round. Non, nous n'avions même pas réussi à passer à l'étape deux, ceci avait été fortement compromis dès que nous avions commencé à nous embrasser lorsque j'étais passée chercher ma petite amie. Pas de commentaire.

* * *

C'est fini pour ce chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude - enfin je crois. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter, à part que j'espère que ça vous a plu. Comme d'hab n'hésitez pas à me faire de vos avis/remarques/critiques, ça m'aide à progresser. Bye les amis, vous êtes toujours aussi géniaux, je vous aime !

Kisses - DW.


	30. Hallucinations

5 mois entre deux chapitres, je me suis choquée toute seule ! Il y a eu le bonus entre mais bon, je m'attendais pas à avoir mis aussi longtemps... Le pire c'est que j'ai aucune excuse... J'ai juste repoussé à plus tard, jusqu'à ce que le plus tard soit en décembre... Mais je vous aime quand même hein ! Sisi c'est vrai ! Vous m'aimez encore dîtes..? Malgré mon retard indécent..?

Et bien partons du principe que oui et embarquons pour le chapitre 30 ! Je sais je sais, au début on ne comprend pas grand-chose, mais je vous assure que tout ce qui va suivre est tout à fait logique, faut juste pas trop se poser de questions ;)

* * *

 **Gona Lea :** Oui tu m'as manquée ;) Et moi, je t'ai manquée ? :) 5 morts pour le chapitre 28, tu t'en sors bien ;) PS : je dirai pas que t'as lâchement abandonné O:) Pour le "pas aussi longtemps", on repassera :P

 **Belkeys :** Ton "AAAAAAAA...HHHHHHHH..." a fait complètement déconné l'affichage de ma page :P Ravie de t'avoir fait rire, en espérant que tu ne sois pas réellement décédée XD

 **OoO-RED-OoO :** C'est drôle que tu dises ça, parce que cette phrase ne vient de moi, mais du copain (ou de l'ex je ne sais plus) de la demi-sœur de mon ancienne colocataire, ça va tu suis ? :P

Non, si peu XD

ça y est, elle a enfin remédié à ses lacunes, elle a fini la série \o\\\o/o/

 **The 100ForEver :** ça pique n'est-ce pas ? :P Ravie que ça t'ait plu ;)

 **AIDEN Kom TRIKRU :** Il faut admettre qu'aussi traumatisant cette scène soit-elle, elle peut quand même prêter à rire après coup (surtout quand on l'a pas vraiment vu :P)

 **Tim kom Trikru :** Contente que tu ais trouvé ton bonheur ;) Désolée, le chapitre arrive plus tard que ce que je t'avais annoncé -'

 **thespottedcat :** Je te remercie pour tous ces compliments, mon égo va finir par être aussi imposant que celui de Jules :P Plus sérieusement, je suis ravie que ça te plaise et que tu aimes ce personnage sorti de ma petite tête, en espérant que tu continues à lire ses aventures ;)

* * *

 _" - Et merde !"_

Wow quelqu'un était bien énervé... La jeune brune était complètement furax et donnait des coups dans tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Et d'ailleurs, elle avait dû se faire vraiment mal en frappant dans ce... Hé !

 _" - Hé ça va pas ! Ne lui donne pas de coups !_

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une autorisation pour frapper ce vieux truc ! Et puis qui es-tu, et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce que je fais à cette grosse boite bleue ?"_

Elle me foudroya du regard. Malgré ça elle avait des jolis yeux couleur émeraude.

 _" - Est-ce que ça va ma belle ?_

 _\- Ne m'appelle pas ma belle._

 _\- Ce n'était pas à toi que je parlais."_

Ma pauvre, tu en avais déjà vu suffisamment pour qu'en plus une inconnue te frappe sans raison. J'inspectai la peinture, pour être sûre que la brune hystérique n'avait pas fait d'éraflures.

 _" - Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu portes autant d'attention à ce vieux débris ?_

 _\- J'hallucine, ce vieux débr... Comment oses-tu ?! Cette merveille sauve des univers depuis la nuit des temps, elle est plus ancienne et plus sage que tu ne le seras jamais, que je ne le serai jamais même, ce qui n'est pas peu dire parce que... je suis brillant ! Elle m'accompagne partout où je vais depuis des millénaires !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu dois être encore plus jeune que moi..."_

Plus jeune qu'elle ? Com... Ah oui exact, nouveau corps, nouveau visage, une gamine de moins de 20 ans. Etrange, une première pour moi.

 _" - Laisse tomber. Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles et pourquoi est-ce que tu martyrisais mon compagnon de toujours ?"_

Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, complètement abattue.

 _" - Peu importe c'est trop tard maintenant..._

 _\- Ne me fais pas cet air "Je dis que je ne veux pas en parler mais en fait je veux en parler mais je ne veux pas que tu saches que je veux en parler alors je dis une phrase qui dit en apparence de ne pas me poser de question mais en fait ce qu'elle veut vraiment dire, c'est Supplie-moi d'en parler"._

 _\- Ce n'était pas mon intention rassure-toi._

 _\- Oh, tu as compris tout ce que je racontais du premier coup malgré mon débit de parole. Je commence à t'apprécier. Parle maintenant._

 _\- ... Tu ne vas pas me lâcher pas vrai ?"_

Bonne déduction. Elle soupira, sortit un couteau suisse de sa poche et joua avec.

 _" - La fille au couteau..._

 _\- Tu n'as pas peur que je te poignarde avec ?_

 _\- Si ça peut te soulager, vas-y."_

Elle rit légèrement.

 _" - Il y a cette fille... Clarke... Elle est arrivée en ville l'année dernière et je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle. J'avais l'impression que c'était réciproque, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire, et maintenant elle sort avec ce mec, Bellamy, qui se comporte comme un abruti une semaine sur deux. A cause de ma bêtise, je ne saurai jamais si j'avais une chance ou non..."_

Elle me faisait de la peine et... Pourquoi elle me faisait de la peine d'ailleurs ? En quoi est-ce que ça me concertait et m'importait ?

 _" - Désolée, je sais que ce n'est pas ton problème et que tu n'en as rien à faire, mais merci de m'avoir écouté._

 _\- Sshh !"_

Je tournai en rond quelques secondes, me passai la main dans les cheveux puis revins à ma position initiale.

 _" - C'est faux._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Je n'en ai pas rien à faire..._

 _\- Heu... Merci ?_

 _\- Non pas merci. Après des millénaires passés à parcourir le temps et l'espace, pourquoi est-ce que ton histoire m'importe ?_

 _\- Tu es... bizarre tu sais ?_

 _\- Merci c'est gentil. Mmh, ça doit être ce nouveau corps, j'ai l'air d'avoir 18 ans, peut-être que je me comporte un peu comme si j'avais réellement cet âge... Bref peu importe ! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas dire à cette fille ce que tu ressens ?"_

Elle regarda ses pieds, essayant de cacher ses yeux brillants de larmes.

 _" - Elle est partie avec cet homme il y a quelques heures, elle est dans un avion pour l'Australie. Je ne sais pas quand elle reviendra. "_

Est-ce que j'allais... Non, je n'avais pas de temps à... Quoique, s'il y avait quelque chose qui était mon fort, c'était le temps...

 _" - La fille au couteau, debout !_

 _\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Tu aimes cette fille ? Alors va le lui dire, et si elle ne t'aime pas en retour, au moins tu auras fait tout ce que tu as pu !_

 _\- C'est impossible, elle est dans un avion pour l'Australie ! Et je ne veux pas la forcer à choisir entre Bellamy et moi. Tant qu'elle sera avec lui, je ne tenterai rien, et pour l'instant, à part son port excessif de nœuds papillons, elle n'a aucune raison de rompre !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les nœuds papillons ?_ tiquai-je.

 _\- Ne me dis pas que tu portes des nœuds papillons ?_

 _\- J'en portais avant... Les nœuds papillons, c'est cool !"_

Elle ne releva pas, mais se mit finalement debout.

 _" - Même si je voulais lui dire, comment est-ce que je ferais ?_

 _\- Je vais t'aider, suis-moi. Mais il va falloir que tu t'excuses avant._

 _\- M'excuser ?_

 _\- Elle ne t'emmènera nulle part sinon._

 _\- "Elle" ?_

 _\- Excuse-toi."_

La fille au couteau protesta à nouveau.

 _" - Tu veux avoir une chance de dire à cette fille que tu l'aimes ? Alors saisis ta chance et excuse-toi auprès d'elle._

 _\- Désolée..?_

 _\- Un peu plus de conviction s'il te plait !_

 _\- Je suis sincèrement désolée._

 _\- Tu acceptes ses excuses ?"_

Pour toute réponse, le TARDIS ouvrit ses portes, sous les yeux ébahies de la brune.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que..._

 _\- Elle a accepté tes excuses ! Viens maintenant !_

 _\- Là-dedans ? Dans ce vieux poste de police ?_

 _\- Yep !"_

Elle me regarda, dubitative.

 _" - Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Arrête de poser des questions et rentre là-dedans !_

 _\- Non je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ?_

 _\- Je ne sais jamais pourquoi, je sais simplement qui."_

J'entrai dans le TARDIS et attendis dans l'encadrement de la porte que la fille au couteau daigne me suivre.

 _" - Mais... qui es-tu à la fin ?_

 _\- Moi ? Je suis le Docteur !"_

* * *

 ***Doctor Who - 12th doctor opening***

* * *

 _" - Wow ! Mais... C'est..._

 _\- Oui je sais, plus grand à l'intérieur, dépêche-toi un peu on va pas y passer la nuit._

 _La jeune femme ressortit du TARDIS, le contempla de tous les côtés et rentra à nouveau à l'intérieur, comme l'avaient fait absolument toutes les autres personnes que j'avais emmené à l'intérieur avant elle._

 _" - Vous en avez mis du temps Docteur."_

Mon amie aux cheveux rouge et noir nous rejoignit tout en mangeant un bol de céréales tandis que je pianotai l'écran de contrôle. Je... Mais attends, elles sortent d'où ces céréales ?

 _" - Je les ai trouvé dans la cuisine."_

Il semblerait que j'avais parlé à voix haute.

 _" - Laissez-moi deviner, il n'y a jamais eu de céréales dans le TARDIS ?_

 _\- Pas que je me souvienne._

 _\- D'où est-ce que je les sors alors ?_

 _\- Aucune idée ! Je les ai peut-être amené ici il y a un moment, mais tu me connais, si je ne m'en souviens plus, c'est que ça remonte à loin ! Un vol pour l'Australie tu m'as dit ?"_

La fille au couteau ne comprit pas tout de suite que je m'adressais à elle, trop occupée à observer mon TARDIS dans les moindres détails.

 _" - Oh heu, oui..._

 _\- Docteur, qui c'est ça ?_

 _\- Désolée je n'ai même pas fait les présentations ! La fille au couteau... Je la pointai du doigt tout en tirant sur un levier, voici la fille impossible ! La fille impossible, voici la fille au couteau !_

 _\- Salut ! En réalité je m'appelle Harley. Harley Oswald_ , se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main.

 _\- Moi c'est Lexa..."_

La dénommée Lexa saisit la main tendue timidement, toujours bouche-bée par ce à quoi elle était en train d'insister.

 _" - Harley, aujourd'hui nous n'allons sauver aucun univers ! Nous allons simplement aider cette jeune fille à rattraper l'amour de sa vie ! Nous partons pour l'Australie ! Geronimo !"_

Avant que qui que ce soit puisse protester, nous étions parties.

 _" - Wow, ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas entendu dire ça..._

 _\- Que nous partions en Australie ?_

 _\- Geronimo._

 _\- Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. J'aimais bien cette époque._

 _\- Docteur..._ chuchota Harley alors que Lexa partait explorer le TARDIS. _Qui est-ce vraiment ?_

 _\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée._

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?_

 _\- Je te l'ai dit, on l'aide à retrouver l'amour de sa vie._

 _\- Et alors quoi..._

 _\- Combien il y a de pièces là-dedans ?_ cria Lexa au loin.

 _\- Beaucoup vas-y explore ! Quoi alors quoi ?_

 _\- C'est quoi l'histoire, son gamin va devenir leader d'une rébellion visant à repousser une invasion extraterrestre dans 50 ans ?_

 _\- L'amour de sa vie est une femme, révise un peu ta biologie Harley._

 _\- D'abord je ne savais pas que c'était une femme, ensuite on est au XXIème siècle, rien ne les empêche d'avoir des enfants et enfin, vous avez très bien compris l'idée. Qui est-elle ?_

 _\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée."_

Harley se frotta les yeux durant de longues secondes.

 _" - Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'aide ?_

 _\- Parce que je l'ai décidé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'aime bien._

 _\- Mais c'est pas vrai, depuis votre dernière régénération, vous êtes encore plus bornée !_

 _\- Et encore plus sexy admets-le."_

Elle bredouilla quelques mots, gênée, avant de recommencer son sermon, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le terminer.

 _" - Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais... Que fait-on maintenant ?_

 _\- Ah oui c'est vrai, Lexa ! Allez viens on devrait être tout prêt de ta belle !"_

Harley soupira et ouvrit la porte du TARDIS.

 _" - Je vous préviens Docteur, c'est la dernière fois que... Aah !"_

Elle disparut dans le vide.

 _" - Harley !"_

Je me précipitai vers l'extérieur, talonnée par Lexa. Je fus rassurée de voir Harley étendue sur un tas de valises.

 _" - Vous... Docteur vous nous avez amené dans une soute à bagages !_

 _\- Nous sommes au plus près ! Lève-toi, on n'a pas toute la journée !_

 _\- Et comment on va sortir de là ?_

 _\- Comme ça !"_

Je sortis mon tournevis de ma poche et le dirigeai vers le plafond, dans l'espoir de trouver un passage. Au bout de quelques secondes, ce fut chose faite et nous étions toutes les trois en direction de la classe éco.

 _" - On va nous prendre pour des terroristes..."_ murmura Harley.

Elle n'avait pas tort, nous nous fîmes aussitôt interpeller par une hôtesse de l'air, quelque peu intriguée par notre présence et surtout par l'endroit dont nous venions.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que vo..."_

J'avais sorti mes papiers psychiques en prévision de sa question et lui collai sous le nez.

 _" - Service de contrôle des vols, je vous prie de ne pas nous déranger pendant notre inspection."_

L'hôtesse s'exécuta et nous laissa arpenter les allés à la recherche de Clarke Griffin.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ demanda Lexa en faisant référence aux papiers.

 _\- Des papiers psychiques, ils te font voir ce que tu as envie de voir. Est-ce que tu vois ta chérie quelque part ?_

 _\- Pas encore, je ne sais pas où elle... Elle est là-bas."_

A l'avant-dernier rang, une belle blonde aux yeux bleus lisait un bouquin pendant que le brun à sa gauche regardait un film.

 _" - Clarke Griffin !"_ appelai-je sous les protestations de Lexa et Harley qui ne voulaient pas trop se faire remarquer.

La blonde releva la tête tandis que je m'approchai vers elle.

 _" - Heu oui, c'est moi, qui ête..._

 _\- C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer ! Je suis le Docteur, voici mon amie Harley et derrière elle qui se cache, je pense que tu auras reconnu..._

 _\- Lexa... Mais... Comment..._

 _\- Peu importe, toujours est-il que nous avons fait un long chemin pour jusqu'ici. Enfin pas si long que ça, mais périlleux. Enfin non, toujours pas périlleux... Bref nous avons fait un chemin pour qu'elle te dise quelque chose d'important, alors maintenant, discutez !"_

Personne ne bougea, Harley me fusillait du regard, Lexa et Clarke se regardaient fixement et le regard du brun allait de l'une à l'autre, perplexe.

 _" - Est-ce que l'on peut discuter Clarke ?_

 _\- On attend que ça !_

 _\- Ferme-la un peu Docteur. Dans un endroit plus tranquille, s'il te plait."_

Clarke acquiesça et jeta un regard désolé à son compagnon.

 _" - Un endroit plus tranquille, on est dans un avion..._ souffla Harley. _Vous voulez qu'on aille les espionner ?_

 _\- Bien sûr."_

Nous nous dissimulâmes derrière des sièges pour les regarder discuter. Soudain, quelque chose me frappa.

 _" - Dis, tu ne trouves pas que cet avion a quelque chose de bizarre ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'a l'air de s'étonner de la situation ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Bellamy n'a pas plus réagi que ça ? Et pourquoi elles deux sont déjà en train de s'embrasser comme si de rien n'était ?_ demandai-je en voyant Clarke et Lexa enlacées. _Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que tu viens de me tutoyer ? Tu ne l'as jamais fait..."_

Harley soupira et un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 _" - A ton avis ? La situation est remplie d'incohérences et de bizarreries, mais personne n'a l'air perturbé. Pour tout le monde, toi y compris jusqu'à maintenant, tout est normal. Qu'est-ce qui provoque ça ?_

 _\- Je... Et merde..."_

Je venais de comprendre. Pour m'en assurer, je saisis un livre au hasard. Indéchiffrable.

 _" - Désolée..._

 _\- Tant pis, ça aurait été sympa comme vie mais faut que je me rende à l'évidence. C'était cool le temps que ça a duré... Bon, et bien à plus !_

 _\- Tu vas faire ça comment ?"_

Je me levai et m'approchai de l'issue de secours.

 _" - Une chute me parait bien. Ce fut un plaisir Harley Oswald !_

 _\- Et moi de même. Adieu Docteur._

 _\- Au revoir."_

Je dirigeai mon tournevis vers la porte, qui céda et fut expulsée dans les airs, tout comme moi. Je regardai quelques secondes le ciel autour de moi avant de percuter l'aile de l'avion.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux et fixai le sol de l'ascenseur. Ma journée avait été incroyablement épuisante. S'occuper d'un club et servir à boire à des humains pour qu'ils soient encore plus mauvais qu'ils ne l'étaient d'habitude, c'était vachement marrant, mais pas de tout repos. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, je balançai ma veste sur une chaise et me précipitai vers le bar pour me servir un verre de rhum, verre qui serait suivi par de nombreux autres verres de rhum. Je pris place devant le piano, avalai une longue gorgée du liquide et posai le verre sur l'instrument. Je posai mes doigts sur les touches.

 _" - Eloigne-toi de cet instrument Jules, tu joues tellement mal que le simple fait de te tenir ici constitue un crime contre l'humanité._

 _\- Bonsoir Lucifer, comment s'est passé ta journée ?"_

J'allais reprendre mon verre lorsque je me le fis voler.

 _" - C'est si dur que ça de te servir un verre ?_

 _\- Arrête de te plaindre veux-tu. Et à partir de maintenant, ne m'appelle plus Lucifer._

 _\- Et pourquoi Toi ne devrais-je plus t'appeler par ton nom ?"_

Le Diable me fit signe de dégager de ce piano. Je me levai, mais surtout parce que je devais me rechercher à boire.

 _" - Remplie-moi celui-là aussi tu veux ?_

 _\- Va en Enfer._

 _\- Oh non merci, j'en viens."_

Sa remarque fut accompagnée de son éternel sourire moqueur.

 _" - Ah ah ah, je suis morte de rire... Bon dis-moi, pourquoi ne plus utiliser ton nom ?_

 _\- Tu te souviens de la mort de... Quel était son nom déjà..?_

 _\- De qui est-ce qu'on parle ?_

 _\- Mais si tu sais, une de mes innombrables conquêtes, son prénom ressemble à une fleur..._

 _\- Comme tu le dis si bien, tu as eu, et tu as toujours, d'innombrables conquêtes. Comment veux-tu que je me souvienne de leur nom ? Et en plus, si tu savais comme je m'en foutais..._

 _\- Mais si, je sais que tu vois de qui je parle ! Une blonde, les cheveux longs, elle portait un espèce de haut brillant quand elle s'est faite descendre."_

Heureusement que je n'étais pas en train de boire, j'aurais recraché toute ma gorgée sinon.

 _" - Quand elle s'est faite descendre ? Elle est morte ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de me donner ce détail avant ? Tu ne t'es pas dit que je visualiserais peut-être mieux de qui tu parlais ?_

 _\- Donc tu vois de qui on parle ?_

 _\- Bien-sûr, et elle s'appelait Delilah. C'est triste quand c'est moi qui te rappelle un prénom... Bah quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle ?_

 _\- Oh avec elle rien. Mais tu te souviens de la détective de la LAPD qui enquêtait sur ce meurtre ?_

 _\- Vaguement. Griffer ou un nom comme ça._

 _\- Griffin. Clarke Griffin._

 _\- Voilà. Et bien il se trouve que nous travaillons ensembles à présent."_

Je n'eus pas la même chance cette fois-ci et recrachai le peu de rhum qui me restait.

 _" - Toi ? Lucifer le Diable ? Tu bosses pour la police de Los Angeles ?!_

 _\- Yep._

 _\- Mais t'as complètement pété les plombs !_

 _\- Arrête de t'énerver. Je suis le Diable comme tu l'as si bien souligné. Je punis les méchants. Alors quel meilleur moyen de le faire qu'en allant directement à leur rencontre ?_

 _\- Tu punis les méchants en Enfer Lucifer, ce que tu as fui je te rappelle. Et puis c'est quoi le rapport avec ton nom ?_

 _\- J'y viens. La détective m'a harcelé pour connaitre mon vrai nom, elle refuse de croire que je m'appelle Lucifer, ou même que je suis le Diable d'ailleurs."_

Je détaillai mon patron de haut en bas.

 _" - En même temps c'est difficile à croire avec ce physique..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas crédible ? Je suis trop sexy pour être le Diable, trop bien habillée, mon accent britannique est trop envoûtant peut-être ? "_

Je me frottai les yeux.

 _" - Tu cherches trop loin... Tu es une femme, voilà pourquoi c'est dur d'y croire..._

 _\- Et alors ?_

 _\- Et alors pour le commun des mortels, Lucifer est un homme._

 _\- Le commun des mortels est stupide._

 _\- Je sais, qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi..?_

 _\- Bref_ , reprit-elle, _la détective a fortement insisté pour que je lui donne mon "vrai" prénom, et j'ai fini par craquer et en trouver un rapidement._

 _\- Et quel est-il, ce prénom ?"_

Elle finit son verre d'une traite avant de jouer quelques notes rapidement, surement pour ajouter un effet dramatique. C'était pas possible d'être aussi théâtrale...

 _" - Appelle-moi Lexa."_

* * *

 ***Lucifer Opening***

* * *

 _" - Vraiment Luci, Lexa ?_

 _\- Que reproches-tu à ce prénom exactement ?"_

Il... elle m'énervait avec son air innocent.

 _" - Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu reproches à Lucifer ?_

 _\- La détective n'aurait pas cessé de me harceler."_

Oh je savais ce qui allait se passer, et je n'aimais pas du tout ça. Lucif... Lexa avait un faible pour Griffin, elle n'allait pas cesser de faire des remarques désobligeantes mais n'avouerait jamais ce qu'elle ressentait réellement parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop fière pour ça. Non à la place elle allait continuer à se taper toute la ville et...

 _" - Lexa ? Tu es rentrée ?"_

Bah tiens qu'est-ce que je disais... Ma boss posa son verre et se dirigea vers sa dernière proie, une petite brune en sous-vêtements.

 _" - Parfait tu es restée, viens par ici que je fasse les présentations ! Chérie, voici Jules, une de mes employées..."_

Et aussi amie, ta seule amie abruti. Abrutie.

 _" - Jules, je te présente... euh..._

 _\- Carly._

 _\- Voilà !"_

La brunette me tendit la main, je la serrai distraitement avant de me retourner vers Lexa.

 _" - Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ce que Griffin pense ? Et pourquoi te créer des problèmes comme ça en entrant dans la LAPD ?"_

Elle m'ignora totalement tout en flirtant avec sa pétasse. Elle commençait à m'agacer. Je sortis mon couteau favori de l'intérieur de ma veste et le balançai sur elle, l'effleurant de quelques millimètres. Les deux jeunes femmes se désintéressèrent l'une de l'autre et me regardèrent, l'une complètement effrayée et l'autre complètement ennuyée. Je vous laisse deviner quelle émotion correspondait à qui...

 _" - Bien, maintenant que j'ai ton attention... Je détachai mon couteau du mur dans lequel il s'était logée, serait-il possible de discuter ? Histoire au moins de savoir ce que tu comptes faire lorsque ta sœur apprendra ça et pétera les plombs._

 _\- ... Carly trésor, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de m'attendre en bas ?"_

Vu la vitesse avec laquelle elle s'était dirigée vers l'ascenseur, elle ne risquait pas d'attendre grand-monde.

 _" - Pourquoi est-ce que tu ramènes ma sœur dans cette conversation ?_

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça dès que je la mentionne ?_

 _\- Harleynäel, ma sœur, envoyée par mon Père pour me ramener en Enfer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je tolère encore que tu prononces son nom ?!"_

Je l'admettais, elle avait des raisons d'être un peu en colère. Mais Harleynäel, Harley pour faire plus court, n'était pas non plus totalement à blâmer, elle avait juste une confiance aveugle envers leur paternel.

 _" - A vrai dire, tu sais quoi_? continua Lexa. _J'ai une autre question !"_

Elle but une gorgée pour faire durer le suspens. Abrutie.

" _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu couches avec ma sœur ?"_

Et merde...

 _" - J'ai une question moi aussi, en quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ma très chère sœur ?"_

Et merde, encore... La porte venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau, laissant entrer Harley.

 _" - Jules est un démon figure-toi, mon démon !_

 _\- On va peut-être revoir cette dernière affirmation..._

 _\- Arrête de pervertir mes démons !_

 _\- C'est toi qui me parle de perversion ?!"_

C'était reparti... Elles étaient incapables de rester dans la même pièce sans s'engueuler. La seule chose à faire dans ces cas là était d'aller au bar et de siroter un cocktail en savourant le spectacle. Bien que cette fois-ci, je risquais d'être prise à partie, étant un petit peu à l'origine de la discorde. Je détaillai Harley de haut en bas et en arrivai à la conclusion que nope, je ne regrettais rien. Le ton continua de monter et rapidement, on en vint aux mains et Lexa atterrit sur le piano, à califourchon sur sa sœur. J'allais intervenir afin d'éviter la casse de ce magnifique instrument lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit - encore - laissant apparaitre une jolie blonde cette fois-ci.

 _" - Détective !_ s'exclama Lexa.

 _\- Lexa Morningstar vous... Oh je... Désolée, je... Je vous... Désolée."_

Je compris alors ce qui la dérangeait. Cette scène, Lexa assise à califourchon sur Harley, pouvait prêter à confusion... En plus, Griffin ne m'avait probablement pas encore remarqué.

 _" - C'est pas ce que vous croyez, elles sont sœurs."_

 _Griffin se retourna vivement, l'air aussi confus qu'une biche devant des phares de voiture._

 _" - Vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui je vous assure,_ s'empressa j'ajouter Lexa, _ma sœur c'est tout._

 _\- Et vous étiez dans cette position parce que..?_

 _\- Elle couche avec Jules._

 _\- Qui est Jules ?"_

Les deux sœurs me désignèrent d'un signe de la main.

" _\- D'accord... Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une sœur ?"_

Encore une fois, c'était difficile à croire, elles pouvaient difficilement être plus opposées l'une de l'autre.

 _" - Adoptive_ , répondit-elle.

 _\- C'est elle qui a été adoptée_ ", ajouta Harley.

Mesquin mais terriblement efficace.

 _" - Mais oublions cela_ , renchérit Lexa en réajustant son blazer, _vous aviez besoin de moi partenaire ?_

 _\- Euh... Oui mais... Vous savez ça peut attendre si vous avez des affaires à régler et..._

 _\- Non pensez-vous, je vous suis ! Alors qu'est-ce que nous avons aujourd'hui, un meurtre ? Deux meurtres ? Un tueur en série ? Qui dois-je torturer ?"_

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur sans plus du tout nous prêter attention. Lexa se contenta de bloquer les portes à la dernière seconde pour nous ordonner de ranger ce bordel et de ne pas nous envoyer en l'air.

 _" - Qu'elle aille en Enfer..._

 _\- Je ne demande que ça."_

Je souris et proposai un verre à Harley, qu'elle accepta.

 _" - Alors, qu'est-ce que t..._

 _\- Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?_ me coupa-t-elle.

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Ici, dans cette pièce, comment es-tu arrivée ?_

 _\- J'ai pris l'ascenseur, comme d'habitude,_ répondis-je perplexe.

 _\- Mais avant ça, d'où est-ce que tu viens ?_

 _\- Du club, je servais les clients du Lux et..._

 _\- Remémore-toi des détails précis."_

Je ne la pris pas au sérieux et servis les verres, mais elle me stoppa dans mon élan et réitéra, ce qui me força à réaliser une chose : je n'avais pas la moindre idée de les événements qui m'avaient amenée jusqu'ici. Et je compris.

 _" - Oh..._

 _\- Tu as compris ?_

 _\- Oui ça y est, j'y suis..._

 _\- Tu comprends ce que ça implique ?"_

Je finis mon verre et acquiesçai.

 _" - Quelle est la suite alors ?_

 _\- J'ai toujours voulu essayer la défenestration."_

Je bondis par au-dessus du bar et embrassai Harley sur les lèvres.

 _" - Prête ?_ demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Oui. En espérant te revoir dans une autre vie._

 _\- Je l'espère aussi."_

Je lui fis un dernier sourire avant de me précipiter vers la fenêtre de l'appartement et de passer à travers au milieu des éclats, avant de m'écraser plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas sur le sol.

* * *

 ***Orange is the new black - opening***

* * *

 _" - ...xto..._

 _\- ..._

 _\- Paxton._

 _\- Hum..._

 _\- Paxton !_

 _\- Hein quoi ?!_

 _\- Réveille-toi, t'es pas ici pour dormir !"_

J'émergeai difficilement de mon sommeil. Bizarre ça, j'avais tendance à m'endormir partout, mais ça ne m'était jamais arrivé au "travail". Enfin, si on pouvait appeler bidouiller des fils électriques sans aucune qualification pour un salaire - que l'on pouvait difficilement qualifier de salaire - misérable un travail. M'enfin bon, c'était la prison après tout, pas un camp de vacances... Luschek, le surveillant de ce bordel qui m'avait tiré de mon sommeil, se désintéressa vite de moi et se remit à sa lecture hautement intellectuel de magazines pornos. Je regardai autour de moi et me souvins de la raison de mon endormissement : cet abruti avait viré Lexa cinq rangs plus loin, et par conséquent je ne pouvais plus passer mon temps à discuter avec ma meilleure amie. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il l'avait viré... Le reste de la journée fut particulièrement long.

Quand enfin nous pûmes sortir, je me précipitai vers Lexa.

 _" - Alors, j'imagine que c'était aussi palpitant pour toi que pour moi ?_

 _\- Je ne me suis pas endormie._

 _\- Je me demande comment tu as fait..."_

Elle haussa les épaules.

 _"- Tu viens dans mon box ce soir ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Tu vois Clarke ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Tu sais s'il y a des nouvelles qui arrivent aujourd'hui ?"_

Quand je disais que je passais mon temps de travail à discuter avec Lexa, je voulais dire par là que je parlais et qu'elle me répondait par quelques monosyllabes. Elle n'était pas très bavarde.

Nous arrivâmes dans ce qui nous servait de cafétéria - c'était le terme le moins triste que j'avais trouvé - et prîmes place à une table où nous attendaient une blonde - Clarke Griffin, incarcérée pour trafic de médicaments dans l'hôpital de sa mère - et une brune - Raven Reyes, incarcérée pour sabotage industriel. Lexa prit place à côté de sa petite amie et l'embrassa chastement tandis que je m'assis à côté de Raven.

 _" - Dis-moi Clarke, puisque ta copine refuse de me répondre - de parler tout court en fait -, est-ce que toi tu saurais me dire si des nouvelles débarquent aujourd'hui ?"_

Elle non plus ne me répondit pas, elle était bien trop occuper à faire les yeux doux à Lexa.

 _" - Z'êtes lourdes à m'ignorer comme ça..._

 _\- M'en parle pas_ , confirma Raven, _c'est impossible de leur parler. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui on a des nouvelles._

 _\- Merci, je commençais à croire que j'étais devenue transparente !_

 _\- J'aimerais bien parfois._

 _\- Oh ta gueule Lexa, si tu m'ignores, ignore-moi jusqu'au bout ! Bref, tu as plus d'infos ?_

 _\- Pas trop non, mais d'après les rumeurs, une des filles qui va arriver ici a été arrêté pour de multiples cambriolages."_

Oh une collègue de travail !

 _" - Et il semblerait qu'elle soit meilleure que toi."_

Une rivale !

 _" - Comment ça meilleure que moi ? Est-ce qu'elle a cambriolé seule 47 banques en moins de 3 ans ? Est-ce que dans ces 47 banques elle a réussi à faire en sorte que 8 de ces banques ne réalisent qu'elles avaient été dépouillées seulement plus d'une semaine après l'acte ?_

 _\- Déjà, elle ne s'est probablement pas faite arrêter parce qu'elle avait trébuché sur son lacet défait dans sa fuite_ , intervint Clarke qui avait enfin lâché Lexa du regard. Et de la langue.

 _\- ... ça arrive à tout le monde ce genre d'erreurs..._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si elle a un CV aussi impressionnant que le tien_ , reprit Raven, _mais elle aurait quelque chose que toi tu n'as pas. Ou plutôt elle n'aurait pas quelque chose que toi tu as._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Elle est aveugle."_

Je dévisageai Lexa, qui venait de lâcher ça comme si elle avait été au courant de tous ces éléments depuis un moment. Ce qui, la connaissant, était probablement le cas.

 _" - Comment ça aveugle ?_

 _\- Elle a perdu la vue._

 _\- Merci Clarke je sais ce que veut dire aveugle !_

 _\- Fallait pas poser la question alors."_

Clarke et Raven changèrent alors de sujet et commencèrent à débattre de si oui ou non elles devaient tenter de se faire passer pour juives pour avoir de meilleurs repas, mais je ne les écoutais pas vraiment. J'étais une rock-star ici, la meilleure dans mon domaine. Mon tableau de chasse était impressionnant, j'avais dévalisé des dizaines de banques à travers les Etats-Unis et même 2 en Europe, sans parler du fait que j'avais réussi à ramener avec moi l'argent que j'avais volé à l'étranger. Et j'avais à peine 22 ans aujourd'hui ! Mais tout ça à côté d'une cambrioleuse aveugle, c'était rien, j'étais en train de me faire détrôner.

 _" - Ce que tu as réussi à faire est un exploit Jules. Tu es tristement célèbre à cause de ce que tu as fait. Qu'elle soit aveugle ou non ne la rend pas meilleure que toi."_

Il fallait croire que Lexa n'écoutait pas non plus le débat de la bouffe. Voilà pourquoi je l'aimais tant. Même si souvent elle m'ignorait, elle arrivait toujours à dire les choses qu'il fallait au moment qu'il fallait. Et la connaissant, Lexa ne mentait pas pour me faire plaisir. Je lui souris et la remerciai silencieusement avant de me joindre au débat, affirmant qu'il fallait définitivement tenter le coup.

* * *

Les nouvelles arrivaient les unes après les autres, s'installant dans le box qui leur était assigné. En regardant autour de moi, je constatai que j'étais une des dernières à ne pas avoir de colocataire, ce qui voulait dire que c'était sans doute la fin de ma solitude et de ma tranquillité.

 _" - Quinzal, ici."_

Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais...

 _" - Où ça ?_

 _\- Là, tu vois bien !_

 _\- Bah non justement je vois pas connard..."_

Bon ok elle ne l'avait pas insulté, mais elle avait pensé le "connard" tellement fort qu'il était impossible de ne pas l'entendre. Le gardien laissa passer et ne répondit rien, de peur de passer pour un con si l'échange se poursuivait. Mais le plus désolant de toute cette histoire, c'était que j'avais très bien compris ce que la réplique de la dite Quinzal impliquait : ma nouvelle colocataire était aussi ma rivale. On allait bien s'amuser. Le gardien l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit, me demanda/m'ordonna de "prendre soin de l'aveugle" (ses mots pas les miens) et partit gérer les autres détenues. Quinzal se retourna alors vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux - ce qui était vachement étrange quand on y pensait.

 _" - Salut, je suis Harleyna Quinzal, mais tu peux m'appeler l'aveugle, tout le monde va le faire de toutes façons._

 _\- Je ne suis pas tout le monde, je me contenterai de Harley si ça te convient._

 _\- Bien sûr ! Et toi tu es ?_ demanda-t-elle en me tendant la main.

 _\- Julia Paxton, mais je déteste mon prénom alors appelle-moi Jules."_

A l'entente de mon nom, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire et, chose que je pensais impossible pour un aveugle, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Je la détaillai alors pour la première fois, et... Wow, elle était magnifique. Ses longs cheveux blonds teintés de mèches roses et bleues - qui malheureusement risquaient de ne pas rester longtemps - tombaient sur ses épaules, et le voile floutant ses yeux ne dissimulait en rien leur couleur violacée. Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux pareil.

 _" - C'est toi Jules alors ?_ reprit-elle pas du tout perturbée que je la dévisage ainsi. Bon en même temps c'était stupide comme réflexion, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que je scrutais la moindre parcelle de son corps.

 _\- Heu_ , répondis-je un peu décontenancée, _ouais. Oui c'est moi, Jules Paxton pour te servir._

 _\- J'hallucine, c'est génial !_

 _\- J'imagine..?"_

Personne n'avait été aussi ravie de se retrouver avec moi de toute mon existence. Même ma propre mère le jour de ma naissance n'avait probablement pas été aussi heureuse.

 _" - Désolée, pardonne mon enthousiasme, mais je suis hyper fan !_

 _\- Fan ? De moi ?"_

Elle était bonne celle-là.

 _" - Oui je t'assure, t'es une véritable légende ! J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps pendant 2 jours quand tu t'es faite coffrer. C'est toi qui m'a inspiré, 3 semaines après ton arrestation, j'ai commis mon premier vol à mains armés d'une banque dans le Minnesota. Bon je sais, c'est pas l'endroit le plus classe mais faut bien commencer quelque part._

 _\- Attends... T'es fan de moi ?_

 _\- Ouais totalement !_

 _\- Wow... Moi qui m'attendais à ce que tu sois une rivale..._

 _\- Je n'en ai pas la prétention._

 _\- T'es complètement cinglée tu le sais ça ?_

 _\- Ouais totalement !"_

Elle s'assit sur mon lit juste au niveau de mes jambes, me forçant à me redresser. Elle était fan de moi, elle m'admirait... Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonnait si faux, si bizarre ?

 _" - Désolée si je te fais un peu peur..."_

Oh et puis on s'en fout, elle était tellement mignonne !

 _" - Non ne t'inquiète pas, je suis pas habituée c'est tout. Comment tu t'es faite arrêter ?_

 _\- Tu vas te foutre de moi..._

 _\- Les flics m'ont eu pendant une course poursuite parce que j'ai trébuché sur mon lacet défait, tu penses que tu peux faire pire ?"_

Elle s'efforça de ne pas éclater de rire. Ou de ne pas fondre en larmes en constatant que son idole était une abrutie. Dans les deux cas, c'était gentil de sa part.

 _" - Mon meilleur ami, mon complice, il reste dans la voiture pendant que je récupère ce qu'on a à récupérer et après il démarre en trombe. Sauf qu'il s'est fait arrêté par les flics et je me suis retrouvée seule dans la voiture. Conduire quand tu ne vois rien, c'est pas très pratique."_

Contrairement à elle, je ne fis aucun effort pour contenir mon fou-rire. Bonne perdante, elle me rejoignit.

Nous passâmes l'heure qui suivit à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Lexa et Clarke débarquent dans notre box. Je fis les présentations, et à peine 5 minutes plus tard elles étaient reparties pour faire un petit tour dehors.

 _" - Elles ont l'air sympa, collègues de travail ?_

 _\- Tout dépend ce que tu entends par travail. Si c'est au sein de la prison, Lexa est avec moi en électricité, mais je ne les connaissais pas avant d'arriver ici, j'ai toujours travaillé seule._

 _\- Tu les as rencontré comment ?_

 _\- Mon deuxième jour ici, une détenue m'a agressée verbalement et j'ai eu le malheur de répondre. Elle s'est pointée 2 heures plus tard dans un couloir vide avec toute sa bande avec l'objectif de me casser la gueule. Lexa passait par là, elle les a toutes fait fuir d'un simple regard. Depuis on est amies, et même si elle ne parle pas beaucoup, je sais qu'elle m'aime autant que je l'aime. En ce qui concerne Clarke, j'ai très vite compris que Lexa était folle d'elle, alors je les ai aidées à se mettre ensembles."_

Harley sourit et ne dit rien. Je compris ce qu'elle voulait savoir, mais elle avait bien appris la leçon. Ne pas demander.

 _" - Tu peux me poser la question tu sais. C'est pas forcément bien vu, mais je ne vais pas t'agresser pour ça._

 _\- Pourquoi elles sont là ?_

 _\- La mère de Clarke est chef de chirurgie dans un hôpital. Tout le personnel connaissait Clarke depuis qu'elle était gosse donc il la laissait se trimballer assez librement dans tous les services. Elle est sortie quelque temps avec un mec qui était chef d'un groupe de dealeurs de drogue, et il lui a beaucoup manqué de respect. Donc elle s'est vengée en prenant sa place en temps que leader du groupe, et pour ça, elle a volé un nombre incalculable de médicaments à l'hôpital pour les refourguer à droite et à gauche, et beaucoup moins cher. Arriva ce qui devait arriver, son ex s'est fait chopé et l'a entrainé dans sa chute en la balançant._

 _\- Dur... Et Lexa ?_

 _\- Lexa c'est plus... compliqué. En fait, je ne sais presque rien d'elle, d'elle avant la prison je veux dire. Je ne sais pas si Lexa est son prénom ou son nom de famille, ni même si c'est son vrai nom slash prénom. Je lui ai demandé, à de très nombreuses reprises, plus de détails, tout ce qu'elle a accepté de me dire c'est qu'elle était fiancée avec une femme nommée Costia qui avait perdu la vie dans un incendie criminel. Ma théorie c'est qu'elle a retrouvé le pyromane et qu'elle l'a tué. Peut-être qu'elle en a dit plus à Clarke, mais moi c'est tout ce que je sais._

 _\- Et ça te convient ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, si elle ne veut pas m'en dire plus, je respecte son choix. Ce n'est pas parce que je me vente de mon passé de criminelle que tout le monde doit faire de même._

 _\- Tu as de quoi te venter."_

Je rougis encore une fois, heureusement qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

 _" - C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un admire ce que j'ai pu faire._

 _\- Tu devrais être complimentée plus souvent, tu es tellement talentueuse, merveilleuse..."_

Elle passa sa main sur mon visage.

 _" - Et magnifique... Et..."_

Elle approcha son visage du mien.

 _" - ... envoûtante..."_

Je ne tins plus et me jetai sur ses lèvres. Les premières secondes, ce baiser fut un des moments les plus merveilleux de ma vie, mais rapidement, ce sentiment étrange que j'avais eu auparavant refit surface. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était toujours aussi faux et bizarre, comme si les choses auraient dû se passer autrement, comme si c'était...

 _" - Trop facile ?"_

Elle se détacha de moi et me scruta intensément - encore une fois fait très étrange pour une aveugle. Elle avait entièrement perdu son air mignon et admiratif et l'avait remplacé par une expression assurée et... un peu amusée.

 _" - Tu as la sensation que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devrait se passer pas vrai, que je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça, que je ne devrais pas être aussi... accessible ? Que tu devrais galérer plus que ça n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Tu as le sentiment que tout ceci n'est pas vraiment ta vie pas vrai ?_

 _\- Je n'appartiens pas à cet endroit..."_

Je dis cette phrase sans réfléchir, mais elle ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi vraie.

 _" - Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour t'en échapper ?"_

Oui. Je venais de comprendre.

 _" - Je sais ce que je dois faire, mais comment ?"_

Elle sortit de sa veste un pistolet et me le tendit.

 _" - Pourquoi tu me le donnes ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas faire ça Jules, c'est à toi de le faire._

 _\- Très bien."_

Le décor autour de nous avait entièrement disparu, nous étions seule, assise à même le sol, dans une pièce entièrement blanche. Je pointai le canon sur ma tempe tout en cherchant la main d'Harley.

 _" - Je t'aime Harley._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime. On se retrouve tout à l'heure._

 _\- A tout de suite."_

Le coup partit.

* * *

 _" - Capitaine ?"_

Je sortis de ma rêverie et tournai la tête vers l'homme m'interpellant.

 _" - Quels sont vos ordres ?"_

Bonne question, quels étaient mes ordres..? Je perdais de peu, si la mission d'aujourd'hui était un succès, j'égaliserais. Il ne fallait pas que je me loupe.

 _" - Capitaine ?"_

Je levai légèrement la main pour faire patienter mon quartier-maître. Encore quelques secondes.

 _" - Capitaine, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, bordel qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?!_

 _\- Patience..._

 _\- Vous jouez avec le feu !_

 _\- Sshhh..."_

Plus que quelques instants et... Voilà, le moment parfait.

 _" - Monsieur Murphy._

 _\- Capitaine ?_

 _\- A l'abordage_ , dis-je calmement.

 _\- Hissez le drapeau noir !"_

Mon équipage partit au quart de tour, prêt à en découdre. En même temps, le navire britannique qui se tenait devant nous était la garantie d'un butin qui en aurait fait saliver plus d'un.

Mon timing fut parfait, en quelques minutes à peine notre tâche était accomplie et le bâtiment britannique était à notre merci. Mes hommes (et mes femmes mais dit comme ça c'était bizarre) tenaient en joue les soldats anglais, prêts à faire feu au moindre mouvement suspect. Je me retrouvai alors sur le pont adverse, talonnée par les deux Blake - Bellamy et Octavia - qui se chargèrent de neutraliser les potentiels trouble-fêtes, monsieur Green mon comptable, Raven Reyes la nouvelle recrue qui devait commencer à apprendre et monsieur Jordan qui ne servait pas vraiment à grand-chose mais qui aimait être témoin de ce genre d'événements. Monty revint rapidement et m'informa du butin - impressionnant je dois dire - dont nous venions de nous emparer. D'un signe de la tête j'invitai plusieurs de mes hommes à venir chercher les marchandises, tandis que je cherchais des yeux le capitaine.

 _" - C'est moi._

 _\- Je vous demande pardon ?_

 _\- Le capitaine, c'est moi. C'est bien moi que vous cherchez n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui merci, vous me faites gagner du temps ! Vous êtes ?_

 _\- Marcus Kane._

 _\- Est-ce nécessaire de me présenter ?_

 _\- Jules Paxton, capitaine du Dropship, votre réputation vous précède._

 _\- Très bien monsieur Kane, voilà comment nous allons procéder. Vous êtes clairement en infériorité numérique et nous sommes bien mieux armés. Alors nous allons simplement vous dépouiller et repartir aussi vite que nous sommes arrivés, cela vous convient-il ?"_

Il serra les dents, vexé de ne rien pouvoir faire.

 _" - Puis-je espérer rentrer à bon port sans encombre ou dois-je m'attendre à subir le même sort de la part de vos alliés sur le Joker ?_ grommela le capitaine.

 _\- Quinzal ne sera pas de la partie malheureusement, celle-ci se prélasse à terre. Vous pouvez reprendre la route sans vous inquiéter._

\- _Balivernes..."_

Je devais faire partie des rares personnes à avoir entendu cette voix méprisante tant elle était peu audible. Je souris devant tant d'audace.

 _" - Seriez-vous en train de remettre en doute ma parole monsieur... mademoiselle pardonnez-moi ?_ corrigeai-je en regardant la jeune femme s'avancer.

 _\- Clarke ?_

 _\- Votre fille capitaine ?_

 _\- Belle-fille_ , rectifia-t-elle.

 _\- Tu devais rester à quai, ta mère m'a demandé de veiller sur toi._

 _\- Et je suis montée à bord de ce navire sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, on peut dire que c'est un échec."_

J'étouffai un éclat de rire, tentant de garder une contenance.

 _" - Clarke, tu..._

 _\- Fermez-la capitaine, votre belle-fille semble infiniment plus intéressante que vous."_

Il fut coupé net dans son élan.

 _" - A qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

 _\- Clarke Griffin._

 _\- Fille d'Abigail Griffin ? J'ai rencontré votre mère il y a quelques années. J'avais à peine 12 ans, donc bien évidemment je n'ai pas eu la chance de réellement faire connaissance avec elle. Mais là n'est pas la question. Remettez-vous en doute ma parole mademoiselle Griffin ? Doutez-vous de moi lorsque je vous dis que vous ne croiserez pas le Joker sur votre route ?_

 _\- Je vous crois sur parole à ce propos, mais je doute que le capitaine Harleyna Quinzal soit en train de se prélasser sur une plage à Nassau._

 _\- Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a plus de pirates à Nassau depuis quelques années._

 _\- C'est ce que j'ai pu entendre, mais permettez-moi de douter de la véracité des propos qui me sont rapportés."_

Elle savait. C'était une certitude, je le voyais dans son regard, elle savait. Voilà qui était intéressant. Je vérifiai que notre butin était bien à bord du Dropship puis interpellai un de mes hommes.

 _" - Monsieur Jordan ?_

 _\- Capitaine ?_

 _\- Veuillez accompagnée Mademoiselle Griffin jusqu'à mes quartiers._

 _\- Bien capitaine."_

Comme je m'y attendais, Griffin me lança un petit sourire satisfait, alors que Kane s'agitait dans tous les sens.

 _" - Non attendez vous n'avez pas le droit de..._

 _\- Quartier-maitre, faites le taire et rejoignez-nous vite._

 _\- Définitivement._

 _\- Temporairement."_

Je suivis Jordan et Griffin, laissant Murphy frapper au visage le britannique.

* * *

 ***** **Black Sails -** **opening** *****

* * *

 _" - Je vous écoute mademoiselle Griffin."_

Je m'affolai sur mon fauteuil et mis mes pieds sur le bureau.

 _" - A quel sujet ?_

 _\- Sur ce que vous croyez savoir._

 _\- Je ne crois rien, je le sais c'est tout."_

Oui ça je l'avais bien compris, mais en cas de bluff je n'allais pas lui faciliter la tâche.

 _" - S'il vous plait._

 _\- Harley Quinzal n'est pas à terre._

 _\- Et où se trouve-t-elle à votre avis ?_

 _\- Ici même, quelque part dans ce navire._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas une imbécile. Contrairement à tout l'empire britannique visiblement."_

J'étais ravie de constater que je n'étais pas la seule à pleurer la bêtise des anglais.

 _" - Voilà un sujet sur lequel nous sommes d'accord. Continuez je vous en prie._

 _\- Votre présumée alliance n'est qu'une illusion. Les descriptions qui ont été rapportées du Dropship et du Joker, celles de vos équipages ainsi que de votre mode opératoire, le fait que personne n'a jamais aperçu vos 2 navires en même temps, tout cela est tellement semblable que je ne cesse de me demander comment personne n'en est venu à la conclusion que vos navires et vos équipages respectifs ne font en réalité qu'un._

 _\- Allez jusqu'au bout de votre pensée je vous prie._

 _\- Il n'y a qu'un seul équipage et qu'un seul navire, vous ne faites que les partager avec Quinzal. De temps à autre, vous échangez, vous intervertissez vos drapeaux noirs, procédez à quelques ajustements et l'une peut prendre la place de l'autre. C'est grotesque."_

Merci seigneur, certaines personnes étaient tout de même douées d'un minimum de perspicacité.

 _" - Je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est grotesque, mais sachez que vous êtes arrivés seuls à cette théorie d'alliance entre femmes pirates, nous n'avons jamais cherché à alimenter la rumeur."_

Elle fronça les sourcils, pour la première fois, elle semblait intriguée.

 _" - Comment ça ?_

 _\- Tout cela part d'un jeu à la base,_ intervint Harley en entrant dans la pièce _, nous voulions savoir qui de nous deux était la plus douée pour piller, d'où cette idée d'intervenir chacune notre tour. Vous avez brodé votre petite histoire autour. Harley Quinzal, enchantée."_

Elle tendit la main à notre invitée, qui la serra timidement.

 _" - Moi de même._

 _\- Ce que j'ai entendu sur le pont était donc vrai, nous avons bien une invitée à bord. Mademoiselle Griffin si je ne me trompe pas._

 _\- C'est bien moi. Un jeu ?_

\- C'est exact, confirmai-je avant de me tourner vers Harley. Tu ne comptes pas me féliciter d'ailleurs ?"

Elle contourna le bureau et vint derrière mon fauteuil pour m'encercler de ses bras et poser son menton sur mon épaule.

 _" - Bravo pour cette égalisation._

 _\- Merci."_

Je fis pivoter son visage pour l'embrasser.

 _" - Tu m'as manqué sur le pont._

 _\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Encore plus vu que j'étais seule dans nos quartiers."_

Clarke se racla la gorge, histoire de dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on l'oublie.

 _" - Voulez-vous que je vous laisse seules ?_

 _\- Veuillez excuser notre impolitesse._

 _\- Si vous n'avez pas cherché... tout ça, pourquoi avoir donné deux noms à votre navire ?_

 _\- Pour la même raison_ , répondis-je. _Esprit de compétition, je voulais baptiser cette merveille le Dropship..._

 _\- ... et moi le Joker. Aucune de nous n'a voulu lâcher prise._

 _\- Tout est donc une compétition entre vous ?_

 _\- Oui,_ répondîmes en chœur.

 _\- Et ça n'a jamais posé de problème dans votre couple ?_

 _\- Jamais non._

 _\- C'est la base de notre couple."_

Harley se détacha de moi malgré mon petit gémissement plaintif pour aller prendre une chaise dans un coin. Quand elle revint, elle me consola en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

 _" - Sur ce_ , repris-je, _mademoiselle Griffin, je vais demander à un de nos hommes de vous mener à vos quartiers. Vous y trouverez des vêtements plus adaptés aux conditions de voyage que votre robe._

 _\- Vous avez quartier libre sur ce navire, libre à vous de vous déplacer à votre guise. Une fois à Nassau, nous vous ferons embarquer dans un navire marchand en direction de l'Angleterre, vous serez bientôt de retour chez vous._

 _\- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de pirates à Nassau_ , dit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- _C'est ce que j'ai pu entendre, mais permettez-moi de douter de la véracité des propos qui me sont rapportés",_ répondis-je en employant les mêmes termes qu'elle.

Harley se leva et se dirigea vers le pont, sans doute pour aller chercher notre quartier-maitre.

 _" - Attendez."_

Harley referma la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

 _" - Je ne veux pas retourner en Angleterre."_

Je n'aurais jamais deviné tiens...

 _" - Bien que ce fait soit une évidence, pouvons-nous en connaitre la raison ?_

 _\- Je n'en peux plus de l'hypocrisie de la haute société anglaise, qui..."_

Elle s'arrêta en nous voyant - Harley venait de revenir sur sa chaise - hausser les sourcils.

 _" - Vous n'y croyez pas n'est-ce pas ?"_

Effectivement.

 _" - Très bien. Je m'ennuie à mourir. Je sais que je donne l'impression d'être une enfant irresponsable et égoïste..._

 _\- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point._

 _\- Peu importe. Je ne cherche pas à me justifier auprès de vous, je veux simplement avoir une chance de rentrer dans votre équipage._

 _\- Dans le cas hypothétique où nous accepterions, vous seriez prête à troquer votre confort quotidien contre une vie de débauche sur un bateau, à errer en mer ou dans des bordels sur une île peu fréquentable ?"_

Comme la discussion allait probablement être longue, j'attrapai une bouteille et remplis 3 verres de rhum.

 _" - J'imagine que vous connaissez l'histoire de Woodes Rogers n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Bien évidemment, la guerre l'opposant à l'alliance entre le capitaine Flint, le capitaine Rackham et une communauté d'anciens esclaves est racontée à qui veut l'entendre. Qu'est-ce que Rogers vient faire dans cette histoire ?_

 _\- Mon père, Jake Griffin, était un des soldats servant sous ses ordres. Il décrivait Rogers comme un homme d'une extrême intelligence, mais tout aussi barbare. Un soir, mon père est rentré à la maison. Il croyait que j'étais endormie, mais j'ai entendu toute la conversation qu'il a eu avec ma mère. Je ne vais pas vous relater la discussion entière, mais il semblait prêt à tenir tête à Rogers. 2 semaines plus tard, on annonçait sa mort au combat._

 _\- Laissez-moi deviner, vous soupçonnez Rogers d'avoir assassiné votre père ?_ supposa Harley.

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Ecoutez mademoiselle Griffin_ , je pris une gorgée d'alcool avant de reprendre, _je suis sincèrement navrée pour votre père, mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous attendez. Peut-être que Rogers l'a tué, peut-être est-ce une coïncidence et qu'il est réellement mort au combat. Qu'il soit coupable ou non de cette mort ne change rien au fait que beaucoup ont souffert de sa barbarie et de ses méthodes de torture infâme. Et toutes ces morts ont été vengées grâce au capitaine Rackham et à l'humiliation qu'il lui a fait subir. Je conçois que le fait de ne pas pouvoir vous venger personnellement soit frustrant, mais vous ne pouvez plus rien y faire. Et même si quelque chose pouvait être fait, ni Harley ni moi ne serions en mesure de vous aider._

 _\- Et ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande."_

Voilà qui était surprenant. Les sourcils froncés de ma compagne montraient qu'elle partageait mon avis.

 _" - Mon père était un homme honnête, honorable et plein de principes. Mais malheureusement, il n'a jamais été capable de reconnaitre quelle bataille il ne devait en aucun cas mener seul. Si Rogers l'a abattu, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas su attendre le bon moment pour le défier et n'a pas su quand rester en retrait. Mon père a été honorable, mais malheureusement pas très malin."_

Elle était vraiment convaincue que Rogers était responsable. Remarque, ça ne serait pas surprenant.

 _" - Après sa mort, ma mère a épousé Marcus Kane, que vous venez de dépouiller habilement. Il rend ma mère heureuse c'est une évidence, mais contrairement à mon père qui ne savait pas quand se taire, Kane ne sait faire qu'une chose : suivre les ordres. Je vous le répète, prenez-moi pour une égoïste si vous voulez, mais ma vie est monotone à en crever. Mon père osait critiquer et parler librement des travers de notre société, alors que Kane représente tout ce que je méprise : l'hypocrisie. Pour lui il n'y a que deux camps, on est soit un méchant pirate, soit un gentil anglais. Il n'est pas capable d'admettre que parmi ceux qu'ils considèrent comme ses pairs se cachent des hommes bien pire que la plupart des pirates, des hommes comme Rogers._

 _\- Ne soyez pas si naïve_ , répondis-je en riant, _ne croyez pas que nous autre pirates valons mieux. Ne soyez pas aveugle au point de nous voir uniquement comme des rejetés de la société qui essayent de s'en sortir comme ils peuvent._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Mais, ceci étant dit, il me semble que c'est votre cas à toutes les deux n'est-ce pas ?"_

Je ne répondis rien, Harley s'en chargea à ma place.

 _" - Il est vrai que nous vivions à Port Royal à une époque, mais nous n'en avons pas été chassées. Nous avons simplement choisi de fuir plutôt que de rester dans nos familles._

 _\- Autorisez-moi à faire de même alors._

 _\- Si vous voulez fuir votre vie mademoiselle Griffin, faites-le vous-même. N'embarquez pas dans ce navire à destination de Port Royal à Nassau, trouvez un équipage, prouvez votre valeur."_

Non mais, nous n'allions pas tout lui donner d'office, elle allait devoir se battre !

 _" - J'ai quelque chose à vous offrir en échange si vous m'acceptez dans votre équipage."_

Voilà qui était intéressant. Elle posa une pile de documents sur le bureau - d'où Diable les sortaient-elle ? - et nous invita à y jeter un œil. Harley se saisit des feuilles de papier.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Les itinéraires des prochains voyages des principaux navires anglais. Coordonnées, dates, points de passage, tout y est. Certes ceci n'est pas fiable à 100%, mais ces documents vous donneront beaucoup d'indications sur vos prochaines cibles. J'ose espérer que cela vous encouragera à reconsidérer ma requête, tout du moins à la soumettre à votre supérieur."_

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, piquée au vif. Saurait-elle ? Harley joua un peu mieux la comédie et lui lança un regard étonné.

 _" - Qu'entendez-vous par notre supérieur ?_

 _\- Je vous en prie, 2 capitaines pour un seul navire ? Peu importe à quel point vous êtes fusionnelles, en cas de désaccord quelqu'un doit bien trancher. Votre capitaine ne s'est jamais montré au grand jour, du moins à la marine anglaise, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'existe pas."_

Inutile de lui mentir, elle n'y croirait pas.

 _" - Très perspicace mademoiselle Griffin._

 _\- S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Clarke._

 _\- J'imagine que vous avez encore des choses à dire ?_ intervint Harley.

 _\- J'ai quelques théories sur l'identité de votre capitaine, rien de bien certain._

 _\- Mais encore ?_

 _\- La précision dont vous faites preuve pour choisir vos victimes à dépouiller laisse penser qu'il - ou elle - avait vécu à Port Royal et avait ainsi accès elle aussi à ce genre de documents, commença-t-elle en désignant la pile de papiers. De plus, son absence du pont lors de vos pillages indique que son visage est connu de la marine anglaise. En combinant ces éléments avec l'année à laquelle vous avez commencé vos activités ainsi qu'à la liste des morts ou disparus qui auraient donc eu la possibilité de fuir Port Royal, on peut réduire la liste des candidats à peu de personne. Je parierais donc, sans certitude, sur une jeune fille qui se serait suicidée de honte il y a quelque temps, après la défaite de son père. Lexa Rogers, fille ainée de Woodes Rogers."_

Nous en restâmes bouche-bée quelques instants. Après quelques secondes, je commençai à frapper lentement dans mes mains.

 _" - Mes félicitations Clarke._

 _\- Je vous remercie._

 _\- Lexa sera impressionnée."_

Je me levai.

 _" - Vous partez ? C'est tout ce à quoi j'ai droit ?_

 _\- Calmez-vous Clarke, je vais simplement chercher Lexa. Vous avez mérité d'avoir une petite discussion avec elle._

 _\- Merci."_

Harley était bizarrement silencieuse sur sa chaise.

 _" - Tu es sûre de vouloir sortir ?_ finit-elle par demander.

 _\- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?_

 _\- Tu ne veux pas savoir comment l'histoire va se terminer ?_

 _\- Bien-sûr que si,_ confirmai-je en posant ma main sur la poignée et en ouvrant la porte, _et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vais chercher Lexa._

 _\- ... Je t'aime._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime, pourquoi est-ce que tu... Oh non."_

Je fixai ma main sur la poignée, difforme.

Un boulet de canon fendit l'air, détruisant le pont de part et d'autre avant de me heurter de plein fouet...

* * *

... et de m'envoyer au tapis. J'avais l'impression de m'être pris un énorme coup de poing en pleine figure. Mais non, je m'étais simplement vautrée de mon lit, réveil peu agréable s'il en était. Je me levai, avec l'impression d'être encore plus épuisée qu'avant de me coucher, la nuit avait dû être agitée. Ce ne fut qu'en cherchant des yeux mes vêtements dans ma chambre que je remarquai un détail quelque peu dérangeant : ce n'était pas ma chambre. Enfin ceci dit, elle ressemblait vachement à ma chambre, ma chambre sur là-haut, quand on était dans le ciel...

 _" - Oh pitié, me dites pas que c'est un remake d'A.L.I.E et de la puce me faisant halluciner..."_

J'ouvris un placard et saisis les fringues - aussi laides que peu originales - afin de les enfiler. Bon, maintenant élucidons le mystère : qu'est-ce que je foutais dans les débris de l'Arche ? Quand étais-je retournée à Arkadia, et surtout pourquoi ? J'avais dû me prendre une sacré cuite hier soir pour avoir un blackout de ce niveau... J'ouvris la porte et perdis la vue à cause de la lumière aveuglante du soleil. J'avançais difficilement au milieu de tout un tas de personnes que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et travaillant d'arrache-pied avant de tomber sur Jasper, les cheveux rasés et un verre à la main.

 _" - Jasper, il est pas un peu tôt pour boire ?"_

Il me regarda bizarrement.

 _" - Wow ça a dû partir sacrément loin hier soir pour que tu te sois à nouveau rasé le crâne... Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi tout le monde est à fond comme ça ?_

 _\- T'es pas au courant ? Demande-lui à elle, elle te le dira !"_

Il désigna Clarke de la main, en pleine conversation avec Monty, Bellamy et Raven. Oh génial !

 _" - Hé les gars !_

 _\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda Bellamy, l'air un peu agacé que j'ai coupé court à leur conversation.

 _\- Désolée de vous interrompre, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, pourquoi on est ici ? Je sais pas ce qu'on a pris hier soir mais j'ai un énorme trou noir. Et où sont les autres ?_

 _\- Les autres ?_

 _\- Joue pas les débiles Raven, tu sais bien, les autres quoi._

 _\- Ecoute, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, la situation est grave et urgente, alors va décuver ailleurs !"_

Effectivement, la situation devait être grave, j'avais rarement entendu Bellamy être aussi agressif depuis qu'il avait arrêté de jouer les petits chefs à notre arrivée sur Terre.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que t'as Blake, une autre fille à qui tu t'intéresses a fini avec une femme ?"_

Ils me regardèrent tous les 4, consternés.

 _" - Bah quoi me regardez pas comme ça. Entre moi qui suis avec Harley, Raven qui a une relation vachement ambigüe avec Luna et Clarke qui est mariée avec Lexa, il a quand même pas de bol..."_

 _Toujours amorphes._

 _" - Bon d'accord, pour Raven et moi, c'était juste du sexe, mais vous pourriez quand même faire un effort pour rire à ma blague non ?"_

Apparemment ça n'avait fait rire personne... Clarke avait les yeux brillants de larmes, Monty était bouche-bée, Raven sur le point de m'étrangler et Bell fulminait.

 _" - Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive enfin ? J'ai déjà dit bien pire, tirez pas cette gueule..._

 _\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?_ intervint une voix grave dans mon dos.

 _\- Bah ouais_ , commençai-je en me retournant vers mon interlocuteur, _mes amis sont hyp... Jaha ?! Mais vous êtes pas mort vous ?! Ou en train de pourrir dans une cellule ?! Ou... Bref je sais plus où vous êtes supposé être, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?!_

 _\- Vous feriez mieux de vous remettre au travail_ , reprit notre ancien chancelier d'une voix calme, _ou votre nom sera définitivement raillé de la liste pour le tirage au sort._

 _\- Mais tirage au sort de quoi ? Arrêtez un peu vos conneries à la fin, on vous a tous lavé le cerveau ou quoi ?! Vous savez quoi, laissez tomber, où sont les Rovers qui partent pour Polis ? Si Lexa et Harley ne sont pas ici, elles doivent être encore à la tour et elles, elles pourront m'aider."_

Clarke m'empoigna le bras et le serra. Fort. Je relevai la tête et fus surprise par la tristesse, le désespoir, la souffrance et la fatigue que je trouvai dans ses yeux.

 _" - Clarke, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive..?_

 _\- Arrête de prononcer son nom... S'il te plait..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Où est Lexa ?_

 _\- Arrête ! De prononcer. Son nom. Arrête. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais s'il te plait ne parle plus d'elle comme si elle était encore en vie."_

Comme si elle était encore en vie... Les mots de Clarke résonnèrent dans mon crâne. Toute la douleur et la peine qu'elle avait fait passer à travers ces quelques mots me heurtèrent de plein fouet. Je ne pus faire qu'une seule chose, la prendre dans mes bras. Elle se laissa faire.

 _" - Je te la ramènerai, je te le promets."_

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais dit cela. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait ici... Mais je ne l'avais que très rarement vu dans cet état, alors avant de partir, je fis ce que nous avions toujours fait lorsqu'elle était plus bas que terre. Je l'embrassai doucement.

 _" - May we meet again Klark kom Skaikru._

 _\- May we meet again..."_

Elle avait répondu plus par habitude que par conviction. Les autres n'avaient eux pas bougé d'un iota. _" - Au fait, ne le dis pas à Lexa ou à Harley, je risquerais d'avoir des problèmes !"_ lançai-je avant de les laisser abasourdis au milieu de la carrée. Une fois hors de vue, j'attrapai Jasper assis dans un coin en train de picoler et l'entrainai de force dans une pièce vide.

 _" - Bien, maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ici."_

* * *

 ***The 100 season 4 - Opening***

* * *

 _" - Mais d'où est-ce que tu viens à la fin ? Personne ne sait qui tu es."_

Je lui mis une petite claque derrière la tête.

 _" - Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappée ?"_

Une autre.

 _" - Mais arrête, c'est agaçant ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?_

 _\- Je t'ai posé une question, et tant que tu n'y répondras pas, je continuerai à te martyriser._

 _\- Arrête un peu tes conneries et fous-moi la pai..."_

Je lui en mis une nouvelle, plus fort cette fois-ci.

 _" - T'es un peu casse-couilles aujourd'hui Jasper..._

 _\- D'accord d'accord, restons calme !_

 _\- Alors ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, c'est la fin du monde ! On va tous y passer. Enfin, toi ça devrait aller, tu auras l'incommensurable chance de rester 5 ans enfermée dans ce tas de ferraille. Coucher avec Clarke devrait t'assurer une place..."_

Ouh là là, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque..?

 _" - Moi ? Coucher avec Clarke ? Mais bien-sûr..._

 _\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si étonnant à ça, je t'ai vu l'embrasser._

 _\- D'accord ça peut prêter à confusion. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire, c'est juste un truc entre nous. Franchement, tu crois qu'on ferait un coup pareil à Harley et à Lexa ?_

 _\- Harley et Lexa ?_

 _\- Oui, Harley, ma petite-amie, tu sais les cheveux noirs avec des mèches rouges, les yeux avec des reflets violets, aveugle... Et Lexa, Heda, la chef, la femme de Clarke, tu te souviens on a tiré des feux d'artifices à leur mariage..."_

Il éclata de rire, mais son rire fut rapidement remplacé par des petits cris plaintifs lorsque je lui saisis l'oreille pour la tirer de toutes mes forces.

 _" - Mais arrête !"_

Je le lâchai, lui accordant une dernière chance.

 _" - Je ne sais pas à quoi tu tournes, mais ça doit être plutôt fort ! Je peux en avoir ?"_

J'allais le planter...

 _" - C'est bon je vais te dire ce que tu veux savoir, je vais partir du principe que tu planes encore et que tu es dans un autre monde en ce moment."_

On allait se contenter de ça.

 _" - C'est la fin du monde._

 _\- Oui ça j'avais compris, développe. Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Des réacteurs nucléaires vont exploser. Ceux qui ne mourront pas à cause des explosions auront la chance de finir irradiés."_

Bah voilà encore autre-chose...

 _" - Qui vous a raconté ces conneries ?_

 _\- A.L.I.E._

 _\- La pétasse en robe rouge ? Vous vous foutez de moi, ça fait des mois qu'on en entend plus parler... Elle vous a dit ça quand ?_

 _\- Quand notre Ô combien vénéré maitre Clarke Griffin a pris la décision de tous nous arracher d'un endroit dans lequel nous ne ressentions ni tristesse ni douleur._

 _\- Fais attention avec le ton que t'emploies, c'est moi qui nous ais sorti de là au risque de me cramer le cerveau."_

Mais oui au fait, c'était moi qui avais sauvé tout le monde dans cette histoire, pas Clarke ! Qu'elle arrête de s'attribuer le mérite de mes exploits ! Mais bref, c'était pas le plus important dans cette histoire.

 _" - Et on croit la pétasse en robe rouge parce que..?"_

Bon d'accord, ma question était con, c'était une intelligence artificielle, pas un humain, elle n'allait pas mentir pour le plaisir.

 _" - Parce que c'est vrai probablement._

 _\- Bon ok, et cette histoire de tirage au sort dont a parlé Jaha - qui est ici je ne sais comment d'ailleurs -, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

 _\- Rien si tu veux mon avis. Les débris de l'Arche peuvent résister aux radiations, mais les rations d'eau et de nourriture suffisantes pour 5 ans ne permettront de faire survivre que 100 personnes. Donc comme on pouvait y attendre, Clarke s'est prise pour Dieu et a elle-même fait la liste des 100 chanceux chargés de repeupler l'humanité dans 5 ans._

 _\- Comment on sait que la Terre sera à nouveau viable dans 5 ans ?_

 _\- Aucune idée, ils ont dit que ça serait dans 5 ans, et bien 5 ans ce sera. Bref, Monty et moi on a trouvé la liste et Monty l'a lu à voix haute à tout le monde. Pour éviter un scandale et surtout pour faire bosser tout le monde, Jaha a volé au secours de Clarke et a instauré un tirage au sort pour savoir qui survivra et qui mourra. Mais je suis sûr que c'est des conneries, la liste est déjà faite et elle ne bougera pas._

 _\- Bah en même temps, un tirage au sort serait d'une stupidité sans nom dans le cas présent..."_

A défaut d'apprécier Jaha, il fallait reconnaitre que pour le coup, il avait plutôt bien joué.

 _" - Tu es d'accord avec eux ?_

 _\- Evidemment c'est triste et cruel et tout ce que tu veux, mais, si à la suite du tirage au sort, tu te retrouves avec 49 gamins de 11 ans, 32 vieux de 70 ans, 12 cancéreux qui vont y passer dans l'année et..."_

Je pris quelques secondes pour faire le calcul.

 _" - ... 7 petites filles de 3 ans, tout le monde est mort en moins d'un an... Je suis d'accord pour dire que Clarke n'est pas Dieu, mais la liste était perspicace, il faut sélectionner les gens les plus aptes à perpétrer la survie de l'humanité. Même moi j'ai compris ça..._

 _\- Peu importe, je ne tiens pas à en discuter, après tout je ne sais même pas qui tu es..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Lexa ?_

 _\- Morte."_

Bizarrement, sa réponse ne me fit rien. Absolument rien. L'entendre, indirectement, de la bouche de Clarke tout à l'heure m'avait heurtée de plein fouet, mais là, rien du tout. Comme si c'était faux. Comme si ce n'était pas réel.

 _" - Qui est Heda alors maintenant ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas trop, c'est pas vraiment la joie avec les Grounders en ce moment. J'imagine que Roan est ce qui se rapproche le plus de leur chef maintenant."_

Fabuleux...

 _" - Est-ce que tu sais où sont Harley et mes frères, Nevi et Jellal ?_

 _\- Jamais entendu parler._

 _\- Hera, la sœur de Lexa._

 _\- Savais même pas qu'elle avait une sœur. Demande à Clarke elle est peut-être au courant._

 _\- Murphy ?_

 _\- Aucune idée d'où est cet abruti et je m'en fous._

 _\- Indra, Titus ?_

 _\- A Polis probablement, et je ne sais pas qui c'est._

 _\- Kane et Abby ?_

 _\- Polis aussi je suppose."_

Est-ce que..? C'était une possibilité, mais je ne pouvais pas en être persuadée. A moins que..?

 _" - Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis ?_

 _\- Nope._

 _\- Jules Paxton ?_

 _\- Toujours pas._

 _\- On a couché ensembles sur l'Arche._

 _\- Je crois que je m'en souviendrais."_

Ok là c'était sûr.

 _" - Oh bah tout va bien, pas la peine de s'affoler !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"_

Je m'assis par terre à ses côtés et lui volai son verre.

 _" - Hé mais..._

 _\- La ferme. On est dans ma tête, c'est donc mon verre._

 _\- Je te demande pardon ?_

 _\- Joue pas les idiots, tu le sais très bien. Je suis endormie, tout ça là... J'englobai tout ce qui m'entourait avec mes bras, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Soit j'ai de la fièvre soit j'ai un peu trop fait la fête hier soir pour que mes rêves soient aussi précis et bizarres. D'habitude je rêve plutôt d'être dans une de mes séries préférées, mais un univers alternatif du mien, pourquoi pas après tout. Je préfère ça à la fois où j'ai rêvé que je faisais du ski dans un frigo."_

Il me dévisagea, la bouche grande ouverte.

 _" - Bah quoi qu'est-ce que t'as ?_

 _\- Tu... Que... Quoi... Mais... Tu viens de me dire que j'étais pas réel et tu oses te demander ce qui va pas ?!_

 _\- Oh mais t'inquiète pas Jasper, tu es réel ! En plus tu gagnes au change, dans ma vie, ma vraie vie, tu vas beaucoup mieux, Clarke et toi êtes redevenus hyper proches et tu n'es plus du tout dans cet état de déprime permanente._

 _\- ... D'ac... D'accord..._

 _\- Si tu veux tout savoir, le monde réel est vraiment cool ! Clarke et Lexa sont mariées et heureuses, je suis avec quelqu'un et on est heureuses, Grounders et Trikru s'entendent à merveille, la paix règne sur Terre et y'a pas de réacteurs en fusion menaçant d'exploser._

 _\- V... vraiment ?"_

Je passai le quart d'heure qui suivit à lui parler de la réalité.

 _" - Alors, c'est plutôt sympa non ?_

 _\- ... T'es complètement jetée... Sérieusement, ton monde où on est tous heureux et amis, t'y crois vraiment ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu gros ? Et toute cette histoire avec ta copine qui a reçu un virus qui a buté tout le monde sauf elle par des méchants scientifiques, tu le sors d'où ?_

 _\- Oui bah écoute, effectivement ça, ça vient de nulle part, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi, c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé !_

 _\- Tu délires complètement..._

 _\- Peu importe si tu me crois pas, je me tire._

 _\- Et comment tu vas faire ça ?_

 _\- Comme ça."_

Je me levai et m'approchai du bureau dans le coin de la pièce. J'ouvris le tiroir et en sortis un flingue.

 _" - Comment tu savais que c'était là ?!_

 _\- On est dans mon rêve, je l'ai fait apparaitre. A plus Jasper !_

 _\- Att..."_

Trop tard, j'avais déjà dirigé le canon vers mon crâne et appuyé sur la détente. Mais rien ne se passa.

 _" - Ah. Attends il doit pas être chargé."_

Je sortis le chargeur et y trouvai une dizaine de balles. Donc ça ne venait pas de là. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas bien enclenché ou je ne sais quoi. Testons ailleurs. Je tirai une balle dans le mur.

 _" - Aaahhh ! Mais t'es malade !_

 _\- Bon ça devrait fonctionner maintenant..."_

Deuxième tentative, on pointe, on appuie et... Toujours rien. Putain !

 _" - Pourquoi ça marche pas ?!_

 _\- Heu... Jules..._

 _\- Quoi ?"_

Il désigna le mur sur ma gauche d'un doigt tremblant. 2 impacts. Attendez...

 _" - Les balles m'ont traversée ?!"_

Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois. Histoire d'être sûre, je me tirai dans la main, et encore une fois la balle passa à travers pour se loger dans le sol.

 _" - Mais..._

 _\- Peut-être que... Tu peux pas le faire toi-même..._

 _\- Peut-être oui, tu voudrais bien..?_

 _\- Bien-sûr."_

Il se releva et saisit le pistolet.

 _" - Où ?_

 _\- Entre les 2 yeux."_

Il colla le canon sur mon front et tira. La lampe derrière moi explosa.

 _" - ... Il va falloir trouver autre-chose._

 _\- Je suis d'accord."_

Je sortis de la pièce, talonnée par Jasper qui avait envie de connaitre la suite des événements.

 _" - Un coup de poignard dans le cœur, ça devrait le faire non ?_

 _\- Bonne suggestion. Hé regarde, Bellamy avec une épée là-bas, juste ce qu'il nous fallait ! Ose me dire que c'est pas mon rêve ! Bell ?"_

Il se retourna, intrigué.

 _" - Encore toi ?_

 _\- Non attends c'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai juste besoin que tu me rendes une faveur !_

 _\- Même pas en rêve._

 _\- Ecoute-la, tu ne seras pas déçu."_

Je suivis les 2 garçons dans un coin un peu à l'écart.

 _" - Très bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- En gros on est dans mon rêve, la seule solution pour que je me réveille, c'est de mourir._

 _\- Très drôle, si c'est tout ce que..."_

Je le rattrapai par la manche alors qu'il essayait de partir.

 _" - Je suis pas en train de me foutre de toi._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si elle a raison, mais regarde ça !"_

Jasper me tira à nouveau dessus, et comme les fois précédentes, rien ne se passa. Maxi Blake en fut estomaqué.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que..._

 _\- Il semblerait que les balles ne me fassent rien, alors est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen que tu me plantes avec cette épée ?_

 _\- Que..."_

Après 10 minutes de monosyllabes dénuées de sens, il accepta de se prendre au jeu. J'écartai les bras, fermai les yeux, et attendis le coup fatal. Qui ne vint jamais. Quand je rouvris les yeux, une épée me traversait entièrement.

 _" - Il semblerait que ce soit un nouvel échec..._

 _\- Bordel... C'est quoi ce délire..?_

 _\- Question très pertinente Maxi Blake..."_

Il retira l'épée et donna plusieurs coups au pif à travers tout mon corps.

 _" - On va peut-être arrêter maintenant, tu vois bien que ça sert à rien..._

 _\- Je... je vois ça..._

 _\- Une autre idée les garçons ?"_

Seul Jasper vit mine de réfléchir, Bellamy étant toujours beaucoup trop perturbé pour bouger. Soudain le regard de Jasper s'illumina.

 _" - Attends j'ai peut-être trouvé !"_

Il saisit une barre métallique abandonnée sur le sol, la souleva et tenta de me fracasser le crâne avec. Encore une fois, ce fut un échec, l'arme de fortune me passa à travers et s'écrasa sur le nez de Jaha, qui passait - malheureusement pour lui - par là. Il s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts. Nous restâmes tous les trois debout, sans bouger.

 _" - Vous croyez qu'on l'a tué ?_ demanda Jasper au bout de quelques secondes.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression.

 _\- Pourquoi ça ne m'atteint pas plus que ça ?_

 _\- Parce que vous êtes dans mon rêve, et j'ai décidé que vous seriez calmes et réfléchis._

 _\- Attends, tu peux décider de ça mais t'arrives pas à te suicider ?_ s'étonna Jasper à raison.

 _\- Les limites de ce que je peux faire ou non restent un peu floues. Allez, aidez moi à le déplacer avant que quelqu'un le voit !"_

Les garçons prirent chacun une jambe et me laissèrent les bras.

 _" - Mais qu'est-ce que..?!"_

Jasper se jeta sur Monty pour l'empêcher de crier au meurtre. Il lui résuma brièvement la situation, et comme les autres, il l'accepta sans trop broncher avant de prendre le bras gauche de Jaha. Nous arrivâmes un peu à tâtons dans une pièce sombre et totalement vide.

 _" - On fait quoi maintenant ?_

 _\- Attendez je vais essayer un truc !"_

Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai. Une rangée de casiers suffisamment grands pour contenir un être humain apparurent dans la pièce. Je tentai de matérialiser une boule de bowling quelques centimètres au-dessus de mon crâne pour me fracasser la tête avec, mais elle aussi me passa à travers et s'écrasa sur le sol.

" _\- Fallait essayer..._ grommelai-je avant de soulever Jaha pour le rentrer dans son casier.

 _\- C'est pas faux,_ approuva Bell en fermant la porte. _Venez on va chercher Clarke et Raven, elles pourront peut-être nous aider._

 _\- Pas la peine."_

Une demi-seconde plus tard, elles se matérialisèrent dans la salle.

" - Qu'est-ce que..."

Clarke nous regardait surprise, tandis que la mâchoire de Raven tombait au sol.

 _" - C'est flippant ce que tu peux faire quand même... murmura Monty._

 _\- Merci..."_

C'était sincère. Une fois toute cette histoire racontée et acceptée par les filles, nous nous remîmes à nos recherches pour trouver un moyen de me tuer. Clarke proposa de me faire boire de l'eau de Javel et Raven de m'électrocuter. Les deux idées, bien que très bonnes, furent un échec.

 _" - Immolation ?_

 _\- Si l'électricité n'a pas fonctionné, je doute que le feu ait plus de succès._

 _\- Crucifixion ?_

 _\- Tout me passe à travers._

 _\- Oh moi je sais, noyade !_

 _\- J'arrive à respirer sous l'eau_ , constatai-je en plongeant la tête dans une bassine remplie d'eau froide.

 _\- Enterrée vivante ?_

 _\- Même souci, pas besoin d'oxygène._

 _\- De faim ou de soif ?_

 _\- J'ai rien mangé depuis 4 heures et j'ai pas encore faim, j'ai sans doute pas besoin de manger._

 _\- Défenestration !_

 _\- Pourquoi pas !"_

Je sortis quelques instants, montai sur une échelle à plusieurs mètres de haut, sautai tête la première, me vautrai lamentablement et revins de l'herbe plein la figure.

 _" - Nope..._

 _\- Ecartèlement ? Dévorée vivante ?_

 _\- Tu sais quoi Clarke, tu vas arrêter les propositions pour aujourd'hui._

 _\- J'essayais d'aider c'est tout._

 _\- Oui bah arrête s'il te plait._

 _\- Vous savez ce qu'on pourrait faire ? Prendre un"_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, à moitié étranglée par ma couverture.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir mon cœur, tu bouges beaucoup..?_ demanda une Harley à moitié endormie à côté de moi.

 _\- Rien je..."_

Je levai rapidement mes mains. 10 doigts, tout allait bien. J'empoignai un bouquin sur la table de chevet et parvins à déchiffrer quelques mots malgré l'obscurité. Je le reposai avec soulagement.

 _" - Rien rassure-toi, je dois juste être un peu malade. J'hallucine un peu dans mes rêves quand je suis malade._

 _\- D'accord, ça va aller ?_

 _\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, rendors-toi."_

Elle se blottit contre moi et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

 _" - Je t'aime_ , murmura-t-elle.

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime."_

* * *

Je sais, un peu violent comme fin pas vrai ? Trois choses : la première, au début j'avais prévu une fin un peu plus "fin", le dernier rêve devait se terminer et pas se couper en plein milieu et devait s'en suivre une discussion entre Harley et Jules au réveil, mais au final, qui n'a pas vécu ce moment de frustration ultime d'être réveillé au milieu d'un rêve et de ne jamais avoir la fin ? Et en ce qui concerne la petite discussion, je me suis dit que ça n'apporterait pas grand-chose à l'histoire, ces rêves sont sans conséquence, c'est un truc qui nous arrive à tous et on n'en parle pas toujours. D'autant plus que pour Jules, ça a l'air d'être assez fréquents ce genre de rêves. Deuxième chose : j'avais également prévu une partie Buffy - notre série préférée à Jules et moi - mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver d'idée pour faire rentrer Jules dans l'univers de la série. Buffy c'est comme ça, on n'y touche pas, on enlève et on rajoute rien. Du coup, je l'ai remplacé par la partie sur la saison 4 de The 100 (enfin le début), je trouvais ça intéressant de mettre Jules dans la situation dans laquelle ses amis sont dans la série. Troisième et dernière chose : bon là c'est pas très important, mais si jamais vous vous posez la question, est-ce que Jules a fait des rêves emboités (c'est-à-dire un rêve dans un rêve et donc à chaque réveil elle se souvient du rêve d'avant) ou bien est-ce juste une succession de rêves sans réveil entre chaque, à vous de décider, je ne me suis pas posée la question en écrivant.

Pour les séries dans lesquelles Jules évolue, j'ai essayé de prendre des trucs assez connus ou du moins de ne pas faire trop de références à la série au point où ça en devient incompréhensible si vous ne l'avez pas vu. Petit récap', dans l'ordre, nous avons :

\- Doctor Who. Un extraterrestre de la race des Seigneurs du temps voyagent à travers du temps et de l'espace à bord de son vaisseau spatial, le TARDIS, qui a l'allure d'une cabine téléphonique bleue. Il est "armé" d'un tournevis sonique ayant toutes sortes de fonctions comme l'ouverture de verrous ou de portes. Régulièrement, le Docteur se régénère et change d'apparence physique mais conserve ses souvenirs. On le voit souvent voyager avec ses compagnons pour la plupart humains, dont l'une d'entre elle s'appelle Clara Oswald, d'où le nom de famille d'Harley.

\- Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar, le Diable, lassé de l'Enfer, prend des vacances sur Terre à Los Angeles, en compagnie d'une démone appelée Maze. Plein aux as, il est le propriétaire d'une boite de nuit populaire et travaille également avec Chloe Decker, détective à la LAPD (Los Angeles Police Department), pour résoudre plusieurs meurtres. Il reçoit aussi plusieurs visites de son frère, l'ange Amenadiel avec qui il se dispute souvent à propos de leur père, Dieu.

\- Orange is the new black. Pas grand-chose à dire, la série se déroule au sein d'une prison pour femmes.

\- Black Sails. Préquel du roman "L'île aux trésors", les aventures du capitaine Flint et de ses hommes. On y rencontrera plusieurs pirates ayant réellement existé, tels que Jack Rackham, Anne Bonny ou Charles Vane. Woodes Rogers, à qui il est beaucoup fait référence, est un ancien gouverneur britannique, antagoniste des saisons 3 et 4, qui sera vaincu par Flint et Rackham.

\- The 100. Bah, c'est dans la saison 4, rien de plus à ajouter.

Dernière petite info avant de vous laisser, il n'y aura pas de chapitre bonus la prochaine fois, je vais faire une pause dans la série bonus pour le moment ;)

A la prochaine, en espérant que ça ne soit pas dans 5 mois cette fois ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, même si c'est pour m'insulter pour avoir mis tant de temps ;)

Kisses - DW.


	31. Sis au

Hello ! Hé oui c'est moi, me revoilà ! Seulement 3 mois entre deux chapitres, par rapport aux 5 de la dernière fois, ça passe ;) Bon après vous allez me dire, le chapitre est pas hyper long, donc 3 mois, c'est un peu abusé quand même, et je vais vous répondre : oui en effet, désolée. Vous m'aimez quand même ? Bref, voici le chapitre 31 des aventures de Jules, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Aussi, je le case ici parce que je pense que les gens ont plus tendance à lire la note de début que celle de fin, petit coup de pub : j'ai commencé une autre fiction, totalement différente, sur le fandom de Pitch Perfect (ouais je sais, ça change). C'est plus ou moins de la science-fiction, à fond BeChloe, donc si ça vous intéresse, ça s'appelle We are titanium. Et dans le chapitre 6, Jules fait une petite apparition (tous les moyens sont bons pour attirer des lecteurs :P)

 **Gona Lea :** 3 mois, ça passe encore, hein ? Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, j'espère que tu apprécieras celui-là également ;) PS : Heu... merci, je t'aime aussi, j'imagine :P

 **The 100ForEver :** Hé ouais ! J'en suis la première étonnée, mais toujours en vie :P Je sais que je fais quelques déçues en arrêtant provisoirement les bonus, mais qui sait, peut-être que ça reviendra ;)

 **OoO-RED-OoO :** L'épisode de Noël de DW t'a plu ? Parce que perso, j'ai été un peu déçue, je m'attendais à mieux ;)

 **Angellow :** Je me demandais où tu étais passée, ça fait un moment dis-moi, ravie de te revoir ;) 25 fois ? :P Je savais pas que je l'avais fait autant souffrir :P Elle me fait savoir qu'elle me déteste et qu'elle salue Nounouille :)

 **Tim kom Trikru :** Tu voulais un format habituel ? Raté, pas pour ce chapitre :P Peut-être le prochain ;)

* * *

*Raven Reyes est connectée*

Raven Reyes : J'ai réussi !

Raven Reyes : Hé oh ?! J'ai réussi j'ai dit !

*Monty Green est connecté*

Monty Green : On, on a réussi Raven.

Raven Reyes : Oui désolée, on a réussi, mais tout le monde s'en fout apparemment...

Monty Green : Laisse le temps aux autres de se connecter, je les ai prévenu par talkie-walkie.

Raven Reyes : Devoir prévenir les gens par talkie-walkie pour se rendre sur une discussion instantanée, cherchez l'erreur...

* Julia Paxton est connectée*

* Harleyna Quinzal est connectée*

* Bellamy Blake est connecté*

*Jasper Jordan est connecté*

*Clarke Griffin est connectée*

*Lincoln est connecté*

*Lexa est connectée*

*Octavia Blake est connectée*

Raven Reyes : Ah chouette vous êtes là ! Je constate avec plaisir que vous avez conservé les téléphones que je vous ai donné la semaine dernière !

Harleyna Quinzal : En même temps tu nous as répété 50 fois de ne pas les jeter... Au fait merci d'avoir ajouté toutes les fonctionnalités pour que je puisse m'en servir, ça marche super bien même si la voix artificielle est pas géniale :P

Julia Paxton : Je confirme la voix est dégueulasse ! Et change mon prénom tout de suite !

Bellamy Blake : Attendez vous êtes dans la même pièce et vous discutez ici ? Et super boulot à vous deux Raven et Monty !

Clarke Griffin : Elles sont dans notre chambre en fait, on est 4 dans la même pièce

Julia Paxton : On essaye d'apprendre à notre chère commandante à se servir du téléphone...

Lexa : sqjfhezù¨FO1ZQRG72SQ7ddjlf

Jasper Jordan : Vous n'êtes pas de supers bons profs...

Julia Paxton : Croyez-moi, c'est plutôt encourageant... Raven, mon prénom ?

Raven Reyes : En haut à droite de l'écran, appuie sur le bouton et tu pourras définir un surnom. Merci Bell, t'es le SEUL à nous faire la remarque pour l'instant !

Lincoln : BONSOIR

Octavia : J'ai le même problème avec Lincoln que vous avec Heda, mais il semblerait que je sois une meilleure prof moi ! Bon, faut encore que l'on travaille sur les majuscules, mais on y arrive... Et je rejoins mon frère, très beau travail \o/

*Julia Paxton a défini comme surnom : Jules*

Raven Reyes : Merci O ;) T'as trouvé à ce que je vois Jules :)

*Jules a défini comme surnom : Miss J*

Raven Reyes : Par contre ne change pas toutes les 3 minutes...

Miss J : C'était la condition pour qu'Harley change elle aussi

*Harleyna Quinzal a défini comme surnom : Harley Quinn*

Raven Reyes : Je vois.

Monty Green : Quelqu'un a dit aux autres de se connecter ?

*Nathan Miller est connecté*

*John Murphy est connecté*

*Indra est connectée*

Miss J : On vient de choper Indra !

*Nathan Miller a défini comme surnom : Nate_Miller*

Lexa : Est-ce que ça fonctionne ?

Clarke Griffin : Yay ! On a réussi !

Miss J : Bravo Lex ! Il ne reste plus qu'à gérer Indra !

Harley Quinn : On progresse !

Lexa : N'en rajoutez pas...

John Murphy : T'es où Leyna ? Je te cherche depuis ce matin ?

Harley Quinn : Dans la tour, dernier étage.

John Murphy : J'arrive

Octavia Blake : Nous aussi, je veux voir comment va s'en sortir Indra !

Indra : Je m'en sors très bien, restez où vous êtes.

Jasper Jordan : Tu t'en sors bien Indra !

Clarke Griffin : On est déjà 5 dans la chambre, Jules a piqué le téléphone d'Indra pour éviter qu'il y ait encore plus de monde ici ;)

Octavia Blake : Je me disais bien...

Indra : Je ne te permets pas Octavia, je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai compris comment me servir de cet engin.

Harley Quinn : Là c'était réellement Indra XD

John Murphy : Sous-entendre que Heda est stupide, téméraire Turner. Trop téméraire.

Jasper Jordan : Turner ?

Miss J : Pitié, dis-moi que tu fais exprès...

Jasper Jordan : Bah quoi ?

Harley Quinn : Pirates des Caraïbes.

Jasper Jordan : Qu'est-ce que ça vient de faire là-dedans ? :/

Clarke Griffin : C'est de là que ça vient, cette réplique.

Miss J : Merci !

*Monty Green est déconnecté*

* Lexa a défini comme surnom : Heda*

Miss J : Vraiment Lexa ?

Harley Quinn : Y'a plus personne ?

*Monty Green est connecté*

Clarke Griffin : Si on est tous là, mais toi t'es où ?

Harley Quinn : Hé oh !

*Monty Green est déconnecté*

John Murphy : Qu'est-ce que tu fous Green ?

Miss J : T'es où Harley ?

Bellamy Blake : Mais il se passe quoi ? Je croyais qu'Harley était avec vous...

*Abigail Griffin est connecté*

*Marcus Kane est connecté*

*Abigail Griffin a défini comme surnom : Abby Griffin*

Harley Quinn : Les gars, vous êtes tous partis ou la voix artificielle marche plus ?

Miss J : Harley est partie chercher un truc dans sa chambre, mais je crois qu'elle s'est perdue. Du coup je suis partie à sa recherche mais comme son bordel déconne, c'est pas évident... Bravo Raven, ça marche nickel ton truc !

Raven Reyes : Oh ça va hein !

Miss J : Règle le souci !

John Murphy : T'es où Paxton ? Je viens t'aider !

Miss J : C'est bon je peux me débrouiller, Lexa et Clarke m'aident déjà, elles sont à d'autres étages de la tour.

*Monty Green est connecté*

John Murphy : Ouais bah vous avez perdu ma meilleure amie, je vous fais pas hyper confiance ! Et quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe avec Green ?! Raven tu veux pas régler tout ça !

Raven Reyes : T'as qu'à le faire toi ! Je suis occupée avec Abby et Kane moi !

Jasper Jordan : Que tout le monde garde son calme, le téléphone d'Harper marche pas, donc Monty essaye de la connecter avec le sien mais on galère un peu, vous occupez pas !

Abby Griffin : Est-ce que ça marche ?

Clarke Griffin : C'est bon maman ça marche. Lex, Jules, Harley, Murphy, vous êtes où ?

Harley Quinn : Les gars...

Miss J : ça sert à rien d'appeler Harley, ça marche plus chez elle. Je suis au premier étage moi.

John Murphy : Troisième.

Heda : J'ai fouillé de fond en comble les 6 derniers étages.

Miss J : T'as déjà fini 6 étages ?! J'ai dû ouvrir 6 portes moi !

Harley Quinn : Les gars si quelqu'un m'entend, enfin me lit, dépêchez-vous de venir me chercher... Normalement je ne suis pas une trouillarde et je n'ai pas peur du noir, mais là ça craint...

Marcus Kane : Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ?

*Nevi Paxton est connecté*

*Jellal Paxton est connecté*

*Hera est connectée*

Nevi Paxton : Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne nous a prévenu ?

Jellal Paxton : C'est vrai Jules, c'est pas cool !

Bellamy Blake : Dites, vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas entendu Octavia et Lincoln ?

Jasper Jordan : Tu te demandes pourquoi ?

Bellamy Blake : Je ne veux pas savoir !

Indra : Moi non plus je ne voulais pas savoir... Je n'aurais pas dû entrer dans cette tente sans m'annoncer...

*Harper McIntyre est connectée*

Harper McIntyre : ça y est je suis là !

Monty Green : Et moi aussi, ça marche !

Raven Reyes : Parfait, je n'ai plus qu'à régler le problème de Leyna et tout sera fonctionnel !

Hera : Lexa, est-ce que je n'aurais pas laissé des chaussures chez toi, il y a une paire que je ne retrouve pas.

Nevi Paxton : Quelle paire chérie ?

Miss J : MAIS VOUS POUVEZ PAS LA FERMER UN PEU ! ON S'EN FOUT DE CE QUE VOUS RACONTEZ ! J'AI LITTERALEMENT PERDU MA COPINE !

Harley Quinn : ça marche, je vous entends ! Enfin j'entends la voix artificielle, mais ça marche ! Comment t'as pu faire ça à distance Raven ?

John Murphy : Leyna t'es où ?!

Harley Quinn : Je sais pas, je cherchais ma chambre mais je pense que je me suis trompée d'étage. Oh putain ! Un truc vient de me frôler la jambe !

Miss J : Quel genre de truc mon cœur ?

Harley Quinn : Le genre froid et écailleux... C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Clarke Griffin : Oh merde...

Miss J : Dis-moi que c'est pas ce que je crois...

Jasper Jordan : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je comprends rien !

Octavia Blake : Wow on a raté beaucoup de trucs...

Lincoln : Effectivement.

Bellamy Blake : Lincoln, je vais t'en mettre une...

Harley Quinn : Putain aidez moi ! C'est quoi ce truc qui me tourne autour ?!

Clarke Griffin : The Incredibly Deadly Viper...

Miss J : Il est de retour...

Harley Quinn : Ne me dites pas que c'est un putain de serpent géant ?!

Miss J : Désolée, mais si...

John Murphy : Pardon ?!

Heda : Ne lui fais pas de mal !

Harley Quinn : Le serpent ne t'entend pas !

Heda : Ce n'est pas au serpent que je parle, mais à toi ! Ne fais pas de mal à ce serpent !

Harley Quinn : Rassure-toi ça n'en prend pas le chemin, mais c'est pas pour moi qu'il faut s'inquiéter plutôt ?!

John Murphy : J'arrive Leyna !

Harley Quinn : Et comment tu vas faire ça ?! Même moi je sais pas où je suis !

Heda : 7ème étage. Et je suis sérieuse, ce serpent ne te fera aucun mal.

Miss J : Elle a raison Harley, ce serpent est totalement inoffensif !

Harley Quinn : Comment vous savez ça ?

Jasper Jordan : Et qui a eu l'idée de lui donner ce nom s'il est inoffensif ?!

Clarke Griffin : On a déjà eu affaire à ce serpent, on n'y croyait pas non plus au début. Mais je t'assure qu'il ne te blessera pas.

Jellal Paxton : Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes retrouvées face à un serpent géant ?

Miss J : Une sombre histoire, vous voulez pas savoir...

(nda : si vous en revanche, vous n'avez pas compris d'où ça sortait et que vous voulez savoir, ça se passe dans le bonus, chapitre 8)

*Aden est connecté*

Jellal Paxton : Oh salut Aden, t'es où ? 3

Aden : Chez moi, mes parents se demandent ce que je suis en train de faire sur cette machine P:

Jellal Paxton : Je les comprends, ça doit être bizarre XD Et c'est dans l'autre sens les smileys, tu n'as plus la feuille que je t'ai faite ?

Aden : Si si, j'ai mal lu pardon ;)

Jellal Paxton : Tu fais quoi ? 3

Aden : Je pense à toi 3

Jellal Paxton : Oh t'es trop mignon 333

Aden : C'est toi le plus mignon 333

Jellal Paxton : Non c'est toi 333333

Aden : Toi 33333

Jellal Paxton : 333333333

Miss J : OH PITIE ! Un peu de respect pour nous ! Et puis Jellal je t'ai mieux élevé que ça, on ne fait pas ce genre de trucs dans la famille !

Nevi Paxton : Tu l'as pas élevé, c'est moi qui l'ais fait...

Miss J : Alors tu t'es sévèrement latté ! Hera, à ta place je lui ferais pas confiance pour élever vos futurs gamins...

Hera : A propos d'enfants...

Jellal Paxton : Vous me fatiguez vous deux...

Jellal Paxton : Attends, quoi ?!

Miss J : Nooonnnn !

Heda : Tu aurais pu me l'annoncer en face, je suis ta sœur tout de même...

Miss J : Même si on le rappelle pas souvent... Et je te fais la même remarque abruti de frère ! Prems pour être le marraine !

Jellal Paxton : Prems pour être le parrain !

Octavia Blake : Et pourquoi ça serait toi la marraine ? Tu seras déjà la tata cool, moi je veux être la marraine !

Miss J : Pourquoi tu serais la marraine ? T'as dû parler avec Hera et Nevi 2 fois...

Octavia Blake : De ce que tu sais, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi. On fait souvent des rendez-vous à 4.

Miss J : Sérieux ?

Bellamy Blake : Bah ouais, j'ai même été invité quelques fois ;)

Jasper Jordan : Ils avaient pitié de ton célibat ?

Nate_Miller : La violence...

Jasper Jordan : Et ouais, on se souvient tous de Bellamy le dictateur beau gosse et de John Murphy son fidèle serviteur qui arrêtaient pas de la ramener quand on a débarqué ici, ça a bien changé depuis !

John Murphy : Va te faire foutre

Bellamy Blake : Je te remercie pour tous ces gentils mots...

Jasper Jordan : Mais je vous aime quand même hein !

Bellamy Blake : Pas sûr que la réciproque soit vraie :P

Lincoln : Moi aussi j'ai envie d'être le parrain

Miss J : Tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire ?

Lincoln : Non.

Miss J : Un de moins, qui veut postuler ?

Nevi Paxton : Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé l'apprendre en face et pas sur un écran...

Miss J : Ouh là...

Jellal Paxton : La gêne...

Abby Griffin : Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Nevi Paxton : Bonne question... Il faut que j'aille voir Hera...

Hera : Calmez-vous, je plaisantais

Nevi Paxton : Quoi ?!

Hera : Je n'étais pas sérieuse, je voulais vous faire rire c'est tout...

Miss J : Dis-moi qui ça a fait rire ?!

Heda : Moi.

Miss J : Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas..?

Raven Reyes : Lexa sait rire ?!

Clarke Griffin : Oui ça arrive, c'est rare mais ça arrive.

Monty Green : Mais rire comme nous on l'entend, avec des sourires et des éclats de rire et tout ?

Heda : C'est arrivé quand Jules s'est agenouillée devant moi.

Octavia Blake : Heu... On apprend des trucs là !

Miss J : Pas dans ce sens-là ! Pour lui prêter allégeance !

Indra : Je trouve ça encore plus aberrant...

Hera : Pour avoir été présente, la scène était assez comique.

Harley Quinn : Dîtes, si ça ne vous dérange pas... ON POURRAIT EN REVENIR A MOI, A MON SERPENT GEANT QUE JE DOIS APPAREMMENT PAS BLESSER MEME S'IL RISQUE DE ME BOUFFER ET ESSAYER DE ME RETROUVER !

Miss J : Pardon chérie on arrive ! Allez bougez-vous un peu !

John Murphy : J'y suis déjà, c'est vous qui êtes lentes.

Harley Quinn : Oh merci seigneur, enfin ! Je me suis cachée derrière la porte la plus au fond du couloir, le serpent doit être dans le couloir.

Miss J : J'arrive mon cœur, je martèle le bouton de l'ascenseur mais il ne veut pas descendre !

Clarke Griffin : On vient de rejoindre Murphy avec Lexa.

Miss J : MAIS POURQUOI TOUT LE MONDE EST PLUS EFFICACE QUE MOI ?!

Raven Reyes : Est-ce qu'on prend la peine de lui répondre..?

Harley Quinn : Heureusement que ma vie ne dépend pas de toi chérie...

Miss J : Je suis désollllllléééééééééeeeeeeee :'( :'( :'(

Harley Quinn : Pas grave, je t'aime quand même ;)

Harley Quinn : Lexa ?

Heda : Oui ?

Harley Quinn : Combien de serpent est-ce que tu caches dans la tour ?

Heda : Un seul pourquoi ?

Harley Quinn : C'est ce que je craignais... A moins que ton serpent puisse se téléporter, il s'est trouvé un pote, qui vient lui aussi de me caresser la jambe...

Harley Quinn : Des potes même... J'espère que vous êtes dans le bon couloir, parce que vous allez me voir débarquer en courant et en hurlant...

Miss J : Je suis dans l'ascenseur ! Lexa, je vais vous buter, toi et tes serpents !

Heda : Je n'ai qu'un serpent, je ne sais pas d'où viennent les autres. Harley est en sécurité, elle vient de sauter dans les bras de John. Reste dans l'ascenseur et bloque les portes, mon serpent est dans le couloir et je ne veux pas qu'il s'échappe.

Luna : Lexa et son obsession pour les serpents... Déjà enfants, je me souviens qu'elle voulait absolument en domestiquer un, il faut croire qu'elle réussit toujours à avoir ce qu'elle veut.

Lincoln : Luna ? Je suis tellement d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Tu m'as manqué mon amie.

Luna : Toi aussi Linc tu m'as manqué. Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

Lincoln : A merveille, et toi ? Vous vous en sortez malgré l'explosion de la plateforme ?

Luna : On reconstruit un endroit où vivre petit à petit.

Jasper Jordan : Heu excuse-moi, mais t'es qui ?

Indra : La traitresse...

Octavia Blake : On ne va peut-être pas repartir là-dessus... Jasper tu sais, c'est une dirigeante d'un des clans, celui qui était sur la plateforme qui a explosé.

Jasper Jordan : Mouais ça me dit rien...

Octavia Blake : Tu faisais parti de ce voyage !

Lincoln : Maintenant que j'y pense Luna, comment t'es-tu retrouvée sur cette conversation ?

Luna : Raven m'a donné ce qu'elle appelle un téléphone avant que je reparte lors de ma dernière visite à Polis. Je l'allume tous les jours pour voir s'il fonctionne.

Bellamy Blake : Raven, comment tu connais Luna ?

Jasper Jordan : Elles ont couché ensembles.

Raven Reyes : COMMENT TU SAIS CA TOI ?!

Jasper Jordan : J'en savais rien je te jure ! C'était pour te taquiner ! Je pensais pas que c'était vrai !

Monty Green : Sérieux ?!

Lincoln : C'est vrai Luna ?

Luna : Tu couches avec une Skaikru, Lexa en a épousé une mais moi je n'ai pas le droit ?

Lincoln : Si bien-sûr, désolé.

Nevi Paxton : Dîtes, navré de changer de sujet, mais vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre de ne pas avoir de commentaire venant de ma sœur ?

Raven Reyes : C'est vrai que c'est trop silencieux...

Nate_Miller : Quelqu'un sait ce qui se passe ?

Jasper Jordan : Raven, il faut absolument ajouter une fonctionnalité pour envoyer des photos.

Raven Reyes : Ouais bah t'as qu'à le faire !

Monty Green : Sérieusement on vient d'assister à quelque chose d'exceptionnel...

Harper McIntyre : Inoubliable.

Bellamy Blake : Bah allez-y partagez !

Monty Green : Essayez d'imaginer un serpent rampant sur le sol, poursuivi par Murphy - portant Harley sur son dos - armé d'une fourche, lui-même poursuivi par Lexa armée de son épée, ainsi que Clarke et Jules courant avec des sacs en toile à la main après plein de bébés serpents s'éparpillant dans toute la ville. Et imaginez en plus de ça Jasper plié en deux de rire à mes côtés.

Harper McIntyre : Je crains qu'il ne décède d'ailleurs...

Nevi Paxton : Il faut absolument que je vois ça, j'arrive !

Jellal Paxton : Moi aussi !

Bellamy Blake : Je vous suis ! Jasper, Monty, Harper, commentez en attendant !

Monty Green : Jasper n'est pas en mesure de le faire.

Harper McIntyre : Clarke et Jules ont abandonné les bébés serpents, il y en a trop elles sont submergées ! Du coup Jules court après Murphy, Harley et un des grands serpents, Clarke tente d'attraper l'autre grand serpent et on a perdu Heda. Ah, Murphy en a marre de porter Harley, il l'a laissé sur un côté mais elle continue de courir derrière, elle va vite pour une aveugle !

Monty Green : Dépêchez-vous, tous les gens aux alentours regardent en panique ce qui se passe et je crois qu'un grounder a fait un malaise lorsqu'un bébé serpent a commencé à lui grimper dessus.

Raven Reyes : Abby, Kane, pas trop dég' de pas assister à ce spectacle ? :P

Abby Griffin : J'ai peur des serpents, donc je suis plutôt satisfaite d'être à Arkadia.

Jasper Jordan : OMG ! J'EN PEUX PLUS !

Luna : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Bellamy Blake : Même Luna est à fond dedans :P

Raven Reyes : Je suis arrivée sur les lieux juste à temps pour voir quelque chose de magnifique ! Le serpent que poursuivait Murphy a fait soudainement demi-tour, il a légèrement dérapé en essayant de suivre, mais Jules qui regardait encore une fois pas devant elle a trébuché sur le dos de Murphy et est passée par au-dessus de lui, et comme personne n'a prévenu Leyna, elle leur est rentrée dedans elle aussi. Ils sont tous les trois en tas par terre !

Octavia Blake : Mais attendez, vous savez pas encore le meilleur ! Vous vous souvenez que Harper a dit qu'elle avait perdu Heda de vue ? Visiblement, elle était partie chercher un Rover, sans doute dans l'espoir de pouvoir rattraper son serpent au vol en roulant avec la porte ouverte, sauf qu'elle est passée juste à côté de l'endroit où sont étalés les 3 autres idiots et ça l'a déconcentré, elle les a regardé trop longtemps et son véhicule a suivi, elle est rentrée dans un enclot à bétails. Elle n'a écrasé personne, mais tous les animaux se sont enfuis ! Maintenant c'est la vraie panique, des serpents, des vaches, des cochons, des poulets et des oies courent partout dans la ville, poursuivis par des grounders !

Jasper Jordan : ARRETEZ JE VAIS MOURRIR !

Bellamy Blake : Je passe une des meilleures journées de ma vie ! :P

Nevi Paxton : Je te le fais pas dire XD Je reste connecté mais je vais aider un peu, à tout à l'heure !

Octavia Blake : Ouais je pense qu'on va tous faire ça.

* * *

Miss J : T'as couché avec Raven et pas avec moi ?!

Luna : Pourquoi dois-je rendre des comptes à tout le monde à ce sujet..?

Raven Reyes : Pourquoi ça te choque Jules ? Tout le monde ne veut pas forcément coucher avec toi.

Jasper Jordan : Tu vas lui faire faire un arrêt, je suis pas sûre qu'elle soit consciente de ça ! Elle se tape presque toute la ville !

Miss J : Hé !

Harley Quinn : HE !

John Murphy : Oh c'est mignon, tu défends ta chérie...

Octavia Blake : Bizarrement, je sens que c'était ironique...

Harley Quinn : Elle se tapait toute la ville, nuance ! Maintenant, c'est juste moi, qu'elle se tape. Enfin elle a plutôt intérêt parce que sinon, aveugle ou pas, je me sers de ses yeux comme une cible de jeu de fléchettes.

Miss J : Tu peux laisser mes yeux en paix, il n'y a que toi, je te promets !

Aden : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce ou ces serpents à la fin ?!

Miss J : Relax gamin, je te trouve bien impatient ! J'ose espérer que tu n'es pas nu dans une chambre avec mon frère...

Aden : Mais tu vas arrêter avec ça, on n'a que 12 ans bordel ! Et c'est moi ton frère, me suis trompé de téléphone.

Nevi Paxton : Jellal ! Langage !

Aden : Désolé...

Clarke Griffin : Harley avait raison, The Incredibly Deadly Viper s'est trouvé une petite famille... Quand on est arrivés, on a voulu empêcher les serpents de partir, mais évidemment Jules est arrivée au moment où il ne fallait pas, la porte de l'ascenseur s'est ouverte et tous les serpents sont rentrés dans l'ascenseur...

Miss J : J'avoue avoir un peu flippé et être sortie en hurlant, et bien-sûr, avec notre chance, quelqu'un a appelé l'ascenseur au rez-de-chaussée. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite, tous les reptiles sont partis se promener dans la ville...

Bellamy Blake : Vous avez réussi à tous les rattraper au fait ?

John Murphy : Avec du mal, ouais. D'ailleurs j'ai failli me faire frapper avec une pelle...

Harley Quinn : Quelle idée en même temps, de menacer les serpents à cause de Lexa qui avait une pelle dans la main...

John Murphy : Parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant ?! On en serait pas là si tu t'étais pas perdue !

Harley Quinn : C'est facile de tout reprocher à l'aveugle !

Miss J : Ouais Murphy, ferme-la !

John Murphy : Vous me fatiguez, je me tire.

*John Murphy est déconnecté*

Raven Reyes : Où est Heda du coup ?

Clarke Griffin : On est dans la forêt avec Indra, pour relâcher les serpents dans la nature.

Monty Green : Loin de Polis j'espère.

Marcus Kane : Et d'Arkadia...

Miss J : On a peur des serpents Kane ?

Marcus Kane : Je l'admets.

Clarke Griffin : Oui rassurez-vous, on a pris un Rover. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là, fallait bien que quelqu'un conduise, et hors de question de laisser Indra et encore moins Lexa au volant.

Jasper Jordan : Sans déconner, c'est inhumain de conduire aussi mal !

Miss J : Et encore, là c'était pas si mauvais, on vous a déjà raconté l'histoire du lac ?

Nate_Miller : Oui.

Harper McIntyre : Au moins 12 fois...

Harley Quinn : Comment ça se passe les adieux aux serpents ?

Clarke Griffin : Pas très bien, Lexa s'était attachée à son serpent il faut croire. Avec Indra on reste en retrait pendant ce temps.

Indra : C'est embarrassant. Heda est en train de les cajoler comme s'il s'agissait de petits chiots.

Lincoln : Heda a toujours aimé les animaux, ça ne m'étonne pas.

Luna : Tu te souviens Lincoln ? Quand on était petits, on avait trouvé un oisillon blessé, on l'avait soigné et on s'en était occupés pendant quelques semaines avant qu'il puisse retrouver les siens.

Lincoln : Oui, quand il est parti, c'est la première et unique fois de ma vie où j'ai vu Heda pleurer.

Raven Reyes : ... Vous avez conscience que cet oiseau a probablement été abandonné par les siens parce qu'il devait porter votre odeur pas vrai ?

Luna : On avait 7 ans à l'époque, on ne pouvait pas savoir.

Miss J : Vous allez avoir des problèmes avec Lexa avec vos dossiers, elle va vous faire du mal :P

Luna : On a d'autres histoires gênantes pour la faire chanter.

Miss J : Je suis prête à vous payer pour les avoir ! Bon Clarke, vous en êtes où là ?!

Indra : Clarke conduit, nous retournons à Polis.

Miss J : Lexa, tu vas bien ?

Heda : Très bien oui.

Indra : Nous retournons à Polis avec les serpents.

Miss J : Ah d'accord je comprends mieux...

Heda : Ils ne voulaient pas partir je ne voulais pas qu'ils partent, donc tout le monde reste.

Miss J : Et les gens qui vivent dans la tour avec les serpents susmentionnés n'ont pas leur mot à dire ?

Heda : Clarke a accepté.

Miss J : Sale traitresse !

Clarke Griffin : Je me suis trouvée face à ma femme me suppliant presque à genoux les yeux humides de garder les serpents, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ?

Abby Griffin : Clarke, pas de message en conduisant.

Clarke Griffin : On vient d'arriver ;)

Harley Quinn : Mais... Nous aussi on vit dans cette tour... Et les 2 autres Paxton aussi d'ailleurs, même s'ils passent plus de temps chez leur moitié que dans leur chambre.

Miss J : C'est vrai ça, on a pas notre mot à dire ?

Heda : Je me fous de votre avis.

Miss J : :O :O :O

Harley Quinn : !

Nate_Miller : XD XD XD

* ID n°597813642 est connecté*

Miss J : Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait pour que tu sois si méchante avec nous Lexa ?

Heda : Je ne suis pas méchante, simplement honnête.

Harley Quinn : Tu t'en fous de nous..? :'(

Heda : Je me fous de votre avis, pas de vous.

Octavia Blake : Dis l'inconnu qui vient d'arriver, qui es-tu ?

Jasper Jordan : C'est vrai ça, qui se cache derrière ces chiffres ? Raven ?

Raven Reyes : Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre, c'est un numéro d'identifiant mais j'ai remplacé tous les chiffres par vos noms...

ID n°597813642 : Sis au.

Miss J : Heu... Anglais siouplait...

Lincoln : C'est un appel à l'aide.

Heda : Chon yu bilaik ?

Miss J : Anglais...

Clarke Griffin : Ça veut dire "Qui es-tu ?"

Harley Quinn : Merci smiley clin d'œil

Monty Green : Smiley clin d'œil ?

Harley Quinn : Non pas smiley clin d'œil, je voulais dire le smiley clin d'œil...

Nevi Paxton : ?

Harley Quinn : ;)

Monty Green : Ah ça y est, t'as réussi ! Comment t'as fait ?

Harley Quinn : J'ai juste dit ;)

Jellal Paxton : Je comprends plus rien...

Harley Quinn : Non je voulais dire que j'ai dit guillemets point-virgule ) guillemets

Bellamy Blake : Ce que tu racontes n'a plus aucun sens...

Harley Quinn : Oh et puis merde, tant pis...

Heda : Vous ne voulez pas vous taire un peu ?

Raven Reyes : Les gars, j'ai trouvé d'où venait l'appel, l'ID n°597813642 correspond à un ancien talkie un peu amélioré sur lequel j'avais fait quelques tests pour mettre au point la discussion instantanée.

Clarke Griffin : Et où il est ce talkie maintenant ?

Raven Reyes : Je ne suis pas sûre de moi, mais vous vous souvenez du petit séjour dans Mount Weather le second ?

Miss J : Bien-sûr, c'est là qu'on a récupéré Harley et Mamy et Papy Griffin. D'ailleurs on n'a plus jamais parlé des méchants de cette histoire, c'est un peu la deus ex machina de quelqu'un que je connais bien qui voulait me caser avec quelqu'un mais ne savait pas trop comment...

*John Murphy est connecté*

Raven Reyes : Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, mais toujours est-il que tu as fait la connaissance d'une charmante madame à qui tu as parlé grâce à un talkie n'est-ce pas ?

Miss J : En effet.

Bellamy Blake : Alors ça serait ce talkie ?

Raven Reyes : Probable.

Miss J : Mais ça fait des semaines, voire des mois, comment il peut encore marcher ? Si je me souviens bien, je l'ai balancé du Rover en plus...

Raven Reyes : Ils ont été conçu pour être résistants. Et si personne ne l'a utilisé, il n'avait pas de raison de se décharger.

ID n°597813642 : A l'aide

Miss J : Anglais ! \o\\\o/o/

Heda : Qui es-tu ? Où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Miss J : Hé ça va la Gestapo, on se détend un peu...

ID n°597813642 : tout s'est effondré je ne sais pas où nous sommes aidez-moi elle se vide de son sang

Miss J : T'as déjà entendu parler de la ponctuation ?

Abby Griffin : Comment ça "elle se vide de son sang" ? Qui se vide de son sang ?

ID n°597813642 : une enfant elle a à peine 13 ans elle m'a sauvé la vie

Abby Griffin : Calmez-vous, d'où provient l'hémorragie ?

ID n°597813642 : je ne sais pas il fait noir il y a de la poussière même son sang est noir

Abby Griffin : Cherchez une plaie et appuyez dessus avec un vêtement pour stopper le saignement.

Luna : Son sang est noir, c'est bien ce que tu as dit ?!

ID n°597813642 : oui

Aden : Une natblida...

Heda : Peux-tu nous donner des indications de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez ? N'importe quel détail qui permettrait de vous localiser ?

Raven Reyes : Inutile, j'ai réussi à localiser le talkie, je sais où il se trouve.

Heda : Reste calme et fais en sorte que l'enfant reste en vie, nous allons venir te chercher.

Abby Griffin : Restez en ligne, je vous donnerai des indications à distance, je suis médecin.

ID n°597813642 : d'accord

John Murphy : C'est quoi ton nom ?

Jasper Jordan : C'est pas vraiment le moment...

John Murphy : Quand vous vous retrouverez aux alentours, vous allez crier " ID n°597813642" peut-être ?

Bellamy Blake : Je déteste dire ça, mais il a pas tort...

ID n°597813642 : Emori

John Murphy : Enchanté, moi c'est Murphy.

* ID n°597813642 est déconnecté*

Harley Quinn : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Raven Reyes : On a perdu le signal, mais j'ai conservé l'emplacement du talkie. J'imagine qu'une nouvelle petite sortie s'impose ?

John Murphy : Je conduis.

Miss J : Toi, John Murphy, tu veux venir en aide à quelqu'un ?

John Murphy : Leyna va faire partie de l'expédition pas vrai ?

Harley Quinn : Tu m'étonnes !

John Murphy : Alors je conduis.

* John Murphy est déconnecté*

Raven Reyes : En partant de Polis, on va être obligés de passer par Arkadia pour aller là-bas. On aura probablement besoin d'un médecin expérimenté, on te prend en passant Abby ?

Abby Griffin : Je vais me préparer.

*Abby Griffin est déconnectée*

Indra : Je vous accompagne. Octavia également.

Octavia Blake : Apparemment je viens aussi du coup.

*Indra est déconnectée*

*Octavia Blake est déconnectée*

Miss J : Yay, une nouvelle balade...

Jasper Jordan : T'as l'air enchantée...

Miss J : Est-ce que tu as remarqué que ça se passait rarement bien, nos ballades en forêt ?

Clarke Griffin : Tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

Miss J : Mais bien-sûr !

Luna : Je me mets en route pour Polis, je serai là à votre retour.

*Luna est déconnectée*

*Clarke Griffin est déconnectée*

*Jasper Jordan est déconnecté*

*Heda est déconnectée*

*Clarke Griffin est déconnectée*

*Harley Quinn est déconnectée*

Miss J : C'est moi ou depuis qu'on sait qu'il y a peut-être une natblida là-bas, tout le monde se plie en quatre pour aller la chercher alors que quand c'était juste une personne random, on était beaucoup moins pressé..?

Miss J : Hé oh ?

Miss J : Y'a plus personne ?

*Miss J est déconnectée*

* * *

Nous voici à la fin de ce chapitre, plus court que les autres certes mais le format oblige ;) N'hésitez pas à commenter, et on se retrouve je ne sais pas quand (dans quelques mois sûrement) ici ou jeudi prochain sur "We are titanium" si ça vous dit, bye !

Kisses - DW.


End file.
